Węże, lwy i feniksy
by Erintii
Summary: Pokonanie Voldemorta to ledwie pierwszy krok do wielkich zmian, a pojedynki bywają prostsze niż ministerialne rozgrywki. Tymczasem Lucjusz Malfoy zaprasza wszystkich powiązanych z Zakonem Feniksa na wielki Bal. Co z tego wyniknie i jak spotkanie wpłynie na Złote Trio? Czy ich przyjaźń przetrwa kiedy zaczną dorosłe życie, a może wymarzona sława okaże się zgubą Rona? AU z OC.
1. Bal Bożonarodzeniowy u Lucjusza

**Słowem wstępu (edit: 13 sierpnia 2015, 21:19 EST):**

To jest opowiadanie AU, zainspirowane przez ten oto obrazek z devianarta autorstwa leelastarsky :

art/A-Yule-Ball-at-Malfoy-Manor-52560435

Niestety ff zjada linki więc podaję tutaj listę postaci na obrazku:Ginny, Snape, Harry, Ron, Fleur, Bill, Pansy, Draco, Bella, Rudolf Lestrange, Moody, Goyle, Crabbe, Scrimgeour, Umbridge, Hermiona, Luciusz, Lupin oraz Tonks. Tak ci ostatni też żyją :-) Nie napiszę historii dla nich wszystkich, ale skoncentruję się na części.

Po śmierci Narcyzy, Lucjusz Malfoy przystępuje do Zakonu Feniksa i wspiera wrogów Voldemorta. Chęć ochrony rodziny jest u niego silniejsza niż wiara w ideologię czystej krwi, toteż dla jej pomszczenia gotów jest sprzymierzyć się nawet z dawnymi wrogami. Nie wszyscy jednak wierzą w szczerość jego intencji, ale przecież jest Malfoyem i potrafi zdobywać poparcie, zaś Minister Scrimgeour wyraźnie popiera jego poglądy polityczne i nie zamierza wywracać do góry nogami porządku czarodziejskiego świata. To marzenie Zakonu oraz Szefa Biura Aurorów, Kingsleya. A ponieważ nie samą polityką człowiek żyje, Lucjusz dużo uwagi poświęca pewnej Gryfonce, niewiele robiąc sobie z różnicy wieku między nimi. W pierwsze Boże Narodzenie po wygranej Wojnie organizuje wielki Bal w swej posiadłości, wszak życie towarzyskie nie znosi próżni, zaś wojownicy muszą zasiąść za biurkami i zacząć toczyć rozgrywki polityczne. Jak im to wyjdzie i czy w ogóle wyjdzie? Obeznany w podobnych grach Lucjusz, zaprasza wszystkich członków i sojuszników Zakonu Feniksa oraz ważnych urzędników Ministerstwa Magii.

Historia jest political fiction z romansem w tle. Z braku takowej kategorii dałam Romance/Family.

 **Uwaga:** w tej historii potraktuję Rona dość brutalnie. Przedstawię go jako zainteresowanego wyłącznie jedzeniem, nielojalnego zazdrośnika ponieważ tak go zawsze widziałam. O ile do czwartego tomu traktowałam go jako poczciwego fajtłapę, potem po prostu nie mogłam go znieść. Jeśli lubicie Weasleya, zostaliście ostrzeżeni. Poza tym kompletnie nie widzę go w związku z Hermioną i nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić szczęśliwego małżeństwa między ludźmi których dzieli praktycznie wszystko. Poza tym ta historia, jako AU od 6 tomu, ma luźnie związki z kanonem. Tylko część wydarzeń z "Księcia Półkrwi" może mieć miejsce. Odsłona siódma prawie całkowicie zignorowana (co jest chyba dość oczywiste patrząc na listę postaci, które nie zostaną zamordowane). W kolejnych podrozdziałach wyjaśnię dlaczego pozmieniałam niektóre elementy.

 **Pairinigi:** Draco/Pansy, Lucjusz/Hermiona, Ron/Lavender, Scrimgeour/OC a reszta w miarę kanonicznie.

 **Disclaimer** : Wszystkie rozpoznawalne postacie należą do JK Rowling. Nie są moje, do mnie należą OC i fabuła.

* * *

To zaproszenie stanowiło potwierdzenie statusu czarodzieja. Osoba, która by nie dostała staromodnego bileciku, podpisanego starannym, eleganckim pismem byłaby zwyczajnie w świecie wykluczona i wyklęta. Nowe czasy oznaczały nowe sojusze i przyjaźnie, zaś Bal Bożonarodzeniowy w Malfoy Manor stanowił ich symbol. Rodowi Malfoyów zarzucano niejedno, a jakby ktoś zebrał wszystkie zarzuty powstały by drapieżnie oszczercze artykuły w „Proroku". „ _Nie mówmy o dawnych konfliktach, lecz odbudujmy nasz świat po wojnie_ "- powtarzał elegancki, nienaganny Lucjusz Malfoy i nawet osoby posądzające arystokratę o cynizm nie odmawiały sensu jego słowom.

Uczniowie ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie nie mówili o niczym innym, jak o Balu. Po Wojnie stworzono specjalne klasy dla uczniów ósmego roku, zgodnie bowiem oceniono, że edukacja pod panowaniem śmierciożerców uwłaczała wszelkim zasadom i standardom. Hermiona Granger zareagowała entuzjastycznie na ową wieść. Pragnęła bowiem skończyć szkołę i tym dowieść swej wartości, nie zaś korzystać ze swej sławy wojennej bohaterki oraz dobrych stosunków z Ministrem Magii. Tak powtarzała każdemu kto chciał, i nie chciał, słuchać zgrabnie ukrywając odmienne motywy. Nikogo to jednak nie obchodziło, odkąd zaproszenie na Bal stanowiło główny temat rozmowy.

Hermiona, podobnie jak wiele innych czarownic, dostała elegancki kawałek pergaminu. Jej obecność mogła uwiarygodnić przejście Malfoya seniora na jasną stronę. Tak przynajmniej powszechnie mówiono i nawet nie zadawano pytań. Zaproszenie czarownicy mugolskiego pochodzenia stanowiło symbol. Ludzie rzecz jasna sarkali i potępiali oportunizm głowy rodu, ale ostatecznie wielu po cichu marzyło by choćby z dala zobaczyć Bal. Te szczęście spotkało członków Zakonu Feniksa a reszcie pozostało czekanie na artykuł w „Proroku" lub „Czarownicy". I doczekali się wyjątkowo soczystych relacji a plotkarki miały jeszcze długo o czym rozmawiać.

Młoda czarownica ściskała kawałek listu. Ten charakter pisma rozpoznawała doskonale i mimowolnie się uśmiechała. Nie sądziła, że tak wiele można przekazać na kawałku papieru, a jednak to właśnie poprzez korespondencję poznawała całkiem inny wymiar znajomości. Nieco staromodny i jakby z innej epoki, a jednak rozmawiała o całkiem bieżących sprawach.

„ _Przyjdź koniecznie na bal, Hermiono_ "- czytała staranne, odręczne pismo - „ _będziemy mieli okazję dłużej porozmawiać, zwłaszcza o książkach które tak cię interesowały_ ". Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i starannie zgięła brzegi pergaminu. Rzuciła zaklęcie aby dla każdego poza nią, dokument przypominał luźne notatki z lekcji. Hermiona otoczona notatkami stanowiła całkiem zwyczajny i codzienny widok, toteż nikt by niczego nie podejrzewał. Dojrzała przez ostatnie miesiące, bardziej niż ktokolwiek podejrzewał.

Perlisty śmiech rozbrzmiewał w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów. Lavender Brown patrzyła na zaproszenie dumna jak paw. Chociaż w czasie wojny udowodniła, że potrafi walczyć i zyskała status wojowniczki teraz radośnie wróciła do dawnych przyzwyczajeń. Rozmawiała z dziewczętami o strojach i fryzurach na Bal, planując kolejne kroki niczym wielki strateg kampanię. Hermiona popatrzyła na nią bez dawnej złości, wyrosła bowiem z bycia super-ważną panną-wiem-wszystko.

\- Myślicie że Ron ze mną pójdzie? - zapytała głośno blondynka

\- Byłby ślepy i głupi jakby tego nie zrobił – wtrąciła Hermiona

\- Nie masz? - zaczęła niepewnie Lavender

\- Nie pasowaliśmy do siebie z Ronem i zerwaliśmy wiele miesięcy temu – zapewniła – wiesz jak było w czasie Bitwy, nasz strach i gwałtowne emocje potrafią zwodzić. Nie jestem zazdrosna a teraz muszę pomyśleć o sukni na Bal.

\- Wyglądałaś pięknie podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego – odparła Lavender – powinnaś założyć coś podobnego.

\- Nie jestem pewna koloru, chyba nie czułabym się dobrze w różu, nie wiem sama. Czeka mnie długa wycieczka na Pokątną – jęknęła.

\- Jak nas wszystkie – Lavender aż skakała z radości – zrobimy cię na bóstwo Hermiono.

Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową. Nie podzielała zachwytu swej koleżanki, ale miała swoje powody aby na tę szczególną okazję w szczególny sposób zadbać o swój wygląd. I bynajmniej nie chodziło tylko o pokazanie Ronaldowi, że nie jest, jak on nazwał, „książkowym czupiradłem namiętnym jak stara gazeta". Swoje rozstanie z Weasleyem już opłakała. Dopiero teraz zaczęła do niej docierać prawda o rudowłosym chłopaku. Strząsnęła pośpiesznie głowę. Nie ma czasu na równie bezowocne rozmyślania. Czas na bal i czas na ważne spotkania. Kto by przypuszczał, że prasa ochrzci Bal Bożonarodzeniowy mianem Balu Niezgody?

* * *

Ubrana w długą, jasną i elegancką suknię po raz ostatni sprawdzała czy wszystko w porządku. Potrzebowała nieco czasu aby dobrać krój oraz kolor stroju, nie mówiąc o dodatkach i fryzurze. Hermiona, wbrew obiegowym opiniom, nie nosiła wyłącznie babcinych sukienek. Brakowało jej jednak lekkości i wyczucia stylu jak Lavender. Bez pomocy koleżanki z klasy pewnie by nie znalazła jasnego cuda z delikatnego materiału i nie stała przed lustrem zadowolona. Zarzuciła na ramiona ciepły, wełniany płaszcz i aportowała się do Nory. Tam umówiła się na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. Ginny nalegała na „ostatni rzut okien na suknie", jak to ładnie określiła. Nie powiedziała tego na głos, ale chciała nabrać pewności, że Hermiona będzie się odpowiednio prezentowac.

Harry z Ginny już na nią czekali, podobnie jak Ron i Lavender. Rudowłosa dziewczyna wyglądała elegancko w długiej, prostej, granatowej sukni. Po Wojnie sytuacja finansowa rodziny uległa poprawie i wreszcie nie musieli kupować rzeczy z drugiej ręki. Zwłaszcza najmłodszy z synów najmocniej to przeżywał. W nowej szacie chodził dumny jak paw, bowiem całe życie wstydził się biedy.

Ron łypał na Hermionę spode łba, krytycznie oceniając krój sukni. Faktycznie była dość dopasowana i podkreślająca figurę. Pokazywała wszystko co należało pokazać, przyciągając męskie spojrzenia. Nie miała jednak w sobie ni wulgarnych dekoltów ni przeźroczystości. Na to Hermiona była zbyt subtelna.

\- Wyglądasz prostacko – burknął Ron- dla kogo się niby tak stroisz, skoro z nikim nie idziesz na Bal?

\- Ronald, fakt, że zerwaliśmy nie znaczy, że zostanę zakonnicą. Na Balu będzie dużo osób i na pewno nie jedna okazja do tańca. Na tobie świat się nie kończy.

\- Daj jej spokój – poparła dziewczynę Ginny – wygląda pięknie i na pewno przetańczy całą noc. Ty zaś lepiej przypomnij sobie o swojej blondynie.

Rudowłosy chłopak zamierzał coś odszczekać, ale wejście Lavender kazało mu zamilknąć. Zachowanie Rona stanowiło źródło nieustannej irytacji Hermiony, ale także Harrego i Ginny. Harry, obecnie pogromca Voldemorta i bohater wojenny, w murach szkoły widział swą ochronę przed dziennikarzami oraz nadmiernie podekscytowanymi ludźmi. Ginny musiała raz po raz rzucać upiorogacka na kobiety, marzące o uściskaniu „wielkiego Harrego Pottera". Hermionę męczyła nieustanna konieczność uważania oraz czytania artykułów na swój temat. Lecz co innego Ron..

Co prawda wrócił do szkoły, ale najwyraźniej uważał, że nie musi się już uczyć. Upajał się sławą i regularnie udzielał wywiadów odwiedzając Hogsmeade. Nieomal wymuszał na ludziach zapraszanie na imprezy. Całe życie spragniony sławy i chwały wreszcie ją miał, a otoczony wianuszkiem wielbicielem rozkwitał. Czasem po pijaku potrafił powiedzieć kilka słów za dużo i stracić nad sobą panowanie. Ale prawdziwy pokaz możliwości zaprezentował na Balu u Malfoyów. Jeśli pragnął wielkiej sławy oraz rozpoznawania w społeczeństwie, jego marzenie się spełniło.

Pomimo spięć wyruszyli jednak zgodnie z domu. Duża była w tym zasługa Harrego, który jako jedna z nielicznych osób potrafiła, czasem, przemówić do rozumu przyjacielowi.

Lekko zdenerwowana Hermiona weszła do rzęsiście oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Wielki, wiekowy dwór dosłownie krzyczał o bogactwie i społecznej pozycji. Posępne domiszcze z ciemnego kamienia przywodziło na myśl gotyckie, nawiedzone zamki. Przez majestatyczne, bogato rzeźbione drzwi wejściowe wchodziło się do sporego hallu. Miękkie, perskie dywany tłumiły kroki gości. Dzięki rzuconym zaklęciom kobierców nie pokrywał ni brud ni błoto. Spory, wymyślnie rzeźbiony żyrandol nie oświetlał pomieszczenia, nawet w bardziej pogodne dni. W ciemną, zimową noc panował półmrok. Portrety na ścianach nie spały, lecz uważnie śledziły przychodzących. Zimne, szare oczy arystokratycznych postaci surowo oceniały, lecz nic nie mówiły. Co bardziej wrażliwi odczuwali nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

Z tym większą radością przechodzono do sali Balowej. W jednym z kątów stała wysoka, sięgająca nieomal sufitu choinka. Światełka lśniły wieloma barwami. Skrzące drobinki latały w powietrzu, niczym zaczarowany odpowiednik confetti. Aksamitne zasłony przysłaniały wychodzące na ogromny taras okna. Ogrody posiadłości były przestronne i zadbane, lecz owego wieczoru ich piękno skrywał miękki, białych puch. Wieńce z ostrokrzewu zdobiły ściany a z niektórych miejsc zwisały zachęcająco jemioły. Hermiona mimowolnie uśmiechnęła patrząc się na jedną z nich.

Spojrzała na gospodarza. Życiowe zawirowania nie zniszczyły wyniosłej, arystokratycznej postawy Lucjusza. W swym idealnie skrojonym, granatowym fraku uchodził za personifikację smaku i klasy. Długie, platynowe włosy wpiął ciemną, aksamitną tasiemką. Jego szare oczy uważnie obserwowały gości, ale znikła z nich dawna pogarda oraz nienawiść. Wszelkie ideały w życiu Lucjusza znikły wraz z torturami oraz śmiercią jego żony, Narcyzy. Jaki sens miało popieranie dawnych idei, skoro prawo nie broni a porządek zastąpiło szaleństwo? Człowiek przeżył wielką zmianę i konsekwentnie szedł nową ścieżką.

Nie zapomniał o manierach. Witał uprzejmie przychodzących gości, toteż nawet najbardziej przenikliwi i kochający plotki niczego nie podejrzewali. Co złego w uprzejmym geście wobec młodej kobiety, staromodnym pocałowaniu w dłoń, skoro cały Bal i cała zabawa miała pokazać siłę tradycji? Nawet Rita Skeeter, zaproszona by zdać relację nie dostrzegła niczego niewłaściwego.

\- Ale wyżerka – Ron Weasley aż się oblizał patrząc na suto zastawione stoły. Porwał najbliższe ciasteczko i nieomal połknął, jak człowiek głodujący przez wiele dni.

Chłopak głośno protestował przeciw przyjściu. „To Malfoyowie, oni są ze Slytherina"- powtarzał każdemu z zasięgu pola rażenia, nie zwracając uwagi czy ktokolwiek ma ochotę słuchać. Nawet jego dziewczyna, Lavender wywracała oczami i zgrzytała zębami słuchając wyświechtanych argumentów. Dla Ronalda przynależność do Domu Węża stanowiła zbrodnię i coś co dyskwalifikowało człowieka. Wszelkie argumenty, że nie są w szkole nie działały. Niektórzy nigdy nie dorastali.

\- Nie śliń się jak pies – burknęła Hermiona, wciąż urażona komentarzami na temat swej sukni – przecież _ty_ Ronaldzie najgłośniej krzyczałeś przeciw przyjściu tutaj.

\- Nikt z tobą nie zatańczy – odgryzł się – ja bym zrobił ci grzeczność, ale jesteś taka uparta, powinnaś zrozumieć, że ..- kontynuował przemądrzałym tonem

\- Nie potrzebuję łaski – rzuciła na odchodnym.

Spojrzała na rudowłosego chłopaka. Nie była pewna czy zawsze zachowywał się jak zarozumiały pajac czy ostatnimi czasy dopiero zauważyła jego wady i zaczęły ją irytować. Fakt, że sprzeczali się i szturchali od dawien dawna, ale wcześniej nie przyjmowało to form zapiekłości. Teraz nadeszły zmiany.

\- Jeszcze przyjdziesz mnie prosić! – nie dawał za wygraną rudowłosy chłopak, opychając się sałatką.

Kawałki przeżuwanego jedzenia spadały na starannie wypastowaną podłogę. Hermiona musiała robić uniki, zgrabnie unikając wypluwanych kawałków. Spojrzała ze niego wyraźną irytacją i z trudem zapanowała nad prychnięciem. Maniery Rona pozostawiały wiele do życzenia i winić za to mogła znakomitą kuchnię pani Weasley. Niestety jak pokazały poszukiwania horkruksów jeszcze więcej pozostawiała do życzenia jego lojalność i oddanie przyjaciołom. Wielki zawód stawał raz po raz w oczach, ilekroć rozmawiali o niedawnej wojnie z Voldemortem czy udziale poszczególnych osób w walce. Zrobiła krok w tył.

Po sali krążyli kelnerzy, częstując gości znakomitym winem. Ron popijał kieliszek za kieliszkiem, wypijając zawartość z nich nieomal duszkiem. Kilka osób patrzyło zniesmaczonych na rzucającego się na picie i jedzenie chłopaka. Nawet Lavender rzucała mu karcące spojrzenia, lecz w owej chwili musiała chwilowo wyjść do łazienki. Ron korzystał z jej nieobecności.

Hermiona doskonale wiedziała kto poprosi ją do tańca. Pisał o tym w listach nie raz i nie raz namawiał by wpadła w odwiedziny. Prawie zawsze odmawiała, woląc spotkania na bardziej neutralnym gruncie jak jakaś miła kawiarnia w Hogsmeade. Dzięki przebraniu oraz tłumowi ludzi zawsze jakoś unikali rozpoznania. Hermionę nawet bawiła podobna zabawa, coś jakby podchody z przebieranką.

Kiedy poprosił ją do tańca, czuła na sobie kłujące spojrzenia. Niezliczone pary oczu nieomal przewiercały ją na wylot, oceniając i komentując. Dobry gospodarz tańczył z zaproszonymi paniami i dbał o dobrą zabawę wszystkich. Lecz w gestach i spojrzeniu Lucjusza Malfoya było coś znacznie więcej niż dobre wychowanie. Jego przenikliwe, szare oczy ani na chwilę nie przestały obserwować młodej czarownicy o brązowych włosach. Kiedy ją pochwycił i porwał w rytm muzyki, nieomal sunęli na ziemią objęci i zatopieni w rozmowie jak sekretni kochankowie. Coś szeptali i wirowali jakby świat dla nich nie istniał.

Obserwowało ich wielu kiwając głowami i rozmawiając. Nie zawsze w przyjazny sposób, raczej zaskoczony i nieco zszokowany? Lecz tylko na jednej twarzy widać było wściekłość i obrzydzenie. Ron Weasley stał pod ścianą z morderczą miną, niemal rzucając _Avadę_ wzrokiem. Zupełnie ignorował swą dziewczynę, Lavender ze złością odtrącając jej dłoń. Patrzył tylko na czarownicę tańczącą z Lucjuszem a jego humor pogarszał się z minuty na minutę.

Hermiona nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Rzecz jasna podchwyciła niektóre z nieprzyjaznych spojrzeń, lecz nie była już małą dziewczynką z burzą włosów. Zignorowała reakcję innych, skoncentrowana na tańcu i jego magii. Lucjusz znakomicie prowadził, z wyczuciem i doświadczeniem lat. Wiedziała doskonale jakie kroki stawiać i w którą stronę podążać. Ani razu nie nadepnęła mu na stopy, bowiem wytrawny tancerz potrafi poprowadzić każdą kobietę. Cieszyła się chwilą i chwilę smakowała.

Podchwyciła nieco zaszokowane spojrzenie swego szkolnego wroga, Draco. Młody Malfoy zdawał się być całkowicie pochłoniętym ciemnowłosą Pansy Parkinson. Ledwie zauważył dziewczynę tańczącą u boku ojca, a jeśli miał jakieś obiekcje starannie takowe ukrył. Najwyraźniej bardzie interesowała go dziewczyna, której szeptał coś do ucha.

* * *

Wreszcie muzyka dobiegła końca. Hermiona stała przez chwilę sama, podczas kiedy Malfoy senior ruszył po coś do picia. Tak długo zachwalał specjalny, bożonarodzeniowy poncz, że nie mogła się oprzeć. Postanowiła spróbować rarytasu, wszak nie musi rano wstawać na lekcję. I wówczas nastąpiła katastrofa.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że upadniesz tak nisko i polecisz na kasę – wściekły Ron nie dbał ile osób go usłyszy. Zamierzał wyrazić swoją opinię dobitnie, a wypity w międzyczasie alkohol dodawał animuszu.

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi Ronald – odparła wyczuwając woń alkoholu od swego byłego chłopaka oraz niebezpieczny ton w jego głosie

\- Doskonale wiesz, tańczyłaś ze śmierciożercą. To zwykły bandyta, ale ma kasę więc o tym zapomniałaś. Dlatego mnie rzuciłaś ! – krzyczał.

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak głośno wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie. W Sali zapadła cisza, a goście poczęli uważnie śledzić rozmowę dwójki młodych. Zapowiadała się niezła awantura a to zawsze przyciąga uwagę.

Rita Skeeter, topiąca swe ostatnie niepowodzenia w kolejnym strzale wódki zastrzygła uszami. Fakt, że wygrana przeciwników Voldemorta zaszkodziła jej karierze, nie straciła jednak nic ze swej przenikliwości ni złośliwości. Podeszła bliżej odsłaniając zęby w drapieżnym uśmiechu. Kłótnia stanowiła dla niej obietnicę uczty.

\- Rozstaliśmy się długie miesiące temu, zanim ktokolwiek pomyślał o Balu – wycedziła – nie rób z siebie przedstawienia.

\- Nie będziesz mi mówić co mam robić, tak samo jak nie będziesz mnie pouczać jak się wysławiać czy jeść. Lecisz na kasę byłego śmierciożercy. Każdy wie, że Lucjusz Malfoy to śmierciożerca a jego synalek nie lepszy. Pamiętasz ile przez niego płakałaś w szkole? A teraz bratasz się z wrogiem i to ze Slytherina!

\- Nie jesteśmy w szkole, _dorośnij_ Ron – warknęła – świat nie dzieli się na dobrych Gryfonów i złych Ślizgonów. Poza tym Lucjusz Malfoy przeszedł na naszą stronę dawno, pomagał pokonać Czarnego Pana!

\- Bronisz go a jesteś dla niego szlamą i tylko szlamą. Taniec niczego nie zmieni i..

\- To ty wypowiedziałeś obraźliwe słowa – wysyczała drżąc ze wściekłości – nie pij więcej, bo zaczniesz oskarżać wszystkich!

\- Będę pił ile mi się podoba – odkrzyknął wypijając jednym haustem kielich wina – Malfoy cię wykorzystuje, teraz z tobą tańczy a potem rzuci w kąt jak wykorzystaną rzecz a ludzie pomyślą, że byłaś jego kochanicą i zostaniesz kobietą w czerwieni i..

„Pac"- uderzenie przerwało potok słów. Minęły czasy kiedy Hermiona płakała z powodu wyzwisk w szkole. Niczym nie sprowokowana agresja wywołała wściekłość a na takową znała jedno ujście. Uderzyła Rona tak samo wtedy, jak uciekł zostawiając ją samą z Harrym podczas szukania horkruksów. Nie wytrzymała.

\- Ja z nim tańczyłam, wbij sobie wreszcie do głowy, że ktoś może mnie zaprosić do tańca. Kiedy dostałeś szału w czwartej klasie tłumaczyłam to dziecinną zazdrością o Wiktora, ale teraz to brak mi słów. Idę po coś do picia a tobie przyda się szklanka zimnej wody.

\- Odejdziesz jak skończę – krzyknął wściekły Ron – nie masz prawa spotykać się z ..

Kolejny siarczysty policzek przerwał przemowę. Tym razem ze strony bladego, drżącego ze złości Draco Malfoya. Pansy próbowała go powstrzymać i trzymała z całej sił odkąd Ron obraził jego ojca. Blondyn był jednak silniejszy i wyrwał się. Nie zamierzał czekać aż znowu go złapie i spróbuje powstrzymać.

\- Nie będziesz obrażał mojej rodziny ani gości przyjęcia – krzyknął – nie pozwolę! – zaczął.

Lucjusz położył dłoń na ramieniu syna. Jeśli odczuwał złość doskonale ukrył swe uczucia. Spojrzał na rudowłosego chłopaka jak na coś obrzydliwego i zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Jego szare oczy ciskały błyskawice, lecz przemówił opanowanym, zimnym głosem. Malfoyowie nie krzyczą tak przekupki na targu.

\- Draconie, nie bij gości nie wypada – zwrócił się do syna – panie Weasley radzę panu wyjść, zanim zostanie pan wyrzucony. Aż dziw, że taki _dzielny bojownik_ popija wino w domu śmierciożercy – słowa do Rona nieomal wysyczał- Panno Granger, oto poncz, chyba się przyda – zakończył spokojniej.

Ron próbował coś odpyskować, ale ilość wypitego alkoholu zrobiła swoje. Zatoczył się, wpadając na Hermionę. Dziewczyna wylała poncz na swoją nową, srebrzystą suknię i patrzyła na dawnego chłopaka z żądzą mordu w oczach. Została przez niego publicznie znieważona i ośmieszona. Mogła tylko zgadywać jakie plotki zaczną krążyć między ludźmi. Spuściła głowę z trudem hamując łzy.

Życie rudowłosego uratował Harry Potter, kiedy wraz z Ginny odciągali pijanego i nie panującego nad sobą chłopaka. Rita Skeeter wyglądała jak ktoś kto niespodziewanie znalazł górę prezentów pod choinką. Przyszła opisywać wydarzenie towarzyskie a zobaczyła pijacką awanturę i bijatykę w wykonaniu bogatego dziedzica i bohaterów wojennych. Weasley faktycznie wypił o wiele za dużo i stracił nad sobą panowanie, co oczywiście nie uszło uwadze złośliwców.

Jeszcze z oddali dochodziły jego przekleństwa oraz złorzeczenia. Krzyczał wniebogłosy, coraz bardziej obrażając wszystkich zgromadzonych. Nikt nie został oszczędzony zaś Rita Skeeter skrzętnie spisała kolejne, ostre wypowiedzi. Harry oraz Ginny próbowali coś do niego powiedzieć, lecz on nie słuchał. Wpadł w rodzaj transu głuchy na wszelkie argumenty, a ilość wypitego alkoholu dodawała mu animuszu.

Hermiona wzięła poncz i wypiła łyk. Czuła się kompletnie ośmieszona i upokorzona, zaś w przeciwieństwie do Rona dostrzegła chciwy wyraz na twarzy Rity Skeeter. Wyobrażała sobie nagłówki jutrzejszych gazet i swoje zdjęcia jak uderza byłego chłopaka. Ludzie kochali podobne skandale, zaś ona została mimowolną bohaterką jednego z nich. Czuła łzy upokorzenia piekące pod powiekami. Nie rozumiała co opętało Rona i dlaczego zaczął wykrzykiwać oskarżenia. Praktycznie nazwał ją kobietą lekkich obyczajów, jakby zdradzała i kolekcjonowała mężczyzn. Ostatnie czego potrzebowała to Skeeter szukającą czego nie trzeba. Czy dlatego tak chętnie skorzystała z oferty pomocy?

\- Masz rację ojcze nie powinienem go bić, ale on obraził ciebie – powiedział Draco już spokojniej – przepraszam wszystkich za zamieszanie i wyjdę odświeżyć się i wyciszyć – zapowiedział uroczyście

\- Ja zaś go popilnuję – obiecała Pansy, może zbyt entuzjastycznie

Nikt nie zauważył błysku w oczach dziewczyny. Wyrosła na naprawdę piękną pannę, zaś w liliowej sukni z delikatnego jedwabiu wyglądała bardzo szykownie. Draco chwycił radośnie, może zbyt radośnie jej dłoń, po czym oboje ruszyli w zacisznym kierunku. Gdyby wszystkie oczy wciąż nie obserwowały Hermiony, zapewne śledziły by Pansy.

\- Panno Granger – głos Lucjusza brzmiał aksamitnie – czy chce pani odpocząć? Po tym okropnym przejściu na pewno jest pani zmęczona. Nakażę skrzatom by wskazały pani odpowiednie miejsce i podały coś do picia- Moi mili goście – odezwał się do wszystkich – nie pozwólmy by występ jednego pajaca zespół nam świętowanie. Dzisiaj wszyscy razem tańczymy i radujemy się z pokonania wroga nas wszystkich. Niech obecność tak moich znajomych jak i członków Zakonu Feniksa symbolizuje nowe, lepsze czasy dla czarodziei.

Lucjusz zadbał też o nowe drinki i tacę z przystawkami. Potrafił zająć gości, zwłaszcza kiedy pragnął dyskretnie oddalić się na stronę. Chcąc odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia rozpoczął głośną rozmowę oraz wzniósł toast z Rufusem Scrimgeourem, ponurym, acz rzeczowym Ministrem Magii. Szybko dołączył do nich jak zwykle ubrany na czarno Severus Snape oraz Bellatrix Lestrange. Przyjęcie powoli wracało do normy, chociaż oczywiście zawzięcie komentowano dramatyczny występ Rona Weasleya.

Goście, zmęczeni tańcem, poczęli rozchodzić się po kątach co skrzętnie wykorzystał Lucjusz Malfoy. Dyskretnie wyszedł z głównej Sali, korzystając z faktu, że Rita Skeeter rozmawiała, a raczej przesłuchiwała, Ministra Magii. Rufus Scrimgeour nie przepadał za dziennikarzami, ale rozumiał, że ich nie uniknie. Nerwowo zerkał na boki, jakby oczekując ratunku, a raczej drogi ucieczki. Widząc Bellatrix Lestrange szybko podszedł do kobiety pod pierwszym lepszym pretekstem.

Jasnowłosy arystokrata miał swój cel i wiedział doskonale dokąd idzie. Jeśli uważał przyjęcia za klęskę i odczuwał wściekłość ukrywał swoje uczucia. Zawsze potrafił nad sobą zapanować, przez co zyskał łatkę zimnego i bezlitosnego. Zaczynało się robić naprawdę ciekawie.

* * *

 **Od Autorki** : Kiedy pisałam tę scenkę, myślałam o zachowaniu Rona wobec Hermiony podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Nie byli parą, nie zaprosił jej na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, a mimo to rozpętał wielką aferę kiedy _śmiała_ pójść z Wiktorem Krumem. To od "Czary Ognia" przestałam lubić Rona, za to, że nie uwierzył Harremu.


	2. Pokoje i jemioły

**Guest** : dałam Bellę bo była na obrazku, który mnie zainspirował. Generalnie jednak nie będzie ona odgrywać wielkiej roli w kolejnych częściach. Przynajmniej na razie nie mam na nią pomysłu, zaś fick nie ma być bardzo długi.

 **Toraach:** bez twojego maila z obrazkiem nie byłoby ficka! I zgadzam się, że lojalność Belli wobec siostry i rodziny była ogromna.

 **Uwaga: w tym rozdziale będą sceny erotyczne!**

Serdecznie dziękuję za wszelkie komentarze oraz polubienia.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson doskonale wiedziała co należało zrobić. Kiedy wyprowadzała wściekłego Draco uśmiechała się diabolicznie. Z trudem hamowała radość, zaś kiedy wychodzili z głównej sali. Uwielbiała tańce, ale jej myśli zajmowało coś całkiem innego. Ledwie wyszli z zasięgu ciekawskich spojrzeń, podbiegła do niego i obsypała pocałunkami. Długo czekała na tę okazję, ale warto było. Młody Malfoy nie należał do łatwych zdobyczy, ale takowe jej nie interesowały. Zawsze chodziło o nieco i tylko niego. Postanowili poszukać zacisznego kąta, skoro już szło im tak dobrze. Ten kretyn Weasley chociaż raz na coś się przydał, dając im idealną wymówkę.

\- Słyszałaś go Pans? Obraził ojca, zatłukę go za to! Jak można tak krzyczeć na kobietę? To Granger, ale mimo wszystko ni nie wypada! Co on sobie wyobrażał.

\- Szkoda na niego ręki, zmęczysz się a zakuty łeb pozostanie zakuty. Mam znacznie lepszy pomysł na spędzenie reszty wieczoru – zakończyła konspiracyjnie

Chłopak odpowiedział śmiechem. Przyciągnął bliżej dziewczynę i obdarzył namiętnym pocałunkiem. Jego gest w niczym nie przypominał niewinnej zabawy nastolatka. Draco dosłownie pożerał wzrokiem ciemnowłosą dziewczynę. Pragnął jej i pożądał od bardzo dawna. Jego usta gwałtownie wbijały się czerwone wargi, pragnąć coraz więcej. Długo czekał na ową chwilę. Zmusił by oddała mu pocałunek, wnikając coraz głębiej. Ich języki spotkały się i rozpoczęły taniec o dominację.

Dłonie bezbłędnie odnalazły suwak sukienki. Nie protestowała, w odpowiedzi poluzowała guziki jego fraku. Bardzo długi czas musieli uważać i czekać na lepszy czas. Wojna z Voldemortem zaprzątała głowy wszystkich, a zabójstwo Narcyzy Malfoy zmieniło przebieg walk. Miłość i przywiązanie czekały na lepszy czas. Pansy tylko posłała ciepły uśmiech czując dłonie Draco na swych plecach. Widziała w jego szarych, pięknych oczach podziw i wielkie pożądanie.

Znaleźli pusty pokój, zapewne jeden z wielu przeznaczonych dla gości. Szeroka, sprawiająca wrażenie wygodnej sofa stanowiła pokusę nie od odparcia. Młodzi chwycili swoje dłonie oraz wymienili spojrzenia. Draco z trudem panował nad wielkim pragnienie. Gdyby chodziło tylko o niego wziął by Pansy właśnie teraz, gwałtownie i szybko. Nie chciał jednak postępować równie obcesowo. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów.

Podciągnął długą suknię dziewczyny. W swej gorliwości przykrył jej twarz tkaniną. Nie myślał jednak o niczym innym, jak o kuszącym trójkącie skrywanym pod bielizną. Dotknął koronkowych majtek, rozpaczliwie usiłując je zdjąć. By chociaż nieco na chwilę opanować swe pragnienie, począł wpierw delikatnie a potem mocniej masować wrażliwe miejsce. Z zadowoleniem zauważył jak ciało dziewczyny wygięło się lekko w łuk. Usatysfakcjonowany swymi wysiłkami, pozbawił ją irytującej części bielizny i odrzucił w bok.

Pansy zdołała jakoś wyplątać się z zarzuconej na głowę sukni. W pierwszej chwili planowała solidnie na niego nakrzyczeć za karygodny pośpiech. Kiedy jednak poczuła ów niezwykły masaż dłonią, złość nieco zelżała. Wyciągnęła dłonie, chcąc by pocałował ją raz jeszcze. Chciała znowu poczuć gorące zetknięcie ust i poczuć słodkie słowa szeptane do ucha. Pocałował koniuszki palców, w staromodnym dżentelmeńskim geście i westchnął.

Nagle zdarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego. Ktoś otworzył drzwi, a raczej przez nie wpadł. Zajęci sobą młodzi zapewne niczego by nie zauważyli, lecz intruz, lub intruzi niechcący strącili stojącą na szafce szklaną miskę. Draco natychmiast zasłonił Pansy w rycerskim geście. Pragnął ją chronić i zasłonić przed intruzami. Chłopak nieomal upadł widząc intruzów. Przetarł oczy jakby nie wierząc. Uszczypnął się aż do krwi, próbując przekonać że nie śni owego koszmaru.

Elegancki mężczyzna o platynowych włosach prowadził za rękę czarownicę o brązowych włosach. Kobieta gładziła jego policzki i obsypywała pocałunkami. Uśmiechnął się do niej, lecz szybko przejął inicjatywę. Jej nieśmiałość i brak wprawy nie mogły zadowolić prawdziwego znawcy. Pobudzały jedynie apetyt, ale on mógł pełnić rolę przewodnika oraz nauczyciela. Radowało go to niezmiernie.

Pochwyciła młodą kobietę i złożył na ustach gorący pocałunek. Odpowiedziała tym samym, niczym dziecko naśladujące kroki nauczyciela. Przerwał jedynie na chwilę by pogłębić ich kontakt. Zsunął dłoń w kierunku jej talii, jednocześnie opierając kobietę o ścianę. Począł gładzić zewnętrzną stronę ud, nieomal pozbawiając tchu. Drugą dłonią przeczesywał włosy, chcąc tym prostym gestem zapewnić poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Pragnął jej, ale nie zamierzał wejść tutaj opartej o ścianie.

I wtedy nastąpiła katastrofa. Hermiona czuła jak przez jej ciało przebiegają dreszcze a ona kompletnie utraciła nad nim kontrolę. Ona, zawsze taka dumna z opanowania i chłodnej logiki nie potrafiła już o niczym myśleć. Dotykał jej ud i przesunął dłoń wyżej, do najintymniejszych sekretów. Jej oddech przyśpieszył w oczekiwaniu na coś cudownego. Czuła jak jej przystojny mężczyzna schodził z pocałunkami niżej, drażniąc wrażliwy kark. Czy ktokolwiek mógł mieć pretensje, że potrąciła dłonią misę? Płonęła z pożądania, Lucjusz rozpalił ją do czerwoności a ona, dawniej tak go nienawidząca marzyła by w nią wszedł tu i teraz. Och, już rozumiała co Ginny miała na myśli, wspominając jak Harry pocałunkami i pieszczotami rozpalał do czerwoności, a potem jako dżentelmen pozostawiał spragnioną. „ _Poczekaj aż będziemy po słowie_ ". Hermiona rozumiała czemu przyjaciółka rzucała klątwę.

-Cholera kto tu jest?- krzyknął Draco Malfoy sprawiając że Hermiona aż podskoczyła

\- Draco?!- krzyknął ogłupiały Lucjusz nie wiedzący co zrobić z rękami

-Ojciec ?! - blondyn aż przysiadł na sofie

\- Malfoy? – wrzasnęła Hermiona odzyskawszy panowanie na głosem - Co ty wyprawiasz na Merlina?

\- Granger?! Jestem u siebie w domu więc może ty coś wyjaśnij – nawet w takiej chwili ich szkolna niechęć dawała o sobie znać.

\- Draco – wtrącił Lucjusz aksamitnym głosem – zachowujesz się obcesowo wobec panny Parkinson

\- Sam nie jesteś lepszy ojcze – odgryzł się – dlaczego ze wszystkich kobiet na świecie musiałeś wybrać kujonicę _Granger_?

-Malfoy! – zaprotestowała Hermiona

-Granger nie krzycz tak – wtrąciła Pansy – tutaj jest dwóch mężczyzn o tym nazwisku więc opanuj się. A patrząc na ciebie – zmrużyła oczy – dźwięk słowa „Malfoy" jest dla ciebie raczej przyjemny. No i – kontynuowała oblizując wargi- niezła sprawność nóg – zachichotała

\- Parkinson – burknęła

-Hej, nie ty jedna jesteś niezaspokojona więc nie wyżywaj się na mnie Hermiono!

\- Drogie panie – wtrącił Lucjusz puszczając Hermionę i nadając swemu zachowaniu pozory niewinności

Cała czwórka patrzyła na siebie zawstydzona. Draco wciąż nie wierzył swoim oczom. Jego ojciec i Granger, na Merlina kto wie co by zrobili gdyby ona nie rozbiła misy!

\- Chodź Draco, poszukamy innego pokoju. Zamkniemy też drzwi, aby by ktoś przypadkowy tu nie wszedł – poradziła – na przykład Scrimgeour, ten sztywniak gotów nas aresztować za obrazę moralności czy coś. Ciekawe czy w ogóle wie co to znaczy być z kobietą – zakończyła złośliwie Pansy

\- Ale Panrk.. Pansy to Minister Magii!- krzyknęła oburzona – jak możesz tak mówić!

\- To sztywniak i ma sztywne nie to co trzeba, tańczył z tą różową ropuchą Umbridge to nie normalne! – broniła się dziewczyna

-Minister Scrimgeour _pożegnał się_ i wyszedł jakiś czas temu- zapewnił Lucjusz – Draco odprowadź pannę Parkinson na spoczynek – nakazał synowi

\- Ale dlaczego Granger?- jęknął blondyn – dlaczego ona?

\- Bo tak zadecydowałem – zakończył nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem

\- Szytywniak-moralista wyszedł? Może wymknął się na tajną schadzkę z – zaczęła Pansy

\- Chyba z kijem od szczotki. Skończ bo będę miał koszmary – Draco wyglądał na oburzonego- chodźmy, ale ojcze jutro chcę porozmawiać.

\- Dobrze, ale jutro. Wyjdźcie.

Dwaj Malfoyowie wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Sen był ostatnim o czym myśleli. Hermiona, nieco spokojniejsza posłała Pansy Parkinson nieśmiały uśmiech. Ślizgonka nie była taka zła, cała ich szkolna niechęć wynikała z rywalizacji domów. Kiedy jednak obie zaczęły walczyć po jednej stronie, owa złość przeszła w nie do razu uświadomiony szacunek. Mogły za sobą nie przepadać, ale poczęły dostrzegać umiejętności. Skinęły głowami przytulone do swoich mężczyzn.

\- Zastanawia mnie jednak dlaczego Scrimgeour wyszedł, nocne przyjęcia w twej posiadłości są wspaniałe przecież. Możne oglądać gwiazdy i och..- zaczęła Pansy, ale krzyknęła czując język Draco na swej szyi – ja tu próbuję coś powiedzieć!

\- Wcale nie masz nic przeciwko – zakpił blondyn – a jakby na mnie wisiała Umbridge też bym uciekał. Nie słyszałaś tego jej gruchania „Panie Ministrze" co drugie słowo! Do tego biegała po drinki i w ogóle skakała wokół, to było niesmaczne ale potem Weasley wszystkich przebił – zakończył złośliwie

\- Hermiona wyglądała na przerażoną i zapłakaną

\- Mój ojciec o nią zadba a ja zadbam o ciebie Pans – obiecał – słuchaj może rzucimy _Muffiato_ na drzwi? Trzeba ludziom oszczędzić widoku Granger jak…

\- Racja, to sprawa rodzinna – skinęła głową dziewczyna – zwłaszcza że Umbridge nie wyszła.

-Kocham cię Pansy, ale błagam skończ, nie chcę myśleć o pokoju o różowych ścianach z miauczącymi kotami na ścianach! Może dopadła Weasleya i zrobiła mu wykład z dobrych manier.

Draco poprowadził Pansy do gościnnej sypialni. Pocałował dziewczynę w policzek i poprowadził uroczyście w kierunku szerokiego łóżka. Teraz zamierzał postępować znacznie bardziej opanowanie niż poprzednio. Pokazać, że jest prawdziwym dżentelmenem. Ucałował koniuszki jej palców i spojrzał głęboko w oczy.

* * *

Nawet w świetle księżyca dostrzegła w oczach chłopaka nie tylko pożądanie, ale także uczucie. Lucjusz właściwie zaakceptował ją jako żonę dla swego jedynaka. Pochodziła z dobrej rodziny czystej krwi, chociaż nie tak zamożnej jak Malfoyowie. Jako jedna z nielicznych stanęła twardo po stronie Draco kiedy zmienili strony. Obaj zapamiętali jej lojalność, zaś Lucjusz wprost mówił do niej „córko". Czekała ich cudowna noc, Pansy nie miała wątpliwości.

Hermiona od dawna nikogo nie całowała. Nikogo nie całowała od rozstania z Ronem, który był nieśmiały i niepewny. Lucjusz całował z namiętnością i ogniem zdolnym spalić. Od razu przypomniała sobie opisy z romansów czytanych na głos przez koleżanki z dormitorium. Pozornie ona, najmądrzejsza czarownica swego była ponad takie marności. Lecz po cichu słuchała, jak chyba każda młoda kobieta marząc o wielkiej miłości. Myślała, że ją znalazła. Ale wojna potrafi zmylić najmądrzejszych i razem z Ronem pomylili przyjaźń i platoniczne przywiązanie z miłością. Kochali się, ale jak rodzeństwo. Zaś Lucjusz.. kiedy tylko ją pocałował poczuła jakby prąd przeszył jej ciało. „Nie powinnam tego robić, wypiłam za dużo"- krzyczał głos rozsądku. „E tam, jak szaleć, to szaleć"- mówiło serce.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że tak świetnie całujesz- szepnęła mu do ucha. Chyba tylko ilość wina sprawiła, że się nie czerwieniła.

\- Nie tylko całuje – uśmiechnął się – ale potrafię bez użycia różdżki sprawił by twoje urocze loki się wyprostowały i na nowo zakręciły – zapewnił.

\- Hmmm- zamruczała.

\- Niegrzeczna dziewczynka, zaraz się tym zajmiemy.

Nie protestowała kiedy złożył na jej ustach kolejny pocałunek i jeszcze jeden. Jakiś czas temu, na trzeźwo uciekłaby od niego. Lecz teraz, teraz postanowiła posłać rozsądek do wszystkich diabłów. Oddawała każdy pocałunek i sama całowała. Dlaczego ten czystokrwisty dupek musi być tak przystojny?- jęczała- no i co do tyłków to ma niezły.. Podskoczyła czując jak rozpina zamek sukienki. Powinna uciekać, lecz w odpowiedzi próbowała włożyć dłonie pod jego szatę, co niespecjalnie jej wychodziło. Zauważył jej wysiłki. Z uśmiechem pocałował jej dłoń i pomógł. Teraz mogła bez skrępowania dotykać go, gładzić jego tors. I zwalić wszystko na pijaństwo.

\- Gdzie ty się tego nauczyłeś? - krzyknęła czując jak rozpina jej biustonosz

\- Lata praktyki – szepnął jej do ucha – mam że tak powiem spore doświadczenie. Jeśli zechcesz zaprezentuję to i owo – zaproponował – ale tylko jeśli tego naprawdę chcesz. Do niczego cię nie zmuszam, rozumiesz?

\- Skąd wiesz, że ja tego nie chcę? Nie chcę poczuć się pożądaną kobietą, pożądaną przez kogoś kogo sama pożądam? Kogoś dojrzałego?

\- Słuszna uwaga – zaśmiał się – niegrzeczna dziewczynka co kusi ojca swego szkolnego kolegi. Chodź tutaj do mnie – wyciągnął ręce.

Bez chwili wahania padła w jego ramiona. Wiedziała, że to szaleństwo, ale chciała zaszaleć. Z każdym pocałunkiem znikały wyrzuty sumienia i obawy. Z trudem łapała oddech i z trudem rejestrowała co się dzieje. A już na pewno nie wiedziała kiedy leżała , jedynie w cienkich, koronkowych majtkach. Leżała przed nim praktycznie naga. Poczuła rumieńce na policzkach, ale wątpliwe by je zauważył przy słabym świetle świec. Nie patrzył na jej policzki, ale całkiem gdzie indziej niżej. I bynajmniej nie patrzył niewinnie.

Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć poczuła dotyk jego silnej, męskiej dłoni na swej piersi. Prawie podskoczyła, lecz uczucie było przyjemne. Jeszcze przyjemniej było kiedy zaczął je całować wywołując drżenie. Pamiętając czytane przez dziewczyny romanse (bynajmniej nie niewinne) zanurzyła dłonie w jego blond włosach i zaczęła go głaskać po głowie. Tak czyniły bohaterki tamtych książek. Przymknęła oczy czując jak pokój wiruje przez oczami.

Chociaż wino szumiało w głowie czuła jak jego dłonie schodzą niżej i niżej. Jednym sprawnym ruchem zdejmują cienką, koronkową pozostałość bielizny. Dotykają najintymniejszych miejsc. Początkowo delikatnie a z czasem coraz bardziej natarczywie. Podobało jej się to. Z coraz większym trudem łapała oddech, zaciskając palce na jego ramionach.

\- Lucjuszu, co ty... - wybąkała

\- Daję ci lekcję kochana – wyjaśnił – lekcję co to znaczy być kobietą, taka pojętna uczennica na pewno zrozumie wszystko w mig – wyjaśnił nie przerywając pieszczoty.

\- O słodki – jęknęła

\- To dopiero początek – zaśmiał się.

Oszołomiona nowymi doznaniami nie zauważyła kiedy zrzucił resztę swojego ubrania. „Na pewno gdzieś schował różdżkę"- myślała. Ale nie protestowała. Nie potrafiła protestować, nie potrafiła nic powiedzieć. Zamknęła oczy w oczekiwaniu, kiedy on schodził z pocałunkami coraz niżej. Czuła rosnące pragnienie i oczekiwanie wydawało się torturą. Kiedy rozchylił jej nogi szeroko myślała, że zaraz nastąpi na co czekała. On jednak tylko na nią patrzył. Dosłownie pożerał wzrokiem. Uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. To miłe, że może wzbudzać podobną namiętność.

To była gorąca noc, chociaż grudniowa. Przez zamknięte okno wpadało srebrne światło księżyca. Atmosfera dosłownie aż buchała od romantyzmu i pożądania. Oddychała głęboko smakując każdą chwilę. Spojrzała na niego. Dotknęła jego ręki i ledwie wierząc co mówi wyszeptała

\- Uczyń mnie kobietą Lucjuszu

\- Wedle życzenia moja pani – odparł.

Pomimo swej obawy prawie nie czuła bólu. Był doświadczonym kochankiem, a ona dosłownie płonęła nim zaczął. Wziął ją z wyczuciem. Młode, dziewczęce ciało potrzebowało odpowiedniego potraktowania. Nie musiał pytać czy jest dziewicą. Wiedział co i jak z jej zachowania. Wyczuł naturalny opór, nie do końca uświadomiony, lecz prawdziwy. Z tym większą przyjemnością zaczął co należało. Będzie jej pierwszym mężczyzną.. nawet w bladym świetle księżyca widział na wpół zamknięte oczy. Usta wyrażające bez słów przyjemność. Skoro tak, nie zamierza z niczym czekać.. z każdym kolejnym ruchem brał ją coraz szybciej i gwałtowniej. W idealnej ciszy zimowej nocy słuchać było tylko coraz szybsze oddechy kochanków. Wyczuł, że całkowicie poddała się rytmowi natury i całkiem mu podporządkowała. Krzyknęła i wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce, kiedy dosłownie w niej eksplodował. Brakowało mu bliskości kobiety.

\- To było nieziemskie Lucjuszu – wyszeptała.

\- Ty byłaś nieziemska – odparł mocno ją obejmując

Przylgnęli do siebie raz jeszcze. Zatonęli w długim i czułym miłosnym uścisku. Dwa spragnione siebie serca i ciała, wolące na głos nie mówić nic o swym uczuciu. Hermiona drżała ze strachu przed reakcją przyjaciół. Ale wówczas leżąc w jego ramionach nie myślała o tym, Zasnęli wtuleni w siebie w tę piękną, grudniową noc. Kochankowie nie myśleli o tym czy powinni byli łączyć się w uścisku czy nie. Po prostu zasnęli. Spali spokojnie, nie dręczeni żadnymi koszmarami. Nikt w nich nie umierał, nikt nie cierpiał tortur. Było cudownie.

* * *

Elaine Cattermole jak zwykle siedziała do późna w pracy. Ta drobna blondynka bardzo często zostawała po godzinach, usiłując zapanować nad bałaganem panującym w papierach. Ministerstwo po wojnie z Voldemortem przypominało pole bitwy a chaos nijak nie oszczędził Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Zbliżały się wewnętrzne kontrole a oni po prostu ledwie nadążali. Rufus Scrimgeour chciał pokazać światu przejrzystość i transparentność Ministerstwa co jednak oznaczało niemałą ilość nadgodzin. Czasem zostawała ona, czasem dziewczyny z jej pokoju. Najczęściej jednak padało na Elaine, która jednak nie narzekała. Przynajmniej w pracy nie narzekała na brak zajęć.

Szła korytarzem ze stertą akt. O tej godzinie nie oczekiwała spotkać nikogo, a i sama zamierzała niedługo wyjść. Tylko odniesie teczkę do swojego pokoju, aby móc skończyć jutro resztki porządków.

Usłyszała czyjeś kroki i odruchowo zacisnęła dłonie na różdżce. Ta drobna blondynka znała parę niezłych klątw i potrafiła się bronić. Nie wiedziała kto prócz niej może spacerować korytarzami Ministerstwa o równie późnej godzinie. Faktycznie nadchodziła zapowiedziana na początek roku kontrola, ludzie uznali że Scrimgeour nie ma serca skoro wybrał podobny termin, ale nic nie mogli poradzić. Elaine jeśli nawet zaklęła pod nosem, zachowała opinię dla siebie. Wysłuchała dość narzekań by nie musieć jeszcze pogarszać humoru wszystkich.

Niedaleko dostrzegła jemiołę. Na korytarzach zawieszono ich całkiem sporo, ku wielkiej irytacji Elaine. Nie miała nic przeciw dekoracjom, dopóki koleżanki nie próbowały koniecznie sprawić by stanęła pod jedną z nich jakimś przystojnym, ich zdaniem czarodziejem. Wszelkie tłumaczenia trafiały w próżnię, w końcu dała sobie spokój. Chciały dobrze.

Odwróciła się powoli. Była ciekawa kim też był intruz i kto inny jeszcze z jakiegoś powodu został tak późno. Dostrzegła wysokiego mężczyznę we wspaniałej, ciemnej szacie zdobionej w złote wzory. Nawet nie podskoczyła ze zdumienia, a jedynie posłała nieśmiały uśmiech. Na dobrą sprawę powinna się tego spodziewać, nie po raz pierwszy na siebie wpadli.

\- Elaine – odezwał się Rufus Scrimgeour łagodnym jak na niego głosem – byłem pewien, że tutaj będziesz.

\- Mam dużo pracy a czasu brak- westchnęła – ale czy nie powinieneś być na Balu u Malfoyów? Nawet nie wiesz ile o tym wszystkim plotkowano!

\- Domyślam się – odparł podchodząc bliżej – podobnie jak o osobie, którą _zaproszę_. Dałem do zrozumieniu dziennikarskim hienom, że nie zamierzam zdradzać szczegółów mojego życia, ale oczywiście plotki to inna sprawa. Dolores Umbridge nie chciała mi dać spokoju i poważnie rozważałem oszołomienie jej, na szczęście ten idiota Weasley na coś się przydał, chociaż raz- zakończył wycierając usta z niesmakiem

-Weasley?

\- Ronald Weasley, rudowłosa pomyłka i niestety dla wielu bohater wojenny. Faktycznie odegrał _pewną rolę_ w działaniach Zakonu Feniksa, ale nie był jedyny. To przyjaciel Pottera, toteż wybaczają mu pijaństwo i grubiaństwo. Urządził awanturę i scenę zazdrości rodem z taniego romansidła widząc swoją dawną sympatię tańczącą z gospodarzem, żałosne.

Elaine oczywiście mogła się domyślić. Czytała w „Proroku" o niektórych występach owego pajaca. Dziennikarze wprost go uwielbiali a trzeba przyznać, że Weasley potrafił znaleźć sposób by zostać zauważonym. Skinęła tylko głową, nie mając ochoty więcej słuchać o wyczynach tego pajaca.

\- Milczysz i to najlepsze co można zrobić, czy zauważyła gdzie stoimy?

Podniosła oczy i poczuła jak policzki pokrywa czerwień. Elaine reagowała tak dość często i tylko gruba warstwa makijażu przykrywała znienawidzone rumieńce. Wątpiła jednak by w przyćmionym świetle cokolwiek było widać. Ostatnie czego pragnęła to wyglądać jak pensjonarka. Nie w towarzystwie jednego z nielicznych, rozsądnych mężczyzn w okolicy.

Oczywiście dostrzegła nad sobą przekleństwo ostatnich dni. Jemioła dosłownie nad nią wyrosła, zaś Elaine od razu stanęły przed oczami wszystkie wypadki kiedy koleżanki dosłownie ją wepchnęły pod którąś. Czy naprawdę nie mogły zrozumieć, że nie miała ochoty całować żadnego z nieopierzonych, niedojrzałych kurczaków?

Przełknęła głośno ślinę czując jak policzki płoną żywym ogniem. Zacisnęła dłonie na aktach przysięgając wepchnąć gałęzie do gardła idiocie, rozwieszającemu wszędzie te pułapki na uczciwe czarownice.

Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy podszedł bliżej. Pochwycił ją w uścisk tak mocny, że nie mogła uciec. Nie wiedziała czy chce, nogi dosłownie wrosły jej w ziemię odmawiając posłuszeństwa. Zadrżała sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, być może po prostu z zaskoczenia? Nie pamiętała by ktokolwiek jak ją obejmował, nie żeby miała wielkie doświadczenie, ale jednak parę pocałowała tego czy innego chłopca. Tamci jednak co najwyżej irytowali, a teraz nie odczuwała irytacji, ani nawet niczego bliskiego. Kiedy przesunął dłonią po jej plecach podskoczyła, ale bardziej z zaskoczenia niż strachu. Wiedziała oczywiście do czego służy jemioła.

Jego pocałunek bardzo przypominał uścisk. Był namiętny i władczy, nie pozostawiając cienia wątpliwości co do intencji. Miażdżył jej usta zmuszając do posłuszeństwa. Całkiem instynktownie rozchyliła wargi ulegając coraz bardziej natarczywym żądaniom. Nawet nie wiedziała kiedy upuściła trzymaną w dłoni teczkę. Czując na ustach namiętne pocałunki nie potrafiła myśleć już o niczym innym. Zapomniała o całym świecie wokół. Nie wiedziała ile czasu trwało nim oderwał usta od jej ust. Głowa tańczyła w szalonym tańcu i byłaby upadła gdyby nie trzymała go mocno za rękę.

\- Elaine – wyszeptał prosto do ucha, niebezpiecznie kusząc – mam znacznie lepszy pomysł na spędzanie wieczoru niż porządkowanie dokumentów.

\- Zapraszasz mnie? – odpowiedziała pytaniem

\- Znam wspaniałe i dyskretne miejsce, chodź - nakazał chwytając jej dłoń

\- Moje akta – jęknęła – muszę je pozbierać – przykucnęła nerwowo zbierając kartki.

\- Pomogę – zaoferował się chwytając jej dłoń.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś że tutaj będę? – zapytała

\- Nie wiedziałem, ale podejrzewałem. Mogłaś albo być jeszcze w pracy, albo sama w domu – odparł obejmując ją w pasie

Elaine nie wie potrafiła nic odpowiedzieć. Otworzyła usta żeby coś powiedzieć, lecz dźwięki nie opuszczały jej gardła. Rozum nakazywał odrzucić zaproszenie, bo chociaż koleżanki wyśmiewały naiwność miała dość dużo lat by wiedzieć do czego wszystko może doprowadzić.

\- Ja – wybąkała usiłując wyartykułować sensowne zdanie

\- Nie bój się – zapewnił gładząc jej dłoń – przecież nie przerażała cię herbata w moim gabinecie

\- No uhh, ale no wtedy – wybąkała

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, każdy normalny mężczyzna zapragnął by gorąco ucałować równie piękną i subtelną damę. Musieli cię otaczać głupcy i ślepcy skoro jesteś kompletnie zaskoczona.

\- Dziękuję – odparła nerwowo – różnie bywam określana ale nie tak, przymiotnik „nudna" już częściej pada, bo cóż spędzam dużo czasu w pracy i nie jestem „spontaniczna"

\- I bardzo dobrze, że stare dobre zasady jeszcze nie zanikły. Nasz świat dość ucierpiał przez działania tego niebezpiecznego szaleńca zwącego się Lordem. Nie musimy jeszcze sami zakładać dodatkowej pętli na szyję niszcząc własne tradycje.

Nic nie odpowiedziała. Ledwie opadł kurz bitewny a ludzie poczęli liczyć straty i rozliczać. Zaczęto krytykować system, który pozwolił na powstanie równie niebezpiecznej i morderczej grupy. Żądano szybkiego i surowego osądzenia winnych. Dlatego Departament Przestrzegania Prawa nie miał nawet chwili odpoczynku. Minister obiecał sprawne procesy. Zaś fakt, że pomimo pośpiechu nie zaginano prawa, nie wtrącano ludzi do więzienia bez procesu zapewnił Scrimgeourowi ogromną popularność. Nieco mniejszą może wśród ludzi pracujących po wieczorach, ale większość rozumiała tak jak Elaine.

Ze zdenerwowania zapomniała nawet drogi do swego biura. Wciąż ściskała w dłoni teczkę z aktami, jakby zależało od tego życie. Nie puściła nawet kiedy weszła do przytulnego pomieszczenia w jakiejś eleganckiej restauracji. Oczywiście słyszała o podobnych lokalach, gdzie najważniejsi urzędnicy oraz najzamożniejsi czarodzieje mogli spotykać się z wybranymi osobami w całkowitej dyskrecji. Nigdy jednak nie przekroczyła progu podobnego miejsca.

Ubrana w prostą, acz elegancką sukienkę nie pasowała do owego miejsca. Kelner powitał ją uprzejmie nawet nie komentując stroju. Odsunął tylko wygodne krzesło i podał menu. Nazwy niektórych potraw niewiele jej mówiły. Westchnęła cicho usiłując wymyślić jak zapytać o wyjaśnienie, nie pokazując jednocześnie swej niewiedzy. Przy poszczególnych pozycjach nie podano nawet cen, co tylko dodatkowo zdenerwowało Elaine.

\- Czy dla pana to samo co zawsze Ministrze?

\- Tak, dla mojej towarzyszki poproszę coś lekkiego. Jako przystawki weźmiemy to samo, co zamówiłem rozmawiając z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. O deserze zdecyduję później.

\- Oczywiście – kelner skinął głową – a co do picia? Dla pani polecam nasze słodkie, białe wino.

\- Wolę pół słodkie lub półwytrawne, jeśli można – wtrąciła Elaine

\- Zgodnie z życzeniem – zanotował kelner bez emocji – czy podać wino teraz, czy po przystawkach?

\- Po przystawkach – odpowiedziała – miałam dość długi dzień w pracy – zaczęła – za chwilę poproszę

\- W takim razie przyniosę pani herbatę, albo nawet i dwie

Elaine ściskała teczkę z aktami co ją w dziwny sposób ją uspokajało. Nie po raz pierwszy rozmawiali, lecz jeszcze nigdy w restauracji a jedynie czasem wpadała wieczorem na herbatę i ciasteczka do jego gabinetu. Rozmawiali o wielu sprawach, ale nie doszło do niczego więcej niż urocze chociaż nieco staroświeckie pocałowanie w rękę czy przepuszczenie w drzwiach. Maniery dżentelmena i takie niedzisiejsze, niewinne pochwały były szalenie miłe dla dziewczyny. Nigdy jednak nie podejrzewałaby go o inne zamiary. Nie wobec siebie w każdym razie.

\- Nie bądź taka przerażona – zaśmiał się – bo jeszcze pomyślę, że straszę młode czarownice pocałunkami. Różne plotki na swój temat słyszałem, ale niczego podobnego.

\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie

\- Rozumiem ale na to znam jedno rozwiązanie

Ku bezgranicznemu Elaine podszedł do niej i podniósł brodę. Spojrzał na nią przez chwilę po czym złożył na ustach namiętny pocałunek. Jeśli wcześniej uważała, że wszystko było winą jemioły teraz już nie miała wątpliwości. Nawet nie zauważyła ani kiedy znowu opuściła nieszczęsną teczkę ani kiedy kelner przyniósł herbatę.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że się zgodzę?

\- Zawsze mam tu stolik, a poza tym polityk winien umieć negocjować.

Wieczór był uroczy. Zarówno dania jak i napoje w restauracji były znakomite. Po jakimś czasie rozluźniła się i zaczęła nawet żartować. Lubiła jego towarzystwo, bowiem już wcześniej odkryła swą słabość do starszych od siebie, eleganckich panów. Zapewne zawiniła jej babka, opowiadająca i nauczająca o zwyczajach czarodziei czystej krwi.

Szybko zrozumiała jak zabójcze było wino. Nie wiedziała ile dokładnie wypiła bowiem ilekroć skończyła kielich, w magiczny sposób napełniał się znowu płynem. Zapomniała o ostrożności, bowiem napój smakował wybornie.

Ledwie pamiętała drogę do domu. Wyszła prawie uwieszona ramienia swego towarzysza. Przytomna część jej umysłu odczuwała straszny wstyd, ale niestety nie potrafiła opanować zawrotów głowy.

\- Tak mi wstyd – jęknęła – przepraszam, za kłopot, zaprosiłeś mnie a ja, gorzej niż dziecko

\- To ja przepraszam – odpowiedział podtrzymując ją mocno w pasie – powinienem pomyśleć o twoim zmęczeniu. Odprowadzę cię, zbrodnią byłoby cię zostawić.

Elaine próbowała protestować, ale szybko rzucił zaklęcie teleportacji. Teleportacji łącznej zawsze towarzyszył nieprzyjemne uczucie. Teraz mdłości zaatakowały z taką siłą, że oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

Mieszkała w mugolskim Londynie, jednak dość niedaleko budynku Ministerstwa. Lubiła swoje mieszkanie, za całkiem niezłą przestrzeń oraz przystępny czynsz. Jako czarownica rzecz jasna zdołała nieco je powiększyć i ulepszyć. Mieszkała bez luksusów, ale na pewno wygodnie.

\- Poczekaj znajdę klucze

-Jesteśmy czarodziejami – mruknął rzucając _Alohomorę_ – ale lepiej dzisiaj nie czaruj.

Poprowadził ją do jej sypialni i jak prawdziwy dżentelmen położył na sofie. Elaine nawet nie była w stanie odczuwać strachu. Zresztą różne plotki towarzyszyły Ministrowi, ale nikt nie widział w nim gwałciciela. Jeśli już, to podobnie jak Pansy podejrzewano go o absolutny brak kontaktów z kobietami. Pomógł Elaine położyć się i tylko pocałował na pożegnanie.

Czekał ją koszmarny poranek. Głowa dosłownie pękała a po nocy spędzonej w ubraniu czuła się obolała. Promienie słoneczne jeszcze tylko pogarszały ból głowy. Jęknęła, usiłując przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia. Pamiętała jemiołę, swobodną rozmowę oraz jak przed mgłę powrót do domu. Wisiała na ramieniu swego towarzysza co przyprawiało dziewczynę o nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Chyba ma teraz o niej najgorsze zdanie. To zaś ją martwiło, bo chociaż nie była zakochana to starszy, elegancki mężczyzna pociągał ją.

Nagle zobaczyła niewielką kopertę. Rozpoznała znajome pismo oraz buteleczką eliksiru antykacowego. „Chyba będziesz tego potrzebować"- głosił bilecik. „Kocham cię"- mruknęła autentycznie jak powiedziałby każdy potrzebujący podobnej pomocy. Wypiła zawartość i postanowiła czekać aż odzyska panowanie nad swoim ciałem.

* * *

 **Od Autorki** : Nie wiem czemu ale _widziałam_ Rufusa jako sztywniaka i kogoś niechętnego zabawy. Dla potrzeb historii będzie miał około 47 lat i nie będzie niekompetentnym kretynem. Zresztą w książkach widzieliśmy całość oczami Dumbledora oraz słuchającego go Harrego. Nie jestem zwolenniczką widzenia w dyrektorze kogoś diabolicznego, ja go raczej widziałam jako kogoś szalenie inteligentnego, z wyczuciem politycznym i silną wolą.

Elaine wprowadziłam bo przyda mi się potem do dalszego dręczenia Rona. Nie cierpię Rona od 4 części: nie dość, że nie uwierzył Harremu to jeszcze ranił Hermionę swoim prostactwem. W 6 części zaczyna upajać się sław zostawia przyjaciół.

Dolores Umbridge zawsze mi wyglądała na kobietę marzącą o wielkiej karierze w Ministerstwie, kogoś kto by zrobił wszystko na rozkaz ukochanego ministra, z tym, że nie odczuwała przywiązana do człowieka, lecz stanowiska

Akcja rozgrywa się po 7 tomie.

Moim ulubionym pairingiem jest Lucjusz/Hermiona albo Syriusz/Hermiona a generalnie każdy prócz Rona z Hermioną. Najmłodszy z Weasleyów moim zdaniem totalnie do niej nie pasował, mogli oczywiście się kumplować, ale niekoniecznie zostać zgodnym małżeństwem. O czym by rozmawiali?


	3. Przyjemne i mniej przyjemne poranki

W tym rozdziale trzy panie budzą się po dość intensywnym balowaniu. Hermiona w ramionach Lucjusza, Pansy razem z Draco a Elaine z kacem i obolałym karkiem (ale za to fiolką eliksiru antykacowego).

* * *

Hermiona obudziła się następnego dnia w doskonałym humorze. Od bardzo dawna nie odczuwała takiego spokoju i zadowolenia. Jako mała dziewczynka często odczuwała podobne rozluźnienie po dobrej lekturze, ewentualnie w domu babci na wsi. Mruknęła i przeciągnęła się jak kot. Nie, nie przebywała w znanym sobie miejscu, ale było jej naprawdę wspaniale.

Odwróciła twarz. Obok niej leżał mężczyzna o platynowych blond włosach, najwyraźniej z siebie zadowolony. W jego szarych, przenikliwych oczach zobaczyła przyjazne iskierki, oraz coś czego lękała się nazwać. W niczym nie przypominał dawnego zimnego, pełnego pogardy Lucjusza Malfoya. Ten człowiek był inny, o wiele lepszy.

\- Dzień dobry kochanie, jak się czujesz?

\- Doskonale Lucjuszu i niemała w tym twa zasługa– zachichotała w odpowiedzi – wszystko wspaniale, ale marzę teraz o śniadaniu

\- Załóż coś i zejdziemy na dół – kiwnął głową – skrzaty coś szybko przygotują. Prawie zapomniałem jak to jest trzymać w ramionach kobietę. Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie widziałem cię takiej!

\- Dziękuję – odparła – ja.. pomyślałeś, że pewnego dnia znajdziemy się w podobnej sytuacji? Dzieliło nas wszystko, a jednak połączyła walka.

\- Popełniłem straszne błędy i wierząc szaleńcowi straciłem Narcyzę – powiedział ostro – straciłem już jedną ukochaną, drugi raz nie pozwolę nikomu tak się omamić. Chodź Hermiono, po tym zamieszaniu zasłużyliśmy na coś naprawdę pysznego.

Zanim zdążyła zaprotestować przyciągnął ją ku sobie i pocałował namiętnie. Ich usta zjednoczyły a Hermiona z coraz większym trudem łapała powietrze. Fakt, że mężczyzna nieznośnie pociągająco gładził jej kark bynajmniej nie pomagała. Głód jednak uniemożliwiał jednak pełną radość.

\- Możesz się opanować, burczy mi w brzuchu – jęknęła

\- Nie narzekałaś – obrzucił ją złośliwym uśmiechem

\- I nie zacznę, ale powinniśmy coś zjeść

Niezadowolony Lucjusz coś mruknął, ale ostatecznie przywołał dla niej jakąś podomkę i mogli wyjść. Hermiona z zachwytem przesunęła dłonią po delikatnym materiale. Zdobione koronką, jedwabne cudo musiało kosztować majątek. Nigdy wcześniej nie trzymała w dłoni czegoś równie wspaniałego. Lucjusz narzucił na nią podomkę i ruszyli w kierunku kuchni.

\- Idziesz kochana, albo inaczej nie widzę powodu wychodzić z łóżka!

Hermiona wywróciła oczami, ale jej twarz wyrażała radość. Chwyciła dłoń swego mężczyzny i ruszyli w kierunku kuchni. Zamierzała zadbać by coś zjedli, bo jeśli chodziło o nią potrzebowała solidnego śniadania.

Ucieszyła się, że wszyscy goście wyszli, no może poza Pansy. Podejrzewała, że czarnowłosa miała dobrą noc, kto wie czy nie została już zaliczona do grona domowników? Nie chciała by ktokolwiek widział jak idzie w równie nieformalnym stroju z ojcem swego szkolnego nieprzyjaciela. To było zawstydzające, nawet biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia poprzedniego wieczoru.

Wciąż odczuwała ból nóg. Lavender oraz Parvati dosłownie wbiły stopy w Hermiony w buty na obcasach. Nie słuchały tłumaczeń, ani próśb ani gróźb. Fakt, wyglądała w nich elegancko niestety miała małe doświadczenie w chodzeniu w podobnym obuwiu. A że tańczyła z prawie każdym mężczyzną na przyjęciu, poza Ronem i Moodym, odczuwała zmęczenie. Ron nie raczył jej zaprosić, woląc pić i robić awantury. Harry tylko na jeden taniec oderwał się od Ginny, Bill także niechętnie zostawił Fleur. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć kiedy podszedł Rudolf Lestrange, bowiem Bellatrix znana była z nieprzewidywalnego zachowania. Mroczne czarownica jednak wdała się w intensywną dyskusję z Severusem na temat klątw. A każdy wiedział, że o czarnej magii ta dwójka potrafi rozmawiać godzinami. Obaj uwielbiali czarną magię, chociaż Snape wolał atakować ludzi sarkazmem niż _Cruciatusem_.

Lestrange okazał się wspaniałym tancerzem. Hermiona naprawdę świetnie się z nim bawiła. Miał w sobie jakąś staromodną grację i maniery dżentelmena. Prawił dziewczynie niewinne komplementy w uroczy, staroświecki sposób. Przyniósł także drinka, coś co by nigdy nie przyszło do głowy Ronowi.

Chyba najmniej przyjemnie wspominała taniec ze Scrimgeourem. Nie, nie dlatego że Minister nie znał kroków. Próbował jednak koniecznie narzucił swój rytm, i chociaż znakomicie prowadził pragnął całkowicie dominować. Hermionie to nie odpowiadało, ale nie bardzo mogła protestować. Już wówczas Ron rzucał jej posępne spojrzenia, krzywiąc się nieprzyjemnie. Prawie prychnęła. Czy ten kretyn nie widział nigdy tańczących ludzi?

Wszystkie sceny stawały jej przed oczami jak szła u boku Lucjusza. Ilekroć na niego spojrzała odpowiadał uśmiechem, jakże innym od tego z jakim go wcześniej kojarzyła!

Z jadalni dochodziły wesołe śmiechy. Nie było trudno zgadnąć do kogo należały, na co Hermiona wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Lucjuszem.

Pansy siedziała na kolanach Draco i karmiła go babeczkami. Młody Malfoy wyglądał na przeszczęśliwego. Gładził włosy ciemnowłosej dziewczyny najwyraźniej nie zwracając uwagi na resztę świata. Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech. Nienawidziła młodego blondyna odkąd tylko przekroczyła progi Hogwartu. Teraz jednak będą musieli znaleźć sposób na jako tako normalną koegzystencję. Ze względu na Lucjusza, którego oboje kochają.

\- Wstałaś Hermiono – Pansy pokiwała przyjaźnie ręką – właśnie zastanawialiśmy się czy w ogóle zejdziesz na śniadanie!

\- Od kiedy nosisz takie cuda Granger ? – Draco zmrużył oczy patrząc na jej podomkę

\- Właśnie zaczęłam Malfoy – odpowiedziała – od kiedy lubisz babeczki?

\- Gusty się zmieniają – wzruszył ramionami - jesteś tego doskonałym dowodem ojcze. Wyglądasz tak młodo – urwał zdanie całkiem bez sensu.

\- Nie jestem trzęsącym się starcem Draco. I biorąc pod uwagę ostatnią noc, powinieneś przygotować pannie Parkinson herbaty a nie wyjadać babeczki – Lucjusz sprawiał wrażenie ubawionego całą sytuacją, Hermiono usiądź i poczekaj.

Posłusznie usiadła patrząc na dawnego szkolnego wroga. Jeszcze trzy lata temu, niedługo przed tym kiedy nawet Korneliusz Knot musiał uznać powrót Voldemorta, byli się gotowi pozabijać. Teraz zaś siedzieli w jadalni Malfoy Manor, jak starzy przyjaciele.

Za oknem padał śnieg, w te jeden z ostatnich grudniowych poranków. Miękki, białych puch zalegał na trawniku. Dopiero teraz, w słabym świetle zimowego dnia mogła nabrać pewnego wrażenia o wielkości posiadłości. Gdzieś w oddali migotał wysoki, kamienny mur. Ogromne, majestatyczne dęby musiały zapewniać latem przyjemną ochłodę. Marzyła by pewnego wiosennego lub jesiennego dnia móc przejść się jedną z widzianych alejek. I wiedziała, że to całkiem możliwe. Pragnęła właśnie tutaj odpoczywać.

Draco patrzył z ukosa na dawną szkolną nieprzyjaciółkę. Ta dziewczyna w jedwabnej podomce w niewielkim stopniu przypominała denerwującą Pannę-Wiem-Wszystko podskakującą byle tylko udzielić odpowiedzi na pytania. Irytowała tym większość osób, zwłaszcza kiedy zmuszała do wysłuchiwania kiedy cytowała podręczniki.

Dorosła podczas Wojny podobnie jak oni wszyscy. Zaczęła układać włosy, aż wyglądała całkiem przyjemnie. Zamiast skradać na lekcji, spokojnie czekała na dobrą szansę by zabrać głos. Słuchała a nie tylko mówiła. Czy tym ujęła Lucjusza? Draco widział spokój i radość w głosie i postawie ojca.

\- Eee Granger, _Hermiono_ – zaczął po chwili – wiesz jest po Wojnie i jesteśmy jakby w jednej drużynie więc może zaczniemy sobie mówić po imieniu?

\- Dobrze Draco – skinęła głową

\- Ale sypie – Pansy wyjrzała przez okno – miałam ochotę na spacer, może po Pokątnej?

\- Ja wolę zostać tutaj – wtrąciła Hermiona – wyobrażacie sobie co napisali w „Proroku" na temat wczorajszego zajścia?

\- Zanim wrócimy do szkoły minie nieco czasu, a poza tym nie mają dowodów na nic innego niż głupotę Weasleya!

Spędziła resztę przerwy świątecznej w Malfoy Manor. Pansy, niewątpliwie częsty gość wielkiego domiszcza została nieoficjalnym przewodnikiem Hermiony. Szkolna nienawiść minęła w czasie walk, zaś teraz, pod jednym dachem zachowywały się wobec siebie uprzejmie. Pewnie nie zostaną przyjaciółkami, ale mogą jakoś razem egzystować. Kto wie, może Ron niechcący wyświadczył jej przysługę?

* * *

Wściekły Harry Potter wyprowadzał z Sali balowej pijanego i agresywnego Rona. Chociaż aż drżał od niezbyt udolnie tłumionej złości, nie zostawił przyjaciela. Musiał zabrać rudzielca z dala możliwie najdalej stąd. Ostatnie czego potrzebowali to jeszcze jednego skandalu i zjadliwego artykułu Rity Skeeter.

\- Szlag, on potrzebuje niańki – klęła Ginny, ciągnąć pijanego brata – jak mama przeczyta jutro „Proroka" to mnie zabije.

\- Nas zabije, nas – westchnął posępnie Harry – a potem Kingsley mnie odkopie i ponownie zabije

\- A Kingsley za to? – zapytała rudowłosa wlewając bratu do gardła eliksir uspokajający

\- Scrimgeour – wyjaśnił – znowu próbował mnie wciągnąć w te wizerunkowe bzdury. Wiesz ładna fotka dla „Proroka" i obok on jako jakiś dobry wujek. Wyjaśniłem, że jestem w Akademii Aurorów i o ile nie jest to polecenie służbowe niestety muszę odmówić. I chyba wspomniałeś coś o braku szkolenia z propagandy i że pragnę łapać czarnoksiężników a nie szczerzyć zęby do aparatu – zakończył – no, może przedstawiłem sprawę nieco ostrzej.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie, odsłaniając rząd białych zębów. Nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko ucałowała chłopaka namiętnie najwyraźniej zachwycona bojową postawą. Weasleyowie cenili bezkompromisowość.

\- I niech zgadnę nie podobało mu się? Naprawdę czy ten facet naprawdę wierzy, że po Knocie i wyraźnej próbie przedstawienia Dumbledora jako groźnego manipulatora zaczniesz ich wspierać?

\- Delikatnie mówiąc Ginny, powiedział coś o chowaniu się za plecami starszych, że niby najpierw niańczył mnie Dumbledore a teraz Kingsley i że niby ja wciąż łamię zasady i mam się za lepszego niż innych. Stara śpiewka – wzruszył ramionami – chcę uczciwie skończyć trening w Akademii Aurorów i być traktowany jak inni.

\- Wiem – położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu – dobrze powiedziałaś, czemu Kingsley miałby mieć do ciebie pretensje?

\- Jest teraz Szefem Biura Aurorów i wciąż mi powtarza bym unikał konfrontacji. Staje się politykiem i każe mi podobnego grać. A ja sama wiesz, mam czasem niewyparzony język

\- Za to cię kocham Harry

\- Wiem Ginny, ale nie wiem czy nie szkodzę tym przyjaciołom. Czy wiesz, że Scrimgeour próbował w to wciągnąć Hermionę? – zaczął.

\- No to już sobie wyobrażam jej reakcję! Na pewno nie była miła.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Wyobraź sobie, że przyniósł jej kieliszek wina, ona podziękowała i rozmawiali całkiem uprzejmie. Nie wiem co zaproponował i ile zapłacił ale chyba ją przekonał – zakończył ponuro

\- Niemożliwe, Hermiona by nigdy…

Cóż panna Granger przeszła niemałą przemianę od czasów kiedy jako jedenastolatka po raz pierwszy poszła do Hogwartu. Obecność w Zakonie dawnych śmierciożerców, fakt, że Dumbledore wysłał ich na szalone poszukiwanie horkruksów chociaż wokół mieli starszych i bardziej potężnych czarodziei sprawiło, że nie patrzyła już na nieżyjącego dyrektora jak dawniej. Wciąż go podziwiała, ale nie bezkrytycznie. Lucjusz Malfoy z kolei nauczył korzystać z okazji i nie oglądać się na sztywne zasady.

\- Pragniesz dokonać zmian i coś uczynić, ale powiedz komu jest łatwiej outsiderowi czy komuś działającemu od zewnątrz? Jesteś czarownicą panno Granger, więc użyj czarów do zniszczenia muru, a nie uderzaj weń pięściami.

* * *

Elaine potrzebowała dwóch godzin by wyjść z domu do pracy. Eliksir antykacowy działał dość szybko, niestety nijak nie pomagał na podłe samopoczucie wynikające ze wstydu. A blondynka chociaż potrafiła opanować skutki nadmiernego spożycia alkoholu, zawsze kiepsko radziła sobie ze wstydem. Owszem parę razy wypiła o jeden kieliszek za dużo, ale prawie wyłącznie w gronie rodziny. No może raz z Doris, ale Doris nigdy by jej nie wydała, bywała może lekkomyślna i spontaniczna, ale jednocześnie lojalna jak mało kto.

Kiedy mdłości ustały, Elaine wstała z łóżka. Prawie natychmiast potknęła się o nieszczęsną teczkę z dokumentami. Chodziła z feralnym pakunkiem dosłownie wszędzie i miała nadzieję, że nie wylała przypadkiem wina na ważne papiery. Upadek na podłogę tylko pogorszył i tak podły nastrój. Przetarła kolano i ruszyła w kierunku łazienki.

Mieszkała całkiem wygodnie. Wynajmowała kawalerkę, ale jako czarownica zdołała powiększyć przestrzeń do wygodnego, dwupokojowego mieszkania. No może niezupełnie sama, ale z pomocą znajomych przyjaciółki z pracy Doris. Podobne działania nie były całkiem legalne, lecz nikt nie wszczynał dochodzenia jeśli Mugole niczego nie podejrzewali. A to ostatnie zapewniały proste zaklęcia odpędzenia oraz przymusu, powstrzymujące niepowołanych przez przekroczeniem pomieszczenia. Podczas ostatniej wojny Ministerstwo wydało wiele ulotek z podstawowymi metodami ochrony domu, toteż teraz ludzie wykorzystywali wiedzę do drobnego ułatwienia sobie życia.

Prawie wrzasnęła na widok swego odbicia w lustrze. Makijaż spłynął, pozostawiając na policzkach mieszaninę podkładu i cieni do powiek. Elaine nakładała zawsze dość sporo tego pierwszego chcąc ukryć wstydliwe rumieńce, a teraz wszystko się wymieszało. Chociaż miała dwadzieścia trzy lata niestety nie wyrosła z owej irytującej , dziecięcej cechy jaką było rumienienie się ilekroć odczuwała chociaż lekkie zdrenowanie. Pozostawały jedynie kobiece sztuczki.

Jęknęła widząc czupiradło w lustrze. Nie wiedziała co wyglądało gorzej, czy rozmazany podkład czy wynikające z niewyspania cienie pod oczami. Jasne włosy wisiały smętnie wokół bladej twarzy, a ewidentny kac nadawał skórze niezdrowego odcienia. „Mogę iść tak na przyjęcie z okazji Halloween". Nie pamiętała o której godzinie wróciła, a raczej została odholowana do domu.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętała, że minęła właściciela kamiennicy, który wyszedł na spacer z psem. Pan w średnim wieku aż przydeptał łapę zwierzęciu widząc ją w towarzystwie dystyngowanego pana. Na szczęście jako Mugol nie miał bladego pojęcia _kogo_ spotkał, ale widok go zaskoczył. Elaine była cichą i nie rzucającą się w oczy lokatorką. Typem szarej myszki, zaś myszki nie wracają do domu pijane i uwieszone męskiego ramienia. Na samo wspomnienie poczuła falę wstydu.

Z pomocą różdżki usunęła resztki makijażu. Zdjęła też pogięta sukienkę, która ku przerażeniu kobiety wciąż lekko pachniała kosztowną wodą kolońską. Szybko rzuciła zaklęcie czyszczące, które jednak nijak nie usunęły aromatu. Była wciąż zbyt skołowana aby rzucić bardziej zaawansowane zaklęcia „ _Szlag a tak lubiłam tę kieckę, no ale jakbym w niej doszła do pracy byłoby nieszczęście_ ". Poczęła czesać długie, jasne włosy. Mogła je ułożyć za pomocą czarów, ale szczotkowanie ją uspokajało. A owego ranka potrzebowała rozluźnienia i toniku na nerwy.

Kiedy w końcu wyszła do pracy czuła jakby winę miała wypisaną na twarzy. Nie mogła jednak ot tak zniknąć, czy przyjść później. Mafalda i Doris gotowe wpaść tutaj do niej w stanie kompletnej histerii. Naprawdę goniły ich terminy, zaś Elaine była najbardziej uporządkowaną z nich. Nie chce wywoływać więcej zamieszania. No i właściwie co by miała powiedzieć? „ _Zostałam wyciągnięta do restauracji, upiłam się i nie wróciłam do domu o własnych siłach_ ?" Samo wspomnienie wywołało falę wstydu. Babka Galathea nieraz przyjmowała dawnych znajomych, a w tym czasie Elaine cicho siedziała i w przeciwieństwie do swej siostry Igraine nie uważała owych godzin za stracone. Dawała lekcję manier a podobne zachowanie do dobrych manier nie należało.

\- Ciężko pracowałyśmy – powiedziała rudowłosa dziewczyna, zwana Mafaldą pod wieczór – padamy, chodźmy gdzieś, musimy odpocząć

\- I postawić ci wino Elaine, ogarnęłaś wszystko i tak rozplanowałaś, że prawie skończyłyśmy – zawtórowała stojąca obok brunetka

\- Doris – jęknęła blondynka wciąż pamiętająca wczorajszy wieczór

\- Nie ma wykrętów, idziesz z nami na babski wieczór czarownic.

Elaine próbowała protestować, ale była skazana na porażkę. Nie mogła powiedzieć _dlaczego_ nie chce nawet myśleć o winie. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, przeklinając swój pech.

Wyszła z dziewczynami na Pokątną usiłując zachować spokój. Nic tak nie pomagało jak wyjście na lody do Floriana Fortescu'e zakończone bardzo popularnym likierkiem. Elaine nadpiła kilka łyków, powstrzymując grymas obrzydzenia. Jednym ze skutków zażycia eliksiru antykacowego był chwilowy wstręt do alkoholu.

Szloch kobiety przerwał ciszę. Robiący zakupy ludzie zatrzymali się, bądź co bądź ciekawi widowiska. Od czasów zakończonej niedawno Wojny na ulice powoli wracał spokój, toteż niecodziennie obserwowano dramatyczne sceny.

Lavender Brown nie widziała spojrzeń przechodniów. Płakała, kiedy świąteczna przerwa zamieniała się w koszmar. Prawie zawsze płakała i prawie zawsze z powodu Rona. Jej chłopak szedł obok zataczając się po stanowczo zbyt wielu głębszych w Dziurawym Kotle. Dziewczyna próbowała doprowadzić go do sklepu z Magicznymi Dowcipami. George jako jeden z nielicznych potrafił przemówić Ronowi do rozumu. Szła ponuro ze spuszczoną głową, nie chcąc widzieć.

Przez chwilę Elaine pragnęła do niej podbiec, ale powstrzymała się. Nawet średnio bystra osoba widziała, że Lavender najchętniej znikłaby w mysiej dziurze. Publicznie upokorzona i załamana nie chciała nikogo widzieć, a już najmniej krewnych. I tak dostawała wciąż sowy w związku ze swoją nieustanną obecnością w rubrykach towarzyskich „Proroka Codziennego" oraz „Czarownicy". Ron ze swoim prostackim zachowaniem, wyraźną skłonnością do alkoholu i awantur stanowił wdzięczny temat dla każdego dziennikarza. Chłopaka radowała sława, ale znacznie mniej radowała jego rodzinę.

Po „awanturze u Malfoya" jak to nazwała prasa regularnie przypominała kolejne wyczyny Rona. Rudowłosy chłopak chodził dumny jak paw, zwłaszcza jak podkreślano jego mocną głowę oraz rzekome romanse. „Byczy Ron" – nazwała go Rita Skeeter i dokładnie przybliżała, lub przypominała, listę jego wyczynów. Lavender pisała regularnie listy do rodziny w których płakała z powodu zachowania swego chłopaka. Kochała go wciąż i mimo wszystko.

* * *

 **Od Autorki:** Ponieważ to opowiadanie AU część kanonicznych postaci zginie (Narcyza) a część zachowam przy życiu (Remus). Wedle 7 części po wygranej Bitwie o Hogwart, Kingsley został wpierw tymczasowym a potem na stale Ministrem Magii. O ile uważam go za generalnie pozytywną postać to jednak stwierdzenie że oto "dobry i szlachetny wprowadził społeczność w nową erę, gdzie status krwi nie miał już takiego znaczenia a skrzaty domowe były lepiej traktowane" mnie nie przekonują. Dla mnie to brzmi zbyt utopijnie, bo chociaż sam Kingsley mógł być uczciwy i nieskorumpowany to jednak reszta Ministerstwa to inna bajka. Dlatego zrobię go Szefem Biura Aurorów, bo mi bardzo pasował na takiego szlachetnego i oddanego policjanta (lub szeryfa).


	4. Spotkania panny Granger

Dziękuję za dodanie mojego opowiadania do ulubionych praz śledzonych. To motywuje naprawdę znakomicie. Zatem bez zbędnych ociągań, zapraszam na rozdział w którym Hermiona odbywa kilka ważnych rozmów.

* * *

Hermiona wracała do szkoły w bojowym nastroju. Skeeter niedwuznacznie zasugerowała, że z Lucjuszem łączy ją coś niewłaściwego. Oboje bardzo starannie dobierali miejsca spotkań oraz pisali listy używając pseudonimów, aby korespondencja ich nie zdradziła. Gdyby cokolwiek wyszło na jaw doszłoby do ogromnego skandalu. „ _Twoja reputacja by ucierpiała, młode kobiety są znacznie surowiej oceniane przez społeczeństwo_ " – argumentował Lucjusz. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna ma rację. Dlatego z taką złością zaciskała zęby na samo wspomnienie Skeeter.

Chociaż Hermiona miała osiemnaście lat, wciąż uczyła się w Hogwarcie chcąc udowodnić swe umiejętności. Nie wyobrażała sobie przerwania nauki, chciała zamknąć ten szalenie ważny rozdział w swoim życiu. Oczywiście po wygranej Wojnie z Voldemortem stała się znaną osobą i bez problemu mogła zacząć pracę. Pamiętała jak Scrimgeour proponował jej całkiem niezłe stanowisko w swoim biurze. Mogła tylko zgadywać o co w tym wchodzi, lecz Lucjusz, z którym intensywnie korespondowała, nakazał by poszła na spotkanie. _„Nie odmawiaj, porozmawiaj, ale niczego nie obiecuj_ " – radził. Ona zaś wiedziała, że czego jak czego, ale politycznej zręczności nie można odmówić mężczyźnie o platynowo jasnych włosach.

Minister osobiście wysłał bardzo uprzejme zaproszenie. Hermiona z rosnącym zainteresowaniem czytała tekst napisany starannym, odręcznym pismem. Lucjusz pisał w podobnym stylu, nawet wspominał, że kaligrafia stanowiła kiedyś powszechnie nauczaną sztuką. Robiło to wrażenie na dziewczynie, przywodząc na myśl elegancję.

Mieszkała wówczas w Norze. Chociaż związek z Ronem rozpadł się zanim na dobre rozpoczął, wciąż była mile widzianym gościem. Molly Weasley najwyraźniej wciąż żywiła nadzieję na związek swego najmłodszego syna z brązowowłosą dziewczyną. Fakty nijak nie rozwiewały radosnych marzeń matki. Hermiona nie miała złudzeń, ale dziękowała pani Weasley. Nie miała dokąd pójść, a tam, w otoczeniu przyjaciół czuła się po prostu szczęśliwa.

„ _Panno Granger, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu na herbatę, powinniśmy omówić opcje_ "- zdanie brzmiało równie tajemniczo co złowrogo. Ciekawość jednak kazała jej chociaż sprawdzić w czym rzecz.

\- Nie idź – poradził Harry – nie wiem co on knuje, ale nic dobrego. Na pewno zamierza cię użyć w jakiś machinacjach.

\- Zapewne, ale ostatecznie wszyscy walczyliśmy z Sam-Wiesz-Kim a to sojusznik, nie wróg – westchnęła – nie chcę odrzucać niczyjej oferty z góry nawet nie wysłuchawszy.

\- Od kiedy jesteś taka otwarta? Przecież go nie lubiłaś! – Harry patrzył na nią jakby wyrosła jej druga głowa.

\- Dorosłam Harry, Wojna mnie zmieniła. Pozbawiłam rodziców pamięci i wysłałam na koniec świata by iść za tobą na misję. Nieraz ocieraliśmy się o śmierć a ostatecznie pomoc Malfoyów nas ocaliła. Przyjmowaliśmy nieoczekiwanych, nie zawsze miłych sojuszników. Co by było gdybyśmy z nimi nie rozmawiali?

\- Ale Dumbledore ..- zaczął

\- Wysłał nas na szaleńczą misję prawie nic nie mówiąc. Był bardzo mądrym i potężnym czarodziejem, ale to jeszcze nie powód by przestać zadawać pytania. Harry, wstąpiłeś do Akademii Aurorów, jak zamierzasz pracować dla Ministerstwa skoro tak nie znosisz Scrimgeoura?

\- Wiesz nie jest gorszy od Knota, ale ja nie zamierzam być politykiem. Pragnę łapać czarnoksiężników i pomagać Kinglsleyowi. Hermiono nie idź, nie wiem co ten człowiek knuje, ale nie ufam mu.

Ron nawet nie raczył przerwać posiłku. Z pełną kartofli buzią zapytał czy on też może dostać jakieś stanowisko. „ _Należy się nam jako bohaterom wojennym_ "- argumentował, plując wokół na wpół strawionymi kęsami. Spojrzała na niego z obrzydzeniem i odpisała krótkie „ _Tak, bardzo chętnie sir_ ". Wcześniej nie była pewna czy iść, ale Ron tak ją zdenerwował że skorzystała z okazji. Uwielbiała panią Weasley, Ginny była jej przyjaciółk Billem znalazła wspólny język. Ale swego szkolnego przyjaciela po prostu nie mogła znieść. I nie tylko z powodu okropnych manier. Robił się tak nieznośnie zarozumiały, że mógłby rywalizować z Draco Malfoyem.

Narzuciła na siebie ciemną, elegancką szatę czarodziejki. Nie miała wielkiego pojęcia o modzie, ale Lucjusz wskazał dobrego krawca. Był naprawdę pomocny i miał świetny gust. To dla niego tak się ubierała, bowiem arystokrata o platynowych włosach wywarł już wtedy przyprawiał ją o szybsze bicie serca. Jego wiedza i maniery dżentelmena wywarły ogromne wrażenie, zwłaszcza jak porównała go do grubiańskiego Rona. Chyba właśnie za sprawa Lucjusza dostrzegała wady swego, byłego na szczęście, chłopaka. Oczywiście wówczas podziwiała go jeszcze wyłącznie niewinnie.

Weszła do gmachu Ministerstwa lekko zdenerwowana. Pamiętała swą, niekoniecznie szczęśliwą, poprzednią wizytę. Co tam wizytę, przecież oni uciekli ze szkoły, włamali się do Ministerstwa i wdali w walkę ze śmierciożercami. To po owej bitwie, przegranej przez siły Voldemorta ten ostatni popełnił swój największy błąd. Ze złości za porażkę torturował i zamordował Narcyzę Malfoy co sprawiło, że jej mąż oraz siostra wsparli Zakon Feniksa. Bellatrix Lestrange była może na swój sposób zakochana w Czarnym Panu, ale rodzinę ceniła jeszcze bardziej.

Hermiona doskonale pamiętała wieczór kiedy blady i wstrząśnięty Lucjusz przybył do bram Hogwartu. Trzymał syna za rękę a obaj wyglądali na niezdrowych i przerażonych. O czym rozmawiali z dyrektorem nie wiadomo, ale Malfoyowie złożyli Wieczystą Przysięgę i dołączyli do Zakonu Feniksa. Wywołało to kontrowersje, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Nie mówiąc o napiętych, delikatnie mówiąc, relacjach z ludźmi jak Weasleyowie czy Tonks.

To właśnie Hermiona jako pierwsza postanowiła dać im szansę. Pewnego wieczoru usłyszała płaczącego Dracona i jego ojca niezbyt umiejętnie próbującego go uspokoić. Nienawidziła zarozumiałego Ślizgona ze wzajemnością, ale w tamtej chwili widziała po prostu załamanego chłopaka i jego ojca. „ _Nikt nie powinien tak płakać. Nikt_ ". Dyskretnie odeszła zastanawiając się co właściwie zaszło.

\- Panno Granger – usłyszała za sobą zmęczony głos Lucjusza.

\- Tak? - zapytała

\- Dziękuje za uszanowanie naszej prywatności. Zapomnieliśmy o zaklęciach ciszy i prywatności.

\- Nie ma za co panie Malfoy.

Potem usłyszała o strasznej śmierci Narcyzy. Nie przepadała za kobietą patrzącą na nią jak na coś gorszego, ale nikomu nie życzyła równie strasznego końca. Trzymana pod _Cruciatusem_ do utraty zmysłów została okrutnie oszpecona przez Greybacka nim Voldemort łaskawie ją zabił. Wszystko na oczach męża i syna, którzy dla jej pomszczenia gotowi byli sprzymierzyć się z każdym. Nawet jakby mieli iść do mugolskiego rządu.

To Draco zabrał ojca będącego w stanie katatonicznym. On teleportował się do bram Hogwartu i opowiedział o wszystkim Dumbledorowi. Dyrektor zabrał obu Malfoyów na Grimmauld Place gdzie tylko dzięki ogromnej ilości eliksirów zachowali jako taką przytomność umysłu. Kiedy usłyszała relację zapomniała nawet, że wcześniej próbowali się pozabijać. Wszystko się pomotało.

Wspomnienia od razu stanęły przed oczami kiedy weszła do Ministerstwa. Pamiętała jak biegła tędy u boku Rona i Harrego, kiedy wpadali prosto w pułapkę. Poczuła nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku, ale opanowała owo uczucie. Nie była uczennicą idącą na szlaban.

Całe szczęście atrium nie było bardzo zatłoczone. Stała w niedługiej kolejce dla gości, zatopiona w rozmyślaniach. Słowa Harrego, jak ostrzeżenie kołatały w głowie. Przyjaciel troszczył się o nią i dbał bardziej niż jej chwilowy chłopak. I chociaż nie podzielała jego przekonań, wiedziała, że za nic w świecie nie dałby złej rady z premedytacją. On po prostu starał się pomóc najlepiej jak umiał.

\- Cel wizyty? - suchy głos urzędniczki wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

Koścista kobieta w średnim wieku rzuciła Hermionie nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. Miała w sobie coś z bazyliszka i cerbera, kiedy surowo lustrowała Gryfonkę. Na jej wąskich, pomalowanych wiśniową szminką ustach próżno było szukać śladów uśmiechu.

\- Chwileczkę – przeprosiła nerwowo Hermiona.

Zaczęła szukać listu w swej torebce. Słyszała za sobą nerwowe posykiwania i zniecierpliwione pstrykanie z palcami. Mogła przysiąc, że słyszy nieprzyjemne szepty. Wiedziała jak wszystko musi wyglądać z perspektywy widza, ale ona naprawdę nie celowo przecież robiła im na złość. Każda kobieta wie jak ciężko coś czasem znaleźć w torebce. Niecierpliwie wyciągnięta dłoń urzędniczki bynajmniej nie pomagała.

Dopiero po długich jak stulecia minutach znalazła kopertę z oficjalną, srebrną pieczęcią. Napisany kaligraficznym charakterem pisma list zgięła w pośpiechu i mogła przysiąc, że czarownica z Ministerstwa prychnęła z pogardą. Przypominała nieco bibliotekarkę z Hogwartu kiedy sprawdzała autentyczność pokazanych dokumentów. Hermiona nie wiedziała czy ktokolwiek naprawdę próbował wejść z podrobioną pieczęcią, ale starsza czarownica najwyraźniej nie wierzyła w autentyczność listu. Stukała weń różdżką mrucząc nieznane dziewczynie zaklęcia. Oglądała z każdej możliwej strony i z czymś porównywała. Ludzie w kolejce zaczęli syczeć nieprzyjemnie. Hermiona nie słyszała co mówili, ale przywodziło to na myśl klątwy. Nie wiedziała tylko czy mają one spaść na nią czy na ową urzędniczkę.

\- Proszę zostawić różdżkę, torebkę – powiedziała kobieta sucho – ktoś wskaże pani drogę

\- Czy to konieczne? - zapytała Hermiona

\- Takie mamy procedury – wyjaśniła urzędniczka – a biorąc pod uwagę _poprzedni charakt_ er pani wizyty panno Granger są one szczególnie wskazane.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Oczywiście adnotowano, że wraz z przyjaciółmi włamała się i wdała w bójkę z przestępcami. Coś takiego raczej nie robi dobrego wrażenia, ale ona już nie przejmowała się podobnymi sprawami. Dawna prymuska, przerażona wizją krzywej miny nauczyciela znikła zastąpiona przez przedwcześnie dojrzałą kobietę. W ciągu ostatniego roku podróżowała szukając horksuksów i zdecydowanie mniej przejmowała się opinią innych. Nie była już przestraszona, toteż stosunkowo śmiało nacisnęła na klamkę ciężkich, drewnianych drzwi.

\- Doskonałe wyczucie czasu panno Granger, zapraszam – usłyszała suchy głos, mający zapewne brzmieć jako zaproszenie

\- Dziękuję panu ministrze – odpowiedziała uprzejmie

Gabinet okazał się mniejszy niż oczekiwała, w każdym razie mniejszy niż gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu. Nieomal dokładnie naprzeciw wejścia stało solidne, mahoniowe biurko zarzucone startą jakiś papierów. Pomimo niewątpliwie ogromnej ilości dokumentów panował rodzaj dziwacznego porządku. Obok ustawiono dwa spore, ale wyglądające na bardziej reprezentacyjne niż wygodne krzesła. Przez magiczne okna widziała jakieś dzikie krajobrazy przywodzące na myśl wrzosowiska Yorkshire. Czytała, była przecież Hermioną, że najważniejsi urzędnicy w Ministerstwie mieli w swoich gabinetach magiczne atrapy okien. W zależności od nastroju lub upodobań mogli stamtąd obserwować rozmaite widoki. Zalane jasnym słońcem pola uspokajały i przywodziły na myśl spokojne, letnie wakacji. Uśmiechnęła się rozmarzona, wracając myślami do czasów kiedy z rodzicami jeździła na wyprawy do lasu.

\- Proszę usiąść, herbaty? – suchy głos przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości

\- Tak, chętnie – skinęła głową z uśmiechem.

Usiadła na wskazanym, zadziwiająco wygodnym krześle. Oczywiście podejrzewała, że na pewno nie dostała oficjalnego listu aby móc popijać bardzo dobrą herbatę oraz zajadać migdałowe ciasteczka. Nie narzekała, zaś staromodne gesty uprzejmości robiły wrażenie, zwłaszcza jak pomyślała o prostactwie Rona. Tak, Ronowi nigdy by nie przyszło do głowy nalać herbaty, powtarzając, że to rzecz kobiet. Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Wspaniała herbata – powiedziała po chwili – czemu jednak zawdzięczam zaproszenie?

\- Zgadzam się panno Granger, że czas przejść do rzeczy. Jest pani rozsądną czarownicą pomimo młodego wieku. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa są co do tego zgodni, zaś wykaz ocen oraz zebrane SUMy stanowią doskonałe potwierdzenie.

\- Nie sądzę by moje szkolne wyniki .. – zaczęła zagryzając wargi, czując jakby stanęła na jakimś egzaminie.

\- Zachowanie w czasie nauki oraz oceny mogą wiele powiedzieć o człowieku – padła wymijająca odpowiedź – Harry Potter był sławny a Dumbledore otaczał go ochroną, ale każdy minimalnie bystry obserwator zgadnie kto poprowadził Pottera przez szaloną wyprawę po horkruksy i że tą osobą _nie był_ Weasley.

\- Nie rozumiem do czego pan zmierza – odparła.

\- Zbytek skromności może sugerować niedobór bystrości panno Granger. Ktoś kto jest symbolem odwagi młodego pokolenia, dowodem że czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia mogą dorównać a nawet pokonać tych czystej krwi na pewno _jest świadom_ swej roli oraz pozycji w naszym społeczeństwie.

Hermiona lekko zacisnęła dłonie na poręczy krzesła. Jej pochodzenia zawsze wcześniej czy później wychodziło w rozmowie jako coś wstydliwego. Z wieloma problemami dawała sobie radę, ale wciąż czuła potrzebę pokazania swych umiejętności. Spojrzała na swego rozmówcę. Nie stanowiło żadnej tajemnicy, że chociaż następca Knota nie wyznaje otwarcie poglądów o wyższości czarodziejów ze starych rodzin, to jednak blokował wszelkie próby zmiany panującego, niepisanego prawa by najważniejsze stanowiska piastowały osoby czystej krwi a od biedy pół krwi. Zyskał tym poparcie starszych członków Wizengamotu oraz konserwatywnej i zamożnej części społeczeństwa, Nie wiedząc co powiedzieć milczała, nie chcąc zdradzić drżeniem głosu swego zdenerwowania.

\- Jestem świadoma _wielu_ rzeczy – odpowiedziała wymijająco po chwili krępującej ciszy

\- Dobra odpowiedź, panno Granger, nawet bardzo dobra. Myślała pani o pracy w Ministerstwie?

\- Tak, ale jak skończę szkołę - odpowiedziała spokojnie – chcę pokazać, że nie jestem tylko cieniem i przyjaciółką Harrego Pottera. Potem zaś, kto wie może Departament Przestrzegania Prawa?

\- Interesujący wybór biorąc pod uwagę _charakte_ r pani poprzedniej wizyty panno Granger, och proszę nie robić tak zdumionej miny. Mam zwyczaj dowiedzieć się nieco na temat przyjmowanych gości. Bertie, mam na myśli Bertiego Higgsa Szefa Departamentu, na pewno byłby zadowolony. Proponuję jednak posadę w moim biurze, coś w sam raz dla pani- wyjaśnił.

\- Dziękuję za hojną ofertę Ministrze, pragnę jednak skończyć szkołę. Jeśli jednak pańska oferta będzie wówczas aktualne bardzo chętnie skorzystam. Nie będzie dobrze wyglądało jakbym dostała pracę bez ukończenia Hogwartu, czyż nie?

\- Dobra próba panno Granger, nie oczekuję innego wyniku niż „W" z OWUTEMÓW, podobnie jak oczekuję przyjęcia zaproszenia na Bal w Ministerstwie, Minerva na pewno _zrozumie_.

\- Dziękuję i nie odmawiam, _o ile_ pani dyrektor pozwoli – zakończyła z uśmiechem.

Chyba przebywanie z Lucjuszem nauczyło ją podobnego zachowania. Dawna Hermiona odrzuciłaby podobną propozycję. Ale odkąd do Zakonu przyszli Malfoyowie oraz Pansy Parkinson zaczęła kwestionować dawne ścieżki. Dumbledore dał im misję niemożliwą i tylko dzięki pomocy oraz pieniądzom Malfoyów dali radę znaleźć horkruksy. Gdyby rozpaczająca po śmierci siostry Bellatrix nie poszła z nimi do Gringotta kto wie czy by zniszczyli Puchar. Musiała przyjmować pomoc z różnych stron i nauczyła się nie unosić dumą. Tylko dlatego przetrwali.

Wychodząc prawie wpadła na jasnowłosą, wyraźnie zdenerwowaną czarownicę. Pogrążona w rozmyślaniach Hermiona nie zastanowiła się co owa kobieta, ewidentnie nie wyglądająca na personel pomocniczy, robi w pobliżu gabinetu Ministra.

\- Przepraszam panią, naprawdę gapa ze mnie – powiedziała pomagając wstać nieznajomej, którą przewróciła

\- Nie, powinnam patrzeć. Panna Granger? Czy potrzebuje pani czegoś? – zapytała blondynka najwyraźniej zestresowana

\- Chyba się zgubiłam, gdzie wyjście do atrium?

\- Zaprowadzę panią. Elaine Cattermole, miło poznać, pani jest taka miła, chociaż znana – wypaliła Elaine.

\- Nie wszystkim sława uderza do głowy - odparła Hermiona

\- Wiem – skinęła głową blondynka – Lavender zawsze się o pani dobrze wyrażała.

\- Jestem Hermiona, Lavender?

\- Lavender Brown, moja kuzynka ze strony ojca – wyjaśniła.

Ani jedna ani druga nie podejrzewały, że to nie ostatnie spotkanie. Hermiona kilka dni potem wsiadła w pociąg, by zacząć ostatni rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Obok niej siedziała Lavender Brown oraz Luna Lovegood a coś co miało być spokojnym odpoczynkiem przed dorosłością, przyniosło wielkie zmiany.

xxxxxx

Hermiona wracała z zimowych ferii zamyślona, ale i zmartwiona. Między nią a Lucjuszem coś od dawna skrzyło, ale dopiero taniec oraz okropna awantura wywołana przez Rona sprawiło, że odważyli się zrobić pewien krok. Powinna właściwie podziękować byłemu chłopakowi, ale jednocześnie drżała. Plotki mają potężną siłę, zaś Rita Skeeter już raz opisywała ją jako rzekomą łowczynię ważnych mężczyzn. Owszem obcy widzieli tylko taniec, ale Ron rzucił oskarżenie i ono na pewno nie trafiło w próżnię. Złe języki nie potrzebuję wiele aby zetrzeć na proch cudzą reputację. Do tego widziała w „Proroku" swoje zdjęcie jak policzkuje rudzielca. Wyczuwała, że czeka ją niemiła przeprawa z panią dyrektor.

\- Nie wiem co się dzieje panno Granger – Minerva McGonagall zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię, ale to już nie działało na dziewczynę jak wcześniej – gdzie się podziała ta sumienna i karna uczennica, wzorowa prefekt Gryffindora?

\- _Nie rozumiem_ w czym przecz pani dyrektor – odpowiedziało usposobienie niewinności.

\- Wiesz doskonale Hermiono, zaczynasz przebywać w bardzo niebezpiecznych kręgach. Najpierw Rufus naciskał, _zażądał_ bym pozwolił _a_ na obecność uczennicy na Balu w tym jego kółeczku adoracji. Następnego znalazłam artykuł w „Proroku" w którym widzę panią uśmiechniętą i wyraźnie chwalącą najnowsze posunięcia Ministerstwa? Teraz zaś nadeszła pora na ferie bożonarodzeniowe i co znajduję? Pani zdjęcie obok Lucjusza Malfoya i bójkę! Co to za zachowanie dla młodej damy?

\- Ma pani do mnie pretensje? – syknęła Hermiona – a Ronowi to wolno upijać się i wyzywać od najgorszych?

\- Ron przeżył bardzo wasze rozstanie – powiedziała surowo starsza czarownica – to wrażliwy i dobry chłopiec a ty go porzuciłaś w krytycznym momencie. Zaraz potem zobaczył cię jak bierzesz udział w polityce Ministerstwa, co musiał pomyśleć?

\- Czyli jemu wolno robić awantury, pić i szaleć a ja mam grzecznie czekać w domu? Nie mam prawa decydować o sobie? Profesor McGonagall – powiedziała wstając – wróciłam do szkoły by zakończyć naukę a potem podejmę pracę w Ministerstwie. Czyż nie taką karierę wybiera wielu czarodziei?

\- Rufus coś zaproponował w zamian za pomoc wizerunkową? Jakąś reprezentacyjną posadę z ładnym gabinetem ale bez realnego wpływu? – zapytała ostro.

Obie kobiety mierzyły się nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem. Hermiona z trudem poznawała dawniej podziwianą McGonagall. Nie rozumiała jakim cudem ta wytrawna czarownica może bronić skandalicznego zachowania. Dlaczego, niczym Molly Weasley, próbuje wywołać wyrzuty sumienia przez te gadki o rzekomo skrzywdzonej wrażliwości Rona? Rozumiała matkę swego eks, ale nauczycielka? Hermiona przygryzła wargę walcząc z chęcią powiedzenia paru ostrych słów. Nic by jednak nie zyskała.

Poprawiła skraj swej szaty, chcąc tym prostym gestem rozładować emocje. Omiotła wzrokiem gabinet dyrektorki, trafiając na jej poprzednika, Dumbledore'a. podobnie jak za życia patrzył na nią uważnie, jakby zaglądając w głąb duszy.

\- Nawet jeśli – zaczęła Hermiona po czym zaatakowała – dlaczego pani profesor nie krytykuje Rona, że przyjaźnił się z Harrym z powodu jego sławy a ze mną bym odrabiała za niego prace domowe? Oszukiwać przyjaciół to coś dobrego? Czy pani wie, że on uciekł w czasie poszukiwań horkruksów? To była ściśle tajna i bardzo ważna misja! Zostawił przyjaciół w krytycznym momencie, bo cenił nas ze względu na użyteczność.

\- Panno Granger – odparła głosem McGonagall zmęczonym głosem – proszę tylko wydusić od tego ponurego dusigrosza naprawdę coś wartościowego. Ron.. to dobry chłopiec, ale powinnam pamiętać też o tobie. Nie zamierzam ci niczego zakazywać, ale ostrzegam przed wchodzeniem na niebezpieczne i zwodnicze wody

\- Pani nie przepada za Scrimgeourem?

\- Nie. Albus także mu nie ufał – wyjaśniła tonem kończącym dyskusję – Knot był po prostu zakochanym stanowisku, jowialnym konformistą. Pragnął wygody i braku kłopotów. Lecz jego następca, to człowiek czynu otaczający się ludźmi o tradycyjnych poglądach. Nie jest tak niekompetentny. Wiesz co to oznacza. Kingsley oraz Artur Weasley są najbardziej znanymi zwolennikami zmian, ale trafiają na mur. Jeśli staniesz po stronie Ministra zaszkodzisz im.

\- Czyli mam odrzucić na bok szanse kariery dla innych? Cenię Kingsleya oraz pana Weasleya, ale muszę dokonywać wyborów.

\- Chyba już dokonałaś, wracaj do swego dormitorium panno Granger, od jutra zaczynasz lekcje.

Minerva ponuro patrzyła za wychodzącą z gabinetu kobietą. Poczuła się naraz bardzo stara i zmęczona. Westchnęła być może z powodu nawału zajęć związanego z nauczaniem, a kto wie, może widząc że młoda i obiecująca dziewczyna podjęła decyzję całkiem sprzeczną z oczekiwaniami swej nauczycielki? Podobnie jak wielu przed nią uległa pokusie.

Ron okazał się zawistny i samolubny i nie pozostało im nic innego jak schodzić sobie z drogi. Harry uczęszczał do Akademii Aurorów, nowy Szef Biura, Kingsley zdołał przepchnąć dekret by uczniowie będący częścią ruchu oporu przeciw Voldemortowi mogli wstąpić do Akademii bez względu na szkolne oceny. Nie było tajemnicą, że Scrimgeour podpisał dekret szczękając zębami ze złości. Jeszcze bardziej drażniła Ministra obecność Harrego Pottera, którego uważał za zarozumiałego pupilka nieżyjącego Dumbledore'a. Niezachwiana i nieraz ślepa lojalność chłopaka wobec zmarłego nauczyciela przysparzała mu tak samo wielu zwolenników jak i przeciwników.

* * *

XXXXX

W swoim dormitorium położyła się wygodnie. Rzuciła zaklęcia ciszy oraz prywatności nie mając ochoty na niczyje towarzystwo. Kiepsko spała poprzedniej nocy. Duża w tym wina, lub jak kto woli zasługa, Lucjusza, toteż naprawdę opadała z sił. Nie, nie narzekała na swego czułego a jednocześnie namiętnego kochanka, ale po prostu potrzebowała zebrać siły. Rozmowa z McGonagall uświadomiła, że czeka ją ciężka przeprawa i dlatego powinna przemyśleć strategię.

W pociągu spotkała Draco z Pansy. Szli trzymając się za ręce, najwyraźniej bardzo szczęśliwi. Nie mogli siedzieć w jednym przedziale, co by zwróciło niechcianą i nadmierną uwagę. Ludzie by mogli bardzo źle zinterpretować ich nagłą przyjaźń. Nie zrozumieliby. Fakt, walczyli razem jako członkowie Zakonu, ale sojusz nie musi oznaczać sympatii. Sama nie wiedziała co o nich sądzić i jak się zachować w ich obecności.

\- Nie będę do ciebie mówił „mamo"- powiedział w dzień ich wyjazdu- bez względu na to co ojciec w tobie widzi.

\- Nie prosiłabym o to, ani nawet nie pozwoliła – odpowiedziała poważnie – każdy z nas ma tylko jedną matkę i zachowa ją na zawsze w sercu. Narcyza zginęła a jej śmierć odmieniła losy wojny.

Draco nic nie powiedział, ale pokiwał głową. Zrobili kolejny krok na drodze budowy właściwych relacji. Pansy pocałowała swego chłopaka i spojrzała z ukosa na Hermionę.

Hermiona nie wiedziała nawet co powiedzieć, czy w ogóle powinna. Wiedziała, że Lavender kochała się w Ronie od jakiegoś czasu i szczerze życzyła parze powodzenia. Teraz zaś czuła jakby niechcący zniszczyła marzenia koleżanki. Naprawdę chciałaby osobiście zamordować Weasleya.

\- Lavender – zaczęła nieśmiało.

\- Hermiono!

\- Strasznie mi przykro z powodu Rona – zaczęła pierwsza.

\- On winien przepraszać – przerwała blondynka – on zachował się jak ostatni bałwan. Mama oraz Elaine powtarzały mi to raz po raz. Może powinnam posłuchać? - zapytała na głos.

\- Elaine?

\- Moja starsza o pięć lat kuzynka, pracuje w Ministerstwie – wyjaśniła Lavender – wspomniała o tobie jako o szalenie uprzejmej i grzecznej. Ona nie znosi Rona.

\- Spotkałam ją w sierpniu – wyjaśniła Hermiona – nie wiedziałam, że pamięta. Nie wspominałaś nigdy o kuzynce.

\- Nigdy z nami nie rozmawiałaś, wolałaś towarzystwo chłopaków – wtrąciła Parvati – Lavender i Elaine są ze sobą blisko, pomimo różnicy wieku. Pamiętasz ile razy robiłyśmy u niej w domu babską imprezę?

\- A potem buszowałyśmy po Pokątnej, dzięki eliksirowi antykacowemu.

Hermiona milczała. Nie znała swoich koleżanek, chociaż mieszkały w jednym dormitorium przez sześć lat. Przygryzła wargę, bowiem Parvati miała rację. Nie miała przyjaciół i trzymała się wyłącznie Rona i Harrego. Tego pierwszego nie mogła znieść, ten drugi wstąpił do Akademii Aurorów. Przyjaźń z Ginny osłabła odkąd definitywnie zakończyła związek z Ronem oraz postanowiła przyjąć ofertę Ministra. Została sama, sama jak jeszcze nigdy od czasu rozpoczęcia nauki w Hogwarcie.

\- Sprawiała wrażenie bardzo miłej – powiedziała Hermiona – i nie patrzyła na mnie jak na sławę do upolowania. Chyba powinnyśmy iść na śniadanie, pierwsza lekcja do Obrona Przed Czarną Magią, Snape da nam szlaban jak się spóźnimy.

\- Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają – kiwnęła głową Lavender.

Trzy dziewczyny wyszły razem z Pokoju Wspólnego. Hermiona bez dawnej złości słuchała wesołej paplaniny Parvati. Coś co niegdyś uważała za przejaw głupoty, teraz już nie drażniło. Wszyscy chcieli po prostu znowu wrócić do normalności możliwie najszybciej. A to także oznaczało flirty i zakupy. Szczególnie jeśli McGonagall zapowiadała wyjście do Hogsmeade w nadchodzących tygodniach.

Hermiona podtrzymywała swoją korespondencję z ukochanym. Z wypiekami na twarzy czekała na kolejny list od niego. Drżącymi rękami otwierała elegancką papeterię , by wodzić oczami piśmie. Dzięki radom Lavender nauczyła się odpowiednio malować, aby skryć znienawidzony szkarłat. Mogła kiedy tylko chciała czytać najbardziej płomienne wyznania nie budząc podejrzeń. Postronni myśleli, że zapewne przegląda notatki z lekcji, bo co też innego mogła zrobić Pannę-Wiem-Wszystko? Kiedyś zgrzytała na owo dość prześmiewcze przezwisko, lecz Lucjusz nauczył by wykorzystała to na swoją korzyść. „ _Ludzie lubią szufladkować, to ich zaślepia i sprawia, że nie zobaczą prawdy choćby tańczyła im nago przed oczami_ ".

Musiała przyznać mu rację. Zawsze przyznawała kiedy przychodziło do kwestii polityki czy skomplikowanych gier towarzyskich. To dzięki rozmowom z nim zrozumiała, że Harry chociaż szlachetny i odważny do granic szaleństwa poruszał się z gracją słonia w składzie porcelany. Dumbledore, Dumbledore był całkiem inny. Potrafił przekonywać do siebie ludzi i gromadzić zwolenników. Nic dziwnego, że nieraz typowano go na Ministra Magii. Lucjusz mógł nie przepadać za poprzednim dyrektorem Hogwartu, ale na pewno go doceniał jako politycznego oponenta.

Na lekcjach zawsze siadała w pierwszym rzędzie. Kiedyś aby zawsze odpowiadać na pytania nauczycieli, teraz bardziej z przyzwyczajenia. Teraz jednak obok niej nie siedzieli Ron i Harry, ale Draco i Pansy. Pomimo długich namów Lavender nie chciała siedzieć tak blisko. Młody dziedzic Malfoyów był ambitny, zaś przez ostatni rok zaczął rywalizować z Hermioną o tytuł najlepszego ucznia. Znikła dawna nienawiść a pojawił zwyczajny wyścig między zdolnymi uczniami.

* * *

 **Od Autorki** : Założyłam, że pod wpływem Lucjusza Hermiona zaczęła rozumieć jak kontakty z ludźmi na wysokich stanowiskach mogą pomóc. Nie zmienię jej jeszcze w zwierzę polityczne, ale zakładam, że będąc z moim ulubionym panem o platynowych włosach, nie zaś Ronem, zajmie się czymś poważniejszym (i bardziej dochodowym) niż walka o prawa skrzatów domowych. To mądra i ambitna dziewczyna, więc odpowiednio uczona może zajść wysoko.

Ron oczywiście jeszcze wystąpi i pokaże co potrafi w kwestii zazdrości oraz pędu na szkło.

Bertie Higgs pojawił się w 6 części naszej ukochanej serii. Wspomniał o nim Horacy, kiedy przyjmował Cormacka do "Klubu Ślimaka". Tyberiusz, wujek McLaggena, Bertie Higgs i Rufus mieli być bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi, rzecz jasna na wysokich stanowiskach. Dlatego zrobiłam z jednego z nich Szefa Departamentu. To oczywiście czysty nepotyzm, ale przecież Minister nie ma być święty (na potrzeby ficka po prostu będzie inteligentny).

Jeśli rozdział się podobał, lub nie, napiszcie.


	5. Bale i randki

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zaglądają i czytają. To motywuje.

 **Melodia:** Dziękuję. Mam już kogoś dla Lavender, ale długa droga przez nią nim przejrzy na oczy. Na razie jest w nim zakochana i nie chce widzieć faktów.

Zapraszam na rozdział, w którym Hermiona spotyka Lucjusza w Hogsmeade, a Ron, tradycyjnie zachowa się jak palant. Gościnnie wystąpi też Kinglsey oraz Ginny, która pokaże, że rude dziewczyny bywają uparte. Snape wystąpi gościnnie, na prośbę mojej przyjaciółki z reala, która kocha tę postać. Jeśli uważacie, że powinno być go więcej, dajcie znać.

Kwestia prawna: oczywiście świat HP nie należy do mnie! Moja jest fabuła.

Edit 10 sierpnia, godz 18:34 EST. Od tej pory retrospekcje będę oznaczać _kursywą_ , aby ułatwić Wam orientację. Dzięki za zwrócenia uwagi **Toraach**.

* * *

McGonagall traktowała ją chłodno od czasu owej rozmowy w dyrektorskim gabinecie. Hermiona czasem odnosiła wrażenie jakby oczy starszej kobiety wyczytały jej tajemnicę i potępiały wybór. Wszyscy walczyli w Zakonie Feniksa, ale Minerva zaledwie i z trudem tolerowała Lucjusza. Wojna uczyniła ich sojusznikami, ale marzyli tylko wyłącznie o unikaniu swego towarzystwa.

„Prorok Codzienny" jeszcze przez kilka dni pisał o feralnym Balu. Policzki Hermiony pokrywała wściekłość ilekroć słyszała bynajmniej nie niewinne szepty. Rita Skeeter nie zapomniała o rewelacjach z jej czwartego roku nauki na Hogwarcie. Rzekoma skłonność do sławnych czarodziei raz po raz wracała jak bumerang i Hermiona czuła, że nigdy się od niej nie uwolni.

O ile stosunki między młodą kobietą a dawniej ulubioną nauczycielką uległy pogorszeniu, o tyle zyskała może nie przyjaciela ale sojusznika w osobie Severusa Snape'a. Dawny nauczyciel Eliksirów, a obecnie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, przestał dokuczać na lekcjach wszystkim poza Gryfonom. Zaczął na nią patrzeć nawet z odrobiną sympatii, chociaż jego ulubieńcem pozostał Draco.

\- Jesteście ósmą klasą – powiedział na pierwszej lekcji po przerwie świąteczno-noworocznej - pierwszy raz w historii Hogwartu uczniowie wrócili po siódmym roku. Wielu z was walczyło w Wojnie i wie o obronie więcej niż niejeden dorosły czarodziej. Czas byście zrozumieli dlaczego tak ciężko było pokonać Czarnego Pana. Czas byście dowiedzieli się czym są horkruksy.

\- Ależ panie profesorze- Hermiona nie byłaby sobą gdyby nie krzyknęła – to najczarniejsza z czarnej magii!

\- Tak panno Granger, pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. Wielu nie chciało bym z wami o tym mówił, ale – nauczyciel zawiesił głos – odnosiliśmy rany i straciliśmy bliskich w Wojnie. Musimy wiedzieć co dało taką przewagę Czarnemu Panu i dlaczego najwięksi z nas nie mogli go pokonać. Musimy wiedzieć, bo nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy kto inny zechce zająć jego miejsce. A teraz, kto wie dlaczego horkruksy są nazywane najczarniejszą magią?

Tylko dwie dłonie wystrzeliły w powietrze. Draco oraz Hermiona aż za dobrze wiedzieli o czym mówił posępny nauczyciel. Inni byli skonsternowani samym tematem zajęć. Raz jeden, na czwartym roku, mieli zajęcia z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Teraz przeżywali swoistą powtórkę z tego jak nauczyciel naginał prawp.

Hermiona jednak rozumiała. Jakaś jej część rozumiała intencje i motywy Snape'a. Walka z nieznanym jest trudna a wręcz niemożliwa. Nie wiedziała tylko czy na pewno chce opowiadać o szalonej wyprawie, którą nieomal przypłacili życiem. O tygodniach spędzonych w zimnym namiocie, kiedy rozpaczliwie próbowali wpaść na jakikolwiek ślad i znaleźć sposób na zniszczenie artefaktu wroga. O zdradzie Rona kiedy uciekł i zostawił ich samych narażając misję.

Wtedy właśnie zaczęła wątpić i kwestionować rozkazy Dumbledora. Harry widział w nim mentora i mędrca. Rudowłosy chłopak nie zadawał pytań, ale ona już tak. Dlaczego to właśnie im, trójce siedemnastolatków powierzył szalenie niebezpieczne i tajne zadanie? Wielu próbowało poznać plany, tak ludzie z Zakonu jak i Ministerstwa. Pamiętała doskonale rozmowę między Harry a Ministrem. Prawie doszło do walki kiedy Scrimgeour zaczął kwestionować decyzje Dumbledora. To właśnie ona usiłowała uspokoić sytuację i nie doprowadzić do bójki. Sytuacja była dość napięta i bez tego. Walczyli ze strasznym wrogiem a gryząc się między sobą tylko ułatwiali mu wygraną. Tylko stając zjednoczeni mogli zwyciężyć. Ale jej słowa trafiały w próżnię. Harry był tak szlachetny i gotów do poświęceń jak uparty. Ron, Ron nigdy nie słuchał. Nie wiedziała kiedy to do niej dotarło.

Hermiona po raz pierwszy z jako takim spokojem oczekiwała na koniec roku. Owszem siedziała zarzucona książkami i przeżywała stres przed egzaminacyjny. Przeżyła Wojnę, pościg za nieśmiertelnym szaleńcem, ale gdzieś w środku pozostała pilną uczennicą. Chciała zdobyć możliwie najlepsze oceny, pomimo a może właśnie dzięki, obietnicom Ministra. Tak, wiedziała, że dostała równie hojną propozycję ponieważ była rozpoznawalna jako jedna z ikon oporu przeciw Voldemortowi. To otworzyło drzwi, ale przejście i pozostanie za nimi zależało od niej. Lucjusz powtarzał raz po raz by nie spoczywała na laurach.

W pewien uroczy, zimowy dzień wybrali się do Hogsmeade. Prawie wszyscy uczniowie oczekiwali tej okazji, a Hermiona chyba nawet najbardziej. Wysyłała niezliczone listy do Lucjusza i nie mogła doczekać spotkania twarzą w twarz.

Przeżywała wszelkie męki zakochanej i stęsknionej kobiety. Kiedy zasypiała, śniła o wspólnych nocach miłości i namiętności. Za dnia była skoncentrowana na nauce oraz przygotowaniach do egzaminów, ale wieczorami nie myślała już o niczym innym. Pragnęła być piękna i wyjątkowa. _Dla niego_ , była jego i tylko jego.

\- Lavender – w dzień przed postanowiła zwrócić się o pomoc do swej koleżanki z roku – słuchaj czy masz może ten środek do włosów, którego mi pożyczyłaś na czwartym roku?

\- Jasne - blondynka pokiwała głową z zadowoleniem - miałyśmy z Parvati pełne ręce roboty, żebyś była jak bóstwo dla Kruma! Kto jest teraz tym szczęśliwcem?

Na usta Hermiony wszedł uśmiech. Przypomniała sobie, że dziewczyny dotrzymały słowa i nikomu nie zdradziły z kim wychodziła. Zawsze myślała o nich jak o największych plotkarach w Hogwarcie, ale wówczas zaczęła zmieniać o nich zdanie. Potrafiły zachować dyskrecję i całkiem uspokoić ją kiedy wpadła w stan kompletnej histerii. Nie oceniały i nie wyśmiały jej wyboru. Kiedy Rita Skeeter na nią napadła pocieszały i zapewniały o wsparciu.

\- Tylko się nie śmiejcie – poprosiła.

\- My nigdy nie żartujemy z takich spraw. A więc kto? Znamy go?- pytała Lavender.

\- W pewnym sensie – szepnęła Hermiona, rzucając zaklęcia prywatności – to Malfoy – przyznała.

\- Lucjusz czyż nie? – bardziej stwierdziła niż pytała Lavender – pamiętam jak patrzył na ciebie, jak obejmował w tańcu.

\- Och tak mi przykro – Hermiona przygryzła wargę – Ronald..

\- Przeprosił – zapewniła Lavender – wiesz on ciężko znosi to wszystko, przez tyle lat żył w napięciu, oczekiwaniu na walkę i starcie, że nie umie znaleźć miejsca po Wojnie. Do tego Harry jest teraz w Akademii Aurorów, Ty w Hogwarcie a Ron został sam, bez towarzyszy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będzie wam dobrze. Czy spotykacie się w Hogsmeade? – zapytała Hermiona

\- Tak, ale teraz czas na walkę z twoimi włosami.

Brunetka mogła tylko westchnąć nad zdolnością wybaczania graniczącą z naiwnością. Lavender była zakochana w Ronie i kompletnie nie dostrzegała jakim jest człowiekiem. Hermiona jednak milczała, bowiem ona sama potrzebowała siedmiu lat by dostrzec, że prócz emocjonalnej głębi łyżeczki, ambicji wielkości ziarnka piasku Ron jest zawistny i żądny sławy. Pragnął wszystkim coś udowodnić, a teraz, kiedy został formalnie weteranem wojennym upajał się swoim statusem. Zarówno ona jak i Harry skorzystali z okazji by rozpocząć pracę w Ministerstwie, ale Ron odrzucał wszelkie oferty. Żadna nie była dość dobra.

Hermiona nie miała jednak serca niszczyć marzeń Lavender. Blondynka pewnie by uznała jej słowa za przejaw zazdrości i zwyczajnie nie uwierzyła. Niełatwo dostrzec prawdę, ale na pewno nie chce się o niej słuchać. Posłała tylko zbolały uśmiech, ale głębi serca była wdzięczna im za pomoc. Co jak co, ale układać włosy oraz malować to Lavender i Parvati potrafiły.

\- Zaraz pójdę po coś do makijażu, nie możesz się zaczerwienić – mówiła blondynka – znam świetny podkład. Moja kuzynka go używa i naprawę pomaga.

\- Kuzynka? Ta z Ministerstwa?

\- Tak, Elaine, łatwo się rumieni co nie ułatwia codziennego życia. No na randkę ze starszym, dystyngowanym panem musisz wyglądać subtelnie. Delikatny róż oraz łagodny odcień szminki. Zaproszenie, ale nic tak oczywistego jak dla młodych – wyliczała Lavender tonem znawcy.

Obie koleżanki intensywnie pracowały nad fryzurą i makijażem. Ani razu nie pozwoliły zerknąć Hermionie w lustro, jakby szykując dla niej niespodziankę. Zaufała im, pamiętając jak bardzo pomogły na czwartym roku. Wiktor po prostu sprawiał wrażenie oczarowanego oraz zachwyconego. Grubiaństwo Rona zepsuło zabawę, ale zanim rudzielec zatruł cudowny bal bawiła się doskonale.

Kiedy wreszcie mogła spojrzeć, z trudem opanowała okrzyk zachwytu. Dziewczyny co jak co, ale sztukę wyboru ubioru oraz makijażu opanowały do perfekcji. Hermiona posłała swemu odbiciu przyjazny uśmiech i z radością wyobraziła sobie reakcję Lucjusza.

Z lustra patrzyła na nią ładna, młoda brunetka. Długie włosy, starannie wyprostowane i ułożone, opadały na ramiona. Delikatna opaska odgarniała z czoła co bardziej niesforne kosmyki, nadając jej dziewczęcego wyglądu. Jej duże, brązowe oczy zostały podkreślone przez paletę cieni do powiek w podobnych odcieniach. Tusz do rzęs jedynie odrobinę je powiększał. Uśmiechała się lekko karminowymi, ładnie podkreślonymi ustami. Hermiona przysięgła sobie spytać dziewczyny o kosmetyki, bowiem naprawdę lubiła swój wygląd.

\- Jesteście genialne – wykrzyknęła – po prostu nieziemskie!

\- Wiemy – kiwnęła głową Lavender - ale potem nas wyściskasz, mamy jeszcze sporo pracy!

\- Ale przecież mnie pięknie umalowałyście i uczesałyście – Hermiona zdawała się nie nadążać

\- Ty naprawdę potrzebujesz szkolenia – głos Lavender wyrażał kpinę pomieszaną z troską – nie pójdziesz na spotkanie z szkolnym mundurku, nie pasuje do makijażu. Znajdziemy ci odpowiednią suknię, jak trzeba coś transmutujemy ale Merlin jeden wie le to potrwa!

Hermiona jęknęła. Wiedziała, że dobór strojów nie był jej mocną stroną. Podczas poprzednich lat nauki nosiła mundurki i skromne szaty grzecznej czarownicy. Potem, podczas Wojny, nikt nie miał czasu myśleć o podobnych sprawach. Wszyscy byli za bardzo skoncentrowani na próbie przeżycia kilku kolejnych godzin, aby rozważać czy lila róż pasuje do fioletu. Teraz jednak, od paru miesięcy, panował spokój i życie powoli wracało do normy.

Posłusznie rzuciła wszystkie swoje ubrania na łóżko. Kiedy chodziło o wybór strojów lub dodatków Lavender i Parvati potrafiły rozkazywać niczym jakiś generał, nie znosząc najmniejszego sprzeciwu. Hermiona widziała ich spojrzenia, kiedy z nieomal odrazą przerzucały kolejne elementy garderoby.

\- Może to się nada? – Parvati chwyciła prostą, acz dość ładną i elegancką sukienkę.

\- Ledwo, ale nic lepszego nie ma – kiwnęła głową Lavender – Hermiono musisz iść na zakupy, koniecznie. Jak tylko nadejdą ferie Wielkanocne, idziemy na Pokątną!

\- Ale egzaminy – jęknęła pilna uczennica.

\- Daj spokój wiesz przecież, że mogłabyś zdawać OWUTEMy dzisiaj! O Obronie, Eliksirach, Zaklęciach i Transmutacji już się nic nie nauczysz. Walczyłaś u boku Rona i Harrego z Czarnym Panem i jego zwolennikami, ratowałaś od pewnej śmierci. Szkoła już nic ci nie da!

\- Dzięki Lavender, ale pragnęłam wrócić, żeby znowu pobyć uczennicą. Potem czeka praca i dorosłe życie, nie śpieszy mi się. Tutaj jak nie zaliczysz pracy domowej dostaniesz kolejną, lecz za murami nie ma tak dobrze.

\- Wiem, tak czy inaczej potrzebujesz odpowiednich szat. Nie szkolnych od Madam Malkin, ale czegoś na prawdziwe życie.

Po razu przymiarkach i całej masie zaklęć ubrały Hermionę w prostą, granatową sukienkę z długimi rękawami. Dziewczyną kupiła ją jakiś czas temu, wkrótce po zakończeniu Wojny. Była elegancka i pasowała nieomal do wszystkiego, chociaż niekoniecznie na randki czy namiętne spotkania. Nie miała jednak niczego odpowiedniego, po prostu o tym nie pomyślała. Dlatego stała przed lustrem niepewne czy aby na pewno spodoba się Lucjuszowi.

xxxxxx

Wyszła do Hogsmeade razem z Lavender, która była umówiona z Ronem w Miodowym Królestwie. Blondynka nie mogła się doczekać swojej randki i głośno snuła marzenia o romantycznym spotkaniu. Hermiona życzyła jej ze swej strony możliwie najlepiej. Widząc jak dwójka wita się wylewnie skinęła głową i odeszła. Pchnięcie Ronalda w ramiona innej powinno go uspokoić i dać mu szczęście.

Lucjusz powitał ją w Trzech Miotłach, gdzie wynajął pokój. Madame Rosmerta nie zadawała pytań i wynajmowała wolne pomieszczenia każdemu kto tylko nie robił zamieszania. Zapewniała rzecz jasna zaklęcia ciszy oraz prywatności, ale jednocześnie dbała by nie doszło do przestępstwa. Znała odpowiednie inkantacje, które włączały alarm ilekroć miały miejsce akty przemocy. Podobne osłony były złożone i dostępne tylko dla nielicznych, ale Rosmerta zdołała przekonać Aurorów, że miejsce publiczne powinno być zabezpieczone.

Hermiona z drżącym sercem weszła do pokoju. Nie widziała Lucjusza od przerwy świątecznej i tak tęskniła jak bała się spotkania. Czy mu się spodoba? Co będzie z nimi dalej?

Wynajął nieduży, acz wygodny pokój z przepięknym widokiem na Hogsmeade. Nawet po latach Hermiona wciąż uwielbiała obserwować wioskę, w której magia aż wirowała w powietrzu. Nigdy nie miała dość czasu by spokojnie pozwiedzać czy po prostu podziwiać otoczenie. Drewniana podłoga skrzypiała niemiłosiernie, a jej próba przejścia cicho tylko pogarszała sprawę. Wiedziała oczywiście, że on na pewni czeka, czeka niecierpliwie ale chciała zrobić mu niespodziankę.

Wysoki mężczyzna o platynowych włosach patrzył przez okno. Ubrany w szykowną, ciemną szatę czekał niecierpliwy oraz lekko zdenerwowany. Nikt nie podejrzewał Lucjusza Malfoya o podobne reakcja i uczucia, ale nikt naprawdę go nie znał. Słyszał jak wchodziła po schodach i otworzyła drzwi. Uśmiechnął się lekko, najwyraźniej do własnych myśli. Rzucił okiem na wąskie, ale sprawiające wrażenie wygodnego łóżko. Świeżo wyprana pościel pachniała kuszącą i uwodzicielską lawendą, a mężczyzna potrafił pomyśleć o wykorzystaniu tego konkretnego miejsca.

\- Witaj Hermiono – powiedział odwracając się w kierunku młodej czarownicy.

Patrzyła na niego uważnie. Podziwiała wszystko, od czubków platynowych włosów, po srebrne zapinki na szacie. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie znowu rozmawiali przypomniała sobie jaki jest przystojny, dystyngowany i inny niż większość znanych chłopców. Kiedy dostrzegła błysk w szarych oczach poczuła ogromną wdzięczność do koleżanek. Przysięgła zaprosić je na kawę i lody jak tylko pójdą na Pokątną.

Podszedł do niej błyskawicznie pokonując dzielącą ich odległość. Zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, odpowiedzieć, przyciągnął ku sobie i zamknął w uścisku. Próbowała go powitać, ale zamknął jej usta namiętnym pocałunkiem. Wsunął język między wargi gorący i wymagający. Uwielbiała to uczucie, nawet jeśli wcześniej uważała je za paskudne. Kiedy przesunął dłońmi po plecach zadrżała w oczekiwaniu na jeszcze. Wiedziała do czego zmierza i marzyła o tej chwili.

Uniósł ją na ręce i trzymając czule zaniósł w kierunku łóżka. Mogła przysiąc, że użył magii bezróżdżkowej. Nawet w takiej chwili w Hermionie tkwiła dawna prymuska i zapragnęła poznać zaklęcie. Kiedy poczuła miękkość poduszek oraz zapach lawendy, posłała mu ciepły uśmiech.

Szybko podciągnął jej suknię, z lubością patrząc na skryte tajemnice. Bez trudu odnalazł zamek. Zadrżała w radosnym oczekiwaniu kiedy jego palce dotknęły nagiej skóry. Wyciągnęła ręce aby pomóc mu zdjąć szatę, ale nie wiedziała co robić. „ _Zajmę się tym, ale widzę panno Granger, że potrzebujesz lekcji, bardzo dużo lekcji_ "- mówił ze swoim typowym uśmieszkiem, tak irytującym, jak pociągającym.

Jęknęła kiedy poczuła ciepło jego ciała przy swoim. Chociaż w pokoju zbudowano kominek, a w nim płonął wesoły ogień odczuwała nieprzyjemną wilgoć. Teraz jednak o wszystkim zapomniała. Chociaż miała na sobie tylko bieliznę, irytowała ją ona i przeszkadzała. Pragnęła poczuć go, poczuć całą sobą. Ich pocałunki zdradzały wielkie pragnienie i zniecierpliwienie. Lucjusz był jednak wytrawnym kochankiem i nie zamierzał tak szybko spełniać jej pragnień.

Bez trudu zsunął prosty, sportowy biustonosz. Poprzysięgła sobie kupić nowy, bardziej kobiety i z koronkami. Prawie podskoczyła kiedy poczuła gorące, spragnione usta swego kochanka na swojej piersi. Całował z pasją i wyczuciem, doprowadzając młodą, niedoświadczoną dziewczynę do granic rozkoszy. Zsuwał dłoń coraz niżej i niżej aż dotarł do najbardziej intymnych miejsc. Oddychała z coraz większym trudem, niezdolna nawet zachwycać się umiejętnościami swego kochanka. Jej ciało płonęło z pożądania i marzyło by go wreszcie poczuć, całą sobą. On jednak lubił niespodzianki.

Zajął wygodne miejsce między jej nogami i spojrzał przez chwilę na swoją młodą kochankę. Leżała przez nim bezbronna i stęskniona. O oboje już całkiem zapomnieli o chłodzie i wilgoci, a on zamierzał sprawić by nie myślała już o niczym. Zanim wykonała najmniejszym ruch wszedł w nią gwałtownie, ale nie brutalnie pozbawiając tchu.

Podążała za jego rytmem ściskając krawędź łóżka. Było wspaniale, jeszcze lepiej niż poprzednio kiedy kochali się po Balu. Wówczas odnosił się do niej jak do delikatnej, kruchej porcelany. Teraz dawał upust swej namiętności i męskiej sile. Tylko bardzo silne zaklęcia ciszy i prywatności odpędziły potencjalnych intruzów. Chwilę po tym kiedy dosłownie w niej eksplodował padł tuż obok niej na łóżko i mocno przytulił. Przymknęła oczy i wtuliła się w niego, swego pięknego mężczyznę.

\- Tęskniłem – szepnął prosto do ucha.

\- Ja też – szepnęła gładząc jego ramię – brakowało mi ciebie, a listy przestają starczać.

\- Rozumiem, do której masz czas?

\- Chyba do piątej, muszę wrócić do Wielkiej Sali na ucztę. Nie byłoby dobrze gdybym zaginęła.

\- W żadnym razie, w takim wypadku mamy dla siebie jeszcze całkiem sporo czasu.

Objął ją czule i pocałował. Zrozumiała w mig jego intencje. Z uśmiechem odpowiedziała na jego zaproszenie. Tym razem kochali się nieco spokojniej i wolniej. Kiedy zaspokoili pierwszy głód namiętności, mogli smakować każdą chwilę i każdy oddech. Uwielbiała dotykać jego ramion, włosów, uwielbiała go całego. Marzyła by spędzać w podobny sposób każdy poranek, nawet jeśli racjonalna część jej natury odrzucała podobne marzenia. Wiedziała, że jeszcze na to za wcześnie.

Z pomocą różdżki usunęła ze swoich ubrań wszelkie ślady namiętnego spotkania. Nie mogła wejść na kolację w pomiętej sukience z pozostałościami.. czegoś, o czym grzeczne uczennice nie mają nawet pojęcia. McGonagall i tak patrzy na nią podejrzliwie od czasów owego feralnego listu od Ministra i dalsze irytowanie dyrektorki nie miało sensu. Musi wrócić i znowu zostać grzeczną dziewczynką.

xxxxxx

 _Właściwie to była nawet wdzięczna za owo zaproszenie na Bal w Ministerstwie Magii. Przyszło po prostu jak podarunek od losu, nawet jeśli średnio rozgarnięta osoba, co wykluczało Rona, wyczuwała intencje. Zdjęcia dla prasy z rozpoznawalną osobą zawsze pomagają. Hermiona zaś, pomysłodawca szkolnego ruchu oporu, zasłużony członek Zakonu Feniksa była postacią medialną. W przeciwieństwie do swego dawnego chłopaka jednak nie upijała się i nie lądowała w plotkarskich kolumnach „Proroka" jako atrakcja dnia._

 _McGonagall szczękała zębami, ale nie mogła jej zatrzymać. Dostała list w którym Minister prosił, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, aby uczennica ósmego roku mogła w piątek wieczorem opuścić szkołę. Dyrektor nie planowała ani odpowiadać, ani informować dziewczyny. Dla jej własnego dobra zamierzała trzymać ją z dala od Scrimgeoura, Malfoya i innych rekinów. Wygrali Wojnę, ale zagrożenia nie znikły, po prostu przybrały inną postać. Czasem prościej po prostu kogoś przekląć, uderzyć w czasie walk łatwo zdefiniować wroga. Podczas rozgrywek już znacznie ciężej. Starsza czarownica nie miała co do tego wątpliwości._

„ _Najdroższa Hermiono,_

 _Nie mogę się doczekać naszego nadchodzącego spotkania na Balu. McGonagall z pewnością nie zechce cię puścić, ale są na to sposoby. Zaproszenie i powiadomienie przyjdzie tak do niej jak i Ciebie. Udzielisz wywiadu, staniesz do fotki ze Scrimgeourem a potem będziesz cała moja._

 _Pamiętaj kochana, sława nie trwa wiecznie, chwytają ją póki jest w zasięgu twych rąk i wykorzystaj okazję. Spotkasz też zapewne Pottera, znając życie wasz wspólny znajomy Shacklebolt na pewno go zaprosi._

 _Twój oddany, Lucjusz"._

 _Mężczyzna oczywiście miał rację. Wszystko dokładnie przewidział, łącznie z pokazową fotką jak to młoda czarownica i bohaterka wojenna zamierza wspomagać rząd w walce z wojennymi zniszczeniami. Ludzie oczekiwali podobnych deklaracji, teraz nadszedł czas na pracę i odbudowę. Lucjusz Malfoy powtarzał to raz po raz, aż przekonał Hermionę._

 _Umiał przedstawiać swoje racje. Potrafił dobrać argumenty do swego rozmówcy, zaś dla niej nie było nic lepszego niż historyczne przykłady mówców i polityków. Przeżyła niemałe zdumienie kiedy wspomniał mugolskie postacie historyczne. Kiedy dostała od niego oryginał „Księcia" Machiavellego nieomal upadła._

 _\- Okruchy mądrości można znaleźć wszędzie – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem, a ona była nim coraz bardziej oczarowana._

 _Podczas Balu nieustannie wodziła oczami za Lucjuszem. Chociaż pisali do siebie kilka razy dziennie, wciąż czuła niedosyt. Pragnęła rozmawiać z nim bezpośrednio i tańczyć. Dla niego tutaj przyszła, marząc na kilka chwil w jego ramionach. Kiedy na czwartym roku tańczyła z Krumem myślała, że poznała co to cudowny partner w tańcu. Nic nie wiedziała, o czym uświadomił jej Lucjusz. Już wtedy, jesienią przed pamiętnym Balem Noworocznym poczęła snuć fantazje na temat chwil sam na sam z mężczyzną o platynowych włosach._

 _\- Hermiono? To Ty? – głęboki, uspokajający bas wyrwał ją z zamyślenia._

 _\- Kingsley dziękuję, naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy to co mówisz – odpowiedziała po chwili._

 _\- Zatańcz ze mną, to najlepszy sposób na dyskretną rozmowę._

 _Oczywiście się zgodziła. Traktowała Kingsleya jak starszego brata, ale bez trudu wyobraziła sobie co też gazety mogłyby wypisywać jakby przez przypadek zbyt długo i intensywnie rozmawiała z pożądanym kawalerem. Tygodnik „Czarownica" wydał niedawno listę wysokich urzędników Ministerstwa stanu wolnego, ze zdjęciami, wiekiem oraz miejscem w swoistym „rankingu"._

 _Hermiona nie czytała plotkarskich działów, ale wiedziała wszystko dzięki Lavender i Parvati. Podziwiała wymienionych mężczyzn za spokojne podejście do bycia przedstawionych w ten sposób. Kingsley, trzydziestoparuletni Szef Biura Aurorów zajmował wysoką pozycję a Hermiona prychała pogardliwie słysząc westchnienia swoich koleżanek i coś jakby „ciacho" w komentarzu. On był wojownikiem a nie jakimś przystojniakiem z gazet._

 _Z radością z ni zatańczyła. Nie prowadził może równie wytwornie co Lucjusz, ale nie miała powodów do narzekań, było naprawdę wspaniale. Mogli spokojnie porozmawiać bez ryzyka budzenia złych skojarzeń. Wszyscy wiedzieli o ich powiązaniach z Zakonem Feniksa. Gazety nieraz publikowały listę członków tak Zakonu jak GD, a Hermiona miała okazję dziękować za podobną otwartość. Przynajmniej rozmowa z towarzyszem walk nie oznaczała wstępu do romansu._

 _\- Nie masz za co dziękować, czasem żałuję że nie mogę po prostu przekląć przeciwnika Drętwotą, teraz muszę walczyć na słowa i stać się politykiem – powiedział kiedy tańczyli - Tylko tak mamy szansę stworzyć przeciwwagę dla konserwatystów zgromadzonych wokół Scrimgeoura._

 _\- Nie przepadasz za nim – zauważyła Hermiona._

 _\- Wkrótce zrozumiesz, Minister nie jest człowiekiem, który daje się łatwo darzyć sympatię. To typ wojownika i lubi twardo przedstawiać sprawy. Był nieocenioną pomocą w Wojnie, ale wszyscy wiedzieli z jakim trudem tolerował Dumbledora i Harrego. Nie muszę ci chyba przypominać tych wszystkich awantur?_

 _\- W takim razie czemu się cieszysz z mojej decyzji? – zapytała zdumiona._

 _\- Jak to mawiają Mugole, gdzie diabeł nie może… chcę mieć jednego z nas, ludzi Dumbledora w otoczeniu naszego drogiego Ministra, tak dla przeciwwagi._

 _Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. Przeszła daleką drogę od Panny-Wiem-Wszystko do swego obecnego wcielenia. Nie czytała już książek o historii magii, lecz polityce i rozumiała Kingsleya. Milcząco dała znak zgody, wypatrując wszędzie Lucjusza. Jakkolwiek radował ją taniec z przyjacielem, nie jego szukała._

 _Mężczyzna o platynowych włosach rzecz jasna wkrótce się pojawił z dwoma kieliszkami w dłoni. W uroczy i staromodny sposób przyniósł jej coś do picia i zaproponował by skosztowała, jak to nazywał, przekąsek. Jego maniery dżentelmena robiły zawsze ogromne wrażenie. Dopiero bliskość Lucjusza uświadomiła jak bardzo to sobie ceniła, a także swoją słabość do starszych od siebie czarodziei._

 _W całym tym zamieszaniu znaleźli chwilę aby porozmawiać, niby próbując zimnych przysmaków. Lucjusz potrafił ukrywać prawdę na widoku i flirtować z nią na oczach wszystkich. Nikt tego nie zauważył, no może prawie nikt._

 _Po powrocie do szkoły Ron urządził jej pierwszą ze scen. Tak, śniadanie odbywało się w nieprzyjemnej atmosferze. Nie zwyzywał jej wówczas jeszcze od szlam, nie oskarżył o romans. Dorwał zdjęcia na którym stała obok Scrimgeoura, ale dzięki Merlinowi nie wymyślił najdurniejszej teorii._

 _\- Zadowolona? - prawie rzucił w nią gazetę – zdrajczyni – kontynuował a jego głos drżał – zdradzasz Harrego i Dumbledora!_

 _Nawet w takiej chwili krzyczał i mówił. Kawałki na wpół przeżutego jedzenia padały na szatę dziewczyny. Nie wiedziała czy bardziej drażniło ją prostactwo Rona czy może irracjonalne oskarżenia. Nie wytrzymała._

 _\- Ty śmiesz mnie oskarżać? - wysyczała wściekle – ty, który nas porzuciłeś w środku misji. Trwałam przy Harrym przy cały czas, kiedy ty, ponoć jego wielki przyjaciel uciekłeś!_

 _\- Wiedziałem, spałaś z nim wówczas a potem mnie całowałaś!_

 _\- To drugie było pomyłką – odparła z godnością – wbij sobie do głowy Ronald że wówczas nie romanse mnie zajmowały. Walczyliśmy o przetrwanie a ja zrobiłem to co robią przyjaciele, trwałam w najcięższym momencie._

 _\- Ja jestem jego pierwszym i najprawdziwszym przyjacielem, ja Ron Weasley i nikt inny! Wszyscy to wiedzą! A ty – wskazał na zdjęcie – już się wkręcasz do Ministerstwa? Wykorzystujesz chwilę sławy?_

 _\- Chcę dostać dobrą pracę by móc coś zrobić, nie zaś upijam i szaleję. A w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie upajam się sławą i nie ląduję w plotkarskich działach. A teraz Ronald przestań mnie opluwać jedzeniem i z łaski swojej nie rób przedstawienia. Musimy iść na lekcje._

 _\- Nie mów do mnie jak do dziecka!_

 _\- To się zachowuj jak dorosły!_

 _Wściekły rudzielec puścił i dał spokój. Wrócił do radosnego filtrowania z Lavender. Na oczach całej szkoły karmił ją babeczkami, co wywołało grymas na twarzy Hermiony. Nie była zazdrosna, bo Ron ją tylko drażnił. Ale podobne zachowanie uważała za niestosowne, zwłaszcza jak obok siedzieli uczniowie najmłodszych klas i bezczelnie chichotali. McGonagall marszczyła brwi z niesmakiem, ale rzucała pełne wyrzutu spojrzenia Hermionie. Jakby ona zawiniła wszystkiemu. Ta ostatnia zacisnęła zęby z irytacją._

 _Uśmiechnęła się. Myśl o romantycznej kolacji była wspaniale kusząca, ale spotkanie ze starym przyjacielem nawet bardziej. Przynajmniej w owej chwili dokładnie tak uważała._

 _\- Kingsley – odparła radośnie – wspaniale cię widzieć i gratuluję posady Szefa Biura Aurorów! Nie mogli wybrać nikogo lepszego, jesteś.._

 _\- Urocze – przerwał – od kiedy jesteś zwierzęciem politycznym? Scrimgeour nie zdołał zrekrutować Harrego do swoich wizerunkowych rozgrywek więc sięgnął po ciebie?_

 _\- Więc i ty zamierzasz mi prawić kazania? McGonagall wyraziła swoje zdanie dość dobitnie._

 _\- Nie, jesteś dorosłą czarownicą i nie mogę mieć pretensji że chcesz odpocząć po tym wszystkim, znaleźć dobrą pracę i rozpocząć karierę. Wszyscy skorzystaliśmy na końcu Voldemorta, zaś członkowie Zakonu Feniksa dostali status weteranów wojennych. Po prostu uważaj i miej oczy szeroko otwarte. Harry – westchnął czarnoskóry czarodziej – on wybrał ścieżkę wojownika, pragnie zostać Aurorem, walczyć z zagrożeniami z pomocą klątw i uroków. Kto wie może ty użyjesz innej metody, ale jakkolwiek nie uważam ni Malfoya ni Scrimgeoura za odpowiednie towarzystwo dla uczciwej, młodej kobiety, ale wolę byś szukała zaczepienia w Ministerstwie niż piła na umór jak Ron._

 _Skinęła posępnie głową. Sława nieomal natychmiast uderzyła rudzielcowi do głowy. Powiadają, że trzeba wielkiej siły charakteru i hartu ducha by opanować pokusę i nie stracić siebie. Najmłodszemu z synów Weasleyów brakowało obu tych cech. Ona postanowiła skorzystać z okazji i dostać dobrą posadę, duża w tym rola Lucjusza namawiającego ją by wykorzystała szansę. Harry zaś, Harry pozostał skromnym sobą i zdaniem Hermiony był najlepszym z całej ich trójki, już wówczas zwanej Złotą Trójcą Gryffindoru._

xxxxxx

Myślała o Balu wracając z Hogsmeade. Myślała o wszystkich chwilach z Lucjuszem, przechowując każde wspomnienie jak cenny skarb. Wiedziała, że na kolejne spotkanie przyjdzie jej poczekać aż do zakończenia szkoły. Na pewno jej pogratuluje. Potem ona pójdzie do pracy i zacznie nowe życie.

\- Hermiona, czekaj! – głos wiatr niósł głos Draco Malfoya.

\- Stało się coś? – zapytała rozglądając się na boki – czemu tak krzyczysz?

\- Bo biegniesz pogrążona w swoich myślach i nie słuchasz – odparł Ślizgon.

\- Przepraszam, faktycznie nieco odpłynęłam – przyznała.

\- Spotkałaś się w moim ojcem prawda? – zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuował – Granger przestań się rumienić, to naprawdę nienormalne. Zwłaszcza jak pomyślę jak ty i mój ojciec, nie to wręcz obrzydliwe!

Hermiona prawie zapomniała jak bardzo potrafił ją irytować. Owszem, znikła między nimi nienawiść, ale o serdeczności nie było mowy. Kochała Lucjusza, ale jego syn po prostu doprowadzał ją do szału.

\- Chciałam przypomnieć – odgryzła się- że ty i Pansy bynajmniej _nie_ pijecie wieczorami herbaty. Widziałam twoją rękę w jej..

\- Chodziliśmy z Pansy od lat więc nikogo nie dziwią nasze relacje. Spotkałaś się w moim ojcem, mam nadzieję, że nikt więcej prócz mniej was nie widział. To by była klęska.

\- Co masz na myśli? –zapytała ostro.

\- Ty… umawiasz się moim ojcem, wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteśmy rówieśnikami i delikatnie mówiąc nieprzyjaciółmi. Wiesz jak to będzie wyglądać jak ktokolwiek się dowie?

Przygryzła wargę, ale powstrzymała ostrą odpowiedź. Zacisnęła pięści, jej oczy cisnęły błyskawice, lecz pozostała spokojna. Nie mogła krzyczeć tutaj, gdzie wracających z Hogsmeade uczniowie mogli usłyszeć jedno słowo za dużo.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Naprawdę chcesz ściągnąć na siebie i na nas uwagę dziennikarzy? – Draco z trudem powstrzymał wywrócenie oczami – Skeeter napisała niezłą historię na podstawie tego, że razem tańczyliście. Czy wyobrażasz sobie co będzie, jeśli pozna prawdę?

Nie musiała pozostawiać sprawy wyobraźni. Pamiętała doskonale rewelacje na swój temat i rzekomym romansie z Wiktorem Krumem. Potrafiła sobie całkiem dobrze wyobrazić reakcje na związek z Lucjuszem.

Przyjaźń i wszelkie pozostałości dobrych relacji z Ronem straciła dawno temu. Teraz pozostali jej Ginny oraz Harry, nie wiedziała jednak czy na pewno zaakceptują wybór. Prawdę powiedziawszy szczerze wątpiła.

Rudowłosa dziewczyna niezbyt dobrze przeżyła rozstanie swego brata i najlepszej przyjaciółki. Hermiona raz po raz słyszała to smutne, to kąśliwe słowa dziewczyny najwyraźniej niezbyt szczęśliwej z rozwoju sytuacji. Starsza z nich nie miała nawet specjalnych pretensji do młodszej.

\- Nie możecie się zejść z Ronem? – zapytała dzień po wyjściu do Hogsmeade – on za tobą tęskni, daj mu szansę.

Hermiona wciągnęła głęboko powietrze. Nienawidziła podobnych rozmów. Tłumaczenie raz po raz tego samego doprowadziłoby do krańcowej irytacji każdego. A Gryfonka, mająca w perspektywie końcowe egzaminy nie stanowiła uosobienia spokoju. Przypominała raczej wulkan na moment przed wybuchem.

\- Nie Ginny, przykro mi. Ty i Harry jesteście szczęśliwi, ale ja i Ron, po prostu nie pasujemy do siebie – wyjaśniała raz po raz siląc się na cierpliwość – Ulegliśmy nastrojowi chwili, kiedy ludzie walczą rozpaczliwie szukają bliskości i zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa. Każdy chce do kogoś należeć, nie patrzymy i nie analizujemy.

\- Za dużo analizujesz – stwierdziła panna Weasley – zawsze byliście w trójkę Ron, Harry i Ty. _Dlaczego_ to nie może trwać wiecznie?

\- Na zawsze pozostaniemy przyjaciółmi, ale ja nie kocham Rona a on nie kocha mnie. Nie umiałabym kochać go tak jak on tego potrzebuje. Nie mamy wspólnych upodobań, pasji czy zainteresowań. Powinniśmy pozostać przy tym co jest.

\- Chciałabym abyś była moją siostrą, mama też by tego chciała. Zobaczysz jeszcze cię przekonam!

\- Na pewno nie ustaniesz w staraniach, słuchaj Ginny muszę iść do biblioteki.

Nie chciała sprzeczki ze swoją przyjaciółką. Tłumaczenie ją męczyło i naprawdę miała dość udowadniania, że ogień i woda po prostu do siebie nie pasują. Hermiona wolała uniknąć kłótni, ale po prostu nie mogła dla świętego spokoju związać się z człowiekiem, który ją drażnił coraz bardziej. Nie uważał za właściwie przeproszenie za swój występ na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, najwyraźniej od niej oczekując skruchy. Nie są nawet parą, czego Ron nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości.

* * *

 **Od Autorki:** pomyślałam, że Lucjusz powinien doceniać książki jak "Książę". Generalnie nie mam zamiaru tutaj znęcać się nad Ginny. Ona po prostu chce by brat był z przyjaciółką i nie chce widzieć, że to nie działa. Nie opisywałam dokładnie scen miłosnych, bo to nie opowiadanie z serii dla dorosłych no i wolę pozostawić pole do wyobraźni czytelników. Oczywiście bohaterowie będą _to_ robić, ale przy okazji innych rzeczy. Hermiona na razie zachowuje się jak polityczne zwierzę, ale jeszcze wyskoczy z nieodpowiedzialnym pomysłem.


	6. Uczta w Hogwarcie i afterparty

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy tutaj zaglądają. To motywuje by publikować kolejne części.

W dzisiejszym odcinku zajrzymy na uroczystości do Hogwartu, gdzie Ron po raz kolejny da popis swoich możliwości i przyniesie wstyd Hermionie, tym razem na polu zawodowym.

* * *

Oczywiście egzaminy poszły doskonale. Nie mogły pójść inaczej dziewczynie, kobiecie właściwie, która od pierwszego roku zdobywała najlepsze oceny. W czasie praktycznego egzaminu z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią odbijała klątwy tak szybko i sprawnie, że szybko zwyczajny sprawdzian przeszedł w pojedynek. Dopiero interwencja dyrektor McGonagall, nie chcącej przedłużać całości, zmusiła obie strony do przerwy. Dostała oczywiście najwyższą możliwą notę, a egzaminator namawiał ją by wstąpiła do Akademii Aurorów. Z Eliksirami też sobie poradziła, wszak miała praktykę w ich ważeniu w warunkach bojowych. Musiała przygotować niejeden leczniczy i nasenny napój w namiocie w środku lasu. Zaklęcia? Także nie stanowiły problemu, właściwie poza Historią Magii czuła się dość pewnie ze wszystkiego.

Ciężko pracowała i zarwała niejedną noc w Bibliotece. Tak zawsze znajdowała spokój, nawet jeśli pani Price wyganiała ją na dziesięć minut przed ciszą nocną. Hermiona nie byłaby Hermioną jakby nie zaglądała do swego ulubionego pomieszczenia. Nawet jeśli czyniła tak bardziej z sentymentu i przyzwyczajenia niż konieczności. Ale to ostatnie chwile o czym doskonale wiedziała i rzucała mordercze spojrzenia osobom żartującym z podobnego spędzania ostatnich chwil w szkole.

Tego roku, jak i w każdym nadchodzącym, Pożegnalna Uczta miała wydarzeniem szczególnym. Nie tylko świętowano zakończenie kolejnych klas, ale a być może przede wszystkim, koniec Wojny. W czerwcu Harry Potter stoczył ostateczny pojedynek z Voldemortem, dlatego Uczta Zwycięstwa została połączona z Pożegnalną.

Zaproszono wszystkich członków Zakonu Feniksa oraz Gwardii Dumbledora. Niektórzy, podobnie jak Hermiona, postanowili zakończyć swoją magiczną edukację. Teraz, pod koniec roku szkolnego, miało nastąpić ich symboliczne przejście w dorosłość. Coś na co czekali z niecierpliwością, ale co także przerażało. Właśnie dla nich przygotowano specjalny stół, aby koledzy z klasy i towarzysze walk mogli po raz ostatni usiąść w swoim gronie.

Przybyła także delegacja z Ministerstwa Magii. Od tamtej pory i już na zawsze mieli uczestniczyć w Uczcie Zwycięstwa w Hogwarcie, aby upamiętnić tych co oddali życie na Wojnie. Prócz Ministra oraz Szefów Departamentów przybyła niewielka grupa wybranych urzędników, oraz wysoko postawieni członkowie społeczeństwa. Nie mogło zabraknąć Lucjusza Malfoya, który nie dość, że oficjalnie zmienił strony w kluczowym momencie walk, to nie zamierzał zrezygnować z możliwości spotkania swego syna oraz Hermiony. Dwa pierwsze powody były oficjalne i powszechnie znane. Ostatni już mniej oczywisty, ale nijak nie przykrywał radości młodej kobiety.

Wielkie brawa i owacja witały Harrego Pottera, dawniej „Chłopca, którzy przeżył" a teraz zaś „Wybawcę". Wiele uczennic rzucało mu tęskne, powłóczyste spojrzenia co okropnie irytowało rudowłosą czarownicę u jego boku. Harry posłał Ginny ciepły uśmiech, nie patrząc na nadmiernie podekscytowane dziewczyny. Stała u jego boku mając ochotę przekląć niektóre z jego fanek. Pomimo bystrego wzroku nie widziała złości Rona, wciąż zazdrosnego o swego przyjaciela.

Harry szedł obok swego mentora i przyjaciela Kingsleya. Szef Biura Aurorów szybko niewiele zmienił swoje dawne przyzwyczajenia. Pozostał wciąż tym samym spokojnym, uprzejmym człowiekiem o głębokim, uspokajającym głosie. Nosił niebiesko-fioletowe szaty, które zostały jego swoistym znakiem rozpoznawczym. Wymienił dyskretne uśmiechy z dyrektor McGonagall i szedł dalej niewzruszony.

Minerwa zajmowała miejsce, które zdawało się być na zawsze zajęte dla Dumbledora. Starsza czarownica nie dorównywała mocą poprzednikowi, ale pokazała tak w czasie walk jak i błyskawicznej odbudowy zamku Hogwart, magia skrzatów i innych istot czyniła cuda, że ma wszelkie predyspozycje do pełnienia owej funkcji. Obok niej stał niewielki nauczyciel zaklęć, profesor Flitwick. Pomimo swego mizernego wzrostu był mistrzem pojedynków i zyskał wielki szacunek w czasie ostatniej Wojny. Po drugiej stronie zaś stał niestrudzony kolekcjoner sław, profesor Slughorn. Patrząc na licznych gości przypominał, mimo sędziwego wieku, dziecko w sklepie ze słodyczami. Pomachał do Harrego, całkiem ignorując mordercze spojrzenie pani dyrektor.

Powitanie między ministerialną delegacją a McGonagall było uprzejme, chociaż sztywne. Kontakty Hogwartu z Ministerstwem nie zawsze przebiegały za dobrze, Wojna mogła uczynić ich sojusznikami lecz nigdy przyjaciółmi.

\- Rufusie, wspaniale cię widzieć w progach starej szkoły. Jak każda nauczycielka z ciekawością obserwuję moich dawnych uczniów i z radością ich witam po latach. Wspaniały mamy dzisiaj dzień, a nic tak nie cieszy jak świętowanie wielkiego sukcesu moich podopiecznych w doborowym towarzystwie.

Mówiła uprzejmie, a na jej ustach ledwie gościł uśmiech. Wyciągnęła dość sztywno dłoń a cała jej postawa sugerowała, że radość i zadowolenie to ostatnie o czym myśli patrząc na szczupłego, wysokiego mężczyznę przed sobą. Pocałował jej dłoń, najwyraźniej niezbyt zadowolony z całej sytuacji. O tym, że ta dwójka za sobą nie przepadała nie stanowiło tajemnicy.

\- Zaiste Minerwo pozostaniesz na zawsze nauczycielką – padła uprzejma chociaż sztywna odpowiedź – i jak prawie każda nauczycielka niektórych uwielbiasz _szczególnie_. A dzisiejszy dzień to przecież jak wiesz święto naszego całego społeczeństwa.

Minister Magii oraz pani dyrektor Hogwartu mierzyli się przez chwilę spojrzeniami godnymi bazyliszka. Ten swoisty pojedynek zapewne potrwał by dłużej, ale oczywiście dwie równie szacowne osoby nie mogły zacząć sprzeczki czy też walki publicznie. Po prostu nie wypadało, nawet jakby porządna bójka mogła ostudzić emocje.

Fakt, że McGonagall znacznie serdeczniej witała Shacklebolta i Pottera niż szacownego Ministra nie uszło uwadze ani tego ostatniego ani jego bliskich przyjaciół. Przewodzący Departamentowi Przestrzegania Prawa Bertie Higgs oraz Przewodzący Wizengamotowi Tyberiusz McLaggen* wymienili oburzone spojrzenia, lecz milczeli na równie jawny afront. Byli gośćmi w Hogwarcie, zaś pani dyrektor gospodynią.

\- Właściwie nie powinniśmy się dziwić okropnym manierom i skandalicznemu sposobowi bycia Pottera, skoro jest do tego nieustannie zachęcany. Najpierw Dumbledore a teraz McGonagall wbili mu do głowy, że stoi ponad zasadami – McLaggen skrzywił usta z niesmakiem- mój bratanek, Cormack, nieraz mi o tym wspominał.

\- Ach Cormack, wspaniały chłopak pamiętam go z naszych polowań w Norfolk. To były czasy! Co u niego?

\- Bardzo miło, że pytasz Rufusie. Chce wstąpić do Akademii Aurorów, ale pomimo jego zasług i oddania nie jest mu łatwo. Sam wiesz jaki _jest_ Shacklebolt, niby się nie wtrąca ale...

\- Nawet mi o nim nie przypominaj Tyberiuszu. Oczywiście jako Minister _mogę_ poprzeć wybranego kandydata, ale tylko naprawdę dobrego, kogoś kto sobie poradzi. Nie wesprę kogoś niekompletnego, nie po to sprzątam bałagan po Knocie, by zacząć samemu brudzić.

\- Cormac cię nie zawiedzie – zapewniał – zresztą sam z nim porozmawiaj, oceń. To prośba, ale chyba nie mnie jednemu zależy na stworzeniu przeciwwagi dla Zakonu Feniksa w korpusie Aurorów.

\- Nie chcę by _mój dawny_ Departament został fanklubem Pottera, wierz mi. Przyjdź do mnie z Cormackiem, a spędzimy sobotni wieczór przy dobrej whisky i porozmawiajmy. O czyżby Dolores właśnie witała naszą drogą Minerwę? Naprawdę nie wiem, _która_ z nich przyprawia o gorszy ból głowy.

\- Czemu właściwie jej nie przeniosłeś? Najlepiej do głębokiej piwnicy? – Bertie Higgs często nie rozumiał decyzji swego przyjaciela.

\- Nie kuś, jej obecność przypomina Zakonowi Feniksa, pomimo statusu weteranów wojennych, że _nie oni_ rządzą. Potter ma czelność _żądać ode mnie_ zwolnienia osoby pracującej w _moim_ biurze, wymachując przy tym intensywnie rękami. Nie wiem czy bardziej mnie denerwuje ten chłopak czy ta kobieta z tym jej wołaniem „Panie Ministrze" na pół korytarza. Bertie, powiedz mi co jest niejasnego w zdaniu „w moim biurze mówimy sobie po imieniu"?

Faktycznie Dolores Umbridge witała się z panią dyrektor Hogwartu. Wzajemna niechęć obu kobiet była równie znanym faktem, co miłość tej pierwszej do różu i puchatych kotów. Kiedy druga z kolei uścisnęła dłoń gościa, wyglądała jakby miała ochotę strzaskać komuś kości. Nie umknęło to uwadze złośliwych, zwłaszcza Rity Skeeter.

Hermiona zacisnęła pięści widząc znienawidzoną postać. Nie miała pojęcia, że ropucha jak o niej mówiła wciąż zachowała swoje ewidentnie dobre stanowisko w Ministerstwie. Przygryzła wargę usiłując zapanować nad nieprzyjemnym zaskoczeniem. Nie tego oczekiwała i mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać czy aby przypadkiem dobrze zrobiła godząc się na propozycję pracy. Wiedziała, że musi porozmawiać z Lucjuszem.

Wymieniła spojrzenia z Harrym, który zaciskał pięści ilekroć widział znienawidzoną postać. Mimowolnie dotykał wówczas wyrytych krwawym piórem słów a usta chłopaka drżały od tłumionej wściekłości. Nieraz wywołał z tego powodu niemałą awanturę i nieraz Kingsley musiał go wyprowadzać z gabinetu Scrimgeoura. Relacje między Wybawcą a Ministrem Magii nie należały do najlepszych, delikatnie mówiąc. Dyplomacja nie należała do umiejętności Pottera, zaś poczucie niesprawiedliwości po prostu bolało. Teraz jednak, w szkole i wśród przyjaciół chwilowo o tym zapomniał.

Kiedy wreszcie wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsce, Minerwa rozpoczęła mowę. Upamiętniała tym swego poprzednika, mentora i przyjaciela co wywołało tyleż jęków zachwytu co irytacji. Dumbledore, zwłaszcza po książkach Rity Skeeter oraz ujawnieniu na światło dzienne paru sekretów, był postacią nieco bardziej kontrowersyjną. Pozostał rzecz jasna tym, co umożliwił upadek groźnego czarnoksiężnika, ale jego metody zaczęły być kwestionowane. McGonagall zdawała się jednak nie przejmować głosami. Tu w Hogwarcie to ona była gospodynią i goście musieli grać wedle zasad. Nawet jeśli byli nimi urzędnicy Ministerstwa.

Severus Snape zaciskał zęby słysząc te peany zachwytu. Mógł powiedzieć wiele na temat Przysięgi Wieczystej i wystawieniu Lily Potter i nie byłyby to miłe słowa. Kiedy zobaczył najwyraźniej niezadowolone spojrzenia najważniejszych ludzi Ministerstwa, na jego ustach zagościł znajomy, ironiczny uśmiech. Minerwa McGonagall była lojalną nauczycielką i przyjaciółka, ale nie miała bladego pojęcia o polityce. To miało zostać powszechną wiedzą.

Hermiona podchwyciła jego spojrzenie, a groźny nauczyciel skinął głową. Zmienił swoje nastawienie do niej i wyraźnie chwalił dobór przyjaciół. Spotkała go kilka razy w Malfoy Mano i dowiedziała się, że przyjaźni się z Lucjuszem od lat a nawet jest ojcem chrzestnym Draco. Wówczas zrozumiała postawę nauczyciela wobec co najmniej denerwującego Ślizgona. Była mu wdzięczna za brak komentarzy na temat swej relacji ze starszym od siebie mężczyzną. Powiedział tylko „ _Jeśli będziesz potrzebować eliksiru, wystarczy poprosić panno Granger_ ".

Odgadła, że zapewne albo komentuje mowę McGonagall, albo namawia by porozmawiała z Harrym. Mistrz Legilemencji bez trudu mógł odgadnąć myśli, ona zaś była tak roztrzęsiona widokiem Umbridge i strachem o reakcję przyjaciela. Jeszcze nie powiedziała mu o przyjęciu propozycji Ministra, o ile takowa była aktualna, lecz Lucjusz wbił jej dość dobrze do głowy by traktowała rozmowę jak zobowiązania.

\- Panna Granger? – ten przyszpilający głos, mający zapewne brzmieć neutralnie, stanowił odpowiedzi na jej wątpliwości.

\- Panie Ministrze? – odpowiedziała szybko odrzucając myśl o koniecznych wyjaśnieniach – Czy mogę coś dla pana zrobić?

\- Porozmawiajmy, chyba powinienem pogratulować ukończenia szkoły ze znakomitymi wynikami.

\- Dziękuję, jestem pan bardzo uprzejmy.

\- Naprawdę nie ma za co panno Granger, przebywając z Weasleyem niewątpliwie odwykłaś od jakichkolwiek przejawów uprzejmości i dobrego wychowania. Zapewniam jednak, że _nie jest_ z nami, czarodziejami aż tak źle.

\- Nie wątpię sir – odpowiedziała myśląc o Lucjuszu – o czym chciał pan ze mną rozmawiać? Czy o tym, o czym myślę?

\- Jeśli pytanie brzmi, czy podtrzymuję moją propozycję pracy, to tak panno Granger. Zapewne chce pani nieco odpocząć, skorzystać z okazji i wyjechać na wakacje, ale nie będę czekać wiecznie. Mamy mnóstwo pracy.

\- Rozumiem, mogę zacząć nawet od poniedziałku – krzyknęła – naprawdę, jestem gotowa! – zapewniła.

\- Doskonale, ale proszę pomyśleć o możliwym odpoczynku.

\- Nie ma potrzeby – zapewniła może zbyt stanowczo – dziękuję panu, ale nie chcę i nie mam na co czekać.

\- Oczywiście panno Granger, zatem jak rozumiem możemy wypić toast za początek niewątpliwie owocnej współpracy.

Odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Miała dość rozsądku by nie skomentować, że zapewne nie zaprasza na toast każdej nowej czarownicy w Ministerstwie. Jakby tak czynił, plotkarki oraz hieny pokroju Skreeter, na pewno by dokładnie to odnotowały.

Czuła na sobie uważne, niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenia. Dezaprobatą McGonagall nie przejmowała się tak bardzo jak zawodem w oczach Harrego. Widziała jak przyjaciel patrzy na nią z niedowierzaniem i ledwo widoczną irytacją. Czeka ich ciężka rozmowa. Ufała mu i wiedziała, że nie zawiedzie. Sama też nie chciała zawieść.

\- Wiedziałem! – krzyk Rona przyciągnął uwagę wielu osób.

Rudzielec szedł w jej kierunku lekko się zataczając. Chociaż uroczysta przemowa McGonagall, ledwie dobiegła końca, on najwyraźniej zdołał już wypić parę głębszych. W ręce trzymał talerz z przystawkami, które pożerał w zastraszającym tempie. Nawet robiąc awanturę nie przestawał się opychać. Krzyczał z pełnymi ustami, zaś kawałki przeżutego jedzenia padały na posadzkę.

Zacisnęła pięści czując, jak wściekłość w niej kipi. Przywykła do awantur w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów, nawet nie reagowała. Teraz jednak on najwyraźniej zamierzał urządzić przedstawienie przy całej masie obcych ludzi. Ne Merlina, obok niej stał jej przyszły szef, a jej eks zamierzał urządzić scenę.

\- Ronald, uspokój się proszę – zaczęła, wiedząc jak głupio brzmią jej słowa – nic złego nie ma miejsca.

\- Nie rozkazuj mi, minął czas gdy mogłaś rozkazywać! – krzyczał – a więc tak? A więc?

\- Nie zaczyna się zdania od „a więc" – powiedziała z przyzwyczajenia.

\- Będę zaczynał zdanie jak mi się podoba! A więc co, sprzedajesz się? Korzystasz z chwili sławy by zapewnić sobie miłe lądowanie? Myślisz, że czajenie się po kątach..– krzyczał w jakimś szaleństwie.

Hermiona czuła piekące pod powiekami łzy. Nie powinna tak reagować, nie powinna tak ulegać, o czym doskonale wiedziała. Ale napaść Rona, kogoś bliskiego przez lata szkoły bolała. Zwłaszcza skoro zamierzał ją ośmieszać. Myślała że są przyjaciółmi, ale najwyraźniej nie miała racji. Nie rozumiała co właściwie chce osiągnąć podobnymi przestawieniami.

Czym sobie u licha zasłużyła na podobne traktowanie? Pomagała mu przez prawie całą naukę w Hogwarcie, ratowała życie w ciągu roku poszukiwań horkruksów a on, on traktował jak najgorszą zdrajczynię. Bo w chwili słabości zrobiła jeden krok za dużo.

\- _Weasley_ \- Scrimgeour nieomal wypluł to słowo, a pogarda w głosie Ministra nie miała sobie równych – zapewne myślisz chłopaczku, że wciąż przebywasz wraz ze swoimi kolegami, zaś przerywanie oraz wrzaski to odpowiednie zachowanie. Tak samo jak opluwanie przeżutymi kawałkami jedzenia każdego w polu rażenia – skrzywił się robiąc krok w tył – rozwieję te urocze złudzenia. Właśnie skończyłeś szkołę, najwyraźniej poziom edukacji podupada skoro zachowanie rodem z pijackiej meliny uchodzi za właściwie dla absolwentów. Nie wszyscy są równie wyrozumiali co twój nieżyjący idol Dumbledore. Bycie przyjacielem Pottera – kontynuował lodowato - nie daje immunitetu na chamstwo, a już na pewno nie w mojej obecności. Nie nawykłem by jakiś chłystek mi przerywał, nawet jeśli twoi przyjaciele _tolerują_ prostactwo. Nie wiem w co takiego wyrżnąłeś swoją rudą czupryną i co dokładnie uszkodziło, najwyraźniej nieodwracalnie, głowę i nie obchodzi mnie to. Czy to zrozumiałe?- wycedził pytanie.

Zapadła cisza. Ron najwyraźniej nieco otrzeźwiał, lodowaty ton, w bardzo snapewatym stylu, doskonale działał na Gryfona. Wpatrywał się w wyraźnie wściekłego Ministra Magii oraz zszokowaną Hermionę. Widział wściekłość i żądzę mordu w jej oczach. Zaczerwieniony aż po czubki uszu Ron, próbował coś powiedzieć, ale dziewczyna była szybsza.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziała – strasznie pana…

\- .. daj spokój panno Granger – przerwał niecierpliwie – jeśli ktoś tu powinien przepraszać to ten okropny człowiek, _o ile_ jest w stanie wymówić równie długie słowo, nie opluwając przy tym moich szat resztkami jedzenia.

\- Ron nie jest zły, to dobry chłopak tylko czasem go ponosi – zaczęła buntowniczo.

Mimo wszystko nie lubiła jak obcy obrażali ludzie obrażali przyjaciela. Tak, miał okropne maniery a jego zachowanie przy stole pozostawało poniżej wszelkiej krytyki. Kłóciła się z nim, ale mimo wszystko razem przeszli przez Wojnę. Nie mogła, nie mogła spokojnie słuchać podobnych przemów. Lojalność nie znikła tak od razu.

\- Oczywiście – przerwał jej cierpko – zdaje się, że omówiliśmy niezbędne szczegóły. Zatem do zobaczenia w poniedziałek panno Granger i – zawiesił głos po czym, nie zaszczycając nawet jednym spojrzeniem rudzielca kontynuował – radzę trzymać swoich grubiańskich przyjaciół z dala od swego biura, dla dobra naszej współpracy. Jak wspominałem, nie jestem Dumbledorem i nie mam zwyczaju tolerować wrzasków rozwydrzonych nastolatków.

Próbowała coś wyjaśnić, ale odszedł z zadziwiającą szybkością. Miała szczerą i gorącą ochotę po prostu udusić Rona. Nawet na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym nie odczuwała równie wielkiej wściekłości, może dlatego, że Lucjusz doskonale ją uspokoił? Miała szczerą ochotę kogoś uszkodzić. Porządnie uszkodzić.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz Ronald? – syknęła – na głowę upadłeś?

\- Lecisz na kasę i pozycję co? Najpierw taniec z Malfoyem teraz popijasz winko z ..

\- Ty kretynie rozmawialiśmy o pracy, a ty mnie ośmieszyłeś przed moim przyszłym szefem! Masz mnie za jakąś, jak to mówiła twoja mama, kobietę w czerwieni co poluje na mężczyzn?

\- Ja – zaczął głupio.

\- Lepiej zamilcz Ronald – odparła cierpko.

Odeszła szybko w poszukiwaniu Lucjusza. Nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Ignorowała jego wołania i po prostu szła przed siebie. Czy naprawdę tak niewiele znaczyła dla chłopaka, którego uważała za ważną część życia? Nie kochała go, ale przez lata w szkole był jedną z najbliższych jej osób. Wraz z nim i Harrym wierzyli, że nic nie zaćmi ich przyjaźni. Tymczasem coś co miało trwać wiecznie, rozsypywało się zanim na dobre ukończyli szkołę. Czy cokolwiek z ich przyjaźni przetrwa nadchodzący rok?

Do tego Lucjusz zmył jej głowę. Delikatnie mówiąc był niezadowolony z jej rozmowy z Ministrem. „ _Musisz zdecydować czego chcesz i kogo wspierasz"_. Nie krzyczał, ani nie unosił głosu. Patrzył tylko uważnie swoimi szarymi, przenikliwymi oczami zaś wargi wykrzywiał pogardliwy grymas. „ _Weasley nie podziękuje ci za to. Nie trzymaj z nim, tylko stracisz_ ".

Lavender na swoje szczęście, lub nieszczęście nie miała pojęcia o awanturze. Rozmawiała w tym czasie z kilkoma dziewczynami nad ostatnim artykułem w „Czarownicy". Zobaczyła dopiero Rona stojącego z ponurą miną w kącie. Podeszła do niego, niosąc talerz jego ulubionych przekąsek.

\- Wszystko dobrze ? – zapytała troskliwie

\- Tak, wiesz dziwnie się czuję kończąc szkołę – skłamał gładko – nie kochałem szkoły, ale chyba zatęsknię!

\- To kawał naszego życia – skinęła głową – tak przeżywaliśmy wspaniałe i okropne chwile. Teraz zaś cóż, jesteśmy nieodwołalnie dorośli. Chyba potrzebuję czegoś się napić.

\- Mówiłem, że jesteś cudowna?

Spędził resztę uroczystości na obściskiwaniu zachwyconej Lavender. Nie wiadomo czy Ron naprawdę tak pragnął bliskości swej jasnowłosej koleżanki, czy chciał wzbudzić zazdrość w Hermionie. Dość, że zapewnił tej pierwszej pełen pocałunków i promiennych wyznań wieczór. A kiedy jego wybranka poczęła go karmić ciasteczkami czuł się jak w niebie. Bo jedzenie, alkohol i zachwycona nim dziewczyna były niebem Ronalda Weasleya. Te dwa pierwsze w całości wystarczały.

xxxxxx

Dawno ustalona opinia pracoholika miała być prawdziwym błogosławieństwem dla Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Kiedy wychodził, jako jeden z pierwszych, tłumacząc się nawałem obowiązków ludzie kiwali głowami ze zrozumieniem. Mógł uchodzić za dziwaka, sztywniaka a nawet impotenta (plotkary w Ministerstwie miały niezłą wyobraźnię i nawet nie czuł się tym urażony), ale dzięki temu nikt nie podejrzewał, że owa szalenie ważna sprawa miała blond włosy i mocny makijaż na twarzy. Oczywiście prawie zawsze usuwał tony tego paskudztwa z jej twarzy niewerbalnym zaklęciem, czego nieomal nigdy nie zauważała. Zerknął na zegarek i w poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obowiązku aportował do prywatnego pomieszczenia w bardzo eleganckiej restauracji.

Ten lokal cieszył się znakomitą opinią wśród arystokracji oraz ważnych urzędników Ministerstwa Magii. To właśnie tutaj, w całkowitej dyskrecji można było załatwiać interesy lub spotkania z osobami, które miały pozostać tajne. Stali bywalcy mieli swoje własne, prywatne sale, przypominające dwupokojowe apartamenty. Pierwszy pokój przypominał jadalnię ze stolikiem, barkiem i wszystkim co potrzebne do zadbania o gości. Drugim była sypialnia, gdzie można było odpocząć, albo wręcz przeciwnie. Nieduża, ale wygodna łazienka pozwała się szybko odświeżyć, między innymi. Zaklęcia ciszy oraz prywatności zapewniały dyskrecję, tak poszukiwaną przez gości.

Elaine siedziała wygodnie na sofie, porządkując akta. Została wpisana już jakiś czas temu na listę stałych gości Ministra, mających prawo nocować oraz jeść w prywatnej sali o ile takowa była wolna. Oczywiście nie goście płacili. Ona sama nigdy sama by tutaj nie przyszła, nie chcąc w równie grubiański sposób nadużywać cudzego zaufania. A już na pewno nie kogoś, kogo po prostu darzyła szczerym podziwem.

Tego dnia znalazła na swoim biurku notkę z zaproszeniem. Czasem wychodzili w jakieś dyskretne, miłe miejsce by porozmawiać. Uśmiechnęła się, bowiem naprawdę uwielbiała jego towarzystwo. Z pomocą zaklęcia zmniejszającego wpakowała akta do torebki i jakby nigdy nic wyszła a pracy. Teoretycznie nie należało zabierać dokumentacji do domu, lecz w praktyce wiele osób tak czyniło. Kiedy goniły terminy ludzie sięgali po rozmaite rozwiązania.

Czekała dość długo, ale nie narzekała. Wiedziała o uroczystościach w Hogwarcie, toteż spokojnie zerkała na zegarek, robiąc przy okazji porządek w aktach. Zdjęła buty i wyciągnęła wygodnie nogi. Nie było to eleganckie, ale na pewno szalenie wygodne. Oparta o miękkie poduszki półleżała całkiem zadowolona z życia. Zajadała właśnie bardzo dobre ciasteczka, wyrzucając z głowy myśl jakie to niezdrowe.

\- Panna Cattermole już zjadła obiad – oznajmił kelner.

\- Znakomicie. W takim razie pora na wino.

\- Wedle życzenia pani Ministrze. Czy podać pańską ulubioną whisky?

\- Tak, to też. Przynieś coś do barku i niech nikt nam nie przeszkadza, chyba, że będzie chodziło o sprawy najwyższej wagi państwowej.

\- Wedle życzenia. Pańskie kwiaty proszę pana – powiedział młodzieniec podając bukiet białych róż.

\- Dziękuję – odparł starszy z mężczyzn uprzejmie i podał młodszemu sowity napiwek.

Elaine nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na otwierane drzwi. Kelner wchodził co jakiś czas, czy to wnosząc butelki do barku czy to przynosząc jej herbatę. Nie ignorowała go ze złośliwości, wszak sam młody człowiek prosił by sobie nie przeszkadzała. A zajęta pracą Elaine ledwie wiedziała na jakiej planecie przebywa.

Nie zauważyła mężczyzny, który wszedł. Dopiero kiedy poczuła zapach ciężkiej, znajomej wody kolońskiej uśmiechnęła się. Nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, bowiem pocałował ją namiętnie skutecznie pozbawiając tchu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie czekałaś za długo?

\- Ależ skąd, miałam co robić – wskazała na akta, które szybko schowała do teczki- sprawa Yaxleya – wyjaśniła pośpiesznie zakładając buty – a jak było w Hogwarcie?

\- Długo by opowiadać – odparł siadając obok – skoro żadne z nas nie jest głodne, to może _Chardonnay_ a potem jakiś lekki deser?

\- Wspaniały plan – pokiwała głową, chowając teczkę do swej torebki.

\- Tutejsze sofy są szalenie wygodne, nie musisz wstawać i podskakiwać na mój widok miła. Zmieścimy się jakoś.

\- Jesteś zmęczony, chodź.

Ledwie wierząc w to co robi, Elaine powróciła do swej poprzedniej pozycji. Często nosiła buty na wysokich obcasach, ale po dziewięciu godzinach zmieniały się w narzędzia tortur. Wyciągnęła dłonie w zapraszającym geście, po czym cicho mruknęła z zadowolenia czując jak obiekt jej podziwu składa głowę na jej piersi. O tak, powinna winić babkę Galateę za swoją słabość do starszych, dystyngowanych panów. Ale niewiele mogła poradzić, a w tamtej chwili nie chciała. Tylko na moment podskoczyła czując jak przesuwał dłonią po jej udzie coraz wyżej i wyżej, wręcz nieprzyzwoicie. Gdyby przebywała z kimś innym, zapewne by wpadła w panikę. Błąd, nikomu innemu nie pozwalała by się dotykać w podobny sposób. Nie doszło między nimi do niczego poza pocałunkami, nie mającymi nie wspólnymi z niewinnością, za to była wdzięczna. Ale nie zamykała swej świadomości na taką możliwość.

\- Dziękuję, że nie naciskasz na… - powtarzała.

\- Nigdy, bym nie naciskał na cudowną kobietę. Uczucie szacunku by mi nie pozwoliło, a nigdy bym nie zbliżył się tak do tej, której nie szanuję – zapewniał raz po raz.

\- Wiem, jesteś dżentelmenem jakich mało – posłała mu ciepły uśmiech i pogładziła jego dłoń – no ale powiedz jak było w Hogwarcie? Jaka jest McGonagall?

\- Poczekajmy na _Chardonnay_ , jeśli chcesz słuchać o niej i Wesleyu.

Słysząc nazwisko wielkiej miłości swej kuzynki i stałego bywalca działów plotkarskich jęknęła. Błagała Lavender tak w listach jak i podczas spotkań by dała sobie z nim spokój. Podobnie czyniła jej ciotka, babka i spora część rodziny. Zastanawiała się jakim cudem ten człowiek tak szybko został zmorą wielu. Wzięła do ręki kieliszek, gotowa wysłuchać opowieści. Mogła odgadnąć, że na pewno nie będzie dotyczyła niczego przyjemnego.

Nie widziała ile czasu minęło. Pogrążona z nim w rozmowie traciła poczucie czasu. Wiedziała za to, że leżą przytuleni na nieprzyzwoicie wygodnej sofie. Głaskała go po policzku i uważnie słuchała. Zawsze słuchała swego rozmówcy, a szybko zrozumiała jak bardzo niektórzy są wrażliwi na tym punkcie.

Ani słowem ani gestem nie zaprotestowała, kiedy poczuła podciągnął w górę jej szatę i w niepokojący sposób dotykał. Słuchała dalej, nie przerywając uśmiechu, czując coś bardzo, ale to bardzo dziwnego. Wino szumiało w głowie, ale to jak reagowała na dotyk nie miało nic wspólnego z alkoholem. Była tutaj z nim sama, na sam, bezbronna i całkowicie odsłonięta. A mimo to czuła się bezpieczna jak dziecko w ramionach matki.

Rzucone na pokoje zaklęcia zapewniały całkowitą prywatność, co ją cieszyło a nie niepokoiło. Wolała by nikt jej nie oglądał w podobnej sytuacji. Sposób w jaki wylądowali na sofie nie miał nic z niewinności ni przyzwoitości. Plątanina rąk i nóg przypominała raczej wstęp, tudzież moment po, namiętnej nocy, niż przyjacielską pogawędkę. Dla Elaine stanowiło to najbardziej zmysłowe doświadczenie życia.

\- Naprawdę McGonagall _nie widzi_ , że jej ulubieniec to chuligan? Zawsze sprawiała wrażenie bystrej! – zauważyła.

\- Najwyraźniej nie, jak widać pani dyrektor z wiekiem traci zdolność oceny. I pomyśleć, że ona ma decydować o edukacji młodego pokolenia, przyszłości naszego kraju!

\- Niestety od czasów Umbridge wszelkie działania Ministerstwa wobec Hogwartu..

\- _Wiem_ , ilość bałaganu jaki mi zostawił w spadku Knot przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie. Powinni napisać ostrzeżenie czy co?

\- Domyślam się, wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni, ale ty, ty jesteś najbardziej zmęczony z nas wszystkich. Powinieneś odpocząć.

\- Właśnie to robię – zapewnił – nie masz dzisiaj planów na wieczór? Zostaniesz?

\- Tak, po tej ilości wina nie dam rady się ruszyć. A po jeszcze jednym kieliszku będę uziemiona.

\- Wedle życzenia moja miła – odparł podając kolejną lampkę.

Uwielbiała tutejsze wino. Smakowało naprawdę wybornie a ona wolała nie potrafiła się oprzeć. Ufała mu na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nie zrobi jej krzywdy, na pewno nie teraz kiedy nie mogła wstać z sofy bez ryzykowania zawrotów głowy.

\- Jesteś prawdziwym dżentelmenem – szepnęła – nie próbujesz wykorzystać okazji, nigdy nie próbowałeś. Gdybym wcześniej nie darzyła cię najwyższym szacunkiem i podziwem, właśnie byś takowy zarobił.

\- Mam nieco więcej lat niż ta banda napalonych idiotów, których na pewno spotykałaś i zapanować nad sobą – wyjaśnił – jeśli zapraszam kobietę do prywatnej sali w mojej ulubionej restauracji to dlatego, że ją cenię i nigdy bym nie potraktował w podobny sposób, jako _środka_ do zaspokojenia potrzeb. Przekonywał, czarował, ale nie zmuszał.

\- Przywracasz mi wiarę w ludzi – zachichotała – chyba oboje potrzebujemy odpoczynku, kiedy indziej przyjdzie czas na kontynuowanie _negocjacji_ – uśmiechnęła się- powinieneś mieć wpisanie w CV wysokie umiejętności w tym zakresie.

\- Naturalne obowiązki na moim stanowisku, jesteś pojętną, młodą czarownicą więc jak kiedyś będziesz szukać kogoś do wystawienia referencji..- usłyszała szept.

\- Tak, wiem gdzie zapukać. Zapukam i przejdę ponad nieprzytomnym ciałem twojego sekretarza, uważając czy różowa ropucha nie rzuca klątw i...

\- Musisz mi przypominać o niej akurat w tej chwili? To może chcesz wiedzieć z jakiego powodu Knot wstawił te wygodne sofy do gabinetu i że ona..

\- To jest obrzydliwe, dlaczego musimy rozmawiać o takich rzeczach? – skrzywiła usta z niesmakiem- będę mieć przez ciebie koszmary, w których pogonią mnie różowe koty, niedobry człowieku!

\- Znam świetne lekarstwo.

Oczywiście nigdzie nie poszła. Nie wiedziała ile czasu rozmawiali wtuleni w siebie a bardzo zmysłowy, pociągający sposób. Podziwiała opanowanie swego towarzysza, że mimo wszystko niczego nie próbował. Elaine nigdy nie myślała o sobie jako szczególnie atrakcyjnej, zapewne z powodu swoich znienawidzonych rumieńców, toteż nie przyszłoby jej do głowy myśleć o sobie jako o pociągającej dla kogoś na tak znamienitym stanowisku. Sen nadchodził szybko i niespodziewanie, a ona sama już nie wiedziała kiedy śniła a kiedy naprawdę rozmawiała. Zasnęła dziwnie zadowolona i wyciszona.

Kiedy dwoje ludzi zasypia w podobny sposób, ktoś budzi się pierwszy. Tym razem nie kobieta, która pewnie by wpadła w niemałą histerię, pomimo a może właśnie z powodu nadchodzącego bólu głowy. Jej szata podwinęła się naprawdę wysoko i tylko sen, oraz ilość wina, sprawiła, że nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Na szczęście dla własnej równowagi nie zarejestrowała też gdzie dokładnie powędrowała w czasie snu dłoń jej towarzysza. Dosłałaby zawału na miejscu. Albo uciekła z wrzaskiem.

Oddychała spokojnie z głową lekko przechyloną w bok. Jasne, proste włosy rozpierzchły się po poduszce w całkowitym nieładzie. Wstał nakrywając ją swoją wyjściową szatą. Pomimo jej niezachwianej, wynikającej z naiwności, i słuchania ministerialnych plotkar, wiary w jego absolutne i niczym nie zachwiane opanowanie, potrafiła wystawiać takowe na ciężką próbę. Zwłaszcza kiedy prezentowała swoje zgrabne nogi, atut o którym nie miała bladego pojęcia. Spojrzał na nią i wypił zawartość niewielkiej buteleczki. Eliksir antykacowy smakował paskudnie, ale naprawdę pomagał. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na śpiącą kobietę i nalał jej całkiem sporą porcję. Będzie takowej potrzebować i to zdecydowanie _przed_ śniadaniem.

Obudził ją koszmarny ból głowy. Wiedziała, że jest sama sobie winna, bo powinna wypić dwa kieliszki mniej. Mruknęła pod nosem coś brzmiącego nieprzyjemnie, czym zwróciła uwagę swego towarzysza. Podszedł do niej sprawnym, szybkim krokiem.

\- Wypij to nim wstaniesz – nakazał podając eliksir antykacowy. Wstawanie w podobnym stanie to fatalny pomysł.

\- Smakuje paskudnie – jęknęła posłusznie wypijając całość.

\- Ma pomagać, nie smakować – odparł krótko.

\- Wiem, dziękuję. To twoja szata z wczoraj? Skąd masz nową? – zapytała.

\- Mam tutaj zapasowe, przydają się na spotkania, kiedy któryś z uczestników wyleje coś. To dobre miejsce na rozmowy Szefami Departamentów lub wpływowymi arystokratami pokroju Malfoya.

\- Rozumiem – skinęła głową – na pewno do takich rozmów potrzeba więcej niż jednej butli whisky i.. nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć czego jeszcze.

\- Nie musisz, no chyba że pewnego dnia sama zostaniesz Szefową Departamentu.

\- Nie ma szans, ale dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie, teraz nie czas na podobne rozmowy. Kawa i śniadania dobrze ci zrobią. Nie patrz tak na mnie, zostajesz na śniadanie. Potem odstawię cię do twojego mieszkania, mogę się stąd teleportować, więc wejdziesz ładnie i frontowymi drzwiami.

\- Jesteś cudowny, wspaniały i jestem najszczęśliwszą kobietą na świecie, bo jestem tutaj z tobą – krzyknęła zachwycona. Nie było to wyznanie miłości, ale coś możliwie najbliższe temu.

\- Całe przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł uprzejmie podając jej rękę.

* * *

 **Od Autorki** : To jest jeden z tych rozdziałów w których bohaterowie, lub bohaterki, zaczynają postępować nieracjonalnie. Hermiona próbuje tutaj jakoś wyratować bądź co bądź przyjaciela. Tak, Ron zachowuje się wobec niej dość paskudnie, ale moim zdaniem nie sposób od razu zapomnieć o latach znajomości. No i przecież ona jest jeszcze bardzo młoda więc nie chcę by była wytrawną lwicą salonową.

Wprowadzam do historii Cormaca McLaggena bo nigdy nie rozumiałam dlaczego Hermiona tak go nie lubiła. Wspomniała o nim, że ma maniery gorsze niż Graup, ale sceny z jego udziałem mnie nie przekonały. Nie zachowywał się gorzej niż inni w jego wieku, a już na pewno lepiej niż Draco Malfoy czy James Potter. *W 6 części słyszymy o jego wujku Tyberiuszu, mającym bardzo dobre kontakty w Ministerstwie. Nie wiadomo jakie nazwisko nosił wuj Cormacka, więc dla ułatwienie założyłam, że takie same jak on.


	7. Pierwszy dzień w pracy

Tradycyjnie dziękuję bardzo wszystkim, którzy tutaj zaglądają.

 **Melodia** : Ron dopiero się rozkręca. Sława uderza mu do głowy, ale minie czas nim odstawi coś najbardziej niewybaczalnego. Aby jednak oberwał muszę ustawić wszystkie osoby zaangażowane w dramat na swoje miejsce. Co do Lavender mam wobec niej bardzo niecne plany, ale na ich realizację przyjdzie nam poczekać. Nie chcemy przecież by za szybko dostała swojego miłego i dystyngowanego przystojniaka!

 **Toraach** : Hermiona w szkole była typem poważnej dziewczyny, która spędzała czas nad książkami i ratowaniem Harrego i Rona. Lavender i Parvati z kolei, one jak to nastolatki plotkowały o chłopakach o makijażu. Nie mogły się zgodzić. Hermiona jednak dorasta i zaczyna widzieć świat nieco inaczej. Tak wybrała Rona a nie choćby Cormaca, który przynajmniej umiał jeść z zamkniętymi ustami.

W tym rozdziale Hermiona zaczyna pracę i spotyka różne osoby ze swej przeszłości.

* * *

Hermiona nie mogła spać w przeddzień swego pierwszego dnia w pracy. Harry nalegał by zamieszkała u niego, na Grimmauld Place 12. Po serii awantur, od Balu u Malfoya począwszy nie mogła już wrócić do Nory. Nie zniosła by kolejnych wrzasków Rona, ani zawodu w oczach pani Weasley. Molly, zapewne za namową McGonagall lub kogoś innego, pisała do niej listy. Namawiała do zejście się ze swoim synem. Początkowo uprzejme prośby z czasem nabierały na natarczywości. Takt nie należał do mocnych cech rodziny. Po zdjęciu tańca z Lucjuszem najpierw na Balu, potem na Uczcie, dostała wyjce. Subtelność nie należała do mocnych stron rodziny.

Początkowo czuła łzy piekące pod powiekami. Potem była już tylko wściekłość. Jest dorosła i naprawdę nie potrzebuje pouczania jak dokazujące dziecko. Nie rozrabiała i nie przynosiła nikomu wstydu. Nie piła na umór ni nie wszczynała awantur. Po prostu zakończyła nie rokujący związek, postanowiła zacząć dorosłe, samodzielne życie i zacząć na siebie zarabiać. Tak, wiedziała dlaczego Minister Magii dał równie hojną ofertę pracy. Nie ona jedna korzystała na powojennym zamieszaniu i nie uważała za przestępstwo by skorzystać z okazji.

\- Możesz mieszkać u mnie ile chcesz – powiedział Harry – nie ukrywam, że nie podoba mi się, że chcesz pracować dla Scrimgeoura, ale ufam ci Hermiona. Byłaś przy mnie zawsze, nawet gdy już nikt inny przy mnie nie został. Cokolwiek postanowisz jestem przy tobie.

\- Dziękuję – odparła wzruszona – poszukam czegoś do wynajęcia, nie chcę byś mnie miał na głowie. Na pewno chcesz z Ginny .. – zaczęła.

\- Bzdura, ktoś tutaj powinien zamieszkać. Ginny nie lubi tego domu, a ja jestem prawie cały czas na treningach. Stworek się popłakał ze szczęścia jak mu powiedziałem, że przybędziesz.

Poszła za nim z trudem panując nad łzami, łzami radości. Harry pozostał sobą. Nie Wybawcą, nie przyszłym Aurorem, ale sobą. Wiernym i oddanym przyjacielem, lojalnym ponad wszystko. Uściskała go jak brata, którego nigdy nie miała. Nie wiedziała jakby bez niego przeszła przez kolejne, skomplikowane momenty swego życia. Harry wszystko zmienił i była to zmiana na lepsze.

Miała tylko nadzieję, że rudowłosa doceni szczęście jakie ją spotkało. Być kochaną przez równie cudownego człowieka co on, równie lojalnego to wielki skarb. Odkąd miała Lucjusza nie odczuwała już ślepej zazdrości. Mimo wszystko przysięgła wydrapać oczy każdej, która kiedykolwiek go skrzywdzi.

\- Będę przy tobie Harry choćby nie wiem co, nie zawiodłeś mnie nigdy, nie to co Ron – mimowolnie się skrzywiła.

\- Ron zachowuje się jak kompletny kretyn. Po raz kolejny pokazał swoje oblicze kretyna, mam nadzieję, że mu przejdzie. Dotychczas zawsze przechodziło.

Hermiona nie skomentowała jego słów. Nie wiedziała czy rudzielec zamierzał pójść po rozum do głowy, a prawdę mówiąc coraz mniej ją to obchodziło. Miała coraz bardziej dość wygłupów i wiecznych pretensji. Znosiła go w szkole, znosiła podczas Wojny i nie widziała powodów by dalej znosić. Kiedyś czytała o odporności metalu na wyginanie i najwyraźniej doszła do swego krytycznego punktu.

Razem z nim aportowała się do wcale nie tak ponurego domiszcza. Nadal nie sposób było nazwać dom Blacków przyjemnym dla oka, ale panował w nim jako taki porządek. Ci członkowie Zakonu którzy przeżyli Wojnę, w tym Hermiona, pomogli doprowadzić miejsce do jako takiego stanu. W międzyczasie jednak Harry najwyraźniej dołożył środków, aby nieco zadbać o posępną siedzibę. Ostatecznie odziedziczył niejedną skrytkę w banku, co go czyniło bardzo bogatym czarodziejem.

Postanowił zamieszkać na Grimmauld Place. To tutaj spędził wiele wspaniałych chwil i tutaj znajdował schronienie podczas Wojny. Zaklęcie Fideliusa uczyniło miejsce bezpiecznym azylem. Raz po raz ktoś wpadał z wizytą, więc dom już nie przypominał ponurej siedziby z piątego roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Teraz znacznie bardziej przywodził na myśl starą i elegancką kamienicę, miejsce które dało się bez większego trudu polubić.

\- To dom Syriusza, on tutaj mieszkał i dlatego to miejsce nie może niszczeć – oznajmij chłopak uroczyście.

Korytarz wejściowy pozostał ponury, ale przynajmniej nie zakurzony. Żyrandole nie rozświetlały w pełni mroku, tworząc poważną, przywodzącą na myśl starą katedrę atmosferę. Ze ścian łypały oczami portrety członkowie rodu Blacków. Ich spojrzenia ciężko uznać za przyjazne, ale nie śmieli wykrzykiwać przekleństw. Harry był teraz dziedzicem tak Potterów jak i Blacków a jako głowa rodu mógł im rozkazywać. Nakazał im albo uprzejmie witać gości, albo pozostać cicho. Wybrali to drugie, posłuszni odwiecznym prawom.

\- Paniczu Harry, jak wspaniale pana widzieć – głos Stworka, odmłodniałego o całe lata brzmiał radością – o Panienko Hermiono, Stworek przygotował dla pani pokój. Czy podać Panience coś do picia?

\- Dziękuję zejdę na herbatę Stworku, możesz mi pokazać pokój chcę zostawić swoje rzeczy – wyjaśniła

Skrzat wciąż nosił na łańcuszku fałszywy horkruks. Pamiątka ukochanego pana była dla niego relikwią, podobnie jak inne rzeczy Blacków. Hermiona podarowała mu kiedyś serwetkę z herbem ich rodu, którą miał zawsze w swoim legowisku. Położył prezent obok portretu matki Syriusza, niczym dwa cenne skarby. Widziała łzy wzruszenia w oczach skrzata i uśmiechnęła się lekko. Została odtąd jego ukochaną panią, kimś kim nigdy nie będzie Ginny.

\- Gdzie bagaż panienki? – zapytał Stworek

\- Ach tutaj – wskazała na swoją torebkę z koralikami – zaczarowałam ją tak żeby mieściła tyle co kilka kufrów.

\- Panienka jest największą z żyjących czarownic – odparł Stworek salutując – na kiedy przygotować herbatkę i podwieczorek?

\- Za godzinę.

Skrzat wskazał drzwi jednej z gościnnych sypialni i szybko aportował się do kuchni. Coś mruczał pod nosem, zapewne wesołą przyśpiewkę. Hermiona nacisnęła na klamkę otwierając ciężkie, drewniane drzwi.

Aż krzyknęła widząc pokój. Ktoś ewidentnie dużo pracował nad przygotowaniem tego specjalnie dla niej. Czerń i zieleń, typowe kolory domu Blacków, zastąpiono bardziej jasnymi, pastelowymi barwami. Meble zostały odnowione i wyczyszczone aż sprawiały wrażenie prawie nowych. Sypialnia nie przypominała już miejsce rodem z ponurych powieści.

Ciężkie, ciemne kotary zastąpiono lekkimi, kremowymi zasłonami. Przez okno mogła podziwiać zaciszną, elegancką uliczkę w Londynie. Wiedziała, że jesienią, kiedy drzewa płonęły czerwienią liści było tutaj naprawdę pięknie. Przez otwarte okno wpadało przyjemne, letnie powietrze.

Podeszła do wiekowego, królewskiego łóżka. Dawniej czarne zasłony zastąpiono bordowymi ze złotymi zdobieniami, przywodzącymi na myśl kolory Gryffindora. Od razu poczuła przyjemne drżenie serca i zalew przyjemnych wspomnień ze szkoły. Bo chociaż nie rozstała się z McGonagall w sposób o jaki marzyła, myśli o Hogwarcie wywoływała uśmiech na twarzy.

Pod oknem stało masywne biurko z ciężkiego drewna. Hermiona, prymuska, zamierzała ciężko pracować toteż z radością popatrzyła na mebel. Świeże kwiaty tak na nocnym stoliku oraz szafce nocnej wzruszyły jeszcze bardziej poczuła się naprawdę wyczekiwana. Była w domu.

Wyrzuciła ze swej torebki większość ubrań, które spakowała. Sukienki wręcz błagały o żelazo, czym na pewno zajmie się Stworek. Na razie jednak chciała jednak nieco się rozgościć. Potem zjeść podwieczorek i iść na Pokątną. Skoro zaczyna pracę, powinna poszukać odpowiednich szat u Madame Malkin. Umówiła się już na Pokątnej z Lavender.

W kuchni już czekał na nią placek. Poczciwy skrzat upiekł dla niej ulubione ciasto. Harry chwalił pod niebiosa dania jakie przyrządzał i Hermiona widziała po nim, że wyraźnie przytył. Kiedy Stworek szepnął coś w stylu „Panienka jest bardzo wiotka" postanowiła kupić luźniejsze szaty.

\- Paniczu Harry, Panienko Hermiono podwieczorek czeka – zapowiedział dumnie skrzat.

\- Jedz – nakazał Harry – jest pyszne – zapewnił rzucając się nieomal na swój posiłek – nie patrz tak na mnie, treningi Aurora wyczerpują. Będziesz pracować w biurze Scrimgeoura? – zapytał uważnie.

\- Tak – odparła – słuchaj nie chcę..

\- Nie ma sprawy, przyda się tam ktoś rozsądny – wyszczerzył do niej zęby.

\- Dziękuję Harry

\- Od tego są przyjaciele.

Wyszła z domu i rzuciła zaklęcie teleportacji. Przeszła przed Dziurawy Kocioł na Pokątną, gdzie miała się spotkać z Lavender. Nigdy wcześniej nie przepadała za robieniem zakupów, ale ostatnimi czasu zmieniła zdania. Chciała się spodobać Lucjuszowi i zwracała nieco większą uwagę na wcześniej pomijane szczegóły. Przysięgła też sobie wstąpić do sklepu ze zmysłową bielizną, ciesząc się w na wizję tego co jej ukochany może zrobić z podwiązkami. Kiedy przypomniała sobie z jakim mistrzostwem zdjął zębami jej majtki robiło się jej słabo. Zwłaszcza jak pomyślała co potrafił robić z językiem, o słodki Merlinie!

Już z pewnej odległości zobaczyła znajomą twarz. Lavender siedziała w ogródku lodziarni i machała ku niej ręką. Obok niej dostrzegła inną postać. Jasnowłosa czarownica siedziała spokojnie popijając kawę. Skinęła głową, ale nie machała i nie krzyczała.

\- Hermiono, wspaniale cię widzieć. Może zaczniemy od lodów? Potrzeba nam będzie nieco sił! – zachichotała Lavender.

\- A potem czegoś konkretnego po – wtrąciła siedząca obok kobieta o prostych włosach – Elaine Cattermole – przedstawiała się kobieta wstając – moja kuzynka przekonała mnie bym została, jak to nazwała, wsparciem wizażowym. Bardzo mnie cieszy nasze spotkanie panno Granger.

Hermiona spojrzała na kobietę i mogła przysiąc, że skądś ją zna. Daleko mniej egzaltowana niż koleżanka z dormitorium patrzyła uważnie na nowo poznaną. Ubrana w prostą, klasyczną szatę czarodziejki wyglądała poważnie i elegancko. Całości dopełniały kolczyki w kształcie pająków, coś co stanowiło popularną ozdobę. Ani Lavender, ani Hermiona nie miały pojęcia o ich prawdziwej wartości, wynoszącej kilkaset galeonów.

\- Jestem Hermiona – zapewniła – czy my się nie znamy?

\- Ależ pamiętasz? – Elaine sprawiała wrażenie zaskoczonej – tak, to ja pokazałam ci drogę z biura Ministra w zeszłym roku. Lav mówiła, że potrzebujesz porady w sprawie szat i sukni. Mogę w czymś pomóc?

\- Tak, zaczynam pracę, właśnie w jego biurze – zaczęła Hermiona – i chciałam kupić odpowiednie szaty. Czy są jakieś wymagania co do stroju? Coś jak szkolne szaty w kolorach domu?

\- Nie – wyjaśniła Elaine – to by nie przeszło - zachichotała - za wiele czarownic pracuje w Ministerstwie. Nosimy plakietki z imieniem i nazwą Departamentu. Każdy taką ma, poza szefami Departamentów i _oczywiście_ samym Ministrem. Dostaniesz wszystko co trzeba pierwszego dnia. Wybierz coś co by najlepiej ci odpowiadało. Ja na przykład lubię klasyczny krój szat.

\- Ja też – skinęła głową Hermiona – wyglądasz bardzo elegancko Elaine. Interesujące kolczyki, doskonale pasują.

\- Dziękuję – odparła blondynka rumieniąc się lekko – jak się uporamy z szatami, możemy iść do sklepu z biżuterią. Mają tam podobne ozdoby w cenie na każdą kieszeń, wszystko w zależności od klienta.

\- Nie mam za wiele pieniędzy – wyjaśniła Hermiona – nawet nie zaczęłam pracować, a nie chcę zaczynać nowego życia od pożyczek i..

\- Bardzo rozsądnie. Kiedy miałam na myśli każdą kieszeń, mówiłam dosłownie: takie cudeńka kosztują od kilku do kilkuset galeonów.

Hermiona poczuła, że może polubić nowo poznaną czarownicę. Rozmawiała w uprzejmy, chociaż nieco zbyt formalny sposób, ale w końcu nie każdy jest zrelaksowany podczas pierwszego spotkania. Nie trajkotała jak najęta, ale jednocześnie udzielała wyczerpujących odpowiedzi. Nosiła bardzo elegancką, nieco staromodną biżuterię, która idealnie do niej pasowała. Chociaż młoda nosiła w sobie bliżej nieokreśloną, zagadkową powagę, która nijak nie odbierała uroku.

Zaczęły od sklepu Madame Malkin. Minęło nieco czasu nim właścicielka przestała co chwila powtarzać jak wspaniale widzieć _drogą pannę Granger_. Hermiona zaczęła naprawdę podziwiać Harrego, że znosił sławę tak dobrze. Ona odczuwała zmęczenie a wiedziała, że to ledwie początek. Tym samym wzrosła jej sympatia do Elaine, najwyraźniej spokojnie przyjmującej jej obecność.

\- Czego potrzebujecie kochaneczki? – zapytała właścicielka nie odrywając oczu od Hermiony.

\- Szat odpowiednich dla czarownicy z Ministerstwa. Czegoś klasycznego, spokojnego ale nie sztywnego – wyjaśniła Elaine – oraz szat wyjściowych na różne uroczystości i bankiety – dodała.

Malkin zacmokała z zadowolenia i zaczęła mierzyć Hermionę, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Zawołała wszystkie swoje pomocnice, które poczęły przynosić różne projekty sukni. Lavender próbowała zaproponować coś niekonwencjonalnego i szalonego, ale została spiorunowana wzrokiem przez swoją kuzynkę.

\- Ależ Hermiona jest młoda i ma piękne nogi! – argumentowała młodsza blondynka.

\- Dlatego proponuję suknię w sam raz za kolano – wyjaśniła cierpliwie starsza – podkreśli atuty a jednocześnie nie będzie prowokować paskudnych plotek. Praca w biurze Ministra jest dość reprezentacyjna więc sama rozumiesz, że należy zadbać o właściwy _image_. Kuse sukienki wyglądają infantylnie.

\- No może i tak, ale – nie dawała za wygraną młodsza – Hermiono mogłabyś zwrócić uwagę jakiegoś przystojniaka na ważnym stanowisku!

\- Lav!

\- Nie bądź taka spięta Elaine, przecież nie ma nic złego w małej schadzce w pracy! Powinnaś tego spróbować, na pewno znajdziesz jakiegoś przystojniaka do wycałowania.

\- Lav- warknęła starsza dziewczyna ostrzegawczo – mamy pomóc Hermionie, nie zaś dyskutować o moim życiu prywatnym. Od wpychania mnie pod jemioły mam Doris, dziękuję bardzo. Czy wiesz Hermiono z kim będziesz pracować?

Siedziały akurat na kanapie, w sklepie Madame Malkin. Ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Lavender nie oglądały innych butików z szatami. Brunetka była całkowicie zachwycona fasonami zaproponowanymi przez Elaine, a jednocześnie nie chciała iść z obcą kobietą do sklepu z bielizną. Musiały jakoś grzecznie pożegnać nową znajomą, bo przecież nie mogła powiedzieć statecznej czarownicy z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa dlaczego potrzebuje koronkowych majtek.

\- Dostanę pracę w biurze Ministra, ale nie wiem jeszcze na czym dokładnie będzie polegać moja praca.

\- Nikt nie zna dokładnego zakresu obowiązków na przód –potwierdziła Elaine – ale mnie chodziło o ludzi z otoczenia. Cóż zapewne będziesz spotykać sekretarzy, nie wiem kto wedle kontraktu będzie formalnym szefem, ale to z nimi powinnaś mieć dobre układy. Percy jest w porządku, ale na Umbridge uważaj – poradziła.

\- Percy Weasley? On wciąż po tym wszystkim? – wypaliła Hermiona mając w pamięci jego zachowanie wobec rodziny na piątym roku.

\- Jest młodszym sekretarzem, zaś Umbridge starszym – wyjaśniła Elaine – a czemu uważasz, że Percy nie powinien piastować swego stanowiska? Lav wspominała o twojej przyjaźni z Wesleyami, nie życzysz mu dobrze ? – zapytała lekko zdumiona.

\- Wiesz jak on traktował swoją rodzinę?

\- Rodzinne sprzeczki to nie powód do zwolnienia z pracy – wyjaśniła lakonicznie.

\- A torturowanie uczniów? – zapytała Hermiona – dlaczego Umbridge jeszcze nie siedzi w ..?

\- Tortury? To bardzo poważne oskarżenie – odparła Elaine wpatrując się uważnie w nową znajomą – masz dowody?

\- Ona groziła Harremu _Cruciatusem_!

\- Mówienie o zaklęciach Niewybaczalnych to nie przestępstwo – zauważyła blondynka – inaczej byśmy musieli skazać każdego kto wykrzyczy parę słów za dużo w gniewie.

\- To nie było w gniewie i ona zamierzała to zrobić – zapewniła Hermiona

\- Czy rzuciła zaklęcie? Zamiary to jeszcze nie zbrodnia i niestety dopóki badania nie potwierdzą rzucenia nielegalnej klątwy nie możemy nic zrobić. Oskarżanie kogoś na wyższym stanowisku to fatalny początek pracy.

\- Ona cięła Harrego, używała Krwawego Pióra! – nie dawała za wygraną.

\- Krwawe Pióra są niewskazane, ale _nie_ zakazane – wyjaśniła Elaine – Dolores Umbridge nie jest najbardziej sympatyczną osobą w Ministerstwie Magii, ale przeprowadzone w Hogwarcie śledztwo nie wykazało nieprawidłowości.

Elaine nie znosiła Umbridge, głównie z powodu opowieści Lavender. Wielu ludzi nie życzyło dobrze „różowej ropusze" jak o niej mawiali, ale nic nie mogli począć. Przeglądała nawet akta z jej sprawy, tylko po to aby niczego nie znaleźć. Wywołało to frustrację, która wróciła w czasie rozmowy z nową znajomą. Naprawdę próbowała coś znaleźć na nielubianą ropuchę.

Doskonale wiedziała co tamta kobieta odstawiała w Hogwarcie. Słyszała opowieści Lavender podczas przerwy świątecznej, ale nie mogła poradzić nic innego niż zachowanie spokoju i unikanie wszelkiej konfrontacji. Zaczynała właśnie pracę w Ministerstwie i miała dość rozsądku by nie krytykować decyzji najważniejszego z urzędników. Nie była tchórzem, ale samobójcą też nie.

\- Nic? – pisnęła Hermiona – Knot..

\- Jeśli uważasz, że Korneliusz Knot był najmniej kompletnym szefem naszego rządu w tym stuleciu całkiem sporo osób przyzna ci rację – odpowiedziała łagodnie – ustalił jednak wiele aktów prawnych, których nie można cofnąć machnięciem różdżki. A jeśli chcesz pracować w biurze Ministra radzę ci opanować swoją niechęć do Umbridge. Ona na pewno tylko czeka na okazję.

\- Okazję?

\- Lav mi wspomniała o GD i walce w Departamencie Tajemnic. Dolores na pewno nie zapomniała, a wątpię by obecność młodej, znanej kobiety w biurze się jej podobała.

\- Chyba nie sugerujesz, że ona i - zaczęła Hermiona odczuwając nieprzyjemne dreszcze

\- Romans, w żadnym razie – zaprzeczyła Lavender – z tego co wiem od czarownic z Ministerstwa, to cóż Scrimgeour ma opinię kogoś kompletnie nie zainteresowanego kobietami, a wręcz impotenta.

\- Możemy zmienić temat? – Elaine poczuła znienawidzoną czerwień, kiedy wspomniała w myślach wieczór po Uczcie w Hogwarcie – jak chcesz poznać różne plotki, porozmawiaj z Doris.

\- Jesteś taka niewinna – zachichotała Lavender – i rumienisz na samo wspomnienie o..

\- To nie sądzę by _interesowało_ twoją przyjaciółkę – przerwała stanowczo – a więc Hermiono, cokolwiek uważasz na temat Umbridge, nie mów tego na głos.

Po szybkim lunchu Elaine powiedziała im do widzenia i poszła w swoją stronę. Dwie Gryfonki wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i ruszyły w kierunku sklepu z bielizną. O tej części wycieczki Hermiona wolała nie wspominać nikomu.

\- Twoje kuzynka jest bardzo miła – powiedziała po chwili.

\- I może ci pomóc – zapewniła Lavender – ma całkiem niezłe rozeznanie w Ministerstwie. Jej przełożony jest kuzynem Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa i uwielbia Elaine. Oczywiście w sensie zawodowym, ale zaprasza ją i jej koleżanki z biura na różne imprezy, więc ona pewnie miała okazję poznać wiele ważnych osób.

Elaine wywróciła oczami na szczebiotanie swej kuzynki. Nie zamierzała opowiadać obcym o rozmaitych szczegółach swojej pracy. Zwłaszcza kiedy czuła na sobie pytający wzrok Bertiego Higgsa. Czarodziej w średnim wieku obserwował ją uważniej i częściej niżby wynikało z ich relacji służbowych.

Hermiona wróciła do domu z nowymi szatami i częściami garderoby, które wolała ukryć. Kochała Lucjusza, ale nie wiedziała jak powiedzieć o wszystkim Harremu. Był jej niczym brat i nie potrafiła zdecydować gdyby musiała wybierać między nim a blondynem. Dlatego wolała poczekać.

xxxxxx

Następnego dnia wstała wcześnie rano. Wiedziała, że Stworek zapewne dolał jej eliksiru do wieczornej herbaty. Nigdy by nie zasnęła, przejęta nowym rozdziałem w swoim życiu. Nie wiedziała jak zdoła spokojnie powitać Percy'ego nie mówiąc o okropnej Umbridge. Pamiętała słowa kuzynki Lavender i te ją bardzo niepokoiły. Jak miała spokojnie znosić ową okropną kobietę? Lucjusz przekonywał by skorzystała z okazji, ale dopiero rozmowa z ową Elaine pokazała jak ciężko może wszystko wyglądać. Reagowała bardzo gwałtownie, co nie uszło uwadze blondynki.

Hermiona patrzyła na nią uważnie. Kobieta często się czerwieniała, cierpiąc na irytującą przypadłość, ale mówiła bardzo istotne rzeczy. Mogła sprawiać wrażenie dziecinnej z powodu rumieńców, ale panna Granger widziała w niej wyraźnie rozsądną i dojrzałą osobę.

O ósmej stała już w korytarzu na pierwszym piętrze. Pracę zaczynała o dziewiątej, ale po prostu nie mogła wytrzymać. Ubrana w ciemną, sięgającą za kolana szatę wyczekiwała nowego dnia, swego nowego życia.

\- Hermiono! – Percy prawie pozbawił ją tchu swoim uściskiem – bardzo mnie cieszy, że będziemy razem pracować! Cieszy mnie, że nie postanowiłaś zrobić coś ze swoim życiem, nie zaś marnować je jak Ron. On jest czarną owcą. Na pewno znasz Dolores Umbridge, jest częścią naszego zespołu.

\- Znam – powiedziała sztywno

\- Panna Granger! – usłyszała znienawidzony, słodki głosik – jak wspaniale tutaj widzieć młodą twarz. Rufus, znaczy się pan minister, powiedział mi osobiście o swej decyzji. Będziemy jak wielka, szczęśliwa rodzina.

Hermiona z najwyższym trudem powstrzymała prychnięcie. Nie wiedziała czy bardziej nienawidzi różowego swetra tej kobiety czy też przesłodzonego głosu i gruchania. Czuła, że praca może być cięższa niż podejrzewała. A już na pewno nie zamierzała stanowić części jej rodziny, choćby były dwiema ostatnimi przedstawicielkami rasy ludzkiej na ziemi.

Ich rozmowę przerwał szelest. Po wyłożonym grubym dywanie korytarzu szedł czarodziej we wspaniałej, czarno-złotej szacie. Minister Magii nie uznał za stosowne odpowiedzieć na jej gruchanie, co Hermiona zauważyła ze sporą dozą złośliwości. O wiele serdeczniej przywitał Percy'ego, poklepując po ramieniu i wymieniając uprzejmości. Dopiero po chwili spojrzał na drugą z kobiet, szybko zmieniając wyraz twarzy na bardziej oficjalny.

\- Panno Granger, bardzo miło wiedzieć panią tak wcześnie. Cenię punktualność, co radzę zanotować.

\- Oczywiście sir – pisnęła tonem prymuski

\- Poinformowałam pannę Granger o jej … – zagruchała Umbridge, najwyraźniej chcąc pokazać swą sumienność.

\- Nie jesteś jej przełożoną, więc nie powinno to cię kłopotać Dolores – przerwał – czy dokumenty o których rozmawialiśmy wczoraj są gotowe? – zapytał

\- Prawie – zapewniała – tylko ostatni raz coś sprawdzę i będą na twoim biurku przed lunchem.

\- Dziękuję Dolores, wiesz co masz robić.

Niepyszna Umbridge wbiła wzrok w dywan i poszła w kierunku swojego gabinetu. Nie sprawiała wrażenia specjalnie przejętej chłodnym powitaniem, co wzbudziło niepokój u Hermiony. Nienawidziła ropuchy z całego serca, ale zastanawiała się czy przypadkiem jej nowy szef po prostu nie ma podobnie oschłego podejścia do kobiet. Może po prostu nie cierpi ich towarzystwa?

\- Percy – tym razem minister odezwał się znacznie cieplejszym głosem – może dasz się namówić na herbatkę na początek tygodnia? O i oczywiście _nalegam_ byś do nas dołączyła panno Granger. Zawsze zapraszam nowych pracowników na herbatę pierwszego dnia – wyjaśnił – to przełamuje lody.

Hermiona posłusznie podążyła do gabinetu, gdzie zajęła miejsce dla gości. Dowiedziała się, w czasie bardzo uprzejmej rozmowy, że jej obowiązki w dużej mierze będą polegać na porządkowaniu dokumentacji, redagowaniu przemówień oraz funkcjach reprezentacyjnych. Wiedziała oczywiście od samego początku jak niewielkie realne znaczenie może mieć jej funkcja. Lucjusz wszystko dokładnie wyjaśnił. Początkowo odczuwała bunt, ale z czasem znalazła dobre strony swej sytuacji. Nikt jej nie przeszkodzi by szukała wszystkiego co możliwe na temat skrzatów domowych oraz innych magicznych stworzeń. Pracowała w biurze ministra i wierzyła, że może zrobić coś dla poprawy ich losu.

To Percy był osobą, którą Scrimgeour najwyraźniej cenił najbardziej, zaś Umbridge tolerował. Hermiona mogła tylko zgadywać dlaczego na Merlina trzymał w swoim biurze kobietę, za którą ewidentnie nie przepadał. Postanowiła obserwować, wszak najwyraźniej czekać ją będzie całkiem sporo wolnego czasu. Pomyślała też by podzielić się spostrzeżeniami z Elaine, osobą zorientowaną w wielu sprawach. Kuzynka Lavender, jako osoba z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, mogła posiadać też wiedzę o prawach magicznych stworzeń. Hermiona oczywiście potrafiłaby wszystko znaleźć w książkach, ale Lucjusz ją nauczył by wygadać opinie ludzi nim ogłosi coś rewolucyjnego. Tej rady posłuchała tylko częściowo. Z dala od niego, sama w gabinecie nie zawsze potrafiła opanować język.

Dostała dla siebie stosunkowo ładne, przestronne pomieszczenie. Miała nawet niewielką, zaczarowaną atrapę okna, którą mogła ustawić wedle swoich gustów. Wybrała, sama nie wiedzieć czemu, widok z okien wiejskiego domku swej babci. Spędziła tam niejedne przyjemne wakacje. Wyobrażała też sonie jak bardzo zdenerwuje tym Umbridge chodzącą wszędzie z nieśmiertelną podkładką do notowania i denerwującym uśmieszkiem.

Ropucha oczywiście musiała wpaść do jej gabinetu i udzielić „dobrych" rad. Słodka jak lukrecja opowiadała jak ciężko bywa kobietom bywa w Ministerstwie. Miała w głosie jakąś nieprzyjemną nutę, co nakazało ostrożność.

\- Większości z nas pozostaje albo ciężka praca i powolne wspinanie się w górę, albo znalezienie pomocnego mężczyzny – wyjaśniła z westchnieniem

\- Ja chyba wybiorę pierwszą z opcji – odparła po chwili brunetka.

\- Też taka kiedyś byłam, nie słuchałam rad starszych. Na szczęście poznałam Korneliusza, który pomógł mi dorosnąć w tej kwestii. Cóż masz rację by zacząć od ciężkiej pracy, chociaż nie wiem czy naprawdę będziesz robić cokolwiek aż tak istotnego.

Hermiona przełknęła ostatnie słowa i opanowała chęć uderzenia ropuchy. Nie chciała wiedzieć co okropna kobieta miała na myśli mówiąc o męskich opiekunach i Knocie. Zamierzała zapytać Elaine, kuzynki Lavender, która udzielała odpowiedzi na pytanie i nie zadręczała swoimi zakręconymi interpretacjami.

Nie wiedziała ile czasu siedziała w swoim gabinecie starając się zaplanować coś sensownego. Lucjusz namówił ją by przyjęła pracę, ale sama nie wiedziała czy siedzenie samej w pokoju i próba znalezienia zajęcia to coś o czym marzyła. Nie, z tym by dała radę, ale konieczność słuchania „dobrych rad" Umbridge to był horror. Ciche pukanie wyrwało ją z zamyślenia.

Prawie uściskała z radości stojącą w progu blondynkę. Elaine pomachała do niej przyjaźnie, posyłając radosny uśmiech. Hermiona zerknęła na niewiele starszą czarownicę. Ubrana w stonowane, eleganckie szaty mogła uchodzić za atrakcyjną, chociaż mocna warstwa makijażu nieco psuła efekt. Kolczyki w kształcie pająków idealnie pasowały do czarodziejskiego stroju, ale jednocześnie postarzały młoda kobietę. Hermionie jednak podobał się jej styl, znacznie bardziej niż śmiałe kreacje Lavender.

\- Mogę wejść? - zapytała Elaine

\- Jasne zapraszam, to mój nowy gabinet – wyjaśniła Hermiona

\- Bardzo ładny – odparła lakonicznie blondynka – i z magicznym oknem, gratulacje Dawlish nieźle się nagimnastykował by zainstalować takie u nas. Masz ochotę na lunch?

\- Chyba czas na przerwę.

\- Zdecydowanie, idę coś przegryźć z moimi koleżankami z biura i dołącz do nas jeśli zechcesz. Doris będzie wniebowzięta jeśli popytasz ją o najnowsze ploteczki – zaśmiała się – zawsze warto wiedzieć co w trawie piszczy!

\- Dziękuję ci Elaine, nie mam na co liczyć na moich kolegów.

\- Lunch z Umbridge? Tego się nie robi nawet wrogowi!

\- Ale sama mówiłaś..

\- Radziłam ci unikać konfrontacji, nie zawierać przyjaźń Hermiono.

\- Pracujesz w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, mam pytanie o niektóre regulacje dotyczące magicznych stworzeń – wypaliła.

\- Magicznych stworzeń? - blondynka rzuciła Hermionie zagadkowe spojrzenie – to twój projekt w pracy? - zapytała sceptycznie.

\- Nie, raczej kontynuacja czegoś ze szkoły. Potem ci wyjaśnię, umieram z głodu.

Elaine nie sprawiała wrażenia przekonanej, ale milczała. Dostrzegła coś dziwnego w spojrzeniu rówieśniczki swej kuzynki i nie była pewna czy to dobry znak. Magiczne stworzenia, całkiem nie rozumiała dlaczego znana czarownica chce marnować czas na coś, co uchodziło za najmniej prestiżowe zajęcie. Przecież mogła poznawać różnych ludzi lub choćby malować paznokcie! Albo cokolwiek innego, ale skrzaty?

Hermiona poznała Doris i Mafaldę, koleżanki z biura Elaine. Ta pierwsza przypominała jej o Lavender, najwyraźniej dzieląc upodobanie do plotek i strojów. Bez skrępowania opowiadała też o swoich licznych randkach i schadzkach, co najraźniej nie dziwiło ni nie gorszyło nikogo. Blondynka co jakiś czas reagowała rumieńcem, ale zasadniczo słuchała swej koleżanki. W każdym razie z większą uwagą niż słów Hermiony o skrzatach domowych. Obiecała jednak przesłać książkę z odpowiednimi aktami prawnymi.

\- Naprawdę nie masz nic lepszego do zrobienia? - pytała sceptycznie Elaine

\- To jest ważne – zaperzyła się Hermiona

\- Jasne jak uważasz – wzruszyła ramionami blondynka – zasadniczo jak uporasz się z obowiązkami możesz robić co uważasz za słuszne. Ale wątpię byś kogokolwiek przekonała do swych racji. A ośmieszenie się na początku pracy kiepsko wróży karierze.

\- Z niewolnictwem trzeba walczyć!

\- Spokojnie, już wiem czemu byłaś Gryfonką a nie Krukonką jak ja. Prześlę ci książki, ale po prostu ostrzegam, że nie zyskasz tym popularności a ludzie jak Dolores Umbridge w najlepszym wypadku cię wyśmieją.

\- Więc mam rezygnować z moich ideałów na rzecz tej ropuchy?

\- Ona jest starszym podsekretarzem Ministra Magii, więc może uczynić twą codzienność przykrą.

Hermiona westchnęła z frustracją. Lucjusz ją namówił by przyjęła pracę. Przekonywał by tak próbowała dokonywać zmian o jakich marzyła. Oczywiście mając podobne pragnienia powinna była szukać posady w biurze zajmującym się magicznymi stworzeniami, ale ukochany wyśmiał tę prośbę. Czasem się zaczęła zastanawiać czy nie chciał by ktokolwiek inny wybił jej z głowy pomysły wyzwalania skrzatów. On tylko posyłał kpiące uśmiechy u szybko zmieniał temat.

\- To niewiele znaczące miejsce, nic stamtąd nie dokonasz. Poza tym tam tną budżet – wyjaśnił, nijak nie tłumacząc swej wiedzy o ministerialnych finansach.

Miała zaufanie do intuicji arystokraty. Pod jego wpływem przyjęła propozycję pracy w biurze Scrimgeoura, chociaż Harry odradzał a Ginny prychała jak rozjuszona kotka. Uważała, że Minister nie dość docenia Zakon i GD, zaś jego cierpkie słowa pod adresem Rona tylko zwiększyły jej niechęć.

\- On mnie ośmieszył przed przyszłym szefem Ginny – tłumaczyła Hermiona.

\- Zostawiłaś go i zaczęłaś zadawać z bogatymi typami – Weasleyówna wydęła wargi – miał ci pogratulować?

\- Ginny – przerwał Harry – to co jest lub nie jest między Ronem i Hermioną to ich sprawa. Nie możemy ludzi zmusić by byli ze sobą!

\- Ale ja chcę mieć taką fajną siostrę! - protestowała – nie Flegmę, ale kogoś kogo pokocham. Hermiono, jesteście dla siebie z Ronem stworzeni, dlaczego tak nie chcecie się do tego przyznać?

\- Nie jesteśmy Ginny, nie pasujemy do siebie. Łączyła nas przyjaźń z Harrym, nasza własna, szkolna przyjaźń ale nie miłość. Proszę zrozum.

\- Nie chcę rozumieć – młodsza dziewczyna tupała nogą – powinniście być razem, nie znajdziecie dla siebie nikogo lepszego!

Dlatego Hermiona coraz częściej marzyła o wynajęciu czegoś. Kochała Harrego jak brata, ale nie wiedziała czy da radę mieszkać na Grimmauld Place i wysłuchiwać pretensji Ginny. Ich przyjaźń osłabła po jej rozstaniu z Ronem a kto wie, czy nie zostanie zakończona skoro ona kocha Lucjusza? Nie chciała by Harry musiał raz po raz próbować łagodzić ich spory. Za nim w świecie nie stanęłaby na drodze jego szczęściu.

Coraz częściej uciekała w pracę. Nie miała nic wielkiego do roboty, ale wolała czytać książki prawnicze Elaine niż wdawać w kłótnie z Ginny. Właśnie wtedy poczęła przygotowywać różne szkice i plany zmian przepisów w sprawie skrzatów domowych oraz innych magicznych stworzeń.

* * *

 **Od Autorki** : Harry zawsze wydawał mi się lojalny, nie to co Ron. Kocha Hermionę ale jak siostrę i prostu chce dla niej jak najlepiej, a jak na opiekuńczego brata przystało, okazuje troskę. Czy tylko ja nie znoszę Umbridge? Chyba nie. Gwoli wyjaśnienia dodam tylko, że tutaj trzymam się kanonu do 5 tomu więc Umbridge nie odstawiła swoich najgorszych numerów.


	8. Dżentelmeni, damy i przyjaciele

Tradycyjnie dziękuję wszystkim, którzy tutaj zaglądają. Dzisiaj dość długi rozdział, ale chciałam po prostu opisać co też porabiały najważniejsze żeńskie postacie dramatu. I tak oto Hermiona snuje plany zawodowe, Elaine dostaje swoje miłe sam na sam, zaś Lavender wykonuje brzemienny w skutkach krok.

 **Uwaga:** sceny erotyczne w rozdziale, niemniej jednak moim zdaniem wciąż jednak nie w kategorii "M" ze względu na dość oględne opisy.

* * *

Elaine nigdy nie planowała romansu w pracy, a już na pewno nie z kimś na wyższym stanowisku. Może nie miała wielkiego doświadczenia, ale nie postradała zmysłów i nie zamierzała wsadzać palców między drzwi. Nigdy nie szukała guza, już w szkole wolała trzymać się nieco z boku i obserwować. Pewnie dlatego była Krukonką, a nie Gryfonką. W ogóle nie myślała o schadzkach i trzeba przyznać robiła wszystko aby tylko przez przypadek nie znaleźć się w niewłaściwej sytuacji. Babka Galatea wbiła jej do głowy wiele zasad.

Nie potrafiła nawet przypomnieć sobie jak do _tego_ doszło. Nie wypiła nawet kropli alkoholu, była całkowicie trzeźwa przytomna i świadoma. A mimo to nijak nie wychwyciła chwili kiedy dokładnie się zaczęło. Od owego pamiętnego wieczoru ilekroć przychodziła do jego gabinetu jak wcześniej, ale nawet mało bystra Elaine wyczuła zmianę. Całował ją namiętnie ilekroć tylko zamykała drzwi, ale przez długi czas do niczego więcej nie doszło. No do niczego, nie licząc czułych uścisków. Czuła, że wszystko zmierza w niebezpiecznym kierunku, ale jakoś nie potrafiła _lub nie chciała_ uciec, ni protestować. Rozsądna część natury krzyczała by uciekać, ale ona po raz pierwszy w życiu ją zignorowała.

Szukała guza i wiedziała o tym. Doris opowiadała, że potrafiła spędzić godziny na całowaniu tego czy innego przystojniaka. Elaine zawsze wywracała oczami sceptycznie, zachowując dla siebie wątpliwości co do inteligencji owych mężczyzn. Zmieniła zdanie kiedy sama siedziała przed długi czas, po godzinach pracy oczywiście, u boku kogoś dystyngowanego*, kogo na pewno nie mogła określić jako kretyna. Rozmawiali bardzo cicho, raz po raz tonąc w pocałunkach. O czymś takim właśnie marzyła, czymś uroczym i spokojnym, bez pędzania szybko do celu.

Nie wiedziała co właściwie nią kierowało. Być może gdzieś w tyle głowy kołatały słowa Doris „ _lepiej spróbować i żałować niż, nie spróbować i żałować_ ". Brunetka, całkiem inna niż Elaine, lubiła flirtować i miała świadomość swej atrakcyjności. Wysoka, doskonale zbudowana przyciągała spojrzenia i potrafiła zrobić z tego użytek. Często umawiała się na niekoniecznie niewinne schadzki, o czym nieraz opowiadała najbliższym koleżankom. Elaine czerwieniała się, ale mimo wszystko nadstawiała uszu. Ze ślepą zazdrością obserwowała jej pewność siebie i nieraz rozmyślała czy przypadkiem Doris nie jest szczęśliwsza. Ona bowiem nieustannie martwiła się czy może się podobać i czy nie ma na policzkach znienawidzonych rumieńców.

Kto wie może myślała o słowach przyjaciółki? W każdym razie zanim w ogóle pomyślała co i jak, była u niego. Usta nie mogły oderwać się od ust a Elaine z coraz większym trudem łapała oddech. Rozsądek krzyczał by rzucić zaklęcie teleportacji i uciec gdziekolwiek, byle daleko, ale kompletnie ignorowała jego nawoływanie. Tak długo postępowała racjonalnie, czy naprawdę stanie się coś okropnego jeśli chociaż raz pozwoli sobie na chwilę szaleństwa? Podążała za nim nieco przestraszona, ale i ciekawa.

\- Jesteś taka wspaniała, nawet nie wiesz jak długo o tym marzyłem najmilsza- słyszała szept niebezpiecznie blisko swego ucha.

\- Naprawdę? – wyrwało się jej nim zdołała opanować swój język. Wiedziała, że czasem powinna się weń po prostu ugryźć.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo i jak ciężko było mi się powstrzymać kiedy siedziałaś tak blisko mnie. Szczególnie kiedy śmiałaś się siedząc na sofie, taka piękna i kusząca. Sofa i gabinet to by było _żałosne_ , zasłużyłaś co coś znacznie lepszego. Ale właściwie powinienem dziękować za trening.

\- Trening?

Elaine z najwyższym trudem powstrzymała prychnięcie. To właśnie najbardziej lubiła w ich spotkaniach i rozmowach. Zawsze potrafił powiedzieć i ogłosić coś, co ją bezgranicznie zdumiało. Teraz nie wiedziała czy powinna mu dziękować czy poczuć się obrażona. Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem, wyraźnie oczekując odpowiedzi.

\- Trening opanowania, coś co się przydaje podczas spotkań z Szefami Departamentów czy całą masą innych ludzi chcących zamienić _kilka słów_ z Ministrem Magii. Oczywiście _kilka słów_ oznacza zwykle pół godziny bezmyślnego kłapania szczęką. Ale fakt, że podczas rozmowy z Shackleboltem w Biurze Aurorów zdołałem w uprzejmy sposób zamienić kilka słów z Potterem to na pewno _twoja_ zasługa. Ten chłopak jest jeszcze bardziej nieznośny niż za życia Dumbledora.

Na te słowa wybuchła śmiechem. Dziki, niekontrolowany chichot sprawił, że aż przysiadła z wrażenia. Nie myślała o tym jak idiotycznie musi wyglądać, po prostu od dawna tak się nie śmiała. Różnie o sobie myślała, ale na pewno nie jako o hmm, narzędziu treningowym?

\- Doris – wydusiła z siebie po chwili – ma taką piękną, czerwoną suknię. Elegancką i kuszącą jednocześnie. Subtelną a jednocześnie podkreślająca figurę. Obiecuję, że ją od niej pożyczę i przyjdę do twojego gabinetu, po czym usiądę tuż obok, może nawet na biurku, zakładając nogę na nogę. I w ramach treningu nie pozwolę się dotknąć przez godzinę.

\- To okrutne – powiedział chwytając ją mocno – _dokładnie_ sobie to omówimy panno Cattermole – zakończył rzucając zaklęcie teleportacji.

Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć lub zaprotestować wylądowała w gościnnej sypialni w jego domu. Kątem oka zobaczyła spory pokój w ciepłych, pastelowych barwach. Wysokie okna wychodziły na ogród, chociaż w wieczornym świetle za wiele nie widziała. Dostrzegła jednak szerokie, zasypane poduszkami łóżko. Zadrżała, ale tylko przez chwilę i bynajmniej nie ze strachu. Wiedziała, że jeśli ma kiedykolwiek _to_ zrobić, to z kimś komu ufa i darzy podziwem.

Całkowicie ignorowała głos rozsądku, który kazał uciekać. Krzyczał w jej głowie i nie dawał spokoju, ona jednak całkowicie ogłuchła. Nawet grzeczne dziewczynki pragną czasem poszaleć i nadszedł ten moment dla Elaine. „ _Być może to moja jedyna okazja_ "- pomyślała przytomnie, jak na Krukonkę przystało.

\- Jeśli zechcesz wracać i zachować cnotę nie będę miał pretensji – szepnął kiedy spojrzała na łóżko – nawet nie wiesz od jak dawna o tym marzę, ale chcę byś pragnęła tego równie mocno co ja.

\- W porządku – wyszeptała – ja.. skąd wiesz, że ja nigdy.. ufam ci.

\- Znam cię Elaine i nie muszę pytać. Dziękuję ci- szepnął – nie zapomnisz tej nocy.

Doris kiedyś powiedziała, tonem znawcy, że uwielbia mężczyzn w średnim wieku. „ _Młodzi często pędzą tak szybko, ale ci starsi, oni potrafią czekać na kobietę_ ". Elaine musiała przyznać kobiecie rację, chociaż cicho. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie by ktokolwiek mógł z taką radością i pasją dotykać i całować maleńkie piersi. Pomimo przenikliwego bólu na samym początku nie narzekała, a jedynie uśmiechała się nieznacznie. Miała wrażenie jakby została rozdarta i musiała zacisnąć zęby aby nie krzyknąć. Ale przykre uczucie znikło. Traktował ją z delikatnością jakby stanowiła dzieło z cieniutkiej porcelany. Pytał czy wszystko w porządku, nie śpiesząc się i nie wykonując żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Głaskał po głowie jak przestraszone dziecko, szepcąc do ucha cudowne słówka. Wiedziała, że dała mu zadowolenie, kobieta zawsze wyczuwała podobne rzeczy.

Nie bała się ani przez chwilę. Kilka razy pytał czy na pewno chce iść dalej, _aby nie czuła_ żadnego nacisku. Było to tak urocze jak i denerwujące, ale jednocześnie tylko utwierdzało ją w naprawdę dobrym zdaniu na jego temat. Chyba to była chwila na odrobinę szaleństwa w otoczeniu zaufanych ludzi. Coś jak upicie się z Doris, która by nigdy nie zdradziła sekretów. Nie żeby przy nim parę razy nie wypiła za dużo, więcej niż raz. Miała odwagę odlecieć tylko w towarzystwie dwóch osób. Właśnie wylądowała w łóżku jednej z nich.

Zasypiała całkiem zadowolona z siebie. Otoczona czułym uściskiem opiekuńczych ramion, nie mogła zetrzeć z ust uśmiechu. Oczy się same zamykały ze zmęczenia i późnej pory. Straciła całkiem poczucie czasu. Wyszła ze swego biura o ósmej, potem się spotkali a potem, potem już nie patrzyła na zegarek. Przyłożyła głowę do poduszki. potrzebowała snu, nie zdawała sobie sprawę jak szaleństwo może człowieka zmęczyć.

xxxxxx

Obudziły ją świecące prosto w oczy promienie słońca. „Cholerna roleta" - zaklęła pod nosem, jeszcze na wpół senna. Odruchowo poczęła szukać dłonią różdżki aby rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcie. Uderzyła ręką w szafkę nocną, a ból nieco ją oprzytomnił. Może jeszcze nie całkiem nawiązała kontakt z rzeczywistością, ale przynajmniej przypomniała sobie jedno: ona nie ma szafki nocnej po tej stronie łóżka. Nie wiedziała dlaczego to nagle do niej dotarło i czemu tak późno. Jej głowa naprawdę pracowała w zwolnionym tempie, jakby uderzyła w coś ciężkiego. I nie tylko głowa bolała, co nie powinno dziwić biorąc po uwagę wyczyny wczorajszej nocy.

Leżała na miękkim szerokim łóżku, mogącym pomieścić dwie osoby. Zapewne obudziła się w sypialni, jakimś przyjemnym i dość przestronnym pokoju. Wnętrze przywodziło na myśl stare rezydencje gdzieś na prowincji. Ciemną, drewnianą podłogę przykrywał puszysty dywan o kolorze kawy z mlekiem. Większość mebli wykonano z mahoniu lub innego drewna podobnej barwy, co tworzyło interesujący kontrast tak z dywanem, jak i pościelą na łóżku. Musiała jednak przyznać, że połączenie ciemnego brązu, nieomal czerni z jakąś trudną do nazwania, jasną barwą wyglądało bardzo elegancko. Sama preferowała raczej _écru_ oraz brzozowe drewno, lecz ona mieszkała w kawalerce powiększonej magicznie do mieszkania dwupokojowego. A i tak nie miała ogromnej przestrzeni, nie takiej by móc urządzić miejsce w ciemnych barwach.

Naprzeciw łóżka dostrzegła wysoki kominek. Odruchowo objęła ramiona, jakby chroniąc się przed chłodem, chociaż w sypialni panowało przyjemne ciepło. Ona jednak czuła się kompletnie skołowana.

Nie wiedziała gdzie właściwie przebywa poza tym, że na pewno nie u siebie w domu, ani w domu nikogo z rodziny czy znajomych. Nikt kogo jej zmęczony umysł potrafił przywołać nie mieszkał w równie dużym domu, gdzieś za Londynem czy jakimkolwiek większym miastem. Zaczęła układać sobie w głowie wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczora. Ona… tak, właśnie odrzuciła wszelkie nauki babki Galatei.

Nie stało się nic czego by nie chciała, ale miała właśnie stan „ _zagubienia dnia po_ "- jak to nazywała doświadczona Doris. Elaine skuliła się w sobie usiłując zebrać myśli. Nie czuła się źle, w końcu sama tego chciała, ale dziwnie, jakby zrobiła krok w stronę z której nie ma odwrotu.

Zerknęła raz jeszcze w kierunku okna. Widok starych, majestatycznych dębów działał dziwnie uspokajająco. Uwielbiała chadzać po zacienionych alejkach, gdzieś z dala od zatłoczonych miejsc jak Pokątna czy Hogsmeade. Owszem chętnie wychodziła na kawę czy porcję lodów, ale tłum i huk ją męczyły. Wiedziała jednak, że to nie czas na długie rozmyślania.

Poczęła szukać wzrokiem ubrań. Leżały w karygodnym bałaganie na dywanie. Policzki zapłonęły znienawidzoną czerwienią kiedy pomyślała w jaki sposób tam wylądowały. Namiętne pocałunki pozbawiające ją zdolności tchu. Jej własne, drążące ręce którymi go obejmowała i nie wiedziała co dalej. Miękkość poduszki pod głową i dziwny stan. Nie wiedziała jakim cudem tak szybko pozbył się jej krótkiej, wąskiej sukienki. Obstawiała magię bezróżdżkową, starając wyrzucić z wyobraźni wizję szkolenia w owej dziedzinie. Serce waliło jak młotem a mimo to nie chciała przerywać.

Kompletnie nie widziała co robić. Słuchała opowieści Doris i innych bardziej doświadczonych czarownic, ale wszystkie naraz uleciały z jej głowy. Powracały tylko urywki rozmów w zupełnie przypadkowej kolejności, nijak nie pomagając. Zanurzyła dłonie w jego włosach chcąc jakoś zapanować nad ich drżeniem. Podążała narzuconym rytmem, nie mogąc wymyślić lepszego rozwiązania.

\- Jesteś cudowna, taka subtelna i delikatna, wspaniała – nic lepszego nie mogła usłyszeć.

Nawet najbardziej niedoświadczona zrozumiałaby przesłanie. Powróciła przez chwilę do namiętnych chwil, ale nie mogła spędzić poranka na rozpamiętywaniu wczorajszej nocy. Znalazła swój zegarek i krzyknęła. Było wpół do dziewiątej, co oznaczało wielkie spóźnienie.

\- Stało się coś? – usłyszała niezadowolony pomruk - jest jakiś _powód_ byś tak krzyczała?

\- Tylko godzina – jęknęła.

\- Jesteś strasznie spięta – prawie podskoczyła czując dłonie masujące kark- _na pewno_ wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak dziękuję muszę tylko iść – wyjaśniła nakrywając się szczelnie kołdrą

\- Nie wyjdziesz z mojego domu bez śniadania – stanowczy głos miał w sobie coś z rozkazu – to by było bardzo nieuprzejme z mojej strony. Faktycznie nie trzymałem w ramionach kobiety od długiego, być może zbyt długiego czasu ale nie znaczy że całkiem zapomniałem o manierach.

Podał jej długą, przyjemną podomkę. Niewątpliwie użył bezróżdżkowego _Accio_ co uznała za całkiem przydatną umiejętność. Z przyjemnością założyła czarną szatę w fantazyjne złociste wzory. Wspaniale pasowały do jej jasnych włosów, co potrafiła określić nawet bez lustra. Zebrała rozrzucone ubrania i rzuciła na pobliski fotel. Od razu poczuła się lepiej kiedy usunęła nieco bałaganu.

\- Do kogo należy to cudo? – zapytała dotykając ciemnego materiału. Okropna myśl, że przyprowadza czarownice z Ministerstwa na wieczorne spotkania uderzyła w tył głowy, a przecież na pewno by znalazł chętną: piękniejszą, bardziej rozpustną i doświadczoną od niej.

\- Mojej siostry, lubi nosić tę podomkę ilekroć przyjeżdża na święta czy podobne okazje. Skorzystaj z łazienki jeśli chcesz a Zwinka pokaże ci jadalnię – powiedział – będzie szczęśliwa, chociaż _nie_ tak jak ja – zapewnił całując ją przelotnie – tak uroczo wyglądasz moja Elaine.

\- Jestem twoja i tylko twoja – zapewniła – kto to jest Zwinka?

\- Skrzat domowy, polubi cię, jest bardzo lojalna ale niestety czasem zbyt egzaltowana.

Weszła przez wskazane drzwi do łazienki. Podobnie jak ściany sypialni, była wyłożona płytkami w ciemnych barwach. Elaine niepewnie podeszła do sporego lustra, jakby obawiając się widoku. Miała nadzieję, że nie wygląda jak straszydło. Odkręciła kran z wodą, by jej chłód nieco ją oprzytomnił. Zebrała odwagę by spojrzeć na swoje oblicze.

Ku wielkiej uldze nie było z nią źle. Wciąż miała na twarzy resztki makijażu, ale na szczęście nie spływał po policzkach. Szybko usunęła resztki z pomocą różdżki. Włosy miała w nieładzie, ale zdołała je rozczesać i uporządkować palcami. Wyglądała nieomal normalnie, zwyczajnie. Zadziwiająco spokojnie biorąc pod uwagę _gdzie_ jest i _dlaczego._

Kiedy wyszła z łazienki, w pokoju stało stworzonko o wielkich uszach. Skrzat, a raczej skrzatka domowa, miała na sobie elegancko drapowany kawałek czarnego jedwabiu. Patrzyła na Elaine z ciekawością ale i radością widoczną w wielkich oczach. Wyglądała bardzo dobrze i na pewno była dobrze traktowana. Nie nosiła żadnych śladów kar a cała postawa emanowała zadowoleniem.

\- Zwinka poprowadzi panią do jadalni – zapiszczała skrzatka wyraźnie podekscytowana – pan prosił żebym pomogła pani we wszystkim. Jak Zwinka może pomóc?

\- Pokaż mi drogę proszę – wyjaśniła Elaine – poczekaj, wezmę tylko moje rzeczy – wskazała na stosik ubrań

\- Nie ma potrzeby – zaprotestowała skrzatka – Zwinka zajmie się rzeczami pani, zaraz pójdziemy do jadalni.

Elaine pomyślała o śniadaniu z prawdziwą wdzięcznością. Dosłownie umierała z głodu, chyba faktycznie może zostać jeszcze chwilę. Nikt jej nie urwie głowy za spóźnienie, zwłaszcza, że Dawlish nieustannie powtarzał by wzięła dzień wolny, albo przynajmniej się wyspała. No cóż może nie spała za dobrze ostatniej nocy, ale to już nie całkiem _jej_ wina.

Już rozumiała co mówił o podekscytowaniu Zwinki. Faktycznie stworzonko wydawało się uradowan widząc kobietę wychodzącą z sypialni swego pana. Elaine czuła znienawidzone rumieńce na twarzy nie uważała bowiem aby dokonała czegokolwiek niezwykłego. Tak, poszła do domu i do sypialni z dystyngowanym mężczyzną, który ją pociągał, tylko i aż tyle. Naprawdę nie widziała powodu do aż takiej radości jakby właśnie skopała tyłek jakiemuś ważnemu śmierciożercy.

To co czuła w jego obecności nijak nie przypominało stanu zakochania z opowieści Doris. Nie doświadczała ni motylków w brzuchu ni wypieków na twarzy. Nie myślała o nim raz po raz. Nie podskakiwała ilekroć dotknął dłoni lub ust. Ona po prostu .. w jego obecności czuła się bezpieczna i rozluźniona. Zadowolona i szczęśliwa, jak chyba jeszcze przy nikim. Uwielbiała rozmawiać, żartować, ale nijak nie unikała ni nie uciekała przed dotykiem. To ostatnie było nowym doświadczeniem, bo zwykle bowiem sztywniała przy najmniejszej próbie bliskości kontaktu ze strony różnych kolegów. Pocałunki pod jemiołą, pod którą wpychała ją Doris, były koszmarem a ona zaciskała zęby czekając na koniec.

Weszła do jadali starając się nie myśleć o nadchodzącym dniu i konsekwencjach pewnego kroku. Chciała po prostu przeżyć jeszcze jedną cudowną godzinę, nie budzić ze snu zanim rzuci zaklęcie teleportacji i pójdzie do pracy jak co dzień. I wymyśli sensowne wyjaśnienia dla spóźnienia. Całe szczęście nikt nie podejrzewał poukładanej i wiecznie rumieniącej się Elaine o podobne szaleństwa. Chyba po raz pierwszy i ostatni w życiu dziękowała losowi za denerwującą przypadłość.

xxxxxxxxx

Oczywiście wszystko pozostało ścisłą tajemnicą. Nikt niepowołany nie powinien był wiedzieć. Tajemnicę poznało zaledwie kilka osób, co jej _jeszcze_ nie przeszkadzało. Zbyt skołowana by protestować potrzebowała czasu na przemyślenie. Elaine jakby nigdy nic wracała do swojego mieszkania w mugolskim mieszkaniu. Tam już czekała na nią Zwinka i przenosiła do domu swego pana. Tam młoda czarownica przebierała się w eleganckie szaty o klasycznym kroju tak cenione przez panie z towarzystwa. W poważnych sukniach oraz ciężkiej biżuterii sprawiała wrażenie starszej niż w rzeczywistości. Nie protestowała jednak, widząc i słysząc zachwyt swego mężczyzny. „ _To jemu masz się podobać_ "- głos babki Galatei krzyczał w głowie – „ _kobieta winna podobać się i dbać o swego mężczyznę. Być taką jaką on chce, a wówczas on odpłaci miłością i hojnością_ ".

Stosowała rady. Zakładała eleganckie, klasyczne szaty w których czuła się dziwnie, ale nawet się jej podobały. Tako samo lubiła biżuterię, którą dostawała. Ciężkie, wykwintne ozdoby pasowały bardziej do dojrzałej kobiety niż kogoś równie młodego, co jej nie przeszkadzało. Elaine jednak ceniła wszystko co stare i dobre, nieraz kąśliwie mówiąc o nowoczesnej modzie.

Nie od razu zaczęła dostrzegać rysy na porcelanie. Dzień po owej pamiętnej, pierwszej nocy z trudem mogła skoncentrować się na pracy. Czuła się dziwnie, nie źle ale niekomfortowo. Wieczorem poprzedniego dnia nie miała wątpliwości czy postępuje słusznie, ale światło słońca przyniosło wątpliwości. Czy naprawdę powinna była? Owo pytanie dręczyło ją bardzo długi czas.

Porządkowanie dokumentów doskonale uspokajało myśli. Mogła w milczeniu zająć się pracą i jednocześnie nie musieć obawiać się czy drżący głos nie zdradzi zdenerwowania. Schowała do torebki doskonale znane zaproszenie. Chciał porozmawiać, zapewne o wczoraj. Nie wiedziała czy czekać czy się bać.

\- Wyszłaś dzisiaj rano w ogromnym pośpiechu – ledwie zamknęła drzwi a już poczuła się jak na przesłuchaniu

\- Nie chciałam .. – zaczęła niepewnie

\- Spóźnić się do pracy – dokończył za nią – znam o wiele lepszych kłamców.

Chwycił jej dłoń i poprowadził w kierunku sofy. Wiedziała, że zapewne chce porozmawiać o _wczoraj_ i że nie ma ucieczki. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, czując jakby stawała przed egzaminem. Wiedział jak sprawić by jednocześnie przekonać ją do mówienia a przy okazji unieruchomić. Objął ją ramieniem i zamknął w stanowczym, chociaż na swój sposób czułym uścisku. Nie patrzył jej w oczy, wiedząc jak kiepsko to wygląda kiedy chce się z kimś dyskretnie porozmawiać i zdobyć zaufanie.

\- Zanim cokolwiek powiesz, lub pomyślisz – szepnął – wiedz, że bardzo długo marzyłem o wczorajszym wieczorze. Na pewno jesteś teraz skołowana, przestraszona i niepewna. Takie wrażliwe i delikatne młode czarownice mogą zajść równie daleko tylko w wyjątkowej sytuacji. Nie myślę o tobie w żadnym wypadku gorzej, wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Ale skąd? – zaczęła przytulając się mocniej

\- Wiedziałem? Ależ moja słodka, naprawdę potrafię patrzeć i obserwować. Chodź ze mną, chodź na swoją ulubioną lekką kolację, potem pomyślimy co dalej.

\- Aż się boję myśleć, że ktoś może wejść – jęknęła.

\- Bez obaw, zaklęcia odpędzenia i prywatności robią swoje. Nie rozmawiałbym z tobą bez nałożenia zabezpieczeń. Bez względu na to jak bardzo pragnę twego towarzystwa nie zasłania mi to myślenia o koniecznych krokach.

Kiedy złożył na jej ustach gorący pocałunek nie protestowała. Nie protestowała kiedy to był on, naprawdę i wbrew zasadom grzecznej dziewczynki ciesząc się z pieszczot i bliskości. Przeklęłaby jakąś nieprzyjemną klątwą każdego innego mężczyznę na jego miejscu. Doris potrafiła rzucić kilka takich niewerbalnie lub bezróżdżkowo. Jak powiadała, to niezbędnik czarownicy. Nauczyła części z nich Elaine, która tylko _jemu_ pozwalała dotykać się w taki sposób. A co więcej, odkryła z pewnym zdumieniem, czerpała niemałą przyjemność i radość ze wspólnych chwil.

Rzecz jasna w końcu na powrót wylądowali w jego domu. Potrafił przekonywać i przekonał ją, aby za nim poszła. Tym razem do niczego między nimi nie doszło, ale Elaine umiała widzieć i zgadnąć do czego wszystko zmierza.

Z czasem prawie, że zamieszkała w jego domu. Przychodziła wieczorem i zostawała na noc i na wolne dni. Wiedziała jak bardzo zależało mu na dyskrecji i raz po raz słyszała, że chodzi o jej dobro.

\- Jesteś Elaine młodą, mądrą czarownicą z perspektywami kariery. Pochodzisz z dobrej rodziny, nie arystokracji ale dobrej rodziny z tradycjami. Dodając do tego rozsądek i pracowitość, możesz zajść naprawdę wysoko. Gdyby gazety cokolwiek podejrzewały rzuciłyby się na ciebie i byłby ci znacznie ciężej.

\- Ale..

\- Wiesz przecież jak hieny szukają żeru, mogę i zajmować najważniejsze stanowisko w Ministerstwie, ale jak każdym człowiek pragnę po prostu zachować anonimowość. A to jakie i z kim łączą mnie relacje to prywatna, nie państwowa sprawa.

Tak, nie odmawiała logiki owym stwierdzeniom. Z czasem zaczęła jednak zastanawiać się czy jemu na pewno chodzi o jej dobro czy swoją wygodę. Im dłużej myślała, tym bardziej obstawiała drugą możliwość. Romans z dużo młodą kobietą z Ministerstwa wyglądałby kiepsko w oczach opinii publicznej. Nie oznaczałoby oczywiście linczu, ale raczej nie pomogło w zdobyciu wysokich słupków poparcia.

Elaine doskonale to rozumiała. Z czasem jednak poczęła odczuwać coś na kształt irytacji, która przeszła w żal. Nie była jednak osobą gwałtowną i minęło sporo czasu nim zaczęła uważać sytuację za nieznośną. Póki co spędzała wieczory z pierwszym mężczyzną, który wywołał u niej szybsze bicie serca. Chociaż nienawidziła tak właśnie myśleć. Stan zakochania kojarzyła z szaloną namiętnością i gwałtownością z opowieści Doris. Nie wiedziała jeszcze jak wiele odcieni potrafią przyjmować uczucia, ale nie sposób oczekiwać wielkiego, życiowego doświadczenia po młodej dziewczynie. Miała przecież dopiero jakieś dwadzieścia cztery lata i jak słusznie słyszała całe życie przed sobą.

xxxxxx

\- Mówię wam był to wspaniały wieczór – mówiła zachwycona Doris któregoś dnia

\- A co zrobiłaś rano? Nie czułaś się niezręcznie? – zapytała zaciekawiona Elaine

\- No, kto by pomyślał że niewiniątko.. – zachichotała – tylko czasem, wiesz niektórzy są naprawdę irytujący – przyznała szczerze. Jestem wykończona – ziewnęła – czy naprawdę Higgs musi się tak piekielnie śpieszyć z tym procesem? – jęknęła – niektórzy mają życie prywatne!

\- Mówimy tutaj o ważnym śmierciożercy, Yaxley to nie jakiś pachołek, ale bardzo niebezpieczny złoczyńca. Im szybciej zostanie skazany tym lepiej. A wiesz jak bardzo Szef Departamentu chce zakończyć te procesy. Nic innego nie robimy od zakończenia Wojny a wciąż jesteśmy w lesie – zauważyła Elaine.

\- I ja tak uważam – wtrąciła Doris – ale te _tony_ dokumentów. Po tym wszystkim idziemy na kielicha – zawyrokowała.

\- Zgoda – kiwnęła głową Elaine – potrzebujemy czegoś mocniejszego.

\- Sprowadzamy cię na złą drogę – zachichotała brunetka

\- Ależ skąd, dobrze wykonany obowiązek to okazja do świętowania – wyjaśniła zgrabne. „ _Kochane ja już zaszłam daleko na tej drodze_ ".

Spojrzała na Doris. Chociaż dwie kobiety różniły się od siebie jak dzień i noc znalazły wspólny język oraz na swój sposób przyjaźń. Spokojna Elaine, z powodu znienawidzonych rumieńców uchodziła za naiwną dziewczynę. Nie było to całkiem prawdziwe, po prostu nie wyrosła z dziecięcej przypadłości. Jej zorganizowanie oraz sumienna praca w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa dowodziły umiejętności oraz rozsądku, co kontrastowało z infantylną czerwienią.

\- Nie wiem jak się wam odwdzięczę – ich szef, Dawlish nieomal skakał z radości – jesteście dziewczyny niesamowite

\- Możesz nam dać premię – bezczelnie zażądała Doris.

\- I tak już wam płacę ponad dwa razy tyle co w innych działach, ale – zaczął po chwili – zasłużyłyście na nagrodę. Nie wiem, chyba znajdę dla was nawet bilety na mecz Quidditcha w Loży Ministra, Bertie na pewno coś załatwi – obiecał

Elaine stłumiła jęk. Nie przepadała za sportem i zdecydowanie wolałaby grupowe wyjście do miłej knajpki, lub prezent ale bardziej praktyczny. Już podczas nauki w Hogwarcie okropnie nudziła się podczas zawodów sportowych i przez lata nie zmieniła swojej postawy.

\- Wspaniale, zobaczymy z bliska graczy – Doris skakała z radości – są tacy przystojni!

\- Proces Yaxleya jeszcze się nie odbył – zauważyła przytomnie Elaine – nie czas na świętowanie.

\- Słusznie – Dawlish pokiwał głową – jeszcze nie, niech żyje zdrowy rozsądek. Scrimgeour naciska bardziej niż zwykle – westchnął łysawy czarodziej – wiecie, to jeden z tych ważnych politycznie procesów – zaczął po czym widząc zrozumienia w oczach Elaine kontynuował – i dlatego Bertie chce o wszystko wypytać przed. Idę do niego dzisiaj na czwartą, pójdziesz ze mną? – spojrzał nieomal błagalnie na blondynkę.

\- Nie, to szef naszego zespołu winien iść – odparła tłumiąc rumieniec. Ponieważ jednak jej przypadłość była znana, nikt nie reagował.

\- Wiem, nienawidzę tych przesłuchań – jęknął Dawlish – poproszę byś to następnym razem byłaś ty Elaine.

\- To kiepski pomysł – zaprotestowała drobna czarownica - jestem nerwowa i wiecie jak zareaguję.

Widział. Nerwowość i rumieńce Elaine stanowiła nieustanny powód do żartów. Koleżanki zaś nie musiały wiedzieć, że w tym jednym wypadku miała naprawdę solidne podstawy. Dawlish oczywiście nie należał od najbystrzejszych ludzi, ale był hojny i dobry dla swoich podwładnych. Nie chciała by przez nią cierpiał.

\- Bzdura, tak właśnie należy zrobić – krzyknęła Doris – w ten sposób pokażesz kompetencje.

\- Ale to nie do mnie należy taka rozmowa – argumentowała – leży nie w moich obowiązkach, zasady są jasne – jęknęła,

\- Wiem i wiem, że to będzie katastrofa- Dawlish zerknął posępnie na grubą teczkę – moja żona właśnie urodziła pierwsze dziecko i nie mam głowy do niczego. Bertie zmyje mi głowę za tę klęskę. Życzcie mi powodzenia.

Trzy czarownice wymieniły ponure spojrzenia. Dawlish nie był wybitnie kompetentny, ale dostał stanowisko jako kuzyn Szefa Departamentu, Bertiego Higgsa. Potrafił jednak docenić pracowitość i płacił swoim młodym podwładnym ponad dwa razy tyle co dostawały inni młodzi ludzie na podobnych stanowiskach. Nie żałował im też premii, wiedząc, że tylko dzięki ich bystrości oraz ciężkiej pracy ich niewielki dział miał doskonałą opinię w Departamencie. Teraz zaś czekała go ciężka próba.

Zazwyczaj czytał dokładnie przygotowane przez Elaine notatki. Tamtego dnia jednak naprawdę nie miał czasu ni głowy. Raz po raz wracał myślami do swej żony. Miała ciężki poród i leżała chora w św. Mungu. Pragnął być przy niej, ale nawet Bertie nie chciał mu dać urlopu.

\- Rufus zgrzytał zębami, że dałem ci kierownicze stanowisko – tłumaczył Szef Departamentu – jeśli bym podpisał urlop, _rzuciłby_ na mnie klątwę. Nie martw się z Bellaną na pewno wszystko będzie dobrze.

Teraz zaś szedł do gabinetu swego kuzyna i przełożonego jak na ścięcie. Nie chciał za nic na świecie sprawić mu kłopotu, ale sytuacja nieraz go przerastała. Teraz jednak był nieprzygotowany i czuł nadchodzącą awanturę.

\- To ważny proces, Yaxley to ostatni śmierciożerca ze ścisłego kręgu zwolenników Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, skoro nie potrafisz mi streścić dokumentacji przyślij mi kogoś kto może. Wszyscy chcemy zakończyć sądowe przepychanki, ale Wizengamot musi znać nasze ustalenia.

\- Wiem i przepraszam, przyślę ci Elaine, _ona_ udzieli wyjaśnień.

Bertie Higgs tylko zerknął na swego kuzyna, ale milczał. Jego spojrzenie ciskało gromy i dosłownie wyrzuciły za drzwi jowialnego mężczyznę. Przeglądając grubą teczkę raz po raz przecierał czoło i czekał. Kiedy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi, mruknął „wejść" nawet nie podnosząc wzroku.

Podobnie jak wszyscy Szefowie Departamentów miał przestronne, eleganckie biuro. Przez magiczne okna rozciągał się krajobraz na Londyn. W przeciwieństwie do wielu innych urzędników wybrał widoki autentycznej okolicy Ministerstwa. Dzięki specjalnym zaklęciom pogoda za oknem odpowiadała tej na zewnątrz. Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa był konkretnym człowiekiem.

\- Proszę usiąść – wskazał dłonią na krzesło dla gości – czy coś podać? Herbaty?

\- Chętnie – odpowiedziała Elaine – przyda się.

\- To _ty_ , właściwie nawet nie jestem zaskoczony – odparł Bertie, jeden z nielicznych wtajemniczonych – jesteś głodna? Może potrzebujesz kanapek lub czegoś ciepłego? A może wina? Spędzimy tu trochę czasu.

\- Umieram z głodu – wyznała szczerze – dziękuję, to bardzo uprzejme z twojej strony.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – wyznał szczerze czarodziej – przyjaźnię się z Rufusem od lat i nie pamiętam nawet kiedy ostatnio był tak spokojny i zadowolony. Potrafię zgadnąć czyja to zasługa. Nie wiem _co_ robisz Elaine, ale masz na niego dobry wpływ.

\- Nic szczególnego – wyznała szczerze- po prostu po powrocie do domu robię to co jest kobiecą powinnością. Przebieram się, maluję, czekam na niego z kolacją i dbam by odpoczął. Słucham ale nie oceniam, jestem wsparciem i pomagam odpocząć i zapomnieć.

\- Miło mi słyszeć _młodą_ czarownicę o równie _zdrowych_ poglądach,

\- Zakładam, że nie sprowadziłeś mnie do swego gabinetu by prawić komplementy – uśmiechnęła się

\- Akta Yaxleya – westchnął – rozumiesz zapewne czemu to takie ważne. Lepiej zacznijmy, Rufus nie będzie zachwycony jak cię tutaj przetrzymam do późnych godzin.

\- Zrozumie, ale oczywiście powinniśmy skoncentrować się na pracy.

Elaine wolała przejść szybko do sedna. Higgs traktował ją całkiem inaczej odkąd poznał tajemnicę, ale kobieta czuła się dość niezręcznie. Zapraszał regularnie na herbatkę, czasem ze wstawką, oraz zmusił by mówiła na niego Bertie ilekroć byli sam na sam. Na szczęście nawał obowiązków stanowił doskonałe wyjaśnienie czemu czasem musiała wejść do jego gabinetu. Kogo jak kogo, ale jej nikt by nie podejrzewał o cokolwiek niewłaściwego. Miała ugruntowaną opinię niewiniątka, nawet jeśli było to nieprawdą.

\- Wymuszenia, tortury – westchnął Higgs popijający whisky– starczy by wsadzić Yaxleya po kilka razy do Azkabanu. Odczytanie tego zajmie sporo czasu.

\- Zapewne, ale to konieczne.

\- Oczywiście Elaine, oczywiście taki nasz nieprzyjemny obowiązek. Bardzo dobra notatka, Dawlish nie mógł mi tego bardziej ułatwić.

\- Czego? - zapytała ostrożnie zaniepokojona tonem radości.

\- Procesu, on nie ma teraz głowy do niczego, sprawa z Bellaną go rozbiła do reszty. Ty będziesz występować w jego zastępstwie.

\- Nie! - krzyknęła po czym widząc dezaprobatę w niebieskich oczach kontynuowała – Bertie nie mogę, to będzie wyglądało dziwnie. I _nie zrobię_ tego Dawlishowi.

\- Doceniam lojalność wobec mojego kuzyna, ale on woli teraz być przy żonie i tylko ci podziękuje. Jeśli to ci ułatwi sprawę, niech to będzie polecenie służbowe.

\- Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego Bertie?

\- Przecież _znasz_ odpowiedź Elaine, masz oddanych przyjaciół w Ministerstwie pozwól im sobie pomóc. A Dawlish, Dawlish nada temu rysy prawdopodobieństwa. To dobry człowiek a jednocześnie zna swoje ograniczenia. Na pewno się zgodzi.

\- Więc ten pomysł..

\- Jak wspomniałem, masz oddanych przyjaciół – powtórzył miękko – pozwól im sobie pomóc. Z twoją bystrością i naturalnym wdziękiem marnujesz się w niewielkim biurze. Merytorycznie nie mam większych uwag, co bardzo ułatwia całą sprawę.

Elaine przełknęła głośno ślinę, ale milczała. Doskonale rozumiała co Higgs, Bertie jak uczyła się o nim myśleć, próbował powiedzieć. Wiedziała _dlaczego_ począł naraz tak doceniać jej umiejętności. Wcześniej po prostu kilka razy pochwalił, ale nie aż tak. Uśmiechnęła się wyrzucając z głowy myśl skąd to się wzięło. Dawlish został szefem biura ze względu na pokrewieństwo z Higgsem, nie było to tajemnicą. Elaine, dzięki babce Galatei, nie zamierzała odrzucać atutów jakie los wpychał w jej dłonie. Nie ona pierwsza i nie ostatnia znalazła się w podobnej sytuacji. Tym bardziej chciała udowodnić swoje kompetencje.

\- Twoja lojalność nie zna granic Bertie – odparła po chwili odstawiając filiżankę z herbatą – a więc jakie miałeś uwagi?

\- Powinniśmy bardziej zaakcentować sprzeciw wobec rajdów połączonych z torturami, wiem, mnie też mdli jak o tym czytam, ale to ważny proces – mówił suchym głosem- na szczęście tonik na nerwy doskonale pomaga, poza tym to moja _wątpliwa_ przyjemność być głównym oskarżycielem, ty będziesz pomagać. Tak czy siak zapraszam jutro na herbatkę, _o ile_ oczywiście to będzie koniecznie.

\- Dziękuję.

Rozumiała co zamierzał powiedzieć. Skinęła tylko głową, zbierając dokumenty. Widziała dość nepotyzmu i kolesiostwa by nie odgrywać nieskalanej dziewicy, ale mimo to miała wątpliwości. Nie chciała awansować w taki sposób, lecz zachowała wątpliwości dla siebie. Tkwiła w szaleństwie po uszy i jeśli chciała się wycofać musiała działać powoli. Na pewno nie może zrobić nic gwałtownego.

Przebrała się do kolacji w _jego_ domu. Zwinka, przygotowała lekki posiłek w stylu francuskim. Skrzatka była tak podekscytowana nową osobą w domu, że Elaine czuła się nieswojo. A może po prostu odczuwała zdenerwowanie przed procesem? Zazwyczaj zajmowała tylne siedzenie, za Dawlishem, teraz zaś wszystko zaczęło się komplikować.

Obdarzyła swoje odbicie w lustrze uśmiechem. W długiej, jasnej sukience wyglądała niewinnie i dziewczęco. Niewysoka blondynka z rumieńcami musiała być naiwna, tak uważali ludzie. Gdyby Doris zaczęła naraz chadzać na herbatki do Higgsa, _Bertiego_ poprawiła się w myślach, ludzie by plotkowali. A przecież liczne randki Doris były niewinne, no może prowadziły do namiętnej nocy, ale nie miały wpływu na pracę. Owszem podczas przerwy zdawała relacje koleżankom, ale nijak nie zmieniało to zwyczajnej sytuacji. Elaine wiedziała jak wygląda to co robi. Nie ona pierwsza i nie ostatnia, ale nie czuła się dobrze.

\- Na pewno pójdzie ci doskonale, nawet się nie waż próbować uników! Na pewno pójdzie ci wspaniale, a ludzie zaczną cię rozpoznawać.

\- Co ty właściwie kombinujesz?

\- Przecież wiesz, doskonale wiesz. Jesteś bardzo zdolną i obiecującą czarownicą, zaś talenty wymagają odpowiedniej _ekspozycji_. Skoro Zakon może umieszczać swoich ludzi gdzie chce, przepychać Pottera przez Akademię Aurorów, a nawet chce tam wepchnąć Weasleya nie widzę powodu by nie pomóc pewnej uroczej, młodej damie?

\- Weasleya?! Ronalda Weasleya! Czyli ja mam być...przeciwwagą?

\- Tak jego, walczył ze śmierciożercami więc _teoretycznie_ ma prawo. Nie reaguj tak gwałtownie, pomagam tylko tym, którzy mają dość kompetencji i rozumu aby skorzystać z szansy – wyjaśnił gładząc jej dłoń.

\- Wiem – skinęła głową – to po prostu, ja nie wiem chyba czuję się oszołomiona. A może zdenerwowana? Chyba raz jeszcze przejrzę dokumentacje na jutro i..

\- Nie, to jak nerwowe przeglądanie notatek przed egzaminem. W niczym nie pomoże, ja za to wiem dokładnie co powinniśmy zrobić.

\- A co takiego? - zapytała z uśmiechem.

\- Iść na spacer, no chodź ogród o tej godzinie jest uroczy. Nie patrz tak na mnie, wiem dokładnie o czym myślisz, ale nie wszystko na raz.

Często chodzili na spacer wokół jego posiadłości. Otoczona dużym ogrodem willa została zbudowana w pewnej odległości od najbliższej miejscowości, zapewniając mieszkańcom całkowitą prywatność. Wysoki, kamienny mur zdawał się całkowicie odgradzać od świata zewnętrznego. Dość spory, ale znacznie mniejszy niż w arystokratycznych posiadłościach, ogród przywodził na myśl staroangielskie parki. Trawa dobrze rosła w cieniu majestatycznych dębów, zaś cienie zapewniały ukojenie w gorące dni. Lubiła spacerować po miękkiej murawie, znajdując tam chwile wytchnienia. Szczególnie polubiła wygodną ławkę obok klombu z różami. Lubiła siadać i zamknąwszy oczy marzyć, że jest damą z dawnych czasów.

Dzięki nałożonym zabezpieczeniom żaden Mugol nie mógł przekroczyć progu: dostrzegał jedynie grożącą zawaleniem ruinę. Zaklęcia odpędzenia oraz przymusu zniechęcały potencjalnych intruzów. Osłony przeciwdeportacyjne, przeciwświstoklikowe oraz ograniczenia sieci Fiuu zapewniały bezpieczeństwo przeciw czarodziejom. Goście musieli albo przybyć razem z gospodarzem, albo teleportować przed wysoką bramą z kutego żelaza.

\- Będzie dobrze zobaczysz – zapewniał.

\- Dziękuję, że mnie oderwałeś od papierów – szepnęła przytulając się mocno- widziałam wiele razy Dawlisha w roli oskarżyciela posiłkowego, to nic strasznego niepotrzebnie panikuję.

\- Prawie każdy tak reaguje za każdym razem.

W zaciszu sypialni i miękkiej, ciepłej ciemności szybko zapomniała o zdenerwowaniu. W takich chwilach zapominała o różnych wątpliwościach, po prostu smakowała chwilę. Tak właśnie zawsze mówiła Doris, by czerpała ile może z danego momentu i za dużo nie myślała. Zastosowała radę przyjaciółki ignorując wyrzuty sumienia i obawy. Było jej po prostu dobrze.

Co prawda następnego dnia rano, kiedy szła do pracy spokój nieco zmalał, ale nie wpadła z panikę. Ściskała teczkę z aktami i notatki, a świadomość dobrze wykonanej pracy podnosiła na duchu. Nałożyła na twarz grubą warstwę makijażu, aby żaden rumieniec nie śmiał choćby wejść na twarz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

W pierwszy weekend po rozpoczęciu pracy Hermiona spotkała Lucjusza na Pokątnej. Spotkali się w księgarni „Esy i Floresy" gdzie jej obecność nikogo nie dziwiła. Miłość młodej kobiety do książek przybrała nieomal postać legendy, zaś nestor rodu Malfoyów uchodził za intelektualistę. Jak tłumaczył swej młodej kochance, najlepiej zachowywać się naturalnie, aby nie prowokować plotek. „ _Chcesz coś schować, połóż to na wierzchu_ ".

\- Jak ci się podoba w pracy? – zapytał, udając, że pomaga wybrać książkę.

\- Nie mam za wiele do zrobienia – westchnęła – Harry mnie ostrzegał, że pewnie dostanę reprezentacyjne stanowisko bez realnego znaczenia.

\- Młody pan Potter jest niecierpliwy – zaczął Lucjusz – ale jest wiele dróg do celu. Stanowisko w biurze Ministra to naprawdę niezły początek dla absolwentki Hogwartu. Jesteś kobietą czynu moje miła, ale nie wszystko od razu! Mogę ci pomóc, ale to wymaga czasu.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- To, że Scrimgeour nie jest takim idiotą jak Knot. Nie jest święty, ale nie udzieli swej osobistej protekcji i nie powierzy ważnego stanowiska komuś, co do czyich kompetencji nie jest przekonany.

\- Ale ile to potrwa? – pytała Hermiona – mam wiele pomysłów i..

\- Zacznij je spisywać i przygotowywać – przerwał miękko – i uważaj na Dolores Umbridge.

\- Jesteś kolejną osobą, która mnie przed nią ostrzega. Elaine, moja nowa koleżanka z Ministerstwa, raz po raz powtarza bym zawsze się miała na baczności i nie pozwalała sobie na swobodę w jej obecności.

\- Masz mądrą koleżankę, słuchaj jej.

\- I nieźle zorientowaną, tak, wiesz ona jest z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, może mi pomóc.

Spędzili jakiś czas w księgarni, na rozmowie i żartach. Chociaż byli zakochani, nie chcieli jeszcze wszystkiego ogłaszać. Hermiona ledwo skończyła szkołę i naprawdę miała wielkie plany zawodowe. Sprawa skrzatów domowych oraz magicznych stworzeń nie dawała spokoju i chciała dokładnie poznać przepisy. Chciała też zapracować na swoje nazwisko i udowodnić kompetencje. Romans ze starszym mężczyzną, oraz niewątpliwie, skandalizujące artykuły w gazetach na pewno by nie pomogły.

Powiedziała tylko paru osobom. Po wielu nieprzespanych nocach postanowiła wyznać prawdę Harremu, przyjacielowi, który udzielił schronienia i domu. Ufała mu i nie chciała więcej zatajać.

\- Kocham go – argumentowała – ja, ja chcę byś nie znienawidził mnie za to.

\- Byłaś przy mnie na dobre i na złe Hermiono – odezwał się po chwili, ignorując stojącego obok arystokratę – i życzę szczęścia. Jest dla mnie jak siostra i jeśli ją skrzywdzisz ubiję – zagroził.

\- Rozumiem Po… Harry i cieszy mnie, że moja ukochana ma tak lojalnych przyjaciół. To Ty, pomimo nieporozumień i złych rzeczy między nami, postanowiłeś nam zaufać.

\- Mieliśmy wspólnego wroga a pan i Draco bardzo nam pomogli. Był pan śmierciożercą i robił straszne rzeczy, ale odbył pokutę – westchnął Harry – ale inni nie będą równie wyrozumiali. Dziennikarze się na was rzucą jak dowiedzą czegokolwiek.

\- Wiem – Lucjusz otoczył kobietę ramieniem – dlatego jesteś pierwszą osobą, po moim synu, która poznała prawdę. Uważamy, znam moją przeszłość i mało mnie obchodzi ta hiena Skeeter, ale ona dopiero zaczyna dorosłe życie!

\- Hermiona umie sobie radzić, ale zgadzam się z panem – powiedział Harry

\- Mów mi Lucjuszu, to będzie dla mnie zaszczyt.

\- Tylko jak będziesz mówić na mnie Harry, może zostaniesz na podwieczorek? Stworek przygotował placek z owocami.

Usiedli w trójkę w salonie na Grimmauld Place. Teraz było to czyste, jasne chociaż wciąż bardzo poważne miejsce. Zajęty treningami w Akademii Aurorów Harry nie miał czasu na próbę przemeblowania domu. Zresztą teraz, kiedy mieszkała z nim Hermiona, Weasleyowie i inni przyjaciele wpadali regularnie z wizytą a związek z Ginny nabierał nowych barw, zaczął doceniać duży, zabezpieczony dom.

\- Piękne miejsce Harry – Lucjusz podziwiał gobeliny na ścianach

\- Dziękuję, Ginny też się bardzo podoba. Zacząłem doceniać duży dom odkąd raz po raz wpadają przyjaciele.

\- Dlatego mieszkam w dworze – odparł starszy z mężczyzn z uśmiechem – wybaczcie mi moi drodzy, muszę już iść.

Tak Hermiona jeszcze nigdy nie czuła takiej wdzięczności do Harrego. Okazał się dojrzalszy i mądrzejszy niż ktokolwiek ze znanych jej ze szkoły osób. Jakiś czas temu zazdrościła Ginny jego miłości. Kiedy porównywała go do Rona, rudzielec wypadał blado. Teraz jednak, kiedy miała Lucjusza mogła szczerze życzyć szczęścia swej przyjaciółce.

Tego samego chciała dla Lavender. Ostatnimi czasy naprawdę zbliżyła się do niegdyś tak unikanej koleżanki z klasy. Wiedziała, że jest beznadziejnie zakochana w Ronie i najwyraźniej nie dostrzega jego wad.

\- Potrafi być taki czuły i kochany – zapewniała – po prostu wszystko go przerasta – tłumaczyła.

xxxxxxx

Lavender miała swoje własne powody do uśmiechu. Nie dawniej jak parę dni temu rudowłosy chłopak zaprosił ją na randkę. Ją i tylko ją zaprowadził do szalenie romantycznej kafejki, gdzie cały wieczór prawił komplementy. Zwykle rozmawiał albo o sporcie, albo swoich przygodach, ale tamtego dnia zmienił taktykę.

\- Jesteś piękna Lav – szeptał raz po raz – i umiesz słuchać, nie poprawiasz mnie ni nie strofujesz jak inne, ale słuchasz.

Posłała mu uśmiech, wiedząc kiedy dokładnie należy zamilknąć. Kiedy poczuła jak podchodzi bliżej wstrzymała oddech. Wstrzymała jeszcze bardziej czując mokre i zachłanne pocałunki na szyi. Jego dłonie w tym czasie ugniatały jej kształtne, spore piersi. Lavender wiedziała, że przyciąga nimi męski spojrzenia, a teraz on je docenił.

\- Kocham cię Lav, kocham – szeptał w narastającym podnieceniu.

Tamtego wieczoru byli ze sobą po raz pierwszy. Żadne z nich nie miało wielkiego doświadczenia. Chociaż gazety pisały o rzekomych, łóżkowych dokonaniach Rona on tylko całował różne dziewczyny. Dopiero z zakochaną w nim Lavender zdobył się na coś więcej. Jeśli odczuwał zdenerwowanie, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Przymknął oczy nim po raz pierwszy w nią wszedł.

Obojgu się to podobało. W pośpiechu nie pomyśleli ani o zaklęciach ciszy, ani żadnych innych. Hałasowali, ale w owej romantycznej knajpce nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi. Młodzi nie przychodzili tam wyłącznie pić kawę, zaś na piętrze, w wynajętych pokojach, pary oddawały się bynajmniej nie niewinnym zabawom. Pewnie dlatego każdą z sypialni obłożono solidnymi zabezpieczeniami i wyciszeniami.

Ron pędził coraz szybciej, nie czując jak odpływa w jakieś nieznane, cudowne miejsce. Było mu naprawdę wspaniale, co zresztą wykrzyczał. „ _Lav jesteś najwspanialsza na świecie!_ ". Zaraz potem dosłownie w niej eksplodował, po czym opadł bezładnie na jej odsłonięte piersi. Zadowolony zamruczał i zaczął całować wrażliwe miejsca. Nie zamierzał tak szybko rezygnować z zabawy. Nie z kobietą, która tak wspaniale do niego pasowała. Żadne z nich nie liczyło ile razy kochali się owego wieczoru, nim padli wyczerpani na łóżko. Nastąpił przełom w ich relacjach, a jak znaczny mieli się niedługo przekonać.

* * *

 **Od Autorki:** *Na potrzeby tego ficka, Scrimgeour będzie wyglądać podobnie jak w filmie, czyli młodziej i żwawiej niż w książkach. Ponieważ ani jego wiek, ani status krwi nie jest dokładnie wyjaśniony, niech będzie czarodziejem czystej krwi. Ron nie był i nie miał być dżentelmenem, stąd scena w wiem, że to dość oczywiste to się stanie z Lavender ale to potrzebny krok dla rozwoju dramatu. Tak samo jak umieszczenie Elaine w odpowiednim miejscu.


	9. Wielkie zmartwienie Lavender

Tradycyjnie dziękuję wszystkim, który tutaj zaglądają i komentują. Dzisiaj zapraszam na kolejny odcinek. Zmieniłam też tytuł, ponieważ "Bal Niezgody" przestał pasować.

W tym rozdziale Lavender musi stawić czoło skutkom nocy z pewnym rudzielcem, a co za tym idzie reakcjom swojej i jego rodziny. Retrospekcje zaznaczone _kursywą_.

* * *

Hermiona, podobnie jak Percy oraz Umbridge, miała uczestniczyć w procesach śmierciożerców. To była sprawa wizerunkowa, więc nie było dyskusji. Członkowie gabinetu Ministra mieli stać zwarci i gotowi. Prawdę powiedziawszy, dziewczyna chciała zobaczyć jak ludzie odpowiedzialni za przestępstwa zostają ukarani, ale wolałaby nie musieć znosić obecności różowej ropuchy. Znienawidzona kobieta nie przestała mówić przesłodzonym, dziecinnym głosikiem czym torturowała słuchaczy. Pomimo próśb Elaine nie umiała nawiązać lepszych kontaktów ze swoimi najbliższymi kolegami w pracy. Lucjusz radził to samo, ale po pięciu minutach w obecności Umbridge czuła jak aż się trzęsie ze wściekłości.

Sala rozprawa była wypełniona po brzegi. Yaxley należał do jednego z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych zwolenników morderczego reżimu, których jeszcze nie skazano. W takich sytuacjach oskarżycielem mógł być Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa lub nawet Minister, chociaż na ogół ową rolę pełnił ktoś zaznajomiony z przepisami prawa. „ _To kwestia wagi spraw_ y"- tłumaczyła Elaine, zawsze pomocna jeśli chodzi o wyjaśnienia różnych subtelności i zawiłości, ale także podstawowych zasad.

\- Na pewno będziesz na Sali rozpraw, jak większość twojego biura – wyjaśniała – wysłuchasz więc okropieństw tego potwora.

\- Elaine ty bywasz na procesach? – zapytała.

\- Często, moje biuro przygotowuje dokumentację rozpraw dla Higgsa, znaczy _Szefa Departamentu_ , a my jesteśmy swoistym personelem pomocniczym.

\- Czyli czytasz te okropieństwa – zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Tak, ale ktoś musi. No i jak wspomniałam Dawlish naprawdę świetnie płaci i nie szczędzi premii, więc nie narzekam chociaż zwykle jestem z Doris i Mafaldą zawalone pracą. Muszę lecieć, przepraszam.

Pomimo swej wcześniejszej nerwowości, Elaine zapomniała o strachu kiedy tylko dostała akta w swoje ręce. Co jak co, ale utrzymywać porządek ona umiała. A jako oskarżyciel posiłkowy miała podawać papierki i informować głównego oskarżyciela o zawartości kartki przed jej podaniem. Potrafiła sobie radzić w podobnych sytuacjach. Poza tym od czego eliksiry na uspokojenie?

\- Muszę powiedzieć, że idzie ci znakomicie – szepnął Higgs w którejś chwili – po tym wszystkim idziemy się czegoś napić w moim gabinecie.

Tylko gruba warstwa makijażu uchroniła Elaine przed znienawidzonymi rumieńcami. Oczywiście lubiła kiedy ktoś ją chwalił i obdarzał komplementami, ale na pewne reakcje niewiele mogła poradzić. Czuła się strasznie głupio oraz dziecinnie, ale wiedziała, że nie może sobie pozwolić na sesję użalania nad sobą.

Zerknęła po zgromadzonych. Z trudem powstrzymała grymas niechęci widząc nienaturalną radość na twarzy Dolores Umbridge. Ta okropna kobieta w różu balansowała na granicy prawa w swoich działaniach, nigdy jednak nie udowodniono jej niczego zakazanego. Elaine odczuwała zimne dreszcze ilekroć mijały się na korytarzu i mruczała formułę zaklęcia tarczy.

\- Nie martw się, nie jest o ciebie zazdrosna w _taki_ sposób – w głosie kochanka wyczuła ironię – usiłowała mnie uwieźć, to było okropne, ale wyjaśniłam jej, że ma trzymać ręce na metr ode mnie, jeśli chce zachować stanowisko. Zrozumiała.

To tylko odrobinę uspokoiło Elaine. Zawsze witała okropną kobietę z zachowaniem wszelkich zasad uprzejmości, o ile nie zdołała jej zejść z drogi. Słyszała niejedno na jej temat tak od Lavender jak Hermiony. Nie mogli nic począć, ni jej skazać za czyny w Hogwarcie. Postępowała zgodnie z przepisami specjalnie dla niej uchwalonymi przez Knota, ale niestety cofnięcie legislacji stanowiło prawdziwą przeprawę przez mękę. Elaine przez lata pracowała w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, praktycznie do razu po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Miała wątpliwą przyjemność załapać się na końcówkę urzędowania Knota i doskonale pamiętała bałagan jaki wprowadził. Niestety sprzątanie owego chaosu wymagało czasu.

Rzecz jasna w listach ostrzegała Lavender przez wysłanniczką szefa rządu. Wielu ludzi krytykowało posunięcia ówczesnego Ministra, ale po cichu i tylko w zaufanym gronie. Wątpliwości wątpliwościami, ale nikt nie chciał tracić pracy. Odczuwała zimne dreszcze widząc ją skaczącą u boku Knota. Opowieści Doris, i nie tylko jej, o tym co miało miejsce za zamkniętymi drzwiami gabinetu Ministra przyprawiało Elaine o mdłości. Tak samo jak widok okropnego, prążkowanego krawatu Knota oraz jego melonika. Podchwyciła wzrok ropuchy i szybko spojrzała w bok.

Yaxleya skazano na śmierć. Popełnił prawie każde opisane w prawie przestępstwo po wielokroć. Biorąc pod uwagę jak wielką czerpał przyjemność z dręczenia ofiar, szyba egzekucja wydawała się miłosiernym wyrokiem. Wyrok wykonywano szybko i bez wahania. Ale utrzymanie przy życiu, nawet w Azkabanie, takiej kreatury byłoby niebezpieczne.

Hermiona uważnie notowała przebieg procesu. Chciała zrobić coś pożytecznego i udowodnić swoje umiejętności. Umbridge nie przepuszczała okazji aby wypowiedzieć kilka złośliwości pod adresem nowej kobiety w biurze Ministra. Przezywała ją złośliwie „Panną Prymuską" i najwyraźniej za cel życiowy wzięła udowodnienie jej niekompetencji.

\- Kiedyś aby dostać tutaj pracę, należało wykazać swoje umiejętności. Teraz wystarcza tylko sława – powtarzała każdemu kto chciał słuchać.

Dlatego młoda kobieta postanowiła spisywać protokoły. Dobrowolnie zgłosiła się do tej niewdzięcznej czynności. Lucjusz w listach radził aby wykazała nieco inicjatywy. „Pokażesz dobrą wolę i zdolności" – mawiał. Zrobiła co nakazywał. Nie znalazłaby lepszego doradcy ni nauczyciela.

\- Wspaniały proces – Umbridge sprawiała wrażenie zachwyconej – a Bertie, _dla ciebie_ pan Higgs, doskonale sobie radzi. Jest doskonałym Szefem Departamentu, ale nie można inaczej ocenić decyzji personalnych Rufusa.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami. Ilekroć musiała spotykać różową ropuchę słuchała peanów pochwalnych na część każdego, kto by aktualnie zarządzał Ministerstwem. Jak zauważyła złośliwie, pochwaliłaby nawet jaszczurkę lub kij od szczotki. Zawsze chodziła za Scrimgeourem radośnie gruchając "Panie Ministrze" kompletnie nie widząc jego zaciśniętych zębów oraz niechęci wypisanej na twarzy. Prychnęła, ale wątpiła by ktokolwiek usłyszał. Przypomniawszy sobie wszystkie chwile, kiedy czytała „Księcia" z łóżku z Lucjuszem postanowiła zaatakować.

\- Oskarżyciel posiłkowy też sprawia dobre wrażenie – zauważyła.

\- Prawda – irytująca kobieta najwyraźniej niczego nie wyczuła – to młoda i zdolna dziewczyna z dobrej rodziny. Od dziecka zaznajomiona ze zwyczajami czarodziejskiego świata, pewne rzeczy ma się po prostu _we krwi_.

Hermiona nie podjęła zaczepki. Jej pochodzenie z rodziny Mugoli raz po raz wychodziło w rozmowie jako okazja do ataku i dokuczenia. Znosiła podobne słowa coraz lepiej ale wciąż zaciskała pięści w bezsilnej złości. Już powoli przestała wierzyć, by kiedykolwiek przestało to ludziom przeszkadzać i budzić nienaturalną ciekawość.

Chadzała na różne spotkania i bankiety w Ministerstwie, ale nie czuła się komfortowo. Poznawała Szefów Departamentów oraz ludzi z Wizengamotu, lecz poza Kingsleyem i paroma innymi członkami i sympatykami Zakonu z nikim nie rozmawiała w pełni swobodnie. Ci wszyscy ludzie, z którymi zapoznawał ją Scrimgeour i nakazywał by rozmawiała, była bardzo uprzejma i grzeczna. Wymieniali pozdrowienia oraz standardowe gesty na powitanie, ale raczej nie rozmawiali zbyt długo. Gdyby nie obecność Lucjusza zapewne by w ogóle nie chadzała na nudne przyjęcia, jak to nazywała.

\- Nie lubisz gniazda węży? – kpił czarodziej o platynowych włosach – jeśli chcesz cokolwiek zrobić, tutaj masz największe szanse. To tutaj spotykają się i rozmawiają politycy. Przyprowadzają swoje żony, kochanki, przyjaciół i wymieniają uprzejmościami. Powinnaś przywyknąć.

\- Wiem, Elaine też mi o tym wspomina. Ale tak ciężko mi przyjąć, że podobne spotkania a nie ciężka praca decydują o tym co najważniejsze.

\- Masz mądrą koleżankę Hermiono – szepnął Lucjusz – masz jakieś plany na wieczór?

\- Nie, a coś proponujesz?

\- Ogród w mojej posiadłości jest pięknym o tej porze roku.

Skinęła głową i niedługo potem wyszli. Jako członkowie Zakonu Feniksa nie budzili nadmiernego zainteresowania, co odpowiadało obojgu. Hermiona wciąż nie miała odwagi wyznać prawdy wszystkim przyjaciołom, jak mogli ogłosić ich związek światu? Poza tym naprawdę chciała pracować i coś zmienić. Udowodnić swoje zdolności i zamknąć usta złośliwcom jak Umbridge. Lucjusz w pełni popierał jej ambicje. Nie powiedziała oczywiście o swoich chęciach zmiany prawa w kwestii skrzatów domowych. Czuła, że raczej by nie poparł podobnych pragnień, albo po prostu wyśmiał.

xxxxxx

Elaine z radością wróciła do swojego mieszkania i zrzuciła szpilki. Wiedziała, że dzięki nic wyglądała lepiej i bardziej poważnie, ale jej nogi miały na ten temat inne zdanie. Zaciskała zęby, przysięgając następnym razem wybrać coś bardziej wygodnego. Poza tym postanowiła iść na zakupy w najbliższy weekend. Lavender błagała w listach o spotkanie, a coś takiego było w tonie wiadomości, że Elaine odczuwała niepokój. Powaga i jej niefrasobliwa kuzynka nie współdziałały zbyt dobrze.

\- Musisz iść? Moglibyśmy mieć nieco czasu dla siebie.

\- Tak, coś się dzieje a ja nie wiem co – wyjaśniła – Lav chyba zrobiła coś głupiego.

\- Nie jesteś niańką swojej kuzynki.

\- Nie, ale moja rodzina uważa mnie za tą poważną.

Elaine może miała mętne, a raczej zerowe, doświadczenie w kwestii związków, ale nie była głupią kobietą. Potrafiła, czasami przynajmniej, obserwować i słuchać głosu intuicji, teraz zaś zmysły nakazywały ostrożność. Nieraz toczyła podobne rozmowy, nie wczoraj bowiem zauważyła, że nawiązała relację (nie umiała wymyślić lepszego określenia) z kimś, kto niespecjalnie lubił się dzielić i zmieniać plany. Wręcz przeciwnie, chciał mieć ją tylko dla siebie w każdej wolnej chwili. No może zabrać na jakąś miłą kolację, ale generalnie być obok.

\- Mają rację, ale nie spędzisz z nią całej soboty?

\- Wrócę najszybciej jak się da – zapewniła.

Potrafił ją przekonywać. Czasem ją przerażało jak bardzo kusił by robiła rzeczy, których normalnie by nigdy nie zrobiła. Babka Galatea, nie powinna w ogóle myśleć o babce w podobnej chwili. Była późna godzina a ona leżała w łóżku, _nie sama i bynajmniej nie w niewinnej pozie_ , i zaczynała rozmyślać o starszej pani. Jeśli kiedyś kwestionowała stan swej psychiki, właśnie znalazła potwierdzenie wątpliwości.

Głos rozsądku lubił brzmieć jak babka. Ten właśnie głos nakazywał by zabrała swój chudy tyłek do swojego mieszkania. By przestała ciągnąć coś co nigdy nie będzie prawdziwym związkiem. Tylko tak uwielbiała czuć się wyjątkowa i uwielbiana, nawet jeśli nie była to najmądrzejsza z decyzji. Chciała swojej chwili szaleństwa, ale nie wiedziała czy aby na pewno to życzenie winno się spełnić.

\- Dobra dziewczynka – szepnął ściskając jej dłoń.

Leżała właśnie na wygodnych, pachnących poduszkach, patrząc w sufit. Mało twórcze zajęcie, ale przyjemne w sobotni wieczór. Cała pościel pachniała jej ulubionym aromatem lilii i lawendy, co stanowiło szalenie miły gest. Przymknęła oczy, koncentrując się na doznaniu. Uwielbiała delikatne zapachy, tak samo jak dotyk haftowanej koszuli nocnej na swej skórze. I parę innych rzeczy, które ją pozbawiały tchu.

Jakiś czas potem czekała przy stoliku w lodziarni i stukała palcami w blat stołu. Lavender nie zwracała uwagi na punktualność, zaś Elaine przywiązywała wielką wagę do przychodzenia na czas. Zamówiła lekki deser, przeklinając swą spóźnialską kuzynkę. Została wyrwana z ramion swego niesamowicie zaborczego i pociągającego kochanka, po to aby siedzieć i czekać. Blondynka potrafiła wymyślić wiele scenariuszy na wolny dzień, ale czekanie nie należało do nich.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – znajomy głos wyrwał ją z zamyślenia – długo czekałaś?

\- _Trochę_ , ale powiedz dlaczego nalegałaś na spotkanie? Czy coś się stało Lav-Lav?

\- Tylko na mnie nie krzycz Eli-Li – poprosiła młodsza z kobiet – proszę.

Elaine wzięła głęboki oddech. Podobna deklaracja nie oznaczała niczego dobrego. Gorzej stanowiła katalizator kłótni, a publiczna sprzeczka nigdy niczego nie rozwiązywała. Wyraźny strach w oczach młodszej kobiety wróżył możliwie najgorzej. Jeśli Lavender nie obruszyła się na użycie dziecięcego przydomka, Lav-Lav, naprawdę musiała starać się ją ugłaskać. Tak, mówiły do siebie Lav-Lav oraz Eli-Li jako parolatki w salonie babki Galatei. Teraz to był ich swoisty kod.

\- Obiecuję, zamówię nam herbaty i porozmawiamy spokojnie – obiecała – co się stało?

\- Jestem w ciąży – szepnęła po chwili Lavender, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Rozumiem – zaczęła druga z kobiet, wiedząc, że powinna być teraz bardzo delikatna – rozumiem – potwierdziła delikatnie, obejmując swoją kuzynkę – czy mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

\- Nie wiem co zrobić! Mama dostanie szału, babcia Galatea pewnie mnie wydziedziczy i w ogóle będzie ciężko.

\- Nie ma powodów aż tak panikować, to dość szybko, ale przecież zajście w ciąże bez ślubu to nie zbrodnia.

\- Eli-Li doceniam, że chcesz mnie pocieszać. Nie powiedziałam kto jest ojcem dziecka. Mama mnie zabije jak się dowie. A potem babcia mnie odkopie i znowu zabije.

\- Czemu ciotka by miała?

\- To Ron, Ron Weasley, którego wszyscy nie cierpicie.

Nie było dobrze, ale prostu fatalnie. Obstawiała różne możliwe scenariusze, ale na to nie wpadła. Elaine czuła, że jest ostatnią osobą w rodzinie mającą prawo czynić komuś wyrzuty w sprawie związków, ale sprawa wyglądała fatalnie. Babka Galatea nie cierpiała Zakonu Feniksa, Dumbledora a do Weasleya czuła tylko pogardę. Przekazała swoje poglądy dzieciom: ojcu Elaine oraz matce Lavender, zaś jedyną osobą żywiącą jako taką sympatię do sojuszników Ministerstwa była Valerie, matka Elaine.

 _Pewnie dlatego tak gratulowali kiedy zaczęła pracę w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, szacownym miejscu. Odkąd została oskarżycielem posiłkowym Higgsa, babka Galatea wszem i wobec chwaliła swą zdolną wnuczkę. „Kobiety muszą używać różnych sztuczek"- szepnęła na ucho -"masz ładne nogi Elaine". Blondynka spłonęła widzą wzrok surowej nestorki rodziny, najwyraźniej węszącą pismo nosem._

 _Babka zaprosiła ją na herbatkę, pod byle pretekstem. Cała rodzina wiedziała, że Elaine uwielbia rozmowy ze starszą panią więc nikt nie był zdumiony. Konserwatywna staruszka pomimo sędziwego wieku zachowała bystry umysł i zdecydowane poglądy. Ciemne oczy zdawały się przenikać człowieka na wylot, zaś siwe włosy dawały pozory łagodności._

 _\- Bardzo eleganckie kolczyki – pochwaliła ją – kto ci podarował to cudo?_

 _\- Nikt, sama kupiłam na Pokątnej – skłamała bez zmrużenia okiem._

 _\- Nie zarabiasz dość by kupować kolczyki za kilkaset galeonów. Wiesz, że podobne prezenty to dobry znak? Musi mu zależeć, cóż to jedna z opcji na ułatwienie sobie życia._

 _\- Babciu!_

 _\- Przecież nie pytam o nazwisko, tylko pamiętaj żeby nie był żonaty, na to jesteś za młoda i za niewinna na podobne gry – westchnęła starsza pani - Jeśli nie jest to cóż, rób użytek ze swojej młodości i nie zapomnij o zabezpieczeniach._

 _\- Ja – wybąkała._

 _\- Elaine wiesz jak wygląda rzeczywistość po Wojnie. Nie jesteśmy bogaci, ale zamożni i uchodzimy za dobrą rodzinę. Jesteś półkrwi ale znasz zwyczaje i zasady. Z twoim wychowaniem, ogładą i pracowitością nie przyniesiesz wstydu mężczyźnie nawet na najwyższym stanowisku. A patrząc na te kolczyki oraz bransoletkę to umawiasz się przynajmniej z Szefem Departamentu._

 _\- Babciu – odparła czując rumieniec – nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz._

 _\- Niezła próba, ale znam cię młoda damo. Pamiętaj, że Bertie Higgs jest żonaty._

 _\- Nie mam z nim romansu, jeśli to próbujesz sugerować – wyjaśniła – nigdy bym nie rozbiła małżeństwa._

 _\- Ha, a więc kto jest tym szczęśliwcem? Lista ministerialnych kawalerów na stanowiskach jest krótka – kontynuowała przenikliwa staruszka - och wiem ile siedzisz w pracy, to musi być ktoś z Ministerstwa. No przecież to jasne – zachichotała – raczej nie poszłabyś na randkę z tym kochasiem Pottera i Wesleyów, więc pozostał tylko jeden możliwy kandydat. Ha, twoja ambicja jest zdrowa, a jak widzę po tym – dotknęła bransoletki – Minister ma świetny gust._

 _Elaine prawie udławiła się herbatą słysząc słowa babki. Nie miała pojęcia jakim cudem babka wszystko zgadła, ale dawno podejrzewała staruszkę o używanie Legilemencji. Postanowiła popracować nad barierami oklumencyjnymi. Wiedziała, że nerwowy gest ją zdradził. Musiała iść dalej._

 _\- A więc trafiłam – kontynuowała starsza pani – widzę moje nauki nie poszły w las. Bardzo dobrze Elaine, nic tak nie pomaga w karierze jak przyjaciele._

 _\- Babciu!_

 _\- Elaine przecież ci od dziecka wbijałam do głowy, że to jeden ze sposobów. Jak widać słuchałaś, czego nie mogę powiedzieć o Lavender. A fakt, że wybrałaś kogoś stanu wolnego, znakomicie wróży na przyszłość. Mężczyźni na stanowiskach nie mogą ryzykować związku z prostacką kobietą, ale skoro on ci daje takie prezenty.. cóż chyba otworzę moje ukochane wino. Ciekawe czy pijemy za twój awans czy przyszłe weselne dzwony?_

 _\- Pijemy za twoje zdrowie babciu– nacisnęła młodsza kobieta - i przysięgam na moją magię, że nie umawiam się z nikim z tak egoistycznych pobudek._

 _\- Bardzo słusznie, tak trzymać! Ktoś jeszcze wie?_

Elaine szybko wyrzuciła z głowy rozmowę z babką. Teraz musiała coś poradzić Lavender, a szczerze mówiąc nie wiedziała co. Podzielała opinię swej rodziny na temat Wesleyów oraz Zakonu. Pomimo swej sympatii do Hermiony, oraz przywiązania do kuzynki, od dawna podzielała zdanie oraz politykę bardziej konserwatywnej części społeczeństwa. Nie, nie wierzyła w ideę supremacji czystej krwi w radykalnej postaci, ale na pewno uważała, że pełne zrozumienie wymaga wychowania w środowisku. Pochodząca z Mugoli matka nie rozumiała pewnych rzeczy, ale ona, Elaine już tak.

\- Eli-Li? - głos Lavender wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

\- Myślę jak załatwić sprawę z naszą rodziną, babcia.. sama wiesz. Ale dlaczego nie używaliście zaklęć albo eliksiru? Przecież są sposoby zabezpieczeń! - nie mogła sobie darować tej uwagi - jesteś zakochana, ale na Merlina!

\- A skąd ty? - zaatakowała młodsza z kobiet – kocham Rona i to się po prostu stało. Kiedy ogarnia cię namiętność nie myślisz, może kiedyś zrozumiesz jak to jest kiedy ukochany po prostu pozbawia cię tchu.

Spokojnie przełknęła zaczepkę. Nie zamierzała wbijać do głowy swej kuzynce, że nic nie zwalnia z myślenia. Oraz, że istnieją na tym świecie mężczyźni myślący o podobnych sprawach. Dotknęła bransoletki, by uspokoić myśli. Nie wyczuwała żadnej magii w kawałku eleganckiej biżuterii w bardzo tradycyjnym stylu, ale mimo to traktowała jak amulet. Może dlatego, że prezenty dane z miłości po prostu przywołują dobre myśli?

\- Moje zrozumienie nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Jesteś w ciąży bez ślubu i to z kimś kogo nasza rodzina nie znosi.

\- Wiem i przepraszam, chcesz pomóc. Myślisz, że Ron się ze mną ożeni?

\- Tak by nakazywał honor, ale to…- zaczęła ale widząc zaciętość na twarzy kuzynki ugryzła się w język – ale to nie takie proste. Jakie masz relacje z jego rodziną?

\- Państwo Weasley są przemili, a wnuki na pewno powitają z radością. Woleli by na moim miejscu Hermionę, ale chyba mnie zniosą.

\- Hermionę Granger? Z Ronem, przecież na Merlina oni do siebie nie pasują, ślepy idiota by to zauważył. Czy Ron wie?

\- Nie wiem jak mu powiedzieć, powinnam ale się boję. Nie wiesz jak to jest.

\- To jak tak jego dziecko, jak twoje. Porozmawiaj z nim a jak zacznie coś kombinować, zorientuję się w prawnych aspektach.

\- Dziękuję za, za to że słuchasz i nie wrzeszczysz. Porozmawiam z nim i.. pomożesz mi z babcią Galateą?

\- Postaram się, musimy to dobrze zaplanować.

Elaine poczuła, że potrzebuje czegoś mocniejszego niż herbata. Zwłaszcza jeśli ma powiedzieć babce o całym zajściu. O tak, została jej oficjalnie ukochaną wnuczką, ale musi jakoś wesprzeć Lavender. Starsza pani gotowa wytargać nierozważną za oczy i kazać pisać krwawym piórem „będę uważać" czy coś podobnego. Często karała w ten sposób swoje dzieci oraz wnuczki ilekroć coś nabroiły. A zajście w ciążę z kimś nielubianym zdecydowanie podchodziło pod coś, co zasłużyło na karę. Elaine współczuła swej kuzynce. Babka potrafiła być przykra, a tak idiotyczna wpadka, zanim znalazło się właściwą pracę, lub męża, to naprawdę poważna sprawa. Uregulowała rachunek i wróciła mając nadzieję, że rodzinna awantura nie będzie tak okropna jak się bała.

Szybko wróciłaś, czyżby fałszywy alarm? – mogła wyczuć niezadowolenie w głosie swego wybranka. Wciągnęła powietrze i przemówiła możliwie najspokojniejszym głosem.

\- Niestety nie. Lav.. ona jest w ciąży – wyjaśniła ponuro.

\- To chyba radosna wiadomość, kobiety _zwykle_ chcą mieć dzieci.

\- Brawo za złotą myśl – nie mogła sobie darować ironii – chcą, ale nie z byle kim. A ona, babka ją zabije – jęknęła – a to będzie cała masa papierkowej roboty. Dlaczego Lav nie myślała o zaklęciu?

\- O tym powinien myśleć mężczyzna.

\- Kochany, nie każdy jest tak rozsądny i odpowiedzialny jak ty. Moja kuzynka ma fatalny gust i umawia się z idiotą, nie gorzej niż idiotą bo Ronaldem Weasleyem. I dlatego babcia ją zabije. I dlatego jutro idę na rodzinny obiad, by nie doszło do najgorszego. Przepraszam.

\- Zamierzasz pomóc w morderstwie czy zacieraniu śladów?

\- To wcale nie jest śmieszne!

\- Nie jest, a mnie się nie podoba, że nieliczny czas jaki mamy dla siebie chcesz spędzać na ratowaniu swej bezmyślnej kuzynki!

\- Ona jest zakochana a nie bezmyślna. Miłość i rozum niekoniecznie idą w parze, Lav kocha kretyna, pijaka i prostka. To już wystarczająca kara.

\- Więc niech ta kobieta ma swoją pokutę bez ciebie, jest przecież dorosła. Ma swoje życie a ty swoje.

Elaine zacisnęła pięści by nie stracić panowania nad sobą. Nie chciała awantury, ale jednocześnie nie mogła odłożyć na kołek swojego życia rodzinnego i towarzyskiego. Czuła, że dyskusja robi się coraz bardziej absurdalna. Nie są ze sobą naprawdę (ukrywany przed światem romans nie nazywała prawdziwym związkiem) a ona już się tłumaczy jak uczennica w szkole. Miała ochotę wytargać swoją kuzynkę za włosy, ale jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Lav to rodzina – powiedziała po chwili.

\- A ty nie jesteś jej jedyną krewną. Poradzi sobie, będzie musiała. Nie chcę spędzić popołudnia na sprzeczce – powiedział łagodniej – po prostu nie widzę powodu byś niańczyła dorosłą kobietę z fatalnym gustem. Ale rozumiem rodzina.. co do rodziny, to Bertie zaprosił nas na wieczór. Jego żona była na zakupach w Paryżu, więc bądź gotowa na długą dyskusję.

\- Rozumiem – skinęła głową - będę miła i pochwalę znakomity gust.

\- Mówiłem ci, że jesteś wspaniała?

Elaine przyjęła komplement spokojnie. Przebrała się w długą, jasną szatę bardziej odpowiednią na podobną okazję. Higgs, _Bertie_ jak wciąż nie umiała o nim myśleć, był naprawdę wspaniałym gospodarzem, obdarzonym specyficznym poczuciem humoru. Potrafił ją, oraz większość gości, rozbawić różnymi anegdotkami. Oczywiście ona bywała tylko czasem, na spotkaniach w wąskim gronie, ale postanowiła smakować chwilę. Doris coś takiego mówiła i chyba miała rację.

Zerknęła na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądała naprawdę dobrze, co zauważyła bez zbędnej skromności czy zadowolenia. Jasny materiał eleganckiej szaty idealnie współgrał z jej złotymi włosami. Z pomocą Zwinki upięła je w kok, uwielbianą fryzurę, której nigdy nie umiała ułożyć. Obróciła się kilka razy i uśmiechnęła.

\- Wyglądasz pięknie, brakuje tylko jednego drobnego elementu.

-Jakiego? – zapytała zaciekawiona.

\- Zamknij oczy.

Zgadywała w czym rzecz, ale oczywiście udawała nieświadomą. Zrobiła jak prosił i nie ukrywała promiennego uśmiechu kiedy poczuła coś chłodnego i ciężkiego na szyi. Bardzo ładny, srebrny naszyjnik tworzył idealny duet z kolczykami w kształcie pająków. Po raz kolejny miała okazję podziwiać jego gust i to jak skutecznie odgadywał jej upodobania.

\- Z jakiej okazji dajesz mi to cudo?

\- Po prostu, jesteś tuż obok kochana, nie trzeba nic więcej. - wyjaśnił całując ją przelotnie - Chodź, spóźnimy się, wiesz jaką wagę Bertie przywiązuje do punktualności.

Skinęła głową. Wiedziała, że nadszedł czas by wyszli na owo spotkanie. Postanowiła doskonale się bawić i zapomnieć o babce Galatei oraz ciotce Lukrecji, które niewątpliwie nie przyjmą dobrze wieści o Lavender. Na samą myśl o nadchodzącej awanturze czuła potrzebę wypicia więcej niż jednej lampki wina. Kuzynka naprawdę narozrabiała, ale Elaine po prostu nie mogła zostawić jej samej na pastwę krewnych. Pomoże nierozważnej, a skoro została _ulubioną wnuczką_ powinna zrobić z tego użytek. Nawet jeśli zachowanie babki budziło sprzeciw a sposób w jaki mówiła o jej „zaradności" sprawiało, że zaciskała pięści.

 _Starsza pani sprawiała wrażenie wniebowziętej, kiedy poznała prawdę o przyczynach długich wieczorów w pracy swej starszej wnuczki. Nie szczędziła jej pochwał, ni dobrych rad doświadczonej kobiety. Rozmawiała z nią bez najmniejszego skrępowania czy wstydu._

 _\- Pamiętaj, że mężczyźni i to bez względu na wiek i stanowisko są bardzo wrażliwi kiedy przychodzi do kwestii intymnych. Możesz być przemiła, mądra i piękna, ale jeśli nie zadbasz o niego w tej materii odejdzie. Pozwól mu o wszystkim decydować i dostosuj się. Nie narzucaj mu swych pragnień, mężczyźni.. oni nie lubię być sterowani w tych sprawach. Zadbaj o jego przyjemność, cokolwiek to oznacza, a on okaże ci wdzięczność._

 _\- A moja przyjemność? - zapytała buntowniczko kobieta – jestem z kimś kto mnie pociąga i kogo uwielbiam a ty mówisz jakbym.._

 _\- Czasem jesteś taka naiwna Elaine, jeśli on jest ci miły tym łatwiej. Ale pożycie intymne to męska rzecz i nasza przyjemność schodzi na dalszy plan, chyba że masz dość pieniędzy i wysoką pozycję by narzucać wolę kochankowi. Kiedy jednak jesteś młoda, cóż nie ty dyktujesz warunki._

 _\- Masz strasznie cyniczne podejście do związków i miłości – powiedziała urażona blondynka._

 _\- A ty dziecinne i naiwne – odgryzła się starsza pani – miłość, na miłość przychodzi czas po ślubie, kiedy masz pewność, że on cię chce. Na razie nie możesz sobie pozwolić na taki luksus. A jeśli, jeśli twoje serce cię zdradza zakończ to. Nie chce byś cierpiała ból porzucenia._

 _\- Ale on…_

 _\- Daje ci ładną biżuterię i prezenty – mówiła powoli babka – ciesz się z błyskotek, chadzaj na przyjęcia i baw w granicach rozsądku. Ale nie zakochuj w nim, a jeśli poczujesz że zaczynasz kochać odejdź. Kobieta może sobie pozwolić na miłość dopiero mając pierścionek zaręczynowy na palcu. Nie chcę byś cierpiała Elaine, albo robiła coś wbrew sobie._

Babka robiła jej regularnie wykłady. Ostrzegała i uczyła. Czy może dlatego Elaine poczęła tak bardzo współczuć Lavender? Wyczuwała, że obie mimowolnie i przez chwile zapomnienia rozpoczęły coś szalonego? „ _Jak zostaniemy porzucone, zawsze będę miała z kim jeść lody_ ".

xxxxxx

Lavender w milczeniu obserwowała odchodzącą kuzynkę. Odruchowo położyła dłoń na brzuchu, nie wiedząc czemu wykonuje ten odwieczny gest przyszłych matek. Zamówiła jeszcze jedną herbatę, wciąż nieco zagubiona i przestraszona. Nie miała pracy, nie miała męża, lub chociaż narzeczonego, za to spodziewała się dziecka. Sytuacja nie wyglądała dobrze, dlatego pewnie drżała kiedy wypowiedziała zaklęcie teleportacji.

Nora. Rodzinny dom Wesleyów zaskakiwał każdego, kto po raz pierwszy zawitał w okolicy. Chaotyczny idealnie pasował do gromady rudzielców, który zaskakiwali raz po raz. Musiała przed nimi stanąć i powiedzieć o swoim stanie. Ron ma prawo wiedzieć, w końcu zostanie niedługo ojcem. Z duszą na ramieniu ruszyła w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.

Weasleyowie oraz Harry Potter zasiadali właśnie obiadu. Przez otwarte okno wylatywały smakowite zapachy, które przypomniały Lavender jak doskonale gotuje gospodyni. Kilka razy odwiedzała liczną rodzinę, nieustannie zachwycając się umiejętnościami pani domu. A także ciepłym przyjęciem na jakie mogła liczyć, być może nawet cieplejszym niż ze strony babki.

\- Lavender! - Molly powitała drżącą dziewczynę – miło cię widzieć.

\- Dziękuję, czy zastałam Rona?

\- O tak, jest na obiedzie. Chodź dołączysz do nas.

\- Ja… ja muszę mu coś powiedzieć i.. nie wiem jak on zareaguje.

\- Chodź kochanie, przy odrobinie placka z malinami na pewno wszystko sobie wyjaśnicie.

Jeśli Molly odgadła co próbuje powiedzieć dziewczyna, nie dała po sobie tego poznać. Dostrzegła dłoń blondynki mimowolnie dotykającą brzucha i posłała jej ciepły uśmiech. Natychmiast zawołała syna i poradziła parze aby porozmawiali sam na sam.

\- Coś się stało Lav? - zapytał Ron zaskoczony jej widokiem.

\- Tak, posłuchaj mnie proszę – zaczęła drżącym głosem – to bardzo ważne i nie wiem czy dam rady wszystko powiedzieć.

\- Boisz się?

\- Tak – zadrżała – nawet nie wiesz jak długo układałam sobie wszystko w głowie. Powinieneś wiedzieć jako pierwszy, ale proszę, wysłuchaj mnie. Ja… - zaczęła po czym zebrawszy w sobie całą gryfońską odwagę kontynuowała – jestem… jestem w ciąży.

Rudowłosy chłopak zamilkł. Wiadomość uderzyła w niego jak w grom i nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Otwierał kilka razy usta, ale cóż nigdy nie był dobry w przemowach. Wiedzieli o tym wszyscy, tak przyjaciele jak i oponenci, co nieraz wychodziło w rozmowie jako okazja do wyrzutów i dokuczania.

\- A więc – zaczął.

\- To twoje dziecko – zapewniła – twoje Ron.

\- Będę, będę ojcem? - zapytał rudzielec z bardzo głupią miną, jakby nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje.

\- Tak – wyjaśniła.

\- Będę miał dziecko – krzyknął na całe gardło, jakby nie do końca wiedząc co właściwie usłyszał.

Jego głos przykuł uwagę całej rodziny. Państwo Weasley wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Chociaż zdecydowanie woleliby Hermionę u boku swego najmłodszego syna, to jednak myśl o wnukach bardzo im odpowiadała. Ginny skrzywiła się dość paskudnie, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając niczego nikomu ułatwiać.

Lavender była mile zaskoczona ich reakcją. Decyzja o ślubie zapadła nieomal natychmiast, zaś poza Ginny reszta rudzielców najwyraźniej nie miała nic przeciwko jej obecności. Ron, najwyraźniej uskrzydlony wizją ojcostwa, począł karmić ją babeczkami i głaskać po ledwie widocznym brzuchu.

\- Nigdy nie zastąpisz Hermiony, nigdy – powiedziała Ginny nieuprzejmie.

\- Przestań – Harry nawet nie ukrywał złości – niech to w końcu do ciebie trafi, że dorośli ludzie mają prawo mieć swoje plany. Gratuluję stary – uściskał Rona – dobrze się spisałeś! Wojna skończona, czas byśmy witali na świecie dzieci, nie zaś żegnali bliskich.

\- Jesteś taki cudowny kochaneczku – Molly nie mogła sobie darować uściskania przybranego syna – Ginny, skoro Hermiona jest dość nierozważna by odrzucać rolę do której została stworzona, zapomnijmy o niej. Ron uszczęśliwi inną kobietę, Lavender – powiedziała – siadaj, wypij soku.

\- Dziękuję pani Weasley – odparła uprzejmie blondynka.

\- Będziemy rodziną, żadna ze mnie pani. Czy twoja rodzina wie?

\- Na razie powiedziałam tylko kuzynce – wyjaśniła – jutro powiem reszcie, oni… oni nie będę zadowoleni, że zaszłam w ciążę bez ślubu, są dość konserwatywni.

\- Pójdę jutro z tobą, jesteśmy teraz razem! - zaoferował się Ron

\- Dziękuję, ale chyba muszę im dawkować te informacje. Najpierw im powiem o ciąży, potem jak ochłoną przedstawię ciebie.

\- Ale – zaczął rudzielec.

\- Posłuchaj Lavender – wtrąciła Molly – niektóre rodziny reagują dość gwałtownie na wieść o ciąży swej córki. Mogą nie przywitać cię za dobrze.

Dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową, woląc nie wyjaśniać, że babka gotowa rzucić w winowajcę przykrą klątwą. Z uśmiechem siedziała obok narzeczonego, woląc nie myśleć o nadchodzącej nazajutrz awanturze. Elaine wyraziła swoje niezadowolenie w wyważony i spokojny sposób, ale inni nie będą dbać o podobne szczegóły.

* * *

 **Od Autorki** : Ron i Weasleyowie zachowali się bardzo dobrze, ale Lavender czeka rozmowa z rodzicami i babką.


	10. Wyznania i łzy

Tradycyjne podziękowania dla Czytelników. Cieszą mnie Wasze wizyty. W tym rozdziale Lavender powie rodzinie o swej ciąży, zaś Ron zechce zaimponować rodzinie narzeczonej. Hermiona pozna kto jest a kto nie jest jej przyjacielem.

Jeśli chodzi o linię czasową w tym rozdziale mamy rok 1999, lato/wczesną jesień. Wedle książek Voldemort został pokonany w 2 maja 1998 w czasie bitwy o Hogwart, czego nie zmieniam. Czyli Bal z pierwszego rozdziału miał miejsce w grudniu 1998, bo cóż załóżmy, że magiczna odbudowa zamku zajęła wakacje, zaś Uczta Zwycięstwa miała miejsce w maju 1999. Hermiona pracuje w biurze Scrimgeoura od maja/czerwca 1999, zaś Elaine zna go znacznie dłużej niż koniec roku 1998 (potem wyjaśnię skąd ta wiecznie rumieniąca się szara mysz go zna).

 **Toraach:** Elaine jest kobietą pełną sprzeczności, co słusznie zauważyłeś. Jest profesjonalistką w pracy, ale bardzo nieśmiałą i zakompleksioną gdy przychodzi do kwestii urody. Dodatkowo ma mętne pojęcie o związkach a wdała się w romans w pracy z kimś kto jest technicznie jej przełożonym. I w głębi serca nie uważa się za dość dobrą dla osoby na stanowisku Rufusa.

Galatea to pragmatyczka więc oczywiście Harrego by zaakceptowała, chociaż wolałaby Draco, Cormaca czy Zabiniego. Co do Elaine przeprowadziła dedukcję. Wiedziała, że skoro wnuczka nosi wartą kilkaset galeonów biżuterię (miała baba oko) musi mieć zamożnego przyjaciela. A ponieważ Elaine całe dnie siedziała w pracy nie miała kiedy poznać kogoś spoza Ministerstwa. A że lista kawalerów na stanowiskach była krótka, to zgadywała i oczywiście była zachwycona, że starsza wnuczka sypia z kimś sensownym. Dopisałam też scenę rozmowy Rona z rodziną Lavender.

 **Ostrzeżenia** : delikatne sceny erotyczne, jednak dalekie od tego co się znajduje w kategorii "M". Ja naprawdę wolę subtelność ponad dokładność, wszak od czego wyobraźnia?

* * *

Hermiona, po dłuższych staraniach, znalazła sobie pokłady gryfońskiej odwagi. Dzięki Lucjuszowi odkrywała nową siebie, ale przecież nie bez powodu była kim była w szkole. Postanowiła wyznać prawdę Ginny, nawet jeśli młodsza z dziewcząt nie zrozumie. Przyjaciele nie powinni się nawzajem okłamywać, a ona przecież nic nie powiedziała o Lucjuszu. A on był mężczyzną jej życia i nic tego nie zmieni.

\- Ginny – zagaiła pewnego wieczora – chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy – rudowłosa sprawiała wrażenie zadowolonej – czy masz coś konkretnego na myśli? Wyglądasz strasznie poważnie, mam nadzieję, że jesteś w stanie w pracy znieść tę ropuchę?

\- Umbridge, ona szczeka ale nie gryzie, chyba że na polecenie. Scrimgeour trzyma ją na krótkiej smyczy i zarzuca papierkową robotą by się nie nudziła.

\- Czyli jednak jest bardziej kompetentny od Knota. Ale o czym chciałaś rozmawiać? Bo patrząc po twojej minie raczej nie o pracy.

\- Nie – zaczęła – chodzi o Rona, znaczy niezupełnie o Rona ale temat o niego zahacza.

\- Zrozumiałaś, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni? – zapytała młodsza z kobiet z nadzieją w głosie.

Hermiona głośno przełknęła ślinę. Tego właśnie się obawiała i przed tym drżała. Reakcja przyjaciółki potwierdzała najgorsze możliwe scenariusze, ale nie mogła już zrobić kroku w tył. Nie zamierzała uciekać tylko dlatego, że spotkała trudność. Jeśli będzie musiała odejść z Grimmauld Place 12.. zarabia dość by wynająć mieszkanie choćby na Pokątnej. A Lucjusz na pewno nie wyrzuci jej z domu w potrzebie.

\- Nie jesteśmy Ginny – zaczęła powoli – nigdy nie będziemy pasować. Nie kocham Rona a nasz pocałunek w trakcie bitwy był błędem wynikającym z emocji. Poza tym, poza tym jestem z kimś innym. Pasujemy do siebie i bardzo go kocham.

Rudowłosa czarodziejka lekko zbladła, a jej oczy ciskały błyskawice. Nie sprawiała wrażenia zadowolonej, a reakcja wskazywała na wszystko ale nie akceptację. Jeszcze nie krzyczała, ale najwyraźniej była tego bliska. Opanowała jednak złość i zadała pytanie, usiłując zachować spokój. Hermiona jednak nie miała wątpliwości, że zaraz dojdzie do nieszczęścia.

\- Kto to jest? Znam go? Jak się nazywa?

\- Malfoy – zaczęła ostrożnie brunetka – to..

\- Oszalałaś – wrzasnęła Ginny z właściwą dla Weasleyów bezpośredniością – Malfoy? Po tym jak cię traktował w szkole? Jakbyś nie zauważyła on chodzi i wszędzie obściskuje tę krowę Parkinson!

\- Pansy nie jest taka najgorsza – zaczęła ostrożnie Hermiona – poza tym ja wcale nie mówiłam o Draco. Kocham Lucjusza i chciałabym żebyś..

\- Mam to zaakceptować? – Ginny już nawet nie próbowała ukryć wściekłości – porzuciłaś mojego brata dla śmierciożercy? Ach tak, zapomniałam on ma pełne złota skrytki w Gringottcie. Ile ci zapłacił?

Hermiona poczuła łzy pod powiekami. Jeśli wcześniej źle czuła się z pragnieniem Lucjusza by na razie nie ogłaszać ich związku, teraz poczęła w pełni podzielać jego obawy. Ostrzegał ją przed negatywną reakcją otoczenia, ale młoda kobieta liczyła przynajmniej na zrozumienie u najbliższych przyjaciół. Oczekiwała za dużo, co naraz do niej dotarło. Nie rozumiała tylko dlaczego została tak źle oceniona. Przecież nigdy, przenigdy nie szydziła z nikogo z powodu biedy!

\- Kocham go, mam w dupie jego skrytki. Kocham go bo jest mądry, dobry, wspaniały, inteligentny i opiekuńczy. A Draco dojrzał i przeprosił za swoje zachowanie.

\- A Ron nie jest?

\- A żebyś wiedziała. Robił mi bez przerwy afery chociaż nie byliśmy ze sobą. Lucjusza interesuje czy się dobrze czuję, dba o mnie i kocha.

\- To ojciec fretki! Ron – krzyczała Ginny

\- Ron ma problem z alkoholem i sława uderzyła mu do głowy. Chcę ocalić naszą przyjaźń, ale …

\- Poleciałaś na kasę!

Miała dość. Naraz dostrzegła w Ginny ten sam ośli upór, który tak ją złościł u Rona. Młodsza dziewczyna nawet nie próbowała słuchać, głucha na wszystko oprócz swoich racji. Naraz zrozumiała dlaczego Percy wolał pracować całymi dniami i okazjonalnie spotykać rodzinę. Pewnie wiecznie słuchał kłótni, zaś w pracy nikt mu nie suszył głowy. Wręcz przeciwnie, Scrimgeour traktował go w serdeczny sposób i nawet awansował na osobistego asystenta. Wiedziała, że często rozmawiali o wielu bynajmniej nie zawodowych sprawach i zrozumiała, że poza czysto zawodowymi stosunkami szef-podwładny po prostu się lubią.

\- Nie! – przerwała – kocham Lucjusza a ty jesteś dość tępa by tego nie zrozumieć!

\- Nie mów tak do mnie Granger. Wynoś się z mojego domu! – wrzasnęła Ginny.

\- To dom Harrego – przerwała Hermiona – i tylko on może mnie stąd wyrzucić.

Trzask. Uderzenie dłoni o policzki przerwało potok słów. Hermiona uderzyła byłą już przyjaciółkę. Nie zamierzała nikomu pozwolić tak o sobie mówić. Nie panowała nad swoimi emocjami, tak jak nie panowała w czasie kiedy uderzyła Draco w trzeciej klasie. Brunetka rzadko traciła nad sobą panowanie, ale jeśli już do tego dochodziło, potrafiła zrobić to spektakularnie a wręcz epicko. Jej lewy sierpowy budził powszechny szacunek, nie tylko wśród przyjaciół.

\- Dość – krzyk Harrego przerwał kłótnię – Ginny, nie możesz stąd wyrzucić Hermiony. Moja przyjaciółka ma prawo tutaj mieszkać jak długo chce. Hermiono, proszę nie bij mojej narzeczonej.

\- Przepraszam – wybąkała Hermiona.

\- Ona zdradza Rona z ojcem fretki!

\- Nikt nikogo nie zdradza. Pozwólmy naszym najbliższym wybierać!

\- Wiedziałeś – wrzasnęła Ginny- i nic mi nie powiedziałeś. Popierasz to?

\- Hermiona to przyjaciółka i zamierzam ją wspierać. Nie obchodzi mnie czy będzie z Ronem, Lucjuszem czy Krumem, byle była szczęśliwa. Ona zawsze okazywała mi lojalność i zamierzam odpłacić tym samym.

\- Ale to Malfoy – powtarzała Ginny.

\- Dba o Hermionę i skopię mu jego szacowny tyłek jeśli coś jej zrobi.

Czy dziwne, że po tym wszystkim panna Granger chciała po prostu odejść daleko? Kochała Harrego jak brata i za nic w świecie nie chciała zniszczyć jego życia i związku z Ginny. Rudowłosa była jego przeznaczeniem i miłością, nie miała wątpliwości że łączy ich coś wyjątkowego. Za nic w świecie nie kazała by mu wybierać między nimi. Nikomu nie wolno kazać dokonywać podobnych wyborów. To ona, szkolna przyjaciółka powinna odejść i zamieszkać sama. Albo u Lucjusza, co powinno nawet się udać.

Wybiegła z domy ignorując wołania Harrego. Nie chciała mu rozwalić związku z Ginny. Kochał rudowłosą ze wzajemnością a ona, Hermiona nie chce być wężem w rajskim ogrodzie. Odejdzie bo ma dokąd i nie będzie przeszkadzać. Jej przyjaźń z młodszą dziewczyną oraz wszelkie więzi z Wealeyami zostały właśnie zerwane. Przez łzy rzuciła zaklęcie teleportacji i wylądowała przed drzwiami wejściowymi wspaniałego dworu. Nie wiedziała czemu jako pierwsza o tym pomyślała. Czy słuchała instynktu czy miłości?

Nieśmiało zapukała. Lucjusz powiedział by przychodziła o dowolnej porze dnia i nocy, ale dopiero teraz stanęła przed drzwiami Malfoy Manor kompletnie zapłakana. Nie mogła już nie więcej słuchać. Obelgi Ginny i błagania Harrego raniły. Nie, nie ma ochoty przebywać dłużej w domu Blackółw.

\- Pan prosi do salonu – usłyszała głos skrzata

Wciąż nie do końca poznała jego posiadłość. Wielkość i bogactwo domu ją przytłaczało, ale tamtego dnia nie myślała już o podobnych problemach. Szła szerokim, słabo oświetlonym korytarzem przeklinając prostactwo Ginny.

\- Hermiona? - głos Draco przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości – co się stało? Płaczesz?

\- Lu.. , twój ojciec, muszę się z nim zobaczyć.

\- Wróci późno, słuchaj mogę pomóc? Chcesz się czegoś napić?

\- Tak, chyba potrzebuję. Nie wiem co zrobić – westchnęła.

\- Ale – zaczął blondyn – może zacznij od początku? Dlaczego stoisz tutaj zapłakana? Problemy w pracy?

\- W domu – wyjaśniła – powiedziałam Ginny o tym, o mnie i Lucjuszu i nie przyjęła tego dobrze.

\- Szlag – jęknął blondyn najwyraźniej przerażony widokiem roztrzęsionej kobiety – Mimi, przyprowadź Pansy! - rozkazał skrzatce domowej.

Posadził Hermionę w wygodnym fotelu i wcisnął w dłoń szklankę whisky. Ojciec tak zawsze robił kiedy odczuwał złość, a czuł, że Gryfonka za chwilę wybuchnie. Przeczesał krótkie blond włosy najwyraźniej zagubiony. Najwyraźniej próbował coś powiedzieć, ale żadne dźwięki nie opuszczały jego gardła. Zaciskał nerwowo dłonie czekając na Pansy, albo ojca. Chyba wolał żeby próbowała go pobić niż wypłakiwała oczy, ze złą dziewczyną wiedział co zrobić.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że ich szkolne stosunki były fatalne. Hermiona szlochała w fotelu w salonie Malfoyów, zaś obok niej stał kompletnie bezradny dawny wróg. Wypił duszkiem szklankę whisky jakby w alkoholu szukając oświecenia i wskazówki co zrobić z zapłakaną kobietą. Oczywiście nie znalazł niczego poza zawrotami głowy.

\- Draco? Co jest? - zapytała Pansy wyraźnie niezadowolona – Mimi wyciągnęła mnie z wanny i .. – krzyczała po czym zobaczywszy rówieśniczkę zapanowała nad głosem – Hermiona, co się stało?

\- Kłótnia z Weasleyetką – wyjaśnił Draco – nie wiem jak pocieszać kobiety, pomóż Pans – powiedział błagalnie.

\- Dobrze Smoku – zachichotała – przynieś nam lody, kawę i winko, no ruchy. Aha i Hermiona potrzebuje wygodnej koszuli nocnej i szlafroka.

\- Co wy planujecie? - zapytał podejrzliwie chłopak.

\- Babski wieczór – wyjaśniła Pansy – będziemy rozmawiać o sukniach i mężczyznach.

\- Dobra, zrozumiałem, że mam znikać.

Ciemnowłosa objęła płacząca Gryfonkę. Zabrała jej z dłoni kieliszek i zmusiła by usiadła. Hermiona instynktownie odwzajemniła uścisk, zła, że wcześniej nie szukała pomocy u swych nowych przyjaciół. Pansy, ta Pansy której nienawidziła w szkole, delikatnie przeczesywała jej włosy i coś szeptała uspokajającym tonem.

Hermiona nawet nie wiedziała kiedy zapanowała nad szlochem. Bliskość drugiej osoby koiła nerwy. Ginny była jej jedyną przyjaciółką przez ostatnie lata, chyba jedyną jaką miała w szkole. Od samego początku przebywała głównie z Harrym i Ronem, niewielką uwagę poświęcając z innym. Na ósmym roku nawiązała bliższą znajomość z Lavender i Parvati, ale nie zostały nigdy przyjaciółkami, na to było za późno, ale oczywiście łączyło je silne koleżeństwo. To Ginny powiedziała o zaproszeniu od Wiktora Kruma i planach pójścia na Przyjęcie u Slughorna z McLaggenem. Wówczas nie usłyszała żadnego złego słowa, bowiem rudowłosa była zbyt zajęta psioczeniem na Lavender.

\- Ona, nie wiedziałam co robić – mówiła Hermiona.

\- Dać jej w pysk – odparła Pansy – niech zgadnę, powiedziała, że lecisz na kasę itd.?

\- Mniej więcej. I uderzyłam ją, po tym jak nazwała mnie szlamą i zasugerowała coś okropnego.

\- Ja bym ją przeklęła, potrzebujesz lodów i dużo wina.

Hermiona protestowała, ale Pansy praktycznie wlała w nią wino. Szum alkoholu nieco rozluźnił spiętą dziewczynę i powiedziała o przebiegu kłótni z Ginny. Lody faktycznie pomagały, zaś ciemnowłosa regularnie dolewała do kieliszka. Ślizgonka niewątpliwie wiedziała jak dbać o gościa i miała zadatki na wspaniałą gospodynię. Taka winna być pani Malfoy, co powiedziała na głos. Szczerze chciała powiedzieć coś miłego dziewczynie, która pocieszała ją jak mogła chociaż nie były przyjaciółkami. W szkole odnosiły się do siebie wrogo, zaś ostatnia Wojna zrobiła z nich sojuszniczki.

\- Pansy, jesteś naprawdę wspaniała, dziękuję – wybąkała Hermiona czując zawroty głowy.

\- Nie ma za co, wkrótce zostaniemy rodziną. Podsłuchałam rozmowę Draco z ojcem i powiedzieli, że czekają aż skończymy dwadzieścia lat.

\- Wspaniale, mieszkasz tutaj?

\- Tak – skinęła głową Pansy – ty też powinnaś. Potter… Harry to twój przyjaciel, ale Weasleyetka – zaczęła.

\- To była przyjaciółka. Nie wracam na Grimmauld Place.

\- O to zamieszkamy w czwórkę wspaniale!

Dzięki lodom i winu Hermiona odzyskała część spokoju. Przysnęła na fotelu, zaś Pansy transmutowała narzutkę w koc. Teraz kto inny winien otoczyć opieką zbiegłą Gryfonkę, a panna Parkinson wiedziała, że wykonała swoje zadanie.

Miała mocną głowę, a raczej praktykę w przebywaniu na przyjęciach od dziecka, toteż odczuwała jedynie lekkie zawroty głowy. Nie po raz pierwszy piła butelkę wina na spółkę z inną dziewczyną, z tym, że zwykle jej towarzyszki nie padały tak szybko. Grzeczna i ułożona Daphne Greengrass potrafiła przebić prawie wszystkich. Po przyjęciu miała jeszcze siłę prowadzić do domu swego narzeczonego, Notta.

\- Jest jakiś powód dla którego nie mogę wejść do salonu? - szare oczy Lucjusza uważnie lustrowały Pansy

\- Tato – zaczęła dziewczyna – wejdź ale po cichu, tam jest Hermiona i śpi.

\- Dlaczego śpi w salonie?

\- Przyszła tutaj załamana po kłótni z Weasleyetką i Draco poprosił bym pomogła ją uspokoić. Lody i wino pomogły, ale ona śpi.

\- Mądra dziewczynka – pochwalił ją Lucjusz – ale niczego innego nie oczekuję od mojej córki. Idź do Draco, zapewne aż go skręca z niecierpliwości.

\- Dziękuję.

Lucjusz już dawno zaakceptował Pansy jako narzeczoną i przyszłą synową. Kazał mówić do siebie „tato" a sam nazywał „córką" tak w zaciszu domowym jak i towarzystwie. Kiedy ktoś nadgorliwie nazwał Pansy panią Malfoy, zamiast panną Parkinson uśmiechał się z aprobatą. Zobaczył jak dziewczyna biegnie do swej sypialni i zmrużył oczy. Wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł.

Zawołał Mimi i przeniósł Hermionę do swej sypialni. Osobiście przebrał w koszulę nocną, czując wyraźne pulsowanie w pewnej strategicznej części ciała. Doceniał oczywiście starania Pansy w celu uspokojenia dziewczyny, ale osobiście wolał by jego młoda kochanka zachowała przytomność. Mocno ją objął i zasnął z twarzą wtuloną w brązowe włosy.

Hermionę obudził pulsujący ból głowy oraz intensywny zapach. Wiedziała, że nie przebywa w swojej sypialni, ale nie była w stanie myśleć. Czuła obecność drugiej osoby, ciepły oddech na karku, oraz znajome dłonie dotykające piersi. Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała przystojnego czarodzieja o platynowych włosach.

\- Podoba mi się pobudka – Lucjusz zamruczał niczym zadowolony kot – a ja wiem co zrobić z tak pięknie rozpoczętym dniem.

\- Na pewno wiesz - zachichotała kładąc się na plecach.

Wykorzystali swój czas do śniadania. Nie tracili ani sekundy na zbędne słowa i gesty. Prawie zdarł z niej koszulę nocną kiedy jego dłoń bezskutecznie próbowała dostać się do strategicznym miejsc. Cienki jedwab był doprawdy nieznośny! Masował ją i dotykał w jaki sposób, że prawie podskoczyła pod sufit. A jednak przerywał kiedy docierała na sam szczyt by zmieniać strategię. Poprzysięgła sobie podręczyć go w podobny sposób. On zaczyna całować jej dłonie, kiedy ona ledwie wie na jakim świecie żyje!

Był znakomitym kochankiem. Sposób w jaki całował piersi, wewnętrzną stronę ud i parę innych miejsc uznawała za nieprzyzwoicie pociągający. „ _To jest tak cudowne, że powinny tego zakazać! Na Merlina_ "- krzyczała nawet nie myśląc o zaklęciach ciszy. Kilka razy próbowała dotykać go w podobny sposób, ale brak doświadczenia uniemożliwiał przerwanie w krytycznym momencie. Zamierzała jednak trenować. Kiedy jednak wszedł z nią z impetem, zapomniała o wszystkim.

\- Mogliby używać zaklęć ciszy! - Draco krzywił się z przyzwyczajenia – to nieprzyzwoite!

\- Daj spokój my robimy równie nieprzyzwoite rzeczy – zauważyła Pansy – mam ci przypomnieć co potrafisz zrobić z językiem?

\- Rodowe umiejętności – blondyn wypiął dumnie pierś – wiesz skoro ojciec może tak z Granger bez skrępowania, to co powiesz na stół w salonie?

\- Chętnie, ale najpierw ja usiądziesz na krześle a ja odpowiednio przywitam twojego _braciszka_ – zażądała – a to Hermiona, powinieneś mówić jej po imieniu!

\- Ale to _nasza_ Granger, nazywa się Granger i dla mnie będzie Granger chyba że zmieni nazwisko na Malfoy. Przywykłem by tak o niej myśleć! - tłumaczył się – chodźmy poszukać odpowiedniego krzesła. Normalnie ojciec by się wściekł za spóźnienie na śniadanie, ale chyba nie zejdzie z Granger w najbliższym czasie.

\- Albo ona z niego – zauważyła Pansy.

\- Nigdy ci nie brakowało wyobraźni – zachichotał – nie żebym narzekał.

Tamtego dnia śniadanie faktycznie się nieco opóźniło. Kiedy jednak cała czwórka zadowolona i zaspokojona w końcu dotarła do jadalni, spędzili całkiem miło czas. Hermiona zdecydowanie zapomniała o Ginny, zwłaszcza kiedy Lucjusz zaproponował przedpołudnie w bibliotece. Nic bardziej nie mogło ucieszyć panny Granger niż czytanie książek u boku ukochanego. Draco postanowił iść na spacer z Pansy, niekoniecznie w niewinnych celach.

xxxxxx

Elaine obudziła się dość wcześnie. Wypite wino dawno wyleciało z głowy, zresztą wypiła ledwie dwie lampki na przyjęciu u Higgsa, _Bertiego_. A taka ilość nie szkodziła nawet jej. Skronie pulsowały niebezpiecznie nie z powodu alkoholu, ale samej myśli o wrzaskach jakie niewątpliwie usłyszy. Babka Galatea i ciotka Lukrecja dostaną szału, delikatnie mówiąc.

\- Szlag, Lav-Lav musiałaś? - jęknęła nie zdając sobie sprawę, że mówi na głos – ze wszystkich facetów na świecie musiałaś wybrać durnego kumpla Pottera? Jak na niego wołali? Wiewiór? Babcia gotowa go wykastrować, a to oznacza cała masę papierkowej roboty!

\- Jeśli ta dobra kobieta zrobi podobną _przysługę_ społeczeństwu, Bertie na pewno znajdzie sposób by ją uniewinnić. Tylko niech nie używa Niewybaczalnych!

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię budzić – wybąkała - naprawdę przepraszam – powtórzyła całując go w policzek – muszę zapobiec mordowi w rodzinie, ale wynagrodzę ci to – obiecała – naprawdę – zapewniła składając na jego ustach bynajmniej nie niewinny pocałunek.

\- Czy ty mnie usiłujesz właśnie przekupić? - zapytał najwyraźniej ubawiony – a jeśli tak to dwie uwagi. Po pierwsze podobna próba jest nielegalna, po drugie, hmmm powinnaś nieco poćwiczyć. Na szczęście – kontynuował tym samym tonem udawanej powagi – mamy nieco czasu przed śniadaniem, na lekcję oraz karę. Bardzo _surową_ karę.

Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć przycisnął swoje usta do jej ust. Nie protestowała, _nigdy_ nie protestowała i w pełni dostosowywała się do jego pragnień, w tym aspekcie słuchając babki. Zachowała spokój, kiedy podciągnął wysoko, nieprzyzwoicie wysoko jej koszulę nocną. Wyczuwała jego pośpiech, zapewne spowodowany niezadowoleniem z jej planów na niedzielę. Nawet nie próbował udawać subtelności, jakby licząc, że ów wybuch namiętności uziemi ją, albo przynajmniej zniechęci do wyjścia.

O tak, nie robił nigdy przykrych uwag jeśli chciała iść na babską imprezę z Doris i koleżankami z biura. Wysłał ją nawet na zakupy i wcisnął do ręki swoją kartę kredytową. Słowem nie skomentował rachunku, ani tego że spędziła pół soboty w łóżku w swoim mieszkaniu odsypiając zabawę. Przysłał Zwinkę z herbatą i eliksirem antykacowym. Ale kiedy powiedziała o miłości swej kuzynki do Weasleya oraz o jej planach ratowania Lavender.. no cóż, wspomnieć, że nie lubił Zakonu Feniksa to nawet nie dotknąć problemu.

\- Wrócę szybko – obiecała kiedy skończyli śniadanie.

Teleportowała się do swojego mieszkania. Tutaj właśnie miała przyjść za godzinę kuzynka, przed uroczym spotkaniem z rodziną. Elaine szybko zrobiła zakupy w najbliższym sklepie spożywczym, na wypadek jakby Lavender czegoś potrzebowała. Poza tym przecież lokum powinno sprawiać wrażenie zamieszkanego, czyż nie? Spacerowała nerwowo po mieszkaniu, mając nadzieję, że tym razem kuzynka _raczy_ przyjść punktualnie.

Ubrała się w elegancką, prostą sukienkę. Długo myślała nad odpowiednim strojem, wiedząc jak wiele zależy od reakcji babki. Może ułatwić sprawę, albo wręcz przeciwnie, ale jeśli starsza pani postanowi nie wyklinać Lavender za głupotę dziewczyna jakoś przez to przejdzie. Nie bez powodu od dziecka wbijała im do głowy zasady wychowania i zwyczaje rodzin czystej krwi. Młode, ładne i dobrze ułożone czarownice mogły poprawić sytuację swoją i swych najbliższych.

Ich rodzina nie należała do ścisłego grona najważniejszych rodów czystej krwi, szczycili się jednak dobrą tradycją. Należeli do czarodziejskiego świata od paru pokoleń i przykładali wielką wagę do wykształcenia oraz zachowania zwyczajów magicznej populacji. Pracowali w większości dla Ministerstwa, Gringotta lub św. Munga, mogąc z czystym sumieniem określić się rodzajem klasy średniej. Podobnie jak spora część populacji obserwowali i usiłowali naśladować elitę, patrząc z góry na rodziny jak Weasleyowie. Należeć od Uświęconej Dwudziestki Ósemki i mieć więcej dzieci niż pozwalały finanse stanowiło coś niesłychanego.

Nie musiała dodawać, że pozostali członkowie rodziny nie będą równie wspaniałomyślni. Chwyciła dłoń kuzynki i wypowiedziała formułę zaklęcia teleportacji. To nie będzie przyjemna niedziela. Wręcz przeciwnie czeka ją koszmarny dzień. Najpierw wysłucha wrzasków a potem wróci, żeby zostać uraczona przemową urażonego kochanka. Czym sobie na to zasłużyła?

\- Elaine – babka przywitała ją radośnie – wyglądasz kwitnąco, ale czy nie masz innych planów, niczego ważniejszego niż rodzinne, drugie śniadanie?

\- Ależ co może być ważniejszego? – wtrąciła zdumiona Lavender

\- Elaine wie, Lavender – druga wnuczka została przywitana daleko mniej radośnie – miło cię widzieć, wejdźcie dziewczęta.

Nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi wyrwało Elaine z zamyślenia. Zerknęła na zegarek i aż krzyknęła z zaskoczenia. Lavender przybyła parę minut przed czasem, co było tak niepokojące co wspaniałe. Ona nigdy, przenigdy nie przychodziła wcześniej.

\- Gotowa? - zapytała starsza z kobiet.

\- Nie, ale chyba nie mam wyjścia – jęknęła młodsza – dzięki, że jesteś przy mnie.

\- Jak zareagowali Weasleyowie?

\- Są zachwyceni, że zostaną dziadkami a Ron obiecał mnie poślubić.

\- To bardzo dojrzałe – zauważyła Elaine.

\- Wiem, że go nie lubisz i uważasz za prostaka, pijaka i bawidamka. Ale on chce zostać ojcem.

\- Nie ja jedna tak uważam a wiesz sama co o nim piszą w gazetach. Rita Skeeter to hiena, ale Ronald Weasley nie jest niewiniątkiem.

\- Czyli go skazałaś i oceniłaś!

\- Nie oczekuj ode mnie że go polubię. Chcę twego szczęścia i jeśli to oznacza tolerowanie tego prostaka będą wobec niego uprzejma i zachowam dla siebie swoje komentarze. Jak trzeba wbiję wzrok w podłogę i nie odezwę się ani słowem.

O tym, że babka od dawna traktowała obie dziewczęta odmiennie wiedzieli wszyscy. To starsza Elaine była tą dobrą, która jak przystało na dobrą córkę rodziny, podjęła pracę w Ministerstwie i to całkiem niezłą jak na początek. Lavender z kolei, cóż wolała pracować nad makijażem i ubraniami. Chociaż zyskała popularność jako wizażystka i modystka, nie uchodziło to w rodzinie za właściwą karierę. No i kochała Rona Weasleya, a to już było niewybaczalne. A odkąd babka odgadła skąd starsza z dziewcząt ma biżuterię wartą kilkaset galeonów młodsza dziewczyna miała jeszcze ciężej.

\- Muszę coś powiedzieć – zaczęła nieśmiało Lavender.

\- Babciu może usiądziemy do herbaty?- zaproponowała Elaine.

Starsza pani chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zamilkła. Wyczuwała kłopoty i złe wieści i w normalnych warunkach pewnie by bez ceregieli zmyła głowę niepokornej wnuczce. Ale skoro druga, bardziej zaradna prosiła o spokój powinni usiąść. Galatea Cattermole słuchała zawsze albo ludzi w odpowiednim wieku, albo zdolnych i obiecujących. Elaine należała do owej drugiej kategorii, zaś droga biżuteria potwierdzała jak dobrze potrafiła wykorzystać siłę młodości oraz dobrego wychowania.

\- Bardzo chętnie, chodźcie dołączcie do naszego grona.

W niewielkim, jasnym salonie już czekali rodzice Lavender. Powitali swą córkę uśmiechem, dyplomatycznie nie wspominając jak dalece woleliby aby pracowała w Ministerstwie lub św. Mungu, nie zaś jako pomoc w sklepie Madame Malkin. To co nadchodziło było dość trudne i bez regularnych przepychanek.

\- Muszę wam coś powiedzieć – powiedziała Lavender zbierając w głosie całą swą odwagę. Nie puszczała dłonie swej kuzynki, jakby w obawie czy nie zemdleje.

\- Czy coś ci się stało? – zapytała troskliwie Lukrecja Brown – wyglądasz blado.

\- Nie mamo, nic złego..- wybąkała dziewczyna – chociaż nie wiem jak zareagujecie.

\- W czym rzecz? – zapytał rzeczowo ojciec

\- Wujku, to jest trudne, daj jej powiedzieć – wtrąciła Elaine - Lav-Lav powiedz im, albo ja powiem, to twoi rodzice!

\- Co takiego wiesz, czego my nie wiemy? – zapytała podejrzliwie Lukrecja, najwyraźniej ogarnięta najgorszymi przeczuciami.

\- Jajestemwciąży- wykrzyczała przestraszona dziewczyna jednym tchem.

\- Możesz mówić wolniej? – tym razem pani Brown usiłowała zabrzmieć spokojnie – dlaczego jesteś taka przerażona?

\- Jestem w ciąży – wyszeptała i wtuliła w swoją kuzynkę.

\- Kto? Kto jest ojcem? – zapytała babka

\- Ronald Weasley – wyjaśniła Elaine po chwili milczenia

\- Szlag, szlag! Od kiedy wiesz? – Lukrecja zaatakowała swą bratanicę.

\- Lav powiedziała mi wczoraj ciociu – wyjaśniła dyplomatycznie.

Zapadła chwila okropnej ciszy. Lavender nie miała odwagi nawet spojrzeć na krewnych. Wściekłość w głosie matki wróżyła możliwie najgorzej. Elaine wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z babką, która zaklęła siarczyście pod nosem. Galatea Cattermole rzadko traciła nad sobą panowanie, a jeśli do tego doszło było naprawdę źle.

Jak wyjaśniła niefrasobliwa kuzynka niedługo miał przyjść Ron i zostać oficjalnie przedstawiony rodzinie. Z tego nie mogło wyniknąć nic dobrego, bowiem atmosferę w domu babki można było kroić nożem. Elaine oczywiście chciała uciec najdalej, ale sumienie nakazywało by została.

\- A ty nie masz nic ważniejszego do zrobienia moja panno? – zapytała Galatea.

\- Co takiego ma robić Eli-Li? – zapytała zdumiona Lukrecja – jest niedziela!

\- Już ona wie co – burknęła babcia – nie przeklnę twojej bezmyślnej kuzynki jeśli tego się boisz Elaine. Musimy pomyśleć co dalej.

\- Jak to co? Lav urodzi dziecko i odda do adopcji – zadecydował pan Brown.

\- Nie oddam mojego dziecka ! – zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

\- Nie masz pracy ani męża, nie możesz stawiać warunków – zauważyła babka

\- Ron się ze mną ożeni, obiecał! – broniła się Lavender.

\- Ale my nie wyrażamy zgody –krzyknęli chórem państwo Brown – a bez tego małżeństwo nie będzie w pełni ważne, nigdy nie pobłogosławimy związku z tym prostakiem i pijakiem. Gazety piszą o nim raz po raz!

Elaine pomasowała skronie. Awantura już nie wisiała w powietrzu, ale wybuchła niczym eksplozja. Babka rzucała jej pełne wyrzutu spojrzenia, czego na szczęście nie dostrzegli pozostali zbyt zajęci wyliczaniem artykułów Rity Skeeter na temat Weasleya. Trójka dorosłych wrzeszczała na siebie, usiłując nawzajem obwinić za zaistniałą sytuację.

 _Poprzedniego dnia wysłuchiwała sprzeczki swego ukochanego, Bertiego oraz Tyberiusza McLaggena na temat ostatniego meczu Harpii. Alternatywę stanowiła relacja żony i dwóch córek tego pierwszego z wyprawy na zakupy do Paryża oraz porównanie sklepów w części mugolskiej i czarodziejskiej. Nie wiedziała co było gorsze, zwłaszcza, że kobiety najwyraźniej chciały ją zaciągnąć na parudniowe buszowanie po sklepach._

 _\- No naprawdę nie bądź taką sknerą Rufusie – powtarzała słodko Domicella Higgs – puść swoją uroczą czarodziejkę na zakupy i daj jej nieco poszaleć, nie pożałujesz._

 _\- Elaine ma_ moją _kartę z Gringotta w torebce, jeśli o co ci chodzi moja droga._

 _\- Nic nie mówiła! Zaraz z nią pogadam, koniecznie musi jechać z nami do Paryża._

 _Faktycznie nosiła w torebce_ jego _kartę z Gringotta, której nawiasem mówiąc nie jeszcze użyła. Był to szalenie wygodny sposób dla czarodziei, którzy musieli płacić za różne rzeczy w mugolskim świecie a nie chcieli nosić dużych sum pieniędzy. Elaine wiedziała, że danie czegoś podobnego to dowód wielkiego zaufania, podobnie jak dostęp do prywatnych sal w restauracjach. Poprzedniego wieczoru słuchała pisków pani Higgs, teraz zaś musiała uczestniczyć w rodzinnej awanturze bo jej kuzynka.. przetarła ponownie skronie._

\- Ale jeśli on chce się żenić to chyba dobrze – wtrąciła Elaine.

\- Nie ma mowy, nie wyjdziesz za tego pajaca, a jeśli wyjdziesz to masz nie pojawiać się z nim w progu naszego domu, bo ubiję! – zagroziła Lukrecja.

\- Ależ ciociu za morderstwo można iść do Azkabanu – zauważyła przytomnie Elaine.

\- Słusznie, zatem go wykastruję by więcej nie _skrzywdził_ żadnej kobiety – nie dawała za wygraną zdenerwowana czarownica.

\- Kocham go i nikt mnie do niczego nie zmuszał! – protestowała Lavender.

\- Na pewno, ale małżeństwo to poważna sprawa – zaczęła Elaine – czy jesteś pewna że go kochasz i chcesz z nim być?

\- Tak, wiem czego chcę.

\- Damy sobie radę – wtrąciła babka po czym odciągnąwszy Elaine na stronę kontynuowała – wracaj Sama-Wiesz-Do-Kogo, Lavender to jest młoda i bezmyślna ale nie skrzywdzę mojej krwi.

Nieco uspokojona wyszła. Mogła wracać, skoro nabrała pewności, że nikt nikomu nie urwie głowy ni nie wyrządzi fizycznej krzywdy. Zdecydowanie wolała spędzić uroczą i ciepłą niedzielę w ogrodzie, nie zaś w słuchając rodzinnej awantury. Nie potępiała Lavender, nie mogła. Ale kiedy usłyszała z jaką pewnością kuzynka mówiła o swej przyszłości z ojcem swego dziecka.. odczuwała zazdrość. Obietnica, nawet mglista i złudna na lepszą przyszłość, jest lepsza niż brak czegokolwiek.

Elaine nie doczekała do wizyty Rona w domu swej babki. Być może dobrze, że nie usłyszała żenującej awantury. Oczywiście poszło źle, nie źle ale po prostu fatalnie co by mógł przewidzieć każdy średnio bystry człowiek.

Ron naprawdę chciał dobrze wypaść i dlatego nawet założył szatę czarodziejów. Ojciec zmusił go by się ubrał w coś, co pasowało na uroczystą okazję. Wyglądał nieźle i pewnie by wywarł nienajgorsze wrażenie, gdyby za dużo nie mówił.

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley- głos Galatei Cattermole niósł w sobie ciepło lodowca.

\- Tak – odparł chłopak.

\- I jesteś ojcem dziecka mojej wnuczki? Zamierzasz ją poślubić? – pytała dalej.

\- Oczywiście, tak należy postąpić – powiedział odruchowo, dzięki czemu starsza kobieta spojrzała na niego przyjaźniej.

\- Masz pracę? – zapytała Lukrecja – jak zamierzasz utrzymać moją córkę?

\- Nie mam – odparł – nie znalazłem niczego odpowiedniego, niczego gdzie by zaoferowali mi godziwą wypłatę. Nie jestem byle absolwentem Hogwartu, mam znajomości. Znam Harrego Pottera i mam status wojennego bohatera! Nie szturchaj mnie kobieto – warknął na usiłującą go powstrzymać Lavender.

Lukrecja wymieniły z matką zirytowane spojrzenia. Naprawdę próbowały być uprzejme, chociaż nie znosiły wybranka Lavender. Pytanie o pracę oraz pomysł na utrzymanie żony to zwyczajna, rodzinna troska. Przecież mężczyzna dość dorosły by płodzić dzieci, winien pomyśleć o ich utrzymaniu.

Ron, najwyraźniej urażony pytaniami, począł w szybkim tempie pożerać podane jako poczęstunek ciasteczka. To tylko pogorszyło i tak złą atmosferę, bowiem Galatea Cattermole zwracała wielką uwagę na maniery przy stole. Może gdyby Ron nie chwalił się nieustannie swoimi przygodami i znajomościami nie wywołałby takiej irytacji.

\- Czyli nie zamierzasz szukać pracy i jesteś na utrzymaniu rodziców – podsumowała sprawę Lukrecja.

\- Mam czas, teraz jestem młody i nie chcę tracić życia na przerzucanie papierków czy ważenie mikstur. Coś się znajdzie i załatwi, zawsze załatwi. Harry mi pomoże a inni Zakonu też – podkreślał z dumą – tak człowiek ma znajomości nie musi zasuwać.

Nic dziwnego, że atmosfera ze złej przeszła w okropną. W oczach rodziny Lavender Ron pokazał się jako bezczelny i zarozumiały. Jego okropne maniery przy stole tylko pogarszały sprawę. Matka i babka młodej kobiety patrzyły z niesmakiem na mężczyznę, który jadł a jednocześnie zachwalała swoje rzekomo szerokie znajomości. Lavender próbowała go hamować, on jedna nie zwracał na nikogo uwagi. Był przecież wojennym bohaterem i znanym człowiekiem, zaś jako taki nie musiał kłopotać głowy podobnymi szczegółami.

\- Nie wychodź za niego Lavender – zawyrokowała babka – nigdy nie uznamy małżeństwa z tym prostakiem. Wróć do domu rodziców.

\- To moja narzeczona i nie potrzebuję niczyjego zezwolenia na ślub z nią. Mam prawo poślubić każdą kobietę jakiej zapragnie i nikomu nic do tego. Lavender jest moja i żadne gderanie tego nie zmieni.

\- Bezczelny chłopaku – syknęła Galatea Cattermole – wydaje ci się, że sława trwa wiecznie. Harry Potter pokonał Czarnego Pana, nie ty. To Dumbledore opracował plan, pomógł Zakon a ty przypadkiem znalazłeś się w kluczowym miejscu i czasie. Aż dziw, że możesz przejść przed drzwi skoro ego aż cię rozpiera. Mogłeś sobie wlatywać do szkoły latającym samochodem i ignorować zasady, ale my nie jesteśmy Dumbledorem i nie zamierzamy wybaczać zarozumialstwa. A jak chcesz zostać zaproszonym do mojego domu, naucz się zachowywać przy stole.

Oczywiście doszło do kłótni. Ron zamiast grzecznie poprosić o rękę Lavender, zaczął krzyczeć. Rodzice dziewczyny z kolei nalegali by go zostawiła, ona jednak nie chciała słuchać. Uwierzyła na ów jeden, o jeden za dużo, moment że naprawdę jestem niezrozumianym i niedocenionym. I że ponoć jest wyśmiewany z powodu finansowej sytuacji rodziny.

* * *

 **Od Autorki:** Nie bijcie za zachowanie Ginny, w następnych rozdziałach wyjaśnię czemu postąpiła tak a nie inaczej. Ron dla odmiany próbował zaimponować znajomościami, zamiast ubliżać ludziom, ale jeszcze wiele numerów przed nimi.


	11. Przyjaciele starzy i nowi

Tradycyjne podziękowania dla tych co tutaj zaglądają.

 **Toraach** : Pamiętam o Andromedzie i mam scenki z udziałem jej i Belli nieco później. Generalnie teraz chciałam dać Hermionę i jej skrzaty.

Pansy, cóż moim zdaniem skoro ona jest z Draco a Hermiona z Lucjuszem to powinny się dogadać. W szkole się nie lubiły, bo były z wrogich sobie domów, teraz jednak dorosły.

Elaine, cóż chce pomóc Lavender, a zarówno babka jak i jej kochanek są przeciwni. I wyrażają swoje zdanie dobitnie. Ron miesza w życiu wielu osób a niektórym rujnuje niedzielne poranki :-)

 **Hulk12** : Tak, Ron dał popis inteligencji. Ale on czuje się tak pewny siebie, że zaczyna tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością.

W tym rozdziale dowiemy się dlaczego Ron nie jest bohaterem skandalu i spotkamy Cormaca McLaggena.

* * *

Hermiona nie miała za wiele do robienia w pracy. Faktycznie dostała stanowisko bardziej reprezentacyjne nuż istotne, nad czym początkowo cierpiała. Żaliła się Lucjuszowi dość regularnie, aż zniecierpliwiony arystokrata poradził by poczęła studiować prawo i zwyczaje czarodziejów. Wszystko było dość skomplikowane i długie, aby zapewnić kobiecie zajęcie, zaś mężczyzna o platynowych włosach znał wiele ciekawych sposobów na spędzenie wolnego czasu z uwielbianą kobietą niż słuchanie podobnych żalów.

Poświęciła ten czas znajdując przepisy i regulacje dotyczące magicznych stworzeń. Nie zapomniała nigdy swego zapału dotyczącego poprawy losu Skrzatów Domowych i innych magicznych stworzeń. Na czwartym roku podeszła do sprawy idealistycznie i bez głębszego zastanowienia. Szyła czapki i szaliki dla skrzatów, ale nie znała przepisów. Jak mogła komukolwiek pomóc nie znając natury problemu? Lucjusz zawsze poświęcał dużo czasu na poznanie sprawy, nim zaczął działać. Postanowiła wziąć z niego przykład. Kochała go, ale nawet w czasie kiedy go nienawidziła nigdy nie odmawiała mu inteligencji i bystrości.

Zamieszkała w Malfoy Manor, skąd codziennie teleportowała się do Londynu. Nie miała ochoty wracać na Grimmauld Place, nie po tym co usłyszała od Ginny. Napisała wiele listów do Harrego zapewniając o swym szczęściu w nowym miejscu. „ _Zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi, ale jesteśmy dorośli. Ja mam Lucjusza, ty swoją ukochaną. Nie znosimy się, więc odeszłam. Zawsze chętnie się z tobą spotkam, ale wieczorem potrzebujesz czułych pieszczot, nie kłótni_ ". Ona sama nie narzekała na brak takowych. To co jej wybranek potrafił wyczyniać w sypialni, albo wannie… postanowiła poczytać „Kamasutrę" by wykazać inicjatywę. Ale oczywiście nie w pracy. Wolała nie myśleć o reakcji Scrimgeoura na podobne odkrycie.

Tutaj, w Ministerstwie zamierzała popracować nad całkiem innym projektem. Na swoje szczęście znała osobę mogącą pomóc. Odkąd wyprowadziła się z Grimmauld Place, oraz straciła przyjaźń Ginny, nawiązała bliższe relacje z Elaine. Prawdę powiedziawszy coraz częściej myślała o kuzynce Lavender jak przyjaciółce. To właśnie ją prosiła o księgi i rejestry dotyczące magicznych istot.

\- Ale po co ci to? – pytała podejrzliwie Elaine – przeglądanie dokumentacji zajmuje wieki!

\- Chcę się dokształcić – wyznała zgodnie z prawdą Hermiona – nie znam się za bardzo na prawie, a to przydatna wiedza.

\- Co racja to racja – skinęła głową blondynka – mam jednak wrażenie, że nie chodzi tylko o poszerzanie wiedzy – zakończyła najwyraźniej nieprzekonana.

\- Nie planuję niczego nielegalnego – zapewniła – chcę poznać regulacje prawne.

\- I naprawdę uważasz, że magiczne stworzenia to dobry pomysł? Jesteś znana Hermiono i _Minister_ osobiście zaproponował ci pracę, to dość rzadkie w przypadku osób świeżo po Hogwarcie. Masz perspektywy, znacznie lepsze niż wielu rówieśników – zauważyła.

\- Wiem i zamierzam z nich skorzystać. Wybierasz się na lunch? Polubiłam zupę z tutejszej kafeterii.

\- Ja też, chodź. Dołączymy do Doris i Mafaldy, prawie zawsze chodzimy razem, taka przerwa na życie towarzyskie.

Hermiona skinęła głową i podziękowała. Zwróciła uwagę na kolczyki Elaine, które nie mogły, wbrew jej słowom, pochodzić ze sklepu ze sztuczną biżuterią. Widziała dość kosztowności na Pansy oraz prezentów od Lucjusza by uwierzyć w podobne bajeczki. Nie naciskała jednak szanując prywatność swej przyjaciółki. Sama nie opowiadała na prawo i lewo o swoim życiu miłosnym, zaś kłótnia z Ginny, oraz paskudne wyjce od Molly Weasley, po raz kolejny przekonały jak wiele racji miał Malfoy nie chcąc ujawniać za wiele szczegółów. Pomyślała, że skoro ona ma powody by zachować tajemnice, Elaine musi mieć własne. I uszanowała to.

\- Bardzo ładna bransoletka – blondynka wyraźnie pochwaliła prezent od Lucjusza.

\- Tak piękna jak twoje kolczyki.

Czarownice wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Obie ukrywały niejedno, ale nie ufały sobie na tyle by zdradzić sobie tajemnice. Dopiero się poznawały. Przynajmniej na razie, a awantura z Ginny przekonała Hermionę by zachowała ostrożność. To co usłyszała z ust rudowłosej bolało, a fakt, że winowajczyni nawet nie próbowała przeprosić tylko zwiększało gorycz. Najwyraźniej Hermiona została uznana za winną i złą.

\- Masz plany na wieczór? – zapytała blondynka kiedy szły do windy.

\- Nie – odparła szczerze Hermiona.

\- Wspaniale, co zatem powiesz na babską imprezę w moim mieszkaniu? Organizuje takie co jakiś czas, przyjdą Doris, Mafalda i Lav, mam nadzieję że u niej wszystko dobrze.

\- Jest chora, nie miałam pojęcia – jęknęła Hermiona.

\- Och nie, to coś całkiem innego. Sama zobaczysz.

\- Zaintrygowałaś mnie, kiedy mam przyjść?

\- Wyślę ci wiadomość pocztą wewnętrzną jak będziemy wychodzić.

Właśnie na babskiej imprezie, jak to nazwała Elaine, Hermiona dowiedziała się o stanie Lavender. Serdecznie pogratulowała przyszłej matce, chcąc pokazać, że raz na zawsze skończyła z Ronem. A właściwie nie wiedziała czy powinna mówić o zakończeniu związku, który naprawdę nigdy nie miał początku. Wymienili pocałunki po zniszczeniu horkruksa. Przeżywali wielką radość i euforię, a emocje wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem. Potrzebowali chwili zapomnienia, ale jedynie chwili.

Z ciekawością obejrzała mieszkanie swej nowej przyjaciółki. Wiedziała, że zostało magicznie powiększone, chociaż nie potrafiła zidentyfikować wszystkich zaklęć. Kawalerka, przerobiona na mieszkanie dwupokojowe, sprawiała wrażenie sporej i wygodnej. Nie luksusowej, ale na pewno przyjemnej. Wynajęty w mugolskim Londynie dom został urządzony z mieszaniną elementów czarodziejskich i tych nie magicznych. I dlatego w salonie stał telewizor obok radia czarodziei.

\- Nie sądziłam, że to jeszcze zobaczę – Hermiona westchnęła z sentymentem na widok mugolskiego urządzenia – jakie masz kanały?

\- Nie działa – wyjaśniła gospodyni – za dużo magii w powietrzu i wszystkie urządzenia wariują.

Usiadły na wygodnej kanapie i fotelach w salonie. Doris, najwyraźniej czująca się w mieszkaniu jak u siebie w domu, pomogła w przygotowaniu lekkich przekąsek. Na stole już stała ogniska whisky oraz piwo kremowe, tuż obok mugolskiego, włoskiego wina. Hermiona usiadła obok Lavender by pogratulować i wypytać o samopoczucie.

Nawet ślepy by wyczytał zdenerwowanie z twarzy jasnowłosej Gryfonki. W żadnym społeczeństwie nie jest lekko dla młodej dziewczyny aby zajść w ciążę nie mając ni stałej pracy ni nie będąc w stałym związku. Tymczasem magiczna społeczność podchodziła do pewnych spraw znacznie bardziej stanowczo i w bardziej konserwatywny sposób. Tyle wiedział każdy kto przebywał wśród czarodziei przez jakiś czas.

\- Dziękuję Hermiono, to wiele dla mnie znaczy. Nie byłyśmy nigdy blisko, ale nie chciałabym cię stracić.

\- Zupełnie źle cię oceniłam, przeceniałam niektórych a nie doceniałam innych – westchnęła Hermiona – a zawsze uważałam się za mądrą. Jak Ron zareagował?

\- Chce wziąć ślub, jego rodzina wyraziła zgodę i radość, moja wręcz przeciwnie. Właściwie tylko Eli-Li stoi po mojej stronie.

\- Eli-Li?

\- Elaine, jako dziewczynki wymyśliłyśmy dla siebie zdrobnienia, ona na mnie woła Lav-Lav a ja na nią Eli-Li. Skoro się przyjaźnicie, chyba nie będzie miała mi za złe, że tak ją nazywam.

\- To bardzo miła dziewczyna – zauważyła Hermiona.

\- I lojalna, z taką lojalnością powinna być w Hufflepuffie. Ona nie znosi Rona, ale stara się przy mnie tego nie okazywać i wspiera mnie. Nie popiera mojego wyboru, ale jest przy mnie.

\- Zatem to zaszczyt być jej przyjacielem, tak samo jak twoim Lavender. Czy mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Nie, nie dziękuję. Państwo Weasley chyba mnie polubili, chociaż Ginny jest dość niemiła. Ale Bill i George są w porządku, tak samo Percy.

\- Nie przejmuj się Ginny, ona jest po prostu podła – Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie, wspominając słowa _szlamowata dziwka_ – jest podła, wredna i ograniczona.

Lavender nie skomentowała wybuchu Hermiony. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że przyjaźniła się z najmłodszym dzieckiem Weasleyów. Jak widać jednak szkolna przyjaźń szybko odeszła w niepamięć, najwyraźniej zastąpiona przez złość i gorycz. Pomimo swej kłótni z rodziną nie narzekała na nic. Kuzynka jej pomagała i gryzła w język by nie powiedzieć za dużo o Ronie, a Hermiona zaproponowała urządzić _baby shower_.

\- Zatem kochane przyjdźcie tutaj – nakazała Elaine – musimy powitać mojego siostrzeńca lub siostrzenicę, czyż nie?

\- No pewnie – poparła ideę Doris – może pewnego dnia urządzimy taki dla ciebie?

\- Mnie? – Elaine spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- Jakbyś czasem wychodziła i kogoś poznała...

Hermiona całkiem zadowolona wróciła do domu, jak nazywała Malfoy Manor. Cudownie było być z Lucjuszem, zaś jeśli chodzi o Draco i Pansy nawiązali dobre relacje. Zaakceptowali się nawzajem, co stanowiło niemały wyczyn po latach szkolnej nienawiści. Definitywne rozstanie z Weasleyami bardzo im to ułatwiło. Nie zamierzała wybaczać dawnym przyjaciołom bezpodstawnych oskarżeń oraz przepraszać za swoje wybory, jakby popełniła zbrodnie. Znikła z widoku, nie chcąc stawiać Harrego w trudnej sytuacji. Mimo wszystko stanowili dla niego najlepszą namiastkę rodziny. Mogła tylko życzyć dużo szczęścia. Tak samo jak życzyła tego Lavender, która najwyraźniej zamierzała poślubić Rona.

„ _Hermiono,_

 _Bardzo mi przykro z powodu Ginny, nie miała prawa tak do ciebie mówić. Czasem jej nie poznaję i nie wiem czy zawsze taka była, czy ja teraz naraz się zmieniłem. W każdym razie twój pokój pozostanie Twoim. Stworek zmienia i pierze pościel nie chce nawet słyszeć by miał tam mieszkać ktokolwiek inny._

 _Może spotkamy się na lunchu w pracy? Mamy małą przerwę w szkoleniu_

 _Harry_ "

Oczywiście odpowiedziała w trybie twierdzącym. Marzyła aby spotkać Harrego oraz parę innych osób, które po walkach postanowiły spróbować swych sił w Akademii Aurorów. Trening nie należał do łatwych, ale kto jak to, Potter na pewno zdoła szczęśliwie spełnić swe dawne marzenie o karierze łapacza czarnoksiężników. Chciała z nim porozmawiać, gdyby przez Ginny miała stracić i jego..

Znała drogę go Biura Aurorów, kilka razy tam zawędrowała także z jakąś dokumentacją. Umbridge bardzo często używała młodszej kobiety w charakterze posłańca, zaś Hermiona nie chciała się kłócić. Pamiętała Piąty Rok w Hogwarcie oraz sposoby w jaki traktowała uczniów. Była okrutna i balansowała na granicy prawa. Lucjusz i Elaine konsekwentnie oraz całkowicie niezależnie ostrzegali przed ropuchą, a byli jej ludźmi życzliwymi.

\- Sława to jedno panno Granger, ale nie zapewnia wszystkiego – mówiła znienawidzonym, słodkim głosem.

Hermiona musiała użyć całej swej siły woli aby nie wywrócić oczami i nie powiedzieć za dużo. Kingsley ostrzegał, że łatwiej walczyć z wrogiem w pojedynku i rzucać klątwami, niż znosić fałszywe uprzejmości i uśmieszki. Na nieszczęście dziewczyny, ropucha była jedyną osobą która zwracała na nią większą uwagę.

Percy siedział przy biurku nad jakimiś ważnymi dokumentami i witał intruzów warczeniem. Nawet Umbridge czasem została w podobny sposób potraktowana, ale o dziwo pozostał bezkarny. Najwyraźniej jednak to on był osobą faktycznie bardziej cenioną przez szefa. Dla Hermiony miał zwykle kilka słów, ale wyraźnie nie chciał aby z nim dłużej rozmawiać. O tak, chadzała na rozmaite przyjęcia oraz spotkania, bankiety i tym podobne znienawidzone przyjęcia, ale poza tym nie bardzo wiedziała co zrobić.

Zazdrościła Lucjuszowi, a także Draco, czy nawet Kingsleyowi ich naturalnej zdolności poruszania się w towarzystwie. Ona zwykle nudziła się na wszelkich tego typu spotkaniach i tylko obecność Harrego, czyniła wszystko znośnym. Nie umiała nosić szpilek jak Elaine, woląc bardziej wygodne, sportowe buty. Nie lubiła się malować czy stroić, męczyło ją to i drażniło. Nie narzekała, nie chcąc słuchać wykładów czy to Lucjusza czy choćby Percy'ego. Tak, przyjęcia były ważne ale i śmiertelnie nudne.

\- Hermiona!- Harry już na nią czekał w hallu Biura Aurorów – nawet nie wiesz jak mnie cieszy twój widok! Mieszkasz teraz u Lucjusza?

\- Tak, przyjął mnie z radością. Jest wściekły na Ginny, a nie wie wszystkiego. Znaleźlibyście wspólny język, ale po tym..

\- Wiem, strasznie cię przepraszam, Ginny nie miała prawa tak do ciebie mówić, Na Merlina tak nie wolno mówić do nikogo!

\- Nie zawiniłeś. Nie jest dzieckiem, które musisz pilnować. Nie chcę jej więcej widzieć. Czy, czy jest dla ciebie dobra?

\- O tak opiekuje się mną. Ale powiedz co z tobą? Ropucha nie wbiła trujących kłów?

\- Ropuchy nie mają trujących kłów – zachichotała – i jest trzymana na smyczy.

Chichotali przez chwilę wymieniając coraz bardziej zwariowane pomysły jak takowe pilnowanie i trzymanie może wyglądać. Harry, najwyraźniej pod wpływem szkolenia politycznego Kingsleya, zaczął podejrzewać romans, ale ta teza upadła.

\- Ona sypiała z Knotem z tego co wiem – wyjaśniła – co, znam plotki, to pomaga. I ministerialne plotkary zgodnie potwierdzają, że Scrimgeour nie ma z nikim romansu, w każdym razie nie z nią.

\- Rany, jaka zdesperowana kobieta by zechciała..- zaczął Harry

\- Na Knota się chętne znalazła więc cóż, podejrzewam, że stanowisko Ministra bywa kuszące dla pewnego rodzaju kobiet. Ale na pewno nie zaprosiłeś mnie by słuchać najnowszych plotek.

\- King twierdzi, że te plotkary to niezła siatka informacyjna lub dezinformacyjna więc dobrze jest mieć wśród nich przyjaciół. Ale nie, z tobą chcę po prostu pogadać. Sześć lat w szkole jedliśmy razem posiłki, potem.. po prostu teraz mi dziwnie. Ron … cieszę się, że jesteś tutaj.

Zaciętość na twarzy przyjaciela powiedziała wszystko. On także przeżywał stratę przyjaciela, może nawet bardziej niż ona sama, wszak zawsze był bliżej z Ronem. No i jeszcze pozostawała Ginny, ślepo wierząca w każde kłamstwo brata i gotowa obwiniać cały świat za jego pech oraz niepowodzenia.

Zerknęła na niego przyjaźnie i uściskała. Chciała mu pokazać wsparcie oraz zwyczajnie w świecie spotkań. Wyglądał na bladego i zmęczonego, zapewne z powodu treningów. Nieraz wspominał ile razy padał ze zmęczenia. W takich chwilach czuła się naprawdę paskudnie, że narzekała na nudę w pracy. On jednak promieniał.

\- Lubię to co robię – zapewniał – King powiedział, że ukończę kurs ze znakomitymi wynikami, a potem, potem zacznę pracę!

\- Gratulacje, przyda się ktoś dobry! Kto jeszcze dostanie nominację?

\- Ze znanych ci osób? McLaggen – wyjaśnił – Cormac McLaggen, który nieustannie dokuczał Ronowi w szkole i szydził z Weasleyów. Kojarzysz go z Klubu Ślimaka?

\- Tak – skinęła głową – niezbyt udana randka. Nie wiedziałam, że chce zostać Aurorem!

\- Ani ja, ale jego wujek najwyraźniej za niego wybrał, Tyberiusz McLaggen przewodzi teraz Wizengamotowi i zgadnij kim są jego najlepsi kumple?

\- Bertie Higgs i…

\- Taa, twój szef Hermiono. Scrimgeour osobiście go tu wcisnął, pod pierwszym lepszym pretekstem – wyjaśnił Harry.

Wciągnęła głęboko w powietrze. Pamiętała swoje niezbyt udane spotkanie z jasnowłosym chłopakiem. Wówczas uważała go za zadufanego w sobie bubka o manierach gorszych niż pół olbrzym. Przyjęła jego zaproszenie na kolację by zdenerwować Rona, ale szybko pożałowała. Cormac koniecznie chciał ją pocałować pod jemiołą, co wówczas uważała za niedopuszczalne.

Nie widziała go potem ani razu. Rozpoczęła się Wojna, a ona stanowiła ważną część walk. Może z raz czy dwa widziała go na Pokątnej, ale nie rozmawiali ze sobą. Cóż ona pędziła na swoje spotkania zaś on na swoje. Pod wpływem Lucjusza zaczęła jednak oceniać młodzieńca nieco łagodniej.

\- No, no Potter- McLaggen przybył nim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć – zadziwiające, że pupilek Shacklebolta tak krytykuje system, który go tutaj wciągnął. To gra polityczna, a twój idol używa twej sławy oraz blizny do osiągnięcia celów. A i Ty wiesz jak skorzystać w momentu sławy.

\- Ciężko pracowałem – wycedził Harry.

\- Ja też, dostałem szansę i ją wykorzystuję – wzruszył ramionami Cormack – Hermiono, wspaniale cię widzieć. Gratuluję znakomitej posady.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała uprzejmie – tobie też mam nadzieję wszystko idzie dobrze?

\- Nawet znakomicie – zapewnił- skoro oboje pracujemy w jednym miejscu, może wyjdziemy kiedyś na lunch? – zaproponował.

\- Czemu nie, ale teraz muszę iść przepraszam – wtrąciła ugodowo.

\- Chodźmy Hermiono, masz jeszcze sekundę – zapytał Harry – daj sobie z nią spokój – poradził Cormackowi – ona jest zajęta.

\- Masz na myśli swego kumpla-przygłupa? – szydził drugi chłopak – Hermiona zasługuje na kogoś lepszego, inteligentnego i z dobrej rodziny, nie zaś tego rudzielca.

\- Odwal się od Rona, McLaggen – warknął ostrzegawczo - twój wujek i jego kumple nie będą cię wiecznie chronić, a tutaj nie szydzimy z członków Zakonu i ich rodzin. A Hermiona jest z kimś właśnie takim.

\- Ja z nikogo nie szydzę, tylko mówię prawdę, Potter – syknął Cormac – i odwal się od mojej rodziny i przyjaciół, skoro zadajesz się z facetem który z chlania i awantur zrobił styl życia.

Obaj patrzyli na siebie nienawistnymi spojrzeniami. Harry wiedział oczywiście o wyczynach Rona i absolutnie je potępiłał, ale nie zamierzał nikomu pozwolić obrażać swego pierwszego przyjaciela.

Oddychał też z ulgą, że najwyraźniej zdołali zachować z Kingsleyem tajemnicę i nikt jeszcze nie wie o innych wyczynach rudzielca. Pił także w mugolskich pubach, gdzie po pijaku nieraz prezentował swoją magię i rzucał _Accio_ na sukienki i spódnice dziewczyn. Gdyby Emmeline Vance nie pracowała w Biurze Interwencji wybuchły skandal. „ _Ten chłopak się stacza i nie wiem czy robimy mu przysługę kryjąc jego wyskoki, jeśli to się wyda.."_ \- powtarzała chuda czarownica, coraz bardziej zniesmaczona _._

Ron mógł poważnie nadszarpnąć reputację Zakonu Feniksa, ale teraz nie mogli go wystawić na odstrzał. Zaproponowali projekty ustaw łagodzące prawa preferujące czarodziei czystej krwi na wysokich stanowiskach. Sprawa nie była może przegrana, ale bardzo ciężka biorąc pod uwagę sprzeciw Ministra, Przewodniczącego Wizengamotu oraz sporej części członków szacownego gremium. „ _Nie zamykamy się na młodych, zdolnych i ambitnych"- tłumaczyła druga strona_ " – „ _Ale głębokie zrozumienie społeczności wymaga dorastania w niej_ ". Te słowa stanowiły ukłon tak wobec osób czystej krwi jak i półkrwi, osłabiając tym samym siłę argumentów Zakonu.

\- To sam się odwal – warknął Harry przypominając sobie wszystkie wpadki Rona i nie chcąc w złości powiedzieć za dużo.

Dwóch kandydatów na Aurorów mierzyło się nienawistnym wzrokiem. Nie mieli szans na zostanie przyjaciółmi. Harry całym sercem popierał Zakon Feniksa, zaś Cormac z oczywistych powodów podzielał poglądy konserwatystów, co musiało doprowadzić do tarć. Na samym początku ten drugi próbował nawet nawiązać poprawne relacje z Potterem. Niestety kpił z Rona i doniesień o rzekomych wyczynach rudzielca w podejrzanych spelunach, toteż ostatecznie ich relacje były jeszcze gorsze niż w czasach szkolnych. W Hogwarcie po prostu za sobą nie przepadali, ale obecnie po prostu nieomal skakali sobie do gardeł.

\- Cormac – wtrąciła Hermiona – słuchaj miałbyś coś przeciwko dołączyć jak będę szła na lunch z koleżanką?

\- Ależ skąd, nie mam nic przeciwko spotkaniu uroczych dam!

Hermiona chwyciła pod rękę Harrego i pośpiesznie wyprowadziła. Nie chciała by doszło do awantury, ostatnie czego potrzebowała to wpakowania przyjaciela w kłopoty. Wyczuwała, że przez nią na pewno posprzeczał się z Ginny i resztą Weasleyów. To było dość paskudne bez dodatkowych komplikacji w postaci złych relacji z otoczeniem.

Lucjusz dokładnie wyjaśnił na jakiej zasadzie młody McLaggen trafił do Akademii Aurorów. Bratanek bliskiego przyjaciela Ministra Magii miał znacznie lepsze szanse oraz wejścia niż szary obywatel. Arystokrata o platynowych włosach wyraźnie sugerował by nawiązała, dla własnego dobra, odpowiednie relacje z kolegą z klasy. „ _Dobre relacje pomagają w szybszym awansie w Ministerstwie. Jak będziesz kojarzona w Weasleyem będzie ci ciężko, ale jak nawiążesz przyjaźń z innymi._."

\- Dlaczego tak się sprzeczasz z Cormackiem? – zapytała kiedy szli do windy.

\- Od kiedy go lubisz? Pamiętasz jak wspomniałaś, że ma gorsze niż Graup? – przypomniał Harry.

\- Byłam wtedy młoda, głupia i ślepa nie chcąc widzieć jacy są Ron oraz Ginny. Za ostro go oceniłam.

\- Jesteś rozgoryczona, ale Ginny .. – zaczął Harry.

\- Kochasz ją i to szanuję. Nigdy jej nie wybaczę tego co powiedziała na temat mnie i Lucjusza. Nigdy.

\- Ale co?

\- Nie wiesz co wykrzyczała, czyż nie? A więc nie tylko, wzorem Rona oskarżyła mnie o to że jestem z nim dla pieniędzy, ale powiedziała – głos się jej załamał – powiedziała, że dla niego na zawsze pozostanę szlamą.

\- Hermiona ja – zaczął – ona musi przeprosić, musi!

\- Nie zmuszaj jej. Nie potrzebuję pseudo przyjaciół co nawet nie pozwalają wytłumaczyć i skazują.

Harry Potter może nie był mistrzem w wyczuwaniu emocji, ale nie był też idiotą. Wiedział kiedy dla własnego dobra powinien zamilknąć i wyczuł, że nadeszła jedna z tych chwil. Wesleyowie byli dla niego jak rodzina od pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie i właśnie wtedy częścią rodziny została Hermiona. Tak miało być już zawsze i na zawsze, ale ledwie Wojna dobiegła końca pojawiły się rysy. Rysy z czasem rosły aż powoli wszystko poczęło znikać. Skorupy zastąpiły wyczekiwaną, piękną całość i nie istniała możliwość by cokolwiek na nowo odtworzyć.

Dwójka przyjaciół ruszyła w kierunku windy. Ministerialna kafeteria nie należała może do najwspanialszych miejsce na lunch, ale nie mieli czasu by szukać dalej. Pragnęli porozmawiać możliwie najdłużej, zwłaszcza, że od wyprowadzki Hermiony prawie się nie widywali. A chociaż tyle pragnęli ocalić.

Nazywano ich Złotą Trójcą Gryffnidora, Potter, Weasley i Granger trójka najodważniejszych i najmądrzejszych czarodziei swej generacji przeszła do legendy jeszcze za swych szkolnych lat. Tak miało pozostać już zawsze na zawsze, ale zawsze na zawsze oznaczało do zakończenia walk. Pocałunek zadecydował o ich losie, pocałunek zwykle łączy ludzi, jednak w ich wypadku wprowadził niemożliwe do zasypania podziału. Hermiona i Ron wymienili pocałunki po zniszczeniu horkruksa oraz po tym jak wróg ich wszystkich, Voldemort padł martwy.

Wielu ludzi wówczas ulegało nastrojowi chwili. Pragnęli dzielić radość z kimś bliskim, lub dającym możliwie najlepszą namiastkę bliskości. Ron jednak najwyraźniej począł oczekiwać czegoś więcej i uznał swoją wyłączność do Hermiony. I chociaż parę nieudanych schadzek, powinno dać mu do myślenia, że być może po prostu do siebie nie pasują on brnął dalej. Nadeszły wywiady do gazet i zaproszenia na przyjęcia. Najmłodszy z Weasleyów szybko zdobył opinię imprezowicza a pijany sławą nawet nie zauważył jak stracił Hermionę. Pytany o przyczynę picia niestosownych ilości alkoholu oraz głośnych zabaw wskazywał brązowowłosą dziewczynę. Jego matka oraz siostra uwierzyły, obwiniając niewinną dziewczynę o stopniowe staczanie się swego krewnego. Złe emocje rosły po obu stronach i dochodziło do wybuchów. Dlatego Ginny użyła niewybaczalnych słów wobec Hermiony a raz wykopany topór wojenny ranił i uderzał bez litości.

\- Słuchaj Hermiono ten facet, to Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa? Z kim on rozmawia?– zapytał nagle Harry, chcąc za wszelką cenę uniknąć drażliwych tematów.

Szybko zerknęła we wspomnianym kierunku. Faktycznie niedaleko, zapewne czekając na windę, stał Bertie Higgs. Wysoki mężczyzna we wspaniałej szacie koloru nocnego nieba wyglądał imponująco. Siwiejące włosy miał elegancko zaczesane zaś wąsy sterczały nienaturalnie prosto. Hermiona kilka razy spotkała tego dystyngowanego mężczyznę o nienagannych manierach. Wymieniali liczne uprzejmości, ale wyczuwała, że najwyraźniej za nią nie przepadał. A raczej może nie za nią, ale Zakonem co nie stanowiło żadnej tajemnicy. Stał bokiem, pogrążony w rozmowie z jakąś kobietą.

Z tej odległości nie było słychać słów, ale dwójka najwyraźniej intensywnie o czymś dyskutowała. Jasnowłosa kobieta najwyraźniej przeciw czemuś oponowała, bowiem widać było dość gwałtowne ruchy jej dłoni. Dopiero kiedy odwróciła głowę, Hermiona podchwyciła jej wzrok. Rozpoznała Elaine, swoją bardzo bliską koleżankę i nieomal przyjaciółkę odkąd definitywnie zerwała kontakty z Ginny. Oczywiście Szef Departamentu rozmawiał z różnymi osobami w swoim biurze, ale coś w ich postawie i coraz wyraźniejszej mimice wskazywało, że bynajmniej nie wymieniali opinii na temat przepisów prawa.

\- To jest.. – zaczęła

\- Harry Potter – Higgs nie pozwolił jej dokończyć zdania – nasz zbuntowany kandydat na Aurora i to w towarzystwie panny Granger – kontynuował z niezbyt przyjemnym uśmiechem – co też panią sprowadza do _mojego_ Departamentu?

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech. Wyczuwała niespecjalnie zawoalowaną nutę niechęci w głosie eleganckiego czarodzieja. Spotykali się na różnych bankietach i innych wydarzeniach społecznych, ale nigdy nie wyszli poza wymianę uprzejmości. Nie przepadali za sobą, zapewne z powodu przyjaźni Hermiony z Harrym Potterem oraz paru słów wypowiedzianych w obronie Rona. A raczej nie tyle słów obrony co niechęci do wyszydzania chłopaka i przypomnienia o tym, że jednak walczył z siłami Voldemorta i zyskał status weterana wojennego.

Ściągnęła tym na siebie wyraźne niezadowolenia Higgsa, który mruczał coś o „ _bezczelnych i rozpuszczonych dzieciakach_ ". Od swego bezpośredniego szefa, Ministra Magii, zarobiła wówczas godne bazyliszka spojrzenie, oraz późniejszą, oficjalną notatkę z wykładem na temat wybierania priorytetów. Niestety tekst przeczytał Lucjusz, co doprowadziło do ich pierwszej, poważnej kłótni. Ukochany nie dość, że wpadł w zazdrość na samo wspomnienie jej byłego, to jeszcze bardzo surowo ocenił nierozważne postępowanie. Spotkanie Higgsa nie mogło wróżyć niczego dobrego.

\- Odwiedzam przyjaciół – wyjaśniła – wykonywanie niebezpiecznej misji na Wojnie potrafił złączyć ludzi, dość by pójść na lunch w czasie pokoju.

\- Walki potrafią wiele zmienić w naszym życiu, ale panno Granger w czasie pokoju należy iść do przodu, nie zaś uparcie tkwić w przeszłości. To także oznacza nowe znajomości.

\- Ma pan całkowitą rację sir – odparła słodko – dlatego zaprzyjaźniłam się z pańskim nowym, oskarżycielem posiłkowym – wskazała na Elaine.

\- Intrygujące – uśmiech Higgsa nie wyrażał emocji – pani zainteresowanie moim Departamentem jest jak widzę poważne.

\- Znajomość prawa się przydaje dla każdego – wtrąciła miękko Elaine – a Hermiona jako młoda i ambitna pracowniczka biura Ministra pragnie poznać możliwie najlepiej przepisy.

\- Zgrabna wypowiedź godna prawnika. Brakuje nam jednak czasu na kontynuowanie rozmowy. Panna Granger i Harry Potter najwyraźniej pędzą na lunch, niedobrze przetrzymywać głodnych czarodziei – kontynuował sucho Higgs – my zaś mamy sporo pracy – zakończył łagodniej, biorąc teczkę od Elaine – to na razie powinno wystarczyć, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu.

Blondynka rzuciła Harremu i Hermionie przepraszające spojrzenie, po czym posłusznie ruszyła za czarodziejem w ciemnej szacie. Wiedziała doskonale, że pewne zachowania jej przyjaciółki, wynikające z lojalności nie są dobrze oceniane. Nie wiedziała tylko jak nakazać ostrożność, nie zdradzając skąd właściwie zna poglądy ludzi jak Bertie Higgs czy Tyberiusz McLaggen. Nie mogłaby tego wyjaśnić w prosty sposób, a przecież nie mogła powiedzieć, że właściwie to widują się dość często na przyjęciach w zaprzyjaźnionym gronie i mówią sobie na „ty".

 _Słuchała niezliczone dyskusje na temat Zakonu Feniksa i ich politycznych planów. Usunięcie przepisów faworyzujących czarodziei z rodzin magicznych, przepisów chroniących przed wilkołakami to zakrawa na rewolucję. To ostatnie zwłaszcza budziło sprzeciw, wszak nie chodziło o miłe, futrzaste kulki, ale potencjalnie zabójcze stworzenia. Jej rodzina pisała pełne oburzenia listy do Dumbledora, że narażał uczniów zatrudniające jednego z nich jako nauczyciela. Wolała nie myśleć co jeden z tych stworzeń mógł zrobić Lavender. „To są chorzy i groźni ludzie, nie można ich karać ale trzeba dbać o bezpieczeństwo innych"- ten argument padał raz po raz._

 _Chętnie słuchała oraz uczestniczyła w dyskusjach. Prawdę mówiąc czuła się wówczas wspaniale, odgrywając rolę gospodyni. Zwinka i inne skrzaty traktowały ją jak swoją panią, ale co znacznie ważniejsze wtajemniczeni goście, czyli przyjaciele jej ukochanego, zaakceptowali ją. Fakt, że miała identyczne poglądy co oni, była nadzwyczaj poważna jak na swój wiek zaś babka Galatea wbiła jej do głowy wszelkie zasady zachowania i etykiety czarodziei czystej krwi bardzo pomagały. Nazwiska Harrego Pottera oraz Hermiony Granger padały co jakiś czas, niekoniecznie w pozytywnym aspekcie. Nic tak nie rozwiązywało języka szacownym panom, co parę głębszych whisky._

 _\- Nie wiem po co ją zatrudniłeś – Tyberiusz McLaggen wydawał się zdenerwowany – ta pannica najwyraźniej ma znacznie mniej rozumu niż wskazuje jej wiek, skoro broni Weasleya i Pottera. Pottera, żebyś wiedział co Cormac o nim mówi!_

 _\- Wiem, raporty trafiając na moje biurko. Co do Hermiony Granger, to jest rozpoznawalną postacią i bohaterką wojenną. Zatrudnienie jej dobrze wygląda, zaś naprawdę znalazłam dla niej stanowisko gdzie nie wyrządzi większych szkód, poza oczywiście drażnieniem mnie. Ale użeranie się z idiotami to zdaje część mojej pracy._

 _\- Oczywiście masz rację Rufusie, ale nie obawiasz się, że narobi zamieszania? I naprawdę podziwiam twoje opanowanie, ja bym chyba tak nie potrafił!_

 _\- Potrafisz, po prostu nie zawsze musisz. Toleruję Hermioną Granger bo jest znaną postacią i powiązaną z Zakonem Feniksa, z kolei znoszę Dolores Umbridge ze względu na jej zaciętość przeciw nim. I mam swoje sposoby na zachowanie spokoju!_

 _\- Zwolnienie bohaterki wojennej wyglądało by bardzo źle i dało argument do ręki Zakonowi, na temat rzekomego popieranie idei supremacji czystej krwi – wtrąciła Elaine, która właśnie wróciła z nową butelką whisky._

 _To był jeden z tych sobotnich wieczorów, kiedy czuła się naprawdę istotną osobą w życiu swego wybranka, nie zaś wstydliwym sekretem. Była gospodynią, dbającą o zakąski i trunki nie mając nic przeciwko podobnej roli. Babka Galatea wbiła jej do głowy, że mężczyźni bardzo cenią kobiety akceptujące ich przyjaciół i męskie wieczory. Przekonywała jak dalece potrafią okazać wdzięczność, zaś wąska, srebrna bransoletka, ostatni prezent z okazji braku okazji stanowił dowód na prawdziwość owej tezy._

 _Miała na sobie długą, rozszerzaną szatę nieomal do ziemi. Lubiła ten zarazem elegancki i wygodny strój. Czarny materiał nadawał jej powagi oraz nieco zmniejszał, wizualnie, różnicę wieku między nią a jej wybrankiem. Dwadzieścia cztery lata to całkiem sporo, a chociaż w magicznym świecie związki starszych czarodziei z dużo młodszymi czarownicami nie stanowiły rzadkości i tak rozwiązywały złośliwe języki. Żółtawe zdobienia szaty pasowały do rozpuszczonych włosów i nie wyglądała dzięki temu jakby szła na pogrzeb. Kolczyki w kształcie pająków, jej ulubione, dopełniały całości. Tak, wyglądała naprawdę statecznie i elegancko._

 _\- Coś w tym jest – mruknął Przewodniczący Wizengamotu, drapiąc się po jasnej, koziej bródce – ale ten cały Zakon to wrzód na dup…_

 _\- Wśród nas są damy – przerwał Higgs._

 _\- Dziękuję Bertie, ale nie tak łatwo mnie przerazić. Zakon bywa denerwujący, ale jednak sojusznik z ostatniej Wojny a sojusze bywają kosztowne – zauważyła Elaine nalewając wszystkim kolejkę._

 _\- Oj żebyś wiedziała – McLaggen najwyraźniej zamierzał wyrzucić swoje żale, po czym wypiwszy kolejny łyk whisky kontynuował – czemu oni nie mogą cieszyć się zwycięstwem, wziąć stanowisk i korzystać ze swej pozycji? Te ich pomysły walki z rzekomą dyskryminacją to nic innego jak próba wprowadzenia anarchii i wprowadzania zamieszania._

 _\- I tego argumentu używamy w dyskusji, całkiem skutecznie – zauważył gospodarz, obejmując ramieniem swą młodą kochankę – niestety wciąż nie możemy ot tak związać rąk Zakonowi, nie bez dowodów na nadużycia czy nienormalne postępowanie. Wyczyny tego kretyna Weasleya to wciąż za mało!_

 _\- A Potter, Cormac pisze w listach jak Shacklebolt bezczelnie faworyzuje tego chłopaka? Zgoda, pokonał on Czarnego Pana ale żeby od razu pozwalać mu nieomal rządzić Biurem Aurorów?_

 _W takich chwilach Elaine przybierała możliwie najbardziej współczującą minę. Wiedziała, że czasem po prostu powinna słuchać, nie mówić i okazać zrozumienie. Tyle wiedziała jeszcze ze szkoły, kiedy potrafiła mieć dobre relacje z chłopcami z roku widzącymi w niej kumpla, nie zaś nudną dziewczynę._

 _Podczas rozmów tylko czasem coś wtrącała. Jako mała dziewczynka często uczestniczyła w dyskusjach znajomych babki Galatei. Wśród bywali także wysocy urzędnicy Ministerstwa, toteż dziewczynka została pouczona by cichutko siedzieć w kącie. Podczas gdy Lavender ziewała i zasypiała, Elaine z ciekawością słuchała gorących dyskusji. Wtedy zaczynała po cichu marzyć o chodzeniu na ministerialne bale i przebywanie wśród eleganckich panów. Kiedy pomagała babce sprzątać po spotkaniu, ta rozmawiała z nią jak z dorosłą, tłumacząc wiele spraw. Jako uczennica Hogwartu mogła czasem wtrącić kilka zdań i porozmawiać z gośćmi. Być może właśnie wtedy odkryła w sobie słabość do starszych panów? O tak, wiele razy słuchała dyskusji._

Wszystkie do niej wróciły jak zobaczyła Hermionę idącą na lunch z Harrym. Niby nic dziwnego, skoro oboje są szkolnymi przyjaciółmi. Ale dziewczyna nawet nie próbowała znaleźć przyjaciół w biurze, a to bardzo kiepsko.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że przyjaźnisz się z Granger – w głosie Higgsa wyczuła wyrzut.

\- Kuzynka nas sobie przedstawiła – wyjaśniła Elaine spokojnie – i prosiła o pomoc w doborze szat i ogólnych poradach dotyczących Ministerstwa. To nawet miła dziewczyna, Bertie mam na myśli sposób bycia nie poglądy polityczne – wyjaśniła widząc niezadowolenie na twarzy swego rozmówcy.

\- Nie zaprzeczam, że prywatnie może być uprzejma, podobnie jak większość członków Zakonu to zapewne uprzejmi i uczciwi czarodzieje. Ale to bez znaczenia!

\- Uczciwość nie ma znaczenia? – zaczęła Elaine – to dość cyniczne stwierdzenie.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi, jesteś dość bystra by się domyślić.

\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia – wyznała szczerze.

\- Ona stoi po przeciwnej stronie i popiera przeciwną stronę. Nie strzela się samobójczych goli.

\- Nie strzela, ale chciałam zauważyć że ja nie jestem w _żadnej_ drużynie. Jestem oficjalnie neutralna w sporze politycznym z Zakonem a jedynie sympatyzuję ze stroną konserwatywną.

\- Jesteś jej częścią – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem - stałaś się jej częścią kiedy związałaś się z Rufusem.

\- Nieformalnie – zauważyła i nieoczekiwanie dla siebie wybuchła – bo faktycznie i formalnie jestem nikim. Sekretne kochanki się nie liczą, są tylko ukrywaną ze wstydem tajemnicą. Przepraszam – opanowała się – możemy wrócić do tych akt? Praca sama się nie zrobi.

Spuściła wzrok żałując swego wybuchu. Oczywiście dokładnie tak o sobie myślała. Jako wstydliwym sekrecie ukrywanym przed światem. Nie chciała jednak wyrażać głośno swych żali. Nic nie mogła począć, cóż była naprawdę zafascynowana i, o słodki Merlinie ratuj, zakochana. To ostatnie bolało jak wszyscy diabli. Pragnęła nieba przychylić swemu wybrankowi i marzyła by scałować troski z jego czoła. Dla niego była jednak, a przynajmniej tak sądziła, niczym więcej jak sekretną kochanką, rodzajem utrzymanki. To bolało, bo chociaż nie pochodziła ze znacznego rodu, to jednak miała swoją dumę.

Zaczęła szybko streszczać zawartość swej teczki, błagając wszelkie boskie byty by rozmówca nie zwrócił uwagi na jej słowa. Brzmiały dość żałośnie bez jej rumieńców, skrytych pod makijażem, a Elaine Cattermole miała swoją dumę i nie chciała być żałosna.

\- Tak, czeka nas dużo pracy – zauważył dyplomatycznie Higgs.

Patrzył na młodą kobietę i mógł przysiąc, że dostrzegł jedną, małą łzę spływającą po policzku. Nic jednak nie powiedział, podejrzewając jak bardzo nie chce by ktokolwiek wiedział o słabości. Nie bez powodu wbiła wzrok w podłogę i mówiła coś o jakiś nieistotnych fragmentach śledztwa. Udawał, że słucha i nie widzi drżących rąk oraz smutku w głosie. Lata życia z egzaltowaną żoną oraz dwiema córkami stanowiły prawdziwą szkołę życia i najlepszy kurs zrozumienia emocji. Wiedział kiedy po prostu zamilknąć. Latające w jego kierunku wazony wbiły mu to do głowy.

Blondynka była profesjonalistką i przygotowała dobrze akta sprawy i notatki. Pytana o szczegóły sprawy odpowiadała bez problemu na pytania. Tak, ataki na czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia stanowiły niemały problem. Lord Voldemort zginął, najbardziej znani śmierciożercy zostali osądzeni, ale przecież uprzedzenia nie znikły. Były zanim nastał Czarny Pan i nie wyparowały. Machnięcie różdżką niczego nie zmieni, o czym wiedzieli rozsądni czarodzieje. Zmiany proponowane przez Zakon Feniksa miały przypomnieć poranionemu społeczeństwu o grzechach i uprzedzeniach. Nie tego ludzie potrzebowali, ale wielbiciele Mugoli jak Artur Weasley zdawali się w ogóle nie pamiętać historii i kultury swej społeczności.

\- To aż tak ważne byś osobiście oskarżał podejrzanych? – zapytała po jakimś czasie – to chyba zwykły, chuligański wybryk.

\- Bardzo możliwe, ale to pokaże nasz sprzeciw wobec podobnych aktów. Wszelkie ataki bazujące na uprzedzeniach zasługują na potępienia, a brak zgody na rewolucję nie oznacza poparcia patologii – wyjaśnił – jesteśmy zmęczeni, idź do domu. A i jeszcze jedno Elaine.

\- Tak? – zapytała blondynka.

\- Porozmawiaj z Rufusem o tym co przypadkiem mi powiedziałaś. Powinien wiedzieć.

\- Nigdy – zacisnęła zęby – nie upadłam jeszcze na głowę, przynajmniej nie aż tak mocno. Nie jestem głupia. Poza tym nie widzę cienia powodu by mówić podobne rzeczy – wyjaśniła.

\- To patrz uważniej uparta dziewczyno. - burknął niecierpliwie - On się o ciebie zamartwia, zasługuje by wiedzieć co się dzieje. Zawsze dużo o tobie mówił, wcześniej zachwalając cię pod niebiosa, teraz zaś łamie sobie głowę nad przyczyną nagłych zmian.

\- Martwi o mnie? – zapytała zdumiona Elaine.

\- Tak, oczywiście wy młodzi…- zaczął ale opanował irytację – nie wszyscy są ślepi i głupi. On zauważył, że chodzisz przybita i zmartwiona, nie wyjaśniając w czym rzecz i nie pozwalając sobie pomóc.

\- No faktycznie parę razy rozmawialiśmy – przypomniała sobie wszelkie sytuacje kiedy go zbywała – ale ..

\- Zachowaj „ale" na rozprawę, zanim zrobisz coś głupiego i gwałtownego porozmawiaj, a jak cywilizowane sposoby komunikacji wiesz co i jak. A teraz naprawdę jest późno.

\- Porozmawiam – obiecała – ale wpierw muszę przemyśleć jak wszystko powiedzieć.

\- Tylko nie czekaj za długo.

\- Dlaczego to robisz i mi to mówisz?

\- Jakbyś nie zauważyła Rufus i Tyberiusz to moi przyjaciela, najlepsi i najwierniejsi takich miałem. Widzę jak wpływasz na pierwszego z nich, nie pamiętam od lat by miał w sobie tyle radości, zapału do pracy i po prostu szczęśliwy. Więc jeśli mam wepchnąć przyczynę do kominka, wysłać przez Fiuu oraz zmusić by przestała się dąsać jak dziecko tak uczynię. Dzieci dąsają się nie mówiąc w czym rzecz, dorośli wyjaśniają w czym problem i ewentualnie potem obrażają.

Elaine zamierzała zaprotestować i już otworzyła usta, ale milczała. Coś w zdecydowanej, władczej postawie czarodzieja zmusiło ją podobnego zachowania. Faktycznie czuła się źle i jakaś cześć jej chciała po prostu porozmawiać. Ale jednocześnie za nic w świecie nie chciała usłyszeć, że nie ma liczyć na nic więcej niż bycie skrywaną tajemnicą. „ _Ale może lepsza ta okropna prawda? Lav-Lav postanowiła wyjść za Weasleya i rodzina jej nie zabiła, chociaż babcia raczej go nie przyjmie na niedzielnym obiadku. Najwyżej zjem tonę lodów i… wzorem Doris poszukam kogoś nieskomplikowanego i w moim wieku_ ". Chyba tylko zmęczenie pozwalało myśleć w podobny sposób. Obiecała jednak i wiedziała, że słowa o wepchnięciu do kominka nie były pustą groźbą.

* * *

 **Od Autorki** : Pokazanie wsparcia Zakonu to klasyczna sytuacja kiedy z jednej strony nie chce się spaprać życia młodemu człowiekowi, który raz zaszalała, ale z drugiej strony nadmierna wyrozumiałość może być zachętą.


	12. Spotkanie na Pokątnej i lody orzechowe

Tradycyjnie dziękuję wszystkim Moim Czytelnikom.

 **Toraach:** Wiesz oburzali się na zasadzie, że łatwiej widzieć słomkę w cudzym oku a nie belkę w swoim. Mało to wzniosłe i szlachetne, ale ludzkie. Lucjusz robi Hermionie polityczne szkolenie i ona generalnie go słucha, ale daleko jej do wyrafinowania. Pracuje w Ministerstwie bo była wojenną bohaterką, a oczywiście Lucjusz był jej znajomym co pomogło.

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Dziękuję za ciekawy komentarz. Rufus nie jest ani przytulanką, ani rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi. To polityk, zaś politycy muszą podejmować różne decyzje, nie zawsze wzniosłe. Rzeczą polityka jest być skutecznym i dbać o swój kraj wszelkimi dostępnymi metodami. Ponieważ u mnie Ministerstwo będzie kompletne, Rufus będzie zachowywać się właśnie mnie osobiście King nie pasował na Ministra. To pozytywna postać, świetny Auror i dobry człowiek. Spokojny, oddany sprawie i lojalny wobec Zakonu. Tylko, że dla mnie to typ szlachetnego żołnierza, nawet generała, ale nie polityka. Widzę go jako oddanego generała co jest ze swoimi ludźmi na dobre i na złe, ale nie w politycznych rozgrywkach. McGongall to potężna czarownica i dobra nauczycielka. Jednak podobnie jak King patrzą na świat inaczej, nie rozumiejąc, że polityka rzadko bywa prosta.

Ron, cóż to najmłodszy syn biednej rodziny, z której większość ludzi szydziło. Myślę, że jest on strasznie zagubiony i zakompleksiony i nie radzi sobie ze sławą. Molly miała dużo dzieci i dom na głowie i mogło jej zabraknąć czasu. Ginny, cóż w tym rozdziale zacznie się rozjaśniać czemu tak potraktowała Hermionę. Generalnie jednak podobnie jak Ron musiała cierpieć.

Cormac nie lubił Weasleyów i Zakonu, ale czy był burakiem? Nie wiem.

Co do Elaine, to za jakiś czas sprawa się wyjaśni. Generalnie jej związek z Rufusem jest dość skomplikowany i nie mamy tu do czynienia z prostą sytuacją, gdzie facet szuka rozrywki na wieczór. Miał swoje powody by nie chcieć ujawniać tego co go z nią łączy, ale tutaj nie chodziło o wstyd.

W tym rozdziale zacznie się wyjaśniać dlaczego Ginny tak źle ocenia Hermionę. Poza tym wyjdzie kto i dlaczego rzuca lodami w Ministra Magii.

* * *

Hermiona, nieświadoma demonów ściągających przyjaciółkę, tylko jej pomachała i ruszyła z Harrym. Chciała uciec od McLaggena, Higgsa i całej reszty ludzi ukrywających nie niewinne bynajmniej intencje pod słodkimi i pozornie przyjaznymi uśmiechami. O ile ten pierwszy po prostu próbował umówić się na schadzkę, to intencje drugiego zapewne nie miały nic wspólnego z serdecznością. Musiała unikać obu, bowiem formalnie miała już kogoś na poważnie, ale wciąż nie byli pewni czy powiedzieć o swoim związku większej liczbie osób. Weasleyowie, jej wieloletni przyjaciele, zareagowali wrogo. Skoro bliscy ludzie nawet nie chcieli wysłuchać, ani próbować zrozumieć czy nie naraża się na publiczny lincz?

\- Higgs powinien startować w konkursie na najbardziej sympatycznego pracownika Ministerstwa – zakpił Harry – chyba nie uważa mnie za odpowiednie towarzystwo.

\- Ani on, ani Scrimgeour nie będą mi dyktować z kim mam się spotykać czy rozmawiać. To nic osobistego, ot kwestia polityki jak mawia Lucjusz.

\- Zapewne – chłopak przeczesał sterczące włosy – tylko, że Lucjusz stoi po stronie konserwatystów. Nigdy w pełni nie rozumiał idei Zakonu i na pewno nie poprze naszych projektów ustaw. Kingsley mi robi szkolenie polityczne – wyjaśnił.

\- Wiem, ale ja.. on jest takim cudownym i opiekuńczym człowiekiem – westchnęła.

\- Przecież nie mówię byś go zostawiła bo mamy odmienne poglądy, ja także dorosłem przez Wojnę. Dumbledore okazał się manipulantem a Snape tym dobrym, Malfoyowie finansowali poszukiwanie horkruksów a Bellatrix Lestrange z rozpaczy po śmierci siostry mordowała jej oprawców i sprzymierzeńców z przerażającą dzikością. Nie wiedziałem, że Blackowie i Malfoyowie są tak lojalni wobec rodziny. To wywróciło mój poprzedni system wartości.

\- Jestem wspaniały Harry, ale nie chcę ci sprawiać problemów, ale pewnie już za późno, co? Chodź na lunch, ja stawiam.

\- Ty? Wiesz to ja powinienem jako mężczyzna.

\- A ja zarabiam całkiem sporo i chcę zaprosić.

W końcu uległ i usiedli obok siebie w kafeterii. Przypomnieli sobie czasy kiedy rozmawiali i żartowali podczas posiłków w Hogwarcie. Byli nierozłączni jak trio, pomijając przerwy na wybuchy zawiści Rona. Dlaczego nie dostrzegli wówczas pęknięcia, które doprowadziło do obecnej sytuacji?

Harry streścił życie w Norze. Praktycznie zaręczył się z Ginny, przez co został oficjalnie włączony do grona Wesleyów. Przychodził tam na obiad w każdy weekend, a pani Wesley, tak surowo oceniająca ongi Hermionę, nie miała nic przeciwko przebywaniu swej córki z chłopakiem sam na sam przez wiele godzin. Nie protestowała też kiedy dziewczyna zostawała na noc na Grimmauld Place. Owszem Harry należał od najbardziej godnych zaufania ludzi, ale Hermioną i tak bolały niedawne wyjce i złość.

Wspominał też dużo o Lavender. Państwo Wesley byli zachwyceni, że niedługo zostaną po raz kolejny dziadkami. Rudowłose dzieci zawsze witano z radością, nie za bardzo przejmując się finansami. Dlatego pewnie Molly Wesley poczęła już wyszywać śpioszki i przyjęła kandydatkę na synową bardzo dobrze. O Hermionie niewiele mówiono, co dziewczynie nie przeszkadzało. Po ostatniej kłótni z Ginny miała dość i zrozumiała jak szybko została _persona non grata_.

Spotkała jakiś czas temu Rona na Pokątnej. Wychodziła akurat ze swego ukochanego sklepu, księgarni z paroma interesującymi pozycjami w zaczarowanej torebce. Tym razem były to historyczne opracowania na temat magicznych stworzeń. Wiedziała, że zapewne znalazłaby podobne w archiwach Ministerstwa, ale nie chciała wzbudzać podejrzeń. Elaine i tak zadawała dziwne pytania, na temat jej zainteresowań prawem magicznych istot. Przy każdej okazji powtarzała raz po raz jak nisko cenieni są pracownicy zaangażowani w ten akurat aspekt prawa.

\- Departament Prawa jest bardzo ważny – mówiła z dumą – ale nie biura zajmujące się magicznymi stworzeniami czy też produktami Mugoli.

\- Rodzina moich przyjaciół pracuje z produktami Mugoli – wtrąciła bez zastanowienia.

\- I nic zarzucam im niczego, Artur Wesley to dobry czarodziej – powiedziała usiłując nadać swemu głosowi naturalne brzmienie – ale zajmuje mało prestiżowe i niezbyt szanowane stanowisko. Twoja lojalność jest godna podziwu, nie zmienia jednak _faktów_.

\- Czyli chodzi o prestiż i pieniądze? – zapytała brunetka – kto tego nie ma jest gorszy?

\- Masz niesamowitą zdolność przekręcania słów – blondynka sprawiała wrażenie ubawionej – niczego takiego nie sugeruję i nigdy bym nie odnosiła się okrutnie do na przykład windziarza o ile dobrze wykonuje pracę. Ale dobrowolnie nawet nie próbować wykazać krzty ambicji, skazując liczne dzieci na biedę to nie jest coś zasługującego na pochwałę.

\- Nie znasz ich – protestowała.

\- I nie czuję potrzeby poznawania – wyjaśniła – ty zaś, dostałaś reprezentacyjne stanowisko w biurze Ministra co może pomóc w karierze, ale uważaj _on_ nie należy do najbardziej cierpliwych ludzi – przekazała najbardziej zawoalowane ostrzeżenie.

\- Skąd masz podobną wiedzę?

\- To _żadna tajemnica_ Hermiono, twoje stanowisko to niezły początek kariery, nie zmarnuj tego.

W podobnym tonie wypowiadał się Lucjusz. Czasem brunetka miała powoli dość dobrych rad i sugestii jakoby zadawała się z niewłaściwymi osobami. Nie rozumiała tej obsesji na punkcie kontaktów i prestiżu. Znaczy właściwie oczywiście snobizm nie był cechą wyłącznie czarodziejskiego świata. Nie wiedziała tylko czemu wszyscy uważają prace związaną z magicznymi stworzeniami lub produktami Mugoli za coś gorszego. Przecież Wojnę wygrali przeciwnicy supremacji czystej krwi i nikt oficjalnie nie mówił niczego co mogło budzić podejrzenia o sympatię dla śmierciożerców! Piorunujący wzrok Elaine sugerował jednak coś całkiem innego.

Hermiona osiągała wyżyny samoopanowania w podobnej sytuacji. Wiedziała, że blondynka po prostu chciała dać dobre rady, ale jakkolwiek delikatnie nie próbowała przedstawić sprawy, wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia swej młodszej przyjaciółce by przestała tracić czas na głupoty. Lubiła Elaine, ale nie znosiła jej wykładów na temat powinności, ambicji i właściwych zachowań czarodziejów. Dlatego wolała nie pytać o kolejne pozycje z Archiwum Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Mała wycieczka do księgarni zawsze stanowiła okazję do przyjemnych zakupów.

I właśnie wtedy, którejś soboty wpadła na Rona. Nie, nie wpadli na siebie w sklepie, ale w okolicy sklepu z markowymi miotłami. Dostarczono właśnie nowy model i przed wystawą stał spory tłum. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami, nigdy w pełni nie rozumiejąc fascynacji sportem i lataniem.

\- O Hermiona! – rudzielec pomachał do niej przyjaźnie – idziesz na zakupy?

\- Wracam – odparła – a Ty Ronald? Znalazłeś coś ciekawego?

\- Pewnie – wskazał na wystawę – najlepszego.

\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnęła się – słuchaj tak w ogóle to powinnam zacząć od gratulacji! – powiedziała po chwili.

\- Dzięki, ale z jakiej okazji? – zapytał niezbyt przytomnie.

\- No zostaniesz ojcem – odparła lekko zdumiona – wiem o Lavender i bardzo się cieszę, że będziecie razem. To miła dziewczyna i bardzo cię kocha!

\- Aha – mruknął coś – faktycznie zaciążyła i teraz no cóż muszę się żenić. Jest miła, ładna i niezła w łóżku, ale jako bohater wojenny mam prawo brać co najlepsze.

Zacisnęła pięści. Nie wyobrażała sobie by Ron mógł tak kiedykolwiek mówić w taki sposób o kobiecie noszącej jego dziecko. Miała szczerą ochotę go walnąć i to bardzo mocno. S-spojrzała na niego jakby wiedzieli się po raz pierwszy w życiu i przetarła czoło. Już nawet nie próbowała dojść czy zawsze taki był, czy po prostu sława wyciągnęła na wierzch najgorsze cechy chłopaka.

\- I poinformowałeś o tym Lavender?

\- Nie i ty też nic nie powiesz. Uzna że jesteś zazdrosna a ja wszystko potwierdzę. Ona je mi z ręki, więc wszystko kupi. Nie jestem głupi, chociaż tak zawsze uważałaś – zaśmiał się okrutnie.

\- Ja nigdy..

\- Wiecznie mnie strofowałaś i pouczałaś a teraz jesteś sama. Wiesz nikt cię nie weźmie do łóżka jak będziesz taka zarozumiała. Już o tym przekonałem mamę i Ginny!

\- Znam lepsze zajęcia niż skakanie po łóżkach i pijaństwo. A co do Lavender mam nadzieję, że przejrzy na oczy!

\- Tiaaa i co zrobi?

Ich dyskusja przeszła w kłótnię. Miała szczerą ochotę uszkodzić swego szkolnego przyjaciela i to poważnie. W oczach stanął jej własny, szósty rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Wówczas to Ron, robiąc jej na złość, począł chodzić z Lavender rozbudzając nadzieje dziewczyny. Skąpany w sławie Harrego począł gadać o tym, że może całować kogo zechce. Wtedy ranił Hermionę, teraz miał nową ofiarę.

Spojrzała na jego bladą, piegowatą twarz i paskudne zadowolenie. Dawniej przyjazną mimikę wykrzywiał jakiś okrutny grymas. Oczerniał ją przed resztą swej rodziny. Był szczery w swym absolutnym nie liczeniem się z uczuciami Lavender czy jakiekolwiek innej dziewczyny. Patrzyła na niego jakby stał przed nią obcy człowiek. Przyjaciel z lat szkolnych, lojalny i dobry chociaż nie pozbawiony wad, znikł ustępując złośliwemu i okrutnemu człowiekowi. Paskudny uśmiech z jakim wspominał o Lavender budził najgorsze możliwe skojarzenia. Nie mogła nic zrobić, ale po prostu pragnęła uderzyć go raz a porządnie.

\- Zadajesz się z grubymi rybami i masz za lepszą, lecisz na kasę co?

\- Mam za lepszą niż prostak i grubianin z obsesją sławy.

Oczywiście ich kłótnia trafiła do gazet. Hermiona spędziła już dość czasu w magicznej Brytanii by wiedzieć, że po Pokątnej krążą dziennikarze plotkarskich działów i szukali sensacje. Każdy kto chciał pokazać się ze swoją sympatią, nowym członkiem rodziny lub przyjacielem po prostu musiał przejść ulicą. Przejście za rękę z dziewczyną po Pokątnej stanowiło publiczną deklarację związku, sprzeczka zaś formalne rozstanie.

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem czytając artykuł. Miała ochotę kogoś solidnie i paskudnie przekląć. Ilekroć czuła, że nie może bardziej nienawidzić Rity Skeeter, ta zrobiła coś, co kazało na nowo definiować słowo „ nienawiść".

„ _Rozpad Złotego Trio?_

 _Uczniowie Hogwartu ostatnich lat, oraz ich rodzice, słyszeli o Złotym Trio od lat. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley oraz Hermiona Granger uchodzili za nierozłącznych. Tymczasem wieczność oznaczała ledwie parę lat, bowiem panna Granger zachowała się niezwykle agresywnie wobec swego przyjaciela. Jak twierdzą świadkowie, piękna Lavender Brown, zajęła jej miejsce w sercu najmłodszego syna bardzo starej rodziny czystej krwi. Musiało to wywołać oburzenie samej panny Granger, która już jakiś czas temu pokazała swoją słabość do znanych czarodziejów, ale zwykle ona łamała serca._

 _Niezorientowanym czytelnikom pragnę przypomnieć o Turnieju Trójmagicznymn, który miał miejsce przed paru laty w Hogwarcie. Młoda, ambitna czarownica nawiązała wówczas bliską znajomość najpierw z Harrym Potterem, wówczas Chłopcem, Który Przeżył a obecnie Pogromcą Lorda Voldemorta, a potem ze sławnym sportowcem, Wiktorem Krumem. Nie wykazywała wówczas zainteresowania Ronaldem Weasleyem, najmłodszym synem niezamożnej rodziny. Kiedy po Wojnie chłopiec zyskał status weterana wojennego, panna Granger zmieniła zdanie, została jednak porzucona dla swej rówieśniczki, co niewątpliwie musiało wywołać wściekłość._

 _Czy awantura na Pokątnej była sceną zazdrości? Zapytany przez nas Ronald Weasley, oświadczył lakonicznie, że panna Granger zawsze była dość zarozumiała uważając swoją encyklopedyczną wiedzę za cechę wyróżniającą. Młody chłopak wspomniał też o niechęci ambitnej, dziewczyny z mugolskiej rodziny to ciepłej, acz nie mającej naukowych rywalki, ciepłej i cudownej kobiety jak mawiał"_

Nie mogła czytać więcej płonąć ze wstydu. Na całe szczęście siedziała sama w gabinecie. Mogła czerwienić się do woli i nikt nie zadawał pytań. Wiedziała, że nie może uciec przed resztą świata i na pewno będzie musiała udzielić wyjaśnień. Na razie jednak próbowała pozbierać myśli.

Wyjec od Molly Weasley stanowił zapowiedź nadchodzących kłopotów. Ta kobieta święcie wierzyła we wszystko co kiedykolwiek napisano w gazetach, czego boleśnie Hermiona boleśnie doświadczyła na czwartym roku nauki. Tym razem matka Rona obrzuciła niewinną czarownicę stekiem nieprzyjemnych uwag na temat głupoty, zazdrości, pazerności i radziła by trzymała ręce od jej drogiego syna. Jak to możliwe że nieco ponad rok po wygranej Wojnie weszła na wojenną ścieżkę z dawnymi przyjaciółmi?

Ciche pukanie wyrwało ją z zamyśleniu. Na progu stała Elaine z czekoladkami w dłoni. Hermiona podejrzewało co też przywiodło tutaj starszą czarownicę i była jej wdzięczna. Blondynka położyła na biurku bombonierkę mrucząc coś o zbawiennym wpływie cukru.

\- Dziękuję, że na mnie nie krzyczysz – szepnęła Hermiona.

\- Czemu bym miała krzyczeć?

\- Zapewne czytałaś artykuł..

\- To ten kretyn Weasley zasługuje na podobne potraktowanie! Nie jesteś awanturnicą Hermiono i jeśli naprawdę go szarpnęłaś to miałaś powód.

\- Ja.. Lavender miała rację – szepnęła Hermiona- jesteś bardzo lojalna. To dość długa historia, nie wiem czy masz czas na..

\- Mam – odparła gładko Elaine – możemy zjeść czekoladki a ty mi pokrótce wyjaśnisz sprawę. A ty?

\- Nie mam za wiele do roboty.

\- Mów – zachęciła blondynka.

Hermiona nie lubiła wypłakiwać się innym w ramię. Czuła jednak, że powinna wyjaśnić jakoś wyjce na biurku oraz całe zajście. Ministerialne plotkary na pewno już ją obgadują, a ona chciała przekazać prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń. Przy Harrym musiała uważać aby nie mówić za ostro na temat rodziny Weasleyów. Wobec Elaine mogła pozostać bardziej szczera, a komuś musiała wykrzyczeć żal. Lucjusz reagował zbyt emocjonalnie i wpadał w zazdrość. Nie zapomniał nigdy o tym, że przez bardzo krótki moment Ron był jej chłopakiem. Blondynka rzec jasna nie przepadała za Weasleyami, ale to była niechęć do stylu życia i poglądów pozbawiona osobistych akcentów. Przynajmniej wówczas.

\- Hermiono – Percy wszedł w naprawdę paskudnym momencie – eee wszystko w porządku?

\- Rita pisze bzdury na mój temat a twoja matka śle mi wyjce – zakpiła – czy stało się coś? – zapytała.

\- Tak, słuchaj ten artykuł – zaczął – Ru.. _Minister_ chce cię widzieć w swoim gabinecie i to zaraz – wyjaśnił.

Brunetka poczuła jakby krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy. Wyczuwała, że raczej nie czeka ją przyjemna konwersacja. Oczywiście żaden szef nie lubi czytać o awanturze wywołanej przez swoich podwładnych. Ona zaś urządziła, została wciągnięta, w awanturę na środku Pokątnej. Na pewno wyląduje na dywaniku by na koniec dnia zmierzyć się ze wściekłością Lucjusza.

\- Będzie dobrze – zapewniła Elaine – po prostu.. po prostu wyjaśnij sprawę jak wyjaśniłaś mnie.

\- Jesteś przyjaciółką – odparła Hermiona – trzymajcie za mnie kciuki. Dzięki za wysłuchanie - szepnęła do blondynki

\- Zrób jak mówiłam – odszepnęła tamta.

Hermiona puściła starszą od siebie czarownicę i oczekując najgorszego ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku. Percy próbował przekonywać by nie wpadała w panikę, bo przecież na pewno zostanie zrozumiana. Cóż miał wzorowe relacje ze swoim szefem, które przypominały bardziej te między głową rodu a młodym i ambitnym członkiem rodziny niż surowym przełożonym oraz pracownikiem. Była też zbyt zdenerwowana, by zastanowić się skąd Elaine, poniekąd wyważona w swoich opiniach, z taką stanowczością zapewniała o wyrozumiałości człowieka, którego wedle wszech miar prawdopodobieństwa nie powinna osobiście znać. Zignorowała też porozumiewawcze spojrzenia jakie wymienili Percy oraz Elaine.

\- Ma pani niezły temperament panno Granger – podobne powitanie nie wróżyło niczego dobrego, zwłaszcza lodowaty ton.

Rufus Scrimgeour nie zaszczycił wchodzącej nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Przeglądał właśnie „Proroka Codziennego", najwyraźniej wściekły. Usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię przypominały zdenerwowaną McGonagall, co tylko zwiększało panikę u dziewczyny.

\- Ja – zaczęła.

\- Dałaś się sfotografować dziennikarzom na kłótni, panno Granger. Weasley to skończony idiota, więc zakładam, że poszło o prowokację. Proszę usiąść, herbaty?

Usiadła na wskazanym miejscu, z trudem panując nad strachem. Krzesło było wygodne, ale dla niej, w tamtej chwili czuła jakby siedziała na twardym prześle do przesłuchań w Wizengamocie. Przełknęła głośno ślinę niezdolna nawet pomyśleć o przełknięciu czegokolwiek. Po chwili jednak stała przed nią piękna filiżanka z delikatnej porcelany.

\- Proszę wypić – usłyszała rozkazujący głos – to rozmowa, nie przesłuchanie. Czarodzieje nie są małpami wymachującymi bezmyślnie różdżkami, zatem skoro rozsądna, młoda czarownica zaczęła przypominać takową, to musiał istnieć powód.

\- Ron – zaczęła – spotkałam go na Pokątnej. Pogratulowałam mu nadchodzącego ślubu zaś on nie przyjął tego dobrze. My.. kiedyś byliśmy parą i urządził mi kolejną scenę zazdrości i zaczął przechwalać się swoim statusem weterana wojennego. Poza tym zaczął wyrażać się dość, dość grubiańsko o mojej koleżance z którą się zaręczył no i nie wytrzymałam.

Ku jej zdumieniu pozwolił jej dokładnie opowiedzieć przebieg kłótni. Nie przerywał, ale wysłuchał z kamiennym spokojem. Jeśli odczuwał zdenerwowanie, doskonale takowe ukrywał. Była mu wdzięczna za okazanie zrozumienia oraz okazję na wyjaśnienie.

\- Postępowanie Weasleya jest _karygodne_ a on sam jest uciążliwym elementem naszej społeczności, ale nie rzucamy klątwą w każdego, kto nam się nie podoba. Pewnych problemów nie można rozwiązać machnięciem różdżki, chociaż takowe rozwiązanie bywa kuszące. Wszyscy już skończyliśmy szkołę jakiś czas temu i pewne zachowania nie zostaną rozwiązane prostym szlabanem.

\- Nie rozumiem sir – wtrąciła.

\- Właśnie widzę, jakbyś _zapomniała_ panno Granger, Weasleyowie są bardzo znaną rodziną powiązaną z Zakonem Feniksa i symbolem sprzeciwu wobec tradycyjnego ładu i porządku naszej społeczności. Ja nie uważam rewolucji za metodę odbudowy kraju po wojennych zniszczeniach. Nie muszę chyba tłumaczyć, że gwałtowna sprzeczka między osobą z mojego biura a członkiem tej organizacji da im argument do ręki.

\- Nie pomyślałam – wtrąciła przepraszająco.

\- To z pewnością. Na szczęście jako ich dawna znajoma, cóż robi się ciekawie. Zakładam też, że tym gestem postanowiłaś zerwać przyjaźń z Wesleyem, czyż nie panno Granger? A może to już nastąpiło wcześniej? – zakończył rzucając wymowne spojrzenie na podarowaną przez Lucjusza bransoletkę – w każdym razie radzę na przyszłość panować nad temperamentem i nie dać się złapać. A i poproś tutaj Percy'ego – nakazał na koniec.

Z ulgą opuściła gabinet, zadowolona, że wykpiła się zwyczajną mową uświadamiającą w kwestii właściwego zachowania. Najwyraźniej nie miał on nic przeciw zrobieniu krzywdy Ronowi, byle tylko nic nie wyszło na jaw. Z pewnym przerażeniem pomyślała ile osób rudzielec musiał do siebie zrazić.

W Hogwarcie nie miał za wielu przyjaciół poza domem Gryffindora. To Harry i ona przekonywali Krukonów oraz Puchonów by dołączyli do GD. Nikt nigdy nie poświęcał większej uwagi Ronowi, co niepomiernie go drażniło. Czy dlatego teraz rozpaczliwie walczył o choćby namiastkę takowej? Potarła swoje skronie zmęczona i z radością pomyślała o czekoladach Elaine. Czekoladki i kawa postawią ją na nogi.

Kiedy nieco ochłonęła przypomniała sobie wypowiedziane w złości słowa. „ _Przekonałem mamę i Ginny_ "- czyżby opowiadał jakieś okropieństwa na jej temat, a uczciwe kobiety mu wierzyły? Jeśli ją oczerniał to słowo było przeciw słowu, zaś krewny to zawsze ktoś bliższy niż rodzina. Czy dlatego Ginny nie szczędziła ostrych słów a pani Weasley wyjców? „ _Powinnam napisać do Harrego, może on zdoła się czegoś dowiedzieć i to wyjaśnić_ ". Jeśli ktoś mógł pomóc, to właśnie przyjaciel.

Xxxxxx

Wyczekiwała ciężkiego wieczoru po ciężkim dniu. Wiedziała, że na pewno Lucjusz czytał artykuł w „Proroku" o nie będzie zadowolony. Owszem walczyli po jednej stronie i ramię w ramię, jednak Malfoyowie i Weasleyowie co najwyżej okazywali sobie niechętną i trudną tolerancję, ale w żadnym razie sympatię. Podczas licznych spotkań Zakonu atmosfera między nimi bywała tak gęsta, że aż można by ją nożem kroić. Jeśli nawet Lucjusz nie używał już słów jak „zdrajcy krwi" czy „szlamy" z dnia na dzień nie zmienił dawnych poglądów ni nie porzucił przyzwyczajeń. Podobne rzeczy po prostu nie miały miejsce. Styl życia i ideały wyznawane przez Weasleyów budziły wyraźny przeciw i niezadowolenie.

\- Arturze, mógłbyś zająć się poważnymi rzeczami – mówił, zaś jego usta wykrzywiał ironiczny uśmieszek – produkty Mugoli, nie myślałeś nigdy o dobrze płatnej pracy?

\- Są rzeczy ważniejsze niż pieniądze Lucjuszu – odpowiedział.

\- Taa - wzruszył ramionami jasnowłosy mężczyzna – niemniej jednak ułatwiają życie. Poza tym powiedz mi jaki jest cel, dla ojca _dużej_ rodziny, aby zajmować niewiele znaczące i pozbawione prestiżu stanowisko?

\- Mamy całkiem odmienne zdanie na temat tego co winien robić ojciec rodziny.

\- Niewątpliwie.

Lucjusz, pomimo straty swej żony, niewiele się zmienił. Pozostał tym samym eleganckim, lubiącym wszystko w najlepszym gatunku mężczyzną. Nosił tylko szaty z wysokiej jakości tkanin, w żądnym razie nie zadowalając się półśrodkami. Długie, platynowe włosy były zawsze nienagannie ułożone, wszak osobiste problemy nie usprawiedliwiają niechlujstwa. Nie mógł cenić państwa Weasley, którzy wiedli spokojne, szczęśliwe życie na uboczu czarodziejskiej społeczności.

Jedyną osobą którą jako tako cenił w rodzinie był Percy. Ten sam, który pozostawał w napiętych relacjach z resztą krewnych. Wszystko zaczęło się od kłótni pomiędzy Dumbledorem a Korneliuszem Knotem, gdzie młody mężczyzna stanął po stronie tego drugiego. Dostał i zachował stanowisko młodszego podsekretarza Ministra Magii, co nie poprawiło relacji z najbliższymi. Fakt, że chodził ze swoim przełożonym na różne bankiety, spotkania oraz spotykał Szefów Departamentów tylko pogarszał relacje. Percy też często rozmawiał z Lucjuszem na temat polityki, wygłaszając całkiem odmienne poglądy niż reszta rodziny. Pewnie dlatego arystokrata, podobnie jak Scrimgeour, mówił o nim „młody i ambitny chłopak" a krewni nazywali go „bufon".

Hermiona nadgryzła ostatnią czekoladkę, myśląc o najbardziej dyplomatycznym sposobie rozmowy z ukochanym. Elaine umiała rozmawiać w sposób opanowany i elegancki, znacznie bardziej niż ona. W takich chwilach nie czuła się już taka mądra jak w szkole.

W Malfoy Manor panowała napięta atmosfera. Draco i Pansy powitali ją dość sztywno, ale nie nieuprzejmie. Nie dało się jednak tego powiedzieć o Lucjuszu. Siedział w salonie z kwaśną miną. Trzymał w dłoniach najnowsze wydanie „Proroka" i obdarzył wchodzącą wściekłym spojrzeniem.

Trzymał kieliszek z whisky w szczupłych, białych dłoniach. Zdjął swoje wyjściowe szaty i nosił nie mniej wytworne domowe. Długi, szmaragdowy strój przypominał nieco szlafrok, ale był znacznie bardziej elegancki. Platynowe włosy związał tasiemką w podobnym odcieniu. Najwyraźniej na nią czekał i raczej nie mogła liczyć na czuły pocałunek na powitanie.

\- Co to ma znaczyć? Tam spędzać wolny czas? Razem z Weasleyem?

\- Nie szukałam go, naprawdę poszłam po książki – wyjaśniła – po prostu prawie na siebie wpadliśmy i po prostu powiedziałam „dzień dobry" i pogratulowałam, że zostanie ojcem.

\- A on w odpowiedzi zaczął awanturę – Lucjusz uniósł brew z niedowierzaniem.

\- Zaczął się wyrażać paskudnie o Lavender i zareagował złością jak mu zwróciłam uwagę.

\- To nie twój problem, nie powinnaś się angażować w cudze życie prywatne. Masz swoje i swoje powinności – powiedział surowo – aż tak się nudzisz?

\- Nie nudzę, po prostu żadna kobieta nie zasługuje na podobne potraktowanie – broniła się.

\- Zasługuje jak jest dość nierozważna by marnować swój czas na Weasleya – wzruszył ramionami – skończyłaś już szkołę.

\- Ten sam wykład już mi zapewnił Scrimgeour – odparła zgryźliwie.

\- I miał rację, naprawdę ile razy mam ci powtarzać byś go nie drażniła? On ci może bardzo ułatwić, albo szalenie utrudnić karierę w Ministerstwie, dlaczego koniecznie chcesz testować jego cierpliwość? I to w imię czego? Dla Weasleya?

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech. Nienawidziła kiedy ktoś mówił do niej jak do dziecka, zaś w owej chwili Lucjusz dokładnie tak przemawiał. Nie krzyczał, Malfoy nigdy nie podnosił głosu woląc zabijać ludzi sarkazmem, ale wyglądał na zawiedzionego i złego. Nie wiedziała która z tych emocji bardziej bolała, ale za nic w świecie nie chciała mu sprawić ni zawodu ni przykrości.

Sprawił długi wykład na temat dorosłości i powinności. Coś podobnego, chociaż w skróconej formie, usłyszała do Ministra a potem od Elaine a na koniec do Lucjusza. Trzy osoby całkiem niezależenie postanowiły wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie z jej postawy. Właściwie nawet użyli podobnych argumentów, raz po raz powtarzając by wybrała z kim chce trzymać i po czyjej stronie grać. W daleki od delikatności sposób namawiali aby unikała dawnych kolegów z Zakonu.

\- Lucjuszu – westchnęła – ja nie mogę ot tak się do nich odciąć.

\- Czyli nie myślisz poważnie o swojej przyszłości. Zamierzasz zmarnować szansę na dobrą pozycję w Ministerstwie dla jakiegoś przygłupa i dla ludzi mających cię za nic. To polityka a ty tkwisz między dwoma obozami. Musisz wybrać stronę czy tego chcesz czy nie. Możesz trzymać z tymi co rządzą, albo z tymi co chcą wywrócić świat do góry nogami. Dobrze to rozważ. Myślę, że sen w gościnnej sypialni pomoże ci się spokojnie zastanowić.

To ostatnie zabolało najbardziej. Nie mógł bardziej dosadniej wyrazić swej dezaprobaty wobec niewłaściwego zachowania, niż równie oschła i surowa reakcja. Próbowała tłumaczyć, przepraszać, wyjaśniać ale on nie słuchał. Nawet nie próbował słuchać zły i zawiedziony. Czyżby przeżywał męki zazdrości? Ale nie zamierzał udzielać jej odpowiedzi. Mogła tylko zgadywać w czym rzecz.

xxxxxx

Elaine długo rozważała co powinna powiedzieć. Wypaplała za dużo Bertiemu i mogła tylko sama siebie przekląć. Oczywiście nie czuła się dobrze w sytuacji sekretnego romansu, ale rozsądek podpowiadał, że to wszystko na co może liczyć. Tamtej nocy, kiedy poszła z nim po raz pierwszy do jego domu, skomplikowała swoją sytuację. Wcześniej spotykali się, przytulali, wymieniali namiętne pocałunki, lecz nie doszło do niczego więcej. Nawet tak niedoświadczona osoba jak ona wyczuwała wielkie pragnienie mężczyzny, ale do niczego jej nie zmuszał. Czekał aż będzie gotowa, a ona nie protestowała. I wtedy doszło do komplikacji. Przywiązała się znacznie bardziej niż powinna, niż należało a przecież nie powinna była. Nie mogła na nic liczyć, nie mogła. Babka ostrzegała jak bardzo miłość potrafi zaboleć.

Dlatego wysyłała wiadomości o byciu zajętą i wróciła do swojego mieszkania. Kupiła w sklepie spożywczym kubełek lodów orzechowych oraz wzięła pizzę na wynos w pizzerii. Rozważając jak powinna z nim rozmawiać potrzebowała wina oraz dużej ilości niezdrowego jedzenia. Tylko tak mogła jako tako trzeźwo myśleć.

Z pomocą kombinacji zaklęć zdołała uruchomić mugolski telewizor. Nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć czego dokładnie użyła. W mieszkaniu miała w czynszu kablówkę, ale urządzenia kiepsko działały w obecności magii. Wariowały i wszystko groziło jakimś nieszczęściem. Zdołała w końcu złapać sygnał, lecz kanadyjskiej* nie angielskiej telewizji. Potrzebowała czegoś, co by do niej gadało. Ostatecznie zamierzała wywrócić życie do góry nogami, a na razie szukała w sobie odwagi by przed nim stanąć. Jeszcze bardziej rozpaczliwie potrzebowała słów by nie zabrzmieć żałośnie. Sięgnęła po kolejny kawałek pizzy.

Siedziała na kanapie przed telewizorem. Tak czyniła Doris ilekroć przeżywała gorsze dni. Elaine postanowiła spróbować mugolskich metod, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Jeszcze niedawno miała bardzo proste i ułożone życie. Romanse zawsze wszystko komplikują a ona i tak postanowiła poddać się szaleństwu. Nadszedł czas zapłaty. Lavender popadła w konflikt z rodziną przez swoje zakochanie w Ronie. Ma dziecko, mężczyznę który obiecał ślub oraz wściekłych krewnych. Czy właśnie wtedy poczęła tak krytycznie myśleć o swoim życiu? Odczuwać strach, że zostanie samotną matką, wyklętą przez rodziną i przyjaciół? Nie chciała nawet rozważać podobnego scenariusza. Nie chciała płakać po nocach i tęsknić za bliskością, kogoś, kto nigdy naprawdę nie będzie jej.

Zapewne dlatego zaczęła wychodzić wcześniej z pracy i iść prosto do swojego mieszkania. Siedzenie w pidżamie przed telewizorem nie mogło rozwiązać sytuacji, ale uspokajało. Pewnie dlatego nie usłyszała pukania do drzwi. Początkowo ciche stawało się coraz bardziej natarczywe, ale zmęczony winem i lodami umysł potrzebował czasu by dodać dwa do dwóch. Siedziała akurat z kubełkiem orzechowego grzechu, kiedy wreszcie dotarło do niej walenie. Podskoczyła, upuszczając różdżkę na wyłożoną panelami podłogę.

Spojrzała w panice po mieszkaniu. Nie oczekiwała gościa i nie sądziła by ktokolwiek winien oglądać ministerialne akta wymieszane z mugolskimi czasopismami. Szaty czarodziejki leżały obok dziewczęcych ubrań z popularnej sieciówki. Ten bałagan naprawdę wyglądał strasznie. Przez chwilę spanikowała że być może to ktoś z sąsiadów, a ona musiała by rzucić niezłe zaklęcie _Confundus_ by nie zauważyli dodatkowego pokoju. Nie, zaklęcia odpędzenia, przymusu i zabezpieczenia odpędzały przypadkowych intruzów. Tylko ktoś władający magią mógł teraz pukać. Podniosła swoją różdżkę błagając wszelkie wyższe moce, by to była Lavender lub Doris. Nikt inny, na przykład Hermiona lub Merlinie ratuj Dawlish, nie może widzieć podobnego bałaganu.

Z duszą na ramieniu ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, nie wiedząc kogo niesie w jej progi o wpół do dziewiątej wieczorem. Nie pomyślała jak idiotycznie musi wyglądać z rozpuszczonymi włosami, ubrana w szarą, bawełnianą pidżamę. W jednej ręce trzymała różdżkę a w drugiej kubełek lodów orzechowych. Obrazu nędzy i rozpaczy dopełniały ślady łez na policzku. Nie mogła zwlekać, jakby sąsiedzi zaczęli sprawdzać co się dzieje..

Uchyliła drzwi, widząc oczami wyobraźni swoją kuzynkę. Czyżby obie miały ciężki wieczór? Ale zamiast czarownicy w ciąży, dostrzegła bardzo dobrze znanego czarodzieja we wspaniałej, czarno-złotej szacie. Poczuła na policzkach jeden ze swoich najgorszych rumieńców i jak jeszcze nigdy zapragnęła zapaść się pod ziemię. Poczuła się jakby grała w jednym z obrazów, wyświetlanych z mugolskim pudle.

\- O nie! – mruknęła upuszczając kubełek na wpół zjedzonych lodów – jak?

\- Urocze powitanie – odpowiedział najwyraźniej niezrażony jej słowami – domyślam się, że masz dobry powód by _rzucać_ we mnie lodami? To dość nieuprzejmie otwierać drzwi zaklęciem jak właściciel jest w środku, a prawie mnie do tego zmusiłaś.

Nie bardzo wiedziała co powiedzieć. Cały chaos zobaczyła ostatnia osoba na świecie, która powinna oglądać ją w podobnym stanie. Od paru dni szykowała się na poważną rozmowę z nim, ale nie chciała w niej wypaść równie żałośnie. Pudełko po pizzy leżące na ministerialnych aktach nie wyglądało za dobrze. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, czując się jeszcze gorzej niż parę minut wcześniej.

Pisnęła, ale z jej ust nie wydobył się żaden inny dźwięk. Rzuciła mu błagalne, mówiące „nie wchodź" spojrzenie, on jednak najwyraźniej kompletnie ją zignorował. Zerknął oceniająco na jej strój i wskazujący na wzburzenie stan, ale milczał. Roztrzęsiona czarownica, zaciskająca nerwowo palce na różdżce mogła wywołać niemały chaos. Stanowiła niebezpieczne stworzenie z którym należy postępować ostrożnie. Nie mogła widzieć, ale ręka jej drżała niebezpiecznie zapowiadając potencjalny wybuch, być może magii bezróżdżkowej. Unikała jego spojrzenia najwyraźniej zbyt zmieszana, by cokolwiek zrobić.

\- Zakładam, że ten chaos _ma_ swoją przyczynę – kontynuował niezrażony milczeniem – tak samo jak twoje milczenie. Płakałaś? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał – co się dzieje?

\- Nic – wybąkała najgłupsze kłamstwo.

\- Ładne mi nic. Najpierw chodzisz przybita i dziwna przez ostatnie dni. Potem znajduję cię tutaj zapłakaną pośrodku bałaganu i twierdzisz, że to nic. Ślepy nawet by zauważył problem, pomogę, ale wyjaśnij w czym rzecz.

\- Nie możesz mi pomóc – powiedziała nalewając sobie resztkę wina – dziękuję, ale nic się nie da zrobić.

\- Może jednak dasz mi szansę.

Wypiła kilka łyków wina wiedząc, że inaczej nie ma szans by udzieliła wyjaśnień. Poczuła się naraz strasznie głupio, ale skoro zaczęła coś musi dalej brnąć. A ponieważ nie potrafiła wymyślić nawet minimalnie wiarygodnego kłamstwa, postanowiła wyznać prawdę. I tak wszystko ciążyło od jakiegoś czasu, więc właściwie wykrzyczenie smutków i wątpliwości mogło przynieść ulgę.

Zerknęła raz jeszcze w kierunku telewizora, jakby szukając natchnienia. Kiedy na niego spojrzała, stojącego tutaj pośrodku bałaganu obraz sprawiał jeszcze gorsze wrażenie. Na stoliku leżał karton po pizzy, kubełek lodów wylądował na podłodze a na kanapie walały się okruszki po ciasteczkach oreo. Zamieniła swoje mieszkanie w prawdziwy obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, a wszystko wyglądało jeszcze gorzej kiedy zerknęła na swego rozmówcę. We wspaniałej czarno-złotej szacie nie pasował do tego chaosu a jego pełna opanowania postawa czyniła chaos gorszym.

-Układałam sobie w głowie co powinnam powiedzieć od kilku dni, odkąd palnęłam jedni zdanie za dużo a Bertie zaczął coś mówić o Fiuu. Ja już tak dłużej nie mogę – mówiła popijając wino – nie jestem w stanie, to mnie kompletnie przerasta. Nie nadaję się do tego i nie chcę skończyć jak Lav, nie chcę byś sama ze wszystkim!

Krążyła nerwowo po pokoju. Niewiele pamiętała ze starannie przygotowanej przemowy, ale może i lepiej? Mogła mówić prosto z serca, zaś alkohol dodawał odwagi. Inaczej by nigdy nie powiedziała tego co właśnie zamierzała przekazać. Głos się łamała a po policzkach ciepły łzy, lecz nie zwracała takiej uwagi co zwykle na podobne szczegóły.

\- Ja tak dłużej nie mogę, nie mogę - powtarzała jak w transie.

\- Czego nie możesz?

\- Tak żyć, nie umiem. Nie mam w piersi kamienia i nie mogę, nie mam na myśli tego bałaganu w pokoju – wskazała dłonią – ja już nie jestem w stanie tak żyć. Nie jestem w stanie tego ciągnąć, nie jeśli mam zachować szacunek do samej siebie.

\- O _czym_ ty właściwie mówisz?

\- O nas – wyjaśniła – to wszystko się pokomplikowało i sama nie wiem kiedy fascynacja przeszła w coś więcej. Cóż przez babkę od zawsze miałam słabość do starszych od siebie dżentelmenów, rzecz w tym, że to droga donikąd. Nie jestem w stanie tak dłużej żyć. Nie pochodzę ze znamienitego rodu, ale nie chcę być skrywanym w tajemnicy sekretem. Wiem co znaczy społeczna pozycja, opinia publiczna i tym podobne. Nie mam nastu lat i żyję na świecie dość długo by wiedzieć, że żadna ze mnie kandydatka na żonę dla kogoś z twoją pozycją, ale nie umiem być czym jestem. Nigdy wcześniej z nikim nie byłam, _wiesz_ o tym, i jeśli mam zachować moje najlepsze zdanie o tobie i uczucia jakie do ciebie żywię a także móc patrzeć na siebie w lustro to koniec. Pewnie teraz nie da się wrócić do przyjacielskiego picia herbaty, ale nie chcę być sekretem, miłość nie powinna być powodem do wstydu.

* * *

 **Od Autorki:** Wiem przerwałam rozmowę Elaine w najciekawszym momencie, ale cóż tak jest najbardziej intrygująco, kiedy nie wszystko zostaje wyjaśnione. Biedaczka zaczęła widzieć jak to wszystko wygląda i poczuła się przytłoczona. Odpowiedź Rufusa będzie w następnym rozdziale. Czy zaskakująca sama nie wiem, zobaczycie. Tak, wiem Elaine zabrzmiała melodramatycznie, ale jest młoda, zakochana i czuje że życie jej się wyślizguje z rąk.

Myślę, że teraz zachowanie Ginny jest nieco bardziej zrozumiałe.

* Nie ma innego uzasadnienia niż to, że mieszkam w Kanadzie.


	13. Skrzaty domowe i inne nieszczęścia

Dziękuję moim Czytelnikom za zainteresowanie moimi pomysłami. Historia już prawie napisana, a kolejne odcinki będę dodawać co tydzień (w piątek). Na razie opublikowałam nieco więcej niż 1/3 tego co mam w Wordzie.

 **Toraach** : Dziękuję za wyczerpujący komentarz. Zakon to faktycznie politycy, po prostu mało skuteczni (na szczęście), bo niestety jak wiemy z reala źle rozumiane ideały lewicy doprowadzą do nieszczęścia. Polityka to nie jest przyjemna i zawsze czysta gra. Nigdy nie była. Molly jako matka nie chciała widzieć wad syna. Ile znamy takich kobiet? To bardzo ciężkie by powiedzieć, że syn czy brat się stacza. Dlatego Molly i Ginny wolą winić Hermionę czy kogokolwiek innego, niż przyznać się do problemu i próbować coś zrobić.

Artur.. nie mam nic przeciw ludziom, ceniącym swoje pasje i idących pod prąd. Ale, nie jeśli cierpi na tym rodzina. Jakby taki Artur bawił się bateriami, ale nie miał na utrzymaniu żony i siódemki dzieci nie miałabym nic przeciw, wszak każdy ma prawo żyć jak chce. Może nosić nawet ubrania ze śmietnika i generalnie mieć wyrąbane na świat. Ale rodzice mają obowiązek zapewnić dzieciom pewne podstawowe rzeczy, a przynajmniej starać się. Artur nie myślał, ile jego pasje i zabawy kosztują dzieci i że skazuje je na biedę i wyszydzenie. W imię czego?

Elaine to przedstawicielka tzw. klasy średniej, ludzi którzy zasuwają by mieć określone rzeczy i ceniący pracę. Nie rozumieją ludzi tak lekko podchodzących do rodziny i ważnych spraw. Lucjusz, to cóż jak wiemy snob, ale ma wiele racji.

 **Jeanne** : Dziękuję, faktycznie ta historia jest inna, może dlatego, że dałam wątki polityczne i staram się założyć, że nie da się cudownie zmienić świata. Ron i Hermiona byli swoimi przeciwieństwami i właściwie poza szkołą nic ich nie łączyło. Mam za dużo lat by wierzyć w ich szanse na związek. Miłość ma wielką siłę, ale jak tu wytrwać w małżeństwie jak nie ma o czym gadać (poza kwestią zakupów) a ludzie nie mają wspólnych pasji/hobby/zainteresowań/poglądów? Elaine dokończy swoje kwestie w tym rozdziale :-)

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Ron jest.. ofiarą sytuacji. Sława była ciężarem, a Ron nie miał dojrzałości by stawić temu czoła. Nie uważam by był zły (jak Voldemort), ale niedojrzały i z potężnym kompleksem niższości (zafundowanym mu przez nieodpowiedzialnych rodziców) a to groźna mieszanka. Tak, napisałam, że Weasleyowie byli nieodpowiedzialni z powodów jakie opisałam powyżej: mając siódemkę dzieci do utrzymania Artur powinien był pomyśleć jak dorobić a nie ulepszać stare samochody Mugoli. Molly.. nawet w książkach było wspomniane, że Ron czuł się najmniej kochany przez matkę, a coś w tym jest że "środkowe" dzieci z rodzin wielodzietnych mają ciężko. Poza tym myślę, że ona nauczyła Rona, że kobieta winna skakać wokół męża i wszystko robić w domu (jak sama robiła, było wspomniane o tym). I niestety obawiam się przyzwyczaiła go do tego wspomnianego prania skarpetek. Ron się dopiero rozkręca.

Rodzina Lavender nie miała do niego cierpliwości, bo nic ich nie zaślepiało. I dopiero się rozkręcą ze wszystkim. Szczególnie babcia Lav ma powód do złości jak porówna kogo sobie wyrwała Elaine. Co do Elaine, cóż ona była typem opanowanej dziewczyny, dla niej to co odstawiło to było coś. Ona prędzej zacznie płakać niż rzucać w faceta talerzami.

Lucjusz wyrzucił Hemionkę na kanapę bo był wściekły i _wiedział_ , że to ją zaboli.

 **Ostrzeżenia** : cukier?

W tym rozdziale dowiemy się co Elaine usłyszała na swoją histerię. Poza tym Hermiona idzie do Ministra z projektem dotyczącym wyzwolenia skrzatów domowych.

* * *

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Elaine odczuła dziwną ulgę kiedy wyrzuciła z siebie wszystko, co gryzło ją od jakiegoś czasu. Nawet nie zdawała sobie w tego, że wymachiwała w tym czasie różdżką, z której wylatywały kolorowe iskry. Tylko ilość wypitego alkoholu pozwalała mówić równie otwarcie, o tym bo ją bolało. Dłoń drżała niebezpiecznie zapowiadając nadchodzą, magiczną katastrofę.

Ona jednak o tym nie myślała. Nie była w stanie myśleć nieomal o niczym, zbyt roztrzęsiona. Nie miała odwagi podnieść wzroku, oczekując irytacji albo politowania na jego twarzy. Sama by pewnie uciekła z wrzaskiem od histeryczki zamieniającej własne mieszkanie w pole bitwy i mówiącej podobne teksty. Kochała go… a nie powinna.

\- A więc w _tym_ rzecz- usłyszała po chwili głos. Roztrzęsiona nawet nie poczuła kiedy zabrał jej różdżkę.

\- Miałeś inne teorie? – zapytała zaskoczona.

\- Trochę by się ich znalazło. To co powiedziałaś, czego naprawdę pragniesz?

\- Prawdziwego życia, nie nieustannego kłamania – wyjaśniła.

\- Nie masz racji, w najmniejszym stopniu.

\- Wiem czego chcę i rola wstydliwego sekretu nie jest tym.

-Nigdy nie byłaś wstydliwym sekretem, jak mogłaś tak pomyśleć?

Mogła przysiąc, że słyszała smutek a być może nutkę zawodu w jego słowie. Nie umiała nazwać owej niebezpiecznej, dziwnej nuty i nie wiedziała czy chce. Czyżby naprawdę obchodziło go to? Szybko zganiła się za podobną myśl. Oczywiście, że tak. Zawsze, odkąd tylko nawiązali znajomość, zwracał na nią uwagę i na jej potrzeby. Być może właśnie dotkliwie zraniła kogoś, kogo kochała.

Dlatego czekał dość długi czas z ich pierwszym pocałunkiem, dając możliwość by przywykła do wszystkiego. Zanim po raz pierwszy trafili do jego sypialni, na nic nie naciskał, ale czekał aż ta myśl przestanie ją przerażać. Dopiero jak przywykła do bliskości dość, poczynił taktowne sugestie. I nigdy, przenigdy nie ponaglał i nie zmuszał. Czy naprawdę postąpiła fair ze swoimi wątpliwościami? Ale mogła już tylko brnąć dalej.

Zacisnęła dłonie i przybrała możliwie najbardziej przepraszający wyraz twarzy. Jeśli on zaraz od niej nie ucieknie, to chyba winna dziękować Merlinowi. Nie wiedziała czy w ogóle by sama sobie okazała dość wyrozumienia. Czuła się naprawdę głupio i dość żałośnie.

\- Sekretny romans raczej nie sugeruje niczego innego. Skoro prawie nikt się nie mógł dowiedzieć, to byłam wstydliwą tajemnicą - próbowała wyjaśnić.

\- Nigdy nie byłaś, byłaś.. _jesteś_ moim skarbem, który pragnę chronić. Ale zrozumiałaś to inaczej, całkiem na opak. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, że dziennikarze rzucili by się na ciebie? Jesteś taka młoda, zdolna i obiecująca. Możesz zajść wysoko, mieć wspaniałą karierę. Ja zaś, a także Bertie i Tyberiusz możemy ci pomóc. **_Mogłabyś_** zostać następczynią Bertiego.

\- Nie w ten sposób, nie wykorzystując tak kogoś _bardzo_ mi drogiego.

\- Zatem naprawdę jesteś gotowa narazić się na ostre reakcje i posądzenia, związać z kimś sporo starszym, zrezygnować z obiecującej kariery?

\- Lubię starszych.. – zaczęła po czym wypaliła – jeśli w ten sposób pytasz mnie czy chciałabym spędzić z tobą resztę życia, być przy tobie, wspierać w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa, być żoną to odpowiedź brzmi „tak". Nie rozumiem tego tonu zdumienia! Zresztą mówimy o niemożliwym, bo nie jestem..

Mogła przysiąc, że wyczuła zaskoczenie w głosie. Może jeszcze czegoś na kształt smutku i zmęczenia? Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć na zaskakujące wyznanie, nie chcąc zepsuć wszystkiego swoją paplaniną, pogłaskała delikatnie jego dłoń. Ją samą podobny gest uspokajał i chciała okazać wsparcie. Czasem lepiej milczeć i milczeniem okazać miłość.

Podeszła bliżej, czując szumiące w głowie wino. Naprawdę miała słabą głowę, ale w tamtej chwili potrzebowała choćby minimum czegoś na wyciszenie i uspokojenie. Z najwyższym, trudem rejestrowała jego słowa, nie wierząc, ze strachu, w zasłyszane słowa.

\- Pytam o czym marzysz, _nie_ co uważasz za możliwe. Jeśli zdecydujesz się na ten krok, uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym z czarodziei.

\- Wiec chciałbyś? - wykrzyknęła zdumiona.

\- Byś została moją żoną? Z całego serca kochana.

\- Czy to?

\- Deklaracja tak, formalne oświadczyny wymagają pierścionka i zgody rodziców dziewczyny, więc nie załatwimy tego dzisiaj. No i oczywiście nie możemy ogłosić podobnych wiadomości z dnia na dzień, tylko wcześniej spotykać się oficjalnie i..

Nie pamiętała by odczuwała kiedykolwiek taką ulgę. No może kiedy czekała na wyniki egzaminów, nie chyba nie? Nie potrafiła znaleźć lepszego porównania. Podbiegła do niego i zarzuciwszy ręce na szyje pocałowała, starając się włożyć w ten gest całą swoją radość, ulgę i drgnienie serca. Nienawidziła mówić o zakochaniu, kojarząc to z wylewnymi i piskliwymi zachowaniami Lavender czy Doris, nie rozumiejąc jak wiele odcieni przybiera uczucie.

Zacisnęła mocniej dłonie, czując jak pogłębia pocałunek zmuszając ją do uległości. Zawsze tak robił a ona nigdy nie protestowała pamiętając lekcje babki. Zacisnęła palce na kosztownej, eleganckiej szacie czując jak przyciska ją coraz mocniej, dotykając w niesamowicie pociągający sposób.

\- Rozumiem, ty naprawdę rozważasz – zaczęła wyliczać – no faktycznie parę miesięcy formalnych kolacji, wyjść na lunch i spacerów po Pokątnej powinno pomóc i parę innych rzeczy. Gdzie moja różdżka?

\- U mnie, lepiej dzisiaj nie rzucaj czarów. Połączenie magii i mugolskiej technologii grozi wybuchem, więc najlepiej po prostu nic już nie robić, no i oczywiście opanować ten chaos. Na początek doprowadzając _ministerialne_ akta do stanu używalności.

-Ja.. – wybąkała – Archiwista mnie zabije.

\- Chodź, potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

Pozwoliła się zaprowadzić i położyć w sypialni jak małe dziecko. Czarowanie w stanie pobudzenia to naprawdę zły pomysł, toteż nie protestowała kiedy nakazał by poszła spać i nie rzucała żadnych zaklęć. Nie chciała go tylko wypuszczać z objęć, jakby w obawie, że obietnica okaże się tylko wytworem wyobraźni.

Rozmawiali przez jeszcze jakiś czas. Mieli niejedno do przedyskutowania, zaś w ciepłej ciemności znacznie łatwiej wyznać swe pragnienia. Szerokie łóżko w jej sypialni było dość wygodne, zresztą nie o tym wówczas myślała. Koncentrowała się raczej na słowach, pocałunkach i dłoniach wędrujących w niebezpieczne regiony. Głaskała go delikatnie jakby w ten sposób informując o swym zadowoleniu. Słowa zepsuły by nastrój chwili, a głośne krzyki nie pasowały do niej, a poza tym wiedziała jak cenił jej opanowanie i dyskretne zachowanie nawet w takich chwilach.

Nie wiedziała kiedy dokładnie zasnęli, ale zanotowała moment pobudki. Nawet śniąc przeczesywała jego włosy. Uśmiechnęła się w nieco macierzyński sposób kiedy odkryła, że w którymś momencie złożył głowę na jej piersi i tak zasnęli. Już dawno przestała zazdrościć Doris tego, że została hojnie obdarzona przez naturę. Doprowadziła swoją szarą, kompletnie nie kuszącą pidżamę do stanu jako takiej przyzwoitości. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało śmiesznie w jej wypadku, była wstydliwa i nie lubiła prezentować swego ciała w ostrym świetle. Wierciła się przez chwilę, wcale jednak nie chcąc wstawać.

\- Obiecaj mi coś Elaine – usłyszała szept tuż obok swego ucha – _nie założysz_ więcej tego czegoś na siebie. To jest okropne.

\- Dobrze – zachichotała – dla ciebie przystojniaku mam całkiem inną garderobę. To jest pidżama z mugolskiej sieciówki i normalnie noszę ją na babskie wieczory. Wiesz takie kobiece rozmowy przy winie i słodyczach – wyjaśniła.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć nic więcej, już byś lepiej zdjęła to okropieństwo.

\- Mężczyźni, _jedno_ wam w głowie – prychnęła.

\- Teraz to zauważyłaś? Jakoś nigdy nie protestowałaś, a teraz mnie jeszcze namawiasz.

\- No nie, ale spóźnię się do pracy – jęknęła.

\- Za dużo myślisz, zaraz coś na to poradzimy.

\- Ale jak ja wyjaśnię spóźnienie?

\- Powiesz, że miałaś ciężki wieczór.

To akurat była prawda. Oczywiście szybko przestała protestować, właściwie to nie protestowała, ale lekko opierała się dla zasady. Nieomal natychmiast uległa, zawsze ulegała, wiedząc od babki jak mężczyźni bywają drażliwi w _tych_ kwestiach. Ale na razie nie myślała ani o starszej pani, ani jej filozofii ale wiarygodnym wytłumaczeniu spóźnienia. Oraz paru innych rzeczach, łącznie z niewątpliwie kąśliwymi artykułami w „Proroku".

Babka i ojciec pewnie będą zachwyceni, ale reakcji matki się bała. Matka nie lubiła już kiedy spędzała dużo czasu z dystyngowanymi znajomymi starszej pani na rozmowach o polityce i tym podobnych. Raz po raz słyszała, że młoda dziewczyna winna plotkować, chadzać na randki z rówieśnikami i nie zawracać głowy podobnymi tematami. Nie popierała też kiedy z wypiekami na twarzy mówiła o eleganckich, starszych panach i nawet parę razy próbowała ją spiknąć z jakimiś chłopakami w jej wieku. I wtedy następowała katastrofa, bo ona uważała większość z nich za płytkich i nudnych a oni ją za sztywną. Określanie ich jako nieopierzone kurczaki także nie pomagało.

Posłała mu możliwie najbardziej zapraszający uśmiech i wyciągnęła ręce. Zerknęła na budzik. Dochodziła siódma, czyli ma jeszcze dwie godziny by dotrzeć do biura. Przymknęła oczy starając się nie myśleć za wiele, o nie, ostatnio za dużo myślała. Potem zajmie się bałaganem w salonie, rodziną i całą resztą. Na razie powinna smakować chwilę, czy jakoś tak.

Nie należała do szczególnie namiętnych kobiet, a już na pewno daleko jej było do gorącego temperamentu Doris. Nawet w intymnych chwilach zachowywała powściągliwość i pewną nieśmiałość. Nie umiała myśleć choćby o pewnych rzeczach a już na pewno takowych próbować. Była typem uległej kobiety, nie zaś wyrafinowanej kochanki. Wiedziała, że pewne sprawy są dla mężczyzn ważne i nie protestowała. Nie, nie należała do oziębłych kobiet z awersją do intymnego pożycia. Potrafiła czerpać przyjemność z chwil bliskości z właściwym człowiekiem, ale jeszcze większą czerpała z czułych pocałunków i rozmów. Westchnęła jednak z zadowoleniem czując go bardzo blisko siebie.

Xxxxxx

Hermiona bardzo przeżywała swój pierwszy kryzys w związku. Lucjusz niedługo potem znowu był czuły i kochający, ale srogość reakcji ją zmartwiła. Nie pamiętała by kiedykolwiek wcześniej zareagował równie gwałtownie. Czy wynikało to ze „zwykłej" zazdrości czy czegoś więcej? Nie wiedziała a co gorsza nie wiedziała z kim porozmawiać. Elaine na pewno by zrozumiała, ale brunetka wciąż nie była pewna czy może jej zaufać i wyznać sekret.

\- Ten artykuł jest paskudny – zapewniała blondynka – nie wiem co zaszło, ale wątpię byś zaatakowała Weasleya z zazdrości!

\- Po prostu rozmawialiśmy – wyjaśniła – gratulowałam mu nadchodzącego ślubu z Lav. Ja.. musisz coś wiedzieć Elaine, on.. Ron wygadywał paskudne rzeczy, że niby ma prawo brać co najlepsze.

\- Tego się właśnie obawiam – westchnęła blondynka – niestety ona nie słucha. A reakcja mojej rodziny nie pomaga, nie tolerują go a to wzmacnia jej upór. Ale to bez znaczenia, mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że nie pojmie za późno w co się pakuje.

Na szczęście Harry okazał zrozumienie. Przyszedł do jej gabinetu, aby porozmawiać. Niósł w dłonie artykuł z „Proroka" wyraźnie wściekły, ale nie na nią. Po latach znajomości rozpoznawała jego humor i wiedziała kiedy odczuwał na kogo złość. Myślała o nim jak o przybranym bracie, takim go kochając.

Zaprosiła do swego gabinetu i posadziła na krześle dla gości. Miała niewielki stolik oraz krzesła dla gości. Po wielu wykładach Elaine zaopatrzyła się w serwis do herbaty oraz ciasteczka. Nieczęsto ktoś wpadał w odwiedziny, niemniej jednak ci nieliczni doceniali podobne ułatwienia.

Harry instynktownie przeczesał swoje czarne, sterczące we wszystkie strony włosy. Dawno przestał próbować je ułożyć, chociaż Ginny czasem toczyła przegraną wojnę z niesfornymi kosmykami. Młodemu mężczyźnie to nie przeszkadzało, uwielbiał dotyk jej dłoni, a powód już nie miał wielkiego znaczenia.

\- Rita znowu się nad tobą znęca – powiedział po chwili – mogę jakoś pomóc? Może zrobię jej mały najazd z kolegami z Akademii? Nawet nie wiesz ile osób by coś jej zrobiło!

\- Nie, niestety nie – wybąkała – dziękuję, że pozostałeś taki wierny i nie wygadujesz żadnych bzdur na mój temat.

\- A kto tak robi?

\- Ron – westchnęła – wykrzyczał to kiedy się sprzeczaliśmy. Dlatego pani Weasley wysyła mi wyjce a Ginny nazwała.. nazwała okropnie – ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Harry zacisnął pięści w tłumionej złości. Magia wokół niego wirowała grożąc wybuchem, jak wtedy kiedy nadmuchał swoją ciotkę Marge. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, zaś jego oczy płonęły żądzą mordu. Zamruczał coś, co brzmiało jak groźby pod adresem Rona, ale w końcu opanował swoje emocje.

Spojrzał na dziewczynę będącą mu jak siostra i ujął jej dłonie w swoje. Wysłuchał opowieści o tym co rudzielec wyprawiał podczas spotkania na Pokątnej. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, zastanawiając się czy właśnie trio nie zostało zredukowane do duetu.

\- Słyszałeś o Lavender? – zapytała po chwili.

\- Tak, będziemy uważać na nią z Ginny. Może, może Ron odzyska rozum..

Hermiona nie miała siły niszczyć jego marzeń. Niełatwo patrzeć na upadek swego pierwszego i przez wiele lat najlepszego przyjaciela. Wiele godzin mieli spędzić na dyskusji czy alkohol wyciągnął na wierzch najgorsze cechy Rona, czy może po prostu sprawił, że puściły mu jakiekolwiek hamulce. Wcześniej musiał nad sobą panować i udawać. Teraz bezczelnie korzystał ze swej pozycji bohatera wojennego.

Harry obiecał porozmawiać z Ginny praz panią Weasley, ale Hermiona wątpiła by wiele wskórał. Czytała dość gazet by wiedzieć, że ludzie niechętnie dostrzegają upadek swoich najbliższych, woląc obwiniać wszystkich wokół. Nie wiedziała czy powinna wchodzić w sam środek rodzinnych problemów w rozpaczliwiej próbie powrotu do przeszłości. Miała swój nowy świat: Lucjusza, Elaine, Lavender a nawet z Percy'm znalazła parę wspólnych tematów. Pewnie dlatego okazała znacznie mniej entuzjazmu niż Harry.

Na szczęście Lucjusz ostatecznie okazał wyrozumienie dla młodzieńczej słabości. Nie ominęły jej paru godzinne wykłady na temat właściwego zachowania i dobierania przyjaciół, ale ostatecznie znaleźli zrozumienie. Zawsze znajdowali kompromis nawet jeśli w tym celu toczyli wielogodzinne dyskusje. Za to właśnie go uwielbiała. Mogli robić razem naprawdę sporo rzeczy i nie miała na myśli wyłącznie sypialni.

Xxxxxx

Spotkały się we trzy w kawiarni. Hermiona, Elaine i Lavender miały sobie wiele do powiedzenia. Ta pierwsza na nowo przeżywała harmonię w swoim związku, druga została sfotografowana na lunchu ze swoim ukochanym, po tym jak wcześniej przeszli przez atrium Ministerstwa pogrążeni w rozmowie, a trzecia szukała sukni na swój ślub. Dlatego właśnie się spotkały we trzy na Pokątnej. Zamierzały iść na zakupy tak po magicznej jak i mugolskiej części Londynu, oraz przy okazji poplotkować. Hermiona przestała mieć wiele obiekcji przeciw tak babskiej czynności, odkąd zrozumiała ile informacji może w ten sposób uzyskać.

Zamówiły lody oraz kawę. Musiały od czegoś zacząć, zaś energia przydaje się przed wędrówką po sklepach. Ten dzień miał być wyjątkowy i jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Sprzeciw rodziny tylko pogłębiał konieczność właściwego rozegrania sprawy.

\- Czy oni trwają w swoim zdaniu? – zapytała Lavender, patrząc w swój deser.

\- Tak – odparła lakonicznie Elaine – babka oraz ciotka Lukrecja nie zmienią zdania. Moja mama tylko się im sprzeciwia jak zawsze, ale generalnie są wściekli. Nasza rodzina nie akceptuje Rona – wyjaśniła Hermionie.

\- To najbardziej dyplomatyczne określenie jakiego można użyć – zachichotała Lavender – oni nim gardzą a tata chciał wykastrować jak usłyszał o mojej ciąży, nie patrz tak na mnie – powiedziała widząc karcące spojrzenie kuzynki – jeśli Hermiona pozna prawdę może coś poradzi?

\- Macie widzę problem – wtrąciła brunetka – czasem wyrzucenie tego z siebie pomaga.

 _Elaine wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała bezmyślnie w swój pucharek z lodami. Nie miała zwyczaju opowiadać wszem i wobec o rodzinnych problemach, ale właściwie całą sytuacja doprowadzała ją do furii. Ron naprawdę narobił niesamowitego zamieszania a ona powoli odczuwała zmęczenie rolą osoby próbującej zapobiec rodzinnej wojnie. Gdyby nie oburzenie na zachowanie opisywane w gazetach, za te problemy już by go znienawidziła._

 _Podczas spotkań gęstą atmosferę można było kroić nożem. Ciotka Lukrecja nieomal opłakiwała upadek córki, najwyraźniej szukając winnych nieszczęścia. Panna w ciąży a co gorsza spodziewające się dziecka kogoś nielubianego to żadna radość w rodzinie. Tradycyjnie nastawieni członkowie społeczeństwa patrzyli mało przyjaźnie na nieślubne potomstwo. Określenie bękart padało zamiast „dziecko" praktycznie za każdym razem. Córka w ciąży bez przynajmniej obietnicy małżeństwa była wielką porażką dla kobiety z dobrej rodziny, za którą chciała uchodzić Lukrecja Brown. Oczywiście w większości sytuacji pośpieszny ślub załatwiał sprawę, ale Ron nie uchodził za dobrego kandydata na męża._

 _Weasleyów nie nazywano zdrajcami krwi otwarcie, bowiem po Wojnie pewne określenia należało złagodzić. Uderzano jednak w ich status materialny, wyrzucając głowie rodziny brak ambicji i niezdolność zapewnienia dobrego bytu rodzinie. Podobne oskarżenia wobec czarodzieja miały potężną siłę, bowiem konserwatywnie nastawieni członkowie społeczeństwa uważali zarabianie za powinność męża zaś dbanie o dom i życie towarzyskie za rzecz żony. Kiedy ludzie posiadali więcej dzieci niż mogli im zapewnić nowych rzeczy, traktowano ich z wyższością a nawet pogardą. Fakt, że pan Weasley nie zrezygnował ze swej posady w Biurze Niewłaściwego Używania Produktów Mugoli zapewnił mu więcej przeciwników niż zwolenników i większość osób uważała, że nie dość wykorzystał sytuację polityczną. Zainteresowanie produktami niemagicznymi stanowiło dziwactwo, coś co mogłoby być specyficznym hobby, ale bardziej pasującym dziecku. Hermionę, która zarabiała w biurze Ministra dużo więcej od niego, chwalono za rozsądek i należyte ustawienie się. Ron z kolei, przez swoje częste występy w działach plotkarskich, nazywano złośliwie „królem wpadania", ponieważ jak pisano wpraszał się na przyjęcia i zabawy korzystając ze swego status wojennego bohatera. Posiadanie nieślubnego dziecka nadało przydomkowi nowe znaczenie._

 _Nie, nie był dobrym kandydatem na męża, ale Lavender nie słuchała. Kochała chłopaka i widziała jego lepszą, łagodną stronę. Spotkania w gronie rodziny prowadziły do serii wrzasków, a ostatecznie deklaracji że jeśli wyjdzie za „rudego kretyna" ma się z nim nie pojawiać ani w domu swych rodziców, ani babki. „Dla nas pozostaniesz niezamężna i jako taka masz prawo zawsze przyjść, ale jego psami poszczuję"- obiecał pan Brown i faktycznie kupił dwa rosłe basiory._

 _Lavender wybiegła z łzami w oczach, a Elaine została przyszpilona spojrzeniem babki. Starsza pani bez ogródek zażądała by dziewczyna „zrobiła użytek ze swych kontaktów w Ministerstwie i zapobiegła tragedii". Odmowa równie brutalnej ingerencji w życie krewnej doprowadziła do kolejnej awantury. Elaine podzielała zdanie swej rodziny o Ronie, ale nie chciała posuwać się aż tak daleko. Apelowała do Lavender, ale podobne zachowanie ją oburzało._

Hermiona słuchała opowieści z zaciśniętymi ustami. Poczuła naraz falę wielkiego współczucia dla obu kobiet. Znosić podobne komentarze i naciski nie było lekko. Nadpiła łyk kawy, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć a nawet czy jej obecność jest potrzebna i pożądana.

-Dzięki, że odmówiłaś babce – westchnęła Lavender.

\- Nie ma za co, nie mogłabym. Nie przepadam za Weasleyem, ale nie zamierzam do niczego używać siły. Oby on był _wart_ kłótni z rodziną.

\- Jest, jest dobry i czuły jak jesteśmy sam na sam i nie czuje potrzeby udowadniania czegoś. Ale mów co u ciebie!

\- W porządku – odparła dyplomatycznie – dziękuję, że pytasz.

\- Wiesz doskonale o co, raczej _kogo_ pytam. Widziałam zdjęcia w gazecie, wyglądało intrygująco i jak szłaś taka zapatrzona. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że to wierzchołek góry lodowej i nareszcie wiem od kogo te kolczyki. Nie patrz tak na mnie, _nie przespałam_ wszystkich wykładów babci.

\- To miło, ale nie wiem o czym mówisz.

\- Wiesz doskonale, w życiu nie widziałam byś tak patrzyła na jakiegoś faceta, albo żeby on tak patrzył na ciebie. Doris mówiła, że jak szliście przez atrium w Ministerstwie pogrążeni w rozmowie szły zakłady czy dojdzie do pocałunku. Zgarnęła dwieście galeonów, bo większość obstawiała „tak" a Doris po prostu wie jaka jesteś nieśmiała i ..

\- Mamy zdaje się omawiać twój związek z Ronem – przerwała Elaine najwyraźniej zgorszona podobnymi zakładami – a nie moje _eee_ lunche w pracy.

\- Lunche w pracy, jasne to się teraz tak nazywa. Cóż, w tym roku to _nie_ Doris wepchnie cię pod jemiołę. Możesz nie patrzyć na mnie jak bazyliszek?

\- Lav, nie mam czasu na podobne bzdury. Jak twoje reakcje z Weasleyami?

\- W porządku, są dla mnie mili. Zaakceptowali mnie. Oni.. czy sądzisz, że jest szansa by nasza rodzina przestała odrzucać Rona? Wiem jak to wygląda, jestem w ciąży, nie mam dobrej pracy ale pragnę tego dziecka a dziecko potrzebuje ojca!

\- Wiem, ale czy naprawdę on jest dobrym kandydatem na męża? Czasem, czasem lepiej być samą niż z niewłaściwym człowiekiem – zaczęła możliwie najdelikatniej Elaine – masz całą rodzinę przeciw sobie, przemyśl to.

Lavender nie chciała myśleć. Nic nie powiedziała, ale zaciśnięte dłonie sugerowały wielki upór. Klamka zapadła a krok w tył nie wchodził w rachubę. Dwie spokrewnione kobiety wymieniły zacięte spojrzenia, ale milczały. Wszelkie argumenty już padły w dyskusji dawno temu i żadna nie widziała sensu na nowo podnosić kwestii.

Elaine zbierała wszelkie artykuły na temat rudzielca. Nie zaprzestała próby przemówienia do rozsądku swej kuzynce, co w praktyce oznaczało zniechęcenie do małżeństwa. Nie miała za wiele czasu na swoje działania, ale robiła co mogła.

To był deszczowy, jesienny dzień. Listopad nigdy nie należał do przyjemnych miesięcy, zaś tamten rok nijak nie odróżniał się od reszty. Trzy kobiety niechętnie opuściły ciepłą lodziarnię, by wyjść na zimną ulicę Pokątną. Nie wyszły jednak tylko na pachnącą kawę z cynamonem, lecz z całkiem innego powodu.

Dygocząc zębami z zimna weszły do sklepu Madame Malkin. Lavender potrzebowała szat na wielką uroczystość, nawet jeśli nie miała ona mieć nic wspólnego z dziecięcymi snami. W czarodziejskim świecie nie istniały odpowiedniki mugolskich sukni ślubnych. Zwyczajowo państwo młodzi zakładali bardzo strojne i eleganckie szaty na najważniejsze w życiu uroczystości. Niektórzy czarodzieje i czarownice w pierwszym pokoleniu (tak w łagodny i dyplomatyczny sposób nazywano Mugolaków) nosili fraki i suknie ślubne. Spotykało się to jednak z wieloma złośliwymi komentarzami.

Lavender szukała czegoś ładnego oraz na swoją kieszeń. Państwo Weasley bynajmniej nie należeli do zamożnych. Nie mogła prosić o nic rodziny, bowiem wyraźnie wyrazili swoje zdanie na temat Rona. Elaine reagowała i wypowiadała się możliwie najbardziej spokojnie, ale podzielała zdanie innych. Raczej nie pożyczy pieniędzy ani tym bardziej nie zrobi prezentu. Przeglądała różne szaty, nie chcąc nawet myśleć jak inaczej wszystko miało wyglądać.

Xxxxxx

Hermiona z radością wróciła do Malfoy Manor. Wysłuchała dość o rodzinnych kłopotach Lavender by z całego serca współczuć dziewczynie. Nie wyobrażała sobie podobnej awantury z powodu pokochania niewłaściwego człowieka. Jej podobne problemy nie groziły. Nie miała prawie żadnej bliskiej rodzinny, nie odkąd śmierciożercy zamordowali jej rodziców.

 _Nawet teraz, po latach, miała senne koszmary. Nocami wracała do domu nad którym wisiał Mroczny Znak, a reszta ginęła w mrokach zapomnienia. Wiedziała, że ktoś musiał zmodyfikować jej wspomnienia najwyraźniej chcąc ją chronić. Prawda musiała wyglądać przerażająco, skoro jedyne co pamięta to zamknięte trumny z ciałami rodziców oraz blade twarze państwa Weasley. Właśnie wtedy, w najczarniejszym momencie swego życia, poznała bliżej Lucjusza._

 _Nie, nie flirtowali. On właśnie stracił żonę, torturowaną i zamordowaną na jego oczach przez Voldemorta. Ona pochowała rodziców, trawiona strasznym poczuciem winy na śmierć bliskich. Dwoje ludzi, dotkniętych w podobny sposób znalazła nici porozumienia. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna rozumiał ją bardziej niż kto inny, a i ona czasem potrafiła podtrzymać go na duchu. Tak właśnie wszystko się zaczęło, współczucie przeszło w zrozumienie, zrozumienie w sympatię a ta w miłość. Namiętna noc po Balu stanowiła finał skomplikowanej historii._

Westchnęła. Nie powinna tkwić mentalnie w koszmarnej przeszłości. Winna iść dalej, ku lepszej przyszłości. Miała swego ukochanego, dobrą pracę i ambitne plany. Nie bez powodu przeglądała liczne książki o skrzatach domowych. Kiedy poznała bliżej ich historie i przywodzące na myśl niewolnictwo regulacje prawne zaciskała dłonie ze złości. Dorosła, ale nie wyrosła z młodzieńczych ideałów dotyczących wyzwolenia poczciwych istot. Teraz, jako osoba pracująca w biurze Ministra mogła coś zrobić, a przynajmniej spróbować.

Bardzo ciężko pracowała i przeczytała niejeden akt prawny. Przygotowała projekt zmian najlepiej jak umiała. Zamierzała wykorzystać radę Lucjusza, który zalecał kreatywność. Nie była pewna czy ukochany pochwali taką akurat kreatywność, ale nie przejmowała się i poprosiła Scrimgeoura o rozmowę. Odczuwała przerażenie, lecz nie chciała robić kroku w tył. Była dumna ze swej pracy.

Percy usiłował wypytać o zawartość ciemnej teczki. Nie wiedziała czy kierował nim sceptycyzm, czy zwyczajna ciekawość. Formalista na pewno doceniłby ilość pracy i godzin spędzonych na rozpoznanie przepisów. Ale nie należał do zwolenników jakichkolwiek zmian, zaś w przeciwieństwie do reszty swej rodziny popierał konserwatystów z Ministrem na czele.

Jedynie ruda czupryna łączyła go z rodziną. W przeciwieństwie do pana Weasleya marzył o dobrze płatnej, lukratywnej posadzie. Kiedy takową dostał, w wyniku złożonych okoliczności, a także utrzymał całe dnie spędzał w pracy chcąc pokazać się z możliwie najlepszej strony. Nie szczędził Hermionie wykładów na temat powinności i tego jakie to wspaniałe dostać równie wspaniałą pracę. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że na pewno chciał dobrze ale chwilami chciała do zdzielić czymś ciężkim.

Ubrana w elegancką, ciemną szatę parę minut po jedenastej rano weszła do sporego, przestronnego gabinetu.

\- Cóż to za intrygujący projekt panno Granger?

\- Związany z prawem – wyjaśniła siadając na krześle dla gości – projekt dotyczący zmian w przepisach.

\- Jakich przepisach?

\- Chodzi o skrzaty domowe – wyjaśniła – i to jak są traktowane.

\- Skrzaty..

Bardziej doświadczone osoba wyczułaby ostrzegawczą nutę. Hermiona jednak, pomimo tonów przeczytanych książek oraz godzin rozmów z Lucjuszem, wciąż się uczyła. Gdyby omawiała inny temat, coś mniej znaczącego zapewne zdołałaby dostrzec potencjalne problemy. Ale ona od swego czwartego roku nauki w Hogwarcie była przejęta losem skrzatów domowych i _dość odporna_ na logiczne argumenty.

Dała się w końcu przekonać by przestała podrzucać ubrania w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindora. Nie próbowała już dawać magicznym istotom przypadkowych prezentów. Nie znaczy jednak, że zamierzała porzucić temat. Po prostu zmieniła taktykę. Przygotowała monografię pełną cytowań i referencji do ministerialnych przepisów. Zgromadziła też liczne opisy przypadków a nawet fragmentów sądowych rozpraw aby możliwie najpełniej opisać swoje stanowisko.

„ _Prawa dotyczące skrzatów są bardzo surowe_ ", tymi słowa rozpoczęła swoją starannie przygotowaną przemowę. Spędziła długi czas na szlifowaniu argumentów i dopracowaniu szczegółów. Chciała pokazać, że potrafi zebrać argumenty przeciw czemuś co wielu uważało za przegraną sprawę. Ron i Ginny zawsze żartowali z jej pomysłów na wyzwolenie skrzatów a potem tak samo czynił Draco z Pansy. Fakt, że Malfoy i Weasley w czymś się zgadzali stanowił zakrawę na cud, ale praktycznie nikt nie popierał postulatów Hermiony. Różnica tkwiła tylko w sposobie wyrażania sceptycyzmu.

Przejęła swoją przemową nie zauważyła reakcji swego słuchacza oraz przełożonego. Gdyby patrzyła, zapewne by dostrzegła, że przeglądał akta najwyraźniej z mieszaniną niesmaku i irytacji. Nic nie mówił ale zaciśnięte zęby oraz mordercze spojrzenie nie pozostawiały wątpliwości co do reakcji. Chyba tylko lata spędzone na różnych potyczkach, wpierw jako Auror a potem Minister sprawiły, że jeszcze nie wykrzyczał co myśli o podobnych pomysłach. Wątpliwym zaszczytem wysokich rangą urzędników jest wysłuchiwanie różnej maści idiotów. Wywlekanie za włosy z gabinetu każdego kto zawracał głowę bzdurami także nie rozwiązywało sprawy.

-Zatem to owa szalenie _ważna_ sprawa – zapytał lodowato kiedy skończyła – czy ja wyglądam na kogoś kto cierpi na nadmiar wolnego czasu?

\- Nigdy czegoś takiego nie sugerowałam – wyjaśniła grzecznie.

\- Nie? To może łaskawie dostarczysz wyjaśnisz Hermiono Granger, _ponoć_ najbystrzejsza czarownico swego pokolenia, dlaczego mam tracić swój czas na wysłuchiwanie steku bzdur, podlanych sosem taniego sentymentalizmu? – wycedził - Zamilkłaś dziewczyno? Szkoda, że wpadłaś na to kiedy opowiadałaś o rzekomo koniecznych zmianach w statusie skrzatów domowych. Skrzatów domowych – powtórzył nieomal wypluwając słowa – wspaniale, a potem się dziwę że dziennikarze piszą o pracownikach Ministerstwa trwoniących publiczne pieniądze na idiotyzmy. Dowód na prawdziwość owych tez właśnie siedzi na krześle w moim gabinecie.

\- Skrzaty są okropnie traktowane – broniła się Hermiona – a prawa ich dotyczące..

\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno – przerwał mało uprzejmie - wysłuchałem panno Granger twojej przemowy. Teraz ja mówię więc z łaski swojej zamilcz, zanim stracę resztki cierpliwości. Nikogo nie obchodzą te bzdury. Mamy groźnych przestępców do wyłapania i kraj do odbudowania. Jest coraz lepiej a wiesz czemu? Bo cały sztab ludzi ciężko pracuje dla naszego społeczeństwa, co z oczywistych powodów wyklucza ciebie Hermiono Granger. Podczas kiedy całe rzesze młodych, pracowitych czarodziei i czarownic powoli zapracowuje na swoją pozycję zawodową, ty marnujesz czas na nieważne bzdury. Skrzaty domowe służą czarodziejom od pokoleń, a większość z nas traktuje je dobrze. Powiesz dziewczyno, po co znęcać się nad sługą? By nie mógł pracować? Posiadanie służby to część tradycji.

\- Tradycje można i należy zmieniać – zauważyła.

\- Nie tobie podejmować podobne decyzje. Społeczeństwo odcięte od przeszłości nie ma przyszłości. Ledwie skończyłaś szkołę panno Granger a już chcesz wywołać rewolucję? I to w imię czego? Kompletnego niezrozumienia zwyczajów i kultury, o której istnienia nie miało się pojęcia przez pierwsze jedenaście lat życia!

\- A więc o to chodzi? O moje mugolskie pochodzenie?

\- Pochodzenie i niezdolność zrozumienia, że są odmienne kultury. Nowi członkowie społeczności nie mają prawa żądać od całej reszty gwałtownych zmian tylko z powodu przekonania o swej wyjątkowej wartości.

Atmosfera w gabinecie robiła się naprawdę nieznośna, a Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę jak bardzo zdenerwowała swego przełożonego. Miała wrażenie jakby dopiero zaczął tyradę i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał bawić się w uprzejmości. Zazwyczaj zachowywał wobec niej nienaganne maniery dżentelmena. Ale wówczas nawet nie próbował przykrywać swej wściekłości w podobny sposób. Patrzył na nią z wyższością, jak na nierozważne, bezrozumne dziecko, które nie rozumie jak używać noża i widelca. W którymś momencie zaczął nawet mówić głośno i powoli, dając do zrozumienia co myśli o jej stanie umysłowym.

Hermiona nienawidziła podobnego traktowania. Nienawidziła kiedy starsi czarodzieje i czarownice przyjmowali postawę wyższości. Nie rozumiała jakim cudem nie dostrzegła wyraźnej wściekłości Ministra i dlaczego nie przestała mówić wcześniej. Włożyła dużo pracy w swój projekt i odrobiła pracę domową. Nie zrobiło to dobrego wrażenia a jedynie ściągnęło jej awanturę na głowę. Przetarła skronie czując nadchodzącą awanturę. Całe szczęście nie powiedziała Lucjuszowi o swoim małym projekcie, zapewne gdyby zrelacjonowała dzisiejsze zajście zmyłby jej głowę.

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało przemowę. Odetchnęła z ulgą i nieomal uściskała wchodzącą osobę. To Percy wszedł i oznajmił, że „ _panna Cattermole czeka od jakiegoś czasu_ ". Ledwie go słuchała, szczęśliwa i pełna ulgi. Ciąg uwag o bezmyślnych dzieciakach i zarozumiałych sławach mógł trwać bardzo długo. Podobnie jak słowa na temat pupilków nauczycieli bez szacunku do innych ludzi i społeczeństwa. Czy dziwne, że Hermiona była bliska łez?

\- Twierdzi, że była umówiona na lunch – wyjaśnił chłopak, patrząc na nią z ukosa.

\- O tak, na dwunastą, która godzina? – Scrimgeour najwyraźniej zdołał opanować i swoją wściekłość i rozmawiać normalnym tonem.

\- Dwunasta piętnaście – odparł Percy i widząc chmurne spojrzenie swego szefa począł przepraszać – myśleliśmy, że to ważne spotkanie. Elaine … panna Cattermole nie chciała przeszkadzać, ja zresztą także nie.

\- Hermiono Granger straciłem za dużo czasu na te bzdury, a do tego okazałem nieuprzejmość _damie_ każąc jej czekać. Obrończyni skrzatów domowych zapewne nie zwraca uwagi na podobne drobnostki zbyt zajęta przygotowaniem napuszonych mówek, by szanować cudzy czas – wycedził – Percy – nakazał spokojniej – przyprowadź tu Elaine i przeproś za zwłokę.

Rudzielec skinął głową i prawie wybiegł z gabinetu. Zetknięcie z wściekłością przełożonego nie należało do jego planów na ten piękny dzień. Zdecydowanie wolał zejść z pola rażenia, by przypadkiem nie oberwać odłamkami. Podszedł do eleganckiej blondynki, grzecznie siedzącej na krześle dla gości.

Na jego widok natychmiast wstała i uprzejmie zapytała czy ma czekać, czy zostać. Potrafiła opanować zdenerwowanie, chociaż głos jej drżał a zaciśnięte na torebce palce wskazywały na poruszenie. Obdarzył dziewczynę uśmiechem, znacznie szerszym i bardziej szczerym niż dyplomatyczny grymas. Rozmawiał z nią kilka razy i z zachwytem odkrył, że podzielają poglądy na wiele spraw. I wyraziła oburzenie słysząc jak rodzina traktuje jego ambicje. „ _Wejdź ale uważaj, Minister nie jest w najlepszym nastroju. Nie wiem co zrobiła Hermiona ale wyglądał na wściekłego_ ".

Elaine uśmiechem podziękowała za poradę i chwyciła swój płaszcz. Nie miała pewności dlaczego mogło dojść do awantury, ale podejrzewała, że zainteresowanie Hermiony skrzatami domowymi mogło mieć wiele wspólnego z aferą. Oczywiście prosiła młodszą kobietę by poszukała pożytecznego zajęcia, ale argumenty trafiały w próżnię. Tak samo jak wówczas kiedy wbijała do głowy Lavender prawdę o Ronie.

Blondynka po chwili weszła. Wyczuła napiętą atmosferę i przywołała swój najłagodniejszy uśmiech. Omiotła wzrokiem widząc swojego najwyraźniej wściekłego ukochanego oraz bliską łez Hermionę. Bez trudu połączyła w myślach oba obrazki, dziękując Percy'emu za ostrzeżenie.

\- Panno Cattermole, najmocniej przepraszam za zwłokę, kadrowe problemy – powiedział przepraszająco, całując jej dłoń na powitanie.

To był całkiem inny gest niż w przypadku McGonagall. Drżała kiedy dotykał dłoni, bowiem nawet równie niewinne zachowanie niosło w sobie przekaz. Czasem całował koniuszki jej palców w niepokojąco zmysłowy sposób, a czasem po prostu tylko delikatnie je gładził. Uwielbiała podobne gesty, na Merlina przepadała za nimi.

Posłała mu najbardziej przyjacielski uśmiech i zerknęła dyskretnie w bok. Hermiona była czerwona i bliska łez. Patrzyła na stosik dokumentów leżący na biurku, najwyraźniej stanowiący przyczynę całego zamieszania. Potem wypyta winowajczynię całego zamieszania, co też najlepszego narobiła.

\- Rozumiem Ministrze – skinęła głową – naprawdę nie ma sprawy, czy mam przyjść kiedy indziej? – zapytała uprzejmie.

\- Ależ skąd, chodź już jesteśmy spóźnieni – odparł chwytając jej dłoń.

Hermiona, pomimo wzburzenia, zauważyła zmianę atmosfery. Wejście najpierw Percy'ego a potem Elaine wyciszyło napięcie. Blondynka rzuciła jej uważne spojrzenie, zapowiadające długą rozmowę wyjaśniającą. W tamtej chwili jednak panna Granger nie miała nastroju by akurat tym się martwić. Musiała wyjść i uspokoić swoje szalejące emocje.

Nigdy nie należała do specjalnie bystrej jeśli chodzi o związki, ale nawet ślepy zauważył by pewne sprawy. Zerknęła na stojącą obok parę, obiekt plotek ostatnich tygodni. Sposób w jaki podawał jej płaszcz, przypadkowo niby dotykając dłoni, to jak ona reagowała na podobne gesty mówił więcej niż tysiąc słów. Nawet wymieniając zwyczajowe uprzejmości, rozmawiali przyciszonym tonem, nadając zwyczajnym rzeczom nowe znaczenie. Odgadła, że tych dwoje łączy znacznie więcej niż wyjścia na lunch. A eleganckie, kosztowne kolczyki Elaine sugerowały odpowiedź.

Percy chwycił Hermionę za rękę i wyprowadził z gabinetu. Zamierzał powiedzieć coś o szanowaniu czasu innych, ale milczał. Być może nie miał sumienia robić wykładu roztrzęsionej dziewczynie. A może po prostu wybrał ciszę, nie chcąc samemu oberwać. Hermiona wyszeptała bezgłośnie dziękuję i z radością wyszła z pola rażenia. Wątpiła by szef cokolwiek zauważył, zbyt zajęty przepraszaniem Elaine.

Oczywiście blondynka nie usłyszała wściekłego wykładu. Zerknęła na papiery, ale miała dość rozumu by nie zadawać pytań. Nie protestowała kiedy chwycił jej rękę mocniej niż zazwyczaj, mając nadzieję że nie odetnie jej całkiem krążenia przy okazji. Zamierzała wypytać Hermionę co też odstawiła i czym tak go zdenerwowała. Na razie jednak chwyciła torebkę i wyszła na spotkanie z ciekawskimi.

W korytarzu wpadli na Dolores Umbridge. Elaine z najwyższym trudem powstrzymała westchnięcie niezadowolenia. Instynktownie mocniej ścisnęła torebkę jakby w obawie przed nadchodzącym atakiem. Kobieta w różu ją przerażała i nigdy nie miała pewności czy nie oberwie klątwą. Nigdy nie skorzystała z zaproszenia na herbatę, obawiając się trucizny. Umbridge co prawda zawsze była uprzedzająco miła, ale Elaine nie nabrała się na ową postawę. Za wiele słyszała od Lavender oraz Hermiony o poczynaniach koszmarnej kobiety w Hogwarcie.

\- Panie Ministrze, wychodzi Pan? O panna Cattermole, elegancka i dystyngowana jak zawsze, co za spotkanie!– zaszczebiotała różowa ropucha, zaś Elaine nadludzkim wysiłkiem powstrzymała chęć wywrócenia oczami.

\- Wrócę za dwie godziny – padła krótka odpowiedź - Dolores, wspominałaś ostatnio o nawale obowiązków, jesteś na pewno zmęczona.

\- Dam sobie radę i zatrudnię kogoś do pomocy- zapewniła.

\- Ależ nie ma potrzeby, panna Granger bardzo się _nudzi_ w pracy więc z radością pomoże. I ufam Dolores w twoje zdolności wprowadzania dyscypliny. Ach Percy, na moim biurku leży teczka z bzdurami autorstwa panny Granger, przechowaj ją dla mnie.

To była surowa kara. Hermiona nie znosiła Umbridge ze wzajemnością. Ubrana na różowo kobieta łypała na młodszą koleżankę z pracy z diaboliczną złośliwością. Percy rozsądnie pognał posprzątać biurko swego szefa, nie chcą wchodzić między dwie skłócone kobiety. Był odważnym Gryfonem, ale nie samobójcą.

\- Mamy sporo pracy – powiedziała Umbridge ociekającym słodyczą głosem – jak widzę Panna Doskonałość podpadła, już ja cię nauczę dyscypliny i oduczę kłamania. Nie zapomniałam przez kogo zaatakowały mnie centaury!

\- Czy to groźba? - zapytała Hermiona – zamierzasz użyć na mnie czegoś nielegalnego?

\- Ależ skąd dziewczynko – zaszczebiotała druga – zadbam tylko byś nabrała szacunku dla starszych i wyżej urodzonych. Nie muszę łamać prawa – zagroziła – na co patrzysz? To kulturalna, dystyngowana dama – wskazała na Elaine – ale oczywiście ona pochodzi z dobrej, czarodziejskiej rodziny i od dziecka na pewno uczyła się jak być damę, czego się nie da powiedzieć o tobie.

Hermiona wiedziała, że czeka ją ciężki dzień. Nie rozumiała jakim cudem ta okropna kobieta wciąż pracuje w Ministerstwie i dlaczego została wydana w jej ręce. Nie miała jednak wątpliwości co do konieczności zachowania większej ostrożności. Być może nie postąpiła najrozważniej idąc ze swoim projektem do swego szefa, ale karę uważała za zbyt surową. Została zwymyślana i na koniec wydana w ręce okropnej baby.

* * *

 **Od Autorki** : Prawda, że Rufus postąpił okropnie? Ale spokojnie nic się nie stanie Hermionie. Na usprawiedliwienie Ministra podam to, że to AU więc w 7 części Ministerstwo nie padło a Umbridge nigdy nie ścigała Mugolaków. Ale jeszcze dostanie za swoje. Zaś potem wyjaśnię dlaczego właściwie nie została ukarana za swoje akcje w Hogwarcie.

Edit: 11, Sep 2015, 18:29 EST drobne błędy poprawione po uwagach od Freji i Toraaacha. Dzięki!


	14. Damy, rycerze i kanapy

Dziękuję za nowe polubienia i tradycyjnie miło mi widzieć gości, czytających moją historię. Nie uwierzycie, ale to miał być one-shot :-)

 **FrejaAleeera1** : Lucjusz może faktycznie zachował się gwałtownie. Ale weź pod uwagę, że on wiedział, że Ron i Hermiona byli sobie bliscy a wydaje mi się, że żaden facet nie zniesie dobrze spotkania swojej kobiety z eks.

Nie wiedziałam o takich pomysłach na ślub. Ja widziałam zawsze małżeństwa czarodziei jako coś w rodzaju ślubu cywilnego. Podpisujesz papierek, dokumenty lądują w Ministerstwie, ale nie ma konsekwencji typu utrata magii. Nie przekonuje mnie to. Lavender jest młoda, zakochana i w ciąży. Nie chce słuchać nikogo, nawet osób jej życzliwych jak Elaine. Podobnie jak wiele kobiet w realnym świecie pragnie wierzyć, że jej miłość zmieni mężczyznę itd.

Nie znosiłam Dolores. Dla mnie ona była karykaturą postaci, a ten jej róż to po prostu okropieństwo. I naprawdę nie mogłam pojąć dlaczego w książce trzech Ministrów Magii po kolei znosiło tę ograniczoną pokrakę w swoim otoczeniu.

Rufus, podobnie jak inni na jego miejscu, chętnie by się przyspawał do stołka. Stosuje nepotyzm, ale cóż wie, że potrzebuje ludzi lojalnych i kompetentnych. Jednocześnie zależy mu na Elaine i nie chce wystawiać jej na żer (za to pomóc w karierze).

Molly tak, była dumna z Percy'ego a Rona, cóż, Ron na pewno czuł, że matka wyraźnie woli inne dzieci. To musiało go strasznie boleć. Percy był tym ambitnym, bliźniacy zabawnymi, Charlie miał fajną pracę, Bill piękną żonę a Ron? Moim zdaniem tacy ludzie mogą łatwo wpaść w szpony nałogu lub sekt.

Masz rację w kwestii skrzatów. One nie chciały by ktoś wpadał i im robił dobrze, uszczęśliwianie na siłę to gwałt. Taki Stworek czy wspomniana przez Ciebie Mrużka nie chcieli być jak Zgredek, ale Hermiona nie patrzyła na to.

 **Toraach:** Lavender pcha palce między drzwi. Nie ma bystrości i szczęścia Elaine, która nie tylko wyrwała sobie inteligentnego gościa to jeszcze troszczącego się o nią.

Hermiona to taka nadgorliwa neofitka. Nie rozumie, że nie można narzucać ludziom obcych wzorców kulturowych, niezgodnych z ich tradycją. Przypomina tym samym niektórych zachodnich polityków, chcących wciskać demokrację każdemu, nawet ludziom nie chcących takowej.

W tym rozdziale Elaine przyjmie rolę rycerza, ratującego damę w opresji, a także dowiemy się dlaczego Korneliusz Knot wstawił do swojego gabinetu wygodne kanapy.

* * *

Elaine z trudem nadążała za swoim towarzyszem. Potrafiła biec na szpilkach, kiedy zachodziła takowa potrzeba, ale nie rozumiała dlaczego miała tak czynić teraz. Oczywiście chciała uciec od okropnego potwora w różowym, ale żeby od razu biec? Zaraz sobie coś uszkodzi i tyle z tego będzie. A jeśli cokolwiek podobnego zobaczą dziennikarskie hieny, czeka ją kilka niemiłych tygodni.

\- Nie musimy się aż tak śpieszyć – szepnęła – rezerwacja na pewno nie przepadnie.

\- Nienawidzę byś spóźnionym – odparł sucho.

\- Wiem, ale naprawdę rozumiem co znaczą ważne spotkania, wszyscy rozumieją.

\- To _nie było_ ważne spotkanie, ale wysłuchiwanie napuszonej mowy głupiej dziewczyny. Jak widać przebywanie z Weasleyem uszkadza głowę. Nie masz pojęcia co ta kretynka uważała za ważną sprawę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale sądząc po twojej reakcji to było głupie.

\- Jesteś dyplomatką Elaine, ona przekonywała mnie do konieczności wyzwolenia skrzatów domowych. Skrzatów! Prawie mnie oskarżyła o wspieranie niewolnictwa i wspieranie idei supremacji czystej krwi. Dolores ją opanuje, tydzień z tą kobietą wybije z głowy głupoty tej dziewczynie!

\- Ale Umbridge, czy ona ma dydaktyczne podejście?

\- Nie i nie obchodzi mnie to – odparł ściskając ją jeszcze mocniej.

\- Rozumiem, ale _nie musisz_ mi miażdżyć ręki. To będzie źle wyglądało. No, zjemy lunch i porozmawiamy o czymś przyjemnym.

Puścił jej rękę intensywnie przepraszając. Oczywiście zapewniła, że nie ma pretensji i posłała ciepły uśmiech. Wyczuwała jego irytację, zaś ostre słowa wyraźnie sugerowały wściekłość. Wiedziała, że powinna zadbać o poprawę humoru swego wybranka. Dla dobra całego otoczenia. Potem nakrzyczy na Hermionę za głupotę, ale wpierw wyciągnie ze szponów różowej kocicy.

Kiedy szli przez atrium czuła na sobie setki spojrzeń. Wiedziała, że każdy gest, każdy drobny fragment jest oceniany i analizowany. Kiedy przeszli w ten sposób po raz pierwszy po owej pamiętnej rozmowie ludzie patrzyli na nią ze zdumieniem. A potem została głównym tematem plotek. Doris nieomal ją przyszpiliła i żądała wyjaśnień, kiedy co i jak.

Ku wielkiej uldze samej Elaine prasa nie znęcała się nad nią aż tak bardzo. Oczywiście hiena Skeeter już w pierwszych zdaniach poinformowała o różnicy wieku między nimi, dodając jakieś niestrawne zdania o miłości kwitnącej wieczorami. Społeczeństwo zwykle dość wyrozumiale podchodziło do związków dojrzałych czarodziejów z młodymi kobietami. Dziewczęta oceniano bardziej surowo, ale fakt, że oboje byli stanu wolnego nieco złagodziło sprawę. Tak samo jak pochodzenie Elaine z tzw. dobrego, czarodziejskiego domu.

Największy zgrzyt stanowił artykuł w „Żonglerze" gdzie została nazwana sukkubem oraz wampirzą narzeczoną. Podobne wnioski stanowiły podwójną obrazę. Nie dość, że sugerowały używanie jakiś niejasnych praktyk, to jeszcze dość swobodny sposób bycia delikatnie mówiąc. Z trudem opanowała chęć mordu, za podobne porównanie. Nigdy nie wybaczyła obrazy Ksenofiliusiowi Lovegoodowi ani jego córce, Lunie.

Zresztą miała zbyt ciężką przeprawę z rodziną, by mieć jeszcze siły na podobne sprawy. Babka oczywiście gratulowała, ale matka urządziła karczemną awanturę. Pewnie dlatego Elaine znajdowała tyle zrozumienia dla swej kuzynki. Lavender miała przeciw sobie wszystkich, bowiem nikt nie uważał Rona za dobrą partię. Starsza z dziewcząt musiała tylko znosić kąśliwości jednej osoby.

\- Czyli te lekcje manier, kształcenie to wszystko po to, by wepchnąć młodą dziewczynę do łóżka faceta mogącego być jej ojcem – krzyczała wściekła Valerie Cattermole, wymachując jednym z numerów „Czarownicy".

\- Mamo ja – zaczęła się bronić Elaine.

\- Nawet nie kłam – starsza z kobiet ani myślała słuchać – te kolczyki i ten twój ciągły brak czasu. Podobno pracowałaś, ładna mi praca! Te gadki o ambicji i planach, wszystko by ukryć fakt, że zostałaś utrzymanką!

\- Nie zostałam. _Naprawdę pracuję_ i nie robię nic złego. Sama powtarzałaś bym znalazła sobie kogoś.

\- Kogoś w twoim wieku a nie wieku _twojego ojca_.

\- Wolę starszych, co w tym złego? Wiem jak to wygląda, ale mam to gdzieś. Po raz pierwszy w życiu wiem co to znaczy uwielbiać mężczyznę i pragnąć jego bliskości. Wiem, że on o tym wie, a gazety znajdą z czasem inny kąsek. Mam kogoś z kim mogę rozmawiać godzinami, kto mnie rozumie i potrafi myśleć o czymś innym niż sport, imprezy i picie z kumplami.

\- Powinnaś spotykać się z młodymi i o twojej pozycji społecznej. A nie kimś kto cię zostawi dla młodszej lub lepszej w łóżku jak tylko mu zbrzydniesz.

Elaine poczuła jakby została uderzona w twarz. Matka zawsze znała jej słabe i mocne punkty, a dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć, że kobieta mogła mówić podobne rzeczy. W jaki sposób ma przekonująco odegrać zakochaną osobę, skoro nawet najbliżsi powtarzają równie okropne rzeczy? Zacisnęła pięści a z oczu pociekły jej łzy. Traciła właśnie nad sobą panowanie, a właśnie ze zdolności powściągania emocji była zawsze taka dumna. Nie szalała i nie pozwalała lekko wyczytać lęków ze swoich twarzy.

Matka wypowiedziała na głos największe obawy młodej kobiety. Nie wiedziała czy na pewno może zostać godną i właściwą parą dla kogoś na stanowisku. Miała swoje wykształcenie, dzięki babce Galatei właściwie maniery, ale nie należała do pewnych siebie osób. Nie była szpetna, ale obdarzona dość subtelną i delikatną urodą, nie w typie klasycznych piękności. Drobna o dość chłopięcej budowie ciała bywała przezywana deską lub nawet gorzej. Zazdrościła kobiecej piękności Doris, o której mawiano, że jest najzgrabniejszą czarownicą w Ministerstwie. Mafalda, druga koleżanka z pokoju, od lat trwała w szczęśliwym małżeństwie, w którym nie brakowało niczego.

Czy naprawdę mogła zostać porzucona? Elaine była młoda, ale na pewno nie dziecinnie naiwna. Wiedziała, że wokół najważniejszych urzędników łatwo spotkać piękne i eleganckie czarownice. Dużo ładniejsze od niej i bardziej _wyzwolone_. Bardziej kuszące, potrafiące dogodzić mężczyźnie w sposób w jaki ona by nie potrafiła. Słyszała oczywiście o wielu sposobach wykorzystania ust, ale sama myśl była dla niej obmierzła.

\- A więc nie jestem dla niego dość dobra? On tak nie uważa. I ufam, że mnie nie zostawi. Kocha mnie, dlaczego ty, moja matka nie wierzysz, że ktoś mnie może pokochać? - zapytała ze łzami w oczach.

\- Wierzę, że może. Na pewno masz wielu kolegów do tego zdolnych, twoje koleżanki z pracy na pewno mają krewnych i znajomych. Ale ty masz głowę napakowaną bredniami swej babki i zamiast iść na zabawę wolisz gadać o polityce. Powinnaś się bawić, flirtować, pić i chadzać na mecze a nie być taka poważna i dumna. Zostaniesz sama ze swoją dumą. Dlaczego nie możesz wzorem Lavender znaleźć rówieśnika?

\- A więc uważasz prostaka i grubianina za kogoś odpowiedniego?

\- Nie, nie uważam. Ale z dwóch złych wyborów _twój jest gorszy_. Czy on, czy _ten człowiek_ do czegoś cię zmuszał?

\- Nie – warknęła oburzona – nigdy.

\- Czyli weszłaś do jego łóżka z głupoty, nie rób takich oczu wiem co znaczą te kolczyki.

\- Z miłości nie głupoty, czy to takie dziwne, że się pragnie bliskości drogiej osoby? Czy nie tego argumentu używasz broniąc Lavender?

\- Tak, ona kocha tego rudzielca, nawet jeśli chłopak ma _lekki_ problem ze sławą.

Słysząc porównanie Elaine wyszła trzaskając drzwiami tak mocno, że prawie wyleciały z futryny. Wpadła tym samym na wracającego z pracy ojca. Z pewnością nie miał ochoty na awanturę, zwłaszcza po ciężkim dniu. Wrzaski żony i córki słyszał ze znaczniej odległości. Potarł skronie czując, że wcale nie ma ochoty wracać. Wolał już siedzieć na dworze, niż wejść między dwie skaczące sobie do gardeł kobiety.

Kiedy córka prawie na niego wpadła, instynktownie odskoczył. Chwycił ją i próbował przytulić, ale wyrywała się. Biegła dość szybko, chociaż nigdy nie należała od osób zainteresowanych sportem. Próbował nawet ją dogonić, lecz ona nie słuchała i nie zwracała na nic uwagi. Rzuciła zaklęcie teleportacji i pozostało mu mieć nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do nieszczęścia. Zacisnął zęby i wściekły przekroczył próg domu.

\- Zadowolona? – powitał żonę złością – doprowadziłaś Elaine do łez. Musiałaś jej dokładać?

\- Powiedziałam prawdę, niech lepiej nawyknie skoro gustuje w sławach!

\- I uważasz, że nieszczęście Lukrecji to dobry argument w dyskusji. Jej piękna córka jak ostatnia idiotka zaszła w ciążę i to jeszcze z przygłupem bez stałej pracy. Nasza córka spotyka się z eleganckim i dystyngowanym panem a ty masz problemy!

\- Praca.. wyklęliście Lavender bo jej wybranek nie zarabia, ale jak twoja matka nauczyła Elaine jak wejść do łóżka kogoś starego i bogatego to jest wspaniale?

\- Nasza córka ma szansę na dobry związek. Nie jesteśmy arystokracją, ale czarodziejami od kilku pokoleń i wielu z nas pracuje w zawodach uchodzących za szacowne. Młoda i dobrze wychowana czarownica może poślubić starszego, zamożnego i wyższego statusem mężczyznę o ile on uzna, że ma obycie w towarzystwie i dobrą opinię.

\- Czyli chodzi o handel?

\- Daj spokój Val, każdy ojciec woli by córka miała eleganckiego i zamożnego wielbiciela niż biednego przygłupa. Jeśli Elaine to odpowiada dlaczego chcesz ją na siłę spiknąć z kimś w jej wieku, skoro ona woli starszych. Daj jej wybrać.

xxxxxx

Hermiona miała naprawdę ciężki dzień. Umbridge traktowała ją jak chłopca na posyłki i dogryzała nieomal na każdym kroku. Nie kazała niczego pisać krwawym piórem, najwyraźniej zmieniając taktykę tortur na kpiny i wyszydzanie. A to bolało, kiedy nieustannie jej przypominano jak niewiele znaczy a jeszcze mniej wie.

Praca, w której miała pomagać, nie była ciężka ale żmudna. Chodziło o przejrzenie raportów z poszczególnych Departamentów, spisanie ich w porządku alfabetycznym i oznaczenie stopnia ważności. Jeśli jakieś dokumenty wymagały podpisania, należało położyć najbardziej pilne na wierzchu. Dolores potrafiła doskonale porządkować stosy papierów. Zapewne swym umiejętnością w tej dziedzinie, między innymi, zawdzięczała utrzymanie swego stanowiska. Innych powodów Hermiona nie znała, ale słyszała od Kingsleya, że jej obecność stanowiła prztyczek w nos wobec Zakonu Feniksa. Umiarkowana, delikatnie mówiąc, sympatia Scrimgeoura wobec tej organizacji stanowiła powszechną wiedzę. Minister wyraźnie trzymał z zamożnymi konserwatystami niechętnymi gwałtownym zmianom, a Zakon pragnął zmian praw uderzających w magiczne stworzenia czy czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Ku swemu bezgranicznemu zdumieniu, Hermiona zobaczyła zdjęcie Korneliusza Knota na biurku ropuchy. Plotki o ich romansie dotarły do uszy dziewczyny, oraz złośliwe komentarze koleżanek. Sama pomysł by tę dwójkę cokolwiek łączyło zapewne rozśmieszał wielu. Były Minister został obecnie zdegradowany do roli doradcy, po wielkim skandalu i Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic. Został zmuszony do rezygnacji niemal z dnia na dzień, kiedy ludzie nieomal żądali jego głowy. Siedział obecnie w przestronnym gabinecie, usiłując nie rzucać się ludziom w oczy.

\- O tak, odwiedzam czasem Korneliusza i rozmawiamy prze herbatce – westchnęła Dolores – co oczywiście w żaden sposób nie stanie się twoim udziałem dziewczyno.

Hermiona parsknęła, ale na szczęście różowa ropucha, zajęta chwaleniem swego ulubieńca, niczego nie zauważyła. Romanse w pracy nie stanowiły jakiejś rzadkości w Ministerstwie, ale większość ludzi raczej nie trąbiła o tym na prawo i lewo. Zwłaszcza jeśli jedna ze stron pozostawała w związku małżeńskim. Hermiona poczęła myśleć z podziwem o Elaine. Nie tylko zdołała ukryć swój romans, nikt nie kupił historii że chadzali tylko na lunche, przed największymi plotkarami w okolicy, z którymi dzieliła pokój, ale jeszcze wybrała kogoś stanu wolnego co złagodziło odbiór całego zajścia. Nie gruchała raz po raz odmieniając imię swego kochanka, wybierając wstrzemięźliwość.

Doris zdążyła już kiedyś opowiedzieć historię o wygodnych kanapach w gabinecie Ministra i skąd tam się wzięły. Wesoła czarownica w niezwykle plastyczny sposób opisała specyficzne zachowanie Dolores Umbridge, małpując ją i zmuszając ubawioną Mafaldę do odegrania roli Knota. Wszyscy uczestnicy byli pijani, a w każdym razie dość wstawieni by spokojnie zareagować na widok czarownicy kładącej głowę w strategicznym miejscu drugiej.

Biedna Elaine zbladła i przed długi czas za nic nie chciała usiąść na wspomnianej kanapie. Opowieści Doris mogły oczywiście stanowić po prostu wytwór bujnej, erotycznej wyobraźni czarownicy. To co opisywała należało do jednej z tych rzeczy, sama myśl o których przyprawiała blondynkę o mdłości.

Sama Hermiona nie miała może aż takich obiekcji. Lucjusz obudził w niej namiętną kobietę i nieraz próbowali tego rodzaju pieszczot. Lubiła, może nawet nie samą czynność, co uczucie władzy jaką zyskała nad mężczyzną o platynowych włosach. Drżał i błagał o jej dotyk, a ona nigdy się nie śpieszyła. Ale wolała nie myśleć o Umbridge w podobnej sytuacji, sama myśl brzmiała nieprzyzwoicie.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi przerwało monolog Dolores. Ubrana w róż kobieta krzyknęła „wejść", po czym nieskrępowana kontynuowała swoją przemowę. Tornado ni trzęsienie ziemi zapewne także by nie zmusiły by przerwała.

\- Pani starsza podsekretarz – Elaine odezwała się najbardziej grzecznym tonem – czy mogę na chwilę porwać pannę Granger? Oczywiście mam świadomość ile pani ma pracy – wtrąciła niewinnie – i jak wielkie znacznie ma dobrze przygotowana dokumentacja. Sama uczestniczę w przygotowaniu aktów oskarżenia wobec śmierciożerców, więc wiem jakie co ciężkie i nużące zajęcie. Pożyczyłam pannie Granger kilka książek i chcę je z powrotem, a skoro i tak jestem w okolicy. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma pani nic przeciwko przerwie? Jest już po drugiej?

\- Ależ skąd – odparła Dolores swoim przesłodzonym głosem- jesteś taką uprzejmą i dobrze wychowaną, młodą damą – kontynuowała zrzucając jakieś niewidzialne paprochy z szaty Elaine – ale niczego innego nie oczekiwałabym od dziewczyny z dobrej rodzinny, zajmującej się ważnymi rzeczami.

\- Dziękuję pani podsekretarz to bardzo miłe, ale ponieważ wszystkie ciężko pracujemy czy mogę na chwilę porwać pannę Granger?

Nawet ślepy by zauważył, że Elaine zesztywniała czując dotyk Umbridge. Hermiona znała blondynkę dość dobrze i wiedziała jak ta nie lubi bliskości przypadkowych osób. Nie znosiła też Dolores i rozmawiała z nią przesadnie uprzejmym tonem. Coś, co różowa ropucha uważała za przejaw skromności i dobrego wychowania, stanowiło wyrafinowaną kpinę. Podziwiała opanowanie swej przyjaciółki. Chciała ją też wycałować z wdzięczności, ale opanowała tę chęć. Elaine nie należała od wylewnych osób.

Ruszyły w kierunku gabinetu Hermiony. Ta druga oczywiście pamiętała, że oddała pożyczone książki jakiś czas temu. Nic jednak nie mówiła wdzięczna za ratunek z rąk okropnej kobiety.

\- Musiałaś nieźle podpaść Ministrowi skoro dał cię tej jędzy na pożarcie, to gorsze niż szlaban ze Filchem!

\- Elaine życie mi ocaliłaś, chyba dobrze się znacie, dlaczego mówisz o nim per _„Minister_ "? – zapytała.

\- Oficjalnie byliśmy parę razy na lunchu – odparła – nie patrz tak na mnie, nie jestem tą różową ropuchą i nie zacznę odmieniać jego imienia przez przypadki ot tak. Doris i bez tego mnie dręczy, a mam dość dobrych rad i historyjek.

\- Jak te o kanapach w gabinecie Ministra?

\- Hermiona, ja jestem po lunchu, właśnie zjadłam a ty opowiadasz mi takie obrzydliwe rzeczy? Od razu widzę Doris jak położyła głowę Mafaldzie, sama wiesz gdzie. Jak pomyślę o Umbridge mającej w ustach… niedobrze mi – jęknęła.

\- Okropna wizja, ale wiesz – wtrąciła brunetka konspiracyjnie – to całkiem przyjemna pieszczota, kiedy dotykasz i całujesz..

Przerwały jej odgłosy torsji. Elaine zbladła i trzymała dłoń przy ustach ewidentnie walcząc z mdłościami. Hermiona natychmiast zaczęła przepraszać przyjaciółkę i poczęła przygotować herbatę. Myśl o podobnym zachowaniu z pewnością nie była jej miła sądząc po reakcji. Oczywiście z rozmów wiedziała jak bardzo blondynka jest wstydliwa i pełna zahamowań. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto zacznie namiętny romans z kimkolwiek.

\- Skończ, właśnie zjadłam lunch i chyba wszystko zwrócę. To o czym mówisz jest ohydne i upokarzające, jak można żądać czegoś takiego od kobiety?! Jak nisko ją cenić? – zapytała – czym podpadłaś?

Hermiona miała własne zdanie na ten temat, ale milczała. Widziała bladość przyjaciółki, której najwyraźniej zrobiło się niedobrze. Nie chciała by ktoś, kto podał jej pomocną dłoń źle się czuł. Zaczęła więc opowiadać o skrzatach domowych i swoim projekcie W.E.S.Z. Większość ludzi reagowała śmiechem lub pogardą ilekroć opowiadała o dzierganiu ubrań dla skrzatów. Chciała odciągnąć myśli Elaine od niewątpliwie okropnych dla niej obrazów.

Blondynka zdołała się opanować. Słysząc o skrzatach zapomniała o mdłościach i obdarzyła Hermionę pełnym sceptycyzmu spojrzeniem. Nie było w nim złości czy gniewu, raczej zaskoczenie. Bezgłośnie mówiła „chyba upadłaś na głowę" najwyraźniej w najmniejszym stopniu nie przekonana o konieczności zmian.

\- To było szalone – powiedziała po chwili – i nierozważne. Kilka takich wyskoków i pogrzebiesz swoją karierę w Ministerstwie – ostrzegała- Nie wiem kto ci dał tę bransoletkę, ale chyba nie poprze tego projektu.

\- Ja.. chyba nie, ale

\- Nie będzie zadowolony jak się dowie. Dlaczego, mając pracę z perspektywami, tracisz czas na bzdury? Musiałam ciężko pracować by zostać oskarżycielem posiłkowym, naprawdę mam na myśli pracę _nie_ coś innego. Wiem co powiesz, że znajomość z Ministrem itd., ale to tak nie działa. Owszem wiadomo, istnieje wspieranie swoich ale tylko kompetentnych – zakończyła – dlatego pomyśl czy naprawdę chcesz tracić czas na te nieważne sprawy?

\- Nie masz racji, zniewolenie skrzatów domowych – broniła się Hermiona.

\- Nikogo nie obchodzi, albo prawie nikogo. Takie są zwyczaje, nie możesz oczekiwać od ludzi, że naraz porzucą zwyczaje, właściwie w imię czego? Jesteś młoda, nie w pełni rozumiesz pewne rzeczy – zaczęła delikatnie.

\- O tak, słyszałam, że jako Mugolak, lub czarodziej w pierwszym pokoleniu, mam nie wypowiadać się zwyczajach i prawach. Pewnie co tam szlama wie..

\- Skończ – przerwała Elaine – nikt cię tutaj nie nazwał szlamą i nie nazwie, a jeśli to zrobiła Umbridge zgłoś to! Czarodziej w pierwszym pokoleniu, tak pochodzisz z zewnątrz Hermiono i jesteś nowa w naszym świecie. To nic złego, to jak przyjazd kogoś z obcego. Magiczna i mugolska Anglia to dwa całkowicie odmienne kraje, z oddzielną historią, zwyczajami i systemem rządów. Ludzie z rodzin Mugoli są jak cudzoziemcy, a w każdym kraju na świecie obcy są różnie witani. Powiedz mi jakby zareagowali ludzie w mugolskiej Anglii jakby imigranci nie wiem z Francji postanowili wywrócić system prawny?

\- Ten jest zły i wymaga zmian, istoty magiczne są traktowane okropnie.

\- Jak uważasz – wzruszyła ramionami Elaine – wracam do swojego biura, mam co robić. Po prostu przemyśl moje słowa, dobrze?

Hermiona wyczuła irytację w jej głosie. Nie miała kiedy podziękować za ratunek i musiała wracać do znienawidzonej ropuchy. Nie rozumiała wściekłości z jaką czarodzieje reagowali na wszystko co proponowała. Słowa blondynki o imigrantach brzmiały sensownie, ale panna Granger nie miała zwyczaju łatwo rezygnować.

Nie powiedziała Lucjuszowi o swoim małym spięciu w pracy. Nie chciała do denerwować, a nie sądziła by okazał zrozumienie. Patrzył spode łba ilekroć wspomniała temat skrzatów domowych, najwyraźniej traktując wszystko co planowała i w co wierzyła jako dowcip w kiepskim guście.

xxxxxx

Niestety spokój nie trwał wiecznie. Nie doceniła stopnia wściekłości Scrimgeoura, który zdążył powiedzieć już wszystkim ważnym osobom w Ministerstwie jakimi to sprawami zajmuje się wojenna bohaterka, powiązana z Zakonem Feniksa. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Hermiona od lat przyjaźniła się z Harrym Potterem, Weasleyami czy Kingsleyem, toteż powiązanie jej z grupą przychodziło naturalnie. Dolores Umbridge, u której odbywała coś w rodzaju tygodniowego szlabanu, kpiła bezlitośnie, a nawet Percy nie szczędził nieprzychylnych komentarzy.

Pozostało kwestią czasu aż Lucjusz usłyszy o sprawie. Nie pracował dla Ministerstwa, ale miał kontakty z wieloma ważnymi urzędnikami. Mógł być wcześniej oskarżany o wiele spraw, ale zmiana stron w czasie Wojny otworzyła mu niejedne drzwi. Poza tym jak najbogatszy czarodziej w magicznej Brytanii zawsze znalazł tę czy inną drogę. Popierał, nie tylko słownie, stronnictwo konserwatywne z Ministrem na czele, co oczywiście pomagało obu stronom. Lucjusz często odwiedzał któregoś z Szefów Departamentów, a na nieszczęście Hermiony jedną z tych osób był Bertie Higgs. Właśnie z nim załatwiał sprawy Malfoy, kiedy Scrimgeour albo miał jakieś pilne zajęcia, lub chciał uciszyć plotki o zbyt częstych spotkaniach z jasnowłosym arystokratą.

Lucjusz prawie zawsze przychodził nieco wcześniej. Lubił, niby bez powodu spacerować korytarzami i obserwować. Przypadkowe spotkania bywały pouczające a nawet dostarczały materiałów do szantażu, a już na pewno ciekawych informacji.

Zobaczył jak nieznajoma blondynka wychodzi z gabinetu Higgsa. Trzymała w dłoni teczkę z aktami, ale coś w jej postawie sugerowało, że nie rozmawiali o ministerialnych przepisach. Sprawiała wrażenie bardzo zrelaksowanej i spokojnej, kogoś kto właśnie wyszedł z miłej, przyjacielskiej rozmowy nie zaś spotkania służbowego.

Nie spotkał jej osobiście, ale wiedział kim jest. Widział zdjęcia w „Proroku" i oczywiście mógł zgadnąć dlaczego chadza na herbatki do Higgsa. Okiem znawcy ocenił postawę, strój i biżuterię kobiety. Pokiwał głową z uznaniem widząc klasyczne, eleganckie szaty oraz biżuterię w podobnym guście. Zawsze podziwiał ambitnych ludzi, potrafiących wykorzystać wszelkie atuty, łącznie z urokiem osobistym czy młodością.

„ _Przynajmniej Scrimgeour ma lepszy gust od Knota i nie sypia z różową pokraką_ " - mruknął pod nosem. Oczywiście Lucjusz w mig odgadł co łączyło Dolores Umbridge z ukochanym, dosłownie, szefem. Sposób w jaki gruchała „Korneliuszu" nie pozostawiał wielkiego pola dla wyobraźni. On rzecz jasna nie potępiła ludzi szukających rozrywki po godzinach, nawet rozumiał bowiem żona Knota była gruba i oziębła, ale żeby od razu o tym trajkotać każdemu w zasięgu? Postanowił podejść do młodej dziewczyny.

\- Panna Cattermole? - powiedział aksamitnie – proszę zaczekać – poprosił szybko pokonując dzielącą ich odległość.

\- Panie Malfoy – odparła blondynka uprzejmie – cóż za niezwykłe spotkanie. A jeszcze bardziej niezwykłe, że Pan najwyraźniej mnie zna. Nie zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni.

\- Lucjusz Malfoy - powiedział podając jej dłoń. Elaine szybko ją uścisnęła i posłała uprzejmy uśmiech.

\- Elaine Cattermole. Czemu zawdzięczam przyjemność spotkania?

\- Zawsze witam piękne kobiety – odparł całując jej dłoń – nawet jak przychodzę w interesach do Ministerstwa.

\- Nie spodziewam się niczego innego bo równie zacnym człowieku i dżentelmenie – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem – czy mogę jakoś pomóc?

\- Poza umileniem mi czekania na Bertiego? To samo w sobie starczy aż zanadto panno Cattermole.

\- Jestem pewna, że asystent _pana_ Higgsa może zaparzyć herbaty – odparła – Szef Departamentu dba o swoich gości i interesantów – zapewniła – proszę za mną.

\- Czyżby pani próbowała mnie zbyć?

\- Ależ skąd panie Malfoy, nie sądzę jednak bym była _właściwym_ towarzystwem dla gościa pana Higgsa.

\- Jednakże nalegam panno Cattermole.

\- Wedle życzenia.

Patrzył na nią uważnie. Wytrawny elegant od razu ocenił krój szat. Tradycyjny ubiór czarodziejki wyglądał nieco dziwnie na młodej dziewczynie, ale Lucjusz uważał to za zaletę. Nie tolerował mugolskich wynalazków jak dżinsy i zabraniał Hermionie nosić podobnych w domu. Najchętniej widziała by swoją ukochaną w podobnych strojach co ową blondynkę. Z zadowoleniem ocenił, że zupełnie nie przypomina Umbridge.

Nie tylko umie wybrać stosowny strój, ale jeszcze nie szczebiocze wszem i wobec o swoim romansie. A że takowy miała, arystokrata nie miał wątpliwości. Kosztowne suknie i biżuteria nie pozostawiały pola dla wyobraźni. Jej pełne rezerwy i spokojne zachowanie znacznie bardziej pasowało młodej damie. Po pokonaniu pierwszej sztywności rozmawiała z nim uprzejmie, wyraźnie wyrażając swoją sympatię dla konserwatystów. Po równie eleganckiej kobiecie w szatach czarodziejki nie oczekiwał niczego innego.

Ściskała teczkę z jakimiś dokumentami. Wiedział, że została oficjalnie oskarżycielem posiłkowym u Higgsa i mógł zgadnąć _komu_ zawdzięcza awans. Nie, Lucjusz nijak nie potępiał podobnych sposób na uproszczenie sobie kariery, byle osoba nie próbowała robić czegoś o czym nie ma pojęcia i zachowywała elementarną dyskrecję. Pochwalał zachowanie Elaine, nawet jeśli dostrzegał w nim luki wywołane przez młody wiek oraz brak doświadczenia.

\- Lucjuszu, mam nadzieję, że nie czekałeś za długo? - donośny głos Higgsa rozbrzmiewał na korytarzu.

\- Ależ skąd Bertie, dziękuję za miłe słowa. Ta urocza dama dotrzymała mi towarzystwa, więc nawet nie zauważyłem upływu czasu!

\- Doskonale, zatem zapraszam do mojego gabinetu – wskazał gestem drzwi.

Elaine powiedziała bardzo uprzejme „do widzenia" i po życzeniu udanego spotkania pośpiesznie ruszyła w kierunku swojego biura. Lucjusz patrzył przez chwilę za odchodzącą, pewien, że to jedno z wielu spotkań. Po chwili jednak podchwycił zagadkowe spojrzenie Higgsa, najwyraźniej chcącego coś przekazać. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że należał do najbliższych przyjaciół Scrimgeoura dodawał całej sprawie smaczku. Lucjusza oczywiście pragnął wiedzieć co ten sztywny prawnik powiedział na kochankę swego kumpla w roli swej pomocniczki. Szybko przywołał obraz uśmiechniętej kobiety wychodzącej z gabinetu Szefa Departamentu. Najwyraźniej zdołała go do siebie przekonać, co oczywiście bardzo dobrze świadczyło o jej umiejętnościach.

Usiadł na wygodnym fotelu i skrzyżował idealne, białe dłonie. Bertie Higgs mógł sprawiać wrażenie jowialnego jegomościa, ale pod posturą miłego wujka skrywał ostry jak brzytwa umysł oraz twarde postawy. Lustrował swej jasnowłosego gościa oceniając i szukając słabości. Czegoś w co można uderzyć i wykorzystać.

\- W przyszłym tygodniu odbędzie się głosowanie w Wizengamocie nad jednym z projektów Zakonu – zaczął lakonicznie – chcą uderzyć w przepisy dotyczące roli statusu krwi przy przyjmowaniu na wysokie stanowiska.

\- Marzą by szla.. Mugolaki mogły kandydować na najwyższe stanowiska?

\- Nie mówią tego wprost, ale taki jest sens. Zamierzamy uderzyć pierwsi. Po ostatniej Wojnie kwestie statusu krwi są dość delikatnie, a wspieranie idei supremacji czystej krwi to poważne oskarżenie. Nie możemy wywrócić całkiem naszego systemu prawnego, ale coś trzeba dać ludziom!

\- Co dokładnie? - zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Jesteśmy gotowi przegłosować nowe sposoby determinowania statusu czystości krwi. Każdy kto ma czworo dziadków czarodziei będzie uważany za czarodzieja czystej krwi a im dłuższa linia magiczna tym większa czystość z Uświęconą Dwudziestką Ósemką na szczycie – wyjaśnił Bertie – pokażę diagram*.

Lucjusz Malfoy przejrzał uważnie wyliczenia. Pokiwał głową z uznaniem, zwłaszcza kiedy dziecko dwojga Mugolaków byłoby uważane za Mugolaka. Nie gardził już tak ludźmi, mieszkał i sypiał z czarownicą z mugolskiej rodziny, dostrzegał jednak, że nie rozumiała i nie wyczuwała podobnych niuansów. Nie uważał jej z tego powodu za gorszą, po prostu to widział.

Voldemort, największe zagrożenie dla spokoju społecznego ostatnich lat był czarodziejem półkrwi, potomkiem Mugola i praktycznie charłaczki ze znamienitego dawniej rodu. Wzbudziło to dyskusje na temat korzyści włączenia zdolnych „czarodziei w pierwszym pokoleniu" jak o nich mawiano, w stare rodziny w celu wzmocnienia krwi. Tonks, Auror z szalenie rzadką zdolnością metamorfomagii także miała mieszane pochodzenie. Lucjusz widział co się dzieje, wiedział jak walczyła Hermiona i mógł tylko sobie wyobrazić jak zdolne będą ich dzieci.

Morderstwo żony zmieniło jego poglądy na supremację czystej krwi, chociaż oczywiście nie zapomniał nauk swej rodziny. Podkreślanie wychowania w magicznej kulturze miało sporo sensu. Dawało ludziom coś, czego potrzebowali by poczuć się bliższymi elicie a jednak zachowano układ. Nie tylko czystość krwi, ale jej długość miała znaczenie. Kiwał głową czując się mile zaskoczony. Czytał o uderzeniach wyprzedzających i popierał takową strategię, cokolwiek mogła ona oznaczać.

\- Bardzo ciekawe zestawienie – zauważył Lucjusz – to faktycznie pozwoli nam wyjść naprzeciw oczekiwaniom ludzi.

\- Mamy coś jeszcze, dowód na to jak członkowie Zakonu marnują swój czas w pracy – zaczął Higgs z uśmiechem rekina.

-Shacklebolt puszcza papierowe samolociki?

\- Aż tak głupi nie jest i ma doświadczenie. Nie da się jednak tego powiedzieć o Hermionie Granger, jak Rufus mi powiedział, z czym do niego przyszła, nazywając te bzdury rzekomo ważną sprawą, nie wierzyłem.

Lucjusz zacisnął palce, ale milczał. Nie mógł okazać zainteresowania ni troski. Pozorna obojętność stanowi najlepszą taktykę na wydobycie informacji. A oczywiście jasnowłosego mężczyznę interesowało wszystko, co związane z młodszą czarownicą. Zadawanie pytań wprost mogło jednak doprowadzić do katastrofy.

Higgs nie odmówił sobie przyjemności wygłoszenia licznych, złośliwych komentarzy. W dosadnych słowach wyraził co myśli no sądzi na temat pomysłów zmiany regulacji dotyczący skrzatów domowych. „ _A więc tym zajmuje się Zakon, nieważnymi bzdurami, kiedy inni pracują! Nie wiem co też ta dziewczyna sobie myślała_ ".

\- Być może jest po prostu bardzo młoda – wtrącił neutralnie Lucjusz.

\- Skończyła Hogwart i byłoby to półtora roku temu, gdyby nie Wojna. Ja miałem w jej wieku więcej rozumu – zauważył sucho – a czemu jej bronisz?

\- Byliśmy sojusznikami w czasie Wojny – wtrącił niewinnie – pomogła mnie i Draco w trudnych momentach.

\- Mam wrażenie, że chodzi o coś więcej, ale na te chwilę uwierzę w twoją historyjkę. Czego oczekujesz Lucjuszu?

\- Nazwisko panny Granger nie będzie używane do okładania Zakonu, ten plan – wskazał na diagramy z dziedziczeniem krwi – jest świetny i naprawdę powinien starczyć. Nie chcemy przecież wyjść na brutali?

Zdołał ostatecznie jakoś ugłaskać Higgsa. Worek monet zawsze działał jako argument w rozmowie z urzędnikami Ministerstwa. Poza tym człowiek, który przed nim siedział nie był durniem. Scrimgeour także nie był kretynem jak swój poprzednik i nie wykazywał odporności na argumenty. Czepianie się młodej, być może naiwnej, dziewczyny nie wyglądałoby zbyt dobrze. Co innego zaatakowanie takiego Shacklebolta, czy starego Weasleya.

Czy dziwne, że Hermionę czekał ciężki wieczór? Lucjusz przyszedł podwójnie wściekły. Po pierwsze miał do niej pretensje ukrywanie swoich zainteresowań skrzatami. Dlaczego skrzatami, co wywoływało politowanie u słuchających. Po drugie był zły o pójście z głupotami do Ministra, a po trzecie nie powiedzenie jemu, Lucjuszowi o planach, oraz swoich karnych posiedzeniach z Umbridge. Nie wiedziała o co żywił największą złość, ale naprawdę czuła się źle.

Nie chciała mu kłamać, ani nie chciała sprowadzać na niego kłopotów. Nie chciała mu przynieść wstydu. Sądziła, że Scrimgeour osiągnął szczyt swej złośliwości, kiedy kazał jej pomagać w porządkowaniu dokumentów wrednej ropuchy. Raz po raz słyszała od niej złośliwie komentarze i miała szczerą ochotę czymś uderzyć. Elaine wpadała jakiś czas ratując ją pod różnymi pretekstami, ale niewiele mogła poradzić. Czy dziwne, że znienawidziła listopad i wyczekiwała z radością na nadejście zimy?

* * *

 **Od Autorki** : Lucjusz nie będzie zadowolony z pomysłów Hermiony. Dla niego akcje jak W.E.S.Z to infantylna głupota, coś czego nie zaakceptuje u dorosłej osoby. Widziałam parę ficków z pairingiem Knot/Umbridge, nawet jeśli ciężko mi sobie wyobrazić by jakiś facet dobrowolnie tknął tę różową ropuchę. Nie wiem czemu, ale te jej gruchanie "Korneliuszu" miało w sobie coś nienormalnego.

* Dla mnie to jak określano status krwi było zawsze dość niejasne. Na przykład aby być czystej krwi należało nie mieć w rodzinie Mugoli, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że czarodzieje to promil populacji, nie wydaje się to możliwe. Dlatego, razem z Toraachem, przedyskutowaliśmy nasz pomysł, gdzie status krwi byłby wypadkową ilości czarodziei w rodzinie i wychowania. Poniżej diagram o którym wspominają postacie:

czysta krew + czysta krew = czysta

czysta + półkrwi =czysta/półkrwi **

półkrwi + półkrwi = czysta/półkrwi **

półkrwi + Mugol(ak) = półkrwi

czysta + Mugol(ak) - półkrwi

Mugol(ak) + Mugol(ak) = Mugol(ak)***

** czysta w przypadku posiadania czterech dziadków czarodziei. Zresztą, jeśli taki Ernie MacMillian wspominał, że jego rodzina to czarodzieje od paru pokoleń, wedle zasady nikt kto ma Mugola w rodzinie nie jest czystej krwi, byłby półkrwi. O ile Harry jest półkrwi bo Lily pochodziła z rodziny Mugoli, to dzieci Harrego i Ginny powinny być czystej krwi, bo mają praktycznie wyłącznie czarodziei w rodzinie (Harry nie ma kontaktu z Dursleyami i na pewno nie chce o nich gadać).

*** Mugolak bo ma 4 dziadków Mugoli

Co sądzicie o rozpisce na kwestie krwi?

Edit:18 września 2015,wieczór (EST), **Freeja** , **Toraach** dzięki za wychwycenie błędów!


	15. Ślub to czy stypa?

Tradycyjnie dziękuję wszystkim moim Czytelnikom.

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Bingo, Bertie i Rufus wcale nie zamierzali jakoś specjalnie walczyć z uprzedzeniami, raczej zrobić ukłon w stronę ludzi półkrwi, ale takich wychowanych wśród czarodziei. Nie popierali tego co wyprawiał Voldemort, ale nie uważali za właściwie by mugolaki miały wielkie znaczenie polityczne, należało ich asymilować, ale nie dzielić się władzą.

Gajusz Carrermole chciał mieć spokój. Podobało mu się że córka wyrwała sobie faceta na stanowisku i nie miał nic przeciwko by Elaine z nim była. Valerie po prostu nie akceptowała czegoś takiego, uważała, że to podejrzane i chciała czystego układu. Gajusz nie chciał się narazić żonie więc dał dyla. Rufus to zdolny karierowicz co się próbuje przyspawać do stołka (jak to polityk), co widzi Valerie i stąd jej relacja.

Umbridge. Nie była za bystra, więc się nie kapnęła że Rufus jej nie lubi a Elaine robi sobie z niej jaja tą przesadną uprzejmością. Ale cóż miała inne talenty i dlatego Knot ją trzymał.

 **Toraach** : Elaine to faktycznie trochę purytanka, no cóż właśnie przerabia łóżkową edukację. Hermionę uczy doświadczony Lucjusz, więc się rozkręca. Wychowanie seksualne w wykonaniu Belli, to by było coś! Hermiona powoli się uczy, ale jeszcze swoje odstawi. A co do lekcji Lucjusza, to cóż wywala Hermioną na kanapę, co jest przykrą karą. Co do uderzania w Zakon, cóż oni się właśnie rozkręcają.

W tym rozdziale opiszę ślub Lavender, na którym Ron.. będzie po prostu Ronem. Elaine pozna też ukochanego swej kuzynki i jak zapewne zgadujecie, nie polubi go. W międzyczasie zaś Lucjusz omawia z Draco plany zawodowe i dowiemy się po co Ministrowi Magii znajomość magii niewerbalnej i bezróżdżkowej :-)))

* * *

Ten ślub przypominał stypę. Nie, nawet gorzej bowiem na stypie bywa więcej radości. Gdyby ktoś chciał opisać sen przechodzący w koszmar, nie znalazłby lepszego obrazka. Elaine jeszcze nigdy nie czuła takiej wściekłości na swoich najbliższych. Miała szczerą ochotę przekląć babkę, wujka i ciotkę za okropne traktowanie Lavender. Ona sama nie trawiła Ronalda Weasleya, ale przecież nie jest to powód by tak dręczyć kuzynkę. Chcieli jej przemówić do rozumu, ale to było naprawdę okrutne.

Przyszli państwo młodzi szybko załatwili przedślubne formalności. Fakt, że dziewczyna była już w widocznej ciąży pomógł wszystko przyśpieszyć. W takich sprawach urzędnicy zwykle szli ludziom na rękę. Poza tym Artur Weasley został całkiem rozpoznawalną postacią po ostatniej Wojnie, a Ron wciąż się cieszył statusem bohatera. Nie zrobił kariery, ani nie poprawił materialnej sytuacji rodziny, ale zdobył uznanie niejednego czarodzieja. Przesunięcie ślubu dla dwojga młodych, najwyraźniej zafascynowanych sobą ludzi nie stanowiło wielkiej fatygi.

Ceremonię zaplanowano na chłodny, chociaż słoneczny, grudniowy dzień. Chłód przenikał dosłownie do szpiku kości każdego nieszczęśnika, który musiał wychodzić na dwór. Drobne płatki śniegu wirowały na zimowym wietrze, przybierając rozmaite kształty. Dla dzieci stanowiło to niemałą atrakcję, bowiem tak piękna pogoda stanowiła dość rzadkie zjawisko. Bladoniebieskie niebo wyglądało bardzo ładnie, chociaż nieprzyjaźnie jakby skrywając posępne tajemnice. Zimno dosłownie atakowało wszelkie zmysły, nie dając nawet pomyśleć o cieple i wiośnie.

Białych puch coraz szczelniej przykrywał pola i miejskie skwery, niosąc obietnicę białych Świąt. Większość ludzi cieszyła podobna perspektywa, nawet jeśli lodowaty, grudniowy wiatr bezlitośnie uderzał. Wszędzie, łącznie z Ministerstwem Magii, panowała atmosfera radosnych przygotowań. Oto drugie Boże Narodzenie po pokonaniu Voldemorta, ludzie mieli co świętować.

Zdenerwowana Lavender gniotła suknię ślubną. Nie, właściwe nie suknię ślubną co elegancką, jasną szatę. Dzięki pomocy Molly Weasley zdołała znaleźć sklep z niedrogimi i ładnymi ubraniami. Nie miała za wiele pieniędzy, a nikt nie zamierzał jej wesprzeć. Jej rodzina nie pochwalała związku, co dawała odczuć bardzo boleśnie i wyraźnie. Nie została wydziedziczona ni nic, wyklęta ni nie dostała zakazu wstępu do domu. Nikt jednak nie zamierzał przyjść na uroczystość, ani dorzucić choćby knuta na wesele.

„ _Dla nas będziesz i pozostaniesz panną_ "- wyjaśniła babka, zaś Lavender wiedziała, że nie ma sensu ni płakać ni wykonywać żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. To nigdy nie działało, nawet jak miała mniej niż dziesięć lat. Tylko Elaine obiecała przyjść na samą uroczystość, patrząc na swoją kuzynkę z winą wypisaną w spojrzeniu. Lavender nie chciała prosić jej o pieniądze, to by było naprawdę żałosne a młoda kobieta nie chciała uchodzić za żałosną.

Nie było wielkiego ślubu w pięknym ogrodzie. Uroczystość miała miejsce w jednej z ministerialnych sal, zwykle służących do podobnego celów. Jeśli ktoś pragnął zawrzeć związek małżeński w wybranym przez siebie miejscu, w otoczeniu zieleni należało zgłosić chęć wcześniej i uiścić należytą opłatę. A tymczasem czas uciekał, ciąża robiła się widoczna a państwo Weasley nie mieli za dużo pieniędzy.

Ron zagryzał zęby. Nie zapomniał, że ślub Billa zaproszono całą rodzinę. Pamiętał przyjęcie w domowym ogrodzie, co prawda obstawiane przez większość członków Zakonu, ale jednak uroczyste. Byli wówczas w trakcie Wojny, ale dostali kilku osób z Ministerstwa do ochrony. Lucjusz Malfoy przekonał paru polityków jak dobrze będzie wyglądał ślub w oczach opinii publicznej, że będzie stanowić wiadomość że ludzie nie dali się zastraszyć ni odstawić na bok normalnego życia. W którymś momencie doszło nawet do bitwy, przegranej przez śmierciożerców, co bardzo podniosło morale.

Rudzielec zaciskał zęby. Zapomniał o atmosferze strachu i zagrożenia. Pamiętał tylko, że brak miał przyjęcie a jego czekała skromna uroczystość. Urządził koszmarną awanturą aż nawet pani Weasley traciła cierpliwość do najmłodszego syna. Postępował okropnie i docierało to nawet do niej. Przynajmniej na ową chwilę, bowiem zwykle znajdowała niezliczone wytłumaczenia dla podobnych występów.

Uroczystości zaplanowano drugą po południu. Od rana Lavender siedziała w biurze Elaine, nieomal chora ze zdenerwowania. Doris pomogła przygotować odpowiedni makijaż oraz ułożyła włosy. Poprzedniego wieczoru, razem z Mafaldą i Hermioną, przygotowały nawet wieczór panieński, by mogła mieć namiastkę normalnej uroczystości.

\- Muszę wyjść – przepraszała Elaine – muszę, _on_ … nie jest zadowolony. Ale jutro będę, jestem świadkiem i nie zawiodę.

Blondynka nie musiała tłumaczyć o _kim_ mówi. Wszystkie wiedziały, tajemnice jej długich wieczorów w pracy zostały wyjaśnione już jakiś czas temu. A obecnie gazety co jakiś czas umieszczały zdjęcia z lunchów lub wyjść na kolację. Oczywiście wiedziała, że coś takiego musiało nastąpić. Była gotowa i nie zamierzała robić kroku w tył. Dlatego zaciskała zęby, usiłując nie słyszeć komentarzy na temat swego zachowania. Domyślała się co też młoda dziewczyna, spotykająca dużo starszego, zamożnego mężczyznę może usłyszeć.

Ronald Weasley był jak pieprz z kącikach ust, by nie powiedzieć o nim jako wrzodzie na zadku. Najwyraźniej dumny ze swoich pijackich wyczynów uważał udawanie pawiana za właściwie zachowanie. Rozmawiali tylko raz, kiedy przyszła zarejestrować się jako świadek na ślubie. Stał przed drzwiami naburmuszony, najwyraźniej z czegoś bardzo niezadowolony.

 _Elaine nigdy wcześniej go nie widziała, ale wywarł na niej fatalne wrażenie. Nosił wytarte dżinsy i koszulkę ze swoją ulubioną drużyną Quidditch'a. Pod czupryną rudych włosów dostrzegła bladą, nieprzyjemną twarz. Znikł pucołowaty, nieco speszony chłopiec. Nieśmiałość w oczach znikła, zastąpiona przez ogromne zadowolenie i pewność swej sławy. Na ustach gościł pełen pewności siebie i wyższości uśmieszek. Zdaniem Elaine wyglądał jak kompletny idiota i niechluj, nie wiedząc dlaczego Lavender uważa go za atrakcyjnego._

 _\- Wspaniale, że jesteś, chodź kogoś ci przedstawię. Ron – zaszczebiotała – poznaj moją kuzynkę. Elaine, poznaj mojego narzeczonego!_

 _\- Miło mi poznać – powiedziała dość sztywno – Lavender bardzo dużo opowiadała mi o swoim wybranku._

 _\- Dzięki – odparł rudzielec – Lav jest faktycznie świetna i na pewno mówiła same dobre rzeczy. Ale takie już są wielbicielki!._

 _\- Ron czy Harry się już wpisał jako świadek? – przerwała młodsza kobieta widząc drżącą wargę kuzynki._

 _\- Zaraz będzie – zapewnił Ron – bardzo ciężko pracuje, jest w Akademii Aurorów i dają mu tam wycisk – tłumaczył – jest Harrym Potterem, a mimo to zasuwa jak zwykły rekrut! Jest sławny i dość już zrobił!_

 _\- Pracowitość i skromność to cnoty – powiedziała Elaine chłodno – a jeśli Harry Potter pracuje razem ze swoimi kolegami, udowadniając że prócz sławy posiada talenty i zdolność pracy zespołowej doskonale to o nim świadczy._

 _\- Ma dość sławy i forsy by nie musieć pracować – nie dawał za wygraną Ron – ja na przykład nie mógłbym siedzieć w biurze nad papierkami!_

 _\- Zatem proponuję nie aplikować o żadną pracę w Ministerstwie, bo tutaj każdy czasem przegląda dokumenty._

 _\- Nie zamierzam, znam lepsze sposoby na życie!_

 _Elaine zaciskała zęby i pięści, czując przemożną chęć uszkodzenia facjaty stojącego obok rudzielca. Pogarda z jaką mówił o uczciwie pracujących budziła odruchowy sprzeciw. Ona miała dobre słowo i witała każdego, nawet windziarza. Podobnie czynił Bertie, podkreślający na każdym kroku wartość pracy. Zacisnęła pięści, usiłując nad sobą zapanować._

 _Z powodu swej zgody na świadkowanie na ślubie przeszła właśnie pierwszą, poważną kłótnię w swoim związku. Jej kochanek nie przebierając w słowach nazwał decyzję głupią i bezmyślną. Nigdy wcześniej nie mówił do niej w podobny sposób, co ją zmartwiło. Wieczorem dobitnie okazał niezadowolenie. Nawet jej nie pocałował na dobranoc, nie mówiąc o czymś więcej. Zazwyczaj, przed snem bardzo często się kochali, a jeśli nie to przynajmniej przytulali i całowali. Kiedy wracał poirytowany po długich, bezowocnych spotkaniach, składał na jej ustach kilka gorących pocałunków po czym niecierpliwie szarpał materiał koszuli nocnej, czy tego co akurat nosiła. Nigdy nie był brutalny, po prostu jak powtarzał, potrzebował zanurzyć się w nią, by uspokoić._

 _Pomimo początkowych oporów nie protestowała. Pośpiech odbierała jako rodzaj komplementu, że jest aż tak atrakcyjna że zapominał o opanowaniu. Ściskał mocno jej ręce a ona widziała dokładnie jak jego irytacja i zdenerwowanie przechodzi w spokój a potem zadowolenie. Wolała by w taki sposób rozładowywał negatywne emocje niż pijąc alkohol czy eliksiry. Kiedy kończyli całował ją czule i szeptał, że jest najwspanialsza na świecie. Uśmiechała się dumna i zadowolona._

 _Gdy zapowiedziała swoją decyzję nie tknął jej przez kilka dni i witał w chłodny sposób. Nie krzyczał, nie okazał nieuprzejmości, ale podkreślał swoją opinię na każdym kroku. Patrzył na nią jak na nieznośne, bezrozumne dziecko, nie rozumiejące że czyni źle. Chyba tylko lojalność wobec kuzynki sprawiła, że jeszcze nie zrobiła czegoś gwałtownego._

 _Chwilę krępującego milczenia przerwały kroki. Harry oraz Kingsley szli rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami. Tubalny, uspokajający głos ciemnoskórego czarodzieja natychmiast przykuł uwagę. Elaine opanowała swoją irytację i spojrzała na przybysza w długich, niebiesko-fioletowych szatach. Odróżniał się od szefów ważnych biur nieomal na każdym kroku. Ledwie skończył trzydziestkę a dostał bardzo ważne stanowisko, poprzednio piastowane przez obecnego Ministra Magii. Wciąż nosił kolorowe szaty zamiast typowej dla jego kolegów czerni, granatu lub głębokiej zieleni i wyraźnie wolał towarzystwo młodych. Harry Potter był jego podwładnym, kompanem i przyjacielem co wywoływało wściekłość u McLaggena._

 _\- Ron, Lav wspaniale was widzieć – zaczął Harry._

 _\- Siemasz stary – krzyknął Ron – o i wspaniale widzieć cię King._

 _Twarz czarnoskórego czarodzieja na chwilkę stężała. Elaine nie okazała nawet cienia zaskoczenia, że bądź co bądź Szef Biura Aurorów nie chce być nazywany z użyciem przydomka w obecności obcych. Rzuciła pełne irytacji spojrzenie Weasleyowi, notując w duchu by dokładnie wszystko opowiedzieć.Naprawdę niektórzy nie mają za grosz wyczucia!  
_

 _\- Ron rozmawialiśmy na temat rozmów przy obcych – powiedział sucho – Lavender bardzo mnie cieszy nasze spotkanie!_

 _\- Mnie też panie Shacklebolt – skinęła głową - moja kuzynka – wskazała na Elaine – przyszła zarejestrować się jako świadek na mój ślub. Elaine to Kingsley Shacklebolt, Szef Biura Aurorów – wyjaśniła._

 _\- Dziękuję ci Lavender, ale miałam okazję poznać twoją krewną – wyjaśnił podając dłoń Elaine – niezwykłe spotkanie – powiedział zagadkowo._

 _\- Czyż nie? – odpowiedziała w podobnym tonie – Lav, zaraz podpiszę dokumenty i wracam do pracy. W przeciwieństwie do twojego narzeczonego – kontynuowała lodowato – nie żeruję na sławie innych i kalam swe ręce pracą._

 _Nie zaszczyciła rudzielca ani jednym spojrzeniem. Postanowiła go ignorować, jak nieznośne dziecko, nie uważając za osobę godną uwagi. Spełniła swój rodzinny obowiązek, ale nie zamierza więcej znosić prostaka._

 _Odeszła pośpiesznie, jedynie rzucając kilka słów Lavender. Pożegnała Kingsleya i Harrego, kompletnie ignorując Rona. Wiedziała, że robi przykrość kuzynce, lecz nie zamierzała znosić grubianina, ani tym bardziej być dla niego miłą.I tak już zrobiła dość w ramach swej lojalności, ale po prostu nie trawiła chłopaka i jego krewnych. Przyjście było dość ciężki.  
_

 _\- Masz interesującą kuzynkę Lavender – zauważył Kingsley._

 _\- Skąd się znacie ? – wypaliła blondynka._

 _\- Ministerialny bankiet, jedna z tych obowiązkowych imprez – jęknął – przyszła tam jako gość Scrimgeoura, który nie spuszczał jej z oczu. Kuzynka nic nie mówiła?_

 _\- Wspominała tylko, że musi zostać dłużej w pracy – wyjaśniła Lavender – ale ona nigdy nie była zbyt rozmowna na temat swego życia._

 _\- Czyli nie pomożesz mi z zakładem – westchnął – widzisz po tym bankiecie zaczęliśmy się zastanawiać kiedy ogłoszą zaręczyny. No i część obawia ten rok, a inni kolejny. Pula jest całkiem spora – wyjaśnił._

 _\- Po jednym wyjściu na bankiet? – zapytał Ron – przecież to nic nie znaczy!_

 _\- Wręcz przeciwnie, przecież wiesz jak to jest… pokazanie się z kobietą publicznie to zapowiedź zaręczyn. Ludzie pokroju Scrimgeoura nie zapraszają na bankiet przypadkowych osób, dokładnie sprawdzają czy owa dama nie przyniesie im wstydu, to dość typowe zachowanie wśród konserwatystów._

 _\- Babcia Galatea mówiła to samo – skinęła głową Lavender - robiła Elaine i mnie wykłady na temat zasad zachowania i zwyczajów. Ja przysypiałam, ona słuchała, zwłaszcza jak przychodzili znajomi babki rozmawiać o polityce i Ministerstwie._

 _\- Bo to nuda – zgodził się Ron – słuchać bandy starych dziadów!_

 _\- Ona inaczej na to patrzyła. Marzyła by chadzać na bankiety i rozmawiać o polityce. Znajomi babki byli dla niej dużo ciekawsi niż rówieśnicy. Ty uwielbiasz wszystko co związane z Quidditchem, ona ma inne gusta._

 _Lavender odetchnęła z ulgą, że Elaine szybko odeszła, dokądkolwiek zmierzała. Widziała błysk w oczach kuzynki wskazujący na wyraźną irytację. Ostatnie czego potrzebowała to sprzeczki jedynego członka rodziny, który z nią rozmawiał i narzeczonego. Ron chodził podminowany, ponieważ zazdrościł swemu bratu bardziej wystawnego wesela. Elaine miała dość artykułów w „Proroku". Lavender czekała na ślub i zakończenie zamieszania._

W dzień wielkiej uroczystości Lavender odczuwała przytłaczający smutek. Dziewczęce marzenia o wspaniałej chwili kiedy ona kroczy w pięknej sukni i wsparta na ramieniu ojca wita ukochanego legły w gruz. Rodzice zapowiedzieli wyraźnie by nie brano ich pod uwagę jako gości. Tak samo powiedziała babka Galathea, a także wujek Gajusz. Ciotka Valerie życzyła szczęścia, ale nie zamierzała przychodzić wbrew rodzinie. Z dawnych przyjaciół tylko Parvati obiecała przyjść. Elaine, świadek panny młodej, była jednocześnie jej jedyną krewną obecną.

Kiedy panna Cattermole stała pod salą ślubów, elegancka w swej ciemnej szacie, odczuwała zdenerwowanie. Miała dość napięty plan dnia, a do tego jeszcze jej ukochany zadbał o brak wolnego czasu. „ _Wychodzimy o piątej, na herbatkę z Bertiem i paroma innymi osobami. Chcę cię widzieć o czwartej trzydzieści w moim gabinecie_ " – zapowiedział rano. Nie chciał by szła na ślub, ale ostatecznie przestał naciskać. Był niezadowolony i zamierzał zadbać by przebywała możliwie najkrócej w towarzystwie niewłaściwych osób.

Szła razem z Lavender. Hermiona także przyjęła zaproszenie i należała do wąskiego grona gości panny młodej. Trzy dziewczyny zmierzały w kierunku sali. W środku już czekała liczna rodzina Rona. Przyszli także Harry oraz Kingsley oraz paru członków Zakonu Feniksa, co wywołało przykry skurcz u Lavender. Czuła się jak intruz, nie bohaterka.

\- Czy możemy zaczynać? – bezbarwny głos ministerialnego urzędnika przerwał ciszę.

Ron oraz Lavender podeszli do biurka. Na blacie leżały już niezbędne papiery. On w wyjściowej szacie czarodziejów i ona w szerokiej sukience wyglądali jak niemal każda para. Za nimi stali świadkowie, w tym wypadku Harry oraz Elaine. Starszy, zasuszony urzędnik sprawiał wrażenie niecierpliwego i niewzruszonego. Uczestniczył w zbyt wielu uroczystościach, by jeszcze się czymkolwiek interesować.

Świadkowie stanęli za państwem młodymi. Trzymali obrączki, by następnie przekazać je składającemu przysięgę. W międzyczasie urzędnik wykonywał płynne ruchy różdżką nad pergaminem, na którym wypisano akt małżeństwa. Mruczał przy tym jakąś nieznaną, śpiewną inkantację przypominającą nieco starodawne, chóralne pieśni.

Różdżka rozbłysła tajemniczym, srebrnym światłem. Promienie łączyły teraz dłonie państwa młodych z kontraktem, tworząc dziwną, drgającą całość. Nadszedł czas na złożenie przysięgi, magia ich wzywała. Wypowiedzieli jej słowa, zastrzegając sobie miłość i szacunek po kres dni. Niektóre pary wybierały własne formuły, ale piekielny pośpiech w jakim wszystko miało miejsce nie pozwolił im na przemyślenie własnych słów.

Elaine wymieniała spojrzenia z Harrym, świadkiem Rona. Widziała jego zdjęcia w gazetach, ale nigdy nie miała okazji spotkać. Hermiona wyrażała się o nim z wielkim szacunkiem i podziwem. Chłopak o czarnych, niesfornych włosach miał ustaloną opinię skromnego i pracowitego. Widziała o tym od Bertiego i Tyberiusza, regularnie sprawdzających szkolenie Cormacka i jego postępy. Owszem, młody McLaggen trafił do Akademii Aurorów dzięki osobistemu wstawiennictwu Ministra, ale musiał wykazać się zdolnościami i pracowitością. Nie miał taryfy ulgowej i szybko dołączył do Harrego. Ten ostatni miał dość napięte stosunku z najważniejszymi urzędnikami, głównie z powodu swej gorącej głowy. Ponieważ jednak ciężko pracował i nie próbował wykorzystać swej sławy, zdobywał sympatię ludzi. Posłała mu przyjazny uśmiech, żałując, że kuzynka nie mogła zakochać się na przykład w nim.

\- Ron, jesteś teraz mężem i będziesz ojcem – pani Weasley nie ukrywała łez- to wspaniałe, że mój mały chłopiec dorósł. Lav, kochanie jesteś już teraz naszą nową córką.

\- Dziękuję, to wiele dla mnie znaczy – wybąkała blondynka.

\- Chodźcie wszyscy na małe przyjęcie, przygotowałam poczęstunek w Norze – powiedziała Molly uroczyście – Kingsley chociaż na trochę – powiedziała widząc wahanie w oczach czarnoskórego czarodzieja.

\- Jesteś niezrównana Molly.

\- Hermiono – kontynuowała – musisz koniecznie przyjść, brakowało nam ciebie.

\- Lavender – szepnęła Elaine – bardzo cię przepraszam, ale nie mogę iść. Naprawdę nie mogę – tłumaczyła – wyrwałam się by przyjść na ślub, ale nie dam rady już zostać na przyjęcie.

\- Rozumiem – nowa pani Weasley hamowała łzy – rodzice ci zabronili, babka pewnie też. Nie przyszli ani nie wysłali życzeń.

\- Nie, ktoś _inny_. Babka, ciotka i ojciec nie są jedynymi osobami przeciwnymi mojej obecności tutaj. Życzę ci wszystkiego co najlepsze na świecie i obyś takowe znalazła z .. nim.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszłaś – wyszlochała – wiem jak nie lubisz Rona a i tak przyszłaś i nawet byłaś dla niego miła. Nikt z rodziny nie popiera mojego związku, podobnie jak twoi nowi przyjaciele. Idź.

Płakała. Nie potrafiła opanować łez. Lavender wiedziała, że płacz na ślubie to fatalny znak, ale nie wiedziała jak zahamować szloch. Wina w oczach kuzynki przelała czarę goryczy. Nikt z rodziny nie przyszedł. Stała się dla nich wstydliwym sekretem i po prostu ją ignorowali. Elaine z nią rozmawia, ale kto wie na jak długo? Dlaczego tak znienawidzili Rona? Owszem zachowywał się dziecinnie, miał okropne maniery przy stole, ale nie był złym człowiekiem!

Poczuła macierzyński uścisk. Nigdy nie zapomniała swej teściowej, która ją pocieszała. Była teraz jej nową matką i Lavender szybko się w nią wtuliła. Pozostali goście stali milcząc najwyraźniej wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- Możemy iść, głodny jestem - Ron zadał pytanie cicho, ale jego głos, jedyny głos, zabrzmiał bardzo donośnie.

Harry przetarł czoło zniesmaczony komentarzem rudzielca. Nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć. Hermiona zaczęła go okładać, krzycząc że jest nieczułym draniem o emocjonalnej głębi kałuży. „ _Twoja żona płacze, a ty myślisz o swoim żołądku_?". Próby wyjaśnienia niefortunnego zdania tylko ją rozsierdziły. Właśnie zdołała jakoś uporządkować swój związek z Lucjuszem. Po akcji ze skrzatami domowymi okropnie się pokłócili, kiedy nie przebierając w słowach skrytykował dziecinne zachowanie. " _Co chcesz osiągnąć robiąc z siebie pośmiewisko? Tylko tego nam brakuje, ludzie i tak będą gadać o naszym związku bo jesteś młodsza i nie prowokuj by do przymiotnika młoda, dodać głupia_ ".

Tego dnia rano wysłuchała od niego całą litanię na temat Rona i jego wad. Znała znacznie ciekawsze, poranne zajęcia niż przeklinanie pewnego rudzielca. Lucjusz jednak nie słuchał i powtarzał swoje. Nie zamierzał jej zabraniać iść na ślub przyjaciół, ale obrzydzał na wszelkie metody. Pansy wyraziła głośne współczucie dla Lavender i nawet chciała wysłać jej kondolencje.

Komentarz Rona był naprawdę nie na miejscu. Ale zaraz przypomniała sobie jak na początku szóstego roku w Hogwarcie Harry nie dotarł na ucztę, a rudzielec niewzruszony nieobecnością swego przyjaciela opychał się jak zawsze. Wówczas okazała mu zrozumienie. Teraz nie zamierzała. Czy można wymyślić gorszy omen na ślub?

xxxxxx

Nachodził doroczny, Zimowy Bal w Ministerstwie. Grudzień skuł zimnem prawie cały kraj, jakby chcąc podkreślić nadejście chłodów. Pokątna i wszystkie miejsca w magicznej Brytanii ogarnął szał gorączki przedświątecznej, rozgrzewającej ludzi w okropny ziąb. Na ministerialnych korytarzach wisiały jemioły, co budziło niezadowolenie Elaine. „ _Nie wepchnę cię pod żadną z nich_ " – obiecała Doris – „ _chyba już tego nie potrzebujesz, pomagałam ci znaleźć kogoś przystojnego do wycałowania, ale teraz masz kogoś chętnego_ ". Mimo to blondynka zawsze uważała by nie wylądować pod żadną z nich. Nie dowierzała koleżance, nie kiedy miała ten błysk w oku.

Na szczęście to dość szybko przestało stanowić problem. Któregoś dnia wychodzili, jak dość często na lunch, trzymając się planu stopniowego ujawniania swych relacji. Przywykła już do licznych spojrzeń, może nie tyle przywykła do czuła się bezpieczna idąc u jego boku. Okres przedświąteczny, z całą jego gorączką i szaleństwem, miał się całkiem dobrze na ministerialnych korytarzach. Niejedna para zastygła w uścisku pod jedną z jemioł. Elaine mogła przysiąc, że niektórzy rzucają zaklęcia by przesunąć dekoracje. Niewątpliwie używając ku temu magii niewerbalnej lub bezróżdżkowej, co zdążyła zanotować. Wywróciła oczami nad dziecinadą młodych.

\- Zauważyłaś gdzie stoimy? – usłyszała konspiracyjny szept.

Nie musiała patrzeć w górę by zgadnąć odpowiedź. Pewne rzeczy były po prostu oczywiste. Z trudem powstrzymała prychnięcie i komentarz na temat wiecznych dzieci. Kiedy słuchała kiedy trójka poważnych mężczyzn na stanowiskach Ministra Magii, Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa oraz Przewodniczącego Wizengamotu kłóciła się o to która drużyna ma lepszego Szukającego, zaczynała wątpić swoim uszom. Milczała, ale cała postawa wyrażała zdegustowanie. Mogła zrozumieć podobne zachowanie u młodego Cormaca ale nie u poważnych ludzi!

\- Tej jemioły przed chwilę tutaj _nie było_ – zauważyła – użyłeś Zaklęć Niewerbalnych by ją przesunąć? To niepoważne, nie wierzę że to zrobiłeś. – jęknęła zdegustowana.

\- _Wszyscy_ tak robią – odpowiedziało uosobienie niewinności.

\- Mężczyźni są wiecznymi chłopcami – zawyrokowała.

\- Za co nas kochacie – padła odpowiedź.

Nie zdążyła nawet pomyśleć o ripoście, kiedy złożył na jej ustach gorący pocałunek. Oczywiście zapomniała o pretensjach, o ile takowe miała, w ogóle zapomniała o całym świecie. Nie mogła pamiętać, nie kiedy w nieprzyzwoicie pociągający sposób przyciskał wargi do jej wargi, zmuszając do posłuszeństwa. Wcześniej nigdy nie rozumiała, że kobiety mogły lubić głębokie pocałunki, a teraz marzyła by nie przestawał. Cała jej postawa krzyczała z zadowolenia, nawet jeśli stała na środku korytarza i na pewno już patrzy na nich spory tłum gapiów.

\- Niech zgadnę, znajdę zdjęcie w „Proroku"? – zapytała po chwili.

\- Oczywiście kochana, najwyższy czas.

Rozumiała intencje, faktycznie skoro od jakiegoś czasu oficjalnie i zgodnie ze wszelkimi zasadami wychodzili na lunche i kolacje, nadszedł czas na kolejny krok. Ogłaszali fakt swego związku stopniowo i właśnie nadszedł czas na kolejne wtajemniczenie. Wiedziała, że informacje należy wydzielać stopniowo. Nawet jeśli dawno minęli etap niewinnych spotkań, wszystko musiało wyglądać zgodnie z zasadami.

Doris oczywiście zaatakowała ją ledwie weszła w próg. Elaine wolała nie wiedzieć ile świadków widziało pocałunek, ale sądząc po ekscytacji przyjaciółki całkiem sporo. „ _No i jak było, jak? Kto by pomyślał, że facet którego miałyśmy za kompletnego ignoranta w kwestii związków tak całuje?_ ". Elaine czuła znienawidzone rumieńce, widoczne nawet pod grubą warstwą makijażu. Naprawdę nie była gotowa opowiadać komukolwiek o przyjemnym cieple, które odczuwała ilekroć stała przy nim. Nie umiała mówić otwarcie o podobnych sprawach. Ani słuchać westchnień sporej części czarownic, które oglądały zdjęcia pod prawie każdym kątem, by ocenić „ _technikę całowania_ ".

Hermiona oczywiście została poproszona o przyjście na Bal, podobnie jak rok wcześniej. Poprzednio potrzebowała specjalnego zezwolenia od dyrektor McGonagall, co się bardzo nie podobało surowej czarownicy. Osobistego zaproszenie od Ministra Magii nie można zignorować, ale wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie już tak.

Lucjusz także przyjdzie. Będą mieli okazję do więcej niż jednego tańca, nie budząc niczyich podejrzeń. Hermiona nie przepadała za przyjęciami i uważała je za dość nudne. Tylko kilka osób uważała za interesujące i przyjazne, resztę po prostu tolerowała. Wyczuwała na sobie ich kłujący wzrok, daleki od przyjaznego czy choćby sympatycznego. Ale nie przejmowała się tym tak bardzo jak w szkolnych czasach. Dorosła.

Pansy była szalenie podekscytowana Balem. Niedawno formalnie ogłosiła swoje zaręczyny z Draco, czym została obiektem zazdrości i nienawiści sporej części czarownic. Hermiona oczywiście serdecznie jej pogratulowała i życzyła szczęścia. Widziała w jaki sposób ciemnowłosa dziewczyna patrzyła na młodego Malfoya. Każdy ich gest świadczył o wielkim uczuciu i przywiązaniu. Młodzieńcze zauroczenie przeszło w coś poważnego i stałego. Zimowy Bal jak nazywano uroczystość stanowił idealną okazję do pierwszego, publicznego przedstawienia narzeczonych. Lucjusz zadbał by syn i przyszła synowa dostali zaproszenia.

Oczywiście dziewczyna chodziła podekscytowana i nerwowo przeglądała garderobę. Draco wywracał oczami, nie rozumiejąc zdenerwowania i paniki.

\- Zatem chcesz iść na zakupy? Do Twilfitta i Tattingsa? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Lucjusz.

\- Tak tato, to mój pierwszy Bal jako narzeczonej Draco! – pisnęła.

\- Rozumiem, weź proszę Hermionę i coś razem wybierzcie. Hermiona idzie jako osoba z biura Ministra– wyjaśnił – więc musi wyglądać odpowiednio elegancko. Nie może mieć mniej strojnej sukni niż panna Cattermole. Stawiało by mnie to w złym świetle.

\- Na pewno – pokiwał głową Draco – dziewczyna Ministra nie może nas przyćmić. No cóż Pans, czeka cię długi dzień!

\- Wspaniały dzień – zachichotała Pansy – Hermiona nie cierpi zakupów, ale dam sobie z nią radę. Pójdziemy do księgarni by ją nieco ułagodzić.

\- Jesteś cudowną młodą damą moja droga z właściwym wyczuciem sytuacji – pochwalił ją Lucjusz.

Hermiona oczywiście nie miała wielkiej ochoty na zakupy. Rozumiała oczywiście konieczność odpowiedniej prezencji a miała dość rozsądku by zgadnąć ile znaczą wszystkie wyjścia. Może i nie znała wszelkich, dziwacznych zwyczajów, ale wbrew pozorom nie była głupia. Nawet jeśli wszyscy z niej kpili z powodu zaangażowanie w sprawę skrzatów domowych. W najlepszym wypadku traktowali to jako dziecinadę, ale epitety jak bezrozumna też padały. Na razie jednak myślała o nadchodzącej uroczystości oraz koniecznych przygotowaniach. Przecież w zeszłym roku także uczestniczyła w Zimowym Balu i nie widziała powodów by nie założyć ponownie tej samej ądała wówczas naprawdę dobrze!

\- Draco – zaczął Lucjusz kiedy Pansy wyszła – teraz, kiedy niedługo będziesz brać ślub powinieneś zacząć pracę.

\- Masz jakąś sugestię?

\- Oczywiście w Ministerstwie – skinął głową starszy z mężczyzn – zastanawiam się czy nie mógłbyś przejąć stanowiska Hermiony, to reprezentacyjna i nieźle płatna praca.

\- Czy ty i Hermiona? – zaczął Draco.

\- Tak, chyba niedługo pozwolimy się sfotografować na Pokątnej. Ona nie myśli poważnie o karierze w Ministerstwie, zaś te tajemnice.. nie chcę więcej się kryć. A skoro Scrimgeour przyznał się do związku z kobietą o połowę młodszą a do tego jeszcze będącą podwładną jego przyjaciela to cóż, moja kolej.

\- Faktycznie – zachichotał Draco – widziałeś ich zdjęcie pod jemiołą? Nie sądziłem, że ten sztywniak potrafi się całować!

\- Nie oceniaj tak łatwo – skarcił go Lucjusz – w każdym razie po _drobnej_ sugestii, na pewno cię przyjmie na miejsce Hermiony.

\- Ale czemu? Nie jest z niej zadowolony?

\- To delikatne określenie. Nie przyjął dobrze projektu zmiany ustawy o skrzatach domowych. Zwłaszcza, że przez to spóźnił się na lunch ze swoją jasnowłosą czarownicą, rozumiesz tego się nie wybacza. Powinieneś poznać tę uroczą i ambitną młodą damę, wiesz że ona i Hermiona zostały przyjaciółkami?

\- _Ona_ jest tą Elaine o której Hermiona ciągle mówiła? Nieśmiałą i w ogóle kujonką-Krukonką co nigdy się z nimi nie całowała?

\- Dokładnie, dlatego powinieneś ją poznać. Nabrała największe ministerialne plotkary, swoje koleżanki z biura, i pod ich nosem uwodziła Scrimgeoura, przekonała tego ostatniego by wszystko ogłosił publicznie a do tego jeszcze Higgs ją traktuje jak dobry wujek. Zdolna bestia, a takich ludzi nam trzeba. Zawsze podziwiałem tych, co umieli korzystać ze swoich atutów, zaś dziewczyna z porządnej, czarodziejskiej rodziny takowe ma.

Dwóch Malfoyów wymieniło porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Dawno przestali używać określeń typu „szlama", ale nie zapomnieli całkiem dawnych dróg. Podobnie jak całkiem spora część społeczeństwa cenili to co znane i swojskie, zaś na obcych patrzyli z ostrożnością. Świat Mugoli był dla nich obcy, zaś wiele praw niezrozumiałych. Fakt, że wielu Mugolaków, jak Hermiona, krytykowała miejscowe prawa oraz zwyczaje nie pomagało w przełamaniu lodów.

Pansy wyciągnęła Hermionę do eleganckiego i drogiego sklepu. Brunetka protestowała, wymawiając się nadmiarem pracy. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna nie zamierzała jednak łatwo rezygnować. Wyciągnęła Gryfonkę z gabinetu, kompletnie ignorując niechęć. Kupno sukni na Bal w Ministerstwie było szalenie ważną czynnością, a do spraw ubioru Pansy podchodziła szalenie poważnie.

Dwie dziewczyny weszły do eleganckiego sklepu. Przypominał bardzo wnętrze starodawnego domu lub dworu. Szaty oraz suknie wisiały na wieszakach, w eleganckich szafach, niczym w jakiejś garderobie. Pomieszczenia przywodziły na myśl Grimmauld Place, tak w stylu mebli jak i kolorystyce wnętrz. Dominowały srebro oraz zieleń z dodatkiem gustownej czerni. Wygodne, eleganckie fotele oraz sofy sprawiały wrażenie wygodnych i zachęcały by na nich usiąść. Jakaś wysoka, ciemnowłosa czarownica niosła tacę z herbatą i ciasteczkami.

Na ich spotkanie wyszła smukła, rudowłosa czarownica około czterdziestki. Ubrana w długie, proste szaty pasowała do wymuskanego wnętrza. Spojrzała niechętnie na Hermionę, ale Pansy przywitała bardzo radośnie. To był sklep dla elity i naprawdę zamożnych osób. Szczególnie ważni gości mogli liczyć na poczęstunek i herbatkę, a co oczywiście zostało doliczone do rachunku.

\- Panno Parkinson, co za wspaniałe spotkanie! Zapraszam? O i panna Granger? Co panią tutaj sprowadza?

\- Idziemy na Zimowy Bal w Ministerstwie – wyjaśniła Pansy.

\- Pracuję w biurze Ministra – dodała Hermiona – dostałam zaproszenie i oczywiście potrzebuję odpowiedniej sukni.

\- Oczywiście, proszę za mną – powiedziała czarownica.

Hermiona zerknęła w bok. W jednym z pomieszczeń siedziała jakaś jasnowłosa czarownica. Właśnie dla niej druga z kobiet niosła tacę z herbatą oraz ciasteczkami. Teraz zaś pokazywała dwie suknie, najwyraźniej pomagając kobiecie zdecydować.

Pierwsza z nich była elegancką, zwiewną suknią w kolorze lilaróż. Uszyta z kilku warstw delikatnego jak mgiełka jedwabiu wydawała się niezwykle lekka. Dość szeroka spódnica wirowała przy najmniejszym ruchu. Pas zdobiły niewielkie klejnociki przywodzące na myśl bukiet kwiatów. Pansy spojrzała z zachwytem na owo dzieło sztuki. Drugi wybór stanowiła prosta, klasyczna szata w kolorze ecru. Uszyta z satyny jedwabnej błyszczała elegancko i chociaż nie miała w sobie lekkości lilaróż, była także piękna.

\- Nie mam pojęcia którą wybrać – jęknęła jasnowłosa czarownica, którą Hermiona natychmiast rozpoznała.

\- Elaine?! – krzyknęła brunetka.

\- Hermiona? Dobrze, że jesteś, może mi pomożesz bo nie wiem którą suknię wybrać – odparła Elaine wstając z fotela – czy to panna Parkinson? – zapytała.

\- O przepraszam, zapomniałam – powiedziała Hermiona – Elaine Cattermole, Pansy Parkinson – przedstawiła je sobie – czy szukasz sukni na Bal?

\- Tak – skinęła głową Elaine – i nie wiem którą z tych dwóch wybrać. Możecie mi pomóc?

Oczy Pansy Parkinson rozbłysły. Uwielbiała zakupy i oczywiście nigdy nie żałowała nikomu porad w kwestii strojów. Kojarzyła Elaine z gazet a zwłaszcza ostatniego zdjęcia w „Proroku". Razem z Draco próbowali odtworzyć pocałunek spod jemioły, podczas któregoś wieczoru. Z niemałym zdumieniem odkryli, że wymagało to dość nieprzyzwoitego użycia języka. Śmiali się wówczas do łez, oczywiście zanim wylądowali na podłodze.

\- Hmm lilaróż jest piękna i pasuje do twoich włosów – zawyrokowała Pansy – ale czy będzie pasowała do szaty wyjściowej twego kompana? Ta jasna to bezpieczny wybór i na pewno wygląda doskonale, ale jest strasznie sztywna.

\- On zwykle nosi czarno-złote szaty albo granatowe – wyjaśniła.

\- Więc lilaróż – radziła Pansy – wszyscy cię zapamiętają i będą patrzeć. Młoda towarzyszka Ministra musi wspaniale wyglądać!

\- Ale czy to nie zbyt frywolne?

\- Nie, ale możesz mieć jedną zapasową i potem założyć tę lilaróż - zauważyła Pansy przytomnie.

Ostatecznie Elaine wzięła obie suknie i zapłaciła kartą Gringotta. Pomogła też wybrać stroje obu dziewczynom, uwielbiała wybierać szaty w sklepach gdzie panował porządek i spokój. Jeśli widok przyszłej pani Malfoy razem z Hermioną ją zaskoczył nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Potrafiła zachować dyskrecję i nie zadawać denerwujących pytań. Patrzyła na nie uważnie i coś notowała w myślach.

* * *

 **Od Autorki** : Prawda, że praktyczne zastosowanie magii na jemiole? To mu już wiemy, czego uczą na kursach Aurorów.


	16. Plotki, artykuły i tajemnice

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy tutaj zaglądają. Jak już zwykle w piątek, zapraszam na kolejną część:

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Myślę, że Lucjusz wcześniej chciał dać synowi się wyszaleć, natomiast ślub to ważny krok i czas na szukanie pracy. Tak zaplanowali wszystko za plecami Hermiony, rzecz jasna przekonani, że czynią dobrze.

Co do Harrego, myślę, że on był w trudnej sytuacji. Ron to jego pierwszy przyjaciel, a Lavender to tylko daleka koleżanka. Niełatwo dostrzec jak ktoś bliski upada. Dlatego Molly pewnie nie chce widzieć i nawet jak przejrzy na chwilę, to wzorem bitej żony zacznie wszystko tłumaczyć.

 **Toraach:** Ron się dopiero rozkręca. Elaine jest potrzebna by odpowiednio ustawić Rufusa w stosunku do Rona. Jeśli chodzi o Pansy, moim zdaniem mogła wcześniej znać Lavender, Susan Bones czy Hannę Abbott. To, że Wealeyowie siedzieli w domu i nie mieli szerszego grona znajomych to raczej patologia.

Ostrzeżenia: sceny erotyczne

W tym rozdziale dowiemy się dlaczego Ginny była taka niemiła dla Hermiony i co o niej mówił Ron. Rudzielec się rozkręca, ale jeszcze nie poszedł na całość. Poza tym dowiemy się skąd Elaine znała Rufusa i czy Rufus lubił Knota. Czy Lucjusz Malfoy czyta mugolskie książki?

* * *

Wielu czekało na ten Bal. Elaine spędziła kilka godzin na przygotowaniach, chcąc wyglądać idealnie. Po raz pierwszy miała wystąpić oficjalnie u _jego_ boku i wiedziała, że to rodzaj testu. Chciała by był z niej dumny, pragnęła wypaść możliwie najlepiej dla niego. Przeczytała starannie listę gości, usiłując zapamiętać możliwie najwięcej nazwisk. Wiedziała, że to bardzo istotne. Siedziała w łóżku przeglądając listę. Patrzyła na zaczarowane zdjęcia na pergaminie, usiłując zachować wszystko w pamięci.

Miała na sobie długą, lekko prześwitującą koszulę nocną. Wybrała ją specjalnie dla niego, chciała się podobać i budzić pożądanie. Pragnęła wzbudzić u niego zachwyt, pragnęła wszystkiego co najlepsze dla swego mężczyzny. Półleżała na miękkich poduszkach pachnących lilią i lawendą. Mogła godzinami wdychać ulubiony aromat, chociaż oczywiście rzadko kiedy miała czas myśleć o czymkolwiek w sypialni. Zwykle dbał by zapominała o całym świecie. Wiedział w jaki sposób z nią rozmawiać, dotykać i podejść. W nieśmiałej i niepewnej siebie, wiecznie walczącej w rumieńcami, Elaine rozbudził kobietę.

\- Nie musisz znać listy na pamięć – powiedział – goście są przedstawiani zanim podejdą. Ale oczywiście doceniam twe starania, ale nie chcę byś się denerwowała.

\- Wszystko u mnie w porządku, chcę po prostu dobrze wypaść – zapewniła.

\- Chodźmy spać. To Bal, nie przesłuchanie – wymruczał jej prosto do ucha.

Spędziła cały dzień na przygotowaniach. Dawlish tylko załamywał ręce i po prostu kazał jej iść do domu. Ostatnie czego potrzebował to obecność nadmiernie podekscytowanej czarownicy w biurze. Ona wraz z Doris i Mafaldą tylko piszczały przez kilka godzin, przyprawiając go o najgorszy ból głowy w swoim życiu. Musiał odesłać przyczynę zamieszania.

Wciąż patrzyła na obie suknie i nie wiedziała którą wybrać. Lubiła tę w kolorze lilaróż, ale nie wiedziała czy przypadkiem nie będzie wyglądać zbyt frywolnie. Druga szata, jasna i prosta, mogła uchodzić za nudną, ale pasowała na każdą okazję. Po długich przemyśleniach wybrała drugą opcję, ale i tak nie była zadowolona. Nie wiedziała czy aby na pewno dobrze wypadnie.

Mocno trzymała jego rękę kiedy szli na Bal. Przypominała sobie wszystkie wykłady babki Galatei na temat przyjęć oraz odpowiedniego zachowania. Bywała wcześniej na przyjęciach, ale znacznie mniejszych. Patrzyła na niego, jakby w jego spojrzeniu szukając spokoju i wyciszenia. Widząc jak się uśmiechał nabierała pewności siebie, a kiedy weszli szła wyprostowana i uprzejma.

Przedstawiał ją różnym ważnym osobom, a ona witała ich z nieśmiałym, acz ciepłym uśmiechem. Początkowo nieśmiała, po chwili poczuła jakby przebywała na jednym z przyjęć babki Galatei. Sztywność umieściła miejsce lekkości, zaś zdenerwowanie znikło. Przebywała na wymarzonym przyjęciu swego dzieciństwa, czy cokolwiek mogło pójść źle?

Nadszedł czas na tańce. Nie należała do specjalnie zdolnych w tej kwestii osób. Uczestniczyła w paru kursach, niestety zdaniem instruktorów należała do bardzo ciężkich przypadków. Na szczęście on doskonale prowadził, co zapobiegło potknięciom i podeptaniu nóg. Podążała za nim krok za krokiem, zadowolona z jego pewności siebie. Uśmiechała się, jednocześnie obserwując innych gości.

Harry tańczył z Ginny i ignorując zasady dobrego wychowania trzymał dziewczynę bardzo blisko siebie. Pamiętała ich z ponurego jak stypa ślubu Lavender i wiedziała od kuzynki, że są dla niej dobrzy. Któregoś dnia zawędrowała nawet do Biura Aurorów by osobiście podziękować Potterowi, za okazywaną Lavender przyjaźń. „ _To moja koleżanka z roku. Działaliśmy razem w GD i za to jedno jestem winien jej wdzięczność. Mam nadzieję, że da Ronowi tego czego potrzebuje i mam nadzieję, że wasza rodzina zrozumie i wybaczy_ "- odparł skromnie. Posłała im ciepły uśmiech, kiedy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały.

Po raz kolejny pożałowała, że nie jego pokochała kuzynka. Ona sama potrafiła wybrać znacznie lepiej. Spojrzała na swego towarzysza we wspaniałej szacie wyjściowej. Uśmiechał się ilekroć na nią patrzył, na co reagowała uśmiechem. Delikatnie gładził dłoń, gdy nerwowo gniotła kosztowny, ciemny jedwab. „ _Moja Elaine, zdaje się, że teraz całkiem sporo osób zapragnie zaprosić cię do tańca. Pomimo wielkiej pokusy nie zamierzam trzymać cię dla siebie przez cały Bal, decyduj czyje zaproszenie przyjmiesz to twój wieczór. Nie ma tu Weasleya na całe szczęście"._ Parsknęła na ostatnie słowa. Wątpiła by rudzielec umiał tańczyć. Słyszała od Lavender jak okropnie potraktował swoją partnerkę na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy w Hogwarcie. Zachowanie przeszło do legendy, podobnie jak awantura urządzona Hermionie, ponieważ _śmiała_ przyjąć zaproszenie Wiktora Kruma.

Poczęła szukać wzrokiem brunetki. Zobaczyła ją tańczącą z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, w sposób który wskazywał na coś znacznie więcej niż grzeczność. Podejrzewała coś podobnego odkąd wpadła na Hermionę u Twilfitta i Tattingsa. Oczywiście milczała na temat owego spotkania, ale zgadła kto podarował przyjaciółce bransoletkę i Merlin wie co jeszcze. Zamierzała ją wypytać o więcej niż niejedną sprawę.

Zanim jednak mogła podejść do swej młodszej przyjaciółki, zatańczyła z kilkoma osobami, w tym Bertiem i Cormaciem. Młodszy od niej o cztery lata Gryfon przypominał do bólu rówieśników, mówiąc bardzo wiele o sporcie. Elaine zadała mu parę pytań o Harrego Pottera, ale dwaj młodzieńcy najwyraźniej za sobą nie przepadali. Kontynuowała uprzejmą konwersację, lecz za nic na świecie nie mogła wykrzesać z siebie zainteresowania Quidditchem na dłużej niż kilka sekund. Czyniła nieludzki wysiłek by nie ziewnąć.

Z prawdziwą ulgą ruszyła w kierunku Hermiony. Brunetka stała obok stolika z napojami, pogrążona w rozmowie z Potterem. Elaine zamierzała podejść i pod byle pretekstem odciągnąć od znajomych. Już ona coś wymyśli, aby z nią chwilę porozmawiać.

Hermiona przeżywała naprawdę wspaniałe chwile na Zimowym Balu. Ubrana w długą, bordową suknię czuła na sobie zachwycone spojrzenie Lucjusza. Pansy przekonywała by koniecznie założyła żywy kolor pasujący do brązowych włosów i orzechowych oczu. Całości dopełniały rubinowe kolczyki, które wyglądały wręcz nieprzyzwoicie kusząco w zestawieniu z jedwabiem. Szpilki nie należały do najwygodniejszych butów, ale postanowiła jakoś w nich wytrzymać.

Niektóre z przybyłych kobiet rzucały jej nieprzyjazne spojrzenia. Jak tłumaczyła Pansy powodowała nimi zazdrość, co nijak nie uspokajało Hermiony. Szukała wzrokiem znajomych twarzy. Harry skinął głową, najwyraźniej zadowolony z wyrobu stroju oraz jej obecności. Kingsley sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego, bowiem nigdy nie podejrzewał podobnego wcielenia Hermiony. Dostrzegła też Elaine. Zazdrościła starszej koleżance lekkości z jaką witała różnych ludzi. Stała ściskając rękę Scrimgeoura i jeśli odczuwała zdenerwowanie nikt tego nie widział. Ona sama by tak nie umiała.

Lucjusz tańczył prawie wyłącznie z nią. Inne pary uważnie na nich patrzyły, coś szepcąc. Hermiona jednak zapomniała o zdenerwowaniu. Prowadził ją z lekkością i wdziękiem godnym mistrza parkietu. Stali nieco bliżej siebie niż nakazywał taniec, zaś to jak jego dłonie wędrowały po jej plecach nie miało nic wspólnego z krokami. W którymś momencie podchwyciła zagadkowe spojrzenie Elaine. Po raz kolejny miała okazję podziwiać w jaki sposób blondynka potrafi jednocześnie prowadzić rozmowę i jednocześnie ją śledzić.

\- Hermiono, czy ty chcesz przyprawić wszystkich mężczyzn o zawał serca? – zapytał Harry podając jej drinka – Ginny kazała mi zapytać skąd masz to cudo. Dała też bardzo wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że oczekuje takiej szaty jako prezent na gwiazdkę.

\- Kupiłam u Twilfitta i Tattingsa – wyjaśniła – Pansy mnie zaciągnęła no i Lucjusz nie pozwoliłby mi zrobić gdzie indziej zakupów.

\- Pójdziesz ze mną za zakupy? – poprosił – dla Ginny.

\- Jasne Harry, dla ciebie pójdę nawet do tego snobistycznego przybytku. A niech mnie – wskazała na idącą w ich kierunku Elaine – wpadłyśmy na siebie u Twilfitta i Tattingsa i teraz ona na pewno chce mnie zapytać o wiele spraw.

\- Wymyślisz coś.

\- Elaine nie jest głupia i _nie kupi_ bezmyślnego kłamstwa. Chyba powiem jej co i jak – westchnęła – nie jest moją przyjaciółką od lat jak ty ale można jej ufać.

Ledwie skończyli podeszła do nich blondynka w jasnej szacie. W poważnej, eleganckiej sukni oraz ciężkim naszyjniku sprawiała wrażenie o kilka lat starszej niż w rzeczywistości. Klasyczna biżuteria pasowała o wiele bardziej do statecznej damy niż młodej kobiety, ale Elaine wyglądała w niej bardzo naturalnie. Długie, jasne włosy miała upięty w elegancki i niewątpliwie ciężki kok na czubku głowy. Wymyślnie zdobione spinki podtrzymywały całą fryzurę. Ze względu na strojność naszyjnika w uszy wpięła drobne kolczyki w kształcie pająków. Jak tłumaczyła Pansy było to wzornictwo szalenie popularne wśród czarownic z wyższych sfer.

Hermiona spojrzała na blondynkę. Elegancka i poważna miała wszelkie cechy damy z towarzystwa. Znała zasady zachowania i zwyczaje czarodziei czystej krwi. W swej klasycznej szacie oraz dobranej biżuterii wyglądała bardzo strojnie, ale bez budowania wrażenia przesady. „ _Dystyngowana z dobrej, czarodziejskiej rodziny_ "- słowa Umbridge naraz wróciły. Elaine nie należała do arystokracji, ale była półkrwi dziewczyną z dobrego domu. Weszła na Bal podtrzymywana pod rękę przez Scrimgeoura, lecz nie ścigały ją wrogie spojrzenia. To Hermiona tańcząca z Lucjuszem budziła więcej negatywnych emocji. Wygrali Wojnę, ale dla starszych, konserwatywnych arystokratów pozostała niczym więcej niż szlamą, chociaż teraz używali określenia „ _czarodzieje w pierwszym pokoleniu_ ".

\- Hermiono, wyglądasz zjawiskowo – powiedziała z uśmiechem – Harry Potterze, cieszy mnie nasze spotkanie – kontynuowała bardziej oficjalnym tonem.

\- Dziękuję Elaine, nie muszę mówić, że ta szata leży wprost idealnie? Masz może ochotę na coś do picia? - odpowiedziała panna Granger.

\- Tak, najlepiej czegoś z lodem. Cormac McLaggen pytał o ciebie – szepnęła kiedy Harry je przeprosił i odszedł – chyba chce z tobą zatańczyć. Próbowałam mu to wyperswadować, co najwyraźniej jesteś z kimś innym – rzuciła wymowne spojrzenie na suknię – ale nie zadziałało, cóż zbyt był zajęty nawijaniem o Quidditchu.

\- To Lucjusz - szepnęła cicho Hermiona – ale tego się pewnie domyśliłaś.

\- Oczywiście – odparła Elaine – nabrałam pewności w sklepie, bo skoro Pansy Parkinson jest z Draco Malfoyem to nie ma wielu opcji. No i twój taniec, to był taniec kochanków, nie zaś przyjaźni czy obowiązku. Masz świetny gust, to znakomita partia – oceniła fachowo wpatrując się w swój sok z lodem.

\- Kocham go i nie jestem z nim z powodu jego majątku – fuknęła Hermiona.

\- Niczego takiego nie sugeruję więc, mi niczego nie wmawiaj – oparła Elaine chłodno – po prostu stwierdzam fakt. Miłość nie oznacza ślepoty na fakty – kontynuowała.

\- Przepraszam nie chciałam – zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Wiem – powiedziała blondynka – ale musisz być gotowa na różne reakcje. Tak samo musisz mieć świadomość konsekwencji. Coś podobnego jak twój nieszczęsny projekt ze skrzatami _nie może_ mieć miejsca. Lucjusz Malfoy to człowiek na stanowisku, szacowny dlatego musisz dbać by nie dawać nikomu powodów by go atakować – zakończyła – a teraz wybacz, powinnam rozmawiać z różnymi ludźmi.

Odeszła nim Hermiona wymyśliła kąśliwy komentarz. Miała dość słuchania jak głupie są jej pomysły dotyczące skrzatów czy innych magicznych istot. Teraz, kiedy Elaine zasugerowała jakoby mogła swoimi pomysłami zaszkodzić Lucjuszowi, miała ochotę trzasnąć czymś ciężkim w blondynkę. Nigdy by nie zrobiła niczego na jego szkodę. Kochała go i nieba by mu przychyliła.

Patrzyła na Elaine podchodzącą do różnych osób. Hermiona czuła, że tak powinna postąpić, ale po prostu wolała rozmawiać Lucjuszem, Harrym czy Kingsleyem. Przyjęła propozycję pracy na reprezentacyjnym stanowisku bez realnego znaczenia pod wpływem jasnowłosego arystokraty. Ufałam mu i powierzyłaby życie, lecz coraz częściej czuła, że powinna była być może próbować pracować w biurze zajmującym się regulacją praw magicznych istot. Budżet został przycięty, ale po prostu nienawidziła bezczynności. Nienawidziła bankietów i przyjęć, które Elaine niewątpliwie kochała.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz – szepnęła Ginny- wiesz, że większa część gości nie odrywa od ciebie wzroku? Faceci się aż oblizują a na ich towarzyszki uważaj, co jeszcze przeklną?

\- Dziękuję, ty też masz się dobrze!

\- Harry jest taki kochany, obsypuje mnie prezentami. Mama jest szczęśliwa a Ron kręci nosem.

\- Ron to .. – zaczęła Hermiona – słuchaj co u Lavender?

\- Dobrze – odparła ostrożnie Ginny- mama o nią dba, Ron wydaje się szczęśliwy. Mieszka w starym pokoju Billa i generalnie chyba już została jedną z nas. Tata i Ron, bez przerwy się kłócą.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ron nie chce iść do pracy. Znaczy próbował, ale cóż uważa się za zbyt sławnego do prostych robót a na wysokie stanowiska go nie chcą. No i mówi okropne rzeczy o tobie – wtrąciła przepraszającym tonem – wybacz, że byłam taka ostra i mu wierzyłam, ja..

\- Co mówi twój durny brat?

\- Ten kretyn zaczął rozpowiadać jakobyś dostała swoje stanowisko, pracę u Scrimgeoura, no wiesz… przez _łóżko_ – Ginny zarumieniła się aż po koniuszki uszu.

\- On woli blondynki z Działu Przestrzegania Prawa – syknęła Hermiona – co chyba ogłosił już całej magicznej Brytanii, kilka razy. I na Merlina całował ją pod jemiołą i to w sposób wymagający dość _intensywnego_ używania języka!

\- Wiem, że ten sztywniak lubi tę wytapetowaną kukłę, ale wtedy Ron mówił, że przecież można mieć kilka na raz – mówiła czerwona już Ginny – no i nie proś o szczegóły. Mama wtedy też dostała szału i powiedziała coś w stylu „ _jedyne czego dokonałeś to znalazłeś żonę_ " no i resztę sobie dopowiedz, z Rona wyczuleniem na sławę.

Hermiona spuściła wzrok. Nie miała siły słuchać już nic więcej. Nie chciała uwierzyć, że ktoś kto był przez lata przyjacielem, z kim przeżywała przygody opowiadał podobne okropieństwa. W szkole zazdrościł Harremu sławy, teraz zaczyna zazdrościć jej? Nigdy nawet nie próbował szukać pracy, uważając większość ofert za nie dość dobre. Nie zaczął szkolenia z Harrym, głośno mówiąc, że przecież są sławni i są bohaterami wojennymi czym zdenerwował usposobienie spokoju, Kingsleya.

Długo rozmyślała nad tym co właściwie opętało Rona. Najmłodszy z sześciu synów, najmniej podziwiany zawsze żył w cieniu. Artur Weasley pracował na kiepsko płatnym stanowisku, przez co rodzina żyła dość biednie. Te dwa czynniki sprawiły, że młody chłopak rozpaczliwie pragnął być zauważony a przyjaźń z Harrym Potterem mu to zapewniała. Mając po jednej stronie Chłopca, Który Przeżył a po drugiej najlepszą czarownicę na swoim roku i paru innych czuł się dumny i spełniony. Po wyprawie po horkruksy, cała trójka została bohaterami a Ronowi puściły ostatnie hamulce. Pragnął odreagować lata życia w cieniu braci, lata szkolnego wyszydzania z powodu biedy, lata zazdrości o sławę i jej poszukiwania.

Na nieszczęście Hermiony zadurzył się w niej, ale ona dostrzegła jak do siebie nie pasują. Nie słuchał, że jest jej jak brat. Wyobraził sobie i począł opowiadać wszystkim, że zostawiła go dla kogoś bogatszego, jakby to miało znaczenie. Dla niego miało zawsze. Kompleks niższości połączony z nagłą sławą tworzy mieszankę wybuchową i ta mieszanka wypełniała Rona. Hermiona miała swoje życie i swego ukochanego, ale serdecznie współczuła Lavender. Nikt miał złudzeń, że małżeństwo przetrwa. Dziewczyna go kochała, widząc w nim spokojnego, rudowłosego chłopaka o dobrym sercu jakim był przed laty. Ale w końcu przejrzy na oczy, czego Hermiona jej życzyła.

Kątem oka zauważyła jak Draco idzie gdzieś z Pansy. Owego wieczoru po raz pierwszy wystąpili jako narzeczeni co zostało odnotowane przez zgromadzonych a zdjęcia z pewnością trafią do gazet. Zapewne obok zdjęć Elaine tańczącej z Ministrem wszystkie wolne tańce oraz Harrego bezwstydnie obejmującego i nieomal całującego Ginny. Draco i Pansy postanowili iść ich śladem, zaś kiedy orkiestra miała przerwę wyszli. Wrócili po jakimś czasie, najwyraźniej zadowoleni i uśmiechnięci.

To był w ogóle wieczór kiedy więcej niż niejedna para opuściła razem przyjęcie. Około północy prawie wszyscy obecni, łącznie z reporterami oczywiście, obserwowali jak Minister Scrimgeour wyszedł trzymając pod rękę swą młodą przyjaciółkę. Dokąd zmierzali łatwo było zgadnąć. Wyjście razem, w równie sugestywnej pozie, potwierdzało wszelkie plotki na ich temat. Pula zaręczynowego zakładu wzrosła dość znacznie, dzięki owemu zajściu. W całym zamieszaniu Lucjusz chwycił Hermionę i także szybko znikli, woląc dokończyć zabawę w Malfoy Manor. Harry Potter nie wychodził spod jemioły, obcałowując Ginny za wszystkie czasy. Kingsley prawie uciekał przed młodymi kobietami najwyraźniej uważającymi go za pociągającego kawalera. Tygodnik „Czarownica" opublikował listę czarodziei Ministerstwa do „wzięcia" a on sam awansował na drugie miejsce, zaraz po Harrym Potterze. Poprzednio drugie miejsce należało do Scrimgeoura, zanim gazety opublikowały jego zdjęcia z Elaine. Patrząc na wyczyny Harrego pod jemiołą on także straci tytuł do wzięcia, co zostawiało Kingsleya samego na pastwę czarownic.

xxxxxx

To była gorąca, chociaż grudniowa noc. Więcej niż jedna para zatonęła w czułym uścisku. To nie dotyczyło Rona i Lavender Weasley. Rudzielec zgrzytał zębami z powodu Balu Zimowego. Ginny poszła z Harrym, nawet idiota Percy został zaproszony, a o nim zapomniano. Był złośliwy i kąśliwy dla wszystkich, łącznie ze swoją siostrą. Kiedy zobaczył rudowłosą dziewczynę w sięgającej do połowy łydek, dopasowaną, srebrna suknię rzucił dość wulgarny komentarz. Zarobił za to upiorogackiem, ale nie przestawał kpić. Lavender, próbująca bronić swej szwagierki, także usłyszała przykre słowa i wybiegła z płaczek do swej sypialni. Ron był wściekły i zazdrosny i zamierzał pokazać to wszystkim co czuje.

Zaciskał zęby widząc Harrego w szatach wyjściowych. Ten uśmiech na jego ustach odczytał jako kpinę i wyraz wyższości. Stał w progu jego domu, jaki zadowolony i pewny siebie. Nieznośnie elegancki i do tego wedle gazet numer jeden na liście pożądanych kawalerów. Pani Weasley nieustannie z tego żartowała a Ron zgrzytał zębami i kpił. Nikt go nie umieścił na żadnej liście. Wyładował swoje niezadowolenie na świeżo poślubionej żonie, szydząc, że własna rodzina ją wyklęła i nie chce znać. " _Tylko ja się nad tobą zlitowałem i cię zechciałem_ ". Rzucił też kilka kąśliwych komentarzy pod adresem Hermiony, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi pokoju.

Lucjusz Malfoy był w znakomitym humorze. Po powrocie do Malfoy Manor wypił razem z Draco parę kieliszków Ognistej i obaj mężczyźni postanowili zająć się swoimi kobietami. Młodszy zabrał tacę z owocami oraz kubełek z lodem i ruszył w kierunku sypialni. Wpadła właśnie na znakomity pomysł i zamierzał zrobić niespodziankę narzeczonej.

Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, zobaczył Pansy jak leży na łóżku najwyraźniej próbując zasnąć. Uśmiechnął się diabolicznie, po czym rzucił zaklęcie krępujące dziewczynie ruchy. Dziewczyna natychmiast uniosła głowę, najwyraźniej zamierzając coś powiedzieć. Nie zdążyła bowiem Draco wycelował w jej kierunku różdżką i zmuszając do rozwarcia nóg. Przygryzła wargę przysięgając wyciąć mu podobny numer, ale na razie spojrzała niewinnie.

\- Panno Parkinson – powiedział surowo – proszę być przygotowaną na całkowite wykorzystanie. Bezlitosne i trwające bardzo długo.

\- Boję się paniczu Malfoy – odparła naśladując głos dziewczynki – co pan skrywa pod szatą.

\- Mojego młodszego braciszka, który bardzo chcę poznać twoją siostrę.

Spojrzała z zainteresowaniem na tacę z owocami. Pamiętała o zachowaniu miny przerażonej dziewicy, nawet jeśli cała postawa krzyczała „bierz mnie". Draco zrzucił wszystko co miał na sobie, po czym podszedł do niej z diabolicznym uśmiechem. Z niezwykłą sprawnością obrał ze skóry pomarańczę. Zaczął karmić kawałkami zdumioną Pansy, która oczekiwała czego innego. Jego ukochana miała niesamowity temperament a on uwielbiał ją zaskakiwać. Całował ją namiętnie, myśląc o Potterze i Ginny Weasley pod jemiołą. To jak Wybawca całował swoją narzeczoną było wręcz nieprzyzwoite i to jeszcze przy ludziach. Widział ojca rzucającego wymowne spojrzenia Hermionę a także Scrimgeoura tak skoncentrowanego na wolnym tańcu ze swoją blondynką, że nawet nie patrzył.

Całował jej usta, szyję i schodził coraz niżej. Uwielbiał zabawę w skrępowanie i dzisiaj przyszła jego pora. Zerknął na malinkę tuż nad jej pępkiem i postanowił odnowić ślad. Wyczuwał jej zniecierpliwienie i pragnienie, ale nigdy się nie śpieszył. Malfoyowie zawsze smakowali chwilę. Ojciec mu wszystko wyjaśnił, kiedy tylko zrozumiał jak poważnie myśli o Pansy. Wyrzucając z głowy obraz jego w ramionach Granger, szybko wrócił myślami do ukochanej.

Hermiona brała akurat prysznic, kiedy usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi. Lucjusz stał w drzwiach a i pożerał ją wzrokiem. Uśmiechnęła się doskonale wiedząc do czego zmierza. Zwinnie niczym kot wszedł do kabiny i przycisnął do jednej ze ścianek. Krzyknęła czując jak przyciska swoje ciało do niej i czując jego wielkie pragnienie. Ujęła w dłonie jego policzki milcząco zachęcając do dalszych działań. Nim zdążyła choćby pomyśleć wziął ją gwałtownie niczym żołnierz brankę na wojnie. Krzyknęła, mając nadzieję, że chociaż raz pamiętał o zaklęciach ciszy. Ona w tym stanie nie dałaby rady niczemu.

\- Przepraszam, że tak się na siebie wściekałem ze te skrzaty, jesteś jeszcze młoda zapominam o tym.

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte – odparła z trudem panując nad głosem – przekonałeś mnie.

xxxxxxxxxx

Elaine leżała na miękkich poduszkach patrząc na cienie na suficie. Tworzyły niesamowite kształty w grudniową, księżycową noc. Pomimo zmęczenia nie mogła zasnąć. Przeczesywała dłonią włosy śpiącego na jej piersi mężczyzny. Podejrzewała co hiena Skeeter napisze do jutrzejszego wydania i potrafiła odgadnąć reakcję matki. Na pewno nie skoczy z radości, nieustannie się sprzeczały w tej kwestii. Babka Galatea będzie zachwycona, matka wściekła a ojciec neutralny. Doris zadręczy ją pytaniami o Bal i co robiła po, a ona musi wymyślić jak powiedzieć o wszystkim. Poszli spać, tak zwyczajnie w świecie chwilę rozmawiali i grzecznie poszli spać. No dobrze pocałowali na dobranoc, ale nic więcej. Przymknęła oczy myśląc w jaki sposób wszystko się zaczęło.

 _Miała wtedy może z dwadzieścia lat i od dwóch lat pracowała w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa. Jeszcze nie u Dawlisha, ale zupełnie znośnej czarownicy o nazwisku Jorkins. Lavender zaczęła właśnie Czwarty Rok w Hogwarcie i pisała pełne zachwytu listy o Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Zazdrościła kuzynce, że zobaczy zagranicznych gości, podczas gdy ona sama siedziała w biurze nad papierkami. Nie znała jeszcze Doris i nikt nigdy jej nie próbował wepchnąć pod jemiołę, za to była wdzięczna losowi. Ona sama powodowała dość wypadków._

 _Któregoś jesiennego dnia została dłużej w pracy. Chciała skończyć raport by mieć spokój. Niewiele osób pracowała do tak późna, panował bowiem względny spokój i nawet pesymiści nie podejrzewali, że niedługo cały świat zadrży w posadach. Niosła dwie, grube teczki marząc o wiadrze z kawą. Nienawidziła jesieni i deszczowych dni. Była wówczas senna i ledwo mogła się nad czymkolwiek skupić._

 _Szła długim, wyłożonym miękkim dywanem korytarzem. W jednym z gabinetów usłyszała odgłosy kłótni i dosłownie w ostatniej chwili odskoczyła, kiedy z drzwi wybiegła kobieta o wściekle różowych włosach. Nawet w przyćmionym świetle żyrandoli widziała wyraźnie koszmarny kolor. Budynek Ministerstwa zbudowano pod ziemią, ale zaczarowane okna Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa przepuszczały światło z powierzchni. Teraz panował wieczór a deszcze kapał za oknami. Słyszała dwa podniesione głosy dochodzące z jakiegoś gabinetu. Mężczyzna i kobieta krzyczeli na siebie przekonani, że nikt ich nie słyszy._

 _Wtedy właśnie wybiegła nieznajoma w krótkiej dżinsowej spódniczce oraz ze wściekle różowymi włosami. Otworzyła usta ze zdumienia, bo jeszcze nigdy nie widziała czarownicy w podobnym stroju. Zaczynała podejrzewać o co wybuchła awantura. Zdumiona widokiem nieznajomej nie zauważyła wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyzny który wyszedł za nieznajomą. W przeciwieństwie do niej nosił eleganckie szaty czarodzieja a cała jego postawa emanowała siłą i mocą. Nie widział Elaine, pewnie nikogo się nie spodziewał, toteż wpadł na nią przewracając na dywan._

 _Upadła wypuszczając trzymane w rękach teczki. Miała ochotę komuś naubliżać, rozcierając jednocześnie obolałą kostkę. Wówczas nie nosiła jeszcze szpilek, ale wysokie buty na szerszym obcasie, toteż nie zrobiła sobie większej krzywdy. Jej dobre samopoczucie ucierpiało znacznie bardziej._

 _\- Strasznie panią przepraszam – usłyszała wysoki, męski głos – nic się pani nie stało?_

 _\- Nie, chyba nie – odparła patrząc na przyczynę zamieszania._

 _Dostrzegła sporo starszego, dystyngowanego mężczyznę. Jego długie, ciemnorude_ _ **[1]**_ _, sięgające do ramion włosy były lekko potargane, co kontrastowało z elegancką szatą. Nie miała pojęcia kim był, ale na pewno jakimś ważnym urzędnikiem. Zaczęła nerwowo zbierać papiery, przeklinając własną ślepotę. Wysocy rangą funkcjonariusze nie lubią młodych kobiet wpadających na nich po ciemku. Znaczy to on wpadł na nią, ale przecież nie wymyśli niczego lepszego niż spuszczenie uszu po sobie._

 _\- Proszę pozwolić sobie pomóc – powiedział – nie oczekiwałem, że o tej godzinie ktoś jeszcze będzie w pracy._

 _\- Ani ja – odparła – przygotowuję raport dla mojej szefowej, pani Jorkins, i potrzebuję coś sprawdzić w dokumentach. Prawie skończyłam na dzisiaj, ale chciałam mieć rano wszystko na biurku żeby nie tracić czasu. Cóż – kontynuowała – myślałam, że to najmłodsi stażem muszą zostawać po godzinach, pan na takiego nie wygląda._

 _\- Potem wcale nie jest lepiej, zapewniam - wyjaśnił – zwłaszcza jak się trzeba użerać z niekompetentnymi durniami._

 _\- Wierzę, dlatego chcę ułatwić życie szefowej, by mogła spędzać wieczory z rodziną. To miła kobieta i zaprasza nas do siebie do domu na niektóre przyjęcia – tłumaczyła wkładając dokumenty do teczki – bardzo panu dziękuję za pomoc w zbieraniu papierów, niewielu by tak uczyniło._

 _\- Ależ nie ma za co, przynajmniej nie zapamięta mnie pani jak gbura o koszmarnych manierach._

 _\- W żadnym wypadku, zresztą nawet pana nie znam!_

 _\- A to proszę wybaczyć kolejną nieuprzejmość, Rufus Scrimgeour, Szef Biura Aurorów – powiedział podając rękę._

 _\- Elaine Cattermole – odpowiedziała ściskając przelotnie podaną dłoń – z tego samego Departamentu. To już chyba wszystko – zerknęła na papiery – bardzo panu dziękuję za pomoc, jestem pod naprawdę ogromnym wrażeniem. Na ogół nie wpadam na ludzi po ciemku w nocy._

 _\- Ja też nie, ścigam przestępców, nie młode i pracowite czarownice._

 _Zaczęli rozmawiać i kiedy pokonała swoją sztywność pomyślała, że to szczęśliwy wypadek. Oczywiście czuła na policzkach znienawidzone rumieńce, ale na szczęście wątpiła by cokolwiek było widoczne w przyćmionym świetle. Siedzieli przez jakiś czas rozmawiając i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że wciąż siedzi na dywanie. Nie pamiętała by ostatnio tak się dobrze bawiła w czyimś towarzystwie. Nie od czasu ostatniego przyjęcia u babki Galatei, gdzie jej znajomi rozmawiali z nią w uroczy, staroświecki sposób._

 _To było pierwsze z serii spotkań, przez długi czas wyłącznie koleżeńskich. Kilka razy nawet spotkali się w ministerialnej kafeterii, na co wówczas nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Szef Biura Aurorów stanowił znacznie mniej wdzięczny temat do plotek niż Minister Magii, więc nie musieli na siebie aż tak uważać. Przeżyła niemały szok kiedy zaprosił ją na kawę po ich pierwszym spotkaniu, nie wierząc, że wreszcie spotkała sensownego rozmówcę._

 _\- Twoje ulubione cappuccino, Elaine – powiedział któregoś dnia podając jej kawę – nie masz nic przeciwko mówieniu po imieniu, panno Cattermole?_

 _\- Ależ skąd i dziękuję za kawę. Może pan mi mówić po imieniu! – zapewniła._

 _\- W takim razie nalegam byś i ty mówiła do mnie w ten sam sposób, oczywiście kiedy rozmawiamy prywatnie – nakazał._

 _\- Nie śmiałabym inaczej – zapewniła – kawa wyborna, kto parzył?_

 _\- Praktykanci, nie patrz tak na mnie od czegoś trzeba zacząć._

 _\- Wiem, sama też parzyłam kawę pani Jorkins. Będziesz w ministerialnej delegacji na Trzecie Zadanie w Turnieju? Opowiesz mi po tym jak było? Moja kuzynka jest teraz w Hogwarcie, ale więcej pisze o wyglądzie reprezentantów niż zadaniach._

 _\- Tak, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu i wszystko opowiem. Mam tam kawę i ciasteczka a jak trzeba coś mocniejszego._

 _\- Chętnie, na ciastka zawsze jestem chętna! Miłe towarzystwo też – dodała._

 _I wtedy nadszedł pierwszy zgrzyt. Została specjalnie dłużej w pracy, aby móc wysłuchać relacji. Jeśli pani Jorkins coś podejrzewała, zachowała swoje wątpliwości dla siebie, nic jej nie mówiąc. Kiedy znalazła notatkę na biurku z zaproszeniem natychmiast ruszyła w kierunku jego gabinetu. Oczekiwała opowieści o wielkiej wygranej i wspaniałej zabawie. Ze szczerego serca liczyła na wygrana Hogwartu, swej starej szkoły. Od słuchania o przystojnym Cedryku Diggorym dostawała mdłości i przestała nawet o cokolwiek pytać Lavender. To od niego, swego poważnego kolegi, oczekiwała sensownej relacji Nic takiego nie miało miejsca._

 _Ledwie przekroczyła prób dość sporego, uporządkowanego gabinetu począł rzucać zaklęcia ciszy i prywatności. Bardzo ją to zaskoczyło, ponieważ nigdy czegoś podobnego nie robił. Sprawiał wrażenie zdenerwowanego a jednocześnie zmartwionego. Na ogół lubiła tutaj siedzieć, w miejscu rodem z opowieści znajomych babki._

 _Ścian nie pokrywały obrazki poszukiwanych przestępców, dla nich zarezerwowano tablicę ogłoszeń. Ten porządek bardzo jej odpowiadał. Dokładnie naprzeciw drzwi stało spore, wyglądające na piekielnie ciężkie biurko. Ciemny blat pokrywały liczne raporty oraz dokumenty do podpisania, co tylko pokazywało że papierkowa robota nigdy się nie kończy. Obok stały miękkie, wygodne krzesła dla gości na których zwykle siadała. Lubiła też wyglądać przez magiczne okno. Widziała wówczas ministerialne atrium, o tej godzinie puste i ciemne. Miękki, czerwono-złoty dywan tłumił odgłos kroków, zaś ona marzyła by czasem przejść boso po owym kobiercu. Po całym dniu w wysokich butach cierpiała, ale zaciskała zęby._

 _Ze zdumieniem obserwowała płynne ruchy różdżki rozpoznając niektóre z zaklęć. Nic nie rozumiała, ale rzecz jasna nie przeszkadzała w rzucaniu czarów. To stwarzało potencjalne zagrożenie a ona nie była szalona, no może lekko przestraszona._

 _\- Stało cię coś? – zapytała kiedy usiadła na krześle dla gości._

 _\- Martwy uczestnik Turnieju, Potter we krwi i wielka kłótnia Knota z Dumbledorem – padło krótkie wyjaśnienie._

 _\- Ale dlaczego Minister Magii poskrzeczał się z Dyrektorem Hogwartu? Przecież z tego co wiem zawsze byli w dobrej komitywie!_

 _\- Byli, właśnie byli – powiedział stanowczo – ale najwyraźniej to już przeszłość. Potter twierdził, że zmarłego uczestnika Turnieju zamordował Sam-Wiesz-Kto. Dumbledore mu uwierzył, ale nie Knot. Miałem wątpliwą przyjemność słyszeć ich wrzaski i z będą kłopoty. Uważaj na siebie Elaine, czeka nas niezła polityczna awantura._

 _Posłuchała rady. Faktycznie niedługo potem „Prorok" rozpoczął oszczerczą kampanię przeciw Dyrektorowi Hogwartu oraz Harremu Potterowi. Szczerze im współczuła, ale trzymała język za zębami. Posłuchała rady starszego, o wiele bardziej doświadczonego mężczyzny i nic nie mówiła. Nie chciała stracić pracy i podpaść. Miała dość rozumu by nie mielić ozorem na prawo i lewo. Milczała nawet kiedy odbył się urągający wszelkim zasadom przyzwoitości proces Pottera przed całym Wizengamotem. Rzucenie patronusa w obecności Mugola było nieodpowiedzialne, ale przecież nie z takimi kryzysami radzili sobie amnezjatorzy._

 _Rozmawiali o tym w jego gabinecie, oczywiście po rzuceniu zabezpieczeń. Oboje zgodnie wyrazili oburzenie parodią sprawiedliwości, ale swoje opinie wyrażali po cichu i w sposób wyważony. Departament Przestrzegania Prawa aż huczał od plotek kiedy Minister Knot osobiście interesował się sprawą Pottera i wyciąganiem różnych haków na chłopaka. I wszędzie łaził z tym swoim melonikiem!_

 _\- Wyglądasz na zmęczonego – zauważyła któregoś dnia._

 _Faktycznie wyglądał. Włosy miał w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle, co wzbudziło w niej pragnienie poszukania grzebienia. Trzymała język za zębami, jedynie raz po raz rzucając wymowne spojrzenia. Lista papierów na biurku chyba urosła, co skomentowała ze współczuciem. Szczególnie jeden dokument przykuł uwagę: zdjęcie ciemnowłosego mężczyzny o dzikim spojrzeniu. Znała historię Syriusza Blacka i uznała za karygodne, że ktoś taki zdołał jakoś wejść do Hogwartu a Dumbledore nabrał wody w usta. Morderca uciekł na groźnym potworze, coś okropnego, zaś dyrektor najwyraźniej był uradowany. Ale czego oczekiwać od człowieka zatrudniającego do pilnowania dzieci wilkołaka, który biegał po szkolnych błoniach w czasie pełni?_

 _\- Black – westchnął – ten facet jest geniuszem, albo ktoś mu pomaga. Shacklebolt i Tonks zaklinają się, że widziano go w Tybecie, ale coś mi tu nie pasuje. A ilekroć nalegam na bardziej szczegółowe śledztwo robią uniki._

 _\- Hipogryfy mogą latać tak daleko?_

 _\- Nie, a to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej._

 _\- Rozumiem, ale przepracowując się nikomu nie pomożesz. Powinieneś odpocząć, mama mi pokazała pewne mugolskie sposoby na uspokojenia, naprawdę pomagają – zapewniła._

 _\- Jestem czystej krwi, ale to mnie nie czyni uprzedzonym. Co to za sposoby?_

 _Oczywiście było to niewinne i bez podtekstów. Poczęła niepewnie, jakby chcąc wyczuć rytm, masować jego ramiona. Polubiła go przez ostatnie miesiące, a z doświadczenia wiedziała, że podobne gesty czynią cuda. Pokazywała je swoim koleżankom i kolegom z Ravenclawu, toteż miała doświadczenie. Z godną siebie spostrzegawczością nie zauważyła błysku w jego oku oraz zadowolenia, kiedy poczuł jej dotyk. „Okropnie zesztywniałeś"- mruknęła -"te krzesło jest niewygodne? Ostatni raz tak sztywna była moja koleżanka z klasy kiedy zasnęła nad notatkami przed egzaminem. Ledwie mogła ruszyć głową biedaczka. Moja mama jest czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia i pokazała mi wiele ich sztuczek. Wiesz, że oni mają całe rzesze ludzi szkolonych w masowaniu?" - kontynuowała zadowolona, że jej towarzysz wyraźnie się rozluźnia. Ona sama nie traktowała podobnych gestów inaczej niż koleżeńskiej przysługi, całe życie traktując tak samo koleżanki i kolegów._

 _Tymczasem zapanowała atmosfera paranoi i nie mogli się już równie swobodnie spotykać. Właśnie wtedy zaczęli wysyłać do siebie krótkie wiadomości, co było znacznie bezpieczniejsze. Dzięki rzuconym na pergamin czarom tylko sami zainteresowani mogli je przeczytać i tylko ewidentnie złamanie prawa mogło przełamać zaklęcie. Używani jedynie pierwszych liter imion w podpisie, aby ktoś przypadkiem nie zaczął podejrzewać czegoś niewłaściwego. Wolała oczywiście rozmowy, ale wiedziała, że musi uważać. Dlatego była wdzięczna za listy oraz to, że pamiętał o jej urodzinach i nawet przysłał drobny prezent._

 _Kiedy z Azkabanu uciekli niebezpieczni przestępcy była po prostu przerażona. Sama myśl o śmierciożercach chodzących po ulicach miast wywoływała panikę, nie tylko u niej. Ludzie zaczęli wówczas głośnio szemrać i coraz mniej wierzyli w oficjalną wersję. To się po prostu nie trzymało kupy. Wiedziała z gazet i od Lavender że szpicel Knota w Hogwarcie musi być wściekły. Błagała w listach kuzynkę o ostrożność, co rzecz jasna nijak nie przeszkadzało uczestniczyć w nielegalnej wówczas organizacji._

 _\- Spokojnie – powiedział któregoś razu, podając fiolkę z eliksirem uspokajającym- jesteś półkrwi, a twoja rodzina ze strony ojca to czarodzieje od kilku pokoleń. Nie będziesz ich pierwszym celem – zapewnił – w jaki sposób chodzisz do pracy?_

 _\- Teleportuję się albo używam głównego wejścia, a co?_

 _\- Od tej pory używaj tylko teleportacji. Masz osłony?_

 _\- Mieszkam w mugolskim Londynie, nie wiem czy powinnam._

 _\- Musisz, jeśli chcesz, pozwolisz mi.. mogę pomóc._

 _\- Nie chcę robić kłopotu, ale jakbyś mógł zasugerować.._

 _\- Załatwione, nie patrz tak na mnie, jestem Aurorem a ochrona niewinnych to moja praca. Będziesz bezpieczna w domu, obiecaj, że nie będziesz sama chodzić po mieście._

 _\- Nie zamierzam, ty też nie wierzysz w oficjalną wersję? To się kupy nie trzyma!_

 _\- Masz rację, ale teraz tym bardziej musisz zachować swoje zdanie dla siebie. Nic o czym rozmawiamy nie może wyjść poza drzwi mojego gabinetu._

 _\- Jesteś takim dobrym przyjacielem!_

 _\- Dziękuję, a teraz chodźmy, będę spać spokojniej wiedząc, że moja przyjaciółka jest bezpieczna._

 _Dlatego miała w mieszkaniu równie silne zasłony i zaklęcia zwodzące. Podobną ochronę mieli wysocy urzędnicy Ministerstwa, a ona nie wiedziała jak dziękować. Wersja o standardowych metodach ochrony była kłamstwem możliwie najbliższym prawdy. tylko mieszkając jedno z drugim miała szansę nie pomieszać wersji_

Zdjęcia oczywiście trafiły do gazet. Nadgryzła tosta przeglądając artykuły w „Proroku" i „Czarownicy". Widziała w nich siebie, tańczącą z jakimś ckliwym komentarzem o kwitnącej miłości. Obok dostrzegła fotkę Pottera całującego namiętnie rudowłosą dziewczynę pod jemiołą a potem i bez niej. Zerknęła na artykuł w „Czarownicy" i nieomal upuściła trzymany w ustach kawałek chleba. Oczywiście wiedziała, że jedzenie i czytanie jest niewskazane, ale gryzła ją ciekawość.

„ _Uwaga czarownice, zewrzyjcie szyki bowiem lista ministerialnych kawalerów do wzięcia właśnie została zredukowana. Numer jeden na liście najbardziej pożądanych, Wybawca i Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, Harry Potter (19 l.) praktycznie ogłosił swoje zaręczyny z panną Ginewrą Weasley (18 l.) na Zimowym Balu w Ministerstwie Magii. Przyszła pani Potter, wedle wszelkich znaków na niebie i ziemi, nosiła krótką, bardzo kuszącą sukienkę inspirowaną mugolską modą. Osoba o tak zgrabnych nogach winna nosić podobne stroje, zaś po córce Artura Weasleya należy oczekiwać fascynacji Mugolami, nie zaś tradycjami czarodziejskimi. Wywołuje to rozmaite komentarze, ale rudowłosa panna najwyraźniej nie zamierza zmienić stylu._

 _W ten sposób dochodzimy do kolejnego kawalera na naszej liście, czyli Ministra Magii Rufusa Scirmgeoura (48 l.). O spotkaniach Ministra z młodą damą z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, panną Elaine Cattermole (25 l.) piszemy od jakiegoś czasu. Wszyscy pamiętamy pełen pasji pocałunek pod jemiołą, który przyprawił wiele z nas o szybsze bicie serca. Po północy, kiedy goście zaczęli wychodzić, Minister także wyszedł trzymając za rękę pannę Cattermole. Dokąd poszli i w jakim celu pozostawiamy oczywiście wyobraźni czytających. W przeciwieństwie do Ginewry Weasley, Elaine Cattermole przyszła na Zimowy Bal ubrana w długą, jasną szatę o tradycyjnym kroku. Przywiązanie i szacunek do tradycji czarodziejskich u młodej panny Cattermole, a może powinniśmy pisać przyszłej pani Scrimgeour, jest powszechnie znany i zaskarbił jej sympatię przyjaciół Ministra._

 _Warto wspomnieć też o obecności innej znanej damy, czyli wojennej bohaterki, pięknej czarownicy mugolskiego pochodzenia, czyli panny Hermiony Granger (20 l.). Słabość panny Granger do sławnych czarodziejów jest powszechnie znana Czytelnikom. Podczas swej nauki w Hogwarcie zdążyła pokazać się publicznie ze samym Wiktorem Krumem, Harrym Potterem oraz bratankiem Przewodniczącego Wizengamotu, Cormackiem McLaggenem (21 l.). Na Balu potwierdziła swoją słabość do mężczyzn o wysokiej pozycji społecznej, tańcząc z nikim innym jak Lucjuszem Malfoyem (46 l.). Nawet najbogatszy czarodziej nie pozostał obojętny na wdzięki młodej brunetki w bordowej sukni, co męska część naszej redakcji przyjęła ze zrozumieniem_

 _Drogie panie, nie załamujcie rąk. Na placu boju został młody, prężny i wciąż samotny Szef Biura Aurorów, Kingsley Shacklebolt (35 l.). Ten wysoki, ciemnoskóry czarodziej jest posiadaczem najbardziej pociągającego głosu w Ministerstwie. Dzięki szkolenia Aurorów stanowi przykład męskiej siły i.. "_

Kilka razy przesuwała dłonią po fragmencie gdzie została nazwana „przyszłą panią Scrimgeour". Marzyła o tym od bardzo dawna, nawet nie wiedziała od kiedy dokładnie. Zadurzyła się w nim, nie zakochała, jeszcze w czasie Wojny a może przed? Sama nie wiedziała.

\- Czytasz relacje z Balu?

\- Tak – odparła – nie czujesz się czasem jak zwierzyna łowna na polowaniu?

\- Raczej jak _upolowana_ zwierzyna, ale jeszcze nie zdekapitowana i nie wisząca nad kominkiem – odparł muskając jej dłoń – tak przynajmniej sugeruje Rita.

\- Nigdy na ciebie nie polowałam!

\- Nie _śmiałbym_ dyskutować z przyszłą panią Scrimgeour.

\- Nie jesteśmy…- zaczęła.

\- To chyba dobry czas na publicznie ogłoszenie – kontynuował – spacer Pokątną wszystko załatwi.

Zanim zdążyła powiedzieć, że przecież nie ma pierścionka chwycił jej dłoń i ruszyli w kierunku salonu. Bała się nawet myśleć co planuje. Nie śmiała nawet marzyć. Nieomal upadła widząc kosztowny, srebrny pierścionek w tradycyjnym stylu. Głos uwiązł w gardle, kiedy poczuła jak wsuwa cudo na jej palec. Chciała krzyczeć z radości, skakać pod sam sufit. Zamarła jednak w miejscu i patrzyła na niego z rozpromienionymi oczami, nie wstydząc się łez wzruszenia.

\- A wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze? - zapytał – teraz możesz oficjalnie ze mną zamieszkać, do naszego ślubu. Powinniśmy dobrze wybrać termin.

\- Jak to oficjalnie mieszkać?

\- Braki w edukacji? No, nie znasz zwyczaju wedle którego narzeczeni mogą mieszkać razem po ogłoszeniu zaręczyn, o ile narzeczony ma odpowiednio wyższą pozycję społeczną i dochody? Nie zamierzam cię stąd wypuścić!

\- A czy ja ci uciekam? Chyba powinnam się w coś przebrać, no i powiadomić rodziców, powinnam ich odwiedzić i powiedzieć co i jak. Ale wpierw ubrać.

\- _Oboje_ powinniśmy, ale wpierw upewnij się, że są w domu. Korzystają z Fiuu?

\- Tak, kominek jest podłączony do sieci. Przebiorę się i sprawdzę co i jak.

\- By rozmawiać nie musisz się przebierać – zauważył przytomnie.

Zachichotała i usiadła na dywanie przy kominku. Wzięła w rękę garść szmaragdowego proszku i drżąc nawiązała połączenie. Nie wiedziała co i jak mówić, drżąca ze zdenerwowania. Opinie gazet mogła ignorować, ale to bliscy ludzie, na ich opinii jej zależało.

Xxxxxx

Lavender widziała zdjęcia swojej kuzynki oraz Hermiony. Cieszyła się szczęściem Elaine, naprawdę życzyła jej wszystkiego co najlepsze i nie zazdrościła. Ona sama by oszalała z nudów na ministerialnych bankietach. Zasypiała już na kolacjach i babki. Pogłaskała swój lekko widoczny, ciążowy brzuch.

\- Lav, przygotowałam dla ciebie pożywną owsiankę – głos pani Weasley był pełen dumy – musisz o siebie dbać.

\- Dziękuję, nigdy nie jadłam czegoś równie pysznego. Maluszek się zgadza!

\- Twoja rodzina – zaczęła delikatnie Molly – czy oni nadal?

\- Nie zmienią zdania. Nie chcą uznać mojego małżeństwa z Ronem i są wściekli. Elaine go nie znosi, ale próbuje się opanować. Ale to tylko kwestia czasu aż wybuchnie. Nie mogę ich zostawić samych, bo dojdzie do nieszczęścia. Nie wiem co ona ma do niego, przecież nawet go nie zna!

\- Zapewne wyrobiła sobie opinię czytając prasę. Ronald nie jest złym chłopcem, ale nagle stał się sławny, stracił Hermionę, którą wszyscy uważaliśmy za idealną dla niego i po prostu zrobił kilka głupot. Teraz jednak ma ciebie i wasze dziecko i to najważniejsze.

\- Elaine jest wyczulona na kwestie manier, zachowania, uwielbia gadać o polityce i uważa sport za dziecinadę– zauważyła Lavender – dlatego woli starszych a Ron reprezentuje wszystko czego nie lubi, ale nie ma prawa tak go traktować. Nie wiem co się z nią stało, kiedyś taka nie była.

\- Kto z kim przestaje – pani Weasley wskazała na zdjęcia.

Szybko schowała gazetę słysząc kroki. Molly nie chciała by syn widział zdjęcia i wpadł w podły humor. Matka wiedziała jak młodzieniec bywa wyczulony na swoim punkcie, jak wrażliwy potrafi być.

\- Ron usiądź zaraz podam śniadanie, Lav musiała przyjść wcześniej, rozumiesz dla dziecka.

Rudzielec pokazał swoje odmienne oblicze. Nieświadom rozmowy, która właśnie miała miejsce widział tylko swoją żonę, z uśmiechem głaszczącą coraz bardziej widoczny brzuszek. Dając dojść do głosu lepszej stronie swej natury, podbiegł do niej i położył rękę w miejscu tuż pod sercem. Głaskał ją uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, szczęśliwy i zadowolony z życia.

\- Pozwól mi podziękować – szepnął – i pomóc.

Chwycił łyżkę i począł ją karmić owsianką. Lavender wprost przepadała za owsianką odkąd zaszła w ciążę, toteż pani Weasley zawsze przygotowała dla synowej hojną porcję. Teraz ze wzruszeniem patrzyła na harmonię między najmłodszym chłopakiem i jego żoną. Postanowiła usuwać mu z oczu gazety, jeśli dzięki temu poczuje się lepiej.

Blondynka popatrzyła na niego z miłością i zachwytem w oczach. Ron potrafił być dobry i czuły, o ile tylko zapanował nad swoją zazdrością. Tamtego poranka, jego demony spały i po prostu karmił swoją ciężarną żonę pożywnym posiłkiem.

\- Musisz jeść by dziecko było zdrowe, myślisz że będzie grało w Quidditcha? – zapytał z nadzieję w głosie.

\- Oczywiście Mon-Ron, byłeś świetnym obrońcą Gryfonów a i twoi bracia byli nieźli. To Weasley, a Weasleyowie mają to we krwi!

\- Mówiłem, ze cię kocham Lav? I jesteś taka mądra, dużo mądrzejsza niż Hermiona!

\- Zawsze chętnie usłyszę podobne słowa. A ty kiedy zjesz? Dziecko potrzebuje silnego tatusia a ja silnego mężczyzny?

To był jeden z najwspanialszych poranków. Być może najlepszy w czasie trwania całego ich małżeństwa. Ron żartował i wygłupiał się bawiąc ją do łez. Takiego chłopaka kochała; wesołego i nieco szalonego. Nie przepadała za dystyngowanymi i sztywnymi, tych zostawiała kuzynce. Przynajmniej nie będą rywalizować.

Po śniadaniu wyszli na spacer. Lavender przekonała Rona, że jest w ciąży a nie zachorowała i może chodzić. To był piękny, chociaż chłodny dzień. Mimo to z radością podziwiała skryty za białą świat. Miał w sobie czar i dosłownie tryskał magią. Zaczęli lepić bałwana bawiąc się przy tym jak dzieci. Żadne z nich nie myślało o Balach, przyjęciach ni niczym innym nić obecna chwila. Młoda kobieta błagała wszystkie boskie byty by tak już pozostało na dłużej.

Xxxxxx

Hermiona obudziła się w swoim łóżku nieco obolała. Znała dokładnie przyczynę bólu tych części ciała, o których istnieniu nie wiedziała przez większą część życia. Wiedziała czyja to wina i zasługa. Lucjusz bardzo intensywnie przepraszał za swoją złość, korzystając z rad z Kamasutry. Ona zaś niepotrzebnie wypiła w łóżku szampana. Skronie pulsowały bólem a ona, rozważna Prefekt Naczelna odczuwała skutki szalonej nocy. Dlaczego światło świeciło tak jasno.

\- Jesteś blada Hermiono, czy dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał Lucjusz troskliwie.

\- Umieram – jęknęła – dobij mnie.

\- Przyślę Werkę z eliksirem antykacowym. A teraz muszę sprawdzić czy Draco i Pansy nie potrzebują pomocy. Młodzi – prychnął – zero kondycji.

Nie miała siły odpowiedzieć na zaczepkę. Wypiła ohydnie smakujący eliksir, raz po raz obiecując sobie nigdy więcej nie pić za dużo. Na ogół uważała, ale Lucjusz tak sugestywnie przekonywał by spróbowała jeszcze trochę, że przecież nic złego się nie stanie. Jęknęła po raz kolejny przeklinając własną głupotę.

Całe szczęście Zimowy Bal miał miejsce w piątek, a teraz w sobotę nadszedł czas na odsypianie szaleństw. Początkowo planowała iść na Pokątną, zrobić świąteczne zakupy, ale potrzebowała czasu by dojść do siebie. Wciąż nie miała jeszcze kompletu prezentów, a do Gwiazdki zostały niespełna trzy tygodnie. Znalazła odpowiednie podarunki dla Lucjusza, Harrego, Draco i Pansy, ale poczuła naraz potrzebę by coś kupić Ginny. Pomimo początkowej złości wybaczyła swej wieloletniej przyjaciółce. Zwłaszcza jak ta przyszła bliska łez do jej gabinetu.

 _Ginny Weasley uchodziła za odważną. Taką ją postrzegali taki przyjaciele, jak i nieprzyjaciele. Potrafiła walczyć jak lwica z domu Gryffindora, nigdy nie robiąca kroku w tył. A mimo to, kiedy szła do gabinetu swej wieloletniej przyjaciółki wyglądała na przerażoną. Uwierzyła w ohydne kłamstwa rozpowiadana na jej temat przez Rona i nie czuła się z tym dobrze._

 _\- Zanim mnie wyrzucisz chcę tylko powiedzieć, że ten kretyn to mój brat i dlatego mu uwierzyłam – powiedziała w drzwiach._

 _\- O czym ty mówisz na Merlina?! – syknęła Hermiona._

 _\- Ron powiedział, że go zostawiłaś mówiąc, że jest dla ciebie za biedny i że niby szukasz kogoś z pozycją. Wydawał się zdołowany po waszym rozstaniu, lizał rany i wyglądał tak autentycznie!_

 _\- Tłumaczyłam ci… zaraz CO on powiedział?_

 _\- Przysięgał na wszelkie świętości, że całowałaś się z Draco Malfoyem, potem Lucjuszem Malfoyem, potem Scrimgeourem, Higgsem i jeszcze paroma facetami! Zaklinał się na swoją magię!_

 _\- Zabiję go! – warknęła – zabiję tego kretyna. Broniłam go, zarabiałam spojrzenia bazyliszka do Scrimgeoura i innych bo chciałam być lojalna a on, on – czuła piekące łzy._

 _\- Jak mi Harry powiedział zdemolowałam pokój ze wściekłości. Nie wiem co go opętało. Co mogę zrobić by odzyskać twą przyjaźń?_

 _\- Nie wiem Ginny, nie wiem, daj mi czas._

 _Hermiona potrzebowała nieco czasu, ale ostatecznie uwierzyła dziewczynie. Nie rozumiała jakim cudem Ron, Ron z którym łączyły ją lata w Hogwarcie zrobił jej coś takiego. Powtarzał i rozbudowywał wszystkie rewelacje jakie wypisywała jędza Skeeter, by wzbudzić złość u Ginny i pani Weasley. Zrobił z siebie ofiarę, chociaż wszystko było od początku jego winą. Złota Trójca Gryffindora została właśnie duetem._

Kiedy tylko eliksir antykacowy zaczął działać, wstała i ruszyła do łazienki. Narzuciła na siebie długą, srebrną podomkę. Musiała doprowadzić się do stanu używalności i zejść na śniadanie. Teraz, kiedy minęły mdłości, poczuła burczenie w żołądku. Była już prawie jedenasta, tak długi czas spędziła najpierw śniąc, potem walcząc ze skutkami picia szampana.

Widziała artykuł w gazecie i zacisnęła zęby. Żałowała, że nie uwięziła Skeeter w szklanym słoju już na zawsze. Albo nie rozdeptała wiedźmy w jej niezarejestrowanej, animagicznej formie przez co by nie trafiła do Azkabanu. Właściwie za podobny czyn powinni dawać ordery Merlina i nagradzać. Ostatnie czego potrzebowała to świeżej porcji plotek na swój temat.

Wiedziała, że poniedziałek czeka ją ciężki dzień. Mogła tylko zgadywać kto zacznie sesję tortur. Czy okropna ropucha w swym różowym sweterku, czy ministerialne plotkary? Oczywiście te ostatnie mają świeży i soczysty kąsek w postaci Scrimgeoura, który z impotenta awansował na mistrza pocałunków. Minister jednak potrafił jednym spojrzeniem przegonić natrętne kobiety. Ona niestety wciąż nie umiała.

* * *

[1] Filmowy wygląd

 **Od Autorki:** Ron zachował się bardzo dobrze wobec Lavender. Ale nie martwcie się, w następnym rozdziale odwali coś naprawdę dużego. Zawsze widziałam Molly jako rodzaj matki-kwoki, kobiety bardzo opiekuńczej, chociaż nie zawsze bystrej. Generalnie uważałam ją za dobrego człowieka, chociaż nie zawsze mającego wyczucie sytuacji. Toraach, w następnym rozdziale spotkamy Bellę i Rudolfa!

W Wordzie retrospekcja z udziałem Elaine była znacznie dłuższa, ale skróciłam tekst gdyz nie zmieni to akcji.


	17. Kłótnie i nowe sojusze

Jak zwykle pragnę podziękować moim Czytelnikom, wspaniale że ze mną jesteście.

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Prawda, zachował się okropnie. Ale moim zdaniem jeśli Ron kogoś nakarmił to już wielki gest z jego strony. W tym rozdziale na nowo odstawi niezłe przedstawienie. Nie myślałam o nim jako osobie z rozdwojeniem jaźni, ale coś w tym jest, bo on potrafił być oddanym przyjacielem a zaraz potem palantem. Ciekawa interpretacja, zaś Elaine.. została dobrze wychowana.

 **Toraach** : Rita musiała tak opisac Hermionę, przecież co jak co, ale autorka artykułów z brukowców lubi zbierać informacje o tym kto, kogo itd.. Tonks faktycznie zrobiła wielką przysługe Rufusowi, który cóż nie mógł lubić pani Auror w różu, więc tym bardziej spodobała mu się elegancka blondynka.

 **Cherethil** : Dziękuję, dla mnie pairing Lucjusz - Hermiona jest tutaj pretekstem do nakreślenia tła społeczno-politycznego. Brakowało mu tego w książkach oraz polskim fandomie, więc postanowiłam coś skrobnąć. A polityka mnie interesuje.

Ron mógł być chłopakiem, może pierwszą miłością Hermiony i generalnie jako szkolna para mi nie przeszkadzjaą. Ale jakoś mi nie pasują jako małżeństwo kiedy prawie nic ich nie łączy: ona ciekawa świata, on nie, ona kocha książki, jego nudzą, on kocha sporta, ona nie cierpi byli tak różni, że to nie miało prawa działać. Moim zdaniem był zakompleksionym chłopakiem, cały czas usiłującym czymś się wykazać: najmniej kochany przez matkę (co jest wspomniane w książkach), zakompleksiony przez biedę pragnie czymś się wykazać. Moim zdaniem kompleksy, niedojrzałość i sława to zabójcza mieszanka. A bohaterowie wojny z Voldemortem na pewno byli bohaterami i byli sławni a ciężar sławy przygniótł niejednego. Co do Elaine, to nieźle wyszła na słuchaniu rad babuni.

Teraz zaś, bez zbędnego przynudzania, dowiemy się jak Ron zareaguje na fakt, że Hermiona spotyka się z Lucjuszem. Poza tym Rufus wyłuszczy Elaine swoje poglądy na małżeństwo a na koniec spotkamy Bellę i Rudolfa.

* * *

Ręka Elaine drżała tak mocno, że wiedziała jakim cudem zdołała nawiązać połączenie Fiuu. Siedziała na miękkim, ciemnym dywanie ubrana jedynie w podomkę. Nie miała czasu się ubrać, ani nawet nie myślała. Najpierw odsypiali wczorajszy Bal, potem nie mogli wyjść z łóżka, a potem podziwiała pierścionek na swoim palcu. Jak na nią to było dość dużo.

\- Mamo, tato? Jesteście? – zapytała nerwowo.

\- Elaine? – zapytał Gajusz Cattermole – właśnie wychodziliśmy z mamą na zakupy. Gdzie jesteś?

\- W domu – odparła automatycznie.

\- Czyim? – odezwał się wyraźnie ubawiony głos – mogę zgadnąć, ale chcę to usłyszeć z twoich ust.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

\- Używasz Fiuu, a _nie masz_ kominka w swoim mieszkaniu w Londynie. Zatem gdzie jesteś, bo nie u babki?

\- Muszę z wami porozmawiać, ale nie przez Fiuu. Kiedy mogę wpaść? Może popołudniu?

\- Domyślam się że ten piekielny pośpiech ma coś wspólnego ze zdjęciami w gazetach. Możecie przyjść nawet teraz, o ile chodzi o honorowe zamiary tego człowieka względem ciebie.

\- Tato! – krzyknęła.

\- On siedzi obok ciebie? No to skoro to takie ważne to zapraszam.

\- Ale ja się muszę ubrać i umalować!

\- Jest godzina jedenasta a ty jeszcze niegotowa? Co ty właściwie robiłaś? Nie, nie odpowiadaj, nie chcę wiedzieć. Pół godziny!

Elaine czerwona jak burak zakończyła połączenie. Ojciec wiedział a ona musiała szybko się ubrać i umalować. Nienawidziła swoich rumieńców, ale na szczęście potrafiła szybko nałożyć gruby makijaż. Praktyka czyni mistrza jak mawiają Mugole.

Nie rozumiała czemu narzeczony, o Merlinie jak lubiła tak o nim myśleć, sprawiał wrażenie ubawionego jej reakcją. Założyła sięgającą za kolano szatę, eksponującą zgrabne nogi w dyskretny sposób. Rozszerzana suknia należała do jej ulubionych i pasowała nieomal na każdą okazję. Srebrny naszyjnik i kolczyki pasowały do ciemnej wełny. Wyglądała w całym zestawieniu na starszą niż była naprawdę, ale to jej nie martwiło. Pragnęła prezentować się przy nim jak dama nie pensjonarka.

Pomimo jego protestów nałożyła na policzki warstwę pudru, podkładu, fluidu i delikatnego różu. Tylko w ten sposób mogła zamaskować znienawidzone rumieńce, których nie miała już nadziei się pozbyć. Była gotowa w dwadzieścia minut, co stanowiło niemały wyczyn.

Spojrzała na niego z nieco rozmarzonym wzrokiem. Wyglądał wspaniale w kosztownych, tradycyjnych szatach czarodzieja. Zasadniczo uwielbiała mężczyzna w podobnych strojach, ale on przebijał ich wszystkich. Długie, ciemnorude włosy nosił teraz nieco bardziej uporządkowane, ku jej wielkiemu zadowoleniu. Pamiętał też o goleniu, najwyraźniej nie chcąc by ona próbowała pomóc. Zrobiła to tylko raz, w jego gabinecie niedługo po wyborach, a ręce trzęsły się jej tak bardzo, że zacięła się do krwi. Siedział wówczas na krześle w łazience a ona nachylała się tak nieznośnie kusząco, o czym nie miała bladego pojęcia. Dopiero niedawno do niej dotarło jak reagował kiedy siadała obok niego, zakładając nogę na nogę, lub schylając tak, że mógł widzieć falującą pierś gdy oddychała. O tak, w niekonwencjonalny sposób przekonała go do dbania o _image_ , przez co trafił na listę celów do odstrzału, czyli ministerialnych kawalerów, tygodnika „Czarownica".

Poprowadził ją za rękę w kierunku kominka. Potrzebowała podobnych gestów dość często, toteż tylko posłała mu uśmiech. Dawno temu ujął ją stanowczością i opanowaniem. Potrzebowała kogoś takiego. Zwłaszcza kiedy wylądowali w salonie domu jej rodziców.

To był niezbyt duży, ale zadbany dom. Na jasnym piętrze znajdowały się trzy, przytulne i niewielkie sypialnie oraz łazienka. Wysokie okna zapewniały odpowiednią ilość słonecznego światła nawet w zimowe dni. Mebli było niedużo, gdyż właściciele cenili sobie przestrzeń oraz swobodę poruszania. Jasne dywany pokrywały podłogę z ciemnego drewna, przypominającego mahoń. Pewnie dlatego Elaine tak lubiła ową kolorystykę.

Większość pomieszczeń urządzono w odcieniach srebrna oraz zieleni, bowiem zarówno Gajusz jak i jego matka, oraz inni krewni, należeli do Domu Węża i cenili określoną gamę kolorystyczną. Pokój Elaine pozostał niezmieniony, wciąż pełen książek jak przystało na Krukonkę, jedną z nielicznych w rodzinie.

Na parterze ulokowano kuchnię, salon oraz pokój gościnny z łazienką. Pośrodku tego drugiego stała dość spora, zielona choinka przystrojona zaczarowanymi ozdobami. Gajusz Cattermole, chociaż Ślizgon, nie podzielał uprzedzeń i nawet poślubił czarownicę mugolskiego pochodzenia, mimo to unikał niemagicznych przedmiotów w swoim domu. Uważał je za zbędne w ich świecie i pewnie dlatego traktował Artura Weasleya za wariata. „ _Jesteśmy czarodziejami i tak winniśmy żyć, wedle naszych nie obcych reguł_ "- powtarzał swej żonie. Krukonka nie protestowała.

\- Elaine wspaniale wyglądasz – powitał córkę – niezwykłe spotkanie panie Ministrze, zapraszam – wskazał na ciemnozieloną sofę.

\- Ale koniecznie – padła lakoniczna odpowiedź – czas najwyższy na rozmowę i wyjaśnienie moich zamiarów względem państwa córki. Zamierzam poślubić Elaine, która postanowiła uczynić mi ten zaszczyt i wyrazić zgodę, mając nadzieję, że moje intencje znajdą zrozumienie.

\- Lubię ludzi przechodzących prosto do sedna – Gajusz skinął głową – jestem uzdrowicielem nie politykiem i jasny przekaz to podstawa mojej pracy. Odpowiem więc krótko, że absolutnie nie mam nic przeciwko. Elaine – wskazał na córkę – zawsze była znacznie bardziej poważna i stateczna niż wskazywał na to jej wiek. Cieszę się, że znalazła kogoś kto to docenił. Zawsze uważałem – kontynuował – że zamężna czarownica winna przebywać w domu, dbając o męża i dzieci. Tak też zapewne uczyni, a przy okazji spełni marzenia z dzieciństwa o chodzeniu na bale i bankiety.

\- Zatem mamy identyczne poglądy, czy pańska małżonka przebywa w domu?

\- Zaraz powinna być, wyskoczyła na chwilę do sklepu. Na pewno będzie zadowolona ze szczęścia naszej jedynaczki. Przepraszam, muszę otworzyć drzwi.

Elaine wciąż nerwowo ściskała jego dłoń, wdzięczna, że poprowadził za nią rozmowę. Oczywiście uprzedziła go o sceptycyzmie swej matki i wymienili porozumiewawcze widząc wychodzącego mężczyznę. Siedzieli dość blisko siebie, co działało na nią kojąco. Zawsze tak działało, w każdym razie do bardzo dawna.

Nie wiedziała ile czasu potrwa rozmowa rodziców i kiedy znajdą porozumienie. Usiadła nieco bliżej, tak, że nieomal mogła mu szeptać prosto do ucha. Dbała by przypadkiem nie dotknąć policzkiem jego szat, wiedząc jak bardzo nie lubi znajdować na nich śladów pudru i pokładu. Rozumiała go, ale nie mogła wystąpić bez czegoś co maskowałoby znienawidzone rumieńce. Wygląd pensjonarki w niczym nie pomaga.

\- Mój ojciec jest uzdrowicielem w św. Mungu i jednocześnie badaczem. Jest czystej krwi więc oczywiście różnica wieku między nami mu nie przeszkadza. No i rzecz jasna wyłożył swoje poglądy na małżeństwo.

\- Ma bardzo zdrowe podejście, nie wyobrażam sobie by moja żona musiała pracować. To by świadczyło o mojej niezdolności zadbania o rodzinę. Oczywiście wedle prawa żona Ministra Magii ma całkiem inne powinności, ale i tak nie wyobrażam sobie innej sytuacji.

\- Wiem, pracuję w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa – skinęła głową.

\- Już niedługo.

\- Oczywiście, zrezygnuję z pracy po naszym ślubie – zapewniła – myślałeś nad datą? Może późną wiosną?

\- Jesienią, może wrzesień? To wyciszy _wszystkie_ plotki na temat naszych zaręczyn. I uważam, że powinnaś zrezygnować z pracy możliwie szybko. Zapewniam cię, że jako moja narzeczona będziesz miała co robić i zostaniesz zarzucona zaproszeniami od dam z towarzystwa. Powinnaś je wszystkie przyjmować, ci ludzie to moje polityczne zaplecze.

\- Wiem. Naprawdę wiem w czym wiążę się moja przyszła rola – powiedziała powoli – ale nie mogę zostawić Dawlisha z dnia na dzień. Obowiązuje trzydziestodniowy okres wypowiedzenia. Poza tym część rzeczy mogłabym robić w domu.

\- Rozumiem problemy natury prawnej i naprawdę jeśli zdołasz wszystko zorganizować tak, by wykonywać niezbędne czynności w domu po czym odwiedzać swoje biuro raz w tygodniu będę wdzięczny i zachwycony. Ustalimy wszystko co i jak.

Nie wiedzieli, że dwoje ludzi obserwowało ich rozmawiających przyciszonymi głosami. Valerie Cattermole nieomal upadła kiedy mąż oznajmił _kto_ właśnie siedzi w ich salonie. Oczywiście widząc dowód na sofie nijak nie próbowała zaprzeczać. Tak samo jak wiedziała co się święci widząc ciężki, starodawny pierścionek na palcu swej córki.

Wyraziła swoje zdanie, nawet kiedy mąż zaciągnął ją do łazienki przy pokoju gościnnym. „ _Nie lubię go i nie ufam mu, nie ufam, że kocha i zadba o Elaine. Wiem, że ona zawsze miała słabość do sporo starszych mężczyzn w klasycznych szatach czarodziei. Ale mogła wybrać kogoś innego. Nie wyklnę jej jak Lukrecja, ale skakać z radości nie zamierzam_ ". Potrzebowali nieco czasu aby dojść do owego konsensusu.

Weszła do salonu i sztywno powitała gości. Nie była nieuprzejma, ale po prostu zachowała chłodny dystans. Sympatyzowała z Zakonem Feniksa i popierała ich ideały i plany zmiany sztywnych praw i zasad. Nie mogła lubić osoby utrudniającej ich pracę i blokującą inicjatywy.

\- Podjęłaś decyzję – powiedziała patrząc na pierścionek na palcu córki – do tego zmierzałaś od jakiegoś czasu, czyż nie? Obyś nie pożałowała swego wyboru – kontynuowała – życzę ci tego z całego serca. Znasz moje zdanie, ale jesteś moim jedynym dzieckiem więc będę cię zawsze wspierać.

\- Mamo – zaczęła Elaine.

\- Dziennikarze rzucą się na ciebie jak wygłodniałe wilki na świeży stek, jak sępy na padlinę. Musisz zagryźć zęby i to przetrwać.

\- Nie będę sama.

Valerie dyplomatycznie nie wyraziła na głos wątpliwości. Jej sceptyczne spojrzenie mówiło jednak same za siebie. Zagryzała język by nic nie powiedzieć. Miała wisielczy nastrój, odkąd patrzyła na córkę uwieszoną ramienia mężczyzny w wieku jej ojca a do tego torpedującego wszelkie demokratyczne ruchy w kraju. Wszystko w jego postawie denerwowało kobietę, od sztywnych szat, po sposób w jaki przyciskał do siebie delikatną Elaine. Jedną dłonią podtrzymywał jej dłoń w mocnym uścisku, zaś drugą położył na jej ramieniu. W jego postawie było coś stanowczego i dominującego, co budziło strach. Dlaczego nie mogła się zakochać w kimś miłym, na przykład Kingsleyu Shackleboltcie?

xxxxxx

Dopiero po południu Hermiona poszła na zakupy. Pansy ją wyciągnęła, za to właściwie była wdzięczna. Szukanie prezentów na ostatnią chwilę nie było mądrym pomysłem. Rok wcześniej, chociaż chodziła jeszcze do szkoły, zdołała lepiej zaplanować czas. No, ale wówczas nie mieszkała z Lucjuszem, nie użerała w pracy z Umbridge i paroma innymi osobami. Nie musiała chadzać na męczące bankiety i udawać, że to lubi. I w ogóle nie namotała wówczas tak wszystkiego.

Skrywała twarz pod kapturem, mając dość rewelacji na swój temat. Ludzie dziwnie na nią patrzyli, dziwnie i nieprzyjaźnie co szybko przyznała. Już oczekiwała serii wyjców jak wówczas, podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Zapyta Kingsleya czy nie zna jakiegoś przydatnego zaklęcia, o ile nie ukrywa się przed fankami.

Na szczęście owego dnia kto inny zaczął zbierać uwagę. Zobaczyła Elaine idącą jakby nigdy nic pod ramię ze Scrimgeourem, do tego pokazując wszystkim odsłoniętą rękę bez rękawiczki. Hermiona oczywiście zgadła w czym rzecz i zaczęła się zastanawiać kto zgadnie pulę zakładu w Ministerstwie. Z tego co słyszała było w niej siedemset galeonów. Sama dorzuciła dziesięć, ale oczywiście nie zgarnie nagrody. Postawiła na przyszły rok.

Weszła do sklepu z Magicznymi Dowcipami Weasleyów. Pansy poszła do jednego ze swoich ulubionych butików, gdzie potrafiła spędzić nawet kilka godzin. Hermiona owszem wiedziała, że strój ma ogromne znaczenie, ale nie czuła potrzeby spędzania kilku godzin w sklepie innym niż księgarnia. Nie wiedziała czemu zaszła akurat tam, może potrzebowała nieco zabawy? Może chciała powspominać czasy kiedy razem z przyjaciółmi zaśmiewała się do łez z ich wygłupów? Formalnie ich potępiała, oczywiście jako Prefekt musiała, ale naprawdę podziwiała za kreatywność. Trzymała w swoim biurku w Ministerstwie jedną Bombonierkę Lesera, mając szczerą ochotę użyć jako ratunku przed różnymi, sztywnymi imprezami. Te wielogodzinne konferencje oraz słuchanie sprawozdań przyprawiało ją o desperackie myśli.

Wolała już uczestniczyć w procesach śmierciożerców. Wówczas przynajmniej obserwowała jakąś sprawiedliwość, widziała jak winni zostali ukarani i wtrąceni na resztę dni do Azkabanu. Scrimgeour może i nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych ludzi na świecie, ale z nie patyczkował się z przestępcami. Pospisywał surowe wyroki bez zmrużenia oka, czym zyskał wielką popularność. Już wcześniej pokazał się jako oddany pracy i twardo walczący z zagrożeniem. Zezwolił Aurorom na używanie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych w trakcie pojedynków i uprościł procedury stosowania _Veritaserum_ w trakcie procesów. Hermiona nie czuła wobec nich współczucia. Kilka klątw _Cruciatus_ wyleczyło ją z wiary w prawa przestępców.

Sklep Weasleyów dosłownie pękał w szwach. Nigdy nie narzekali na brak klienteli, zaś przed świętami, drugim rokiem normalnych świąt, dosłownie chyba z połowa populacji magicznej Brytanii do nich zajrzała. Bombonierki Lesera oraz proste eliksiry miłosne schodziły jak świeże bułeczki. Hermiona nie sądziła by Ginny potrzebowała czegoś podobnego. Harry za nią szalał, co widział chyba każdy. Tak, wybrała śmieszny kapelusz. Zmieniał on barwy i wykrzykiwał różne słowa w zupełnie niejasnej kolejności. Być może zależało to od nastroju, bowiem magiczny przyrząd reagował całkiem inaczej kiedy wspominała Lucjusza a inaczej na Rona. Myśląc o szalonych imprezach, natychmiast pochwyciła cudo.

\- Hermiona, kopę lat! Co cię do nas sprowadza? – zapytał George, przeczesując włosy.

\- Szukam dobrej zabawy i dowcipu – zachichotała – słuchajcie czy macie jeszcze coś podobnego do Bombonierek Lesera?

\- Pani Prefekt Naczelna pyta o takie rzeczy? – rudzielec uniósł brwi – świat się kończy.

\- Jakbyś musiał chodzić na ministerialne audyty też byś szukał ratunku. Ale oczywiście muszę działać dyskretnie, inaczej Scrimgeour obedrze mnie ze skóry i każe Umbridge wypchać mnie jak lisa i postawi jako trofeum nad kominkiem w swoim gabinecie.

\- Wow – rudzielec zawył z wrażenia – niezła fantazja, mam coś w sam raz dla ciebie lisico. Dostaniesz zniżkę jeśli przemycisz dla niej specjalną bombonierkę.

\- Co w niej jest? – zapytała podejrzliwie, mając doświadczenie w ich dowcipami.

\- Och nic groźnego, eliksir na przeczyszczenie albo zmieniający barwę głosu. Coś w sam raz na prezent pod choinkę. Wpadła tutaj kiedyś oskarżając nas o nielegalne działania i amatorszczyznę.

\- A skąd pewność, że zje czekoladki?

\- Wyjadła całą miseczkę która miała być jako poczęstunek dla najlepszych klientów, to były zwyczaje słodycze..

Hermiona wybuchła dzikim, niekontrolowanym śmiechem słysząc opowieść. Oczywiście wierzyła, że okropna ropucha mogła zrobić coś podobnego, ale stateczna pani podsekretarz kradnąca słodycze, nie to po prostu się w głowie nie mieściło.

xxxxxx

Tego roku miał się odbyć kolejny, drugi już Bal Bożonarodzeniowy w Malfoy Manor. Lucjusz postanowił wprowadzić nową tradycję. I tak, w Ministerstwie miał miejsce Zimowy Bal przed świętami zaś w posiadłości Malfoyów Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, tuż przed ostatnim dniem roku. Ku wielkiej uldze Hermiony, Dolores Umbridge nie została zaproszona. Rok wcześniej dostała elegancką kopertę, jako wysokiej rangi urzędnik Ministerstwa, ale nie mogła liczyć na powtórkę. Za wiele osób jej nie tolerowało.

Hermiona długo szukała odpowiedniej sukni. Chcąc zrobić przyjemność Lucjuszowi wybrała długą, szmaragdową szatę o klasycznym kroju. Dziwnie się czuła w ciężkiej, sięgającej nieomal do ziemi sukni. Elaine jej poradziła taki właśnie fason, podkreślając tradycyjne poglądy ukochanego. „ _Dla niego masz być piękną_ "- wyjaśniała, tak skutecznie, że zdołała przekonać młodszą kobietę. Lucjusz wydawał się zachwycony, co oczywiście było warte cierpienia w butach na wysokich obcasach.

\- Przywyknij do przyjęć, będziesz chodzić na wiele z nich – wyjaśnił miękko.

\- To groźba czy obietnica? – zachichotała – czy zaprosiłeś Ronalda?

\- Niestety muszę, to Bal dla członków Zakonu oraz najważniejszych ludzi w Ministerstwie. Ale przysięgam, że jak cię obrazi gorzko tego pożałuje!

\- Parę innych osób też zezłościł, czy uwierzysz, że jeszcze dwa lata temu uważałam, że nic nie zniszczy naszej przyjaźni? A tymczasem wszystko się zmieniło odkąd wygraliśmy Wojnę. Ron pokazał swoją najgorszą stronę, nawet mnie oskarżył o romans ze Scrimgeourem, czemu mam niby zawdzięczać moje stanowisko. Ale dość o nim, czas na przyjęcie.

Najmłodszy Weasley zawsze jednak znalazł jednak sposób aby trafić na usta wszystkich. Dumny jak paw, teleportował się z Nory razem z Harrym oraz Ginny. Lavender nie czuła się najlepiej i postanowiła zostać w domu. Znosiła ciążę dość dobrze, ale czasami dolegliwości naprawdę dokuczały i owego wieczoru przechodziła jedne z gorszych chwil. Molly znała oczywiście odpowiednie zaklęcie oraz napary. Kazała swej synowej zostać w łóżku i unikać wysiłku. „ _Przekażcie proszę pozdrowienia Elaine i wyjaśnijcie czemu mnie nie ma. Chciałabym ją zobaczyć, na pewno będzie pięknie wyglądać"._

Prawie wszyscy goście pragnęli z bliska zobaczyć młodą narzeczoną Ministra Magii. Ogłoszone niedawno zaręczyny rozgrzały wielu ludzi do czerwoności, a spekulacjom nie było końca. Oczywiście prawie wszyscy obstawiali ciążę młodej kobiety i nawet ogłoszone plany jesiennego ślubu nie bardzo uspokajały. Dawlish był załamany nieuchronną stratą swej podwładnej i nawet siedemset galeonów z puli zakładu nie poprawiło mu humoru. Był pełen podziwu, że zdołała coś takiego ukryć przed wszystkimi.

Elaine starannie dobrała suknię. Wybrała bladoniebieską, powłóczystą szatę w rzymskim stylu. Kolor idealnie współgrał z głębokim granatem szat jej narzeczonego, co zauważyła z niemałą przyjemnością. Nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu, nie kiedy stał przed nią taki dystyngowany i elegancki, z długimi, rudawymi włosami opadającymi na ramiona. Mogła by na niego tak patrzeć godzinami. Oczywiście czuła na sobie spojrzenia wielu, kiedy szli przywitać gospodarza. Nie odczuwała jednak zdenerwowania, a ilekroć zaczynała w siebie wątpić dotykała zaręczynowego pierścionka. Nie ulegnie strachowi, nie kiedy nosi na palcu talizman.

Rita Skeeter oczywiście obserwowała młodą damę w jasnej sukni. Patrzyła na wszystkich, szukając potencjalnej ofiary. Widząc Rona Weasleya uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie, odsłaniając zęby. Rudzielec był wręcz idealnym celem ataku i nawet jakby nosił na plecach tarczę strzelniczą nie mogłoby to być bardziej oczywiste. Obsmarowanie go nie tylko zapewniało dobry artykuł, ale jeszcze wymowną wdzięczność wpływowych ludzi. Z kieliszkiem szampana w dłoni ruszyła na polowanie. A tego wieczoru zwierzyny łownej nie brakowało.

Szczęśliwa jak dziecko w sklepie ze słodyczami Elaine ściskała rękę swego narzeczonego. Chwilami gniotła materiał kosztownej szaty, ale on taktownie milczał, ona zaś uśmiechała się przyjaźnie do wszystkich osób którym ją przedstawiał. Właśnie o czymś takim marzyła przez lata, by spotykać różne dystyngowane i intrygujące osoby. Chciała skakać z radości kiedy powtarzał „ _a ta młoda dama obok, to moja narzeczone Elaine_ ", mogła przysiąc, że słyszy dumę w jego głosie. Uprzejmie witała różne osoby i czuła wielką radość kiedy panowie, całowali jej dłoń w staromodnym, ale wielce cenionym w pewnych kręgach geście. To był jej żywioł i podobnych spotkań pragnęła, nie zaś szalonych tańców czy przygód Doris.

\- Czy mogę porwać uroczą damę do tańca, Ministrze? – zapytał Rudolf Lestrange nieomal rozkazującym tonem.

\- Ale nie do wolnych, te są już zarezerwowane!

\- W imieniu goszczących na Balu mężczyzn jestem niepocieszony, ale rozumiem i ja na bym nie pozwolił nikomu tańczyć z równie uroczą damą.

\- Co by było niepolitycznie Rudolfie, chociaż kuszące.

\- Panie Lestrange – wtrąciła Elaine – słyszałam wiele o pańskich zasługach w ostatniej Wojnie, ale powieści nie oddawały całej prawdy o pańskiej niezwykłej uprzejmości oraz manierach dżentelmena. A to przecież szalenie ważne abyśmy pamiętali o zasadach i zachowywali jak należy, nie zaś jak banda dzikusów – spojrzała z obrzydzeniem na Rona, pałaszującego przystawki.

\- Cóż zachowanie tradycji to sprawa kluczowa – powiedział Lestrange, odgarniając długie, brązowe włosy – podobnie jak starego ładu. Na szczęście w tej kwestii całkowicie się zgadzamy Rufusie – zerknął na Ministra.

\- Co daje oczywiście wspaniałe perspektywy na przyszłość, potrafiącą czerpać wszystko co najlepsze z mądrości przeszłości – wtrąciła Elaine.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwało nadejście wysokiej, ciemnowłosej czarownicy w ciemnych szatach. Bellatrix Lestrange miała ustaloną reputację nieprzeciętnie uzdolnionej, ale też gwałtownej i okrutnej czarownicy. Elaine ścisnęła mocniej dłoń swego narzeczonego, wiedząc doskonale o przeszłości owej kobiety.

\- Rudolfie, tu jesteś – powiedziała przekrzywiając głowę, aż loki opadły na twarz – wspaniałe spotkanie panie Ministrze! – przywitała się podając dłoń – i oczywiście miło panię poznać panno Cattermole, Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- I mnie cieszy spotkanie, równie potężnej i znanej czarodziejki, pani Lestrange. Bardzo intrygująca suknia – powiedziała patrząc na szaty kobiety – w kolorze idealnie pasującym do córy znamienitego rodu Black.

\- Wspaniale poznać młodą osobę szanującą tradycję – odparła kobieta – Rudolfie, zamierzasz porwać tę damę do tańca?

\- Zatem ja porwę panią, pani Lestrange w ramach rewanżu.

\- Proszę bardzo, Ministrze – odparła śmiejąc się przyprawiającym o dreszcze śmiechem.

Elaine czuła lodowate ciarki na kręgosłupie jak słuchała tej kobiety. Znała jedna swoje powinności i z uśmiechem podała dłoń człowiekowi, który spędził długie lata w Azkabanie, skazany za tortury. Nie była, dzięki Merlinowi, Mugolaczką, ale jako półkrwi stanowiła ich kolejny cel. Inna sprawa, że ku swemu zdumieniu odkryła wielu śmierciożerów o podobnym statusie krwi, co jednak nie poprawiło jej humoru.

Rozpoczęła uprzejmą rozmowę na temat Balu oraz nadchodzącego sezonu towarzyskiego. To był jeden z tych bezpiecznych tematów, podobnie jak obchody święta Samhain czy zawodów sportowych. Babka Galatea wbiła jej do głowy na czym polega rola dobrej żony i oczywiście wiedziała jak ważne by miała dobre stosunki z czarodziejami ze starych, wpływowych rodów. „ _Masz robić wszystko co niezbędne, by wspierać męża_ ". Taniec i przyjęcia stanowiły typową metodę, a Elaine za nic w świecie nie zamierzała zawieźć swego ukochanego.

\- Będziemy się często widywać na różnych przyjęciach – zauważył Rudolf.

\- Z pewnością – skinęła głową – czeka mnie wspaniały rok, już dostałam kilka bardzo intrygujących zaproszeń.

\- Co mnie wcale nie dziwi, Lucjusz zapewne zorganizuje wspaniałe przyjęcie w okoloicy Samhain i oczywiście proszę oczekiwać zaproszenia.

\- Będzie mi miło, niech tylko uczta Samhain będzie w połowie tak dobra.. wspaniała jak dzisiejszy Bal, mam na co czekać.

Tak, wymieniali uprzejmości a Elaine tak długo musiała zmuszać swe usta do uśmiechu, że czuła że chyba ten grymas zostanie przy niej na zawsze. Powinna ćwiczyć dyplomatyczny wyraz twarzy i nic nie szkodziło by właśnie zaczęła. Pewnie właśnie wówczas zaczęła przybierać minę, którą Ginny Weasley nazywała złośliwie uśmiechem piranii. Przyszła żona Harrego Pottera nie uważała za niezbędne do odpowiedniego zachowania wobec starszych arystokratów.

Zatańczyła jeszcze z kilkoma osobami, w tym z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Mężczyzna o platynowych włosach był świetny rozmówcą i zaczął sam opowiadać na temat różnych wydarzeń w nadchodzącym roku. Zdecydowanie wolała go niż Lestrange'a, miał lepszą reputację a co najważniejsze kochał Hermionę o czym prawie nikt nie wiedział. Elaine oczywiście udawała, że nie zna sekretu, wtrącając jedynie kilka zdań o młodej, bardzo zdolnej czarownicy powiązanej z Zakonem Feniksa, która pracuje w biurze jej _narzeczonego_.

\- Panna Granger odegrała ważną rolę w ostatniej Wojnie – Malfoy potwierdził znany fakt – i bardzo dobrze, że postanowiła wykorzystać daną szansę, w przeciwieństwie do _niektórych._

\- Absolutnie się zgadzam – pokiwała głową – mam przyjemność znać pannę Granger, Hermionę, z Ministerstwa i jest absolutnie wspaniałą młodą kobietą, co pan należycie zaakcentował.

\- Zatem pozostaje mi wyrazić radość, że rozsądne młode damy zawarły przyjaźń. Ale o tym na pewno jeszcze nie raz porozmawiamy.

Odpowiedziała milczącym uśmiechem. Kiedy muzyka dobiegła końca, poczęła szukać wzrokiem Hermiony. Kiedy zobaczyła brunetkę w zielonej sukni, natychmiast ruszyła w jej kierunku. Obie czarownice usiadły nieco z boku, chcąc porozmawiać jak to zwykle czynią dziewczęta.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że tak świetnie sobie radzisz na przyjęciach, gratulacje Elaine – powiedziała szczerze Hermiona – ja czekam tutaj na Harrego i Ginny.

\- Wspaniale, czy miałaś może wiadomości od Lavender? Nie mam jej tutaj, a ten rudy kretyn za którego wyszła opycha się bez opamiętania!

\- Ginny mówiła, że Lav musiała zostać w domu, ciążowe sprawy. Nic poważnego – dodała – ale nie czuła się na siłach na przyjęcie. Pani Weasley jej pomaga.

\- Rozumiem – Elaine poczęła strząsać niewidoczny pył ze swej szaty – i oczywiście przejęty przyszły ojciec pognał na zabawę. Biedna Lav-Lav, ech co ja cię zamęczam moimi problemami.

\- Też się martwię o Lavender, ale Harry i Ginny mają na nią oko, George jest w porządku a pani Weasley nie pozwoli by włos spadł pod jej dachem z głowy przyszłej matki jej wnuka lub wnuczki. Dobrze, że mieszkają z Ronaldem w Norze. Lav jest bezpieczna.

Blondynka nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale taktownie milczała. Nie wyraziła swego zdania na temat Weasleyów, które raczej nie było zbyt pochlebne. Znała Artura Weasleya z ich Departamentu, a nawet spotkała kilka razy. Zrobił wrażenie nieco roztargnionego człowieka, mówiącego z pasją o swej pracy. A fakt, że była ona kiepsko płatna a on miał dużą rodzinę nie robiło dobrego wrażenia na ludziach. Wiele osób ma mało lukratywne zajęcia a pasek wypłaty niski, ale wówczas mają jedno-dwoje dzieci nie zaś siedmioro. Wiedziała nieco o rodzinie od Percy'ego, sekretarza swego _narzeczonego_ jak uwielbiała myśleć, o czym młody człowiek mówił niechętnie, ale cóż parę kieliszków wina na ministerialnym bankiecie rozwiązywało mu język.

 _Poznała go jeszcze w szkole, był rok niżej w Gryffindorze. Często jednak siadał w bibliotece razem z Krukonami a powód miał na imię Penelopa. Prefekt Ravenclawu od lat przyjaźniła się, no co włączało miłe minuty w schowkach na miotły, z Gryfonem to stanowiło normalny fakt dla wszystkich prócz bandy kretynów, jego braci. Krukonów nie bawiły nieustannie psoty bliźniaków, nie jeśli przeszkadzali im w nauce. Ron Weasley? No proszę lecieć samochodem do szkoły i nie zostać wydalonym? Długie tygodnie zaciskali zęby z powodu krzyczącej niesprawiedliwości. Nawet Percy był wstrząśnięty._

 _Teraz chłopak miał przed sobą niezłe perspektywy kariery. Był młodszym podsekretarzem, ale było kwestią czasu aż zostanie awansowany na starszego a potem doradcę. Mówiono o tym całkiem wprost, nieomal obstawiając kiedy co i jak, zwłaszcza, że nie było tajemnicą że jest ceniony i zwyczajnie w świecie lubiany przez Ministra. To zawsze ułatwia życie, a Percy potrafił pokazać, że docenia podobne szanse. Jego pracowitość i oddanie zapewniło mu szacunek i podziw wielu, ale oczywiście nie rodziny nijak nie podzielającej ambicji i wściekłej, że nie popiera Zakonu i Dumbledora. Dyrektor Hogwartu był oczywiście wielkim czarodziejem, ale nie Merlinem by mieli go czcić! Dostał już pośmiertne oznaczenia, został upamiętniony w szkole i paru innych instytucjach._

\- Bezpieczna – powtórzyła Elaine wyrwana z zamyślenia uważnie dobierała słowa – bezpieczne przed czym? Czy on w jakikolwiek sposób jej groził?

\- Nie, nigdy by jej nie uderzył. Ron ma swoje wady, ale nie bije kobiet.

\- Obyś miała rację. No, koniec tego siedzenia powinnam zwrócić na parkiet – westchnęła Elaine – zapewne czeka na mnie parę zaproszeń.

\- Zamierzasz tańczyć z ludźmi, których nie znasz? - zapytała zdumiona Hermiona.

\- Oczywiście, to wpływowi mężczyźni, powinnam mieć z nimi poprawne stosunki – wyjaśniła – nie mogę ot tak ich ignorować, moje zachowanie wpłynie nie tylko na moją ocenę, przecież wiesz!

\- Nie wiem dlaczego uważasz że musisz być miła dla ludzi, którzy by na ciebie nie spojrzeli gdybyś nie była narzeczoną Ministra.

\- Właśnie _dlateg_ o muszę, bo jestem jego przyszłą żoną. Nie muszę im ufać, czy się z nimi przyjaźnić, ale nie mogę ignorować ludzi będących jego politycznym zapleczem. Czekają mnie rozliczne obowiązki a ja zamierzam je wypełnić. Wychodząc za mężczyznę na stanowisku Hermiono, musisz dbać nie tylko o pożywne śniadanie, ale też nazwisko i stać za nim murem. Jak myślisz czemu Narcyza Malfoy organizowała te wszystkie przyjęcia, zapraszała ludzi i wspierała dobroczynność? Pracowała na nazwisko swego męża i dbała o ich pozycję społeczną. To nasz obowiązek – kontynuowała bardzo przypominając swą babkę – kiedy poślubiamy określonych mężczyzna. Nie zrobiłabyś wszystkiego co w twej mocy dla dobra Lucjusza?

\- No tak, ale.. to ciężkie! Ale nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo.

Nadchodziła seria wolnych, romantycznych tańców. Większość ludzi już była na parkiecie, wtulona w swą parę. Harry całował policzki Ginny, nic sobie nie robiąc ze sporej grupy ludzi patrzących z mieszaniną niesmaku i zazdrości. Bellatrix zarzuciła ręce na ramiona swego męża i poczęła bezczelnie naśladować Wybawcę czarodziejskiego świata. Rudolf nie wydawał się niezadowolony, bowiem przyciągnął żonę i bliżej i szepnął coś, na co czarownica o ciężkich powiekach zareagowała dziecięcym śmiechem. Pani Lestrange miała od lat opinię nieco szalonej i najwyraźniej postanowiła takową podtrzynać. Elaine tańczyła ze swoim narzeczonym, uśmiechając się ilekroć delikatnie głaskał ściskaną dłoń. Chociaż figury wymagały aby byli bardzo blisko siebie, nie próbowali skraść pocałunków, nie nie mogłaby. Oczywiście nie wiedziała, jak to ona, wyrazu twarzy swego ukochanego gdy patrzył na Pottera z mieszaniną złości i zazdrości. Wyglądał jakby zamierzał iść w ślady chłopaka, lecz przerażone i zgorszone spojrzenie narzeczonej szybko go ostudziło. „ _Niech cię kobieto, potrafisz w ciągu paru minut rozgrzać mnie do czerwoności, a potem oblać kubłem zimnej wody. To tortura po prostu, którą stosujesz bez litości od lat. Zaczęłaś po wyborach, jak najpierw usiadłaś mi na kolanach a potem zeskoczyłaś"._ Elaine otworzyła usta, ale zamilkła. Wymamrotała coś na kształt „przepraszam", po czym zaczęła patrzeć na inne pary. Zajęta robieniem sobie wyrzutów, nawet nie poczuła kiedy przysunął ją znacznie bliżej niż wymagały tego kroki tańca i przelotnie pocałował czubek głowy.

A było na co. Poprzedni Bal, prasa nazwała Balem Niezgody, tegoroczny miał zostać Balem Miłości. Większość par tańczyła czule w siebie wtulona, wywołując liczne westchnienia. Ron stał pod ścianą drżące ze wściekłości, mając ochotę kogoś pobić lub ugryźć. Z nikim nie tańczył, co naraz poczęło mu przeszkadzać. Bohaterowie wojenni winni odpędzać się od wielbicielek nie zaś podpierać ściany! Nie wiedział czy bardziej drażnił go widok siostry całowanej przez przyjaciela, czy Bellatrix. Ostatnio stosunki między Harrym a Ronem uległy pogorszeniu, za co rudzielec obwiniał drugiego chłopaka. Obrzucił nienawistnym spojrzeniem Rufusa Scrimgeoura, głośno zastanawiając się ile taki stary sztywniak musiał _zapłacić_ młodej dziewczynie by poszła z nim na randkę a potem do łóżka. Oczywiście grubiański komentarz usłyszeli życzliwi. Szybko jednak zapomniał o Ministrze, kiedy zobaczył Lucjusza Malfoya.

Tańczył z Hermioną w sposób, jaki sugerował tylko jedno. Szeptał jej coś do ucha, tak blisko przytrzymując, że jej zielona suknia dotykała jego jasnych szat. Dziewczyna bezczelnie śmiała się a w pewnym momencie dotknęła twarzy mężczyzny o platynowych włosach. Rita Skeeter aż krzyknęła z radości, natychmiast kierując ku nim głodne spojrzenie. Nie tylko ona, prawdę mówiąc.

Bellatrix, kiedy oderwała swoje usta od ust męża by złapać powietrze, aż stanęła widząc nieoczekiwaną scenę. Obserwowała krewnego z mieszaniną złości i niedowierzania, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić. Ginny delikatnie skierowała głowę Harrego w ich kierunku, uśmiechając się z aprobatą. Elaine otworzyła usta ze zdumienia najwyraźniej zgorszona. Wiedziała o romansie Hermiony z Lucjuszem, ale tak od razu przy wszystkich? Ron dyszał ze wściekłości, najwyraźniej zapominając o tym, że ma żonę. Tak, poślubił Lavender, ale przecież _nie pozwolił_ Hermionie na obcałowywanie Malfoya. Już on im powie co myśli. Wypił kieliszek szampana i ruszył w kierunku pary.

Rita Skeeter wyczuła awanturę i cały numer „Proroka" oraz „Czarownicy" wypełniony jej tekstami. Wcześniej cieszyła się widokiem Ministra Magii obejmującego czule narzeczoną, ale bójka i sceny zazdrości są znacznie lepsze. Harry, widząc co się dzieje ruszył za przyjacielem, nie chcąc dopuścić do najgorszego. Ginny aż pobladła i próbowała ostrzec Hermionę, ale dziewczyna widziała tylko swego ukochanego. Elaine, walcząc z nieśmiałością, dotknęła policzka swego narzeczonego i delikatnie skierowała w kierunku nadchodzącej kłótni. Natychmiast przestali tańczyć, najwyraźniej ciekawi co dalej.

\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś jego dziwką! - krzyknął, zaś w panującej ciszy głos brzmiał donośnie – ale numer, wielki Lucjusz Malfoy umawiający się ze szlamą! - kontynuował najwyraźniej sobą zachwycony.

\- Przeproś, albo ubiję jak stoisz – krzyknął arystokrata strasznym tonem.

Goście zamarli. Ręka Lucjusza drżała, zaś różdżka drżała od mocy wyzwolonej przed falę furii. Nikt nie wątpił, że groźba nie została rzucona na wiatr. W oczach Hermiony lśniły łzy, kiedy próbowała go powstrzymać od zrobienia czegoś głupiego. Harry wraz z Ginny podbiegli do rudzielca, chcąc go szybko wyprowadzić.

\- Morderstwo jest karane Azkabanem, _nawe_ t jeśli chodzi o Weasleya – Scrimgeour był pierwszym który odzyskał głos i postanowił uspokoić sytuację – nie możesz zrobić czegoś takiego w obecności Ministra Magii, ale oczywiście na twoim miejscu Lucjuszu, _żądałbym_ satysfakcji – zakończył, patrząc na Rona jak na zgniłe jajko.

\- Pojedynek czarodziejów w obronie honoru damy – kontynuowała Elaine – powinien załatwić sprawę i …

\- .. to żadna dama! Nie mówisz kobieto poważnie o niej, dama się odezwała co chodzi ze starym, bogatym .. - przerwał Ron, walcząc z trzymającymi go Harrym i Ginny.

\- Nie jesteśmy na „ty" Ronaldzie Weasley i nie jestem twoją koleżanką, dla ciebie jestem panną Cattermole – powiedziała lodowato – byłabym też wdzięczna za nie przerywanie mi, zwłaszcza jak rozmawiam z gospodarzem.

\- Na twoim miejscu uważałbym na słowa _Weasley_ – Minister nieomal wypluł ostatnie słowo – zanim obrazisz więcej osób. Nie podoba mi się sposób w jaki rozmawiasz z moją przyszłą żoną, ale zapewniam cię, że nie zamierzam tolerować podobnej impertynencji. Najwyraźniej nie zostałeś nauczony w jaki sposób rozmawiać z damami o wyższej pozycji społecznej, ale radzę przysiąść do nauki.

\- Panowie, spróbujmy znaleźć konsensus – tubalny głos Kingsleya przerwał ciszę – ten młodzieniec po prostu wypił o jednego za dużo, trzeba go odstawić do domu a nie przeklinać.

Szef Biura Aurorów musiał interweniować. Widział Lucjusza Malfoya celującego różdżką w Rona oraz narzeczoną Ministra Magii mającą szczerą ochotę pobić chłopaka. Zdecydowanie wolał łapać przestępców niż łagodzić awantury, ale nie mógł zostawić syna przyjaciół w takiej sytuacji. Weasley kiedyś wykopie sobie grób swoim zachowaniem, ale to nie stanie się tego dnia. Nie zamierzał pozwolić na podobne zakończenie Balu.

Kingsley nie wystraszył się morderczych spojrzeń. Nie mogli go przerazić bardziej niż śmierciożercy, z którymi walczył w czasie wojny. Chociaż widząc zapłakaną Hermionę oraz wściekłą Elaine nieomal żałował, że nie zdoła załatwić sprawy dyplomatycznie. Znał pierwszą z kobiet od lat, walczyli razem w Zakonie i nawiązali całkiem dobre relacje. Teraz jednak widział musiał wybrać, i chociaż cenił młodą kobietę to Weasleyów znał dłużej. Dostrzegał zawód w jej oczach, ale nie mógł teraz możliwości zrobienia kroku w tył.

\- I ty się zamierzasz tego podjąć? – syknął Scrimgeour.

\- Tak – odparł tym samym tubalnym głosem – odstawię go prosto do domu, w końcu nie możemy mieć wszyscy zepsutego wieczoru.

Z pomocą Harrego oraz Ginny zdołał wywlec Rona w bezpieczne miejsce. Rudzielec protestował, ale był w mniejszości. Kingsley wiedział, że przyjdzie mu zapłacić za to co zrobił. Wściekłe spojrzenia Lucjusza oraz Scrimgeoura zapowiadały wielkie kłopoty. Teraz pozostało tylko minimalizować koszty.

Po ich wyjściu muzyka zaczęła na nowo grać, a pary tańczyć. Wrócił spokój, ale oczywiście incydent pozostawił niesmak. Rita Skeeter naprawdę uwielbiała Bale, zaś Weasley gwarantował artykuł godny pierwszej strony. A poza tym panowała naprawdę słodka jak ulepek atmosfera, co jej czytelnicy uwielbiali. Lucjusz Malfoy rozmawiał z Hermioną Granger i najwyraźniej uspokajał. Bellatrix odciągnęła męża gdzieś poza balową salę, w celach nie mających nic wspólnego z niewinnością. Minister Scrimgeour tańczył razem ze swoją młodą narzeczoną w poprawny, stateczny sposób. Faktycznie wszystko wracało do normy.

Xxxxxx

Aportowali się w okolicach Nory, w zimną grudniową noc. Wiał lodowaty wiatr, ale czwórka ludzi nie zwracała uwagi na podobne detale. W jednym z pomieszczeń dostrzegli zapalone światło, co wzięli za bardzo dobry omen. Nie mogli czekać do rana z przekazaniem wieści, nie dostaną tyle czasu. Harry, Kingsley oraz Ginny wymienili posępne spojrzenia. Ron tym razem naprawdę przesadził i musiał ponieść konsekwencje.

Molly wiedziała, że coś okropnego właśnie miało miejsce. Widząc swoją córkę, narzeczonego oraz przyjaciela, kiedy wtargali jej oszołomionego syna przez próg. Śmiertelna powaga na ich twarzach stanowiła kontrast z dość głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy syna. Czuła od niego wyraźną woń alkoholu, co skomentowała jękiem.

\- Co się stało? Co mój syn tym razem zrobił? – zapytała patrząc wszystkim herbaty.

Zaprosiła gości do kuchni i zmusiła by wypili chociaż łyk brązowego napoju. Wyciągnęła też z szafki przepyszne ciasteczka, chcąc chociaż trochę ocieplić atmosferę. Usiadła na jednym z krzeseł i przetarła czoło dłonią. Była naprawdę zmęczona, pomagając swej ciężarnej synowej przy drobnych komplikacjach. Podniosła oczy na Kingsleya i oczekiwała odpowiedzi.

\- Awantura na Balu u Malfoya – zaczął Auror – to samo co w zeszłym roku, ale tym razem Lucjusz dostał szału i prawie go wezwał na pojedynek. Musiałem go wyciągać ze szponów Malfoya i Scrimgeoura.

\- Ministra? A co on ma do niego?

\- Dużo Molly, ale wystarczy powiedzieć, że jego narzeczona jest kuzynką Lavender i chyba przyjaźni się z Hermioną więc nie przyjęła dobrze obraźliwych słów Rona. Namawiała Lucjusza do pojedynku a kiedy Ron kontynuował … no cóż widziałaś ją na ślubie Lavender i że prawie do nikogo się nie odzywała. Cóż teraz najwyraźniej przestała się hamować i dobitnie wyraziła swoją niechęć i pogardę dla Rona, zaś Scrimgeour palnął mowę na temat pozycji społecznej i dobrych manier. Myślałem, że mnie rozszarpią jak wyprowadzałem Rona. Molly, jego problem z alkoholem wymyka się spod kontroli. Zaczyna publicznie obrażać wpływowych ludzi i nie będę dłużej tuszować jego wyskoków. On się stacza Molly.

Rudowłosa kobieta ciężko westchnęła. Gazety nieustannie pisały o jej najmłodszym synu, bynajmniej nie w samych superlatywach. Upojony chwilą sławy szalał nieświadomy, że spada coraz niżej. I nie słuchał już nikogo.

\- Co możemy zrobić? – zapytała słabo.

\- Zatrzymać w domu. Lucjusz Malfoy zacznie przeciw niemu osobistą wendettę i jeśli się dowie o wyczynach Rona w mugoskich pubach wybuchnie skandal.

\- To zniszczy Rona – westchnęła Molly.

\- To osłabi Zakon Feniksa i zablokuje wszystkie nasze inicjatywy. Nie jest łatwo znieść dyskryminujące prawa ze Scrimgeourem jako Ministrem. To wymaga niemałych negocjacji i mamy ograniczone możliwości działania. Otacza się ludźmi jak Malfoy i Lestrange i przedstawia jako obrońca ładu i tradycji. Ponieważ kierował Ministerstwem w czasie Wojny, opinia publiczna stoi za nim murem. No i rzecz jasna daje ludziom drobne prezenty, jak regulacje statusu krwi, programy stypendialne a z nas robi wywrotowców. Jeśli on lub Malfoy dowiedzą się o wyczynach Rona, powiadomią prasę. Teraz pewnie udzielają wywiadu tej hienie Skeeter, pozując na rycerzy i obrońców dam. Tak, Hermiona najwyraźniej wybrała Lucjusza Malfoya, słuchając rad swej nowej przyjaciółki.

\- To musiało zaboleć Rona, zostawiła go dla ojca ich szkolnego wroga, bardzo bogatego człeka a wiesz jak on reagował na naszą sytuację materialną i cierpiał z powodu biedy! Percy uciekł w przesadne ambicje, zaś Ronald. I jeszcze musiał wpaść na kuzynkę Lav! Ta kobieta patrzy na niego jak za coś zgniłego kiedy myśli, że nikt nie widzi. Biedna Lav, cała jej rodzina myśli podobnie i nie akceptują jej małżeństwa. Jeśli Ron straci Lavender, już nic go nie uratuje przed upadkiem!

-Była mi pani jak matka przez ostatnie lata, ale Ron nadużył mojej przyjaźni. Za wiele nielojalności mi okazał. Zamieszkamy razem na Grimmauld Place do naszego ślubu. Zwyczaje pozwalają na coś takiego bez narażania honoru kobiety jeśli mężczyzna ma odpowiedni status społeczny i majątkowy. Ginny mnie o to prosiła, a to wszystko po prostu wymyka się spod kontroli.

\- Nie chcę mieszkać z Ronem pod jednym dachem, nie lubię Grimmauld Place ale wolę mieszkać tam niż z nim. Powodzenia mamo w ratowaniu tego kretyna.

Molly nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Ginny mówiła z taką śmiertelną powagą a jej oczy lśniły gniewem. Odejdzie z domu w gniewie na swego nieznośnego brata. Chciała zatrzymać córkę, ale ta najwyraźniej podjęła decyzję. Rodzina zaczynała się rozpadać, a nałóg i grubiaństwo Rona zaczyna kosztować ich coraz więcej. Nie musiała zgadywać, że to nie koniec czarnej passy, a niestety wręcz przeciwnie. Nie była aż tak naiwna by w to wierzyć. Mogła tylko z drżącym sercem czekać na nadchodzące wydanie „Proroka".

* * *

 **Od Autorki** : Ron pokazał na nowo pazury, najwyraźniej wierząc, że Hermiona zostawiała go dla bogatego Lucjusza tylko z powodu pieniędzy. Moim zdaniem chłopak miał potężne kompleksy z powodu biedy (co widać w książkach) więc mógł tam myśleć. Kingsley.. postawił się tutaj wszystkim co właśnie pasowało mi do zachowania szlachetnego policjanta, ale nie polityka.

W następnym rozdziale Lavender dowie się co porabiał jej mąż a na scenę wkroczy Andromeda i... ktoś jeszcze. Toraach wiesz doskonale kto :-))))

Bonus: dalsza część retrospekcji Elaine z poprzedniego rozdziału. Ostrzeżenia: cukier i delikatne sceny erotyczne.

 _Jeszcze tego samego wieczora napisała list do Lavender błagając by na siebie uważała i unikała kłopotów. Wiedziała, że paranoiczny Knot każe sprawdzać całą korespondencję przychodzącą i wychodzą z Hogwartu. Dlatego pisała ogólne stwierdzenia typu „masz koncertować się na SUMach by je ładnie zdać, bądź uprzejma dla pani podsekretarz Umbridge"._

 _Nie wiedziała o GD ani roli Lavender w niebezpiecznej organizacji. Nie wiedziała też, że kuzynka darła jej listy ze złością, jakby posądzając o sympatyzowanie z Knotem. Miała ochotę trzasnąć czymś z młodszą dziewczynę i rzucić kilka słów o nieodpowiedzialnych dzieciakach._

 _\- Knot i Dumbledore to dwaj bardzo potężni i wpływowi politycy, nie wchodź między nich. Kiedy walczą tytani, cierpią maluczcy._

 _\- Słuchaj Eli-Li – powtarzała Lukrecja - stój cicho z boku._

 _Kiedy gazety doniosły o walce w Departamencie Tajemnic trzęsła się jak w febrze. Potrzebowała kilka fiolek z eliksirem uspokajającym by zapanować nad drżeniem członków oraz głosu. Wtedy po raz pierwszy otoczył ją, przyjacielskim wówczas, uściskiem. Dopiero kiedy poczuła ciepło ciała przy swoim zdołała zapanować nad przerażeniem. Nie ona jedna drżała, podobnie reagowała cała rodzina i połowa magicznej Brytanii._

 _Podobnie jak spora część społeczeństwa miała ochotę wepchnąć Knotowi do gardła jego melonik. Podpisała jedną z niezliczonych petycji z żądaniem jego usunięcia. Jak pomyślała ile osób ten kretyn naraził krew się w niej gotowała. Pani Jorkins klęła jak szewc, a ich ówczesna Szefowa Departamentu, Amelia Bones, nazwała zachowanie Knota kpiną i po cichu, słała czekoladki każdemu kto myślał podobnie._

 _Wybory zorganizowano w ekspresowym tempie. Prawo nie wyjaśniało jasno jak długi czas osoba może pełnić urząd, ale kariera Knota właśnie została zastopowana. Postanowiła krzyżyk bez zastanowienia i podobnie uczyniła przytłaczająca większość ludzi. Była z niego taka dumna. Wątpiła by odtąd w ogóle miał dla niej czas, ale i tak się cieszyła za niego. Znaleźli się w środku Wojny i dlatego potrzebowali kogoś jak on._

 _„O dwudziestej w moim pokoju na drugim piętrze, ciasteczka migdałowe. R." Zerknęła na wiadomość i szybko schowała do torebki. Nawet jakby ktoś przechwycił korespondencję nic by znalazł. Ot pewnie, by uznał, że dwoje młodych chce się umówić na schadzkę w gabinecie przełożonego jednego z nich. Podobne zachowanie traktowano dość pobłażliwie, o ile nie chodziło o coś więcej niż mizianie się kątach. Odpowiedziała krótko „Nie zapomnij o cappuccino. E.". „Za późno. Lody i herbata. R.". Uśmiechnęła i radośnie oczekiwała na ósmą wieczór._

 _Wiedziała doskonale gdzie iść. Zapukała zaskoczona, że w ogóle ma czas dla niej. Na pewno w tym całym bałaganie miał urwanie głowy i na pewno mógł znaleźć inne kobiety do towarzystwa._

 _\- Moje gratulacje – powiedziała wchodząc – gratuluję awansu, teraz chyba powinnam mówić panie Ministrze._

 _\- Bardzo zabawne, nalegam byś mówiła do mnie po imieniu jak jesteśmy sami._

 _\- Nie ma sprawy, wyglądasz na zmęczonego – powiedziała z troską w głosie – kawy? Potrzebujesz czegoś? Mogę coś zrobić?_

 _\- Nie, ale dziękuję, usiądź proszę i napijmy się herbaty._

 _\- Z przyjemnością. Kiedy się ostatnio goliłeś? Ja rozumiem nadmiar pracy, ale powinieneś dbać o image i takie tam. Mogę pomóc?_

 _\- Znasz zaklęcia?_

 _\- Nie, ale się nauczę._

 _\- I będziesz ćwiczyć na mnie? Wiesz jestem teraz Ministrem Magii, nie manekinem ćwiczebnym._

 _\- Nie, znajdę inną ofiarę, albo użyję mugolskich metod. Mama mnie nauczy. Powiem, że przegrałam zakład z koleżankami z pracy i muszę pomóc koledze. Tak, podoba mi się ten pomysł. Pomogę ci jak tylko zdołam, nawet jeśli będę musiała ci usiąść na kolanach._

 _\- Nie zrobisz tego._

 _\- Zrobię._

 _\- Udowodnij._

 _Czując na policzkach znienawidzone rumieńce podeszła bliżej. Zrobiła jak zapowiedziała, walcząc ze wstydem. Pożałowała głupich, godnych Gryfona, słów ale nie mogła uciec. Nie wiedząc co zrobić nieśmiało przycupnęła, odwróciła głowę, aby przypadkiem czegoś nie pomyślał. Głęboko go ceniła i za nic w świecie nie chciała by ją podejrzewał o szczeniackie zadurzenie._

 _Nie zauważyła jak blisko jej piersi w którymś momencie trzymał głowę. Jak patrzył, nieomal muskając ustami strategiczne miejsca, najwyraźniej walcząc z wielkim pragnieniem. Zawstydzona nawet nie poczuła jak musnął jej dłoń i uśmiechnął przelotnie. Zeskoczyła z kolan jak oparzona szukając czegoś zimnego by schłodzić policzki._

 _\- Teraz mi wierzysz?_

 _\- Ależ oczywiście._

 _To był ostatni raz kiedy rozmawiali w gabinecie w Biurze Aurorów. Nadchodziła Wojna a ona objął najważniejsze stanowisko. Nie było czasu na regularne spotkania. Zastąpiły je długie listy. Zawsze odpisywała starannie i raz po raz przeżywała zaskoczenie, że znajdował czas dla niej. Nie rozumiała jakim cudem to w ogóle możliwe. Za jego poradą zaczęła pracować u Dawlisha, gdzie zarabiała ponad dwa razy tyle co u pani Jorkins._

 _Zakon Feniksa został oficjalnie sojusznikiem Ministerstwa, co stanowiło jedną z nielicznych dobrych wiadomości. Zdjęcie brutalnie zamordowanej Narcyzy Malfoy wstrząsnęło opinią publiczną. Wtedy właśnie Lucjusz i Draco zmienili strony, zaś za ich przykładem poszła Pansy Parkinson oraz Bellatrix i Rodolphus Lestrange. Właśnie nastąpił punkt zwrotny, ale nikt o tym wówczas nie wiedział. Nikt natomiast nie miał wątpliwości co oznaczała śmierć dyrektora Hogwartu. Kontrowersyjny i krytykowany był jedyną osobą, której bał się Voldemort. Po jego śmierci na ludzi padł strach._

 _\- Wyjedź Valerie – Gajusz Cattermole brzmiał śmiertelnie poważnie – jedź do Francji, do naszych znajomych. Idą ciężkie czasy a ja będę spał spokojniej jeśli będzie bezpieczna i daleko stąd. W św. Mungu czeka nas wiele pracy, ale nie dam rady pracować żyjąc w lęku._

 _Wielu czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia wolało wyjechać. Chociaż Ministerstwo razem z Zakonem Feniksa działało skuteczniej niż gdyby te dwie instytucje walczyły osobno, nie byli w stanie zapobiec wszystkim aktom przemocy._

 _Elaine oraz ojciec bliską osobę z niemałym żalem, ale to było najlepsze rozwiązanie. Ona była najbardziej zagrożona i narażona. Rodziny czystej krwi nie znajdowały się na celowniku szaleńców i terrorystów jak ich nazywano._

 _\- Wracaj z pracy prosto do domu. Bądź w pracy najdłużej jak możesz, zostań na Boże Narodzenie jeśli trzeba._

 _Lavender także przykazano nie opuszczać Hogwartu. Niewielu ludzi wiedziało, że Severus Snape działał w istocie przeciw Voldemortowi, ale nagłe zabranie dzieci ze szkoły wyglądałoby podejrzanie. Kuzynki żegnały się w dość wisielczych humorach, jedna przerażona o drugą._

 _\- Nie rób nic głupiego, żadnych organizacji jak GD – błagała Elaine._

 _Oczywiście młodsza kobieta nie posłuchała. Nigdy nie słuchała. I chociaż wówczas wszystko doprowadziło do szczęśliwego zakończenia, nie można w życiu liczyć na zbiegi okoliczności i ryzykować życiem. Taką dewizę miała Krukonka._

 _Zima w kulminacyjnym roku wojny była morka i nieprzyjemna. Lavender, słuchając próśb rodziny, została na święta w Hogwarcie. Elaine szczególnie naciskała znając rolę Severusa Snape'a, tłumacząc swą opinię statusem krwi kuzynki i ukrywaniem w cieniu. „Jesteś czystej krwi i po prostu staraj się przetrwać"._

 _Ona sama nie miała nastroju do świętowania. Wiele osób planowało spędzić święta w Ministerstwie, tam czując się najbezpieczniej. Ojciec namawiał by zrobiła podobnie, na wszelki wypadek. „Mam nieco wolnego o dziewiętnastej. Wiesz gdzie. R.". Zwinęła wiadomość i zapowiedziawszy chęć dłuższej pracy grzecznie czekała na ustaloną godzinę._

 _Doris niczego nie podejrzewała. Rumieńce oraz nerwowe ruchy rąk stanowiły najlepszą na świecie metodę maskowania prawdy. Nie chciała okłamywać dziewczyny, którą uważała za przyjaciółkę, ale nie mogła też wyjaśnić swoich skomplikowanych relacji. Doris by nie zrozumiała, wtłoczyła ich piękną przyjaźń w ramy prostackiego romansu. Rozmawiali i zwierzali się sobie ze zmartwień, nie próbowali zaspokoić prymitywne instynkty._

 _\- Potrafisz wysłać wiadomość taką co mnie powie wszystko, a innym nic. Jestem pod wrażeniem – powiedziała wchodząc od sporego gabinetu._

 _\- Lata doświadczenia jako Auror robią swoje. Chcesz coś ukryć, wskaż oczywistą wskazówkę._

 _\- Wiem, nie wierzę, że to już grudzień – wyjrzała przez magiczne okno – przez tą Wojnę tracę poczucie czasu i nastrój do świętowania. Pewnie niewielu ma takowy._

 _\- Nawet się nie dziwię ludziom, wyjeżdżasz do rodziny?_

 _\- Nie wiem, mama jest we Francji, Lavender w Hogwarcie a lata wziął dodatkowe dyżury w św. Mungu. Namawia mnie bym została w pracy, wiesz kwestia bezpieczeństwa._

 _\- Popieram, Elaine czy mogę mieć do ciebie dziwaczną prośbę?_

 _\- Jasne w czym mogę pomóc?_

 _\- Wiele osób zostanie w święta tutaj, moi doradcy uznali, że morale obywateli wzrośnie jeśli uczynię tak samo pokazując, że poświęcam swój czas wolny w służbie i tak dalej. Czy, czy mogłabyś zostać ze mną chociaż trochę?_

 _\- To…_

 _\- Zapomnij, że cokolwiek mówiłem._

 _Musiała złapać się czegoś by nie upaść. Przeżyła właśnie największy szok w swoim życiu a jej szczęka leżała na podłodze. Nigdy nie oczekiwała niczego podobnego, nie, nie miała obiekcji ale po prostu zapomniała języka w gębie._

 _Gdzieś w środku radowała się, że pomyślał o niej, że widział w niej równie dobrą przyjaciółkę, powiernicę nieomal. Nie wierzyła swemu szczęściu, chciała mu pomóc, chciała pomóc. Nie potrafiła nazwać swoich uczuć do niego, ale był jej bardzo drogi. Ona oczywiście była szarą myszą z rumieńcami pensjonarki, więc nigdy nie myślała o sobie jako o kimś godnym zainteresowania osobie na jego stanowisku._

 _\- Eeee tak – wybąkała po chwili krępującej ciszy – nie ma sprawy, zaskoczyłeś mnie – wyjaśniła – ale chętnie pomogę, przyjaciele sobie pomagają, czyż nie? Tata będzie szczęśliwy, że zostaję w dziewczynom powiem, że wyjeżdżam._

 _\- Dziękuję, nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy._

 _\- Chyba wiem, skoro mamy spędzić święta w pracy, to chyba lepiej znaleźć towarzystwo przyjaciół? Powiedz mi kiedy mam przyjść._

 _Tylko ona, w swej świętej, dziewczęcej naiwności nie zrozumiała przekazu walącego po głowie jak maczuga. Tak, naprawdę odczytała wszystko jako koleżeńską przysługę. Zbyt zajęta swoimi kompleksami by dostrzeż fakty, wyszła w poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obowiązku i dziwnym uczuciem w sercu._

 _Założyła długą, szeroką szatę. Strój był stosunkowo elegancki i bardzo wygodny. Wpięła w uszy kolczyki podarowane przez babkę, chcąc wyglądać uroczyście. Spędziła długie godziny na układaniu włosów, ale i tak nie była zadowolona z efektu. Lavender umiała dobrać fryzurę, ale niestety była daleko._

 _\- Jesteś, zapraszam – nie dostrzegła błysku w jego oku kiedy się spotkali. W tej kwestii nie dostrzegłaby nawet wybuchu bomby atomowej w twarz._

 _\- Obiecałam, babcia przesłała mi moją ulubioną tartę – odparła niewinnie – nic tak nie pomaga jak dobre ciasto._

 _\- Bez obaw skrzaty zadbały by niczego nie zabrakło, ale dziękuję. Oficjalnie ciężko pracuję i nikt ma mi nie przeszkadzać._

 _\- Sprytne._

 _Dostrzegła stół i kolację dla dwóch osób. Każda inna kobieta zaczęła by coś podejrzewać i nawet ona przez chwilę zaczęła myśleć. „Nie bądź głupia"- skarciła sama siebie –„on nigdy by nie uznał za atrakcyjną kogoś z tymi przeklętymi rumieńcami, nerwowego i z płaskim biustem". Kiedy zaczęli rozmawiać szybko zapomniała o głupich myślach, zajęta ciekawszymi rzeczami. Właśnie dlatego tak uwielbiała ich spotkania, po prostu świetnie się bawiła._

 _Nie pamiętała ile zjadła kawałków przepysznej szarlotki z cynamonem. Jeszcze mniej kojarzyła ilość grzanego winda, które ewidentnie zaczynało szumieć w głowie. Nie zanotowała kiedy usiedli na jednej z wygodnych kanap. W pewnym momencie siedzieli obok siebie, zaś ich usta nieomal się spotkały. Nie widziała jak na nią patrzy, z ogniem w oczach nie mającym nic wspólnego z płomieniami w kominku. Nie dostrzegła kiedy nachylił ku niej głowę z nieopisanym wyrazem twarzy._

 _Wówczas jednak przypomniała sobie o owej nieszczęsnej szarlotce i ruszyła po dokładkę. Idealnie zabiła nastrój chwili, nawet o tym nie wiedząc, ani nie widząc zdumionego spojrzenia swego towarzysza. Nie, nie zrobiła tego specjalnie po prostu nawet nie myślała o podobnych sprawach. Nie wiedziała też kiedy ze zmęczenia położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, ani nie poczuła jak ściskał jej dłoń. Nie, nie była pijana ale po prostu nadchodziła późna godzina, a ona czuła się zadowolona i bezpieczna._

 _Długo o tym nie wiedziała, ale właśnie wtedy pocałował ją po raz pierwszy. Przycisnął usta do jej ust a potem po raz kolejny i kolejny. Jak potem wyjaśnił tylko w ten sposób mógł zapanować nad swoim pragnieniem, czymś co by jej nawet nie przyszło do głowy. „Kocham cię Elaine, kocham z całego serca"- szeptał- „jeśli przeżyjemy Wojnę zrobię to wszystko jak należy" – obiecał przytulając ją w bynajmniej nie niewinny sposób. Trzymał ją w ramionach przez jakiś czas, a ona instynktownie do niego przylgnęła. Uśmiechała się, wolna od trosk i kompleksów. Reagowała radośnie, chociaż nieświadomie, czując jak przeczesuje jej włosy i całuje w czoło. Ostatecznie jednak przykrył ją kocem i zostawił._

 _Ona zaś spała snem sprawiedliwego, śniąc przedziwny sen o pocałunkach i mężczyźnie nachylającym się tuż nad nią. Czuła jakby ktoś przyciskał ciało do jej ciała i czuła jego wielkie pragnienie. We śnie nie odepchnęła go, bowiem była zadurzona od jakiegoś czasu. Oczywiście nigdy by nie powiedziała niczego na głos, ale ów sen był taki realny! Miała nadzieję, że nikt nie pozna prawdy o jej nieprzyzwoitym śnie._

 _Następnego dnia zrzuciła wszystko na przejedzenie i grzane wino. „To przez szarlotkę, pewnie cynamon mi zaszkodził. No i ta zupa, co w niej było? Może nie powinnam tego łączyć z alkoholem" – przekonała siebie nazajutrz. W sztuce samooszukiwania osiągnęła kolejne mistrzostwo._

 _Potem łamała sobie głowę, co by było gdyby otworzyła oczy i właśnie wtedy, tam, kochali się po raz pierwszy. A że by do tego doszło, nie miała wątpliwości. Gdyby wiedziała, że nie śniła o całowaniu oddała by każdy pocałunek, nawet jeśli nie wiedziała co robić. Nie odepchnęła by go, a jedynie wtuliła się mocniej. We śnie nieraz oddała mu się na owej kanapie, podczas długiej nocy czułości i namiętności. W środku Wojny gazety by dały im nieco więcej spokoju i może by zaciągnęła Lavender na serie przyjęć i poznała z kimś, kimkolwiek i uratowała przez rudzielcem. Ona jednak spała, szczelnie nakryta kocem i kompletnie nieświadoma. Nie była głupią kobietą, a jedynie zaślepioną przez kompleksy. A następnego ranka, lekko chora z przejedzenia nie zastanowiła się jakim cudem jej suknia pachnie ciężką, kosztowną wodą kolońską._

 _\- Ta szarlotka była zabójcza, bez herbaty miętowej już po mnie – jęknęła wlokąc się w kierunku łazienki – naprawdę zjedliśmy na pół całe ciasto? Było pyszne!_

 _\- Tartę twojej babki też i nie tylko._

 _\- Nie mów o jedzeniu błagam – jęknęła zielona na twarzy._

 _Przysięgła sobie nie brać nic do ust przez kolejne dni. I nigdy, przenigdy nie pić więcej grzanego wina. Czuła się naprawdę chora a do tego jak pomyślała o nieprzyzwoitym śnie, nastrój jeszcze spadł. Był takim dobrym przyjacielem przez ostatnie lata, najlepszym jakiego miała. Odpowiedzialnym, czarującym i interesującym w przeciwieństwie do tych młodych, nieopierzonych kurczaków za którymi szalała Doris. Zawsze wolała starszych i statecznych. Nie chciała wszystkiego zniszczyć głupim zadurzeniem. Nie mógłby nigdy myśleć poważnie, pokochać nerwowej blondynki z płaskim biustem i rumieńcami pensjonarki._

 _Po owym wieczorze rzadko mieli czas na dłuższe spotkania i po prostu przesyłali sobie długie wiadomości. Uśmiechała się czytając każdy list i trzymała w domu, w szkatułce. Nigdy nie czytała ich w pracy, nie chcąc by Doris czy Mafalda rzuciły głupi komentarz. Czasem zasypiała w kawałkiem pergaminu w dłoni, błagając wszelkie boskie byty by nikt nigdy nie poznał prawdy. Nawet słysząc wyznanie pod Veritaserum nie uwierzyłaby, że trzymał wiadomości w szczelnie zamkniętej szafce w biurku. I że całował kawałek pergaminu, wiedząc, że wcześniej musiała go dotykać._

 _Zwycięstwo świętowali chyba wszyscy. No może poza śmierciożercami, ale na pewno spora część społeczności. Nie pamiętała na ilu była przyjęciach, zapamiętała tylko jak któregoś razu razem z innymi młodymi biegali trzymając się za ręce po korytarzach Departamentu. Zwykle surowy Bertie Higgs wyczarował im nad głowami złote konfetti i nalał każdemu po szklaneczce dobrej whisky._

 _Pamiętała też jak spotkali się w jego gabinecie. Panował nastrój niczym niepohamowanej radości. W którymś momencie, pod wpływem chwili zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, pamiętając jak Doris witała przyjaciółki. Było jej naprawdę cudownie, ale niestety szybko zrozumiała co zrobiła. Czerwona jak burak przeprosiła i wybiegła z gabinetu jakby uciekając przed watahą wilków. Powiedzieć, że dawała sprzeczne sygnały to nic nie powiedzieć. Czy zatem powinna się dziwić kiedy w końcu stracił cierpliwość do jej szalonego zachowania i wyczarował jej nad głową jemiołę?_

 _\- Idziesz na Bal do Malfoyów? Opowiesz mi jak było?_

 _\- Oczywiście – obiecał._

 _Nie rozmawiali za wiele o Balu. Byli zbyt zajęci całowaniem, czymś na co od dawna mieli ochotę, ale brakowało okazji. A raczej ona zabijała skutecznie każdą okazję, zrywając się jak oparzona z kanapy ilekroć siedzieli blisko siebie. Musiała tak zrobić, nie chciała zepsuć ich przyjaźni jakimś głupim ruchem. Potem spędzali długie wieczory tonąc w niemających nic wspólnego z niewinnością pocałunkach._


	18. Cruciatusy i sojusze

Ten rozdział decyduję Toraachowi, który jest komentatorem od samego początku, a prosił o powrót Belli. Dziękuję wszystkim moim Czytelnikom i zapraszam do rozdziału mówiącego więcej o Bellatrix. Skąd się wzięła? Pamiętacie obrazek o którym wspominałam w 1 rozdziale? Tam była Bella, więc przede mną zadanie wyjaśnienia.

 **FrejaAleera1** : Ciekawe pytanie czy w magicznym świecie mieli emerytury, jakoś się nad tym nie zastanawiałam, ale moim zdaniem tacy Aurorzy czy coś na pewno, ale kobieta zajmująca się domem i dziećmi... cóż zapewne nie, podobnie jak w naszym świecie. Elaine jest w tym momencie finansowo niezależna, wynajmowała wówczas mieszkanie i sama się utrzymywała. Ale.. skoro poślubiała ichniego szefa rządu musiała niestety zapomnieć o pracy zarobkowej. Moim zdaniem to nie jest całkiem głupi system, bo wyobraźmy sobie możliwe nadużycia, ale czy dobry dla kobiety inna sprawa. Ale myślę, że w realnym świecie mamy całkiem sporo kobiet marzących by zajmować się domem i dziećmi i wśród czarodziei mogło być ich więcej, a Elaine na pewno była jedną z nich a jej matka nie. Rodzina Elaine, poza Valerie, to byli konserwatyści i takie wychowanie odebrała. Co do dziennikarzy, to hmm prorządowe media raczej jej nie tkną, więc zostaje "Żongler", wiesz jak to działa w Polsce choćby czy innych krajach a ja nigdzie nie mówiłam, że magiczna Anglia to kraj demokracji i prawdę mówiąc w ogóle mi na taki nie pasuje, to jednak inna kultura i historia.

Ron.. powiedzmy pił za dużo. Więcej w kolejnych częściach. Moim zdaniem Ron miał dobre strony, ale czasem nie panował nad zazdrością a ta rodziła gniew. Stąd zachowanie przypominające chorobę, a może on naprawdę miał dwie twarze i ujawniał jedną z nich w zależności od okoliczności?

Co do Lestrangów, byli jak pisałam na górze wspomniani na początku i na obrazku, to śmieszne bo opowiadanie naprawdę miało być one-shotem i opisem obrazka. Masz jednak rację, że jej relacja z Voldemortem delikatnie mówiąc do normalnych nie należała, dlatego pewnie te postacie powróciły gdzieś na 170 stronie w Wordzie.

 **Toraach** : Dziękuję i chętnie ci uprzyjemnię piątki :-). Ron pokazuje co umie (lub nie umie), a Zakon to dopiero zaczyna mieć kłopoty.

Gajusz na pewno znajdzie wspólny język z wybrankiem córki, a Valerie jako jedyna lubiła Zakon i nie była konserwatystką. Wspomniałam gdzieś, że była Mugolaczką i przez to uwierzyła w intencje Zakonu i ich postulaty do niej przemawiały. Minie nieco czasu nim przekona się do zięcia, za do babcia i ciocia będą szczęśliwe. W ich pojęciu bowiem Elaine wychodząc za mężczyznę o wyższym statusie społecznym osiągnęła sukces.

Dzięki za sugestię w sprawie porównań Hermiony do Narcyzy, jakoś mi to umknęło (ech tyle wątków), ale słuszna uwaga. Na pewno takie padały i niekoniecznie przychylne dla naszej Gryfonki. Moim zdaniem jej status bohatera wojennego oraz inteligencja mogłyby zrównoważyć status Mugolaczki, jakby wzorem Valerie dostosowała się i tylko czasem coś tam protestowała, ale rozumiała zasadę "jeśli wkroczysz między wrony kracz jak one". Hermiona bywała idealistką za mocno wierzącą w książki i chcącą zmieniać świat (typu wyzwalanie skrzatów), to drażniło ludzi nie lubiących zmian. Tak, nie była przygotowana do roli żony arystokraty, ale zauważ że pomimo pochodzenia z wyższej klasy średniej miała w magicznym świecie kontakt z Weasleyami a nie byli tam trochę wyrzutkami. Elaine z kolei wywiodłam z tzw. dobrej rodziny, czegoś w rodzaju klasy średniej magicznego świata a ci ludzie znali wszelkie zasady, oraz oczywiście podobnie jak w realnym świecie chcieli się wżenić w klasę wyższą co było i jest możliwe. Wszak uzdrowiciele mogli się cieszyć podobnym poważaniem co lekarze w USA czy Anglii, i to z czasów kiedy wykształcenie wyższe to było coś.

W tym rozdziale różne postacie komentują wydarzenia z poprzedniego rozdziału, zaś Elaine chce przemówić do rozumu Lavender.

* * *

Hermiona spędziła noc wściekając się i przeklinając. Rzucała się jak furia w swoim łóżku, rzucając oskarżenia pod adresem tak Rona jak i Rity Skeeter. Kingsley też nie został oszczędzony, zaś Lucjusz przezornie milczał. Nigdy nie należało przerywać wściekłej czarownicy jej wywodu, chyba, że się chciało oberwać mieszaniną klątw. Lata szczęśliwego małżeństwa z Narcyzą go tego nauczyły, zaś dzięki młodej Gryfonce mógł myśleć o swej zmarłej żonie bez bolesnego ukłucia w sercu za każdym razem. Teraz zaś, mądry doświadczeniem lat, wyrażał co jakiś czas oburzenie, ale pozwalał jej krzyczeć.

\- Nazwał mnie dziwką przy wszystkich a Kingsley go uratował! Nie wierzę, a ta hiena Skeeter wszystko na pewno opisze.

\- Weasley ma problem z alkoholem – wtrącił Lucjusz – to oburzające, że uważająca się za szacowną rodzina kompletnie to ignoruje. Zadziwiające, że jeszcze nie zaliczył większych wpadek, skoro najwyraźniej nad sobą nie pasuje!

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała zdumiona.

\- Podejrzewam, że ktoś go kryje i zamierzam wybadać kto. Ma przyjaciół w Ministerstwie, ale ja też.

\- Rozumiem, jesteś geniuszem planowania, wiesz?

Mężczyzna tylko skinął głową. Doświadczenie i znajomości pomogą mu rozegrać tę najnowszą partię. Ronald Weasley miał ogromne kłopoty i najlepiej by zrobił emigrując na inną planetę, o czym jeszcze nie wiedział.

Hermiona nie była zła, ale wściekła jak wszyscy diabli. Miała szczerą ochotą zrobić poważną krzywdę rudzielcowi i chyba tylko chęć powstrzymania Lucjusza przed morderstwem przy całej sali świadków ją ostudziło. Teraz pewnie już gazety piszą całkiem na poważnie o jej relacji ze starszym mężczyzną i awanturze kochanków urządzonej przez Rona. Lavender zapewne przeżyje koszmarny poranek, wiedząc co wyprawia mąż i ojciec jej nienarodzonego dziecka. A nawet jeśli jakimś cudem nie przeczyta gazet, Elaine ją oświeci. Brunetka współczuła swej koleżance z dormitorium, ale naprawdę nic nie mogła zrobić.

Lavender spała nieświadoma nadchodzącej awantury. Poranek miał przynieść naprawdę paskudną niespodziankę, ma którą nie była gotowa. Wyczuwała poważną atmosferę, kiedy schodziła rankiem na śniadanie, lecz w najczarniejszych koszmarach nie przewidziała co właściwie zaraz się zacznie. Dzięki naparom swej teściowej przespała całą noc jak dziecko, po raz kolejny szczęśliwa ze swego życia. Weasleyowie przyjęli ją jak córkę, odkąd rodzice i babka zaczęli traktować jak trędowatą. Zaręczyny kuzynki z Ministrem Magii oczywiście tylko pogorszyły sytuację. Nie zazdrościła Elaine, nie podzielając jej skłonności do starszych panów, ale miała dość wiecznej krytyki i mniej lub bardziej zawoalowanych przytyków wobec Rona.

Spędziła naprawdę miłe Boże Narodzenie w Norze. Pomagała pani Weasley w kuchni i poczuła się częścią rodziny. Na świąteczny obiad przyszli prawie wszyscy członkowie rodziny: Bill ze swoją piękną Fleur, George w nieco zwariowanym, śliwkowym garniturze powtarzał matce jak wspaniale zjeść domowe jedzenie, Charlie nie mógł przyjechać z Rumunii ale przesłał słodkie przysmaki, Percy wpadł dosłownie na chwilę ale pani Weasley była zachwycona zaś Ginny oczywiście nie puszczała dłoni Harrego. Ron przeżywał fazę opiekuńczego męża, karmiąc ją różnymi frykasami. Czy mogła chcieć czegoś więcej?

W dzień po Balu Bożonarodzeniowym nie była zaskoczona nieobecnością rudzielca przy śniadaniu. Obstawiała, że zapewne odsypiał wczorajszą imprezę. Odczuwała żal z powodu jego wyjścia, pragnęła spędzić z nim wieczór, ale dolegliwości nie pozwalały iść na Bal. A on nie zostałby przy niej, za bardzo cenił możliwości wyjścia. Na punkcie zaproszeń oraz sławy był bardzo drażliwy.

Nieznana Lavender, ciemna sowa wleciała niosąc coś w dziobie. Blondynka nie miała pojęcia od kogo ta przesyłka i odruchowo zrobiła krok w tył. Nie wiedziała czy przypadkiem nie oberwie klątwą. Lecz ptak zostawił jedynie najnowszy numer „Proroka Codziennego" po czym szybko odleciał. Kiedy dojrzała główną stronę zrozumiała co zaszło.

Widziała zdjęcie swej kuzynki szczęśliwiej i tańczącej w pięknej szacie ze swym narzeczonym. Hermionę przytuloną do Lucjusza oraz Ginny całującą Harrego. Niestety dostrzegła też wykrzywioną nienawiścią i pogardą twarz swego męża. Dwie pary silnych ramion odciągały go od wzbudzonego arystokraty o platynowych włosach oraz bliskiej płaczu brunetki. Tekst nie pozostawiał miejsca na wątpliwości:

 _Koniec Złotego Trio!_

 _W jednym z wcześniejszych numerów donosiliśmy o narastającym konflikcie między dwiema czołowymi postaciami tak zwanego Złotego Tria Gryffindora i ważnych postaci ostatniej Wojny. Konflikt między Hermioną Granger, uważaną przez wielu za najmądrzejszą czarownicę swego pokolenia, a jej pochodzącym ze zubożałego rodu przyjacielem, Ronaldem Weasleyem narastał od jakiegoś czasu. Teraz najwyraźniej doszło do kulminacji, kiedy żonaty od pewnego czasu mężczyzna urządził pannie Granger scenę zazdrości i nazwał publicznie dziwką. Uczynił to w obecności tak gospodarza, Lucjusza Malfoya jak i Ministra Scrimgeoura._

 _„_ _To oburzające prostactwo i żądam publicznych przeprosin wobec damy"- grzmiał pan Malfoy – „Zaprosiłem moją przyjaciółkę na Bal i podwójnie boleję nad ową żenującą sytuacją. Mój gość został znieważony co obraża mnie jako gospodarza, a fakt, że mówimy o wspaniałej, młodej czarownicy jest tym bardziej oburzający. Podobnie jak mój syn, znamy pannę Granger jeszcze z czasów Wojny jako doskonałą wojowniczkę, oddaną sprawie oraz szlachetną, młodą kobietę. Nie zostawimy tak tej sprawy". Redakcja całkowicie rozumie oburzenie gospodarza i całkowicie solidaryzuje się ze słowami pana Malfoya._

 _O żenującym zajściu wspomniał też Minister Scrimgeour, w znacznie bardziej powściągliwych słowach. „Panna Granger pracuje w moim biurze, ale oczywiście wszelkie kwestie związane z jej życiem osobistym nie są moją sprawą. Ten młody człowiek .. Robert, czy jak mu tam, Weasley zachował się skandalicznie i podobne słowa nie przystają w żadnej sytuacji. Ale oczywiście nie spodziewałem niczego innego po kimś, kto nie uważa że status wojennego bohatera zwalnia z zachowania dobrych manier". Znajomość narzeczonej Ministra oraz panny Granger nie stanowi żadnej tajemnicy, co dodaje sprawie dodatkowych kolorów._

Lavender nie wierzyła. Nie chciała wierzyć. Nazwanie kobiety dziwką było ohydne, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o Hermionę, ze wszystkich kobiet musiał akurat zrobić awanturę jej. Zadrżała czując nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Czyżby wciąż przeżywał zazdrość? Oczy zaszły słonymi łzami. Jeszcze wczoraj cieszyła się czułością i miłością swego męża, tylko po to, aby on wieczorem urządził karczemną awanturę innej kobiecie. Dotknęła rosnącego brzucha i zacisnęła zęby.

Zielone płomienie w kominku oznaczały nawiązanie połącznia przez Fiuu. Lavender nie zwróciła uwagi, nie oczekując by ktokolwiek zechciał z nią rozmawiać. Rodzice oraz babka wysłali świąteczne życzenia i właściwie uznałaby to za miły gest, gdyby nie nazwisko odbiorcy: „Brown". Dla nich pozostała Lavender Brown, mieszkającą bez ślubu z nieakceptowanym przez nich mężczyzną. Mogła przyjść na świąteczny obiad, ale sama wszak dla nich Ron nie był, nie jest i nigdy nie będzie członkiem rodziny.

\- Muszę porozmawiać z Lavender Bro.. Weasley – usłyszała dziwnie wysoki głos swej kuzynki – pani Weasley?

\- Eli-li? Mama Molly siedzi tuż obok, co się dzieje?

-Pani Weasley dzień dobry, Lav, mogłabyś nie używać tego zdrobnienia przy obcych? – nawet przez Fiuu głos brzmiał chłodno – musimy porozmawiać.

\- Co się stało?

\- Nie czytałaś numeru „Proroka", który ci przesłałam? Zerknij na pierwszą stronę, zobaczysz co wyczyniał ten twój … - najwyraźniej zamierzała powiedzieć coś obraźliwego, ale opanowała się – Ronald Weasley. Publiczna awantura po pijaku mówiąc w skrócie. Twoi rodzice i babka na pewno już wiedzą. Wysłałam rozmawiałam z nimi – kontynuowała – chcą, _żądają_ spotkania.

\- Dlaczego rozmawiałaś z nimi za moimi plecami?

\- Bo byłam świadkiem żenującej awantury w wykonaniu tego, tego człowieka – odparła wyraźnie zła- a wszystko trafiło do gazet, więc oni wiedzą a ja przewidziałam ich reakcję. Wiem, że ciąża ci dokucza ale musimy porozmawiać .. u mnie. Inaczej wujek po ciebie przyjdzie z psami.

\- Żartujesz!

\- Nie Lav, nie żartuję.

\- Dobrze, zatem spotkajmy się. Mogę przejść przez kominek?

\- NIE! – krzyknęła Elaine – nie możesz, to jednostronne połączenie. Zabezpieczenia uniemożliwiają nawiązania jakiegokolwiek połączenia z innego miejsca niż autoryzowane. Wyjdź na ganek czy po prostu przed dom a wyślę po Zwinkę by cię zabrała.

\- Jaką Zwinkę i czemu mam wyjść na dwór?

\- Skrzat domowy a to bardzo niegrzeczne teleportować się u kogoś bez zaproszenia. Ja w przeciwieństwie do … _Weasleya_ wiem co to dobre maniery.

\- Mama Rona..

\- Nie mam na to czasu – przerwała – siedzę od godziny przed kominkiem usiłując zapobiec rodzinnemu nieszczęściu, więc nogi mi ścierpły. Poza tym nie tak planowaliśmy spędzić dzień, więc sama rozumiesz. Pani Weasley – kontynuowała chłodno – status bohatera wojennego nie oznacza immunitetu na publiczne znieważanie ludzi. Gotowa Lav?

Pani Weasley chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale połączenie zostało zakończone. Zapewne coś w stylu o nie obrażaniu jej syna przez obcych, bo przecież chociaż znała wyczyny Rona, zasługiwał na karę to jednak nie dawało to prawa obcym by go obrażali. Jej matczyne ja od razu odczuwało bunt.

Przeczytała zjadliwy artykuł, po którym mogła tylko oczekiwać serii wyjców. Molly Weasley nie była głupią kobietą i wiedziała jak ludzie reagują na podobne rewelacje. Nie bez powodu rubryka towarzyska zawsze budziła wielkie zainteresowanie. Skandale, bójki i zdrady przyciągały uwagę a Ron, czasem faktycznie pijący nieco za dużo i zachowujący się za głośno, idealnie pasował do takich artykułów. Skeeter robiła z jej syna jakiegoś łobuza i awanturnika, a przecież był dobrym chłopcem!

Lavender miała łzy w oczach i poczęła iść w kierunku wyjścia. Czuła się paskudnie bez wizji rodzinnej awantury a takowej mogła oczekiwać. Nie chciała wierzyć, że ten jeszcze parę godzin wcześniej czuły mąż mógł zrobić coś podobnego. Po prostu nie chciała nawet o tym myśleć, to za bardzo bolało.

\- Muszę iść, moja rodzina nienawidzi Rona – tłumaczyła – jak to przeczytali, na pewno wpadli w szał a Elaine osiągnęła wyżyny dyplomacji i jako jedyna mówi do mnie Weasley.

\- Idź, ale ta hiena Skeeter na pewno nadmuchała sprawę

\- Wiem, ale muszę.

Na ganku już czekała skrzatka w eleganckiej, drapowanej szacie. Stworzenie obdarzyło panią Weasley niechętnym spojrzeniem, po czym podeszło do Lavender. Nie uznając najwyraźniej rudowłosej czarownicy za osobę wartą uwagi i fatygi.

\- Panienko proszę, za mną. Pani Elaine zaprasza – wyjaśniła piskliwym głosem, po czym obie się teleportowały.

Xxxxxx

Lavender wylądowała w hallu jakiegoś sporego domu, a właściwie posiadłości. Nigdy wcześniej nie została zaproszona w podobne miejsce i czuła się dość nie na miejscu. Ciężkie, drewniane drzwi z tyłu musiały stanowić główne wejście. Przez wąskie, wysokie okna wpadało słabe światło jednego z ostatnich grudniowych dni. Ciemne ściany oraz podłoga nadawały miejscu jakiejś wytworności oraz powagi. Stała naprzeciw wyłożonych bordowym dywanem schodów, prowadzących na galerię oraz pierwsze piętro posiadłości.

Stojący w roku, ogromny zegar wybił godzinę jedenastą, co uświadomiło Lavender ile spała i ile Ron spał. Na ścianach dostrzegła obrazy przedstawiające sceny polowań oraz czarodziei w starodawnych strojach siedzących w jakimś parku. Nie potrafiła myśleć o miejscu bardziej odmiennym niż wesoła, wiecznie głośna Nora. Tutaj poczuła się strasznie mała i nie pasująca, ale jednocześnie rozumiała dlaczego kuzynka niewątpliwie kocha to miejsce.

Miękki, starodawny dywan tłumił odgłos kroków. Skrzatka dała znać by poszła za nią, przez jedne z drzwi po lewej od wejścia. Lavender pozostawało tylko zgadywać czy idzie do salonu, jadalni czy jeszcze innego miejsca. Dopiero po chwili wyczuła delikatną nutkę zapachową: wyczuwała lilię, lawendę oraz kilka innych, nie znanych akcentów. Przypomniała sobie o domu babki Galatei, także utrzymującej podobne zapachy w domu. Jak wspominała raz po raz, dom damy nigdy nie pachnie kuchnią. Z pewnością skrzywiłaby nos wchodząc do Nory, nie mającej nic wspólnego z kunsztownym miejscem.

Weszła do dość sporego salonu, utrzymanego podobnie jak reszta posiadłości w ciężkich, ciemnych barwach. Jasny dywan przykrywał mahoniową podłogę, nadając miejscu nieco weselszych nastrój. Na środku stał spory, wyglądający na masywny drewniany stół oraz rząd krzeseł o wysokich oparciach. Nawet z tej odległości wyglądały na koszmarnie niewygodne, ale niewątpliwie reprezentacyjne.

Na lewo od wejścia stała wysoka, rozłożysta choinka. Drzewko przystrojono w złoto-czerwone barwy zaś każda z ozdób miała swoje miejsce. W Norze każdy wieszał co uważał za ładne, lub ciekawe co dało finalny efekt chaosu. Lavender wolała jednak ów bałagan, wynikający z ubierania choinki przez całą rodzinę od owej chłodnej perfekcji. Nie zdążyła obejrzeć nic więcej, bowiem zobaczyła parę ludzi stojących w pewnej odległości, pogrążonych w rozmowie.

W kobiecie rozpoznała Elaine, tego dnia ubraną w krótką, rozszerzaną szatę. Długie, jasne włosy rozpuściła i pozwoliła im swobodnie opadać na plecy. Wyglądała bardzo dziewczęco oraz niewinnie, pięknie co zauważyła Lavender. Coś tłumaczyła mężczyźnie stojącemu obok, najwyraźniej niezadowolonemu. Usłyszała jedynie fragmenty rozmów, pojedyncze słowa typu „przeklęty Weasley". Mogła zgadnąć o kogo poszło.

\- Lav! – krzyknęła Elaine podchodząc do gościa – Zwinko, dziękuję za przyprowadzenie mojej kuzynki – pochwaliła skrzatkę – możesz odejść, zostaniesz wezwana w razie potrzeby. Nareszcie możemy porozmawiać – wyciągnęła dłonie do kuzynki- długo na to czekałam. Nie miałaś jeszcze przyjemności poznać mojego narzeczonego? – mówiąc ostatnie zdanie głos drżał z dumy.

\- Nie, tylko widziałam zdjęcia w gazetach – wyjaśniła.

\- W takim razie miło mi panią poznać panno Brown – głos Scrimgeoura brzmiał dyplomatycznie, wyraźnie sugerując, że spotkanie go nie cieszy – Elaine wiele o tobie opowiadała, młoda dziewczyna z tendencją do wpadania w kłopoty.

\- I ja się cieszę ze spotkania – odpowiedziała ściskając podaną dłoń – nazywam się Weasley, Lavender Weasley.

\- Błędy młodości są możliwe do naprawienia – powiedział chłodno – na pewno chcecie ze sobą porozmawiać, zostawię was same – kontynuował z zimnym uśmiechem.

Elaine zacisnęła zęby słysząc chłód w głosie narzeczonego. Nigdy tak do niej nie mówił chyba, że chodziło o Weasleya. Z zaciśniętymi palcami obserwowała jak wychodził wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Poranek mu się nie podobał i raz po raz wyrażał niezadowolenie z jej zaangażowania w rodzinne problemy. Wstała dość wcześnie, wzięła prysznic i szybko zeszła do kominka w salonie. Musiała działać.

\- Musiałaś? – zapytała kuzynkę kiedy zostały same – on nie lubi jak młodsi go poprawiają.

\- Nazwał mnie panną Brown!

\- Podobnie jak moi rodzice, twoi rodzice i babka. Zresztą niedługo możesz zostać panną Brown – kontynuowała – nie jestem zwolenniczką rozwodów, ale w tej sytuacji..

\- Jak możesz Eli-Li? I ty jesteś przeciwko mnie?

\- Zawsze byłam po twojej stronie. Byłam na tej ślubnej farsie wierząc, że w tym chłopaku coś jest. Wczoraj zostawił cię słabą i ciężarną by pić na Balu. Urządził po pijaku awanturę Hermionie i wyzwał od dziwek, zaś jego kumpel Shacklebolt uznał za właściwe holować go do domu. Żebyś widziała jak on się szarpał, jak w ataku zazdrości. Jesteście małżeństwem, ale on nie zapomniał o Hermionie i woli awantury niż spędzanie czasu z tobą. Czy dla niego chcesz się skłócić z całą rodziną? Z kimś kto cię nawet nie kocha?

\- To jeden wypadek, jeden! Przez ostatnie tygodnie był dla mnie cudowny. Chcę wracać do Nory!

\- Nie, twoi rodzice chcą z tobą rozmawiać. Wyślę cię do nich przez Fiuu a potem, potem rób co uważasz – zakończyła wyraźnie niezadowolona – spędziłam dość czasu próbując chronić cię przed twoją głupotą. Dzisiejszy dzień miałam spędzić sam na sam z Rufusem, ale po tym jak zobaczyłam te nagłówki chciałam pomóc.

Lavender nie wiedziała czemu naraz tak zaczęła bronić Rona. Być może po prostu zbiorowa niechęć jej rodziny budziła bunt? Miała dość tego, że traktowali jej męża jakby nie istniał? Próbowała rozmawiać i tłumaczyć Elaine, ale ta nie słuchała. Wyczuwała napiętą atmosferę ledwie weszła do salonu. Nie wiedziała tylko, że została przyczyną sporu między swoją kuzynką a jej narzeczonym. Inna sprawa, że lodowate powitanie zgotowane przez gospodarza sugerowało wiele.

W rodzinnym domu czekała ją awantura. Rodzice dosłownie przekrzykiwali się w swoistym wyścigu i konkursie o największą obrazę rzuconą w kierunku Rona. „Pijak" było najłagodniejszym określeniem, zaś dwa owczarki nie stanowiły wytworu kiepskiej wyobraźni Elaine. Lavender nie podejrzewała swej kuzynki o żart, wiedząc, że poczucie humoru stanowi cechę obcą szacownej panie Cattermole. Czuła nadchodzący ból głowy, od słuchania coraz głośniejszych wrzasków.

Wychodząc z Nory odczuwała wściekłość na Rona i miała szczerą ochotę go uderzyć czymś ciężkim w czułą część ciała. Doris nauczyła ją paru bezróżdżkowych oraz niewerbalnych klątw, które pragnęła na kimś wypróbować. Ale słysząc całą serię pełnych wściekłości oskarżeń odczuwała bunt i postanowiła bronić męża. Owszem zrobił coś bardzo, ale to bardzo głupiego ale nie zasłużył na takie potępienie i całkowitą pogardę. Nie był złym człowiekiem a jedynie nieco zagubionym, jak powtarzała pani Weasley. Lavender jej wierzyła, nawet jeśli złośliwy głos w środku kazał słuchać rodziny i ich wątpliwości. Ona jednak ogłuchła na jego głos i nie zamierzała brać pod uwagę.

\- Ron jeśli zrobisz coś takiego raz jeszcze odejdę – zapowiedziała mu uroczyście – zrobię co w mojej mocy by być ci dobrą żoną, ale musisz.. musisz coś zrobić ze swoim nałogiem i problemem z Hermioną. Albo ona, albo ja. Wybieraj!

\- Ty Lav, tylko ty – powiedział rudzielec – ja.. zacznę szukać pracy i nie będę pić na proszonych przyjęciach. Daj mi szansę, daj mi szasnę wychować nasze dziecko razem z tobą.

\- Dam, ale tylko ten jeden raz. Zapomnij o Hermionie jesteś teraz ze mną a ona z kimś innym i pogódź się z tym. Nie pasowaliście do siebie!

\- Nie pasowaliśmy, chodź do mnie Lav-Lav, chodźcie do mnie oboje.

Pani Weasley słuchała sceny ze łzami w oczach. Lavender była idealną synową, zainteresowaną domem, dziećmi i pobierającą u niej lekcje gotowania. Podzielała pasje Rona i w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony nigdy nie poprawiała ni nie pouczała. Molly błagała Merlina i wszelkie boskie byty by sprawa wyczynów jej syna w mugolskich pubach nigdy nie ujrzała światła dziennego. Obiecał iść do pracy i panować nad piciem. Jak na kochającą matkę przystało, uwierzyła mu, dała wiarę każdemu słowu. I kto wie, być może nigdy nie doszłoby do większego nieszczęścia, gdyby Ron nie powiedział o kilku słów za dużo w stosunku do Hermiony?

Xxxxxx

Poranek w Malfoy Manor przebiegał w ciężkiej atmosferze. Hermiona już nieco opanowała swoją wściekłość, lecz Bellatrix rzucała w stosunku do rudzielca oraz Kingsleya najgorsze klątwy. Przeklinała w kilku językach jednocześnie, wywołując uśmiech podziwu na twarzy Draco oraz wściekłości u Lucjusza. Przeklinała też fatalny gust byłego szwagra, zadawać się z Mugolaczką? To przesada, oczywiście zamożny arystokrata może szukać zabawy, ale bez przesady.,

\- Rudolfie, na Merlina spróbuj ją uspokoić! – prosił krewnego.

\- Nie ma mowy Lucjuszu, raz rzuciłem _Silencio_ na Bellę i gorzko tego pożałowałem. Nie chcesz wiedzieć co ona rzuca niewerbalnie.

\- Ale coś musimy zrobić? Kogo może wysłuchać?

\- Dromedy, tylko Dromedy. Mogę ją zaprosić?

\- Jeśli ona jej pomoże sam po nią pójdę.

\- Ależ nie, zostawię tę przyjemność Rabastanowi, żebyś widział jak na nią patrzy! Chyba mój braciszek został złapany prosto za serce!

\- Andromeda Black i Rabastan Lestrange brzmi wspaniale, dobrze niech czyni swą powinność.

Kiedy Bellatrix, bliska obłędu po stracie młodszej siostry poprzysięgła okrutną zemstą jej oprawcy, Dumbledore postawił warunek. Nie tylko kazał złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę, ale także pogodzić się z Andromedą, wydziedziczoną za poślubienie niewłaściwego mężczyzny. Bellatrix oponowała, ale kiedy poznała prawdę o mugolskim ojcu i matce-charłaczce Voldemorta poczęła delikatnie zmieniać zdanie. Wyciągnęła dłoń do zgody, którą Andromeda nie od razu uścisnęła. Musiały jednak razem walczyć z przerażającym wrogiem.

Gdy śmierciożercy zamordowali Teda, znikła przyczyna wielkiej, rodzinnej kłótni. Bellatrix w specyficzny sposób pocieszała owdowiałą kobietę, ucząc klątw pozwalających zadawać ból, łącznie z klątwą _Cruciatus_. W czasie Wojny, pomimo sprzeciwu Dumbledore'a, Minister Scrimgeour w dość szybkim tempie przepchnął przez Wizengamot serię ustaw o „stanie wyjątkowym" pozwalających najpierw Aurorom a potem także zwykłym czarodziejom na używanie zaklęć Niewybaczalnych wobec śmierciożerców. „ _Ci mordercy i wywrotowcy zagrażają życiu uczciwych czarodziejów. Nie możemy bać się używać jakiejkolwiek broni, jeśli chodzi o obronę naszych bliskich. Ojciec rodziny, który zabijając bandytę pomści hańbę swej córki zasługuje na nagrodę, nie karę."_

Spora część społeczeństwa kiwała głowami z uznaniem, powtarzając, że władze nareszcie poważnie potraktowały zagrożenie. Dumbledore, oczywiście protestował, ale nie zdobył wielkiego poparcia. Ludzie byli przerażeni, zaś Scrimgeour obiecywał ludziom krew wrogów.

\- To jest niemoralne Rufusie – argumentował – zniżając się do poziomu przeciwnika, nie stajemy się lepsi. Czy nie pamiętasz co spotkało Bartiego Crouch'a?

\- Nie mam syna, który może mnie zdradzić – odparł chłodno Scrimgeour – i nie jestem jednym z twoich uczniów Dumbledore i nie muszę się tłumaczyć w moich decyzji. Śmierciożercy nie przestaną zabijać czy używać Niewybaczalnych tylko dlatego, że to nielegalne. Nie zamierzam cackać się z wrogiem.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale żaden nie zamierzał zmienić zdania. Sojusz stawał się coraz trudniejszy, ale musiał trwać jeśli chcieli przetrwać Wojnę. Ale wiadomo było, że Zakon Feniksa oraz Ministerstwo Magii trzymają ze sobą z konieczności, nie zaś z powodu jakiejkolwiek wspólnoty. Ludzie tacy jak Malfoyowie czy małżeństwo Lestrange zdecydowanie częściej zgadzali się z Ministrem niż dyrektorem Hogwartu.

Andromeda nie protestowała przeciwko rzuceniu klątw na zabójców męża i właśnie tak, właśnie wtedy poczęła na nowo budować relacje z siostrą. Może nie wszystko dało się cofnąć czy naprawić, ale mogły iść dalej. Zwłaszcza jak Rabastan Lestrange dość skutecznie przekonywał załamaną wdowę co do szczerości intencji dokopania oszustowi półkrwi.

Bywał częstym gościem w jej domu, zawsze mile widzianym. Kiedy więc wpadł o poranku po Balu Bożonarodzeniowym powitała go serdecznie. Nie mogła uczestniczyć w zabawie poprzedniego dnia, nad czym wielce ubolewała. Rabastan ją zaprosił, zaś ona złapała paskudne przeziębienie i siedziała sama w domu. Wyszła z nim na spacer w eleganckim, lekkim płaszczu i jak ostatnia idiotka zapomniała o zaklęciu ogrzewającym, a przecież ma czterdzieści cztery lata, nie zaś czternaście! Do tego męczy ją jakieś długie, okropne zatrucie pokarmowe. O tak, pani Tonks naprawdę nie była w dobrym humorze owego dnia.

\- Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? – zapytał Rabastan – wyglądasz blado.

\- Tylko trochę, ale powiedz dlaczego nie przebywasz w domu Lucjusza?

\- Czytałaś „Proroka" ? – zapytał.

\- To co zrobił Ronald, po prostu brakuje mi słów. Nie wiem jak można zachować się w równie okropny sposób wobec kogokolwiek. Jak się czuje Hermiona?

\- Dobrze, ale Bella cóż, wpadła w szał. Wiesz jak ona nie znosi Weasleyów a ten rudy prymityw uciekł dzięki wstawiennictwo przed Shacklebolta! Chyba sobie wyobrażasz reakcję Scrimgeoura.

\- Doskonale, ten sztywny formalista na pewno nie zareagował dobrze. Dora opowiadała ile razy patrzył na nią krzywo jak przychodziła do pracy w dżinsach i z różowymi włosami. Uważał to za zbyt frywolny strój dla Aurora i tylko wstawiennictwo Szalonookiego zapewniło jej start – zamyśliła się przygryzając wargę – znam Kingsleya z Zakonu i wydawał się zawsze nie wiem, sprawiedliwym i opanowanym. Co go opętało?

\- Nie wiem, ale najwyraźniej traci polityczny instynkt. Możesz porozmawiać z Bellą? Ciebie posłucha. A potem pójdziemy do św. Munga, wyglądasz naprawdę blado.

Zamierzała zaprotestować i już otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć. Młodszy z braci Lestrange tylko chwycił jej dłoń i rzucił zaklęcie teleportacji. Nie należał do ludzi lubiących długie przemowy i debaty. Poprowadził ją do pokoju, gdzie Bella kontynuowała swoją gniewną przemowę ku radości Draco i przerażeniu Lucjusza.

Podeszła do swej starszej siostry, usiłując ją uspokoić. Z całej ich trójki to właśnie ona została obdarzona gwałtownym temperamentem. Andromeda była buntowniczką, ale opanowaną i nie krzyczącą wniebogłosy. Narcyza od dziecka zachowywała się jak idealna dama a z wiekiem coraz bardziej przypominała porcelanową lalkę. Ale nawet lalki miewają chwile buntu, a takowa nadeszła dla Narcyzy kiedy poczęła pisać listy do wydziedziczonej siostry. „ _Krew to krew i zawsze pozostanie_ "- mawiała.

\- Andy! – wykrzyknęła Bellatrix między seriali przekleństw – Rabastan wyciągnął cię z domu?

\- Tak, możesz tak nie krzyczeć? – poprosiła – co cię wprawiło w tak podły humor? Rudolfie, nie zadbałeś o dobre samopoczucie mojej siostry?

\- Właśnie Rudolfie – zakpił Rabastan – zapomniałeś? Może potrzebujesz małego pokazu? – drażnił brata obejmując namiętnie Andromedę.

\- Możecie przestać? Gorzej niż dzieci, mój wnuk zachowuje się poważniej, chociaż ma rok i kilka miesięcy – burknęła młodsza z sióstr- właściwie o co wczoraj poszło? Wiem, że Ronald Weasley to najwyraźniej idiota, ale czemu urządził taką awanturę?

\- Męki zazdrości – zakpił Rudolf – Lucjuszowi najwyraźniej wpadła w oko panna Granger, czego ta ruda pomyłka nie rozumie. Jakby mógł mieć szanse.

\- Czy on nie jest przypadkiem żonaty? – zapytała pani Tonks.

\- Jest i to zgadnij z kim. Z kuzynką narzeczonej Scrimgeoura, oczywiście przyszła pani Scrimgeour nie cierpi się do tego przyznawać, zaś cała jej rodzina mówi o swej zbuntowanej latorośli jako pannie Brown a nie pani Weasley.

\- A kto by się przyznał do pokrewieństwa z tymi zidiociałymi zdrajcami krwi? – prychnęła Bella – nie patrzcie tak na mnie, ale oni tym właśnie są ostentacyjnie ignorując zwyczaje naszej społeczności i woląc wyraźnie mugolskie. Widzieliście co Ginewra na siebie założyła? Mugolską sukienkę, nie zaś szaty jak przystało na czarownicę. Jakiż to kontrast z narzeczoną Scrimgeoura, która na każdym kroku podkreśla szacunek dla tradycji i zwyczajów. No, ale oczywiście co innego córka zdrajców krwi a co innego dziewczyna z przyzwoitej rodziny o zdrowych poglądach.

\- Masz rację Bello, ale musimy wyrażać zdanie w bardziej spokojny sposób – zauważył Lucjusz – nie chcesz być oskarżona o wspieranie idei supremacji czystej krwi!

\- Od kiedy tak się o mnie troszczysz?

\- Przez pamięć o Narcyzie.

\- Dziękuję, ale chyba we własnym gronie nie musimy tak uważać. Tutaj nie ma członków Zakonu Feniksa chcących wywołać rewolucję. Bez Dumbledora nie zajdą daleko, zaś na czele Ministerstwa stoi człowiek o zdrowych poglądach – Bella wzruszyła ramionami.

\- I z naszym wsparciem długo jeszcze zostanie, czy wyobrażacie sobie Shackebolta na jego miejscu? To był koszmar.

Czwórka arystokratów wymieniła przerażone spojrzenia. Podobna opcja po prostu nijak i w żadnym wypadku nie wchodziła w rachubę. Członek Zakonu Feniksa, wyznawca idei równości i braterstwa dla wszystkich na czele rządu byłby dla nich katastrofą. Odrzucić wielowiekowe zwyczaje i bezmyślnie przyjmować mugolskie zwyczaje? Cofnąć przepisy antywilkołakowe, chociaż każdy minimalnie bystry czarodziej wiedział, że to groźne stworzenia a nie miłe, puchate szczeniaczki. Dotkniętych klątwą należało dla ich własnego dobra obserwować i pilnować, a nie radośnie wpuszczać do szkół.

Hermiona nie zgadzała się z tymi poglądami i uważnie studiowała niesprawiedliwe ich zdaniem przepisy. Po kłótni wywołanej jej niefortunnym pomysłem w sprawie skrzatów domowych, bardziej uważała i nie wtajemniczała Elaine w swoje plany. Wątpiła by znalazła zrozumienie u blondynki o tradycyjnych poglądach. Nie, nie ma szans. Właśnie wtedy Hermiona pojęła dlaczego Voldemort zyskał w swoim czasie sporo zwolenników. Nim zaczął mordować i torturować mówił to, w co wielu wierzyło. Pan Weasley uchodził za wariata o obiekt kpin przez swoje zainteresowanie Mugolami. Elaine, chociaż półkrwi, ubierała się i zachowywała jak czarownica czystej krwi i za taką najwyraźniej chciała uchodzić. Nie, ona nie zrozumie i co gorsza gotowa jeszcze powiedzieć komu nie trzeba o planach.

Rabastan zabrał Andromedę na wizytę w św. Mungu gdzie oboje przeżyli niemały szok. Nie spodziewali się wieści jakie przekazał im dyżurny uzdrowiciel. Stateczna wdowa i młoda babcia tylko schowała twarz w dłoniach, chcąc ukryć rumieńce wstydu. Siedząc obok niej, kędzierzawy mężczyzna uśmiechał się głupkowato od ucha do ucha, jak dziecko, które dostało niespodziewany prezent.

\- Mam ze sto lat – jęknęła kobieta.

\- Ależ skąd tylko czterdzieści cztery – poprawił ją uzdrowiciel – zaś dzięki eliksirom oraz regularnym spotkaniom z akuszerkami urodzi pani zdrowe dziecko – zapewnił – albo i dzieci – spojrzał wymownie na Rabastana.

\- Dziękujemy za informacje – pokiwał wyszczerzony mężczyzna – odprowadzę młodą panią do domu.

\- Jesteś wspaniały – szepnęła.

\- Dziękuję pani Lestrange, tak skoro nosisz moje dziecko to musimy się szybko pobrać. Nie ma innego wyjścia.

\- Ale moja córka urodziła tok temu wnuka i – jęknęła.

\- No, to cię czyni najbardziej kuszącą babcią świata.

\- Ale co ludzie powiedzą?

\- Nic, daj spokój ten sztywniak Scrimgeour ogłosił swoje zaręczyny z o połowę młodszą czarownicą z Ministerstwa, Lucjusz oficjalnie spotyka z Hermioną Granger, więc niejako zginiemy w tłumie.

To było zaiste pamiętne Boże Narodzenie. Dla Elaine, pierwsze prawdziwe święta z ukochanym, dla Hermiony przyjemne chwile w Malfoy Manor, Lavender pokochała Norę zaś Andromeda musiała słuchać wrzasków córki przez kilka godzin. W każdej innej sytuacji podziwiałaby jej siłę głosu, ale nie kiedy krzyczała coś o starych, nieodpowiedzialnych kobietach. Andromeda naprawdę tego nie planowała, tak po prostu wyszło. Nie widziała innej opcji niż urodzenia dziecka.

Elaine niechętnie witała pierwszy poniedziałek po przerwie świątecznej. Oczekiwała całej masy pytań na temat swoich zaręczyn oraz ciekawskich spojrzeń. Albo wręcz wrogich, skoro, jak to napisała Skeeter, upolowała i zawiesiła nad kominkiem pożądaną zdobycz. Kiedy obudziła się około siódmej, pierwsze co czuła to przyjemne ciepło. Spała w jego ramionach, czując jak mocno ich ciała splotły się przez noc. Uwolnienie się wymagało pewnej wprawy, ale ćwiczyła to od jakiegoś czasu. Tak samo jak niewerbalne zaklęcie przywołujące, które rzuciła na nocną koszulę. Nie wyobrażała sobie iść do łazienki nie mając nic na sobie, bez względu na nocne czynności. Na to była zbyt wstydliwa.

Hermiona także wyczuwała nadchodzące serie pytań, kiedy tylko przejdzie korytarzem Ministerstwa. Została bohaterką skandalu i na pewno wielu plotek na spółkę z Elaine. Pewnie dlatego przyszła nieco wcześniej, w swoim biurze szukając spokoju. Tutaj przynajmniej nie dopadną jej ciekawskie czarownice.

Usłyszała znajomy głos, należący do Elaine. Wychodziła z gabinetu Ministra, co właściwie nie dziwiło, skoro byli zaręczeni i mieszkali razem. Jak wyjaśnił Lucjusz, był to powszechny zwyczaj wśród czarodziei czystej krwi, o czym Hermiona nie miała bladego pojęcia. Czytała oczywiście o wielu zwyczajach, ale o tym nie wiedziała. Powinna popytać Elaine, aby nie popełniać za wielu wpadek.

Zerknęła na papiery. Ostatnimi czasy sprawdzała przepisy dotyczące wilkołaków, ale nie zamierzała iść z tym bezpośrednio do Scrimgeoura. Wątpiła by zareagował dobrze, nie chciała przygotować zestawienie przepisów i spróbować porozmawiać z kimś innym. Spacerowała do Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, tłumacząc, że pragnie poznać przepisy by lepiej wykonywać pracę. Nikt nie wiedział o wpadce ze skrzatami, toteż miała czysty strzał. No i oczywiście mogła poznać poglądy innych na kwestie przepisów antywilkołakowych.

Pierwszy dzień po feriach bywa zawsze ciężki. W tamten poniedziałek wysłuchała kilka kąśliwych słów od Scrimgeoura. Całe szczęście nie wiedział o jej zainteresowaniu sprawą wilkołaków, chodziło o Rona i awanturę jako urządził.

\- Mam tylko nadzieję panno Granger, że po tym wszystkim zacznie pani uważniej dobierać przyjaciół. Broniła pani Weasleya, zaś on, w podziękowaniu, wyrzucił z siebie stek obelg.

\- To już koniec – odparła – przestałam mieć złudzenia co do Rona, panie Ministrze.

\- Bardzo dobrze, popełnienie błędów młodości nie jest przestępstwem, o ile w nich nie trwamy panno Granger. Nie jestem wyrozumiały wobec chamstwa oraz prostactwa jak Dumbledore, ale nie skreślam ludzi tak od razu.

\- Dziękuję, czy potrzebuje pan czegoś jeszcze?

Wiedziała, że nie powinna nic mówić ani w obronie Rona, ani dawnego dyrektora Hogwartu. Wieczorne wykłady Lucjusza przyniosły skutki. Ostatecznie przecież rudzielec zachował się skandalicznie, zaś niektóre decyzje Dumbledora budziły wątpliwości. Nie powinna z ich powodu drażnić swego przełożonego. Pewnie nie zrobi wielkiej kariery, ale nie chce odchodzić zostawiając po sobie złą opinię.

Xxxxxx

Elaine szła do swego biura z duszą na ramieniu. Ubrana w elegancką, ciemną szatę zaciskała dłonie na torebce tak mocno, że palce jej zbielały. Gruba warstwa makijażu pokrywała policzki, bo ostatnie czego potrzebowała to pokazywać zdenerwowanie. Zwinka ułożyła jej włosy w elegancki kok, niestety Elaine nie mogła opanować nawyku skubania ich. Szła szybkim krokiem w kierunku windy, zaś stukot jej obcasów niósł się echem po wciąż dość pustych korytarzach Ministerstwa. Nie widziała ile osób ją widziało, ani nie zdawała sobie sprawę jak szybko idzie. Nieomal biegła, co stanowiło niemały wyczyn w wysokich szpilkach.

Wpadła do swojego biura, na szczęście pustego. Doris nie znała pojęcia punktualności, zaś Mafalda już wcześniej zapowiedziała, że przyjdzie później. Położyła torebkę na swoim biurku i zaczęła przeglądać papiery. Nic tak nie uspokajało jak porządkowanie dokumentacji oraz przygotowywanie oskarżenia. Pisanie notatek nie należało może do fascynujących czynności, ale stanowiło remedium na nadmierne pobudzenie. Tego właśnie potrzebowała, kilku teczek ministerialnych akt. Tak, to nie było normalne, ale cóż porządkowanie papierów naprawdę uspokajało.

\- Elaine?! – krzyk Doris sprawił, że zacięła się kartką papieru – co tu robisz tak wcześnie?

\- Jest jedenasta – zauważyła zgryźliwie blondynka – czy Dawlish już przyszedł? Muszę z nim porozmawiać.

\- Tak, właśnie wszedł. Ale nigdzie nie idziesz – zapowiedziała władczo brunetka – pokazuj pierścionek. Zdjęcia w gazetach nie wyglądały zbyt dokładnie.

Blondynka posłusznie skinęła głową i pokazała lewy palec. Uwielbiała oglądać cudo na swoim palcu, dowód na realność swego snu. Zastanawiała się ile osób postanowi wpaść niby przypadkiem do biura, tylko po to by popatrzeć. Czeka ją ciężki dzień. Nie miała nic przeciwko Doris oglądającej pierścionek, ale nie chciała przypadkowych ludzi wpatrujących się z nią.

Kiedy przekroczyła próg gabinetu Dawlisha, powitało ją zmęczone, ponure spojrzenie. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, co właściwie ciężko uznać za dziwne skoro właśnie dobiegła końca przerwa świąteczna. Ona sama niechętnie wstała z łóżka, ale przecież nie mogła spędzić poranka na słodkim lenistwie. Nie ważne jak owa opcja kusiła, zwłaszcza kiedy pomyślała o poprzednich dniach.

\- Elaine, wspaniale cię widzieć – powitał ją grobowym głosem, zaprzeczającym owym słowom – gratuluję zaręczyn.

\- Dziękuję Dawlish, odpocząłeś w święta? Jak się ma Bellana?

\- Dobrze dziękuję – kontynuował – pewnie niedługo tutaj pochodzisz, całe szczęście skończyliśmy gorący okres procesów śmierciożerców. Będzie nam ciebie brakować.

\- Dawlish nie odejdę z dnia na dzień z pracy – zapewniła – pewnie sporo rzeczy będę robić w domu, mam już nawet przygotowany pokój, ale nie zostawię was. Oczywiście jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- Nie mam – kontynuował posępnie – przepraszam, ty przeżywasz pewnie chwile radości, ale dla mnie twoje zaręczyny to strata świetnego członka zespołu. Tylko nie mów Bertiemu, zmyje mi głowę.

\- Nie ma sprawy, wszystko co powiemy w twoim gabinecie zostanie między nami Dawlish. Przyjemnie jest odchodzić i wiedzieć, że ludzie będą tęsknić. Ale na pewno znajdziesz kogoś na moje miejsce, mogę pomóc.

\- Bardzo bym prosił. Płacę dużo więcej niż inni w swoich biurach, więc chętnych nie zabraknie ale potrzebuję kogoś kompetentnego, nie zaś łasego na dobrą pensję. Mogę zadać osobiste pytanie?

\- W czym rzecz? – zapytała ostrożnie.

\- Ślub we wrześniu? Dlaczego tak długo, bo raczej nie chodzi o formalności?

\- Ach nie, o plotki, żeby nie padały komentarze, że zaręczyny i wszystko miało miejsce równie szybko z powodu mojej rzekomej ciąży. I tak już ludzie gadają, więc sam rozumiesz.

\- Rozsądnie, ludzie mnie nagabywali pytając o ciebie, szaleństwo. Może faktycznie powinnaś pracować w domu, albo w biurze zabezpieczonym serią zaklęć.

O zaręczynowym zakładzie dowiedziała się potem od Doris. Dawlish, poczciwy kuzyn Bertiego, nie miał odwagi powiedzieć o swojej roli w tym wszytki. Chociaż Elaine formalnie była jego podwładną, wolał unikać gwałtownej reakcji niewątpliwie podnieconej całą ślubną sprawą kobiety. Blondynka była zgorszona samym pomysłem, ale oczywiście na nikogo nie nakrzyczała. Schowała twarz w dłoniach przerażona, że odtąd nieustannie będzie padała ofiarą podobnych zagrywek.

Cena związku ze znaną osobą. Ale i tak nie narzekała, chciała jeszcze odwiedzić Hermionę i porozmawiać o tym okropnym zajściu na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Obie od jakiegoś czasu budziły wielkie zainteresowanie i Elaine miała niejasne wrażenie, jakby mimo wszystko brunetka przeżywała cięższe chwile. Spotykała się z ojcem swego szkolnego nieprzyjaciela, to musiało budzić emocje. Tak, powinny porozmawiać. No i ta okropna sprawa z Shackleboltem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że kiedyś byli sojusznikami a może i przyjaciółmi. Potraktował Hermionę naprawdę paskudnie. I to dla tego kretyna Weasleya. Miała tylko nadzieję, że ktoś mu zmyje głowę.

\- Elaine a co ty tutaj? – Bertie Higgs, złapał ją ledwie wyszła na korytarz – chodź, zanim przyciągniesz gapiów – wciągnął ją do gabinetu.

\- Przyszłam powiedzieć poświąteczne „Dzień dobry" – wyjaśniła – i porozmawiać z Dawlishem.

\- W porządku, oczywiście – uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie – ale biorąc pod uwagę jaką przyciągasz lepiej byś pracowała w domu. Nie, nie wyrzucam cię ale sama rozumiesz. Stada podnieconych czarownic i plotkarze na korytarzach to nie coś o czym marzę.

\- Rozumiem Bertie i obiecuję nie broić.

\- Wiem, wiem po prostu chcę pomóc. Wspaniale wyglądasz i dzięki niech będą Merlinowi że wzorem Ginewry Weasley nie próbujesz wprowadzić mugolskiej mody. Weasleyowie to jeden wielki problem, sama byłaś świadkiem na Balu u Malfoya!

\- A nawet mi nie mów a jak pomyślę co zrobił Shacklebolt, Szef Biura Aurorów wspierających pijackie kłótnie – jęknęła.

\- Zawsze mówiłem, że jesteś rozsądna. Bez obaw, zajmę się nim. Zakon Feniksa robi nam gwiazdkowe prezenty.

\- Nie wątpię w twoje zdolności Bertie, nigdy nie wątpiłam. Biedna Hermiona, ale Lucjusz Malfoy na pewno nie puści tego płazem.

\- W żadnym razie, ale nie powinnaś się tym kłopotać – wyjaśnił wpychając ją do kominka.

Każdego innego pewnie by obsztorcowała za podobne zachowanie. Ale nie jego. Wiedziała, że próbuje pomóc w znany sobie sposób. Na pewno wiele osób chciałoby zobaczyć z bliska szczęśliwą narzeczoną Ministra, więc nic dziwnego, że powinna była poczekać aż opadną emocje. Nie chciała uciekać przed konsekwencjami swego kroku, ale miała dość ludzi patrzących na nią jak na dziwadło. Zamierza poślubić kogoś na kim jej zależy, dlaczego tak ciężko to przyjąć? Uwielbiała go w czasach kiedy był jeszcze Szefem Biura Aurorów i nawet nie myślał o roli Ministra. Po prostu dobrze się z nim czuła. Teraz chciała dać mu dom i wyciszenie. Miejsce gdzie by wracał by wypocząć.

* * *

 **Od Autorki:** cóż nic tak nie przełamuje lodów jak wspólne rzucanie Cruciatusa. Kingsley zaś, jak wielu porządnych ludzi, czasem za bardzo chce pomóc, ale cóż Rufus i Bertie na pewno chętnie go nauczą, że "kto ma miękkie serce musi mieć twardy tyłek".


	19. Wilkołaki, pistolety i popijawy

Jak już tradycyjnie w piątek, przesyłam Wam nowy rozdział. Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie. Ten fragment decyduję **Freji** za wnikliwe analizy ostatnich rozdziałów i bycie wierną komentatorką.

 **Toraach:** Nie ma za co. W tym rozdziale będzie prawie wyłącznie o Hermionie i Lucjuszu oraz trzech panach bardzo chcących zrobić kuku do expeliarmusów walce, to jak gadki o "prawach terrorystów", jak ktoś przychodzi i chce się wysadzić trzeba go zastrzelić. Z terroryzmem trzeba walczyć ostro a nie zasłaniać konwencjami genewskimi itd. Konwekcja Genewska winna działać w obie strony bo stosowana dla fanatyków publikujących filmiki z obcinania głów doprowadzi do nieszczęścia.

Rufus jeszcze się zajmie Ronem, nie o tylko on. Po prostu nie chciał gadać przy Lavender. Postaram się rozwinąć nieco więcej o siostrach Black, faktycznie Rabastan i Remus to może być dobre.

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Dziękuję za rozbudowane komentarze. Z tym _Cruciatusem_ to chodziło o walkę ze wspólnym wrogiem. Co do Andromedy zakładam, że w pewnych kwestiach medycyna magiczna wyprzedzała mugolską, zresztą nawet w realnym świecie kobiety po czterdziestce rodzą dzieci i teoretycznie mogą do menopauzy (co zwiększa ryzyko wad genetycznych). Dora musiała przeżyć niemały szok, jedynacy różnie reagują na rodzeństwo, zwłaszcza jeśli byli długo jedynakami.

Mnie też wkurzył spot o tyle, że wkurzają mnie ludzie uważający że ich ścieżka jest jedyną słuszną. Nie każda kobieta marzy by być na garnuszku męża i ograniczać swój świat do domu dzieci, bez kontaktu z niczym innym. Ale niektórym ciężko pojąć zasadę "żyj i daj żyć innym".

Co do Ginny, ona drażniła łamiąc konwencję i zasady dress codu. Było przyjęte, że na przyjęcia nosi się szaty wejściowe a założenia mugolskiej sukienki wywoływało podobny efekt jak występ pewnej pani w plażowej sukience przez japońską parą cesarską. Przyjmuje się, że pracownik banku nie może iść do klienta w szortach a na powiedzmy Bal Noworoczny w Operze nie zakłada się dżinsów. A Ginny zrobiła coś takiego.

Jeśli chodzi o Elaine: bingo! Czekałam aż ktoś to powie. Ona pozowała na czystokrwistą, jej rodzina (poza matką taka była) i zauważ, że ona bardziej w zachowaniu i wszystkim słuchała Galatei niż Valerie. Co do Rufusa, chodziło mu o to, że on już skończył szkołę i nie traktował Dumbledore'a jak nauczyciela czy dyrektora którego miał słuchać, ale jak równego sobie partnera i konkurencję polityczną. Dumbledore zaś, jak to mają często belfrzy, nawet w dorosłych widzi swoich uczniów.

Harry i Ginny jeszcze wrócą zaś co do Rona to on się rozkręca.

W tym rozdziale dowiemy się czy Bella lubi mugolskie pistolety i jak to było z Lucjuszem i Hermioną w czasie Wojny. Poza tym Zakon Feniksa zgłasza projekt polityczny, ale jak zwykle są schodki.

* * *

Hermiona przeglądała dokumenty opisujące regulacje dotyczące wilkołaków. Wcześniej słyszała o trudnościach na jakie natykał się profesor Lupin, ale nie wiedziała dokładnie w czym rzecz. Nie wiedziała, że nieomal na każdym kroku musiał udowadniać, że nie jest potworem. Może i całkiem sporo podejrzewała, jednak wiele pozostawało w sferze wyobraźni.

Oczywiście czytała dość akt by wiedzieć, jakie zagrożenia stanowią osobniki pokroju Greybacka. Opisy jego zbrodni wywoływały mdłości, zaczynała rozumieć czemu czasem czytanie akt, bez czegoś mocniejszego, nie było możliwe. Łzy napływały pod powieki kiedy czytała co niektórzy potrafili zrobić swoim ofiarom. Okrutnie okaleczone młode dziewczyny, wybierały nieraz śmierć niż życie z koszmarnymi wspomnieniami. Dzieciom pozwalał przeżyć tylko po to, żeby zmagały się z klątwą. Chwilami zaczynała rozumieć czemu ludzie tak bardzo boją się wilkołaków i czemu pragną od nich odseparować siebie i najbliższych.

Ale chciała pomóc dawnemu przyjacielowi, pomóc, być może znaleźć prawne luki. Była to żmudna praca, ale Hermiona już w szkole uwielbiała wyszukiwanie ciekawostek w książkach oraz notatkach. Musiały istnieć sposoby, aby Remus Lupin mógł żyć w miarę normalnie. Jako członek Zakonu Feniksa zasłużył na szansę na normalność. Miał żonę i dziecko, powinien mógł być ojcem i mężem, tak być postrzeganym, nie zaś jako postrach. Oczywiście dorosła dość by wiedzieć, że nie może mówić na głos podobnych rzeczy. Lucjusz potrafił załatwić wiele spraw w Ministerstwie dzięki dyskretnemu działaniu. Wiedziała, że powinna za nim podążać i od niego się uczyć. Wszystkie książki które czytała zawsze radziły by znaleźć wzorzec do naśladowania.

 _Razem z Lucjuszem czytali o wielkich postaciach z mugolskiej historii. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna podziwiał osoby jak caryca Katarzyna, Tallenyard czy Oktawian August. Jak zresztą tłumaczył szacunek dla dorobku starożytności przetrwał w czarodziejskim świecie aż po koniec dwudziestego wieku. A Lucjusz, od dziecka zaznajomiony z politycznymi grami, zapominał o uprzedzeniach kiedy chodziło o wybitnych władców._

 _Właśnie tak zaczęła się jego przyjaźń z Hermioną. Zaczęli czytać w bibliotece na Grimmauld Place i dyskutować o lekturach. Owdowiały arystokrata znalazł w niej młody, chłonny umysł, a ona w nim kogoś, kto podzielał pasję do wiedzy i badań. Ron nigdy jej nie rozumiał, woląc latanie na miotle niż studiowanie. Lucjusz nie wyśmiewał, ale zachęcał i właśnie tak, nad historycznymi książkami nienawiść wywołana uprzedzeniami poczęła przechodzić w zainteresowanie a czasem sympatię, coraz większą sympatię._

 _Doceniała jego oczytanie i obycie. Maniery dżentelmena, niezwykły kontrast z prostactwem Rona, wywierały ogromne wrażenie. Dopiero towarzystwo Lucjusza, jego staromodny sposób bycia, uświadomił jej jak wiele dzieli go od rudzielca. Jadł w kulturalny sposób i słuchał swego rozmówcy. Niepochlebne opinie zachowywał dla siebie i wypowiadał w mniej lub bardziej zawoalowany sposób. Był przykry dla swoich przeciwników, ale niezwykle taktowny i uprzejmy wobec przyjaciół, lub choćby sojuszników. A razem z Hermioną byli teraz sojusznikami._

 _To właśnie ona warzyła eliksiry uspokajające dla Draco. Potrzebował ich, ilekroć budził się w nocy z krzykiem, raz po raz widząc tortury i śmierć swej matki. Gryfonka nie cierpiała zarozumiałego księcia Slytherina, który wyzywał ją od szlam przez pierwsze lata szkoły. Ale wówczas nie widziała kogoś, przez kogo latami płakała. Widziała młodego człowieka, dziecko nieomal na litość Merlina, które widziało rzeczy których nikt nie powinien oglądać. Niespełna szesnastoletni widział tortury i śmierć swej matki, czegoś takiego nie życzyła najgorszemu wrogowi. Ona wspierała Draco, zaś Lucjusz przygotowywał dla niej eliksiry kiedy widziała ciała zamordowanych rodziców. Takie doświadczenia łączą ludzi._

 _W tych trudnych momentach czytali książki i zażarcie o nich dyskutowali. Akademickie spory pozwalały zapomnieć o bólu straty oraz chociaż na chwilę nie myśleć o Wojnie za progiem domu. Lucjusz uczył ją o zwyczajach czarodziei czystej krwi, a ona jego o dziełach mugolskiej literatury. Przekonała go by czytał „Sztukę Wojny" oraz „Makbeta", a wytrawny polityk nie mógł nie docenić wiedzy z tej dziedziny._

 _\- Zatem książka za książkę panno Granger – mawiał z irytującym uśmieszkiem – ja daję pani coś z dorobku czarodziei, a pani mnie coś z dorobku Mugoli._

 _\- To uczciwa wymiana panie Malfoy. Poznanie jest zawsze wskazane – wyjaśniła miękko._

 _\- Aż dziwne, że nie została pani Krukonką z takim podejściem._

 _-Tiara przydziału chciała mnie umieścić w Ravenclawie – wyjaśniła – ale wówczas z całej siły pragnęłam iść do Gryffindoru, czego nie żałuję. Zresztą starałam się znaleźć interesujące dla pana pozycje w bibliotece._

 _\- Ależ to się udało, panno Granger sztuka wojny i polityki jest zawsze warta poznania, podobnie jak nowe strategie._

 _\- Bo potem można uderzyć wroga i wykorzystać jego niewiedzę – skinęła głową._

 _Wówczas po raz pierwszy zaczęła postrzegać go jako przystojnego. Wysoki, smukły, o długich platynowych włosach nawet w zwyczajnych szatach nie tracił swego szyku. Rodowa posiadłość była tymczasowo oblegana przez Voldemorta oraz śmierciożerców, bowiem Czarny Pan uznał zaanektowanie cudzego domu za coś co mu się po prostu należy. Nawet jeśli zamordował żonę gospodarza, uważał owo miejsce za swoją prawowitą siedzibę, coś całkowicie właściwego._

 _Malfoyowie, potem Pansy Parkinson mieszkali na Grimmauld Place 12. Portret Walpurgi Black zareagował nieomal ekstatycznie na ich przybycie, co znacznie ułatwiło im codzienne życie. Zamiast obrażać gości, witała "kochaną Bellę" oraz "drogiego Lucjusza". Hermiona nieustannie wpadała na Lucjusza, ale mieszkali wszyscy na kupie w ścisku, toteż nikogo nie dziwiło, że raz po raz kogoś spotykała. Harry dzielił pokój z Draco zaś ona z Pansy Parkinson, co stanowiło dla nich niemałą lekcję dyplomacji. Lucjusz mieszkał sam, ale i tak wszyscy boleśnie odczuwali ciasnotę._

 _Do tego budynek odwiedzało wiele osób. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa wpadali raz po raz, na jakieś ważne spotkania. Narady miały miejsce w położonej w piwnicy kuchni, zaś potrawy Molly Weasley umilały im wszystkim długie narady. Czasem odwiedzali ich także ministerialni sojusznicy, z Ministrem Scrimgeourem na czele. Takie spotkania były szczególnie ciężkie, z powodu rosnącej niechęci między dyrektorem Hogwartu, panem Weasleyem a Scrimgeourem. Obie strony tolerowały się, ale z coraz większym trudem._

 _Nic dziwnego, że smukły mężczyzna o ciemnorudych włosach znacznie chętniej rozmawiał z Lucjuszem Malfoyem niż innymi członkami Zakonu. Hermiona ze zdumieniem dostrzegła, że Minister zaczął najwyraźniej zwracać większą uwagę na swój image oraz nosić bardziej uporządkowaną fryzurę oraz nie zapominał o starannym ogoleniu się, co miało miejsce kilka razy zaraz po wyborach. Bałagan, który pozostawił po sobie Knot mógł przerazić, ale przecież.. Oczywiście wówczas podejrzewała pracę doradcy oraz stylistki, nie zaś pewnej nerwowej blondynki._

 _Podczas kiedy Lucjusz, a potem Bellatrix i Rudolf, spędzali czas rozmawiając z Ministrem i ówczesnym Szefem Biura Aurorów, Hermiona przebywała z Weasleyami a także regularnie wpadającą w odwiedziny Tonks czy Lupinem. Kiedy dwie grupy przebywały w jednym pomieszczeniu, atmosferę można było ciąć nożem. Molly Weasley robiła co w jej mocy, aby nadać spotkaniem jako tako ludzki charakter, ale nawet jej wypieki niewiele pomagały. Gawain Robarts, ówczesny Szef Biura Aurorów, patrzył spode łba na Tonks oraz jej wściekle różowe włosy, coś co uważał za obrazę dla szacownego Aurora. Jeszcze bardziej posępnie słuchał jak Harry Potter oraz Ron Weasley rozmawiali z dyrektorem Hogwartu jak starsi członkowie Zakonu. Wymieniał oburzone spojrzenia z Ministrem oraz Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Ron jako jedyny pałaszował wszystko co podała jego matka, często z otwartymi ustami. Krewni oraz przyjaciele przywykli do jego manier (lub raczej ich braku), ale ministerialni gości nie. Scrimgeour wycierał usta z niesmakiem ilekroć widział najmłodszego rudzielca._

 _Patrząc na Lucjusza Hermiona często widziała owe reakcje i próbowała nieco stopować Rona. Spędzała dość czasu ze starszym od siebie arystokratą, by zacząć cenić maniery oraz pewne zasady zachowania. Wcześniej nie była aż tak drażliwa, ale odkąd więcej czasu przebywała z Lucjuszem, Draco oraz Pansy poczęła zwracać nieco większą uwagę na pewne sprawy zaś okropne nawyki Rona poczęły drażnić._

 _\- Nie musisz się tak obżerać – syczała głosem, którym mogła straszyć pierwszaków._

 _\- Głodny jestem- burknął – wszyscy siedzą jak na stypie, ale to przecież nie powód by głodować._

 _Wywracała wówczas oczami usiłując czymś go nie trzasnąć. Widziała jak Malfoy, Draco, oraz Pansy Parkinson małpowali Rona, zwłaszcza sposób w jaki siorbał zupę i pożerał drugie danie. Fakt, że w wyniku owych zabaw pomidorowa wylądowała na szacie Robartsa nie poprawił relacji między dwiema grupami. Tonks uważała zajście za zabawne, całą siłą woli hamując śmiech. Hermiona wyglądała na skonsternowaną, zaś pani Weasley próbowała łagodzić sytuację oraz przepraszać._

 _Właśnie wtedy Lucjusz zaczął ją uczyć klątw. Kiedy zobaczył, że potrafi rzucać uformowanego Patronusa nalegał na lekcje. Oczywiście udzielał ich też Draco oraz Pansy, ale to z nią omawiał najwięcej szczegółów. Harry w tym czasie pobierał lekcje u Dumbledora, a Ron nie został uznany za godnego nauki czegokolwiek._

 _\- Nie rzucę niczego Niewybaczalnego – protestowała Hermiona._

 _\- Panno Granger, te klątwy zostały zalegalizowane w przypadku walki ze śmierciożercami. Ministerstwo wydało cykl ustaw o stanie wojennym, zezwalając najpierw Aurorom a potem każdemu czarodziejowi zdolnemu rzucić Niewybaczalne na użycie tych klątw w potyczce ze śmierciożercami. Obniżono też wiek pozwalający rzucać czary poza szkołą do trzynastu lat. Mówimy o walce z ludźmi, którzy torturują i mordują niewinne ofiary. Niech zaznają tyle litości, ile sami dają. Toczymy Wojnę a to żołnierze wroga, im więcej drani zabijemy tym więcej mężów zobaczy swoje żony, tym więcej rodziców przytuli dzieci do snu!_

 _Zamilkła słysząc owo wyznanie. Wiedziała, że mówił o tym co spotkało Narcyzę Malfoy. Draco ćwiczył Cruciatusa na wyczarowanych celach, gotów pomścić matkę zabijając każdego śmierciożercę jakiego spotka. Rzucał Avadę na transmutowane przedmioty z przerażającą zaciekłością. Patrzyła na niego skonsternowana, ale jakaś część rozumiała._

 _\- Strata matki była ciosem dla Draco, chce ją pomścić. A przy okazji może oszczędzić innym podobnego bólu. Nie chce pani, panno Granger dopaść morderców rodziców?_

 _\- Chcę, ale panie Malfoy, czy czyniąc tak nie stanę się równie zła jak oni?_

 _\- Nie. Jesteśmy wszyscy żołnierzami na Wojnie. Musimy walczyć i nikt nas nie pyta czy tego chcemy. Możemy jednak wybrać czy posłać do piekła fanatyków służących szaleńcowi półkrwi czy w imię źle rozumianego miłosierdzia pozwolić im zabijać i torturować. To nie są niewinni ludzie._

 _\- Ale mogą się nawrócić – wtrąciła – jeśli.. przecież niektórym się udało._

 _\- Tak, ale podczas Wojny nie ma czasu na wygodne zaufanie. Kiedy spotkam tych co śmiali się kiedy Voldemort torturami doprowadzał Narcyzę do utraty zmysłów zgotuję im ten sam los i mało mnie obejdzie czy by kiedyś mogli zmienić strony. Jak Bella ich dopadnie, nie zostawi z tych kreatur niczego do zbierania._

 _\- Ja – zaczęła zdumiona – ja, nie wiem czy bym potrafiła. Czy nie ma mniej kontrowersyjnych klątw?_

 _\- Ależ są, zapraszam do nauki._

 _Takowych wątpliwości nie miała Andromeda Tonks, ćwicząca razem z Bellatrix Cruciatusa. Okrutne morderstwo Teda Tonksa, w co był zamieszany Greyback, wstrząsnęło wydziedziczoną córą Blacków i obudziło w niej mroczną naturę. Nie mogła poznać pozbawionej skóry twarzy męża, bez użycia zaklęć. Wszystkie kości połamane, liczne kawałki ciała zwęglone, klątwa Cruciatus. Tylko eliksiry trzymały ją przy życiu i zdrowych zmysłach w tym czasie. Zamierzała dopaść drani, którzy zamordowali kogoś, kogo kochała całym sercem. Postanowiła posłać ich do piekła, by żadna kobieta nie musiała cierpieć jak ona. Płakała po nocach i nosiła żałobę, ale starsza siostra, na nowo odzyskana, zmuszała ją by pomściła go._

 _\- Nie zadziera się z siostrami Black – mówiła Bellatrix, chowając bogato zdobiony sztylet w bujnych lokach – jeśli dla pomszczenia Cyzi mam się bratać z kochasiami Mugoli i zdrajcami krwi niech tak będzie, byle dokopali temu bękartowi półkrwi z upadłego rodu, co rzucał w nas Cruciatusem._

 _\- Mugole mają wiele rodzajów broni niektóre dość zabójcze. Dysponują też arsenałami czegoś, co nazywają bronią nuklearną a co może wysadzić świat w powietrze po kilka razy – wtrąciła Andromeda- jest broń zwana pistoletem, coś z czego się strzela i zabije. Użyję tego na mordercach Teda, zabili go za pochodzenie z rodziny Mugoli, więc niech ich życie zakończy wytwór tych, którymi tak gardzą._

 _\- Powiesz mi o tej broni – powiedziała Bellatrix śmiejąc się obłąkańczo – oprawcy Cyzi nie zasłużyli na śmierć czarodziei, to będzie piękna ironia – kontynuowała bawiąc się nożem._

 _\- Ted mnie nauczył strzelać – wtrąciła Andromeda drżącym głosem – pójdziemy na zakupy._

 _Hermiona przeżyła wielki szok widząc Bellatrix Lestrange strzelającą z mugolskiej broni. Już wcześniej słyszała, że czarownica była nie całkiem przy zdrowych zmysłach, ale to już kompletnie nią wstrząsnęło. Kiedy skakała wokół tarczy strzelniczej przypominała dziecko zafascynowane nowością. Nawet jeśli ta nowość była zabójcza. Dumbledore wierzył w siłę miłości, a patrząc że siostrzane uczucie przywiodło do nich Bellatrix, miał wiele racji. Lucjusz został jej mentorem i kimś w rodzaju przyjaciela, zaś Draco i Harry nawiązali w miarę normalne relacje walcząc ze wspólnym wrogiem. Śmierć Narcyzy Malfoy zmieniła losy Wojny, co powoli do wszystkich docierało._

 _Andromeda dopadła zabójców męża i w ostatecznym rozrachunku zabiła z pistoletu. Kiedy pomściła Teda, pomagała Tonks w opiece nad wnukiem, będąc czułą i kochającą babcią. Ktokolwiek widział ją kołyszącą małego chłopca, nie podejrzewał, że potrafiła ciskać najgorsze klątwy. Trzymała w nocnej szafce mugolski pistolet, tak na wszelki wypadek._

 _Po wygranej mogli na nowo wrócić do normalnego życia, a ona na ósmy rok nauki do Hogwartu. Dzięki ogromnemu wysiłkowi szkoła przez wakacje została dość naprawione by pierwszego września uczniowie mogli wrócić. Właśnie wtedy obiecali sobie z Lucjuszem pisać długie listy, coś co uwielbiała._

Otrząsnęła się ze wspomnień. Wróciła myślami do przepisów dotyczących wilkołaków. Greyback i jego banda budzili strach i nienawiść. Kiedy gazety napisały o zabiciu przywódcy, rodzimy ofiar poczęły przesyłać podarki Andromedzie Tonks. Ona jednak prosiła by przekazywać środki tym, co wytwarzali Eliksir Tojadowy. Hermiona oczywiście o tym wiedziała i wiedziała jak trudno będzie jej próbować pomóc Remusowi Lupinowi. Był dobrym człowiekiem, dotkniętym klątwą. Niestety zbyt wielu wilkołaków łaknęło krwi, by można było zaproponować złagodzenie przepisów antywilkołakowych.

Wyciągnęła wnioski z porażki swego pomysłu pomocy skrzatom domowym. Naprawdę zaczęła analizować co poszło źle i postanowiła brać pod uwagę generalne odczucia. Lucjusz dość skutecznie wbijał jej to do głowy. No i naprawdę nie miała ochoty na kolejny pouczający wykład Scrimgeoura. I tak musiała słuchać jego przemowy jeszcze w ów poniedziałek po świętach. „ _Nie wiem jak Elaine go znosi, chociaż pewnie jej tego oszczędza_ ".

\- Panno Granger, ilekroć ma miejsce jakaś awantura pani ląduje w samym środku – przywitał ją kwaśno - nie podoba mi się, że członek mojego biura jest zamieszany w podobne zamieszanie. Lucjusz Malfoy nie puści płazem podobnej obrazy, a i mnie się to nie podoba. Czy mogłaby pani unikać towarzystwa Weasleya?

\- Unikam – zapewniła – on po prostu zaczyna, tak samo jak wtedy na Pokątnej. Zaczepia mnie!

\- Czy ten człowiek panią prześladuje? – usłyszała pytanie – bo jeśli tak, są na to sposoby – kontynuował łagodnie – mogę pomóc.

\- Dziękuję, ale to nie tak, że on za mną chodzi czy coś. Po prostu ilekroć przebywamy w jednym miejscu szuka zaczepki. Małżeństwo z Lavender najwyraźniej nie każe mu się opanować.

\- Ten idiota.. proszę po prostu by go unikać.

Po owej hojnej ofercie pomocy, a raczej jak szybo sobie uświadomiła chęci trzymania swego gabinetu z dala od politycznych awantur. Dbał o wizerunek, coś co miało dla niego szalone znaczenie. Oczywiście pod wpływem czytanych książek i intensywnych dyskusji z Lucjuszem zaczynała rozumieć ile znaczy by zaufanie opinii publicznej. Pojęła jak naiwny był Harry czy ona sama wściekając się o sprawę Stana czy innych nieco zbyt gorliwie aresztowanych. Ludzie musieli wierzyć w szanse powodzenia walki by stawić opór, zaś nawet drobne sukcesy takową budowały. Mimo to miała dość kiedy Scrimgeour rozmawiał z nią jak z dzieckiem, albo kimś kompletnie nieświadomym. Najwyraźniej jej wynikająca z lojalności obrona Rona na samym początku oraz projekt ustawy o skrzatach podkopały jej wiarygodność.

\- Rozumiem panie Ministrze – mówiła – nie jestem małym dzieckiem.

\- Nie zatrudniam dzieci panno Granger, a jeśli chce mnie pani do czegoś przekonać proszę próbować. Czy Percy jest gdzieś w okolicy?

\- Tak – skinęła głową.

\- Niech do mnie przyjdzie.

Pomimo całkiem uprzejmego zakończenia rozmowy, z ulgą wyszła z jego gabinetu. Percy siedział przy swoim biurku, najwyraźniej czekając na sygnał. Wciąż pozostał tym młodym i gorliwym pracownikiem Ministerstwa, ale hamował nieco swój entuzjazm i nie opowiadał o swoim szefie z takim entuzjazmem jak o panu Crouch. Z tego co się zorientowali rozmawiali ze Scrimgeourem na „ty" coś, czego ona na razie nie doświadczyła. Najwyraźniej została uznana za zbyt młodą lub nierozważną. Percy jednak zajmował się wieloma istotnymi, administracyjnymi sprawami i każdy wiedział, że jest ważniejszą postacią od Umbridge. Chyba tylko z racji wieku nie został jeszcze awansowany wyżej.

\- Okropna historia – powiedział Percy zamykając drzwi gabinetu – aż mi wstyd, że własny brat zrobił coś takiego.

\- Rodziny się nie wybiera, ty jednak zerwałeś z nimi i wybrałeś ścieżkę kariery oraz ambicji.

\- Dziękuję, tak właśnie uczyniłem. Mój ojciec to dobry człowiek, ale większość ludzi śmieje się z jego pracy i pasji. Przedmioty Mugoli mogą być interesującym hobby, lecz praca winna być czymś poważnym.

\- Czy skończyłeś zestawienie? - zapytał Rufus przerywają niezręczny moment - Im szybciej pójdziemy z tym do Wizengamotu tym lepiej, nie myślałeś żeby samemu próbować przekonywać ludzi? Może małe przemówienie?

\- Ja nie wiem..- zaczął całkiem po Weasleyowsku zawstydzony.

\- Kiedyś trzeba zacząć, tak ten pomysł mi się podoba. A i możesz się upewnić czy panna Granger nie wymyśliła kolejnego szalonego projektu jak ten o skrzatach domowych? Mam wrażenie, że coś knuje. Porozmawiaj z nią. To nie jest zła czy bezmyślna osoba, ale lata z We… Ronaldem nie wpłynęły na nią dobrze.

\- Wiem, że mój brat ośmiesza moje nazwisko – westchnął – ale dziękuję.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, że informacje o jej wycieczkach do Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami dotarły na biurko średnio zachwyconego tym Ministra. Percy dokładnie przeczytał notatkę, raz po raz wzdychając. Jego biurko tonęło w papierach i nie narzekał na nudę. Próba tłumaczenia jak delikatne są sprawy wizerunkowe nie była czymś za czym by tęsknił. Przetarł dłonią czoło mrucząc pod nosem. Jednak nie zignorował polecenia służbowego. Był przecież Percym.

Gazety pisały całkiem sporo o zaręczynach, kłótniach w trakcie przerwy bożonarodzeniowej. Nie bez nacisków ze strony Ministerstwa napisano całkiem sporo na temat zachowania Rona oraz przypomniano kilka jego wcześniejszych wybryków. Przypominało to oszczerczą kampanię wobec Harrego sprzed kilku lat, z tym, że rudzielec naprawdę szalał po pijaku i wszczynał awantury.

Xxxxxx

W międzyczasie Zakon Feniksa po raz kolejny podjął próbę przekonywania ludzi do liberalizacji niektórych przepisów w sprawie statusu krwi. Chcieli aby pytania o takowy nie padały przy rozmowie kwalifikacyjnej. Mimo, że brakowało wśród nich Dumbledore'a nie mieli cienia wątpliwości, że zmiany muszą następować powoli. Inaczej wywołają sprzeciw u sporej grupy osób, potencjalnie gotowych ich poprzeć. Ludzie chcieli spokoju i odbudowy nie rewolucji. Scrimgeou,r oraz popierający go konserwatyści, obiecywali społeczeństwu właśnie to, bezpieczeństwo i poszanowanie tradycji co oznaczało cementowanie istniejącego układu. Rzecz w tym, że jednak obrońcy ładu jak o sobie mawiali, skazali szybko i sprawie groźnych przestępców czym przekonali do siebie wielu ludzi. Minister, pokazujący się wszędzie ze swoją młodą narzeczoną, konserwatywną do bólu, skutecznie budował pozytywny wizerunek. Przecież nadszedł czas na odbudowę, zakładanie rodzin a on zaś, jak na tradycyjnego przyszłego męża pragnie otoczyć opieką uroczą damę. I nie, wcale nie jest uprzedzony bo przecież zatrudnił w swoim biurze Hermionę Granger, czarownicę w pierwszym pokoleniu, a że pełne zrozumienie kultury wymaga wychowania się w niej..

Kingsley czytał dokładnie wszystkie te przemowy. Musieli działać ostrożnie a Ron i jego pęd ku sławie mógł ich sporo kosztować. „ _My, Zakon nie zostawiamy swoich w potrzebie i nie odwracamy się od nich kiedy wpadną w kłopoty_ "- tłumaczył, uzasadniając dlaczego zabrał go z Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Muszą uderzyć, zanim druga strona zada cios. A to na pewno nastąpi. Nie był może wytrawnym politykiem, ale głupcem także nie i wyczuwał kłopoty.

\- Ron tym razem naprawdę przesadził – powiedziała smętnie Tonks, siedząca w biurze Kingsleya – jest żonaty i wkrótce zostanie ojcem. Winien zająć się rodziną, nie dziewczyną, która go rzuciła.

\- Popieram – skinął głową czarnoskóry czarodziej - zwłaszcza biorąc po uwagę kim jest jego żona.

\- Lavender? Co z nią?

\- Och, nic, ale czy wiesz kim jest jej kuzynka? Nazywa się Elaine Cattermole a do Rona czuje wyłącznie pogardę.

\- Niedobrze – mruknęła Tonks skubiąc kosmyki jasnych tego dnia włosów - może narobić kłopotów. Scrimgeour i tak patrzy na nas kosym okiem, nie potrzebuje być motywowany w niechęci przez narzeczoną. Ani słuchać sugestii jak uderzyć w Zakon. Jak się ma nasz projekt?

\- Udało nam się przekonać kilka osób. Nie jest to o czym marzymy, ale małymi kroczkami zmierzamy do celu. Oby tylko Ron niczego nie zmajstrował!

\- Czy jest coś o czym nie wiem Kingsley? – zapytała ostrożnie - wydajesz się zmartwiony.

\- Im mniej osób wiem, tym lepiej – westchnął starszy Auror – ale teraz nie mogę już zrobić kroku w tył. Cena może być za wysoka.

Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, że Lucjusz Malfoy rozmawiał wcześniej ze swoimi kontaktami w Ministerstwie. Ron powiedział o kilka słów za dużo a jasnowłosy mężczyzna nie zamierzał wybaczyć podobnego afrontu. Nie należał do wyrozumiałych osób, zaś jeśli ktoś krzywdził jego bliskich mścił się w straszny sposób. Hermionę zaliczał do tego grona od dłuższego czasu.

 _Nawet kiedy walczyli razem ze strasznym wrogiem, widział w niej sojusznika a może i przyjaciela. Zdarzyło im się toczyć wspólnie pojedynki, chroniąc nawzajem swoje plecy oraz zabezpieczając tyły. Czasem on rzucał zaklęcia uzdrawiające na nią, czasem ona na niego. Rzucił dla niej Avadę na śmierciożercę, który próbował skrzywdzić ją w najohydniejszy sposób, w jaki można skrzywdzić kobietę. Kiedy zobaczył ją leżącą bezradną, z rozdartymi szatami i mężczyznę ze spuszczonymi spodniami nachylającą się nad ofiarą płomień zielonego światła po prostu wyleciał z jego różdżki._

Rozmawiał także z Ministrem, który obiecał wszelką niezbędną pomoc. Tak, nic tak nie łączy ludzi jak wspólnota interesów, a tym takowa zaszła. Zadowolony arystokrata szedł wyłożonym miękkim dywanem korytarzem. Zamierzał zrobić niespodziankę pewnej brunetce, ale oczywiście wpierw musiał załatwić interesy.

\- Lucjuszu, zapraszam – głos Scrimgeoura był wyważony i uprzejmy kiedy powitał gościa.

\- Rufusie, wiedziałem że znajdę zrozumienie dla mej prośby – kontynuował Malfoy – mamy zdaje podobny problem i pieprz w kącikach ust.

\- By nie nazwać sprawy dosadniej, wyraziłem swoje oburzenie i zaoferowałem pomoc pannie Granger jakby ten okropny człowiek się naprzykrzał. Dbam o moich podwładnych, ale oczywiście ufam, że także wsparłeś swoją przyjaciółkę.

\- W rzeczy samej. I przeproś proszę w moim imieniu pannę Cattermole, że będąc pierwszy raz w moim domu musiała być świadkiem równie okropnej sceny.

\- Ależ absolutnie wszyscy rozumiemy, że wpuszczenie dzikusa do salonu oznacza zamieszanie. Niestety ten dzikus to tak zwany bohater wojenny, więc absolutnie nie żywimy pretensje. Nie przyszedłeś jednak tutaj na wymianę uprzejmości.

Dwaj mężczyźni w końcowych latach czwartego dziesięciolecia swego życia patrzyli na siebie uważnie. Nie byli przyjaciółmi, raczej członkami jednej drużyny odkąd Lucjusz stanął przeciw Voldemortowi. Chociaż przemawiali do siebie uprzejmie, a gładkie uśmiechy ubarwiały słowa nie było w nich za wiele wesołości. Łączyły ich interesy oraz słabość do sporo młodszych czarownic, które jakimś szalonym zrządzeniem losu zaprzyjaźniły się. Knot lubił nazywać Lucjusza swoim przyjacielem, nawet jeśli był dla niego po prostu wygodnym narzędziem. Jego następca nie zamierzał być niczyją pacynką.

Rufus Scrimgeour nie przypominał puchatej zabawki, lecz miał w sobie coś z lwa. Co prawda pod wpływem Elaine nosił włosy gładko zaczesane i elegancko ułożone, a postawę wojownika skrywał pod kunsztownymi szatami, nie przypominał swego poprzednika. Obserwował swego gościa jak groźnego drapieżnika za którego go uważał.

\- Słusznie, przejdźmy do interesów. Ronald Weasley obraził pannę Granger, a ona jest przyjaciółką rodziny. Ten zapchlony i zapijaczony prostak za to zapłaci. Chcę go jednak zniszczyć powoli. Ciekawi mnie jakim cudem nie wywołał jeszcze jakiegoś większego skandalu, skoro po paru głębszych zaczyna bezmyślnie kłapać dziobem.

\- Sugerujesz, że ktoś go kryje? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Scrimgeour – ktoś z Ministerstwa i chcesz rozpocząć prywatne śledztwo na _moim_ terenie. Ale powinniśmy działać razem, skoro łączy nas wspólnota interesów. Bertie już polecił sprawdzić to i owo zaufanym ludziom. Zakon znowu zaczyna przekonywać ludzi do swoich wywrotowych pomysłów.

\- Zaś skandal zamknie im usta – stwierdził miękko Lucjusz – uderzenie musi być skierowane i bezlitosne.

\- Co oduczy Shacklebolta wspierać awanturników. Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że ludzie woleli go od Gawaina! Jest wspaniałym doradcą, ale moje dawne biuro nie powinno zostać przyczółkiem zwolenników Dumbledora z Zakonu

\- To by było straszne – pokiwał głową blondyn – na szczęście dla nas najwyraźniej nie zamierzają zamknąć w piwnicy swego wstydliwego sekretu.

\- I dla dobra naszej społeczności oczywiście, wszak Aurorzy winni cieszyć się nienaganną opinią.

Wymieniali jeszcze poglądy przez jakiś czas, niemniej jednak oczywiście ich stanowiska pozostały zbieżne. Zakon Feniksa, a zwłaszcza pewien rudzielec oraz ochraniający go Auror, zirytowali ich tak na polu zawodowym jak i prywatnym. Sznur został zarzucony na szyję Rona Weasleya, ale ten jeszcze o tym nie wiedział.

Po ustaleniu spraw ze Scrimgeourem, Lucjusz zaprosił Hermionę na lunch. Gazety pisały o nich całkiem sporo, więc wspólne wyjście stanowiło niejako naturalny, kolejny krok. Trzymał ją mocno pod rękę, kiedy szli w kierunku atrium. Nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo pod obstrzałem tylu par oczu, zaś policzki przybierały niebezpiecznie bliską czerwieni barwę. Przysięgła popytać Elaine o szczegóły makijażu pozwalającemu ukryć zawstydzenie.

Xxxxx

W Norze panowała napięta atmosfera. Ron nie należał może do najbystrzejszych ludzi, ale wściekłe spojrzenia żony i matki nie pozostawiały pola dla wyobraźni. Żywiły do niego wielkie pretensje i najwyraźniej nie zamierzały odpuścić w najbliższym czasie. Po artykule w „Proroku" został serię wyjców od oburzonych czytelniczek. Nie znalazł cienia zrozumienia wśród najbliższych, co pogarszało jego niezbyt dobry humor. Pewnie dlatego chadzał na długie, samotne spacery.

Molly wraz z Lavender spędzały większość czasu w domu. Regularnie ktoś wpadał w odwiedziny, dzięki czemu młodsza z pań Weasley poznała większość członków Zakonu Feniksa. W szkole należała do GD, ale nigdy wcześniej nie miała okazji porozmawiać bliżej z zaprzysięgłymi wrogami upadłego Voldemorta. Odkąd po świątecznej awanturze dała ostatnią szasnę narwanemu mężowi, wściekłość jej rodziny wzrosła. Elaine nie wysyłała już przesyłek pocztą, nie próbowała wyciągnąć na spotkanie. Straciła cierpliwość, najwyraźniej uznając swoje działania za pozbawione sensu.

Któregoś dnia, w początkach stycznia, do zawsze jasnej i gościnnej kuchni w Norze wpadli goście. Tym razem w postaci Kingsleya oraz Tonks. Lavender dopiero po jakimś czasie zdołała mówić po imieniu do Szefa Biura Aurorów, nie zaś oficjalnie, czyli „panie Shacklebolt" jak nakazywałby jego status. Był ostatecznie ważnym urzędnikiem Ministerstwa, nie zaś kolegą z którym szła do Trzech Mioteł. Nawet jeśli nosił barwne szaty oraz kolczyk w uchu, czyniąc go całkiem innym niż osoby pokroju Higgsa.

\- Molly, Lavender, wspaniale was widzieć – przywitał je uprzejmie – nic tak nie cieszy człowieka po ciężkim dniu w pracy, jak obiad u przyjaciół.

\- Możesz zawsze wpadać – zapewniła Molly- Lav, zajmiesz się gośćmi a ja tymczasem przyniosę herbatę i coś słodkiego. Siadaj, kobieta w twoim stanie powinna dużo odpoczywać.

\- I mnie miło – odpowiedziała Lavender patrząc uważnie na jego szaty oraz kolczyk – przepraszam nie powinnam się tak gapić, ale wysocy urzędnicy Ministerstwa raczej wyglądają _inaczej_.

\- Są okropnymi sztywniakami – zauważyła Tonks – chociaż jeden normalny w tym gronie – spojrzała na przyjaciela a obecnie przełożonego – nie chciałam – spojrzała przepraszająco na Lavender.

\- Też tak zawsze myślałam, za co zarabiałam spojrzenie bazyliszka od babki i kuzynki – wzruszyła ramionami – byłam od dziecka niepokorną i obrywałam – zakończyła gorzko.

\- Twoja rodzina … – zaczęła młoda metamorfomag niepewnie.

\- Jest wściekła o małżeństwo z Ronem – wyjaśniła – i poza Elaine nawet mi nie przysłali prezentu na święta. To żadna tajemnica. Okropna ze mnie gospodyni, powinnam zabawiać gości, nie zaś wylewać swoje żale. Jak się ma mały Teddy? – zmieniła nagle temat.

Tonks zaczęła oczywiście opowiadać o swoim synu, zgrabnie pomijając kwestię swej awantury z matką pod koniec pamiętnego Bożego Narodzenia. Nie, nie miała odwagi nikomu powiedzieć o wieściach dotyczących szacownej Andromedy Tonks oraz Rabastana Lestrange. Dawała tej kobiecie dziecko do opieki, ta kobieta była na Merlina wdową i babcią, co nie przeszkadzało jej zapraszać mężczyzny! Nie powiedziała nawet Kingsleyowi. Po prostu nikomu, zbyt przerażona.

Rozmawiali o dzieciach i najbliższych. Nawet nie zauważyli kiedy Molly weszła niosąc tacę pysznych ciasteczek oraz dzbanuszek z herbatą. Najstarsza z kobiet z uśmiechem patrzyła na ów obraz spokoju i harmonii. Przytuliła swoją synową, w której widziała kolejną z córek. Tak, dla Molly rodzina stanowiła priorytet.

Nagle przed oknem pojawił się ciemny kształt. Lavender rozpoznała sowę swej kuzynki i natychmiast podbiegła otworzyć okno. Widok koperty ucieszył ją bardziej niż chciała przed sobą przyznać.

\- To od Elaine – wyjaśniła pozostałym – chce się spotkać.

\- Idź – poleciła Molly.

\- Nie wiem, czy to Fiuu czy teleportacja nie działa na mnie dobrze – wyjaśniła – to pewnie przez ciążę, ale nie chcę podróżować bardziej niż to konieczne.

\- Zatem zaproś ją, niech przyjdzie i porozmawiacie – zaproponowała Molly - albo tutaj w salonie, albo u ciebie w pokoju.

Lavender skinęła głową i napisała odpowiedź. Wątpiła by Elaine naprawę zawitała w progi Nory. Używała bardziej stonowanych słów by określić swój stosunek do Weasleyów niż reszta rodziny, ale podzielała ich poglądy. Nigdy tego specjalnie nie ukrywała. W międzyczasie Kingsley zaczął poważną rozmowę z panią Weasley na temat możliwych skutków nieszczęsnej awantury na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym.

„ _Pilnuj Rona Molly, nie wiem jak, ale tak zrób. Na razie jest spokojnie, ale to cisza przed burzą_ ". Molly Weasley nie interesowała się jakoś wybitnie polityką, ale nie była głupią kobietą i wiedziała sporo. Projekty zmian w prawie omawiali podczas licznych spotkań, tak samo jak silny opór przed takowymi. Słabość Rona do sławy oraz alkoholu mogła zaszkodzić nie tylko jemu samemu, ale i ich sprawie.

Zdumiona Lavender aż krzyknęła widząc znajomą postać teleportującą się niedaleko domu. Elaine zupełnie nie pasowała do nieco chaotycznego otoczeniu Nory. Ubrana w elegancki, sięgający lekko za kolano płaszcz oraz gustowny kapelusz blondynka skrzywiła usta widząc bałagan. W swoim londyńskim mieszkaniu żyła znacznie skromniej niż obecnie, ale jednak zachowała porządek i wrażenie umiaru. Zacisnęła palce na torebce, zdeterminowana by porozmawiać z upartą krewną.

Po dość sztywnym, acz uprzejmym przywitaniu z panią Weasley poszła za Lavender do jej pokoju. Czyniła ogromny wysiłek by nie skrzywić się na widok powszechnego nieładu. Elaine jednak była dobrze wychowaną panną, a takowe nigdy nie krytykowały niczyjego domu będąc gośćmi.

\- Nie podoba mi się, że tak łatwo wybaczasz Lav – powiedziała – kochasz tego, tego człowieka ale nie wiem czy masz wzajemność. Chcę byś była szczęśliwa – podkreśliła – ale czy on ci da szczęście?

\- Tak, on .. wiem co o nim myślisz, on jednak ma dobre serce i już kocha nasze dziecko – zapewniała Lavender.

\- Skoro tak uważasz – Elaine nawet nie próbowała ukryć sceptycyzmu – czy mieszkasz tutaj? – wskazała na niewielki pokój – może byś zamieszkała w Londynie, u mnie? Czynsz nie jest wysoki bo to magicznie powiększona kawalerka i będziesz u siebie.

\- Dziękuję, ale nawet na to mnie nie stać. Ron nie ma pracy i ..

\- Więc niech zacznie szukać skoro chce być ojcem – krzyknęła głośniej niż zamierzała – chyba nie wyobrażasz sobie wychowywania dziecka w pokoiku u teściów. Pomyśl o dziecku Lav.

Oczywiście Lavender, kierowana lojalnością, broniła Rona i dyskusja przeszła w sprzeczkę. Nie mogła znieść kiedy ktoś go obrażał, toteż powiedziała kilka ostrych słów kuzynce. Ale ile mogła słuchać od całej rodziny jak marnuje swoje życie z idiotą oraz nieudacznikiem? Babka nawet nie bawiła się w dyplomację, matka patrzyła na nią z żalem, jak na kogoś czyje życie właśnie dobiegło końca. Nikt nawet nie próbował słuchać, nawet nie chcieli dopuścić myśli, że Ron może mieć zalety. Nie miał dobrze płatnej pracy, nie mógłby zapewnić jej życia w wygodzie. Ale czy to najważniejsze?

Elaine wyszła niezadowolona, żegnając panią Weasley jeszcze bardziej sztywno. Ledwie wyszła za próg rzuciła zaklęcie teleportacji w poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. Poprzysięgła sobie nie próbować więcej pomagać kuzynce, zaślepionej na punkcie rudowłosego kretyna? Nie narzeka na brak zajęć, więc właściwie nie powinna jeszcze rozwiązywać cudzych problemów.

\- Rozmowa nie poszła za dobrze? – zapytała Molly.

\- Nie, Elaine namawiała mnie bym zamieszkała w jej mieszkaniu w Londynie. Ale Ron nie ma pracy i nie stać nas. Więc zaczęła mówić bym na niego wpłynęła i nie marnowała życia no i doszło do sprzeczki.

\- Ron powinien szukać pracy – wtrąciła Tonks – nie znam twojej kuzynki za dobrze, ale moim zdaniem miała wiele racji, bez urazy – spojrzała na panią Weasley – ale młodzi rodzice i dziecko winni mieszkać na swoim. My z Remusem zaciskaliśmy zęby, ale wynajęliśmy coś dla siebie i Teddy'ego, chociaż moja matka ma duży dom. To czas by stanąć na swoim i Ron winien dorosnąć, będzie ojcem.

Nikt nie wiedział, ale rudzielec przez przypadek usłyszał rozmowę. Wściekły na słowa Tonks zacisnął pięści. Nienawidził słuchać by wreszcie dorósł a fakt, że ani matka, ani Lavender go nie broniły wywołał wściekłość. Nie próbował nawet rozważyć ich argumentów zbyt wściekły i rozżalony za rzekomą nielojalność. „ _One mnie zdradzają, one czytają gazety i wiecznie o coś się czepiają jak Hermiona_. _George czy Bill nie słyszą tyle uwag_ " – warczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Rzucił zaklęcie teleportacji i wylądował w mugolskim Londynie, niedaleko pewnego baru. Musiał odreagować złość a w Dziurawym Kotle ktoś go mógł rozpoznać. Nie chciał być rozpoznany, chciał po prostu pić. A że po alkoholu puszczają hamulce po prostu zapomniał. A może nigdy nie myślał? Przecież nigdy wcześniej nie poniósł nieprzyjemnych konsekwencji. Nie był głupi jak sądzili, skoro potrafił oszukać wszystkich. Zapomniał o rozsądku i rozzuchwalony zamawiał kolejne drinki. Nie pamiętał też, by nigdy nie czarować po pijaku. Kilka drobnych sztuczek jeszcze nikogo nie zabiło. Więcej niż kilka także nie.

Nie wiedział też o różnych osobach, które Lucjusz Malfoy, oraz nie tylko on, opłacił by za nim chodziły i śledziły szukając potencjalnego materiału do szantażu. Ron właśnie zrobił prezent przeciwnikom Zakonu Feniksa, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Jego nieostrożność została zanotowana i udokumentowana. Ekipa amnezjatorów załatwiła sprawę szybko i dyskretnie, modyfikując pamięć pozostałych gości baru. Kingsley oraz inni członkowie Zakonu mieli tam przyjaciół i nawet jeśli Emmeline Vance odmawiała pomocy, znaleźli osoby dość wyrozumiałe. Ktoś, kto spotkał Rona po raz pierwszy uwierzyłby, że ot młody chłopak przesadził i wypił jednego drinka za dużo. Przecież to jeszcze nie zbrodnia. Niestety owe wypadki miały miejsce dość regularnie, ale nie wszyscy byli dość pilni by regularnie czytać długaśne raporty. Na nieszczęście dla Zakonu takowi ludzie pracowali dla ich politycznych oponentów.

I gdyby nie planowany projekt ustawy o nie pytaniu o status krwi przy rekrutacji oraz kilka innych mających łagodzić przepisy uderzające w czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia, a raczej pierwszopokoleniowych jak o nich mawiał Minister, zapewne aż takiej fatygi by nie podjęto. Dodatkowo Weasley obraził osobę drogą najbogatszemu czarodziejowi w magicznej Brytanii, a Scrimgeour nie miał nic przeciwko zrobienia Malfoyowi przysługi by potem przypomnieć o zapłacie. A fakt, że sam by pomógł rodzinie narzeczonej rozwiązać delikatny problem to tylko dodatkowa radość i zysk. Nie będzie przynajmniej niejasności, kiedy na ślub zostanie zaproszona kuzynka panny młodej, ale nie jej pożal się Merlinie małżonek.

Xxxxx

Spotkanie trzech mężczyzn w eleganckiej sali prywatnej restauracji miało przynieść wielką zmianę. Pewne sprawy należało omawiać w dyskretnym miejscu, z dala od ciekawskich oczu. Omówienie delikatnej kwestii wymagało należytej oprawy o czym doskonale wiedzieli Bertie Higgs, Lucjusz Malfoy oraz Rufus Scrimgeour. Spotkali się na obiedzie w ulubionej, wytwornej sali tego ostatniego. Tej samej, gdzie zaprosił Elaine po wizycie w Hogwarcie i właśnie tej gdzie omawiał rozmaite ważne sprawy.

\- Przytniemy skrzydła feniksom, ale oni o tym jeszcze nie wiedzą – powiedział triumfująco Bertie, podając teczkę z dokumentami – a i ostrzegam, to mocne.

\- Brzmi intrygująco – uśmiechnął się Rufus, biorąc do ręki plik z dokumentami – Weasley pijany w mugolskim barze. Czegoś takiego oczekiwałem, ale czemu ma to nam w szczególny sposób pomóc?

\- Poczytaj co robił z różdżką – odparł Bertie tłumiąc śmiech.

\- Czarodziej rzucał zaklęcia przywołujące na sukienki młodych Mugolek, a w którymś momencie zaklęcie powiększająca na swojego .. - przypominający chichot dźwięk uniemożliwił mu kontynuowanie.

\- Na co ? - spytał Lucjusz – co jest zabawne? Weasley jest naprawdę skończonym durniem – krzyknął blondyn czytając raport – załatwimy ich śmiechem, wyobrażacie sobie reakcję ludzi? Zaklęcie powiększające, on nie tylko kala rasę czarodziejów!

\- Zdradził żonę? - zapytał Rufus, kiedy tylko opanował śmiech.

\- Nie – odparł Bertie – nie dał rady, bo .. zaklęcie powiększające zadziałało zbyt dobrze by mógł cokolwiek zrobić, poza _pokazywaniem_ owym Mugolkom efektów i pozwalaniem im na _dotykanie_.

\- To jest obsceniczne – powiedział Lucjusz popijając łyk whisky, jednak jego oczy lśniły podejrzanie – ale jak Rita to opisze, najlepiej w paru odcinkach Weasley będzie skończony!

\- Prawda – skinął głową Bertie – ale musimy mieć pewność, że wcześnie nie miały miejsca podobne przypadki. Na razie panowie zachowajmy dyskrecję i przygotujmy uderzenie – radził konspiracyjnie.

Trzech czarodziei skinęło głową, w dziwny sposób gładząc swoje szaty. Nawet jeśli pomyśleli w tym samym czasie o jednym, nie powiedzieli tego na głos. Nie trzeba przenikliwości by przewidzieć reakcję na podobne rewelacje. Skandale obyczajowe zawsze się dobrze sprzedawały, o wiele lepiej niż staromodna i przyzwoita defraudacja publicznych środków. Wrócili do swych domów, całkiem zadowoleni. Czekały na nich żony, narzeczone oraz kochanki całkowicie nieświadome o czym rozmawiali. Wiedziały by nie wypytywać o sprawy zawodowe, a jedynie uśmiechać się i oferować uspokojenie.

Elaine czekała ubrana w zwiewną koszulę nocną. Czytała akurat książkę, czekając aż wyjdzie z łazienki. Coś w jego spojrzeniu oraz bojowej postawie sugerowało długą, bynajmniej nie wypełnioną snem noc. Dlatego nawet nie była zdumiona kiedy obsypał ją łapczywymi, gwałtownymi pocałunkami. Przymknęła oczy z uśmiechem zadowolenia na ustach. Zanurzyła dłonie w jego włosach doskonale wiedząc do czego zmierza. Została pochwycona w pełen pożądliwości i namiętności uścisk ledwie mogąc się ruszać. Uwielbiała widzieć ten błysk pożądania i zachwytu kiedy byli ze sobą, w takich chwilach i przy nim nie miała wątpliwości co do swej atrakcyjności. Nauczył ją pragnąć i tęsknić do momentów, kiedy byli tak blisko, że ich oddechy łączyły się w jedno.

Nie rozmawiała z Lavender od kilku tygodni. Naprawdę chciała okazać kuzynce wsparcie, ale miała wrażenie, że tamta nie słucha. Zatykała oczy i uszy na wszelkie argumenty, nawet nie próbując wysłuchać argumentów innych. Nie próbowała nawet zrozumieć, nawet wziąć pod uwagę dlaczego nikt nie podziela jej zachwytu nad Weasleyem. Elaine była wyrozumiała i nie zamierzała nikogo skreślać z powodu słabo płatnej pracy. Ale ktoś kto nawet nie próbował pracować, nie chciał myśleć o ustatkowaniu nie zasługiwał na zbyt wiele szans. Narzeczony a także Bertie i ich wspólni znajomi przyjęli decyzję z ulgą. Na Merlina, jej ukochany był tak szczęśliwy, że dała sobie spokój z próbą ratowania swej kuzynki, że całkiem spontanicznie wpadli do jubilera na Pokątnej. Sprzedawca prawie popłakał się ze szczęście widząc klientów, którzy weszli po czym po prostu wyszli z kosztowną broszką.

Blondynka przykładała dużą wagę do swego stroju. Dziennikarze tylko czekali na potknięcie, toteż zawsze wybierała stonowane, klasyczne szaty czarodziejki. Podkreślała tym samym szacunek dla tradycji, a jednocześnie unikała zagrożenia frywolności. Żona Ministra Magii nie może być frywolna i jak każda żona mężczyzny na stanowisku musi dbać o swój i jego wizerunek.

* * *

 **Od Autorki:** oczywiście na razie nie powiem co tam ubawiło panów, ale chyba można zgadnąć.


	20. Kocia karma i sekrety

Jak co tydzień zapraszam na nowy odcinek, w którym dowiemy się na kogo Dolores patrzy jak na kocią karmę i czy Hermiona odniesie sukces w sprawie wilkołaków.

 **FrejaAleeera1** : I ja uważam, że trauma może zmienić ludzi. Moim zdaniem Draco był rozpieszczonym księciem, ale nie psychopatą. Dokuczał Hermionie czy Ronowi na tej zasadzie jak w szkole dręczy się biedniejszego czy kogoś słabego z wuefu, ale to nie zapowiedź nie wiadomo czego! Poza tym łatwo o czymś nie myśleć, być zdystansowanym jak chodzi o obcych (szczerze kogo z nas wzruszają wieści że kogoś zaciukali w Stanach?), bo człowiek by oszalał, lecz gdy chodzi o nasze otoczenie to całkiem inna sprawa.

Porównanie z czekoladkami genialne, inne porównanie to czekolada do picia w proszku a ta wedlowska. No po prostu nie ta kategoria! A co do mentalnej świnki zgoda, niestety w wieku nastu lat a ostatnio i dwudziestu paru panowie to duże dzieci, część z nich dorasta.

Co do Blacków to faktycznie oni byli narwani, więc śmierć Teda zwolniła Andromedzie hamulce moralne. Była załapana a ponieważ była Blackiem prócz płakania postanowiła pomścić męża.

Jeśli chodzi o Rona panowie planują coś spektakularnego, wiesz zdetonować prawdziwą bombę co walnie w Zakon, bo Zakon to ich główny cel. A jak wiemy skandale obyczajowe są znacznie lepsze to wykończenia przeciwnika niż doniesienia, że ktoś powiedzmy ma lepkie rączki.

O co chodziło w spotkaniu wyjdzie wkrótce...

 **Toraach:** Punty super pomagają.

1) Ron postanowił się popisać, miało wyjść super a było jak zawsze. Co do rozwodu ten oczywiście idzie wielkimi krokami i będzie spektakularnie. Jej rodzina uważała Rona za lenia a Artura za idiotę, jako klasa średnia cenili pracę a nie zabawę bateriami. Zakon jak każda grupa kryje swoich a Lucjusz cóż nie lubił nigdy Weasleyów. Rufus też chce się pozbyć Rona, bo Lavender to kuzynka Elaine no i trzeba zrobić porządek przed ślubem.

2) Hermiona była porządna no i w książkach pisali że klątwy są złe. A co do Lucjusza to cóż dżentelmen a Ronuś... to Ronuś.

3) Ted był powodem kłótni, ale skoro umarł to można się zjednoczyć na nowo. No i poza tym obie miały powody nienawidzić śmierciozerców. A Bella to moim zdaniem lubiła by wszystko co zabójcze, Tonks przeżyła szok bo jak prawie wszyscy nie wyobrażają sobie rodziców w takiej sytuacji. Nie wiem czy by zaakceptowała kogokolwiek na miejsce Teda (mogła uważać romans matki za zdradę ojca) a już na pewno nie pana Lestrange.

4) Moim zdaniem strach przed wilkołakami i przepisy nie wzięły się z niczego, jak mawia przysłowie " _nie ma dymu bez ognia_ " ja wiem, że dzisiaj są świecące wampiry-jarosze i wilkołaczki-przytulaczki, ale w porządnych, klasycznych historiach to groźne potwory. Taki Dracula był postacią złożoną, ale nie jakimś emo! Już nawet w Underwordzie nie robili z wilkołaków piesków. Zakon Feniksa oczywiście nie łapie, że nie da się odkręcić praw i że grają z silniejszymi.

Postaram się dodać nieco Walpurgi.

* * *

Po pijackich wyczynach, Ron został odstawiony do Nory przez śmiertelnie poważną Tonks. Lavender o niczym nie wiedziała, leżała bowiem akurat w łóżku. Była młodą i zdrową dziewczyną, ale wchodziła właśnie w ósmy miesiąc ciąży i czuła się coraz bardziej ociężała. Napięta sytuacja rodzinna oraz konflikt z najbliższymi nie pomagał młodej kobiecie. Zaczął się luty, a noszone pod sercem dziecko kopało coraz mocniej. Czyżby wyczuwało targające nią emocje? A może i ono, wzorem wszystkich najbliższych krewnych, zamierzało nie oszczędzać kąśliwych uwag?

Pokłóciła się okropnie z Elaine. Nakrzyczała tamtego styczniowego dnia na jedynego członka rodziny, który chociaż usiłował z nią rozmawiać. Który próbował zrozumieć i nie potępiał. Potępiał wybór Rona, ale przynajmniej wyrażał zdanie we w miarę delikatny sposób. Chciała pomóc i zaoferować przedłużenie umowy najmu mieszkania. Za cenę kawalerki w niezbyt wymyślnym mugolskim budynku, miałaby wygodny, jasny salon, sypialnię i kuchnię. Kuzynka zdołała magicznie powiększyć swoje lokum i zabezpieczyć osłonami. Nie powiedziała nigdy jak dokładnie tego dokonała, ale Lavender była prawie pewna kto pomagał nagiąć prawo. Mogłaby mieszkać naprawdę wygodnie.

Niestety, musiała zrezygnować z pracy z powodu dolegliwości ciążowych. Elaine kilka razy zaciągnęła ją na rozmowę do św. Munga, gdzie uzdrowicielka wyjaśniła, że powinna mniej się denerwować. Tylko jak miała nie odczuwać napięcia, skoro rodzice ograniczają swoje kontakty do zdawkowych życzeń a cała rodzina nie uznaje jej małżeństwa? Nie zostawili jej bez wsparcia, przesyłali pieniądze, lecz nie chcieli jej znać. Ron nie chce szukać pracy. Obiecywał nie raz. Nawet odbył kilka rozmów kwalifikacyjnych, ale marne oceny ze szkoły, w połączeniu z wysokimi oczekiwaniami i licznymi artykułami na temat gwałtownego zachowania czyniły szukanie posady zadaniem karkołomnym. Pewnie dlatego coraz częściej się kłócili.

W trakcie sporów powtarzała argumenty Elaine oraz swoich rodziców. By pomyślał o dziecku i ich przyszłości. Ona będzie musiała zostać w domu i doglądać maleństwa. Państwo Weasley nie są zamożni i nie zdołają ich utrzymać, zaś rodzina Lavender też nie będzie dawać środków wszystkim. Dla niej i jej dziecka zawsze będzie miejsce w rodzinnym domu, ale warunkiem pomocy może być rozwód. A teraz jeszcze straciła kontakt z Elaine.

\- Ron nie ma dobrze płatnej pracy na prestiżowym stanowisku, ale to nie czyni go złym – wysyczała w złości – ty dokonałaś swego wyboru Eli-Li a ja swojego. Ty masz narzeczonego, z którego rodzina jest dumna a mojego najchętniej by zamknęli w piwnicy, wyrzuciwszy klucz. Nie zazdroszczę ci, ani nie krytykuję. Proszę byś zrobiła to samo dla mnie.

\- Jestem tutaj – odparła Elaine – i chcę pomóc. Ale zrozum, on nawet nie chce szukać pracy, nawet się nie stara. Czy tego chcesz dla swego dziecka? Ojca wywołującego po pijaku awantury i życia w pokoju u teściów? Nie chcesz mieć własnego domu? Ron nie ma ambicji, w każdym razie innych niż picie. Próbuje chociaż czegoś?

\- Ty masz ambicje i wybrałaś kogoś kto ma ich dość za kilka osób. Ron to dobry człowiek, ale wszyscy go obrażają i wyśmiewają. Ty też przyszłaś tutaj odstrojona, kłując w oczy zamożnością swego narzeczonego. Nie dość ci lśnienia na balach i bankietach?

\- Rozumiem – Elaine nieco zbladła – zatem uważasz podobnie jak wielu, że jestem z Rufusem dla kariery – po czym widząc milczenie Lavender dodała smutno – nic nie mówisz, dobrze zatem. Życzę dużo zdrowia dla ciebie i dziecka. I powodzenia.

Lavender potem próbowała przeprosić za swe słowa, ale nie było okazji spotkania. Próbowała wysłać sowę i list z przeprosinami, ale korespondencja nie dochodziła. Sowa nie mogła przelecieć przez osłony w posiadłości Ministra, jeśli nie pochodził ze znanego i zaufanego miejsca. Próba spotkania w pracy także spełzła na panewce, ponieważ Elaine sporo pracowała w domu, przychodząc głównie na spotkania robocze w swoim biurze po czym miała inne zajęcia. Generalnie raczej nie było możliwości wyciągnąć jej znienacka na lunch. Zdesperowana napisała nawet do ciotki Valerie, która czasem miała dla niej dobre słowo. Ciotka jednak wiedziała o ich sprzeczce i była wściekła. Nic dziwnego, że Lavender czuła się podle, co w połączeniu z ciążowymi dolegliwościami uśpiło jej czujność.

Do tego nieustanne sprzeczki z Ronem. Młody mężczyzna źle nosił wszelkie prośby o podjęcie pracy, wszelkie rozmowy. Znikł czuły i opiekuńczy małżonek z okresu świątecznego. Został zastąpiony przez zimnego i kąśliwego drania. „ _Zrzędzisz gorzej niż Hermiona. Kiedyś potrafiłaś być zabawna, teraz mam cię dość_ ". Ich sprzeczki były coraz głośniejsze i doprowadzały do łez panią Weasley. Małżeństwo najmłodszego syna przechodziło kryzys ledwo się zaczęło. Próbowała pomóc, rozmawiać ze skłóconymi, ale odpowiadały jej tylko pełne urazy spojrzenia. Minęły niecałe dwa lata od pokonania Lorda Voldemorta, miały nadejść wspaniałe czasy, a tymczasem sen coraz bardziej przypominał koszmar. A jak mawiają Mugole, nieszczęścia chadzają stadami.

Molly próbowała pomóc synowi. Rozmawiała ze wszystkimi członkami oraz sympatykami Zakonu Feniksa. Ktoś na pewno mógłby mieć wakat, pomóc w znalezieniu pracy. Niestety, chociaż spotykała się ze współczuciem, niewyparzony język Rona pozbawiał go kolejnych, potencjalnych posad. Przecież nie mogła z nim iść na rozmowę, chociaż chciała. Nawet Kingsley, chociaż Szef Biura Aurorów i dzięki swoim kontaktom maskował niejeden jego wyczyn, niewiele mógł poradzić. „ _Już wystarczająco się napociłem by Harry zaczął trening Aurora. Scrimgeour był przeciwny, ale ciężka praca, skromność i oddanie Harrego w końcu przekonały nawet jego. No, nie polubili się ale przynajmniej zachowują wobec siebie neutralnie. Ron pije i urządza awantury. Przykro m_ i".

Faktycznie Harry, pracował równie ciężko jak nie ciężej niż koledzy i nawet niechętny mu Cormac McLaggen musiał przyznać, że jest bardzo oddany sprawie. Któregoś dnia nawet Scrimgeour rozmawiał z nim w uprzejmy sposób i wydusił kilka słów pochwały. Ron jednak przyjął całkowicie odmienną postawę. Poza tym niechęć między Potterem a Ministrem Magii wynikała bardziej z różnicy zdań na temat poczynań Dumbledore'a, prewencyjnych aresztowań oraz kilku zapisów o stanie wojennym. Kiedy wypili nieco na rozluźnienie, potrafili spokojnie rozmawiać. Z kolei Weasleya, Scrimgeour darzył niechęcią z bardziej osobistych powodów i nie mógł znieść, że ten kretyn to mąż kuzynki jego narzeczonej. Fakt też, że miał napięte stosunki z Percym, który był formalnie sekretarzem ale faktycznie podopiecznym, przenosił niechęć na pole zawodowe. Bomba już tykała.

Xxxxx

Hermiona dalej przeglądała regulacje dotyczące wilkołaków. Przygotowała zestawienie rzadkich przepisów oraz wyjątków od rygorystycznych regulacji, które mogły pomóc profesorowi Lupinowi. Wciąż myślała o nim w ten sposób, chociaż nalegał by mówiła do niego po imieniu. Był dobrym człowiekiem i kimś szalenie bliskim Harremu. Jedynym łącznikiem ze zmarłymi rodzicami i prawdę powiedziawszy dla niego właśnie zainteresowała się kwestią wilkołaków. Oczywiście dyskretnie, bo wątpiła by znalazła w swoim biurze zrozumienie. I tak już słyszała całą serię pytań.

Któregoś dnia Percy wciągnął ją w długą rozmowę. Należał do rodziny Weasleyów, ale ścieżki i rodziny rozeszły się przed laty. W niewielkim stopniu przypominał swych rodziców oraz braci. Ambitny i głodny sukcesu przypominał swoich pochodzących z rodu Blacków przodków. Nosił nienaganne szaty, w sam raz dla człowieka na jego stanowisku, oraz w przeciwieństwie do swego ojca nie fascynował się przedmiotami Mugoli. Owszem, pod naciskiem Scrimgeoura, zrobił kurs mugoloznastwa ponieważ Ministerstwo Magii nieraz musiało kontaktować się z rządem Mugoli. A oddelegowany do jednej z delegacji nie chciał dać plamy, ale żeby od razu robić z tego hobby a z siebie pośmiewisko?

\- Tak się zastanawialiśmy, z _Ministrem oczywiście_ – wtrącił Percy – czy nie moglibyśmy cię oddelegować do kontaktów z rządem Mugoli. Wielu czarodziejów ma z tym problem, ale ty pochodzisz z Mugoli i na pewno sobie świetnie poradzisz – kontynuował przeglądając papiery na jej biurku – mogłabyś być doradcą w tej materii.

\- Dlaczego ty mi o tym mówisz? – zapytała ostrożnie, czując coś podejrzanego w głosie rudzielca.

\- Tylko uprzedzam – wyjaśnił – on chce z tobą porozmawiać.

Skinęła głową, ale wciąż nie wydawała się przekonaną. Nie wiedziała czemu naraz, ni z tego ni owego, Scrimgeour miałby powierzyć jej realną pracę w roli doradcy. Może faktycznie uznał, że się nudzi, ale przecież o kwestię skrzatów posprzeczali się jakiś czas temu. Może też postanowił wysłać ją do mugolskiego Londynu, by nie rozpętała kolejnej awantury z Ronem na Pokątnej. Nie, nie narzekała bo segregowanie papierów oraz pisanie notatek było nudne, tylko nie rozumiała skąd nagła zmiana.

Weszła do przestronnego gabinetu, łamiąc sobie głowę w czym rzecz. Oczywiście istniała szansa, że Percy po prostu wyjaśnił w czym rzecz, ale długie sesje z Lucjuszem zrobiły z niej dość podejrzliwą osobę.

\- Ach, panna Granger, proszę usiąść – powitał ją z czymś co nazwała dyplomatycznym uśmiechem.

uśmiechem.

Wiedziała oczywiście, że politycy czasem przybierają maskę uprzejmości ilekroć rozmowa takowej wymaga. Lucjusz uczył by uważnie obserwowała ludzi, by zaczęła odróżniać podobne iluzje. Uczył ją by określonych zachowań, ale jeszcze większą uwagę przykładał do śledzenia różnych osób. Jak tłumaczył nie przetrwa bez tego ani w Ministerstwie, ani w dorosłym życiu mając status wojennej bohaterki. „ _Sława przyciąga jak magnes, uważaj na tych co widzą w tobie trampolinę do kariery_ ".

Obserwowała swego przełożonego i nauczyła się odróżniać dyplomatyczną uprzejmość od tej autentycznej. Wobec niej zachowywał wszelkie zasady kurtuazji oraz niezbędne maniery, ale wbrew irracjonalnym oskarżeniom Rona, nie było w tym nic ponad konieczność. Widziała jak rozmawiał z Percym, członkiem swego biura którego ewidentnie cenił i dostrzegała różnicę. Wobec Dolores Umbridge, której nie cierpiał o czym wiedzieli wszyscy poza samą kobietą, nie silił się nawet specjalną kurtuazję. Hermiona łamała sobie głowę czym też podsekretarz aż tak podpadła.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała uprzejmie – czy mogę w czymś pomóc, panie Ministrze?

\- Tak – padła krótka odpowiedź – wydaje się mieć pani.. dość sporo wolnego czasu, który można zagospodarować. Znakomite wyniki z Owutemów oczywiście predysponują do większości prac, ale mogłabyś panno Granger zostać doradcą do sprawy kontaktów z Mugolami. Kursy mugoloznastwa oczywiście pomagają pojąć podstawy, ale zrozumienie odmiennej kultury nie następuje równie szybko. Mogłabyś być naturalnym łącznikiem między dwoma światami – wyjaśnił obserwując ją uważnie.

\- Niezwykle interesująca propozycja – odparła – ale czy kontakty Ministerstwa z rządem Mugoli nie są rzadkie? – zapytała – nie mówię nie, tylko nie miałabym chyba za wiele pracy sir.

\- Panno Granger – odpowiedział szczerym śmiechem – nie znam zbyt wielu osób narzekających na niedobór obowiązków a wielu nazywa mnie tyranem bez serca jeśli wymagam zrobienia czegoś przed świętami. Nie słyszałem podobnych narzekań z twojej strony i doceniam młodzieńczy entuzjazm, nawet jeśli _nie zawsze_ mamy zbieżne poglądy. Poza tym, w przeciwieństwie do moich poprzedników, mam świadomość, że musimy utrzymywać regularne i poprawne kontakty z rządem Mugoli.

\- Rozumiem – skinęła głową – faktycznie różni się pan od Kno… od swego poprzednika – dodała szybko.

\- Uznam to za komplement. Percy wyjaśni więcej szczegółów panno Granger.

Wyszła całkiem zadowolona. Nareszcie dostanie bardziej realne zadanie do zrobienia. Ciekawa była ile z tej zmiany nastąpiło pod wpływem Balu Bożonarodzeniowego i faktu, że jej bliska przyjaźń, no delikatnie mówiąc, stawała się coraz bardziej znanym faktem. Dawna Hermiona, Gryfonka zaprzyjaźniona z Harrym i Ronem na pewno odrzuciłaby propozycję wynikłą ze znajomości ze wpływową arystokratą. Błąd, dawna ona nawet by nie pracowała w biurze Ministra, ale zaczęła od mało istotnej, kiepsko płatnej posady w Departamencie Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, by udowodnić, że prócz sławy ma zapał do pracy i tym podobne. Na szczęście Lucjusz nauczył ją by nie odrzucała szans w imię głupiej dumy.

Jeśli chciała robić cokolwiek poważnego w Ministerstwie musiała wykorzystywać swój status bohaterki i parę innych rzeczy. Wojna dobiegła końca, ale Scrimgeour i jego najbliższe otoczenie nawet nie myślało o zniesieniu przepisów godzących w czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia. Szefowie Departamentów oraz członkowie Wizengamotu musieli być przynajmniej półkrwi a im więcej pokoleń rodziny było czarodziejami tym lepiej. Dla Mugolaków, _czarodziei pierwszego pokolenia_ , jak mawiano w bardziej uprzejmy sposób pozostały ograniczone możliwości awansu. Słowo „szlama" już nie padało, nie wprost zastąpione eufemizmami ale uprzedzenia mają się dobrze. I zaczynała rozumieć, że nie znikną po prostu po wygranej Wojnie po istniały znacznie wcześniej.

W gabinecie Scrimgeoura to Percy był osobą, która wypełniała istotne, administracyjne obowiązki. On chadzał na ważne spotkania, ale żeby rozmawiać nie błyszczeć. Teraz, odkąd przejrzała na oczy w sprawie Rona, przestała tak ostro oceniać swego kolegę. Nie zgadzał się z rodziną, ale nie opowiadał o nich świństw każdemu. Wybrał inną ścieżkę i ciężko na niej pracował. Obecność Umbridge stanowiła zagadkę, skoro widać było wyraźnie jak bardzo obecny Minister za nią nie przepada. Tańczył z nią na różnych bankietach, także z Hermioną, żoną Knota a okazjonalnie Ritą Skeeter, ale miał nieomal zawsze minę jakby chciał wytrzeć ręce po kontakcie z jej różem. Umbridge lubiła mówić słodkim głosem i przysuwać się w tańcu do swego partnera bliżej niż to nakazywały kroki tańca. Wszyscy poza nią widzieli jak Scrimgeour walczy z chęcią odepchnięcia jej. Może i nie nazwał jej wprost różową ropuchą, ale na pewno uważał za równie atrakcyjną. Właściwie chyba tylko Knot najwyraźniej radośnie przyjmował awanse dawnej podwładnej, nawet kiedy żona stała obok. Obserwacja różnych ludzi na bankietach bywała zabawna, kiedy Lucjusz kąśliwie ich opisywał.

Zapukała do gabinetu Percy'ego. W szkole był prefektem i chyba właśnie wtedy zaczęła w nim widzieć starszego kolegę – przewodnika. Obecnie nie został mianowany jej przełożonym, ale często wyjaśniał co i jak. Mówił beznamiętnym, urzędniczym tonem nie z powodu niechęci, lecz głębokiego przekonania o słuszności takowego podejścia. Generalnie dla niej zawsze zachowywał daleko idącą uprzejmość, a odkąd otwarcie krytykowała Rona tym bardziej. „ _Mój najmłodszy brat to czarna owca i zakała rodziny, niecierpliwie czekam kiedy rodzice to dojrzą_ ". Nazwać relacje między Weasleyami napiętymi to nic nie powiedzieć.

\- Hermiono, wejdź proszę – przywitał ją serdecznie – zgodziłaś się? Będziesz wspaniała w tej roli. Kilka razy odwiedzałem przedstawicieli rządu Mugoli, ale brakuje mi czasu na wszystko. Ty zaś .. masz mniej obowiązków.

\- Minister zapewne powiedział ci o skrzatach i że uważa że się w pracy nudzę i obijam. Nie musisz owijać w bawełnę. Tak, uważam przedstawione możliwości za interesujące. Nie wiem tylko czy nie jestem za młoda – zamyśliła się.

\- Jesteś bohaterką wojenną Hermiono, musiałaś stawiać czoło czemuś, o czym wielu nawet nie miało pojęcia. Poza tym – na usta Percy'ego wszedł lekki uśmiech – Mugole nieraz reagują dość nerwowo na czarodziei. Obecność młodej kobiety powinna złagodzić szok i przełamać lody. Zwłaszcza jak lepiej niż ktokolwiek z nas znasz i rozumiesz ich kulturę. Zaliczyłem kurs kulturoznawstwa, ale nie rozumiem wielu spraw, nie czuję niuansów.

\- Rozumiem – skinęła głową zgadzając się z jego argumentami. Sama przecież zareagowała dość nerwowo na listy z Hogwartu – możesz mi przybliżyć szczegóły?

\- Z przyjemnością wyślę notatki ze spotkań oraz listę najważniejszych osób. Zauważyłem też, że założenie mugolskich ubrań pomaga w rozmowach. Kiedyś Minister Magii rozmawiał z mugolskim Premierem w dzień zaprzysiężenia. Ale biorąc pod uwagę wojenny bałagan musieliśmy zacieśnić więzy. Także teraz kiedy wielu śmierciożerców zbiegło właśnie tam. Na szczęście na ogół po prostu wystarczy spotkać się z przedstawicielami ich Premiera oraz służb i powiedzieć, że nic się nie dzieje.

Podejście brzmiało racjonalnie. Naprawdę tak uważała i pochwalała wybory i decyzje swego przełożonego. Zdawał się mieć dość rozsądne podejście do wielu spraw, niestety kompletnie nie rozumiał jej podejścia do spraw skrzatów czy innych dyskryminowanych grup. Był typem wojownika, który skrywał ową wojowniczość pod warstwą manier oraz dyplomacji. Elaine przysięgała, że był najbardziej cierpliwym i wyrozumiałym człowiekiem jakiego znała. Blondynka nie przychodziła jednak do niego z kontrowersyjnymi projektami i podzielała poglądy na wiele spraw. A także nie pracowała bezpośrednio dla niego, więc zapewne poznała go jako czarującego dżentelmena. No i w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony nie szukała wyzwań czy przygód.

Xxxxx

Percy dyskretnie wybadał sprawę zainteresować młodszej koleżanki. Nie wiedział co planowała w sprawie wilkołaków, ale działała nie dość dyskretnie. Scrimgeour zgrzytał zębami, najwyraźniej muszą odpowiadać na niewygodne pytania o nietypowe zajęcia swej podwładnej. A tego nie cierpiał, czego bynajmniej nie krył. A biorąc pod uwagę morderstwa dokonane przez bandę Greybacka, ciężko oczekiwać zachwytu i zrozumienia dla podobnej inicjatywy. No i dlaczego ze wszystkim możliwych projektów musiała wybrać groźne potwory?

\- Czy panna Granger powiedziała coś więcej o swoim nowym, szalonym projekcie? Być może była bardziej otwarta wobec znajomej osoby?

\- Zbiera informacje o wilkołakach, ale z tego co wiem ograniczyła się do tego. Ona… zawsze lubiła zbierać materiały i jak mało kto wkładała wielki wysiłek w odrobienie prac domowych – wyjaśnił Percy, uważnie patrząc na swego szefa i mentora.

\- Nie wątpię w umiejętności i pracowitość panny Granger – odparł spokojnie starszy z mężczyzn – widziałem jej szkolne oceny oraz opinie nauczycieli. Horacy Slughorn chwalił ją pod niebiosa a i Severus Snape wyrażał dość pozytywnie. Nie mam też cienia wątpliwości, że to ona umożliwiła doprowadzenie do szczęśliwego szalonego planu Dumbledore'a. Harry Potter był nieustraszonym wojownikiem, ona planującym i dzięki jej wiedzy mogli zakończyć ową misję. Niestety gubi ją brak zrozumienia pewnych zasad, oraz nieumiejętność zagryzienia zębów. Wyzwolenie skrzatów domowych? Dlaczego na Merlina taka inteligenta kobieta w taki sposób chce zmarnować swoje szanse na karierę?

\- Podziwiasz ją, Harrego też na swój sposób – zauważył Percy.

\- Ależ oczywiście! Nigdy tego nie ukrywałem, nie żywię do Pottera osobistej urazy, po prostu drażni mnie jak bez zastanowienia powtarza słowa Dumbledore'a i nie widzi, że był sprytnym i żądnym władzy politykiem nie zaś mędrcem bez skazy. Dzieciak ufał mu bezgranicznie podobnie jak spora część Zakonu Feniksa, ale Potter ma ogromny potencjał, co udowadnia w Akademii Aurorów. Nie jest zarozumiałym, chłopakiem za jakiego go miałem, ale oddanym pracy młodym mężczyzną. Musi jeszcze wiele zrozumieć i wątpię by Shacklebolt mógł być przydatnym nauczycielem. Co do panny Granger kto wie, może pewnego dnia zostałaby nawet Szefową Departamentu jak tylko umiała zapanować nad swoimi dziecinnymi pomysłami jak dzierganie na drutach ubrań dla skrzatów domowych.

\- Nie rozumiem tylko trybu przypuszczającego.

\- Ach, nie mów, że nie czytasz artykułów. Lucjusz Malfoy ma plany wobec owej młodej damy.

Percy skinął głową, a na jego usta wszedł uśmiech. Wszyscy wiedzieli jak bardzo lubił podobne rozmowy, zaś z Hermioną miała dość dobre stosunki. Stracił rodzinę jakiś czas temu, ich kontakty zostały ograniczone do krótkich i sztywnych spotkań z okazji różnych świąt, ale w pewnym sensie zyskał nowe życie. Nie zaszkodzi mieć dobre stosunki z przyszłą panią Malfoy.

Hermiona podejrzewała, że chyba jej wyprawy do Departamentu Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami zostały wykryte. Zapewne wcale nie była taka mądra za jaką się uważała i popełniła dziecinne błędy. Lucjusz a nawet Draco potrafiliby powiedzieć całkiem sporo na temat technik ukrywania różnych rzeczy. Na piątym roku, kiedy przekonała Harrego do założenia GD, została rozszyfrowana nieomal po pierwszym spotkaniu. Zapamiętała dokładnie słowa „musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć". Czytała wiele książek, obserwowała i rozmawiała, ale najwyraźniej brakowało jej talentu do pewnych działań. Była Gryfonką, a Gryfoni niespecjalnie potrafili owijać w bawełnę. W każdym razie ona niespecjalnie umiała, chociaż i tak osiągnęła w tej sztuce daleko większe umiejętności niż Harry nie mówiąc o Ronie. Ron potrafił tylko osiągać rekordy w piciu i prawdziwy cud, że jeszcze nie doszło do większego skandalu.

Im dłużej o tym myślała, tym ciężej było uwierzyć w równie dzikie szczęście rudzielca. Hermiona czytała dość różnych akt, artykułów czy gazet by wiedzieć kiedy historia brzmi niewiarygodnie. W mugolskiej podstawówce miała znakomite oceny z matematyki zaś przy Numerologii oraz Starożytnych Runach poznała podstawy rachunku prawdopodobieństwa oraz kombinatoryki. Wiedziała, że przy swej skłonności do picia, błyszczenia oraz urządzania scen publicznie, Ron winien kilka razy w tygodniu lądować na plotkarskich stronach gazet. Podczas ostatniego roku w szkole nieustannie wpadał w tarapaty, a potem, ilekroć na siebie wpadali dochodziło do awantury.

Wiedziała od Ginny i Lavender, że często gdzieś wychodzi na długie godziny. Znała go dość dobrze by zgadnąć, że bynajmniej nie szuka pracy, ani nie chodzi na kursy. Mogła tylko zgadywać dokąd chadzał, ale na pewno nie w pożądane miejsca. Dużo pił, ale nie w Dziurawym Kotle, nie na Pokątnej i nie w Hogsmeade. Nie musiała długo zgadywać, że pewnie chadzał po mugolskim Londynie. Pytanie kto jeszcze doszedł do podobnych wniosków.

Nie współczuła Ronowi. Nie zamierzała mu wybaczyć wszystkich okropieństw jakie mówiła na jej temat i że próbował nastawić Ginny przeciw niej. Chciała by poniósł zasłużoną karę, by zaczął myśleć nim otworzy paszczę i kogoś zrani. Ale czy przypadkiem nie ucierpią inni, przypadkowi ludzi? Co z Harrym?

Postanowiła zajść do niego. Ruszyła w kierunku Biura Aurorów, pod pretekstem zaproszenia na lunch przyjaciela. Nieustannie słyszała by unikała Rona i schodziła mu z drogi. Nikt jednak nie sugerował by zapomniała o drugim Gryfonie, wzorowym adepcie Akademii. Być może wiedział, być może go krył. Tym bardziej czuła, że powinni porozmawiać. Na pewno nie ona jedna zaczęła snuć pojrzenia. A wbrew temu co sugerował Dumbledore i w co święcie niegdyś wierzyła, nie wszyscy w Ministerstwie byli niekompetentnymi kretynami.

\- Hermiona! – Harry uściskał ją serdecznie – wspaniale cię widzieć. Dawno mnie nie odwiedzałaś i już prawie nie wpadasz na Grimmauld Place. Tęsknimy okrutnie a twój pokój wciąż czeka.

\- Dziękuję – odparła wzruszona – Lucjusz nie byłby zadowolony, gdybym nie wracała na noc, rozumiesz – wyjaśniła cicho.

\- Całkowicie, jakby Ginny nie było przy mnie.. ale może wpadniecie oboje wieczorem? I może z Draco i Pansy jeśli zechcą? Mam ogromny dom i na pewno się pomieścimy.

\- Genialny pomysł, takie spotkanie w przyjacielskim gronie. Ale nie o tym chciałam rozmawiać, znasz dyskretne miejsce?

Skinął głową i poprowadził do niewielkiego biura. Jak wyjaśnił pełniło funkcje schowka, ale ludzie zaglądali tutaj dość często by czyjakolwiek obecność budziła podejrzenia. A już na pewno nikt by nie kwestionował przyczyny wizyty Hermiony, wszak byli częścią nieistniejącej Złotej Trójcy. Wyjaśniła mu pokrótce swoje wątpliwości. Uważnie obserwowała twarz chłopaka, jakby chcąc z niej coś wyczytać. Nie zamierzała go przesłuchiwać a jedynie dyskretniej ostrzec, zaś niech on sam wyciągnie wnioski.

\- Jesteś bardzo przenikliwa Hermiono – powiedział spuszczając wzrok – zapewne nie ty jedna masz podobne podejrzenia. Niedobrze.

\- Czyli ktoś go kryje – szepnęła – a może nie taki ktoś?

\- On.. był moim pierwszym przyjacielem, pierwszą osobą, która była dla mnie dobra i wyciągnęła rękę – wyjaśnił przepraszająco.

\- Wiem. Ale on nadużywa twej przyjaźni. Nie chcę byś wpadł przez niego w kłopoty, on nie okazuje lojalności nikomu.

\- Dziękuję, Lucjusz Malfoy ma wielkie szczęście, że ma ciebie. Oby to doceniał i mam nadzieję, że wie że go zabiję jeśli cię skrzywdzi.

\- Docenia i wie.

Harry patrzył za odchodzącą przyjaciółką. Raz po raz powtarzał sobie jej słowa a jego twarz bladła. Hermiona była genialna, ale pracowała z inteligentnymi ludźmi. Szybko ruszył w kierunku gabinetu swego przyjaciela i Szefa Biura Aurorów, Kingsleya. W normalnych warunkach nie wchodziłby do jego gabinetu tak bezceremonialnie, ale musiał przekazać ostrzeżenie.

W środku już siedziała Tonks. Tego dnia nosiła długie, jasne włosy nadające młodej pani Auror dość stateczny wygląd. Spojrzała na Harrego i przywitała w swój zwyczajny, swobodny sposób. Formalnie rzecz ujmując była jego mentorką oraz mogła mu wydawać rozkazy. Ale tutaj, w zaciszu zamkniętego gabinetu mogli zapomnieć o formalnościach.

\- Hermiona zaczyna coś podejrzewać, że kryjemy Rona. Nie wyda nas, ręczę za nią ale na pewno nie ona tak sądzi. Kingsley czy dobrze robimy? – zapytał młody mężczyzna.

\- Jak ona się ma? Czy ma do mnie wielki żal? – zaczął, ale widząc smętne milczenie kontynuował – pewnie chce udusić. Mam podobne wątpliwości od dawna, ale niestety za daleko zaszliśmy. Nasz projekt ustawy wymazujący pytanie o status krwi przy rozmowę o pracę w Ministerstwie, zyskał spore poparcie. Nawet zwolennicy Scrimgeoura mogą tego nie zablokować a to zawsze krok w dobrą stronę. Nie usuniemy ustaw godzących w Mugolaków, lecz nawet ich złagodzenie pomoże osobom jak Hermiona. Nie powinniśmy byli zaczynać go kryć, ale nie sądziłem, że wszystko wymknie się pod kontroli. Myślałem, że po prostu raz czy dwa przesadził jak to młody – westchnął ciemnoskóry mężczyzna.

\- Chciałeś dobrze, nikt z nas nie przewidział, że słabość Rona do alkoholu i słaby kompletnie go zaślepi. Ale dość tego ponuractwa, wpadniecie chłopaki do mnie w sobotę? Moja matka się wyprowadza i zostawia nam dom, Remus i Teddy są wniebowzięci.

Xxxxx

Podczas kiedy obecni oraz przyszli Aurorzy omawiali dlaczego Andromeda Tonks zamieszka w posiadłości rodziny Lestrange, Lucjusz aportował się w atrium Ministerstwa Magii. Dostał notkę z prośbą o spotkanie od Scrimgeoura. Nie okazał wielkiego zdumienia, wszak załatwiali niejedną sprawę. Malfoy z zadowoleniem zauważył, że po Knocie jakimś cudem na najważniejsze stanowisko wybrano człowieka wyposażonego w działający mózg pod czaszką. I używającego głowy do czegoś innego niż noszenie okropnego melonika. Rozgrywanie Ministra Magii jak pacynki bywało nudne dla co bardziej wytrawnego gracza.

Szedł sprawnym krokiem, ignorując tęskne spojrzenia wielu czarownic. Był najbardziej pożądanym wdowcem w magicznej Brytanii. Zamierzał zmienić ów stan rzeczy, ale na razie był niczym lis na polowaniu z nagonką. Poły eleganckich, szmaragdowych szat powiewały za nim przywodząc na myśl skrzydła egzotycznego motyla. Długie, platynowe włosy nosił gładko zaczesane. Regularnie poprawiał fryzurę, bowiem Hermiona uwielbiała bawić się nimi w bardzo sugestywny sposób i w bardzo gorących sytuacjach. Samo wspomnienie ukochanej wywołały delikatny uśmiech, kompletnie źle zrozumiany przez harpie z Ministerstwa. Czarownice z szacownego gmachu przypominały harpie, tudzież wampiry na polowaniu, gotowe wessać zęby, pazury i inne części ciała w upolowaną, męską ofiarę. Tym większy podziw żywił dla Rufusa Scrimgeoura, że zdołał wśród tej zgrai znaleźć subtelną i elegancką niewiastę. Elaine Cattermole żywiła zdrowy szacunek dla tradycji i właściwe podejście do wielu spraw. I nawet z przyjemnością prosił ją do tańca na różnych bankietach. Pani Knot, niewątpliwie świadoma romansu swego męża z Umbridge, wpijała w niego swe tłuste paluszki. Okropieństwo.

\- Lucjusz, jak zawsze przybywasz na czas – Minister opanował trudną sztukę przywołania na twarz uprzejmego uśmiechu, który jednocześnie przypominał szczerzenie kłów przed drapieżnika. W takich sytuacjach jeszcze bardziej przypominał lwa.

\- Jestem zapracowanym człowiekiem i szanuję czas innych Rufusie – odparł miękko – i zakładam, że chodzi o ważną sprawę, skoro napisałeś osobiście list.

\- Wilkołaki.

\- Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem?

\- Wilkołaki – powtórzył Minister z tym samym, drapieżnym uśmiechem - nowy projekt panny Granger. Już nie wyzwala skrzatów domowych, nie myśli o dzierganiu dla nich czapek na drutach, ale zainteresowała się wilkołakami. Nie jestem zadowolony z podobnego przebiegu sprawy. Naprawdę _nie lubię_ tłumaczyć ludziom czemu młoda dama z mojego biura interesuje się groźnymi potworami. To nie wygląda korzystnie.

\- W porządku a mówisz mi to? – zaczął Lucjusz usiłując zapanować nad irytacją. Hermiona po prostu nie była by Hermioną, jakby nie zrobiła czegoś szalonego.

\- Przyjaźnisz się z panną Granger, na pewno potrafisz jej znaleźć _odpowiednie_ zajęcia. Nie mam zwyczaju przeciążać moich podwładnych obowiązkami, zwłaszcza jeśli mamy problemy z komunikacją.

\- Rozumiem, mam swoje sprecyzowane plany wobec panny Granger, które mogłyby kolidować w ewentualną karierą w Ministerstwie.

\- Panna Granger ma zdecydowanie odmienne zamiary – padła sucha odpowiedź- skrzaty i wilkołaki nie powinny leżeć w zakresie zainteresowań rozważnych urzędników. Ale powiedz mi Lucjuszu, jak się ma Draco? Zapewne odziedziczył rodzinną ambicję?

Jasnowłosy mężczyzna oczywiście w mig załapał sugestię. Przysługa za przysługę, bowiem zwykły worek galeonów nie starczał. Negocjacje i załatwianie spraw z Knotem było znacznie łatwiejsze. Oczywiście pytanie o Draco nie było przypadkiem czy wyrazem troski. Zatrudnienie młodego Malfoya zapewniałoby wsparcie jego rodziny. Mogli znaleźć porozumienie, zwłaszcza, że podzielali polityczne poglądy. Przez sprawną walkę bez bredzenia o prawach w czasie Wojny oraz rozliczenie winnych po Rufus Scrimgeour zyskał wielką popularność. Fakt, że wyraźnie postanowił na stare, zamożne rody bardzo podobał się ludziom pokroju Lucjusza Malfoya. Wzajemna wymiana przysług mogła zapewnić mu długie urzędowanie. A długie lata nienagannej kariery Aurora oczyszczały od wszelkich podejrzeń o wspieranie idei supremacji czystej krwi. W międzyczasie można by znaleźć następcę o równie zdrowych poglądach i nieposzlakowanej opinii. Choćby nawet Percy'ego jedynego w swej rodzinie ze zdrową ambicją.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, że jej ukochany omówił przyszłość z jej szefem. Nie, nie zostanie wyrzucona w bezceremonialny sposób. Ma doradzać w kwestii kontaktów, z Mugolami być może iść na kilka spotkań. Aby to robić nie musi mieć całego etatu, co do niej naraz dotarło. Nie nadaje się do pracy w Ministerstwie a już na pewno nie w biurze Scrimgeoura. Od początku szukała innego miejsca, ale Lucjusz zawsze wyśmiewał jej pomysły dotyczące skrzatów i magicznych stworzeń. Cóż czarodzieje najwyraźniej nie wpuścili do swego świata idei demokracji. Tyle wiedziała już wcześniej, zaś niedawno nabrała pewności.

Sprawa z wciśnięciem do Hogwartu Umbridge pokazała jej, że władza jaką dysponuje Minister Magii jest znacznie większa niż premiera mugolskiej Brytanii. Oczywiście przestrzegano praw i tym podobnych, ale oskarżenie Harrego przez Wizengamotem oraz późniejsze niezliczone dekrety edukacyjne w niczym nie przypominały tego co znała z wczesnych lat. Regulacje o stanie wojennym oraz wszystkie wynikające z tego dekrety nijak nie przypominały demokracji. I chyba na ten ustrój ludzie nie są gotowi i długo nie będą. Hermiona popierała oczywiście idee Zakonu, lecz rozmowy z ludźmi jak Lucjusz czy Elaine pokazywały, że istniejący system nie jest zły i tylko niekompetentni kretyni pokroju Knota źle używając swej ogromnej władzy wywoływali zamieszanie. Ale teraz, nastąpił dobry czas dla większości ludzi i pewnie dlatego Zakon nie zyskał szerszego poparcia dla swych idei. Na czele nie stał już rozważny i biegły w rozgrywkach Dumbledore

Xxxxx

Elaine dowiedziała się o kolejnym szaleństwie swej przyjaciółki. Wilkołaki, nie umiała nawet wyrazić swego oburzenia i zdegustowania. Myślała, że to nieszczęsnej sprawie ze skrzatami domowymi coś do niej dotarło. Wieczorem, przy kolacji usłyszała o rozmowie w Malfoyem.

Jak zwykle czekała na niego w domu, przebrana i elegancka. Kilka razy specjalnie dla niego wystroiła się do kolacji, ale widząc jak bardzo mu się podoba podobne zachowanie postanawiała częściej zaskakiwać go, a raczej zrobić z tego zwyczaj. By przyjście do domu było dlań czymś wyjątkowym. Nie musiała gotować i mogła poświęcić ten czas na upiększanie dla niego. To jak na nią patrzył, obsypywał pocałunkami stanowiło cudowną nagrodę.

\- Wracasz późno, przepracowujesz się – westchnęła prowadząc go do jadalni – nie myślałeś by wziąć wolne?

\- Nie ma takiej możliwości – odparł patrząc na nią uważnie – ale nie masz powodu by się martwić, od tak dawna to robisz, przywykłem.

\- Jestem twoją narzeczoną – wyjaśniła całując go na powitanie – i dbam o mojego przystojnego mężczyznę.

\- Robiłaś tak znacznie wcześniej, pamiętasz jak zrobiłaś mi wykład po pierwszym publicznym wystąpieniu po wyborach, bo w pośpiechu niezbyt dokładnie się ogoliłem? Byłaś urocza i nawet nie wiesz jak mnie kusiło by cię objąć i chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o tym bałaganie. Miałem ochotę powiesić Knota za klejnoty rodowe na grubej gałęzi za to co mi zostawił, chyba tylko dzięki tobie zapanowałem nad tą chęcią. Pisałaś do mnie, rozmawiałaś, byłaś wspaniała. Miałem ochotę chwycić cię w ramiona i całować aż zabraknie nam tchu.

\- _Trzeba był_ o tak zrobić – szepnęła – to było marzenie do którego nie miałam odwagi się przyznać.

\- Pewnie byśmy świętowali rocznicę, ale nic straconego – zapewnił patrząc na nią pożądliwie- Poza Umbridge wszystkie pozostałości po Knocie usunięte.

\- Musisz wspominać o tej ropusze przy jedzeniu? - wykrzywiła usta z niesmakiem - Wiesz, że ona je cukierki w różowych papierkach? Wcisnęła mi dzisiaj jeden i aż mnie zemdliło. Powiedz mi jak znosisz te jej gruchanie i odmianę słowa „ _minister_ " przez przypadki? Ja mam ochotę uderzyć w nią klątwą ilekroć drze się „ _przyszła pani Scrimgeour_ " na pół korytarza, wiesz jestem szczęśliwa że mnie wybrałeś, ale ona nie musi tak krzyczeć!

\- To ja jestem szczęśliwy, że się zgodziłaś i odwzajemniasz moje uczucia. Ilekroć słyszę jej gruchanie dłoń wędruje w kierunku różdżki i mimowolnie myślę o zaklęciu uciszającym. Albo zamknięciu jej w piwnicy jak radził Bertie.

Zachichotała w odpowiedzi. Wiedziała, że nie cierpiał kobiety. Nie przepadał za nią jeszcze jako Szef Biura Aurorów, a znienawidził po niedanej próbie uwiedzenia. Niechęć przeszła w coś znacznie silniejszego po nieudanym występie, który nie wywołał u niej należytego wstydu. On nie mógł na nią patrzeć, czego nie zauważyła.

 _To był pierwszy miesiąc po wyborach. Ilość bałaganu jaki zostawił po sobie Knot przeraziła by mitologicznego tytana, toteż wywarła wrażenie na Rufusie. Zazwyczaj opanowany przeklinał na czym świat stoi swego poprzednika na stanowisku Ministra Magii, mówiąc o nim z użyciem słów których by się nie powstydził na Nokturnie. O tak, miewał nieraz kontakty z ludźmi z półświata, jako Auror miewał swoich informatorów, bez nich złapałby znacznie mniej przestępców. Odkąd przez laty został Szefem Biura nie musiał rozmawiać więcej z kreaturami, ale odkąd jako Minister musiał spotykać całą masę idiotów oraz nadętych arystokratów zatęsknił za obszczymurkami z Nokturnu. Tych ostatnich można było potraktować klątwą i nie potrzebował zachowywać się wobec nich uprzejmie._

 _Knot zostawił swemu następcy spadek naprawdę osobliwy. Prócz bałaganu w Ministerstwie, dostał przesadnie wystrojony gabinet pełen bibelotów, koszmarnie niewygodne krzesło oraz Umbridge. Koszmary w kolejności przypadkowej oczywiście. Reprezentacyjne, bogato zdobione krzesło było najbardziej niewygodnym meblem jaki miał nieszczęście oglądać i jeszcze większe używać. Przez pierwsze dni siedział na tym dla gości, zanim znalazł coś odpowiedniego. Wyrzucenie magicznie zabezpieczonych bibelotów także zajęło nieco czasu, ale jak miał na Merlina pracować w otoczeniu tych wszystkich śmieci? Znacznie gorszym problem stanowiła Umbridge._

 _Potrafiła skutecznie wykonywać papierkową robotę i generalnie bez szemrania zostawać po godzinach. Niestety została też obdarzona odpychającą osobowością i zwyczajną głupotą. O wściekle różowych swetrach i różowej podkładce do notowania z futerkiem już nawet nie myślał, nie chcąc prowokować mdłości. Niestety z jakiegoś okropnego powodu postanowiła zafundować mu koszmarny wieczór, co nazywała relaksem. Próbowała go uwieźć i oczarować co oczywiście nie miało szans powodzenia. Nie tylko dlatego, że był wówczas zakochany, jak sądził bez wzajemności, w pewnej uroczej czarownicy, ale posiadał wiele cech jakich los pozbawił Knota, w tym gust. I nie tknął by Umbridge choćby byli parą ostatnich ludzi na świecie._

 _Jak zwykle zapukała do gabinetu i weszła. Nie zwrócił na nią specjalnej uwagi przeglądając raport z Biura Aurorów. Położyła mu na biurku raport w, Merlinie ześlij piorun, różowej teczce w różowe koty. Stłumił jęk i podziękował za wykonaną pracę. Był człowiekiem na poziomie i dobrze wychowanym._

 _\- Jest pan zmęczony Ministrze – zaczęła słodkim głosikiem, który uważała za uwodzicielski, a który w innych budził mordercze instynkty – czy mogę pomóc?_

 _\- Tak, proszę pracować jak dotychczas – wyjaśnił czyniąc nadludzki wysiłek by zachować uprzejmość._

 _\- Znam doskonały sposób na odprężenie – kontynuowała tym samum głosem, mrucząc jak kotka ze swoich obrazów._

 _\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz Dolores – powiedział i dodał w myślach: „I nie chcę wiedzieć, idź kobieto torturować Knota swą obecnością"._

 _\- Nieprzystępny – zamruczała podchodząc bliżej – twardy i waleczny._

 _Patrzyła na niego jak jeden z jej okropnych kotów na miskę z żarciem. Głodne i pożądliwe oczy prześlizgiwały się po szczupłej sylwetce, przez co poczuł się okropnie zdegradowany. Czarnoksiężnicy po prostu próbowali go zabić, traktowali jak wroga ale lepsze to niż robić za puszkę z kocią karmą! Coś dalej mówiła tym okropnym, przesłodzonym głosem, który chyba miał być uwodzicielski, ale wywoływał mdłości. Odczuwał silną potrzebę pójścia do łazienki, zanim ostatnio zjedzony posiłek podejdzie do gardła._

 _A może mdliło go od zapachu jej perfum? Jego dwunastoletnia siostrzenica używała nieomal identycznych, ale nawet dziewczynka wiedziała by nie oblewać się nimi jak wodą. Umbridge tego nie wiedziała. Do tego ku mieszaninie przerażenia i obrzydzenia Rufusa podeszła do niego tak blisko, że czuł zapach czekoladek które podjadała w swoim gabinecie. Marcepanowych z mlecznej czekolady, ohydnie słodkich i oczywiście zapakowanych w różowe pudełko z czerwonymi serduszkami._

 _„Pomogę Ministrze, jak pomagałam pańskiemu poprzednikowi" – zamruczała i poczęła dobierać się do jego szaty. Tego już za wiele. Milczał i zacisnął usta w wąską linię w nadziei, że zrozumie. Uznała jego niechęć za zachętę i co gorsza położyła na nim swoje łapska z pomalowanymi na, Merlinie za co mnie każesz, różowy kolor. Tylko jednej kobiecie pozwoliłby się dotykać w podobny sposób i nie była nią Dolores. Zareagował instynktownie, w sposób w jaki został wyszkolony. Obezwładnił ją jak przestępcę i unieruchomił._

 _\- Płonie pan z pożądania i weźmie mnie brutalnie na biurku – pisnęła zachwycona Umbridge nie rozumiejąc gwałtowności._

 _\- Jestem twoim przełożonym i nie życzę sobie podobnego zachowania – wycedził – raz jeszcze coś takiego zrobisz Dolores a wylecisz i znajdę dla ciebie miejsce rodem z koszmarów. Jesteśmy w pracy i pracy od ciebie oczekuję nie zaś czegokolwiek innego. Nie wiem czy ten róż nieodwracalnie uszkodził twoją głowę i nie obchodzi mnie to bylebyś zachowała zawodowy dystans. Dotknij mnie raz jeszcze, podejdź na bliżej niż metr a wylatujesz. Zrozumiano?_

 _Zrozumiała i więcej niczego podobnego nie próbowała. Kiedy wyszła zrzucił szatę, usuwając z niej wszelkie możliwe ślady przywodzące na myśl Dolores. Ostatecznie wrzucił strój do kominka. To było ciężkie doświadczenie i musiał napić się kilka szklanek ognistej. Chyba tylko tak zdoła przestać myśleć o czekoladkach z marcepanem, miskach kociej karmy i różowym futerku. Reagował na kobiety podobnie jak każdy zdrowy mężczyzna, ale Umbridge budziła w nim silną niechęć. Armia łowczyń głów z Ministerstwa przyprawiała go o ból zęba ilekroć machały do niego piszcząc „panie Ministrze". Nie znosił ich głosików prawie tak samo jak Umbridge, nie znosił uwodzicielskich póz i całe reszty z ich arsenału. Pewnie dlatego uznały go za impotentna, bowiem były dla niego pociągające jak lumpy z Nokturnu a ich głosiki przywodziły na myśl zawodzenie banshee._

 _Kiedy niedługo potem przyszła Elaine i nieomal upadła widząc go w niezbyt kompletnym stroju. Siedział z nogami na biurku, dziwnie rozluźniony. Tak, był wieczór a on nie jadł od lunchu, więc bez skrępowania siedział w cienkiej koszuli, którą normalnie nosił pod szatą. Kobieta wyglądała na naprawdę przerażoną, ale widząc szklankę w jego dłoni odgadła co zaszło. Zmieniła wówczas wyraz twarzy na troskliwy i zaparzyła herbaty. Zmusiła do zjedzenia wszystkich herbatników, po czym wróciła z paskudztwem, który nazywała chińszczyzną. Powiedziała że ma zapas na te dni, kiedy musi zostać dłużej w pracy i że to mugolski wynalazek. Mugolskie czy nie smakowało ohydnie, ale wiedział, że nie powinien pić niczego bez zjedzenia wpierw. Próbowała pomóc. Widział troskę i doceniał takową. Gdyby zgadł czemu tak zareagowała, zapewne by przycisnął do ściany i nie wypuścił przez długi czas. A w dniu wygranej Wojny pewnie by byli od dawna parą._

Znała tę historię i śmiała się do łez. Zwłaszcza z porównań atrakcyjnych, niezamężnych czarownic do banshee. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała czegoś równie wspaniałego. Nie był typem wesołka, ale miewał przebłyski dziwacznego poczucia humoru. przynajmniej nie narzekała na nudę.

Podczas kolacji wspomniał o Hermionie i wilkołakach. Jęknęła zastanawiając się co też opętało młodą kobietę. Była przecież oczytana i rozsądna a popełniała błędy, które powinny zawstydzić pierwszaka z Hogwartu. Już wiedziała z kim porozmawia nazajutrz, zaś biorąc szybko prysznic filozoficznie stwierdziła, że przebywanie z Ronem Weasleyem uszkadza głowę. Lavender straciła resztki zdrowego rozsądku, zaś Hermiona właśnie pogrzebała swoją karierę w Ministerstwie. Zarzuciła sięgającą nad kolano koszulę nocną, lekkiej bardzo delikatnie prześwitującej tkaniny. Wybrała ten fason i materiał dla swego mężczyzny, ale oczywiście wybierała bardziej subtelne metody kuszenia niż czerwone, przeźroczyste koronki. Pośpiesznie przeczesała rozpuszczone włosy. Wyglądała dobrze, a w każdym razie ona sama czuła się dobrze ze sobą.

Nieomal biegła do łóżka, bowiem w sypialni było dość chłodno. Lutowa noc była chyba najzimniejsza w roku, zaś kominek grzał znacznie mniej skutecznie niż mugolskie wynalazki. Poza tym narzeczony wyjaśnił, że o wiele lepiej spać w chłodnym pomieszczeniu. Chłodnym, ale nie w lodówce. Ale cóż to miało swoje zalety.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz w tej koszuli nocnej, ale bez jeszcze lepiej – taka zapowiedź była jasna nawet dla niej.

\- Mężczyźni - wywróciła oczami z udawanym oburzeniem – nie musisz się wyspać przed jutrzejszym zebraniem z Szefami Departamentów i najważniejszych biur?

\- Jeśli kiedyś zignoruję młodą, uroczą i potrzebującą ogrzania czarownicę w moim łóżku, i bez choćby pocałunku pójdę spać, rzucę w siebie _Avadą_ – wyjaśnił przyciskając ją do poduszek.

\- To ci na razie nie grozi – stwierdziła kiedy poczuła jak dokładnie do niej przylgnął.

Dziękowała uzdrowicielom za eliksir antykoncepcyjny a Zwince za podawanie jej specyfiku każdego poranka. Inaczej szła by do ślubu z wielkim brzuchem, albo cała uroczystość musiałby zostać zorganizowana w ekspresowym tempie, a dziennikarze by ją zadręczyli. Oczywiście chciała mieć dzieci, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Na razie byli na etapie nadrabiania okresu, kiedy z powodu Wojny, nawału obowiązków, niezrozumienia i wstydu nie zdobyli się na rozmowę o swoich uczuciach względem siebie.

* * *

 **Od Autorki:** nie wiem czemu, ale wyobrażałam sobie kuszenie Dolores jako coś rodem z groteski a cóż, wielbicielka kotów na pewno kocha kocie żarcie. Biedny Rufus najpierw go różowa ropucha molestuje a potem Elaine każe jeść chińszczyznę. Hermiona zaś była naiwna sądząc, że nikt się nie zorientuje w wycieczkach do Departamentu. Miała dobre zamiary, a wyszło kiepsko bo brakowało jej doświadczenia.


	21. Pojednania i Krwawe Pióra

Zgodnie z harmonogramem co piątek publikuję nowy rozdział. Tradycyjnie już dziękuję za czytanie oraz odwiedzanie. W tym rozdziale Harry będzie pić na przyjęciu z Rufusem i Lucjuszem oraz dowie się dlaczego mocna głowa może mu pomóc w pracy Aurora.

 **FrejaAleera1** : Ależ marudź ile wlezie, ja bez bety nie ogarniam edycji dokumentów a Twoje uwagi są cenne. Rufus był tradycjonalistą i uważał, że to jednak facet winien decydować. A Hermiony jakoś specjalnie nie lubił i na pewno wysoce nie cenił, wziął ją do pracy na zasadzie paprotki (była znana). Poza tym jej pomysły ze skrzatami na pewno zepsuły jej opinię w jego oczach. Całkiem inne podejście miał do Percy'ego oraz Elaine, co do Percy'ego to jeszcze potem opiszę jego relacje z Rufusem. Nie wiem czemu wyobrażałam sobie Dolores że je różowe cukierki w różowych papierkach.

O eliksirze czytałam w wielu fickach, zaś jak to bywa z eliksirami zawsze można zapomnieć.

 **Toraach:** Umbridge to parodnia i postać rodem z komedii i żaden normalny facet jej nie tknie. Ron był za głupi na Aurora i za leniwy, to była praca elitarna i naprawdę dla najlepszych i ciężko pracujących. A Ron? Ron był leniem i jedyne co mógł zrobić co sprzedawać gadżety w sklepie.

Harry i Hermiś się kapnęli za późno, Rufus oraz Bertie i Lucjusz dodali dwa do dwóch znacznie wcześniej. I postanowili zrobić użytek z tej wiedzy.

Tonks straszące Lucjusza.. super.

Elaine może by i założyła koronki i zrobiła parę innych rzeczy, ale potrzebowałaby zachęty w postaci czegoś z procentami.

 **Patik:** Dziękuję i zapraszam do dalszej lektury.

* * *

Draco Malfoy nie od razu zastąpił w pracy swoją dawną nieprzyjaciółkę i przyszłą macochę. Brzmiało to naprawdę dziwacznie i mogłoby uchodzić za kiepski żart. Lucjusz nie krył swoich zamiarów wobec Hermiony, a biorąc pod uwagę planowany na maj ślub dziedzica Malfoyów z Pansy, wrześniową uroczystość zapowiedzianą i ogłoszoną przez Ministra Scrimgeoura nadchodzący rok nazwano „Rokiem Ślubów". Opinia publiczna śledziła mariaże elit z zapartym tchem. W roku 1998 pokonano Lorda Voldemora, w 1999 zakończono najważniejsze procesy śmierciożerców więc planowane na 2000 śluby idealnie pasowały do obrazu odbudowy. Zwłaszcza kiedy doszły smaczki typu pośpiesznie zaangażowane ceremonia z udziałem Andromedy Tonks oraz Rabastana Lestrange. Fakt, że Bellatrix, rodzona i niedawno odzyskana siostra panny młodej, była w związku ze starszym bratem pana młodego dodawała nowych barw całości. Posiadłość rodziny Lestrange bez trudu pomieściła dwa małżeństwa, ale oczywiście wywołało to lawinę plotek.

\- Zamieszkajcie z Remusem i Teddym w moim domu – powiedziała Andromeda do swej córki – tutaj spędziłam cudowne lata z Tedem i czuję, że owo szczęście wciąż mieszka w ścianach. Wypełnicie dom miłością tego jestem pewna. Nie mogłabym sprowadzić tutaj Rabastana, nie, to by nie było w porządku wobec Teda.

\- Wątpię by on chciał tu mieszkać!

\- Zrobiłby tak gdybym go poprosiła. Podszedł by na koniec świata po źdźbło trawy gdybym tego pragnęła. Nie, po prostu ten dom to część życia z Tedem. Cudowna i zamknięta całość, pamiątka naszej miłości i jej świadek, z Rabastanem zacznę życie gdzie indziej, w jego domu.

\- Nie lubię go, wiem, że przeszedł na naszą stronę ale był śmierciożercą. Nigdy nie będzie mi bliski.

\- Nie proszę o to, proszę tylko byś nie mściła się na naszym dziecku za winy ojca. I byś spróbowała być uprzejma dla Rabastana.

\- Dziecko nie jest winne, ale do niego nie zamierzam odezwać się nawet słowem!

\- To uczciwe.

\- Jak nazwiesz dziecko? Masz plany mamo?

\- Jeśli urodzę syna, nazwę go Cygnus Rabastan, dla córki wybrałam imiona Druella Narcyza.

\- Strasznie to dziwne, chociaż znośne jako Cyg i Dru.

Andromeda wywróciła oczami na równie okropne pomysły. Nic nie powiedziała, ale cała postać wyrażała oburzenie. Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, mimowolnie kładąc dłoń na lekko zaokrąglonym brzuchu. Nerwy i złość mogą zaszkodzić dziecku. Pożegnała córkę i ruszyła do swego nowego domu. Do Rabastana, swego narzeczonego dumnego jak paw z faktu, że zostanie ojcem. A biorąc pod uwagę Azkaban, Wojnę i Voldemorta było to niemałe osiągnięcie. Nikt już nie oczekiwał dzieci w ich rodzinie.

Hermiona i Lucjusz długo rozmawiali nad terminem ślubu. Nie chcieli specjalnie czekać, ale nadmierny pośpiech mógł obudzić paskudne plotki. Tylko, że dziewczyna nie miała już nastu lat i nie bała się Rity. Poza tym cokolwiek by nie zrobili i jakiej by nie podjęli decyzji na pewno muszą oczekiwać lawiny komentarzy.

Któregoś lutowego poranka siedzieli przy stoliku śniadaniowym. Pansy przejawiała wszelkie objawy ciężkiej, przedślubnej histerii. Pragnęła wypaść idealnie dla swego ukochanego, doprowadzając go w stan rozstroju nerwowego. Draco pragnął uciec z domu i gotów byłby nawet pracować w biurze Artura Weasleya byleby nie musieć znosić szaleństwa.

\- Jak ty to przeżyłeś z mamą? – zapytał Lucjusza.

\- Ona mieszkała z rodzicami do ślubu. Blackowie dorównywali nam majątkiem, ale mieli nieco wyższy status, więc nie mieszkaliśmy razem jako narzeczeni. Wówczas nad tym bolałem, ale chyba nie ma tego złego. Nadmiernie podekscytowane czarownice bywają naprawdę groźnymi stworzeniami.

\- Hermiono a ty kiedy? – pytała Pansy – wiesz, byłoby słodko jakbyśmy wzięły ślub razem, wiesz ojciec i syn jednocześnie składający małżeńską przysięgę.

\- To niegłupie – poparł ją Draco – ale czy ludzie nie zaczną gadać, o ślubie z powodu ciąży?

\- Zawsze będą, ale Elaine na przykład wymyśliła termin na wrzesień a i tak przysięga, że wszyscy wypatrują czy nie przytyła, albo nie używa zaklęcia maskującego.

W ten oto sposób ustalono wspólne uroczystości dla ojca i syna. Pozwalało im to zaoszczędzić ślubnej gorączki oraz dwukrotnego przeżywania paniki ze strony zaręczonych czarownic. No a maj to naprawdę piękny okres na ślub.

Z okazji ogłoszenia daty ślubu obu par, Lucjusz wydał bankiet. Zaprosił na ten liczne grono arystokratycznych znajomych, ważnych urzędników Ministerstwa oraz Harrego Pottera. Ten ostatni był przyjacielem Hermiony i nalegała na jego obecność. Fakt, że zaproszono jego nie Kingsleya stanowiło przytyk wobec Szefa Biura Aurorów, bowiem Lucjusz nie zapomniał jak stanął w obronie Rona. Poza tym po prostu nie cierpiał ciemnoskórego czarodzieja ze wzajemnością zresztą.

Hermiona, ubrana w bordową, sięgającą do kostek suknię, stała u boku gospodarza. Jako przyszła pani Malfoy miała witać gości. Czuła się okropnie zdenerwowana, bowiem nie nawykła do podobnych rzeczy. Była dzielna i nie drżała przed walką, ale nic w świecie nie chciała zawieść Lucjusza. Ściskała jego ramię niczym przerażone dziecko, gniotąc kosztowną szatę z jedwabiu Akromantuli. On jednak nic nie mówił, tylko uśmiechał się do niej łagodnie. Na szczęście na jej pierwsze przyjęcie zaprosił znane osoby.

Z trudem opanowała okrzyk zdumienia widząc Andromedę Tonks idącą pod ramię z Rabastanem Lestrange. Wyglądali na bardzo szczęśliwych zaś lekko zaokrąglony brzuch starszej czarownicy mówił wszystko. Ubrana w elegancką, szmaragdową szatę kobieta poruszała się z lekkością i arystokratycznym szykiem, niewątpliwie odziedziczonym po rodzie Blacków. Wyściskała Hermionę oraz życzyła jej wszystkiego najlepszego.

Potem zobaczyła Elaine w długiej, bladoniebieskiej sukni. Poruszała się lekko i z gracją w wysokich szpilkach, lekko ściskając ramię narzeczonego. Głęboki granat jego szaty współgrał i tworzył duet z jaśniejszym materiałem jej stroju. Często nosili albo podobne, albo kontrastujące kolory (jak biel i czerń), co zwykle komentowano w dziale plotkarskim gazet. Styl Elaine już zyskał spore uznanie poprzez nawiązanie do tradycji oraz powagę. Czegoś takiego oczekiwano od kobiety na jej miejscu. Złożyła Hermionie gratulacje podobnie jak prawie wszyscy, ale wiedziała, że w przeciwieństwie do wielu mówiła szczerze.

Wyraźne zainteresowanie Lucjusza Malfoya czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia wywołało falę plotek i sporego oburzenia. Tradycyjnie nastawieni członkowie społeczności uważali, że młoda kobieta zdecydowanie za wysoko mierzy i powinna znać swoje miejsce. Zwłaszcza jeśli miała zostać następczynią Narcyzy Malfoy, z domu Black. Dystyngowana i piękna arystokratka uosabiała szyk oraz ideał damy z wyższych sfer. Od dziecka wychowywana na dobrą żonę oraz ważną panią. Aksamitne maniery oraz szerokie znajomości były tym, czego oczekiwano od pani Malfoy, nie zaś zainteresowania skrzatami. Hermiona doskonale o tym wiedziała i dlatego denerwowała się przez przyjęciami oraz koniecznością wystąpienia w towarzystwie. Wiedziała jak bardzo czekają na jej upadek oraz potknięcie.

Ginny szła tuż za Elaine, trzymając rękę Harrego. Tym razem założyła szaty czarodziejki, nie zaś mugolską sukienkę i wysokie buty. Rzadko ubierała się w podobny sposób, ale prawie nigdy nie odwiedzała ludzi pokroju Malfoya. Ale szła tam dla Harrego i Hermiony i nie chciała znowu słuchać kąśliwych uwag na swój temat.

Po wszystkich oficjalnych powitaniach i gestach, gospodarz rozpoczął ożywioną rozmowę ze Scrimgeourem. Mieli ostatnio sporo interesów do załatwienia, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o pewną denerwującą grupę w Ministerstwie. Znajomi Lucjusza też coś znaleźli, zaś przyjęcie stanowiło idealną okazję do rozmowy.

\- Znakomicie, Bertie też wykopał podobne informacje z odmętów swego departamentu – Rufus wręcz promieniał – zatem mamy prawdziwą broń w rękach.

\- Proponuję toast – uśmiechnął się Lucjusz – i to naprawdę dobrą whisky. Co ja mówię toast, to warte całej butelki.

Dwaj mężczyźni wypili już ze dwie szklanki, kiedy ich wzrok padł na szczupłego chłopaka o rozczochranych włosach. Harry Potter, Wybawca i przyszły Auror stał samotnie przy bufecie. Prawie ukończył Akademię a instruktorzy bardzo go chwalili. Był skromny i pracowity, wyraźnie zmęczony sławą. Pewnie dlatego Minister zaczął patrzeć na niego nieco inaczej, z mniejszą niechęcią. Zresztą tak naprawdę Dumbledore ich skłócił, a chłopak po prostu był niewiarygodnie lojalny wobec mentora. Przecież nie wiedział wówczas, że ów mentor wyśle go na śmierć!

\- Dołącz do nas Harry, trofea się zebrały w jednym miejscu – zaprosił go ubawiony Lucjusz.

\- Dobry wieczór panie Ministrze – wybąkał nie rozumiejąc w czym rzecz- jakie trofea?

\- Takie, które czarownice wieszają nad kominkiem po dekapitowaniu – wyjaśnił poważnie Scrimgeour, ale usta mu drgały.

\- Rufusie, Harry nie zna tego powiedzenia – zauważył Malfoy widząc kompletnie ogłupiałego Pottera.

\- Co mu wyjaśnisz Lucjuszu, podobnie jak to że potrzebuje kija na stado wygłodniałych wilczyc?

\- Na pewno z jego kijem wszystko w porządku i nie potrzebuje zaklęcia powiększającego.

Harry otworzył usta, ale milczał. Niewątpliwie podejrzewał, że dwaj czarodzieje wypili za dużo i po prostu bredzą. Albo mówią do siebie bliżej nie znanym kodem. I najwyraźniej przeszli sobie na „ty" co w niemały sposób zaskoczyło młodego mężczyznę. Dawny Harry by wpadł w oburzenie, ale dorósł i wiedział, że Malfoyowie bardzo pomogli a obecny Minister był niewątpliwie bardziej kompetentny od Knota. Nie cackał się ze śmierciożercami, chociaż nie przepadał za Zakonem. Zapewnił jednak ludziom spokój oraz dbał o przestrzeganie prawa, czym zyskał wielką popularność.

\- Potter – odezwał się Scrimgeour spokojnym głosem- nic nie pijesz? Chodź tutaj i napij się z nami, jesteśmy na przyjęciu i powinniśmy pogratulować Lucjuszowi rychłego ślubu.

\- Trafiony zatopiony – powiedział Malfoy – mogę zostać skreślony z listy Skeeter!

\- Jakiej listy? – zapytał Harry biorąc łyk whisky.

\- Celów do upolowania, czyli inaczej kawalerów do wzięcia – wyjaśnił Scrimgeour ubawiony jego zdumieniem – Lucjusz figurował na niej jako najbardziej pożądany wdowiec, ty zaś górujesz w kategorii najbardziej pożądanych kawalerów w Ministerstwie, za co winienem ci dziękować. Na tobie, nie na mnie skupiła się przez to uwaga armii łowczyń głów.

\- Ma pan na myśli _czarownice_ z Ministerstwa? – zapytał Harry

\- Oczywiście, polują na mężczyzn niczym drapieżniki i mówią przywodzącym na myśl zawodzenie banshee głosem, który uważają za pociągający. Potraktuj to jako trening Aurora, dasz sobie radę z nimi, nie straszni ci będą czarnoksiężnicy.

\- Jakieś rady od bardziej doświadczonego w walce człowieka? – zapytał Potter- pan był kiedyś Szefem Biura Aurorów prawda?

\- Prawda i cóż ja sam wybrałem dywersję i podrzucenie przeciwnikowi fałszywych informacji – wyjaśnił – jesteś sławny, ale to cię męczy prawda Harry Potterze?

\- Tak panie Ministrze, mam dość tych ludzi gapiących się na mnie jak na cel! Wiem, że gazety zrobiły ten okropny ranking i mam nadzieję, że nie żywi pan do mnie pretensji o bycie numerem dwa.

\- Dziękuję ci za to – odparł – nie interesują mnie bandy rozchichotanych czarownic polujących na konto w Gringottcie.

\- Przywykłem w szkole przez pierwsze lata ludzie szeptali jak przechodziłem. Na szczęście znalazłem przyjaciół – wyjaśnił przeczesując włosy dłonią.

Harry właśnie prowadził najdziwniejszą rozmowę swego życia. Jego stosunki ze Scrimgeourem były napięte i obie strony ponosiły odpowiedzialność za ów stan rzeczy. Kiedy rozmawiali po raz pierwszy, w pewien zimowy poranek, Harry odczuwał ogromny żal do Ministerstwa. Nie zapomniał urągających wszelkim zasadom procesu, tego co Umbridge wyprawiała w Hogwarcie i oszczerczej kampanii Knota przeciw niemu. Nie przywitał jego następcy zbyt serdecznie. Zareagował furią na propozycję wsparcia wizerunkowego i powtarzał wszelkie słowa Dumbledora. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że dyrektor prócz nauczania działał aktywnie na polu polityki, zaś Zakon Feniksa był czymś więcej niż klubem przeciwników Voldemorta? Skąd miał wiedzieć, że trenuje go do śmiertelnego pojedynku ukrywając wiele faktów?

Po czasie przeżył szok i opadły mu różowe okulary. Głęboko zraniony ostro oceniał wybory Dumbledora i pomyślał, że być może nie powinien był nienawidzić i napadać na Scrimgeoura z powodu rzeczy jakie zrobił Knot. Przez długie lata Snape karał Harrego za winy jego ojca, coś co budziło w młodym mężczyźnie złość i sprzeciw. A sam, zupełnie nieświadomie, potraktował wrogo nieznanego sobie człowieka, tylko dlatego że miał zatargi z jego poprzednikiem. To ludzie jak Lucjusz, Rudolf i Rabastan sprawili, że Zakon Feniksa oraz Ministerstwo ściśle współpracowali i walczyli jako jedno. Dyrektor tego nie chciał, próbując się dystansować. Harry wolał nie myśleć ile osób więcej by zginęło, gdyby czynili wedle woli dyrektora. W miarę sprawne znalezienie horkruksów zawdzięczali Malfoyom i Bellatrix, która zaprowadziła ich do swej skrytki w Gringottcie. Aurorzy trenowali razem z członkami GD, co ocaliło wiele żyć. To właśnie dzięki temu przed Bitwą o Hogwart zastawili pułapki i utworzyli wokół zamku potężne tarcze przez co nie doszło do wielkich zniszczeń.

Miewał czasem sny, koszmary, w których Zakon i Ministerstwo nie grali w jednej drużynie. Widział wiele śmierci i bólu. Wielu przyjaciół nie żyło i wszyscy byli torturowani, zaś Hogwart leżał w gruzach. Ostatecznie wygrali, lecz cena zwycięstwa była ogromna. Pewnych ran już nic nie mogło zaleczyć. Kto wie czy w ogóle naprawdę zmienili cokolwiek na lepsze?

Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach nie zauważył jak mężczyzna o przywodzącej na myśl lwa postawie patrzy na niego uważnie. Nie na niego ale na jego dłoń z wciąż widocznymi słowami, wyrytymi przez Krwawe Pióro. Harry dopiero po chwili zmrużone oczy swego rozmówcy oraz wąską kreskę w którą zacisnął usta.

\- To nie jest zwykła blizna Potter, przeklęty sztylet?

\- Nie – odparł Harry niezbyt uprzejmym głosem – robota pańskiej podsekretarz: Umbridge i jej krwawe zabawy mi to zrobiły.

\- Wspominałeś o Krwawym Piórze, nie o torturach – wyjaśnił Scrimgeour usiłując nie okazać irytacji.

\- To nie to samo?

\- Nie, Potter, Krwawe Pióra są dość powszechnie używaną formą kary*. Rodzice i dziadkowie często każą przepisywać nimi zdania, ale to tak nie działa. Nie zostawia śladów. Ma potrząsnąć niesfornym dzieckiem, nie kogoś napiętnować! Prawie każdy, mam na myśli osoby wychowanie w rodzinie czarodziei, chociaż raz pisał Krwawym Piórem, po użyciu maści oraz prostych zaklęć ból i ślady znikają. Czy powiedziałeś o tym komuś?

\- Tak, Ronowi i Hermionie! - odparł Harry i naraz poczuł się strasznie głupio.

\- Panna Granger nie mogła wiedzieć – wtrącił cicho Scrimgeour – a _Weasley_.. cud, że bez mapy potrafi znaleźć drogę z własnej sypialni do łazienki. Czy Umbridge stosowała podobne pióra wobec kogoś jeszcze?

\- Tak – powiedział Harry – wobec wielu osób z GD, ale… tylko tych z rodzin Mugoli – młody mężczyzna aż odskoczył – bo inni by wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak, prawda?

\- Krwawe Pióra nie są zakazane Potter, ale prawo nakazuje używać ich z umiarem. Pytałeś _Weasleya_?

\- Dlatego pan nie zareagował jak o tym mówiłem i ..

Harry patrzył ze zdumieniem na stojących obok czarodziei. Wesoły nastrój prysł jak bańka mydlana, zastąpiony przez powagę. Krwawe pióra, naruszenie zasad i wszystko naraz robiło się jasne. Ron mu nic nie powiedział, pewnie nie wiedział, albo zapomniał. Neville czy nawet Lavender na pewno by wyjaśnili wszystko lepiej.

Nie zauważyli podejścia blondynki w jasnoniebieskiej sukni. Elaine patrzyła na nich zaskoczona, nie rozumiejąc czemu naraz atmosfera radości i śmiechu ustąpiła miejsce dziwnej powadze. Delikatnie dotknęła ramienia swego narzeczonego, chcąc przykuć jego uwagę.

\- Stało się coś? – zapytała – panie Potter, co ma pan na ręce?

Harry wciągnął powietrze, po raz kolejny opowiadając o Umbridge i Krwawym Piórze. Nie rozumiał czemu naraz wszyscy się tym zainteresowali i zaczynają rozmawiać. Wspomniał o tym przecież Ministrowi podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Nie, krzyczał i wymachiwał rękami co raczej nie pomagało w rozmowie. Potem reagował podobnie, więc właściwie nie powinien nawet się dziwić, że nie został wysłuchany skoro krzyczał i intensywnie machał rękami.

Patrzył na elegancką kobietę w jasnoniebieskiej sukni. Wiedział o niej tylko, że jest narzeczoną Scrimgeoura, kuzynką Lavender i dobrą koleżanką z pracy Hermiony. Rozmawiali kilka razy w uprzejmy i dyplomatyczny sposób, ale nic poza tym. Teraz słuchała go uważnie, raz po raz przygryzając wargę.

\- Panie Potter, to co pan mówi to poważne nagięcie prawa – powiedziała po chwili – Dekrety Edukacyjne nie nadawały Umbridge prawa tak dręczyć uczniów. Sam fakt użycia to jeszcze nie przestępstwo, ale regularne korzystanie z podobnych narzędzi bez zapewnienia leczenia to inna sprawa i być może nawet możliwa do pociągnięcia pod stosowanie przemocy wobec nieletnich a to już poważna sprawa – kontynuowała swoim urzędniczym tonem – czy ktoś jeszcze został poddany podobnym praktykom?

Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego jak udzielić wyjaśnień. Kiedy po raz kolejny mówił dlaczego nic nikomu nie powiedział poczuł się naraz głupio. Był zbyt dumny by prosić o pomoc, za bardzo zły na dyrektora by myśleć racjonalnie. Na szczęście Elaine miała dość taktu by nie zrobić mu wykładu. Mruknęła coś co brzmiało jak „ _Gryfoni_ " i zamilkła.

\- Pani nie przepada za Umbridge – powiedział Harry przerywając ciszę.

\- Nie muszę jej lubić – odparła po czym kontynuowała bardziej opanowana – a moje sympatie lub ich brak nie mają znaczenia jeśli chodzi o przestrzeganie prawa. Ona nagięła prawo Harry Potterze. Nikt ci nie wyjaśnił jak należy używać Krwawych Piór? Twój… sojusznik Kingsley Shacklebolt jest czystej krwi, musi wiedzieć!

\- My nie rozmawialiśmy – wyznał szczerze – dałem sobie spokój w którymś momencie. Ron mi nie mógł pomóc, państwo Weasley mieli własne problemy. Teraz i tak nic się nie da zrobić.

\- Nie bądź taki pewny Harry Potterze – odparła Elaine przygryzając wargę – nigdy to bardzo mocne słowo.

\- Ja… - zaczął – pani jest kuzynką Lavender prawda? Ona..

\- Nie chcę o niej rozmawiać i nie obchodzi mnie kogo wybrała na posłańca – przerwała dość ostro – możesz jej powiedzieć, że nie mam jej nic więcej do powiedzenia ponad to co powiedziałam ostatnim razem, a ona tez wyraziła swoje zdanie dobitnie. Obie dokonałyśmy swoich wyborów.

Harry nie zdążył wyjaśnić, że Lavender ani z nim nie rozmawiała, ani o nic nie prosiła. Elaine odeszła pośpiesznie, ledwie pamiętając o pożegnaniu. Naprawdę nie chciał jej urazić, nie skoro zawsze była wobec niego w porządku. I przyjaźniła się z Hermioną.

\- Przepraszam panie Ministrze, nie chciałem urazić pańskiej narzeczonej. Była bardzo uprzejma i – zaczął.

\- Daj spokój Potter, winę ponosi jej bezmyślna kuzynka i jeszcze durniejszy niż ta bezmyślna dziewczyna _Weasley_. Cud, że nie doznałeś trwałego uszczerbku na głowie pod jego wpływem. No pij whisky, na co czekasz?

\- Mam słabą głowę proszę pana – wyjaśnił szczerze.

\- Niedobrze, jako Auror możesz być zmuszony mieć informatorów na Nokturnie, a tamtejszy element, cóż mają słabość do mocnych drinków. Wygranie z nimi konkursu picia to jeden ze sposobów na zdobycie wśród nich czegoś na kształt posłuchu.

\- A inne sposoby? – zapytał zaciekawiony Harry.

\- Na to jesteś za młody, lub _za trzeźwy_ – wyjaśnił spokojnie Scrimgeour – Shacklebolt powinien przeprowadzić z tobą podobną rozmowę, ja już dzięki Merlinowi nie muszę tłumaczyć młodym Aurorom nic o zabawach na Nokturnie. A uwierz mi, bez informatora będzie ci bardzo ciężko. Niektórzy jak Alastor Moody oczywiście wybierali otwartą walkę, ale ktoś musi infiltrować.

\- Szpieg – wtrącił Harry – tak jak Severus Snape w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. Rozumiem, mieliśmy o technikach śledczych na szkoleniu.

Harry nie bardzo miał ochotę na kolejnego drinka. Nie mógł jednak odmówić. Dwaj starsi mężczyźni, z których jeden był gospodarzem a drugi Ministrem Magii, najwyraźniej postanowili go upić. Po trzeciej szklance ognistej był naprawdę rozluźniony i ze zdumieniem odkrył specyficzne poczucie humoru Scrimgeoura. Zaśmiewał się z opowieści o polowaniu oraz zawieszaniu głowy nad kominkiem. Lubił też porównania Lucjusza do głodnych wilczyc, bo widząc pełne pragnienia spojrzenia nieznanych mu czarownic czasem miał wrażenie jakby był soczystym stekiem otoczonym przed drapieżniki. Bogaty pogromca Lorda Voldemorta budził żywe zainteresowanie i dziękował losowi za Ginny i Hermionę. Przy nich pozostał po prostu normalnym człowiekiem.

Niechęć między Wybawcą a Ministrem Magii znikła. Nigdy nie zostali przyjaciółmi, ale nauczyli się wzajemnego szacunku i zachowywania wobec siebie spokojnego i uprzejmego dystansu. Harry oczywiście nie wiedziała o ostatnich wyczynach Rona w mugolskim pubie, bowiem przestał pomagać go kryć. Nie po tym jak opowiadał okropne rzeczy o Hermionie, którą kochał jak siostrę. Nie mógł słuchać pełnych buty oraz pretensji opowieści o sławie i co im się niby należy. Harry przestał gdziekolwiek wychodzić z Ronem, który łaknął uwagi i rozdawał autografy. Rudzielec nie słuchał próśb przyjaciela, nigdy nie słuchał.

Nic dziwnego, że wolał już pić whisky w towarzystwie ostatnich ludzi na Ziemi, z którymi myślał, że może pić. Jego relacje z Lucjuszem nie były przyjacielskie, ale poprawne odkąd poznał prawdę o związku starszego Malfoya z Hermioną. Znał mroczną przeszłość mężczyzny, ale nienawiść prysła odkąd poznał prawdę o losie Narcyzy. A fakt, że Lucjusz dbał i rozpieszczał jego przybraną siostrę wystarczał. Scrimgeour okazał się całkiem w porządku. Nie tylko nie przyjmował łapówek od rodzin oskarżonych śmierciożerców, ale jeszcze skazywał na więzienie tych, co próbowali takowych zagrywek.

Xxxxx

Harry nie wiedział dokładnie ile wypił, nim Ginny go wyprowadziła. Czekał go paskudny poranek, zwłaszcza, że nie mieli w domu eliksiru antykacowego. Nigdy takowego nie potrzebowali, a rudowłosa wyrzucała sobie swoją nieostrożność nad rankiem. Zostawienie trzech facetów obok barku musiało doprowadzić do nieszczęścia. Ocierała mu czoło gąbką, raz po raz prosząc Stworka o ciepłą herbatę.

\- Panicz Harry cierpi! – mówił skrzat – czy panienka Ginny nie zna leku?

\- Niestety nie – wyjaśniła.

Huk na dole, połączony z siarczystym przekleństwem, poderwał ją na nogi. Tylko Tonks mogła potknąć się o coś, po przejściu paru kroków. Ginny zostawiła Harrego pod opieką Stworka i szybko zeszła na dół. Dlaczego Auror musiała przyjść w niedzielę?

Tamtego lutowego dnia miała na sobie dżinsy i luźny sweter. Przypominała zwyczajną Mugolkę w tym przebraniu, zaś fioletowe włosy przywodziły na myśl szalone eksperymenty nastolatek z wyglądem.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Ginny – stało się coś?

\- Nie, po prostu wpadłam z wizytą. Byłaś na przyjęciu u Malfoya? Co z Harrym?

\- Wypił o jednego za dużo i kona w naszej sypialni. Tak byłam, Hermiona nas zaprosiła. Nie widziałam kiedy ostatnio tak promieniała. Malfoy jej służy, nie sądziłam, że to powiem ale ojciec fretki ma na nią dobry wpływ.

\- No i dobrze, a jak ma się moja matka?

\- Rabastan nie opuszczał jej ani na krok, chyba że biegł dla niej po sok albo coś do jedzenia. Kurczę Tonks jak ona to robi, że ma dorosłą córkę i wygląda równie wspaniale? Widziałam ją w czasie Wojny a teraz jakby wymłodniała a jej oczy lśnią światłem.

\- Czyli jest szczęśliwa? – zapytała niepewnie Tonks.

\- Tak, nie wiem jak Lestrange to robi, ale twoja matka jest bardzo szczęśliwa.

\- Nie podoba mi się to.. wiem, że mój ojciec zmarł kilka lat temu ale Rabastan.. wspomniałaś o Harrym co z nim?

\- Ma kaca swego życia – wyjaśniła Ginny – nie wypił dużo, ale wiesz jaką on ma słabą głowę.

Tonks nakazała młodszej kobiecie by poszły na górę. Podała swemu podopiecznemu i koledze z pracy eliksir antykacowy. Każdy kto chadzał na przyjęcia do arystokratów potrzebował takowego. Zwłaszcza, że naprawdę miał słabą głowę.

\- Kto go tak urządził?

\- Nie uwierzysz – zaczęła rudowłosa po czym widząc oczekiwanie w oczach starszej kobiety kontynuowała – Malfoy i Scrimgeour, wciągnęli go w męską rozmowę.

\- To doskonała wiadomość – krzyknęła Tonks - słuchaj, kiedy Kingsley zarekomendował i pozwolił Harremu zacząć trening Aurora, Scrimgeour nie był szczęśliwy. Wiem, że kazał go obserwować i przysyłać sobie raporty. Jeśli z nim rozmawiał i wypił parę głębszych znaczy, że go zaakceptował. Ich relacje nie były łatwe, Dumbledore słusznie nie ufał Ministerstwa w czym miał cel i..

\- Tonks – przerwała Ginny – dzięki za pomoc, ale nie chcę rozmawiać o dyrektorze, ani polityce. Czy Harry czegoś potrzebuje?

Młoda Auror pomogła wyraźnie przestraszonej dziewczynie. W międzyczasie opowiadała różne ciekawostki o swojej pracy. Chwaliła przy tym Kingsleya pod niebiosa, wszak nie stanowiło tajemnicy, że wysoki, ciemnoskóry czarodziej jako jeden z pierwszych powitał serdecznie niezdarną metamorfomag w gronie Aurorów. Alastor Moody był tym, który postanowił zostać jej mentorem i osobiście trenował aż zdała wszelkie niezbędne testy, zaś Kingsley uczynił pierwsze dni w nowym zespole znośnymi.

Nie wszyscy powitali radośnie młodą czarownicę o kolorowych włosach o legendarnej wręcz z czasem niezdarności i wesołym sposobie bycia. Starsi członkowie Biura, z ówczesnym Szefem i Rufusem Scrimgeourem oraz jego zastępcą Gawainem Robartsem na czele, patrzyli z wyraźną irytacją na nowego rekruta. Jawiła im się zbyt niefrasobliwa i wesoła jak na jedną z nich. Powszechny szacunek jaki swymi umiejętnościami wypracował sobie Moody umożliwił mu pomoc dziewczynie.

„ _Uważaj, Scrimgeour cię nie lubi i nie uczyni twego życia prostym. Och nie, nie zrobi nic nielegalnego, pewnie wybierze ciebie jako rekruta do parzenia kawy, zawsze na kogoś pada, zapewne też kilka razy nawrzeszczy za zbyt wesoły strój. Generalnie spróbuje doprowadzić do łez, ale jak wytrwasz i sprawdzisz się na misji odpuści ci, przynajmniej częściowo" –_ ostrzegał Moody. Tonks, którą Scrimgeour nazywał Nimfadorą kompletnie ignorując jej prośbę o bycia nazywaną inaczej, faktycznie musiała parzyć kawę, zastępując na tym stanowisku pewnego chłopaka o brązowych włosach. „ _To niegrzecznie mówić do kobiety po nazwisku"_ – padła jedyna odpowiedź, zaś młoda kobieta miała dość rozumu by nie ciągnąć kobiety. Parzenie kawy czy przynoszenie ciasteczek dla starszych kolegów było czymś normalnym i nawet nie protestowała. Nauczyła się nawet przyrządzać cappuccino (z dużą ilością pianki oraz posypką z wiórków kokosowych i czekolady), które musiała przynosić do gabinetu Scrimgeoura.

Przeżyła niemały szok bo nie podejrzewała sztywnego Szefa Biura Aurorów o zamiłowanie do podobnych napojów. Zbierała szczękę z podłogi kiedy zobaczyła jak rozmawiał z młodą, jasnowłosą kobietą w szpilkach. Nie wiedziała kim jest nieznajoma w prostej, acz eleganckiej szacie czarodziejki, ale fakt, że rozmawiała o czymś intensywnie ze Scrimgeourem był dziwny. Oczywiście w Ministerstwie jak w każdym miejscu ludzie miewali schadzki i romanse, zaś schowki służyły do tych samych celów do schowki w Hogwarcie. Ale po prostu Szef Biura Aurorów nie wyglądał na nikogo zainteresowanego kobietami. Tonks widziała ową blondynkę kilka razy, kiedy tamta z niesmakiem spojrzała na jej różowe włosy. Kolejne spotkanie nastąpiło całe lata potem, podczas ostatniego Balu Bożonarodzeniowego u Malfoya, gdzie Elaine przyszła jako narzeczona Ministra Magii. Ku bezgranicznemu zdumieniu Tonks młoda kobieta ją rozpoznała.

\- Niezła opowieść – zauważyła Ginny popijając herbatę.

\- No, nie sądziłam, że mnie pamięta. Wydaje się w porządku, ale nie wiem po co nosi tyle tapety na twarzy. Wyglądała naprawdę ładnie bez tego. Widziałaś jak zgrabnie chodziła w butach na obcasach? Ja bym się zabiła! Pamiętam jak szybko potrafiła chodzić po korytarzach Biura, niosąc kawę w jednej ręce i papiery w drugiej.

\- Ja założyłam wysokie buty i myślałam, że nogi mi odpadną jeszcze bolą – jęknęła – Hermiona wspominała coś o zaklęciu, ale nie pamiętam inkantacji. Jak wspomniałaś o cappuccino z czekoladą i wiórkami kokosowymi nabrałam ochoty na jedno..

Zaręczynowe przyjęcie Hermiony było bardzo pamiętne i stanowiło chwilę ciszy przed burzą. Ludzie pracujący dla Lucjusza oraz Higgsa znaleźli wiele interesujących dokumentów, które wskazywały, że Ron Weasley, przyjaciel Pottera, członek Złotego Trio, syn i krewny zasłużonych weteranów Zakonu Feniksa od dłuższego czasu upija się i rzuca czary w mugolskich pubach.

Był jednak kryty przez przyjaciół i sojuszników. Raporty lądowały na zakurzonych półkach i leżały zapomniane. Każde użycie czarów w obecności Mugola jest odnotowane a przepisy nakazują pouczenie przez pracownika Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Zazwyczaj należało iść do kogoś z Biura Przypadkowego Użycia Czarów, ale w razie potrzeby notkę mógł podpisać inny pracownik Departamentu, o ile nie był krewnym lub kolegą z pracy owego czarodzieja. Kingsley czy Tonks nie byli kojarzeni jako powiązani z Ronem i mogli podpisać dokument odkąd Emmeline Vance odmówiła pomocy po trzecim z kolei wyskoku młodego Weasleya. Z perspektywy czasu ona postąpiła najrozważniej.

Nadchodziła gorąca wiosna i bynajmniej nie z powodu temperatur. Informacje o wyczynach Rona nie bez powodu trafiły do gazet niedługo przed zapowiedzianym głosowaniem w Wizengamocie nad przepisami znoszącymi pytanie o status krwi przy rozmowę o pracę w Ministerstwie. Podobna zmiana oczywiście sama w sobie niewiele robiła w sprawie faworyzowanie czarodziei czystej krwi. Oznaczała jednak pierwszy krok, pierwsze ustępstwo na rzecz Zakony Feniksa. Zaś każdy kto przeczytał chociaż jedną książkę o polityce i sztuce negocjacji wiedział, że wyrwa w murze bywa niemożliwa do wypełnienia zaś otwartych drzwi nieraz nie sposób zamknąć. Dlatego pewnie konserwatywni politycy tak bardzo nie chcieli przepuścić niegroźnej pozornie ustawy.

Zakon zgłaszał swoje projekty powoli, stosując taktykę drobnych kroczków. Nie apelowali o całkowite zmiany od razu. Po fiasku początkowych planów, zaczęli działaś bardziej rozważnie i powoli. Nie mieli już wśród siebie Dumbledora, ale pozostali członkowie nie byli w ciemię bici i umieli patrzeć na świat wokół. Na swoje nieszczęście nie wiedzieli jak bardzo Ron Weasley pokocha sławę i status bohatera wojennego i że w którymś momencie straci nad sobą resztki kontroli.

Rita Skeeter wysmażyła należycie okropny artykuł. Ta kobieta potrafiła ze strzępek rozmów stworzyć cały obraz, a cóż dopiero z autentycznych dokumentów zawierających podobne szczegóły? Oczywiście bombę rzucono nie od razu, dopiero jak zebrano należytą liczbę dowodów i zaplanowano strategię. Urwanie głowy Kingsleyowi i innym do niczego by nie doprowadziło. Nie chcieli stworzyć męczenników, kogoś kto by został symbolem prześladowanych przez zły rząd bohaterów wojennych. Ludzi lubią takie biedne, przemoczone szczeniaczki i wierzą im. Nawet jeśli sami są sobie winni. Rzecz w tym, że większość czytelników gazet nie kojarzy faktów i uznali by nawet Knota za niesłusznie skrzywdzonego, gdyby tylko ktoś go tak przedstawił. Trzej mężczyźni spotykający się w eleganckiej restauracji na bardzo ważnych rozmowach nie mieli co do tego wątpliwości.

\- Tak, powinniśmy uderzyć – zauważył Lucjusz Malfoy pewnego deszczowego, marcowego dnia – śmiech załatwi ich bardziej niż otwarty atak, na to przyjdzie czas potem.

\- Prześlijmy anonim Skeeter, co jak co, ale obsmarować przeciwnika to ona umie – zaproponował Rufus Scrimgeour – i jeśli chcemy wbić szpilę Zakonowi i Weasleyowi nikt nie zrobi tego skuteczniej i jeszcze będzie wiercić w ranie.

\- Zgoda, potrzebujemy tej hieny. A teraz panowie proponuję toast – zakończył Bertie Higgs – oraz powrót do domów. Niedzielnie wydanie jest idealne, ludzie czytają „Proroka" do śniadania, cóż będzie wesoło nie ma co.

Trójka zaśmiała się diabolicznie, po czym rzuciwszy wszelkie znane zaklęcia tajności i zwodzenia wysłali elegancką kopertę do Rity Skeeter. Ostatnie czego potrzebowali to powiedzieć komukolwiek o słaniu anonimów na temat politycznych oponentów. Oczywiście oni, w przeciwieństwie do „Żonglera", nie fabrykowali dowodów, ale nie zamierzali ryzykować porównania do nich.

Ksenofilius Lovegood oraz jego córka wypisywali w swojej gazecie niestworzone historie. Nie tylko przekonywali czytelników o istnieniu nargli oraz chrapaków krętorogich, ale dodatkowo pisali niewiarygodne informacje o znanych ludziach. Za czasów Knota pisali o rzekomej armii heliopatów, którą miało Ministerstwo. Opisali też Rufusa Scrimgeoura jako przywódcę grupy wampirów. Minister zignorował obrazę, ale znacznie ciężej było mu przyjąć nazwanie swej narzeczonej sukkubem co było podwójną obelgą wobec tej subtelnej i skromnej dziewczyny. Nazwanie kogoś stworem to jedno, ale oskarżenie o rozwiązłość to drugie. Zrujnowałby sobie jednak wizerunek tocząc procesy ze szmatławcem.

Przed publikacją materiałów dotyczących wyczynów Rona wybuchł inny skandal. Rabastan Lesntrange pobił na Pokątnej Lovegooda, krzycząc karalne groźby. Wszystko zaczęło się od zdjęcia jego ciężarnej żony, Andromedy i artykułu o rytuałach magii krwi stosowanych przez rodzinę Lestrange. Faktycznie wydziedziczona niegdyś panna Black odmłodniała i promieniała w stanie odmiennym, ale dla czarownicy wiek czterdziestu paru lat nie był nieprawdopodobny na urodzenie dziecka. I niejedna kobieta młodniała będąc dojrzałą, przyszłą mamą. Rabastan nigdy nie był typem milczka, zaś lata w Azkabanie nie pomogły mu w zachowaniu dobrych cech.

Podobnie jak brat i bratowa zdradził Voldemorta po zabiciu Narcyzy Malfoy. Dodatkowy argument stanowił fakt, że liczne klątwy _Cruciatus_ jakie ten stosował na swoich zwolennikach miewały trwałe efekty. Bellatrix nie mogła począć dziecka i dziedzica rodu Lestrange, bowiem przeklęty bękart półkrwi, jak nazywali dawnego idola, zbyt wiele razy potraktował jej brzuch czarną magią. Zabicie jednej z nich przelało czarę goryczy. Pewnie dlatego Rabastan zareagował entuzjazmem na ciążę Andromedy i wziął z nią ślub możliwie najszybciej.

Para szła akurat Pokątną, kiedy zobaczyli dziwacznie wyglądającego człowieka. Nosił włochaty płaszcz z jakiejś wściekle fioletowej tkaniny. Długie, jasne włosy częściowo schował pod niebieskim kapeluszem o fantazyjnym kształcie. Ludzie wytykali go palcami chichotali złośliwie. W śmiesznym stroju pasowałby może na wystawę sklepu Weasleyów, ale nie na zwyczajny spacer!

\- Widziałaś Dromedo tego cudaka? – zapytał Rabastan tłumiąc śmiech – skąd oni go wypuścili?

\- To chyba Lovegood, naczelny „Żonglera" – wyjaśniła po czym widząc grymas wściekłości na twarzy męża syknęła - nie rób nic gwałtownego, potrzebujemy cię – wskazała na swój zaokrąglony brzuch.

Lestrange jednak nie słuchał. Ruszył na mężczyznę głośno krzycząc coś w stylu „ _Myślisz, że możesz obsmarowywać wszystkich. Ja ci dam szkalować moją żonę_!". Spacerujący natychmiast stanęli lekko z boku, najwyraźniej oczekując niezłego przedstawienia. Publiczne awantury a może i bójki zawsze budziły zainteresowanie. Zanim Andromeda zdążyła do niego dobiec, Rabastan kilka razy uderzył Ksenofiliusa klnąc przy tym na czym świat stoi. Tak, była z tego potem niezła afera, ale zamaskowana przez coś co diaboliczna Rita nazwała „ _weź różdżkę i powiększ różdżkę_ ".

* * *

*ponieważ wiele nie wiemy o Krwawych Piórach założyłam, że były powiedzmy dozwolone, ale miały żółte światło.

 **Od Autorki** : wątek Dolores jeszcze rozwinę, spotka ją kara.


	22. Weź różdżkę i powiększ różdżkę

W tym rozdziale wyjaśni się na czym polegało "powiększanie różdżki" jakbyście nie wiedzieli. Dowiemy się też co reakcji Belli na podobne pomysły i czy Rudolf Lestrange założy melonik.

 **Toraach** : Harry był też znany, co mogło rozwalić każdą akcję. Ron mógł nie wiedzieć, nie skojarzył, nie myśleć w jego wypadku wszystko możliwe. A Hermiona po prostu nie wiedziała, bo o tym pewnie nie pisali w "Historii Hogwartu". Jakby Bella dopadła to cóż.. nie wiadomo. A syn na drugie będzie miał Rabastan po tatusiu.

Harry przez lata nie pomyślał, że Zakon to instytucja polityczna, chcąca działać poza Ministerstwem. U mnie dorasta i dlatego gada z ludźmi jak Rufus. I kompetentni ludzie wyjaśniają mu o co chodzi z Piórami. Nie, Harry za szybko nie awansuje, to musi potrwać. A Kingsley cóż był z rodziny czarodziei, chociaż nie takiej jak Black czy Malfoy. Z tym mieszkaniem przed ślubem to chodziło raczej o to, że musiała być różnica w statusie rodzin lub osoby. Rodziny Rufusa czy Elaine nie dzieliła może przepaść jeśli chodzi o status (coś jak górna warstwa klasy średniej dla niego i średnia dla niej), ale on był Ministrem więc był wyżej w społecznej hierarchii.

Wiem o jaką scenę chodzi.. aż mnie kusi by zahaczył o Elaine, ale to się może skończyć nieszczęściem.

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Mieli eliksiry antykacowe, ale cóż racja.. Tak oni chcą uderzyć w Rona, ale też Zakon. Lucjusz to dla Rufusa sojusznik w przyklejeniu się do stołka. Zaś dla Lucjusza i innych taki Rufus to wygodny Minister więc wszyscy są happy.

Z tą kontrolą i wpływaniem na Harry'ego to fajny pomysł, ale nie wiem czy Ron nie za głupi na takie coś. On mógł nie wiedzieć, albo nie pomyśleć. A klaps.. cóż delikatne szturchnięcie potrafi wyrwać z fiksacji czy ataku histerii, ale właśnie delikatne.

Co do Rabastana, to cóż Lovegoodowie byli raczej wyśmiewani a "Żongler" uważano za szmatławiec. Poza tym rzucą zaraz bombę, więcej w dzisiejszym rodziale.

Dziękuję za wszystkie odwiedziny i zapraszam do czytania.

* * *

Marcowa niedziela była dość gorąca w wielu domach. Dla niektórych, jak Lavender, miała być przełomowa. Dziewczyna przechodziła boleści ostatnich tygodni ciąży, powiększone przez kłótnię z Elaine. Dwie kuzynki nie zamieniły słowa po owej nieszczęsnej sprzeczce. Młodsza z nich czuła się podle, wszak praktycznie oskarżyła starszą o zadawanie się z mężczyzną dla pieniędzy i prestiżu. Co innego słyszeć podobne oskarżenie za sprawą dziennikarzy, ale całkiem inaczej z ust bliskich.

Samo małżeństwo z Ronem przeżywało lepsze i gorsze chwile, ale niestety więcej tych ostatnich. Owszem potrafił, kiedy byli we dwoje sami, być czułymi kochającym. Zabawiał ją dowcipami, głaskał brzuch i masował opuchnięte nogi. Snuł plany na temat ich dziecka i wydawał się cieszyć z rychłych narodzin. „ _Będę przy tobie, będę ci ucierał pot z czoła i masować kark. Chcę widzieć jak ono, nasz skarb przychodzi na świat_ ". Zrzucał jednak swą maskę dobroci, kiedy pan Weasley zadawał pytania o pracę.

Artur Weasley był wyrozumiałym człowiekiem, ale jego cierpliwość do najmłodszego syna właśnie się kończyła. Nie zamierzał i nie mógł utrzymywać trzech dodatkowych osób. Wciąż pracował w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli i nie zarabiał dużo. Zawsze pomagał dzieciom, ale Ron się nie starał. Rodzina Lavender była może nie bogata, ale zamożna ale nie zamierzali pomagać. Jako warunek stawiali rozwód i prawo do opieki nad dzieckiem. Elaine oraz Valerie, które okazjonalnie słały prezenty i pieniądze, ale przestały po ostatniej sprzeczce.

\- Molly Ron musi się zmienić – mówił żonie przy śniadaniu, nie przejmując się ile osób go słyszy – nie stać nas na utrzymywanie jego i Lavender. To wspaniała dziewczyna, ale to on winien utrzymywać swoją żonę i dziecko!

\- Ron się stara .. – zaczęła matka.

\- Wcale nie. Poszedł na kilka rozmów o pracę i co? Miał same wymagania i oczekiwania i reagował złością jak ktoś wspomniał jego kiepskie stopnie. Rodzina Lavender nie pomoże, wiesz że piszą do niej i nazywają ją panną Brown?

\- A jej kuzynka? Ta miła kobieta?- dopytywała Molly.

\- Nie wiem co się stało, ale pokłóciła się z Lavender i przestała pomagać. Wpadłem na nią w Ministerstwie i chciałem wypytać. Wyraźnie dała mi do zrozumienia, że nie chce znać ani nas, ani rozmawiać z Lavender. Powiedziała coś o niewdzięcznicach i jak to nazwała „ _uszkodzeniu głowy przez przebywanie z rudzielcami_ ".

\- Nie ośmieliła się!

\- Molly dorośnij, to narzeczona Scrimgeoura, a nawet bez tego zarabiała więcej niż ja. Pracowała w biurze kuzyna Higgsa i przygotowywała akta do procesów karnych. Ona i jej koleżanki mają opinie pracowitych i są szanowane w Departamencie, zaś sama wiesz jak zawsze postrzegano moją pracę. Teraz niewiele się zmieniło a ludzie jeszcze kpią, że nie umieliśmy wykorzystać politycznie zwycięstwa. Elaine Cattermole wyraziła zdanie sporej części Ministerstwa oraz swojej rodziny. Dla nich zajmowanie się produktami Mugoli to dziwactwo i strata czasu. Kocham moją pracę i z niej nie zrezygnuje, ale nie stać mnie by wiecznie niańczyć Rona.

\- Ale rodzina Lavender, nie obchodzi ich los córki i wnuka lub wnuczki?

\- Obchodzi, ale do nas i Rona czują tylko pogardę. Są gotowi ją wziąć pod swój dach, ale za cenę rozwodu jak mówiłem. W św. Mungu umówiłem się na rozmowę z Lukrecją Brown, matką Lavender. Powiedziała, że weźmie córkę do siebie, ale nasz syn, wypluła to słowo nieomal, ma się do niej nie zbliżać bo psami poszczuje. Mają niezłe znajomości w Ministerstwie i nie mam na myśli wyłącznie Scrimgeoura, ale sporą grupę ludzi w różnych Departamentach. Wielu z nich tam pracuje i ma przyjaciół, oczywiście przeciwników ideałów Zakonu.

\- A Percy? Nie pomoże bratu?

\- Chyba żartujesz Molly. Percy został protegowanym Scrimgeoura i nawet przeszli sobie na „ty". Wzięło go jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy kiedy Knot chciał go użyć do szpiegowania Zakonu. Uwielbia swego szefa i otwarcie krytykuje Zakon a Rona nazywa wprost czarną owcą. Wybrał ścieżkę kariery zaś moją pracę nazywa wprost marnowaniem życia.

Zapadła krępująca cisza, zaś stojąca za drzwiami Lavender nie śmiała oddychać. Nie planowała podsłuchiwać, ale podniesione głosy państwa Weasley słychać było już na klatce schodowej. Ron na szczęście spał jak zabity i niczego nie słyszał. Jakby cokolwiek do niego dotarło, rozpętałaby się awantura. Zawsze reagował nerwowo na wszelkie wzmianki o pójściu do pracy czy też krytykę swego zachowania.

Głośno krzyczał a nawet rzucał przedmiotami. Pani Weasley płakała a Lavender była przerażona. Nie znała takiego wcielenia swego męża, ale pił coraz więcej i w coraz bardziej podejrzanym towarzystwie. Młoda kobieta jednak nie miała już nikogo prosić o pomoc. Wcześniej Elaine i ciotka Valerie słałby jej prezenty oraz drobne sumy pieniędzy. Przyjmowała podarki w tajemnicy, bowiem Ron potrafił wyrzucić takowe do kominka urażony w swej dumie i widząc w tym przytyk do biedy Weasleyów.

\- Ja.. ja pójdę szukać pracy jak urodzę dziecko – powiedziała czując na sobie wzrok teściów – może w św. Mungu, mama i wujek Gajusz, pomogą. Mnie i dziecku, nie Ronowi. On, on może zostanie w domu i zaopiekuje się maluszkiem? – zaproponowała.

\- Kobieta winna … – zaczęła Molly.

\- Ale to niemożliwe, Ron nie ma szans znaleźć pracy więc ja muszę – powiedziała stanowczo Lavender – nie chcę być darmozjadem.

\- Nie jesteś – zaczął przepraszająco Artur.

\- Wiem, ale wiem też, że któreś z nas musi zacząć cokolwiek zarabiać. Ron to dobry człowiek, ale do pewnych rzeczy się nie nadaje. Moja rodzina nie przepada za Zakonem i moim mężem, lecz nie skrzywdzą moich wnuków.

Przez moment wydawało się jakby osiągnęli konsensus. Molly przytuliła synową a Artur walczył sam ze sobą. Nie wiedział czy bardziej cieszy go rozsądna propozycja blondynki czy złości postawa syna, który nie zamierzał dorosnąć. Kobiety nie powinny utrzymywać rodzin, ale niestety najmłodsza latorośl nijak nie zamierzała wziąć odpowiedzialności za cokolwiek w swoim życiu.

Chwilę rodzinnego szczęścia i pojednania przerwało pukanie, nie walenie do drzwi. Molly spojrzała nerwowo za okno, tylko po ty żeby dojrzeć wyraźnie wściekłą Lukrecję Brown oraz jej równie wzburzonego męża. Weasleyowie nie poznali eleganckich państwa w średnim wieku, stojących z niesmakiem na ganku. „ _Mama? Tata?"-_ krzyknęła zdumiona Lavender.

Kobieta musiała być po pięćdziesiątce, zaś jej jasnych włosów nie szpeciła siwizna. W długim, ciemnym płaszczu wyglądała poważnie jak przystało na uzdrowicielkę w św. Mungu. Podtrzymywała ramię swego męża, groźnie wyglądającego czarodzieja specjalizującego się w Eliksirach. Nigdy wcześniej nie zawitali w Norze a sądząc po ich postawie nie zapowiadała się przyjemna wizyta. Państwo Brown byli spokojnymi i uprzejmymi ludźmi, ale owego marcowego dnia przypominali wcielenie zemsty.

\- O co chodzi, czemu państwo chcą prawie wyważyć nasze drzwi? – zapytał Artur.

\- Lavender chodź – nakazała Lukrecja – zabieramy cię do domu. Dość tej farsy.

\- Nie może pani ot tak wejść i – przerwał gospodarz.

\- Robię co uważam za słuszne i nie stawiaj się Weasley bo użyję różdżki by pomniejszyć twą różdżkę – warknęła – twój syn ośmieszył moją córkę.

\- Mamo o co chodzi?

Nie wiesz Lav? Ukryli to przed tobą? Czytaj co wyprawia twój, ten rudy kretyn, kiedy ty leżysz w łóżku z powodu ciążowych dolegliwości. Patrz dla kogo odwróciłaś się od nas, zignorowałaś babcię i obraziłaś Elaine – syczała Lukrecja wskazując na pierwszą stronę „Proroka".

Pod Lavender nieomal ugięły się nogi. Kilka razy otwierała i zamykała oczy, nie chcąc uwierzyć w to co widziała. Chwytała gwałtownie powietrze niczym ryba brutalnie wyciągnięta z wody. Prosiła Merlina i wszelkie boskie byty by wszystko okazało się niczym więcej jak koszmarnym snem. Szczypała swoje ramię, raz po raz żywiąc złudną nadzieję na przebudzenie. Nie mogła, po prostu nie mogła uwierzyć. W jej twarzy odpłynęły wszelkie kolory, kiedy wsparta na rodzinach czytała kolejne zdania. Po policzkach płynęły łzy, nie wiadomo czy złości, żalu czy bólu zdrady.

„ _Weź różdżkę i powiększ swą różdżkę!_

 _Takie hasło musiało przyświecać Ronaldowi Weasleyowi (20 l.), którego nasi Czytelnicy pamiętają z cyklu zeszłorocznych artykułów o sprośnych wyczynach w Dziurawym Kotle oraz Trzech Miotłach. Kiedy informacje ucichły, wielu z nas wierzyło, że młody bohater wojenny, przyjaciel Wybawcy Harrego Pottera ustatkował się. Niedawne małżeństwo z rówieśniczką, Lavender Brown, córką cenionej uzdrowicielki Lukrecji Brown (54 l.) potwierdzało tezę o przeniesieniu zainteresowań w domowe pielesze._

 _Nic podobnego! Ten oto członek wielce zasłużonej Gwardii Dumbledora (GD) powiązanej z Zakonem Feniksa, weteran bitwy o Hogwart po prostu pił gdzie indziej. Ponieważ dalsze występy w Dziurawym Kotle mogły wywołać skandal, syn Artura Weasleya (50 l.) z Biura Niewłaściwego Użycia Mugoli wydawał skromne fundusze swej rodziny w pubach mugolskiego Londynu. Chłopak nie tylko pił rozmaite drinki (a warto tutaj napisać, że menu w każdym z nich jest bardzo bogate!), ale też rzucał czary w stanie podchmielenia._

 _Zahacza to o Dekret Tajności, bowiem korzystanie z magii w obecności Mugola jest wykroczeniem. Nie wiemy wciąż ile razy doszło do podobnych, skandalicznych zachowań. Wiemy natomiast, że w styczniu bieżącego roku znaleziono Ronalda w stanie upojenia w lokalu w części Londynu znanej jako Soho. Wysłani do interwencji czarodzieje z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa musieli wykonać sporo pracy i zmodyfikować wiele wspomnień Mugoli. Pozostaje ubolewać w jaki sposób Weasley reprezentował nasz kraj na zewnątrz. To co zrobił było nie tylko nielegalne, ale paskudne i seksistowskie._

 _Wedle zeznań jednej z obecnych w pubie Mugolek, Ronald sprawiał, że ich sukienki oraz spódnice znikały. To wyjątkowo ordynarny sposób użycia Zaklęcia Przywołującego. Należy ubolewać, że czarodziej pochodzący z rodziny popierających prawa czarodziei pierwszego pokolenia oraz niemagicznych obywateli naszej wyspy w równie ordynarny sposób traktował nieznajome kobiety. Każda z Czytelniczek potrafi sobie wyobrazić jak okropnie musi być pokazywać swoją bieliznę obcym!_

 _To jednak nie koniec. Weasley, ewidentnie rozochocony zdejmowaniem sukienek i spódnic obcym kobietom, postanowił im zaimponować. Zapragnął im pokazać siłę swej różdżki (nie obeznanych Czytelników informujemy, że Mugole mianem miecza lub różdżki nazywają nieraz krytyczną część męskiego ciała, odwołując się tym samym do uczuć wywoływanych w czasie zbliżenia). W każdym razie Ronald, w pubie pełnym ludzi, zdjął spodnie oraz rzucił Zaklęcie Powiększające na swego członka. Wedle świadków nie odbył stosunku z żadną z kobiet, ze względu na rozmiar powiększonej części ciała._

 _Wyrażamy głębokie ubolewanie na tak skandaliczne zachowanie kogoś powiązanego z organizacją mówiącą bardzo wiele o prawach Mugoli oraz Mugolaków. Warto też wspomnieć, że Zakon Feniksa nieraz zarzucał Ministrowi Scrimgeourowi oraz jego rządowi.."_

Lavender płakała. W styczniu była już od dawna w ciąży a on znikał. Ponoć szukał pracy, ponoć odwiedzał brata i Harrego. Tymczasem oddawał się jakiś szalonym rozrywkom, urągającym zasadom dobrego wychowania i zwykłej przyzwoitości. Broniła go, postanowiła się dla niego całej rodzinie a on, on po prostu się zabawiał.

\- Ja – zaczęła słabo.

\- Idziesz z nami – zawyrokowała Lukrecja – dość tej farsy. Wracamy do domu.

\- Lav jest w domu – zareagowała złością Molly.

\- Nie uważam by moja córka winna mieszkać pod jednym dachem z ludźmi tolerującymi podobne zberezeństwa. Państwa syn może być przyjacielem Pottera, ale to go nie stawia ponad prawem.

I wtedy sprawy z koszmarnych stały się tragiczne. Pani Weasley odpowiedziała hardo pani Brown i zaczęła się kłótnia. Głośna wymiana zdań obudziła nawet takiego śpiocha jak Ron, który zszedł zaciekawiony na dół. Kiedy usłyszał swoje imię wypowiedziane z jadem i przekąsem zacisnął pięści i zaczerwienił aż po czubki uszu. Od dziecka źle znosił wszelką krytykę.

Kiedy schodził po schodach zapadła krępująca cisza. Państwo Brown rzucali mu pełne niechęci oraz pogardy spojrzenia. Pani Weasley była bliska łez zaś jej mąż wyraźnie wściekły. Lavender szlochała spazmatycznie w ramionach matki, nawet nie widząc kiedy przyszedł. Zrobiłby lepiej zostając na górze.

\- Co jest? – zapytał.

\- Ron wracaj do swego pokoju – nakazał pan Weasley.

\- Dumny ze swych wyczynów chłoptasiu? – wysyczał wściekły ojciec Lavender- bohater wojenny od siedmiu boleści, myślisz że stoisz ponad prawem? Pewnie uważasz za zabawne rzucanie _Accio_ na sukienki Mugolek za wielce zabawne. Chciałeś sobie pooglądać inne, co? A może iść do łóżka z pierwszą lepszą, kiedy moja córka czekała w domu? Możesz być sobie przyjacielem Pottera, ale to nie daje ci prawa ośmieszać Lavender ani naszej rodziny. Mogłeś sobie przybyć do szkoły latającym samochodem i ignorować zasady w Hogwarcie ale nie ma już Dumbledora żeby ratować cię przed konsekwencjami.

\- Nic mi nie zrobicie – odparł butnie Ron – i niczego nie udowodnicie. Jestem sławny, jestem przyjacielem Harrego Pottera i mam kontakty w Ministerstwie Magii. Zrobiłem dość dla kraju i mam prawo się bawić. Lavender zaszła w ciążę, ja zaś dałem jej nazwisko i przygarnąłem, byłam hojny.

\- Uważaj komu grozisz chłoptasiu – wysyczała Lukrecja – my..

Nie zdążyła dokończyć zdania. Będąca w stanie absolutnego przerażenia Lavender patrzyła na swego męża z otwartymi ustami. Nigdy wcześniej nie mówił do niej z taką pogardą w głosie, jakby.. jakby była nic nie wartą idiotką. Spojrzała na jego bladą, piegowatą i wykrzywioną złością twarz. Postawa czułego męża znikła po rzuceniu rozproszenia zaklęć. Patrzył na nią z irytacją, bez choćby cienia uczucia.

Ból runął z przerażającą siłą. Nie kocha jej.. nigdy jej nie kochał. Porzuciła rodzinę i pracę dla kogoś, kto miał ją w głębokim poważaniu. Nie musiała pytać o nic więcej, nie chciała wiedzieć nic więcej. Osunęła się na ojca, czując okropne skurcze w podbrzuszu.

Resztę dnia pamiętała jak przez mgłę. Została wepchnięta do kominka i trafiła do św. Munga. Całe szczęście nie musieli długo szukać położnej, bowiem zaczął się poród. Nieco przed terminem, ale dziecko było już dość dojrzałe by jego przyjście na świat nie stanowiło zagrożenia dla nikogo.

Ból przypominał torturę, klątwę _Cruciatus_ rzuconą na dolne części ciała, ale Lavender dzielnie znosiła męki. Nie przyjęła eliksiru przeciwbólowego, najwyraźniej zdeterminowana urodzić siłami natury. Bardzo długo krzyczała czując jakby coś rozrywało jej wnętrzności i wbijało ostre igły we wrażliwe części ciała. Raz po raz przysięgała, że nigdy więcej nie da się wrobić w coś podobnego, a doświadczone położne tylko kiwały głowami. Prawie wszystkie rodzące przeklinały mężów, groziły im okropną śmiercią, przysięgały na wszelkie świętości nie mieć dzieci po czym … wracały.

Lukrecja nie opuszczała swej córki ani na chwilę. Jako uzdrowicielka i kobieta nie bała się drastycznych widoków, ale męża wyrzuciła do poczekalni. Molly chciała wejść i pomóc, ale nie została dopuszczona. Weasleyowie nie byli mile widziani, a ostatnie czego potrzebowała rodząca to rodzinna awantura. Usłyszała i wyczytała dość, a dalsze nerwy w niczym nikomu nie pomogą. Artur został w domu z Ronem, bezskutecznie usiłując przemówić synowi do rozsądku. W młodszego Weasleya jakby diabeł wstąpił, bowiem krzyczał on i przeklinał całkiem tracąc jakiekolwiek wyczucie sytuacji. Groził, przeklinał i obwiniał wszystkich, ale nie odczuwał cienia żalu.

Zaczynał się prawdziwy koszmar. Rodzice Lavender byli wściekli a butne słowa Rona mogły im tylko zaszkodzić. Artur Weasley patrzył na syna wściekły kiedy tamten zaczął wszystkich oskarżać. Najpierw oberwało się Hermionie za wybranie bogatego Lucjusza i przyjęcie do Ministra propozycji pracy. Potem ofiarą został Harry, który zdaniem Rona nie dość mu pomagał i nie pomógł załatwić ciepłej posadki. Ludziom, którzy nie chcieli mu dać dobrze płatnej pracy tylko dlatego, że razem z Harrym i Hermioną tropił horkrusky a pytali o stopnie i źle reagowali na rzekomą bezczelność. Przeklinał rodzinę Lavender, że nastawiła ją przeciw niemu a wreszcie swoją żonę że zaszła wcześnie w ciążę i musiała zrezygnować z pracy.

Starszy z mężczyzn tylko ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Patrzył na wściekłą twarz syna i słowa go opuściły. Nie wiedział jak zareagować na taki cios. Zabrakło mu zdolności mowy, stracił chęć do jakichkolwiek przemów.

\- Gdzie popełniliśmy z matką błąd? – zapytał smutno – co zrobiliśmy nie tak, że stałeś się tym czym jesteś Ron? Byłem aż tak złym ojcem? Czy aż tak cierpiałeś z powodu moich niskich dochodów, że zapomniałeś o wszelkich zasadach? Przyjaźń, rodzina, Zakon, nasze ideały nic dla ciebie się nie liczy. Byłeś dobrym dzieckiem, ale teraz jesteś obcym.

Wyszedł nie słuchając syna. Ron krzyczał, groził, przeklinał a nawet kopał meble, ale nikt go nie słuchał. Lavender rodziła ich dziecko a Molly próbowała pomóc. Artur wyszedł na spacer a potem aportował się do Ministerstwa nie mogąc znieść ciszy. George, Percy oraz Harry na chwilę zajrzeli, ale pośpiesznie wyszli skoro spotkali tylko czerwonego ze złości Rona.

Xxxxx

Elaine obudziła się w dobrym humorze. Regularnie budziła się w dobrym humorze, dzięki intensywnym _staraniom_ mężczyzny śpiącego na jej piersi. Mógł piastować najważniejsze stanowisko w kraju i usiłować utrzymać porządek w Ministerstwie. Ale po tym wszystkim przychodził do niej, zmęczony, poszukujący odpoczynku i zwyczajnie ludzki. W ciepłej i bezpiecznej ciemności ich sypialni mógł po prostu przestać się pilnować i chociaż na chwilę nie być zarządzającym. Przytulaj ją w dziwnie niezmysłowy sposób i kładł głowę na piersi, nie oczekując niczego poza możliwością zaśnięcia i słuchania rytmu jej oddechu. Wsuwała wówczas palce w jego włosy delikatnie je przeczesując. Wiedziała, że lubi podobne _pieszczoty_ , czy jakkolwiek to nazwać, wzmacniał bowiem uścisk. Wolała spać na boku niż na plecach, ale nawykła z czasem. Do różnych innych rzeczy też, coś o czym wcześniej nie myślała. Nie miało dla niej znaczenia czy się kochali do utraty tchu czy po prostu zasypiali przytuleni. Ważne, że był obok. A babka Galatea nauczyła jak dyskretnie zadbać o mężczyznę w sypialni. „ _Niektórzy lubią odważne i pełne inicjatywy kobiety, inni subtelne więc jeśli on woli tę drugą kategorię bądź opanowana i dyskretna_ " – mówiła –„ _mężczyźni na stanowiskach często ciężko pracuję, często potrzebują czułości i wyciszenia, nie biegu z przeszkodami, bądź delikatna i wykwintna. Okaż mu zainteresowanie, pragnienie ale subtelnie"_. Elaine nie chciała wiedzieć skąd babcia wiedziała podobne rzeczy. Stosowała jej rady i zawsze, ale to zawsze uśmiechała się kiedy wychodziła z łazienki i całowała wchodząc do ich wspólnego łóżka.

Galatea jako młoda, bardzo ładna czarownica wyszła za sporo starszego i zamożnego czarodzieja a potem za jeszcze jednego wiekowego i zamożnego człeka. Z drugim mężem miała dwójkę dzieci: Gajusza oraz Lukrecję, bowiem w jego rodzinie często nadawano dzieciom imiona nawiązujące do starożytnego Rzymu. Nie wyszła po raz trzeci za mąż, chociaż została wdową w wieku jakiś czterdziestu lat. Miała jednak sporą grupę przyjaciół, wśród nich wielu urzędników Ministerstwa w randze nawet wiceszefów Departamentów. Elaine czasem podejrzewała, że owi znajomi są dość _bliscy_ babce, ale milczała. „ _Kobieta musi korzystać ze swych atutów, zaś subtelność i elegancja znajdują upodobanie w pewnych kręgach"._ – mawiała a wnuczka taktownie milczała.

To był posępny i pochmurny dzień, jeden z takich jakie miała ochotę spędzić pod kołdrą na słodkim lenistwie. Wiedziała jednak, że nie może toteż ruszyła w kierunku łazienki. Ziewnęła przeciągle kilka razy i postanowiła nieco się odświeżyć. Potem każe Zwince przygotować śniadanie. Wiedziała, że Rufus uwielbiał by załatwiła takie sprawy nim on wstanie. Okazywał swoje zadowolenie na wiele sposobów, ale tak by nie miała wątpliwości.

Zimna woda pomogła jej nieco oprzytomnieć. Potrzebowała jeszcze mocnej kawy i była gotowa. Zamieniła koszulę nocną na długi, jasny peniuar. Wcześniej nawet nie miała pojęcia o istnieniu podobnych części garderoby. W niedzielę mogli sobie pozwolić na zjedzenia śniadania wciąż jeszcze w dość nieformalnych, porannych strojach. To był taki mały kompromis, skoro oczekiwał od niej by zakładała eleganckie suknie do kolacji. Nie miała nic przeciwko by się mu podobać, ale czasem ceniła chwile słodkiego lenistwa i jeszcze słodszej beztroski.

Nie zwróciła uwagi na „Proroka", nie oczekując relacji z żadnego istotnego wydarzenia. Usiadła przy stole w jadalni i czekała. Wiedziała jak wielką wagę przywiązywał by razem zaczynali i kończyli posiłki, będąc momentami strasznym formalistą. Chwilami ją to drażniło, ale na ogół widziała w tym niegroźne dziwactwo.

\- Czytałaś artykuł na pierwszej stronie? – zapytał.

\- Nie a powinnam? Jest tam coś ciekawego?

\- O tak, ale zanim odpowiesz, czy kontaktowałaś się ostatnio z kuzynką?

\- Nie i nie chcę z nią rozmawiać.

 _Nie chciała myśleć o Lavender i tym jak została przez nią zraniona. Przyszła do niej z propozycją pomocy by usłyszeć, że kłuje w oczy bogactwem i chce lśnić. Miała specjalnie przebierać inne stroje niż nosiła na co dzień? Odkąd skończyła szkołę praktycznie nie nosiła mugolskich strojów, ale szaty czarownicy. Owszem na samym początku pracy zdarzało jej się przyjść do pracy w dżinsach, zaprzestała jednak odkąd spotkała Rufusa. Wiedziała jak nie lubił podobnych przebieranek i dla niego nosiła się w określony sposób. To jak nawet na początku znajomości przepuszczał ją w drzwiach i całował dłonie robiło wielkie wrażenie. Kiedy oferował kawę zaparzoną przez praktykanta czuła się niezwykle. Nie wiedziała kiedy zaczęła się w nim durzyć a fascynacja przeszła w coś więcej._

 _Dlatego tak ją zraniły słowa Lavender. Pamiętała jak wróciła roztrzęsiona a on ją zmusił by powiedziała w czym rzecz. Chociaż nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiła zaczęła szlochać i była wdzięczna, że mocno ją objął i w taktownym milczeniu pozwolił przeżyć chwilę słabości._

 _\- Wiem co ludzie plotkują, że jestem sprytną pannicą co złapała faceta na stanowisku i byłam tego świadoma od samego początku Rufusie – szeptała – ale zabolały mnie podobne słowa z ust kuzynki. Powinna wiedzieć! Ale najważniejsze, że ty wiesz, że mi ufasz._

 _\- Oczywiście kochana – szepnął delikatnie całując jej ucho – wiem, że nie jesteś typem łowczyni głów, wiem jak bardzo drżałaś kiedy kochaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Pragnąłem cię od dawna, ale myśl, że mogę cię wystraszyć, przerazić moją gwałtownością stanowiła torturę. Zapomnij, po prostu zapomnij o niej._

 _Tak też uczyniła. Nie myślała o Lavender i wyrzuciła kuzynkę ze swej pamięci. Przestała przesyłać jej prezenty i pieniądze, przestała tłumaczyć przed rodziną. Każdy winien wypić piwo, którego naważył._

\- Zerknij, to ci się wyda interesujące

Coś w tonie jego słowy wydało się jej podejrzane. Nazywała to złośliwym tonem polityka, co rzadko kiedy oznaczało cokolwiek przyjemnego. Kiedy jej oczy padły na tytuł „ _Weź różdżkę i powiększ swą różdżkę!"_ nie podejrzewała niczego. Dopiero z czasem jej policzki przybrały znienawidzoną barwę kiedy pomyślała poczuła na sobie jego uważne spojrzenie. Nie trzeba było wielkiej przenikliwości by zgadnąć, że zapewne doskonale o wszystkim wiedział zawczasu.

Zamierzała coś powiedzieć. Naprawdę takie rzeczy ludzie czytają przy śniadaniu na Merlina! Nic jednak nie mogła poradzić. Na samą myśl o dość _specyficznym_ użyciu Zaklęcia Powiększającego wybuchała dzikim, niepohamowanym śmiechem. Nie mogła nad sobą zapanować, po prostu sama myśl o podobnym użyciu czarów była tak śmieszna co obleśna. Nie pamiętała odkąd tak się śmiała. Łzy ciekły po jej policzkach a ona usiłowała zapanować nad głosem.

Brzmiało to niczym szalona i zmyślona opowieść. Rita Skeeter potrafiła zbudować całą historię ze strzępów informacji. Ale tym razem wszystko brzmiało przerażająco realnie. A Weasley był dość głupi by odstawić podobne przedstawienie. W normalnych warunkach pewnie by już próbowała porozmawiać z kuzynką, ale przecież nie jest jej jedyną krewną i na pewno nie jest strażniczką.

\- Biedna Lav – wykrztusiła między napadami śmiechu – jej mąż potrzebuje zaklęć żeby.. żeby do czegoś się nadawać. Zaklęcie Powiększające, o słodki Merlinie!

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że Weasley to kretyn, ale żeby pomagać sobie różdżką w takich chwilach to po prostu żałosne. Czeka nas zapewne fala wypadków po użyciu tego czaru!

\- Szkoda że Weasley nie umiał rzucać Zaklęcia Antykoncepcyjnego! – odparła – dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?

\- Och nic, interesuje mnie reakcja młodej czarownicy na równie specyficzne rzucenie _Engorgio_

\- Chyba mnie nie podejrzewasz o .. podobne zamiary – zapytała czując znienawidzone rumieńce – nie ma takowej potrzeby, nigdy nie narzekałam. Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć, mam okropne myśli i nie zjem śniadania i zapomnę o eliksirze!

\- Ja umiem rzucać odpowiednie zaklęcia w sypialni – odparło uosobienie niewinności – dżemu na tosta Elaine?

Rzuciła mu pełne wyrzuty sumienie i nagryzła suchą kromkę. Musiała się uspokoić i przestać myśleć o powiększaniu _pewnych_ części męskiego ciała. To było nieprzyzwoite i niesmaczne, prawie tak paskudne jak wizja Umbridge klęczącej przed siedzącym w swoim fotelu, ubranym wyłącznie w krawat i melonik Knotem. Czuła po prostu nieprzyjemne drganie w żołądku na samą myśl. I cóż, jej mężczyzna _doskonale_ sobie radził w _tych_ kwestiach (nie chciała wiedzieć gdzie nabrał doświadczenia), co oczywiście mu okazywała, ale nie wulgarnym stwierdzeniem o nieziemskiej rozkoszy i całkowitym wypełnieniu, raczej uśmiechając się i mówiąc o wspaniałych chwilach.

\- Ty… ty wiedziałeś wcześniej prawda? Nie byłeś zaskoczony. Nie pytam o żadne szczegóły – dodała szybko.

\- Jestem politykiem i o pewnych sprawach nie musisz wiedzieć Elaine. Nie w obecnej sytuacji, musiałabyś jako Szefowa Departamentu, zawsze uważałem że byłabyś doskonała w tej roli, jako następczyni Bertiego.

\- Naprawdę chciałeś ułatwić mi karierę w Ministerstwie?

\- Oczywiście, ktoś z twoimi umiejętnościami.. ty jednak chciałaś czegoś innego, a ja za nic w świecie nie chciałem sprawić ci bólu. Cieszy mnie, że chcesz być moją żoną, związać z kimś o połowę starszym i narazić na te wszystkie plotki i posądzenia a mimo to iść na przód. Nie jestem przesadnie ni skromny ni pewien siebie i wiem jak wygląda świat. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że jesteś tutaj, dajesz mi zapomnienie i wyciszenie. Przy tobie mogę być zwyczajnym człowiekiem, nie muszę niczego grać ni udawać, jestem sobą. Mogę mieć lepszą chwilę a mi pogratulujesz, gorszą a mnie wyściskasz i przytulisz. Kochałem się w tobie od dawna, ale nie byłem dość butny czy naiwny by z góry założyć z góry, że odwzajemnisz moje uczucia – kontynuował po czym szybko zmienił temat- powinnaś porozmawiać z rodziną.

Podeszła do niego i mocno przytuliła. Bez względu na to co mówiły koleżanki, zawsze czuła, że mężczyźni potrzebują podobnych gestów nie mniej niż kobiety. Po prostu wstydzą się do tego przyznać. Objęła go i milczała, mając szósty zmysł pozwalający zamilknąć kiedy należało. Lubiła mówić, ale na szczęście nie paplała bezmyślnie. Czuła jego dłoń wędrującą w górę i w dół po kręgosłupie. Potrzebowali chwili ciszy, po prostu chwili ciszy.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie ruszyła w kierunku kominka. Zamierzała zapytać babki co i jak. Nie sądziła by ciotka Lukrecja miała ochotę z kimkolwiek rozmawiać, nie po tym jak jego cenna jedynaczka została publicznym pośmiewiskiem. Ona sama także została wspomniana, co musiało wzbudzić złość i niezdrowe zainteresowanie. Elaine wciąż odczuwała żal do kuzynki, ale chciała wiedzieć co u niej.

Xxxxx

Bellatrix zeszła do kuchni jako pierwsza. Zawsze była rannym ptaszkiem, w przeciwieństwie do lubiącego pospać Rudolfa. Nakazała skrzatom przygotować sobie coś lekkiego do zjedzenia oraz kubek gorącej czekolady z wiórkami kokosowymi. Andromeda kiedyś przygotowała jej takowy napój i najstarsza z sióstr po prostu takowy uwielbiała. Trzymając w dłoni filiżankę zerknęła na pierwszą stronę „Proroka". Czytając artykuł zatytułowany tytuł „ _Weź różdżkę i powiększ swą różdżkę!"_ wybuchła dzikim, obłąkańczym śmiechem, który mroził krew w żyłach słuchaczy. Zaczęła rzucać _Engorgio_ na przypadkowe cele czym przeraziła skrzaty. Także one kwestionowały jej poczytalność.

\- Panno Dromedo! – piskliwy głos wyrwał młodszą sióstr ze smacznego snu.

Przetarła oczy nie rozumiejąc co zaszło i dlaczego nie może pospać w niedzielę do późna. Rabastan zadbał by za wcześnie nie zasnęła, zaś jej lekko zaokrąglony brzuszek bynajmniej go nie zniechęcał. Wręcz przeciwnie, chyba myśl o dziecku działała na niego pobudzająco, jakby wciąż nie wierzył, że będzie ojcem.

\- Co jest? – zapytała Andromeda ziewając przeciągle.

\- Panna Bella źle się czuje i rzuca w kuchni Zaklęcie Powiększające, całkowicie na oślep.

\- Przynieś mi tonik na nerwy i fiolkę z eliksirem uspokajającym – nakazała skrzatce – będę musiała poprosić Severusa by przyrządził więcej – myślała na głos – i popytam Dorę czy nie mają czegoś w zapasach Aurorów.

Pośpiesznie ubrała koszulę nocną oraz szlafrok. Nie próbując nawet zgadnąć co tym razem wprawiło siostrę w szaleńczy humor. Mieszkała ze swym zięciem wilkołakiem i wymagającym dużo troski wnukiem. Aplikowanie Wywaru Tojadowego Remusowi było nudnym zajęciem w porównaniu z mieszkaniem z Bellatrix. W trakcie pełni mężczyzna spał niegroźny. Był wilkiem, pięknym białym wilkiem któremu przyrządzała krwiste steki i okrywała na noc kocem. Nie wymagał nic więcej.

Szła pośpiesznie w kierunku kuchni. Dzikie wybuchy śmiechu nie wróżyły dobrze. Chwilę stała przed drzwiami nim weszła. Bella faktycznie rzucała na oślep Zaklęcie Powiększające, co nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

\- Dromedo tytuł „ _Weź różdżkę i powiększ swą różdżkę!"_ a raczej powiększ _jemu_ różdżkę!

\- Słucham? – zapytała wyraźnie przerażona Andromeda – Bello wszystko w porządku?

\- Ależ tak – zachichotała starsza z sióstr – wiesz co robił Weasley z Zaklęciem Powiększającym?

Artykuł Rity dostarczał odpowiedzi. Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu a obie kobiety zaczęły śmiać się do łez w dzikim, niepohamowanym ataku histerii. Z ich oczu płynęły łzy a Andromeda musiała aż usiąść po równie intensywnym ćwiczeniu mięśni brzucha. Stojąca Bellatrix chichotała jak oszalała, nieomal tarzając się po podłodze.

Nic dziwnego, że bracia Lestrange weszli z lekka skonsternowani. Dwie siostry które poślubili zachowywały się co najmniej osobliwie, śmiejąc w jakimś kompletnym ataku głupawki. Bella ściskała wydanie „Proroka", które nie bez trudu wyrwał z rąk żony Rudolf.

\- Czy one zwariowały? – zapytał niepewnie Rabastan.

\- Nie – Rudolf parsknął śmiechem – po prostu mają zdrową porcję rozrywki – wyjaśnił – tutaj piszą, że Ronald Weasley rzucił Zaklęcie Powiększające na … hmm swego _niewyrośniętego_ członka. Musimy im zabrać różdżki nim tego na nas spróbują – zaważył przytomnie - chyba wiele rodzin ma dzisiaj wesoły poranek.

\- No ja myślę!

\- No i wiem dlaczego podczas ostatniego bankietu Lucjusz i Rufus wyglądali jakby znaleźli worek galeonów bez właściciela.

\- Takie rzeczy trzymają w Ministerstwie, okropność – mówił z udawanym oburzeniem Rabastan – mówiłem ci dlaczego w gabinecie Ministra Magii są wygodne kanapy? – zaczął po czym widząc skinięcie głowy brata kontynuował – Knot je wstawił i razem z Umbrige…

\- Muszę o tym powiedzieć Belli – zawyrokował Rudolf - zechce się pobawić w Ministra i sekretarkę! Ale powiedz czy następca Knota ...

\- Nic z tych rzeczy, potwierdziły to ministerialne plotkary, nawet nie wiadomo czy się porządnie całował ze swoją czarownicą w gabinecie.

\- I dobrze, Rufus przynajmniej dba o wizerunek i dyskrecję. Ja zaś będę potrzebował melonika i krawata.

Po chwili zdołali jakoś uspokoić płaczące ze śmiechu czarownice i zasiąść do śniadania. Rudolf opowiedział Belli o ciekawym zastosowaniu kanap, na co ta zareagowała entuzjastycznie. Podzieliła się opowieścią z wyraźnie zgorszoną Andromedą, której oczy lśniły tajemniczo. Najwyraźniej toczyła wewnętrzną walkę między postawą statecznej babki a ciekawością.

Xxxxx

Dwóch Malfoyów i ich narzeczone zasiadali do śniadania o dziewiątej. Godziny posiłków były surowo przestrzegane i żadne spóźnienia nie akceptowane. Hermiona zajęła krzesło obok Lucjusza zaś Pansy obok Draco. Ta druga ziewnęła przeciągle dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że kiepsko spała owej nocy.

\- Pansy, nieładnie ziewać przy śniadaniu – zganił przyszłą synową Lucjusz – co żeś robiła nocy?

\- Przecież wiesz ojcze – bronił narzeczonej Draco – i nie każ mi wierzyć, że z Granger czytaliście książki.

\- Możesz mi uwierzyć, ale lubimy z _Hermioną_ dobrą lekturę.

\- Hermiono, przed czy po? – zapytał Draco szczerząc zęby

\- Nie twój interes, ale jak chcesz wiedzieć jest pewna mugolska książka którą musisz przeczytać – odparła Hermiona – wiesz która Lucjuszu, ta z której wczoraj korzystaliśmy. Pansy będzie zachwycona – zapewniła.

\- Znowu coś w stylu ministerialnych opowieści o kanapach Knota? – zapytała druga z kobiet – przez te historie mam dziwne myśli na widok melonika! Co gorsza byłam na jednym bankiecie na którym był też Knot i jak mnie poprosił do tańca nie mogłam przestać o tym myśleć.

\- Och mam na myśli coś lepszego – zapewniła Hermiona – o patrzcie przyszedł najnowszy numer „Proroka".

Nikt nie oczekiwał specjalnie ciekawych informacji. Pansy rzuciła okiem na pierwszą stronę, bowiem nie do końca zrozumiała tytuł „ _Weź różdżkę i powiększ swą różdżkę!"._ Hermiona nałożyła sobie tymczasem porcję owsianki i podała Lucjuszowi jego ulubioną galaretkę z jagnięciną. Draco wywracał oczami widząc je przyszła macocha a ich przekomarzanie stanowiło poranny rytuał. Krzyczeli wówczas do siebie per „Granger" oraz „Malfoy" co brzmiało z czasem nieomal jak zdrobnienie. Pansy z kolei uwielbiała tosty francuskie i nieświadoma bomby wzięła jeden do ust i poczęła czytać artykuł Rity.

Draco i Hermiona byli w trakcie słownej potyczki, kiedy druga z kobiet wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem. Wypluła przy tym tosta na drewniany stół budząc wyraźne przerażenie Lucjusza. Starszy Malfoy zamierzał już skarcić synową za tak karygodne zachowanie, ale Draco, zezujący w kierunku artykułu, także zaczął się śmiać trzymając za brzuch.

\- Co im się stało? – zapytała Hermiona – co takiego napisał „Prorok"?

\- Nie wiem – odparł szczerze Lucjusz – zapytajmy ich kiedy zdołają mówić.

\- Zaklęcie Powiększające… Weasley.. nie mogę – mówił Draco między napadami śmiechu a łzy płynęły po jego bladej twarz.

\- O co chodzi? – zapytała Hermiona.

\- O rudego kretyna który za tobą łaził. Wiewióra. Rzucił _Encorgio_ – wyjaśnił Draco.

\- To normalne zaklęcie – zauważyła przytomnie Gryfonka

\- Poczytaj na _co_ dokładnie – poradziła Pansy.

Hermiona rzuciła jej zagadkowe spojrzenie i zerknęła na pierwszą stronę. Na jej twarzy zagościła mieszanina wściekłości i niedowierzania. Coś podobnego co odczuwała zawsze w Hogwarcie po kolejnym numerze Rona, ale znacznie mocniejsze. Nie wierzyła swoim oczom. Zamrugała kilka razy jakby chcąc sama siebie przekonać, że nie ma wariackiego snu. Przecież Ron nawet nie mógł być tak głupi..

Wybuchła śmiechem, nie mogą wyrzucić z wyobraźni wizji widoku zawstydzonego rudzielca po _specyficznym_ użyciu Zaklęcia Powiększającego. Podejrzewała, że wiele osób ma rano ubaw po pachy czytając podobne rewelacje. Tylko zapewne biedna Lavender ma ochotę zniknąć pod ziemią. Ale przecież mogła słuchać Elaine i reszty rodziny, cóż zapewne właśnie przejrzała na oczy.

Mimowolnie w uszach zabrzmiały słowa Scrimgeoura: „ _Nie jesteś już w szkole Weasley z twój idol Dumbledore nie uratuje cię_ ". Wiedziała, że Minister pił do wycieczki latającym samochodem i paru innych numerów, za które powinni byli wylecieć. Dyrektor znalazł wówczas wiele zgrabnych słówek i przekonał Knota i jemu podobnych. Ale teraz, pracując i poznając ludzi, wiedziała, że wielu pracowników Ministerstwa było wbrew pozorom kompetentnych i nie lubiło naginania praw.

\- Wiewiór jest głupszy niż sądziłem – zauważył Draco – oberwie za naginanie praw!

\- Zakon Feniksa też – wtrąciła Hermiona – już zostali zaatakowani.

\- I zasłużyli, skoro wspierają takie miernoty – stwierdził sucho Lucjusz – nie zapomniałem zachowanie Shacklebolta na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, jak zaczął ratować tego nędznika przed konsekwencjami obrażania drogich mi osób.

\- Żadna kobieta nie zasługuje na podobne wyzwiska – zauważyła Hermiona.

\- Wiem, ale mnie obchodzisz ty nie zaś inne – wtrącił miękko Lucjusz.

\- Jakby Wiewiór tak nazwał Pansy straciłby zęby – powiedział Draco – albo inną część ciała. Nie wydajesz się zaskoczony ojcze.

\- Jestem politykiem.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, kiedy czwórka ludzi jadła śniadanie. Hermiona zezowała w kierunku swego narzeczonego. Pomyślała, że mógł wiedzieć dużo wcześniej co się święci. Być może osobiście znalazł kompromitujące materiały a przynajmniej o takowych wiedział. Lucjusz był bardzo groźny dla ludzi, którzy obrażali i krzywdzili jego rodzinę. Ten błąd kosztował Lorda Voldemorta życie. Ronalda Weasleya czekała kompromitacja i publiczne upokorzenia, coś na co ciężko pracował od dawna.

Nie żałowała go. Nie wybaczyła, że dawny przyjaciel wyzywał ją od najgorszych i opowiadał okropieństwa na jej temat. Być może nigdy tak naprawdę mu na niej nie zależało w inny sposób niż na jej pomocy w lekcjach. Przypomniała sobie jak się obraził w czwartej klasie, że śmiała iść z kimś na tańce bez jego pozwolenia. Szóstą klasę i bezczelny uśmiech kiedy całował Lavender na jej oczach. Czemu wówczas nie zrozumiała kim jest? Czemu nie pojęła po tym jak zostawił ją i Harrego kiedy szukali horkruksów? Ron kochał sławę i tylko sławę, no może jeszcze kuchnię swej matki, ale nie kochał ludzi. A już na pewno nie ją, nie Lavender i chyba Harry był dlań tylko przepustką do gazet.

Zakon? Nie litowała się nad nimi. Czytała z Lucjuszem dość książek by wiedział, że przez ochronę dziurawej cnoty Rona sami się podłożyli. Nie zamierzała wybaczać Kingsleyowi kiedy stanął w obronie wulgarności rudzielca i najwyraźniej nie miał nic przeciw wyzywaniu jej. Starszy Auror doskonale walczył i na pewno był świetnym policjantem, ale nie politykiem. Na pewno nie.

* * *

 **Od Autorki:** To dopiero początek kampanii przeciw Ronowi.


	23. Przesłuchania i kłopoty Weasleyów

Jak co piątek, zapraszam na kolejny odcinek, w którym Ron dalej się pogrąża a Lavender wnosi sprawę o rozwód.

 **Toraach:** Ron był faktycznie rodem z historii o niezaradnej (łagodnie mówiąc) rodzinie. Mnie się on kojarzył z dzieckiem wyuczonym od małego by wyciągać łapę po zasiłki i oczekiwać od społeczności by na delikwenta płacili i generalnie wspomagali.

Słusznie oceniłeś Weasleyów. To niezaradni, ignorujący rzeczywistość ludzie nie rozumiejący, że ideały to jedno, ale życie drugie. Można się oburzać, ale dzieci są okrutne a bieda nie uszlachetnia, lecz wręcz przeciwnie. Kiedy dzieciaka wyszydzają z powodu biedy, to pragnie mieć cokolwiek i zrobi wszystko dla akceptacji nie zaś będzie dzielnie niósł krzyż. Klisza o szlachetnych biedakach jest niestrawna. Biedni są nie tylko powiedzmy opozycjoniści wobec zamordystycznego rządu, ale także nieroby, alkoholicy, hazardziści.

Co do możliwości dorabiania na łapówkach masz rację! Gdyby ten Artur tak na to spojrzał, miał by całkiem sporo kasy. Zwłaszcza jeśli za Knota przepisy były dziurawe jak sito i generalnie można by nieźle lawirować, zaś co najważniejsze zgodnie z zasadami!

Tak, jakby Harry trzymał się z Nevillem czy Hemioną lepiej by na tym wyszedł. Neville był zahukany przez rodzinę, ale nie był idiotą i ogarnął się. Hermiona? Była nadgorliwa, ale do nauczenia i poprowadzenia. Ron? Ron miał wielki problem. I nie próbował nic z tym zrobić. Ja nie wyobrażam sobie jego jako Aurora, na elitarnym stanowisku wymagającym ciężkiej pracy. To był leń. Związek z Hermioną? Nie mam nastu lat i nie wierzę, w szczęśliwy i harmonijny związek między ludźmi nie mającymi żadnych wspólnych tematów do rozmów, hobby czy poglądów. To tak nie działa.

 **Hulk** : Przeciwko Ronowi skrzyknęli się wpływowi ludzie, to się skończy nieprzyjemnie.

 **Bassara:** Miło mi, że czytasz mimo wszystko. Severus żyje, jak to zostało wspomniane w rozdziale 1, był na obrazku, który mnie zainteresował. Nie planuję akcji, nie umiem pisać akcji. Kiedyś próbowałam pisać historię przygodową i historia wyszła strasznie drętwa. Umiem pisać tylko obyczajówki i politykę. Będą czasem elementy akcji, ale właśnie elementy tylko.

Severus ma potencjał, chociaż jak dla mnie jeszcze Syriusz ma wielki potencjał, jakby zrobić z niego kogoś bardziej mrocznego.

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Ano właśnie, jak się ma miękkie serce trzeba mieć twardy tyłek. Lavender była zadurzona w bohaterze wojennym i nie chciała widzieć faktów. Ileż to takich historii znamy z życia? Rodzina się na nią zezłościła, ale nie położyła kreskę. I teraz zamierzają solidnie dać po łapach Ronowi. Co do dziecka i ojcostwa zawsze pozostają kwestie prawna jak rozwód.

Rudzielec miał traumę: ostatniego, najmniej kochanego syna biednej rodziny. W szkole był obiektem kpin z powodu używanych rzeczy. I jak przyszła sława zaczął szaleć. A jak wiemy alkohol plus słaba osobowość to paskudna mieszanka. Tak, on powinien trafić na odział zamknięty. Kiedy jednak czytałam książki pani Rowling odniosłam wrażenie, że o ile medycyna magiczna jest rozwinięta, ale psychiatria oraz psychologia są u nich w powijakach.

Bracia Lestrange byliby zachwyceni ich zachowaniem.

* * *

Elaine z pewnym ociąganiem podeszła do kominka i rzuciła weń garść Fiuu. W głębi serca współczuła Lavender bycia przedmiotem skandalu, ale jeszcze nie przebolała jej słów. Nie wiedziała czego oczekiwać: przeprosin, łez czy może dalszej obrazy? Dlatego pewnie pomyślała o babce Galatei. Ona jedna podejdzie do sprawy spokojnie, o wiele spokojniej niż ona w każdym razie a to już coś.

\- Babciu? - zapytała patrząc w płomienie.

\- Elaine? Nareszcie się odzywasz, czytałaś ten okropny artykuł? - zapytała starsza kobieta – taki wstyd! Co też ta Lavender narobiła, wyszła za niego wbrew naszej woli i dostała nauczkę. Koszmar.

\- Czy wszystko z nią w porządku?

\- Mam nadzieję, biedaczka wylądowała w św. Mungu. Lukrecja poszła ją zabrać do domu, zaś ten idiota zaczął stroszyć piórka i urządził awanturę. Lavender z tych nerwów poczuła bóle w brzuchu, na szczęście natychmiast trafiła w ręce uzdrowicieli.

\- To straszne – wybąkała autentycznie przerażona Elaine – jestem na nią zła, ale nie życzę jej źle.

\- Odwiedź ją, teleportuj się do Munga. Lavender była dla ciebie okropna, ale _jesteśmy_ rodziną.

\- Użyję Fiuu, tylko założę coś odpowiedniego, jedliśmy śniadanie i jeszcze całkiem się nie ubrałam i..

\- Dasz radę przebrać się w pół godziny?

\- Nawet w piętnaście minut babciu.

Wstała z podłogi czując drżenie we wszystkich członach swego ciała. Nie chciała by kuzynka znalazła się w podobnym stanie. Pomimo złości współczuła jej i miała ochotę uszkodzić Weasleya. Naprawdę, szczerze pragnęła rozbić mu coś ciężkiego na pustym łbie. Miała dość rozumu by zgadnąć, że nie z powodu artykułu Lavender zareagowała tak gwałtownie. Spotkanie między wujostwem a Ronem nie miało prawa przebiec poprawnie.

Pośpiesznie ruszyła do sypialni, wyjaśniając pokrótce narzeczonemu co zaszło. Znikła lekka atmosfera niedzielnego poranka. Jak mogła odczuwać radość beztroskę w podobnej sytuacji? Rzuciła na łóżko całą zawartość szafy i krytycznie oceniała jej zawartość. Nie miała niczego odpowiedniego na tę sytuację. Wzięła stosunkowo prostą, sięgającą za kolano szatę i ruszyła w kierunku łazienki.

\- Kiedy wrócisz? – zapytał.

\- Nie wiem co z Lavender, mam do niej żal, ale…

\- To twoja krewna, rozumiem. Zrób cokolwiek uważasz za słuszne i wróć możliwie najszybciej.

Skinęła głową i pośpiesznie ruszyła w kierunku kominka. Mogła się bezpośrednio przenieść do atrium w św. Mungu bez konieczności korzystania z wejścia dla gości. Nie miała ochoty na spacer w nieprzyjemny, marcowy dzień. Nie nakładała makijażu, nie było czasu ni potrzeby. Musiała odwiedzić Lavender i zorientować się co właściwie zaszło.

Jako córka i bratanica pracujących w św. Mungu uzdrowicieli znała drogę na odział położniczy. Pośpiesznie ruszyła na właściwie piętro, nie zwracając uwagi na ludzi patrzących na nią uważnie. Pewnie nie oczekiwali nieumalowanej narzeczonej Ministra Magii w ten niedzielny poranek. Miała to gdzieś.

Podeszła do biurka recepcjonistki, stojącym przez wejściem na odział położniczy. Przy schludnym, białym blacie siedziała chuda czarownica w średnim wieku. Jasne włosy spięła w sztywny, ciasny kok. Na oczach miała staromodne, wielkie okulary przez co wyglądała nieco dziwacznie. Zaciśnięta kwadratowa szczęka świadczyła o charakterze i zniechęcała do wszelkich żartów.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? – głos recepcjonistki brzmiał sucho i profesjonalnie.

\- Dzień dobry, moja kuzynka Lavender Weasley została przyjęta dzisiaj na odział. Czy mogę wejść? Bardzo się o nią martwię, bo nieco za wcześnie na …

\- .. nie mamy nikogo o tym nazwisku – powiedziała kobieta.

\- Oczywiście, moja rodzina nie uznaje jej małżeństwa, pewnie ją zapisali jako Lavender Brown. Proszę mi pomóc!

\- Droga pani – kontynuowała surowa recepcjonistka machając różdżką nad papierami – proszę się zdecydować jak krewna ma na imię. Rozumiem zdenerwowanie, ale są granice. Kogo wpisać?

\- O przepraszam nie przedstawiłam się, Elaine Cattermole, Lavender Brown to moja kuzynka i córka uzdrowicielki Lukrecji Brown.

\- Ach, kojarzę oczywiście _Zaklęcie Powiększające_ – usta sztywnej kobiety zadrgały – proszę się tutaj podpisać.

Elaine czuła na sobie pytający wzrok kobiety. Widziała jak recepcjonistka uważnie patrzyła na pierścionek zaręczynowy którego szczęśliwa kobieta przysięgała nigdy, ale to nigdy nie zdejmować. Najwyraźniej chyba sztywna pracownica nie wierzyła, że na porodówkę przyszła osoba, o której gazety pisały jako niezwykle stylowej czarownicy.

\- Sala 4A – wyjaśniła recepcjonistka

\- Dziękuję pani i miłego dnia życzę.

Pośpiesznie odeszła zniecierpliwiona i zdenerwowana. Stukot jej obcasów niósł się echem kiedy szła nieomal pustym korytarzem. Już z pewnej odległości dostrzegła postacie wujka oraz babki. Machali do niej, najwyraźniej bardzo chcąc by podeszła. Chwilę potem zauważyła rudowłosą kobietę w luźnym swetrze, sprzeczającą się o coś z krewnymi. Od razu poznała Molly Weasley i wyczuła kłopoty.

\- Elaine wspaniale cię widzieć – powiedziała babka – nawet nieumalowaną. Wiesz aż taki pośpiech nie był potrzebny.

\- Co z Lavender? – zapytała drżąc na dźwięk przeraźliwych krzyków dobiegających zza zamkniętych drzwi – naprawdę nie widzę powodu by malować się na wizytę na porodówce!

\- Zaczęło się – wetchnęła babka – Lukrecja jest przy niej. Matka winna być przy córce w takiej chwili.

\- Dlaczego nikt jej nie poda eliksiru? Strasznie cierpi!

\- Nie chce – wyjaśnił pan Brown - uparła się.

\- Rozumiem – Elaine przygryzła wargę – pani Weasley? – zwróciła się do stojącej obok kobiety – co się stało? Co pani tutaj robi?

\- Chcę być przy narodzinach mojego wnuka lub wnuczki – wyjaśniła Molly.

\- To miłe – odparła Elaine – Lavender zawsze wyrażała się o pani w samych superlatywach. Wie pani jak jej pomóc? Może pani ją przekona by wzięła eliksiry?

Galatea Cattermole zamierzała powiedzieć coś złośliwego, ale zamilkła. Dość tuż padło złych słów. Elaine robiła się zielona na twarzy ilekroć słyszała krzyki Lavender. Od razu pomyślała o ofiarach _Cruciatusa_ , które nieraz zeznawały przed sądem. Jako oskarżyciel posiłkowi Bertiego nieraz musiała wraz z nim analizować zeznania oraz wspomnienia osób torturowanych przez śmierciożerów. To było niezbędne a chociaż Bertie nie protestował przeciw drobnemu ułatwieniu kariery ukochanej swej przyjaciela, wymagał profesjonalizmu. Zaś dokładna znajomość zarzutów po prostu stanowiła część procesu.

 _Za pierwszym razem, kiedy mieli analizować wspomnienia jednej z ofiar podał jej szklankę w whisky. Nie chciała pić, ale prawie w nią wlał bursztynowy napój. Na nic zdały się opowieści o jej słabej głowie. Nakazał, by piła._

 _\- Elaine każdy potrzebuje kielicha za pierwszym razem._

 _Podał jej także miseczkę, tłumacząc, że może takowej potrzebować. Zrozumiała sugestię u wypiła łyk wspaniałego trunku, przeklinając swą słabą głowę. Bertie jednak nie zwracał na to uwagi, najwyraźniej uspokojony. Pokazywał naprawdę okropne rzeczy._

 _\- To mniej przyjemna część naszej pracy – wyjaśnił – Aurorzy łapią złoczyńców my ich sądzimy. Ale nie można wydać wyroku nie znając faktów. Są one okropne, ale musimy je znać._

 _Więc analizowała z nim wspomnienie czując obrzydzenie do ludzi tak krzywdzących innych. Nie rozumiała jak ludzie pokroju Shacklebolta mogą apelować o usunięcie dementorów z Azkabanu, bo to nieludzkie. Czy oni wiedzą co robili skazani? W jak okrutny i wyrafinowany sposób męczyli swoje ofiary?_

\- Kobiety różnie podchodzą do porodu – wyjaśniła Molly – nie wszystkie szukają ukojenia w eliksirach i mają powody.

\- Jakie?

\- Chcę przeżywać każdą chwilę i czuć moment kiedy widzą maleństwo po raz pierwszy. Fala szczęścia jaką czuje kobieta czując dziecko na swej piersi jest warta bólu – zawyrokowała Molly.

\- Nie wiem – odparła Elaine wyraźnie blada.

\- Wcale nie musi tak być – wtrąciła babka – możesz cierpieć, ale są eliksiry i poczujesz ulgę to zależy od ciebie. Będziesz miała wybór, tak jak miała go Lavender.

Elaine zbladła jeszcze bardziej kiedy pomyślała, że przecież pewnego dnia zapewne będzie rodzić dziecko a może i dzieci. To stanowiło naturalną część małżeństwa. Na razie oczywiście stosowała eliksiry, ale niedługo wychodziła za mąż i oczywiście pewne rzeczy wchodziły w grę. Chciała mieć rodzinę, miała poślubić kogoś kogo kochała od dawna. Ale te krzyki..

\- świadkowie się boją – wtrąciła Molly – ale inaczej kiedy się samemu to przeżywa.

\- Może, ale to dla mnie brzmi jak krzyki ofiary _Cruciatusa_ – wybąkała – ale dlaczego Lavender rodzi tak wcześnie? Co się stało?

\- Awantura – wyjaśniła babka - potrzebujesz wody Elaine?

Na szczęście wszystko się wkrótce skończyło. Lavender urodziła córeczkę, Rose i kołysała swoje dziecko szczęśliwa i dumna. Siedząca obok niej Lukrecja była szczęśliwa, że została właśnie babcią i nawet zapomniała o pretensjach do Weasleyów. W każdym razie kiedy dwie babcie, prababcia oraz ciotka siedziałby przy łóżku świeżo upieczonej matki, były po prostu kobietami uczestniczącymi w cudzie narodzin. Kiedy jednak dwie młode kobiety chciały porozmawiać, zostały same.

\- Elaine – zaczęła słabo Lavender- nie ma wytłumaczenia na moje zachowanie. Próbowałaś pomóc a ja cię zraniłam. Chciałam przeprosić, ale nie miałam jak się z tobą skontaktować. Masz wszelkie powody by nie chcieć mnie znać. Ja… nie wiem co mnie opętało.

\- Nie chciałaś przyjąć prawdy o Ronie – powiedziała Elaine – o tym jaki jest.

\- Poślubiłam infantylnego egoistę nie dbającego o nikogo. Nie obchodzę go ani ja, ani nasze dziecko. Ty byłaś zawsze przy mnie, a ja ci opłaciłam podłością. Przepraszam.

\- Broniłeś tego kretyna, ale zabolało mnie co powiedziałaś. On stanął między nami. My jesteśmy twoją rodziną i się o ciebie troszczymy!

\- Wiem, mama mnie namawiała bym wniosła sprawę o rozwód i wróciła do domu.

\- Zrób tak, nic lepszego nie wymyślisz.

I wtedy pojawił się Ron. Zdołał jakoś znaleźć drogę do swej żony i zrujnował co jeszcze zostało do zrujnowania. Elaine wyszła akurat do łazienki, zaś przy Lavender i Rose siedzieli rodzice tej pierwszej. Babka Galatea wróciła do domu, zmęczona przeżyciami nerwowego dnia. Molly poszła powiadomić najbliższych o nowym członku rodziny, małej Rose Weasley[1]. Pewnie dlatego nie przypilnowała syna, który nawet w takiej chwili nie umiał zapanować nad sobą.

Przyszedł podminowany. Miał dość rozumu by wiedzieć, że został ośmieszony owym feralnym artykułem. Ze wściekłości aż go nosiło, zaś za nieszczęście winił wszystkich prócz siebie. Spotkanie z niechętną mu rodziną Lavender musiało doprowadzić do katastrofy. Nie było innej możliwości.

\- To koniec Ron, wniosę pozew o rozwód – zapowiedziała stanowczo – dałam ci szansę, ale z niej nie skorzystałeś. Mam dość!

\- Nie możesz się ze mną rozwieść – zakpił rudzielec – mam kontakty w Ministerstwie i przyjaciół w Zakonie, zniszczą cię. Nie zostawisz mnie, nie ośmielisz się!

Wtedy właśnie w drzwi weszła Elaine wyraźnie wściekła. Zaoszczędziła swej ciotce konieczności reakcji, ta zaś pragnęła uderzyć chłopaka. Zacisnęła pięści widząc rudzielca i odezwała się najbardziej lodowatym i pełnym pogardy tonem jaki mogła z siebie wydobyć. Nie mówiła tak do ludzi, ale on zasłużył. Spojrzała na Rona jak na coś zgniłego i powstrzymując chęć uderzenia go czymś ciężki zaczęła:

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley – nieomal wypluła z siebie imię i nazwisko – co za szczere wyznanie! Zatem Zakon Feniksa, organizacja mająca walczyć z Czarnym Panem i śmierciożercami to nic innego jak grupa kryjące niewydarzonego potomka skądinąd znamienitego rodu. Bohaterze wojenny z przypadku, myślisz że stoisz ponad prawem i możesz traktować innych jak zabawki? Nauczyłeś się bezkarności w szkole chłopaczku, ale przyszła pora dorosnąć.

\- Czego chcesz ode mnie wredna jędzo? – zapytał butnie.

\- Och niczego, nie pochlebiaj sobie mam gust – odparła – a ty doskonale pokazujesz ile są warte gadki o poszanowaniu innych przez twój Zakon. Mów dalej aż _wykopiesz_ sobie językiem grób. Czy ty naprawdę myślałeś, że możesz w nieskończoność ignorować prawo i zasady? Albo może sądziłeś, że pozycja przyjaciela Harrego Pottera daje ci prawo obrażać i ranić innych? Publicznie obraziłeś narzeczoną Lucjusza Malfoya a on nie wybacza takich rzeczy. Ja sama mogłabym wnieść przeciw tobie oskarżenie, ale szkoda mi czasu. Nie jesteś w szkole i nauczyciele nie uchronią cię przed konsekwencjami określonych wyborów. Grozisz mojej kuzynce i powołujesz się na kontakty z Ministerstwie? Zabawne _komu_ to mówisz.

Dalszej kłótni zapobiegła pani Weasley, która wzięła syna na stronę. Ostatnie czego potrzebowali to awantury w świętym Mungu z narzeczoną Ministra Magii. Reporterzy i tak wzięli ich na cel, a Rona czekały i bez tego poważne kłopoty. Tylko chłopak kompletnie nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Nie mógł zostać ukarany, to było niemożliwe. Protestował przykuwając uwagę innych i ironiczne uśmieszki.

Xxxxx

Molly wróciła wraz z Ronem do Nory. Tak już czekał na nią mąż oraz Kingsley z Tonks. Wszyscy, poza młodym chłopakiem, mieli poważne, posępne miny bardziej pasujące na stypę niż na świętowanie narodzin nowego członka rodziny. Tylko, że nikt nie był w nastroju do świętowania a już na pewno nie dziadkowie. Powaga sprawy ich uderzała, zaś artykuł Skeeter uderzał w więcej niż jedną osobę.

\- Co z Lavender? – zapytał Artur, przerywając krępującą ciszę.

\- Z dobrych wiadomości mamy wnuczkę i Lav nazwała ją Rose, tak jak ustaliliśmy. Ze złych po ostatnim występie Rona chce wnieść pozew o rozwód – westchnęło.

\- Niedobrze – zauważył pan Weasley.

\- Nic mi nie zrobi, jestem bohaterem wojennym i … - zaczął Ron, ale ucichł widząc miażdżące wspomnienie rodziców.

\- Wykrzyczał to oraz powołał się na pomoc Zakonu w obecności całej rodziny Lavender, łącznie z jej kuzynką. Potem na nią nawrzeszczał – kontynuowała Molly.

\- Ron – krzyknął pan Weasley – idź do swojego pokoju, albo zostaniesz tam zaprowadzony. Nie podniosłem na ciebie ręki i nie karałem jak inne rodziny swe dzieci w młodości. To był błąd. Idź zanim powiem coś czego pożałuje.

Rzadko używał podobnego tonu, co mimowolni sprawiło, że młody chłopak spuścił ramiona i ruszył potulnie na górę. Wciąż nie rozumiał najwyraźniej o co cała afera, ale wyczuł, że ludzie żywią do niego pretensje i ruszył do swego pokoju. Niestety zachował ciszę za późno, teraz pozostało liczyć straty.

\- Czy on naprawdę? – zaczął Kingsley pocierając czoło.

\- Tak, w obecności narzeczonej Scrimgeoura pochwalił się wsparciem Zakonu i groził Lavender że nie może się rozwieść z nim bo ma kontakty. Potem nazwał Elaine Cattermole wredną jędzą a ona wyglądała jakby tylko na to czekała i..

\- to sprawa polityczna – westchnął czarnoskóry czarodziej tubalnym głosem – prawie udało się nam przepchnąć ustawę zakazującą pytania o status krwi przy przyjęciu do pracy. To miał być mały kroczek w drobną stronę, teraz zaś taki skandal! Do tego Ron praktycznie się przyznał, że go kryliśmy! To był błąd, myślałam, że to jednorazowy wygłup młodego chłopaka a teraz on pogrzebie nas wszystkich.

\- Nie obwiniaj się Kings, okazałeś lojalność komuś kto takowej nie zna – pocieszyła do Tonks – teraz czeka nas polityczna rozróba, nie czas na oskarżenia, musimy przez to przejść.

Dotknęła ramienia swego obecnego przełożonego i wieloletniego przyjaciela. Przyjął gest w milczeniu, ale jakby lekko się rozluźnił. Nie trzeba było wielkiej przenikliwości by zgadnąć ile wyjców przyjdzie nazajutrz do biur wszystkich powiązanych z Zakonem. Byli znani i co jakiś czas pojawiali się w prasie w różnych publikacjach, nie zawsze negatywnych. Teraz nachodziły dla nich ciężkie czasy, coś czego nie musieli przeżyć od czasów konfliktu Knota z Dubmledore'm. Kolejny Minister nie wspierał ich poglądów, ale nijak nie używał przeciw nim swoich wpływów na „Proroka". To uległo zmianie, ale co najgorsze Scrimgeour miał w rękach twarde dowody, nie zaś marne poszlaki jak Knot.

Kingsley sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego i niepewnego. Ochraniał Rona więcej razy niż początkowo zamierzał. Początkowo pomagał im Harry, ale po wywołanej przez Ginny awanturze z Hermioną i poznaniu roli rudzielca w tym wszystkim przestał. Zmuszony wybierać między swoim pierwszym przyjacielem, który go nie raz zawiódł a dziewczyną, którą kochał jak siostrę i która zawsze stała za nim murem wybrał ją.

Minęły niecałe dwa lata od wielkiego zwycięstwa nad Lordem Voldemortem, a po wielkiej przyjaźni trójki młodych ludzi pozostało wspomnienie. Upojony sławą Ron nie zauważył pustki wokół siebie. Odbijał sobie lata, kiedy żył w cieniu innych, wiecznie z kimś porównywany. Teraz nareszcie wyszedł z cienia, ale nikt nie powiedział, że marzenia z dzieciństwa są dla nas dobre. Hermiona była już oficjalnie narzeczoną Lucjusza i częścią konserwatywnej części Ministerstwa. Nie miała zrobić tam kariery i nie musiała. Harry zajmował się swoją pracą i narzeczoną, nie chcąc mieszkać w polityczne awantury, chociaż okazjonalnie wypił whisky ze Scrimgeourem.

Oczywiście na uroczystościach stali obok siebie, ale widać było, że Harry i Hermiona zdystansowali się od Rona. Zawsze kilka kroków od niego, milczeniem zbywali butne deklaracje. Spokojnie odpowiadali na pytania, kiedy rudzielec wyolbrzymiał swą rolę. Dostawał coraz mniej zaproszeń na przyjęcia i bankiety co wywoływało frustrację oraz pogłębiało problem z upodobaniem do drinków i gwałtownego zachowania.

Artur Wealsey nie zrezygnował z pracy w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, nawet jeśli dostawał propozycję awansu na lepiej płatne stanowisko. To było jego hobby i dziecięca fascynacja. Z czasem, kiedy zrozumiał że musi utrzymywać syna, synową i ich dziecko, być może żałował owej decyzji, ale tylko przez chwilę. Szykowała się polityczna burza a on nie znał dość wysoko postawionych osób by mogły pomóc Ronowi. W Ministerstwie był postrzegany jako pozbawiony ambicji dziwak, zaś podczas zebrań całego Departamentu, Bertie Higgs nieomal otwarcie z niego kpił.

Postanowił iść do starszego syna, Percy'ego na początku tygodnia po feralnej sobocie. Chłopak był asystentem Scrimgeoura i jak mawiano już otwarcie jego protegowanym. Minister zabierał go na wszelkie przyjęcia, bankiety i wiele spotkań. Młodzieńcowi wróżono owocną karierę: pochodził ze starego rodu czystej krwi i w przeciwieństwie do uważanego za dziwaka ojca miał ambicje. Ciężko pracował nieraz zasypiając na biurku ze zmęczenia, co brano na karb gorliwości. Pod wpływem swego szefa, mentora i kogoś na kształt przyjaciela i opiekuna, przestał zadręczać ludzi szczegółami o grubości dna kociołków i robić wykłady z prawa. Reagował spokojniej i w przeciwieństwie do ojca, nosił do pracy proste, klasyczne szaty czarodziejów. „ _Pracuję w biurze Ministra, muszę dbać o każdy szczegół zaś strój to szacunek tak dla naszej instytucji jak i społeczeństwa, któremu służymy_ " - mawiał.

Percy miał wygodne biuro z magicznym oknem. Scrimgeour potrafił zadbać o ludzi których cenił, nawet w tak przyziemnym aspekcie. W ów dzień siedział nad raportami, usiłując je jakoś uporządkować w hierarchii od najważniejszych po całkowicie bezsensowne. Wiedział, że Minister, _Rufus_ jak tamten kazał do siebie mówić, zgrzytał zębami na ludzi przysyłających niekompletne lub niepoprawne zestawienia. Albo jakieś bzdury. Dlatego tak się wściekł na Hermionę za pomysły dotyczące skrzatów domowych (na Merlina, skrzatów!) oraz wilkołaków. Ludzi to naprawdę mało obchodziło, a ostatnie czego potrzebowali ledwie opadł bitewny kurz to zamieszania. Rudzielec ziewnął, po czym wziąwszy kubek począł przeglądać papiery.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Nie oczekiwał żadnych gości, nie wcześnie rano. Mimowolnie podskoczył widząc ojca stojącego w progu. Ich relacje przez ostatnie lata z okropnych poprawiły się do kiepskich, ale ambicje Percy'ego nie znajdowały zrozumienia u najbliższych. A fakt, że chłopak otwarcie krytykował swego brata Rona także nie pomagał.

\- Tata? Stało się coś? – zapytał zdumiony Percy.

\- Potrzebujemy pomocy, cała rodzina jej potrzebuje – wyjaśnił Artur.

\- Co mogę dla was zrobić? – zapytał młodszy z mężczyzn.

\- Nie bierz udziały w tym… cokolwiek zamierza twój … mentor – wyjaśnił pan Weasley.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz – odparł chłodno jego syn – ani co próbujesz sugerować.

\- Wiesz doskonale, masz dość rozumu by odgadnąć, że artykuły na temat Rona i pubu to początek politycznej walki z Zakonem Feniksa. Twój mentor, wzorem poprzednika, z pewnością naciska na „Proroka". Nie walcz przeciw nam Percy, Ministrowie przychodzą i odchodzą a rodzina zostaje.

\- Ron to czarna owca, a jeśli chodzi o Ministra nie sugerujesz chyba, że upił Rona albo zmusił do idiotycznego zachowania? To Ron jest największym wrogiem Zakonu Feniksa, nie zaś ludzie szanujący tradycje. Nie zamierzam stawać po niczyjej stronie i… on, on by tego ode mnie nie wymagał.

Artur już zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwały im głosy w korytarzu. Dwie kobiety o czymś intensywnie rozmawiały, chichocząc diabolicznie co jakiś czas. Ojciec i syn nie osiągnęli może zrozumienia i porozumienia, ale przynajmniej rozejm a to już całkiem sporo biorąc po uwagę o co chodziło. Sytuacja robiła się napięta i niejeden z nich chodził zdenerwowany.

Starszy z mężczyzn wychodząc spotkał Hermionę. Gryfonka sztywno pozdrowiła ojca swego byłego przyjaciela i ruszyła w kierunku swego gabinetu. Nie mieli sobie za wiele do powiedzenia. Ron o to zadbał. A ona, ona po prostu miała dość tłumaczenia wszystkiego za każdym razem. Wbrew temu bo mówił nielojalny Gryfon nie skakała do łóżek każdego na swej drodze i nie zostawiała go dla Lucjusza z powodu skrytek w banku. To naturalne, że Weasleyowie wierzyli swemu synowi nie jej. Nie czuła złości, po prostu nie chciała musieć tłumaczyć się ze swego życia.

Xxxxx

Elaine słyszała głos Artura Weasleya, ale milczała. Nie miała najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać z nikim spokrewnionym z Ronaldem. Wówczas, w szpitalu z najwyższym trudem nad sobą zapanowała. Teraz musiała załatwić kilka spraw, do których się wcześniej zobowiązała. I musiała, koniecznie musiała porozmawiać z Bertiem. Lavender podpisała dokumenty rozwodowe i teraz potrzebowała prawnika, naprawdę dobrego prawnika. Na razie jednak musiała zrobić coś innego, ruszyć do niewielkiego pokoju używanego do przesłuchać.

Niewielkie pomieszczenie zaprojektowano i urządzono z myślą o wygodzie goszczących tam osób. Wyłożone jasną boazerią ściany tworzyły iluzję domowego ciepła. Miękki, bordowy dywan jeszcze bardziej wzmacniał owo wrażenie. Za magicznym oknem rozciągał się widok na wrzosowiska Yorkshire, dość posępne w ów marcowy dzień.

Harry Potter siedział na wysokim, twardym krześle czekając na ważną rozmowę. Miał spotkanie umówione na dziesiątą, ale przyszedł nieco wcześniej jakby w nadziei, że dzięki temu rozmowa będzie miała miejsce szybciej i doczeka szybko sprawiedliwości. Siedział więc sam w pokoju przesłuchań, spacerując nerwowo w te i we wte.

W tym czasie Elaine wzięła do ręki buteleczkę veritaserum, niezbędne formularze oraz samopiszące pióro. Długo czekała na podobną okazję, cokolwiek dzięki czemu mogłaby zetrzeć ropusze z ust uśmieszek. Nie znosiła wiedźmy odkąd tylko, za czasów Knota, chodziła po Ministerstwie jak jakaś parodia królowej rzucając innym triumfujące spojrzenia. Do tego zarwane noce, kiedy urzędnicy Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa musieli przyjmować i wprowadzać w życie kolejne wariackie dekrety Knota. Terroryzowała uczniów i nauczycieli Hogwartu, niestety nie łamiąc przy tym żądnego z tych bubli prawnych swego idola. Nie, nie idola, lecz kochanka. Wszyscy wiedzieli o romansie, a żadne z nich nie uznało za właściwe by zachować jako taką dyskrecję i pomyśleć choćby o Zaklęciach Ciszy. Opowieści o melonikach i kapeluszach nie wzięły się z niczego. Wiedziała jednak, że musi zachować profesjonalizm.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do pokoju przesłuchań. Formalnie wciąż pracowała dla Dawlisha, w biurze przygotowującym dokumenty do procesów karnych. Podobnie jak wszyscy najbliżsi współpracownicy mogła prowadzić przesłuchania świadków oraz oskarżonych, mając autoryzację na używanie veritaserum oraz myślodosiewni. Oczywiście za każdym razem należało rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcia potwierdzające autentyczność oraz zapewniające odpowiedni certyfikat. Znała doskonale procedury i nieraz prowadziła rozmowy ze świadkami lub poszkodowanymi. Młoda kobieta budziła zaufanie, toteż ona, Doris oraz Mafalda były nieraz oddelegowane do trudnej acz ważnej pracy.

\- Harry Potterze, mam nadzieję, że długo nie czekałeś – powitała go wchodząc dziesięć minut przed wyznaczoną godziną – nie wiedziałam, że tu jesteś!

\- Nie mogłem się na niczym skupić – wyznał szczerze – czekałem więc w nadziei, że pani przyjdzie przed czasem.

\- W porządku – skinęła głową – możemy zaczynać, czy potrzebuje pan jeszcze chwilę? Mogę coś wyjaśnić czy pomóc w jakiś inny sposób?

\- Nie ma potrzeby, dziękuję.

\- W porządku panie Potter. Zeznanie zostanie złożone pod veritaserum i opatrzone odpowiednim certyfikatem. Proszę podać mi lewą dłoń. Czy potrzebujesz wyjaśnień?

Harry zaprzeczył i zrobił o co prosiła. W ramach szkolenia Aurorów mieli zajęcia na temat procesów karnych praz różnych procedur. Elaine dotknęła dłoni młodszemu mężczyzny i poczęła wykonywać płynne różdżką i mrucząc odpowiednie zaklęcia. Z jej końca wystrzeliło jasne światło obejmując pergamin oraz dłonie dwóch osób zaangażowanych w sprawę. Nalała kilka kropel veritaserum do niewielkiej fiolki, którą podała Harremu. Wypił posłusznie całą zawartość i czekał na kolejne kroki.

\- Samopiszące pióro pozwoli mi w pełni skoncentrować się na pańskich słowach wyjaśniła. Oskarżenie przeciwko Dolores Jane Umbridge, Starszemu Podsekretarzowi Ministra Magii, złożone przez Harrego Jamesa Pottera, absolwenta Akademii Aurorów. Spisujący zeznanie, Elaine Cattermole z Biura Przygotowania Rozpraw, Departament Przestrzegania Prawa – zaczęła spokojnym tonem – opowiedz mi proszę o swej znajomości z Dolores.

Harry zaczął opowieść. Chociaż minęły lata, doskonale pamiętał czym się stał Hogwart z węszącą wszędzie wysłanniczką Knota. Opowiadał o szlabanach, inspekcjach i wszystkich koszmarach jakie miały miejsce. Był wdzięczny, że ktoś wreszcie postanowił go wysłuchać i poważnie zająć się sprawą Umbridge. Jeszcze bardziej cieszyła go opanowana postawa blondynki. Nie współczuła mu, ale po prostu słuchała zachowując dystans.

Dopiero niedawno dotarło do niego dlaczego różowa ropucha nie stanęła przed sądem przed laty. Nie słuchał rad Rona i Hermiony nakazujących by powiedział komukolwiek o tym co ówczesna nauczycielka wyprawiała z Krwawym Piórem. Hermiona pochodzi z rodziny Mugoli i nie zna zwyczajów czarodziejskiego świata, zaś rudzielec ledwie wie na jakim świecie żyje. Potem zaś, okropnie rozżalony na całe Ministerstwo z powodu Knota i Umbridge nawet nie próbował z nikim porozmawiać i pożarł się ze Scrimgeourem podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Miał do niego pretensje, co nawet wykrzyczał, że ten nie podszedł do niego po owej parodii procesu przez Wizengamotem. A przecież nikt z nim nie rozmawiał, nawet Madam Bones, chociaż była Szefową Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa i była bardziej odpowiednią osobą do dawania porad prawnych niż Szef Biura Aurorów, mający łapać przestępców a nie dyskutować o paragrafach. Tymczasem z perspektywy czasu zrozumiał jak niesłusznie jest obwiniać kogoś o błędy poprzedników. Czyż przez lata Snape nie nienawidził go z powodu tego co zrobił jego ojciec?

Poza tym Harry zastosował zasadę odpowiedzialności zbiorowej i założył, że wszyscy w Ministerstwie są jak Knot i Umbridge. A przecież pracowali tutaj ludzie jak Kingsley, Tonks, instruktorzy w Akademii i cała masa uczciwych osób. Zawarł wiele nowych znajomości i cóż zmienił swoje pierwotne zdanie. A może po prostu Dumbledore nastawił go w opozycji do Ministerstwa, a on wówczas nawet nie wiedział, że dyrektor po prostu tworzył swoją własną grupę wpływów.

\- Czy Dolores Umbridge stosowała wobec kogoś jeszcze Krwawe Pióra? – zapytała Elaine kiedy skończył swą opowieść.

\- Tak, wiem, że używał tego Lee Jordan i chyba jeszcze kilka osób.

\- I nikt nie wiedział, że to było niezgodne z prawem użycie? Po użyciu Pióra należy albo uzdrowić rany, albo podać maść i eliksir przeciwbólowy.

\- Nie, nie wiedzieliśmy. Ojciec Lee jest czarodziejem, ale od dawna mieszkał wśród Mugoli. Czy, czy to możliwe, że ona używała Pióra tylko wobec osób nie znających praw i zwyczajów?

\- Możliwe – Elaine skinęła głową – widzisz jakkolwiek okrutnie to brzmi, Krwawe Pióro to częsta kara dla dzieci w tradycyjnych domach – zaczęła po czym widząc zdumienie w oczach mężczyzny kontynuowała – i wcale nie najbardziej drastyczna. Czarodzieje surowo każą za znęcanie się nad dzieckiem, ale metody wychowania i dyscyplinowania są inne niż wśród Mugoli. Te zeznanie - wskazała pergamin – oraz ślady na twojej dłoni Harry Potterze wskazują na coś, co pochodzi pod tortury. Wypij – podała mu fiolkę z niebieskim płynem – to antidotum na veritaserum.

Wypił posłusznie smakujący paskudnie eliksir. Zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego większość musi być równie ohydna. Mugole mieli lekarstwa o smaku truskawek lub mięty, zaś czarodzieje najwyraźniej nie myśleli o uczynieniu mikstur mniej okropnymi dla zmysłu smaku. Skrzywił się i nawet wymamrotał przekleństwo.

Spojrzał na elegancką blondynkę siedzącą po drugiej stronie stołu. W szczupłej, jasnej dłoni trzymała pergamin z zeznaniem i rzucała nań niezbędne zaklęcia pieczętujące. W ciężkiej, srebrnej biżuterii oraz ciemnoszarych szatach o tradycyjnym kroju wyglądała bardzo poważnie. Sprawiała wrażenie starszej niż była w rzeczywistości i Harry z trudem wierzył, że jest od niego starsza o zaledwie pięć lat. Nie, nie mógł powiedzieć by wyglądała źle czy uchodziła za nieatrakcyjną, ale po prostu widziałby osobiście młodą blondynkę raczej w dżinsach i sportowej koszulce niż podobnym stroju.

Spuścił wzrok nie chcąc wyjść na prostaka. Nie wiedział czemu uważnie na nią patrzył. Może dlatego, że w niczym nie przypominała znanych mu czarownic? Pani Weasley nosiła bardzo proste szaty, które często sama szyła. Ginny stawiała na wygodę zaś Hermiona dopiero niedawno zarzuciła mugolskie stroje na rzecz szat czarownic.

\- Wszystko w porządku panie Potter? – zapytała.

-Tak, ja.. ja po prostu nie wierzę, że siedzę tutaj i z panią rozmawiam. Nikt mnie wcześniej nie wysłuchał.

\- Zeznałeś pod veritaserum, że nie powiedziałeś nikomu o tym co wyprawiała Dolores Umbridge – zauważyła Elaine.

\- Nie wtedy, znaczy próbowałem rozmawiać potem, rozmawiałem z pani narzeczonym, znaczy Ministrem – poprawił się- ale poszło fatalnie i zaczęliśmy na siebie wrzeszczeć.

\- Próbowałeś spokojnie przedstawić sprawę? – zapytała.

\- Zacząłem od pretensji, ale wówczas nie pomyślałem, że przedstawienie sprawy ma ogromne znaczenie. Naiwnie sądziłem, że prawda się sama obroni.

\- Byłeś uczniem – odparła – tylko uczniem, dorośli winni byli cię prowadzić.

\- Wiem, ale – zaczął – czy to co zeznałem wystarczy by skazać Umbridge?

\- Nie potrafię odgadnąć wyroku sądu – odparła – ale uwierz mi, że czarodziejowi można dopiec na wiele sposobów. Czasem spełnienie czyiś koszmarów bardziej boli niż więzienie!

\- Co ma pani na myśli?

\- Dowiesz się Harry Potterze i dziękuję za zeznanie.

Patrzył przez chwilę za odchodzącą kobietą. Cóż z pewną ulgą zeznawał przeciw znienawidzonej ropusze. Nie wiedział czemu naraz jego słowa oraz pretensje zostały wzięte pod uwagę, ale nie narzekał. Cieszył się, chociaż podejrzewał, że wszystko stanowi część jakiejś rozgrywki. Wszystko w Ministerstwie było mniej lub bardziej jasną grą, zaś owa kobieta niewątpliwie znała się na rozgrywkach bardziej od niego. Być może popadał w paranoję, ale jakby nie patrzeć w określeniu „stała czujność" tkwiło sporo prawdy. Potrząsnął głową. Zaczął podejrzewać nieznajomą o jakieś dziwne zamiary tylko dlatego, że miała inne poglądy polityczne niż Zakon. Pomogła mu i cokolwiek nią kierowało zrobi przysługę wszystkim kiedy w ten czy inny sposób pomoże ukarać Umbridge.

Xxxxx

Elaine wyszła z pokoju świadoma, że młody bohater magicznej Anglii patrzy na nią podejrzliwie. Nie powinna być zaskoczona nawet jego postawą biorąc pod uwagę trudną historię relacji jej narzeczonego z Potterem, całą kampanię jaką Knot rozpętał przeciw niemu a przede wszystkim fakt, że chłopaka wychowywał Dumbledore. Była zbyt rozsądna i dojrzała by obrażać się na nieuniknione. Przez ostatnie miesiące została oficjalnie ważnym tematem i plotek i już zawsze będzie oceniana przez pryzmat Rufusa. Sama tego chciała i wolała podobną postawę niż sugestie jakoby polowała na mężczyzn na stanowiskach. Słowa Lavender bolały, chociaż kuzynka przepraszała, tylko jak mogła chociaż pomyśleć podobne okropieństwa? Ale pewnych rzeczy nie da się ot tak cofnąć.

Nawet w złości nie wolno robić pewnych rzeczy. Mogła znieść podobne plotki z ust obcych, ale nie od kogoś, kto był prawie jak siostra. Teraz jednak musiała porozmawiać z Bertiem, skoro Lavender podpisała papiery rozwodowe, musi znaleźć dobrego prawnika, zaś Szef Departamentu ma rozeznanie. Potem przyjdzie czas na żale, mimo wszystko przecież rodzina to rodzina. Obie dokonały wyboru w którymś momencie.

Ruszyła w kierunku znanego biura Bertiego. Doris i Mafalda zdążyły już ją zasypać pytaniami i skomentować niewyspanie. No co w tym dziwnego, skoro kuzynka była w samym centrum towarzyskiego zamieszania? One rzecz jasna obstawiały całkiem inne przyczyny, śmiejąc się nie bez pewnej dziwnej nuty. I oczywiście jak prawie wszyscy patrzyły na jej brzuch, szukając śladów ciąży. Przecież potrafią, oboje, korzystać z zaklęć i eliksirów!

Zaprosił ją do gabinetu i nalał herbaty. Zawsze pamiętał o podobnych gestach uprzejmości wobec gości, co przysporzyło mu sporej popularności. Z uśmiechem podziękowała i szybko przeszła do rzeczy, oboje mieli co robić jakby nie patrzeć.

\- Słyszałeś zapewne o tej okropnej aferze z Weasleyem – zaczęła, po czym widząc skinięcie głową kontynuowała – moja kuzynka odzyskała rozum i podpisała papiery rozwodowe – wyjaśniła.

\- Wspaniale! – pogratulował.

\- Tak, wiem. Bertie czy możesz mi polecić dobrego prawnika od rozwodów? Chcę żeby ten rudy kretyn pojął, że nie może bezkarnie odstawiać podobnych numerów!

\- Popieram. Daj mi proszę te papiery. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z wagi całej sytuacji i zamieszania Zakonu Feniksa w aferę. Będę reprezentować twoją kuzynkę, kiedy może przyjść do mojego gabinetu?

\- Bertie dziękuję nie wiem co powiedzieć – wybąkała – to … wielka pomoc.

\- Wiem, zatem kiedy mogę się jej spodziewać?

\- Dopiero opuściła św. Munga, gdzie urodziła dziecko. Ten okropny stres do tego doprowadził.

\- Urodziła przedwcześnie za sprawą skandalu wywołanego przez męża – stwierdził rzeczowo Bertie po czym kontynuował – Weasley kopie sobie grób, oczywiście mam nadzieję, że z nią i dzieckiem wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, ma teraz córkę Rose. Odwiedzę Lavender i wyjaśnię co i jak, powiedz mi kiedy masz czas.

\- Jutro o 9? Wyślij mi potwierdzenie.

Oczywiście podejrzewała, że owa hojność ma wiele wspólnego z politycznym interesem. Mieli okazję uderzyć w Zakon Feniksa, a Lavender będzie powodem. Ale to cena za wsadzanie palców w drzwi, bo Weasleyowie i ich zwolennicy na pewno zrobią tak samo. Jeśli jakaś część jej natury odczuwała bunt, nie dala tego po sobie poznać. Zresztą przecież nie zamierza skrzywdzić niewinnej.

Wypiła łyk herbaty. Widziała Bertiego w akcji dość często, by cenić go jako oskarżyciela i nie chcieć mieć nigdy przeciw sobie. Awansował na Szefa Departamentu, po tym jak okazało się że Pius Thicknesse to ofiara _Imperiusa_ , ale wcześniej zyskał opinię twardego fachowca. Bycie wieloletnim przyjacielem Ministra Scrimgeoura pomogło, ale musiał wcześnie dowieść swych umiejętności. Ona sama też miała szansę skorzystać na pomocy, lecz odmówiła. Nie chciała robić kariery przez znajomości (bzdura, nie chciała po prostu stanowiska w nagrodę za spanie z kimś kogo kochała a kto jednocześnie piastował szalenie ważne stanowisko), ale oczywiście propozycja nigdy by nie nadeszła jakby nie miała umiejętności.

Lavender mieszkała w wygodnym, chociaż niezbyt dużym domu rodziców. Przypominał on stylem rodzinny dom Elaine, chociaż miał nieco większy ogród. Młoda matka zajęła swój dawny pokój i dla wygody dziecięcą kołyskę wstawiono właśnie tam. Lukrecja już poczęła przerabiać jedno z rzadko używanych pomieszczeń dla wnuczki. Z pomocą magii zamierzała powiększyć przestrzeń i urządzić tak, by mała dziewczynka mogła się czuć tam dobrze. Dumna babcia zamierzała zadbać o wszystko.

Elaine aportowała się prawie na ganek i zapukała do drzwi. Miała nadzieję na rozmowę z ciotką zanim dotrze do Lavender. Chciała wymienić opinie z kimś bardziej opanowanym i zdystansowanym niż roztrzęsiona dziewczyna. A że kuzynka była roztrzęsiona nie miała wątpliwości, wszak kto by zareagował inaczej.

\- Możemy porozmawiać ciociu? – powiedziała wchodząc do ciepłego, przyjemnego salonu.

\- Oczywiście, Lav karmi Rose. Stało się coś?

\- Nie, znaczy nic złego – zapewniła z uśmiechem – dokumenty rozwodowe są już w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa i niedługo zacznie się sprawa.

\- Kto będzie ją reprezentować? Mam nadzieję, że skopie tyłek Weasleyowi za to co zrobił mojej córce!

\- Bez obaw ciociu, Bertie jest naprawdę bardzo dobry. Lav będzie miała naprawdę ważną osobę jako reprezentanta, sprawą zajmie się Bertie Higgs, Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, znam go z procesów i uwierz mi Weasley ma ogromne kłopoty.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem – wybąkała Lukrecja – wiedziałam, że masz wpływowych przyjaciół w Ministerstwie ale to przeszło moje najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Lav ma wobec ciebie wielki dług wdzięczności.

\- Bertie chce ją widzieć jutro o dziewiątej i zadbaj ciociu by była przed jego gabinetem za piętnaście dziewiąta. Co do podziękowań, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to będzie wielka afera?

\- Wiem, że ten przeklęty Zakon na pewno stanie murem za pupilkiem Dumbledore'a.

Zadowolona Elaine wyjaśniła sprawę Lavender i poprosiła o punktualność. Nieszczęście kuzynki nieco zmniejszyło odczuwaną złość, ale ta i tak gdzieś podskórnie tkwiła. Zasypanie pewnych podziałów wymagało czasu, tego zaś nie miała żadna z nich. Nie teraz kiedy należało przerwać coś, co nie powinno było w ogóle mieć miejsca.

Mała Rose nieustannie domagała się opieki matki, jej bliskości i przytulenia. Czyżby strach i zły Lavender jakoś wpłynęły na dziecko a może po prostu tak musiało być? Krucha istotka mrugała ciekawymi, piwnymi oczami i radośnie machała rączkami. Elaine podeszła bliżej i uśmiechnęła się. Niedługo pewnie sama zostanie matką. Planowała ślub pod koniec lata, zaś ustalili już, że wówczas odstawi eliksir antykoncepcyjny. Wychodziła za mąż a posiadanie dzieci to naturalna część małżeństwa. Poza tym kiedy patrzyła na promieniującą szczęściem Lavender odczuwała miłe ciepło.

\- Eli-Li powinnaś ćwiczyć, niedługo cię to czeka!

\- Wiem – skinęła głową – masz rację powinnam nabrać wprawy, zwłaszcza, że po ślubie odstawię eliksir – kontynuowała kołysząc Rose – masz jutro spotkanie z prawnikiem w sprawie rozwodu.

\- Dobrze – odparła dziwnie stanowczo – Ron, brak mi słów. Kiedy ja leżałam w domu z powodu dolegliwości ciążowych, on zabawiał się z obcymi kobietami. Pił, uwodził je i Merlin jeden wie co jeszcze robił. Jak mogłam być tak ślepa? Straciłam nieomal wszystko, napadłam na ciebie chociaż próbowałaś pomóc. Wiem, że zwykłe przepraszam nie starczy, ale nie wiem od czego zacząć!

\- Przepraszam to dobry początek – wyjaśniła Elaine – Bertie zadba by Ron zapłacił za swoje zachowanie.

Lavender zerknęła na kuzynkę, wciąż niosącą dziecko na rękach, a na jej twarz wstąpił wyraz zaciętości. Zauroczenie rudzielcem minęło jak z bicza trzasnął kiedy dowiedziała się co wyprawiał kiedy ona leżała w domu, cierpiąc z powodu ciążowych dolegliwości. Poprzedniego dnia odwiedziła ją Hermiona i powiedziała nieco nakreśliła jak wyglądało jej rozstanie z Ronem. Wspomniała co też opowiadał, przepraszając za brak wcześniejszego ostrzeżenia „ _Ale on zawsze mówił jaka jesteś wspaniała, myślałam, że zależy mu a on tylko chciał mi dogryźć_ ". Nic dziwnego, że miłość ulatywała jak kamfora.

Okropnie się pokłócili jeszcze w św. Mungu. Zanim wyszła, Ron przyszedł raz jeszcze, chcąc ją przekonać by nie składała pozwu o rozwód. Niestety obok niej siedzieli rodzice i nie uwierzyła zgrabnym słówkom, czego nie przyjął dobrze. Zaczął krzyczeć, aż musiał zostać wyprowadzony. Czuły mąż jakim potrafił być znikł zastąpiony przez furiata. Do tego jeszcze próbował ją szarpać i mogła przysiąc, że pił. Zaczynała rozumieć matkę i kuzynkę pytającą czego chce dla dziecka.

\- Czemu Rose płacze? – zapytała Elaine zaskoczona zmianą zachowania dziewczynki.

\- Pewnie jest głodna – wyjaśniła Lavender – ma apetyt i domaga się karmienia.

\- Karmisz ją piersią? – zapytała lekko skonsternowana Elaine.

\- A jak niby powinnam? Nie rób takich oczu Eli-Li to naturalna sprawa, niedługo sama będziesz mieć dzieci!

\- Tak, ale na pewno są zaklęcia…

\- Są, ale to bez sensu. Zrozum wówczas nie poczujesz tej niesamowitej, cudownej bliskości swego maleństwa. Owszem bywa różnie, ale inaczej na to patrzysz jak masz dziecko. Miałam wiele wątpliwości, ale to się zmienia, rozumiesz?

\- Pewnie tak, tylko boję się.

\- Czego Eli-Li?

\- Czy ty czasem słuchałaś babci? Ona mówiła by nigdy, przenigdy nie pozwolić by twój mężczyzna widział cię jak karmisz dziecko piersią i choćby nie wiem co by nie uczestniczył w porodzie. Wówczas może zmienić zdanie, co jak przestanę się mu naraz podobać?

\- Bzdury – przerwała Lavender – wychodzisz za kogoś dojrzałego, komu na tobie zależy. Nie słuchaj tych gadek.

Elaine nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale milczała. Ufała osądowi babki, zaś jej wskazówki były słuszne. Słuchała jej kiedy ta radziła by była miła, subtelna i pełna wyrozumiałości dla swego mężczyzny. By dbała o niego w intymnych chwilach, bowiem w takich sytuacjach nawet najdzielniejsi z nich bywają wrażliwi kiedy przechodziło do pożycia. Potrzebowali absolutnego zrozumienia i akceptacji. Słuchała rad i nie żałowała nawet przez monet. Wielokrotnie okazywał wdzięczność, nie tylko dając prezenty, ale przede wszystkim zapewniając, że jest dla niego najważniejsza i najpiękniejsza na świecie. Czuła się przy nim bezpieczne i ufała mu bezgranicznie. Ale kobieca próżność kazała marzyć o komplementach. A skoro babka mówiła aby pewnych rzeczy unikała, zamierzała tak zrobić.

Miała nad czym myśleć pod wieczór. Wzięła długą, aromatyczną kąpiel z olejkami. Uwielbiała podobne luksusy, coś co było dość łatwe do osiągnięcia w sporej łazience. Wpuszczona w podłogę wanna mogła bez problemu pomieścić dwie osoby, z czego skwapliwie korzystali, zaś rzucone zaklęcia sprawiały, że woda nie stygła. Podczas pierwszych nocy w jego domu, teraz ich, jak dziecko zachwycała się wymarzoną łazienką i nie chciała wychodzić z wanny. Nieco już nawykła, ale i tak uwielbiała siedzieć dłuższy czas w ciepłej, pachnącej wodzie. Na przykład z książką w ręku i talerzem przystawek. Lavender, rozwód, sprawa Pottera, wiele miało się zmienić.

* * *

[1] Oryginalnie w książkach była córką Rona i Hermiony.

 **Od Autorki:** W kolejnych rozdziałach wyjaśni się co też spotka Umbridge, a poza tym czeka nas sprawa rozwodowa Rona


	24. Kara dla Doroles

Dziękuję wszystkim moim Czytelnikom a w szczególności komentatorom. Tradycyjnie już jak co piątek zapraszam na kolejny odcinek mojej w historii, w której gościnnie wystąpi Tony Blair, Hermiona i Elaine spełnią najgorsze koszmary Dolores a Ron .. będzie Ronem.

 **Patik:** Można powiedzieć, że Lavender zmądrzała. Drogo ją kosztowało oświecenie, ale .. ważne, że idzie ku dobremu.

 **Freja** : I ja nie mam nic przeciwko wielodzietnym jako takim, ale drażnią mnie ludzie, co narobią bezmyślnie dzieci a potem wyciągają łapę do państwa albo liczą że "Pan Bóg dał dziecko, więc Pan Bóg da na dziecko", zapominając o czymś takim jak wolna wola i odpowiedzialność. Każda rodzina winna mieć tyle dzieci ile może utrzymać na poziomie uważanym za rozsądny w danej społeczności, bez luksusów ale i bez narażania na kpiny. Weasleyowie byli dla mnie przykładem bezmyślnej wielodzietności, gdzie nie patrzono na koszty nie tylko rozumiane jako pieniądze.

Ron miał straszne kompleksy połączone z brakiem ambicji i postawą roszczeniową. Pokazał to w relacjach z Harrym mając pretensje do wszystkich o wszystko, zazdrosny itd.

Do do magicznej medycyny, to w książkach temat był wspomniany, ale oczywiście trzeba też sobie wiele wyobrazić. Magia mogła wyleczyć wiele ran fizycznych czy to zaklęciami czy eliksirami. Nic jednak nie wiadomo w kwestii leczenia umysłu, ale patrząc na Azkaban i odziały urazów pozaklęciowych można założyć, że magiczna psychiatria nie leżała na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Dlatego założyłam, że działali na zasadzie naszprycować delikwenta.

 **Toraach** : Hermiś będzie, ale teraz będzie raczej uderzenie w Rona. Babcia wiedziała oczywiście ile zajmuje czasu upiększenie się, a co do Harry'ego to dziewczyny z pomocą Rufusa załatwią Umbridge.

* * *

Lukrecja Brown bardzo poważnie potraktowała słowa bratanicy. Starannie przygotowała córkę na spotkanie z prawnikiem. Nie tylko wbiła w klasyczne szaty czarodziejki, ale także dopilnowała aby przyszła na spotkanie przed czasem. Wiedziała jak bardzo niektórzy cenią punktualność, zaś Bertie Higgs niewątpliwie do takowych należał. Przywitał je uśmiechem, przychodząc dokładnie piętnaście minut przez czasem.

Nawet z daleka wyglądał na wysokiego rangą urzędnika. Nosił długie, ciemne szaty z kosztownej tkaniny. Przedziałek brązowych włosów miał nienaturalnie prosty, podobnie jak idealnie przystrzyżone wąsy. Miał przyjazną, wedle niektórych jowialną twarz, ale mocno zarysowana, kwadratowa szczęka sugerowała silny, zdecydowany charakter.

\- Pani Brown jak mniemam – powitał Lukrecję uprzejmym uśmiechem i pocałował po staroświecku w dłoń – i panna Brown – spojrzał uważnie na Lavender – zapraszam do mojego gabinetu, mamy sporo do omówienia.

\- Dziękuję, _obym_ wkrótce została z powrotem panną Brown – odparła młoda kobieta.

\- Matczyne wsparcie jest wspaniałą sprawą – powiedział z uśmiechem – ale mam zasadę aby w przypadku pełnoletnich czarodziei i czarownic rozmawiać wyłącznie z zainteresowaną osobą. Jako prawnik muszę poznać wiele szczegółów, które czasem ciężko wyjawić bliskim ze względu na wstyd.

\- Słusznie – skinęła głową Lukrecja – chciałam tylko pobyć z córką, pan rozumie, że jest okropnie zdrenowana.

\- Absolutnie, rozwód to paskudna sprawa, ale lepsza niż trwanie w złym związku.

Pani Brown oczywiście nie protestowała. Doskonale rozumiała jak delikatne bywają aspekty spraw rozwodowych. Uzdrowiciele w św. Mungu widywali rozmaite przypadki i rany zadane nie tylko przez czarnoksiężników, ale także bliskie osoby. Te ostatnie bolały bardziej, zaś bite żony czasem potrafiły opowiadać bardziej szczerze obcym ludziom niż rodzicom czy rodzeństwu. Skoro jednak Lavender dotarła na miejsce pierwszy krok został zrobiony.

\- Ma pan całkowitą rację, zostawiam córkę w dobrych rękach.

Wymieniając uprzejmości nie zauważyli Artura Weasleya, który akurat szedł do swego biura. Widząc swoją synową razem z matką oraz Higgsem przygryzł wargę i skręcił w kierunku Biura Aurorów. Nie wymagało wielkiej przenikliwości by zgadnąć co to wszystko mogło znaczyć. Wbrew pozorom Artur nie był głupcem, nawet jeśli nie piastował ważnego stanowiska i wolał kiepsko płatną pracę.

Zapukał do drzwi Szefa Biura Aurorów, gdzie zastał Kingsleya ślęczącego nad jakimiś papierami. Wojna się skończyła, śmierciożerców w większości osądzono, ale na nudę nie mogli narzekać, na ten luksus nie było ich stać.

\- Arturze, masz grobową minę co z tobą?

\- Lavender złożyła pozew o rozwód. Razem z Molly próbowaliśmy ją przekonać by przemyślała sprawę, by dla dobra dziecka nie robiła niczego gwałtownego. Niestety wtedy wpadł Ron i zaczął krzyczeć i ona oczywiście przestała nas słuchać. Kto wie, może dała by się przekonać, pomimo nacisków swej rodziny. Gazety już napisały o przyśpieszonym porodzie i zachowaniu Rona.

\- Czytałem, szlag by wziął te dziennikarskie hieny i ich łażenie i szukanie skandalu – zaklął Auror - uczepili się Rona jak głodne psy kawała mięsa!

\- To nie koniec – Artur skrzywił usta na podobne porównanie – nie powiedziałem jeszcze kto jest prawnikiem Lavender.

\- Wal – powiedział Kingsley siadając na stole – sądząc po twojej minie nie masz dobrych wieści.

\- Higgs postanowił się osobiście fatygować. Wszyscy słyszeli o tym jakim potrafi być oskarżycielem!

\- To sprawa polityczna Arturze, szykują frontalny atak na Zakon Feniksa zaś z Rona zrobią kij do okładania. Ciekawe czy Lavender wie, że jest niczym więcej niż pretekstem, chociaż tego pewnie nie usłyszy od swej wyperfumowanej kuzynki.

\- Nie wiem do czego zmierzasz..

\- Ron uległ czarowi sławy i nie udźwignął jej ciężaru. Zostanie publicznym chłopcem do bicia a Lavender pretekstem. Jej kuzynka nie jest głupią kobietą, pracowała dla Dawlisha w biurze podlegającym bezpośrednio Higgsowi. Nie wiem jak długo zna Scrimgeoura, ale fakt, że zdołała wszystko ukryć przed największymi plotkarami Ministerstwa dowodzi jej bystrości. Żony i kochanki Ministrów mieszały się do polityki od zawsze, chociaż oczywiście musiały działać niejako z tylnego fotela. Elaine Cattermole nie różni się za bardzo od poprzedniczek i w świetle historii to pozostająca w cieniu pani Knot stanowi wyjątek. Mieliśmy tak wiele pomysłów na zmiany!

Oczywiście żaden z nich nie powiedział, że zachowanie Rona mogło pogrzebać wiele z nich. Nie było czasu na obwinianie się. Musieli działać i próbować znaleźć wyjście z nieciekawej sytuacji. A kompleksy i pragnienie sławy młodego Weasleya miałby drogo kosztować nie tylko jego (praktycznie stracił już Harrego, Hermionę oraz Lavender), zaś Zakon miał zapłacić za pomoc w tuszowaniu jego wybryków. Obaj tylko patrzyli na siebie ponuro.

Tymczasem Bertie Higgs pouczył Lavender by pod żadnym pozorem nie spotykała się sam na sam z Ronem ni jego rodziną. By ilekroć czegoś zechcą powtarzała „ _podejmę decyzję po konsultacji z prawnikiem_ " i posłuchała jego rad dla dobra dziecka. Podobny argument trafiał do większości młodych matek i córka Lukrecji nie stanowiła żadnego wyjątku. Doświadczony w rozgrywkach Bertie uśmiechał się na myśl o osłabieniu denerwującego Zakonu i szpilach jakie planowali im wbić. Ronald Weasley, syn Artura wielkiego orędownika praw Mugoli oraz walczącego z dyskryminacją czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia (do było słuszne w wielu aspektach), pogrzebie polityczne plany i nadzieje swego środowiska przez swoje niestosowne i _graniczące z łamaniem prawa zachowanie poza magiczną Anglią. Los bywa ironiczny._

 _Omawiali tę sprawę wielokrotnie na spotkaniach w zaprzyjaźnionym gronie. Bardzo często wpadali na męskie wieczory do Rufusa, ponieważ jako jedyny z nich pozostał kawalerem przez długi czas. Bertie był wzorowym mężem i ojcem, ale cóż żon i córek nie zaprasza się na podobne spotkania. Tyberiusz z kolei dzielił duży dom ze swym bratem, bratową i bratankiem co oczywiście także nie pomagało. Elaine z kolei witała gości, po czym wymyślając pierwszą lepszą wymówkę przepraszała i zostawiała ich samych._

 _\- Jakby mój krewny coś takiego robił, wysłał bym go św. Munga, jednocześnie informując, że prawo obwiązuje wszystkich! – grzmiał Bertie – przecież czegoś takiego nie sposób ukrywać w nieskończoność! Co oni sobie myśleli?_

 _\- Mieli nas za bandę idiotów – wtrącił zniesmaczony Rufus – Dumbledore im to wbił do głowy, co przy Knocie nie było znowu wyzwaniem. Potrzebował wmówić uczciwym i ufnym ludziom, że Ministerstwo to grupa niekompetentnych, skorumpowanych kretynów by szli za nim i słuchali bez szemrania. Będąc mądrzejszym od Knota i jego admiratorów wypromował się na męża opatrznościowego i patrząc na to jak namieszał w głowie Potterowi skutecznie. Rzecz w tym – kontynuował – że nie pomyślał o następcy. Potężny czarodziej i sprytny polityk nie wytrenował nikogo kto by mógł przejąć po nim schedę, Potter jest za młody i zadaje pytania, więc Zakon nie ma przywódcy._

 _\- To cię nie martwi chyba? – zauważył Tyberiusz_

 _\- Ależ skąd, to wspaniała sprawa. Cormac ukończył kurs Aurorów z bardzo dobrymi wynikami, on i Potter są najlepsi i nawet Shacklebolt musi to przyznać. Już wysłałem odpowiednią notę i chcę widzieć minę tego kochania Zakonu jak chwali twego bratanka. Pewnie się skrzywi!_

 _\- Na pewno, zatem chłopaki zajmijcie miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie i potem mi złożycie relację. To będzie coś!_

 _Elaine oczywiście wiedziała o czym rozmawiali. Czasem zostawała i pełniąc rolę dobrej gospodyni dbała by goście zawsze mieli pełne szklanki, samej siedząc cicho w kącie. W podobny sposób spędzała wieczory kiedy jako mała dziewczynka przebywała w domu babki a tamta przyjmowała na kolacji swoich znajomych z Ministerstwa. Lavender ziewała i szła spać, lecz Elaine słuchała miłych panów, którzy zawsze uprzejmie witali dziewczynę. Siedziała w kącie wyszywając i uważnie słuchając. Lubiła gości babki, bo w przeciwieństwie do kolegów ze szkoły przynosili jej prezenty a nie ciągnęli za włosy. Czasem rozmawiali też z nią bardzo poważnie, co jej imponowała. Babka zwykle potem rozmawiała z nią jak z dorosłą informując o zwyczajach, polityce oraz opowiadając o gościach. Niekiedy pozwalała wypić piwo kremowe a nawet kilka łyków wina. No i zawsze, zawsze miała się wówczas okazję ładnie ubrać._

 _Teraz, jako dorosła, czasem robiła dokładnie to samo, z tym, że wyszywanie zamieniła na przeglądanie katalogów z sukniami ślubnymi. Siedziała w kącie okazjonalnie zabierając głos, podobnie jak za swoich szkolnych lat. Także zakładała coś ładnego na podobne okazje, zaś kiedy goście wyszli, lub poszli spać, długo rozmawiali. No nie tylko rozmawiali, ale rozmowy stanowiły istotną część tego co robili. Oczywiście w podobny sposób zachowywało się wiele żon i córek ważnych urzędników i pań z towarzystwa. Córki Bertiego miały jednak identyczne podejście co Lavender, co stanowiło pewien problem. Elaine zaś chciała możliwie najlepiej pełnić nadchodzącą rolę._

Radziła kuzynce by słuchała Bertiego i oczywiście zapewniała, że Ron za wszystko zapłaci. Rudzielec nie miał niestety za wiele rozumu, co ułatwiało sprawę. Wręcz czyniło zwycięstwo dziecinnie prostym. O ile nie znajdzie sobie naprawdę dobrego prawnika, który zdoła sprawić by milczał, swoim językiem sam na siebie wyda wyrok i sam siebie zohydzi opinii publicznej. Niektórzy ludzie są sami dla siebie najgroźniejsi i Weasley należał do tej właśnie kategorii. Nie był złym człowiekiem, lecz nadmiernie kochał sławę, uwagę i mocne trunki. Elaine go nie żałowała.

Jeśli już komuś współczuła, to Lavender wciągniętej w awanturę i zrobionej przedmiotem publicznego żartu. Była rzecz jasna zdradzaną i ośmieszaną żoną, ale kto chce być przedmiotem powszechnej litości? Lepsze to niż zbiorowa pogarda, ale nijak nie chciała czegoś podobnego przeżywać. Na szczęście to jej nie groziło.

Xxxxx

Zgodnie z prawem, zanim doszłoby do procesu, małżonkowie spotykali się na czymś w rodzaju spotkania gdzie mogli zawrzeć ugodę. W przypadku dopisania takowej nie dochodziło do formalnej sprawy przez Wizengamotem, co odpowiadało wielu ludziom, którzy nie chcieli publicznych przepychanek. Bertie przeczytał możliwie najwięcej na temat męża swej klientki, łącznie z raportami od nauczycieli oraz wykazem ocen. Pragnął poznać go możliwie najlepiej, tak bowiem mógł weń najskuteczniej uderzyć. Na tym polegała jego rola.

\- Arturze – Kingsley zabrzmiał śmiertelnie poważnie w dzień przed spotkaniem – Ron musi się zgodzić na ugodę. Higgs będzie musiał takową zaproponować, bo nie złamie otwarcie prawa. Twój syn nie popełnił żadnego przestępstwa więc będą musieli mu dać standardowe warunki. Zadbaj by na tym się skończyło, bo rozprawa przez Wizengamotem może drogo kosztować Zakon i twoją rodzinę. Bardzo drogo – ostrzegł.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Niektórzy jak Hestia Jones lub Dedalus Diggle byli przeciwni pomocy Ronowi i mają do mnie wielki żal. Zebrali wielu podobnie myślących i grożą odejściem a do tego nie możemy dopuścić!

\- Ile osób przekonali?

\- Wszystkich poza tobą, Molly, Tonks i Remusem. Szalonooki wprost nie grozi odejście ale jest wściekły, podobnie jak Bill i Fleur. Teraz rozumiesz? Albo przegłosują nasze usunięcie, albo Zakon przestanie istnieć.

\- Ron – zaczął słabo Artur – gdyby nie on…

\- Przykro mi, ale gdyby nie twój syn, projekt ustawy o zakazanie pytania o status krwi przy przyjmowaniu do pracy leżałby na biurku Scrimgeoura. Teraz pozostało nam ratować, co tylko da się ratować. Emmeline Vance wzięli na przesłuchanie i powiedziała całkiem sporo.

Teraz im pozostało liczyć, że rudzielec chociaż raz zachowa się rozważnie. Liczyli na cud biorąc pod uwagę jego przeszłość ale czy zostało im cokolwiek innego? Kiedy niecałe dwa lata wcześniej wygrywali Wojnę, byli dumni, silni i zjednoczeni. Niestety ledwie opadł bitewny kurz, na wierzch wyszły dawne animozje zaś Ron tylko podgrzewał napiętą atmosferę. Decyzja Kingsleya by wesprzeć młodzieńca miała ich drogo kosztować.

„Spotkanie ostatniej szansy", jak nazywano rozmowę chcących rozwodu małżonków, miało miejsce w niewielkiej Sali, na drugim piętrze Ministerstwa. Dwie osoby, wraz z prawnikami rozmawiały z wyznaczonym na mediatora urzędnikiem, gdzie przedstawiano propozycje ugody. Najbliżsi czekali na zewnątrz, nie było im bowiem wolno wchodzić.

Na Rona czekali rodzice oraz Ginny, której lojalność wobec brata zwyciężyła złość na idiotyczne a wręcz okrutne zachowanie. Lavender otaczało więcej ludzi: państwo Brown, babcia Galatea, Elaine oraz Parvati, która przyjechała do Anglii po dłuższej nieobecności. Hermiona, wściekła za wulgarne odzywki oraz okropne pomówienia, stała obok Elaine oraz jej rodziny. Harry, będący w przededniu ślubu z Ginny, stał pośrodku nie chcąc wybierać stron. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że rozprawa rozwodowa Lavender z Ronem, była rozprawą Ministerstwa z Zakonem. Obie grupki zaś patrzyły na siebie wrogo.

Bertie Higgs, poważny w swych szmaragdowych szatach, podtrzymywał wyraźnie zdenerwowaną, młodą kobietę. Tym gestem nie tylko miał nad nią kontrolę, ale jeszcze pokazywał się jako obrońca pokrzywdzonych i słabych. Obok niego szła Lavender, w prostej szarej szacie. Wyglądała w niej zarówno elegancko jak i skromnie, co budziło sympatię obserwatorów, widzących młodą, oszukaną w uczuciach kobietę. Swoje niezadowolenie z powodu zbyt hojnej oferty zostawił za drzwiami gabinetu.

Obrony Rona podjął się pewien starszy i doświadczony czarodziej, wskazany i polecony przez Percy'ego. Cały poprzedni dzień spędził na przekonywaniu rudzielca i jego rodziców aby przyjęli warunki ugody, jakiekolwiek by one nie były. Nie wziął jednak poprawki na charakter chłopaka.

\- Wnioskuje pani o rozwód z winy męża oraz o przyznanie pani opieki nad córką, ale jednocześnie zaznaczając by dziadkowie mogli widywać wnuczkę bez ograniczeń– zaczął wyznaczony na mediatora urzędnik, pocierając czoło.

\- Tak – odpowiedziała Lavender

\- Bardzo dobrze, jakie pani podaje argumenty za przyznaniem pani opieki? – zapytał.

Lavender zerknęła na Bertiego, ten zaś skinął głową. Przećwiczyli oczywiście co ma powiedzieć i przygotował ją na rozmaite warianty. Nakazał by pozostała skromna i spokojna cokolwiek się zdarzy i by okazywała szacunek mediatorowi, jeśli chce naprawdę dogryźć mężowi. Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, walcząc ze zdenerwowaniem.

\- Czy chce pani skonsultować swoją odpowiedź z panem Higgsem?

\- Nie sire – odparła grzecznie – nie ma takiej potrzeby i dziękuję. Jestem w stanie zapewnić Rose, mojej córce lepsze warunki. Jestem jedynaczką a oboje moi rodzice pracują, matka jako uzdrowicielka w św. Mungu a ojciec zajmuje się eliksirami. Przez większość dnia będą mieć do dyspozycji dom. Zaadoptowaliśmy jedno z pomieszczeń na pokój dziecięcy i jesteśmy w trakcie wyposażania takowego. Moi rodzice są w stanie utrzymać mnie i dziecko. Poza tym myślałam by, kiedy to tylko będzie możliwe poszukać pracy, albo odpłatnie opiekować się innymi dziećmi.

\- Czyli jednak sytuacja finansowa rodziny nie jest tak dobra, jakby to wynikało z opisu – zaczął prawnik Rona.

Lavender już miała coś powiedzieć, ale Bertie chwycił ją za rękę i poprosił o czas na konsultację. Prawnik mógł konsultować każdą wypowiedź swego klienta, nawet jeśli oznaczało to szeptanie półgębkiem najlepszej odpowiedzi. Tak też uczynił.

\- Jest dobra – powiedziała Lavender słuchając słów Higgsa – myślałam jednak, by w ten sposób zapewnić Rose towarzystwo innych dzieci, a samej mieć fundusze na drobne wydatki. Jestem jedynaczką a moi rodzice pracują, dlatego pomyślałam by w ten sposób pomóc innym młodym mamom a jednocześnie moja córka by nie przebywała wyłącznie z dorosłymi – mówiła słuchając rad Bertiego.

\- Bzdura – krzyknął Ron – u moich rodziców będzie jej lepiej i bez obcych, to może być groźne, zamierzasz zapraszać byle kogo?

\- Za pozwoleniem sire, czy mogę odpowiedzieć? – zapytała mediatora po czym kontynuowała – myślałam o zaproszeniu dzieci innych czarownic w moim wieku, małe dzieci są co najwyżej zagrożeniem dla tłukących się przedmiotów w zasięgu ich rąk! Poza tym – mówiła powtarzając szeptane przez Bertiego słowa – to jedyna luźna propozycja. Moja rodzina jest zamożniejsza i codzienne przebywanie z dzieckiem będzie dla wszystkich najwygodniejsze. Cenię państwa Weasley, toteż nie zamierzam im utrudniać kontaktów z wnuczką. Są jednak mało zamożni, toteż obecność małego dziecka może stwarzać problem.

Bertie patrzył wyzywająco na Rona. Nie bez powodu wyciągnął w rozmowie kwestie finansowe, nie stanowiło tajemnicy że pracujący w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli Artur Weasley zarabiał mało i nie dość dużo by utrzymać dużą rodzinę. Oczywiście kiedy dzieci dorosły było im lżej, ale temat bywał dla nich dość drażliwy. To także nie wymagało wielkiej dedukcji, toteż Bertie dokładnie celował wbijając szpilę, tak by zabolało i prowokowało, a jednocześnie z boku wszystko wyglądało dobrze.

\- Nie przeszkadzało ci to mieszkać w moim domu, kiedy twoja rodzina się na ciebie wypięła – odparł triumfalnie.

\- Moja rodzina nie akceptowała małżeństwa – powiedziała spokojnie Lavender – ale niektórzy mnie wspierali. Moja kuzynka oraz ciotka przysyłały mi podarunki i pieniądze.

\- Ile wynosiły owe kwoty? Oczywiście proszę podać przybliżenie!

\- Około trzystu czasem czterystu galeonów[1] miesięcznie łącznie – wyjaśniła – kuzynka przesyłała pieniądze zaś ciotka raczej podarunki.

\- To dość duże sumy pieniędzy – zauważył prawnik Rona.

\- Elaine, znaczy moja kuzynka, zarabiała jakieś prawie dwa tysiące galeonów miesięcznie z czego wydawała mniej niż połowę.

\- Rozumiem, zaś pan Artur Weasley – mediator zerknął na papiery – zarabia niecały tysiąc z czego utrzymuje całą rodzinę, zatem przesyłki panny Cattermole niewątpliwie pomagały, podała też pani dochód rodziców na łącznie trzy i pół tysiąca galeonów, zatem pod względem finansowym niewątpliwie sytuacja państwa Brown wygląda lepiej. Panie Weasley, dlaczego pan sądzi, że dziecko winno być u pana rodziców?

\- Mama wychowała nas siedmioro – powiedział Ron – zna się na tym lepiej niż inni.

To był argument na korzyść Weasleyów. Duże rodziny budziły zwykle sympatię, ale oczywiście i ten trend można było odwrócić. Bertie szybko jednak „niechcący" przypomniał o Percy'm, którego znał osobiście i wiedział o jego trudnych relacjach z rodzinę. Drobna prowokacja odniosła skutek, bowiem Ron uniósł się gniewem i nazwał wprost brata „zdrajcą" oraz „przydupasem Ministra". Rzecz jasna owe określenie zostało zanotowane, a Bertie uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

\- Nie zapominajmy co pisano na temat wyczynów bohatera wojennego, Ronalda Weasleya – wtrącił w swej mowie końcowej - czy dziecko winno chować się z ojcem, który dla zabawy rzuca czary w obecności Mugoli?

I wtedy Ron nie wytrzymał i kompletnie ignorując swego prawnika zażądał końca farsy, nieomal rzucając się z pięściami na Bertiego. Został natychmiast oszołomiony a owo zachowanie trafiło do akt. Higgs mógł sobie pogratulować skuteczności i posłał uśmiech swej młodej podopiecznej. Szło mu wręcz za łatwo.

Wściekły rudzielec wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Rodzice oraz Ginny natychmiast się poderwali i nie musieli o nic pytań. Irytacja na twarzy jego obrońcy mówiła sama za siebie. Poza kręceniem głową nic nie mogli zrobić. Ich syn w porywie gniewu odrzucił ostatnią szansę na w miarę bezbolesne rozwiązanie sprawy.

\- Higgs go prowokował, ale nie zrobił niczego wbrew prawu – wyjaśnił przychylny Zakonowi mediator – niby przypadkiem wspomniał o twoich zarobkach Arturze i jak niskie stanowisko zajmujesz w Ministerstwie. Rzecz w tym, że to wiedza powszechna no i to musiało być powiedziane skoro Lavender wnioskowała o przyznanie jej opieki, chociaż zaznaczyła byście z Molly mogli widywać Rose ile chcecie. Ron nieuważnie wypomniał, że z wami mieszkała, ale i na to Higgs był przygotowany, dążył do konfrontacji i niestety wasz syn wpadł w zasadzkę jak dziecko. Nic nie mogłem zrobić kiedy wyszedł i wyraźnie nie chciał kontynuować spotkania.

\- Ten stary zbok szeptał bez przerwy coś na ucho mojej żonie! – warknął

\- Prawo tego nie zabrania – odparł zniesmaczony urzędnik – to jej prawnik i ma prawo oraz zadanie, przed sądem jak i na takich spotkaniach konsultować wypowiedzi ze swym klientem! Nieraz bywałem mediatorem i ludzie często wolą cichy rozwód, a nie sprawę przez Wizengamotem. Higgs dążył do rozprawy i niech Merlin ma was w swej opiece, bo Ronald nie zgodził się na wyjątkowo dobrą ugodę – powiedział.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem – burknął rudzielec – mam prawo i…

\- .. milcz zanim wykopiesz sobie grób językiem bezmyślny chłopaku, przy okazji pociągając za sobą najbliższych.

Ronowi nie było specjalnie przykro, bowiem jak zwykle winił innych za niepowodzenie. Drapał się po głowie jakby nie rozumiejąc dlaczego nie dostał opieki nad dzieckiem z definicji, wszak był przecież przyjacielem słynnego Harrego Pottera, częścią Złotego Trio, wojennym bohaterem. Niecałe dwa lata wcześniej ludzie stawali w kolejce by uścisnąć z nim dłoń i zapraszali na przyjęcia. Był prawdziwym panem sytuacji, ważną i sławną osobą. Nawet nie dostrzegł kiedy wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać.

Teraz już nawet Kingsley był wściekły. Szef Biura Aurorów po prostu wyrzucił ich ze swego gabinetu i nie zamierzał więcej pomagać. Jego cierpliwość została wyczerpana i pozostała tylko złość. „ _To już koniec, radź sobie sam Arturze. Cenię cię, ale nie pójdę na dno z powodu wyczynów Rona_ ". Rudzielec był teraz ciężarem nie chlubą czy bohaterem.

\- On odstrasza ludzi – grzmiał Kingsley – Hermiona, teraz Harry wyraźnie się od nas dystansują. Hermiona nie wybaczyła mi interwencji na Balu, zaś Harry po prostu robi uniki. Inni cóż, wyraźnie mówią, że nie mają nic przeciw Zakonowi, ale Ron to inna sprawa. Nic już więcej nie da się zrobić, Ron wykopie sobie grób swoim językiem i nas pociągnie za sobą.

Xxxxx

Zadowolony Bertie oczywiście zameldował o sukcesie Rufusowi. Szedł do jego gabinetu niczym triumfujący generał po wygranej bitwie w poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. Weasley, syn zasłużonego członka Zakonu Feniksa okazał się największym zagrożeniem dla swej rodziny i ich ideałów. Ich polityczni przeciwnicy, choćby stawali na rzęsach nie wyrządzili by równie poważnych szkód. Powinni mu dziękować!

\- Poszło aż tak łatwo? – zapytał wyraźnie zdumiony Rufus – on jest aż tak głupi?

\- Ano właśnie, to było aż za łatwe, wiesz jakbym miał zabrać dziecku lizaka czy coś. Nie bawią mnie podobne, łatwe zwycięstwa.

\- Weasleyowie są dowodem na nieprawdziwość idei supremacji czystej krwi, a przynajmniej za takowego można uznać Ronalda.

\- Słusznie, wiedziałeś, że Elaine posyłała swej kuzynce po kilkaset galeonów miesięcznie? To może wyjść podczas sprawy rozwodowej, oczywiście przedstawimy to jako wspieranie zbłąkanej krewnej, ale powinieneś wiedzieć – wyjaśnił Bertie.

\- Powiedziała mi i nie będzie mieć więcej ku temu okazji, dość tej hojności. Rozumiem wsparcie potrzebujących, ale nie zamierzam utrzymywać darmozjadów. A, Bertie skoro już jesteś czy masz propozycje cięć budżetowych w swoim Departamencie?

\- Tak, zacznę od najmniej wydajnych biur i tych najmniej istotnych.

Biuro Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli nie uchodziło za ani ważne, ani wydajne. Jednak nie zostało umieszczone na liście tych do zmniejszenia budżetu. Poglądy poglądami, ale sprawa wyglądałaby na zbyt wyraźnie polityczną. Na razie jednak można było uderzyć w inną irytującą osobę i jednocześnie pokazać się z dobrej strony. Za Dolores Umbridge raczej niewielu zatęskni, zaś wedle Ministra Percy dawno temu zasłużył na awans, zaś teraz nadchodziła idealna okazja.

Przygotowane przez Elaine oraz jej koleżanki zeznania Harrego i innych poszkodowanych wystarczałby na wielokrotne zwolnienie dyscyplinarne a może łącznie z miłymi wakacjami w Azkabanie. Ale można jeszcze spełnić największe koszmary danej osoby, zaś Hermiona i Elaine wymyśliły iście diaboliczny plan, oczywiście opatrzony odpowiednimi przepisami. Tak, to z pewnością zaboli o wiele bardziej niż przymusowi pobyt z dementorami. Nakazał sprowadzić Hermionę.

\- Hermiono, jestem pod wrażeniem – Rufus przywitał ją znacznie cieplej niż zwykle, nawet przeszli na „ty" odkąd jej związek z Lucjuszem stał się faktem – zaskoczyłaś mnie ukrytym wybuchem talentu, a może ukrywałaś swe zdolności tracąc czas na skrzaty domowe?

\- O co chodzi?

\- Pomysł na karę dla Umbridge oczywiście, nie marszcz brwi, nie oczekuj poważnego potraktowania pomysłu wyzwalania istot, które nie chcą być uszczęśliwiane. Podoba mi się co zaproponowałaś, _zaproponowałyście_ , razem z Elaine. Aby wszystko zadziałało jak należy, potrzebujemy jeszcze jednej osoby.

\- Kogo?

\- Premiera Mugoli oczywiście, w przeciwieństwie do Knota nie ignoruję istotności kontaktów z niemagicznymi mieszkańcami naszej wyspy. Jakkolwiek mamy odmienne rządy, systemy prawne, to jednak żyjemy obok siebie i dobre relacje uczynią nasze życie łatwiejszym. Nie storpeduję swoich pomysłów wybierając Umbridge jako oficjalnego przedstawiciela, ale cóż _drogi_ Tony[2] na pewno znajdzie dla niej mało ważne zajęcie i kanciapę.

Hermiona zachichotała, zastanawiając się nad reakcją Premiera Mugoli na podobną prośbę. Pewnie dlatego była przeszczęśliwa, że będzie mogła uczestniczyć w rozmowie. Tak, pełniła rolę doradcy do spraw podobnych kontaktów, toteż była wdzięczna za możliwość odwiedzenia Dowling Street 9. Ona doradziła, że garnitury działają o wiele lepiej niż szaty czarodziejów dla przełamania lodów. Została nawet wysłana by znaleźć odpowiedni strój i przy okazji coś dla siebie.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła Ministra Magii w mugolskim garniturze przeżyła niemały szok. Dotychczas widywała go wyłącznie ze wspaniałych, czarno-złotych lub granatowych szatach. W idealnie skrojonym (i potraktowanym transmutacją) garniturze wyglądał na wyższego i chudszego. Mógłby uchodzić za wysokiego rangą urzędnika mugolskiego rządu, gdyby nie dość niesforna grzywa ciemnorudych włosów. Wyglądał dość dziwnie, ale nie źle. Hermiona zaś nie bez przyjemności wskoczyła w małą czarną. O tak, wiedziała, że nawet okropny wujek Harrego nie rozpoznał by w nich czarodziei.

Premier przywitał dość ciepło dwójkę wychodzących z kominka gości. Hermiona nieomal upadła wychodząc z sieci Fiuu, miała bowiem małą wprawę w tym rodzaju transportu a na domiar złego nosiła buty na wysokich obcasach. Elaine oraz Pansy zmuszały ją do noszenia podobnych butów, mówiąc, że taka się na pewno spodoba Lucjuszowi. Spodobać wybrankowi serca było najwyraźniej ważnym motto dla wielu czarownic, nie zaś czymś co było typowe dla Pansy jak niedawno sądziła. Pierwsza wizyta na Downing Street 9 zapewne zakończyła by się wstydem, gdyby nie przytomność towarzysza. Chwycił ją dość mocno i podtrzymał, za co mu podziękowała. „ _Wiele osób ma problem jak rzadko podróżuje_ "- wyjaśnił beznamiętnie. To właśnie zapewne musiała uwielbiać w nim Elaine.

\- Goście – głos Premiera nie brzmiał zbyt entuzjastycznie – mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi o żadnych zbiegłych przestępców czy inne nieszczęścia.

\- Ciężki dzień? - zapytał Minister uprzejmie.

\- A żebyś wiedział, trzy godziny odpowiadania na pytania opozycji to męka. Zatem co mogę zrobić dla ciebie Rufusie oraz twej uroczej towarzyszki?

\- Panna Granger jest moim doradcą do spraw kontaktów z Mugolami, to ona podpowiedziała wiele skutecznych rozwiązań, dzięki swej znajomości świata poza magią. Wpadała też na coś jeszcze – kontynuował – sposób na ukarania pewnej osoby i tutaj potrzebuję twej pomocy Tony.

\- Niby jak mam pomóc magicznego przestępcę?

\- Możesz pomóc, _potrzebuję_ kanciapy – wyjaśnił miękko Minister- w moim biurze jest pewna osoba, która poważnie nagięła prawo i w normalnych warunkach została by objęta prawnym dozorem. To jednak nie dość ciężka kara – tłumaczył zdumionemu Premierowi – Hermiono, jeśli możesz wyjaśnić szczegóły swego planu?

Hermiona skinęła dość nerwowo głową, po czym sięgnęła do teczki z dokumentami. Widok Premiera działał nieco onieśmielająco, ale ona jednak przebywała w towarzystwie różnych ważnych, istotnych osób. Czuła na sobie jego przenikliwe spojrzenie, ale jak szybko sobie uświadomiła pewnie nie widział w życiu wiele czarownic, a jeśli już raczej nie nosiły małej czarnej z krótkim rękawem. Hermiona wybrała ową sukienkę podczas zakupów u Harrodsa, wszak powinna była odpowiednio się zaprezentować.

Przebywała dość w towarzystwie Lucjusza i innych, by doceniać wagę właściwej prezentacji. Ron nie przywiązywał uwagi do podobnych szczegółów i zaraził tym Harrego. Ginny nosiła mugolskie, sportowe stroje na spotkaniach z różnymi urzędnikami Ministerstwa. Budziło to irytację, bowiem Hermiona wiedziała, że ludzie pewnego pokolenia byli uczeni, że strój oznacza szacunek do rozmówcy. Tego wymagano także od urzędników tak w świecie magicznym jak i mugolskim. Ginny jednak nie zwracała uwagi na podobne szczegóły, zaś na wszelkie delikatne uwagi reagowała złością i kąśliwością. Sama Hermiona nie miała nic przeciwko dżinsom czy sportowym koszulkom, ale nie do Ministerstwa! „ _Nie zamierzam zamienić się w jeszcze jedną wymalowaną lalkę"._ Dopiero potem Hermiona zrozumiała kot był obiektem takiej niechęci Ginny.

\- Chodzi o Dolores Umbridge – wyjaśniła spokojnie – ona należy do najgorszych elementów naszego kraju, uważając, że magia daje jej prawo źle traktować innych ludzi. Dlatego chcemy by musiała żyć wśród tych, których tak nie cierpi. Oczywiście – tłumaczyła widząc strach na twarzy rozmówcy – podjęliśmy niezbędne kroki, zgodnie z naszym prawem czarowanie w obecności Mugoli to przestępstwo i ona o tym wie. Poza tym nałożymy restrykcje i zaklęcia śledzące na jej różdżkę, tak by każdy rzucony przez nią czar był natychmiast odnotowany. Jeśli więc spróbuje kogoś zaatakować, będziemy wiedzieli i natychmiast trafi do Azkabanu. Chcemy ją skazać na rodzaj wygnania, ale oczywiście z zachowaniem procedur bezpieczeństwa. Żmudna, mało ważna praca w kanciapie niewątpliwie da jej w kość. Oczywiście wszelkie raporty o nadużyciach powinny trafiać do nas.

\- Znajdę coś odpowiedniego, tak, wasza znajoma będzie zachwycona.

I niewątpliwie była. Dolores jak co dzień przychodziła do Ministerstwa, nieświadoma co właśnie dla nie zdecydowano. Kiedy zmuszała uczniów do pisania Krwawym Piórem nie bez przypadku wybierała uczniów z rodzin Mugoli, albo takich co mieli słaby kontakt z czarodziejskim światem. Ostatnie czego potrzebowała co wściekłe listy do rodziców i co gorsza pretensje wysyłane dla Ministerstwa. Robiła wszystko by pomóc Korneliuszowi, zaś ten miewał nieraz zbyt miękkie serce. Pottera należało uciszyć i zdyskredytować, w ten czy inny sposób. do tego nastawiła chłopaka i jego kumpli na tyle negatywnie przeciw Ministerstwu, aby nie próbowali iść do nikogo szukać sprawiedliwości. Bo oczywiście doskonale wiedziała, że jakby ludzie z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa przejrzeli zeznania i wiedzieli co wyczyniała w Hogwarcie skazali by ją. Zwłaszcza jakby do sprawy dotarli ludzie Higgsa.

W wezwaniu do gabinetu Ministra nie widziała zapowiedzi nieszczęścia. Oczywiście następca _drogiego Korneliusza_ , traktował ją dość obojętnie i zachowywał dystans. Dość ostro odrzucił jej próbę pomocy po ciężkim dniu w pracy, a przecież ona potrafiła zadbać o potrzeby mężczyzn, naprawdę umiała dbać i wiedziała jak dogodzić. Niestety niektórzy nie chcieli nawet dać szansy. Mimo to idąc na spotkanie ze Scrimgeourem, spryskała się mocniej znienawidzonymi przez niego perfumami, co uważała za urocze i uwodzicielskie. Bo oczywiście nie porzuciła nadziei na wspieraniu nowego Ministra, oraz pomocy w odzyskaniu spokoju i wyciszenia po ciężkim dniu. Fakt, że mężczyzna miał narzeczoną nijak nie przeszkadzał. Dolores oczywiście zachowywała wobec Elaine tę samą uprzejmość jak wobec pani Knot, nawet jeśli w dość specyficzny sposób wykonywała polecenia swych przełożonych. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że żona _drogiego Korneliusza_ , uchodziła powszechnie za oziębłą. Pewnie dlatego ten chodził zdenerwowany, ale Dolores umiała go zrelaksować. Drogi Rufus odrzucił jej względy, ale jeszcze zatęskni za tym, co potrafi dać w łóżku doświadczona kobieta. _„Elaine jest ładna, elegancka i na pewno zadba o twój wizerunek w oczach opinii publicznej, ja zaś dogodzę ci inaczej, tak jak ona nie potrafi, każda z nas zadba o ciebie inaczej "_.

\- Dolores – głos niósł w sobie ciepło lodowca i każdy poza Umbridge wziął by to za ostrzeżenie – mam dla ciebie stanowisko w sam raz dla twoich umiejętności – kontynuował.

\- Rufusie, wiesz przecież, że zawsze służyłam Ministerstwu z najwyższym oddaniem – odparła słodkim, dziewczęcym głosem- pozwól mi tylko pokazać umiejętności!

\- Wiem już o nich dostatecznie dużo Dolores – odparł chłodno - a zeznania Harrego Pottera powiedziały mi całkiem sporo – kontynuował widząc jak kolor odpływa a twarzy kobiety – naprawdę sądziłaś, że nigdy się nie dowiem?

\- Ja działałam _dla dobra_ Ministerstwa a ten bezczelny chłopak..

\- Miał piętnaście lat, piętnaście Dolores! Od kiedy to torturowanie uczniów służy Ministerstwu? Może i był bezczelny i bezmyślnie papugował Dumbledore'a, ale nie zasłużył na podobne traktowanie. Do tego jakbyś nie zauważyła on jest wojennym bohaterem, więc to wygląda naprawdę fatalnie. Nie służyłaś nikomu i niczemu poza sobą. Możemy załatwić sprawę dyskretnie, a ile będziesz współpracować.

\- Co mam zrobić? – zapytała.

\- Dostaniesz przeniesienie – odparł zimno – tutaj masz szczegóły. W sam raz dla ciebie.

Dolores nieomal upadła widząc dokumenty. Niskie stanowisko w administracji mugolskiej. Restrykcje nałożone na różdżkę. Zakaz czarowania i brak wpływu na cokolwiek. Podwładna Mugoli i przed nimi odpowiadająca. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić gorszego upokorzenia.

\- Nigdy! – zaprotestowała.

\- Zatem wolisz proces przez Wizengamotem? I chcesz by naprawdę twój _ukochany Korneliusz_ poznał prawdę o tym to robiłaś, rzekomo w jego imieniu i dla jego dobra? Nie udawaj takiej niewinnej – skrzywił usta widząc jak próbuje protestować – wiem, że z nim spałaś, wszyscy wiedzą więc nie usiłuj udawać niewiniątka, bo nie masz z nim nic wspólnego. I oczywiście pewnie nie chcesz bym mu powiedział, że twoja _miłość_ trwała tak długo jak jego rola Ministra i że próbowałaś uwieść jego następcę.

\- Ja.. chciałam pomóc.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć komu. Zatem twoja odpowiedź?

Nawet Dolores wiedziała kiedy przegrywa. Korneliusz, Korneliusz nie mógł poznać prawdy, za nic w świecie. Miała wybór między publicznym upokorzeniem a dyskretnym załatwieniem sprawy. Wybrała drugą opcję, nie do końca wiedząc jak ciężkie chwile ją czekają. Upadła tak nisko, zaś upadek dopiero się zaczął.

Z kolei Percy zachwycony awansem. Został starszym podsekretarzem, a w rozmowie usłyszał wyraźnie, że to dopiero początek. Nie pytał o Umbridge, wiedział bowiem od Hermiony i Elaine jak bardzo jej nie znoszą i że marzą by po prostu znikła im z pola widzenia. I wcale im się nie dziwił, zwłaszcza jak widział dziwne spojrzenia jakie mu rzucała.

\- Gratuluję ci Percy – głos Elaine brzmiał ciepło i uprzejmie – to kolejny krok na drodze do wspaniałej kariery. Na pewno chcesz teraz świętować tę okazję!

\- Dziękuję Elaine, moja rodzina.. nie ważne. W każdym razie zamierzam udowodnić, że zasłużyłem na awans i pracować równie ciężko jak nie ciężej.

\- Niewątpliwie, ale oszczędzaj się. Rufus bardzo cię ceni i nie chce musieć szukać nowego pomocnika, miło go zaskoczyłeś na samym początku waszej współpracy. Wiesz jak ciężko o kompletnych ludzi, wiesz niewątpliwie ślęcząc nad wszystkimi raportami.

\- Oj żebyś wiedziała Elaine.

Wymienili uprzejmości, jak zawsze ilekroć rozmawiali. Elaine poznała już jakiś czas temu młodego pomocnika swego narzeczonego. Uprzejmy, spokojny Percy w jej pojęciu w ogóle nie pasował do swej rodziny, zwłaszcza okropnego, młodszego brata. Oceniano go jako sztywnego formalistę, ale do nie przeszkadzało Elaine, bowiem ceniła podobne cechy i szybko pojęła dlaczego Rufus szybko znalazł wspólny język z Percym. Mógł nie być zachwycony wyborami personalnymi Knota, jednak nie wyrzucił jego ludzi na dzień dobry i bez sprawdzenia czy przypadkiem nie są kompetentni. Percy okazał się miłym zaskoczeniem.

Pracowity, ambitny i oczytany najwyraźniej nie wdał się w najbliższą rodzinę. Bywał momentami nadgorliwy, ale dla tej wady Rufus wykazywał spore wyrozumienie. Osobiście wolał już przesadnie chętnych, niż leniwych czy kombinatorów. To oczywiście znajdowało o wiele mniej zrozumienia i pochwały ze strony Weasleyów.

Ron nieustannie nabijał się z Percy'ego a wtórowała mu Ginny. Kpili z jego pracy, raportów i nieraz przesadnej gorliwości w chwaleniu narzeczonych. Pracujący w Rumunii Charlie rzadko odwiedzał rodzinę i unikał tematu. Bill, obecnie jeden z pracowników Gringotta zaczął bronić brata, bowiem odkąd został ojcem zależało mu na zapewnieniu dzieciom bytu. Chciał im dać czego sam nie miał, by nie musiały mieć rzeczy dzielonych z rodzeństwem. Znalazł też więcej wyrozumienia dla Percy'ego co zrujnowało jego relacje z Ronem i Ginny. Siostra zaczęła na nowo przezywać Fleur Flegmą i żartować z „wybrednej francuzeczki". Rodzinne obiadki bywały naprawdę ciężki i paskudne. Harry usiłował przepraszać i tłumaczyć dziewczynę, ale Bill zawsze kazał mu przestać. W końcu nie musi przepraszać za dorosłą kobietę! Podział w rodzinie Weasleyów nasilał się i najwyraźniej miał doprowadzić do rozpadu.

* * *

[1] 1 galeon=5 funtów

[2] Tony Blair był premierem UK w latach 1997-2007. Akcja opowiadania rozgrywa się od 1998 roku, kiedy był Bal u Malfoya w 1 rozdziale (Bitwa o Hogwart miała miejsce w 1998), zaręczyłam Rufusa (JK Rowling mianowała go Ministrem w 1996 roku a zamordowała w 1997) z Elaine w 1999 (poznali się w 1994 roku a ślub wezmą w 2000) zaś Lavender rozwiodę w 2000.

 **Od Autorki:** Wydaje mi się, że dla gardzącej Mugolami Dolores praca wśród nich bez różdżki była by straszną karą.


	25. Zakon zaczyna tracić cierpliwość

Witajcie, zapraszam jak co piątek na nowy odcinek. Dzisiaj ciąg dalszy medialnej kampanii przeciw Ronowi.

 **Hulk12:** Myślę, że Dolores na pewno będzie sfrustrowna, ale pytanie na jak długo? Niektórzy to zmieniają zachowanie i poglądy jak chorągiewki na wietrze.

 **Toraach:** Oni się dopiero rozkręcają zaś Ron traci resztki rozumu. Ginny cóż wybrała stronę brata, ale sytuacja była ciężka, kiedy trzeba dokonywać dramatycznych wyborów.

Moim zdaniem Hermiona nosiła szpile jako część dresscode, ale właściwie na filmie chyba była niższa niż Narcyza. Głowy jednak nie dam, zaś na pewno Lucjusz był wysoki.

Kolejne rozdziały to będzie sprawa rozwodowa Rona, ale Hermiona się też pojawi.

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Też mi się wydaje, że Dolores może być nieuleczalna. Co do Ginny, nie przepadałam za nią w książkach, lubiłam innych Weasleyów, ale Ginny. Dla mnie ona nie była nigdy jakoś szczególnie bystra i dzielna. Harry się na razie z nią pomęczy bo ona miała lepsze i gorsze momenty. Co do bliźniaków to zachowałam kanon: George żyje a Freda zabili.

* * *

W niedzielę po feralnym spotkaniu Rona na rozprawie mediacyjnej z Lavender, Weasleyowie zwołali rodzinne zebranie. Sprawy przybrały koszmarny obrót i mogło się zrobić tylko gorzej. Przybyli wszyscy, poza Charlie'm: Bill z Fleur i dziećmi, Percy, George, Ginny wraz z Harrym, rzucająca niezbyt uprzejme spojrzenia starszemu bratu oraz bratowej. Atmosferę w kuchni można było kroić nożem, ledwie zasiedli do posiłku.

Ron siedział naburmuszony, najwyraźniej szukając winnego całej sytuacji. Sam oczywiście nijak nie dostrzegał błędów po swojej stronie. Psioczył głośno przeciwko Lavender, Bertiemu Higgsowi, Hermionie, prasie i generalnie każdemu. Nie oszczędził nawet Harrego, oskarżając go o ciche wspieranie jego domniemanych wrogów.

\- Stary skończę tę tyradę, zaraz oskarżysz cały świat- przerwał zniecierpliwiony

\- Co cię ugryzło? – warknął Ron.

\- Twoja postawa, naprawdę nie masz dość tego dziennego obwiniania wszystkich? Dlaczego nie przyjąłeś oferty Lavender? Na co ty liczysz?

\- Nie zgadzam się na rozwód z mojej winy – rudzielec nie dawał za wygraną – nie dam się publicznie ośmieszyć. Ani jej, ani nikomu i mało mnie obchodzi kogo jeszcze zaangażują!

\- A powinno – przerwał rozzłoszczony pan Weasley – bo mogą nam zaszkodzić, my zaś jesteśmy słabi. Nie mamy pieniędzy ni wspływów!

\- Ale Zakon – zaczął Ron.

\- Głosują nad usunięciem nas z szeregów i dzięki twoim występom mają niezłe uzasadnienie. Kingsley ma kłopoty w pracy i jest wściekły. Emmeline Vance nie odzywa się do mnie i obwinia mnie o straconą szansę na awans i dyscyplinarny wpis do akt. Moody nawet mi nie mówi „dzień dobry" na korytarzu zaś co tylko początek.

Do tego należało dodać kpiące spojrzenia mijanych na ministerialnych korytarzach osób. Ludzie raz po raz wskazywali na strategiczne miejsca intensywnie gestykulując. Niewątpliwie nawiązywali w ten sposób do nieszczęsnych wypadków z Zaklęciem Powiększającym. Artur był coraz bardziej zmęczony rolą pośmiewiska. Nigdy nie był ceniony, zaś jego praca wywoływała uśmieszki politowania.

Bill i Percy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Starsi synowie potępiali zachowanie młodszego i obaj zgodnie potępiali jego wyczyny. Nie zamierzali nijak pomagać, w najmniejszym nawet stopniu.

\- Dałem namiary na prawnika – powiedział Percy – nic więcej nie mogę zrobić, zwłaszcza jak Ron był zbyt głupi by słuchać rad.

\- Przymknij się gryzipiórku, przynajmniej nie jestem sztywnym nudziarzem – syknął Ron.

\- Za to bycie bezrobotnym pijakiem to chluba – odgryzł się Percy.

\- Chłopcy przestańcie – apelowała pani Weasley – Percy nie dokuczał Ronowi, przeżywa ciężkie chwile, z powodu tej okropnej sytuacji i jest atakowany ze wszystkich stron. Nie wiem czego wszyscy od niego chcą!

\- I uważasz mamo, że jest niewinny? Niczego złego nie zrobił?

\- Przesadzasz Percy, Ron owszem parę razy wypił za dużo, ale młodzi chłopcy tak mają! Powinieneś pomóc bratu, nie zaś go wyśmiewać jak inni. Prawnik Lavender zadba o to wystarczająco.

\- Rozumiem – odparł Percy smutno – rozumiem gdzie moje miejsce. Miłego spotkania, nie będę wam go psuł słowami prawdy. Bertie, pan Higgs znaczy się, zrobił tylko to co di niego należało. Reprezentował interesy Lavender, nie Rona. Ron potrzebuje pomocy, ale nie takiej jaką mu dajecie. Jego uwielbienie do alkoholu zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli i zaczyna niszczyć rodzinę. Nie pomagamy mu wspierając jego nałóg. Nie mogę zrobić nic więcej. Nie wiem czy was to obejdzie, ale awansowałem na starszego podsekretarza – powiedział z dumą .

\- Gratulacje stary – Bill jako jedyny z rodzeństwa zareagował radością – planujesz jakąś imprezę z tej okazji?

\- Czemu nie? Oczywiście jeśli przyjdziesz z Fleur – zerknął na bratową.

\- Zasłużyłeś Percy – odparł Harry, ignorując wściekłe spojrzenia Ginny – na pewno ciężko pracowałeś.

\- Dziękuję i o tobie słyszałem wiele dobrego, ukończenie kursu Aurorów z wyróżnieniem to niemałe osiągnięcie.

Ron rzucił kilka obraźliwych uwag, zaś Ginny śmiała się z nich dość głośno. George zareagował dość obojętnie na wiadomość, bardziej niż polityką zajęty sprawami swego sklepu i nową kampanią reklamową Zonka. Państwo Weasley nie wyglądali na zbyt zachwyconych, chociaż grzecznie pogratulowali synowi. Fakt, że nie zamierzał pomagać Ronowi i stał wyraźnie po stronie Ministerstwa nie poprawiał relacji rodzinnych. Jego ambicje nie znajdowały a nawet prowadziły do otwartych konfliktów, co dało się wyczuć i teraz.

Rozgoryczony opuścił Norę, mając nadzieję nie wracać w najbliższym czasie. Do wielkanocnego śniadania nie będzie musiał spotykać krewnych i słuchać jaki to Ron biedny. Bo oczywiście Molly Weasley uważała swego najmłodszego syna za całkowicie niewinnego. Starszy wybrał inną drogę i nie zamierzał z niej rezygnować. Teleportował się na Pokątną.

Pierwszy weekend kwietnia był naprawdę przyjemny. Słoneczny, bezwietrzny i dość ciepły jak na wczesną wiosnę. Wiele rodzin spacerowało, obserwując sklepowe wystawy. To przypomniało Percy'emu o kolejnej kłótni. Bo oczywiście wiele rodzinnych spotkań w Norze tak się właśnie kończyło. Bill siedział pogrążony w rozmowie z Fleur. Matka oraz Ginny rzucały jej podejrzliwie spojrzenia i nigdy w pełni nie zaakceptowały. Nie dbały czy przypadkiem nie usłyszy określenia Flegma. Harry próbował zachować spokój i nikogo nie obrazić, co mu jednak kiepsko szło. Percy słyszał zjadliwe uwagi na temat swej pracy, a określenie gryzipiórek należało do najłagodniejszych. Prym w dokuczaniu wiódł bezrobotny Ron oraz Ginny, grająca dla Harpii z Holyhead. Rodzice nie kpili z niego otwarcie, ale nigdy też nie upomnieli żadnego z młodszych dzieci. Bill zwykle stawał w jego obronie, za co obrywał od rodzeństwa. Nic zatem dziwnego, że Percy wolał siedzieć w swoim mieszkaniu albo nawet biurze, byle tylko nie musieć kolejnych uszczypliwości, typu „ministerialny przydupas".

Wszedł do księgarni „Esy i Floresy" gdzie zgromadził się już całkiem spory tłum. Nie szukał czegoś konkretnego, chociaż oczywiście lubił kupować różne pozycje. Jako młody chłopak nigdy nie miał niczego nowego, bowiem rodziców nie było stać na nowe książki. Ojciec miał nisko płatną posadę i nawet mając siedmioro dzieci i żonę na utrzymaniu nie próbował nawet znaleźć niczego lepszego. W Percym rósł żal za podobną postawę, pamiętał bowiem ile słyszał w szkole uszczypliwości. Jako wpierw Prefekt Gryffindora a potem Naczelny zamknął usta krytykom, ale musiał znosić złośliwości ze strony krewnych. Ambicja nie była cenioną cechą w rodzinie Artura Weasleya. Dlatego pewnie wynajął mieszkanie w Londynie, jak tylko zarobki mu pozwoliły. Na szczęście na te nigdy nie narzekał, już w biurze swego pierwszego szefa, pana Crouch zarabiał tyle co ojciec i to na początek. Potem było tylko lepiej, bowiem ówczesny Minister, Korneliusz Knot, próbował go przekupić. Obecny przełożony nie szastał pieniędzmi, ale nie był aż takim skąpiradłem jak sądziły ministerialne plotkary. Nie tylko nie musiał kupować książek z drugiej ręki, ale mógł też sobie pozwolić na naprawdę eleganckie szaty od Madame Malkin oraz całkiem przyjemne, słoneczne mieszkanie niedaleko Ministerstwa.

\- Percy! – głos Hermiony sprawił, że aż podskoczył.

\- Witaj – odparł uprzejmie – co u ciebie? Co się tutaj sprowadza?

\- Zakupy, szukam pewnych książek, jak to ja, Hermiona. Jesteś blady, wszystko w porządku? Nie byłeś w pracy mam nadzieję?

\- Nie, krótka, rodzina wizyta – wyjaśnił.

\- Rozumiem – szepnęła patrząc na niego uważnie – bywałam kiedyś na niedzielnych obiadkach u Weasleyów i zwykle trwały dłużej. Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała – nie próbuj mnie zbyć, znamy się zbyt długo.

\- Ron to idiota – odparł Percy – i sprowadzi na nas wszystkich nieszczęście, robi pośmiewisko nie tylko z siebie, ale całej rodziny, ale nieomal tylko ja to widzę. Bill uważa podobnie, co mu nie pomaga. To jakiś koszmar!

\- Wiem, Ron zrobił wiele okropnych rzeczy – odparła Hermiona – i zmusił Harrego by wybierał między nim a mną, ja by, nigdy nie kazała robić czegoś takiego! Czy powiedziałeś im o awansie?

\- Tak i nie było gratulacji ni radości – wyjaśnił z goryczą – tylko pretensje, że nie pomagam Ronowi i zwykłe uszczypliwości. Przepraszam Hermiono, nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, wypłakiwać się na ramieniu czy coś.

\- W porządku Percy, ale nie duś tego w sobie i pogadaj z kimś. To ci pomoże – zawyrokowała.

\- Czekasz na kogoś? Patrzysz co chwilę na drzwi.

\- Umówiłam się z Elaine. Powinna zaraz tu być, jest zainteresowana pewnymi książkami historycznymi.

\- W takim razie lecę i nie przeszkadzam, pozdrów ją ode mnie.

Pożegnał Hermionę i szybko wyszedł z księgarni. Nie miał ochoty na spotkanie z Elaine Cattermole. Nie, nie dlatego, że jej nie lubił bowiem w istocie wobec narzeczonej swego przełożonego żywił wyłącznie podziw i sympatię. Nie chciał jednak opowiadać o kolejnej rodzinnej, sprzeczce. Oczywiście wiedziała doskonale o jego fatalnych relacjach z najbliższymi jak wiedział o takowych Minister. Pewnie dlatego zapraszał swego młodego współpracownika na wszelkie bankiety oraz bale, zaś ostatnimi czasy nawet do siebie, na spotkania w gronie zaprzyjaźnionych urzędników z Ministerstwa. Tak właśnie Percy poznał bliżej Bertiego Higgsa, jego egzaltowaną żonę i dwie córki, Tyberiusza McLaggena i jego bratanka Cormaca czy Gawaina Robartsa, dawnego Szefa Biura Aurorów a obecnie ważnego członka Wizengamotu i doradcę do spraw bezpieczeństwa z żoną i synem.

Kiedy Percy po raz pierwszy dostał zaproszenie był przerażony, ale wkrótce zauważył, że ci wszyscy ludzie są dla niego uprzejmi i traktują go o wiele lepiej niż rodzina. Nie dogryzali mu, ni nie okazywali złośliwości. Widzieli w nim młodego, ambitnego chłopaka oraz jeszcze jednego gościa. Szybko polubił te spotkania i wolał ponad niedzielne obiady w Norze, nie musiał znosić złośliwości zaś Cormac oraz syn Gawaina okazali się bardzo dobrymi rozmówcami.

\- To okropna sprawa z tym co odstawił ten _kre_.. twój brat – powiedział Cormac na spotkaniu niedługo po publikacji kompromitującego artykułu.

\- Ron to kretyn i czarna owca rodziny – powiedział Percy, niestety mamy te samo nazwisko!

\- Ty jesteś no.. białą owcą, chlubnym przypadkiem i wyjątkiem – zapewniał Cormac – i masz przed sobą świetną karierę.

\- Nie masz sobie nic do zarzucenia Cormac, gratulacje z okazji ukończenia kursu Aurorów z wyróżnieniem.

\- Dziękuję, wyrwiesz się z pracy na małą imprezę z tej okazji?

Swój awans Percy świętował razem ze znajomymi w Ministerstwa. Tamci ludzie przynajmniej uprzejmie mu gratulowali, nie rzucając kąśliwych uwag. Rozumieli karierę i kolejne szczeble. Jeśli młody chłopak czuł się dziwnie mając o wiele bliższy i bardziej serdeczny kontakt ze swoim szefem niż z własną rodziną milczał. To wszystko było naprawdę dziwne i niewłaściwe, ale ponowne posklejanie w całość Weasleyów nie było możliwe.

Kiedy Korneliusz Knot stracił stanowisko w atmosferze wielkiego skandalu, Percy wiedział, że musi pracowitością i pilnością udowodnić swą użyteczność dla nowego Ministra. Przeżył wiele ciężkich dni, ale ostatecznie nie dość, że zachował stanowisko, ale spotkał kogoś kto został jego mentorem i kimś na kształt opiekuna, nie tylko w sensie wyłącznie zawodowym. Percy nie zamierzał poświęcać swej kariery, nowego życia i przyjaciół dla ratowania Rona przed konsekwencjami jego pijackich wyczynów. Jeden drink za dużo to nie zbrodnia, ale regularne upijanie się oraz rzucanie zaklęć na Mugolki to poważne naruszenie prawa.

\- Nie zamierzam rujnować wszystkiego na co pracowałem na bezrobotnego pijaka marzącego o sławie. Harry zostanie niedługo świetnym Aurorem, Hermiona wyjdzie za mąż a Ron? Ron ośmiesza nas! – oświadczył rodzinie.

\- Nie mów tak o swoim bracie, to że wpadł w nałóg to wina _tej dziewczyny_ – warknęła Molly.

\- Ale czy Ron pracuje? Nie, uważa się za zbyt ważnego. On szkodzi całej rodzinie, a ja nie zamierzam iść dla niego na dno. Ani obwiniać całego świata o to, że mojemu najmłodszemu bratu sława uderzyła do głowy.

Nic dziwnego, że Percy Weasley, od niedawna starszy podsekretarz Ministra Magii, odczuwał nieprzyjemne dreszcze na samą myśl o rodzinnych obiadach, czy spędzeniu z nimi świąt. Nadchodziła Wielkanoc a ostatnie o czym marzył to słuchanie jaki to Ron jest okropnie biedny i pokrzywdzony przez los i złych ludzi. Jakby ktokolwiek kazał mu pić, rzucać zaklęcia na Mugoli i Merlin jeden wie co jeszcze robić.

Usiadł w lodziarni i zamówił swój ulubiony deser. Nic tak nie pomagało na kiepski humor jak odrobina słodyczy. Zadowolony siedział przy jednym ze stolików. Poprosił o niedzielny numer „Proroka" i posmakował deseru.

\- Przepraszam, czy tu wolne? – kobiecy głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Przez nim stała zgrabna dziewczyna średniego wzrostu. Brązowe loki okalały bladą, łagodną twarz. Miała na sobie krótki, dopasowany płaszcz w kolorze ciemnej zieleni. W ręku trzymała kawę, najwyraźniej chcąc usiąść. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, dochodząc do wniosku, że los najwyraźniej się do niego uśmiecha.

\- Jasne, zapraszam – powiedział odkładając gazetę – sporo osób dzisiaj wyszło na niedzielny spacer.

\- Piękna pogoda, więc się nie dziwię – odparła dziewczyna – warto wykorzystać pierwsze promienie słońca tego roku. Mam wolny dzień, więc postanowiłam spędzić go przyjemnie.

\- Rozważnie – skomentował sprawę – ciężko pracujesz?

\- Nie tak strasznie, jestem Audrey [1], praktykantka w św. Mungu.

\- Percy, pracuję w Ministerstwie – odparł.

Ku swemu niemałemu zaskoczeniu spędził miły czas z nowo poznaną dziewczyną. Audrey okazała się spokojną i uprzejmą rozmówczynią. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej wdzięczności dla swej rodziny za okropne zachowanie. Nawet nie przypuszcza, ale jego życie właśnie zmieniło się na lepsze. Rozmawiali przez dłuższy czas, ale Percy co jakiś czas zamawiał nową herbatę i kawę. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, już nie musi się wstydzić.

\- Dziękuję Percy, jesteś bardzo miły – powiedziała – masz ochotę na mały spacer? Chciałam iść do księgarni.

\- Jasne, Audrey. Chętnie też spotkam się przy innej okazji.

I faktycznie to było pierwsze z serii ich wspólnych wyjść na kawę oraz lunch. Audrey, młoda i ambitna praktykantka w św. Mungu okazywała wiele zrozumienia dla zapału do pracy oraz planów chłopaka. Nie wyśmiewała jego staranności w pisaniu raportów i nie robiła sobie żartów z sumienności. Jak wspomniała sama czyniła podobnie, pragnąc przekonać do siebie starszych uzdrowicieli. A to nie mogło nastąpić tak od razu, wszak musiała sobie zasłużyć na ich szacunek i by ją poparli.

Xxxxx

Elaine odwiedziła dom ciotki wkrótce po pechowym przesłuchaniu z mediatorem. Musiała przygotować Lavender na nadchodzącą rozprawę. Rozwody nigdy nie są przyjemne, ale nieraz konieczne, tak tłumaczyła swej ciotce Lukrecji. Ta tylko kiwała głową, obserwując swą bratanicę.

\- Dobrze, że nie słyszałaś co też Ron wygadywał – relacjonowała oburzona Lavender – i jak obraził pana Higgsa, który mi pomagał.

\- Bertie mi opowiedział o zajściu – wyjaśniła Elaine – a także o tym jak wulgarnie Ron skomentował fakt, że pomaga ci i wykonuje swą pracę. Ja… sporo z nim pracowałam i to naprawdę twardy prawnik, zna się na różnych sztuczkach i przeprowadzi cię przez to.

\- Znasz go prawda? Dość dobrze?

\- Tak, jest wieloletnim przyjacielem Rufusa, więc wpadał do nas parę razy na kawę lub co mocniejszego. Słuchaj Lav nie myśl, że.. – zaczęła nie wiedząc jak wyjaśnić kuzynce, że wszystko stanowi część politycznej rozgrywki.

\- Wiem, że to większa sprawa – odparła blondynka – nie jestem tak bystra jak Ty Eli-Li, ale widzę to i owo. Rona kryli znajomi z Zakonu i Merlin jeden wie co jeszcze robił. Fakt, że mnie wówczas nie zdradził to tylko wypadek.. takie upokorzenie. Ale dla Rose muszę być silna i dzielna, skoro Ronowi pomaga Zakon ja też poproszę o pomoc.

\- Jesteś.

Niedługo przed oknem pojawił się spory, wiekowy puchacz z przesyłką w dziobie. Lavender natychmiast rozpoznała Errola, ptaka Weasleyów. Podeszła powoli, aby przeczytać list. Nie rozmawiała z nimi od czasu niefortunnego przesłuchania i wątpiła by mieli dla niej dobre słowo. Ostatecznie stała przeciwko ich synowi, a tego rodzice nie lubią. Drżącymi rękami odpakowała krótki list.

\- Chcą widzieć Rose, państwo Weasley chcą zobaczyć wnuczkę.

\- Mają prawo – zaczęła ostrożnie Elaine – jesteś wciąż żoną Rona, więc to ich przywilej. Jeśli zaczniesz im utrudniać kontakty z małą, nie będzie to dobrze wyglądać.

\- Ale nie wysyłaj dziecka to tego ich okropnego domu – nakazała Lukrecja – też jestem babcią i nie zgadzam się by moja wnuczka mieszkała w równie okropnym miejscu. Skoro chcą widzieć Rose, niech przyjdą do nas.

Spotkanie dziadków z wnuczką odbyło się w ciężkiej atmosferze. Państwo Weasley oraz Ron przyszli z wizytą, a atmosfera była ciężka ledwie przekroczyli próg zadbanego domostwa. Kontrast między dwiema rodzinami uderzał każdego, kto tylko na nich spojrzał. Lukrecja  
Brown oraz jej mąż nosili proste, ale niezłej jakości szaty czarodziejów. Coś, co większość ludzi nosiła w leniwy, wiosenny dzień. Weasleyowie z kolei założyli swoje charakterystyczne swetry oraz mugolskie spodnie. Chociaż Molly i Lukrecję dzieliło ledwie kilka lat, to tylko pierwsza wyglądała na babcię. Czworo dorosłych zmierzyło się nieprzyjemnymi spojrzeniami, ale milczeli.

Lavender przyniosła śpiącą Rose. Dziewczynka śmiała się, kiedy babcia Molly śpiewała jej kołysanki i kołysała. Wyciągała swe malutkie rączki, jakby próbując ją pochwycić. „J _esteś śliczn_ a"- szeptała rudowłosa kobieta – „ _i wyrośniesz na piękność jak mamusia"._ Dziewczynka odpowiedziała radosnym kwikiem, który mógł uchodzić za rodzaj śmiechu. Lukrecja na chwilę się rozchmurzyła i spojrzała nieco przyjaźniej na kobietę w obszernym swetrze.

Niestety rozluźnienie trwało chwilę. Molly podała małą dziewczynkę Ronowi, który nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób trzymać dziecko. Nieco zbyt gwałtownie nią potrząsnął, przez co dziewczynka zaczęła płakać. Kiedy jeszcze mruknął coś w stylu „ _ależ ona ryczy_ "- zarobił mordercze spojrzenie od Lavender. Nie powiedział niczego strasznego, ale atmosfera już wcześniej przypominała beczkę prochu.

\- Prostak – syknęła Lukrecja

\- Nie obrażaj mojego syna! – Molly nie zamierzała stać z boku – to, że chodzisz po domu wymalowana i elegancka nie daje ci prawa obrażać mojego syna!

\- Trzeba go było wychować a nie obrażać się na słowa prawdy! – druga z kobiet nie pozostała dłużna – dzieci płaczą z tysięcy powodów, a ja nie pozwolę tak mówić o mojej wnuczce!

\- To także moja wnuczka i nie będzie jedną wydelikaconych pannic rumieniących się na każde słowo. Wychowałam siedmioro dzieci i wiem o tym więcej niż ty Lukrecjo Brown.

\- Urodziłaś więcej dzieci niż powalały zarobki twego męża i uczyniłaś je pośmiewiskiem Hogwartu. A od Rose trzymaj się z daleka, bo ani ty Molly Weasley, ani Ronald jej nie dostaniecie.

\- Jestem jej ojcem i mam do niej prawo – warknął Ron – nie zabierzecie mi jej!

\- My nie, to sąd zadecyduje o opiece nad dzieckiem na rozprawie rozwodowej. A teraz zabierajcie się z mojego domu i nie strasznie mi wnuczki.

Po głośnej awanturze Weasleyowie wyszli, szczękając zębami ze złości. Artur wyczuwał nadchodzące kłopoty i za wszelką ceną próbował nieco ułagodzić i uspokoić swą żonę. Niewiele jednak wskórał, bowiem Molly potrafiła być naprawdę gwałtowna kiedy ktoś atakował jej dzieci, choćby słownie. Nic dziwnego, że zjeżyła się na poniekąd słuszne uwagi Lukrecji. Ron faktycznie szarpał córkę, zaś jego komentarze mogły oburzać, zwłaszcza ludzi, którzy nawet nie ukrywali niechęci do chłopaka.

Urażony przyjęciem Ron postanowił zrobić coś bardzo głupiego. Wciąż czuł wielki żal do Lavender, że go rzuciła , robiąc aferę o niewielki wygłup. Bo oczywiście nijak nie uważał swego zachowania w mugolskich pubach za niewłaściwe czy skandaliczne. I jak zwykle złością reagował na wszelkie krytyczne uwagi.

Wychodził akurat ze sklepu z magicznymi dowcipami, kiedy przez przypadek wpadł na reportera „Czarownicy". O sprawie rozwodowej Ronalda Weasleya i Lavender Brown pisały gazety, zaś osoba prawnika młodej żony dodawała całej sprawie dodatkowego smaczku. Reporter oczywiście zarzucił rudzielca pytaniami, zapewne licząc na łatwy i skandalizujący artykuł. Wielu młodych chodziło po Pokątnej oraz Hogsmeade czy innych miejsc magicznej Anglii szukając zdjęć kompromitujących znane osoby. W przypadku Rona wystarczało chodzić obok pubów i prawie na pewno młodzian się zataczał.

\- Co pan sądzi o zaangażowaniu Bertiego Higgsa w sprawę rozwodową pańskie żony, panie Weasley? - zapytał uprzejmie.

\- Ta jędza uciekła z mojego domu z moim dzieckiem! Myśli, że wszystko jej wolno bo jej kuzynka zadaje się ze Scrimgeourem. Ale ja nie jestem byle kim, mój przyjaciel to Harry Potter!

Reporter uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, jakby widząc smakowity kąsek. W obecnym klimacie politycznym, wszelkie kąśliwe uwagi o Weasleyu były mile widziane. Każdy średnio bystry człowiek siedział by w domu po publicznym obrażeniu narzeczonej Lucjusza Malfoya, oraz ośmieszeniu bliskiej krewnej narzeczonej Ministra Magii. Liczba osób, którym Weasley nastąpił na odcisk i zdenerwował rosła coraz bardziej.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, jest pan znany panie Weasley – wtórował mu dziennikarz, podpuszczając chłopaka.

\- I dlatego Lav nie ma prawa! Była tylko zwykłą, chichoczącą panienką z Gryffindora, ani mądrą, chociaż ładną. Spotykałem się z nią i zaciążyła a ja zaproponowałem ślub i…

Gdyby Ron bystrzej obserwował, pewnie by zamilkł. Radość na twarzy dziennikarza nie mogła oznaczać niczego dobrego, on jednak nie przestawał mówić, zadowolony, że ktoś słucha jego żali i frustracji, nie pouczając i nie każąc dorosnąć. Jeszcze nie wiedział jak wielką ostrożność należy zachować, wobec przesadnie uprzejmych ludzi. Ale rozwaga nie należała do jego mocnych stron.

Xxxxx

Elaine, walcząc z uporczywym ziewaniem, zeszła do jadalni. Zdążyła narzucić podomkę po wyjściu z łazienki i teraz potrzebowała mocnej kawy. Dramatycznie potrzebowała mocnej kawy jeśli miała dzisiaj dotrzeć do Ministerstwa. Dawlish zwołał zebranie całego ich zespołu i oczywiście nie mogła się wykręcić, znaczy teoretycznie mogła, ale chciała zobaczyć Doris, Mafaldę i wymienić ploteczki. Potrzebowała ich towarzystwa po niezliczonych balach i spotkaniach z właściwymi osobami. Planowała przyjść do pracy po dziewiątej. A poranne wstawanie stanowiło niemałe wyzwanie, nawet jeśli teleportowała się z kominka do gabinetu i musiała przejechać windą z pierwszego piętra na drugie. Rzecz w tym, że ona potrzebowała wielu godzin snu co noc, zaś Rufus nie. A odkąd byli ze sobą chodziła wiecznie niewyspana, bowiem cóż nie chodzili spać o dziesiątej. Nawet jeśli lądowali w łóżku o przyzwoitej godzinie chwilę trwało nim naprawdę spali. Nie żeby narzekała, chyba że musiała wstać.

\- Kawa dla pani – zapowiedział Dorian, skrzat domowy odpowiedzialny za gotowanie.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się – czy śniadanie gotowe?

\- Tak proszę pani, za pięć minut będzie na stole.

Ziewnęła przeciągle nie chcąc myśleć o reakcjach koleżanek na swoje ziewanie. No wiadomo było czemu chadzała niewyspana i cóż, odkąd zamieszkali razem po zaręczynach pewne rzeczy były oczywiste. Ona po prostu jednak nie umiała rozmawiać o tak prywatnych sprawach, zwłaszcza z Doris, która pomimo swych zalet bywała nieraz mało delikatna. Może nie tyle mało delikatna co bezpruderyjna i bez skrępowania opowiadała o swoich romansach. Elaine z kolei odczuwała niemały stres kiedy miała stanąć choćby w samej bieliźnie przed swoim narzeczonym, nie mówiąc bez takowej. Zaciskała z zęby i osiągała wyżyny samoopanowania, by nie poszukać czegoś do przykrycia. Chyba tylko zachwyt w jego oczach ją powstrzymywał, bowiem słowa babki „pamiętaj masz dbać o niego" kołatały w głowie.

Skinęła głową widząc kiedy wszedł. Była już dość głodna, ale nie chciała zaczynać bez niego. Zwracał uwagę na podobne szczegóły i wiedziała, że bywa czuły na tych punktach. Tak samo jak lubił kiedy się przebierała do kolacji, nawet jeśli byli tylko we dwoje. Nie cierpiał też by mu przerywać poranną lekturę „Proroka" czym przywodził na myśl jej ojca. Gajusz Cattermole zawsze czytał gazetę przy śniadaniu i biada temu, kto mu przeszkadzał. Pewnie dlatego Elaine traktowała podobne dziwactwa z dość dużym zrozumieniem.

\- Kretyn! Idiota, dureń, uszkodzony, tępy łeb – te okrzyki nie zwiastowały niczego dobrego – Bertie będzie zachwycony!

\- O kim mówisz? – zapytała Elaine – masz jakiś powód by tak krzyczeć?

\- Tak, sama przeczytaj – podał jej gazetę – wiesz kochanie, prezenty świąteczne przychodzą zwykle w grudniu.

Obdarzyła go zagadkowym spojrzeniem, ale milczała. Zresztą nie musiała niczego więcej mówić, bowiem tekst w gazecie mówił wszystko. Co prawda „Prorok" tylko przedrukował tekst z „Czarownicy", ale notka wyjaśniała wszystko.

„ _Porzucony mąż i zdradzony bohater wojenny?_

 _Ronald Weasley (20 l) stał się ostatnimi czasy bohaterem skandalu, spowodowanego specyficznym użyciem Zaklęcia Powiększającego. To nie tylko naraziło młodzieńca na liczne docinki, ale także zniszczyło małżeństwo z rówieśniczką, Lavender Weasley (20 l), kuzynką Elaine Cattermole (25 l.) zaręczonej z Ministrem Magii (48 l.). Jak twierdzi sam Ronald padł ofiarą medialnej nagonki i niechęci złośliwej czarownicy, jak określił przyszłą panią Scrimgeour. W żaden sposób nie poczuwa się do winy w sprawie niefortunnego użycia Zaklęć w obecności Mugoli, całą sprawę nazywają polityczną ustawką._

 _W ekskluzywnym wywiadzie wyjaśnił, że rodzina Lavender (z domu Brown) była mu początkowo niechętna bowiem nie pracował zawodowo. Wyraźnie też wskazał, że przecież nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni rzucił czary po paru głębszych, a to nie powód do rozwodu. Wyraźnie nazywa swą żonę płaczliwą i egzaltowaną histeryczką, która nie powinna opiekować się dziekiem. Całą sprawę nazwał ustawioną i jako winowajców wskazał Ministra Scrimgeoura, pannę Cattermole, państwo Brown, Bertiego Higgsa (Szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa) oraz Hermionę Granger (20 l), biorącą w maju ślub z Lucjuszem Malfoyem._

 _Jak sam twierdzi Zakon Feniksa stoi za nim murem i.."_

\- Faktycznie kretyn – powiedziała odkładając gazetę.

\- Próbuje zrobić z siebie ofiarę, czy ktoś w to uwierzy? Prawie współczuję Zakonowi. Na ich miejscu dawno bym zamknął tego durnia.

\- Nie lubisz ich.

\- Nie, mam inne poglądy, ale doceniam pomoc w walce. Alastor czy Deadus są rozsądnymi ludźmi. Shacklebolt był świetnym Aurorem, ale niepotrzebnie zaczął się bawić w politykę i wspierać Weasleyów. To ich nie znoszę, a raczej Artura i Rona, bo są nieodpowiedzialnymi durniami. A to i łagodne określnie, powiedz jak nazwiesz człowieka co mają na utrzymaniu rodzinę nie stara się awansować?

\- Masz rację to głupie i dzieci na tym cierpiały. Percy na pewno, ale nie on jeden. Jak on to znosi?

\- Dobrze, ale chodzi dość przybity. Nie powiedział tego wprost, ale chyba rodzina go wyklęła.

\- Może go zaprosimy na Wielkanoc? Na obiad, przyjdzie Bertie i Tyberiusz, poczuje się lepiej.

\- Miałem mu to zaproponować, ale nie bez rozmowy z tobą, to dobry chłopak.

\- Wiem i wiem, że dbasz o swoich. Być może Lav też powinna udzielić wywiadu?

\- Możliwe, niech o tym porozmawia z Bertiem.

Po śniadaniu przebrała się w odpowiednie szaty i razem teleportowali się do Ministerstwa. W czarnej szacie z białym kołnierzem wyglądała elegancko a jednocześnie przypominała grzeczną i spokojną dziewczynę. Przygotowała zestawienia dla Dawlisha i zebrała czekoladki dla Doris i Mafaldy. Wiedziała jak bardzo dziewczyny lubiły podobne podarki, a Elaine wiedziała ile drobne gesty mogą zrobić dobrego.

W swym dotychczasowym życiu nie spotkała się z autentyczną wrogością. Owszem niektóre koleżanki w szkole ją przezywały a ona nie pozostała dłużna. Młodzieńców z którymi chciała ją spiknąć Doris nazywała „kurczakami" a oni ją „nudną cnotką", ale nie żywili do siebie zapiekłości. Prawdziwą zapiekłą złość żywiła do niej Ginny Weasley, a wkrótce pani Potter. Na przyjęciach wymieniały sztywne powitania a Elaine nie rozumiała czemu dziewczyna odnosi się do niej nieomal wrogo. Słyszała od różnych ludzi, że opowiada wszem i wobec o niej jako łasej na pieniądze, ambitnej pannie, ale nie do końca wierzyła w podobne plotki. Aż owego dnia, idąc po jakieś papiery, podsłuchała głośną rozmowę między Arturem Weasleyem a jego dziećmi.

\- Ron po co żaliłeś się gazetom? – starszy z mężczyzn był wściekły – nie dość ci kłopotów?

\- Powiedział prawdę – ubrana w dżinsy Ginny położyła ręce na biodrach – wrabiają go. wszyscy po kolei z tą wredną, wytapetowaną piranią na czele.

\- Kim? – zapytał Ron.

\- Tą jej wredną, wyperfumowaną kuzyneczką. Muszę oglądać tę babę na przyjęciach i to jak się uśmiecha do wszystkich jak pirania, dumna z siebie, że wbiła zębiska w zamożną ofiarę. Specjalnie dla niej zakładam na wszelkie przyjęcia mugolskie stroje, chcę widzieć jak ona i Scrimgeour się tym denerwują. Lavender wiecznie gadała jaka ona dobra i wspaniała, ambitna pannica co po prostu dorwała bogacza!

\- Słusznie – powiedział Ron – podobnie jak Hermiona, łaziła za Lucjuszem Malfoyem w czasie Wojny i..

\- Koniec – przerwał im Artur – szukanie winnych nam nie pomoże potrzebujesz prawnika!

Wtedy Elaine uwierzyła. Na którymś z bankietów usłyszała określenie „wytapetowana pirania", ale nie wiedziała, że to o niej. Przysięgła sobie nigdy więcej nie zaprosić Ginny na jakiekolwiek przyjęcie. Przysięgła zastrzec by rudowłosa nie została wpuszczona na żaden ministerialny bankiet, dopóki ona ma cokolwiek do powiedzenia. Harry Potter wywarł na niej wrażenia cichego i spokojnego, młodego mężczyzny. Przysłał jej list z podziękowaniem za załatwienie sprawy Umbridge, a ona odpowiedziała gratulacjami i życzeniami owocnej pracy Aurora. Prawie żałowała, że młodzieniec zaręczył się z równie okropną osobą. Kto wie, być może pewnego dnia znajdzie kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego? Ale szybko odgoniła te myśli. Miała dość spotkań do odbycia jako narzeczona Rufusa, nie mówiąc o szukaniu sukni ślubnej. Nie zamierzała tracić czasu na Weasleyów.

Xxxxx

Lavender czytała wywiad Rona z zaciśniętymi zębami. Mąż już próbował oczerniać ją w prasie. Hermiona ostrzegała, że coś podobnego robił z nią, niedługo po ich rozstaniu. Nie mógł znieść odejścia, chociaż nie mieli ni wspólnych pasji ni poglądów. Młoda matka ukryła twarz w dłoniach nie rozumiejąc czym sobie u licha zasłużyła na podobne traktowanie. Dla Rona popadła w konflikt z rodziną i robiła co mogła by być mu dobrą żoną i dać mu ciepło. W nagrodę opowiadał o niej paskudne rzeczy.

\- Nie wierzę, że on to zrobił – mówiła – kochałam go a on.. nie wierzę – powtarzała.

\- Wątpię by znalazł wsparcie. Jesteś wściekła, ale poczekaj na pana Higgsa on na pewno będzie wiedział jak mu odpłacić – mówiła Lukrecja.

Faktycznie Bertie nawiązał z nimi kontakt niedługo potem. Nakazał by nic nie robiła i po lunchu przyszła do jego gabinetu. Lavender drżała ze złości, ale postanowiła posłuchać mężczyzny. Wiele razy słyszała jak kuzynka go chwaliła za wyczucie, zaś do czego jak czego, ale wyczucia Elaine miała zawsze zaufanie.

Razem z Lukrecją szły w kierunku gabinetu Higgsa. W porze lunchowej w atrium nie było zatłoczone, za co obie kobiety dziękowały losowi. Nie miały ochoty na pełne politowania spojrzenia, lub złośliwe komentarze.

\- Nic nie róbcie – poradził Bertie przeglądając artykuł w „Proroku" i szerszą wersję w „Czarownicy" – poczekajmy chwilę zanim uderzymy, aby poznać ataki przeciwnika.

\- Rozsądne, ale co pan proponuje?

\- Oczywiście odpowiedź młodej, zdradzonej i zawiedzionej żony. I tak to planowałem, aby wzbudzić sympatię opinii publicznej, teraz zaś mamy okazję uderzyć. Czy Weasleyowie nawiązali kontakt? Chcieli spotkania z małą Rose?

\- Tak, w dzień wywiadu. Przyszli do nas z pretensjami, a ja tylko pomagam mej córce – odparła Lukrecja streszczając przebieg zajścia.

\- Doskonale, to powinno trafić do „Proroka" – pochwalił ją Bertie – panno Brown – zerknął na Lavender – udzielisz wywiadu jako młoda matka i możesz okazać przerażenie zachowaniem męża. Oczywiście zostaniesz odpowiednio przygotowana, nawet nie wiesz ile zależy od właściwej prezencji, czego nie rozumieją Weasleyowie. _Droga_ Elaine na pewno ci pomoże.

\- Dziękuję – odparła Lavender – ona zawsze miała wyczucie. Ron.. on opowiadał różne okropne rzeczy o Hermionie po ich rozstaniu. Powiedziała mi niedawno, że wykrzyczał jej to w twarz. Milczała bo on nastawił przeciw niej sporą część rodziny i nie sądziła bym uwierzyła. Pewnie bym zareagowała złością. Nie wiem co pan planuje, ale chcę żeby Ron dostał za swoje. Nie byłam z Hermioną blisko, ale nie zasłużyła na oczernianie.

Znaleźli porozumienie i niedługo potem młoda matka faktycznie udzieliła wywiadu. Elaine ubrała ją w skromną, ciemną szatę czarodziejki, co dodawało jej powagi. „Masz dziecko pod opieką i powinnaś tak wyglądać" – tłumaczyła. Z bardzo delikatnym makijażem, rozpuszczonymi włosami i ciemnych kolorach sprawiała wrażenie zmęczonej i zatroskanej, co było w dużej mierze zgodne z prawdą. Owszem rodzice pomagali, ale nieprzespane noce i płacz dziecka dawały w kość. Tak samo jak rozwód i brak wsparcia męża. Tak długo tłumaczyła Rona, że przestała zadawać pytania, czy jemu w ogóle zależy na ich małżeństwie i dziecku. Nie zależało, o czym świadczyły kolejne rewelacje o jakich słyszała.

Kiedy ona siedziała sama w domu wieczorami, on bynajmniej nie szukał pracy. No chyba, że przy oczyszczaniu zasobów pubów. Parę razy może i poszedł na spotkanie w sprawie zatrudnienia, ale robił wszystko aby nie dostać posady. Lavender tylko zaciskała palce i miała ochotę uderzyć Rona. Szczególnie kiedy wybrzydzał na jej nie zawsz udane dania, a przecież dla niego pobierała nauki u Molly. Narzekał na nagły chłód w sypialni a przecież nosiła pod sercem ich dziecko.

Udzieliła wywiadu Ritcie Skeeter, specjalnie zaproszonej do domu państwa Brown. W trakcie całej rozmowy był obecny, ale nie zanotowany i nie wspomniany Bertie Higgs, który dokładnie przećwiczył z nią co miała mówić. Dawał też wskazówki stojąc nieco z boku. Lavender doceniała ile poświęcił jej czasu i zaczęła doceniać profesjonalizm. Przeczytał wszelkie dostępne informacje o Ronie, by uderzyć możliwie najskuteczniej.

\- Nie chciałabym mieć pana przeciw sobie w sądzie – mówiła z podziwem.

\- I tak się nie stanie panno Brown. A teraz czas na przedstawianie.

Zrobiła jak jej nakazali. Usiadła na kanapie, trzymając na rękach córkę. Jak wyjaśniła na samym początku nie weźmie dziewczynkę tylko na chwilę, bo nie chce jej zmęczyć. Dziecko winno spać, nie uczestniczyć w wywiadach. Rita Skeeter, widząc surowy wzrok Bertiego, skinęła głową. Cóż rozwody zwykle oznaczały dobre artykuły i publiczną uwagę, zwłaszcza jak skróceni małżonkowie należeli do przeciwnych grup.

Lavender mówiła spokojnie i nieco smutno. Chociaż złość się w niej gotowała, miała dość zaufania do wyczucia Elaine oraz doświadczenia prawnika by ich słuchać. W szerokiej, ciemnej szacie z białym kołnierzem wyglądała jak niewinna dziewczyna świeżo po Hogwarcie. Zmęczona i nieco blada młoda matka wyglądała naturalnie, wszak wątpliwe by miała czas na makijaż pilnując dziecka. Ron zadarł z niewłaściwymi ludźmi, ale jeszcze nie do końca rozumiał powagę sytuacji.

Xxxxx

Znaleźli się życzliwi, którzy donieśli Doris, ta zaś Elaine o głośnej rozmowie między Arturem Weasleyem a dziećmi. Należało uważać co się też mówi na korytarzach, zwłaszcza o rozpoznawanych osobach. Harry był niezadowolony a Kingsley wściekły. Ostatnie czego potrzebowali to prowokować.

\- Co cię opętało Gin? – zapytał Harry – zrobiłaś się ostatnio kąśliwa dla wszystkich, dla mnie, Fleur.

\- Nic – syknęła – słuchaj Ron zrobił niejedną głupotę i zasłużył na solidne lanie. Ale nie zasłużył na publiczne upokorzenie. Lavender tego sama nie robi, nie ma aż takich znajomości. A Flegma nastawia Billa przeciw Ronowi, słyszałeś jak wszem i wobec chwali jego pracę i zachęca by był bardziej ambitny, francuzeczka jedna!

\- Daj spokój Fleur, wiecznie masz coś do niej, a ona jest w porządku – przerwał Harry – i wiesz co? Mam wrażenie, że jesteś po prostu zazdrosna i tyle. To jednak nasz rodzinny problem – powiedział ignorując wściekłą twarz narzeczonej – nie możesz krzyczeć na korytarzach podobnych rzeczy o narzeczonej Ministra i nazywać jej wytapetowaną piranią. Mamy dość ciężko bez takich akcji, pomijając, że nie wiem co masz do niej. Nawet jej nie znasz!

\- Pamiętasz ją ze ślubu Rona? Patrzyła na niego jak..

\- Przestań! Zasłużył, zapomniałaś co wygadywał o Hermionie? Nigdy mu nie wybaczę, wtedy przesadził. On ją oczerniał! Czytałaś co wygadywał w gazecie o Lavender, niech sam pije piwo jakiego naważył. Ja nie mam zamiaru nic robić, by go ratować. Dzięki Hermionie w ogóle zdawał z klasy to klasy i tak się jej odwdzięczył. I przestań obrażać osoby, których nie znasz!

\- Czemu tak nagle bronisz tej wypindzonej blondyny, ona..

\- Wiesz dlaczego Ginny – już krzyczał głośno – bo jako pierwsza chociaż kiwnęła palcem w sprawie tego, że Umbridge mnie kroiła żywcem! Jako pierwsza coś poradziła i zainteresowała się wszystkim i przygotowała przeciw niej oskarżenie. Nie mam zamiaru obrażać kobiety, która nic mi nie zrobiła i zawsze była dla mnie uprzejma.

\- Myślisz, że naraz ci pomogła z dobrego serca ta.. obrońca od siedmiu boleści.

\- Tak czy siak mam u niej dług – skwitował sprawę – i mam dość Ginny twoich wybuchów i czepiania się niewinnych ludzi. Zawsze miałaś jakieś problemy z Cho, potem Luną, potem Fleur a ostatnio Lavender. A jak tak chcesz chronić braciszka to przestań obrażać osoby mogące mu zaszkodzić!

Rudowłosa milczała. Harry był naprawdę zły, a po chwili dołączył wściekły Kingsley nazywając Ginny rozhisteryzowanym dzieciakiem z rodzinnym problemem zazdrości. Szef Biura Aurorów miał niemałe problemy, z powodu swej lojalności Weasleyów i wiedział, że Higgs i Scrimgeour dopiero mu wystawią rachunek. Cenił Molly i Artura i do niedawna lubił większość z ich dzieci. Widział w nich kochającą się, ciepłą rodzinę za jaką tęsknił. Teraz jednak na jaw wychodziły coraz to nowe problemy a obraz szczęścia rozpadał się na drobne kawałeczki.

Ron, który przez lata uchodził za mało bystrego ale lojalnego i dobrego, coraz bardziej przypominał dupka. Zadziorna i pewna siebie dziewczyna jaka była Ginny, wyrosła na złośliwą kobietę. Wesoły kawalarz George po śmierci brata stał się poważnym, pochłoniętym pracą właścicielem sklepu. Nadal lubił dowcipy, ale teraz myślał jak je przekuć w produkty. Percy prawie nie rozmawiał z rodziną, mając lepszy i serdeczniejszy kontakt ze Scrimgeourem niż w własnym ojcem. Bill, odkąd ożenił się i zaczął pracować w banku także nabrał dystansu i wyraźnie krytykował rodziców oraz najmłodsze rodzeństwo.

Czarnoskóry czarodziej o głębokim głosie współczuł przyjaciołom. Nikt z nich nie zauważył kiedy rodzinna sielanka rozsypała się jak padający na posadzkę kryształ. Być może szydzenie z ambicji Percy'ego stanowiło pierwsze ostrzeżenie. Czy można winien młodego, wyśmiewanego przez najbliższych chłopaka, że uwierzył ludziom będących dlań uprzejmymi? Zazdrość Rona, kompleksy z powodu biedy i wyraźna chęć zaimponowania eksplodowała podczas poszukiwań horkruksów, ale rozstanie z Hermioną sprawiło, że puściły mu ostatnie hamulce. Ginny, najmłodsza i najbardziej złośliwa wobec Percy'ego i żony Billa stanęła po stronie Rona, dystansując się od reszty. Kingsley naprawdę wierzył, że pomaga nie ujawniając wyskoków najmłodszego syna, teraz jednak nabrał wątpliwości. Być może niechcący wywołał lawinę.

Członkowie Zakonu jak Hestia Jones czy Deagus Diggle otwarcie żądali głowy Rona. Byli wściekli, w chłopaku upatrując przyczynę politycznych porażek. Moody wprost nazywał go bezczelnym gówniarzem, przez co śmiertelnie pokłócił się z broniącą go Tonks. Feralny wywiad podgrzał atmosferę, zaś odpowiedź Lavender doprowadziła już nieomal do jawnej wrogości. Harry i Hermiona odcięli się od dawnego przyjaciela, co sprowadziło poważny kryzys na związek młodego bohatera.

Panna Granger niedawno oficjalnie zrezygnowała z pracy w biurze Ministra. Oficjalnie jako powód podała fakt, że wychodzi za mąż i że razem z Lucjuszem ustalili podobny scenariusz. Wtajemniczeni plotkowali o wyraźnym niezadowoleniu Scrimgeoura młodą pracowniczką biura i jej niewłaściwymi zainteresowaniami. Na jej miejsce, na razie jako stażysta przybył Draco Malfoy, całkiem zadowolony z owej sytuacji. Nie zamierzał zrujnować swych szans na karierę, głupimi pomysłami.

Hermiona, teraz zapraszana na wszelkie przyjęcia, bale czy wydarzenia społeczne nie mogła narzekać na nudę. Dawniej zapewne by odrzucała wszelkie podobne opcje, ale Lucjusz oraz Elaine nawet nie pozwolili tak myśleć. Ona zaś miała dość rozsądku by ich słuchać. Jedyne co ją pocieszało to fakt, że nie musi chadzać tam sama. Zwykle spotykała Elaine, która została jej przyjaciółką odkąd oddaliła się od Ginny. Czasem też chadzała z nimi Pansy, ale najbardziej radowała możliwość Andromedy, obecnie pani Lestrange.

\- Nie wiem czy chcę z nimi rozmawiać – Hermiona wskazywała na ludzi nagle nią zainteresowanych – kiedyś dla nich nie istniałam, a teraz są uprzedzająco grzeczni.

\- Zrozum, nie wiedzieli, że jesteś diamentem zakopanym w popiele – odparła miękko Elaine – poza tym zadawałaś się z Weasleyem, a to zamyka wiele ścieżek.

\- Nie, nie dlatego – pokręciła głową – chodzi o moje pochodzenie z rodziny Mugoli. Zawsze o to chodzi Elaine. Mogą mnie tolerować, ale nigdy nie uznają za równą. Myślisz, że nie słyszę szeptów?

\- Jesteś nerwowa, ale naprawdę nie masz powodu – uspokajała blondynka – nie odczuwam jakoś specjalnej wrogości, a nie należę do znamienitej rodziny.

\- Ale _jesteś_ z rodziny czarodziejów, Lavender wspominała, że szczycicie się linią magiczną sięgającą pięciu pokoleń. Ty sama wiesz więcej o magicznym świecie niż ja kiedykolwiek poznam. Potrafisz się poruszać, zachować i masz w sobie lekkość, jakiej nie znam.

\- Maniery można poznać – zapewniała Elaine – to tylko zbiór zasad oraz konwenansów, coś co ma ludziom ułatwić życie. Wskazać na przykład w jakiej kolejności podawać ręce, czy składać życzenia, aby ludzie nie tracili czasu na rozmyślania. Sugerować strój. Wszyscy w Ministerstwie musieli zaliczyć kurs mugoloznastwa i uczyłam się nieco o waszych zwyczajach, to nie jest aż tak inne. Nie martw się!

Hermiona westchnęła. Nie wiedziała jak wytłumaczyć swej przyjaciółce pewne kwestie. Elaine nigdy nie słyszała określania „szlama" i nikt jej nie dogadywał z powodu pochodzenia. Była Krukonką a nie Gryfonką, nie budziła więc niechęci jak ona. Przybywała do Hogwartu znając zwyczaje, przesądy oraz mając dobrą wiedzę o świecie. Nie popełniała błędów początkującego, ani nie zachowywała nadgorliwie jak Hermiona w pierwszej klasie.

Ze względu na Lucjusza próbowała jednak zapanować nad swoją niechęcią. Przypominała sobie, że przecież jako mała dziewczynka, zaczytana a bajkach i kolorowych gazetach, marzyła o przyjęciach. W młodzieńczych snach chadzała w lekkiej jak obłok sukni na wielki bal na zamku. Spotykała przystojnego księcia i tańczyła do upadłego. Kiedy porzuciła te pragnienia? Czy z powodu Rona i Ginny? Zapewne, bowiem oni kpili z podobnego życia. A przecież całkiem dobrze bawiła się na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym w Hogwarcie, w każdym razie zanim Ron nie zepsuł wszystkiego swą dziecinną zazdrością o Kruma. Dlaczego wówczas nie dostrzegła jakim jest człowiekiem? Chyba tylko wspomnienie o porażce i zawodzie jaki przeżyła, powstrzymywało przed zrobieniem skrajnej głupoty.

Siedziała w jadalni razem z Lucjuszem, Draco i Pansy, kiedy nadeszła gazeta z wywiadem Lavender. Często siadali do śniadania w porannych strojach, dopiero potem wybierając bardziej formalny wygląd. Hermiona nie miała nic przeciwko w siedzeniu obok Lucjusza jeszcze w nocnej koszuli, podziwiając jak przystojnie i elegancko wyglądał w szmaragdowym szlafroku, zarzuconym na ciemną koszulę nocną. Draco przychodził na śniadanie ubrany w szaty czarodzieja, musiał bowiem zdążyć do pracy. Nie zrobiłby dobrego wrażenia zaczynając od spóźnień.

\- Ja nie mogę! – krzyknęła Pansy – poczytaj Hermiono, niezły numer!

Zobaczyła dość długi, obszerny artykuł w „Proroku". Widząc nazwisko Lavender podejrzewała, że nie może to oznaczać niczego dobrego. Nie dla Rona w każdym razie, bowiem każdy prócz niego wiedział by nie zaczynać medialnej walki z bardziej zaprawionymi w grze.

„ _Dramat domowy u wojennego bohatera?_

 _Wczorajszego wieczoru rozmawialiśmy z Lavender Weasley, wnoszącą pozew rozwodowy przeciw Ronaldowi Weasley. Spotkaliśmy młodą kobietę zajętą córką i wyraźnie ciężko zajętą opieką nad nią. Otoczona wsparciem rodziny zbiera w sobie siły na rozprawę w sądzie. Zadziwiające, że w czasie rozmowy dla naszego kolegi Ron nie wspomniał o dziewczynce, a jedynie opowiadał o żalach wobec całej rodziny swej żony._

 _Jak zeznała pani Weasley, mąż rzadko bywał w domy opowiadając, że niby szuka pracy. Opowiadał, że podobno chadza na różne kursy i kupuje książki, zabierając na owe eskapady pieniądze wysyłane przez ciotkę oraz kuzynkę Lavender. Wracał nieraz podpity i wyraźnie rozeźlony, wywołując głośne awantury. Rodzina nakazywała jednak milczenie i czekanie. Nie wiadomo czy ktokolwiek wiedział o przepychankach oraz szarpaninach do jakich dochodziło podczas sporów._

 _Wedle zeznań położnej ze świętego Munga, poród młodej kobiety nastąpił w wyniku ogromnego szoku emocjonalnego. Nic dziwnego, skoro będąc w zaawansowanej ciąży przeczytała o skandalicznym zachowaniu swego męża. Była wyraźnie roztrzęsiona, zaś opanowane zachowanie uzdrowicielki, Lukrecji Brown zapewniło szczęśliwe rozwiązanie. Jak wspomniała ta sama położna Ronald Weasley urządził żenującą awanturę na oddziale położniczym, strasząc i denerwując inne młode matki. Domagał się natychmiastowego wpuszczenia i wydania mu dziecka, wspominając status członka Złotego Trio. Prawdopodobnie przyszedł nieco już wstawiony oraz wyraźnie wzburzony. Czyżbyśmy widzieli fragment dramatu w rodzinie wojennego bohatera...?"_

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. Nie miała pojęcia jak daleko zaszedł Ron w swym szaleństwie. Owszem widziała nieraz jak wypił za dużo, przez co stracił nad sobą panowanie. Ale wtedy zrzucała wszystko na karb nadmiernej chęci zabawy. Bywał przykry oraz kąśliwy, ale nie przekraczał pewnych granic. Dogryzał, ale nie atakował. Kiedy stał się aż tak obcym człowiekiem? Kiedy znikł ten może mało rozgarnięty, ale bynajmniej nie zły, rudowłosy chłopak? I jaki dramat miał miejsce w Norze, domu gdzie jeszcze niedawno spędzała wakacje?

Całości dopełniały zdjęcia Rona oraz Lavender. Młoda matka siedziała z dzieckiem na rękach. Kołysała swoją córeczkę, nucąc coś po cichu. Sprawiała wrażenie zmęczonej, ale szczęśliwej. Obok zaś widać było rudzielca i jego wykrzywioną gniewem twarz. Fotkę zrobiono podczas ostatniego Balu Bożonarodzeniowego o Lucjusza, kiedy wykrzykiwał okropne słowa pod adresem Hermiony. Nie wymagało przenikliwości by odgadnąć, po czyjej stronie stanie opinia publiczna.

[1] Postać kanoniczna o której wiemy z książek tylko tyle, że jest


	26. Śluby i prezenty

Zapraszam na nowy odcinek mojej historii, gdzie Ron dostaje nieoczekiwany prezent "na zająca", czyli z okazji Wielkiejnocy.

 **Toraach** : Ginny będzie obecna do książkowego epilogu, a potem cóż, coś wymyślę. Nie przepadam za nią, bo była dla mnie typem impulsywnej osoby co najpierw coś robi a potem myśli. Tacy ludzie nie są źli, ale mogą ranić słowami i czynami. A rudowłose mają ognisty temperament, co ma wiele zalet ale i minusów. Moim zdaniem Ginny cierpiała z powodu biedy nie mniej niż Ron i dlatego tak reagowała na Hermioną czy Elaine. Hermiona była dla niej zdrajczynią, co porzuciła brata dla kogoś bogatego, zaś Elaine panienką z dobrego domu, co wyśmiewała jej rodzinę. Tak naprawdę to najbardziej winny jest Artur za nieodpowiedzialność.

Podoba mi się określenie dramat patologiczny, zaś Ronuś to przypomina bohaterów polsatowskich produkcji. Nie jest i nie był bystry, zaś alkohol nie pomaga.

 **Madia:** Będzie, bo nie chcę całkiem zmieniać kanonu. Ale aż mnie kusi by dać kogoś lepszego Harry'emu.

 **FrejaAleera1:** Z tętniakiem masz rację i na przykład jak ktoś ma guza na nerwie wzrokowym, to ma omamy, zaś ludzie po uszkodzeniu mózgu czasem rozwijają symptomy choroby psychicznej. On się zachowuje jak uzależniony na głodzie i dostaje szału jak ktoś wypomina mu co wyprawia.

Co do bliźniaków, to z tego co pamiętam z książki to, Harry z nimi o tym nie rozmawiał. Myślę, że on chciał pokazać, że się nie daje i dlatego pewnie nie pytał nikogo poza najbardziej zaufanymi osobami.

"Dotyk Anioła" to serial mojej młodości! Znalazłam odcinki w necie i genialnie się ogląda.

Molly to dla mnie typowa matka-kwoka, opiekuńcza i przywiązana do dzieci, ale bezkrytycznej wobec dzieci. Percy był ambitny a rodzina go nie rozumiała, traktowała jako dziwactwo. Dlatego pewnie znalazł sobie nową. A Lavender spotka kogoś w tym rozdziale. Zasłużyła na lepszy los, to dobra i prostolinijna dziewczyna.

* * *

Pierwsze przesłuchanie w sprawie rozwodowej ustalono na tydzień po Wielkanocy. Percy nie zamierzał odwiedzać rodziny, zostało mu wyraźnie powiedziane, że jest niemile widziany w Norze. Od dłuższego czasu rzadko ich widywał, ale wcześniej matka próbowała z nim rozmawiać i nawiązać kontakt. Teraz jednak rodzice byli tak zajęci próbą ratowania Rona, że nie mieli dla niego czasu. Na szczęście dostał zaproszenie od innych. I naprawdę doskonale się bawił w towarzystwie ludzi, którzy przynajmniej go nie nienawidzili i nie szydzili z niego. Akceptowali go i jego ambicje, coś czego nie zaznał od swoich najbliższych.

Jednak w nieszczęściach Weasleyów zdarzył się tez szczęśliwy przypadek. Kiedy po sprzeczce z Percym Artur przyszedł do swego biura, czuł jakby wszystko się zaczynało walić. Stracili poparcie przyjaciół z Zakonu a Higgs rozpoczął cięcia w Departamencie od Biura Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. Wielu uważało jego pracę za zbędną a jego samego za dziwaka bez ambicji, skoro nie próbował awansować ni znaleźć lepszej pracy. Zajmował biuro wielkości komórki na miotły i nie mógł marzyć o równie wygodnym pokoju co Elaine i jej koleżanki. Nic dziwnego, że nieomal upadł widząc pewnego znanego prawnika, Percivala Selwyna.

Do ciasnego biura wszedł mężczyzna w długiej, granatowej szacie. Swoje proste, brązowe włosy związał pasującą do ubrania tasiemką. Stanowił uosobienie elegancji oraz stylu. Wszystko co nosił, od ciemnych butów po srebrne zapinki w kształcie węży ze szmaragdowymi oczami nieomal krzyczały „arystokracja". Tacy ludzie rzadko rozmawiali z mało znaczącym pracownikiem Ministerstwa.

\- Pan Weasley? – mężczyzna zapytał uprzejmie. Omiótł biuro uważnym spojrzeniem, ale milczał.

\- Pan Selwyn? Co mogę zrobić? – zapytał zdumiony Artur.

\- Zdaje się, że Ronald potrzebuje prawnika – wyjaśnił przybysz z uśmiechem – sprawy rozwodowe bywają naprawdę paskudne.

\- Nie mamy pieniędzy, zarabiam dość mało a ostatnimi czasy mieliśmy cięcia i ..

\- Dobry człowieku – przerwał Selwyn – nie stać cię nawet na godzinę mej pracy, nie chcę od ciebie pieniędzy; zabranie tobie choćby knuta, to okradanie biedaka. To intrygująca sprawa, tak beznadziejna, ze fascynująca. Nachodząca rozprawa – kontynuował miękko – to będzie rzeź. Mając Bertiego Higgsa, jako prawnika panny Brown, oraz Tyberiusza McLaggena, jako Przewodniczącego Wizengamotu, z Rona nie zostanie nawet kawałeczek. Nie ma cienia szans na rozprawie, ale mogę pomóc mu zachowa resztki godności.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem, to wyzwanie, sprawa tak beznadziejna, że po prostu fascynująca. Dawno nie widziałem takiego upadku – kontynuował – młody, dzielny chłopak z tytułem bohatera wojennego miał przed sobą wspaniałą przyszłość. Jednak wszystko zniszczył, bo nie miał go kto pokierować – westchnął spojrzał na Artura – sława bywa marzeniem, ale i wyzwaniem. Zatem jaka jest pańska odpowiedź?

\- Nie wiem jak dziękować ja..

\- Zostaliście sami, bo _nawet_ Zakon Feniksa się odcina. Ronald naraził się wielu ważnym osobom, z Ministrem Magii oraz Lucjuszem Malfoyem na czele. To co mu zrobią to.. aż okrutne. A niedawny wywiad udzielony przez Lavender Brown nie będzie ostatnim. Panna z dobrej rodziny żali się na złe postępowanie swego męża z darzonej niechęcią i pogardzanej rodziny, która dawno straciła na znaczeniu. Nie ma cienia wątpliwości jak to może wyglądać.

Wyższość i pewna pogarda w oczach Selwyna była widoczna w każdym geście oraz słowie. Goszcząc w Norze złośliwie oceniał cały dom oraz proste ubrania noszone przez członków rodziny. Pasję ojca do produktów Mugoli traktował nieomal jak przypadłość. Dawniej Artur pewnie by zareagował złością na podobne zachowania i propozycje. Ale wpadki w wielkie tarapaty i nie migli sobie pozwolić na odrzucenie szansy danej od losu. Percival Selwyn został ich prawnikiem, co wywołało niemałe poruszenia. Zapowiadała się prawdziwa wojna sądowa, przykuwając uwagę opinii publicznej będącej raczej po stronie Lavender, niż Rona.

Salę sądową szczelnie wypełniał tłum. Dziennikarze, krewni oraz znajomi skłóconych małżonków oraz wielu pracowników Ministerstwa stawało na głosie byle tylko dostać miejsce, chociaż na stołku lub stojące. Rita Skeeter, siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie ze swym nieodłącznym, samo piszącym piórem. „Rozwód dekady" jak nazwano zdarzenia zapowiadał serię artykułów na pierwszą stronę.

Obok dziennikarki zasiedli rodzice tak Rona i Lavender. Percy, już oficjalnie skłócony z rodziną, siedział bliżej członków Wizengamotu. Kontrast między ubraną w skromne, ale elegancie szaty Lukrecją Brown i jej mężem, oraz noszącymi mugolskie stroje Arturem i Molly Weasley był widoczny dla każdego. Bertie przygotował całą rodzinę na rozprawę, Selwyn próbował tego samego ale dał sobie spokój. Ludzie szeptali, oczekując na wejście głównych bohaterów.

Lavender, blada (acz z delikatnym makijażem), w długich, szarych szatach czarownicy szła u boku Bertiego. Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, ubrany w tradycyjny strój prawników i złoty, ciężki łańcuch wyglądał elegancko i dostojnie. Percival, marzący o pojedynku sądowym, nieomal przymusem wbił Rona w czarodziejskie szaty a nawet zaczesał mu włosy. Właściwa prezentacja czyniła cuda, zaś rudzielec właśnie zarobił punkt.

Lucjusz, wraz z Draco i Hermioną, siedzieli w drugim rzędzie. Dwaj Malfoyowie zamierzali zeznawać przeciw Ronowi. Wiele złej krwi było między nimi. Elaine siedziała obok nich, powołana jako jeden ze świadków skandalicznego zachowania najmłodszego Weasleya. Była jednym z najmocniejszych uderzeń Bertiego. Moody oraz Hestia Jones także zamierzali zeznawać, a przede wszystkim bronić dobrego imienia Zakonu Feniksa. Emerytowany Auror, dawniej bliski współpracownik Ministra Magii, zaczął kampanię na rzecz ratowania wizerunku organizacji, z którą walczył przez długie lata. Publiczne potępienie Ronalda miało stanowić pierwszy krok.

\- Dzień otwierający rozprawę rozwodową Lavender Brown oraz Ronalda Weasleya, środa, dwudziesty szósty kwietnia roku dwutysięcznego. Powódka wnosi o rozwód z winy męża i przyznanie jej oraz jej rodzinie opieki nad dziećmi. Wstępne rozmowy mediacyjne zostały zerwane przez Ronalda Weasleya, z powodu niezgody na orzeczenie o winie – Przewodniczący Wizengamotu odezwał się urzędowym tonem – poprosimy prawników obu stron o mowy wstępne.

Na ten momenty czekali wszyscy. Pojedynek Bertiego Higgsa oraz Percivala Selwyna rozbudzał wyobraźnię. Fakt, że ten drugi bronił chłopaka z biednej rodziny wywarło wielkie wrażenie, ale jeśli szukał wyzwania nie mógł znaleźć lepszego. Sytuacja Rona była tragiczna i tylko cud mógł go uratować przez totalną kompromitacją. Prawnicy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Znali się i na swój sposób podziwiali i szanowali, toteż nadchodzące starcie traktowali nieomal jak przyjacielski pojedynek.

Bertie przedstawił Lavender jako młodą, może nieco naiwną dziewczynę z dobrej rodziny, która zakochała się w swoim rówieśniku. Podobnie jak inne podziwiała jego wyczyny na szkolnym boisku i skrycie kibicowała i wierzyła, że odniesie sukces chociaż należał do biednej rodziny a jego szkolne oceny pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Nie dawała wiary plotkom jakoby zawdzięczał zaliczenia pomocy kolegów, bowiem przecież pracował! Kiedy zaszła w ciążę, postanowiła go poślubić mimo sprzeciwu rodziny, marząc by razem chować wspólne dziecko. Kiedy zobaczyła jego prawdziwe, nie mające nic wspólnego z sympatycznością oblicze? Zadawał pytania w nieco melodramatycznym stylu, wiedząc, że w ten sposób zaskarbia jej współczucie czytelniczek Rity oraz tych osób, które lubiły podobne historie, nie tylko pań wbrew pozorom. Lavender nie wiedziała czy chce odgrywać rolę naiwnej, ale nie miała wyjścia.

Percival z kolei przybrał nieco odmienną strategię. Zaczął od przedstawienia Weasleyów, jako biednej, ale kochającej się rodziny raz po raz walczącej z uprzedzeniami i złośliwościami. Oczywiście nie mógł przesadzić, wszak będąc osobą o nazwisku Selwyn nie mógł naraz głosować za prawami Mugoli, mógł jednak przedstawiać Artura Weasleya jako czarodzieja z ekscentrycznym hobby, ale zatroskanego o rodzinę. Nie zainteresowanego karierą czy lepszymi zarobkami, ale kochającego. Ludzie lubią poczciwych głupków a inaczej nie zdoła wzbudzić sympatii dla tej rodziny- jak tłumaczył komuś. Ron zgrzytał zębami, ale na szczęście miał dość rozumu by milczeć. Jakkolwiek ładnie by tego nie określić, Selwyn nie wystawiał najlepszego świadectwa Weasleyom, pokazując ich jako mało rozgarniętych. Kiepska sytuacja finansowa rodziny wyszła nieomal od razu jako argument w rozprawie, mający pokazywać lepszą zdolność Lavender i jej bliskich do zapewnienia małej Rose opieki.

\- Artur Weasley może mieć ciekawe hobby – argumentował Higgs – ale _źle_ świadczy o ojcu, jeśli nie myśli o zadbaniu o materialny byt rodziny. Nie wszyscy mogą mieć wysoko płatne posady, ale winni myśleć perspektywicznie! Przyznanie opieki nad dzieckiem Ronaldowi oznaczałoby tylko dodatkowe obciążenia dla i tak biednej rodziny, tak biednej, że ich syn musiał korzystać z używanej różdżki!

\- Bieda nie czyni ludzi gorszymi – zaatakował Percival – czy to moralne zabraniać biednym mieć rodziny?

\- Niemoralne i niczego takiego nie sugeruję. Jedynie uważam, że ludzie winni mieć tyle dzieci, na ile ich stać, by każde mogło iść z Hogwartu z nową różdżką, bez konieczności znoszenia docinek i kpin kolegów. Zresztą – pytał diabolicznie Bertie – czy możemy nazwać Weasleyów kochającą się, chociaż biedną rodziną skoro ich syn woli spędzać święta, Wielkanoc, z dala od domu?

\- Młodzi często przechodzą okres buntu, to, że młody chłopak woli na przykład wypad z kolegami od rodzinnego śniadania jeszcze nic nie znaczy! - argumentował Selwyn.

\- Chyba, że został wyklęty przez rodzinę za posiadanie ambicji. Mam świadków – kontynuował Bertie – mogących powiedzieć dlaczego Percy Weasley nie jest mile widziany w rodzinnym domu. Ten młody chłopak ciężko pracuje i walczy z wrogością najbliższych wobec zrozumiałego dla większości z nas zdobycia dobrej pracy, na świadka powołuję Draco Malfoya!

Członkowie Wizengamotu oraz goście patrzyli z uwagą jak młody arystokrata zajmuje miejsce na środku sali, gdzie zeznawali świadkowie. Długa historia złych stosunków między rodziną Malfoyów oraz Weasleyów dodawała sprawie pewnego posmaczku.

\- Słyszałem kłótnię między Percym, znaczy Starszym Podsekretarzem Ministra Magii Weasleyem, a jego ojcem z Biura Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. Rozmawiali dość głośno, a drzwi gabinetu były uchylone – wyjaśnił – ja zaś miałem do zebrania dokumentację, więc niecący usłyszałem jak pan Weasley prosił syna by „ _użył swych kontaktów w Ministerstwie by pomóc bratu_ " a ten odmówił, mówiąc, że Ron „p _owinien wypić piwo którego nawarzył_ ". I wtedy padły słowa o nadchodzącej Wielkanocy i tym, że Starszym Podsekretarz nie ma czego szukać w domu – zakończył Draco złośliwie.

Percival Selwyn, najwyraźniej nieświadomy rodzinnego konfliktu rzucił posępne spojrzenie Arturowi. Milczał jednak, nie chcąc dać po sobie niczego poznać. Zerknął na Bertiego, niewątpliwe mającego niejednego asa w rękawie. Zapowiadała się naprawdę intensywna walka, co widzieli wszyscy. Słowa Dracona wywołały poruszenie, zwłaszcza jeśli sporo osób wiedziało o rodzinnym sporze Weasleyów i złośliwie plotkowało.

\- Niemniej jednak, przyjęli pod swój dach synową, dzieląc się skromnymi zasobami – kontynuował Percival – czyż nie? – zapytał Lavender, która potwierdziła – możemy krytykować i wyśmiewać styl życia Artura Weasley, ale pomaga ludziom w potrzebie. Zaszczepił też synowi ważne postawy, wszak Ronald próbował wziąć odpowiedzialność za swe nienarodzone dziecko oraz jego matkę, nawet jeśli nie wychodziło mu to. Tak, uwielbiał chadzać na imprezy, pić i błyszczeć w towarzystwie. Podobnie czyniło wielu z nas, każdy był kiedyś młody i wypił jednego za dużo. Ale czy przeszkodziło to nam zostać szanowanymi członkami społeczności?

Przez salę przebiegł pomruk zrozumienia. Faktycznie gazety pisały sporo o wyczynach młodego Rona, on zaś został złapany na czymś, co robiło wielu. Zawsze znalazł się pechowiec. Percival pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech. Znalezienie klucza do publiczności, to już połowa sukcesu. Westchnął lekko nawet nie patrząc na Ronalda. Krzywił się widząc tego naburmuszonego rudzielca z pretensjami do całego świata, coś czego nie należy pokazywać przed sądem.

Molly Weasley siedziała jak skamieniała po zeznaniu Draco Malfoya. Patrzyła to na swego męża to na Percy'ego i wyglądała jakby miała się rozpłakać. Zaciskała pięści, jakby chcąc wykrzyczeć złość na karygodne zachowanie Artura. Czekała ich trudna i bardzo, ale to bardzo nieprzyjemna rozmowa. Okropny dzień jednak jeszcze trwał.

\- Faktycznie – skinął głową Bertie – nieraz wypiłem i tańczyłem, ale zawsze znałem granice – zakończył nieprzyjemnie – Ronald Weasley jednak ich nie zna. Uwielbiał odwiedzać bary i w ich szaleć, Członkowie Wizengamotu – kontynuował – załączyłem zeznania Toma, barmana z Dziurawego Kociołka na temat trunków i zagryzek zamawianych przez Ronalda.

Lista była długa i obszerna. Chłopak najwyraźniej stawiał kolejki i fundował napoje przypadkowo poznanym ludziom. Jak napisali: barman, sprzątaczka i jej chłopak, kucharz i jego żona, szastał pieniędzy nakazując ludziom by śpiewali „Weasley naszym królem" i prawili mu komplementy.

\- Wszystko pięknie – zaczął Percival – ale jak wiemy, sytuacja finansowa rodziny jest bardzo trudna a podobne zachowania kosztują. Skąd niby Ronald wziąłby na to pieniądze?

\- I tutaj dochodzimy do kolejnego świadka. Elaine Cattermole, kuzynki Lavender, która może powiedzieć nieco więcej na ten temat.

Blondynka wstała i dość sztywno przeszła na miejsce dla świadków. Rzecz jasna wiele razy omawiała scenariusz z Bertiem. Dokładnie powiedział o co zapyta i przećwiczyli odpowiedzi. Mimo to nie całkiem zapanowała nad zdenerwowaniem. Tylko gruba warstwa makijażu chroniła ją przed pokazaniem tego wszystkim.

Starannie dobrała strój na przesłuchanie. Założyła czarną, sięgającą lekko za kolano szatę. Ponurość stroju przełamywał biały, koronkowy kołnierz oraz mankiety. Jasne włosy pozostawiła rozpuszczone. Nie założyła zbyt wiele biżuterii, poza ukochanymi kolczykami w kształcie pająków.

 _Uwielbiała je najbardziej z całej swej kolekcji, bowiem były pierwszym prezentem od niego. Uśmiechała się na samo wspomnienie swego zdenerwowania i radości, kiedy jakiś czas temu, niedługo po jego awansie na Ministra, rozmawiali niedługo przed jej urodzinami. Doris oraz Mafalda zaplanowały dla niej małe świętowanie w Dziurawym Kotle, toteż spotkała go nieco wcześniej._

 _\- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin Elaine – powitał ją w swoim gabinecie– mam coś dla ciebie – uśmiechnął się podając niewielką, elegancką torebkę._

 _Aż krzyknęła widząc srebrne kolczyki w kształcie pająków. Gdyby podobny prezent dał kto inny, zapewne nabrała by podejrzeń. Ale jemu ufała najbardziej na świecie. Nigdy by jej nie skrzywdził, ani nie wykorzystał._

 _\- Ja.. są piękne – wyszeptała – i na pewno kosztowały fortunę, nie mogę ich przyjąć._

 _\- To prezent, nie możesz odmówić – odparł stanowczo, z pomrukiem przywodzącym na myśl warknięcie lwa._

 _\- Nie chciałam cię urazić, dziękuję, ale musiały być drogie i.._

 _\- Lubię dawać prezenty przyjaciołom, ty zaś jesteś wspaniałą przyjaciółką. Dzięki Bertiemu i Tyberiuszowi być może zdołam posprzątać bajzel po Knocie, dzięki tobie jeszcze nikomu nie urwałem głowy. Będą do ciebie pasować._

 _Dopiero z czasem zrozumiała, że w ten sposób próbował jej coś powiedzieć. Z jego strony stanowiły coś więcej niż podarunek przyjaźni, być może chciał w ten sposób wyczuć co myśli i czuje. A ona jak zawsze wszystko zepsuła przez swoją nieśmiałość i kompleksy._

Zajęła miejsce dla świadków jak ustalili. Zdenerwowanie zdenerwowaniem, ale nie pozwoli Weasleyowi wykpić się. Zasłużył na karę za wszystko co zrobił Lavender i Hermionie. Słowa wypowiedziane w złości przez kuzynkę wciąż bolały, ale teraz to rudzielca obwiniała o ten akt nielojalności.

\- Lavender Brown wyszła za mąż wbrew woli rodziny, lecz nie została pozostawiona sama sobie. Otrzymywała pomoc czyż nie? – zapytał Bertie.

\- Tak – odparła Elaine słabo, po czym kontynuowała głośniej – tak, razem z moją mamą oraz ciotką Lukrecją wysłaliśmy jej pieniądze. Zwykle trzysta do czterystu galenonów, zrzucałyśmy się – wyjaśniła – wiedzieliśmy o biedzie państwa Weasley i jak ciężko musi być im przyjąć nowe osoby. Lav musiała szybko zrezygnować z pracy a Ron nie zamierzał iść do pracy. Ojciec Lavender oraz nasza babka nie sprzeciwiali się podobnemu zachowaniu, bowiem nie chcieli by ktokolwiek korzystał z pieniędzy.

\- Interesujące, czy kuzynka wspominała co robiła z pieniędzmi?

\- Nie, a ja nie pytałam - odparła Elaine – założyłam, że Lavender sama zadecyduje co o wszystkim.

\- Ciekawe, to spore sumy pieniędzy i naraz Ronald miał fundusze na swoje zabawy – Bertie Higgs patrzył na wszystkich zgromadzonych, ale głównie na Wealsyów.

\- Nie ma dowodu, to może być zbieg okoliczności – wtrącił Percival – to nawet nie poszlaka!

\- Owszem nie ma pisemnego zeznania, ale skąd syn pracownika Biura Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli miał naraz pieniądze na kosztowne zabawy oraz hulaszczy styl życia? Weasleyów nie stać na zakup ubrań u Madame Malkin, a naraz Ronald zostaje duszą towarzystwa. Rzecz jasna fundowanie ludziom picia bardzo pomaga w zdobywaniu popularności i sławy acz utrzymanie takowej sporo kosztuje – kontynuował Bertie patrząc na trójkę Weasleyów.

Oczywiście nie bez powodu wbijał im szpile. Lavender i Ron byli na tym samym roku w Hogwarcie oraz w tej samej klasie. Mieli razem zajęcia, toteż dziewczyna doskonale wiedziała, że jeszcze w czasach szkolnych chłopak był bardzo wrażliwy na punkcie sytuacji finansowej rodziny. Draco Malfoy i inni Ślizgoni często dokuczali mu z powodu biedy, na co reagował czerwieniąc się i rzucając klątwy. Bertie umiejętnie naciskał na stare kompleksy, dodatkowo zaś uderzał w jego pragnienie sławy. Podczas uroczystości rocznicowych oraz świeżo po Wojnie rozdawał autografy i smakował swoją nową sytuację. To także nie stanowiło tajemnicy.

Nawet Ron nie był tak głupi, aby przyznać się do kradzieży. Kiedy jednak Bertie go prowokował i z udawanym współczuciem mówił o biedzie, chłopak spuszczał wzrok, czerwony aż po koniuszki uszy. Zadrżał kiedy zasugerowano możliwość kradzieży, a sprytny obserwator nie przepuścił podobne okazji. Selwyn dobrze pilnował chłopaka, ale Bertie i tak zamierzał go sprowokować.

\- Panno Cattermole – zaczął Percival – Lavender wspominała, że brakowało wsparcia rodziny, zaś wspominała pani o przesyłkach. Brzmi to dziwnie, czyż nie?

\- W najmniejszym stopniu – wyjaśniła Elaine – mama i ciocia Lukrecja słały pieniądze wpierw mnie, zaś potem ja Lavender. Nie akceptowaliśmy wyboru mojej kuzynki, ale nie zamierzaliśmy jej zostawić samej. Ciocia wierzyła, że jeśli Lav poczuje się całkiem sama, zmądrzeje i odejdzie do Rona.

\- Pomimo owej niechęci była pani świadkiem na ślubie – kontynuował Percival.

\- Tak, bo Lavender tego potrzebowała. Miałam nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do nieszczęścia i być może jakimś cudem małżeństwo nie skończy się w sposób jak teraz. Poszłam tam dla Lavender, aby czuła wsparcie rodziny na dobre i na złe.

\- Piękne słowa – skwitował Selwyn – kiedy pani po raz pierwszy poznała Rona?

\- Osobiście? Kiedy poszłam zarejestrować się jako świadek na ślubie. Wcześniej tylko o nim słyszałam. Kończyłam Hogwart kiedy on zaczynał i pamiętał jak przyleciał latającym samochodem do..

\- Szkolne wyczyny nie mają związku ze sprawą, dziękuję panno Cattermole – powiedział Percival, nie zamierzając pozwolić jej mówić – z tych słów jasno wynika, że większość rodziny Lavender Brown skreśliło Ronalda, nawet go nie znając. Oparli swe zdanie na zasłyszanych plotkach i artykułów w gazetach.

\- I słowach świadków jego zachowania! – wtrącił Bertie – gazety nieraz przesadzają, ale awantury czy podczas przyjęć czy uroczystości w Hogwarcie.

XXXXXX

Na następną rozprawę wybrano dwa tygodnie po rocznicy Bitwy o Hogwart. Wątpliwości zostały zasiane a zarzuty postawione. Bertie zamierzał dalej naciskać na Rona, by rudzielec przyznał się przed sądem do kradzieży pieniędzy swej żony. Brakowało dowodów, ale poszlaki były bardzo silne.

Molly podbiegła do Percy'ego po skończonym przesłuchaniu. Sytuacja robiła się coraz cięższa, zaś zeznania Draco odbierały Weasleyom sympatię opinii publicznej. W Ministerstwie ściany miewają uszy, zaś niedomknięcie drzwi mogło bardzo drogo kosztować.

\- Więc przyjaźnisz się z Malfoyem, co z tobą Percy – zapytała starszego syna – co też się z nami dzieje?

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to planuje, naprawdę – zapewniał chłopak – ale faktycznie rozmawialiśmy dość głośno i…

-.. ładnie teraz mówią o ojcu – przerwała mu Molly – co jeszcze zrobisz dla kariery? Wyrzekłeś się rodziny, wierności Zakonowi i Dumbledore'owi kiedy Knot zaproponował ci stanowisko. Teraz nas oczerniasz na polecenie Scrimgeoura i ..

\- Na pani miejscu pani Weasley ważyłabym słowa – wycedziła Elaine – i uważała z oskarżeniami. _Pomówienie_ i próba znieważenia Ministra Magii są ścigane z urzędu – tłumaczyła zimno – więc zanim zacznie pani zakładać o czym kto rozmawiał, radzę powściągnąć język. Percy – kontynuowała z słabo skrywaną niechęcią – to ambitny i pracowity młody chłopak, z jakiego matka powinna być dumna, nie zaś wyrzucać z domu by chodził na świąteczny obiad do obcych – zakończyła.

\- Ty..- zaczęła Molly drgając ze złości.

\- Daj spokój – przerwał jej Artur – Percy ma nowych przyjaciół, nie przeszkadzajmy im.

Elaine spojrzała współczująco na bliskiego współpracownika swego narzeczonego. Polubiła chłopaka już jakiś czas temu i zaciskała pięści widząc jak okropnie jest traktowany przez swoich najbliższych. Molly nieomal wybuchła przy świadkach, co na pewno nie ujdzie uwadze Rity Skeeter. Kobieta nie grzeszyła rozsądkiem, mówiąc na głos o czymś, co wielu podejrzewało, lecz nikt nie miał pewności ni dowodów. Zresztą przecież niczego nie sfabrykowali i niezależna Komisja wystawiła certyfikat autentyczności.

Powiedziała kilka uspokajających słów do Percy'ego oraz rozpoczęła krótką rozmowę z Ritą. Kątem oka zauważyła nienawistne spojrzenia rzucane przez Ginny, tak w kierunku swoim jak i młodego współpracownika swego narzeczonego. Rudowłosa, będąc w Norze, głośno krzyczała na Rona i krytykowała jego zachowanie. Potępiała go za picie i głośne kłótnie z żoną, ale przecież nie znaczyło, że zamierzała patrzeć spokojnie jak obcy się z niego nabijają. Niechęć do Elaine tylko wzrosła i już całkiem głośno nazywała ją „wytapetowaną piranią", nie dbając czy ktoś usłyszy a być może tego chcąc?

\- Czyli bronisz Ronalda i obrażasz innych – syknęła przechodząca obok Hermiona – chciałam wierzyć, że coś zrozumiałaś i się zmieniłaś, ale teraz po prostu wychodzi z ciebie to jaka jesteś. Jak mogłam niczego nie widzieć?

\- Ta jędza..

\- Co? Kłamie? Sama byłam świadkiem awantur Ronalda i długo znosiłam jego wyzwiska i chamstwo. Mam dość. A ty Ginny pomyśl przez chwilę o Harrym, nim zaczniesz obrażać ludzi.

\- Jak śmiesz? Sądzisz, że skoro masz bogatego narzeczonego masz mi prawo rozkazywać?!

\- Tylko radzę, bo wiesz kiepsko wygląda jak żona Aurora urządza publiczne awantury, ale to by wymagało myślenia _o innych_. Do teraz sądziłam, że to Ronald jest egoistą co kłapie bezmyślnie szczęką, jak widzę to rodzinne.

Lucjusz chwycił jej ramię i poprowadził korytarzem. Awantura wisiała w powietrzu a on nie uważał brania udziału w takowej za właściwe zachowanie dla swej narzeczonej, niedługo już żony. Rzucił Ginny pogardliwie spojrzenie i odszedł, coś intensywnie szepcąc. Percy podszedł za Elaine w kierunku swego gabinetu, ścigany posępnymi spojrzeniami bliskich. Ron wyszedł wciąż czerwony i zawstydzony, po owym ciężkim przesłuchaniu.

Percival był wściekły na swego klienta i rodzinę. W niewybrednych słowach nakrzyczał na nich i wyzywał od bezmyślnych idiotów, nie raczących powiadomić prawnika o problemach. Pijaństwo, kradzież pieniędzy i obsesyjne pragnienie sławy i podziwu, to nie mogło mu dać sympatii ludzi.

\- Ale się już nawet nie dziwię chłopakowi – syknął – używana różdżka, rzeczy po starszym bracie i wieczna bieda. Tak się kończy jak ojciec bawi się zamiast pomyśleć o zadbaniu o rodzinę, nie krzyw się Arturze, taka prawda – kontynuował – nisko płatna i wyśmiewana posada może być dobra dla samotnika, ale nie kogoś mającego żonę i gromadkę dzieci na utrzymaniu. Nawet mnie nie dziwi już zachowanie Ronalda i nawet mu współczuję, po prostu rozpaczliwie pragnie by ludzie przestali z niego kpić. A robi to jak umie.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego pan nam pomaga, tak bardzo nami gardząc – zapytał Artur.

\- Powiedziałem, to ciekawa sprawa. Poza tym uważam, że … jakby nie patrząc Zakon Feniksa zrobił wiele dobrego dla naszej społeczności, walczyliście razem z Ministerstwem, chociaż nie umiecie wykorzystać zwycięstwa. Zdumieni? - zapytał kpiąco – nazywam się Selwyn, ale nie uważam zabijania innych za metodę rządzenia. Czarny Pan terroryzował wszystkich, nie miał szacunku dla starych rodów ni nikogo. Nie kocham szlam i charłaków, lecz prawo rozwiązało ich kwestię. Nie, jest coś nieprzyzwoitego w tym jak medialne hieny rzucają się na Ronalda, nawet jeśli pił, szalał i zdradzał żonę. Nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni.

Czwórka Weasleyów wróciła do Nory w grobowych nastrojach. Byli wściekli na Rona, ale nie chcieli tego pokazać publicznie. Chłopak potrzebował wsparcia, potem go ukarzą, lecz nie przy obcych. Pewne zasady zostaną zachowane, a cały świat nie musi wiedzieć o ich problemach. Percy najwyraźniej wszystko wypaplał, sądząc po słowach Elaine. Niechęć Ginny do kuzynki Lavender wzrosła dość znacząco i przeszła w coś znacznie większego.

\- Wredna, wytapetowana jędza – syczała – rozpętała tę całą aferę i to przez nią.

\- Szukanie winnych w niczym nie pomoże – przerwał Artur – ani Ronowi – spojrzał na syna – usiądźmy – nakazał – Ronald – zaczął poważnie – czy ukradłeś pieniądze Lavender? – zapytał poważnie.

\- Nie! – zaprzeczył chłopak – to pomówienie!

\- Higgs dostarczył Wizengamotowi potwierdzenia wysłania przesyłek – mówił Artur – nie mamy pieniędzy, o czym wszyscy wiedzą. Za co więc balowałeś w Dziurawym Kotle i innych pubach? Ron co cię opętało? Co się dzieje?

\- Nic – burknął chłopak - po prostu wreszcie ktoś mnie szanuje i mam przyjaciół – mówił zadowolony – nie śmieją się z moich ubrań jak Malfoy, nie pouczają jak Hermiona i nie mają pretensji jak Harry. Mówią mi, że jestem najlepszy na świecie i że jestem ich królem. Tak i mam wreszcie nowe ubrania i nie noszą tandety jak przez całe życie, nie jestem już biedakiem! Lavender to moja żona, miałem prawo wziąć pieniądze! – mówił nieświadom wrażenia jakie wywarł.

Artur potarł czoło po raz kolejny tego dnia słysząc kąśliwe komentarze na swoich niskich zarobków. Kiedy jednak patrzył na syna coś w nim drgało. Ron nie kłamał, zawsze był beznadziejnym kłamcą i podobnie jak większość rodziny mówił prawdę prosto z mostu. Weasleyowie słynęli z bezpośredniości, temperamentu i rudych włosów, toteż żale syna na pewno płynęły prosto z serca. Czyż nie to samo mówił wcześniej Percy? Czy naprawdę dzieci żywiły do niego aż tak wielki żal?

XXXXX

Niejako w nieomal cieniu zamieszania związanego z rozwodem Lavender i Rona, nadchodził wspólny ślub Draco oraz jego ojca. Malfoyowie zdecydowali się na jedną, dużą uroczystość w maju nie z powodu oszczędności, co raczej chęci przechodzenia całego zamieszania tylko raz. Hermiona i Pansy razem przechodziły kolejne fale narastającej paniki. Wszystko zostało dopięte na ostatni guzik, a jednak przyszłe panny młode były coraz bardziej przerażone.

Zaproszono praktycznie wszystkich, którzy mieli znacznie w magicznej Brytanii. Rodzina Parkinson świętowała szczęśliwe połączenie z rodem Malfoyów i sprezentowali Pansy piękną, srebrną suknię ślubną. Hermiona, nie mająca własnej rodziny i skłócona z Weasleyami, poprosiła Elaine o pomoc w doborze odpowiedniego stroju.

\- Lucjusz to konserwatysta, powinnaś wybrać tradycyjne szaty czarownic, gdybyś założyła mugolskie suknie wywarłabyś fatalne wrażenie – mówiła – na pewno są piękne, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale to.. obcy element kulturowy.

Dawna Hermiona, ta ze szkoły zapewne zaczęłaby gwałtownie protestować. Dużo jednak zrozumiała dzięki naukom tak Lucjusza jak i Elaine. Kiedy zaczęła myśleć o magicznej Anglii jak obcym kraju o całkiem odmiennej kulturze zrozumiała dlaczego jej pomysły na temat skrzatów domowych czy uparte noszenie dżinsów tak denerwowało ludzi. Czemu zgrzytali zębami, kiedy opowiadała o wielkości mugolskiej nauki czy wyższości systemy politycznego.

\- Mamy inną kulturę i zwyczaje i rozwijamy się inaczej niż Mugole. Jesteśmy tak odmienni, że porównania nie mają sensu, bo nie ma czego porównywać.

\- Ale zwyczaje pozostały te same od średniowiecza i system rządów, niewolnictwo szkrzatów..- protestowała.

\- Skończ _wreszcie_ ze skrzatami Hermiono, moja babcia ze strony mamy jest Mugolką i opowiadała mi niegdyś dużo o waszym świecie. Niektóre kraje mają premierów jak my Ministra Magii, inne królów a inne generałów u władzy. Systemy rządów są różne i nie ma jednego wspólnego, dlaczego więc swój model uważasz za najlepszy!

-Nigdy nie mówiłaś o mugolskiej babci.

\- Nie ma o czym, bo nie żyje od lat. Hermiono czy jakbyś pojechała do Chin zaczęłabyś od razu ich krytykować?

\- Ale.. elektryczność i…

\- Mugole mają niezwykłe wynalazki bo ich potrzebują, my mamy magię. Wasz rozwój polega na tworzeniu maszyn i broni, nasz zaklęć i eliksirów. Jesteś nowa w naszym świecie, a jesteśmy inni, ale nie gorsi.

Oczywiście Hermiona nie poddała się łatwo. Krytykowała nie mające wiele wspólnego z demokracją rządy oraz fakt, że władza Ministra Magii była znacznie większa niż mugolskiego premiera. Raz po raz wracała do kwestii skrzatów domowych, nie chcąc odpuścić i zrozumieć. Zirytowana Elaine poprosiła Zwinkę i Doriana by porozmawiali i wyjaśnili co i jak.

W pierwszej chwili Hermionę była zdumiona widząc dwa wyraźnie zadbane i szczęśliwe stworzenia. W niczym nie przypominały Zgredka: oboje nosili kunsztownie drapowane kawałki materiału (zapewne jedwabiu) a nieliczne włoski mieli ładnie ułożone. Powitali znajomą swej pani uprzejmie chociaż z pewnym chłodem.

\- Panna Granger jest znana wśród skrzatów, obrażała skrzaty w Hogwarcie – powiedziała Zwinka.

\- Ale jak to?

\- Panna Granger rozrzucała ubrania i chciała wydalić skrzaty z domu bez wiedzy wielkiego dyrektora.

\- Chciałam dać wam wolność, jak Zgredkowi!

\- Skrzaty nie chcą wolności, ale domu i dobrej rodziny czarodziei, która ich przygarnie. Zgredek renegat – powiedziała Zwinka.

\- Ale wy nie rozumiecie! – tłumaczyła – tak wam będzie lepiej!

\- Panna Granger _nie szanuje_ skrzatów i traktuje je jak bezrozumne, twierdząc, że wie od nich lepiej co dla nich dobre.

Zdumiona wyrzutem w głowie stworzenia zamknęła usta. Nigdy wcześnie nie słyszała by jakiś skrzat miał do niej pretensje o wszystko co robiła w ramach stowarzyszenia WESZ. Jeszcze nie całkiem przyjęła pewne fakty do wiadomości, ale przynajmniej zaczęła rozumieć, że powinna postępować bardziej delikatnie. Kiedy przeczytała o niewolnikach w starożytnym Rzymie, którzy nie zawsze chcieli wyzwolenia coś zrozumiała.

Elaine oraz Lucjusz wbili jej do głowy by próbowała szanować zwyczaje czarodziei. Faktycznie nie chciała by ludzie kpili z jej kultury, więc postanowiła przynajmniej czasem pohamować swój język. „ _Czarodzieje w pierwszym pokoleniu_ " brzmiało o wiele lepiej niż Mugolaki i nieskończenie lepiej niż szlamy. Określenie wskazywało także, co dopiero z czasem zauważyła, jak niewiele wiedzą o zwyczajach i niuansach magicznej Anglii. Zaczęła też nieco hamować swój entuzjazm zmian.

Lucjusz otwierał oczy na otoczenie. Ludzi mało obchodziło czy system rządów jest demokratyczny jak długo państwo działa i karze bandytów. Minister Scrimgeour nazwał śmierciożerców terrorystami i w czasie Wojny gazety publikowały klątwy, mające pomóc w walce. Organizowano szkolenia z zaklęć ofensywnych a nawet czarnomagicznych, co ocaliło życie niejednej rodzinie. Po wygranej Wojnie Ministerstwo nie patyczkowało się ze schwytanymi bandytami i wysyłało ich przez Zasłonę w Sali Śmierci. Każdemu zapewniano proces, ale zgodnie z ustawami o stanie wojennym każdemu kto dokonał morderstwa, torturował i siał terror sądzono dorosłego bez względu na wiek. Trójkę szesnastolatków, którzy dokonali brutalnego mordu na mugolskiej rodzinie skazano na śmierć, co większość przyjęła z aprobatą poza niektórymi z członków Zakonu. „ _Opinia publiczna stoi za Scrimgeourem murem, bo najpierw przeprowadził nasz kraj przez Wojnę zaś po jej zakończeniu skazał na śmierć ludzi Voldemorta, dając ludziom krew oprawców ich i ich bliskich_ ". W czasie stanu wojennego przynależność do śmierciożerów karano śmiercią zaś obecność Mrocznego Znaku stanowiła wystarczający dowód i uzasadnienie wykonania natychmiastowej egzekucji. To było brutalne, ale kto wie czy nie skróciło okropnej Wojny i nie zaoszczędziło wielu cierpień.

\- Śmierciożercy to też ludzie! – argumentował Artur Weasley – te prawo praktycznie sankcjonuje samosądy.

\- Czyli lepiej żeby ci bandyci zabijali niewinnych? – prychał Moody – to Wojna i nie ma co się cackać. Poprzednim razem Ministerstwo i Hogwart stanowiły bastiony bezpieczeństwa, bo Barty Crouch wprowadził podobne regulacje. Nie podoba mi się że dzieciaki mogą rzucać _Cruciatusa_ , ale śmierciożercy rekrutują dzieci i każą im zabijać i torturować. Więc jeśli dzięki _Avadzie_ jakiś dzieciak ocaleje, to na Merlina to dobre.

\- Ale są inne sposoby ! – argumentował Artur

\- Jakie zaproszenie na herbatkę?

Hermiona pamiętała mroczny okres oraz to, że Bellatrix, w ramach narzuconych przez Dumbledore'a zadań, uczyła ją i Andromedę Niewybaczalnych. Użyła klątw tylko raz. Pewnego dnia zobaczyła śmierciożercę brutalnie gwałcącego jakąś dziewczynę, uczennicę Hogwartu sądząc po szatach. Nie wiedziała kiedy wyciągnęła różdżkę a usta same wypowiedziały _Crucio_. Pragnęła zadać ból by cierpiał jak ofiara. Nie czuła litości, lecz złość a krzyki śmierciożercy utwierdzały ją w słuszności tego co postanowiła. Szybko rzuciła _Silencio_ i nie przerywała tortury. Pewnych zbrodni nie sposób wybaczyć – myślała. Kto wie ile by to trwało, gdyby ofiara nie uderzyła swego oprawcy kamieniem w tył głowy.

Dlatego coraz lepiej rozumiała wiele spraw i słuchała Elaine. Miały niezły ubaw wybierając suknię ślubną. „ _Moją wybierze i kupi mi rodzina_ " – tłumaczyła blondynka- " _poszukajmy czegoś dla ciebie_ ". Po niezliczonych godzinach zdecydowały na bordowo-czarną szatę z długimi, szerokimi rękawami. Przypominała nieco średniowieczne suknie, ale była bardziej wycięta i dopasowana. Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać okrzyku widząc siebie w eleganckiej szacie do ziemi, dość dopasowanej na górze i rozszerzanej ku dołowi. Kolory idealnie pasowały do jej włosów i cery, zaś czerń nie oznaczała bynajmniej żałoby w magicznej Anglii. Rubinowa biżuteria ożywiła całość. Pansy nosiła szatę podobnym kroju, zaś srebrny odcień oraz szmaragdowe kolczyki przypominały o przynależności do Slytherina.

\- Lucjusz się na ciebie rzuci jak tylko cię zobaczy – zawyrokowała Elaine i miała sporo racji.

Uroczystości miały miejsce w ogromnym ogrodzie Malfoy Manor. Pod magicznym baldachimem stali liczni goście, na czele z bliższą i dalszą rodziną oraz najważniejszymi urzędnikami Ministerstwa. Rabastan podtrzymywał będącą w ostatnich tygodniach ciąży Andromedę. Ona i Bellatrix koniecznie chciały przyjść na ślub bratanka, żałując, ze Narcyza nie może widzieć Draco w tej chwili. Najstarsza z sióstr Black wyglądała dostojnie, ale nieco groźnie w długiej koronkowej sukni. Elaine dostała podwójne zaproszenie jako przyjaciółka Hermiony oraz narzeczona Ministra Magii. Oboje założyli szaty w pasujących kolorach: on tradycyjne czarno-złote ona zaś złotawą suknię z czarnymi zdobieniami. W długiej, zwiewnej sukni z koronką oraz opasce wyglądała dziewczęco i młodzieńczo. Jej ubiór wzbudzał nieomal takie same emocje jak szaty panien młodych, zaś gazety już wcześniej opisywały klasyczną elegancję przyszłej pani Scrimgeour. Od żony polityka oczekiwano, podobnie jak w mugolskim świecie, by się ładnie prezentowała, uprzejmie zachowywała i uczestniczyła w przyjęciach. Elaine wypełniała swe obowiązki dość gorliwie, co wielu oceniało dobrze. Fakt, że tygodnik „Czarownica" regularnie opisywał jej stroje a sklepy sprzedawały niedrogie szaty inspirowane jej strojami wzbudzały zazdrość i złośliwość Ginny. Szczególnie kiedy nielubiana przez nią i Molly Fleur poczęła kupować owe szaty. „ _Ona jest taka elegancka_ "- mawiała – „ _we Francji wymagiamy tego od żony Ministra_ ".

Dwaj Malfoyowie stali obok stołu, na którym leżały ślubne papiery. Ubrani w czarne szaty ślubne nerwowo wyczekiwani swych narzeczonych. W tamtej chwili podobnie jak niezliczone pokolenia mężczyzn przez nimi i po nich po prostu odczuwali ślubną tremę. Pansy prowadził dumny ojciec. Hermiona, której rodzice zginęli, nie miała rodzeństwa i poprosiła Harrego by jej towarzyszył. Byli jak brat i siostra, chociaż nie dzielili krwi, toteż młody Auror wyraził zgodę pomimo protestów Ginny. Sprawa rozwodowa Rona czyniła wszystkich dość nerwowymi.

Biorący ślub podpisywali dokumenty, zaś znad pergaminu strzelała w ich kierunku wiązanka światła, symbolizująca małżeńskie więzy. Chodzili z owym świecącym łańcuchem wokół dłoni aż do konsumpcji związku. Wówczas dokument nabierał ważności i automatycznie trafiał do odpowiedniego rejestru w Ministerstwie Magii. Hermiona z zapartym tchem obserwowała jak jej nazwisko, Granger, zmieniło się na Malfoy po wypowiedzeniu przysięgi. „ _Na mą magię przysięgam trwać przy tobie i cię wspierać. Życie me łączę z twoim.."._ – powtórzyli drżącymi głosami. Mól książkowy, część Złotego Tria, Hermiona Granger odeszła zastąpiona przez Hermionę Malfoy, damę z towarzystwa.

Jako pierwszy pogratulował jej Harry a zaraz potem Elaine. Niedługo potem podeszła Andromeda, która z racji swego stanu musiała szybko odejść do domu i odpocząć. Wedle uzdrowicieli mogła urodzić już na dniach. Z Zakonu przyszedł Moody, Hestia Jones, Deagus Diggle oraz przedstawiciele tak zwanego „umiarkowanego skrzydła". Dzięki odcięciu się od Rona, zdołali dzyskać nieco sympatii. Emerytowany Auror, Szalonooki, wykorzystał fakt, że znał wielu ludzi w Ministerstwie, w tym Rufusa Scrimgeoura by nieco polepszyć wizerunek Zakonu. Szkody wyrządzone przez Weasleyów były ogromne, ale nie wszyscy myśleli podobnie. Teraz zaś nastąpił czas zmian.

Hermiona pamiętała przyjęcie jak przez mgłę. Była okropnie zdenerwowana, ale bardzo szczęśliwa. Witała wiele osób i usiłowała nie pamiętać, że jeszcze całkiem niedawno w ogóle nie chcieliby z nią rozmawiać. Andromeda, Elaine i Pansy długo nad nią pracowały by tak reagowała. Opanowała jednak instynktowną reakcję. Dla Lucjusza, swego nowo poślubionego męża. Złośliwa część jej natury odczuwała pewną satysfakcję, że ludzie jak Nott czy Zabini, nieustannie kpiący z niskiego ich zdaniem pochodzenia musieli być uprzejmi. Razem z Malfoyami przeszli długą drogę od nienawiści i walki do bycia rodziną. Nie sądziła jednak by mogła przejść ową ścieżkę z kimś innym. Mimo to konieczność witania osób z towarzystwa męczyła ją i czuła, że ma dość przyklejonego do ust uśmiechu damy równie mocno co eleganckich butów i szat.

Z przyjemnością rozmawiała z siostrami Greengrass: Daphne oraz Astorią. Starszą z nich kojarzyła ze wspólnych lekcji w Hogwarcie oraz tego, że jako jedna z nielicznych Ślizgonek traktowała ją uprzejmie. Dwie jasnowłose dziewczyny pochodziły ze znamienitej rodziny, ale nie podzielały uprzedzeń, podobnie jak Ernie MacMillian. Właśnie dzięki nim zrozumiała jak prostacki i upraszczających obraz świata jest podział na złych czystokrwistych i dobrych ludzi półkrwi. Nie tylko Weasleyowie, ostentacyjnie ignorujący zwyczaje swego świata, ale także konserwatyści sprzeciwiali się pewnym postawom i pomimo określonego wychowanie nie zawsze traktowali okropnie ludzi z zewnątrz.

\- Harry! – głos Daphne brzmiał dość głośno – wspaniale cię widzieć i gratulacje ukończenia Akademii Aurorów z wyróżnieniem.

\- Dziękuję – odparł uprzejmie – jesteś bardzo miła, eee przepraszam ale nie pamiętam cię.

\- Daphne Greengrass – przedstawiła się - w Hogwarcie nie mieliśmy okazję za często rozmawiać. Pamiętasz Klub Ślimaka? Przyszedłeś z tą.. jak jej było na imię? Luną?

\- Tak, Luną Lovegood dziękuję, że nie nazywasz jej Pomyluną wielu tak robi.

\- Ma na imię _Luna_ – powiedziała Daphne z godnością – używanie przezwisk jest _niegrzeczn_ e.

\- Masz ochotę na coś do picia?

Rozmawiał z dziewczyną jeszcze przez jakiś czas a potem dołączyła do nich Astoria. Ginny źle wszystko zrozumiała i mieli dość nieprzyjemny wieczór, nim wyjechała na treningi z Harpiami. Biorąc pod uwagę napiętą atmosferę, to było prawdziwe błogosławieństwo.

Na przyjęciu wznoszono niejeden toast, za obie młode pary oraz gości. Ten piękny, ciepły, majowy był idealny na podobne uroczystości. Błękitne niebo bez jednej chmurki stanowiło idealną wróżbę pomyślności, nawet jeśli wróżbiarstwo uchodziło za mętną dziedzinę magii. Lavender z podziwem i zazdrością patrzyła na Hermionę, niewątpliwie wspominając swój własny, ponury jak stypa ślub.

\- Lavender? Co za spotkanie, wspaniale wyglądasz! – głos Cormaca McLaggena brzmiał szczerze – jak się masz?

Posłała mu ciepły uśmiech. Wysoki, przystojny blondyn mógł wywrzeć wrażenie. Przybył na ślub razem ze swoim wujkiem, Przewodniczącym Wizengamotu. W bordowych, nawiązujących do kolorów Gryfonów, szatach wyjściowych wyglądał naprawdę wspaniale. Nie rozmawiali praktycznie w ogóle od Uczty Zwycięstwa w zeszłym roku, kiedy na swoje nieszczęście więcej czasu poświęciła Ronowi. Teraz mogła naprawić błąd.

\- Nie najgorzej – skinęła głową – a ty? Słyszałam, że znakomicie ukończyłeś trening Aurora, gratulacje.

\- Dziękuję Lavender – odparł – masz ochotę na coś do picia? Znalazłem niezły stolik z drinkami.

\- Nie mogę – pokręciła głową – karmię dziecko, ale chętnie wypiję sok.

\- Zatem chodź, bardzo dobrze, że masz okazję wyjść z domu. Ta sprawa rozwodowa, przykro czytać te prasowe rewelacje i jak ten rudy kretyn cię traktował.

\- Sprawię by to jemu było przykro – odparła – dziękuję za wsparcie, nie chcę o nim mówić. Pamiętam, że w szkole świetnie grałeś dla drużyny Gryfonów, nie rozumiem dlaczego cię usunęli? Nie mieli prawa!

\- Potter był wówczas kumplem Weasleya i wolał tego kretyna w drużynie. Teraz chyba zaczyna widzieć co z niego za człowiek, ale albo właśnie wziął albo zaraz weźmie ślub z Weasleyetką. Szkoda go dla tej małpy Ginny, która potrafi tylko obrażać innych.

\- Dla mnie była paskudna, ale powiedz mi czy obraziła ciebie Cormac?

\- Mnie, moją rodzinę, Elaine, moją rodzinę, długo by wyliczać.

\- Elaine? A co ona ma do mojej kuzynki?

\- Nie wiesz? Nazywa ją wytapetowaną piranią i obraża raz po raz, winiąc za to, że gazety piszą prawdę o tej durnym bracie. Twierdzi też … różne rzeczy.

\- Jaki brat, taka siostra – powiedziała Lavender – nie wiem jak mogłam być tak ślepa, chodźmy po coś do picia a ty mi opowiedz coś o sobie o kursie Aurorów i w ogóle.

Nie musiała dwa razy powtarzać, bowiem młody McLaggen bardzo lubił mówić o sobie. Drażniło to młodą Hermionę przez laty, ale Lavender nie była równie zasadnicza. Teraz, w samym środku rozprawy rozwodowej chciała po prostu zapomnieć i zająć myśli czymś lub kimś innym. Kolega ze szkoły przyszedł do niej w samą porę. No i okazał się prawdziwym dżentelmenem, kiedy proponował i przynosił różne soki oraz poczęstunek. Ron prawie nigdy tak nie robił, naraz ją to uderzyło. Cormac zaś bez powodu i dla zasady okazał nieco dżentelmeństwa. A nawet więcej niż nieco.

Zaczęli wspominać czasy szkolne oraz wspólne walki w GD. Zapomniała na chwilę o rozwodzie i wszystkich koszmarnych wydarzeniach ostatnich miesięcy. Mogła po prostu znowu być beztroska. Miała dwadzieścia jeden lat, dziecko a małżeństwo przestało istnieć. Dość nieciekawe zestawienie.

Państwo młodzi, po odtańczeniu paru tańców, wzniesieniu toastów oraz wymianie uprzejmości oddalili się. Obie pary miały zdecydowane plany co też zrobić dalej, bynajmniej nie mające wiele wspólnego z przyjęciami. Elaine poczuła jak narzeczony mocniej ją obejmuje, najwyraźniej chcąc iść w ślady Lucjusza i Draco. Pochwyciła jego spojrzenie i skinęła głową. Sama też nie miała nic przeciwko wyjściu. Założyła nowe buty, które okropnie obcierały.

Aportowali się do salonu w ich wspólnym domu. Ledwie dotknęła dywanu z ulgą zrzuciła narzędzia tortur ze swoich stóp. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przeczesała włosy. Wyglądał naprawdę wspaniale w wyjściowej szacie. Wypiła, za namową Hermiony oraz Pansy, trzy lampki wina i czuła lekkie pulsowanie w skroniach. Pewnie dlatego, całkiem niespodziewanie dla siebie, nie tylko zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, ale także pocałowała gorąco. Kochała go z całego serca, ale nie miała odwagi by samej coś zacząć. Tamtego dnia jednak kompletnie zapomniała o zahamowaniach. Pocałowała go po raz kolejny, przytulając się mocno.

\- Elaine – szepnął do ucha zaskoczony – co ty?

Nie dał jej odpowiedzieć. Pogłębił pocałunek i mocniej ją objął. Nie dał jej możliwości ucieczki, zamykając w żelaznym uścisku ramion. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, przycisnął kobietę do ściany. Wyczuła jego wielkie pragnienie, co wywołało delikatny uśmiech. Czując delikatne pocałunki na szyi, odchylił głowę dając mu lepszy dostęp. Drżącymi dłońmi próbowała zdjąć jego szatę, ale kiepsko jej szło. Gdy zaczął podciągać suknię z trudem łapała oddech. Szybkość i siła z jaką poczuła go w sobie przyprawiła ją o zawroty głowy i pozbawiła tchu. Jakże więc mogła pamiętać, że eliksir skończył się kilka dni temu? Powiedziała mu oczywiście, ale tamtego popołudnia po prostu zapomnieli.

Lucjusz z Hermioną udali się w romantyczny rejs statkiem. Podobny wykupili Draco z Pansy, chociaż oczywiście nie w tym samym miejscu. Hermiona wybrała zamki nad Loarą, zaś druga z dziewcząt morze Śródziemne. Planowały intensywne zwiedzanie, ale dwaj Malfoyowie mieli odmienne plany. Intensywnie rozpoczynali małżeńskie pożycie, skutecznie uziemiając swe żony w sypialniach.

\- Powinieneś mieć dziedzica Draco – nakazał Lucjusz.

\- Oczywiście ojcze – zgodził się po czym intensywnie zabrał się do pracy.


	27. Rozwody i inne zmiany

**Toraach:** Oni są jak z powieści ideologicznej, ale na jedno wychodzi. Praktykę adwokacką miał Percival, nie Bertie, ale Bertie brał oczywiście udział w procesach. Dla Artura nie widzę szans by coś zrozumiał, on jest za stary już i nie sądzę by już mógł cokolwiek pojąć. Dziecku można co nieco wyjaśnić, a Artur to człowiek tak przekonany o słuszności swego postępowania, że nic do niego nie dociera. Co gorsza słowa takiego Selwyna tylko go utwierdzają w słuszności głupiego zachowania.

Co do mrocznego znaku, to zapewne ludzie pracujący dla Ministerstwa nie podchodzili pod prawo, ot jak to wszędzie na świecie są równi i równiejsi.

Nie, nie będzie Haphne ani nic. To mnie nie przekonuje.

W tym rozdziale zezna Hermioma i podsumuje Rona jak pisaliśmy.

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Dziękuję, wiesz mnie po prostu książkowi Weasleyowie nie przekonali, właśnie opisywaną nieodpowiedzialnością. Nie myślą nad konsekwencjami i nie patrzą jak dzieci reagują na ich pomysły. Co gorsza dostają szału na wspomnienie o tym. Genialnie ujęłaś kwestię nieporadności. Tak, przez nich cierpiał Ron i po prostu pod wpływem sławy i alkoholu mu odwaliło. Kingsley zaś ma powody się bać i uciekać od Weasleyów, dlaczego wyjaśni się w tym rozdziale.

Wiem, że sprawa rozwodowa ciągnie się długo, ale po prostu chcę by powoli wyszły na jaw fakty. Poza tym zbliżamy się powoli do zamknięcia pewnego rozdziału historii, bo jak słusznie zauważyła Freja powinny się pojawić też dzieci. Dzisiaj nieco dłuższy rozdział, bo nie wiem jak będzie moim publikowaniem w okresie świątecznym.

* * *

Następne posiedzenie Wizengamotu w sprawie rozprawy rozwodowej miało miejsce w połowie maja. Percival Selwyn, odwiedzał Norę raz po raz próbując przygotować swego klienta na nadchodzące przesłuchanie. Popadał w coraz większą irytację, mając wrażenie jakby walił grochem o ścianę. Ron chodził poddenerwowany oraz opryskliwy dla wszystkich, także rodziców. Do rudzielca jakby wciąż nie docierała powaga sprawy a może docierała i nie chciał się denerwować?

W ów ciepły, majowy dzień zeznawały Hermiona oraz Bellatrix. Obie były świadkami awantur wywołanych przez Rona. Zwłaszcza pierwsza z nich mogła wiele powiedzieć i nie miała zamiaru więcej kryć chłopaka. Kingsley i inny wystarczająco długo próbowali go tłumaczyć i pomagać.

\- Hermiono Malfoy, zeznajesz jako świadek przez Wizengamotem czy przysięgać mówić prawdę i tylko prawdę?- zaczął Tyberiusz.

\- Tak! – powiedziała.

\- Proszę mi opowiedzieć jak długo zna pani Ronalda Weasleya – zaczął Bertie.

\- Poznaliśmy się w pociągu do Hogwartu przez pierwszym rokiem zaś pomimo początkowych nieporozumień byliśmy przyjaciółmi przez prawie cały czas nauki, potem w czasie walk i poszukiwania horkruksów – wyjaśniła – przeżyliśmy wiele przygód, za dużo by opowiadać – odparła.

\- A co było po zakończeniu Wojny? – dopytywał Bertie.

Hermiona wciągnęła powietrze. Wiele razy ćwiczyła tę mowę z Lucjuszem. Wiedzieli, że zapewne zostanie zapytana o swoje powiązania z Ronem. Musiała opowiedzieć co i jak. Kiedyś, na początku szkoły był lojalnym i oddanym przyjacielem, takim go chciała przedstawić i takiego pokazać innym. Popełnił błędy i zrobił wiele świństw, ale nie zasługiwał na całkowite potępienie. Tyle mu była winna za… za to co w szkole.

 _Zanim odpowiem na pytanie_ \- zaczęła- _muszę opisać kontekst. Ja, Harry i Ron nie bez powodu byliśmy nazywani Złotym Trio Gryffindora. Mieliśmy niesamowitą zdolność do znajdowania kłopotów: Harry był tym dzielnym, co zawsze chciał pomagać innym, Ron jako lojalny przyjaciel szedł za nim zaś ja byłam niesłuchanym głosem rozsądku. Rzadko kiedy potrafił rzucać skutecznie czary, chociaż na drugim roku dzięki jego złamanej różdżce uratował Harry'ego przez Zaklęciem Zapomnienia. Nie było mnie przy nich i kto wie co by się stało, jakby nie ów wypadek. Często znajdowała w bibliotece różne ciekawostki, dzięki którym nie doszło do nieszczęścia._

 _Wojna zaczęła się przez naszym piątym rokiem. Nie chcieliśmy tego, ale musieliśmy walczyć. Nie tylko przeciw Voldemortowi i jego sługom, ale także wrogości ówczesnego Ministra Knota i Dolores Umbridge. Pierwszą walkę stoczyliśmy pod koniec piątego roku i to zakończyło nasze dzieciństwo, okradło nas z beztroskiej młodości i zmusiło do przedwczesnej dorosłości. To na nas źle wpłynęło. Kiedy Wojna dobiegła końca, pragnęliśmy tylko odpoczynku i powrotu do normalności._

 _Ron jest najmłodszym z sześciu, teraz pięciu, braci. Zawsze pragnął coś udowodnić i dowieźć swej wartości. Próbował zaimponować mnie, Harremu i każdemu kogo poznał. Nie wiem kiedy to wymknęło się spod kontrolo. Zaproszenia na bankiety, uściski dłoni ważnych ludzi to by zawróciło w głowie każdemu. Ja także dostawałam regularne listy i bileciki –_ wyjaśniła.

\- Dostała pani pracę w biurze Ministra Scrimgeoura zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu – to dość… niezwykle – zaczął Percival

\- Chciałam pracować w Ministerstwie od lat, dostałam też „W" ze wszystkich Owutemów. Oczywiście mój status zapewniał mi propozycję pracy, tak samo jak Harry i Ron.

\- Rzadko jednak Minister osobiście daje propozycje każdej absolwentce Hogwartu – kontynuował Selwyn.

\- Nic mi nie wiadomo o podobnych sytuacjach, ale – zagryzła wargę.

\- Co ma do rzeczy pytanie o dawną pracę pani Malfoy? – przerwał Bertie – bardziej interesujące jest dlaczego tylko Ronald nie znalazł dobrej posady. Ci młodzi ludzie oddali naszemu społeczeństwu wielką przysługę, pomoc w karierze to niewielka zapłata. Panna Gr.. _pani_ Malfoy była najlepszą uczennicą na roku oraz na przestrzeni kilku lat. Chyba nie przeczysz Percival, że należy wspierać młodych zdolnych? Pani Malfoy, niech pani powie kiedy zaczęła pani dostrzegać niepokojące zmiany w zachowaniu przyjaciela.

 _Trudno powiedzieć_ \- zaczęła – _Na początku, zaraz po wygranej wszyscy świętowaliśmy. Na błoniach Hogwartu, gdzie doszło do ostatecznej bitwy a my prostu śpiewaliśmy i tańczyliśmy. Pokonaliśmy groźnego czarnoksiężnika i wielu jego zwolenników. Wielu z nich pozostało na wolności i należało ich wyłapać, ale wówczas potrzebowaliśmy chwili wytchnienia. Bawiliśmy się spokojni po raz pierwszy od lat. Aurorzy, członkowie Zakonu i GD, inni uczniowie oraz ludzie w Ministerstwa, podziały nie miały znaczenia, byliśmy jedną drużyną._

 _Uległam nastrojowi chwili. Wymieniliśmy z Ronem pocałunki, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego co robimy. Wielu tak czyniło, Neville całował Lunę, Dean Thomas Lavender, wielu, ale to wielu chciało poczuć bliskość drugiego człowieka. Potem zrozumiałam, że to błąd. Nie pasowaliśmy do siebie, nie mając ani wspólnych zainteresowań, pasji czy poglądów. Byliśmy przez lata przyjaciółmi, ale nie mogliśmy być parą._

 _Zerwania nie są nigdy łatwe, a Ron to zniósł bardzo źle. Wtedy zaczęliśmy na siebie wrzeszczeć i nawzajem się obwiniać. Fakt, że dostałam propozycję pracy w biurze Ministra zaostrzył konflikt. Nieporozumienia przeszło w coś znacznie większego i nie panowaliśmy nad tym. Ron naprawdę wierzył, że zostawiłam go dla kogoś innego, bogatszego. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca, ale nie potrafiliśmy już rozmawiać._

 _Wtedy zaczął rozpowiadać o mnie rzeczy, w które głęboko wierzył. Zraniłam go bardziej niż potrafiłam wówczas pojąć. Kochałam Rona i Harrego, ale jak braci, których nie miałam, on zaś.. Ron… oczekiwał chyba innej miłości, której nie mogłam mu dać. Nie mogłam też być mu towarzyszką, bo nie podzielałam jego pasji do sportu i latania na miotle, jak on nie rozumiał mojego uwielbienia dla książek. Chciałam zacząć pracę, spróbować zacząć nowe życie. Moi rodzice zostali zamordowani. Dalsza rodzina myślała, że uciekłam na Bahamy, tym kłamstwem próbowałam ich chronić, więc nie mogłam po prostu przyjść do babci czy ciotki. Zostałam bez pieniędzy, nie licząc nagród wojennych, toteż musiałam stanąć na nogi. Harry dał mi pokój w swoim domu, ale chciałam stanąć na nogi i żyć sama. Ron tego nie rozumiał i praktycznie tylko się kłóciliśmy._

 _Lavender kochała się w nim od szóstej klasy i wiem, że chodzili ze sobą przez jakiś czas. Ona pasowała do niego bardziej niż ja, podzielała jego pasje i zainteresowania. Kiedy tańczyli razem na Uczcie Zwycięstwa w Hogwarcie mogłam im tylko gratulować. Nie wiedziałam, że jej rodzina jest przeciwna małżeństwu.._

Percival uśmiechał się na słowa Hermiony. Nieco ckliwa opowieść o dziecięcej przyjaźni niewątpliwie trafiała do przekonania części świadków. Lecz prawnik potrafił znaleźć wiele cennych elementów w opowieści dla gospodyń domowych.

Jak więc słyszycie państwo – podsumował całość Bertie- Ronald Weasley zaczął się staczać zaraz po Wojnie. Niejeden z nas został zostawiony przez dziewczynę, ale to nie powód by pić i kraść! Można współczuć złamanego serca, ale…

\- Nie ma dowodów na kradzież – wtrącił miękko Percival – koperty z pieniędzmi przychodziły do żony mojego klienta w czasie trwania ich małżeństwa. Mąż ma prawo korzystać ze środków swej połowicy i vice versa. Poza tym – kontynuował – Lavender Weasley _nie zgłosiła_ kradzieży zaś przesyłki od Elaine Cattermole nie zawierały wytycznych kto dokładnie i w jaki sposób ma użyć pieniędzy. Ronald jako mąż _miał prawo_ korzystać z owych środków.

\- Przepijał środki przeznaczone dla swej żony i _nienarodzonego_ dziecka – podkreślał Bertie – faktycznie to nie przestępstwo w świetle naszego prawa. Ale jaki przykład dla młodych ludzi? Ronald ma najwyraźniej problem z alkoholem!

\- Co go kwalifikuje do leczenia, nie więzienia – zakończył Percival.

Weasleyowie szczękali zębami ze złości po wyjściu z Sali przesłuchań. Artur nie był zadowolony z przedstawienia swego syna jako alkoholika, co grzebało jego szansę na uzyskanie opieki nad dzieckiem. Ginny uznała zachowanie Hermiony za zdradę i chociaż potępiała zachowanie Rona po ich rozstaniu, pewne sprawy należało pozostawić w domowym zaciszu, gdzie ich miejsce.

Impulsywna, podobnie jak wielu z jej rodziny, nie chciała lepiej słuchać jej słów i tego jak mimo wszystko próbowała pokazać zalety Rona, nawet jeśli należały do przeszłości. Konflikt jednak narastał i nie sposób było dłużej zachować spokoju i neutralności. Wybranie strony oznaczało konflikt z drugą.

\- Powinniście mi dziękować – powiedział zniesmaczony uwagami Weasleyów Percival – czy do was nie dociera co chciał zrobić Higgs? Kradzież to przestępstwo, nie można zaś skazać nikogo za wypicie paru głębszych. Do czerwca mamy spokój, udajecie się na Ucztę Zwycięstwa w Hogwarcie?

\- Oczywiście – wyjaśnili chórem Weasleyowie

\- Uważajcie na Rona, jeśli coś zrobi.. Higgs i spółka go rozszarpią.

Xxxxx

Elaine starannie przygotowywała się do Uczy w Hogwarcie. Od dawna marzyła by chociaż na chwilę wrócić do dawnej szkoły. Spędziła tam niezwykłe siedem lat. Jako Krukonka więcej czasu spędzała w bibliotece niż na życiu towarzyskim, ale i tak czuła dziwny sentyment do wiekowego gmaszyska. Podziwiała Dumbledore'a jako potężnego czarodzieja i sprytnego polityka, nawet jeśli kwestionowała niektóre z jego decyzji. Obecna dyrektor McGonagall była wybitną czarownicą, toteż marzyła by ją spotkać.

Dobrała szaty do jego szat. Zwykle nosił czarno-złote lub czarno-srebrne. Na uroczystość w Hogwarcie wybrał te drugie. Elaine założyła prostą, sięgającą za kolana szatę. Z pomocą Zwinki ułożyła włosy, chcąc wyglądać pięknie dla niego. Czytała artykuły na swój temat gdzie chwalono jej elegancki i tradycjonalny styl. Zamierzała pomagać swemu ukochanemu na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Jeśli miała dla niego lśnić w towarzystwie oraz chadzać na przyjęcia robiła to bez narzekania. Elegancka kobieta ocieplała wizerunek, o czym Elaine doskonale wiedziała.

Lavender kołysała do snu Rose. Sprawa rozwodowa trwała dłużej niż mogła przypuszczać. Miała pełne wsparcie rodziny, ale i tak odczuwała znużenie i zmęczenie. Chciała mieć to za sobą i iść dalej. Małżeństwo z Ronem było pomyłką, ale dał jej cudowną córkę i za to żywiła do niego wdzięczność. Jako członek GD oczywiście mogła uczestniczyć w uroczystościach. Nie chciała iść. Nie miała nastroju.

\- Wyjdź z domu, zajmiemy się Rose - mówiła Lukrecja

\- Dziękuję mamo

\- Spotkaj kolegów, zapomnij o tym koszmarze.

Tak też zrobiła. Poszła na zakupy na Pokątną i wybrała ładne, kolorowe szaty. Ich niebieski kolor pasował do jej oczu i jasnych włosów. Potrzebowała wyjścia i zapomnienia, nawet bardziej niż sądziła. Rose stanowiła radość i światło życia, ale czasem musiała na chwilę odpocząć.

Hermiona, razem z Harrym i Ronem stanowiła niezwykle ważnego gościa. Po raz pierwszy miała wystąpić jako mężatka i odczuwała zdenerwowanie. Jej relacje z McGonagall uległy rozluźnieniu i pogorszeniu. Starsza czarownica nie akceptowała wyboru młodej dziewczyny, tak w kwestii pracy jak i męża. Wiele złej krwi wciąż krążyło między Malfoyami a niektórymi członkami Zakonu. Decyzja Hermiony o poślubieniu Lucjusza tylko dorzuciła kolejny kamyczek do stosiku, całkiem już sporego. Gdyby wcześniej nie uważali jej za wymarzoną dziewczynę dla Rona zapewne by znieśli wszystko lżej. Założyli, że Ginny wyjdzie za Harrego zaś ona za swego wieloletniego przyjaciela. Nikt nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to czy cokolwiek ich łączy i czy w ogóle do siebie pasują. Po prostu wszyscy coś sobie założyli, nawet nie próbując zrozumieć czy młodym to odpowiada.

Harry, świeżo upieczony Auror, młoda pani Malfoy oraz Ron stanowili ważnych gości. McGonagall i wielu chciało w nich widzieć Złote Trio, nawet jeśli z dziecięcej przyjaźni nic nie zostało. Stanowili jednak symbol oporu i to już nie ulegnie zmianie. Raz do roku musieli stać obok siebie uśmiechnięci i szczęśliwi, ukrywając niewygodną prawdę.

Podobnie jak rok wcześniej na uroczystość przybyli członkowie Zakonu Feniksa oraz Gwardii Dumbledore'a, zajmując specjalnej stoły dla gości. Na samym końcu przybyła delegacja z Ministerstwa, powitana dość chłodno przez dyrektorkę. Zaangażowanie Bertiego w sprawę rozwodową Rona i Lavender pogorszyło już i tak kiepskie relacje między nimi a szanowną dyrektorką McGonagall. Nieufność między Hogwartem a Ministerstwem osiągnęła duży poziom za czasów Knota, zaś zdecydowana postawa Scrimgeoura niewiele pomogła.

Harry, Ron oraz Hermiona siedzieli przy stole dla GD. Spotkanie dawnych kolegów oczywiście było wspaniałą okazją do świętowania, ale nawet podczas zabawy nie przestawali rzucać sobie wrogich spojrzeń. Rudzielec nawet nie ukrywał wrogich, pełnych wściekłości spojrzeń rzucanych tak w kierunku Hermiony jak i siedzącej nieco dalej Lavender.  
Absolutnie nie licząc się z nikim począł głośno dyskutować z jednym z nielicznych kolegów, Seamusem.

\- Jak się masz stary? – zapytał uprzejmie Finnigan.

\- Ano daję radę, ale wiesz mam teraz baby i sąd na głowie – mówił Ron – mamy świetnego prawnika więc nas wybroni od tych harpii, nawet jeśli wolą bogatych, starych dziadów – zerknął wrogo na Hermionę – lub używa swych krewnych do załatwiania spraw – obejrzał Lavender – ale ja nie jestem głupi! – dla podkreślenia efektu aż huknął w stół – nie jestem, chociaż za takiego wszyscy mnie mają.

\- Wyluzuj stary, to impreza nie przesłuchanie – powiedział Seamus – będzie niezła wyżerka, jedzmy, pijmy się i oglądajmy dziewczyny niezły plan co?

\- Tak – Ron skinął głową śmiejąc się głupkowato – bardzo dobry.

Harry bezgłośnie podziękował koledze za rozładowanie atmosfery. Zaczynało się robić dość nieciekawie, a ostatnie czego potrzebowali to bójki w szkole. On sam nie miał już cierpliwości do wygłupów Rona, za wiele o nich słuchał na co dzień. Zerknął na Hermionę. Przygryzała wargę usiłując zachować spokój, ale kąciki jej ust oraz ramiona drżały niebezpiecznie. Miał ochotę trzasnąć rudzielca za jego prostactwo, cechę która ostatnimi czasu przybierała niebezpieczne rozmiary. Lavender na całe szczęście chyba nic nie usłyszała, zajęta rozmową z koleżankami.

Przybycie ministerialnej delegacji przerwało krępujący moment. Oczy młodych ludzi szybko skierowały się na ostatnich gości, a zwłaszcza Elaine. Dziewczęta, która czytały pochwalne artykuły w „Proroku" i „Czarownicy" chciały na żywo zobaczyć kobietę, której styl opisywano jako wspaniały przykład elegancji. Owszem uważano ją za nieco sztywną i może nieco zbyt zachowawczą, ale żona polityka nie powinna być zbyt „nowoczesna". Chłopcy także na nią patrzyli, chociaż z innego powodu. Elaine, wreszcie świadoma atutu jaki stanowiły jej zgrabne nogi, nosiła szaty lekko za kolano ku zadowoleniu wielu panów. Młodzi oczywiście także komentowali jej wygląd, a Seamus Finnigan, zawsze czuły na kobiece wdzięki aż zagwizdał.

\- Ale laska, jest na co popatrzeć – mówił z uznaniem – mają takie ślicznotki w Ministerstwie i je ukrywają, pokazując taką Umbridge?

\- Prawdziwa zbrodnia – wtórował mu Dean Thomas – mogli ją przysłać jako nauczycielkę, wtedy bym się przykładał do lekcji.

\- No i ja – pokiwał głową Thomas – rany, jak ona się porusza, jak ten sztywniak Scrimgeour wyrwał taką laskę?

\- Jest wampirem[1] i wypił jej krew – powiedziała Luna, zanim ktokolwiek powiedział.

\- Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie Pomyluna – warknęła Parvati – wiecie, bycie Ministrem Magii, albo innym wysokim urzędnikiem, pomaga – powiedziała spokojniej – pewnie dlatego Percy Weasley chce robić karierę, powiedzieć wam coś w sekrecie? – zapytała konspiracyjnie i widząc zaciekawienie na twarzach kolegów kontynuowała – widziałyśmy go z Padmą na Pokątnej w towarzystwie niezłej ślicznotki.

\- Nawet nas nie zauważył – wtrąciła Padma – a powinien znać skoro chodził z Penelopą. Ale cóż ona mu szeptała do ucha, więc rozumiecie.

\- Też chcę robić karierę w Ministerstwie i wyrywać laski - rozmarzył się Seamus.

\- Jak już przestaniecie się ślinić na widok mojej kuzynki i mnie ładnie poprosicie to ją poproszę by podeszła i was przedstawię – przerwała mu Lavender.

Zachichotała widząc zdumienie swoich kolegów. Chyba jeszcze nigdy tak uważnie na nią nie patrzyli i nie słuchali nieomal z zapartym tchem. Powinna nieomal podziękować Elaine za możliwość wywierania podobnego wpływu. Parvati i Padma oczywiście wiedziały o wszystkim i dołączyły do chichotu.

\- Kocham cię Lavender! – krzyknął Seamus – przynieść ci coś do picia.

\- Siedź spokojnie – odparła – i..

\- Kretyn – warknął Ron – kretyn łaszący się do blondynki, której największym sukcesem było wskoczenie do łóżka ..

Nie dokończył zdania, bowiem podeszła do niego Lavender i uderzyła w twarz. Drżącym ze wściekłości głosem syczała „ _Nie będziesz obrażać nikogo z mojej rodziny, zamknij się więc i przyczep się do kogoś innego_ ". Nikt nie pośpieszył na pomoc Ronowi. Nikt się za nim nie wstawił. Kilka osób warknęło coś, co brzmiało jak „dureń". Seamus spojrzał na niego jak na coś obrzydliwego i zaczął ostentacyjnie dyskutować z Thomasem. Harry nawet nie zaszczycił rudzielca spojrzeniem. Hermiona położyła dłoń na ramieniu Lavender, chcąc jej okazać wsparcie. Tylko Ginny oraz Luna okazały wsparcie Ronowi, jakby rzucając wyzwanie całemu światu.

Elaine, nie całkiem świadoma zamieszania, mocno ściskała ramię swego narzeczonego. Nie czuła się najlepiej przez ostatnie dni, ale wiedziała, że musi z nim iść na wszelkie uroczystości. Czerwiec był dość gorący i zapewne dlatego cierpiała na zmęczenie i osłabienie. Nie potrafiła znaleźć innej przyczyny, ale na pewno na nic nie chorowała.

\- Rufusie, panno Cattermole – powitanie przez dyrektorkę niewiele przypominało te, o jakim marzyła Elaine – bardzo miło widzieć was w progach naszej szkoły. Wspaniała okazja czyż nie? To czego dokonali Harry, Ron oraz Hermiona jest wprost niezwykłe!

\- Harry Potter był dzielnym i odważnym, Hermiona Granger, _teraz Malfoy_ , opracowywała strategię oraz zapewniała niezbędną wiedzę. Jaka była rola Weasleya Minervo? Ach, wiem, zdrajcy, co zostawił przyjaciół w potrzebie – powiedział zimno Minister – poza tym źle świadczy o kraju kiedy ocalenie oraz obronność zrzuca na barki uczniów – kontynuował lodowato- nawet jeśli zdołali unieść owe brzemię, to my dorośli winniśmy walczyć, nie zaś obdarzać brzemieniem innych.

\- Ależ to ty Rufusie obniżyłeś wiek dopuszczający używanie zaklęć – odparła surowo nauczycielka – także tych najgorszych klątw.

\- Minervo śmierciożercy nie przestali by ciskać w dzieci klątwami, bo są młodzi. Nie wysłałem jednak nastolatków na poszukiwanie horkruksów jak Dumbledore, polegając na _uczennicy_ by zgadli jak je zniszczyć. To cud, że nie doszło do tragedii.

McGonagall zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. Nie po raz pierwszy toczyli podobne rozmowy. Jeszcze w czasie Wojny, Scrimgeour, Robarts ale także Moody głośno krytykowali pewne pomysły Dumbledore'a. Ten ostatni był wiernym członkiem Zakonu, ale nawet on nie popierał decyzji o wysłaniu równie młodych, niedoświadczonych dzieci na szalenie groźną misję. Powitanie było jeszcze zimniejsze niż rok wcześniej.

To Kingsleya nieomal wyściskała na powitanie. Szef Biura Aurorów miał teraz w pracy ciężki okres, bowiem zaczęło wprost pytać jakim cudem pijaństwo i słabość do występów Rona nie doprowadziły wcześniej do skandalu. Nie trzeba było długo szukać, aby zacząć zadawać pytania na ile pomocni byli przyjaciele z Zakonu Feniksa. Przesłuchanie dyscyplinarne Emmeline Vance nie zostało jeszcze podane do publicznej wiadomości, ale to była tylko kwestia dni. Być może następnego posiedzenia Wizengamotu.

Moody patrzył na całą scenę z niesmakiem. Jego magiczne oko lustrowało okolicę. Widział sprzeczkę między Weasleyem oraz Lavender, a także wściekłość Hermiony i Harrego. Zaklął pod nosem, mówiąc coś o durniach, i ich głupocie będącej bardziej zabójczą niż fanatyzm śmierciożerców. Idąca obok niego Hestia Jones nawet nie próbowała opanować jego języka, a jedynie w milczeniu kiwała głową.

\- Wygraliśmy Wojnę tylko po to, by zginąć przez głupka- powiedziała stateczna czarownica – czy nic się nie da zrobić Alastorze? – załamała ręce.

\- Da, już moja w tym głowa – zapewnił swoją towarzyszkę.

Hestia, trzydziestoparuletnia[2] kobieta spojrzała na swego rozmówcę. Jego pewność siebie oraz przekonanie o sukcesie wywierało ogromne wrażenie. Nie raz obiecywała mu pomoc i rozmawiała z wieloma członkami Zakonu Feniksa, w sprawie skandalicznego zachowania Weasleyów. Nie wątpiła, że znajdzie sposób.

Alastor zauważył swego dawnego towarzysza walk a obecnie Ministra, Scrimgeoura. Dostać się na spotkanie z nim stanowiło niemałe wyzwanie, ale od czego podobne spotkania? Ruszył w jego kierunku, szybkim i sprawnym krokiem pomimo swej drewnianej nogi. Teraz zaś miał jeden cel: mężczyznę w czarno-srebrnych szatach z ciemnymi włosami z rudawym odcieniem. Zerknął uważnie na czarownicę u jego boku i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy – zaczął obłędnie – panna Cattermole? Miło mi poznać.

\- Wiele o panu słyszałam panie Moody, jako o niezwykle zasłużonym dla Ministerstwa i dzielnym Aurorze – odezwała się uprzejmie Elaine.

\- Dziękuję – odparł dość sztywno, nie nawykły do podobnych rozmów.

\- Co cię sprowadza Alastorze? Bo raczej nie chęć poznania mojej narzeczonej – zaczął Rufus – zawsze byłeś człowiekiem czynu, nie przyjęć czy debat.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam – zaczął – ale mam sprawę do Ministra.

\- Poszukam Lav i Hermiony – odparła Elaine.

\- To nie potrwa długo – zapewnił.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu patrzyli za odchodzącą kobietą. Szła powoli, najwyraźniej zmęczona i osłabiona. Makijaż ukrywał bladość, lecz nie umiała zamaskować swego nienajlepszego stanu. Pragnęła usiąść z kubkiem gorącej czekolady w ręce, mając nadzieję, że napój doda jej energii.

\- Jest elegancka – powiedział Alastor – i nie spuszcza z ciebie wzroku. Gratulacje. Ale nie przyszedłem wymieniać pięknych słówek, jak wiesz nie byłem w nich dobry. Ty zawsze pisałeś raporty po naszych wspólnych akcjach, ja zaś wolałem działanie. To były czasy, oczywiście zanim zostałeś politykiem.

\- Zawsze nim byłem Alastorze, ty zaś byłeś wojownikiem, może Ognistej? – zaproponował Rufus.

\- Nic tak nie pomaga na dobry wieczór, brakowało mi partnera[3] na akcje, odkąd awansowałeś na Szefa Biura. Te młodziki z którymi musiałem pracować, ech nie wiem który mi działał najbardziej na nerwy, chyba John[4] chodzący za Knotem jak piesek. Może i miał „W" ze wszystkich owutemów, ale rozsądku mniej niż przeciętny rekrut.

\- Nie był taki najgorszy, chciał się wykazać – zaprzeczył Rufus – ale przynajmniej nie zachowywał jak różowy słoń w składzie porcelany!

\- Daj spokój Tonks, to dobra dziewczyna i naprawdę się starała, ty zaś jej nie lubiłeś z pozazawodowych powodów. Nie akceptowałeś jej ledwo na nią spojrzałeś.

\- Nie oczekuj po mnie aprobaty dla bezmyślnego zachowania i chodzenia do pracy z różowymi włosami. Aurorzy nie bez powodu są szanowanymi członkami społeczności, ona zaś… mogłem wybaczyć szczeniackie zachowania młodemu rekrutowi, ale jej zaangażowanie w ten wasz Zakon i kwestie Weasleya – mówił drżącym ze złości głosem.

\- I o tym chciałem rozmawiać, nie wszyscy w Zakonie popieramy to co wyprawia Weasley. Nie pomagamy mu w trakcie sprawy rozwodowej i nie zamierzamy pomagać dalej. Chłopak się stacza i potrzebuje leczenia, nie zaś kogoś kto potrzebuje by spadł razem z nim.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć Alastorze. Nie zgadzałem się z Dumbledorem a on ze mną, ale doceniałem go jako sojusznika. Nie zamierzałem odtrącać pomocy, także ze strony Zakonu i każdego innego. Nie życzę wam źle, podobnie jak nie chcę źle dla nikogo kto pomógł pokonać Voldemorta. Ale nie oczekuj ode mnie szacunku i sympatii dla Weasleyów, Shacklebolta czy Tonks. Ronald nie jest jedynym głupcem w swej rodzinie a Shacklebolt najwyraźniej żywi do niego sympatię, byłem na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym u Lucjusza i widziałem jak wykorzystał swoją pozycję Aurora by uratować go od konsekwencji swego wulgarnego zachowania.

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Niechęć Ministra do Zakonu nie stanowiła tajemnicy, ale w szczególną niechęcią darzył Weasleyów oraz Dumbledore'a. Złość na Harrego Pottera przeszła mu jakiś czas temu, a dyrektor Hogwartu nie żył. Młody Auror fatalnie dobierał swoich przyjaciół, o czym świadczy związek z Ginny Weasley. Ale sam, prywatnie, był uprzejmym, skromnym i dobrym człowiekiem. Zawsze stawiał dobro cywili ponad inne kwestie, jak oczekiwano od Aurora. To przyznawał nawet niechętny mu Cormac.

\- Uwierzę, jeśli Zakon oficjalnie się od nich odetnie – powiedział cicho Rufus.

\- Rozumiem, nie uwierzysz mi na słowo i bardzo dobrze – skinął głową Alastor – zrobimy coś więcej. Razem z Hestią przekonaliśmy innych do głosowania nad usunięciem niektórych z Zakonu. Nie popieramy pijaństwa i wszczynania burd.

\- Hestia? Ta ciemnowłosa dama z którą przyszedłeś, wyglądała na miłą dziewczynę. Dobry wybór, nie protestuj widziałem jak na nią patrzyłeś i słyszę w jaki sposób o niej mówisz. Nie trać czasu, nie podejrzewam cię o nieśmiałość.

\- Ona jest ode mnie dużo młodsza i na pewno nie..

-.. niczego nie zakładaj, a co do różnicy wieku, wiesz my jako mężczyźni jesteśmy w lepszej sytuacji. Sam zaś stanowię żywy dowód na to, że można znaleźć szczęście ze sporą młodszą kobietą.

\- Fakt, wszyscy podkreślają, że od jakiegoś czasu masz więcej cierpliwości i rzadziej krzyczysz.

\- Zawsze byłem cierpliwy, po prostu nie mam wyrozumienia dla ludzi pokroju Weasleyów czy Shacklebolta. Znam go, nie miałam mu nic do zarzucenia jako Aurorowi, a jego oddanie obronie cywili i etyka pracy stały na najwyższym poziomie. Mógł uchodzić za wzór, ale dokonał fatalnych wyborów przyjaciół i ideałów. Coś co mogłem tolerować u jednego z moich Aurorów, nie jest do zaakceptowania u Szefa Biura. Rozumiesz co chcę powiedzieć Alastorze?

\- Doskonale, jak na ciebie to naprawdę przedstawienie sprawy prostu z mostu. Udanej zabawy.

Rozeszli się w spokojnej i uroczystej atmosferze. Nie byli może bliskimi przyjaciółmi, ale szanowali nawzajem swoją pracę i umiejętności. Moody jako jedyny z Zakonu Feniksa, jego rdzenia, miał dość dobre relacje z Ministrem Magii i nie wzbudził jego irytacji. Formalnie oczywiście Malfoyowie oraz państwo Lestrange i Rabastan także należeli do organizacji, ale od samego początku nie było wątpliwości, że pragnęli dokopać Voldemortowi a Ministerstwa, wówczas pod kierownictwem Knota, nie wyglądało na organizację zdolną złapać choćby złodzieja z Nokturnu, nie mówiąc o czarnoksiężniku. Dlatego poszli do Dumbledore'a, ale na pewno nie zamierzali podzielać ich poglądów. O wiele bliżej im było do Scrimgeoura, który nie patyczkował się z przeciwnikiem, nazywając wprost śmierciożerców przestępcami, pozwalając praktycznie zabijać ich na miejscu bez kłopotania się sądem. Zresztą wojenne sądy nie traciły czasu na prawnicze przemowy i wydawały szybko wyroki. Bellatrix powtarzała każdemu kto chciał słuchać, że „ _nareszcie na czele Ministerstwa stoi prawdziwy mężczyzna nie wyblakły impotent_ ", co brzmiało kuriozalnie w przypadku plotek, a raczej sprawdzonych informacji o romansie Knota z Umbridge, o czym wiedzieli wszyscy prócz pani Knot.

Xxxxx

Niedługo potem Ron, Harry oraz Hermiona mieli pozować do pamiątkowej fotografii. Wszyscy goście już zajęli swoje miejsce: Elaine wraz z Rufusem w pierwszym rzędzie, z Bertiem o Domicellą po jednej stronie oraz Tyberiuszem po drugiej. Kingsley, jako zarówno członek Zakonu oraz Szef Biura Aurorów siedział przy Szefie Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Elegancki mężczyzna w granatowej szacie nawet nie zaszczycił swego podwładnego ani jednym spojrzeniem.

Percy zasiadał obok Tyberiusza i z pewnym zdenerwowaniem obserwował członków swej rodziny. Od początków rozprawy rozwodowej nie rozmawiał z wieloma z nich, zachowując dobre relacje tylko z Billem i Fleur. _Regularnie zapraszał starszego brata i bratową (chociaż mówił o niej siostra) do swego mieszkania w Londynie. Wynajmował całkiem wygodne i przestronne lokum, gdzie goście mogli w razie potrzeby zostać na noc. A kiedy zaczynali w trójkę rozmawiać przy butelce czegoś mocniejszego, miejsce do spania było wręcz niezbędne. Czasem przychodzili też z nimi George oraz jego dziewczyna Angelina, a wówczas mieli praktycznie rodzinne spotkanie._

 _\- Nieźle się urządziłeś Percy – mówił Bill – ładne gniazdko._

 _\- Dziękuję, Muszelka też jest wspaniała, wasz dom aż tchnie ciepłem._

 _\- To zasługa Fleur – Bill poklepał żonę po lekko zaokrąglonym brzuchu._

 _\- Promieniejesz – pochwalił bratową Percy – będziecie mieć piękne dzieci._

Rodzina Weasleyów dzieliła się coraz bardziej. Artur i Ron zaciskali zęby widząc jak Percy rozmawia z Ministrem oraz Elaine, czy też zażartą dyskusję z Gawaiem Robartsem czy Cormackiem McLaggenem. Nawet nie wiedzieli, że sami pchnęli ambitnego, młodego chłopaka do towarzystwa osób, których nie cierpieli. Molly bolała nad rodzinnym konfliktem, ale powtarzała każdemu i sobie samej, że to przejdzie jak tylko okropna sprawa rozwodowa dobiegnie końca. Prasa zostawi ich w spokoju, a wówczas obcy przestaną krytykować ich styl życia. Dyskretnie zaczną pomagać Ronowi i kontrolować jego wyskoki. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Podobno należy uważać z życzeniami, bo mogą się spełnić. Pragnienie Weasleyów o pozostawienie w spokoju, zostało wysłuchane. Na razie jednak jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli. Ani nie podejrzewali ceny za brak potępienia postępków Rona. Potępienie złego działanie nie oznacza potępienia człowieka, ale tego nie wiedzieli.

Lavender miała po raz kolejny okazję porozmawiać z Cormackiem. Jako członkowie GD siedzieli przy jednym stole, toteż szybko zaczęli dyskutować. Był dla niej bardzo miły a Parvati z uśmiechem ustąpiła mu miejsca obok przyjaciółki.

\- Spotykamy się w drugą rocznicę wygranej bitwy, dokładnie dwa lata temu Harry Potter pokonał w walce czarnoksiężnika imieniem Tom Riddle, zwącego się Lordem Voldemortem. Nie bacząc na zagrożenie rzucił mu wyzwanie i wygrał. W walce jak zawsze wspierali go wierni przyjaciele, Hermiona Malfoy oraz Ronald Weasley – McGonagall zignorowała pomruk niezadowolenia, wywołany wspomnieniem ostatniego nazwiska- Harry, czy chcesz coś dodać?

\- Tak pani dyrektor – odparł młody człowiek – to prawda, że ja stoczyłem pojedynek z Voldemortem i ja szukałem horkruksów. Ale nigdy byśmy nie odnieśli sukcesu bez wsparcia wielu dobrych ludzi. Lucjusz finansował nasze wyprawy a bez Bellatrix Lestrange nie weszlibyśmy do Gringotta do horkruks. Członkowie GD pod dowództwem Neville Longbottoma oraz Ginny Weasley dbali o bezpieczeństwo szkoły, pracując ramię w ramię z Aurorami. Tak, ja stoczyłem pojedynek, ale nie walczyłem sam. Nigdy nie byłem sam, a na polu bitwy śmierciożercy musieli stawić czoła siłom Ministerstwa, Zakonu oraz szkolnego ruchu oporu. Ci ludzie umożliwili mi stoczenie pojedynku za co im dziękuję. Pokonaliśmy potężnego wroga, bo w chwili próby zapomnieliśmy o różnicy zdań i stanęliśmy ramię w ramię przeciw zagrożeniu. Nie ważne czy pochodziliśmy z mugolskiej rodziny, rodu czystej krwi, czy byliśmy biedni, bogaci i czy podobał się nam społeczny porządek. Chcieliśmy kraju gdzie uczciwi ludzie mogą spokojnie żyć i żaden szaleniec nie zacznie nikogo zabijać. Osiągnęliśmy ten cel razem i to zwycięstwo nas wszystkich. Wywalczyliśmy lepszą przyszłość dla naszych rodzin!

Słowa Harrego przyjęło gromkimi brawami. Skromność oraz uznanie zasług innych robiło bardzo dobre wrażenie. Ministerialne delegacja, na czele z Rufusem, Bertiem i Tyberiuszem, kiwała głowami z aprobatą. Koledzy z GD bili mu gromkie brawa, zaś Seamus gwizdał. Na Nevillu spoczywały teraz oczy wielu, a on uśmiechał się i zachował spokój. Nie był już tym nieśmiałym, pucołowatym chłopcem i ofiarą szkolnych żartów, ale wojownikiem.

Tylko jedna osoba krzywiła się na słowa Harrego. Podczas gdy Hermiona gratulowała przyjacielowi, nie bratu, dojrzałych i pełnych lojalności słów, Ron stał naburmuszony. To była jego chwila sławy i jego triumf. Dowód na jego wielkość i waleczność, jego a nie całej gromady ludzi. Powiedział, nieco za głośno do Harrego:

\- Może jeszcze złóż podziękowania pani Norris i Filchowi? McGonagall pochwaliła nas a ty wszystko zepsułeś, to nasz triumf i może ciebie to nie obchodzi ale mnie podobna się sława i to że wreszcie ludzie mnie kojarzą i nie wytykają palcami z powodu biedy. Nie kradnij mi tego – nieomal błagał.

\- Ron ja niczego ci nie zabieram, ale sami byśmy nie pokonali Voldemorta, nie możemy zapominać o innych – westchnął Harry – ci ludzie pomagali jak mogli najlepiej.

\- Może ciebie to nie obchodzi bo zawsze miałeś sławę i pieniądze, ale ja byłem nikim. Najmłodszy syn rodziny bez znaczenia, z której wszyscy kpili. Miałem używaną różdżkę i nigdy nie miałem nowych ubrań, wszyscy zawsze ze mnie robili dowcipy i dopiero na koniec stałem się kimś, rozumiesz kimś? Marzyłem by chociaż raz mieć coś swojego, chociaż jedną nową szatę, nowe książki, własną miotłę. Coś co mieli wszyscy w Hogwarcie, ale ja nigdy nie miałem bo ojciec mało zarabiał i nie chciał znaleźć lepszej pracy, bo mu nie zależało. Nie chciałem luksusów, ja.. chciałem mieć swoje szaty, zwykłe od Madam Malkin, i swoją różdżkę.

\- Ron, przykro mi, ale..

\- Nie przy ludziach – szturchnęła ich Hermiona – nie tutaj.

Dopiero po jej słowach Ron i Harry zrozumieli ile osób musiało ich usłyszeć. Ludzie przestali bić brawo i zamilkli widząc sprzeczkę dawnych przyjaciół. Rudzielec wykrzyczał na głos swoje żale i ich przyczynę, co wywołało konsternację u tych co słyszeli. Surowe spojrzenia padły na Artura Weasleya, który nie dbał o materialny byt rodziny i naraził swoje dzieci na cierpienia. Słowa Rona stanowiły oskarżenie i krzyk dziecka, marzącego by mieć chociaż cokolwiek swojego i nowego jak rówieśnicy. Syna człowieka, który mając na utrzymaniu żonę oraz siódemkę dzieci nawet nie próbował szukać lepiej płatnej pracy. Który świadomie skazał bliskich na ubóstwo i nieustanne kpiny, zbyt zajęty swoim hobby, by dostrzec cierpienia dzieci. Ron jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, ale właśnie zdobył sympatię opinii publicznej, robiąc tym samym więcej niż prawnik. Teraz nie on był obiektem największej złości.

McGonagall szybko odzyskała nad sobą panowanie i zaczęła mówić o roku szkolnym i edukacji. Szkolny chór odśpiewał pieśni, a atmosfera nieco zelżała. Harry szybko wyprowadził przyjaciela z widoku. Jego wyznanie, smutek i zmęczenie sprawiły, że zapomniał o złości i pretensjach. Być może oczekiwał jakiegoś gestu ze strony Rona a być może przypomniał sobie siebie, niekochane dziecko z komórki pod schodami. Hermiona po chwili wahania, także do nich dołączyła. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego.

\- Ron, ja… - zaczął Harry – nie chciałem ci niczego zabierać, ale zrozum wielu nam pomagało, nie mogłem ich olać. Ginny i Neville odwalili kawał dobrej roboty szkoląc uczniów razem z Aurorami. Ron – kontynuował widząc zaciętość na twarzy chłopaka – czy miło ci było jak ludzie cię ignorowali lub nie zauważali? – zapytał po czym widząc przeczący gest kontynuował – inni też tak mają, poza tym mówię o Ginnym i Nevillu, bliskich nam ludziach.

\- Trójka nastolatków by zginęła nie pokonała Voldemorta – wtrąciła Hermiona – znaleźliśmy i zniszczyliśmy horkruksy, ale mieliśmy pomoc. Nikt nam nie odbiera chwały, dostaliśmy Medale Merlina, jesteśmy w hali zasłużonych i mamy złote karty w Czekoladowych Żabach. Bycie częścią czegoś wielkiego jest wielkie – uśmiechnęła się – przynieść wam coś chłopaki?

\- Soku Hermiono – poprosił Harry.

Chwila uspokojenia nie trwała jednak długo. Ron był Weasleyem i jako taki miał ich temperament. Kiedy więc dostrzegł Lavender, swoją bądź co bądź wciąż żonę, pogrążoną w rozmowie z Cormackiem nie wytrzymał. Może i jej nie kochał, ale miał swą męską dumę. Ta zaś nakazywała mu określone zachowanie.

\- Zdradzasz mnie – warknął – wzorem swojej kuzyneczki polujesz na bogatych?

\- _Rozmawiamy_ Weasley – wycedził Cormac – ludzie rozmawiają, zwłaszcza jak wiele ich łączy, a fakt bycia w GD to już coś. Mamusia cię nie nauczyła, że się rozmawia?

\- Nie obrażaj mojej matki!

\- To zamknij parszywą gębę i nie obrażaj lepszych od siebie. Nie dziwię się, że jesteś taki jesteś mając za ojca nieodpowiedzialnego durnia bez ambicji. Ale to nie mój, ale twój problem i nie masz prawa z tego powodu obrażać ludzi, wiedzących co robić z życiem.

\- Zamknij się!

\- Bo co mi zrobisz? Pobijesz mnie? Nie boję się.

\- Cormac przepraszam, ja – wtrąciła Lavender.

\- To on winien przepraszać, nie ty. Chodźmy i zostawmy go.

Naprawdę tylko rozmawiali, ale rycerskie zachowanie wywarło na niej wrażenie. Poczuła się damą bronioną i otaczaną opieką, a takie uczucie kochało wiele kobiet. Lavender nie była inna, toteż poszła za Cormackiem nawet nie patrząc na swego męża. Miała dość jego wyskoków.

xxxxxxxx

Andromeda i Rabastan nie uczestniczyli w Uczcie, chociaż oboje należeli w czasie Wojny do Zakonu. Kobieta dopiero co urodziła córkę, Narcyzę Druellę[1] i odpoczywała w rodzinnej posiadłości. Świeżo upieczony tatuś niespecjalnie miał ochotę wychodzić z domu, uskrzydlony faktem, że w rodzinie Lestrange urodziło się pierwsze dziecko od lat.

Tonks, starsza córka Andromedy z pierwszego małżeństwa przywitała siostrę bez entuzjazmu. Wciąż zła na matkę za jej wybór nie odwiedziła jej ani w świętym Mungu, ani nigdzie indziej po narodzinach małej Narcyzy. Wcześniej już przysięgła nigdy nie przekroczyć progu posiadłości rodziny Lestrange, toteż ich relacje się ochłodziły. Andromeda zaczęła na nowo spotykać ludzi z rodów czystej krwi, na nowo przypominać sobie, że przecież zanim wyszła za mąż, nazywała się Black. To stanowiło zdradę w oczach Tonks, tak samo jak wyraźna sympatia dla konserwatystów, nie zaś zwolenników zmian.

Tak rodzinna harmonia uległa nieodwracalnej zmianie. Relacje matki z córką były dalekie od dawnego ciepła i nie wiadomo czy miały ulec zmianie. Sprawa rozwodowa Rona, podczas której wychodziły na wierzch kolejne fakty o udziale Zakonu w pomocy rudzielcowi jedynie pogarszały sprawę.

Xxxxx

Elaine wyszła wcześnie z uroczystości. Czuła się naprawdę zmęczona i słaba. Nie chciała psuć zabawy swemu narzeczonemu, ale on nawet nie chciał słyszeć by wróciła sama do domu. Ruszył za nią, wyraźnie zatroskany. Próbowała go przekonywać, bagatelizować sprawę, ale był uparty.

\- Odpocznij – nakazał – a jutro idziesz do świętego Munga. To nie jest normalne, takie osłabienie. Jesteś chora?

\- Nie, chyba nie – powiedziała.

\- Zaraz to sprawdzę – sięgnął po różdżkę i jak trzeba jeszcze dzisiaj udamy się od uzdrowiciela. Może to nic, ale muszę wiedzieć – mruknął.

\- Co chcesz zrobić?

\- Rzucić zaklęcia diagnostyczne, jako Auror musiałem takie znać. Podstawowe zaklęcia diagnozujące oraz leczące nieraz ratowały nam życie, zanim przybyli uzdrowiciele – wyjaśnił – Ty zaś, jesteś młodą, zdrową kobietą i takie zmęczenie nie jest naturalne.

Skinęła głową. Oczywiście sama także zaczynała się bać: osłabienie, zmęczenie i często poranne mdłości były dokuczliwe, chociaż nie musiały oznaczać niczego poważnego. Nie wiedziała jednak co się dzieje a takiego uczucia nienawidziła. Postanowiła pozwolić swemu narzeczonemu robić co uważał za stosowane.

Posłusznie położyła się na kanapie w salonie. Nigdy nie wątpiła w jego magiczne zdolności. Każdy Auror, który w dobrym stanie dożył nieomal pięćdziesiątki, musiał być naprawdę bardzo dobry. Łowcy czarnoksiężników wiedli bardzo groźne życie, zbyt często przedwcześnie przerwane. Była pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności, kiedy zakładał zasłony w jej domu. Zabezpieczył dom w potężny sposób i nie miała powodu do zmartwienia, o ile najwięksi ze śmierciożerców nie weszliby przypadkiem w progi. Zaś czarownica z Ministerstwa, bez oficjalnych powiązań z ważnymi osobami, nie budziła wówczas zainteresowania.

Oddychała spokojnie kiedy wykonywał płynne ruchy różdżką, mrucząc śpiewną formułę. Wiedziała, że zaklęcia leczące oraz niektóre diagnostyczne brzmi podobnie do pieśni, co miało swoje korzenia w starożytnych pieśniach mających rzekomo uzdrawiać. Z różdżki strzelały blade, wąskie promienie światła mające niewątpliwie dostarczać informacji. Większość z nich przybierała biały, albo bliski bieli, kolor, poza blado błękitnym, który wystrzelił z okolic brzucha. Nie miała zbyt wielkiego pojęcia o magii leczniczej, ale zmiana barwy wydawała się dziwna oraz zagadkowa.

\- Interesujące – mruknął.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Zauważyłam zmianę koloru – powiedziała

\- Jesteś bystrą czarownicą, blady błękit wskazuje na zmianę nie chorobę czy też nieprawidłowość. Głęboki błękit oznacza kłopoty, ale blady to po prostu zmiana, niekoniecznie zła – wyjaśnił – interesujące, daj mi chwilę.

Elaine skinęła głową, zaciekawiona oraz lekko zaniepokojona. Nie do końca rozumiała co też właściwie oznaczały jego słowa i dziwne odczyty, ale chciała mu pomóc. Wzięła głęboki oddech, starając się nie panikować i milczeć. Rozpraszanie w czasie rzucania zaklęcia nie mogło doprowadzić do niczego dobrego.

Wyczuwała serię zaklęć rzucanych na dolne części swego ciała. Większości z nich nie potrafiła zidentyfikować, ale sądząc po uldze na jego twarzy odczyty były dobre. Nic nie mówił, ale wyraźnie oddychał z ulgą, niewątpliwie odrzucając jakieś złowrogie alternatywy. „ _No właściwie czemu nie spróbować tego_ "- mruknął wypowiadając dziwnie brzmiącą formułę.

Tym razem oboje dostrzegli efekt. Wąska, jaskrawa wiązka niebieskiego światła wystrzeliła z różdżki, łącząc ich oboje. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała podobnego zaklęcia, ale z jakiegoś powodu wiedziała, że oznacza coś dobrego. Poczuła lekkie, przyjemne ciepło w okolicy brzucha.

\- Teraz wszystko jasne – powiedział dziwnie drżącym głosem – oczywiście, jak mogłem o tym nie pomyśleć! Ale jak?

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć w czym rzecz? Jestem chora?

\- Nie, w żadnym wypadku to zmiana, nie choroba, ale nie od razu na to wpadłem.

\- Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić o czym ty mówisz?

\- Przepraszam, wciąż ciężko mi uwierzyć. Elaine, kochanie – podszedł siadając obok niej na kanapie – jesteś w ciąży.

Próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł jej w gardle. Podniosła się na rękach do pozycji siedzącej i z ogłupiałą miną patrzyła na niego, jakby nie rozumiejąc słów. Zbyt zaskoczona by myśleć, patrzyła na niego w milczeniu, z otwartymi ustami, ale wciąż niezdolna nic powiedzieć. Umysł kobiety dość powoli analizował zasłyszane słowa, najwyraźniej niespecjalnie chcąc je przyjąć. Ciąża. Bez ślubu, ciąża, bez ślubu – krzyczał głos w głowie, dziwnie przypominający zdenerwowaną babcię Galateę.

Dopiero po jakimś czasie odzyskała panowanie nad sobą. Zaskoczony umysł nareszcie przyjął wiadomość. Oczywiście planowali dzieci, ale po a nie przed ślubem. Jak mogła być tak szalona i nieodpowiedzialna! Zaliczyła wpadkę, co za wstyd, ona, ta planująca i opanowana, zaliczyła wpadkę jak naiwna. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, jak zareagować. Teraz rozumiała powody swego podłego samopoczucia, ale czy poczuła się przez to lepiej.

\- Nie cieszysz się? – nawet w stanie wzburzenia wyczuła nutę smutku w jego głosie – myślałem, że chcesz mieć dzieci?

\- Bo chcę – zapewniła – ale, nie jesteśmy jeszcze małżeństwem, jestem zaskoczona – broniła się.

\- Jesteśmy zaręczeni – zauważył spokojniej obejmując młodą kobietę – i mamy ustaloną datę ślubu, to już prawie tak jakbyśmy byli małżeństwem.

\- Prawda – odparła spokojniej – ale my.. dopiero we wrześniu, o Merlinie do września będę wyglądać koszmarnie! – jęknęła – będę gruba i ociężała, będę pokraką, ośmieszę cię, o Merlinie – jęknęła – całe szczęście chociaż jesteśmy zaręczeni, o Merlinie gdyby do tego doszło wcześniej, byłabym panną z dzieckiem, nikim, pośmiewiskiem, wstydem – zaczęła płakać

\- Ogłosilibyśmy zaręczyny i wzięli ślub – zapewnił, usiłując nie okazać złości na jej ostatnie słowa – za kogo ty mnie masz? Nie wpuścił bym do domu i serca kobiety, której bym przynajmniej w teorii nie rozważał jako przyszłej żony! Ty naprawdę myślałaś, że ot tak po prosty sypiam z kim popadnie?

\- Nie, prze-przepraszam – wyjąkała Elaine teraz już naprawdę bliska płaczu – nie, ale zrozum, nie wiedziałam, tak się bałam, nie chciałam nikogo zawieść, ani oddawać dziecka. I teraz tak szybko.. może zmienimy termin ślubu?

\- Co? – zapytał zdumiony ostatnim zdaniem

\- Teraz jest czerwiec – powiedziała – we wrześniu będę w co najmniej czwartym miesiącu, będę gruuuba i okropna – chlipała – suknia będzie fatalnie leżeć i w ogóle.. o Merlinie jak to się stało? Jakim cudem ja?

\- No wiesz, jesteś dużą dziewczynką i wiesz skąd się biorą dzieci – zauważył z ironicznym uśmiechem, ignorując podejrzane pomruki kobiety.

\- To wcale nie jest zabawne, przecież używaliśmy zaklęć, eliksiru jakim cudem? O Merlinie wtedy po ślubie Hermiony, wypiłam za dużo i rzuciłam się na ciebie!

\- Pamiętam, byłaś taka.. hmm władcza i namiętna, taka inna niż zwykle. Jak mogłem odmówić kobiecie?

\- Ale wtedy skończył się eliksir a ja zapomniałam… mieliśmy przerwę i to wino .. o Merlinie, przecież mieliśmy takie plany, mieliśmy zacząć od podróży poślubnej i..

\- Najwyraźniej przyszła mała zmiana planów, Elaine jeśli odstawienie eliksiru tak na ciebie działa, będziemy używać _tylko_ zaklęć. No chodź tu do mnie.

Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź pochwycił ją w mocny i czuły uścisk. Była w szoku i totalnie zaskoczona, zaś kobiety w ciąży nie słynęły z opanowania i spokoju. Nie miał dzieci, ale przecież nie znaczy, że nie miał pojęcia co i jak. „ _Już wiem czemu Bertie uciekał do mojego mieszkania jak Domicella była przy nadziei, tak ona nie tylko płakała, ale tak zaszła w ciążę szybciej niż planowali, zaczęła w niego rzucać czym popadnie i wrzeszczeć, to ja już wolę płacz"-_ mruknął przeczesując włosy Elaine.

Rzecz jasne potrafił rzucać zaklęcie sprawdzające czy kobieta nie jest w ciąży. W korpusie Aurorów pracowały młode panie i pomimo swej trudnej i groźnej pracy jak wszystkie inne także chciały mieć rodzinę. Często, przynajmniej czasowo, rezygnowały z misji na rzecz papierkowej roboty na ów krytyczny czas. Niektóre, w obawie przed reakcją przełożonych, nie od razu informowały o swoim stanie. Dlatego istniały inne sposoby zbadania dlaczego młoda kobieta zaczyna się naraz dziwacznie zachowywać. Jako Szef Biura nie krzyczał na nie z tego powodu, a po prostu zmieniał im zakres obowiązków. Ponieważ jednak urodzenie dziecka komplikowało sprawę, niechętnie przyjmował młode dziewczyny do aktywnej służby. Pewnie dlatego zaczął uchodzić za ponuraka bez serca, ale czy to odpowiedzialne by młoda matka ganiała groźnych przestępców. Niektóre tak robiły i na Melina potrafiły być szalenie skuteczne i zabójcze, ale po prostu nie podobały mu się podobnie rozwiązania.

Po jakimś czasie Elaine odzyskała chociaż część spokoju. Pożałowała swego wybuchu, nawet wielkie emocje jej nie tłumaczyły. Chciała go jakoś przeprosić, ale jednocześnie nie chciała przerywać cudownej chwili. Obejmował ją tak mocno i czule, a ona nie chciała niczego więcej od życia. Przylgnęła do niego mocniej i zamruczała z zadowolenia, kiedy poczuła jak przeczesuje jej włosy.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili – ale we wrześniu będę… co prasa i ludzie powiedzą, jeśli będę szła do ślubu z widocznym brzuchem, ja.. będą plotki!

\- I tak są – odparł spokojnie – ludzie zawsze plotkują a potem znajdują nowy temat. Czekaliśmy, liczyliśmy planowaliśmy i wybraliśmy wrzesień, chcąc udowodnić, że nie byłaś w ciąży jak ogłaszaliśmy zaręczyny. Nie byłaś a nawet jakbyś była to co? To co się stało to dowód, by nie starać się starannie wyliczać wszystkiego w swoim życiu, bardzo piękny dowód. Pamiętasz rozmowę w twoim mieszkaniu, jak powiedziałem, że jeśli się zgodzisz za mnie wyjść uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym z czarodziei? – zapytał po czym widząc jej skinięcie głowy kontynuował – myliłem się, teraz jestem najszczęśliwszy – pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Co zrobimy?

\- Jutro pójdziesz do św. Munga rzecz jasna, uzdrowicielka wyjaśni ci lepiej ode mnie jak masz o siebie dbać, co robić. A na razie… masz na coś ochotę? Gorącą czekoladę?

\- Nie, chyba się położę, jestem zmęczona, teraz wiem czemu.

\- Oczywiście, chodźmy, po słuchaniu peanów pochwalnych McGonagall na cześć tego rudego kretyna potrzebuję uspokojenia.

Oboje ruszyli w kierunku sypialni. Elaine naprawdę chciała się po prostu położyć, ale jej narzeczony miał dalekie od niewinnych zamiary. Widziała błysk w jego oku, na ogół to ją radowało, ale przecież na Merlina oczekiwała dziecka! Nie powinni nawet myśleć o czymś takim, to nieprzyzwoite. Dobrze, owszem to co robili w sypialni, zabezpieczonej wszelkimi zaklęciami prywatności oraz odpędzenia, ciężko nazwać niewinnymi czynnościami, chociaż całkiem naturalnymi dla dwojga dorosłych ludzi. Teraz jednak po prostu nie mogła znieść nawet myśli o zbliżeniu. Zacisnęła mocniej uda, w instynktownym geście obronnym.

\- Jestem zmęczona – wyjaśniła przepraszająco.

\- Oczywiście, odpoczywaj.

Położył się obok niej jak za dawnych czasów. Został przez jakiś czas, ale najwyraźniej nie potrzebował jeszcze drzemki. Cóż to ona kiepsko spała przez ostatnie noce, i spacerowała do domu chcąc jakoś zabić czas a jednocześnie go nie obudzić. Zamierzała popytać mamę, babkę oraz Lavender o kwestie związane z ciążą i dowiedzieć się co robić. Oczywiście pójdzie i porozmawia z uzdrowicielką, ale chce też poznać opinie kobiet, które to przeszły.

Nie podejrzewała jak ciężka ją czeka rozmowa. O tak, krzyczała na kuzynkę a przecież sama także niezupełnie wytrzymała do ślubu. Odczuwała wielką ulgę widząc jego radość, ale rodzinne spotkanie raczej będzie z kategorii trudnych. Rzecz jasna nie ona pierwsza i nie ostatnia znalazła się w podobnej sytuacji i nie ona pierwsza i nie ostatnia pójdzie do ślubu z widocznym brzuchem. Niestety jak zaczęła myśleć o prasie i reakcjach ludzi.. oczywiście zajście w ciążę w okresie narzeczeństwa, kiedy wedle zwyczajów przyszli małżonkowie mogli mieszkać ze sobą, nie budziło negatywnych emocji, raczej dobrotliwy komentarz o „niepoprawności". Znała rzecz jasna owe prawa, ale po prostu inaczej sobie wszystko wyobrażała.

Xxxxx

Tymczasem w Hogwarcie wciąż trwała zabawa. Wyjście Ministra Scrimgeoura nie wywołało wielkiego zdumienia. O tym, że miał napięte relacje z dyrektorką McGonagall wiedzieli wszyscy. Wyjście mogło oznaczać także niezgodę na przesadną sympatię dla Weasleya, ocenianego przez wielu jako chuligan. Przemówienie Harrego złagodziło niesmak wywołany przez słowa Minervy.

Hermiona zostawiła Rona z Harrym i poszła szukać Lucjusza. Współczuła rudzielcowi, że cierpiał przez całe dzieciństwo. Nie mogła mu jednak wybaczyć licznych awantur, wyzwisk i rozpowiadania podłych bzdur na jej temat. Nie odczuwała nienawiści, ale nie było mowy o sympatii czy zrozumieniu. Za wiele złej krwi ich zatruwało, by mogli cokolwiek odbudować z ich relacji. Może niepotrzebnie dała się ponieść emocjom i zbyt szybko złożyła pocałunek na jego ustach, ale na Merlina całowała Wiktora na czwartym roku i Bułgar nie rozpętał piekła z powodu ich rozstania.

\- Gdzie Ron? – pytanie Ginny brzmiało ostrzej niż dziewczyna początkowo zamierzała mówić, może za ostro.

\- Z Harrym – wyjaśniła Hermiona – o tam – wskazała dłonią we właściwym kierunku – rozmawiają.

\- Nie udało ci się zniszczyć przyjaźni mego brata i narzeczonego - powiedziała rudowłosa – a tak bardzo chciałaś!

\- Ja? To Ron opowiadał bzdury na mój temat i sama przepraszałaś mnie, że mu wierzyłaś! O co chodzi Ginny?

\- O to, że zeznawałaś Hermiono _Malfoy_ i z fałszywym współczuciem zrobiłaś z mojego brata idiotę i wywlekłaś rodzinne nieporozumienia.

\- Nie mam ochoty tego słuchać i wiesz co, próbowałam pokazać, że to nie wszystko wina Rona, ale jak widzę Weasleyowie mają gdzieś lojalność. Nie powiedziałam o wyjcach jakie twoja matka do mnie wysyłała, wierząc w każde kłamstwo Rona i każdą bzdurę napisaną w gazetach.

\- Wyszłaś za Malfoya!

\- Tak, poślubiłam Lucjusza bo go kocham, czego nie jesteś w stanie pojąć. Kocham go a on mnie rozumie!

\- Lepiej niż Ron i uważasz że Lucjusz jest lepszy co?

\- Tak, lepszy dla mnie bo dzielimy pasje i zainteresowania. Lavender pasowała do Rona bardziej niż ja, ale on musiał rozwalić ich małżeństwo.

\- Zdradziłaś Rona!

\- Nie zdradziłam, bo nigdy nie byliśmy parą. Tak, pocałowałam go po Bitwie, ale wówczas wielu ludzi robiło szalone rzeczy. Luna całowała Nevilla i co? Neville chodzi i Hanną a Luna nie ma z tym problemu. Lavender całowała się z Deanem Thomasem, Parvati z Seamusem a Susan Bones z Cormackiem. I co nic z tego nie wyszło! Wszyscy byliśmy w euforii – powiedziała na odchodnym.

Ginny próbowała coś powiedzieć, być może przyznać rację. Faktycznie ludzie upojeni zwycięstwem robili różne rzeczy i wyznania miłości padały równie często co przekleństwa pod adresem tych śmierciożerców, na których nie wykonano natychmiastowych wyroków śmierci na mocy ustawy o stanie wojennym. Na Merlina, przecież w którymś momencie Scrimgeour nawet tańczył z Tonks i razem wypili toast, a na koniec jeszcze się przyjaźni uściskali (wówczas prawie wszyscy ściskali wszystkich), a przecież wiadomo było że ta dwójka prędzej by sobie oczy wydrapała niż powiedziała miłe słowo. Scrimgeour nie cierpiał Tonks ze wzajemnością, zaś określenia typu „sztywny impotent" i „różowa kretynka" należały do łagodnych epitetów z ich repertuaru. Emocje sięgały zenitu, więc skoro tak serdecznie nie znosząca się dwójka potrafiła wspólnie odtańczyć taniec zwycięstwa, czy pocałunek dwójki przyjaciół mógł dziwić.

Rudowłosa, gdzieś w głębi serca, podejrzewała, że zawinił Ron, myląc wynikły z bitewnej euforii gest z czymś więcej. Żądał od Hermiony czegoś, czego ta mu nie mogła i nie potrafiła dać i powinien był szukać innej. To Lavender bardziej do niego pasowała, co przyznała z czasem nawet Molly. Synowa pragnęła być panią domu, umieć gotować i dbać o dom, nie miała zapędów do prowadzenia badań czy zmiany praw. Ginny już prawie coś powiedziała, otworzyła usta, ale nie dobiegł z nich żaden dźwięk. Duma kazała jej zamilknąć w ostatniej chwili a ona nie wiedząc kogo i czego słuchać, postanowiła dać posłuch dumie. Weasleyowie nie mieli ni pieniędzy, nie poważania ni ambicji, pozostała im więc tylko duma.

Uciszając lepszą część swej natury w milczeniu podążyła szukać Rona i Harrego. Jeśli nawet uważała, że przesadziła z pretensjami do Hermiony uciszyła ów głos. Zobaczyła brata stojącego samotnie iż butelką Ognistej w dłoni. Harry gdzieś odszedł, a jedyne co widziała Ginny co Lavender i Cormacka odchodzących gdzieś szybkim krokiem. Nie słyszała ich awantury, ale mogła odgadnąć, że coś się stało.

\- Ron? – zapytała cicho.

\- Gin, siostrzyczko! Napijesz się? – zapytał lekko nieprzytomnym głosem.

\- Nie i lepiej pij tylko sok, wiesz kac to nic fajnego – powiedziała – chodź, nie stój tu sam. To Lavender? – zapytała.

\- Tak, ona już mnie zdradza – skrzywił usta w niesmakiem – z tym blondaskiem, McLaggenem. Poleciała na kasę jak Hermiona, dlaczego one zawsze muszą mnie zostawić dla pieniędzy? Dlaczego żadna mnie nie może po prostuj kochać? I jeszcze śmiała mi mówić, że nic nie robi a czaiła się z tym picusiem i spijali sobie słowa z dziubków. Zdradza mnie na oczach wszystkich, ale on ma kasę więc mu wolno!

\- Jeśli tak jest, lepiej że rozstaniecie – powiedziała Ginny, wierząc mu na słowo.

\- Tak, zapewne maczała w tym palce ta jej cała kuzyneczka, pewnie jej rodzina już jej kogoś szuka.

\- Racja, a wytapetowana pirania oczywiście pomaga. Aż niedobrze mi się robi jak czytam jak gazety się jej podlizują. Chodź Ron, do reszty.

Ginny nawet przez sekundę nie podważyła prawdziwości słów brata. Nie próbowała kwestionować czy Lavender naprawdę jest winna a może jedynie rozmawiała. Niechęć do eleganckiej Elaine, na każdym kroku podkreślającej szacunek do zwyczajów czarodziei sięgała dość głęboko, nie tylko w zwykłą kobiecą zazdrość. Weasleyów wyśmiewano i atakowano za ślepą fascynację Mugolami (ale głębszej wiedzy) oraz ostentacyjne ignorowanie zwyczajów swego świata. Ginny musiała darzyć niechęcią kobietę wyznającą odmienne zasady. A fakt, że była nie cierpiącą Rona kuzynką Lavender, do tego uważaną za elegancką dolewał oliwy do ognia. „ _Będę na wszystkie ministerialne bankiety nosić mugolskie sukienki, choćby po to by widzieć minę tej piranii i jak krzywiąc się będzie musiała mnie uprzejmie witać"_. Rzecz jasna nie podejrzewała, że nie dostanie zaproszenia i że Elaine doskonale wie co Ginny i w jakim tonie o niej mówi. Wróciła z bratem do rodziny, kątem oka widząc jak Harry rozmawia z członkami GD. Nie zamierzała mu przeszkadzać.

Xxxxx

Niedługo potem miała miejsce trzecia już rozprawa przed Wizengamotem. To właśnie z tej okazji zamierzano uderzyć najmocniej tak w Rona jak i cały Zakon Feniksa. Dokumenty pokazujące skandaliczne wygłupy młodzieńca, oraz udział poszczególnych osób w tuszowaniu afery. Nie złamali prawa, a jedynie ja nagięli, ale to starczyło by uderzyć i to bardzo mocno. A tego chciał tak Bertie jak i Rufus. Minister ucieszył się jak małe dziecko, widząc nazwiska Kingsleya i Tonks na liście. Na nich zamierzał skierować główne uderzenie, nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi czy na Emmeline Vance, która już miałam dyscyplinarne przesłuchanie. Była li tylko drobną płotką, zaś Szef Biura Aurorów i owa nieznośna kobieta to całkiem inna sprawa. Ich bezmyślne podążanie za Dumbledore'm oraz wyraźnie ignorowanie zasad doprowadzały go do szału.

 _Już pierwsze spotkanie między Nimfadorą Tonks oraz ówczesnym Szefem Biura Aurorów, Rufusem Scrimgeourem, zapowiadało przyszłe kłopoty. Poważny formalista, siedzący za swym biurkiem w eleganckiej szacie surowo oceniał uczniów Hogwartu, pragnących wstąpić do Akademii. Prawo pozwalało każdemu z odpowiednimi ocenami rozpocząć trudne treningi, które kończyło zaledwie kilku._

 _W 1991 roku jedną z takich osób była wesoła dziewczyna o sterczących włosach w jakimś wściekłym kolorze. Ubrana w mugolskie ubrania odróżniała się od swoich dwóch kolegów w tradycyjnych szatach. Wywarła fatalne wrażenie, a mówią, że pierwsze wrażenie czyni cuda. Patrzyła na ich szkolne oceny i dziewczyna była z nich najsłabsza._

 _\- Nimfadoro Tonks- powiedział suchym, urzędowym głosem - napisałaś podanie o przyjęcie do Akademii Aurorów. Dlaczego chcesz zostać Aurorem?_

 _\- Jestem Tonks – powiedziała zanim ugryzła się w język._

 _\- Słucham? – zapytał chłodno._

 _\- Jestem Tonks, nie Nimfadora – powtórzyła – wszyscy tak do mnie mówią._

 _\- Czy możesz odpowiedzieć na pytanie? Jestem Szefem Biura Aurorów, więc przywyknij do odpowiadania na moje pytania, tak samo jak każdego innego starszego stażem i przełożonego, Nimfadoro. Zatem dlaczego chcesz zostać Aurorem?_

 _\- Bo to.. bo to ważne. I chcę łapać bandytów i chcę robić coś ważnego i dobrego._

 _\- Dość ogólnikowe stwierdzenie, ale typowe. To na dzisiaj wszystko, porozmawiamy ponownie jeśli ukończysz trening._

 _Patrzył z niesmakiem na wychodzącą dziewczynę. Jej strój, zachowanie i sposób bycia były na wskroś nieznośne. Stojący obok Alastor Moody wyglądał na ubawionego całą sytuacją, ale cóż nie bez powodu zyskał opinię dziwaka i szaleńca._

 _\- Zabawna osóbka – powiedział – przynajmniej zapewni nam odrobinę śmiechu._

 _\- Praca Aurora to nie kabaret, ani cyrk gdzie czarodzieje chodzą pomalowani i poprzebierani jak małpy. „Jestem Tonks, nie Nimfadora" – co za okropny dzień!_

 _\- Odrobina śmiechu jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła Rufusie, musimy dać szansę każdemu rekrutowi._

 _Potem było tylko gorzej. Tonks, lub Nimfadora jak z uporem mówił do młodej kobiety, miała spore kłopoty z dyscypliną oraz słuchaniem przełożonych. Była niezależna i trochę trwało nim lepiej radziła sobie z zapamiętaniem łańcucha dowodzenia. Zdążyła tym, tak samo jak różowymi włosami oraz noszeniem mugolskich dżinsów, podpaść starszym Aurorom, daleko mniej wyrozumiałym niż Alastor. Jak prawie każdy nowy rekrut parzyła kawę na zebrania i dla przełożonych. To była normalna praktyka, a jednocześnie okazja by zobaczyć z kim rozmawiają i przebywają inni. Szczególną uwagę przykuwała blondynka w butach na wysokich obcasach, szatach czarodziejki oraz makijażu na twarzy. Stanowiła całkowite przeciwieństwo Tonks, która chichotała widząc ją i Scrimgeoura pogrążonych w długich rozmowach. Oczywiście wówczas to nie były jeszcze schadzki, lecz przyjacielskie rozmowy, ale i tak jej tego nie darował._

Trzecia rozprawa przez Wizengamotem miała być ostatnią. Nawet najlepsze przedstawienie musi z czasem dobiec końca. Bertie przesłał plik dokumentów, który zatrząsnął wieloma konserwatywnymi członkami sądu.

\- Celem dzisiejszego spotkania – zaczął Higgs – jest odpowiedź na pytanie w jaki sposób Ronald Weasley, który jak wiemy chętnie popijał i bawił się, nie stał się bohaterem skandalu. Czytaliśmy artykuł na temat występu tego młodzieńca w mugolskim pubie. Jak zaświadczą dołączone dokumenty, nie był to jedyny przypadek, zaś członkowie Zakonu Feniska, jak Kingsley Shacklebolt czy Nimfadora Lupin aktywnie pomagali w tuszowaniu afer. Oto bowiem Aurorzy, mający nas chronić przed groźnymi przestępcami chadzali po pubach skąd wyciągali zapijaczonego Weasleya i rzucali _Obliviate_ na biednych Mugoli, tak czynią ludzie mówiący głośno o prawach niemagicznych ludzi – grzmiał Bertie.

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Członkowie Wizengamotu kiwali głowami z oburzeniem. Niektórzy z nich pamiętali jeszcze czasy kiedy Korneliusz Knot wytoczył Harremu Potterowi sprawę kryminalną o zwykłe użycie czarów poza szkołą. Wówczas wyrażali oburzenie. Jednak to co teraz słyszeli, bezprzykładną historię naginania prawa i szaleństwa nie mieli tyle współczucia.

Lavender spuściła głowę i zaszlochała. Wysłuchała relacji o pijackich wyczynach Rona, które miały miejsce w czasie trwania ich małżeństwa. Kiedy ona uczyła się gotowania, cerowania i domowych zaklęć pod kierunkiem Molly Weasley, jej mąż szalał po pubach i Merlin jeden wie co jeszcze robił. Czekała na niego, chciała być mu ciepłą i oddaną, on zaś, wolała nawet nie myśleć. I pieniądze od Elaine, nareszcie wiedziała gdzie zginęły pieniądze wysyłane przez kuzynkę.

\- To jeszcze nie przestępstwo – zauważył Selwyn – nasze prawo nie zabrania Aurorom podobnych interwencji. Te raporty zaś nie stanowią złamania prawa – kontynuował – owszem zwykle amnezjatorzy zajmują się modyfikacją pamięci Mugoli, ale nie ma zakazu by podobnie czynili pracownicy Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Shacklebolt i Lupin mogli naciąć, ale nie złamali prawa.

\- Zatem uważasz Percivalu, że doskonale wyszkoleni wojownicy, mający na celu ochronę czarodziejskiej społeczności, winni chadzać po mugolskich pubach?

\- Nie wyrażam opinii, ale mówię tylko jak wygląda litera prawa.

\- Doskonale, zatem wiemy już o nałogu Ronalda Weasleya oraz jego najwyraźniej lepkich rączkach. Wnioskuję o rozwód z winy wspomnianego a także o przyznanie całkowitej opieki nad ich dzieckiem mojej klientce, która już w rozmowie z mediatorem wykazała, że potrafi zająć się dzieckiem. Wnioskuję także o wszczęcie dochodzenia w sprawie naruszenia Dekretu o Tajności przez Ronalda Wesleya a także o dyscyplinarne dochodzenie wobec Kingsleya Shacklebolta oraz Nimfadory Lupin oraz innych zaangażowanych. Wnioskuję wreszcie o dochodzenie i przesłuchanie pod _Veritaserum_ Ronalda Weasleya w sprawie kradzieży dużych sum pieniędzy przesłanych mojej klientce przez rodzinę. Odpowiedni wniosek, podpisany przez panie Lukrecję Brown, Valerie Cattermole oraz pannę Elaine Cattermole został połączony do akt. Podejrzenia o kradzież bazujemy na wysokości zarobków pana Artura Weasleya, ojca niepracującego Ronalda Weasleya oraz teścia będącej wówczas w Norze Lavender Weasley, które także dołączyliśmy do wniosku.

Zapadła cisza. Zarzuty wobec Rona były bardzo poważne. Za kradzież oraz naruszenie Dekretu o Tajności Czarów mógł trafić do Azkabanu. Poszlaki wobec tego pierwszego były żelazne, zaś drugi zarzut został obwarowany dowodami. W dwa lata po wygranej Weasley z wojennego bohatera upadł do roli przestępcy, nie będąc w stanie unieść ciężaru sławy. Percival Selwyn zerknął na swego klienta. Rudzielec wyglądał jakby dostał czymś w głowę, jakby nie rozumiejąc konsekwencji swych czynów. Tylko jedna ścieżka pozostała otwarta.

\- To nie będzie konieczne Bertie – powiedział uśmiechając się diabolicznie – członkowie Wizengamotu czy zasadnym jest karanie człowieka za jego chorobę? Takich ludzi wysyłamy do świętego Munga, nie Azkabanu!

\- Co masz na myśli Selwyn? – zapytał Tyberiusz – jaką chorobę?

\- Tę, której istnienie wykazaliśmy podczas trzech posiedzeń. Ronald Weasley jest alkoholikiem i wymaga leczenia, nie zaś więzienia. Regularne upijanie się do nieprzytomności, rozpaczliwie szukanie środków na kolejną butelkę whisky, niekontrolowane zachowanie wskazuje na poważne zaburzenia i myślę, że uzdrowiciele ze świętego Munga na pewno zdołają pomóc temu nieszczęsnemu chłopcu, pozbawionym niezbędnego wsparcie w krytycznym momencie. Miał osiemnaście lat kiedy stał się sławnym bohaterem i nie uniósł owego ciężaru. Z licznych zeznań wydziera się obraz chłopaka z biednej, wielodzietnej rodziny, któremu rodzice nie poświęcali dość czasu, który z powodu ubóstwa wywołanego brakiem zaradności ojca cierpiał kpiny i po prostu uległ euforii wygranej.

Kiedy obaj prawnicy wygłosili mowy końcowe Wizengamot udał się na tajne obrady. Słowa Percivala, podobnie jak wybuch Rona podczas Uczty Zwycięstwa, zapewniły mu sympatię wielu zgromadzonych. Widzieli w nim biednego, zaniedbanego chłopca, który wpadł w nałóg co niewątpliwie zapewnił mu Selwyn. Złość skierowano raczej na Artura i głośno szeptano o skandalicznej nieodpowiedzialności ojca dużej rodziny, który nie myślał o zapewnieniu dzieciom nawet nowych różdżek czy chociaż jednego kompletu własnych ubrań!

Percy spuścił wzrok, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Wiedział, że ku niemy także kierowane są spojrzenia, zaś ludzie na pewno plotkują o jego konflikcie i rodzinnej sprzeczce, coś co nie stanowiło żadnej tajemnicy w plotkarskim światku Ministerstwa. Siedząca obok Rona Ginny była czerwona ze złości i wstydu. I jej rodziny właśnie zrobiono pośmiewisko. Wszyscy czekali na decyzję przez nieskończenie długie minuty.

\- Wizengamot wydał wyrok – na te słowa Tyberiusza czekano jak na wybawienie – Rozwód między Ronaldem Weasleyem a Lavender Brown zostaje uznany za wiążący prawnie i orzeczony z winy tego pierwszego. Opieka nad Rose Weasley, córką byłych małżonków przechodzi w całości na matkę i jej rodzinę. Ze względu na sytuację finansową państwa Weasley oraz pensję Artura Weasleya z Biura Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, Wizengamot nie zasądza żadnych alimentów, zwalniający tym samym ojca i jego rodzinę z obowiązku łożenia na dziecko. Artur i Molly Weasley, na wniosek Lavender Brown, mają prawo widywać wnuczkę regularnie, ale o przebiegu i długości wizyt decyduje rodzina matki. Wniosek o oskarżenie Ronalda Weasley o kradzież i złamanie Dekretu o Tajności Czarów zostanie odrodzony aż do czasu wydania opinii przez uzdrowicieli ze świętego Munga. W przypadku zaświadczenia przez nich o poczytalności pana Weasley, Wizengamot wróci do sprawy. Jeśli magomedycy potwierdzą alkoholizm młodego mężczyzny zostanie on skierowany na przymusowe leczenie na oddziale dla stałych rezydentów, na czas niezbędny do wyleczenia, zarzuty zaś zostaną oddalone. Wniosek o przesłuchanie dyscyplinarne Kingsleya Shacklebolta oraz Nimfadory Lupin zostanie przesłany do dalszego procedowania w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa i przedłożony na ręce przełożonych obojga Aurorów. Wizengamot zamyka sprawę.

Lukrecja, siedząc za Lavender zaczęła intensywnie dziękować Bertiemu. Sama młoda kobieta wciąż jeszcze nie do końca zrozumiała co właśnie zaszło i tylko patrzyła w podłogę. Rona odprowadzono w kierunku windy i ministerialnego atrium, skąd miał zostać przeniesiony do świętego Munga. Ludzie szeptali i głośno komentowali wyrok. Wyrażano oburzenie na zachowanie Zakonu oraz rudzielca, ale największe potępienie spotkało Artura Weasleya. Percival Selwyn tak w czasie słownych potyczek oraz w mowie końcowej nakreślił sugestywny obraz najmłodszego, najmniej kochanego syna biednej, wielodzietnej rodziny. Z alkoholika i złodzieja zrobił z Rona ofiarę nieodpowiedzialnego ojca, który nawet nie próbował patrzeć na swoje dzieci, zajęty swoim hobby. Artur Weasley nie był politykiem, ale wiedział, że właśnie na niego zrzucono całą winę, zaś Zakon Feniksa się od nich odwrócił.

Schował twarz w dłoniach, nie chcąc patrzeć na nikogo. Żaden mężczyzna nie chce zostać publicznie napiętnowany jako zły ojciec, co zaniedbał rodzinę. Ludzie od zawsze kpili z jego pracy i braku ambicji, teraz jednak śmiechy przeszyły w groźne pomruki. Selwyn zrobił z Rona ofiarę a z Artura oprawcę.

* * *

[1] Narcyza po siostrze Andromedy, Druella po matkce

* * *

[1] Gazeta wydawana przez jej ojca udowadniała że Rufus to wampir

[2] wedle wikipedii urodziła się przed 1973 więc w 2000 ma 30 lat

[3] Nic nie wiadomo o relacjach Alastora i Rufusa, obaj jednak byli doskonałymi Aurorami (dożyli zaawansowanego wieku) więc mogli się nawzajem szanować

[4] John Dawlish, który przyszedł aresztować Dumbledore'a w 5 tomie


	28. Przesłuchania i śluby

**Hulk12** : Proszę bardzo

 **Toraach** : Belluś to by sprawdziła jak mawiają empirycznie i organoleptycznie że tak powiem. Dzieci i metody wychowawcze będą chyba w jakimś sequelu, bo już za długa się robi historia. Ale na pewno Bella mogła by wiele nauczyć dziewczynki. Tonks nadąsana a w tym rozdziale dostanie kolejny powód. Remus.. w sumie mógłby uczyć, czemu nie?

Zakon się ogarnia i walczy o resztki wpływów. Widziałam Alastora w slashu z Rufusem i Kingsleyem (nie oboma na raz, ale takie niezależne historie).

Wiesz, że to fajny pomysł z chłopakami? Mogą dać, że Bella to może i była śmierciożercą, ale seksowna itd. Z Bellą to by chcieli mieć szlabany pewnie :-)) Na razie nie będzie Hermiś w tym rozdziale, za dużo, ale dam Tonks i Kingsleya.

 **FrejaAleeera1** : Mam nadzieję, że teraz mniej literówek. Oczywiście, że Weasleyowie to rodzina niewydolna, ale nie patologia. Prawnik musiał jednak na kogoś wszystko zwalić, bo jak wiesz trzeba było ratować klienta. A sprawa dobrze nie wyglądała.

Ginny cóż, znalazła się w trudnej sytuacji, co wymagało niezłego sprytu i dyplomacji, a tego jej zabrakło. Nie umiała lawirować między różnymi osobami, bo brakowało jej ku temu pewnej lekkości i zwinności. A to się zemści. Nimfadora cóż, ja ją widziałam jako lekką krejzolkę bo tym jak w 5 tomie chodziła w różowych włosach. Widziałam w niej buntowniczkę a tacy ludzie kiepsko znoszą ponowne małżeństwa rodziców itd.

King się pogubił, jak wspominałam dla mnie on nie był politykiem i nie przewidział do czego doprowadzą występy Rona. Jak dawał radę, tuszował występy Rona, ale przyduszony zrobił co zrobił. On za każdym razem był tak niestrawnie dobry w książce czy filmie, że musiałam tak go przedstawić. W życiu ludzie mający usta pełne frazesów tak mają.

Elaine cóż.. Lavender suszyła głowę o ciążę przed ślubem a tu wpadka jak się patrzy.

Przepraszam za zwłokę, ale podczas wyjazdu do kraju byłam w rozjazdach. Teraz moje ciało jest w Kanadzie a mój mózg leci. Kto miał jetlag zna mój ból, chociaż gorzej stracić dzień niż mieć 30 godzinną dobę. P.S. Kto leciał przez ocean wie co to znaczy nie wiedzieć po przylocie czy się jeszcze żyje, czy już nie.

* * *

Lavender oraz jej rodzice podążali za Bertiem do jego gabinetu. Sam Higgs naciskał by z nim poszli, mówiąc coś o ważnym gościu w gabinecie. Dziennikarze, oraz całkiem spory tłum ludzi, próbował wyciągnąć od niej chociaż słówko. Lecz prawnik pozostał profesjonalistą aż do samego końca, powtarzając by poczekać na biuletyn Wizengamotu i oficjalne oświadczenie. Nie pozwolił by wypaplała chociaż jedno zbędne zdanie.

W gabinecie już czekała wyraźnie zdenerwowana Elaine. Obie kuzynki rzuciły się sobie na szyję, zapominając o niedawnych sprzeczkach. Między nimi znowu wszystko było dobrze, poza tym starsza z nim miała na głowie całkiem inne sprawy. I nastrój na wybaczanie ludziom.

\- Percival Selwyn odstawił niezłe przedstawienie – zaczął opowiadać Bertie – zrobił z tego kretyna Weasleya ofiarą swego bezmyślnego ojca i zaniedbań wychowawczych. Na Merlina miał rację! Nie oskarżą chłopaka o nic, za to trafi do świętego Munga na leczenie.

\- Coś w tym jest – skinęła głową Elaine – Dumbledore chronił Weasleya w szkole i wybaczał mu naruszenia regulaminu. Artur Weasley zaś był tak zajęty zbieraniem baterii i innymi bzdurami, że nie zainteresował się co czują dzieci, nie mogące nawet marzyć o komplecie nowych, szkolnych szat! Ale on nas okradał!- zauważyła.

\- Wniosek oddalony Elaine, cóż ale przecież nie będziesz się już zajmować dobroczynnością i utrzymywaniem nieodpowiedzialnych idiotów.

\- Bez obaw odrobiłam tę lekcję, ciociu, wujku to wspaniale, że już po wszystkim!

\- Dziękujemy za pomoc – powiedziała Lukrecja – to wielki dar, Elaine może znajdziesz czas żeby wpaść na któryś z niedzielnych obiadów mojej mamy?

\- Tak, oczywiście przyjdziemy w tym tygodniu

Kiedy rodzina wyszła, usiadła na jednym z foteli dla gości. Nienawidziła tych regularnych zawrotów głowy, ale jeszcze nie wyjaśniła krewnym w czym rzecz. To nie była najlepsze okazja, kiedy musieli zamknąć sprawę rozwodową Lavender. Zawsze trzymała się zasady, by za szybko nie postępować. Poza tym musiała zadać jeszcze kilka pytań, wiedząc, że całe przedstawienie nie służyło li tylko utrąceniu kiepskiej reputacji Weasleya.

\- Dziękuję Bertie za pomoc mojej rodzinie – powiedziała kiedy wyszli – a co z Shackleboltem i tą kobietą, córką Andromedy Lestrange?

\- Za ich balansujące na granicy prawa zachowanie oraz ukrywanie pijaństwa Weasleya, czeka ich dyscyplinarne przesłuchanie w obecności przełożonych.

\- Ale przecież ty jako Szef Departamentu jesteś .. ty będziesz ich przesłuchiwał Bertie – zaważyła – i ktoś z biura Ministra Magii? Sądząc po wadze i politycznej sile zarzutów, obstawiam Rufusa.

\- Brawo Elaine, na pewno nie będziesz cichą myszą jak pani Knot.

\- I na pewno mój mąż nie zdradzi mnie z różową ropuchą i nie będzie jej obściskiwać na oczach wszystkich. Niech zgadnę, podpieczecie Shacklebolta na wolnym ogniu, ale nie zostanie całkowicie upieczony, bo jakby o to chodziło sprawa trafiła by przed Wizengamot.

\- Ależ oczywiście, hmm ty naprawdę byś się nadawała na Szefową Departamentu.

\- Dziękuję, ale jak wiesz Bertie mogę wspierać Rufusa wieloma sposobami, niekoniecznie będąc na linii ognia.

\- Och, w to nie wątpię. Czeka nas zabawa.

Widząc uśmiech na twarzy Bertiego już współczuła wspomnianym Aurorom. Nie lubiła Kingsleya, uważając jego poglądy i postawę za nieznośną, ale oczywiście zawsze uprzejmie witała podczas przyjęć i kilka razy z nim tańczyła. Grała rolę damy i dobrej gospodyni i w przeciwieństwie do Ginny Weasley umiała opanować język. Nie żywiła osobistej urazy do czarnoskórego czarodzieja, ot po prostu dzieliła ich światopoglądowa przepaść. Doceniała zdolności walki i oddanie sprawie, ale po prostu nie mieli szans zostać przyjaciółmi.

Elaine wyszła z jego gabinetu, chcąc jeszcze zamienić kilka słów z Dawlishem, Doris i Mafaldą. Polubiła tych ludzi i żałowała, że będą musieli się rozstać. Rzecz jasna nie zapomni o nich po ślubie, ale będzie tylko czasem do nich wpadać.

W dzień po Uczcie Zwycięstwa poszli we dwoje do świętego Munga. Elaine próbowała protestować, ale została zignorowana. Miała dość solidnie wbite do głowy aby pewne sprawy zachować dla kobiet a inne dla mężczyzn, a wizyta w sprawie ciąży nie była czymś, gdzie męskie towarzystwo było pożądane.

\- Nie rozumiem to kobiece sprawy – jęknęła - a co jak uzdrowicielka zapyta mnie o ciążowe dolegliwości? Albo ja zapytam?

\- Odpowiesz i zadasz pytania – odpowiedział – chciałem zauważyć, że to jak twoje dziecko jak i moje więc nie rozumiem czemu mam o niczym nie wiedzieć.

\- Ależ będziesz wiedział czy jest zdrowe, na pewno jest, oraz o najważniejszych sprawach – zapewniła – ale.. ale to kobiece sprawy.

\- Na Merlina Elaine kto ci takich bzdur naopowiadał. Nie mam pięciu lat i nie przestraszę się tak łatwo, jakbyś _zapomniała_ przez większość część mojej kariery byłem Aurorem i widziałem naprawdę paskudne rzeczy i okropne skutki klątw.

\- Przepraszam nie chciałam cię urazić.

\- Więc po prostu chodź – syknął nieco za ostro.

Zacisnęła zęby. Próbowała coś wytłumaczyć, ale czuła, że tylko pogarsza sytuację. Jakaś część jej odczuwała radość z jego uporu oraz chęci aby z nią iść. Inna jednak odczuwała palący wstyd oraz chęć ucieczki. Nie czuła się za dobrze, dokuczały jej mdłości a nogi były nieznośnie opuchnięte. Do tego jak jeszcze nigdy bolała ją głowa i musiała co jakiś czas usiąść. O paru innych w życiu nie powie przy nim na głos, za bardzo się wstydziła.

Całe życie słyszała od babki, że jako kobieta winna pozostać dla mężczyzny kuszącą i tajemniczą. Ani słowa o pewnych sprawach. Dolegliwości i bóle zostawiała poza sypialnią i choćby bolał brzuch czy cokolwiek innego, miała iść do niego z uśmiechem i zaciskać zęby jak trzeba. Przynajmniej zrozumiała dlaczego nie odczuwała radości z intymnych chwil, ale za nic w świecie nie powiedziałaby tego na głos. Nic dziwnego, że szła do św. Munga jak na ścięcie, nerwowo ściskając jego rękę.

\- Gratulacje – powiedziała uzdrowicielka – spodziewa się pani dziecka, czy chcą państwo poznać płeć potomka?

\- Nie, najważniejsze by wszystko było w porządku – odparła Elaine – jeśli o mnie chodzi nie ma to dla mnie znaczenia.

\- Wszystko jest dokładnie tak, jak powinno być, zapewniam – wyjaśnia kobieta.

\- Czy to normalne że czasem robi mi się słabo? – zapytała.

\- Ależ tak, to zwyczajne objawy w początkach ciąży. Nawet najbardziej zdrowa i silna przyszła matka może odczuwać bóle i zawroty głowy, nawet zemdleć. Nie ma też powodów do strachu z powodu mdłości, zmian w apetycie, czy też silnej reakcji na zapachy.

\- Rozumiem, czy można coś na to poradzić?

\- Nie bardzo, niestety. Pomagają oczywiście pewne łagodne środki, ale to mija. Proszę o siebie dbać i nie przemęczać się, jeśli pani odczuwa zmęczenie.

Skinęła na uzdrowicielkę, chociaż oczywiście odpowiedź nie była tym, czego oczekiwała. Będzie musiała jakoś wytrwać, tyle kobiet przed nią wytrwało, da radę i ona. Przecież jej matka, babka i Lavender dały radę! Przetarła dłonią obolałe skronie, raz po raz zadając sobie pytanie kto nazwał ciążę stanę błogosławionym, skoro póki co najbardziej odczuwa dolegliwości i bóle. Tak, oczywiście chciała mieć dzieci, ale dlaczego musi być ciężko od samego początku.

Prawie wyściskała uzdrowicielkę, kiedy ta wzięła ją pod pierwszym lepszym pretekstem na stronę, aby wypytać o dolegliwości. Naprawdę chciała szczerze odpowiedzieć na pytania o stan zdrowia i samopoczucie dla dobra siebie i dziecka, ale nie mogła w jego obecności, wychowanie jej nie pozwalało.

\- Z pańską narzeczoną wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, panie Ministrze – wyjaśniała uzdrowicielka, kiedy Elaine poszła do łazienki – kobiety z tradycyjnych rodzin miewają kłopoty z mówieniem o pewnych sprawach otwarcie. Przychodzi tutaj wiele pań, niektóre z bardzo konserwatywnych domów, które nawet obecność mężczyzny podczas wizyty u uzdrowiciela uważają za niewłaściwą, inne zaś, zwykle Mugolskiego pochodzenia muszę przyznać, żądają obecności mężczyzny przy porodzie. Panna Cattermole należy..

\- .. wiem – przerwał – znam moją narzeczoną i jej poglądy. Mnie jednak nie tak łatwo przestraszyć i naprawdę _nie zemdleję_ na widok krwi.

Kobieta oczywiście nie wyraziła na głos poglądu, że dla Elaine obecność narzeczonego w czasie wizyty była bardziej stresującą niż sama rozmowa z uzdrowicielem. Pewnych rzeczy nie należało mówić na głos, nawet jeśli uderzały po oczach. Nie takie rzeczy oglądała i widywała w czasie swej pracy w Mungu.

 _\- Sama nie wiem czy bardziej irytują mnie kobiety zmuszające mężczyzn do udziale w porodzie, oczywiście bez wspomagania eliksirów, czy też te, którym słowa jak „mdłości" nawet przez gardło nie przejdą i najwyraźniej uważają, że mężczyzna zemdleje lub ucieknie jak je zobaczy nieuczesane i niepachnące._

 _\- Cóż – powiedziała druga z uzdrowicielek – ja nie trafiłam na żadną z tej drugiej kategorii, ale z pierwszej to i całkiem sporo. Nieraz trzeba było cucić omdlałego męża czy chłopaka. Raz za to trafiłam na dziewczynę, co rzuciła klątwą w męża by nie wszedł do sali, gdzie rodziła. Biedak wylądował na urazach! No, ale potem oczywiście wszystko było dobrze, cóż mamy coraz więcej pracy, Wojna się skończyła, ludzie chcą mieć dzieci i tak być powinno._

Elaine naprawdę usiłowała zachować spokój, bo za nic w świecie nie chciałaby pokazać swego narzeczonego w złym świetle. Rozmawiali z uzdrowicielką i uśmiechała się kiedy dotykał jej dłoni. Nie panowała nad skrępowaniem i wolałaby napisać na kartce różne dolegliwości, byle nie mówić o nich na głos. Dama nie mówi o pewnych sprawach na głos, a Elaine nawet jak odczuwała zmęczenie i osłabienie nie zapomniała o eleganckim stroju i makijażu. Dla niego miała być zawsze piękna i powabna.

\- Na Merlina opanuj się kobieto – syknął do niej, kiedy uzdrowicielka poszła coś sprawdzić w papierach – jeśli coś jest nie tak to powiedz, a nie każ wszystkim zgadywać. Jeśli czujesz się słabo, odczuwasz mdłości czy cokolwiek powiedz po ludzku. Widzę przecież, że jesteś blada i zauważyłem, że biegasz do łazienki na którą rzucasz nieustannie _Silencio_. Nie traktuj mnie jak pięciolatka!

\- Jesteś mężczyzną i nie powinieneś ..- zaczęła słabo.

\- To także moje dziecko i _mam prawo_ wiedzieć. I tak dla twojej wiadomości, nie jesteś pierwszą kobietą w ciąży jaką widzę i byłbym wdzięczny jakbyś o tym pamiętała. Widywałem inne tak wśród koleżanek w pracy, tak samo jak w czasie misji. Jedna z kobiet, której rodzina została zaatakowana przez wilkołaki, była w zaawansowanej ciąży, możesz zgadnąć jak zareagowała na szok. Nie uciekliśmy jak przerażone dzieci, a uwierz mi, że widok zmasakrowanych przez wilkołaki ofiar jest o wiele gorszy! Albo może ci opowiedzieć o efektach klątw, które powodują gnicie organów wewnętrznych za życia ofiary?

\- Dobra, zrozumiałam – wybąkała Elaine czując jak na samo wyobrażenie śniadanie podchodzi niebezpiecznie blisko gardła – i przepraszam, ale .. babka mi zawsze powtarzała, że mężczyzna..

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał widząc jak zakryła twarz dłonią – dobrze się czujesz?

\- Tak, po prostu… lekko mnie zemdliło na samą myśl – wybąkała,

Wiedziała, że czeka ich niemała przeprawa i walka z jej zahamowaniem. Ale jak mogła ot tak wyrzucić ze świadomości wszystko, czego była uczona przez tak liczne lata? Spojrzała na niego, ale nic nie powiedziała. Zasłużył na zaufanie i potraktowanie jak osoba poważna, ale niełatwo naraz pokonać wrodzoną nieśmiałość i strach. Miała tylko nadzieję, że uzdrowicielka nie będzie z niej chichotać po kątach.

\- Potrzebujesz chusteczki? – zapytał.

\- Nie, ja chyba reaguję emocjonalnie. Pamiętam, że wypiłam kilka łyków Ognistej jak po raz pierwszy oglądałam wspomnienia ofiar _Cruciatusa_ i innych klątw. To mi od razu stanęło przed oczami, musiałam wszystko poznać jako oskarżyciel posiłkowy Bertiego.

\- Wiem i wiem, że to szok za pierwszym razem dla każdego. Ale teraz widzisz, że naprawdę nie masz powodu aż tak drżeć o moją dojrzałość i nadwrażliwość.

Spotkanie z babką oraz resztą rodziny stanowiły kolejną próbę opanowania. Kiedyś uwielbiała niedzielne przedpołudnia i zasadniczo nadal się cieszyła na samą myśl o rozmowie. Musiała jednak przyznać przed krewnymi, że niezupełnie wszystko poszło jak należy. Oczywiście kiedy rozmawiali przy Rufusie wszyscy gratulowali i życzyli szczęścia. Elaine dostrzegła jednak ironiczne spojrzenie ciotki Lukrecji, ubawienie Lavender oraz dezaprobatę ojca.

W którymś momencie babka poprosiła ją na stronę. Młoda kobieta podejrzewała o co chodzi, toteż z wymuszonym uśmiechem spojrzała na narzeczonego i posłusznie ruszyła za krewną. Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo, ale winna trenować przed nadchodzącymi komentarzami prasy oraz obcych ludzi. Nie zauważyła jak ruszył kilka kroków za nimi, jakby chcąc się upewnić czy wszystko u niej w porządku.

\- Będziesz musiała poszerzyć suknię – powiedziała Galatea z niesmakiem – co wyjdzie fatalnie na zdjęciach. Jak mogłaś być tak nieostrożna! To cud, że on nie zerwał zaręczyn po takiej skrajnej dziecinadzie! Porządna kobieta zachodzi w ciążę rok po ślubie, nie używałaś eliksiru?

\- Skończył się i zapomnieliśmy o …

\- Powinnaś pamiętać, nie oczekuj od mężczyzny, mającego całe Ministerstwo na głowie, by pamiętał o podobnych szczegółach. I nie zepsuj sprawy do cna!

\- Zepsuj? Noszenie pod sercem dziecka ukochanego to coś złego?

\- Zachowaj piękne słówka do sypialni i na ministerialny bankiet. Dbaj o siebie i bądź mu miła. Ciąża to rozmaite dolegliwości ale pod żadnym pozorem mu o nich nie mów, a jak cię zapyta masz odpowiadać „ _wszystko dobrze kochanie, dziękuję, że pytasz_ " i pocałować, choćby mdliło i bolało. Jeśli mimo twego stanu jakimś cudem wciąż będzie cię pragnął masz mu nie odmawiać i być piękną i pachnącą w sypialni, twoja w tym głowa jak to zrobić. Dbaj o siebie Elaine i chodź regularnie do świętego Munga, znam doskonałą uzdrowicielkę. Wszystko ci wyjaśni, sprowadziła na świat niezliczone dzieci. Oczywiście niech cię Merlin broni brać go na wizyty!

\- Ale on…

\- Milcz. Nie zabierzesz swego mężczyzny na coś podobnego, ile ci wbijałam byś była zawsze miłą dla swego wybranka?

\- Tak babciu i dziękuję, bo nauczyłaś mnie jak być damą, zaszczepiłaś pasję ale..

\- Więc słuchaj mnie i nie dyskutuj. Nigdy przenigdy nie idź z nim na wizytę, on nie może słyszeć o dodatkowych kilogramach, bolących piersiach i takich sprawach. To kobiece rzeczy, nie męskie. I nigdy, przenigdy nawet nie myśl o nowoczesnych głupotach. Masz wszystko robić dyskretnie!

\- Ale ufam mu i on zasługuje by wiedzieć jak się czuje!

\- Bzdura, jest mężczyzną i słuchaj mnie. Czy bolą cię piersi? Ach, to _pewien dyskomfort_ przy intymnych zbliżeniach, ale zaciskaj zęby. I niech ci nigdy, przenigdy nie przyjdzie do głowy by widział jak karmisz dziecko, to paskudny widok! Ależ będziesz okropnie wyglądać na ślubie, z panna z brzuchem co za wstyd! Zepsujesz mu reputację!

Babka Galatea jeszcze jakiś czas załamywała ręce w podobny sposób. Elaine stała ze spuszczoną głową, czując się jak mała dziewczynka, przyłapana na psocie. Próbowała protestować, ale nie miała szans. Już jako mała dziewczynka wiedziała kiedy milczeć.

\- Gdyby moja opinia miała paść od faktu, że moja narzeczona spodziewa się naszego dziecka, byłby bardzo kiepska – przerwał Rufus chłodno – chodźmy Elaine, nie powinnaś się denerwować.

Rzecz jasna pożegnali rodzinę uprzejmie, bez sprzeczki. Poglądy babki Galatei nie stanowiły specjalnej rzadkości czy też ewenementu. Jednak dawny Auror nie miał ochoty być traktowany jako fircyk, co zemdleje na widok krwi, czy też idiota co nie wie, skąd się biorą dzieci i zamyka oczy jak zobaczy coś niepięknego. Mocno ją objął nim, wyszli i nie puszczał zanim nie dotarli do domu.

\- Dziękuję za wsparcie – powiedziała kiedy siedzieli w salonie.

\- Od tego jestem kochana, nie miałem pojęcia co też ci rodzina nawbijała do głowy. Ale zamierzam ci to wybić! I słowa twojej babki przekonały mnie by chodzić z tobą na _każdą_ wizytę do Munga, aż zrozumiesz, że naprawdę nie masz powodu do takiej paniki.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło. Zaimponował jej niesamowicie swoją postawą. Może i drżała przed wszystkim, ale doceniała prawdziwego i sensownego mężczyznę. Przylgnęła do niego, nie wiedząc jak słowa wyrazić swój podziw i miłość. Mogła tylko ze szczerego serca życzyć Lavender by znalazła kiedyś kogoś podobnego.

Xxxxx

Niedługo po ostatniej odsłonie sprawy rozwodowej, Kingsley oraz Tonks dostali wezwanie na rozmowę dyscyplinarną, co oznaczało dla nich przewidywalne kłopoty. Zakon Feniksa aż dyszał ze wściekłości. Podczas ostatniego zebrania już zdążyli wyrzucić Artura i Rona Weasleyów ze zgromadzenia, ale najwyraźniej nie starczało im to. „ _Chcieliśmy pokonać Voldemorta tak samo jak i Ministerstwo. Dlaczego mamy iść na wojnę ze Scrimgeourem, który po prostu pozwolił ludziom kopać tyłki śmierciożercom. Możemy mieć inne poglądy, ale zrażać do siebie wszystkich dla pijaka i nieudacznika"._

Szef Biura Aurorów w ponurym nastroju wezwał do siebie Tonks. Młoda kobieta wiedziała, że sytuacja wygląda poważnie więc zmieniła zwykle fioletowe lub różowe włosy na jasny, elegancki blond. Bura od Moody'ego zadziałała lepiej na otrzeźwienie niż cokolwiek innego.

\- Nimfadora na Merlina coś ty najlepszego narobiła – mówił – Ron potrzebował leczenia, a nie maskowania wybryków. Rufus od samego początku stawał na głowie by wykazać, że nie nadajesz się na Aurora. Przetrwaliśmy paranoję Knota, Wojnę nie możesz się poddać przez zapijaczonego dzieciaka nieradzącego sobie z kompleksami z dzieciństwa!

\- Czy on.. czy Scrimgeour może mnie usunąć?

\- Nie wprost – zauważył Moody – znam go od lat i może nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, ale szanujemy się. Jego niechęć do ciebie, twego radosnego sposoby bycia wynikała nie tylko z jego charakteru, ale też głębokiego i słusznego przekonania o trudach pracy Aurora. Nie lubi cię, ale nie zrobi niczego podłego czy nielegalnego. Potrafi być przykry, ale jak sama wiesz trzymał granice.

\- Wiem i pamiętał jak wyrzucił z Biura Umbridge kiedy chodziła na przeszpiegi. I kazał nam mówić byśmy o niczym nie rozmawiali z ludźmi Knota, i kierowali go do niego. Faktycznie zachowałam się dziecinnie podczas pierwszego spotkania i pewnie niespecjalnie umiałam go przekonać, że dorosłam. Głupio z tym wszystkim wyszło. Ja naprawdę chciałam pomóc Ronowi – zapewniała młoda kobieta – walczyliśmy nieraz razem i ratowaliśmy sobie nawzajem tyłki. Nie mogłam go zostawić!

\- Więc powiedz o tym Rufusowi, wśród Aurorów dług honoru[1] to szalenie ważna sprawa, on to zrozumie. Powtórz to nawet pod _Veritaserum_ jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, pozwól mu nawet na użycie _legilemencji_ , on nie naruszy twojej prywatności. Tonks jesteś doskonałym Aurorem, łączysz zdolności łapania czarnoksiężników z empatią i rozumieniem ludzi. Nie zniszcz swych szans przez Ronalda.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że go tak nie lubisz!

\- Nie cenią płaczliwych miernot, co okradają swoje żony by mieć za co pić. Chłopak miał potencjał, ale zabrakło mu męskiego wzorca. Lecz kiedy mam wybierać między nim a tobą, wybieram ciebie. Szkoliłem cię i przygotowałem na wyzwania, nie odpuszczę. Pójdę na to całe przesłuchanie. Mam prawo jako twój mentor – wyjaśnił.

\- A Kingsley?

\- Znając życie podpieką go na wolnym ogniu o wypuszczą, nie mają go kim zastąpić – wzruszył ramionami Alastor.

\- A Ty? – zapytała Tonks – wszyscy cię szanują.

\- Wyjaśniłem Rufusowi dawno temu, gdzie sobie może wsadzić podobne pomysły i że niech spróbuje _Imperiusa_ jeśli chce bym siedział za biurkiem. Nie, ja się _nie nadaję_ na Szefa Biura. A teraz uszy do góry i idziemy, nie daj się.

Pomimo tej rozmowy, trójka Aurorów szła dość ponura do jednej z sal przesłuchań. Alastor, obecnie nieformalny przywódca Zakonu Feniksa, nie zamierzał pozwolić usunąć swej podopiecznej ze zgromadzenia. Musieli jednak stoczyć jeszcze jedną bitwę, a pojedynki prawnicze bywają cięższe i niż rzucanie klątwami. Świadoma powagi sytuacji Tonks założyła szaty czarodziejki i zmieniła swe włosy na ciemny blond. Jeśli czuła się w owym zestawianiu dziwnie, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

W niewielkiej, ponurej sali już czekała na nich grupka ludzi: ich bezpośredni przełożony, Bertie Higgs oraz reprezentujący biuro Ministra Rufus Scrimgeour, który postanowił osobiście porozmawiać z dawnymi, nielubianymi, bezpośrednimi podwładnymi. Percy Weasley miał pełnić rolę protokólanta. W sali siedziała jeszcze nieznana Kingsleyowi jak i Tonks czarownica. Kobieta w średnim wieku nosiła ciasno spięte w kok włosy oraz prostą, acz elegancką szatę. Mogłaby uchodzić za atrakcyjną, gdyby nie wyraźnie posępna i sztywna postawa. Obok kobiety siedział mężczyzna o lekko siwiejących włosach, sądząc po szatach członek Wizengamotu.

\- Dzień dwudziesty czerwca roku dwutysięcznego, przesłuchanie dyscyplinarne Szefa Biura Aurorów Kingsleya Shacklebolta oraz Auror Nimfadory Lupin pod zarzutem ominięcie procedur w sprawie przypadkowego użycia czarów[2] w obecności Mugoli przez Ronalda Weasleya, będącego pod obserwacją w świętym Mungu. Przesłuchaniu przewodniczyć będzie Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa oraz przełożony obojga Aurorów – mówił Percy suchym głosem- standardową procedurą, jest też obecność Ministra Magii, lub oddelegowanego przezeń urzędnika, dzisiaj jednak Minister Scrimgeour przybył osobiście. Poza tym witamy serdecznie panią Mafaldę Hopkirk[3], z Wydziału Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa. Rozpocznijmy posiedzenie.

Tonks nerwowo zacisnęła dłonie na poręczy krzesła. Wezwanie na dywanik nie stanowiło jeszcze formalnego procesu a jedynie możliwą zapowiedź takowego. Jeśli jednak Scrimgeour osobiście fatygował się, to nie mogło oznaczać niczego dobrego. Nie trzeba mieć politycznej wyczucia, by podejrzewać, że przedstawienie przed Wizengamotem na pewno nie służyło tylko do ośmieszenia Rona.

\- Czy amnezjatorzy zostali poinformowani o zajściach? – zapytał Higgs – w większości przypadków to właśnie oni zajmują się przypadkowym użyciem magii, chociaż oczywiście takowe obowiązki leżą także nieraz w jurysdykcji niewłaściwego użycia czarów. Aurorzy mogą dokonywać modyfikacji pamięci w wyjątkowych wypadkach, jakiż to wypadek sprawił, że dwoje czarodziei, mających za zadanie chronić nasze społeczeństwo przed niebezpiecznymi czarnoksiężnikami oraz groźnymi potworami jak _wilkołaki_ – zerknął wyzywająco na Tonks – chadza po mugolskich pubach, w poszukiwaniu swego kolegi z Zakonu Feniksa?

\- Prawo – zaczął Kingsley – nie wylicza ściśle przypadków kiedy Aurorzy mogą używać _Zaklęć Zapomnienia,_ nie złamaliśmy przepisów.

\- Rolą i pierwszą powinnością Aurora – odpowiedział lodowato Rufus – jest ochrona niewinnych i tych, którzy nie mogą się bronić. Składaliśmy tę samą przysięgę, wyjaśnij mi zatem w jaki sposób maskowanie pijackich wygłupów Weasleya chroni niewinnych?

\- Pomogliśmy przyjacielowi w potrzebie – przyznał otwarcie Kingsley – to jeszcze nie zbrodnia. Ronald Weasley nie był i nie jest zwyczajnym czarodziejem, ktoś tak wyczulony na wizerunek powinien zrozumieć – kontynuował – uprzedzając pytanie, nie mieliśmy pojęcia, ma ile poważny jest jego stan.

\- Czyli właściwe jest by Aurorzy _biegali_ po mugolskich pubach i jak to ma niby pomóc w dbaniu o wizerunek? – zapytał złośliwie Bertie.

\- Ano takie – kontynuował Kingsley – że my, Zakon Feniksa _nie odwracamy_ się od swoich w potrzebie. Chłopak przeżywał trudne chwile, nie był jednak rozpieszczonym księciem, ale ciężko na wszystko pracował i nie zasłużył na złamanie życia przez parę wypadków.

Rufus oraz Bertie wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Mowa Shacklebolta o wierności i lojalności mogłaby zadziałać i przekonać jego zwolenników, jednak u innych wywołała irytację. Głupi wybór przyjaciół można wybaczyć niskiemu rangą pracownikowi, ale nie komuś kto miał przynajmniej w teorii symbolizować ład i ochronę przed zagrożeniem.

\- Nimfadoro Lupin – zaczął Rufus – a jakie powody kierowały kobietą, tak _desperacko_ pragnącą zostać Aurorem? Nie zapomniałem jak wbrew wszystkim, _nieomal wszystkim_ \- spojrzał na Moody'ego – zacisnęłaś zęby by ukończyć wszystkie kursy i udowodnić, że nie ustępujesz swoim kolegom? Dlaczego narażasz lata ciężkiej pracy?

Tonks aż wciągnęła powietrze. Każdy kto chociaż minimalnie znał Ministra, wiedział, że właśnie w mniej lub bardziej świadomy sposób pochwalił ją i powiedział komplement. Docenił pracę, nawet jeśli odrzucał jej sposób bycia, poglądy oraz osobowość. Czego jak czego, ale komplementu nigdy nie oczekiwała od Scrimgeoura.

\- Dziękuję za ciepłe słowa sir – odparła powoli, patrząc na Moody'ego – Ron, wiem co wszyscy o nim myślą, ale ja poznałam go w walce i był dobry. Nie wybitny, ale ocalił mi skórę w paru potyczkach, nie mogłam go zostawić – wyjaśniła – poza tym wszyscy wierzyliśmy, że to jednorazowe wygłupy. Każdy z nas, no w każdym razie większość, kiedyś zrobiła coś głupiego po pijaku, nie chciałam patrzeć jak chłopak sobie łamie szanse na karierę.

\- One jest bardzo młoda – wtrącił Moody – szkoliłem ją w Akademii Aurorów i mogę zaświadczyć za oddanie i zaangażowanie. To młoda kobieta i matka małego dziecka, która po prostu chciała spłacić coś, co uważała za dług honorowy wobec kogoś, kto pomógł w bitwie – tłumaczył.

\- Niehonorowo jest żądać czegoś podobnego Alastorze i doskonale o tym wiesz! – zauważył Scrimgeour wyraźnie niezadowolony.

\- Niehonorowo, ale chyba nie mamy wątpliwości co do bystrości Weasleya. Czy chcemy ukarać młodą, ciężko pracującą Auror za pragnienie wsparcia osoby, która jej pomogła?

\- Kobieta, zwłaszcza matka powinna mieć lepsze wyczucie a młody wiek nie ma tu nic do rzeczy, znam młodsze, znacznie bardziej rozsądne kobiety – syknął Minister po czym się opanował – ale oczywiście ta linia obrony ma sens. Niemniej jednak podobne zachowanie oznacza wpis do akt, by pani Lupin na drugi raz _przemyślała_ komu pomaga. I _komu_ oddaje przysługi.

\- Dziękuję sire – wybąkała zdumiona.

\- Nie ma potrzeby dziękować. Przejrzałem twe akta Nimfadoro Lupin i twej służbie nie można niczego zarzucić. Uznaję czym są błędy i potknięcia i na pewno nie podoba mi się oddanie na żer medialny dobrego Aurora z powody złego zrozumienia niektórych idei. Raz jeden możemy okazać wyrozumiałość, ale tylko raz.

Tonks raz jeszcze podziękowała, po czym wyszła. Próbowała okazać wdzięczność Scrimgeourowi za nieoczekiwany gest i przekonanie Higgsa o wadze długów honorowych dla Aurorów, on jednak kazał jej wyjść, najwyraźniej zniesmaczony i przerażony jej reakcją. Cofnął się na krześle jakby przerażony, że zechce go objąć w euforii.

\- Shacklebolt – powiedział Higgs kiedy Moody oraz Tonks wyszli – może i ciebie ratował ten rudzielec? Chyba nie – zakpił – cóż, masz szczęście że nie mamy nikogo innego na twoje stanowisko. Niemniej jednak wykazałeś swój brak wyczucia, coś co możemy wybaczyć pani Lupin, ale nie Szefowi Biura. Wyślemy dokładną kontrolę ty zaś będziesz składał regularne raporty i przyjmiesz wyznaczoną przez nas osobę jako zastępcę.

Xxxxx

Wrzesień nachodził wielkimi krokami. Elaine, jak każda panna młoda, odczuwała strach przed ślubem. Nie należała do kobiet lekko znoszących ciążę, ale na szczęście mogła sobie pozwolić na spędzenia czasu w domu. Nie przybrała na wadze jakoś drastycznie, ale i tak jak każda kobieta narzekała, chociaż jej ukochany bardzo intensywnie pracował nad wybiciem jej z głowy kompleksów. Początkowo przerażona myślą o uściskach w swoim stanie, nie opiera się specjalnie długo. I naprawdę była mu wdzięczna na wspólne wizyty w Mungu.

Do ślubu wybrała biało-czarną suknię o klasycznym kroju. Długie, czarne rękawy zakończone były białymi zdobieniami w ciemne wzory. Szeroki dekolt ładnie wyglądał przy nieco powiększonych piersiach i odwracał uwagę od tych części ciała, które nie podobały się Elaine. Wysoki kołnierz wydłużał sylwetkę i dodawał powagi. Zestawienie kolorów optycznie wyszczuplało zaś krój tuszował lekko zaokrąglony brzuch. Oczywiście jej stan wywołał masę plotek, ale przecież ludzie kochali gadać o innych. Kiedy jednak dumny jak paw ojciec wychodził z nią z domu w ostatni dzień, w którym używała nazwiska Cattermole, nie myślała o dziennikarzach czy ludziach ferujących wyroki. Liczył się tylko on.

Mieli naprawdę piękną pogodę na swój ślub. Minęły już okresy upałów, a gorące lato odeszło do przeszłości, za co Elaine dziękowała losowi. Mogła w pełni smakować cudowne chwile. Na kilka dni przed wielkim dniem zamieszkała na nowo w domu rodziców, ku niezadowoleniu swego narzeczonego, ale także swojemu. Dziwnie się czuła na nowo śpiąc sama w pokoju, na dość wąskim łóżku. Przyjemnie było wrócić do czasów młodości a może i dzieciństwa, lecz dorosłość miała wiele zasad. Nie wyobrażała sobie by mogli mieć kiedykolwiek oddzielne sypialnie, co stanowiło dość często spotykane rozwiązanie.

Rodzice nie szczędzili kosztów na suknię ślubną. Miało być idealnie i pięknie. Babka skakała z radości i pożyczyła Elaine swoją najlepszą biżuterię. Młoda kobieta miała oczywiście swoje własne ozdoby, ale na ten niezwykle ważną okazję postanowiła pożyczyć cudeńka. Nie mogła spać z wrażenia w noc przed wielkim dniem, nawet jeśli praktycznie żyła już od początku roku jako jego żona i była nazywana panią Scrimgeour. Dolegliwości ciążowe nieco ustąpiły, ale i tak matka, babka oraz Lavender zabrały dla niej zestaw niezbędnych eliksirów.

Dumny ojciec prowadził swą córkę w kierunku narzeczonego. Podobnie jak Elaine wybrał szaty w kolorze bieli i czerni, elegancką, czarną szatę z subtelnymi, białymi zdobieniami. Ludzie uważnie obserwowali strój każdego z uczestników i Gajusz Cattermole nie zamierzał przynieść nikomu wstydu. Wybrał klasyczny zestaw, co pasowało do równie tradycyjnej i poważnej sukni Elaine. Lavender założyła na tę okazję krótką, jasnoniebieską szatę za kolana. Jako młoda matka, rozwiedziona w atmosferze skandalu nie miała zbyt wiele okazji do wyjść, teraz miała jedną z nielicznych.

Elaine z drżącym serce podpisała ślubne papiery. Z zapartym tchem patrzyła jak jej panieńskie nazwisko zmienia się w nazwisko męża. Zamrugała kilka razy, nim w końcu do niej dotarło, że jest panią Scrimgeour.

Ze względu na widoczną ciążę panny młodej, uroczystości skrócono. Goście oczywiście wypili toast i złożyli gratulacje, ale ku swojemu zadowoleniu, Elaine wyszła dość wcześniej. Rzecz jasna pozowali do zdjęć i udzielili wywiadu do gazet, ale poza tym mogli po prostu odpocząć.

Lavender po raz kolejny spotkała Cormacka, żartując, że ostatnio regularnie wpadają na siebie na przyjęciach. Chłopak wywarł na niej naprawdę ogromne wrażenie i dzięki niemu przypomniała sobie jak to jest na nowo być atrakcyjną i wartą uwagi kobietą. Być może flirtowali, ale w niewinny sposób. Nie dopuściłaby do niczego niewłaściwego, nie jeśli dopiero co zakończyła koszmar nieudanego małżeństwa. Cormac jednak w niczym nie przypominał, nie liczą pasji sportowej ale to akurat nic niezwykłego, a Lavender, w przeciwieństwie do Elaine lubiła sport więc nie wywracała oczami na każde wspomnienie o nim.

\- Wspaniałe spotkanie Lavender, mam nadzieję że u ciebie lepiej!

\- Dziękuję Cormac, tak, u mnie dobrze. Wiesz za wiele się nie dzieje bo zajmuje się dzieckiem, ale dzisiaj, z okazji ślubu Elaine załatwiliśmy dla Rose opiekę. Nie chcę jej zostawiać samej na długo bo jest maleńka.. ale mama mówi bym wychodziła czasem z domu.

\- Ma rację - skinął głową – a może przekonam cię byś została jeszcze trochę, nie za długo rzecz jasna ale trochę.

Lavender nie protestowała i spędziła naprawdę miło czas. Bez awantur i bez strachu przed nadchodzącą awanturą co zawsze towarzyszyło jej podczas rozmów i wyjść z Ronem. Mogła się śmiać i żartować, na nowo, pomimo rozwodu tak źle widzianego a magicznej Anglii. Kątem oka widziała charakterystyczną postać Alastora Moody'ego w towarzystwie eleganckiej i statecznej Hestii Jones. Hermiona przyszła z Lucjuszem, promieniująca jak zwykle kiedy przebywała w jego obecności. Innych gości, poza swoja rodziną, nie znała. Doris i Mafalda, koleżanki z pracy Elaine, szybko poczęły rozmawiać z innymi ludźmi z Ministerstwa, niespecjalnie zajmując się kuzynka swej przyjaciółki. Lavender nie protestowała, nie kiedy miała obok siebie Cormacka.

Uroczystość ślubna Ministra była przedostatnią w „roku ślubów". Jeszcze tylko Harry Pottter nie zdążył powiedzieć „tak" swej wybrance, by gazety mogły wszystko podsumować. Zaplanowane za Boże Narodzenie uroczystości już przyciągały uwagę, tak ze względu na osoby Harrego jak i Ginny. Rudowłosa panna potrafiła zadbać by nie zniknąć, w tłumie, niekoniecznie w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Elaine przysięgła nie zapraszać jej na żadne ministerialne uroczystości, odkąd usłyszała określenie „wytapetowana pirania" pod swoim adresem.

\- Nie ma mowy by miała potem przyjść! Jeśli ma maniery godne swego durnego brata, skończy jak on – zapowiedziała podczas wieczoru panieńskiego, grzecznego i spokojnego ze względu na stan Elaine – poza tym Hermiona ma do niej żal, a każdy uzna, że lepiej nie zaprosić Weasleyetki niż pani Malfoy.

\- Czy każdy oznacza Ministra? - zapytała Doris.

\- Każdy to każdy, ale oczywiście Rufus _jest_ najważniejszy – zapewniała.

Mimo to nie była pewna czy na pewno przyjmie jej argumenty. Oczywiście nie w dzień swojego ślubu, najwspanialszy moment dotychczasowego życia. Do tej pory, za najlepszy uważała moment kiedy wyraził chęć ślubu z nią. Teraz wszystko przybierało coraz to bardziej realne kształty.

Zaprzyjaźnione kobiety postanowiły zrobić jej prezent w postaci bielizny na tę wyjątkową noc. Elaine aż zatkało, kiedy zobaczyła co też wyszperały. Elegancki, a jednocześnie delikatnie prześwitujący materiał doskonale do niej pasował. Nie mogła w swoim stanie nosić gorsetów, ale przedsiębiorcze dziewczyny znalazły dla niej zwiewną koszulkę, która bez problemu zmieściła się pod suknią. Doris przyniosła dziwnie wyglądający kawałek materiału, który nazywała podwiązką.

\- Pamiętaj, aby sprzyjało wam szczęście to pan młody winien zdjąć podwiązkę zębami – tłumaczyła kobieta.

\- Zębami? – zapytała Elaine, wyobrażając sobie różne, bynajmniej nie niewinne rzeczy.

\- Tak, zębami nie rób takiej miny, no w każdym razie bez użycia magii.

\- Ale czy to przyzwoite?

\- Co za pytanie! Nie ma rzeczy nieprzyzwoitych, jeśli obie strony czerpią z tego radość, no przecież widzę wyraźnie, że wiesz skąd się biorą dzieci – kpiła Doris - nie musisz być zawsze poważna!

\- Nie jestem, ale.. to.. no jestem w ciąży – wybąkała blondynka.

\- O Merlinie i co z tego? Teraz wolno ci mieć zachcianki, chyba nie zamierzasz iść spać w noc poślubną?

Nie zamierzała, a nawet jakby próbowała obok był ktoś nie myślący bynajmniej o śnie. Miał wiele pomysłów, a żaden z nich nie miał nic wspólnego z niewinnością. Pomysł zdejmowania podwiązki zębami szalenie mu się spodobał, tak bardzo że próbował podobnej techniki z innymi częściami jej bielizny. Trochę czasu im to zajęło, ale ostatecznie pozbawił ją wszelkich zbędnych elementów bez użycia magii. W końcu zasnęli, niemniej jednak zajęło im to trochę czasu.

Gazety oczywiście wiele pisały o ślubie Ministra, gościach i całej reszcie. W tym całym zamieszaniu nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Lavender, która poczęła regularnie spotykać Cormacka i najwyraźniej nie zamierzali ograniczać swej znajomości do kurtuazyjnych spotkań.

Po wstępnych analizach, Ron został uznany za faktycznie uzależnionego od alkoholu i umieszczony na zamkniętym oddziale świętego Munga. Biorąc pod uwagę alternatywę, mógł uważać się za szczęśliwca. Lepiej trafić w ręce uzdrowicieli niż dementorów. Nikt nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Państwo Weasley oraz Ginny zgrzytali zębami, ale jeszcze nic nie zrobili. Ból upokorzenia był za świeży i dla własnego dobra winni byli trzymać język za zębami.

Xxxxx

Elaine udała się z mężem w krótką podróż poślubną, do zacisznej posiadłości w Toskanii. Początkowo planowali wykupić rejs, podobnie jak Pansy o Hermiona, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowali. Naprawdę marzyli pobyć tylko we dwoje bez jakichkolwiek świadków, czy innych ludzi. Potrzebowali zacisza, luksusu dla osób w ich pozycją. Już jako narzeczona, Elaine regularnie chadzała na różne bankiety i rauty, ale wiedziała, że dopiero teraz zacznie się prawdziwe życie i wyzwania. Babka ją przygotowała do tej roli najlepiej jak umiała, ucząc możliwie najwięcej o zwyczajach i tradycjach. Jako żona Ministra Magii reprezentowała przede wszystkim niego, a potem siebie. Hermiona, nowa pani Malfoy powoli zaczynała rozumieć ciężar małżonki głowy wpływowego roku, ale jako Gryfonka nie uciekała przez wyzwaniem. Będą we dwie, a to ogromny plus.

Wyszły za mąż za mężczyzn, których kochały z całego serca i o pozycję których musiały dbać. A to wcale nie proste, zaś na bankietach niestety nie można nikogo uderzyć, nawet jak ręka świerzbi. Ale to już inna historia. Na razie Hermiona wciąż przeżywała swój przedłużony miesiąc miodowy. Z przyjemnością poszła na przyjęcie ślubne do Elaine. Tam nie musiała odgrywać roli idealnej gospodyni i nie musiała słuchać złośliwych szeptów. Nie, nikt oczywiście niczego nie powiedział wprost. Pewnych rzeczy nie mówiło się prosto w twarz żonie Lucjusza Malfoya. Ale najlepsza partia w magicznej Brytanii budziła niemałe zainteresowanie. Małżeństwo z czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia wywołało irytację niektórych. Słowo "szlama" padało raz po raz w kuluarach.

Wiedziała, że jest obserwowana i każdy krok oceniany. Kiedyś musiała walczyć z pomocą zaklęć, teraz na suknie i kroki. Tamte poprzednie wydawały się prostsze, bowiem starczyło potraktować kogoś klątwą. Niestety na złośliwe języki nie było rady, zaś wiele kobiet z towarzystwa tylko czekało na potknięcia.

-Ona się do niczego nie nadaje, ciekawe jak sobie da radę na najważniejszych przyjęciach. Słyszałyście, że chciała wyzwalać skrzaty domowe?

\- Za to właśnie wyleciała z pracy u Ministra, miał jej dość. Siostrzenica mi mówiła, że był nieźle wściekły kiedy kończyła pracę!

Te same kobiety posyłały przesłodzone uśmiechy ilekroć przechodziła obok, a ona co gorsza niewiele mogła zrobić. Lucjusz zgrzytał zębami ilekroć na nie narzekała i dawał do zrozumienia, że przesadza w swoich reakcjach. " _Narcyza kochała i umiała urządzać przyjęcia, to twój obowiązek. Nasza społeczne pozycja zobowiązuje_ " - powtarzał, a ona wiedziała, że nie znajdzie u niego zrozumienia swoich wątpliwości. Elaine także sprawiała wrażenie zmęczonej słuchaniem o tym jak ma dość bankietów.

* * *

[1] Mój wymysł

[2] przypadkowe czarowanie to tak „niewłaściwe użycie czarów" jak i „przypadkowe"

[3] postać kanoniczna


	29. Zapowiedź problemów i przyjęcia

Przepraszam za długą przerwę, obiecuję nie porzucać was na aż tak długo. Mam jeszcze napisanych parę rozdziałów, w których dowiemy się nieco więcej o nowej sytuacji politycznej i ... nowych łobuzach.

 **Shadow213:** Lubię dodawać postaciom głębi, w życiu bowiem rzadko mamy sytuacje czarno-białe. Ale rozumiem Twoją ocenę i zaczynam z czasem też surowiej oceniać Hermioną.

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Lucjusz faktycznie nie powinien porównywać żon, ale cóż on kochał Narcyzę więc na pewno niełatwo o niej zapomni. Poza tym jednak był wychowany w jakiej a nie innej tradycji, moim zdaniem z tyłu głowy mógł widzieć niską pozycję społeczną Hermiony.

No, ja opisałam Rufusa jako mój ideał męża, szkoda, że spotykam takich jedynie w literaturze. Nie wiadomo rzecz jasna na razie ile weźmie na klatę, ale chociaż się stara. Ron zaś uciekał.

 **Toraach:** Nie będę ukrywać, że w trakcie pisania Elaine stała mi się bliższa niż Hermiona. Ale rzecz jasna młoda pani Malfoy będzie się pojawiać regularnie.

 **Ostrzeżenia** : cukier i polityczna niepoprawność.

* * *

Elaine potrzebowała sporo czasu, by zacząć myśleć o sobie, jako o pani Scrimgeour. Kochała swego męża i o tym marzyła od lat. Mimo to wciąż jakby nie dowierzała swemu szczęściu. W trakcie podróży poślubnej, co rano oglądała ślubną obrączkę. W myślach smakowała moment, kiedy przysięgli sobie na swoje życie i magię wierność, miłość i oddanie, a po sekundzie podpisali ślubne papiery. Nie sądziłaby kiedykolwiek mogła zapomnieć owo uczucie, czy też błękitne, wrześniowe niebo. Patrzyła na obrączkę i swój staromodny pierścionek zaręczynowy. Elaine Scrimgeour uważała się za najszczęśliwszą kobietę na świecie, nie, dlatego, a raczej, pomimo, że poślubiła mężczyzną piastującego stanowisko Ministra Magii. Wszelkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wróżyły mu długie rządy, a ona zamierzała zrobić, co w swej mocy by mu w tym pomóc, wspierać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

Pokochała Toskanię, odkąd tutaj przybyli niedługo po ślubie. Mieli dwa tygodnie by nacieszyć się sobą, za co była gotowa dziękować losowi na kolanach. Całe czternaście dni mogła go mieć tylko dla siebie, bez konieczności dzielenia się z kimkolwiek. Percy i Draco na pewno zdołają przez dwa tygodnie wszystkim pokierować, zaś ona zadba o wypoczynek męża. Biedak bardzo dużo pracuje, nie chcąc nawet słyszeć o wolnym.

Zwykle on wstawał pierwszy i pocałunkami (i o słodki Merlinie nie tylko) budził ją ze snu. Odkąd jednak zaszła w ciążę budziła się wcześniej i mogła patrzeć na niego jak śpi. Z ciemnymi, rudawym włosami rozrzuconymi po poduszce oraz anielskim spokojem na twarzy wyglądał wspaniale. Miała szczerą ochotę go schrupać, co zwykle bezczelnie czyniła. Przytulała się do niego i delikatnie całowała, próbując nie obudzić, na ogół bezskutecznie. Oglądała obrączkę na jego palcu i patrzyła na swoją. Naprawdę są ze sobą przed światem, ludźmi i magią.

\- Nie masz nigdy dość kobieto? – mruknął z udawaną złością – niektórzy tutaj usiłują spać.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię budzić.

\- Chciałaś i _nie jest_ ci przykro, chodź tutaj muszę ci znaleźć jakieś zajęcie.

Znajdował, bynajmniej nie przyzwoite. Delikatnie zaokrąglony brzuszek bynajmniej go nie zniechęcał, bowiem najwyraźniej postanowił sprawić by nie mogła wstać z łóżka. Nie protestowała, nie miała siły. Chęci także nie wykazywała.

Kiedy późnym porankiem zdołali wyjść z sypialni i ubrać się, w jako tako przyzwoite szaty, spacerowali po okolicy. Włoski Minister udostępnił im letnią posiadłość, wykazując pełne zrozumienie dla spędzenia dni z dala od ludzkich spojrzeń. „ _Jakbym poślubił taką czarownicę, nie wychodziłbym z sypialni_ " – zakomunikował widząc Elaine. Oni owszem nie siedzieli w jednym miejscu, ale nie czuli specjalnej potrzeby, aby wychodzić poza teren rezydencji.

Ogromny, renesansowy ogród dostarczał niemałych wrażeń. Podczas pierwszego spaceru, Elaine z trudem opanowała okrzyk zachwytu na widok skomplikowanych kwietnych wzorów na trawniku. Uwielbiała siadać w cieniu jednej z licznych fontann i wodospadów, szczególnie, kiedy mogła się w niego wtulić i po prostu wsłuchiwać w jego oddech. Czasem spacerowała boso po aksamitnej trawie, coś, o czym nawet by nie pomyślała w Anglii.

To pod wpływem opowieści Hermiony nie chciała wypłynąć w rejs statkiem. Lucjusz wykupił taki dla siebie i swej młodej żony, ale państwo Malfoy praktycznie nie wychodzili ze swej luksusowej kajuty. Nie czuli potrzeby zwiedzania dalekich miast, woląc odkrywać smak czekolady na swoich nagich ciałach. Nawet wrodzona ciekawość Hermiony przegrała z pomysłami Lucjusza. Nie narzekali na nudę, oj nie, zwłaszcza odkąd starszy z Malfoyów zaczął kartkować Kamasutrę uznając, że jednak niektóre Mugolskie książki bywają wspaniałe. Nijak im nie przeszkadzał ból w kościach i inne dolegliwości, wszak, czego się nie robi dla przyjemności? Rita Skeeter zapowiedziała uroczyście nadejście „roku urodzin", skoro prawie zakończyli „rok ślubów" a biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie niektórych panów należało oczekiwać niejednego.

Po powrocie do Anglii, w znacznie mniej ładny wrzesień, na Elaine czekał stos zaproszeń, które musiała jakoś posortować i wybrać te najważniejsze. Z powodu ciąży musiała na siebie uważać, ale poza tym nie mogła być w dwu miejscach jednocześnie, nawet, jako czarownica. Może by nawet chciała, cóż nic nie mogła zrobić.

Szybko przygotowała ładną formułkę na odmowę przyjścia, należało mimo wszystko rozmawiać z ludźmi uprzejmie i spokojnie, nie zaś ignorować. Nie była Ginny Weasley czy inną wredną osobą, która nie uważała zasad właściwego zachowania za właściwe. Ona zamierzała podtrzymywać pewne standardy.

Przed ślubem Dawlish i inni urządzili dla niej pożegnalne przyjęcie. Dawny szef przyniósł ciasteczka osobiście pieczone przez jego żonę, Doris i Mafalda także coś przygotowały. Elaine czuła dziwnie drapanie w gardle, kiedy żegnali ją z wyraźnym smutkiem. To jednak coś wspaniałego, kiedy czuje się podziw i sympatię innych. Obiecała rzecz jasna ich odwiedzać i zabierać, co jakiś czas na lunche, ale teraz już musiała dbać o swój czas. Zerknęła na zaproszenie od pani Greengrass i napisała odpowiedź twierdzącą. Nie można ignorować równie ważnych ludzi. Poza tym poznała Dafne oraz Astorię i wydawały się bardzo dobrze wychowanymi i uprzejmymi damami. Powinna spotkać ich matkę, a także zadbać by Hermiona przyszła na spotkanie. Zamieszanie, jakie wywołała pomysłami na wyzwalanie skrzatów czy wilkołaków, podpowiedziały Elaine pewien pomysł.

Xxxxxxxx

Ginny kochała latanie. Razem z braćmi latała po upadłego na miotle w każdy wolny wieczór lata. Wokół Nory mieli dość wolnej przestrzeni, aby móc spokojnie spędzać chwile w powietrzu. Potem dołączyć do nich Harry i rozgrywali prawdziwe mecze, obserwowane przez nieco zniesmaczoną Hermionę oraz Percy'ego. Percy, jako jedyny z Weasleyów nie przepadał za sportem, woląc książki na wolną chwilę. Wtedy oczywiście nikt nie wiedział na jak podłego zdrajcę wyrośnie.

Nic dziwnego, że po zakończeniu edukacji i wygranej Wojnie zgłosiła się do Harpii z Holyhead. Swoimi umiejętnościami zadała kłam plotkom, jakoby została przyjęta do drużyny tylko z powodu bycia narzeczoną Harrego Pottera. Dawała wycisk każdemu, kto opowiadał podobne bzdury, czy to na boisku, czy rzucając klątwą. Kto by chciał słuchać podobnych rzeczy o sobie? Rude włosy nie pomagały w zachowaniu spokoju, oj nie.

W powietrzu była wolna. Wolna od złośliwych słów o Ronie, od pretensji i złośliwych spojrzeń. Nienawidziła siedzieć sama w domu, a świeżo upieczony Auror, Harry całe dnie spędzał w pracy. Nie zamierzała ni gotować, nie sprzątać, zresztą Stworek i tak by jej na to nie pozwolił. Nie cierpiała dziwacznego skrzata domowego, zwłaszcza, że wyraźnie uwielbiał „pannę Hermionę", nie zaś nią, prawowitą towarzyszkę Pottera. Harry uważał, że przesadza i robi z igły widły. Nie tego oczekiwał po powrocie z Ministerstwa i dawał jej to odczuć.

Pewnie dlatego często trenowała na prowizorycznym boisku na tyłach domu. Dość spory, otoczony wysokim murem ogród posiadłości na Grimmauld Place zapewniał wiele radości miłośnikom latania. Harry i Ginny potrafili ścigać się godzinami, na nowo ciesząc doskonałą zabawą. Jak potem oboje twierdzili, właśnie na miotle spędzili najlepsze chwile swego wspólnego pożycia. Nie myśleli wówczas o Ronie, Hermionie, Kingsleyu i innych ludziach zaangażowanych w niedawną awanturę. Powinni iść dalej, a przynajmniej spróbować.

Nie zauważyli, kiedy poczęli uciekać od siebie w pracę. Zaplanowali uroczystości na Boże Narodzenie, a Molly Weasley już na początku października zaczęła przeżywać przedślubny stres. Marzyła o wspaniałym weselu dla swej jedynej córki, coś, czego nie mogli dać Ronowi (a co ten bardzo przeżywał) z powodu piekielnego pośpiechu. Dla Ginny mogła zaplanować wszystko, mając dość czasu na przygotowania. Niemały problem stanowiło skompletowanie listy gości. Po ministerialnym balu z okazji Samhain zrobiło się tylko gorzej, bo nieszczęścia chadzały stadami.

Harry ciężko pracował w Biurze Aurorów. Nienawidził sławy od jedenastego roku życia, a teraz, jako dorosły wiedział, że nie ucieknie. Pogromca Voldemorta nie mógł liczyć na anonimowość, chociaż marzył, aby pobyć czasem zwykłym młodzieńcem. Raz po raz pragnął wykazać swoje zaangażowanie i umiejętności, dojść do czegoś dzięki pracy a nie sławie. Ron go w ogóle nie rozumiał, Ginny częściowo a Hermiona idealnie.

\- Potter, jak zwykle punktualnie jestem pod wrażeniem – w głosie Cormacka słychać było przyjazne nuty.

\- McLaggen też nie zasypiasz – odparł Harry – co mamy na dzisiaj?

\- Shacklebolt zapowiedział odprawę, kawy?

\- Jasne stary, dzięki! Gdzieś ty się tak nauczył parzyć kawę?

\- Spotkania rodzinne i w gronie znajomych.

Harry tylko skinął głową. Dość często pracował razem z młodym McLaggenem, zaś ku swemu zdumieniu szybko znaleźli wspólny język. W szkole nie przepadali za sobą, lecz wówczas tak mało rozumiał i dostrzegał! Wszyscy w Akademii Aurorów wiedzieli, że Minister Scrimgeour osobiście zapewnił Cormackowi miejsce na szkoleniu, jednak chłopak bardzo starał się pokazać swoje umiejętności. A nie było mu lekko.

Kingsley, Szef Biura Aurorów, utrudniał mu życie na wiele sposobów. Okazywał niechęć od samego początku, jakby chcąc sprowokować, udowodnić, że młody McLaggen nie ma zdolności a jedynie znajomości. Cormac jednak zaciskał zęby i ukończył szkolenie, obecnie będąc partnerem Pottera. Jeśli kiedyś naiwnie wierzyli w nadejście spokojnych czasów, kiedy to rola Aurorów ograniczona zostanie to ochraniania ważnych urzędników, albo okazjonalnych wypadów w podejrzane dzielnice, szybko wyrośli ze złudzeń. Wojna zakończyła się ponad dwa lata temu, ale czarnoksiężnicy nie wyparowali, ni nie uciekli za granicę.

Shacklebolt przeżywał ciężkie chwile. Od czasu zakończenia sprawy rozwodowej Rona w lecie, Bertie Higgs regularnie wysyłał do niego kontrole, a nawet umieścił na stałe jednego ze swoich ludzi. Rzekomo i podobno, aby „ _wyeliminować ryzyko nieprawidłowości_ ". Kingsley zaś wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej grają na czas, szukają kogoś na jego miejsce. Zaciskał, więc zęby, usiłując nie stracić nad sobą panowania w obecności nasłanego urzędnika. Zaszli za daleko i za wiele wysiłku włożyli we wszystko. Pewnie, dlatego ofiarą jego frustracji padał nieraz Cormac McLaggen, który nie dość, że nie cierpiał i gardził Weasleyami, to jeszcze był bratankiem Przewodniczącego Wizengamotu. Ilość złej krwi między różnymi osobami groziła wybuchem, nie było już możliwe odgadnąć, kto i dlaczego zaczął.

\- Sprawdźcie to – nakazał zmęczony Kingsley, podając młodym Aurorom adres meliny na Nokturnie – być może to tylko zwykłe pijackie burdy, ale wolę nie ryzykować.

\- Co się stało? – zapytał Harry.

\- Głośne awantury i wrzaski, dość paskudne klątwy i pogróżki. Kolejne pijane dupki, marzące by zostać następcami śmierciożerców. Na Merlina, ledwie zakończyliśmy Wojnę z Voldemortem a mniej lub bardziej groźni ludzie chcą go zastąpić. To wszystko przez uprzedzenia i tych, co cementują obecny system – Kingsley spojrzał ponuro na Cormacka.

\- Dla pijaków _każdy_ powód do wywołania burdy jest dobry – wzruszył ramionami McLaggen nie dając się sprowokować – nie ma co szukać drugiego dna. Zresztą – kontynuował złośliwie – to syn rzecznika praw Mugoli, zasłynął rzucaniem _Accio_ na sukienki Mugolek. Czy musimy wiedzieć coś jeszcze? – zapytał niewinnie Cormac.

Kingsley zignorował zaczepkę. Trzaśnięcie denerwującego pociotka dałoby tylko argument do ręki jego przeciwnikom. " _Szef Biura Aurorów bije młodego, ambitnego rekruta_ "- Skeeter by na pewno nie dała mu spokoju. Obdarzył blondyna morderczym spojrzeniem i nieco spokojnie zaczął rozmawiać z innymi nowymi rekrutami. Ten uosabiający ongi spokój i opanowanie mężczyzna zaczął przeżywać ciężki okres, odkąd tak jego pozycja w Ministerstwie jak i Zakonie Feniksa była zagrożona.

Podczas ostatniego posiedzenia, przegłosowano wyrzucenie z organizacji Ronalda Weasleya oraz głośno krytykowano Artura i Molly. Gazety, z artykułami Rity Skeeter na czele, z lubością opisywały feralny wypadek z latającym samochodem, kiedy to Ron i Harry w równie szalony sposób polecieli do Hogwartu. W złośliwy sposób wyliczono liczne wpadki Artura i złośliwie pisano o Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli gdzie pracował. Wyłuszczono używane książki, których musiały używać dzieci Weasleyów, ubrania z lumpeksów i złośliwie komentowano jak elegancka za młodu Molly Prewett[1], została zaniedbaną gospodynią domową noszącą wyciągnięte swetry. Gazety rozbudowały słowa Percivala Selwyna mówiące o kompleksach i marzeniach chłopaka z ubogiej rodziny. To wystarczyło, aby uderzyć w Weasleyów, zwłaszcza, kiedy ludzie chodzili podenerwowani całym zamieszaniem. Zakon Feniksa stracił w oczach opinii publicznej po wyskokach Rona, zaś ktoś musiał być winny, powstałemu zamieszaniu. Padło na Artura, którego już nie ochraniał Dumbledore. Czy dlatego właśnie Kingsley chodził coraz bardziej zdenerwowany?

Harry próbował łagodzić sytuację, ale oczywiście jak zwykle w podobnych sytuacjach, wiele nie wskórał. Jeszcze się nie nauczył pozostania w cieniu i z daleka, kiedy inni zaczynali sprzeczki. Miał jeszcze wiele przed sobą i sporo do nauki.

\- Użyj wielosokowego, albo zaklęć Potter – powiedział Cormac, kiedy wychodzili – inaczej każdy bandyta na Nokturnie nas rozpozna.

\- Założę kominiarkę, będę wyglądać jak jeden z nich – odparł Harry.

Oczywiście nie czekał ich miły spacer. Nie, nie zostali na szczęście rozpoznani, ale i tak ledwie wyszli z Pokątnej, zostali zaczepieni. Niechlujnie wyglądający czarodziej, Harry nie chciał wiedzieć, co się stało z jego twarzą, posępnie patrzył na dwóch młodzieńców. Rzecz jasna pamiętali o maskowaniu i przebraniu, nie byli tak głupi by iść w niebezpieczne regiony, piszą sobie na czole „Auror". Lecz byli tak czy siak obcy, a to dość by wzbudzić wrogość.

Nawet nie wiedzieli, kiedy zaczęła się walka, a jeszcze ciężej było stwierdzić, kiedy znikąd wyskoczyli towarzysze niechlujnego mężczyzny. Ubrani w pobrudzone, lepiej nie wiedzieć czym szaty, wyglądali na zorganizowaną grupę, którą łączyło coś więcej niż tylko okropny gust. Rzecz jasna obaj, pomimo młodego wieku, stoczyli niejedną walkę.

Klątwy leciały we wszystkich kierunkach. Dwaj młodzi Aurorzy stali do siebie plecami, ciskając, czym popadnie w grupkę wrogów. Po zakończeniu Wojny, nie mogli już używać najsilniejszych klątw, nie w świetle prawa, ale nawet, jeśli ktoś w samoobronie lub broniąc kogoś innego, sąd podchodził do sprawy dość łagodnie.

Otoczyła ich piątka przeciwników, na szczęście ani specjalnie bystrych, ani potężnych. Miewali owszem dość napięte relacje, ale w walce stanowili naprawdę dobry zespół. Nic nie mówili, wymieniali tylko porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, albo jeszcze mniej, by zacząć walczyć. Harry walczył różdżką, Czarną Różdżką, którą zdobył po pokonaniu Voldemorta. Początkowo zamierzał położyć groźne narzędzie na grobie jego twórcy, ale Hermiona wybiła mu to z głowy. „Zagrożenie nie zniknie od razu, lepiej byś ty Harry walczył, niż kto inny". Ciskał klątwę, za klątwą dawno zapomniawszy o dawnej niechęci do rzucania zaklęć ofensywnych. Widok ofiary złoczyńców zmusił go by dorósł. Nie obyło się jednak bez ran czy nieprzyjemnych pamiątek ze spotkania.

\- Śmieciarze zatriumfują – krzyczał jeden z napastników, czarodziej w średnim wieku z paskudną wysypką na twarzy.

Cormac i Harry wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Cokolwiek ów człowiek miał na myśli, nie mogło to oznaczać niczego dobrego. Instynkt im mówił, że zapewne nie wspominali o ludziach wyrzucających śmierci. Być może ów krzyk nic nie znaczył, ale nie dożyliby swego wieku, gdyby nie słuchali owego głosu. Wymienili spojrzenia i skrępowali mężczyzna. Powinien zeznawać w Ministerstwie, co też właściwie kombinował.

\- Jakaś kolejna grupa czubków? – jęknął Cormac, rzucając zaklęcie leczące na Harrego.

\- Ten to nie wygląda na normalnego – odparł drugi chłopak z niesmakiem wskazujący na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę – no i dlaczego na Merlina nazwali się śmieciarzami?

\- Zapytamy się w bezpiecznym miejscu – skinął głową Cormac – jak tylko wrócimy – śmieciarze, co to za nazwa?

\- W świecie Mugoli to ludzie zajmujący się utylizacją odpadów – wyjaśnił Harry – oby tylko oni nie uważali za swą misję oczyszczenia świata z … z … kogokolwiek nazywają śmieciami! Ale dlaczego użyli tej nazwy? Skąd to odwołanie do niemagicznego świata?

\- Może specjalnie tak zrobili – szepnął Cormac – w takim razie kto jest ich wrogiem?

\- Przesłuchajmy go, ale nie tutaj.

Z pewnym wysiłkiem dowlekli się na Pokątną. Klątwa, którą oberwał Harry paskudnie go zraniła, zaś szybkie zaklęcie leczące Cormacka pomogło, ale tylko w niewielkim zakresie. Potrzebował kogoś bardziej doświadczonego, na razie jednak zacisnął zęby i szli dalej. Nie tego oczekiwali po rutynowym patrolu, ale Potter już dawno zrozumiał, że przyciąga kłopoty jak kwiatowy pyłek pszczoły.

Xxxxxxxx

Comiesięczne, czwartkowe herbatki u pani Greengrass stanowiły ważne wydarzenie towarzyskie. Wszystkie kobiety, pragnące coś znaczyć i być rozpoznawalne pragnęły dostać zaproszenie. Brak takowego oznaczał nieomal banicję w pewnych kręgach. Pewnie, dlatego gości dobierano bardzo starannie. Elaine, jako nowa żona Ministra Magii dostała elegancką kopertę, doskonale rozumiejąc znaczenie owego gestu. Babka Galatea opowiadała bardzo dużo na temat owych przyjęć i spotkań, marząc skrycie by pewnego dnia móc także przebywać w dostojnym gronie.

Pozycja społeczna męża otwierała przed Elaine niejedne drzwi. Wiedziała jednak, że nie będą one otwarte na zawsze, dostała szansę, ale nie może tego zepsuć. Dlatego prawie cały dzień, okropnie zdenerwowana wybierała strój na wielkie wyjście.

Chociaż miała pełną szafę ubrań, oczywiście dochodziła w takich sytuacjach do wniosku, że nie ma kompletnie, co na siebie włożyć. Na ogromne, małżeńskie łoże wyrzuciła sporą część posiadanych strojów. Rufus, jak na mężczyznę przystało, kpił z jej dylematów u ilości strojów. Ale tylko czasem, pomny słów Bertiego, by nigdy, ale to nigdy nie żartować z ciężarnej.

\- Zawsze się z nią zgadzaj i nie kłóć się – radził.

\- Mówisz jakbym miał spotkać dziką bestię!

\- Pamiętasz jak Domicela rzucała we mnie talerzami?

\- Elaine jest spokojna, najwyżej płacze, ale znam na to lekarstwo.

\- W to nie wątpię, na pewno aplikujesz jej kolejne dawki regularnie. To widać po tym jak przychodzisz zrelaksowany i odprężony.

Elaine na szczęście nie słyszała podobnych rozmów. Dopiero, co, z trudem nawykła do wizyt męża razem z nią w Mungu. Uzdrowicielki uznały gesty Ministra za słodkie, zwłaszcza jak szli razem korytarzem a on ją podtrzymywał. Albo jak siedzieli już podczas rozmowy, a on dotykał lekko zaokrąglonego brzucha. Potrzebowała sporo czasu by przyznać przy nim, na jakie cierpi dolegliwości. Na to się zdobyła. Ale nie zamierzała go katować pytaniami o najlepszą suknię na wyjście.

Po długich, frustrujących minutach, wybrała ciemnogranatową szatę, sięgającą lekko za kolana. W tej długości czuła się najpewniej. Z jednej strony mogła wyglądać przyzwoicie dostojnie, a jednocześnie zaprezentować swoje wciąż szczupłe i zgrabne nogi. Delikatnie dopasowany krój podkreślał atuty kobiecej sylwetki a jednocześnie delikatnie opinał zaokrąglony brzuch. Elaine nie lubiła obcisłych ubrań, które często nosiła Ginny Weasley, zaś w ciąży uważała podobne stroje za wyjątkowo niepasujące.

Szata, którą wybrała była prosta i bez ozdób, poza kwiatowym wzorem wyszywanym z drobnych, ciemnych perełek. Właśnie z powodu owego ornamentu wybrała ową suknię. Nie musiała zastanawiać się, jaki dobrać naszyjnik i nie ryzykowała oskarżenia o nadmierną strojność. Wyglądała ascetycznie i elegancko jednocześnie, co chwaliła tak babka Galatea jak i ministerialna stylistka. Aby nieco ożywić całość, wybrała kolczyk dwoma sporymi, jasnymi perłami. Nałożyła na twarz typowy dla siebie makijaż oraz rozpuściła swe długie blond włosy. Zadowolona ruszyła w kierunku posiadłości rodziny Greengrass.

Na to samo spotkanie, dostały zaproszenie Hermiona oraz Pansy Malfoy. Dawne szkolne nieprzyjaciółki, były teraz teściową i synową, co budziło niemałe plotki. Przez długie mieszkanie ze swoimi mężczyznami tak w czasie narzeczeństwa, jak i wcześniej, obie znalazły drogę do porozumienia, mając ciepłe, nieomal przyjazne stosunki.

Hermiona, jako bohaterka wojenna dostawała wiele zaproszeń, a jak do tego została drugą żoną najbogatszego czarodzieja w magicznej Anglii, dostawała ogromne ilości listów. Pansy, dziewczyna ze znamienitego rodu żona dziedzica innego, także stanowiła mile widzianego gościa.

\- Zaproszenie od pani Greengrass to potwierdzenie pozycji towarzyskiej – mówiła Pansy – musimy wyglądać idealnie.

\- Wiem, Elaine mi to też powiedziała – skinęła głową Hermiona – muszę wypaść dobrze do Lucjusza, ale co zrobić? Nie znam zwyczajów rodów czystej krwi, nie była wychowana jak ty czy ona w świecie czarodziejów, co jak coś zrobię nie tak?

\- Dasz radę, nie przejmuj się. Poza tym tam na pewno będzie Elaine oraz Andromeda Lestrange! Masz pojęcie, co założyć? Nie mam nic odpowiedniego!

\- Pansy, ja się martwię, co zrobić z włosami!

\- Niech to masz rację, przecież fryzura musi być odpowiednia, o słodki Merlinie!

Draco i Lucjusz nie skomentowali paniki swoich żon. Młodszy Malfoy próbowałby może coś zrobić, ale doświadczony ojciec mu nie pozwolił zrobić czegoś równie nierozsądnego. Narcyza dała mu lekcję by nigdy, przenigdy nie wdawać się w dyskusję na temat strojów i nie przeszkadzać, kiedy przechodziła panikę przed przyjęciem. Hermiona nie była tak bardzo zainteresowana życiem towarzyskim co Narcyza, ale chciała być mu dobrą żoną i pomagać. A słuchała wykładów Elaine, Pansy oraz Andromedy, przez co wykazywała nieraz gorliwość neofity. Lucjusz jednak wolał by kombinowała jak przekonywać ludzi by go popierała, by prezentowała siebie oraz jego w najlepszy możliwy sposób niż próbowała wyzwalać skrzaty domowe.

Gdyby Pansy i Hermiona nie rozmawiały tyle o przyjęciu, opanowałyby szybciej swoją panikę. Niestety podobnie jak przed egzaminami, dwie zestresowane kobiety tylko się nawzajem nakręcały, dochodząc do wniosku, że są brzydkie, grube i nie mają co na siebie ubrać. Chyba tylko poczucie obowiązku nie pozwoliło im uciec z herbatki u pani Greengrass.

Rodzina Greengrass, podobnie jak wiele rodów czystej krwi, mieszkała we wspaniałej posiadłości. Siedziby zdobywano w różny sposób, ale to nie budziło niczyjego sprzeciwu. Kto potrafił zdobyć cenne łupy dla swej rodziny, zasługiwał na podziw.

Gospodyni oczekiwała gości w jasnym, sporym salonie. Miała zwykle dość krótką i stałą liczbę zaproszonych osób, jednak zawarcie małżeństw przez Lucjusza oraz Draco Malfoya i Ministra Magii zmusiły do pewnych modyfikacji. Poparcie czy ze strony najważniejszych polityków czy też najbogatszych czarodziei bywało nie do przecenienia.

Rufus Scrimgeour miał wszelkie szanse pełnić swój urząd bardzo długo. Dla ludzi był szefem rządu, który przeprowadził ich przez Wojnę. Pochodził z rodziny czystej krwi, nie tej z najbardziej znaczących, lecz ambitnej i rozpoznawanej w Ministerstwie i wśród Aurorów. Nie był w żaden sposób powiązany ze śmierciożercami, zaś nienaganny przebieg służby oraz popularność, jaką zdobył pracując jako łowca czarnoksiężników, uwiarygodniała wszelkie postulaty konserwatystów. Nikt mu nie zarzuciłby wspierania złej ideologii, skoro przez lata udowodnił swą wartość i oddanie komu trzeba. Wpływowi i zamożni arystokraci doceniali podobnego sojusznika, Elaine zaś zamierzała pokazać, że należy do dalej wspierać. Młoda, szanująca tradycje czarownica pasowała do tego otoczenia i swej roli. Pani Greengrass doskonale o tym wiedziała.

\- Witam nowego gościa w moich progach, Amfitryta Greengrass – przedstawiła się elegancka, dystyngowana dama w średnim wieku, godna imienia która nosiła.

\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie, Elaine Scrimgeour – odparła młodsza z kobiet.

\- To sama przyjemność, gościć równie stateczną damę – odparła gospodyni – nareszcie mamy reprezentacyjną żonę Ministra Magii, zapraszam.

Elaine podążyła za czarownicą. W lekko drapowanej szacie koloru nocnego nieba oraz włosami upiętymi na czubku głowy, Amfitryta Greengrass faktycznie mogła uchodzić za postać z starożytnych, greckich powieści. Nawiązujące do czasów antycznych imiona były dość popularne wśród czarodziei, nadanie jednego z nich dziecko świadczyło o przynależności do określonej grupy. Elaine nosiła imię po postaci z legend arturiańskich, a nawiązania do czasów Merlina, były równie dobrze widziane, co te związane z czasami antycznymi.

W salonie już czekały Bellatrix oraz Andromeda Lestrange, Domicela Higgs oraz kilka nieznanych Elaine kobiet. Wszystkie wymieniły uprzejmości i powitania, po czym wróciły do ulubionego zajęcia, czyli plotkowania oraz wymiany informacji.

\- Piękna sukienka – pochwaliła Elaine Andromeda – czy wybraliście już imię dla maluszka?

\- Wciąż myślimy, ale prawie doszliśmy do zgody – wyjaśniła – jak się ma Narcyza Druella? – zapytała uprzejmie.

\- Rabastan z nią został, już wiem, po kim mała ma pazurki – odparła Andromeda – jest prześliczna, nie mogę przestać na nią patrzyć. Ale chciałabym dać memu mężowi syna.

\- Jesteś wciąż młoda i zdrowa, wszystko przed tobą – zauważyła Elaine.

\- Oto prawdziwe słowa mądrości – Bella zaklaskała w dłonie – bierzcie się z Rabastanem do pracy, a my z Rudolfem chętnie wam pomożemy w opiece nad Cyzią. No, ale mów jak chcesz nazwać dzieci, Elaine.

\- Myślałam o imieniu Caelia dla córki a dla syna może Oktawiusz? Sama nie wiem, to przecież bardzo ważna decyzja.

\- Dobrze myślisz, Caelia i Oktawiusz to porządne, tradycyjne imiona, nie jakieś Brajany – wtrąciła Domicela – mieliśmy rok ślubów, teraz czeka nas rok urodzin. I tak być powinno, po tym wojennym bałaganie potrzebujemy by czarodzieje i czarownice z dobrych rodzin wzięli się do pracy i za odbudowę populacji!

Elaine z trudem powstrzymała parsknięcie. Nie miała rzecz jasna nic przeciw dzieciom, ale od razu coś podobnego? Ale cóż Domicela jest od lat żoną polityka, do zmienia człowieka i młoda kobieta miała wielką nadzieję nie popaść w podobną przesadę.

Niedługo potem przyszły Hermiona oraz Pansy Malfoy, a spotkanie zostało oficjalnie rozpoczęte. Zaproszone damy, oraz dwie córki Amfitryty, siedziały popijając herbatkę. Omawiały najważniejsze wydarzenia tak towarzyskie jak i polityczne. Nieomal zgodnie potępiły związek Harrego Pottera z Ginny Weasley, wskazując na jej okropne maniery oraz jeszcze gorsze zwyczaje rodziny.

\- Ona na każde przyjęcie zakłada mugolskie stroje – wtrąciła Elaine – to jawne prowokacja, wszak nie mówimy tutaj o kolacji w tej ich całej Norze, ale spotkaniu w Ministerstwie. Nie wyobrażam sobie bym mogła tak wystąpić przed ważnymi gośćmi czy to z kraju czy zza granicy. Jakie bym wystawiła świadectwo Rufusowi? Ale oczywiście to jedno a jej zachowanie, nazywa mnie wytapetowaną piranią.

\- Słyszałam, to skandal – wtrąciła Domicela a inne kobiety pokiwały głowami – nie powinnaś jej w ogóle wpuścić na żaden ministerialny bankiet. Wielu młodych ciężko pracuje by dostać zaproszenie, asystent mojego męża aż biedak zasypia nad biurkiem, ale czego ja oczekuję po siostrze tego pijaka Ronalda?

\- Niczego, Harry Potter zasługuje na kogoś znacznie lepszego – zawyrokowała Elaine – to dobry i uczynny chłopiec i wspaniały Auror, takich ludzi nam trzeba.

\- Zwłaszcza jak się pojawili ci szaleńcy, śmieciarze czy jak im tam- kontynuowała Amfitryta – słyszałyście te ich hasła? Chcą oczyszczać świat!

\- Ja mam ochotę oczyścić nasz kraj z nich - mruknęła Bellatrix – jak którego zobaczę, ubiję na miejscu.

\- I tal byś powinno – skinęła głową Domicela – nie ma, co się litować nad bandytami, ale ich ofiarami. Przesłałam wam panie moje plany dotyczące sierocińca dla ofiar Wojny.

Rozmawiały przez jakiś czas o ambitnym pomyśle pani Higgs. Dobroczynność stanowiła dość typowe zajęcie w ich kręgach. Ludzie pokroju Ginny krytykowali je za pozorowane działanie, będące nie autentyczną troską o innych a jedynie robieniem reklamy sobie i swoim mężom. Faktycznie w ten sposób dbały o tzw. Dobry wizerunek, ale jednocześnie mogły coś zmienić, zainspirować ludzi do działania. Ginny ograniczała swoje działania do krytyki, rzucanej w czasie przerw między treningami w drużynie Harpii.

Hermiona początkowo próbowała bronić dawnej przyjaciółki. Ich relacje uległy znacznemu ochłodzeniu od sprawy rozwodowej Lavender, niemniej jednak ciężko było wyrzucić i zignorować lata bliskich relacji. Wojna zmieniła ludzi, niektórych na znacznie gorsze, zaś Ginny należała do tego grona. Dyskretne kopnięcie ze strony Pansy, oraz mordercze spojrzenie Elaine, zmusiło ją by przestała mówić. Dokonała określonego wyboru wychodząc za Lucjusza. Nie mogła teraz zacząć wszystkiego zmieniać czy rujnować.

\- Lojalność to wspaniałe cecha, ale jednostronna bywa naiwnością – zawyrokowała Elaine – a jak jesteśmy przy lojalności i dobroczynności. Czy zauważyłyście drogie panie, że w Hogwarcie naucza się mugoloznastwa, lecz nie ma zajęć dla dzieci z rodzin Mugoli, czarodziei w pierwszym pokoleniu, wprowadzającym w nasz świat i zwyczaje? Hermiona Malfoy – wskazała na przyjaciółkę – stanowi dowód jak daleko mogą zajść i czego dokonać nowi przybysze. Ale nie wszyscy mają jej zapał do nauki, ni umiejętności. Potrzebują pomocy.

\- Co proponujesz? – zapytała Bellatrix.

\- Nie możemy wprost wprowadzić podobnego przedmiotu do Hogwartu, ja _nie mogę_ w każdym razie jako żona Ministra Magii, wiecie przecież wszystkie co też wyprawiała nasłana przez Knota Umbridge! Musimy zachować ostrożność, ale być może zaczniemy od czegoś w rodzaju zajęć może letnich? Sposobów zachęcania dzieci z rodzin czarodziei by zapraszali na wakacje rówieśników z zewnątrz. Ktoś kto jest czarodziejem nie ucieknie raczej do świata Mugoli.

\- Nasze córki kilka razy zaprosiły koleżanki – wtrąciła Domicela – i faktycznie sporo czasu mi zajęło nauczcie dziewcząt co i jak!

\- Sama byś gościła dzieci Mugoli u siebie? – zapytała Amfitryta, patrząc sceptycznie na Elaine.

\- Oczywiście, o ile tylko mój syn, lub córka o to prosił. Nie mam i nie miałam uprzedzeń, to jest obecnie źle widziane – odparła zapytana bez zmrużenia.

\- Ted był wspaniałym człowiekiem, ale nie zawsze wiedział co zrobić – Andromeda wyglądała na zamyśloną – nieznajomość zwyczajów może utrudnić życie, a i mnie zastanawiało dlaczego naucza się mugoloznastwa, ale nie zwyczajów naszego kraju. To ciekawy pomysł.

Elaine nie mogła na nic więcej liczyć. Nie oczekiwała entuzjazmu, ale zadowoliła się zainteresowaniem i brakiem odrzucenia. Pokazała w ten sposób swoją troskę oraz poszanowanie dla tradycji, czego od niej oczekiwano. A poza tym naprawdę uważała, że rozsądne przewodnictwo mogłoby ułatwić nowym członkom magicznej społeczności wiele spraw. I nie ona jedna tak myślała.

Xxxxxxxx

Hermiona słuchała słów przyjaciółki. Mogła przysiąc, że jej feralne pomysły na temat skrzatów domowych oraz wilkołaków stanowiły jedną z inspiracji. Oficjalnie odeszła z pracy by pełnić obowiązki pani Malfoy. Faktycznie, Minister pozbył się jej nie szczędząc kąśliwych uwag pod adresem „niewłaściwych zainteresowań". Doradczą rolę pełnił Draco, znacznie skuteczniej od niej nawiązując nowe znajomości i wykorzystując kolejne okazje do budowania swej pozycji.

Ona zaś musiała urządzać liczne przyjęcia. Jako małżonka wpływowego i bogatego czarodzieja, nie siedziała bynajmniej w kuchni czy cerując skarpety. Zaproszenia dla różnych ludzi, organizowanie wieczorków dla różnych znajomych nie przychodziło jej łatwo. W przeciwieństwie do Elaine nie miała ochoty nalewać whisky nieco podpitym znajomym Lucjusza oraz aż tak dbać o ich samopoczucie. Naprawdę się starała, ale niektórzy po prostu zwyczajnie ją denerwowali.

Spotykała dawnych znajomych ze szkoły. W Hogwarcie prawie nigdy nie rozmawiała ze Ślizgonami. Przydzielona do domu Gryffindora czarownica z mugolskiej rodziny stanowiła dla nich uosobienie tego, co najbardziej nienawidzili i czym gardzili. Theodor Nott czy Blaise Zabini, nigdy nie okazywali Hermionie niczego poza niechęcią. Dopiero niedawno zaczęła dostrzegać czym mogła drażnić ludzi, Lucjusz jej to wyjaśnił.

Kiedy przybyła do Hogwartu, bardzo chciała udowodnić swoje umiejętności. Spędzała długie godziny nad książkami, nieomal ucząc się ich na pamięć, w nadziei na znalezienie większego zrozumienia nowego świata. Wówczas nie rozumiała jak drażniła swoich kolegów podskakując na lekcji w nadziei, że zostanie wybrana do odpowiedzi. Z tych zachowań szydzili wszyscy.

Bywała przemądrzała, co do niej dotarło dopiero kiedy dorosła. Praca w Ministerstwie w pewnym sensie jej pomogła. Chociaż nigdy by nie powiedziała tego na głos i nikomu za nic w świecie się nie przyznała na głos, lecz nadgorliwa nieraz Umbridge, gruchająca „panie Ministrze" i rozpaczliwie walcząca o choćby cień uwagi ze strony Scrimgeoura, przywodziła Hermionie na myśl ją samą w trakcie pierwszych lat. A trwać w błędzie dziewczyna nie zamierzała.

Z pewną sztywnością witała Notta, Zabiniego i innych ludzi, którzy nawet na nią nie spojrzeli zanim nie poślubiła Lucjusza. Wcześniej po prostu dla nich nie istniała, nawet mając status wojennej bohaterki nie była dość ważną osobą, by zamożni, uprzedzenie czarodzieje czystej krwi fatygowali się zwracaniem na nią większej uwagi. Słowo szlama może nie padało raz, po raz dając odczuć, że uderzyła w coś, co Mugole nazywali szklanym sufitem. Najważniejsze stanowiska, czy to w Ministerstwie, czy w świętym Mungu, zarezerwowano dla osób mogących wykazać się posiadaniem przynajmniej dziadków-czarodziei a najlepiej paru pokoleń. Konserwatywni oraz uprzedzeni arystokraci popierali takiego Rufusa Scrimgeoura, mogącego poświadczyć przynajmniej pięć pokoleń czarodziei w swej rodzinie, jako „swojego" Ministra, coś o czym Mugolak nie mógłby marzyć. Dawali jej to wyraźnie do zrozumienia, zaś teraz miała wokół nich skakać jako gospodyni.

Ani Lucjusz, ani Elaine oczywiście jej nie rozumieli. Przyjaciółka nie miała nic przeciwko zapraszaniu do domu rozmaitych gości, najlepiej takich, co wspieraliby jej męża. Przekonywała Hermionę by tak właśnie postępowała, tracąc powoli cierpliwość do tłumaczenia rzeczy dla siebie oczywistych.

\- Oni mnie nawet nie zauważali i nawet by się do mnie nie odezwali, dopóki nie zmieniałam nazwiska na Malfoy – nie istniałam dla nich!

\- Cena sławy i bogactwa – mruknęła Elaine – masz wokół siebie masę ludzi, lecz jesteś samotna, bo większość z nich po prostu chce coś załatwić, a Ty stanowisz dla nich drogę do celu. Teraz rozumiesz czemu Lucjusz musiał nabrać pewności, że interesujesz się nim a nie majątkiem Malfoyów? Z czym walczy Harry?

\- Wiem, nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy jakie to okropne! Wiele zgadywałam i podejrzewałam, ale wielu ludzi pragnie wykorzystać Harrego, lecz nie miałam pojęcia co on czuje, aż do teraz.

\- Pewne rzeczy trzeba przeżyć, aby zrozumieć – wyjaśniła Elaine – poznałam Rufusa kiedy był Szefem Biura Aurorów, kiedy nie podejrzewaliśmy, że zostanie wybrany na Ministra. To nam wiele ułatwiło, bo nie musiał łamać sobie głowy czy interesuje mnie on czy jego stanowisko. Pochodzi z rodziny o nieco wyższym statusie niż moja, ale generalnie porównywalnym. Teraz jednak uważamy na wszystkich rzekomych przyjaciół.

\- Czyli mnie jednak rozumiesz – zauważyła Hermiona.

\- Tak, ale nie możesz zacząć wszystkich ignorować. Niektórzy chcą załatwić interesy, inni mieć pamiątkowe zdjęcie ze znaną postacią, ale jest też grupa uczciwych ludzi, takich jak ty czy ja. Poza tym możesz odczuwać złośliwą satysfakcję, że ci którzy wcześniej uważali cię za kogoś gorszego, naraz są uprzedzająco grzeczni? Mało to wzniosłe, ale jakże poprawiające humor! Nic nie poradzisz na ludzkie reakcje, ale możesz czerpać z nich korzyści.

Powtarzała słowa Elaine, kiedy witała Notta i Zabiniego. Grała rolę miłej i grzecznej pani Malfoy, chociaż chwilami dłonie zaciskały się same w pięści. Lucjusz doceniał jednak starania i raz po raz dawał jej to odczuć. Obsypywał swoją młodą żonę licznymi prezentami, tak biżuterią, ale głównie kochanymi przez nią, starymi książkami. Pokazywał jej ile dla niego znaczy, że walczy ze strachem i niechęcią do przyjęć i spotkań. Wiedział, że potrzebuje solidnej zachęty.

\- Zawsze widziałem w tobie potencjał Hermiono Malfoy- zapewniał całkiem nieszczerze Blaise Zabini, posyłając czarujący uśmiech.

\- Masz język wyłożony srebrem – odparła zagadkowo – myślałeś o karierze polityka? Potrafiłbyś przemawiać do ludzi!

\- O tak, rozważam wiele opcji – skinął głową

Hermiona nienawidziła podobnych rozmów. Potrafiła oczywiście odpowiadać zdawkowo i niejasno, ale ceniła szczerość, która stanowiła deficytowy towar podczas spotkań arystokracji. Kiedyś wystarczało cisnąć wroga klątwą, teraz musiała być milutka. Ale Gryfoni nigdy nie unikając wyzwań.

Mogła godzinami siedzieć w bibliotece Malfoy Manor. Od niektórych z ksiąg, ewidentnie czarnomagicznych trzymała się z daleka. Nie chciała nawet wiedzieć w jaki sposób zostały zabezpieczone przed przypadkowym przeczytaniem. Wybrała słodką nieświadomość i całkiem sobie chwaliła ów stan. Właśnie tak spędzała wolny czas: w luźnej szacie, kubkiem herbaty i nad dobrą książką. Pansy z niej nieustannie żartowała, woląc wychodzić na spotkania ze znajomymi. Hermiona czasem towarzyszyła, o Merlinie ratuj synowej swego męża, ale generalnie wolała inne rozrywki.

Ze wszystkich poznanych w czasie owych wyjść kobiet, w miarę polubiła Dafne oraz Astorię Greengrass. Starszą z sióstr kojarzyła ze szkoły, nie tylko jako nieliczną Ślizgonkę nie patrzącą z zachwytem na Draco Malfoya, ale także nie traktującą okropnie Hermiony z powodu mugolskiego pochodzenia. Kilka razy nawet wyrażała oburzenie używaniem paskudnego określenia szlama, a zdarzało im się nieraz rozmawiać w bibliotece, bowiem Dafne była najlepszą uczennicą na roku w swoim Domu.

Dopiero z czasem Hermiona zaczęła zadawać sobie pytania, czy mogły zostać w szkole koleżankami a może i nawet przyjaciółkami? Łączyła je pasja do książek i zapał do nauki, ciekawość świata połączona z otwartym spojrzeniem. Kto, wie gdyby nie spędzała wolnych chwil z Harrym i Ronem, zwłaszcza tym ostatnim, może by wcześniej poznały się bliżej? Tego oczywiście już się nie dowiedziała, ale mogła nadrobić zaległości.

\- Widziałaś ostatnio Harrego Pottera? – zapytała któregoś razu Dafne.

\- Tak, odwiedzam go regularnie w jego domu na Grimmauld Place, czemu pytasz? – odparła Hermiona.

\- Bez powodu, z ciekawości, wiesz gazety wiele o nim piszą. Naprawdę żeni się z Ginny Weasley? Jako pogromca Voldemorta, bohater wojenny i potomek znamienitego rodu, mógłby znaleźć kogoś bardziej odpowiedniego, kogoś kto mu nie przyniesie wstydu na przyjęciach!

\- Ginny go kocha a on kocha Ginny – fuknęła chcąc przekonać tak Dafne, jak siebie – czy ta rozmowa do czegoś zmierza?

\- Tylko pytam, niedługo w Ministerstwie odbędzie się bankiet z okazji Samhain i twoja przyjaciółka, Elaine Scrimgeour, raczej nie zaprosi narzeczonej Pottera. Nie wspominałaby o tym na herbatce u mojej matki, w innym wypadku. Zastanawia mnie czy Harry Potter odmówi, czy przyjdzie sam.

Hermiona oczywiście nie wiedziała. Prawie na pewno za to wiedziała, że pytania Dafne na pewno mają jakiś cel, chociaż mogła zgadywać jaki. Elaine oczywiście wspominała o niechęci do Ginny, określenie „wytapetowana pirania" ciężko uznać z komplement. Doris i Mafalda opowiedziały chyba całemu Ministerstwu o okropnych manierach panny Weasley. Nowa Hermiona, Malfoy nie Granger, doceniała pomoc jaką mogły stanowić jedne z największych plotkar w Ministerstwie. Przeczytała dość książek by docenić wagę informacji szeptanej. A koleżanki Elaine wprost uwielbiały przekazywać dalej wszelkie zasłyszane nowinki i ceniły ją za pozostanie uprzejmą i serdeczną, pomimo zawarcia znamienitego małżeństwa.

* * *

[1] Rodzina Prewett uchodziła za bardzo dobrą rodzinę, nieomal karmazynową szlachtę jak byśmy nazwali to dzisiaj. Skoro Prewettowie zostali wymienienie w "Uświęconej Dwudziestce Ósemce" możemy założyć, że młoda Molly była kimś w rodzaju angielskiej panny z dobrego domu.

 **Od Autorki:** wprowadziłam postać śmieciarzy, ponieważ uważam, że niestety miejsce po śmierciożercach ktoś by zajął. Co jakiś czas znajdują się grupy awanturników i populistów, czyż nie? Nie ukrywam, że ostatnio miałam sporo pracy, a dodatkowo jakoś ciężko mi się pisze w klimacie HP. Moje natchnienie ma to do siebie, że przychodzi i odchodzi, zaś niedawno znacznie bardziej wczułam się w klimat "Silmarilliona" (jakby ktoś nie wiedział mój nick wskazuje na wyraźną fascynację dziełami Mistrza Tolkiena). Całe szczęście nie piszę zawodowo! Poza tym dostałam kontrakt na 2 lata w Kanadzie.


	30. Bal Samhain i kolejny napad

Dziękuję wszystkim zaglądającym i czytającym, zapraszając jednocześnie na nowy odcinek.

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Harry porządny facet, nie zostawi dziewczyny. Ja go widziałam tako właśnie kogoś honorowego, zaś tacy miewają niestety ciężko w życiu jak wiemy. Ginny będzie mu kulą u nogi, ale to może być mechanizm obronny: wiesz z jej rodziny wszyscy zawsze robili sobie dowcipy, wygrali wojnę, nic się nie zmieniło a brat został publicznie ośmieszony.

 **Toraach** : Jestem jak zwykle pod wrażeniem długiego komentarza. Na pewno oczywiście istniało wiele gałęzi rodzin i na pewno niektóre że tak powiem mało chlubne. Ja jednak myślę, że JK Rowling po prostu dodawała z czasem wątki po tym historia się rozrastała i stąd nieścisłości.

U mnie będzie nieco Dafne, bo to postać kompletnie pominięta w książkach a moim zdaniem niesłusznie. Tak samo Astoria, która miała wszelkie zadatki na ciekawą kobietę. Oczywiście nie skomentuję pomysłów by Malfoyowie jej nie lubili, bo to koncepcja prosta jak konstrukcja cepa.

Co do gości w Malfoy Manor, to pewnie młodzi też by chcieli się zaprzyjaźnić z Hermioną ze względu na jej wiek, zaś Lucjusz miałby swoich znajomych. Poza tym Pansy mogła chcieć ją wciągnąć i wprowadzić w środowisko i tym podobnie. No i różni ludzie mogli chcieć się do niej zbliżyć.

A co do Brajanów piłam tutaj do mody na cudzoziemskie lub nowoczesne imiona.

 **Shadows213** : w tym sensie niepoprawnie, że nie każdy kto był konserwatystą musiał popierać prześladowanie Mugolaków i nie każdy kto popierał ideały Zakonu był dobry i honorowy. To co mnie rozdrażniło w 7 części, to, że naraz stało się cudownie i sprawiedliwie po wygranej Wojnie, a tymczasem w życiu to nie aż takie proste. Polityka to niezliczone odcienie szarości i rzadko kiedy mamy biel i czerń. Tak, trzeba iść w niej na nieprzyjemne kompromisy ale nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo. Tak, trzeba się trzymać zasad moralnych, ale te też się zmieniają przecież. Generalnie uważam by stosować zasadę "żyj i daj żyć innym" oraz "przejdź tak życie by nikogo świadomie nie skrzywdzić". A polityczna niepoprawność polega u mnie na wprowadzeniu wątku śmieciarzy: grupy antysystemowej, niby mówiącej o równości a tak naprawdę niekoniecznie dobrych rycerzy.

* * *

Elaine rzecz jasna doskonale rozumiała co znaczą zapowiedzi wypowiedziane w czasie spotkania u pani Greengrass. Nie zamierzała darować Ginny obrazy i nazwania siebie „wytapetowaną piranią", toteż postanowiła przynajmniej coś zrobić by nie przyszła na bankiet z okazji Samhain. Rzecz jasna ambitna ścigająca Harpii a pewno miała całą masę zajęć, więc nie wiadomo czy w ogóle by zamierzała przychodzić. Elaine zamierzała jednak zrobić swoje.

\- Napisałaś na zaproszeniu do Harrego Pottera, by _nie przychodził_ z narzeczoną? - chyba tylko lata spędzone na stanowisku Ministra, pozwoliły zachować spokój.

\- Tak – padła sucha odpowiedź Elaine – ta durna prostaczka ma się za nie wiadomo kogo! Nazwała _mnie_ wytapetowaną piranią i ignorując wszelkie konwencje, ostentacyjnie zakłada mugolskie ubrania na przyjęcia. Nie jest aż _tak ważną_ osobą, abym musiała tolerować jej wygłupy. Nie mam nic przeciwko Potterowi, bo z tego co wiem jest pracowitym i uczciwym człowiekiem, ale ta kobieta to całkiem inna sprawa! Niech wie, że nie wolno jej wszystkiego!

\- Elaine – zaczął łagodnie, uważnie śledząc swoją wyraźnie zirytowaną żonę – rozumiem, że jesteś zdenerwowana i ..

\- Nie mów do mnie jak do dziecka i nie patrz na mnie z tym dyplomatycznym uśmiechem. Hermiona ma także do niej żal i chyba lepiej obrazić córkę nic nie znaczącego urzędnika niż żonę Lucjusza Malfoya! - powiedziała spokojniej – a Harry zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż ta awanturnica.

\- Skąd ta twoja nagła troska o niego? - zapytał wyraźnie zmęczony Rufus, przecierając dłonią czoło.

Nie oczekiwał podobnej rozmowy przy kolacji. Zazwyczaj czuła i wyrozumiała Elaine wpadła w wyraźnie wiedźmowaty nastrój i nie wyglądała na skłonną do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy, przynajmniej nie do ustępstw. Zaciśnięte usta oraz rzucające błyskawice oczy nie wróżyły łagodnego następstwa owej dyskusji.

\- Jest przyjacielem Hermiony i z tego co wiem obiecującym Aurorem i bohaterem wojennym. Pokonał Voldemorta i jest ikoną, a ikona potrzebuje oprawy a za takową ciężko uznać niewychowaną, pyskatą, rudą wiedźmę, co nawet nie umie się ubrać na przyjęcie!

\- To prawda, że Potter po bliższym poznaniu jest znośny, kiedy z nim rozmawiałaś? - zapytał Rufus chcąc zmienić temat na bardziej neutralny.

\- Nie ja, ale wiem to i owo od Doris i Mafaldy – wyjaśniła miękko – nie patrz tak na mnie przystojniaku, nie pracuję już w Ministerstwie, ale trzymam rękę na pulsie, że tak powiem – zakończyła wyraźnie ubawiona.

\- Czyli masz siatkę szpiegowską – skomentował – właśnie zostałem zdegradowany – zakończył dramatycznie – co jeszcze ci powiedziały?

\- Na temat Pottera? Najwyraźniej opiera się armii kusicielek – wzruszyła ramionami, podchodząc nieco bliżej męża– oraz, aa i wiesz, że Alastor Moody okropnie nawrzeszczał na Shacklebolta? Podobno Zakon Feniksa ma mu za złe zaangażowanie w sprawę Weasleya, ponoć wrzeszczeli że pół korytarza słyszało!

\- Ciekawe – mruknął wyciągając ku niej ręce – powiedz mi jakim cudem ukryłaś przez nimi nasz związek przez tak długo?

\- Moje rumieńce są jak przekleństwo jak i błogosławieństwo. Ani Doris ani Mafalda by mnie nie podejrzewały o choćby całowanie mężczyzny, a co dopiero urocze przytulanki w jego gabinecie. Lubiłam to i _czułam_ , że masz ochotę na znacznie więcej … - rozmarzyła się – w każdym razie jak chcesz by ludzie niczego nie podejrzewali, podrzuć oczywisty trop - powiedziała siadając mu na kolanie i przeczesując palcami włosy - a czy może być coś bardziej oczywistego dla uznania mnie za świętą naiwną rumieńce? Fakt, nie mam doświadczenia w związkach i przed tobą nigdy nie byłam z mężczyzną, ale nie jestem głupia - zapewniła.

\- Nigdy bym tak o tobie nie pomyślał, nigdy – szepnął – informuj mnie na bieżąco, co tym co ci powiedziały koleżanki.

\- Oczywiście mój drogi – skinęła głową – a teraz chodź, zadbam o ciebie, wszak ciężko pracujesz i potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

\- Nie możesz napisać na zaproszeniu dla Pottera by nie przychodził z tą.. Weasley, znajdź _inne słowa_ by wyrazić swoje uczucia. Musimy zachować pozory oraz zasady. Skoro oskarżamy kogoś o okropne maniery, nie możemy sami podobnie postępować.

Elaine nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale milczała. Miała świadomość znaczenia pozycji społecznej i tego, że Rufus będzie oceniany i rozliczany za jej zachowanie. Zwyczajnie jednak nie zamierzała zapomnieć równie paskudnego zachowania Ginny. Nie rozumiała dlaczego rudowłosa żywiła do niej aż taką niechęć. Zapewne chodziło o Rona, ale to chłopak sam zaczął.

Nie żeby ze swej Rufus jakoś szczególnie naciskał. Całkowicie podzielał jej opinie na temat Weasleyów oraz Ginny. Nie cenił ich jeszcze w czasie Wojny, kiedy po prostu tolerował jako koniecznych sojuszników. Jakże inaczej mógł myśleć o człowieku zbierającym zużyte, mugolskie baterie bez wiedzy o tym do czego służą? Zbieranie znaczków, listów, gazet można zrozumieć, ale śmieci Mugol? Praktycznie myślący człowiek, a takim był obecny Minister, nie mógł znaleźć zrozumienia dla podobnego zachowania.

Elaine ostatecznie wysłała nieco bardziej stonowane i dyplomatyczne zaproszenie. „Panie Potter, będzie nam bardzo miło gościć pana i pańską towarzyszkę na ministerialnym balu Samhain. Wiele dam, o nienagannych manierach oraz z dobrych rodzin, chętnie skorzysta z możliwości poznania bliżej równie zasłużonego młodego". Każdy zrozumiałby aluzję, że _nie chodziło_ o Ginny.

Xxxxxxxx

Harry i Cormac dostali podobne zaproszenia. Potter szybko schował swoje, nie chcąc nikomu tłumaczyć dlaczego wysłano mu podobną wiadomość. Moody wydawał się wściekły na Kingsleya, najwyraźniej nie zamierzał łatwo odpuścić dawnemu druhowi walk. Po paru miesiącach gazety przestały wreszcie pisać o Zakonie i tym jak wspierali Rona. Ich wizerunek jednak ucierpiał, a szkodę nie będzie łatwo naprawić. Rzecz jasna z czasem hieny znajdą inny cel, póki co jednak należało przeczekać najgorsze. Kto wie jednak ile czasu posłużą za ich żer?

Grupa, zwana jako śmieciarze, zaatakowała ponownie. Coś, co początkowo uznano za chuligański wybryk, zapewne stanowiło część większej, złowrogiej całości. Osoby zaprawione w bojach, nie miały co do tego wątpliwości. Nie wierzyli naiwnie w zbiegi okoliczności, nie przeżyliby dość długo jakby tacy byli.

Którejś nowy ubrane w niechlujne szmaty postacie wtargnęli do jednego ze sklepików na Pokątnej. Ukradli wszystko co tylko zdołali unieść, a resztę zniszczyli. Potraktowali będącego na miejscu właściciela dość paskudnymi klątwami, ale jeszcze gorszy los spotkał jego młodą praktykantkę. Trzech mężczyzn rzuciło się na nią, karmiąc swoje paskudne żądze. Obserwujący całą scenę pracodawca protestował, ale został potraktowany Zaklęciem Uciszającym. Napastnicy byli najwyraźniej ubawieni niszczeniem, oraz dręczeniem niewinnej dziewczyny.

Nie wiadomo ile czasu by wszystko trwało, gdyby nie zostali spłoszeni przez przypadkowych przechodniów. Szybko się deportowali, zostawiając tylko swoje postulaty, pośrodku chaosu. Nabazgrane niezgrabnym pismem punkty mogły wywołać co najwyżej wzbudzić złość u swojej grupy:

„ _Jesteśmy śmieciarzami i zamierzamy oczyścić społeczeństwo ze śmieci. Zbudujemy lepszy świat bez:_

 _-czystokrwistych_

 _\- urzędników_

 _\- polityków_

 _\- goblinów i całego Gringotta_

 _\- tłustych właścicieli sklepów_

 _W naszym nowym społeczeństwie wszyscy będą pracować dla dobra wspólnego a nierobów ukarzemy. Damy prawa stworzeniom dzisiaj niedocenianym i oddamy władzę w ręce ludu. Popierajcie śmieciarzy i posprzątajmy śmieci. Precz z przywilejami dla wysoko urodzonych, władza dla ludu i więcej praw dla ignorowanych!_ "

Napadnięta dziewczyna zdołała w ostatniej chwili złapać jednego z napastników. W najgorszej chwili życia nieszczęsnej włączył się jej instynkt przetrwania a zmysły się wyostrzyły. Zauważyła jak zajęty zaspokajaniem nikczemnych żądz brutal, pozwolił sobie na moment nieuwagi. Wykorzystał to by chwycił jego różdżkę i ostatkiem sił rzucił ogłuszasz. Kto wie czy nie potraktowałaby go czymś poważniejszym, ale wtedy zbiegli się gapie.

Uwolniony właściciel podbiegł do swej podwładnej i odciągnął zszokowaną, zakrwawioną dziewczynę z widoku. Nie powinna być przedmiotem niezdrowej ciekawości. Potrzebowała pomocy i uzdrowiciela, nie zaś wścibskich spojrzeń. W ponurym milczeniu oczekiwali przybycia Aurorów.

Napad wywołał niemały szok. Ludzie oczekiwali spokoju, nie zaś nowego zagrożenia. Pragnęli na nowo móc spokojnie spacerować ulicami, nie zaś drżeć ze strachu. Oczywiście niektórzy sympatyzowali z ruchem śmieciarzy, zapewne z powodu chwytliwych haseł zabierania bogatym.

Poszkodowanymi zajęli się uzdrowiciele. Dziewczynie podano eliksir na uspokojenie, oraz wszelkie niezbędne środki mające zapobiec najgorszemu. Schwytanego napastnika przesłuchano zaś jeden z pobierających zeznania, był nieco nadgorliwy. Potraktował ubranego w szmaty mężczyznę brutalnymi zaklęciami, co jednak oburzało niektórych. Kingsley był wściekły, ale Cormac i wielu innych nie widzieli niczego złego w jego zachowaniu. Może mu nie gratulowali, ale na pewno nie potępili.

Gazety oczywiście napisały o napadzie. Coś podobnego zawsze przyciąga uwagę. Ewidentna przypadkowość ofiar, niemożność powiązania z jakąś konkretną grupą wywołało strach. Ze czasów Wojny i tuż przed, zazwyczaj dochodziło do ataków związanych ze statusem krwi lub podejrzeniem o wilkołactwo. Tym razem ofiarami byli zwyczajni czarodzieje, ani specjalnie zamożni, pochodzący z uczciwie pracujących magicznych rodzin. Jeszcze wprost o nic nie oskarżano władz, ale to było kwestią czasu.

Harry miał mieszane uczucia w sprawie brutalnego przesłuchania. Z jednej strony pogromca Voldemorta nienawidził przemocy. Z drugiej jakby ktoś w podobny sposób zaatakował Ginny, Hermionę lub inną znajomą kobietę z pewnością by rzucił czymś nieprzyjemnym w napastnika. Nie wiedział tylko czy wybrałby klątwę czy może po prostu bardzo mocno uderzył. Na pewno jednak byłby zły.

Kingsley musiał udzielać wielu wywiadów i wyjaśnień. Miał dość problemów bez konieczności opowiadania dlaczego jego podwładni biją podejrzanych na przesłuchaniach. „ _To z szoku wywołanego brutalnością i bezsensownością napadu. Tak bardzo pragniemy wszyscy zapewnić o koszmarze Wonny i strachu_ " – powtarzał aż sam uwierzył w swe własne słowa.

\- Okropność – mówił Artur Weasley podczas pewnej październikowej niedzieli – bicie podejrzanych, jeszcze trochę a zaczną ich lekką ręką skazywać! To nie ma szans skończyć się dobrze. Harry – zwrócił się do swego przyszłego zięcia – mak nadzieję, że to pojedynczy wypadek, coś za co Biuro przeprosi.

\- Słucham? – zapytał zdumiony chłopak – przeprosić? Ten człowiek napadł na bezbronnych pracowników sklepu, niewinnych ludzi, którzy akurat mieli iść do domu. Ta dziewczyna, ona była cała we krwi a z tego co mówił raport, uzdrowiciele wlali w nią eliksiry uspokajające. Tych bandytów należy złapać i surowo ukarać – powiedział chłodno.

\- Harry, z tego co pisali napastnik miał _tylko_ osiemnaście lat. Nie, tak nie można traktować ludzi. Nie staniemy się lepsi od bandytów jak tak będziemy traktować podejrzanych. Nie rozwiążemy problemu, odpowiadając przemocą na przemoc. Całe szczęście Kingsley wie co robić i na pewno ukarze winnego.

\- Nie – przerwał Harry – nie wiem czy tak będzie. Ci ludzie… to straszne co zrobili i nie wiem o co chodzi śmieciarzom, ale to wrogowie i zagrożenie dla wszystkich.

\- To ludzie, a każdej ludzkiej istocie należy się szacunek. Jeszcze niedawno, to my, Zakon Feniksa w oczach reżimu Voldemorta byliśmy przestępcami oraz zagrożeniem. Zabijano nam podobnych bo sprzeciwialiśmy się, lub uznano nasze pochodzenie za niegodne. Śmierciożercy wprowadzili rządy strachu i czy to samo chcemy zgotować innym?

\- My nikogo nie napadaliśmy. Nie kradliśmy, nie gwałciliśmy i nie ciskaliśmy klątwami w niewinnych. W niczym ich nie przypominamy.

Niedzielny obiad u Weasleyów przebiegał w ciężkiej atmosferze. Ginny, która niedawno wróciła z treningu Harpii, była zmęczona i marzyła o długim śnie oraz odpoczynku. Nie brała udziału w dyskusji, przysypiając na ramieniu Harrego. Ron przebywał w świętym Mungu, zaś Bill nie zamierzał przyjść ze względu na niechęć matki i siostry do Fleur. George zszokowany po ataku na sklepikarza siedział dziwnie, nienaturalnie poważny. Percy był od dawna był praktycznie wyklęty i weekendy spędzał zwykle w swoim mieszkaniu, chociaż ostatnimi czasy także spotykał Audrey.

\- Reagujesz strasznie emocjonalnie Harry, wszyscy chcemy spokoju – mówiła Molly – ale przecież ten pobity chłopak to też czyjś syn czy brat. Biciem niczego nie wskóramy.

Pomimo ataku, jednak więcej plotkowano o nadchodzących bankietach z okazji Samhain niż zagrożeniu. Przynajmniej wówczas, kiedy wszystko naprawdę można było uznać za zwyczajny, chuligański wybryk. Tak to chciano widzieć i tak wierzyć.

Xxxxxxxx

Bal ministerialny z okazji Samhain, przyciągnął uwagę gazet. Po raz pierwszy od lat uroczystość miała mieć prawdziwą gospodynię, zwykle tę rolę pełniła żona Ministra Magii. Odkąd Knot został zmuszony do ustąpienia ze stanowiska, zastąpiony przez Scrimgeoura, brakowało takowej, odpowiednika Pierwszej Damy ze świata Mugoli. Elaine wiedziała, że będzie uważnie obserwowana i oceniana. Zapragnęła odegrać swoją rolę możliwie najlepiej, a poza tym cóż, z niecierpliwością oczekiwała na wielki dzień.

Zaplanowała menu oraz wystrój Sali. Zadbała o należytą ilość zdrowych przekąsek, wszak każda czarownica bywa nieraz na diecie, ale oczywiście wiedziała, że nie może oczekiwać by wszyscy jedli sałatki. Przeglądała menu i dodała rozsądny wybór bardziej konkretnych, ciepłych przekąsek. Na bankietach nie brakowało bogatego wyboru trunków, w tym miejscowego oraz importowanego wina oraz whisky. Sama nie mogła pić, nie w owym roku, ale przecież pewnego dnia..

Wybrała tradycyjne dekoracje na Samhain. Nie zamierzała mieszać święta z mugolskim Halloween, nie, nie odrzucała ich wzorców, ale nie cierpiała chaosu i pomieszania. Ceniła porządek już od dziecka.

Coraz bardziej zaawansowana ciąża dawała się jej we znaki. Dzięki różnym maściom oraz eliksirom dawała sobie radę z większością dolegliwości, nie chciała jednak za często używać specyfików z obawy o zdrowie dziecka. Uzdrowicielki wyraźnie ostrzegały przed możliwymi kłopotami, a Elaine za nic w świecie nie chciała skrzywdzić swego maleństwa.

Kiedyś nie rozumiała ludzi rozmawiających z nienarodzonymi dziećmi. Ostatnimi czasy zaś często dotykała swego brzucha, chcąc poczuć kochaną istotę. Zanim wyszła za mąż, zanim związała się blisko z Rufusem, podobne zachowania uznawała za szalone. Teraz jednak rozumiała.

Chodziła z nim na wizyty do świętego Munga, z czasem opanowała nieśmiałość i potrafiła opowiadać o różnych trudach. Dbał o nią, bardzo dbał, w każdym tego słowa znaczenia. Potrzebowała dużo czasu, aby uwierzyć, że może ją uznać za atrakcyjną z coraz bardziej widocznym brzuchem. Potrafił przekonywać, niekoniecznie używając słów.

\- Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecka – mawiał urażony kiedy wpadała w swój nawyk narzekania na wygląd oraz wstydliwość – nie ucieknę, bo zobaczę cię bez makijażu, naprawdę aż tak nisko oceniasz moją dojrzałość i postawę, że zacznę mieć dość bo nie wyglądasz jak na balu? Kobiety przybierają na wadze podczas ciąży i co z tego? To aż tak ważne?

\- Nie, przepraszam – broniła się – nie wiem co się ze mną dzieje, mam chyba szalone humory, nie bez powodu słyszymy tyle żartów o kobietach w moim stanie.

\- Spróbuj nad sobą panować i nie trać tak łatwo wiary, oboje jesteśmy zmęczeni.

Tracił szybko cierpliwość do jej pomysłów. Kiedy narzekała na swój wygląd lub wstydziła się mówić o dolegliwościach, był wyraźnie urażony oskarżając o brak zaufania oraz traktowanie jak dziecka. Parę razy nawet mieli sprzeczki, nie bardzo głośne czy gwałtowne, ale jednak ich pierwsze sprzeczki. Zdaniem Elaine nadeszły okropnie wcześnie. Momentami sama dostrzegała przesadę w swoim postępowaniu. Dlatego też, kiedy wybierała suknię na bankiet z Samhain, wybrała czas kiedy był zajęty. Nie chciała do drażnić swoimi szaleństwami.

Wybrała dość luźną, sięgającą do połowy łydki szatę w kolorze ciemnego granatu. Specjalny krój delikatnie opinał brzuch, nie będąc zbytnio dopasowaną, ale jednocześnie nie przypominała bezkształtnego worka. Kobieta w ciąży nie powinna nosić niczego obcisłego, ale przecież nie ma powodu by ukrywać swój stan! Zerknęła zadowolona na swoje odbicie w lustrze i podała mu rękę. Czas na wielkie wyjście.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz Elaine – szepnął całując ją przelotnie w policzek.

\- I tobie niczego nie brakuje przystojniaku – odparła całkiem szczerze, zwyczajowym gestem już przeczesując mu palcami włosy, nim wyszli.

Jako gospodarze bankietu, mieli za zadanie witać gości. Zwyczaj nakazywał, by on witał mężczyzn a ona kobiety. Przeczytała nieomal wszystkie opasłe tomy na temat zasad i etykiety. Chciała wypaść możliwie najlepiej dla ich obojga. To jej pierwsze publiczne wystąpienie jako pani Scrimgeour i nie zamierzała tego zepsuć.

Znała część gości. Widywała ważnych urzędników oraz ich żony na różnych bankietach, toteż nie odczuwała przerażenia na samą myśl o stanięciu przed tłumem obcych ludzi. Posłała ciepły uśmiech Domiceli Higgs czy pani Robarts, które wielokrotnie gościła podczas bardziej nieformalnych przyjęć w domu. Elaine też przesłała zaproszenia Doris i Mafaldzie, wiedząc doskonale jak bardzo koleżanki z pokoju marzyły o wyjściu na bankiet. Mogła im to zapewnić, a widząc ich zadowolenie pokiwała zadowolona głową.

Kingsley Shacklebolt przyszedł sam, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu licznych czarownic usiłujących zdobyć zaproszenie od Szefa Biura Aurorów. Pochodzący z bardzo dobrej rodziny zasłużony czarodziej uchodził za bardzo dobrą partię, obecnie na szczycie ministerialnej listy kawalerów. Fakt, że ubrany w barwne, błękitno-fioletowe szaty mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie wykazywał najmniejszego zainteresowania kobietami, prowokował złośliwe plotki na temat impotencji lub zainteresowana ta samą płcią. Obie wersje nie brzmiały dobrze.

Rufus dość sztywno przywitał Kingsleya, krytycznie oceniając wszystko w jego postawie: od kolczyka w uchu po kolorowe szaty. Nic nie powiedział, nie nie stanowiło tajemnicy jak wielką wagę przywiązywał do etykiety o właściwej prezencji. Oczekiwał podobnego zachowania tak od siebie, swoich najbliższych (jak Elaine) oraz innych. Dość luźny styl Kingsleya uważał za nieomal obrazę i jeszcze jedną z licznych wad ciemnoskórego czarodzieja.

Harry mógł liczyć na znacznie cieplejsze przyjęcie. Pracowity i uczynny, świeżo upieczony Auror przekonał do siebie nieomal wszystkich. Do owej grupy zaliczał się niechętny mu początkowo Minister, który czytał uważnie wszelkie raporty na temat Pottera i z czasem zrozumiał, że chłopak nie jest tak zarozumiałym i bezczelnym dzieciakiem za jakiego go wziął podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Knot był paranoikiem i nadmiernie kochał swoje stanowisko, ale słusznie przestał ufać Dumbledre'owi, który stawiał się nieomal w opozycji do Ministerstwa, chcąc zrobić z Zakonu alternatywny ośrodek władzy oraz oporu przeciw Voldemortowi. Gdyby Malfoyowie oraz małżeństwo Lestrange nie stworzyli przeciwwagi dla dyrektora, Wojna kosztowała by znacznie więcej ofiar, bowiem walka ramię w ramię Ministerstwa oraz Zakonu nie byłaby możliwa. Dyrektor nie chciał takowej, najwyraźniej pragnąc większej chwały dla swoich ludzi, najwyraźniej dość optymistycznie podchodząc do swych możliwości. Scrimgeour o tym pamiętał, ale rozumiał też jak łatwo paść ofiarą gładkich słówek, zaś Dumbledore był jednym z lepszych mówców.

U boku Harrego stała Ginny, tradycyjnie już ubrana w mugolską sukienkę. Jeśli dziewczynie przeszkadzały nieprzyjemne spojrzenia przybyłych kobiet, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Specjalnie wybrała taki krój, ku zadowoleniu ojca, aby jak sama mówiła „ _widzieć minę piranii_ " - jak nazywała Elaine, podkreślającą, nieraz przesadnie, przywiązanie do tradycji. Ginny jeszcze w szkole kpiła z Lavender i innych intensywnie malujących się dziewcząt, toteż nie mogła odpuścić Elaine, chcącej ukryć znienawidzone rumieńce. Ale oczywiście sprawa rozwodowa Rona stanowiła prawdziwy zalążek konfliktu, podobnie jak przyjaźń z Hermioną. Harry pytał nieraz co właściwie chce osiągnąć ostentacyjnym zachowaniem, ale Ginny nigdy nie odpowiadała.

Elaine postanowiła całkiem ignorować towarzyszkę Pottera. Przywitała go bardzo uprzejmie, nieomal serdecznie. Nie obdarzyła panny Weasley nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Domyśliła się, że sięgająca do kolan mugolska sukienka stanowi jawną prowokację. Nie zamierzała jednak okazać co sądzi o zachowaniu Ginny, ani o komentarzach na temat swej osoby. Całkowite ignorowanie potrafi dopiec i powiedzieć więcej niż tysiąc słów.

\- Harry, wspaniale, że do nas dołączyłeś – mówiła uprzejmie – Hermiona i nie tylko ona będzie bardzo rada z twej obecności. Życzę ci miłej zabawy i pamiętaj, dzisiaj o nic się nie martwisz!

\- Dziękuję pani Scrimgeour. Czy poznała już pani moją narzeczoną Ginny? - odparł najwyraźniej nieco skołowany.

\- Nie ma za co Harry Potterze – powiedziała Elaine, ignorując jego wypowiedź – oddani i pracowici, młodzi ludzie jak ty zasługują by odpocząć i poznać nas nieco z innej strony. Moje koleżanki z dawnego biura oraz wiele innych młodych dam, na pewno już niecierpliwie czeka by zamienić z tobą kilka słów. Nie będziemy cię przetrzymywać!

Nie mając nic innego do zrobienia, Harry pochwycił dłoń Ginny. Minister oraz Elaine witali kolejną parę gości, Draco oraz Pansy. Młoda państwo Malfoy złośliwie patrzyli na rudowłosą dziewczynę, z którą nie mieli dobrych relacji ani w szkole, ani potem. Może nie zostali przyjaciółmi Pottera, ale łączyło ich poprawne koleżeństwo. Z jedyną córką Weasleyów pozostawali w napiętych stosunkach, bowiem Ginny nigdy nie ukrywała co myśli o Lucjuszu, ich rodzinie oraz tradycjonalistach.

Gest Elaine, polegający na całkowitym ignorowaniu młodej kobiety, nie pozostawiał pola dla wyobraźni. Gospodyni dobitnie wyraziła, że rudowłosa jest niemile widziana i najlepiej jakby sobie poszła. Stojąca w pewnej odległości Dafne uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, najwyraźniej ubawiona jawnym upokorzeniem panny Weasley.

Doris i Mafalda wymieniły ubawione spojrzenia, wiedząc o czym będą rozmawiać nazajutrz. Cała grupa czarownic już zamówiła sobie z nimi lunch, chcąc wysłuchać relacji z pierwszej ręki. W Ministerstwie jak wszędzie na świecie intensywnie plotkowano, zaś nic tak nie podgrzewało atmosfery skuteczniej niż dyskusje o tym kto z kim przyszedł czy choćby rozmawiał. Równie jawne gesty dezaprobaty stanowiły rzadkość, co więc zrozumiałe interesujący widok.

Sama Ginny mogła nie znać się na etykiecie i manierach, ale wiedziała co znaczyło zachowanie Elaine. Zaczerwieniona aż po koniuszki uszu ściskała rękę Harry'ego, czując na sobie kpiące spojrzenia. Mrucząc coś o „ _wrednej piranii_ ", zerknęła po pozostałych gościach. Nikt jej nie współczuł, ludzie raczej posyłali pełne złośliwego politowania spojrzenia. Rita Skeeter śmiała się całkiem otwarcie, gotowa wysmażyć kąśliwy artykuł.

Elaine, czując wyraźne zmęczenie, mocniej ścisnęła ramię męża. Odkąd zaszła w ciążę, czuła jakby cała energia życiowa dosłownie z niej wyparowała. Wiedziała od ciotki, Lavender oraz innych uzdrowicielek, że podobne objawy są dość powszechne i normalne. Nie powinna w ogóle odczuwać zdenerwowania, tylko częściej odpoczywać. Mimo to nie cierpiała osłabienia, podobnie jak puchnących nóg oraz uczucia ociężałości.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał – już większa cześć gości przyszła, ale jeśli ci słabo, usiądź może?

\- Nie, dam radę, dziękuję. Trzeba mieć siłę tyle stać, ale powinnam powitać wszystkich o ile zdołam.

\- Poza Ginewrą Weasley, bardzo dosadnie okazałaś jej niechęć.

\- _Nazwała_ mnie wytapetowaną piranią i miała dość tupetu by przyjść w mugolskiej sukience. Nie oczekuję od siostry pijaka i dziwkarza aksamitnych manier, ale i tak moja tolerancja ma swoje granice!

\- Właśnie widzę, naprawdę jesteś wściekła, inna rzecz, że Potter powinien wybrać lepiej jeśli myśli poważnie o karierze. Nie wyobrażam sobie tej kobiety jako żony ważnego urzędnika, to by była kpina jakby powiedzmy towarzyszka Szefa Departamentu, nie umiała nawet wybrać szaty od Madame Malkin i miała maniery rozwydrzonego dziecka.

Oboje zgadzali się w opinii na temat kolejnych Weasleyów. Nie cenili ich, zaś czasem politowanie przeszło w niechęć. Złośliwe uwagi Ginny dolały oliwy do ognia, chociaż Elaine nie cierpiała dziewczyny za niezbyt miłe traktowanie Lavender w czasie kiedy ta mieszkała w Norze, oraz awantury urządzane Hermionie. Szukała tylko powodu aby uderzyć w rudowłosą. To zaś jak wiadomo, prawie nigdy nie stanowiło wielkiego problemu.

Domicela Higgs, stateczna czarownica w średnim wieku nie znosiła Ginny. Jej sposób bycia oraz ubioru uważała za niedopuszczalny i nieakceptowalny. Krzywiła usta w nieprzyjemnym grymasie, ilekroć panna Weasley przechodziła obok. Widząc lodowate powitanie Elaine, uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. „ _Małolata ma niezły tupet przychodząc tutaj. Dostała na co zasłużyła"._

\- Pani nie przepada za Ginewrą Weasley? – zapytała niewinnie Doris.

\- Uważam, że młodzi winni odnosić się do starszych osób w sposób grzeczny, o ile oczywiście druga strona nie sprowokuje kłótni. Tak samo należy rozmawiać z osobami o wyższym statusie społecznym, kiedy Bertie zaczynał swoją pracę w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, rozmawiałam uprzejmie z żonami ważnych urzędników i ani wtedy ani potem nie odezwałabym się publicznie w taki sposób do żadnej z nich, jak Ginewra Weasley do Elaine. Mogłam nie przepadać za panią Knot, ale zachowywałam dla siebie kąśliwe uwagi, bo osoby kulturalne pewnych rzeczy nie robi, co rzecz jasna wyklucza wspomnianą czarownicę.

Doris oczywiście dokładnie powtórzyła treść rozmowy wszystkim koleżankom i znajomym. Dość szybko całe Ministerstwo plotkowało o niebywałej niegrzeczności córki Artura Weasleya, co dało nieprzyjaznym Zakonowi i całej rodzinie osobom okazję do ataków i uszczypliwości. Harremu także zdarzyło się usłyszeć kąśliwe komentarze na temat swej narzeczonej. To jednak nastąpiło potem.

Na razie Ginny była czerwona ze wstydu i złości. Przechodząca obok Hermiona przywitała serdecznie Harrego i dość sztywno dawną przyjaciółkę. Ron dość skutecznie je skłócił. Padło wiele złych, ostrych słów, których nie sposób cofnąć. Zmuszona wybierać między bratem a przyjaciółką, wybrała brata.

\- Czytałam w gazetach o tych śmieciarzach – szepnęła Hermiona – myślisz, że są częścią jakiejś większej całości?

\- Oby nie, dość nam kłopotów, ale dobrze to nie wygląda. Jakby jeden z nich zaatakował którąś z was – spojrzał na bliskie sercu kobiety – nie ręczę za siebie – odparł Harry.

\- Hermiona nie potrzebuje twojej ochrony, jej bogaty mąż o to zadba – syknęła złośliwiej niż zamierzała.

Przyjaźń z Hermioną osłabła, ale zazwyczaj obie próbowały zachować spokój w dyskusji. Niestety lodowate przyjęcie ze strony Elaine wprawiło Ginny w paskudny i kąśliwy humor. Dlatego pewnie tak źle zareagowała na niewinne słowa narzeczonego. Musiała w kogoś uderzyć i padło na pierwszą osobę pod ręką.

\- Ginny przestań – przerwał Harry – mam dość twoich humorów. To Hermiona, zapomniałaś? Dlaczego musisz próbować stawiać się przeciw wszystkim? Nikt ci nie każe lubić Lucjusza, nikt nie oczekuje byś pochwalała wybór, nie potrafisz odpuścić i po prostu darować sobie złośliwości?

\- Wychowano mnie bym mówiła prawdę – odburknęła – ojciec się nie bał prawdy i za to go szanuję. Teraz zauważyłeś, że Weasleyowie nie lubią owijać w bawełnę?

\- Cenią odwagę – odparł chłodno – ale nie cenię złośliwości. Ty nie mówisz prawdy, jesteś po prostu zła. Ron napuszczał nas wszystkich na siebie, szukając winnych wszędzie, ale nie w sobie, teraz zaczynasz podobnie postępować? Oskarżasz Hermionę, lub czepiasz się kobiet których nie znasz! Jesteśmy na bankiecie, cieszmy się i bawmy, nie myślmy o tym co przykre. Chodź, poszukajmy czegoś dobrego do zjedzenia i wypicia.

Próbował nieco wyciszyć nieco złość swej narzeczonej, dość skutecznie ku swemu zadowoleniu. Być może gdyby mogli zostać ze sobą przez resztę wieczoru, to żadne z nich nie wspominałoby potem źle owego bankietu. Niestety z Harrym pragnęli rozmawiać nieomal wszyscy, zaś niektórym nie sposób odmówić.

\- Tu jesteś chłopcze – głos Rufusa sprawił, że młody Auror aż podskoczył – chodź, do nas, wypij z nami chociaż kolejkę whisky – wskazał na kółko w którym stał Lucjusz, Bertie, Gawain, Percy oraz Cormac – nie ma sensu byś tak tutaj stał sam z dala od nas – kontynuował ignorując Ginny – pośpieszmy się nim Lucjusz z Gawainem wszystko osuszą – zakończył z uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję – odparł Harry – ale moja narzeczona .. – zaczął, niepewny co powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś wielce troskliwy Potter– powiedział twardo Rufus – ale nie mówimy tutaj o młodej damie w opresji narażonej na napaść bandytów, chociaż – kontynuował lodowato – panna Weasley najwyraźniej obawia się obecności _wytapetowanych piranii_ , ale cóż to zagrożenie zostało zażegnane, chodźmy – powiedział lekko popychając chłopaka.

Chłód w głosie Ministra mógł zmrozić powietrze. Nie obdarzył Ginny nawet jednym spojrzeniem, nie uważając jej najwyraźniej za godną podobnego gestu. Harry posępnie pokręcił głową, najwyraźniej intensywnie myśląc nad możliwościami złagodzenia całej awantury. Przeprosił dziewczynę, po czym ruszył za ubranym w wytworne szaty mężczyzną. Potter dorósł na tyle, by wiedzieć, że stawiając się w opozycji wobec Ministerstwa nikomu nie pomoże, a robiąc sobie wroga z Ministra niczego nie wskóra. Doszli do tych wniosków z Hermioną dawno temu, niestety Ginny, podobnie jak wielu członków swej rodziny, była impulsywna i często wpierw działała a potem myślała. Zaś podobne zachowanie może naprawdę utrudnić dorosłe życie, ale nie wszyscy potrafili przyjąć owe prawdy. Nazywanie żony Ministra Magii _wytapetowaną piranią_ , jest zawsze kiepskim pomysłem, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o człowieka poważnie traktujące kwestie zachowania, zasad oraz manier.

Przechodząca obok Doris uważnie obserwowała całą scenę. Nic nie mówiła, ale posłała Ginny pełne niechęci spojrzenie. Miała swoje powody by nie cenić panny Weasley, co zamierzała pokazać.

\- Ginewra Weasley – zaczęła nienaturalnie słodkim głosem – specyficzny krój sukni, chcesz się wyróżnić czyż nie? Cóż, każdy zdobywa sławę jak może, a skoro role pijaka oraz nieudacznika w twej rodzinie są zajęte, szukasz czegoś dla siebie?

\- Zostaw moją rodzinę w spokoju, albo pożałujesz wiedźmo – odfuknęła Ginny.

\- Grozisz mi? Tylko spróbuj a artykuł trafi na pierwsze strony gazet i pogrążysz Weasleyów jeszcze bardziej, kontynuując dzieło swego brata. Masz niezły tupet przychodząc tutaj, Elaine powinna napisać by się nie wpuścili.

\- Ta wytapetowana pirania .. – zaczęła.

\- Nie obrażaj moich przyjaciół w mojej obecności. Znam Elaine od lat i nie podoba mi się podobne zachowanie, jej mężowi jeszcze mniej.

\- Więc leć i poskarż się!

\- Nie potrzebuję twoich porad, miłej zabawy – zakpiła.

Obecny na bankiecie Alastor Moody, jeden z nielicznych, zaproszonych członków Zakonu więcej uwagi poświęcał Hestii Jones niż reszcie świata. Ginny stała przez chwilę sama, aż zobaczyła siedzącego nieco z boku Kingsleya. Ruszyła w jego kierunku, nieświadoma że krążąca po sali jak sęp Rita Skeeter ruszyła za nią.

Kingsley faktycznie wybrał dość przestronny kąt. Po odbyciu wszelkich ważnych dyplomatycznych rozmów i po uniknięciu nadmiernie zaciekawionych czarownic, pił w spokoju. Widząc idącą w jego kierunku Ginny uśmiechnął się i zaprosił ją gestem, by podeszła.

\- Jesteś tutaj sam? – wypaliła dziewczyna – nie pijesz z nimi? – wskazała na Ministra i jego kompanów – Scrimgeour przyszedł i wyciągnął Harrego, postanawiając mnie zignorować i wzorem swej żony traktować jak powietrze – żaliła się.

Ciemnoskóry czarodziej westchnął, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. Podobnie jak wszyscy obecni widział owo zajście i podobnie jak inni, zapewne zastanawiał się co właściwie zaszło. Elaine bowiem już od nieomal roku przychodziła na przyjęcia u boku Ministra, chociaż wcześniej jako gość a potem narzeczona. Rozmawiała uprzejmie z każdym, tak na bankietach jak i poza nimi. Równie nieuprzejme zachowanie, rezerwowała dla nielicznych.

Kingsley oczywiście w jaki sposób Ginny nazywała młodą panią Scrimgeour. Całe Ministerstwo huczały od plotek, co doszło nawet do uszu niechętnego do plotek Shacklebolta. Przetarł dłonią czoło, najwyraźniej zmęczony podobnymi zrachowaniami oraz kolejnych wyskoków Weasleyów? Kiedy Ron został uzależnionym od alkoholu i sławy frustratem, a Ginny złośliwą awanturnicą? Owszem, od dziecka miała cięty język i umiejętność szybkiej riposty, ale ostatnimi czasy dowcip przeszedł w kąśliwość. Kiedy wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać? Nikt nie wiedział, ale najwyraźniej sława i nagły wzrost politycznego znaczenia Weasleyów stał się dla rodziny przekleństwem. Nie byli przygotowani na zmiany, a sytuacja zaczęła iść w fatalnym kierunku.

\- Może jakbyś nie nazywała jego żony wytapetowaną piranią, nie reagował by w podobny sposób – wtrącił.

\- Należysz to grupy zwolenników tej jędzy?

\- Ciszej – syknął Kingsley – tu nie chodzi o sympatię lub jej brak, ale zasady elementarnego wychowania. Nie rób sobie wroga ze Scrimgeoura, on utrudni życie Harremu, czy tego chcesz? _Nie muszę_ lubić Elaine Scrimgeour, by rozmawiać z nią w cywilizowany sposób, by zamienić kilka słów w neutralny sposób. Właściwie co masz przeciwko niej?

\- Poza tym, że chodzi wypacykowana? – zapytała z niesmakiem – przez nią Ron trafił do Munga, ona, go tak urządziła i nastawiła przeciw niemu Lavender.

\- Nie wlewała do gardła twego brata alkoholu, on sam pił i szalał. Nikt go nie zmuszał do takiego zachowania. Owszem, zostało to wyciągnięte, ale relacje między Zakonem a Ministerstwem, nigdy nie były łatwe. Ron postąpił okropnie wobec Lavender, wcześniej wobec Hermiony i nie dziw się ostrym reakcjom ludzi. Dzięki Percivalowi Selwynowi, twój brat uniknął więzienia, bo za naruszenie Dekretu o Tajności Czarów oraz kradzież można mieć proces karny.

\- Czyli Ron jest sam sobie winny, a ja rujnuję przyszłość Harrego? – Ginny aż dygotała.

\- Tak, nikt mu nie zrobił większej krzywdy niż on sobie sam, kiedy zaczął szaleć. Niczego nie rujnujesz, ale nie jesteś już w szkole i nie możesz w ten sposób odzywać się do żon ważnych urzędników Ministerstwa. To nie pomoże Harremu, jeśli zyskasz opinię awanturnicy. Mężczyzna jest oceniany za swój wybór i zachowanie towarzyszki – kontynuował – i nie możesz tego zmienić! Zawsze tak było i będzie. Dlaczego wybrałaś akurat tę sukienkę?

-Nie stanę się jedną z tych wypacykowanych lalek – odparła Ginny – i masz dość pouczania mnie jak dziecka. Wiem co robię!

\- Nie sądzę – odparł kąśliwie Kingsley – ale nie zamierzam cię nawracać. Zastanów się co robisz i dlaczego. Drażniąc wpływowych ludzi niczego nie wskórasz, a obrażając Elaine Scrimgeour robisz sobie wroga z jej męża. Nic w ten sposób nie zyskasz a stracisz wiele. Po co to robisz? Co tobą kieruje?

Ginny już zamierzała coś odpowiedzieć, ale naraz zamilkła. Nie miała argumentów, na swoją obronę. Oczywiście próbowała wspomnieć coś o braku poczucia humoru niektórych. Kingsley jednak nie wyglądał na przekonanego co do słuszności motywów i słów młodej kobiety.

Rita Skeeter uważnie śledziła ich dyskusję. Notowała intensywnie z użyciem samo piszącego pióra, raz po raz zerkając w kierunku Harrego. Ten popijał whisky w towarzystwie Lucjusza oraz Rufusa, najwyraźniej pragnąć dyskretnie zniknąć. Mężczyźni sprawiali wrażenie rozluźnionych i zadowolonych, ale Potter nie mógł zapomnieć o Ginny, która stała z boku, pozbawiona towarzystwa.

Z Elaine rozmawiała grupka kobiet. Niektóre po prostu chciał się pokazać, inne zaś jej towarzyszyły jak Doris, Hermiona oraz Domicela Higgs. Pansy o czymś intensywnie dyskutowała z Dafne wskazując to na Ginny, to na Harrego.

Rudowłosa przezywała ciężkie chwile. Poza Kingsleyem oraz Alastorem i Hestią Jones, reszta gości postanowiła ją ignorować. Zapewne poszli za przykładem Ministra oraz jego żony, który w taki właśnie sposób potraktowali Ginny. Niepisany zwyczaj, o czym nie miała pojęcia młoda kobieta, tak właśnie nakazywał. Nikt nie zamierzał z jej powodu denerwować gospodarzy. Powiedzieć, że przeżywała paskudny wieczór to nic nie powiedzieć, czuła się okropnie.

Aby jeszcze zrobiło się gorzej, Lucjusz oraz Rufus najwyraźniej nie zamierzali puścić tak szybko Harrego. Chłopak próbował zniknąć i uciec, oni jednak za długo chadzali na bankiety i za łatwo mogli zgadnąć co zamierza. Wiedzieli jego przepraszające spojrzenia rzucane w kierunku Ginny, ale zamiast zrozumienia, okazali irytację. Oczywiście mogli zrozumieć tęsknotę za miłą kobietą. Ale nie zaliczali panny Weasley do tej kategorii. Nie dali Harremu innego wyboru, niż wypicie paru kolejek.

Xxxxxxxx

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś? – pytała kłótliwie Ginny, kiedy wychodzili – whisky była chociaż dobra.

\- O co ci chodzi? – zapytał zmęczony – nie mogłem zignorować zaproszenia od Scrimgeoura, nie kiedy _ty postanowiłaś_ obrażać jego żonę. Dlaczego stałaś pośrodku sali, patrząc na wszystkich ze złością?

\- Moja sprawa co robię, a dzięki tej piranii nikt ze mną nie chciał rozmawiać. Powinieneś się mną zająć!

\- Nigdy mi nie urządzałaś podobnych scen, powtarzałaś … Ginny – powiedział łagodniej – jutro wyjeżdżasz na trening Harpii, rozstaniemy się na dłuższy czas, nie kłóćmy się, mam znacznie lepszy pomysł – zaproponował obejmując narzeczoną.

Nie dbając o to czy ktoś ich zobaczy na ministerialnym korytarzu, złożył na ustach dziewczyny namiętny pocałunek. Przycisnął ją bliżej do siebie, obejmując we władczy, namiętny sposób. Ginny próbowała protestować, próbowała pamiętać o złości. Lecz zachowanie Harrego zmusiło ją aby wyrzuciła ze świadomości złość i irytację. Zawsze tak się kończyły podobne gesty z jego strony.

Dla Ginny wyjście na bankiet mogło być klęską, ale późniejsze wydarzenia poprawiły jej humor. Kochali się z Harry długo i namiętnie, jakby chcąc nacieszyć się sobą na zapas, zanim znowu przyjdzie rozstanie. Kiedy czuła jego dłoń delikatnie przeczesującą włosy, masującą kark nie reagowała inaczej, niż tylko uśmiechem. I potrafiła nawet spokojnie przyjąć najostrzejszą krytykę, coś co słabo jej wychodziło w większości przypadków. Ginny nie była głupia i potrafiła dostrzec swoje błędy, jednak fatalnie reagowała na wszelkie słowa krytyki, zwłaszcza powtarzane więcej niż raz.

\- Chyba faktycznie przesadziłam – westchnęła – ta.. ta Scrimgeour naprawdę pozbyła się Umbridge? Naprawdę postanowiła coś zrobić w sprawie tego co ta baba, Umbridge, ci robiła?

\- Tak – odparł – potraktowała mnie poważnie i spisała moje zeznania. Z tego co wiem, to także skontaktowała się z Lee i paroma innymi osobami. Już zwątpiłem, że cokolwiek da się zrobić i przyszła ona. Poza tym Scrimgeour, znaczy Minister, on.. właściwie nie jest taki najgorszy. Nie lubił Dumbledore'a, kiedyś to mnie oburzało, ale teraz już nie. Dyrektor był wielkim czarodziejem i bez niego nigdy byśmy nie pokonali Voldemorta, ale czasem, czasem bywał taki bezwzględny! Oceniałem Scrimgeoura przez pryzmat Knota i winiłem za czyny Knota. I wiesz dlaczego nikt wcześniej mnie nie przesłuchał? Bo nawet nie próbowałem iść do kogoś na skargę, byłem taki głupi i taki dumny! Dumbledore miał swoje powody by nie ufać Ministerstwu i miał sporo racji, ale na Merlina wojna domowa to nie czas na sprzeczki. Scrimgeour pomimo nie najprzyjemniejszej powierzchowności jest konkretnym człowiekiem i przestrzega prawa. A Elaine .. nie zrozum mnie źle Ginny, ale ona mi pomogła, pomogła też innym, nawet jeśli nie znam jej intencji, to nie mam powodów by jej nienawidzić. Ludzie często mają własne powody by coś zrobić, ale jeśli wyniknie z tego coś dobrego, czy naprawdę mamy powody by ich przeklinać?

\- Chyba nie – zgodziła się Ginny – Ron, Ron popełnił wiele błędów. Wiem o tym, wie o tym cała moja rodzina. Nie popieramy jego czynów, a tata naprawdę zamierza go ukarać. Razem z mamą zamierzali zamknąć go w domu, pilnować by nie pił i nie szalał, nawet zabrać różdżkę i zamknąć w pokoju w razie potrzeby. Sprawa jednak trafiła do gazet, a Lavender zażądała rozwodu. Wszystkim nam puściły nerwy i zaczęliśmy mówić za dużo. Ona.. Elaine Scrimgeour nie cierpiała Rona od samego początku i chyba najbardziej drażniło mnie, że ona miała wiele racji. Dlatego chyba tak reagowałam.

Ginny przemawiała rozsądnie i z przekonaniem. Kto wie, może w sprzyjających okolicznościach wydusiła by z siebie krótkie „przepraszam" w stosunku do Hermiony oraz Elaine. Niestety następnego dnia wyruszyła na trening Harpii, a rozstania z Harrym nie działały na nią dobrze. Ostatnimi czasy odczuwała irytację raz po raz, co tylko pogarszało sprawę. Okazja do rozsądnego zachowania została zmarnowana.

Kingsley oraz Alastor i Hestia kiwali głowami, widząc rozmowę Harrego z najważniejszymi urzędnikami. Wyglądali na zadowolonych i usatysfakcjonowanych. Szef Biura Aurorów sprawiał wrażenie dziwnie uspokojonego oraz odprężonego, jakby zobaczył coś niezwykle miłego sercu.

\- Harry naprawia relacje ze Scrimgeourem i Higgsem, bardzo dobrze – mówił ciemnoskóry czarodziej – jeśli Minister zechce mnie zastąpić, a na pewno zechce, jest szansa, że weźmie pod uwagę kandydaturę Harrego.

\- Twoje zaangażowanie w pomoc Ronowi zaszkodziło ci – westchnął Alastor – chciałeś dobrze, ale niestety ten chłopak spadł na dno, próbując ze sobą pociągnąć ludzi ze swego otocznia. Potter ma wszelkie atuty w ręku, jako bohater wojenny i pogromca Voldemorta. Oddany pracy, skromny przekonał do siebie wszystkich, ale.. – zawiesił głos starszy Auror – to nie takie proste, Ginny stanowi jego największą słabość.

\- Ma fatalne relacje z żoną Scrimgeoura – wtrąciła Hestia – a to może go drogo kosztować. Pani Knot trzymała się z dala od polityki i nawet rzadko uczestniczyła w przyjęciach, ale jej następczyni to całkiem inna osoba. Znam jej rodzinę, są cierpliwi i pracowici, klasa średnia z ambicjami awansu. Te ostentacyjne wręcz pokazywanie przywiązania do tradycji, wywiady, robi ukłon w stronę konserwatystów jak Malfoy, a poza tym zaprosiła tutaj swoją siatkę szpiegowską – wskazała na Doris i Mafaldę – te plotkary doniosły jej o tym co o niej mówiła Ginny i na pewno rozgadają wszystkim co zaszło na przyjęciu, nie lubią oczywiście Ginny, zatem ..

\- Zrobią jej paskudną opinię co zaszkodzi Harremu, próbowałem jej tłumaczyć, by nie denerwowała aż tak pani Scrimgeour, ale nie słuchała – dokończył Kingsley – właśnie dlatego nienawidzę polityki, kiedy sympatie i antypatie potrafią tyle namieszać. Harry może wzmocnić pozycję Zakonu w Ministerstwie, niestety Ginny swoim zachowaniem daje do ręki argument naszym oponentom, podobnie jak Ron.

Trójka skinęła głowami, rażona jednocześnie tą samą myślą. Dla swojego dobra, dla dobra Zakonu oraz ludzi chcących chociaż trochę ruszyć skostniałe układy, Harry powinien znaleźć inną, mniej wybuchową dziewczynę. Szkolne przyjaźnie oraz miłości nie zawsze sprawdzają się w dorosłym życiu. Przypadek Rona oraz Ginny potwierdzał regułę.


	31. Ślub i kolejny atak

**Toraach:** Artur się dopiero rozkręca. On jeszcze swoje nagada i narobi kłopotów. Co do śmieciarze to masz rację, że to coś więcej niż żule z bramy. Mają odmienne poglądy niż zwolennicy Voldemorta, ale działają podobnie po prostu atakują każdego kto myśli inaczej. Co do arogancji i zmian to bardzo prawdopodobne że jak przychodził Mugolak i twierdził, że jego świat jest bardziej rozwinięty bo mają tiwi to drażniło. Zresztą kiedyś mówiliśmy o pomyśle na historie z obrońcami tradycji i bezmyślnym kopiowaniem obcych wzorców.

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Ginny w moim ficku jest polityczną nieudolność Zakonu Ron został kozłem ofiarnym, a ich rodzina jak była wyszydzana tak będzie. Oczywiście, że przestępca zasługuje na cywilizowane traktowanie dla mnie pedofile i gwałciciele są wyłączeni z tej zasady. Artur cóż, zapewne chciał dobrze, a wyszło jak wyszło. Co do śmieciarzy, tak właśnie ta grupa była inspiracją a obawiam się że wszystko doprowadzi do jakiegoś nieszczęścia. Możliwe, że właśnie przykrym zamordyzmem. I tak ich ruch to niejako odpowiedź na zwolenników Voldemorta i właśnie owa cholera w odpowiedzi na dżumę. Mechanizm ten sam.

Lucjusz oczywiście zyskał glejt wiarygodności dzięki Hermionie: może pokazywać się jako właśnie nawrócony itd, a jednocześnie załatwiać wszystko po staremu.

 **Guest:** smacznego i zapraszam na więcej, meny bogate

 **Kolosia** : dziękuję. Ja osobiście w książkach traktowałam Ginny neutralnie, tutaj jest jakby zagubiona: za Knota jej ojciec był popychałem, podczas wojny mieli powody do strachu a teraz wciąż kiepsko. Harry zaczyna się przyjaźnić z Ministrem, dystansuje do Zakonu a i Zakon rozpada bez przywódcy. A zagubienie przechodzi w gniew. Och Rufus, ja podobnie tęsknię więc opisałam Rufusa jako mój ideał zachowania, troskę, subtelność, poszanowanie kobiety a nie bach, tylko seks i seks.

W tym rozdziale gościnnie wystąpi Ron, którego wypuszczą na ślub siostry. Poza tym śmieciarze atakują a Artur Weasley ... błyśnie.

* * *

Elaine wróciła do domu zmęczona, ale zadowolona. Podczas przyjęcia nie doszło do żadnych zgrzytów, nie licząc przybycia okropnej narzeczonej Pottera. W pierwszej chwili zamierzała wyrzucić bezczelną czarownicę, lecz kiedy już para stała obok nich, wpadła na znacznie lepszy pomysł. Ignorowanie i traktowanie jak powietrze potrafi zaboleć. Miała dość wiedzy o ludziach i zdolności obserwacji by na to wpaść.

Nie miała nawet siły wziąć prysznica przed snem. Pośpiesznie usunęła makijaż i założyła koszulę nocną. Po długich godzinach w eleganckich butach nogi dawały w kość. Marzyła tylko by się położyć na miękkim posłaniu, nie chcąc niczego robić. Pocałowała przelotnie swego męża, nieomal natychmiast przykładając głowę do poduszki.

\- Zmęczona? – zapytał cicho – byłaś wspaniała dzisiejszego wieczoru, jak zawsze zresztą, odpocznij, oboje potrzebujecie snu – szepnął głaszcząc jej zaokrąglony brzuch.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie postąpiłam za ostro wobec Weasley, nie cierpię tej głupiej baby, ale nie chcę byśmy zaczęli uchodzić za niegościnnych.

\- Nie ma powodu do obaw, za to jak się do ciebie odzywa, mógłbym ją wytargać ze włosy z przyjęcia i znalazłbym sporo zrozumienie, jako mąż broniący swej młodej żony w odmiennym stanie. Ty jednak wybrałaś coś bardziej subtelnego, pozwalając tej durnej istocie się kompromitować. Masz świetne pomysły!

\- Dziękuję, staram się dobrze wypełniać moje obowiązki jako żona Ministra – zachichotała.

\- Doceniam i nagradzam oddanie – zapewnił całując ja namiętnie.

\- Dopiero co wróciliśmy z przyjęcia, jesteśmy zmęczeni a tobie jedno w głowie – burknęła z udawaną złością, głaszcząc go zachęcająco po policzku.

\- A ty nie masz nic przeciwko – zauważył mrucząc z zadowolenie – twoja siatka informacyjna na pewno opowie wszystkim, że Ginewra to kolejny wyklęty członek rodziny Weasleyów. Zaczynam _prawie_ współczuć Arturowi, mieć syna pijaka i córkę awanturnicę to nieszczęście. Ale nie szkoda mi go, skoro odtrąca swoje rozsądne dzieci.

\- Powinien być dumny z Percy'ego, to dobry chłopak. Ale nie ma sensu więcej o nich rozmawiać, znam lepsze sposoby na spędzenie wieczoru – mruknęła wtulając się w niego mocno.

\- I kto tutaj myśli o jednym? – zapytał, przyciskając ją do siebie.

Mimo wszystko tamtego wieczoru poszli spać. Elaine zasnęła nieomal od razu po tym jak przyłożyła głowę do jego ramienia. Nie zamierzała od razu zamykać oczu i odpływać. Jego bliskość, uścisk ramion wprawił ją w rodzaj błogiego rozmarzenia i po prostu padła. Ale przecież jednak mają przed sobą cały jutrzejszy dzień i nie tylko. A podczas ostatniej wizyty w Mungu, kiedy pod jakimś pretekstem poprosiła uzdrowicielkę na chwilę do łazienki, czerwieniąc się pomimo makijażu zadała pytanie, które nie dawało jej spokoju.

Rzecz jasna rozmawiała z ciotką Lukrecją oraz babką, ale żadna z nich nie specjalizowała się w opiece na d kobietami w ciąży i małymi dziećmi. Miały doświadczenie, ale nie fachową wiedzę. „ _Nie ma powodów do obaw pani Scrimgeour_ " – zapewniała uzdrowicielka – „ _wiem o co pani chce zapytać, bo praktycznie wszystkie kobiety w ciąży zadają te pytanie. Przemęczenie i inne dolegliwości są naturalne, ale wszystko w porządku, więc nie ma powodów by się ograniczać. Prawdę mówiąc"-_ kontynuowała uzdrowicielka konspiracyjnym tonem –„ _wiele kobiet mówi, że z powodu zwiększonej wrażliwości pewnych miejsc, sama pani rozumie co mają na myśli_ ". Elaine się domyśliła, ale doceniała, że nie musiała słuchać niczego więcej. Nie potrafiła mówić głośno o pewnych rzeczach i na pewno by nie opowiadała nikomu o swoim pożyciu. Nie żeby miała powody do wstydu czy narzekań, ale pewne tematy zostawiała za drzwiami sypialni (także łazienki, salonu i paru innych miejsc) i nie rozmawiała o tym z nikim.

Elaine wiedziała od Hermiony o planowanym na Boże Narodzenie ślubie Harrego. Być może gdyby chłopak wybrał inną dziewczynę, myślałaby o możliwości wybrania się na uroczystość, lecz ponieważ nie cierpiała Ginny podobna opcja nie wchodziła w grę.

Treningi szły rudowłosej kiepsko. Nie była nowicjuszką i nie po raz pierwszy miała zagrać mecz. Przechodziła jednak najwyraźniej kiepski okres, a kapitan Gwendog Jones nie szczędziła ostrych słów zawodniczkom. Krzyczała i nie przebierając w słowach mówiła co myśli o kiepskiej grze. Ginny to na ogół odpowiadało, chyba, że sama padała ofiarą niezadowolenia Gwendog. Faktycznie nieco z Harrym poszaleli na dzień przed jej wyjazdem i była dość obolała, ale przecież to jeszcze nie koniec świata!

Doris oczywiście opowiedziała każdego kto chciał słuchać o bankiecie na Samhain. To skutecznie zmniejszyło listę potencjalnych, ślubnych gości z Ministerstwa. Harry chciał zaprosić nowo poznanych kolegów, ale na razie więcej osób znajdowało wymówki, niż potwierdzało swą obecność. Harry był owszem bohaterem i pogromcą Voldemorta, ale jego narzeczona miała wpływowych wrogów, nie zaś przyjaciół. Jej brat był bohaterem obyczajowego skandalu a sama Ginny owszem była piękna, ale to jeszcze mało. Nie mogli też liczyć na gości z Zakonu wściekłych na występy Rona.

Molly Weasley ze smutkiem patrzyła na listę gości. Bill nie ma wielkiej ochoty przyjść, zaś Percy wyraźnie odmówił. Po rozprawie rozwodowej Rona wszyscy powiedzieli sobie za dużo, toteż ambitny i pracujący w biurze Scrimgeoura chłopak nie zamierzał przychodzić na uroczystości. Bill wydawał się rozdarty, niestety wyraźny konflikt między Ginny a Fleur stawiał go w trudnej sytuacji. Piękna Francuzka traktowała siostrę swego męża podobnie jak Elaine, nie mogąc zapomnieć ni wybaczyć złośliwego przezwiska Flegma. Za to George nie miał nic przeciw przyjściu ze swoją dziewczyną, Angeliną, która nie miała żadnych konfliktów z Ginny. Swoje przyjście potwierdzili Remus oraz Tonks, razem ze swoim małym synkiem Teddym. Jej matka, Andromeda może by i wpadła, ale ów pomysł szybko wybił jej z głowy mąż, siostra i wszyscy w otoczeniu. Hermiona zapowiedziała, że przyjdzie na uroczystość sama i _tylko_ ze względu na Harrego, chcąc jak sama określiła _„reprezentować rodzinę pana młodego_ ". Cormac podziękował i odmówił, nawet nie kryjąc swej niechęci do Ginny i Weasleyów. „ _Możesz mieć lepsze od niej_ " – wyjaśnił sucho. Kingsley postanowił podobnie jak Hermiona, dając tym samym wyraz niechęci wobec Ginny. Ciemnoskóry czarodziej nie oceniałby tak ostro młodej czarownicy, gdyby nie występy Rona, albo jej całkiem niepotrzebne drażnienie Elaine. Widział teraz jak wielkie zagrożenie sprowadził na siebie nierozważną akcją. Wszystko można by uznać za głupi wybryk, niestety zupełnie niepotrzebny i tylko wprowadzający pole do konfliktów i zgrzytów. Pech jednak chciał, że zrozumienie dla owego zachowania było małe.

Przed świętami miał miejsce Zimowy Bal w Ministerstwie. Tym razem, ze względu na swoją dość zaawansowaną ciążę, Elaine nie musiała stać długo witając gości. Miała wytłumaczenie zrozumiała dla praktycznie każdego, poza wyjątkowo nieżyczliwymi osobami. Harry dostał zaproszenie, lecz przyszedł sam. Ginny kończyła treningi, a Gwendog nie uznawała innych wytłumaczeń nieobecności niż ciężka kontuzja. Podobne rozwiązanie zadowoliło wszystkie strony, a najbardziej chyba Elaine. Nie musiała znajdować się w trudnej i nieprzyjemnej sytuacji z powodu swej niechęci do Ginny. Nie mogła ot tak wyrzucić dziewczyny precz i kazać jej sobie iść precz. Rzecz w tym, ze po prostu nie znosiła młodej kobiety i nic nie wskazywało na poprawę relacji. Ostatnie tygodnie ciąży dawały w kość, a ostatnie o czym marzyła to spotkanie z bardzo denerwującą osobą. Dla innych gości potrafiła być uprzejma i grzeczna, ale nie dla panny Weasley. Nawet nie próbowała ukryć swego zadowolenia, zwłaszcza kiedy widziała Dafne wyraźnie zainteresowaną Harrym. O tak, mogła uznać Zimowy Bal za całkiem przyjemny.

Starała się nie myśleć o swoim wyglądzie. Niektóre kobiety lubiły swoje wcielenie w odmiennym stanie, co więcej uważały, że prezentują się wówczas bardzo dobrze. Elaine do nich nie należała. Wolała siebie w zwyczajnym wcieleniu, nie zaś jako ociężałej i zniedołężniałej jak o sobie myślała. Zakładała długie, sięgające do kostek szaty oraz płaskie buty, nie chcą pokazywać całemu światu opuchniętych nóg i paru innych rzeczy. Nie rozumiała jak kobiety mogą lubić podobny stan.

Widziała Cormacka rozmawiającego z Harrym. Wiedziała od Lavender, że nie przyjaźnili się w szkole, w czym mieli niemały udział Weasleyowie. Ilekroć słyszała to nazwisko przygryzała wargę, dochodząc do wniosku, że jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała równie irytującej rodziny. Uwielbiała swoją siostrzenicę, ale jej ojca nie cierpiała.

Siedziała na dość wygodnym fotelu. Nie chciała opuszczać swego miękkiego, zachęcającego siedziska. Co chwilę ktoś podchodził, chociaż najczęściej miała okazję widzieć Doris oraz swego męża, najwyraźniej coraz bardziej uskrzydlonego wizją rychłego przyjścia na świat potomka.

\- Powinnyśmy zrobić baby shower- powiedziała czarownica, popijając słodkie wino – chyba już czas, w styczniu możesz już nie być w formie!

\- Baby co? – zapytała Elaine, nie rozumiejąc o czym właściwie mówi koleżanka.

\- Baby shower – powtórzyła Doris – bardzo miły mugoslki zwyczaj, przyjęcie w którym przyjaciółki dziewczyny w symboliczny sposób witają mające się narodzić dziecko. Przynoszą drobne podatki, ale oczywiście to o spotkanie chodzi.

\- Rozumiem – skinęła głową Elaine próbując nieco wyprostować obolałe nogi – brzmi ciekawie, przyjdziecie do mnie?

\- Hermiona obiecała pomóc, postanawia przekodowywać czarodziei czystej krwi do pewnych obcych zwyczajów, no i cóż, ma dziewczyna pomysły. Podwiązki się podobały? – zapytała znienacka – założyłyśmy ci zestaw pod ślubne szaty, ale nigdy nie powiedziałaś jak zareagował twój mąż.

Elaine poczuła falę gorąca. Oczywiście wyjaśniła dokładnie na czym polega zabawa i konieczność zdejmowania części bielizny w specyficzny sposób. Nie wiedziała jakim cudem policzki jej nie zapłonęły czerwienią, kiedy opowiadała o wszystkim. Samo wspomnienie przyprawiało o szybsze bicie serca. Nie miał najmniejszych problemów, doskonale mu wszystko szło a Elaine nie miała odwagi nawet pomyśleć gdzie mógł zdobyć podobne doświadczenie. Nie dał jej nawet okazji do zbyt długiego myślenia, nie kiedy wpadł na pomysł _gdzie_ dokładnie może złożyć pocałunki. Samo wspomnienie wywoływało drżenie. Nie zamierzała jednak prowadzić dyskusji na podobne tematy ani z Doris, ani nikim innym

\- On … na Melina czemu pytasz mnie o takie rzeczy?

\- Wiesz, ciekawi mnie twoja opinia, no cóż do niego nie podejdę, ani znam go aż tak dobrze – tłumaczyła czarownica.

\- Jestem w ciąży, więc jak widać nie mamy problemów z tym, ni żadnym innym aspektem życia – odparła wymijająco.

\- Niech cię Elaine, prawdziwa odpowiedź żony polityka, ale patrząc po twojej minie, to mieliście niezły ubaw. Próbowałaś kiedyś testu czerwonej sukienki? Siedzenie godzinę na biurku może być niewygodne, ale przyjemność jaka po tym nastąpi jest warta drobnych niedogodności – dokończyła Doris, chcąc najwyraźniej zawstydzić koleżankę.

\- Możliwe, ale jeśli w ten sposób pytasz czy my.. cokolwiek w jego gabinecie to nie, to sztampowa do bólu fantazja i nudna. Poza tym jak tylko zaczynam myśleć o podobnych możliwościach, widzę przed oczami Umbridge oraz Knota. A to okropne!

\- Różowe koty na meloniku to faktycznie ohyda. Ale cóż, na pewno istnieje wiele sposobów by o tym zapomnieć – zauważyła Doris – nie patrz tak na mnie Elaine, ja po prostu o ciebie dbam!

\- Możesz mi opowiedzieć o baby shower?

\- No pewnie, wspaniała sprawa, Lavender i Hermiona mi pomogą. Ale wiesz dziecko powinno mieć rodzeństwo i..

\- W obecnym stanie muszę myśleć o dziecku, które niedługo przyjdzie na świat- zauważyła przytomnie Elaine.

Nie miała ochoty kontynuować podobnej dyskusji. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało dziwacznie w jej wykonaniu, to jednak była bardzo wstydliwą osobą. Doris zaś rozmawiała otwarcie o nawet bardzo intymnych sprawach.

Xxxxxxxx

W międzyczasie Harry stał nieco z boku, pogrążony w rozmowie z Kingsleyem. Obaj dostali zaproszenie na Zimowy Bal, toteż mieli okazję do pewnego rozluźnienia oraz chwili oddechu. Śmieciarze, zgodnie z obawami bardziej doświadczonych Aurorów, nie byli grupą przypadkowych chuliganów szukających rozrywki, lecz najwyraźniej całkiem nieźle zorganizowaną grupą. Ich cele wciąż pozostawały nie do końca jasne, ale na pewno miały wiele wspólnego z sianiem zamieszania oraz chaosu.

Atakowali właścicieli sklepów, pubów oraz niskich rangą pracowników czy to Ministerstwa Magii, czy Gringotta. Zostawiali przy każdej ze swoich ofiar coś w rodzaju list, gdzie pisali coś w stylu „ruszmy opasły system" czy „przecz z pasibrzuchami". Nie dochodziło do jawnych ataków na Pokątnej w innych miejscach, ale właściciele mniejszych lokali, bardziej na uboczu zaczęli odczuwać strach. Tak samo drobni urzędnicy, którzy zaczynali na nowo odczuwać strach.

Wszystko to wywołało gwałtowne dyskusje. Rozmowy nie ominęły w żaden sposób Zimowego Balu, bowiem wielu Aurorów, byłych oraz obecnych przyszło na bankiet. Harry nerwowo poprawiał swoją wyjściową szatę, głośno skarżąc się na znienawidzona uczucie bezradności wobec zagrożenia.

\- Czy coś o nich wiadomo King? – zapytał swego przyjaciela i przełożonego.

\- Niewiele – westchnął starszy czarodziej – nie spotykają się w spelunach Nokturnu czy innych miejscach, gdzie zwykle spotykamy czarnoksiężników. W niczym nie przypominają znanych nam zbirów, oni są – zamyślił się – zadziwiająco idealnym przeciwieństwem, na pewno owa zbieżność nie stanowi dzieła przypadku! Bandziory z Nokturnu zwykle bredzą coś, przepraszam za wyrażenie, „zalewie szlam" czy konieczności „obrony wartości czystej krwi", zaś owi szmaciarze twierdzą coś całkiem przeciwnego. Nie wiem czy są po prostu bandą czarnoksiężników, zmieniających poglądy w zależności od sytuacji, a może naprawdę wynikiem powojennej frustracji ludzi. Władze nie zamierzają nic robić w sprawie praw preferujących czarodziei czystej krwi i poza niewielkimi ukłonami w stronę ludzi ani myślą robić cokolwiek z uprzedzeniami, a co gorsza ja pielęgnują. Czeka nas wiele pracy wywiadowczej.

Kingsley był bardziej zmęczony niż chciał na głos przyznać. Fakt, że owi przeklęci śmieciarze głośno mówili o konieczności zmiany obecnego stanu, zostawiali hasła „wolność dla szlam" szybko rozwiązały złośliwe języki. Poglądy Zakonu Feniksa na wyraźną dyskryminację czarodziei mugolskiego pochodzenia wywoływały oczywiste skojarzenia. Jeszcze wprost nie formułowano oskarżeń, ale spokój nie mógł trwać wiecznie. Śmieciarze mogli skutecznie zrujnować wszelkie plany walki z uprzedzeniami. Ich szkodliwość była tak wielka, że na łamach Żonglera, nieomal wprost oskarżano Ministerstwo o finasowanie a może i stworzenie grupy. „ _Ledwie pozbieraliśmy się po Wojnie a już zaczynami skakanie do gardeł. Jeszcze trochę i czeka nas nowa_ "- mawiał ponuro.

 _Jakieś dwa tygodnie przez Zimowym Balem schwytano dwóch śmieciarzy. Najwyraźniej i oni, podobnie jak wielu paserów i drobnych przestępców, okres przedświąteczny za idealny moment na większą akcję. Całkiem spora, bo wynosząca aż sześć osób, grupa zaatakowała jeden ze sklepów w Hogsmeade. Nigdy wcześniej nie działali równie jawnie i w biały dzień, woląc poczekać na bardziej bezpieczną porę, by pod osłoną ciemności uderzyć po czym uciec. Trójka napastników zdążyła się teleportować, ale pozostała dwójka miała mniej szczęścia. Zostali skrępowani przez mieszkańców, zaprawionych w boju po ostatniej Wojnie. Związani i spetryfikowani oczekiwali na przybycie Aurorów._

 _I wtedy doszło do katastrofy. W innej sytuacji zapewne całe zajście nie wywołałoby gorącej dyskusji. Przesłuchujący wykazali nadgorliwość. Ogromną nadgorliwość, która doprowadziła schwytanych do świętego Munga. „Okazaliśmy tym draniom tyle wyrozumienia, co oni swoim ofiarom" – tłumaczyli. Poszkodowani przez śmieciarzy rzecz jasna nie okazywali wyrozumiałości czy też współczucia swoim oprawcom. Wręcz przeciwnie, jawnie chwalili nadgorliwych Aurorów, wspominając o rychłej sprawiedliwości._

 _Oliwy do ognia dolewał fakt, że złapano dość młodych ludzi. Mieli około dwudziestu lat i oboje pochodzili z rodzin mugolskich. Nosili byle jakie szaty, kupione z podłym lumpeksie zaś pod nimi dżinsy oraz koszulki nawiązujące do ruchów anarchistycznych. „Nazywamy się śmieciarzami, bo za śmieci nas macie. Ale teraz dość, czas ruszyć skostniały świat"- odpowiadali na każde pytanie. Artur Weasley oraz kilka osób podzielające jego poglądy wyrazili głośny protest. Całkiem głośno niemal żądali śledztwa oraz ukarania winnych. Okazywali wyraźne oburzenie na brutalność._

 _\- Czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia są od zawsze dyskryminowani, czy to zaskakujące, że zaczynają mówić głośno dość? Być może wyrażają swoje opinie w dość radykalny sposób, niepotrzebnie atakowali sklepikarzy. Ale przecież oni sami padali ofiarą prześladowań czy w Hogwarcie czy potem? Co ci młodzi ludzie mieli pomyśleć, skoro zostali od razu skazani ze względu na pochodzenie?_

 _Słowa Artura trafiały do wielu ludzi, którzy z jakiegoś powodu odczuwali dyskryminację. Wówczas łatwo jest pokiwać głową dla gwałtownych działań. Mimo to, opinia publiczna, w swej znakomitej większości, nie popierała śmieciarzy i chcieli by Aurorzy i Ministerstwo rozwiązali sprawę. Spokój jaki nastąpił po pokonaniu Voldemorta był od dawna wyczekiwany i upragniony. Tego właśnie chciała spora część ludzi, po prostu móc żyć codziennym życiem, bez strachu. To czy ktoś wierzy w tę czy inną czy ideologię, o ile nie nakazywała ona agresji, schodziło na dalszy plan. Zwyczajni ludzie pragnęli spokoju i bezpieczeństwa i żądali od Ministerstwa by takowe im zapewniło. Mniej ich interesowały w jaki sposób dojdą do celu, o ile działali skutecznie. A ponieważ na czele rządu stał zasłużony, dawny Auror a większość jego najbliższych współpracowników wyznawało zasadę „zero patyczkowania się z przestępcami", co przeszkadzało niewielu._

 _Harry znajdował się między młotem i kowadłem. Z jednej strony rzecz jasna rozumiał konieczność szybkiej reakcji i w gruncie rzeczy popierał podobne podejścia. Wątpliwości co do niepotrzebnej brutalności, czy też wymaganego, bardziej humanitarnego zachowania znikły kiedy zaczął pracę. Jeszcze podczas szkolenia nieraz musieli pomagać swoim starszym, bardziej doświadczonym kolegom. Widok pokaleczonych i poturbowanych ofiar przesuwał wszelkie współczucie w ich, nie zaś oprawców kierunku. Pewnie dlatego z czasem komentarze przyszłego teścia coraz bardziej denerwowały. Dochodziło wręcz do jawnych sprzeczek, kiedy to młody chłopak sprawiał wrażenie wyraźnie zdenerwowanego. „Mamy bronić oprawców, nie ofiar" – mówił._

 _Ginny zwykle stawała po stronie Harry'ego. Dziewczyna wbrew pozorom potrafiła powiedzieć kilka przykrych słów prawdy nawet najbliższym osobom. Swoją krytykę jednak pozostawiała poza drzwiami domu i w gronie najbliższych. Dlatego właśnie z takim trudem akceptowała wybór Hermiony. Przeprosiła przyjaciółkę za słowa o szlamie i dziwce, nie zamierzała jednak odpuszczać całkowicie. Nie kiedy tamta zeznawała w procesie, przedstawiając rodzinę Weasley w niekorzystnym świetle. Rodzinną lojalność ceniła bardzo wysoko i pewnie dlatego czasem nie potrafiła powiedzieć „nie" pewnym postawom._

 _\- Cieszę się, że mnie popierasz – wyznał szczerze Harry – ja.. cenię i lubię twego tatę, ale widziałam za wiele tego co potrafią zrobić przestępcy, by mieć dla nich tyle litości._

 _\- Ja tam samo – poparła go – masz rację, masz rację w tylu sprawach – szepnęła._

 _\- Dziękuję, czyli zgadzasz się że źle oceniasz Hermionę? Obie jesteście mi bliskie, ty jesteś moją ukochaną a ona jak siostra. Nie jest mi dobrze kiedy żyjecie ze sobą w konflikcie – kontynuował._

 _\- Postaram się dla ciebie. Dla ciebie także mogę być także miła dla tej piranii, skoro doprowadziła do dymisji Umbridge._

 _\- Elaine jest bardzo miła, po prostu źle zaczęłyście. Broniłaś Rona, ale Ron źle postąpił wobec Hermiony, Lavender i innych. Potrzebuje pomocy i leczenia, ale jednym z elementów wyleczenia jest dostrzeżenie błędów i naprawienie szkód. To twój brat i podziwiam twą lojalność, ale on skrzywdził wiele osób, która mają powody by czuć żal._

 _\- Wiem – westchnęła – ale nie potrafię. Naszą rodzinę inni wyszydzali z powodu biedy i chyba dlatego musieliśmy stawiać razem czoło przeciwnikom!_

 _\- Rozumiem i jestem świadom, że po tylu niesłusznych atakach ciężko zareagować właściwie. Ale Ron zdradzał oraz okradał swoją żonę. Jego rzucanie czarów po pijaku stanowiło poważne wykroczenie a za kradzież i złamanie przepisów o tajności czarów można trafić do Azkabanu. Nie miałem pojęcia jak bardzo cierpiał z powodu biedy i do czego to doprowadzi._

 _\- Wszyscy cierpieliśmy – poprawiła go Ginny – tak bardzo marzyliśmy by mieć chociaż raz coś nowego i własnego. Ojciec wiele mówił o pasjach i tym aby patrzeć głębiej, ale świat tak nie działa – pokręciła głową._

 _Tak rozmawiali przed wyjazdem na ostatnie treningi w roku. Harry długo i cierpliwie tłumaczył swojej narzeczonej wiele spraw. Jej bezkompromisowość i źle rozumiana lojalność wyrządzała więcej szkód niż pożytku także jemu. Kingsley mówił wprost by uważał. Jawny konflikt Ginny z Hermioną oraz Elaine mógł mu bardzo zaszkodzić._

\- Mogę jakoś pomóc? – zapytał Harry otrząsając się z zamyślenia.

\- Tak, razem z McLaggenem i kilkoma innymi osobami pójdziecie w cywilnym przebraniu na patrole po Pokątnej. Być może ci śmieciarze zaatakują znowu i być może zdołamy ich schwytać na gorącym uczynku. Im szybciej rozwiążemy sprawę, tym lepiej – westchnął – inaczej Zakon będzie w tarapatach.

\- Dlaczego Zakon?

\- Drogi Harry, dobry z ciebie chłopak, ale politycznie nieświadomy. Ci cali śmieciarze piszę w listach zostawionych przy ofiarach oraz w wysyłanych do gazet manifestach o prawach dla Mugolaków, magicznych istot i „innych ofiar opresyjnego systemu społecznego". Wzięli nasza hasła i wypaczyli je, ale nawiązanie i zbieżność nie pozostawia wątpliwości. Co gorsza Artur jawnie krytykuje nasze metody śledztwa, wspominając o barbarzyństwie. Scrimgeour mu tego nie daruje, ale oczywiście najpierw poczeka aż osłabi tym Zakon. Nie można atakować bezbronnych cywili, nie ma na to wyjaśnienia.

Harry zamilkł, jakby rozważając słowa starszego mężczyzny. Najwyraźniej nie myślał o słowach przyszłego teścia w podobnym kontekście, ale nie mógł odmówić sensu stwierdzeniom. Artur Weasley nie był złym człowiekiem, niestety kompletnie nie umiał wyczuć co i kiedy należy zrobić. Kto wie jaką im przyjdzie zapłacić cenę?

Tradycyjnie już wychylił kilka głębszych z Lucjuszem oraz Rufusem. Ten pierwszy zgarnął go podczas rozmowy z Kingsleyem. „ _Shacklebolt, pozwól że porwę naszego drogiego młodzieńca_ " – wyjaśnił uprzejmym, acz nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. Harry skinął głową oraz jęknął w duszy. Naprawdę miał słabą głowę.

\- Chłopcze, wspaniale, że do nas dołączyłeś – powitał go Rufus, wciskając do ręki szklankę Ognistej - jeszcze trochę a bym zwątpił czy chcesz wypić z nami toast – kontynuował ostrzegawczo.

\- Nie opuściłbym podobnej okazji Ministrze – zapewnił – rozmawialiśmy z Kingsleyem i straciłem poczucie czasu, ale odkąd ci śmieciarze zaczęli atakować nie mamy zbyt wiele okazji do odpoczynku.

\- Przeklęci chuligani – odparł Rufus – tylko tego nam trzeba kiedy wreszcie jakoś opanowaliśmy powojenny chaos. Dziennikarskie hieny pewnie już wyją o naszej rzekomej brutalności.

\- Nie jest aż tak źle – zapewnił Harry – Kingsley sobie nieźle radzi z całym zamieszaniem, ja zaś unikam rozmów i zwalam brak czasu na pracę.

\- Wypijmy zatem za rozsądek – powiedział wyraźnie zadowolony Rufus- im szybciej ich pokonamy, tym lepiej. Nasze społeczeństwo dość już wycierpiało przez Wojnę byśmy mieli się cackać z krzykaczami.

\- Biuro Aurorów uważa podobnie i dlatego wysyłamy patrole – zaczął Harry.

\- Wiem, raporty trafiają na moje biurko. Shacklebolt słusznie postępuje, ale na Merlina w okresie przedświątecznym ludzie winni chadzać na zakupy całymi rodzinami a nie patrzeć czy zza rogu nie wyskoczy przestępca! Przyszedłeś sam? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie – bez swojej.. panny _Weasley_? – nazwisko nieomal wypluł z pogardą.

To była jedna z tych chwil, których nienawidził. Ze względu na Hermionę starał się zachować uprzejmie i spokojnie wobec Lucjusza. W większości przypadków, zadanie nie sprawiało mu problemów. Malfoy potrafił opowiadać wiele ciekawych rzeczy o świecie czarodziei, pomagając w zrozumieniu wielu niuansów. Stworek reagował na niego entuzjastycznie, podobnie jak portret Walpurgi Black. Matrona nie należała może do najbardziej sympatycznych czarownic, niemniej jednak pomszczenie śmierci jej syna Regulusa oraz przywrócenia do stanu używalności rodzinnego domu na pewno pomogło w uspokojeniu magicznego obiektu. Rufus Scrimgeour potrafił być bardzo uprzejmym człowiekiem, rodzajem dżentelmena w starym stylu. Dlatego pewnie traktował Harrego nieco jak młodego podopiecznego, ale jak wyjaśnił Lucjusz podobne zachowanie stanowi oznakę sympatii.

Jednak wspomnienie o rudowłosej czarownicy od razu niszczyło nastrój chwili. Historia złych relacji rodzin Weasleyów oraz Malfoyów sięgała daleko w przeszłość. Nie wiadomo kto, kiedy i dlaczego zaczął, niemniej jednak Artur oraz Lucjusz traktowali jeden drugiego wrogo jeszcze w czasach szkolnych. Wyraźna niechęć Rufusa do skądinąd sympatycznej rodziny nie trwała jakoś szczególnie długo, a początkowo obejmowała jedynie niechęć do określonego stylu życia. Z czasem nabrała jednak osobistych wątków, zwłaszcza kiedy wyszły na jaw kradzieże Rona.

\- Ginny trenuje razem z Harpiami – wyjaśnił ignorując ewidentną zaczepkę w głosie – Gwendog nie daje im chwili wytchnienia.

\- Po prostu poważnie traktuje swe obowiązki – wtrącił Lucjusz – ale panna Weasley zapewne wróci do domu na święta?

\- Tak, bierzemy ślub – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Zatem gratuluje i życzę szczęścia – powiedział Lucjusz tonem wskazującym na coś całkiem odwrotnego.

\- Małżeństwo to poważny krok – zamyślił się Rufus – nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak złożyć życzenia.

Harry wiedział, że dwaj mężczyźni uważają jego wybór za błąd młodości. Niespecjalnie udawali coś innego, niezbyt wyraźnie maskując niechęć do Ginny. Być może właściwie nawet nie zamierzali niczego chować, chcąc okazać swoje uczucia. Westchnął popijając whisky. Nienawidził podobnych sytuacji.

Biedak miał słabą głowę. Po dwóch, czasem trzech, szklankach odczuwał nieprzyjemne wirowanie w skroniach. Nieraz musiał znosić śmiech oraz dowcipy rzucane przez kolegów. Rufus oraz Lucjusz z niego nie kpili, nie dokuczali mu. Całe szczęście Stworek umiał warzyć eliksir antykacowy – mruknął, wypijając kolejną szklankę.

\- Dziękuję panie Ministrze – odparł Harry – planowałem od dawna aby poślubić Ginny, zaś Boże Narodzenie to wspaniały termin.

\- Faktycznie przyjemny, chociaż z lekko zimno – wtrącił Lucjusz – będziemy mieli co świętować i opijać na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym u mnie. Pierwszy kawaler ministerialny usidlony, już widzę te nagłówki gazet.

\- Rita na pewno napisze, że twoja głowa Potter została zatknięta triumfalnie nad kominkiem.

\- To twoja ulubione powiedzenie Rufusie – zauważył Lucjusz – nie strasz młodego Harrego, bo jeszcze ucieknie.

\- Nikogo nie straszę, zresztą czy ja ci wyglądam na niezadowolonego człowieka? Bertie nijak się nie zgodzi z podobnym stwierdzeniem. Moja siostra zresztą też nie!

\- Musisz mi ją koniecznie przedstawić, jeśli ta dzielna czarownica porzuciła słoneczną Toskanię dla zimnej Anglii należy jej umilić pobyt. Czy zostanie dość długo by może przyjść na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy?

\- Możesz ją spróbować przekonać, Harry już skończyłeś swoją whisky?

Potter nie mógł zrobić nic innego, jak tylko skinąć głową. Kingsley wyraźnie prosił by nie protestował i nie odmawiał kiedy dostaje zaproszenia. „ _Idź i korzystaj z okazji by nawiązać dobre relacje ze Scrimgeourem i innymi. Bez tego ani rusz, a naprawdę chcę byś ty, nie McLaggen został moim następcą"._ Ministerialne bankiety stanowiły idealną okazję do rozgrywania bieżącej polityki. Kingsley doskonale rozumiał niuanse, o których nigdy nie wspominali Weasleyowie. Harry jeszcze nie sformułował owej myśli wprost, lecz mało wiedział o świecie, który widział w nim wybawcę. Przybył jako nowy członek społeczności, ale nikt mu nie pomagał a zrozumieniu zasad jej działania. Ron, przy wielu swoich zaletach nie miał w sobie za grosz ciekawości świata. Artur był zbyt zajęty swoimi pasjami by mu pomóc, zaś Molly mając na głowie cały dom i gromadkę dzieci więcej myślała jak związać koniec z końcem, niż debatować o zasadach dobierania strojów na bankiety.

Niedługo potem do niewielkiego grona dołączył także Percy, jedyny Weasley szanowany i lubiany przez Ministra i jego najbliższe otoczenie. Dla każdego, zatem i Harrego, było jasne i widoczne, że Percy stanowi całkowite przeciwieństwo swego ojca, za to jest ceniony. I w przeciwieństwie do sporej części krewnych potrafił zgrabnie lawirować podczas bankietów, wprowadzany i nauczany przez Rufusa.

\- Harry, wspaniałe spotkanie, bardzo mnie cieszy twój widok tutaj, z nami – powiedział radośnie.

\- Dziękuję Percy, na pewno nie dasz się namówić by przyjść na ślub Ginny?

\- Nie będę mile widziany – odparł krótko – nie przez moja rodzinę. Dziękuję Harry, ale nie chcę ci zepsuć tego ważnego dnia.

\- Jesteś pewien? To twoi najbliżsi, łączy was krew nawet jeśli macie odmienne poglądy – wtrącił Rufus – rozumiem żal i nie krytykuję, ale pomyśl czy dobrze czynisz.

\- Nie mam wątpliwości. Nie mam czego szukać w domu, poza awanturą.

\- Nie zmuszę cię do niczego, ale pomyśl czy nie przesadzasz w swej zawziętości, możesz pożałować.

Percy nie słuchał. Żal do rodziny był za wielki, aby mógł spokojnie słuchać. Jeśli nawet w głębi serca doceniał słowa i gest Ministra, to jednak nie zamierzał o tym mówić głośno. Duma mu nie pozwalała wyznać na głos swych win i błędów. Jeśli odczuwał tęsknotę za rodziną, nie powiedział tego nigdy wprost.

Xxxxxxxx

Ślub Ginny, chociaż może nie tak huczny jak Billa, był jednak o wiele weselszy i bardziej uroczysty niż uroczystości Rona. Przyszło znacznie więcej osób panna młoda zaś, dzięki hojności Harrego, miała elegancką, dość klasyczną szatę na swój ślub. Krój niekoniecznie słodował się Molly oraz Arturowi, woleliby mugolskie stroje, ale ostatecznie nie protestowali. Nie mieli pieniędzy by kupić córce suknię. Pan Weasley wciąż pracował w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli, ale pomimo wyjścia z domu dzieci, ich sytuacja finansowa pozostawała ciężka. Budżetowe cięcia w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa zaczęto właśnie od biura Weasleya. Obcięto mu i tak niską pensję, tłumacząc koniecznością kontrolowania wydatków, zwłaszcza na fanaberie. Likwidacja stanowiła wyłącznie kwestię czasu, bowiem tak Bertie jak i Rufus wyraźnie wspominali, że uważają miejsce pracy Artura za całkowicie zbędne i niepotrzebne. Wyraźny konflikt między Ginny a Elaine tylko dolał oliwy do całkiem mocno płonącego ognia.

\- Nie możesz pójść pracować gdzie indziej? – pytała Molly.

\- Ale gdzie? Ja nic innego nie umiem, zaś w moim wieku nie zdołam wszystkiego zmienić. Poza tym gdzie mnie wezmą? Nie korzystałem z okazji awansu w młodości, teraz za późno. Nie chciałem być częścią politycznych rozgrywek, teraz już nie mogę stać się ich częścią.

Państwo Weasley wymienili ponure spojrzenia. Sytuacja nie wyglądała po prostu źle, ale fatalnie. Nie wymagało wielkiej wyobraźni czy przenikliwości aby odgadnąć dokąd wszystko zmierza. Uporczywe unikanie awansu oraz zawierania znajomości z ważnymi osobami miało przynieść katastrofę. Lecz owe posępne wróżby nie mogły zepsuć ślubu jedynej córki. Musieli dawać sobie radę w ciężkich czasach i najwyraźniej nic nie miało ulec zmianie. Nie zostaną sami. Członkowie Zakonu może i żywili ogromne pretensje do Rona za osłabienie ich polityczne, ale nie zostawią ich na pastwę losu.

Uroczystość miała miejsce w ministerialnym pomieszczeniu, tym razem jednak wypełnionym dość szczelnie. Przyszło całkiem sporo gości, choćby ze względy na Harrego. George przyprowadził swoją dziewczynę Angelinę a Bill przyszedł z wyraźnie naburmuszoną Fleur. Nawet Charlie przyjechał na święta z Rumunii, wyraźnie zadowolony. Ron został wypuszczony na świąteczną przepustkę, pod warunkiem absolutnego braku spożycia alkoholu. Wpadł nawet Percy, mający jednak minę człowieka przebywającego w nielubianym miejscu wbrew woli. Nawet on rozchmurzył się czując macierzyński uścisk matki.

Nie zabrakło też Kingsleya, Tonks z Remusem, Moody'ego z nieodłączną już Hestią oraz prawie wszystkich członków GD. Luna szukała z ojcem jakiś dziwnych stworzeń w Szwecji, ale Neville, Ernie czy Seamus przyjęli zaproszenie. Lavender, ku wielkiej radości pani Weasley, przyszła z małą Rose. Towarzyszyła jej Hermiona, całkiem inna niż ta z czasów szkolnych. Czarownica w eleganckiej szacie i ładnie ułożonymi włosami nie bardzo przypominała cichego mola książkowego. Nie zabrakło też Cormacka, który nieomal przyjaźnił się z Harrym i wyraźnie adorował Lavender.

Ron patrzył z zaciśniętymi zębami na uroczystość. Nie mógł znieść, że Ginny będzie miała wyraźnie wspanialszy i bardziej huczny ślub. Ze ślepą zazdrością patrzył na eleganckie szaty siostry i porównywał z własnymi. Był bliski wybuchu ledwie zobaczył ilość gości oraz rozmach przyjęcia w Norze. Widoki byłej żony rozmawiającej z McLaggenem oraz Hermiony w kosztownej, jedwabnej sukni sprawiły, że stracił nad sobą resztki panowania. Ale wbrew pozorom zrobił niemałą przysługę swoim najbliższym osobom, o czym nie miał pojęcia. Bardzo pomógł Ginny, która raz na zawsze przejrzała na oczy.

Szła wsparta na ramieniu ojca. Artur Weasley zapomniał wówczas o kłopotach. Wydawanie za mąż córki stanowiło niemałe święta w rodzinie. Faktycznie uroczystość Ginny była znacznie inna niż ta Rona, ponieważ nie została obciążona atmosferą skandalu i pośpiechu. Niczyja rodzina nie zgłaszała pretensji, nie doszło do przepychanek, nie trzeba było niczego organizować w pośpiechu z powodu ciąży. Ronowi to się nie podobało, Ron odczuwał złość.

\- Jesteś zadowolona co? – zaczął zaczepnie.

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – zaczęła Ginny.

Wszyscy goście poczęli uważnie obserwować rodzeństwo. Awantury rodzinne stanowiły dość częste zjawisko tak podczas imprez u Mugoli jak i czarodziei a jednocześnie przyciągały uwagę ludzi. Ucichły szepty i wszyscy uważnie śledzili nadchodzący, rodzinny dramat.

\- To ja powinienem mieć piękny ślub. To ja walczyłem z Voldemortem i ja pomagałem go zniszczyć. Ty siedziałaś bezpiecznie w szkole, a ja ścigałem czarnoksiężników. Zasłużyłem a nie dostałem nic – zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej złości i zaczął nią wymachiwać.

\- Ron – zaczęła Ginny – co cię opętało?!

\- Rodzice zawsze woleli ciebie. Ja siedzę z Mungu a ty masz sobie radosną imprezę, to nie fair. Nie zasłużyłaś by mieć cokolwiek więcej! Dlaczego, dlaczego ja nie dostałem tego wszystkiego? – aż tupnął nogą dla podkreślenia efektu.

\- Daliśmy ci co tylko mogliśmy – zaczęła tłumaczyć Molly – pomagaliśmy tobie i Lavender, my..

\- Dostałem za mało – warknął Ron – Ginny i Billowi daliście znacznie więcej bo ich woleliście ode mnie. Skąd masz taką sukienkę? – zaatakował siostrę – nie stać cię na podobne stroje. Dlaczego ja miałem skromną szatę?

\- Dołożyłem do wesela – wyjaśnił Harry – uspokój się – zaczął, czując, że za chwile dojdzie do wybuchu.

\- Dlaczego nie dołożyłeś do mojego? Byliśmy przyjaciółmi, zasłużyłem! Jak mogłeś!

\- Ron – zaczęła Ginny – dlaczego krzyczysz na Harrego, dlaczego urządzasz awanturę?

Dziewczyna nie rozumiała co zaszła. Patrzyła na swego brata ze zdumieniem. Raz po raz otwierała i zamykała usta, próbując zareagować. Przechyliła głowę, z dość nierozważną miną, przypominając człowieka uderzonego czymś ciężkim po głowie. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć co właściwie ma miejsce.

Twarz Rona wykrzywiała złość i nienawiść. Blade, piegowate policzki pokrył rumieniec gniewu. Oczy błyszczały czymś dziwnym, niepokojącym. Płonął z nich złowrogi blask. Szedł w kierunku siostry z niejasnym, niewątpliwie wrogim zamiarem. Wyglądała na rozwścieczonego człowieka, który całkiem stracił nad sobą panowanie. Krzyczał i bełkotał obrażając siostrę. Harrego oraz rodzinę.

\- Ty dziwko zdradzasz mnie – wrzasnął w kierunku Lavender, która stała obok Cormacka – jesteś moją żoną i nie pozwalam ci z nim rozmawiać!

\- Lavender ma prawo rozmawiać z kim chce, bo się z tobą _rozwiodła_ Weasley – warknął chłopak – jestem teraz pełnoprawnym Aurorem i nie zmuszaj mnie do użycia przeciw tobie siły i aresztowania za agresję wobec gości. Nie masz prawa narzucać niczego swojej _byłej_ żonie.

Słowa tylko rozsierdziły Rona. Ruszył w kierunku Lavender, najwyraźniej zapominając o statusie ich związku. Być może uderzyłby dziewczynę, gdyby nie szybka reakcja McLaggena. Harry patrzył oniemiały na zachowanie byłego już przyjaciela, próbując jednocześnie pocieszać bliską łez Ginny. Młoda pani Potter jak każda kobieta marzyła o pięknym ślubie, zaś zamiast tego dostała karczemną awanturę. A wszystko z powodu niekontrolowanej zazdrości Rona.

Lavender obdarzyła Cormacka pełnym wdzięczności spojrzeniem. Jeśli uważała reakcje swojej rodziny za przesadzone, właśnie straciła resztki złudzeń. Trzymała na rękach Rose, ich wspólną córkę, zaś Ron na nią ruszył zaślepiony wściekłością. Otwierała oczy szeroko ze zdumienia, jakby jeszcze nie rozumiejąc co usłyszała. Wszystko co ich łączyło było dla niego niczym. Ich ślub z takim trudem zorganizowany, wbrew rodzinie i wszystkim, walka nic nie znaczyła bo miał nie dość drogą szatę. Chyba tylko fakt, że musiała poświęcić uwagę dziecku sprawił, że nie uderzyła go czymś ciężkim po głowie.

Pani Weasley zaczęła płakać, bynajmniej nie ze szczęścia. Kiedy wreszcie, po raz pierwszy od lat rodzina spotkała się w komplecie, doszło do wielkiej awantury. Nawet Percy postanowił przyjść z sobie znanych powodów, co o co Molly nie pytała i po prostu go powitała. Kto wie może nawet by doszło rodzinnego pojednania, gdyby nie niewyparzony język Rona.

\- A ty parszywy zdrajco – warknął na Percy'ego – po co tu przyszedłeś? Nikt cię nie potrzebuje!

\- Ronald ! – krzyknęła pani Weasley – nie masz prawa nikogo wyrzucać ani ze ślubu siostry ani z tego domu, zrozumiano?!

\- Przecież mówię tylko mówię na głos co myślicie – odparł okrutnie Ron – sama mówiłaś mamo, że to zdrajca, który wybrał karierę i rolę przydupasa kolejnych ministrów ponad rodzinę?

Percy patrzył uważnie na matkę. Najwyraźniej oczekiwał za zaprzeczenie, na gwałtowną reakcję oraz zapewnienie o nieprawdziwości podobnego oskarżenia. Molly przez chwilę milczała, zaskoczona i nieco zdezorientowana. Zaczęła rzecz jasna zaprzeczać, ale niestety nie od razu. Wszyscy zrozumieli ponure znaczenie owej reakcji.

„Czyli Ron powiedział prawdę" – wysyczał młody mężczyzna i wyszedł. Zachował spokój i wyszedł dumny, ale jego wargi drżały. Nie zamierzał okazywać słabości, dlatego prawie wybiegł, by nikt nie zobaczył jak go dotknęły słowa brata. Matka nagle go zapraszała, by potem wykrzyczeć coś podobnego prosto w twarz. Weasleyowie nigdy nie postępowali podstępnie.

Lavender, Hermiona oraz Harry zauważyli wielkie wzruszenie i smutek dawno niewidzianego gościa. Dawna bratowa próbowała pocieszyć, uspokoić chłopaka, ale nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Przycisnęła bliżej Rose i patrzyła z oburzeniem na podziwianą niegdyś teściową. Podeszła instynktownie w kierunku Cormacka, pragnąc najwyraźniej wyjść z przyjęcia. Ron skutecznie zniszczył nastrój.

Stojąca niedaleko Fleur z niesmakiem śledziła wydarzenia. Jej relacje z teściową pozostały napięte po narodzinach wnuków. Molly nigdy nie ukrywała swego sceptycyzmu wobec francuskiej synowej i tylko widok dzieci nieco ją ułagodził. Ginny jednak nie zrezygnowała z używania przezwiska Flegma, co nie wywołało bynajmniej niezadowolenia matki.

Ron stał pośrodku rodzinnej awantury z paskudnym uśmiechem. Najwyraźniej nie odczuwał śladów wyrzutów sumienia z powodu zrujnowania ślubu siostry, a w jego oczach widać było paskudną satysfakcję. Nie mógł znieść, że Ginny mogła mieć bardziej okazałą uroczystość. Nigdy.

\- Koniec tego Ronald – przerwał Artur – wracaj do świętego Munga, skoro nie potrafisz nad sobą zapanować. Przemyśl co wyprawiasz i jak traktujesz rodzinę.

Pan Weasley obdarzył morderczym krewkiego syna. Harry obejmował ramieniem bliską łez Ginny, patrzącą na brata z żądzą mordu w oczach. Stojąc niedaleko Hermiona przygryzła wargę, najwyraźniej usiłując zapanować nad językiem. Jej cierpliwość do Rona dawno znikła. Podeszła do Harrego, chcąc dosadnie okazać wobec kogo okazuje lojalność. Odetchnęła z ulgą, że nie popełniła życiowego błędu i zakończyła swój związek z rudzielcem. Po raz kolejny mogła dziękować swemu szczęściu oraz losowi, który postawił na jej drodze Lucjusza. Kingsley, Remus oraz Tonks patrzyli bez cienia współczucia na piegowatego chłopaka, zaś na twarzy Moody'ego złość nieomal eksplodowała.

Nawet Ron wiedział kiedy przegrywa. Mógł nie widzieć subtelnych sygnałów ostrzegawczych, lecz w owej chwili rzeczywistość krzyczała i nieomal spadała mu na głowę. Przeczesał rude włosy, patrząc bezmyślnie na najbliższą rodzinę oraz ludzi, których przyjaźni był całkowicie pewien. Otworzył usta, ale milczał wyglądając dość głupio. Nikt nie obdarzył go choćby minimalnie przyjaznym i ciepłym spojrzeniem. Na twarzach ludzi gościły grymasy złości lub zawodu. Poza rodzicami prawie wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie zdenerwowanych, zaś Hermiona, Lavender, Fleur, Harry i członkowie Zakonu Feniksa sprawiali wrażenie wściekłych i gotowych spuścić mu lanie.

\- Chyba czas na nas – powiedział Bill ponaglany przez Fleur – wszystkiego najlepszego Ginny. Harry jestem pewien, że zadbasz o moją małą siostrzyczkę jak nikt.

* * *

Od Autorki: Zakładam, że Fleur miała świadomość, że Ginny przezywała ją Flegmą i nie była zachwycona.


	32. Tymczasowy spokój

**Toraach:** Chyba Weasleyowie nawykli do podobnych numerów w wykonaniu Rona. Poza tym może wciąż mieli żal do Percy'ego? Trudno powiedzieć, ale tam jest wiele nie tak. Co do Ginny, cóż w tym rozdziale zachowa się rozważnie, ale to jeszcze nie koniec z nią. W końcu osoba z temperamentem nie tak łatwo wejdzie w buty i rolę damy.

Oczywiście, że Rufus nadużywa władzy jak każdy, ale czyni to z głową. Co do śmieciarzy, akcja się jeszcze rozwinie ale nie od razu. To nie grupa idiotów kompletnych, więc nie uderzą od razu. Spotkają za jakiś czas Bellę, ale w kolejnych rozdziałach śmieciarze wzmocnią akcję.

Tak, u mnie w magicznej Anglii panuje porządek, więc na razie nie uderzają bo muszą zebrać informacje o grupie, miejscach spotkań itd. Moim zdaniem idee populistyczne zawsze dobrze się sprzedają, niestety. A jak polityk obieca każdemu socjał, czesanie bogatych to od razu ma głosy osób, nie zastanawiających się z czyich podatków przyjdzie zapłacić za owe pomysły.

Dla Ciebie będzie coś o ulubionym portrecie.

 **FrejaAleera1:** Molly na pewno cierpiała przez zachowanie syna, zaś u mnie Percy nigdy nie przeprosił rodziny tylko wciąż trwał w ambicji. Dlatego rozdarta między chęcią zganienia dwóch synów, zamilkła kiedy należało mówić. Co do Rona, tak, odwali coś jeszcze a i Ginny nie powiedziała ostatniego słowa.

 **Guest:** On zdecydowanie nie dostał dobrej terapii w Mungu, pokazując właśnie co też umie odwalić.

 **Basia** : dziękuję, mnie brakowało tego samego. Mnie interesował świat czarodziejski i jego polityka, opisana przez JK Rowling w fatalny, pozbawiony realizmy sposób.

Co do makijażu Elaine faktycznie o tym zapomniałam, ale chodziło mi raczej o taki pełen makijaż z podkładek, pudrem i fluidem. Coś co przeszkadzało tak Rufusowi jak i Ginny. Hermiona cóż, wątpię by Lucjusz popierał pracę zawodową żony, a poza tym moim zdaniem stowarzyszenie W.E.S.Z. uchodziło za coś głupiego i dziecinnego w oczach postronnych.

Co do Ginny, szczerze mówiąc chciałam ją rozparować z Harrym, ale to by za dużo zmieniło. Opisałam ją tak jak widziałam w książkach: impulsywną i bezmyślną. Z Weasleyów lubiłam Billa, bliźniaków i Percy'ego zaś Rona i Ginny nie trawiłam. Cieszę się że Ron drażnił bo miał, ja jak czytałam kolejne tomy miałam ochotę gryźć książkę nad jego durnotą. Założyłam, że jemu by od sławy szajba odbiła.

Śmieciarze to oczywiście że chcą terroryzować, widziałam ich jako taką odpowiedź na śmierciożerców, takie przechylenie w drugą stronę.

xxxxxx

Bal Bożonarodzeniowy był inny w tym roku. Po pierwsze nie zaproszono nań naczelnego awanturnika, Rona, który po ślubie Ginny wrócił na odział świętego Munga w nietęgim humorze. Po drugie Hermiona była gospodynią, po raz kolejny wypełniając obowiązki pani Malfoy. Bankiety i ich organizowanie bynajmniej nie należały do ulubionych zajęć, Elaine uwielbiała te zajęcia, podobnie Pansy. Dla Hermiony oznaczały konieczność. Nie mogła też o nic popytać tej pierwszej, ponieważ młoda pani Scrimgeour, z racji zaawansowanej ciąży pozostawała w domu. Pansy, chętnie pomagała, ale nie umiała wyjaśniać pewnych zawiłości tak jak Elaine.

Nieobecność Rona nikogo nie martwiła. Po występie na ślubie Harrego, miała szczerą ochotę rzucić w rudzielca paskudną klątwą. Współczuła też Ginny, z którą przecież łączyła ją wieloletnia przyjaźń. To ten przeklęty zazdrośnik zaczął nastawiać ludzi przeciw sobie, znajdując dziwną radość w jątrzeniu. Dawno zaprzestała prób zrozumienia jego logiki. Chyba takowa nie kierowała jego czynami. Ginny należała do zaproszonych gości, podobnie jak Tonks oraz Lupin czy Kingsley. Hermiona nie zapomniała czarnoskóremu czarodziejowi stanięcia po stronie Rona i bronienia go, kiedy zaczął ją obrażać. Nie zamierzała wybaczać tak łatwo podobnego zachowania. Nie próbowała zrozumieć czegoś, co nie miało dla niej sensu. U boku Lucjusza czekała na gości.

Z prawdziwą radością powitała Remusa oraz Tonks, w nieśmiertelnym różui. Hermiona mogła przysiąc, że dwójka przyjaciół promienieje bardziej niż zwykle, a być może to tylko jej wyobraźnia? Niedługo za nią szła Andromeda, trzymając za rękę swego męża. Rabastan sprawiał wrażenie szalenie dumnego z czegoś co niewątpliwie zamierzał ogłosić. Dość sztywno powitała Kingsleya oraz Ginny, za to widok Harrego jak zwykle ją ucieszył. Elaine nie była pewna czy da radę przyjść. W jej stanie nikogo to nie dziwiło. Szła wsparta na ramieniu Rufusa, promieniała chociaż sprawiała wrażenie zmęczonej.

\- Hermiono – zaczęła Ginny – nie miałam racji w stosunku do ciebie i chcę wiedzieć, że bardzo mi przykro, że tak dałam się oszukać Ronowi.

\- Dziękuję – odparła sztywno – porozmawiajmy potem, teraz nie ma czasu – wskazała na gości, chcących się przywitać.

Faktycznie potem podeszła do Ginny. Ignorując kąśliwe komentarze Lucjusza, postanowiła porozmawiać z dziewczyną. Faktycznie czuła do niej wielki żal. Ale coś w jej spojrzeniu, jakaś błagalna prośba kazała chociaż spróbować dać szansę. Mimo wszystko przyjaźniły się w czasie szkoły, to nie znika ta łatwo. A Ron, Ron potrafił oszukiwać.

Hermiona aż nieomal upadła kiedy usłyszała co za rewelacje opowiadał na jej temat. Lavender kiedyś niechcący podsłuchała rozmowę Rona z matką, kiedy to podobno mawiał jakoby odeszła do bogatego Lucjusza, niszcząc szczęśliwy związek z nim. Jeśli powtarzał raz po raz jaka go spotkała krzywda, lał krokodyle łzy potrafił być przekonujący. Uderzał a argument o biedzie, coś co stanowiło bolączkę całego rodzeństwa, także Ginny.

\- Co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? – zapytała Hermiona ignorując okrzyki radości braci Lestrange. Rabastan wskazywał na Andromedę intensywnie gestykulując.

\- Byłam podła, przeprosiłam za nazwanie cię w ohydny sposób, ale wciąż nie potrafiłam zaakceptować wyboru. Dostałam szału kiedy zeznawałaś w sądzie, bo czułam jakbyś atakowała moją rodzinę. Ale miałaś rację, miałaś tak koszmarnie wiele racji we wszystkim! Nie chciałam słuchać, nie mogłam po prostu znieść myśli o takim zachowaniu Rona – mówiła.

\- Ciężko spokojnie przyjąć upadek bliskiej osoby – zauważyła Hermiona – ale skazałaś mnie, nawet nie dając szans na obronę. To zabolało Ginny.

\- Wiem i żałuję. Ale proszę tylko o ostatnią szansę daj mi szansę udowodnić, że jestem inną osobą, daj mi wykazać jak bardzo żałuję. Niczym nie ryzykujesz, nie masz nic do stracenia a wszystko do zyskania.

\- Ale czemu teraz? Co się tknęło?

\- Tak naprawdę zbierałam się już od jakiegoś czasu, Harry ci może poświadczyć. Chciałam przeprosić, ale moja przeklęta duma wracała do słów Rona. „Zostawiła ciebie i mnie dla bogatych przyjaciół", a wiesz jak cierpieliśmy przez biedę. Raz po raz mi mówił, że tylko ja mu pozostałam wierna, jak jestem cudowną siostra. Chciałam wierzyć i wierzyłam dopiero po awanturze jaką urządził w najważniejszy dzień mego życia zrozumiałam co i jak. Kłamał tak mnie jak wszystkim.

\- Zrujnował ci piękny dzień to prawda. I mnie jego zachowanie dało do myślenia, Ginny sama nie wiem co myśleć ale chyba wiesz, że słowa nie starczą bym zapomniała o wszystkim.

\- Wiem i wiem że muszę panować nad swoim językiem, bo pewnego dnia wykopie mi grób.

Ani Hermiona, ani Ginny nie podejrzewały ile prawdy skrywało owo zdroworozsądkowe stwierdzenie. Weasleyówna, podobnie jak większość członków swej rodziny, nie specjalnie panowała nad emocjami i słowami. Powiedziała Hermionie o wiele za dużo, ale prawdziwe tarapaty jeszcze nie nastąpił ę niełatwo zmienić stare przyzwyczajenia.

Elaine siedziała na wygodnym fotelu. Przywitała najważniejsze osoby, ale nie miała siły stań przez dłuższy czas. Rzecz jasna wstawała kiedy ktoś podchodził, powoli i ociężale przeklinając opuchnięte nogi. Czekała na rozwiązanie z rosnącą niecierpliwością, tak z powodu pragnienie powitania dziecka, jak i własnej wygody.

W którymś momencie podeszła Andromeda, dając dłonią znak kobiecie by nie wstawała. W podobny sposób reagowało większość ludzi, wszak minimum choćby wyobraźni oraz empatii by wiedzieć, że niełatwo poruszać się z podobnym obciążeniem.

\- To już chyba niedługo prawda? – zapytała starsza kobieta, siadając obok.

\- Tak, uzdrowiciele mówią, że wedle terminu przywitamy maleństwo na świecie pod koniec stycznia lub w lutym. Mam już wszystko przygotowane, pokój i ubranka a Doris i Hermiona chcą urządzić baby shower.

\- Uroczy zwyczaj – skinęła głową Andromeda – dziewczyny powinny się pośpieszyć, bo cóż terminy terminami, a dziecko nie patrzy w kalendarz.

\- Wiem, dlatego jesteśmy umówione zaraz na początek roku.

Rozmawiały jeszcze przez chwilę o typowo kobiecych problemach związanych z ciążą, porodami i opieką nad dzieckiem. Elaine nie należała od otwartych osób i minęło sporo czasu nim zdołała rozmawiać otwarcie z Rufusem o swoich dolegliwościach. Z Andromedą szło jej nieco łatwiej, bowiem była ona kobietą, a poza tym całkiem niedawno przecież sama urodziła drugą córeczkę. Pani Lestrange sprawiała wrażenie jakby bez trudu odczytywała emocje i obawy młodszej rozmówczyni.

W którymś momencie podszedł do nich Rabastan niosąc dwie szklanki soku. Jedną podał żonie a drugą Elaine, najwyraźniej chcąc coś powiedzieć. Podobne zachowanie było szalenie miłe i wcale nie takie rzadkie w pewnych kręgach. Konserwatyści postrzegali dzieci jako skarb a ciężarna w ich przekonaniu dawała im ów skarb.

\- Drogie panie, na zdrowie wasze oraz nowego pokolenia czarodziei – powiedział z uśmiechem

\- Czy? – zaczęła Elaine.

\- Tak, moja droga Andromeda jest znowu przy nadziei – Rabastan wyszczerzył zęby – bardzo dobrze, Wojna nas osłabiła, czas wzmocnić społeczeństwo.

\- Mój mąż mówi jak prawdziwy polityk – zaśmiała się – nawet naszemu pożyciu nadaje znaczenie!

\- Ja po prostu daję przykład – wyjaśnił lakonicznie – niektórzy nijak nie potrzebują takowego – spojrzał na Elaine – ale Malfoyowie tradycyjnie się obijają!

\- Gratuluję, nasze dzieci będą na jednym roku w Hogwarcie! To dość szybko, ale oczywiście życzę wam jak najlepiej! - wtrąciła Elaine.

\- Dziękuję, Rabastan – Andromeda wskazała na męża – bardzo skutecznie przekonywał do drugiego dziecka. Umie negocjować, nie ma co! A Ty Elaine? Planujesz więcej dzieci?

\- Oczywiście, ale nie tak od razu. Sama rozumiesz pewne przerwy – zerknęła konspiracyjnie.

\- To jedyny minus, polecę ci jednak eliksir co cię postawi na nogi dość szybko po urodzeniu dziecka.

\- Minister będzie ci winny wielką przysługę Dromedo – zachichotał Rabastan – oczywiście rozumiem go doskonale, poślubiłem piękną czarownicę i wiem co czują inni w takiej sytuacji.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Jak na dawnego śmierciożercę, Rabastan był wyjątkowo uprzejmy oraz spokojny. Tak niegdyś wierzył, podobnie jak brat i bratowa, w ideały Voldemorta, ale nic tak nie leczy z lojalności jak _Cruciatusy_. A szlamy? Jak sami nieraz mówili, należało ich _ograniczać politycznie_ , ale tych zdolnych włączać możliwie najwcześniej do społeczeństwa. Voldemort jako syn Mugola i charłaczki pokazał jaki potencjał kryje dopływ świeżej krwi. Wszystko jednak należało kontrolować, zachowując rzecz jasna najważniejszą rolę dla przedstawicieli rodzin czystej krwi.

W którymś momencie kątem oka zobaczył Hermionę pogrążoną w rozmowie z Ginny. Elaine przygryzła wargę usiłując zapanować nad niezadowoleniem, widząc zachowanie swej przyjaciółki. Hermiona raz po raz dawała wyraz swoim fatalnym gustom i wyborom. Powoli odpuszczała sobie pomysły jak obrona skrzatów czy innych magicznych stworzeń, ale żywiła niewybaczalny sentyment do Weasleyów. Przecież on i nie są ani ludźmi mądrymi, przyjaznymi a już na pewno nie ważnymi. Dlaczego Hermiona nie mogła pójść na przód i zapomnieć o tych ludziach, pozostawało zagadką dla Elaine.

 _Percy zdał relacje z przebiegu ślubu siostry. Podszedł tam bardziej za namową Rufusa niż z własnej chęci. Minister tak długo mu wbijał ile znaczą rodzinne więzi i by nie zapominać, że krew łączy nawet kiedy dzielą poglądy postanowił zaryzykować. Dość dokładnie opisał karczemną awanturę jaką urządził Ron i niemrawą reakcję swojej rodziny na przykre komentarze._

 _\- Ale jak cię nazwali? – zapytał Rufus – raczej nie poszło o nic przyjemnego._

 _\- Przydupasem – powiedział niechętnie Percy – cytując „przydupasem kolejnych ministrów", jak zwykle mając za nic moją pracę i solidność, nigdy nie rozumieli, że bałagan a papierach nikomu nie pomaga._

 _\- Czuję się urażony porównaniem do Knota – odparł spokojnie starszy z mężczyzn – Myślałem, że chcą zgody skoro dostałeś zaproszenie, najwyraźniej mieli inne zamiary. Nie powinienem wątpić w twoją zdolność oceny!_

 _\- To wina Rona i reszty. Po prostu o tym zapomnijmy, wspaniała whisky._

 _\- Szkocka, ale z tego co wspomniałeś niektórzy członkowie twojej rodziny zachowali się przyzwoicie?_

 _\- Bill, przejrzał na oczy jacy oni są jak musiał raz po raz udowadniać swoje umiejętności w banku, bo nikt nie traktował poważnie syna Artura Weasleya, co nigdy nie wykazał krzty ambicji. Fakt, że matka i Ginny nie akceptowały Fleur, jego żony, dodatkowo go przekonał. Nie mogły znieść eleganckiej i pięknej kobiety w swoim otoczeniu._

 _\- Jakże typowe! Twoja bratowa musi być niezwykła, skoro tak o niej mówisz!_

 _\- O tak, ale nie, nie chodzi o zauroczenie nią akurat, ale ma w sobie elegancję, maniery i potrafi rozmawiać z każdym. Bill ma szansę dostać naprawdę ważnym urzędnikiem w Gringottcie i potrzebuje kobiety, która mu nie przyniesie wstydu, szczęściarz ma Fleur!_

 _\- Prawda, ty zaś także powinieneś mieć taką towarzyszkę, jeśli myślisz poważnie o karierze w Ministerstwie, a wiem, że myślisz. Nie ma problemu w przypadku wyboru samotnej ścieżki, ale z doświadczenia zdecydowanie polecam poszukanie odpowiedniej kobiety, takiej która ma wykształcenie i nie przyniesie ci wstydu._

 _Percy uważnie słuchał. Podobne rady usłyszał już od Bertiego, Gawaina i paru innych osób. Wszyscy wyraźnie pili do zachowania Ginny, jako przykładu niedopuszczalnego ignorowania etykiety. Zakładanie mugolskich strojów na ministerialne bankiety traktowano jak przyjście w krótkiej, obcisłej sukience o sportowym kroju na bal w prezydenckim pałacu mugolskiego kraju. Wywierało fatalne wrażenie, zwłaszcza jeśli wśród starszego pokolenia frywolny strój traktowano jako brak szacunku dla zaproszonych. Młodsi jak Draco Malfoy, uważali podobnie oceniając zachowanie Ginny jako fatalne. I nikt już nie próbował tłumaczyć jej zachowania niewiedzą, wszak nie po raz pierwszy bywała na przyjęciach._

 _Z uśmiechem pokiwał głową, zaprosił bowiem Audrey na lunch następnego dnia. Nie byli oficjalną parą, ale czynili powoli kroki w tym kierunku. Stażystka z świętego Munga, pochodząca z rodziny o podobnym statusie i poglądach co Elaine, doceniała kurtuazję oraz pracowitość Percy'ego. Niektórzy mówili o nim karierowicz, ale rodzina Cattermole oraz im podobni doceniali ludzi sukcesu i tych, co zdołali dzięki pracy, szczęściu oraz bystrości do czegoś dojść._

 _\- W najlepszych rodzinach są czarne owc tych okropnych znaleźć można wspaniałych ludzi – tłumaczyła opowiadając o Percym._

Elaine nie znała Audrey, ale o Ginny miała kiepskie zdanie. Słowa Percy'ego tylko potwierdzały fakty. Podziwiała ambitnych ludzi, zwłaszcza jeśli musieli oni działać wbrew rodzinie. Nie rozumiała jak można tłumić pracowitość i ambicje. Zamiast tego wybrać skazanie dzieci na klepanie biedy? Nie, nie mogła mieć dobrego zdania o Weasleyach. Reprezentowali oni postawy jakich w domu została nauczona odrzucać i jakimi gardzić. A Artur stanowił w jej oczach rodzaj anty-ideału męża i ojca.

Lubiła Hermionę i nie rozumiała dlaczego tak nie zerwie znajomości z podobnymi ludźmi. Wątpiła by Lucjusz aprobował podobne zachowania. Poczęła śledzić wzrokiem gości, szukając wzrokiem czarodzieja o platynowych włosach. Jak zwykle nienagannych szatach stał, pogrążony w rozmowie z ważnymi urzędnikami. Stał obok Rufusa, intensywnie gestykulując. Dostrzegła, że patrzył za swoją żoną, krzywiąc usta. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

Lucjusz ruszył w kierunku Hermiony. Wziął do ręki kieliszek z szampanem i najwyraźniej zamierzał interweniować. Z pewnością zabieranie żony z niewłaściwego towarzystwa, nie należało do jego ulubionych czynności. Zajęta rozmową Hermiona, niczego nie zauważyła. A to błąd, bowiem na przyjęciach i bankietach należało mieć oczy dookoła głowy.

Wypiła łyk soku, usiłując rozprostować opuchnięte i obolałe nogi. Końcówka ciąży dawała w koś, coś o czym opowiadała i przestrzegały matka, babka oraz Lavender. Podczas niedawnej wizyty, uzdrowicielka wyraźnie zasugerowała by poczekali z pożyciem do zakończenia ciąży, co tylko potwierdzało, że nadchodzi koniec. Niedługo powita swoje dziecko i wyściska. Uśmiechnęła się i instynktownie pogłaskała swój spory brzuch.

\- Hermiono – chłodny głos Lucjusza przerwał rozmowę dwóch dziewcząt – przyszło do nas wiele gości a Ginewra _nie jest_ najważniejsza – zakończył lodowato, nawet nie próbując ukryć irytacji.

Nastrój pojednania znikł jak z bicza trzasnął. Ginny spuściła głowę, najwyraźniej zawstydzona. Pomimo wspólnych walk, pomimo licznych rozgrywek i wspólnego wroga niewiele uległo zmianie. Malfoy pogardzał Weasleyami i bynajmniej nie po cichu zmieniał nazwisko na Wieprzlej. Z Rona kpił całkiem otwarcie, ale jego ulubioną ofiarą był i pozostał Artur. Na samą Ginny jak zawsze patrzył z góry, z pełną kpiny troską wspominając jej dzieciństwo w Norze oraz używane książki i ubrania.

Sama Hermiona próbowała bronić młodszej dziewczyny. Nie całkiem wybaczyła swojej przyjaciółce, ale ta pogarda i wyższość ją denerwowała. Państwo Weasley nie należeli do najbardziej zaradnych ludzi na świecie, lecz nie byli źli. Po prostu nie pragnęli wielkich stosów monet w bankowej skrytce . Przecież nie każdym musi mieć ambicje i pragnąć kariery – tak tłumaczyła, kiedy Ginny już poszła szukać Harrego.

Rzecz jasna Lucjusz nie przyjął dobrze owego tłumaczenie. W najmniejszym stopniu nie uznawał słuszności podobnego rozumowania. „ _Noszenie nazwiska Malfoy to obowiązki, nie tylko same przywileje, dlaczego nie możesz przebywać i rozmawiać z Elaine Scrimgeour?_ ". Nie było najlepiej i czekała ich kolejna nieprzyjemna rozmowa. Publicznie niczego nie okazywali, ale Lucjusz był niezadowolony. Wyrzucał swej młodej żonie niefrasobliwość i brak rozsądku.

\- Powinnaś uważać, _kogo zapraszasz_ do domu i z kim rozmawiasz. Nie pomyślałaś, że ludzie mogą chcąc wykorzystać moją pozycję w społeczeństwie, aby zrealizować swoje interesy?

\- Ale Ginny – zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Nie jesteś już tą nieśmiałą, zaczytaną w książkach dziewczyną. Dla Weasleyów nie nadeszły dobre czasy, część synów w ogóle z nimi nie rozmawia, Ron trafił na zamknięty odział, a Bertie Higgs zaczął oszczędności w budżecie od biura Artura. Nie zaczęłaś się zastanawiać, dlaczego naraz postanowiła przeprosić? Skąd ta nagła skrucha?

Zostawił Hermionę, samą dając jej czas na przemyślenie. Nadmierne zaciskanie mogło przynieść całkiem odwrotny efekt, a Lucjusz był mądrym człowiekiem i nie postępował z gracką słonia w składzie porcelany. Fakt, że potrafił od zawsze bardzo uprzejmie rozmawiać z Shackleboltem stanowił niezaprzeczalny dowód na wysokie umiejętności. Być może jakaś część jego osoby rozumiała sentyment do szkolnych przyjaciół. Ale racjonalna strona w pełni popierała zapraszanie osób jak Elaine a nie Ginny.

Doświadczony obserwator w pewnym ubawieniem obserwował panie Scrimgeour oraz Potter. Dla nikogo, kto widział je, chociaż raz, nie stanowiło tajemnicy, że delikatnie mówiąc za sobą nie przepadają. Manifestująca swoje przywiązanie do tradycji, starannie dobierające szaty oraz wiele szczegółów na ministerialne bankiety Elaine, nie mogła lubić żywiołowej, idącej na przekór konwencjom Ginny. Fakt otwartych żartów z mocnego i krytyki ze strony tej drugiej zaogniał ich nie najlepsze relacje. Elaine ze swej strony nie zapomniała rewelacji, które wyszły na jaw podczas rozwodu Lavender. Nie uwierzyła, podobnie jak całkiem spora grupa osób, by Weasleyowie nie mieli pojęcia o pijackich wyczynach Rona i kradzieżach.

Obie panie nawet nie zamieniły jednego zdania. Elaine powitała Harrego, zapytała o zdrowie i pogratulowała niedawno zawartego małżeństwa. Ginny powitała sztywnym ruchem głowy, rzucając niewiele znaczącą uwagę na temat pogody. Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź młodszej kobiety odeszła, tłumacząc, że musi usiąść. Zrozumienie przesłania nie wymagało znajomości zasad dyplomacji. Ginny nawet nie próbowała ugryźć się w język mówiąc o „wytapetowanej piranii" i dodając coś o „wrednej pseudo damie". To ostatnie wyśmiewało próby Elaine zachowanie się jak na kobietę z towarzystwa przystało. Pani Scrimgeour nie mogła spokojnie tego przyjąć, zaś końcówka ciąży nijak nie sprzyjała myśleniu na chłodno.

Lucjusz słyszał wiele komentarzy z ust Ginny i był szczerze ubawiony. Był pewien, że życzliwi doniosą o wszystkim Elaine, takie wieści zawsze się doskonale roznosiły. Blondynka nie ukrywała swej niechęci do żony Pottera, ale nie gadała wszem i wobec drobnych złośliwości. O nie, zadbała za to by każdy raz jeszcze i po raz kolejny usłyszał o pieniądzach, które prawdopodobnie kradł durny Ronald i jak niemożliwe jest by najbliższa rodzina o niczym nie wiedziała. Niewątpliwie przekazała swoje podejrzenia ministerialnym plotkarom, dla których ostatni rok był niczym żniwa.

Sprawa rozwodowa i podejrzanie wysokie kwoty pieniędzy wydawane przez syna biednej rodziny budziły jednoznaczne interpretacje. Nieżyczliwy Weasleyom ludzie chętnie wierzyli i nawet roznosili plotki, jakoby wiedzieli o wszystkim i go kryli. Prawdę mówiąc kto w ich sytuacji nie zauważyłby pojawiania się i znikania setek galeonów? Jeśli niczego nie zanotowali, byli idiotami, a jeśli zignorowali fatalnie to świadczy o zasadach, które ponoć wyznawali.

Tak czy siak, Bertie Higgs i inni z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa mieli świetny pretekst by obciąć budżet Biura Artura Weasleya, bez narażania się na posądzenie o kumoterstwo i realizowanie polityki osłabiania Zakonu Feniksa. Higgs musiał pokazać gospodarność w swoim Departamencie i wykazać umiejętnością zaciskania pasa. Pozwalał Dawlishowi płacić swoim podwładnym dużo więcej niż inni i zasadniczo budżet biura kuzynka był dość wysoki. Musiał więc komuś zabrać, a dzięki sprawie z Ronem mógł wreszcie wyjaśnić dlaczego Weasleyowi. Wykorzystywanie skandali do ośmieszenia politycznego oponenta miało długą tradycję tak w świecie czarodziei jak i Mugoli. Prowokacje stanowiły powszechną broń, tym razem jednak nie było potrzeby używania takowej, bowiem obsesja sławy i głupota Rona załatwiły całą sprawę. No i źle rozumiana rodzinna solidarność polegająca na kryciu chłopaka, zamiast trzymania krótko a w razie potrzeby dyskretnego wysłania na odział Munga. Tylko idiota mógł okradać narzeczoną Ministra Magii, a Weasley wielokrotnie wykazał swoją niezdolność do podejmowania rozsądnych decyzji.

Niedługo potem państwo Scrimgeour wyszli, przepraszając za równie wczesne opuszczenie bankietu. „ _Ależ oczywiście nie ma sprawy, cieszę się że dołączyłaś do nas chociaż na chwilę Elaine_ " – powiedział uprzejmie Lucjusz. Wyjścia na bankiety stanowiły wyzwanie dla kobiet w równie zaawansowanej ciąży, nikt w to nie wątpił. No może poza Ginny, mówiącej coś o „ _wygodnickich księżniczkach_ ". Chyba tylko autentyczne zmęczenie sprawiło, że Elaine niczego nie usłyszała.

Xxxxxxxx

Po Balu Bożonarodzeniowym Harry zabrał Ginny w podróż poślubną. Długo i starannie szukali odpowiedniego miejsca, czegoś dobrego w sam raz na zimę. Wbrew pozorom niełatwo wybrać między ciepłymi morzami Karaibów a urokliwą chatką w Alpach. Ostatecznie zdecydowali się na drugą opcję, głęboko przekonani, że nieczęsto będą opuszczać ciepły pokój, z wesoło płonącym ogniem na kominku. Mieli rzecz jasna ambitne plany, aby zwiedzać okolicę i aktywnie spędzać czas. Cóż aktywność można rozumieć na wiele sposobów, niekoniecznie tylko podziwiając górskie widoki.

Wybrali urokliwą, oddalaną od większych miejscowości willę. Pragnęli spędzić czas tylko we dwoje. Po całej aferze ze ślubem, po kłótni z Ronem i nieprzyjemnym Balu Bożonarodzeniowym potrzebowali chwil tylko dla siebie. Wynajęli urokliwą chatkę, z oknami wychodzącymi na alpejskie krajobrazy. Niewiele jednak spacerowali, niechętnie opuszczając swoją przestronną, wyłożoną drewnianą boazerią sypialnię. Szerokie, miękkie łóżko z baldachimem kusiło i zachęcało do pozostania możliwie najdłużej, co skwapliwie czynili. Przed samym ślubem nie mieli dla siebie zbyt dużo czasu. Nie tylko z powodu przygotowań, ale także coraz częstszych ataków śmieciarzy. Harry wracał do domu po prostu wykończony i nie miał ani siły, ani ochoty myśleć o niczym innym, poza spaniem. Żadnemu z nich podobna sytuacja nie odpowiadała. Nadszedł czas by odbić sobie za ostatnie, chude dni.

Nie mieli dla siebie całego miesiąca, ale jedynie tydzień. Młody Auror nie mógł wyszarpać dla siebie o wiele więcej. Nawet, jeśli, a może właśnie dlatego, że był Harrym Potterem. Kingsley nie zamierzał mu iść na rękę. „O _statnie, czego potrzebuję, to informacja idąca po Ministerstwie, że daję ci fory i faworyzuję. Auror nie może wziąć naraz więcej niż tygodnia urlopu, przykro mi"._ I faktycznie brzmiał jakby żałował i było mu przykro. Niestety nic więcej nie mógł zrobić. Nagiął prawo i zasady dla Rona, by ukrywać pijackie wyczyny. Nie mógł po raz kolejny zrobić czegoś podobnego. Harry zacisnął zęby by nie powiedzieć za dużo, co też sądził po podobnych pomysłach. Było krzywdzącą i krzyczącą niesprawiedliwością, aby on, który tak zawsze dbał o zachowanie zasad i przyzwoitości, nie mógł liczyć na drobną przysługę. Ron pozbawił Zakon Feniksa możliwości manewrowania oraz drobnych uników. Teraz musieli uważać na siebie jak mało kiedy, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

Ginny przeklinała paskudnie, kiedy usłyszała dlaczego jej podróż poślubna trwała tydzień. Zaczynała już powoli odczuwać wściekłość na Rona za popsucie niezwykłych chwil. Powoli zaczynała rozumieć irytację innych oraz wady swego brata, być może dość wcześniej, aby całkiem nie zrujnować przyjaźni z Hermioną, która najwcześniej z nich dostrzegła okropne cechy charakteru rudzielca. Ginny nie chciała widzieć, nie śmiała patrzeć w obawie przed okropną prawdą. Nikt nie chce mieć wśród najbliższych czarnej owcy, ni patrzeć jak ktoś ważny i drogi się stacza. Ta prawda docierała powoli do młodej kobiety. Mimo to nijak i w żaden sposób nie narzekała na owe krótkie, acz wspaniałe chwile.

Młodzi państwo Potter jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli, ale ta podróż miała być bardzo pamiętna. Z tego całego zamieszania, pośpiechu oraz nawału pracy u obojga żadne nie zwróciło uwagi na pewne drobne, ale sugestywne przypadki. Treningi szły Ginny kiepsko, miała, bowiem zawroty głowy oraz wyraźne problemy z refleksem. Gwendog nie przebierała w słowach, najwyraźniej uważając spadek formy za dowód wielkiego lenistwa.

\- Mecze się same nie wygrają. Nie wiem, co z tobą Ginewra, ale weź się za siebie, idź do uzdrowiciela. Masz talent i nie rozumiem, dlaczego naraz wszystko znika.

Ginny także nie rozumiała. Czekając na swoją kolej, nerwowo skubała brzeg szaty treningowej. Koleżanki z drużyny dość skutecznie ją straszyły wizjami rzadkich i bardzo paskudnych chorób. Nie wszystkie były nastawione do niej przyjaźnie i niestety całkiem spora grupa wykorzystywała okazję by uderzyć. Niechodząca z nimi na różne wyjścia, niepijąca za wiele i raczej trzymająca się na uboczu Ginny nie miała lekko, jeśli chodzi o zdobywanie przyjaciół. Fakt zaręczyn z Harrym Potterem bynajmniej nie pomagał, bowiem dziewczyny po prostu jej zazdrościły.

Nie musiała długo czekać na kąśliwe komentarze. Na takie nigdy nie trzeba długo czekać, a w jej wypadku, po kolejnych prasowych rewelacjach na temat Rona, argumenty same przychodziły. „ _Nie wierzę, że Harry Potter, bohater wojenny ze znakomitej rodziny, poślubił jakąś Weasley. Przecież jej krewni nie są ani zamożni, ani nie mają politycznego znaczenia, ani nawet nie są jakimiś zubożałymi potomkami istotnej rodziny. Artur Weasley to pozbawiony ambicji, zapchlony wielbiciel Mugoli, jego syn pijak. A Percy nawet się do nich nie przyznaje jak spotyka swoich wytwornych znajomych. Harry Potter powinien poślubić arystokratkę jak którąś z panien Greengrass lub chociaż dziewczynę z porządnej czarodziejskiej rodziny jak Susan Bones czy Lavender Brown_ ". Dziewczyny dbały, aby Ginny usłyszała kąśliwe słowa i nawet nie kryły jak nisko cenią jej rodzinę. W drużynie Weasleyowie padali ofiarami kąśliwych komentarzy prawie tak samo często jak w Hogwarcie.

Ginny często zbierała pochwały ze strony Gwendog oraz profesjonalnych komentatorów oraz obserwatorów. To od razu budziło demony zazdrości u koleżanek, które uderzały w najbardziej czułe punkty. Kiedy naraz poczęła wyraźnie gorzej sobie radzić, nie specjalnie próbowały ukrywać radość.

\- Kiedy zaczęły się objawy? - zapytała uzdrowicielka.

\- Jakieś 2-3 tygodnie temu, jeszcze przed ślubem zaczęłam czuć się gorzej, ale po powrocie wszystko się pogorszyło – wyjaśniła.

Kobieta skinęła głową i zaczęła rzucać serię zaklęć diagnostycznych. Nuciła jakąś przyjemnie brzmiącą, śpiewną formułę. Z końcówki różdżki wystrzelało jakieś blade, białe światło. Dopiero na wysokości brzucha coś rozbłysło. Ginny nerwowo spojrzała na kobietę, najwyraźniej mocno poruszona.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? Czy jestem chora?

\- To tylko wskazuje na zmiany – wyjaśniła kobieta – ale nie od razu nic złego. Chyba wiem, w czym rzecz, ale rzucę jeszcze jedno zaklęcie.

Uzdrowicielka wykonała kilka szybkich, wyglądających na skompilowane ruchów ręką. Ginny próbowała ją śledzić, ale nie zdołała. Nieomal natychmiast poczuła męczące zawroty głowy i poczuła swoje śniadania lądujące niebezpiecznie blisko gardła. To się nie mogło skończyć dobrze.

\- Gratuluję – powiedziała kobieta.

\- Czego?

\- Och proszę nie mówić, że niczego nie podejrzewałaś. Rodzina Potterów niedługo się powiększy o nowego członka – zachichotała – gratuluję.

Ginny przez chwilę siedziała ogłupiała. Słowa kobiety docierały z opóźnieniem, jakby trafiając na niewidzialną barierę. Planowali, chcieli oczywiście powiększyć rodzinę, ale nie tak wcześnie. Nie świeżo po ślubie, nie kiedy on ganiał za przestępcami, zaś ona intensywnie trenowała. Dziecko wprowadziłoby niemałe komplikacje w ich życie, namieszało i zmusiło do zmiany planów.

Młoda kobieta przyciągnęła bliżej nogi, jakby usiłując znaleźć szybkie rozwiązanie dla swoich wątpliwości. Nie, w żadnym razie nie żałowała i nie zamierzała robić nic głupiego czy gwałtownego. Musiała wszystkim powiedzieć, a reakcje, cóż tych nigdy nie mogła być pewna. Rodzice na pewno okażą radość, bowiem zawsze patrzyli radośnie na nowego, młodego czarodzieja wśród siebie. Harry także powinien mieć okazję do świętowania, ale nijak nie mogła ręczyć za reakcję Gwendog oraz dziewczyn z drużyny. Dla ambitnej pani kapitan, podobny wypadek stanowił li tylko kłopot oraz niechciane przerwy w treningu. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało, ale ciężarne nie stanowiły wymarzonych członków drużyny.

\- Złapała go i teraz zadbała by jej nie zostawił i nie znalazł sobie bardziej godnej siebie kobiety – złośliwe szepty bynajmniej nie były ciche – a Harry ma dobre serce, więc nie zostawi matki swego dziecka, nawet jak ta nie ma zalet i mu szkodzi.

Gwendog wyrażała swoje zdanie w bardziej spokojny i wyważony sposób, ale wyraźnie okazywała niezadowolenie. Nie przerw w treningach oczekiwała od nowego członka swej drużyny. Zupełnie inaczej wszystko zaplanowała, co zresztą wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia.

Nadszedł weekend, kiedy mogła wrócić do domu, na Grimmauld Place. Mieszkała w tym starym, posępnym domiszczu od dłuższego czasu, ale wciąż nie zawsze myślała o miejscu jak o domu. Wielkość i bogactwo przytłaczały i oszałamiały. Stworek zaczął w końcu traktować Ginny jako panią, ale wyraźnie bardziej cenił Hermionę. Zaczął ją wręcz uwielbiać odkąd poślubiła Lucjusza Malfoya, ale oczywiście traktował żonę swego drogiego i cenionego pana w dobry sposób. Wciąż wiszący na ścianie portret Walpurgi Black dawał Ginny wiele rad na temat zachowania oraz etykiety rodzin czystej krwi. Po raz pierwszy ktoś, nawet będący tylko obrazem na ścianie, począł na serio nauczać ją w kompletnie obcej dziedzinie. W Norze nie zwracano uwagi na zachowanie pewnych zasad, jakby na wszelkie sposoby podkreślając dystans od tradycji czarodziejskiego świata.

Relacje Walpurgi Black z Harrym zmieniły się pod wpływem poznania prawdy o śmierci Regulusa. Dla dumnej córy rodu Blacków niemożliwym było, aby syna zamordowano z powodu szaleńca półkrwi, podobny fakt po prostu ją obrażał, a tego nikt nie lubił. Dlatego pewnie zaczęła rozmawiać z Ginny o zasadach etykiety, głośno krytykując jej sposób bycia oraz ubierania. Mugolskie dżinsy oraz koszulki stanowiły obrazę dla czarownicy jak powtarzała.

\- Bardzo dobrze – tak skomentowała wieść o ciąży Ginny- twoim najważniejszym obowiązkiem jest być dobrą żoną dla swego mężczyzny, a dobra żona dba o dom i rodzi synów. Latania miotle pomaga zachować figurę i sprawność, ale nie powinno być głównym zainteresowaniem. Masz dbać o męża a on ci się odwdzięczy, za każdym mężczyzną sukcesu stoi mądra kobieta, która mu ten sukces pomogła osiągnąć.

Harry wpadł w euforię. Wieść, że zostanie ojcem sprawiła mu nieopisaną radość. Kiedy ukochana żona przekazała cudowną wiadomość sam siebie uważał za najszczęśliwszego człowieka na świecie. Nie chciał niczego więcej.

\- Chodź Gin, musimy wybrać pokój dla dziecka i tyle rzeczy zaplanować! A w niedzielę idziemy na obiad do twoich rodziców, zostaną po raz kolejny dziadkami!

Młodzi państwo Potter zaczęli dość intensywnie rozmawiać o przyszłym pokoju, ale przede wszystkim imieniu dla dziecka. Nawet nie wiedzieli kiedy wylądowali na łóżku w jednej z gościnnych sypialni. Ich praca sprawiała, że widywali się wyłącznie w weekendy i tylko wtedy mogli w pełni smakować swoją bliskość. Dosłownie smakować i jak sami powtarzali, nic tam nie pomoże dziecku jak miłość rodziców.

Niedziela w Norze miała być pamiętną. W ten dość nieprzyjemny, styczniowy dzień na obiad przyszedł nie tylko Harry z Ginny, ale także George z Angeliną oraz Charlie, niechętnie porzucający swoich zionących ogniem podopiecznych z Rumunii. Bill także przyszedł na chwilę, ale sam bez Fleur. Zmuszanie niechętnej blondynki nie miało większego sensu. Ilekroć kilka razy przyszła po silnych namowach siedziała w milczeniu, raz po raz rzucając kąśliwe uwagi. Nic nie zapowiadało możliwości poprawy relacji z matką i siostrą Billa.

-Harry kochaneczeku, zjedz jeszcze trochę – mówiła pani Weasley - jesteś wciąż taki chudy, naprawdę nie oszczędzają was w Akademii Aurorów!

\- Dziękuję mamo, nie dam rady – jęknął biorąc ostatnią łyżkę budyniu – to mamy niezłe spotkanie: Charlie, Bill, George widać wszyscy tęsknimy za najlepszymi obiadami w magicznej Brytanii.

\- Percy niestety nie przyszedł… - powiedziała ponuro Molly.

\- Bo wolał iść do dziewczyny – wyjaśnił złośliwie George- widzieliśmy go z Angeliną jak szedł z jakąś ładną panną po Pokątnej. Naprawdę niezła – tłumaczył – ale nie tak jak mój aniołek – zerknął czule na ciemnoskórą dziewczynę.

\- Ma na imię Audrey, wiem od Fleur – wyjaśniła Angelina – pewnie poszedł do niej na obiad, Chyba myśli o niej poważnie.

\- Percy ma dziewczynę? – zapytała zdumiona Ginny.

\- Najwyraźniej, nie dziw się tak. Starszy podsekretarz Ministra Magii to niezłe stanowisko a sam Percy nosi bardzo eleganckie szaty. Chodzą słuchy – Angelina zawiesiła konspiracyjnie głos – że coraz częściej zagląda do Departamentu Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, gdzie niegdyś pracował. Kto wie co mu przygotował Scrimgeour, może chce go zrobić ważnym urzędnikiem w tym Dziale?

\- Skąd ty masz takie informacje? – zapytał Harry.

\- Pracuję w sklepie a ludzie często plotkują ze sprzedawcami. Sądząc po twojej reakcji coś jest chyba na rzeczy – Angelina uniosła wymownie brew.

\- Nie mam pojęcia i czym mówisz. Nie mam czasu na plotki, a ludzie mówią różne rzeczy i nie wiadomo ile prawdy tkwi w kolejnych rewelacjach. Faktem jest, że Scrimgeour lubi Percy'ego i regularnie go zaprasza do siebie na różne przyjęcia w gronie przyjaciół. Uważa go za swego podopiecznego, Percy rozmawia z wieloma ludźmi i ważnymi urzędnikami, więc ciężko coś wysnuć.

Kariera oraz nowa dziewczyna starszego Weasleya nie stanowiły bynajmniej najważniejszego tematu do rozmowy. Rychłe powitanie nowego członka rodziny, oczywiście stanowiło daleko bardziej interesujący temat. Percy stał się im nieomal obcy, może nie obcy, ale dość odległy. Trudno orzec kto był bardzie winny rozłamowi, czy Percy, który był dumny i podobnie jak wszyscy Weasleyowie nie lubił i nie umiał przyznawać do porażek, czy może reszta krewnych urażona jego okrutnymi, acz prawdziwymi słowami o wstydzie jaki na naraził ich Artur.

Molly wyściskała swoją jedyną córkę. Urodziła siedmioro dzieci, ale jak każda kobieta miała całkiem inny kontakt z dziewczynką niż z synami. Śmierć Freda podczas Bitwy o Hogwart jeszcze bardziej je zbliżyła, co było dość naturalne. Teraz zaś miała zamieszkać na dłużej w Anglii, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Molly z trudem hamowała okrzyk radości.

Niedługo potem odwiedził ich dawno niewidziany gość. Kingsley postanowił przyjąć jedno z regularnych zaproszeń na niedzielny obiad do Weasleyów. Teraz, kiedy sprawa rozwodowa Rona w końcu ucichła, mógł bardziej swobodnie z nimi rozmawiać, bez przykrego posądzenia o kumoterstwo i wspieranie karygodnych postaw. Sprawiał wrażenie wyraźnie zadowolonego oraz odprężonego, kiedy zaczął na nowo odwiedzać przyjaciół.

\- Harry, co za spotkanie – tubalny głos ciemnoskórego czarodzieja niósł się prawie po całym domu – widzę to rodzinna uroczystość.

\- Mamy tutaj małą uroczystość, wejdź Kingsley –twarz Molly rozjaśnił uśmiech od ucha do ucha – nasza rodzina się powiększy – wyjaśniła wskazując na Harrego.

\- Czy Ginny? – zapytał Kingsley.

\- Tak, jest przy nadziei – odparła Molly – będę miała kolejnego wnuka lub wnuczkę czy to nie wspaniałe?

\- Wręcz cudowne – wytłumaczył Auror – widzę mamy całą serię, Tonks i Remus zapewnili Teddy'emu rodzeństwo, Andromeda Tonks, Lestrange znaczy się, także jest w stanie odmiennym. Czeka nas prawdziwy rok urodzin!

\- Tego nam trzeba po latach walk – zgodziła się Molly – dzieci to bezcenny skarb- westchnęła.

\- O tak, zaś Minerwę czeka niezły ból głowy, kiedy ta gromadka pójdzie do Hogwartu: dzieci Tonks oraz Andromedy mogą mieć napięte relacje, bo Tonks nie akceptuje Rabastana. Ich relacje są dość napięte i nie sądzę by sprawa uległa poprawie. Ale dość o tym, świętujmy!

Xxxxxxxx

Percy faktycznie spędzał ten dzień w towarzystwie Audrey. Dziewczyna zaprosiła go na obiad do swoich rodziców. Nie śmiał odmówić, podobnym propozycjom nie należało odmawiać. Ubrany w swoje ciemne, wyjściowe szaty stał zdenerwowany przed niedużym, acz zadbanym domem nieopodal Londynu.

Audrey podała mu adres, by mógł się teleportować. Okiem znawcy oglądał posiadłość. W niczym nie przypominała rodzinnej Nory. Była nieco mniejsza, ale także bardziej zadbana. Po ogródku nie walały się przypadkowe przedmioty. Nawet w bezśnieżną zimę zachował resztki piękna. Żółtawa trawa była starannie przystrzyżona, ale bezkwietne klomby straszyły, nie oczarowywały jak w cieplejsze pory roku. Poczuł niemiły skurcz kiedy porównał wygląd Nory oraz tego przyjemnego domku. Bieda to jedna sprawa, ale wyraźna niedbałość o istotne szczegóły, na które większość ludzi zwracała uwagę to drugie. Nora była chaotyczna i zaniedbana, co mu zawsze uwierało. Nie wyobrażał sobie aby kiedykolwiek zapraszał tutaj znajomych, do londyńskiego mieszkania mógł bez wstydu poprosić praktycznie każdego.

Potrząsnął głową i ruszył w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Zapukał z pewną dozą nieśmiałości i niepewności. Doskonale rozumiał znaczenie podobnego zaproszenia, w przeciwieństwie do Ginny czy Rona czytał i uczył się o zwyczajach i etykiecie. Znajdował też nauczycieli i chętne do pomocy osoby, nie chcąc pozostać nieświadomym i ciemnym.

Spotkanie przebiegło w całkiem przyjemnej atmosferze. Rodzina Audrey nie darzyła Weasleyów aż taką niechęcią co krewni Elaine i Lavender. Fakt, że Percy miał dobre stanowisko i był protegowanym Ministra także nie pozostawał bez znaczenia. Wielu ludzi tak naprawdę nie kojarzyło pracowitego i ambitnego chłopaka, z będącym obiektem drwin Arturem a ostatnio równie brutalnie traktowanym Ronem. Percy dowiódł swych umiejętności i przekonał ludzi jak Rufus czy Bertie, mimo to jednak jak prawie każdy odczuwał strach związany z wizytą u rodziców uwielbianej dziewczyny.

\- Widzisz, wszystko w najlepszym porządku – szepnęła Audrey całując go delikatnie w policzek – moja rodzina jest naprawdę wyrozumiała, a ponieważ wiele im o tobie opowiadałam, zapragnęli cię poznać.

\- Faktycznie niepotrzebnie się bałem, spędziłem z nimi cudowną niedzielę!

\- Dziękuję, ale powiedz mi proszę kiedy poznam twoich bliskich? Czy teraz przedstawisz mnie swoim krewnym?

Percy wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Temat jego relacji z rodzicami prędzej czy później padał w rozmowie. On zaś zawsze znajdował wymówkę i zmieniał temat. Ostatecznie przecież nie na próżno był uczniem oraz protegowanym Rufusa. Nie przesypiał lekcji.

\- Niedługo obiecuję, ale wpierw chcę cię przedstawić innym, ważnym dla mnie ludziom. Pójdę z tobą do domu twoich rodziców, jeśli oni zechcą cię poznać nie chcę.. nie chcę być dostała lodowate powitanie jak Fleur.

Musiał jednak przełożyć swoje plany. Nie musiał mówić dokładnie kogo miał na myśli wspominając o ważnych osobach. Każdy kto go chociaż trochę znał bez trudu odgadł ową zagadkę. Wszystko jednak musiało poczekać, z powodu radosnego acz wprowadzającego zamieszania wydarzenia: pierwszych narodzin dziecka w roku, który prasa nazwała „rokiem urodzin", stanowiącym niejaką kontynuację „roku ślubów".


	33. Audrey wchodzi na salony

**Kolosia:** masz rację, w tym rozdziale pojawi się kolejne dziecko. A spokój, to taka chwila nim śmieciarze zaczną się rozkręcać. Co do Ginny, to ona jeszcze narobi zamieszania. Bo jakby nie patrzeć jej komentarze były szczeniackie a mówiła je wobec ludzi średnio jej przyjaznych jak Lucjusz. W szkole było inaczej, tam się dostawało szlaban i po kłopocie, ale teraz zaczyna się dorosłość..

 **Toraach** : Jak zwykle celny komentarz a mnie aż głupio mieć tak krótką odpowiedź. Elaine niedługo pozna Fleur i połączy je niechęć do Ginny. Poza tym Fleur jako Francuzka na pewno doceni elegancję Elaine.

Staram się pokazać różne punty widzenia, zaś Ginny, cóż ona chyba nie wie jeszcze, że to co było dopuszczalne w szkole, w dorosłym życiu się mści. Ale sami wiemy jakiego miała ojca, do tego wojna zabrała jej nieco młodości a teraz musi sobie poradzić w określonej sytuacji politycznej, do czego nie jest przygotowana. Elaine oczywiście nie cierpi Ginny i uważa za prostaczkę, do tego umoczoną w sprawy Rona. Bo ona słała pieniądze Lavender a te jak wiemy kradł Ron okłamując wszystkich. Tylko, że Elaine nie wierzyła że Weasleyowie byli aż tak mało spostrzegawczy. A co do relacji Elaine z Audrey i Fleur to będzie o nich w kolejnym rozdziale: ona nie lubiła Rona jako pijaka i złodzieja, Artura jako nieodpowiedzialnego pięknoducha a Ginny jako prostaczkę, ale oczywiście Percy to co innego.

Andromeda oczywiście zrozumiała, że rodzina to rodzina a świat nie jest czarno-biały. Bella też zobaczyła co wyprawia Voldemort i ona mogła być dzika, ale to nie znaczy, że głupia a śmierć Narcyzy połączyła siostry Black.

 **FrejaAleera1:** Percy to moim zdaniem rozsądna i ambitna postać, zupełnie skrzywiona przez Joaśkę. Z punktu widzenia rodziców Audrey to młody człowiek z perspektywami, więc oczywiście go lubią. Co do Weasleyów to cóż potem się wyjaśni ich postawa, ale u mnie Percy nigdy nie przeprosił bo nie ma 7 tomu.

Adopcja dzieci przez Bellę? Fajny pomysł, ale nie wiem czy ktokolwiek by im dał dziecko z ich kartoteką. Ale może.. ale ja widziałam Bellę jako opiekunkę dzieci siostry, ale w sumie czemu nie jako matkę zastępczą?

Ginny odstawi jeszcze niejedno, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Jest w ciąży a w ciąży szaleją hormony a rudowłosa nie była nigdy ideałem spokoju. Jeszcze trochę rozdziałów przed nami i Ginny jeszcze nie pokazała na co ją stać. Związek z Harrym ... Harry był honorowy a Ginny nosiła jego dziecka. Ktoś kto sam nie miał rodziców nie zostawi dziecka.

* * *

Elaine wiedziała, że nie należy do kobiet nazywających ciążę „stanem błogosławionym". Nie cierpiała na jakieś szczególnie groźne dolegliwości, ale na pewno wystarczająco dające w kość by nie myślała o okresie oczekiwania na dziecko jako „cudownym". Zwłaszcza kiedy maluch zaczynał sesję wiercenia się, a ona zaciskała zęby z bólu. Z ciężkim brzuchem mogła zapomnieć o swobodnym chodzeniu i dobrym spaniu. Niecierpliwe czekała na rozwiązanie, które coraz mniej ją przerażało.

Początkowo odczuwała zimne dreszcze na myśl o porodzie. Pamiętała krzyczącą z bólu Lavender i od razu widziała oczami wyobraźni ofiary _Cruciatusa._ Nie wyobrażała sobie by mogła znieść podobną porcję cierpienia, ona z tak niskim progiem odporności. Tak, oczywiście planowała i pragnęła mieć dzieci. Tylko sposób ich przychodzenia na świat przyprawiał o zawroty głowy.

Wyjaśniła sprawę już podczas pierwszej wizyty w świętym Mungu, a w każdym razie dość wcześnie. Rozmowa na temat rozwiązania stanowiła dość typowe pytanie i temat poruszany podczas wizyt, zwłaszcza młodych rodziców.

\- Oferujemy wiele możliwości – mówiła uzdrowicielka – zaś z doświadczenia wiem, że popularność poszczególnych jest zbliżona. Znamy eliksiry redukujące ból i całkowicie bezpieczne dla matki i dziecka. Niektóre panie skarżą się, że to utrudnia im kontrolowanie akcji porodowej, przez co postanawiają rodzić siłami natury i bez wspomagania. Inne jednak chwalą ulgę w bólu, nawet kosztem drobnej sztywności. Można też podawać regularne dawki specjalnego eliksiru, który pozwoli zasnąć i obudzić się po wszystkim. Bez bólu i niedogodności, ale i bez szans na przeżycie chwili kiedy dziecko przychodzi na świat, bez możliwości poczucia na swej piersi jego oddechu - mówiła kobieta, wyraźnie chwaląca opcję całkowicie naturalną.

\- Bez rozdzieranej tortury _Cruciatusa_ w brzuch – zakończyła przerażona Elaine – moja kuzynka walczyła w Bitwie o Hogwart i oberwała tą klątwą, potem rodziła dziecko i powiedziała, że _Cruciatus_ mnie bolał. Przed ślubem pracowałam przygotowując dokumenty do procesów karnych i widziałam wspomnienia ofiar najgorszych klątw. Ból na twarzy kuzynki kiedy rodziła przypominał to wszystko. Czy ten eliksir co pozwala wszystko przespać jest bezpieczny dla dziecka?

\- Tak, całkowicie, ale może pani żałować pani Scrimgeour jeśli nie przeżyje pani tych pięknych chwil w pełnej świadomości – wyjaśniała kobieta –wierzę, że każda kobieta w głębi serca zna najlepsze rozwiązanie, ale czasem kieruje nami strach. Proszę mi pozwolić z sobą rozmawiać a potem sama pani podejmie decyzję.

Elaine nie zamierzała zmieniać zdania. Od dawna nie dopuszczała innej możliwości niż uwalniające od strasznego bólu rozwiązanie. Może okazywała tym samym tchórzostwo, ale skoro istniały możliwości ulżenia sobie w cierpieniu dlaczego z nich nie skorzystać. Nie miała pojęcia, że jej mąż wyraźnie zażądał, aby powiadomić go jak tylko wszystko się zacznie. Nie wyobrażała sobie jego obecności wcześniej niż na samym koniec, kiedy umyta, uczesana i wyperfumowana czeka na niego trzymając w ramionach dziecko. Także odpowiednio przygotowane. Nie mogła znieść myśli by ją widziała w innej sytuacji i nie potrafiła zrozumieć kobiet naciskających na obecność mężów przy porodzie. Sama chciała mieć przy sobie wyłącznie krewne jak matka, Lavender lub babka.

\- Mąż jest najmniej potrzebną osobą w takiej chwili – powtarzała raz po raz, nie zauważając jak jej własny ślubny wywraca oczami.

Nie sprzeczał się z nią, ale miał swoje zdanie, całkiem odmienne. Dlatego pewnie nie powiedział, że wyraźnie poprosił, nakazał wręcz uzdrowicielce, aby go powiadomić natychmiast, kiedy tylko wszystko się zacznie.

Siedział obok niej, dając milczące wsparcie. Patrzył na nią uważnie, z wyraźną troską w oczach. Wyraźnie wyczuwał jej strach oraz przerażenie na samą myśl o rozwiązaniu. Wiele kobiet było przestraszonych, zaś Elaine zbladła jeśli tylko wspomniała w myślach poród Lavender. Kuzynka cierpiała okrutnie i nieomal nieziemsko, kiedy wyła z bólu. Starsza z kobiet nie zapomniała.

\- Nie masz powodów do strachu – delikatnie pogładził jej dłoń – czegokolwiek potrzebujesz, po prostu mów. Zadbam o ciebie czegokolwiek będziesz potrzebować – zapewnił.

Wierzyła mu. Nigdy nie wątpiła w jego opiekuńczość oraz zdolność zapewnienia wszystkiego, czego potrzebowała. Chodzili na kontrolne wizyty do uzdrowiciela w Mungu, gdzie dokładnie ustaliła jak wszystko ma wyglądać. Rzecz jasna mogła sobie pozwolić na prywatną salę, nie zaś dzieloną z innymi. Obecność rodziny nie wymagała dodatkowych opłat, ale przeciwbólowe eliksiry oraz własny pokój już tak.

Nie zamierzała pozwolić, aby pojawił się przy niej wcześniej niż po zakończeniu wszystkiego. Babka dość dosadnie wbiła do głowy, że mężczyzna swoją żonę może zobaczyć dopiero jak zostanie ładnie ubrana, umyta oraz uczesana. Delikatny makijaż także nie zaszkodzi. Dziecko także musiało zostać przygotowane, nie zaś zaraz po urodzeniu. Wszystko nie wyglądało bynajmniej pięknie, a jeśli mężczyzna poczuje obrzydzenie do swojej kobiety, to związek nie przetrwa. A widok porodu to jeden z najsilniejszych czynników odstraszających. Babka regularnie wbijała wnuczkom do głowy podobne rzeczy.

Oczywiście nie wszystko poszło jak zamierzała. Pragnęła, aby przybył dopiero jak będzie po wszystkim. Dziecko jednak nie zamierzało czekać i stosować do strachów i histerii matki. Postanowiło przyjść na świat w sobotę, najwyraźniej uznając ten czas za najwłaściwszy.

Nie pamiętała by kiedykolwiek odczuwała podobny ból. Owszem, nieraz dokuczał ząb, brzuch czy też zdarte kolano, ale wszystkie cierpienia stanowiły nic w porównaniu z tym co teraz przeżywała. Zaciskała zęby by nie krzyczeć z bólu, bo nawet w takiej chwili wstydziła się. Wiedziała, że będzie tylko gorzej, poród zaczynał się nieprzyjemnie, a końcówka jest tylko gorsza. Ścisnęła dłoń swego męża tak mocno aż ten podskoczył. Uścisk delikatnej blondynki miał siłę imadła, mówił więcej niż zaciskane zęby by ukryć krzyk.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał troskliwie, ale ona tylko skinęła głową.

Za pomocą Fiuu dość szybko przenieśli się do Munga. Jako zamożni klienci dostali namiary na prywatne atrium, skąd mogli przejść w kierunku przygotowanej wcześniej salki. Przejść to może zbyt mocne słowo w przypadku Elaine, która ledwie była w stanie zrobić parę kroków z powodu paskudnie bolesnych skurczów. Z tego wszystkie zapomniała o swoim wstydzie.

Rzecz jasna nie musiała długo czekać na pomoc. Uzdrowiciele dość szybko się nią zajęli. Opiekująca się przez całą ciążę kobieta, po raz kolejny próbowała przekonać Elaine do porodu bez nadmiernego wspomagania. Chociaż taka opcja była najmniej kosztowna, kobieta głęboko wierzyła, że takie rozwiązanie jest najlepsze dla matki i dziecka.

\- Ten ból jest straszny, ale ból mija i na końcu jest dziecko – mówiła.

\- Potrzebuję eliksiru, nie zaś pięknych słów!

\- Moja żona wyraziła swoje zdanie dość wyraźnie – przerwał stanowczo Rufus – potrzebuje pomocy, zaś rzeczą uzdrowiciela jest pomóc. Być może jest jak pani mówi, nie jestem nijak w stanie o tym dyskutować, ale ona cierpi i potrzebuje pomocy.

Kobieta skinęła głową i przywołała fiolkę z eliksirem. Dla Elaine była to najpiękniejsza chwila w życiu, kiedy koszmarny, rozdzierający ból ustąpił. Nie musiała już wić się w boleści, łzy nie ciekły po policzkach i nie redukować swej zdolności mowy do cichych jęków. Miała szczerą ochotę uderzyć kobietę za wygadywanie bzdur na temat piękna porodu. Dla niej w rozdzierającym bólu nie tkwiło piękno.

Eliksir uspokoił ją i rozluźnił. Ledwie wiedziała co właściwie miało miejsce. Została przeniesiona do wygodnej salki i położona na wąskim, acz wygodnym łóżku. Po kolejnej porcji płynu o dziwnym kolorze, zasnęła spokojnym i kojącym snem.

Nie zauważyła, nie mogła zauważyć, kiedy przyszła matka, babka oraz Lavender. Kobiety nieomal od razu przyszły na wiadomość o tym co się dzieje. Szczególnie Valerie przeżywała fakt, że właśnie zostanie babcią. To przełomowa chwila w życiu każdej kobiety. Z uśmiechem podziękowała swemu zięciowi za pokazaną pomoc oraz zorganizowanie pomocy dla swej córki.

\- Biedna Elaine tak się bała – westchnęła – dziękuję Rufusie, że tak o nią zadbałeś.

\- To chyba oczywiście – odparł – moim obowiązkiem jest otoczenie opieką mojej żony i dziecka. Ona jest przerażona i chyba naturalne, że powinienem jej pomóc. Jeśli cierpi, powinienem zrobić co należy, aby ulżyć z bólu.

Trzy kobiety skinęły głowami. Rodzina czekała przed salką, zresztą niewiele mogli zrobić by wesprzeć. Eliksir oraz uzdrowiciele załatwiali wszystko, oferując wszelką niezbędną pomoc. Im pozostało tylko pełne napięcia czekanie, chociaż podchodząc do sprawy racjonalnie nic jej nie groziło.

Rufus spacerował nerwowo w te i we wte. Nie był mężczyzną nawykłym do bezsilności i biernego czekania. Lata pracy jako Auror zrobiły z niego człowieka czynu oraz działania, co mu pomogło kiedy został Ministrem. Tamtego dnia jednak, podobnie jak wielu zwykłych ludzi, odczuwał bezradność i strach. Martwił o swoją żonę, oczywiście martwił o nią jak każdy zakochany mężczyzna. Oczywiście nie okazywał tego inaczej, niż nerwowym spacerowaniem w te i we wte. Każda minuta i każda sekunda trwała wręcz w nieskończoność. Valerie nerwowo odgryzała paznokcie, tylko Galatea zachowała jako taki spokój.

Kiedy z salki wyszła uzdrowicielka, najbliżsi dosłownie się na nią rzucili. Najszybciej podbiegł Rufus, zaraz za nim wyraźnie zdenerwowana Valerie. Nie minęło jakoś strasznie dużo czasu, ale nie dla nich, nie dla czekających.

\- Gratuluję syna panie Ministrze – powiedziała kobieta – to zdrowy i dorodny chłopak- uśmiechnęła się – gratuluję wspaniałego wnuka – powiedziała do Valerie.

\- Moja żona, co z nią? – zapytał dość, może nieco zbyt, ostro.

\- Wszystko w najlepszym porządku, odpoczywa – wyjaśniła uzdrowicielka – na razie śpi, chwilę potrawa nim eliksiry przestaną działać, ale to wszystko normalna sytuacja.

\- Rozumiem, ale i tak chcę być przy niej, poczekam aż się obudzi – wyjaśnił.

\- Ale czy ona jest gotowa? Musi zostać przygotowana, uczesana i wyperfumowana – tłumaczyła Galatea.

\- Nie jestem niedojrzałym fircykiem, by nie wiedzieć, że są sytuacje kiedy to moja Elaine nie będzie pięknie umalowana i pachnąca. To jedna z tych sytuacji.

Wszedł ignorując wyraźnie przerażone spojrzenia Galatei. Młoda matka faktycznie wciąż jeszcze spała pod wpływem eliksirów. Jej jasne włosy leżały rozrzucone po poduszce, zaś twarz rozjaśniał spokój. Uzdrowicielka trzymała na rękach niewielkie zawiniątko, które natychmiast podała wchodzącemu mężczyźnie.

\- Czy to? – zapytał wyraźnie poruszony.

\- Tak, to pański syn, proszę go potrzymać – powiedziała kobieta z uśmiechem – bez obaw, każdy ojciec wie w jaki sposób trzymać dziecko i jak o nie dbać – zapewniła.

Podszedł bliżej do Elaine, siadając na brzegu łóżka. Nie powiedziałby niczego na głos, jakby w obawie, że jego drżenie zdradzi silne emocje oraz strach. Delikatnie kołysał swego syna, patrząc łagodnie na tę maleńką, bezbronną istotkę. Nie miał dzieci i doczekał się swego pierwszego potomka znacznie później niż większość ludzi zostaje rodzicami. Mógłby teoretycznie być dziadkiem, skoro poślubił kobietę dość młodą by mogła być jego córką. Spojrzał na nią raz jeszcze i uśmiechnął ciepło.

\- Widzisz – szepnął do swego syna – to twoja śliczna mamusia, jak pójdziesz pewnego dnia do Hogwartu, wszyscy będą ci zazdrościć, tak jak teraz zazdroszczą mnie.

\- Mój pierwszy prawnuk – szepnęła Galatea – Elaine spisała się znakomicie, w swej roli żony. Urodziła syna, zaś teraz przyjdzie czas by wróciła do domu, by zadbać o obu swych mężczyzn.

Stojąca obok Lavender wywróciła oczami. Babka sprowadzała rolę kobiety do dbania o dom, męża i dzieci. Ona zaś, chociaż kochała Rose tak mocno, że bolało serce i dla dziewczynki zrobiłaby wszystko, nie chciała, wzorem kuzynki, czekać w domu na męża, przebierać i malować do kolacji tylko by mu się przypodobać. Niedawno, dzięki pomocy krewnych, podjęła pracę w dziale towarzyskim „Proroka Codziennego", mając ambicję być dobrą dziennikarką i pisać coś więcej niż zwykłe plotki. Jako kuzynka pani Scrimgeour mogła bez problemu chadzać na przyjęcia, rozmawiać z różnymi ludźmi. Lubiła to i nie goniła za tanią sensacją jak Rita.

Patrzyła to na kuzynkę to na jej męża. Każdy kto ich poznał nie miał wątpliwości, że bardzo się kochali i byli ze sobą zżyci. Lavender zazdrościła Elaine tak troskliwego męża, ale nie mogłaby, jak ona być tak dalece skoncentrowaną na dogadzaniu mężczyźnie. No i absolutnie nie podzielała poglądów Rufusa na małżeństwo i rolę kobiety, mającą zajmować się domem, życiem towarzyskim i dziećmi. Pracę zawodową żony uważał za porażkę męża i nie zamierzał pozwolić na coś podobnego Elaine, nawet gdyby prawo nie zabraniało czegoś takiego małżonce Ministra.

Eliksiry powoli traciły swoją siłę. Świeżo upieczona matka jeszcze się nie obudziła, ale zaczynała wiercić przez sen. Delikatny uśmiech rozjaśniał jej wargi, zupełnie jakby dostrzegała wspaniałe wizje pod powiekami. Jak wyjaśniła uzdrowicielka, kobiety czasem potrzebują nawet kilku godzin aby się w pełni wybudzić. Nie sposób orzec ile wszystko potrwa z góry. Elaine najwyraźniej smacznie spała i nie zamierzała zbyt wcześnie wstawać.

Tak jak ustalili, nazwali syna Oktawiusz Evan, pierwsze imię nawiązujące do rzymskiej tradycji a drugie staroangielskie. Zarówno rodzina Scrimgeour oraz Cattermole nazywała dzieci imionami czy to nawiązującymi do czasów rzymskich, celtyckich lub legend. Lavender była jedyną dziewczyną nazwaną inaczej niż reszta. Zapewne wpływ miał tutaj ojciec, który miał siostrę o tym imieniu. Dziewczynka zmarła w dość młodym wieku, a w taki sposób mógł ją najlepiej uczcić. Na drugie miała jednak Melvina, lecz prawie nigdy nie go nie używała.

Kiedy świeżo upieczeni rodzice wrócili do domu, wiedzieli, że nadchodzi czas na przyjęcia i odwiedziny krewnych. Lavender, Doris oraz Hermiona całkiem niedawno urządziły baby shower, jakby zgadując termin porodu. Zamierzali oczywiście spędzić pierwsze dni z dzieckiem w domu tylko we dwoje. Z tej okazji Rufus wziął nawet kilka dni wolnego, pozostawiając najważniejsze sprawy w gestii Percy'ego oraz Draco. Nakazał, aby powiadomili go tylko w razie naprawdę najwyższej konieczności.

Babka Galatea oraz matka rozmawiały z Elaine w dzień jej wyjście z Munga. Przyszły wcześnie rano na kobiecą rozmowę jak to nazwały. Starsza pani przyniosła wnuczce specjalną maść, którą czarownice stosowały od pokoleń.

\- Dzięki niej - jak tłumaczyła babka – wrócisz do pełni formy w tydzień po urodzeniu dziecka, nie zaś w sześć jak to bywa bez pomocy. Twój mąż będzie zachwycony!

\- Ale przecież ja dopiero.. – zaczęła Elaine.

\- Masz dziecko i na pewno o nie zadbasz. Ale nie popełniaj tego błędu co wiele kobiet, nie zaniedbuj męża. Nawet nie wiesz ile związków się rozleciało, bo żona zapomniała o swoim mężczyźnie. Oni są wrażliwi i potrzebują czuć się ważni jak my wszyscy. Poza tym – babka zmrużyła konspiracyjnie oczy – nic tak nie relaksuje i nie pomaga odzyskać figury jak odrobina przyjemności. Masz teraz dwóch mężczyzn w domu i nie zaniedbuj żadnego z nich!

\- To prawda, Rufus okropnie narzekał, że musieliśmy mieć przerwę przez ostatnie tygodnie. Ale teraz, nie wiem czy czuje się chętna, atrakcyjna.

\- Ważne, że on jest chętny. Mężczyźni.. oni patrzą czy jesteśmy zadbane, czy mamy na sobie kuszącą bieliznę, czy ładnie pachniemy. Ty się zmieniłaś, bo urodzenie dziecka zmienia kobietę. Ale on przeżywa to inaczej i jak każdy potrzebuje w sypialni kobiety. Jeśli sama nie odczuwasz pragnienia bliskości równie mocnego co dawniej, to pomyśl o swoim mężu i synu. Dla dobra syna zadbaj o ojca, a przekonasz się, że czułość nabiera teraz innego smaku..

Elaine nawet nie pytała babki co dokładnie miała na myśli. Kiedy eliksiry przestały działać bolały ją dosłownie wszystkie kości i ostatnie czego pragnęła to jakakolwiek aktywność. Wiedziała, że musi zadbać i męża i wiedziała jak bardzo on czeka na koniec ich przerwy. Nie chciał nawet słyszeć o spaniu dziecka z nimi w sypialni. „ _To miejsce dla nas, nie dla niego. On ma swój pokój a my swój_ ".

Kiedy zasypiali, o ile mały Oktawiusz pozwolił im na ten luksus, całował ją przeciągle. Ograniczał swoją czułość i aktywność do uścisków. Kiedy ją mocno obejmował wyczuwała wielkie pragnienie. Kiedyś, jeszcze zanim kochali się po raz pierwszy nie wiedziała co to wszystko oznacza. Teraz nie miała wątpliwości, zaś jej próżność mile karmił fakt, że wciąż jej pożądał. Ale musieli jeszcze poczekać, jeszcze chociaż trochę.

Oczywiście miała znacznie lżej niż większość matek. Służba dbała o sprzątanie dziecięcego pokoju, o przewijanie a jej pozostawało karmienie. Miała czas dla siebie i swojej figury. Matka poleciła różne mugolskie kremy pomagające kobietom w podobnej sytuacji, a babka Galatea eliksiry. Lavender wpadała czasem z Rose, rozmawiając z kuzynką o typowych lękach kobiet świeżo po urodzeniu dziecka.

\- Mnie babcia nie dawała takich maści ni eliksirów – zauważyła – nie uważała Rona za wartego fatygi i miała rację. Cóż musisz mi koniecznie powiedzieć jak te cuda działają.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała zawstydzona, ale nie zaczerwieniona.

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Zbliżenia po urodzeniu dziecka są już inne, nie wiem tego z własnego doświadczenia, więc wysłucham ciebie.

\- Nie zamierzam mówić o takich rzeczach Lav-LAv – wybąkała przekonana, że właśnie ma znowu na twarzy znienawidzone rumieńce.

Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca. Jej policzki pozostały całkiem normalne, może lekko zaczerwienione, ale dalekie od typowego stanu. A przecież Lavender uwielbiała zawstydzać ją i pytać o szczegóły, przez które płoniła się jak dziewczynka. Faktycznie miała romans z dużo starszym mężczyzną na stanowisku i w sypialni nie grali w karty, ale nie zamierzała o niczym opowiadać. A już na pewno nie o jego rosnącej niecierpliwości.

\- Nie zarumieniłaś się – zauważyła Lavender – najwyraźniej ci przeszło.

\- Niemożliwe!

\- Naprawdę, widać urodzenie dziecka ma nieoczekiwany efekt – zachichotała.

\- Rufus będzie zachwycony jak zacznę nosić mniej makijażu. Zawsze narzekał, że znajduje resztki na swoich szatach i… no generalnie nie lubi.

\- I co? No wyduś to z siebie, tak między nami kobietami.

\- Nie całuje mnie kiedy mam na sobie warstwę makijażu, bo mówi, że to paskudne – wybąkała.

\- Jak większość facetów. No, ale powinnaś mu ładnie podziękować za wyleczenie z rumieńców. Chodź idziemy na zakupy.

\- Zakupy, ale niedawno kupiłam szatę i..

\- Nie Eli-Li – zachichotała diabolicznie Lavender – odkryłam niedawno świetny, mugolski sklep. Sprzedają kuszącą bieliznę dla kobiet w ciąży oraz świeżo po porodzie. Ciocia Valerie już na nas tam czeka, nie mogła przyjść bo miała coś do załatwienia.

Elaine wbiła w kuzynkę zdumione spojrzenie. Nie żeby miała jakieś antymugolskie uprzedzenia, ale myśl o podobnych zakupach była kusząco nieprzyzwoita. W noc poślubną założyła, ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu swego męża, podwiązki. Co jakiś czas je nosiła, pozwalając mu się nimi bawić. Dość szybko wyobraziła sobie jego reakcję na specjalną bieliznę i skinęła głową.

Xxxxxxxx

Rzecz jasna niedługo potem informacja o szczęśliwym rozwiązaniu trafiła do gazet. Osoby publiczne z czasem musiały zdradzać pewne szczegóły z życia prywatnego a wieść o urodzeniu dziecka na pewno do takich należała. Elaine doskonale rozumiała konieczność sesji zdjęciowej i krótkiego wywiadu. Dawno przestała być anonimowa, ze wszystkimi konsekwencjami owego działania.

Rita Skeeter przybiega wręcz w podskokach. Informacje o najbliższych najważniejszych urzędników i innych ważnych osób zawsze doskonale się sprzedały. Ludzie uwielbiają czytać o życiu znanych postaci. Nic tak nie podgrzewało atmosfery jak informacje o ślubach, rozwodach lub narodzinach dzieci. Elaine doskonale o tym wiedziała. Czytała dość dużo i rozmawiała dość długo ze znajomymi babki oraz nią samą, aby zrozumieć ile daje siła propagandy.

W jakieś dwa tygodnie po urodzeniu syna, postanowiła pozować do sesji zdjęciowej. Nie miała jakiejś szczególnej ochoty, ale rozumiała znaczenie podobnych aktów. Widok kobiety i małego dziecka ocieplał wizerunek polityka, o czym doskonale wiedziała. Założyła, długą luźną szatę, elegancką ale nie wytworną, aby nie stwarzać wrażenie sztuczności. Rozpuściła długie, blond włosy nie chcąc wyjść na sztywną. Usiadła na kanapie, lekko kołysząc śpiącego syna. Czyniła to całkiem instynktownie i bez zastanowienia. Czuła się cudownie.

Zadbał, by była w dobrym humorze tak następnego dnia, jak i podczas kolejnych. Sesja zdjęciowa chwilę potrwała. Siedziała na kanapie, z dzieckiem na ręku, wsparta na ramieniu męża. Złożyła głowę na jego ramieniu, on zaś objął ich oboje ramieniem. Te właśnie zdjęcie trafiło na okładkę „Proroka" oraz „Czarownicy", wywołując entuzjastyczne reakcje czytelniczek. Wiele kobiet nieomal z zazdrością na widok młodej matki, otaczanej czułą opieką przez mężczyznę.

Jeszcze bardziej pragnęła go ucałować, kiedy po godzinie kazał wyjść wszystkim. Dostrzegł jej zmęczenie, delikatnie obejmując ramieniem. „ _Moja żona i syn są zmęczeni, na pewno jeszcze będziemy mieć okazję do spotkania_ "- wyjaśnił uprzejmie. Doskonale rozumiał wagę dobrych relacji z prasą, ale nie kosztem dobrego samopoczucia swoich najbliższych. Dlatego właśnie tak go uwielbiała.

Xxxxxxxx

Pansy zerknęła na zdjęcia w „Czarownicy". Fachowym okiem oglądała szatę, fryzurę oraz makijaż. Kiwała całkiem zadowolona, że Draco pracuje z równie uroczym i rozsądnym mężczyzną.

\- Bardzo dobre zdjęcie – zauważył Lucjusz – Rufus doskonale rozumie sztukę manipulacji. Nic tak nie pomaga jak widok żony i dziecka. Czy coś się dzieje w sprawie śmieciarzy?

\- Aurorzy prowadzą śledztwo, ale na razie ciężko przekonać większą grupę ludzi, że stanowią zagrożenie. Wiele razy dyskutowaliśmy o tym z Percym i Ministrem, ale ciężko przekonać do tego więcej osób niż Higgsa niż McLaggena.

Śmieciarze faktycznie atakowali co jakiś czas. Wówczas jednak wciąż zwykle wybierali niewielkie akty wandalizmu, nie zaś większe akcje. Biuro Aurorów prowadziło śledztwo i na bieżąco przesłuchiwali ofiary ataków. Zapewniano im niezbędną pomoc, ale śmieciarze nie mieli jeszcze prawnego statusu wrogich wojowników, czy też terrorystów jak mawiali Mugole, ponieważ ledwie parę lat po Wojnie ludzie pragnęli spokoju. Pojedyncze ataki na sklepy czy pojedynczych ludzi, nie wywołały strachu.

Sprawę dodatkowo utrudniali ludzie jak Artur Weasley. Śmieciarze, noszący byle jakie i używane ubrania, kojarzyli mu się z jego własną rodziną i innymi ludźmi wyszydzanymi oraz prześladowanymi z powodu biedy. Nijak nie słuchał argumentów, że ubóstwo nie tłumaczy kradzieży oraz napadania na innych. Owszem, potępiał używanie przemocy, lecz jednocześnie powtarzał wyświechtane slogany o opresyjnym i dyskryminującym społeczeństwie. Szczególnie jeśli śmieciarze, przy swej ostatniej ofierze, list opisujący jak okrutnie jest wyraźnie oddzielać czarodziejów wedle statusu krwi. „ _Nie wolno zamykać się na kulturę Mugoli i trzymać tradycji. Należy stworzyć tygiel łączący wpływy wilkołaków, goblinów, skrzatów oraz ludzi niemagicznych. Oni są wszyscy prześladowani przez opresyjne prawo_ ". Rzecz jasna nie myśleli o rodzinach dzieci, pogryzionych przez wilkołaki.

XXXXXXXXXXX

\- Przeklęty, zapchlony wielbiciel Mugoli Weasley – prychnął Lucjusz – przez takich jak on, Minister musi czekać aż ci szaleńcy zaczną mordować w biały dzień, na Pokątnej!

\- Wiesz ojcze, niechęć do Mugoli dziwnie brzmi w twoich ustach, przecież Hermiona..

\- Pochodzi z niemagicznej rodziny, wiem. Ale ma umiejętności i pracowitość godne najwyższej pochwały. Takich jak ona należy włączać w nasze społeczeństwo i asymilować. Pokazała, że czysta krew to nie wszystko bijąc się na głowie w szkole i podczas poszukiwania horkurksów. Ale mój podziw dla wybitnych jednostek nie zmienia zasad. Całe szczęście przyjaźni się z Elaine Scrimgeour a nie tylko Ginewrą Weasley.

\- Potter – zauważy Draco – wyszła za mąż.

\- Nie tracę nadziei, że Potter odzyska rozum i weźmie rozwód. Nie pojmuję czemu poślubił tę prostaczkę o manierach trolla. Nie mówię by każdy miał aksamitne maniery, ale ona pomyliła szczerość z chamstwem i głupotą. Nie ma ani umiejętności, ani rodzinnego bogactwa, ani nie doda mu splendoru. Chłopak pogrzebie karierę przez nią. A zasłużył na coś więcej za pokonanie Voldemorta!

Hermiona usłyszała dużą część rozmowy swego męża i, na Merlina jakże to brzmiało, pasierba. Kpiny z państwa Weasleyów należały do stałego repertuaru rozmów i odzywek. Nawet kiedy żywiła żal do Ginny nie lubiła z nich kpić, mogła mieć żal, ale kpienie z czyjejś biedy lub niezaradności uważała za podłe.

Próbowała rozmawiać z Lucjuszem, jakoś do niego apelować ale niewiele wskórała. Tylko go w ten sposób denerwowała i drażniła. Wymiana zdań nieomal natychmiast przechodziła w kłótnię, podczas której arystokrata nie przebierał w słowach. „ _Nosisz nazwisko Malfoy i nie pozwolę ci go ośmieszać_ ". Spuszczała wówczas wzrok, nauczona doświadczeniem, że najlepiej pozwolić mężowi krzyczeć.

Nigdy nie podniósł na nią ręki, nic z tych rzeczy. Wolał karać ją sarkazmem i cichymi dniami. Szczególnie zezłoszczony potrafił nawet i przez tydzień traktować jak powietrze. Potrafił też rzucać boląca uwagi o fatalnym zachowaniu i braku wyczucia. Faktycznie postępowała czasem jak słoń w składzie porcelany, ale lawirowanie między obecnymi a dawnymi przyjaciółmi nie było łatwe.

Wszyscy bez zastrzeżeń akceptowali Harrego. Niektórzy zapewne pragnęli poznać bohatera, ale nie podejrzewała Elaine o podobną przebiegłość. Blondynka sprawiała wrażenie szczerze zainteresowanej oraz chętnej do zaprzyjaźnienia się. Poza tym Hermiona szczerze życzyła Harremu możliwie najlepiej i chciała, aby zrobił karierę. Mógł zmienić wiele rzeczy na lepsze, a ludzie jak Elaine mogli mu pomóc.

Dlatego pewnie spotykała się z Ginny nieomal potajemnie. Lucjusz wprost jej tego nie zakazał, ale okazywał tak ogromne niezadowolenie, że wolała za wiele nie mówić. Nie czuła się dobrze z tym oszustem, ale po prostu chciała uniknąć niepotrzebnej sprzeczki. Wpadała czasem na Grimmauld Place, albo wychodziły na Pokątną. Ginny naprawdę żałowała swego zachowanie wobec Hermiony i pragnęła jakoś wszystko naprawić. Niestety nie rozumiała, że dobre chęci to trochę mało. Zwłaszcza kiedy przez swoje głupie komentarze zraziła kolejną osobę.

Ginny nie była złą osobą, ale czasem w mało wyrafinowany sposób wyrażała swoje zdanie. Odrzucała sztukę dyplomacji, nazywając ją kłamstwem oraz oszustwem. „Jestem szczera i mówię co myślę, rodzice mnie tego nauczyli". Nie rozumiała jednak, że granica między złośliwością a szczerością bywa cieńsza niż między kłamstwem a dyplomacją. Dosadnie wyrażała swoje zdanie w sposób, który nazywała dosadnym, ale ona inni odczuwali to jako chamstwo. W swej krucjacie w sprawie szczerości, zapomniała, że pewne słowa dotkliwie ranią.

Xxxxxxxx

W marcu, w kilka tygodni po urodzeniu syna, Elaine postanowiła wydać bankiet dla najbliższych współpracowników męża. Zapraszała Bertiego, Tyberiusza, Gawaina oraz Percy'ego dość regularnie, ostatnio oczywiście miała przerwę z wiadomych względów. Ten ostatni przeżywał niemałe zdenerwowanie, chociaż bywał w domu państwa Scrimgeour na świątecznych obiadkach. Teraz jednak sytuacja uległa zmianie.

\- Ja dziękuję za zaproszenie na przyjęcie, ale – zaczął któregoś dnia, jak zwykle zaczynając tydzień pracy od herbaty w gabinecie Rufusa.

\- Nieobecność będziesz tłumaczyć Elaine, nie mnie. Ona zaś nie będzie zadowolona, chce wszystkim pokazać naszego Oktawiusza, co akurat rozumiem.

\- Nie to nie tak – Percy pokręcił głową – może to niewłaściwy termin, ale chciałem kogoś przedstawić.

Po tych słowach zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu, jak to często miewali Weasleyowie. Pragnął przedstawić oczywiście pewną ważną dla siebie osobę, innym ważnym osobom. Audrey zapraszała go na rodzinne obiady, w oczywisty sposób oczekiwała od niego coś podobnego. Nie pozostawiała mu wiele opcji wyboru.

\- Jak ona ma na imię? – zapytał wyraźnie zadowolony Rufus.

\- Audrey i niedawno odwiedziłem jej rodziców – odparł Percy.

\- Czyli to na poważnie, powiedz mi coś więcej o niej. No i z tej okazji koniecznie musimy iść po pracy na parę głębszych.

Nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać. Chętnie opowiadał o swojej ukochanej i jej zaletach. A już na pewno chętnie wspominał o niej kolejnej, istotnej dla siebie osobie. Bo niewątpliwie Rufus Scrimgeour był dla niego kimś znacznie ważniejszym i bliższym niż przełożony. Wspomniał jej imię i pracę w Mungu, co zyskało akceptację. „ _Masz przed sobą wielką przyszłość i potrzebujesz godnej towarzyszki_ ".

Jeszcze tego popołudnia spotkał Audrey na Pokątnej. Zazwyczaj siedzący i żyjący wyłącznie pracą, z trudem wytrzymał do końca. Przeglądanie dokumentów nużyło i męczyło, chociaż zazwyczaj uwielbiał swoje zajęcia. Powodowało to liczne kpiny rodziny, głównie Rona i Ginny niepotrafiących w ogóle zrozumieć czym jest ambicja.

\- Witaj kochana – pocałował dziewczynę na powitanie – chcę cię komuś przedstawić. W sobotę idziemy na uroczysty obiad – zapowiedział.

\- Przedstawisz mnie swojej rodzinie? – zapytała uradowana.

\- Ludziom, którzy są mi jak bliżsi niż ci z którymi łączą mnie więzy krwi – wyjaśnił – to do nich chodzę na święta i z nimi spędzam wiele czasu, więc oni powinni cię wpierw poznać - wyjaśnił.

\- Czy ty masz na myśli?

\- Tak, państwo Scrimgeour organizują niewielkie przyjęcie, tylko dla zaprzyjaźnionych osób, w sobotę właśnie. Tak się cieszę, że tam będziesz ze mną!

\- Ale – zaczęła niepewnie kobieta – ja.. pani Scrimgeour jest taka elegancka, gazety ciągle piszą jak o tym, nie wiem czy mam odpowiednią suknię, jak się ubrać?

\- Elaine jest jedną z najbardziej przyjaznych i wyrozumiałych osób. Załóż szaty czarodziejki i będzie dobrze.

Audrey nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale milczała. Każdy kto znał młodego mężczyznę wiedział jak bardzo zależy mu na aprobacie oraz zrozumieniu. Przedstawienie w różnie szacownym gronie dobitnie pokazywało jakie miał zamiary.

Dumna dziewczyna opowiedziała rodzinie jak cudowne zaproszenie dostała. Razem z matką ruszyły na zakupy na Pokątną, uzbrojone w najnowsze wydanie „Czarownicy". Jak zwykle w numerze umieszczono zdjęcia znanych i zamożnych kobiet, z Elaine i Hermioną na czele. Audrey, podobnie jak wiele młodych kobiet, inspirowało się strojami oraz stylizacjami znanych pań. U Madam Malkin, dostępne były szaty zbliżone stylem oraz kolorami do tych wybieranych przez zamożne damy.

\- Z tej okazji powinniśmy iść do Twiffitta i Tattingsa, ostatecznie niecodziennie dostaje się zaproszenie na obiad do Ministra Magii, musisz wyglądać idealnie.

Audrey nie protestowała, każdy rozsądny człowiek rozumiał wagę pierwszego wrażenia. A zaproszenie do domu wpływowych ludzi, znanych ze zwracania uwagi na odpowiedni strój, zachowanie oraz prezencję. A dobre pierwsze wrażenie można zrobić tylko raz. Dlatego pewnie, uzbrojona w elegancką, chociaż drogą kreację, mogła iść na ważne spotkanie.

Percy przyszedł po nią do rodzinnego domu. Przywitał uprzejmie rodziców swej wybranki, obiecując, że ją oczywiście odprowadzi. Spojrzał zachwycony, kiedy czekała na niego, ubrana w elegancką, granatową szatę. Poważny i klasyczny strój dodawał jej paru lat, co jednak nijak mu nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie powitał kobietę serdecznym uśmiechem. Pochwycił jej rękę, po czym teleportowali się do posiadłości państwa Scrimgeour.

Część gości, jak Bertie z żoną i córkami oraz Tyberiusz, już przybyła. Siedzieli w dość sporym salonie. W kominku płonął wesoło ciepły ogień, rozświetlając pomieszczenie. Na dworze panowało właśnie paskudne przedwiośnie, z porywistym wiatrem oraz deszczem za śniegiem. Sam widok ciężkich, szarych chmur zniechęcał do prób wyjścia na zewnątrz.

Cały świat tkwił skąpany w posępnym, przytłumionym świetle. Ołowiane chmury szczelnie zasłaniały niebo, nie dopuszczając nawet jednego, jaśniejszego promienia słońca. Rzęsiste krople deszczu ciężko waliły o szyby. Wiatr wył ponuro, a co bardziej wrażliwymi, słyszeli jęki i złorzeczenia w jego porywach.

Ale w rozświetlonym ciepłym światłem salonie panowała radosna atmosfera. Zapewne bardzo pomagało w tym wino i inne trunki. Gospodyni, ubrana w długą, ciemną szatę, siedziała na wygodnym fotelu obok Domiceli Higgs. Audrey nie znała tej drugiej, ale Elaine nikt jej nie musiał przedstawiać. Młoda blondynka regularnie bywała bohaterką artykułów z gazetach. Nawet złośliwi oskarżający ją wyjście za mąż dla pieniędzy nie mogli zarzucić jej braku stylu czy elegancji. Długie, złote kolczyki pasowały do identycznego koloru wzorów na ciemnej szacie. Strój był prosty i zapewne zakładany wyłącznie w domu, a mimo to całkiem ładny i elegancki. Jak szepnęła Audrey, niektóre kobiety do pracy ubierały się mniej starannie, niż Elaine na domowe spotkanie w gronie przyjaciół.

Widząc nowych gości wstała i szybko ruszyła w ich kierunku. Niedługo potem dołączył do niej mąż. Audrey widziała rzecz jasna zdjęcie Ministra Scrimgeour w gazetach, ale nigdy na żywo. Dlatego pewnie wstrzymała oddech, widząc wysokiego mężczyznę idącego ku niej. Podobnie jak Elaine zamienił swoje najbardziej eleganckie oraz sztywne szaty na coś bardziej luźnego, ale jednocześnie szykownego. Od jego postaci biła aura siły oraz pewności siebie, typowej dla wojownika.

\- Percy jak miło, że do nas dołączyłeś! I jak widzę przyprowadziłeś swoją uroczą towarzyszkę, chodź, wino i przekąski czekają.

\- Dziękuję, korzystając z waszej uprzejmości chciałem przedstawić moją przyjaciółkę, Audrey McKinnon [1] - powiedział dumny chłopak.

\- Witam w naszych skromnych progach – Elaine powitała dziewczynę z uśmiechem, stosując tradycję, że w przypadku gości ona wita kobiety a jej mąż mężczyzn – bardzo chętnie poznam przyjaciółkę drogiego Percy'ego a zwłaszcza, jeśli moja ciotka Lukrecja bardzo cię chwaliła. A uwierz mi, ona nieczęsto opowiada o praktykantkach w równie pochlebny sposób. Takich uzdrowicieli nam trzeba – zakończyła z uśmiechem.

\- Dziękuję pani Scrimgeour – odparła Audrey – jest pani bardzo uprzejma i gościnna, ale niczego innego nie oczekuję od kobiety, którą mój Percy darzy szczerym podziwem i szacunkiem.

\- Droga Audrey, nie robię nic nadzwyczajnego, chodź – kontynuowała, chwytając dłoń kobiety – przedstawię cię paru osobom, dajmy mężczyznom porozmawiać o męskich sprawach.

Po chwili obie kobiety poczęły iść powoli w kierunku stołu. Elaine rozpoczęła ze swoją nową znajomą uprzejmą dyskusję na temat pracy oraz rodziny. Audrey opanowywała powoli swoją nieśmiałość w stosunku do ludzi, których znała wyłącznie z gazet. Nie spodziewała się, że okażą się uprzejmymi i wyraźnie życzliwymi osobami.

Dość szybko, no po dwóch kieliszkach wina, zwalczyła początkową sztywność i całkiem swobodnie rozmawiała z Elaine oraz zgromadzonymi gośćmi. Zdecydowanie spotkanie należało do udanych.

\- Przywyknij do podobnych przyjęć – szepnęła Elaine – zapraszamy Percy'ego dość regularnie, teraz zaś oczywiście będziesz z nim przychodzić. Jestem pewna, że myśli o tobie poważnie skoro cię nam przedstawił. Powiedz mi, poznałaś już Weasleyów?

\- Nie, Percy nie chce bym się z nimi spotkała. Obawia się, że nie potraktują mnie dobrze, bo on nigdy nie zaznał od nich sprawiedliwego i uczciwego osądy i podejścia.

\- Wiem – skinęła głową Elaine – nie bez powodu od nich uciekł. Cóż zapewne pewnego dnia z nimi porozmawiasz, bądź przygotowana. On chyba się boi twojej reakcji na nich.

\- Wiem, że z niego szydzili jeszcze w szkole. Nie uciekną i nie przestraszę się. Nie zamierzam jednak naciskać.

Kto inny czynił podobnie. Rufus rozmawiał intensywnie z Percym, robią mu wykład na temat zasad i powinności. _„Doceniam, że to nam jako pierwszym przedstawiłeś Audrey, ale dla zachowania wszystkich formalności, musisz jeszcze odwiedzić swoją rodzinę. Wiem o waszym konflikcie, ale więzy krwi to więzy krwi. Idź do nich chociaż na chwilę a jak wyjdzie kompletna katastrofa, zawsze możecie wpaść do nas na wino, lub coś mocniejszego"._ Ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało szczególnie przekonująco i wyciszyło wątpliwości. „ _Jeśli Audrey nie jest w stanie zaakceptować że masz rodzinne problemy, nie jest dla ciebie"._ I młodszy z mężczyzn żywił nadzieję na nieprawdziwość ostatniego zdania.

Niedługo potem dołączył do nich Bertie, namawiając do tego samego. Nie, nie kierowała nim sympatia do Artura Weasleya, którym gardził i tylko w obecności Percy'ego gryzł się w język, by nie mówić zbyt dosadnie. Mimo wszystko rodzina to rodzina. Dla konserwatystów stanowiła nieomal świętość, coś co należało chronić i szanować nawet jeśli nie było mowy o sympatii.

\- Rufusie, gratuluję. Powiesz mi jak ty to zrobiłeś, że udało ci się mieć syna i to za pierwszym razem? – zapytał Bertie – Ja oczywiście uwielbiam moje kobiety, ale drugi mężczyzna w domu.. sam rozumiesz. Percy – szepnął konspiracyjnie – dowiedz się co ten spryciarz zrobił i zastosuj u siebie. Taki mądry chłopak powinien mieć syna i następcę aby przywrócić szacunek nazwisku Weasley,

\- Dziękuję, ale ja i Audrey..

\- Nie oszukasz starych wyjadaczy – przerwał mu Bertie – obaj widzimy jak na nią patrzysz i fakt, że ją oficjalnie przedstawiasz dowodzi poważnych zamiarów. I bardzo dobrze! Bo to miła dziewczyna. Jak zareagowała na nią twoja rodzina?

\- Jeszcze z nimi nie rozmawiałem.

\- Idź, obaj z Rufusem rozumiemy niechęć, ale zgodnie z prawem i tradycją powinni wiedzieć. Po prostu idź do nich, przedstaw swoją czarodziejkę i wracajcie. W ten sposób wilk będzie syty i owca cała i nikt nie powie, że coś tam przed nimi ukrywasz. Sam wiesz jacy są ludzie i co też mogą powiedzieć.

W międzyczasie Audrey rozmawiała z Elaine i Domicelą. W pierwszej chwili obie kobiety uważnie i krytyczne oceniały jej strój oraz postawę, wszak nie od dzisiaj wiadomo ile może zdziałać pierwsze wrażenie. I choćby nie wiadomo jak protestować, to jednak „jak cię widzą tak cię piszą" i niechlujny wygląd wywiera fatalne wrażenie. Kiedy już nabrały pewności, że widzą poważną, młodą kobietę nie zaś siksę szybko wciągnęły w rozmowę.

Elaine był wyraźnie zadowolona, że Percy przedstawił swoją wybrankę najpierw nim, nie Weasleyom. To był jeden z wielu gestów i czynów, w którym chłopak pokazywał swą lojalność i dystans wobec rodziny. Oczywiście każdy rozsądny człowiek rozumiał chęć odcięcia się od ludzi pokroju Rona czy Artura, a fakt, że postanowił myśleć poważnie o przyszłości swojej i swoich dzieci bardzo dobrze o nim świadczył.

* * *

[1] Nie znamy nazwiska tej postaci i w kanonie nie ma o niej nic poza tym, że istnieje


	34. Audrey, Weasleyowie i śmieciarze

Tradycyjnie dziękuję osobom wiernie komentującym. 83 komentarze to naprawdę dużo, jesteście wielcy!

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Kanon niestety jak dla mnie kuleje logicznie i psychologicznie od 5 tomu. Jak czytam, że cykl Rowling to okultystyczna książka a depresja to opętanie przez demona acedii to nóż mi się w kieszeni otwiera. Jakbym spotkała na żywo kogoś głoszącego podobne bzdury nie ręczę za siebie. Percy był moim zdaniem jednym z bardziej rozsądnym z rodziny, a ponieważ nie uwielbiał Dumbledore'a to był zły. Logika prosta jak konstrukcja cepa.

Babcia oczywiście, że nie uznała Lavender wartą eliksirów, bo wedle babci winna cierpieć za błędy. A babunia faktycznie ma pojęcie o życiu specyficzne.

 **Toraach:** W sumie wymyślając Elaine myślałam o Jackie Kennedy lub księżnej Grace z Monako. Czy Lucjusz ucywilizuje żonę? Nie wiem, ale co do jej pomysłów to ona jeszcze nie powiedziała ostatniego słowa. Więcej w tym rozdziale. Ja myślę, że dla plotkar Hemiona była o tyle ciekawsza, że jej małżeństwo z bogatym arystokratą uchodziło za mezalians, podczas gdy rodziny Parkinson i Malfoy pochodziły z podobnej sfery. Fakt, że Hermiona była umoczona w sprawę Rona też miał swoje znaczenie.

Artur dopiero zaczyna błyszczeć inteligencją. A Percy cóż, u mnie uwielbia Rufusa bo Rufus dał mu wsparcie i zrozumienie jakiego nie znalazł w domu. Audrey rzecz jasna woli się wzorować na eleganckiej Elaine niż takiej Molly Weasley czy pyskatej Ginny.

Galatea oczywiście była wściekła na Lavender, wszak nie po to wychodziła dobrze za mąż i edukowała wnuczki by te się zadawały z Weasleyami. Co do pisania w "Proroku", Elaine i Rufus wiele mogą.

 **Basia:** fakt, ale faceci to czasem duże dzieci. Poza tym Lucjusz będąc w młodości mężem eleganckiej damy z towarzystwa nie miał pojęcia jak się zachować i co zrobić jak żona ma odmienne zdanie, a jak mawiają ciężko nauczyć psa starych sztuczek. Myślę, że on przywykł, że ludzie go słuchają tak po prostu i teraz jest zaskoczony.

* * *

Spotkanie Audrey z Weasleyami nie przebiegło dobrze, wedle słów samej dziewczyny. Osoba mniej dyplomatyczna zapewne użyłaby bardziej dosadnego określenia, ale panna należała do tych opanowanych. A jak zwykle bywa z podobnymi nieporozumieniami, nie wiadomo właściwie od czego się zaczęła i o co poszło. Efekt kuli śniegowej łatwo zauważyć, lecz pierwsza, drobinka bywa niewidoczna. Nie wiadomo czy poszło o szatę Audrey, czy też jej pochlebne opinie o Elaine Scrimgeour. Dlaczego młoda kobieta nie miałaby nosić tego, co gazety uważały za eleganckie w stylu klasycznej elegancji? I czemu właściwie nie powinna wyrażać się ciepło o osobie, która przyjęła ją bardzo uprzejmie, a wręcz serdecznie na przyjęciu? Nie miała powodu by żywić urazę dla ludzi, którzy powitali ją i wspaniale ugościli w swoim domu. Jeśli już, to zaczęła darzyć niechęcią tych, co okazali całkowicie bezinteresowną złośliwość.

Młodzi ludzie ruszyli w kierunku Nory. Percy z trudem hamował zdenerwowanie, ale wiedział, że powinien wszystko powiedzieć rodzinie. Takie panowały zasady, a Weasley przestrzegał zasad aż do obsesji. Audrey zasłużyła na możliwie najlepsze potraktowanie. Skoro wszyscy od niego oczekiwali, by poszedł do Nory. Trzymał mocno jej dłoń, po czym zapukał w solidne, drewniane drzwi.

\- Och, Percy jak dobrze cię widzieć – w głosie Molly jak zwykle brzmiała uprzejmość – i przyprowadziłeś gościa! Chodźcie.

Przedstawił Audrey rodzicom. Oboje krytycznie spojrzeli na elegancką szatę czarodziejki oraz postawę odmienną od tej, którą mieli i cenili na co dzień. Powstrzymali się jednak od złośliwości, przynajmniej na tamtą chwilę i poprowadzili gości w kierunku salonu. Tam już siedział Bill, George z Angeliną oraz Ginny. Fleur nie uczestniczyła w rodzinnych spotkaniach i nie było sensu jej namawiać. Jej spotkania z Ginny często prowadziły do kłótni. Harry chętnie by przeszedł, ale kolejny atak śmieciarzy wymusił pilne spotkanie w Biurze Aurorów. Sytuacja robiła się coraz poważniejsza i coraz ciężej było się łudzić, że to jedyna grupa krewkich, młodych ludzi.

Pewnie dlatego Ginny wpadła w podły humor. Kobiety rozmaicie znoszą ciążę, a niektóre reagują paskudnym nastrojem. Młoda pani Potter należała do tej drugiej kategorii, zaś coraz częstsza nieobecność męża tylko pogłębiała ów stan. Nie mogąc zbyt intensywnie trenować, spędzała całe dnie na Grimmauld Place, okazjonalnie odwiedzana przez Hermionę lub matkę. Kobiety jednak nie mogły przebywać z nią za często. Matka miała swoje domowe obowiązki, inne dzieci do odwiedzenia, zaś Hermiona musiała nieomal wymykać się z domu, by z nią porozmawiać.

Lucjusz nie akceptował jej w otoczeniu swej żony i nawet nie próbował wyrażać swej złości w sposób wyważony czy dyplomatyczny. Nie obchodziło go, a może właśnie bardzo i dlatego mówił głośno, czy Ginny usłyszy kąśliwe słowa na temat w stylu „córka nieudacznika i siostra pijaka". Podobnych określeń używały niektóre koleżanki z drużyny, dodając jeszcze „prostaczka i wredna żmija". Ginny nijak nie wiedziała zależności między ich otwartą wrogością a jej niektórymi komentarzami. Swą szczerość uważała za cnotę, omijając fakt, że może ranić innych ludzi.

Kiedy Percy wszedł pod rękę z Audrey, mruknęła, całkiem głośno, „A już myślałam, że przyprowadził piranię". Molly próbowała jakoś zatuszować fatalne pierwsze słowa, ale jak mawia przysłowie, mleko się już wylało. Bill rzucił siostrze mordercze spojrzenie, co tamta kompletnie zignorowała. George uśmiechnął się szelmowsko do Audrey, z tak rozbrajającą wesołością, że dziewczyna mogła zareagować tylko uśmiechem. Artur zignorował zachowanie córki, po raz kolejny okazując miękkość.

\- Mamo, tato – zaczął Percy – przedstawiam wam moją przyjaciółkę, Audrey McKinnon. Audrey, poznaj moich rodziców Artura i Molly Weasley.

Młoda kobieta uścisnęła dłonie rodziców swego ukochanego i wymieniła z nimi uprzejme pozdrowienia. George przybił jej tylko piątkę, ale serdecznie powitał w klanie. Bill, nawykły do kontaktów z różnymi klientami, zachował większą powściągliwość i życzył miłego dnia. „ _Nareszcie ją przedstawiłeś nam wszystkim, ładnie to chować ślicznotkę przed bliskimi?"._

Ginny wywróciła oczami na ostatnie zdanie. Nie mogła i nie zamierzała nawet próbować zrozumieć dlaczego starszy brat chwali obcą, jak uważała, dziewczynę. Zerknęła na prostą, elegancką szatę Audrey i jej buty na obcasach. Podobne fasony były dość modne, sprzedawane w sklepach jako niedroga inspiracja „ _szykowną i elegancką panią Scrimgeour_ ". Elaine wprowadziła rodzaj nowej mody, a raczej rozpropagowała pewien styl. Ginny wyśmiewała dziewczyny noszące podobne stroje, nazywając je „ _tanimi podróbkami piranii_ ". Użyła podobnego określenia na koleżankach z drużyny, kiedy szły na jeden z licznych bankietów. Te słowa i wiele innych zepsuły jej relacje, czego nie rozumiała.

Teraz patrzyła, z wyraźną złośliwością w oczach, na dziewczynę niezbyt lubianego brata. Relacje z Percym nigdy nie były dobre a ostatnimi czasy zrobiły się fatalne. I nawet nie było sensu próbować dociec kto i kiedy zaczął. Przyprowadzenie takiej a nie innej dziewczyny tylko pogłębiło niechęć.

\- Widzę, że jesteś tak zapatrzony w swego ukochanego szefa, że nawet umawiasz z dziewczyną wystylizowaną na tę wytapetowaną piranię. Uważaj takie paniusie sporo kosztują i ciągle chcą sukien – burknęła.

\- Ginny! – krzyknęła zgorszona pani Weasley.

\- Powiedziała prawdę – syknął Percy – przedstawiłem wam Audrey bo tak wypada, ale nie oczekiwałem sprawiedliwego przyjęcia. Dopełniłem obowiązku, spotkamy się na naszym ślubie.

\- Percy nie ma powodu się tak unosić – zaczął Artur – Ginny czasem wyraża zdanie dosadnie, ale jest w nim jakaś racja i ..

\- Tak uważacie prawda? Wiedziałem. Chodźmy Audrey.

\- Nie ma powodów by aż tak gwałtownie reagować – mówiła Molly – Percy dopiero co przyszedłeś, nie wychodź - prosiła – Ginny nie bądź nieuprzejma dla Audrey, mogła nie wiedzieć, że do naszego domu nie przychodzi się tak odstrojoną. Wielu ludzi tego oczekuje – powiedziała łagodnie.

Rzecz jasna owo wytłumaczenie nie za bardzo pomogło. Próba stanięcia po jednej ze stron w tego typu konfliktów powoduje nieomal zawsze złość obu stron. Molly próbowała nie dopuścić do rodzinnego sporu, niestety o wiele za późno rozumiejąc co się dzieje.

Chłopak rzucił matce rozeźlone i pełne zawodu spojrzenie. Na siostrę nawet nie patrzył, zbyt długo między nimi było wiele złej krwi. Ginny od jakiegoś czasu, a konkretnie od wysłania Rona do Munga, stała się okropnie kąśliwa i przykra. Nikt nie lubił publicznego naśmiewania z rodziny i biedy, nawet jeśli sporo winy leżało po stronie danej osoby. Odkąd z powodu ciąży spędzała dużo czasu w domu Harry'ego irytacja przechodziła we wściekłość.

\- Percy powinien powiedzieć, że tutaj nie przyjęcie u piranii, chyba, że już całkiem zapomniał kim jest i skąd pochodzi – nie dawała za wygraną dziewczyna.

\- Piranii? – zapytała Audrey, nieświadoma o co chodzi.

\- Tej wytapetowanej piranii co się szarogęsi na bankietach w ministerstwie – wyjaśniła Ginny – i niewątpliwie na której wzorowałaś swój strój.

\- Chodzi o Elaine – wyjaśnił Percy – Ginny nazywała i wciąż nazywa Fleur Flegmą zaś Elaine piranią. Moja siostra lubi przezywać inne kobiety, zwłaszcza te ładne i eleganckie – zakończył lodowato.

\- Właśnie widzę – skinęła głową Audrey – rozumiem czemu wolałeś przedstawić mnie najpierw państwu Scrimgeour a potem im. Ginewra Potter, nie myśl, że rola żony bohatera wojennego daje ci prawo na obrażanie wszystkich wokół. Poznałam niedawną panią Scrimgeour, która ugościła mnie i powitała w swoim domu bardzo serdecznie. Nie mam powodu czuć co niej złości i jej przezywać. Poznałam też Fleur, elegancką i interesującą osobę, którą tez obrażasz. Twój język może okazać się twoim wrogiem.

\- Ja mówię szczerze co myślę i nie kłamię by sprawić innym przyjemność – odparła Ginny – a ty widzę już masz się za nie wiadomo kogo skoro rozmawiałaś z piranią.

\- Nie myl szczerości ze złośliwością i chamstwem. Chodźmy Percy, dopełniłeś swych powinności.

Dwoje ludzi dość szybko wyszło z Nory. Molly oraz Artur próbowali niemrawo przekonać chłopaka by został, ale nie wkładali w swoje słowa zbyt wiele serca. Percy nie raz wyraźnie chwalił Rufusa Scrimgeoura, znacznie bardziej niż to wynikało z relacji szef-podwładny. Cenił i podziwiał mężczyznę, w sposób w jaki nie podziwiał nigdy najbliższych krewnych. Od dziecka pragnął czegoś więcej niż praca z której wszyscy żartowali czy używanych ubrań. Czy to go czyniło złym? Spotkał elegancką oraz uprzejmą kobietę, co tylko pogłębiło spory. Zniesmaczeni wyszli.

Ginny siedziała także napuszczona. Ostre słowa Audrey wywołały złość. Być może po chwili zastanowienia, nawet by przyznała dziewczynie rację. Nie powitała jej najlepiej i niewątpliwie nie miała najlepszych relacji z Percym. Ale wyraźne pochwały w stosunku do Elaine po prostu wywoływały wściekłość.

xxxxxxxxx

Harry, Cormac oraz inni Aurorzy mieli pełne ręce roboty. Śmieciarze atakowali coraz zuchwalej i nie można już było więcej żywić złudzeń, że są niczym więcej jak grupą zwykłych bandytów. Ich ataki bywały coraz częstsze, co zmusiło nie tylko Aurorów do odbycia poważnych rozmów. Kingsley już dawno temu dostrzegł poważne zagrożenie jakie stanowią. Wyraźnie o tym mówił swoim podwładnym i większość z nich podzielała troski. Z czasem także inni czarodzieje, jak choćby Bertie Higgs zaczęli oczekiwać poważnych działań. Najwyraźniej po Wojnie, całkiem pod nosem wyrosła im nowa, groźna grupa. Nie zamierzali pozwolić im rozszaleć się równie niebezpiecznemu wrogowi. Przemoc i fanatyzm często idą w parze i nie ma znaczenia, czy wynika z nienawiści do Mugoli, wilkołaków czy czarodziei czystej krwi. To wszystko szczegóły, nie zmieniające faktu.

Dlatego pewnie Rufus osobiście zapragnął porozmawiać z Aurorami, wykorzystując tym zebranie Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Był jednym z nich przez większą część swej kariery i żywił niewątpliwy sentyment do ich Biura. Wielu ze starszych stażem pamiętało czasy kiedy to on, nie Shacklebolt, zarządzał. Niektórzy nawet tęsknili, chociaż nie mówili tego głośno. Pomoc w tuszowaniu wygłupów Rona bardzo zaszkodziły Kingsleyowi, a ludzie niełatwo wybaczali. Nie człowiekowi, który miał symbolizować najwyższe standardy oraz bezkompromisowość, oczekiwaną od osoby na jego stanowisku. Z pomocą Alastora powoli odbudowywał swą pozycję, ale sporo jeszcze czekało czarodzieja z kolczykiem w uchu.

\- Ci cali śmieciarze nie spotykają się na Nokturnie, ale w prywatnych domach rozsianych po całej Anglii. Ich postulaty są antysystemowe i wszystko na razie wskazuje, że są równie niechętni czarnoksiężnikom, co przedstawicielom władz. Lista zawiadomień o atakach rośnie i coś trzeba z tym zrobić! – grzmiał jeden ze starszych stażem Aurorów.

\- Słusznie prawisz – poparł go Bertie Higgs – niestety ludzie wolą odsuwać myśl o Wojnie i zagrożeniu możliwie najdłużej. Proponuję śledzenie i działanie bez nadmiernego informowania opinii publicznej, niektórzy z naszych z tu obecnych – rzucił bynajmniej nie dyskretne spojrzenie Arturowi Weasley – są przeciwni interwencji i bronią bandytów!

\- Nic podobnego – zaprzeczył rudowłosy mężczyzna, wyraźnie zagniewany – pomiędzy sprzeciwem wobec brutalnych przesłuchań, a żądaniem okazania szacunku także tym obywatelom co łamią prawo, a akceptacją bandytyzmu jest zasadnicza różnica!

\- A ja z kolei – dodał złośliwie Bertie- uważam, że przede wszystkim powinniśmy dbać o dobro uczciwych i ciężko pracujących obywateli. To ich powinno chronić Biuro Aurorów, nie zaś bandytów. Skoro jakiś czarodziej uważa za właściwie atakowanie i okradanie innego czarodzieja, niech wie, że zostanie ukarany. Skoro wyciąga dłoń po cudzą własność, niech wie, że ta dłoń zostanie mu przetrącona!

\- Może od razu ucięta? – nie dawał za wygraną Artur – tak, śmieciarze nie postępują właściwie i przemoc do niczego nie prowadzi. Ale dlaczego stosują przemoc? Może to ich ostatni, rozpaczliwy krzyk i próba zwrócenia uwagi. My czarodzieje zbyt długo źle traktowaliśmy skrzaty domowe, gobliny oraz wilkołaki. Blokowaliśmy drogę awansu tym, którzy pochodzili z rodzin Mugoli. To my stworzyliśmy śmieciarzy przez swoje uprzedzenia. Czas to zmienić i otworzyć się czas…

\- To nie wiec polityczny – przerwał Higgs – jak ktoś napada na drugiego człowieka, jako oskarżyciel pragnę ukarać tę osobę. I mało mnie obchodzi jaka chora ideologia kazała atakować niewinnych. Ktoś by mógł powiedzieć, że śmierciożercy „tylko" bronili tradycji. Nie, czas się zająć śmieciarzami bez cackania!

\- Podobne nazwy, chociaż teraz mamy do czynienia z biednymi, młodymi ludźmi, którym nie dano szans i …

\- Bieda nie usprawiedliwia kradzieży, chyba , że ktoś kradnie z głodu chleb. Ale szaty wyjściowe nie są niezbędne do życia! – grzmiał Dawlish – musimy słuchać tych bzdur?

\- Nowe szaty zamiast używanych pozwalają tym biedakom czuć się jak ludzie i..- mówił Artur

\- Na Merlina nie mamy na to czasu – przerwał Alastor – powinniśmy zdecydować co Biuro Aurorów oraz Departament zamierza zrobić w sprawie tych band. Arturze, nie wierzę, że naprawdę ich bronisz. Nie wolno kraść i nie możemy wymyślać usprawiedliwień dla przestępców, jeśli nie chcemy aby kraj wpadł w chaos. Aresztujmy ich i tyle!

Artur rzucił Alastorowi pełne złości i zawodu spojrzenie. Jeszcze kilka razy próbował usprawiedliwiać działania śmieciarzy uprzedzeniami, radośnie pielęgnowanymi przez obecny rząd. Byłby powiedział więcej, ale Moody kazał mu siedzieć cicho i przejść do konkretnych ustaleń. W każdym razie nie przekonał prawie nikogo, do wsparcia swego stanowiska.

Niedługo potem agresywna grupa dokonała zuchwałego napadu. W pewnym sensie stanowił on przełom, dobitnie pokazujący ludziom, że nijak nie mogą ich więcej ignorować. Można było zamykać oczy i próbować umniejszyć znaczenie napadu na niewielki sklepik w jakiejś wiosce. Ale kiedy ktoś dokonuje ataku na środku Pokątnej, na dobrze strzeżony i popularny wśród elity sklep ciężko nic nie widzieć. Zwłaszcza jeśli ucierpiały sąsiednie budynki, nie tylko Twiffitt i Tattings. Niemniej jednak atak stanowił symbol, że nawet miejsca uważane powszechnie za bezpieczne, już takimi nie są. A zagrożenie to było coś co przerażało powojenne społeczeństwo.

Minęło niewiele czasu, mniej niż trzy lata od zwycięstwa Harrego nad Voldemortem. Odbudowano zniszczone domy i ludzie zaczęli nowe życie. Nie chcieli znowu przeżywać strachu oraz niepewności jak jeszcze całkiem niedawno. Najwyraźniej jednak walki znowu zapukały do ich drzwi, ku ich wielkiemu niezadowoleniu.

Gazet pisały bardzo wiele o ataku na drogi sklep, który pozostał nieruszony podczas ostatniej Wojny. Artur Weasley sprawiał wrażenie wyraźnie uradowanego, mówiąc o nadejściu dziejowej sprawiedliwości. „ _Nareszcie bogacze poznają z czym my się musieliśmy zmierzyć. Nie są już nietykalni i nadejdzie czas zapłaty za lata uprzedzeń i gnębienia innych_ ". Nijak nie potępiał napadu na uczciwie pracujące tam kobiety, czy też przypadkowych przechodniów, którzy po prostu patrzyli na wystawy. Nie potępiał też ludzi jak Audrey, którzy oszczędzali aby móc mieć jedną, elegancką szatę ze znanego sklepu. To nie obchodziło Artura, zbyt zajętego głoszenia swych racji. Nawet dość umiarkowane popularność jego tez nie bardzo mu przeszkadzały. Cóż, przywykł do braku entuzjazmu.

Zwykle znajdował kilka osób przychylnych jego poglądom. Jednym z nich był przerzucany z biura do biura Trevor, nieustannie mający problemy z porannym wstawaniem i wypełnianiem poleceń przełożonych. Bardzo podobały my się wyjaśnienia Artura i postulaty śmieciarzy, zwłaszcza jak musiał wyjaśnić dlaczego pił na umór ze znajomymi zamiast pracować. Dyskryminacja ze względu na pochodzenie oraz niski stan konta, pasowała doskonale. Dlatego pewnie nawet bił prawo, co bardzo się spodobało Arturowi.

Weasley zaczął rozmawiać z chłopakiem, by poznać jego poglądy. Trevor oczywiście powtórzył jak należy walczyć z rządzącymi, dodając parę ckliwych słów o dyskryminacji i życiowej niesprawiedliwości. Zapomniał przy tym wspomnieć, że dzięki temu, że nie został wyrzucony z pracy tylko dlatego, że ciotka jest szanowaną urzędniczką, znaną z nienagannej służby i wielkiej pracowitości. Ale to przecież drobne szczegóły, mogące zepsuć tak ładnie wyglądający obrazek.

Zadowolony ze spotkania Artur zaprosił chłopaka na obiad do domu. Umiejętności kulinarne Molly przeszły już nieomal do legendy. Chętnych na spróbowanie frykasów nie brakowało, toteż Trevor z zadowoleniem kiwnął głową. Nigdy nie protestował przeciwko zaproszeniom, zawsze znajdując chętnych do zaproszenia. Rzecz jasna nijak nie uważał za niewłaściwie by korzystać z gościnności i objadać człowieka dużo biedniejszego od siebie.

Xxxxxxxx

Elaine przeczytała informacje o ataku i zamarła. Nigdy nie była szczególnie odważna i nie była typem wojowniczki. Pewnie dlatego z przerażeniem słuchała kolejnych rewelacji w czasie Wojny i chyba tylko dzięki Rufusowi nie wpadała regularnie w panikę. Potrafił ją uspokoić i podobnie jak wielu ludzi, nie tylko z powodu swoich uczuć do niego, wierzyła, że zdoła ich wszystkich poprowadzić przez ciężki okres.

Rano, jak zwykle już, wstała wcześniej by nakarmić syna. Zwinka zwykle przychodził budzić swoją panią, kiedy dziecko głodniało. A zazwyczaj oczekiwał śniadania około szóstej rano. Elaine wstawała ziewając, raz po raz dziękując losowi, że nie musi pracować zawodowo i potem odeśpi pobudkę o nieludzkiej godzinie. Tym bardziej podziwiała matkę, ciotkę Lukrecję czy Mafaldę za umiejętności łącznia obowiązków domowych oraz zawodowych. Sama niestety czuła, że ma coraz mniej czasu niż wtedy kiedy pracowała u Dawlisha.

Wzięła syna na ręce i zaczęła lekko kołysać. Maleńkie, całkowicie bezbronne dziecko było w jej oczach najpiękniejszą istotą na świecie. Uwielbiała głaskać jego główkę, z lekko widocznym rudawym meszkiem, patrzyć w zagadkowe oczy i rozmawiać. Naprawdę uwielbiała mówić do syna, mówić jak do dorosłego nie znosiła bowiem gaworzenia, i jak przysięgała odpowiadał bez słów. Lavender, mająca małą córeczkę, kiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. „ _Moja Rose to ma taką ironiczną minkę czasami_ " – przysięgała. Elaine już rozumiała dlaczego młode matki potrafiły godzinami patrzeć na swoje dzieci. Przymykała oczy i delikatnie kołysała synka przebywając gdzieś daleko.

Kochała tę maleńką istotkę. Czuła się okropnie szczęśliwa jak jeszcze nigdy. Kiedy wyszła za mąż, przeżywała wielką zmianę, teraz zaś nadeszła kolejna. Parę lat temu wcześniej uważała, że największe szczęście to praca w Ministerstwie i kiedyś naprawdę snuła wizje kariery. Marzyła, aby zostać wysoką rangą urzędniczką, ale odkąd poznała bliżej Rufusa zapragnęła rodziny. Rzecz jasna nie zamknęła się w domu i aktywnie chadzała na spotkania i dbała o dobrą opinię swego męża. Podczas poranka, podczas karmienia synka zapominała jednak o polityce i poważnych sprawach.

Nie usłyszała cichych kroków na korytarzu. Zajęta kołysaniem dziecka ledwie zwracała uwagę na cały świat, toteż nie zauważyła kiedy dokładnie wysoki, smukły mężczyzna stanął w progu. Rufus Scrimgeour łagodnie uśmiechnął się patrząc na żonę i syna, przez chwilę obserwując rodzinną, wzruszającą scenę.

\- Zejdziesz na śniadanie Elaine? – zapytał łagodnie.

\- Tak, tylko skończę – wyjaśniła odruchowo zasłaniając syna długim rękawem szaty – nakarmię tylko naszego małego głodomorka i sama coś zjem. Nie musisz na nas czekać jeśli jesteś głodny.

\- Wytrzymam – zapewnił podchodząc bliżej – wyglądasz tak słodko i uroczo. Mógłbym na was oboje patrzeć godzinami.

Podszedł bliżej, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Elaine początkowo okropnie wstydziła się karmić dziecko w obecności męża, pamiętając napomnienia babki by pewnych rzeczy nie robiła kiedy przebywa z mężczyzną. On jednak szybko rozwiał wątpliwości, nie tylko patrzył z radością na młodą kobietę z dzieckiem na rękach, ale dodatkowo wyraźnie okazywał, że jego pożądanie nie spadło.

Regularnie pokazywał jak bardzo ona go pociąga. W nocy nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości, że bardzo pragnie jej bliskości. Elaine odnosiła wrażenie jakby ich pożycie nabrało nowej, zapewne lepszej jakości, odkąd urodziła syna. Sama z siebie nabrała pewności siebie i czasem nabierała odwagi by samej zainicjować pewne działania i zacząć samej całować i obejmować męża. Poczuła się pełnoprawną kobietą, świadomą swej urody oraz wartości.

Zeszła razem z Rufusem do jadali. Syn po karmieniu zwykle szedł spać, wyraźnie zadowolony. Korzystając z tej okazji rodzice ruszyli na dół, by pobyć ze sobą. Jak zwykle już przeglądali najnowsze numery „Proroka" i wymieniali poglądy. Tym razem atak śmieciarzy na Pokątnej trafił na pierwszą stronę.

\- Co za bezczelność! – krzyknął oburzony – teraz opinia publiczna na pewno nie będzie uważać ich za zwykłych, niegroźnych łobuzów.

\- Zaatakowali sklep na środku Pokątnej – głos Elaine drżał – mój ulubiony sklep, mogłam tamtędy przechodzić to mogło uderzyć we mnie- kontynuowała wyraźnie przerażona.

\- Nie wpadaj w panikę kochana – zapewniał – nic złego ci się nie stało w czasie Wojny, czemu ma stać teraz? Nie jest przecież bardziej niebezpiecznie niż wtedy!

\- Ale się robi, nie miejmy złudzeń, śmieciarze to nie niewinni ludzie. Coś trzeba zrobić, coś teraz i coś takiego, że popamiętają – nakazała nieomal – trzeba ich zgnieść i przypomnieć, że tu obowiązuje prawo! Zbliża się Wielkanoc i wiele kobiet będzie szukało strojów na bankiet właśnie tam. Pokątna winna być symbolem bezpieczeństwa.

Oczywiście Elaine, jak nieomal każdy, poczuła się bardziej zagrożona kiedy zaatakowano miejsce do którego często chadzała. Może to i mało wzniosłe, ale na pewno bardzo ludzkie aby czuć większą obawę kiedy ataki stały się nieznośnie bliskie. Odczuwała lodowate ciarki na samą myśl, że mogła zostać jedną z ofiar.

Przeczytała co bandyci robili kobietom. Na samą myśl o tym wszystkim odczuwała nieomal fizyczny ból. Nie wiedziała czy potrafiłaby znieść coś podobnego. Drżała na samą myśl i śniadanie stawało kęsem w gardle. Była okropnie nieśmiała i wrażliwa. Nikomu poza mężem nie pozwalała nawet dotykać się w najbardziej intymne miejsca a mogła zgadnąć co banda wrogów porządku mogła z nią zrobić.

\- Nie możesz dłużej czekać Rufusie – nakazała – trzeba coś zrobić i zacząć działać. Aurorzy na pewno będą wiedzieli jak się z nimi rozprawić.

\- Będą, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę jak to będzie wyglądać, że zacząłem działania, dopiero kiedy zaatakowany został ulubiony sklep mojej żony?

\- Powiesz, że działasz jako mąż i ojciec, zatroskany o los swojej bezbronnej żony i matki swego dziecka. Wcześniej patrzyłeś na opinię publiczną na zdanie innych, jako polityk warzący wiele spraw. Ale teraz jesteś mężczyzną broniącym swoich najbliższych i jak możesz bronić kraju, skoro nie jesteś w stanie chronić rodziny? – wyjaśniła.

\- Czy ty chcesz dorabiać jako mój rzecznik prasowy? To naprawdę niezłe przemówienie!

\- Jestem twoją żoną i dbam o ciebie pod każdym względem – zachichotała – w zależności od potrzeb, będę albo stylistą, albo rzecznikiem prasowym albo kimkolwiek będziesz. Ludzie zaczną żądać rozwiązania sprawy śmieciarzy.

Xxxxxxxx

Elaine miała rację, coś co Rufus sam z siebie podejrzewał. Rozmawiał o tym z Percym, wyrażając swoje głośne obawy przed rosnącą bezczelnością śmieciarzy, dodatkowo podbechtywanych przez ludzi jak Artur Weasley. Przy swoim podsekretarzu gryzł się w język, aby zbyt dobitnie nie wyrazić swego zdania o nielubianym człowieku. Wiedział o fatalnym przebiegu rodzinnego spotkania, ale więzy krwi to więzy krwi i niełatwo je złamać. Minister nie miał też złudzeń, że śmieciarze wiedzieli, że mogą liczyć na sympatię. Zbyt wiele lat przepracował jako Auror i zbyt wiele razy tropił wszelkiej maści szaleńców, którzy pragnęli walczyć z mieszańcami, mugolakami, wilkołakami i dowolnie wybranymi wrogami. Każdy mógł zostać celem przy odrobinie nieszczęścia.

Hermiona oraz Pansy także przeczytały rewelacje o ataku. Malfoyowie mieli zwyczaj, podobnie jak wiele czarodziejskich rodzin, przeglądali prasę. Wieści o zuchwałości śmieciarzy wywarły na nich spore wrażenie, chociaż oczywiście każda z nich wyrażała zdanie inaczej. Hermiona była wojowniczkę, stała się nią nie całkiem zgodnie ze swoją wolą i chęcią, ale tym była. Podczas poszukiwania horkruksów została żołnierzem na Wojnie i ludzie jak Kingsley czy Moody namawiali by wstąpiła do Akademii Aurorów. Ich zdaniem dowiodła wszelkich niezbędnych umiejętności. Czytając o atakach zacisnęła pięści i pragnęła cisnąć solidną klątwą w napastników.

Zbyt wiele razy została uderzona klątwą _Cruciatus_ by wierzyć w inne możliwości rozwiązania nowego konfliktu niż siła. Nie zamierzała ich tłumaczyć podobnie jak Artur Weasley. Pamiętała, jeszcze z czasów procesów w Ministerstwie, jak niektórzy biedą tłumaczyli przystąpienie do śmieciożerców oraz torturowanie niewinnych ludzi. Słuchała dość wymówek, by jeszcze mieć ochoty słuchać.

Pansy z kolei nie należała do wojowniczek. Całą Wojnę przeżyła w Hogwarcie, starając się nie rzucać w oczy i po prostu wszystko spokojnie przetrwać. Mieszkając w otoczonym osłonami domu i uczęszczając do szkoły bez trudu mogła pozostać na uboczu. Atak na Pokątną uświadomił, że czas spokoju najwyraźniej dobiega końca.

\- Tato coś trzeba z tym zrobić – powiedziała w kierunku Lucjusza – masz kontakty w Ministerstwie, na pewno możesz przekonać Scrimgeoura i Higgsa by zaczęli działać. Draco, może też z porozmawiasz z szefem?

\- Rufus.. znaczy Minister generalnie chce działać i najchętniej osobiście ruszyłby do walki razem z Aurorami. Ale ludzie pragną spokoju, no i jeszcze ten dureń Weasley ich broni! Czy wiecie, że ten zapchlony Artur Weasley nieomal oskarża wszystkich o ataki śmieciarzy, że niby to system zmusił niewinnych ludzi do kradnięcia i napadania?

\- Pansy – powiedział miękko Lucjusz – absolutnie się zgadzam z koniecznością działania i na pewno atak na wasz ulubiony sklep niejako przelał szalę goryczy. Porozmawiam z Rufusem, wy zaś drogie panie idźcie do innej instancji.

\- Do Elaine? – zapytała Hermiona – masz rację mój drogi, ona jest rozsądna i na pewno będzie pomocna.

\- Zatem wiemy, co robić. Musimy jednak coś zrobić z tym durniem Weasleyem, żeby nie przeszkadzał, ten człowiek jest jak natrętna mucha!

Hermiona przygryzła wargi. Lucjusz nieustannie kpił z Artura Weasleya i nie odpuszczał żadnej okazji by uderzyć w nielubianego czarodzieja. Próbowała bronić człowieka, którego znała od lat, poza tym przecież nieraz spędzała wakacje w Norze. Owszem nie należał do najbardziej zaradnych osób, ale to przecież nie czyni z niego potwora czy kogoś zasługującego na nieustannie kpiny.

Podobne rozmowy prowadziły do jednego. Do wielkich i głośnych sprzeczek, które słyszeli Draco, Pansy oraz służba. Lucjusz fatalnie reagował na wszelkie próby bronienia Weasleyów. Odrzucał i pogardzał wszystkim co sobą reprezentował rudowłosy czarodziej. Nie chodziło tylko o poglądy na kwestie Mugoli i konieczność zachowania tradycji świata magicznego. Pogardzał kimś bez ambicji i nawet nie próbował tego ukryć. Po prostu zwyczajnie w świecie nie znosił mężczyzny, który był jego przeciwieństwem i z którym się absolutnie nie zgadzał.

\- Zastanów się kogo bronisz i po czyjej stoisz stronie Hermiono. Nie każ mi kwestionować swojej lojalności – mawiał lodowato.

\- Jestem lojalna wobec ciebie – broniła się dziewczyna - dlaczego podejrzewasz mnie o okropieństwa, bo mam inne zdanie?

\- Dobra żona nie sprzecza się z mężem – wyjaśniał z rosnącą irytacją – czy Elaine Scrimgeour ci tego nie wyjaśniła? Podważasz moje opinie i decyzje, w obecności mojego syna. Poza tym w imię czego tak bronisz Weasleya? Czy jego rodzina nie dość źle cię potraktowała? A może jak ostatnia naiwna uwierzyłaś że Ginewra przejrzała na oczy?

\- Elaine na pewno ma swoje zdanie i nie sądzę by musiała we wszystkim zgadzać się z mężem.

\- Ech, nie znasz Rufusa i jego oczekiwań. Elaine nie tylko musi mieć podobne opinie co on, ale jeszcze dbać o pełne szklanki whisky podczas męskich przyjęć, wielu czarodziei czystej krwi wymaga takiego zachowania. Weasleyowie to bezmyślni nieudacznicy, lepiej nie stawaj po ich stronie.

Lucjusz nawet nie próbował zachować się dyplomatycznie. Zachowanie młodej żony doprowadzało go do irytacji. Narcyza popierała go we wszystkim i jako dobra córka rodu Blacków jeśli miała odmienne zdanie niż mąż, milczała i zachowywała wątpliwości dla siebie. Na pewno jednak nie dyskutowała raz po raz o tym samym, zupełnie ignorując jego zdanie. Zaciskał zęby, ale z czasem krzyczał i krzyczał coraz głośniej. Ale nikt nie mówił, że życie księcia i kopciuszka ma być łatwe.

Hermiona nie rozumiała męża. Oczywiście przed ślubem przeczytała wiele książek na temat etykiety i słuchała licznych wykładów Elaine na temat tradycyjnych poglądów na małżeństwo. Blondynka powtarzała raz po raz jak bardzo konserwatyści cenią _wsparcie okazywane przez najbliższych, a zwłaszcza żony. „Popieraj_ go i daj mu się czuć wyjątkowym"- radziła starsza kobieta –„ on _i są na to bardzo wyczuleni, a jeśli chcesz go przekonać do zmiany zdania, bądź dyskretna i działaj taktownie"._ Dyplomacja jednak nie należała do mocnych stron Hermiony, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o ludzi jak Weasleyowie.

Nie zapomniała nigdy, że spędzała u nich wakacje w czasach Hogwartu. W jej oczach byli biednymi, zapewne niezaradnymi, ale gościnnymi i serdecznymi ludźmi. Nie podobało się jej jak Lucjusz, Draco oraz Pansy z nich nieustannie kpili. Owszem zainteresowania Artura zużytymi mugolskimi przedmiotami można uznać za zabawne, może nawet dziecinne, ale sprzeciwiała się tak otwartym kpinom. Wrodzone poczucie sprawiedliwości nie pozwalało na to. Poza tym przecież jako osoba z mugolskiej rodziny nieraz słyszała kąśliwe komentarze pod swoim adresem. Nie zamierzała więc fundować czegoś podobnego innym.

Nikt wprost nie śmiał otwarcie kpić z pani Malfoy. Małżonce Lucjusza Malfoya nie mówiono pewnych rzeczy prosto w twarz. Hermiona jednak była bystra i doskonale wiedziała co ludzie szeptają po kątach. Jej małżeństwo z Lucjuszem wywołało niemałą burzę i na pewno muszą minąć lata, by emocje opadły o ile to możliwe. Co bardziej taktowni i umiarkowany, nazywali ich związek polityczną unią. Małżeństwo z bohaterką wojenną mugolskiego pochodzenia uwiarygodniało zerwanie Lucjusza z ideologią śmierciożerców. Z kolei dla młodej, ambitnej dziewczyny otwierało wiele drzwi. Przed ich dziećmi magiczna Anglia stałaby już otworem. Takie osoby kiwały głowami nad małżeństwem z rozsądku, czymś co przecież nie stanowiło rzadkości. Ludzie nieraz pobierali się pod wpływem nacisku lub wyboru dokonanego przez rodzinę, a nic nie przeszkadzało by z czasem zaczęli darzyć się szczerą i prawdziwą miłością.

Bardziej złośliwi, mówili, że owdowiały Lucjusz szukał młode czarownicy do zabawy, kąśliwie komentując, że z majątkiem i pozycją Malfoyów mógł znaleźć ładniejszą i na pewno bardziej świadomą jak dogadzać mężczyznom. Hermionę nazywali sprytną pannicą, co wykorzystując okazję uwiodła, zapewne z pomocą eliksirów, starszego mężczyznę by dołożyć ręce na majątku Malfoyów.

Hermiona wiedziała o tym wszystkim, wiedziała jak bardzo podczas każdego przyjęcia jest oceniana. Dla Lucjusza zaciskała zęby, ale czasami po prostu miała dość plotek na ten temat. Zwłaszcza jak mąż komentował sprawę krótkim „ _pieski mają to do siebie, że ujadają, czasem kąsają po kostkach, ale są nieszkodliwe_ ".

Próbowała też rozmawiać z Elaine, która wykazywała więcej cierpliwości. Przynajmniej początkowo tak reagowała, bowiem stała się bardziej chłodna odkąd usłyszała, że Hermiona broni Weasleyów. Blondynka gardziła Arturem, Molly i Ronem nieomal tak samo jak Lucjusz czy Rufus i nawet z nimi żartowała nieco ich podbechtując.

\- Byłam kiedyś w tej ich całej Norze odwiedzić Lav, nazwa pasująca do domu idealnie. Wiecie, że oni mają gnomy w zapuszczonym ogrodzie? Ja rozumiem biedę, ale przecież pielenie trawnika nie wymaga ani pieniędzy ani pracy jak się używa zaklęć!

\- Elaine – zapytał złośliwie Lucjusz – czy Molly naprawdę jest tak zaniedbana jak pokazują zdjęcia i chodzi w tych okropnych swetrach? Znałem ją, przelotnie, w Hogwarcie i była dość elegancka.

\- Elegancka? Nie masz aż takiej wyobraźni by to sobie wyobrazić.

Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć w słowa swej przyjaciółki. Nigdy nie podejrzewała by przyjaciółka mogła z kogokolwiek w ten sposób z kogokolwiek żartować, ona taka taktowna i elegancka. Zobaczyła jak stała wsparta na ramieniu swego męża i wyraźnie ubawiona.

\- Bieda nie powinna być tematem do żartów – przerwała Hermiona – to że człowiek jest biedny, nie czyni go złym czy mniej wartościowym.

\- Nie kpię z tego, że ktoś ma nisko opłacane stanowisko – odparła Elaine chłodno – i uważam, że każdemu uczciwie pracującemu na siebie i rodzinę należy się szacunek. Ale Artur Weasley taki nie był, stawiając swoje infantylne zabawy z mugolskimi przedmiotami ponad dobro rodzinę. Skazał swoje dzieci na biedę, a do tego spokojnie patrzył jak Ronald okradał mnie, moją rodzinę i zdradzał Lav. On i ta fleja Molly pozwalali Ronaldowi szaleć za moje pieniądze, a jeśli nie wiedzieli skąd ich synalek miał naraz pieniądze na zabawy oznacza, że są idiotami! Ginewra ma czelność nazywać mnie wytapetowaną piranią podczas bankietów w Ministerstwie, najwyraźniej uważając bycie blisko Pottera za immunitet na chamstwo.

\- Państwo Weasley na pewno nie pochwalali kradzieży i złego zachowania Rona – odpowiedziała Hermiona – on okłamywał wszystkim, także ich. Ginny czasem komentuje pewne sprawy dosadnie, ale nie jest zła i..

\- Rozumiem – skinęła głową Elaine – Muszę na chwilę usiąść, przepraszam że muszę opuścić równie czarujące towarzystwo – wyjaśniła.

\- Odprowadzę cię – zaoferował się Rufus podtrzymując ją mocniej – Lucjuszu, jeszcze na pewno porozmawiamy.

Elaine uprzejmie, chociaż z pewnym chłodem pożegnała Hermionę i ruszyła w kierunku kanap. Lucjusz patrzył za odchodzącą z rosnącą irytacją oraz złością, najwyraźniej bardzo niezadowolony z przebiegu całej rozmowy. Hermiona nie rozumiała co też ugryzło przyjaciółkę, ale najwyraźniej nienawidziła nieomal Weasleyów.

\- Jesteś z siebie dumna? – wysyczał jasnowłosy arystokrata – co się opętało by stawać po stronie Weasleyów, mając do wyboru Ministra Magii z żoną a ich?

\- Czyli skoro ktoś ma stanowisko może obrażać niewinnych i biednych?

\- Niewinnych? Ronald złamał prawo o tajności czarów i okradał żonę. Każdy sąd by uznał ich pretensje, dlatego Selwyn zrobił, co zrobił podczas procesu. Sama przecież zeznawałaś!

\- Nie bronię skandalicznego zachowania Ronalda – wyjaśniła niecierpliwie Hermiona – ale nie widzę powodu by z jego powodu od razu tak kpić z jego rodziny a już na pewno z ich biedy. To uczciwi ludzie, chociaż faktycznie niezaradni. Faktycznie pan Weasley winien był więcej myśleć o swej pracy i tym by dzieci nie musiały nosić używanych ubrań, ale przecież nie popełnił zbrodni.

\- Milcz – syknął.

Po przyjęciu mieli jedną z najgorszych kłótni. Lucjusz był wściekły na Hermionę za jej lojalność i niewygodne poglądy. Krzyczał głośno o bezmyślnych młodych, co nie potrafią odpowiednio wybrać przyjaciół i lojalności. Fakt, że Elaine odeszła wyraźnie urażona dolał tylko oliwy od ognia. Niepozbawione racji i sensu argumenty młodej kobiety wywoływały wściekłość, chociaż w przypadku kogo innego niż Weasleyowie zapewne zostałby uznane za racjonalne. Niestety swoimi wypowiedziami i działaniami Artur zdenerwował, zaś po atakach śmieciarzy sprawa stanęła nieomal na ostrzu nożna.

Hermiona nie chciała urazić Elaine ani tym razem szkodzić Lucjuszowi. Próbowała tylko łagodzić sytuację i niejako zadowolić wszystkie strony, co prawie zawsze oznaczało pretensje od wszystkich. Nie musiała jeszcze wybierać między Ginny a Elaine, ale sprawa do tego zmierzała. Wówczas jednak próbowała jakoś pogodzić ze sobą dwoje dwie przyjaciółki, nie rozumiejąc, że ich wzajemne żale skazywały podobne projekty na porażkę.

W oczach Elaine, Ginny była siostrą złodzieja, pijaka i dzikarza, który skrzywdził jej kuzynkę i ją okradał. Podobnie jak sporo osób uważała, że Weasleyowie wiedzieli co wyprawia Ron i go kryli, uważając że ponieważ był biedny a został wojennym bohaterem wszystko mu się należało. Nie słuchała i nie chciała wierzyć, że Ron okłamywał wszystkich i rodzina naprawdę nie wiedziała gdzie znikał. W oczach Ginnym zaś, Elaine była kobietą która dla osobistych celów wciągnęła w śledztwo pół Ministerstwa by ośmieszyć całą jej rodzinę.

\- Ron postąpił paskudnie – wyznała Hermionie – i rodzice zamierzali go ukarać. Ale nie chcieliśmy by wiedziała o tym cała magiczna Brytania do czego doprowadziła ta pirania. Tak, nie mieliśmy nigdy forsy i całe życie przez to cierpiałam. Ciebie sama wiesz jak wyzywano, ale o ile poza Malfoyem nikt prosto w twarz nie mówił do ciebie per „szlama" do mnie mawiano „śmieciaro" wprost. Tak do mnie mówili także ludzie z Gryffindoru, nie tylko Ślizgoni kpili z mojego ojca. Wielu uważała go za durnia i nieudacznika, podobnie jak ta pirania i jej rodzinka i patrzyli na mnie z politowaniem. Kiedy chodziłam z Deanem czy kimś innym, pytali mnie ile on mi płaci za spotkanie – zachlipała – wiesz jak to bolało? Dlatego nauczyłam się bić i odgryzać. A teraz to wszystko wróciło. Mój ojciec był w oczach wielu nieudacznikiem, bo zamiast pracować na rodzinę traci czas na głupoty. Tak, wśród ludzi o konserwatywnych poglądach mężczyzna co nie umie zarobić na rodzinę to nieudacznik. Tym byłam dla wielu, córką nieudacznika, więc uważali że jestem głupia. Percy zyskał w ich oczach odcinając się od nas i żywiąc ambicję, nami gardzili nie tylko ci, co popierali śmierciożerców a najgłośniej śmiali się tacy jak twoja koleżanka Elaine.

\- Elaine by nigdy.. – zaczęła Hermiona.

\- Nawet jeśli nie ona, to jej rodzina już tak. Myślisz, że Lavender i Parvati nigdy ze mnie nie kpiły? Może wyrażały swoje zdanie bardziej dyskretnie, ale czułam na sobie kpiące spojrzenia, zawsze czułam.

Hermiona objęła Ginny współczująco. Rozumiała już czemu rudowłosa czasem tak reaguje, może dlatego, że sama przecież znosiła zaczepki i docinki z powodu pochodzenia z rodziny Mugoli. Elaine nie wiedziała jak to jest, jako córka „dobrej, czarodziejskiej rodziny" nie wiedziała jak to jest i jak to boli. Nie mogła zrozumieć, skoro nigdy czegoś podobnego nie przeżyła. Pewnie dlatego Hermiona, próbowała przedstawić jej punkt widzenia Ginny, apelować do jej empatii i inteligencji. Ale Elaine nie chciała słuchać. Tak samo nie chciała słuchać Ginny, obie zbyt okopane na swoich stanowiskach. Do najgorszego jednak dopiero miało dojść.


	35. Wielkanoc i zdrada

**FrejaAleera1:** Tak, Elaine stara się być bardziej czystokrwista od innych. Jest czarownicą półkrwi z rodziny czystej krwi i babcia na pewno nie skakała z radości, że syn poślubił Mugolaczkę. Dlatego pewnie chowała wnuczki jak chowała, z tym, że Lavender ją olała a Elaine nie.

Ja też uważam, że Artur zrobił ze swej biedy styl życia. I miał prawo, tylko szkoda, że nie pomyślał tak to wpłynie na dzieci, które będą cierpieć w szkole i zastanawiać czemu nie mają tego wszystkiego, co inne dzieciaki. A dzieci szydzą ze starych ubrań itd. I nie mówię o tym, że każdy musi mieć wszystko najdroższe jak Malfoy, ale między Draco a Ronem była cała masa młodzieży gdzieś pośrodku.

Hermiona zaczyna dostrzegać trudną rzeczywistość małżeństwa, podobnie jak Lucjusz. Dzieli ich bardzo wiele a do tego politycznie się robi gorąco. Należy wybrać strony a ona jest rozdarta, bo Lucjusz jak to Lucjusz patrzy jak co skubnąć w Ministerstwie.

 **Cat:** Elaine jest człowiekiem z krwi i kości, więc uważałam, że jako taka powinna mieć jędzowate momenty. Zewnętrznie jest damą i dobrą panną, ale nikt z nas nie jest idealny. No i awans społeczny mógł zawrócić w głowie. Babcia oczywiście jej zrobiła dziurę w głowie i wychowała na taką nieco lalkę.

Co do Lucjusza i Hermiony masz rację, ich dzieli tak wiele, że musi się zacząć robić ciężko. Zakochali się bo była wojna, wyjątkowe okoliczności i wszyscy chodzili nabuzowani. Natomiast teraz dopada ich proza życia, a Lucjusz widzi, że małżeństwo z młodszą kobietą z innego środowiska to nie przelewki.

 **Kolosia:** słuszna uwaga, tylko, że Hermiona miała wielką wiedzę książkową a inteligencja typu IQ a emocjonalna to dwie różne rzeczy. Ona po prostu chyba wciąż ma idealizm i wierzy, że stare podziały i przesądy da się zakopać, a tymczasem to nie takie proste.

 **Toraach:** Ginny cóż dla mnie zawsze się wydawała temperamentna a ciążowe hormony nie uspokajają. Dziewczyny z drużyny mogły jej zazdrościć wielu rzeczy: sławnego i bogatego męża, umiejętności latania na miotle, więc były kąśliwe. Audrey mogła nie lubić, bo cóż tutaj Percy nigdy nie przeprosił rodziny więc mogła mieć do niego urazę. Fleur nie lubiła, bo była piękna i elegancka a Audrey mogła być podobnym typem dziewczyny. A Elaine mogli promować na taką Jackie Kennedy czy też księżną Kate magicznej Anglii, więc jak gazety napisały, że taka a taka szata jest super to dziewczyny kupowały. W UK serie ubrań inspirowane strojami Kate schodząc jak ciepłe bułeczki.

Co do śmieciarzy to chyba dobry pomysł z dużą literą. Tak, nic tak nie zmusza elit do działania jak bezpośrednie zagrożenie, ech życie :-( O Trevorze więcej niż w tym rozdziale. Artur to moim zdaniem ktoś politycznie naiwny i groźny dla Zakonu. Rufus i spółka chcą się pozbyć Zakonu a Artur daje im w łapki argumenty.

Fleur i Lucjusz? Ciekawe.. Moim zdaniem Lucjusz mógł znać Molly poza Hogwartem, oboje byli czystokrwiści a Prewettowie należeli od grona 28 rodów czystej krwi, więc mogli się spotykać z innymi na przyjęciach itd.

Masz rację do co Ginny:tak to widziałam, to akcja i reakcja. Ludzie się z niej zawsze nabijali i szydzili z rodziny a teraz ona rozumie, że szkoła to był dopiero początek. W dorosłym życiu ludzie jej nie odpuszczą, zwłaszcza jak Elaine ma swoją sieć plotkar w Ministerstwie. Ona i Ron płacą za wybory ojca. Ginny reaguje gwałtownie, bo tyle razy obrywała, że już na wszelki wypadek odpowiada ostro. To zaś prowadzi do błędnego koła. A tak naprawdę winni wszystkiemu są nieudolni Artur i Molly, którzy zapomnieli, że dziecko potrzebuje czegoś więcej niż jedzenia i picia. Bieda nie uszlachetnia wbrew temu co głoszą slogany.

* * *

Nadeszła Wielkanoc, która dla kilku rodzin miała być pamiętna. Percy przyszedł razem z Audrey na obiad do domu państwa Scrimgeour gdzie, podobnie jak za pierwszym razem, dziewczyna została bardzo dobrze, a wręcz serdecznie, przyjęta. W oczach gospodarzy była ukochaną kogoś kogo dobrze znali oraz cenili, więc nie mieli powodów by ją źle traktować. Zwłaszcza jeśli dziewczyna była uprzejma i zachowywała dokładnie tak, jak oczekiwano od młodej panny z dobrego domu.

Wielkanocne śniadanie spędził w towarzystwie rodziców Audrey. Parę dni wcześniej oficjalnie się zaręczyli i dziewczyna pokazywała wszystkim swój gustowny pierścionek w starym stylu. Matka oraz ciotki gratulowały jej poznania i związku z równie obiecującym, młodym człowiekiem. Percy nie cierpiał z powodu niechęci jaką wielu darzyło Weasleyów, wręcz przeciwnie uchodził za „białą owcę" w swojej rodzinie, chlubny wyjątek.

\- Nie taki wyjątek – mówił skromnie- mój starszy brat Bill to obiecujący pracownik Gringotta i ma wszelkie szanse by zostać jednym z najwyższych rangą czarodziejów w organizacji. Mój młodszy brat z kolei, George potrafił przekuć zamiłowanie do dowcipów w dochodowy interes. Nie jest z nami aż tak źle.

Percy faktycznie, jak mawiał początkowo, przywracał szacunek nazwisku Weasleyów, tak bardzo nadszarpniętych przez skandale wywołane przez Rona i nieudolność Artura. Bo przecież ich rodzina nie zawsze stanowiła powód do kpin i żartów. W pokoleniu dziadków Percy'ego wciąż jeszcze byli szanowani, chociaż niektórzy zarzucali im nadmierną fascynację Mugolami. Wówczas jednak zajmowali stanowiska uważane za odpowiednie dla czarodziei i nie miewali śmiesznych pasji jak kolekcjonowanie mugolskich śmieci.

\- Audrey, gratuluję – Elaine przywitała dziewczynę z serdecznym uśmiechem – cieszy mnie, że Percy spotkał odpowiednią kobietę. Ma przed sobą wspaniałą przyszłość i potrzebuje wsparcia.

\- Jak każdy – wtrąciła Domicela – nasi mężczyźni robią kariery i ciężko pracują, my zaś stajemy u ich boku i ich wspieramy, dbając by nie potracili zdrowego rozsądku. Musisz koniecznie spróbować winka – powiedziała do Aurdey – ty zaś moje droga – zerknęła na Elaine- jeszcze musisz poczekać, ale już niedługo.

\- Na szczęście! Moja babka przysłała wino swojej roboty, wiesz te jasne które jak lubisz.

Kobiety jeszcze przez chwilę wymieniały opinie na temat trunków, po czym usiadły przy stole. Radosna atmosfera szybko jednak znikła, kiedy zaczęto rozmawiać o śmieciarzach i planowanej akcji przeciw nim. Tego oczekiwali ludzie po ataku na Pokątnej i większość ludzi w Ministerstwie się zgadzała. Artur Weasley, broniąc ich kopał sobie grób, o czym nie miał pojęcia.

Tymczasem w Norze panowała dość wesoła atmosfera, pomimo nieobecności części dzieci. Ciąża Ginny robiła się coraz bardziej widoczna, co wprawiało jej rodziców w stan ogromnej radości. George sprawiał wrażenie bardzo przejętego nadchodzącą rolą wujka i snuł marzenia, że dziecko zostanie wspólnikiem w sklepie, w miejsce zabitego w czasie Wojny Freda.

\- Młoda będzie miał głowę do interesów, mój siostrzeniec będzie psotnikiem i na pewno ze smykałką do zarabiania galeonów.

\- Mogę urodzić dziewczynkę – zauważyła Ginny.

\- Nie ma szans, mama miała nas sześcioro i ciebie jedną. Jest taka mugolska nauka zwana matematyką i wedle niej masz znacznie więcej szans na syna niż córkę. Jak zatem nazwiecie syna? – zapytał.

\- Myśleliśmy o Jamesie Syriuszu, James Syriusz Potter brzmi dobrze, prawda?

\- Idealnie, jak imię Huncwota! – zawyrokował George – mając w swoim otoczeniu Remusa i mnie na pewno będzie dzielnie kontynuował rodzinną tradycję.

Harry tylko się uśmiechał. Zawsze chętnie odwiedzał Norę, będącą dla niego jak dom. Całe szczęście był wciąż mile widzianym gościem, pomimo całej okropnej awantury z Ronem i wyraźnego końca ich przyjaźni. Miał teraz Grimmauld Place, a Hermiona nie pozwoliłaby mu być samemu w święta. Ale nie wiedział czy chciałby naprawdę spędzać ten czas z Malfoyami. Tolerował ich, ale nie nazywał przyjaciółmi. Tu nawet nie chodziło o dawne zatargi, ale naprawdę nie mieli ze sobą za wiele wspólnego.

Poza tym jak praktycznie każdy uwielbiał kuchnię Molly. Z prawdziwą przyjemnością nałożył sobie dokładkę, aż mrucząc z zadowolenia. Chaos w kuchni mu nie przeszkadzał, może dlatego, że ciotka Petunia była maniaczką czystości i perfekcji. Lubił nieco zagraconą kuchnię i wytarte drewniane krzesła. Dziwactwa pana Weasleya traktował jako coś sympatycznie nie groźnego i na pewno nie potępiał. Dlatego pewnie tak źle reagował na kpiny ze strony Lucjusza czy innych. Próbował ich bronić, lecz starsi tylko machali rękami i patrzyli na niego dobrotliwie, niczym na niesforne dziecko. Nienawidził podobnego spojrzenia, ale nie dawali mu szans by zareagować czy cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Harry kochaneczku, musisz więcej jeść – mawiała raz po raz – zostaniesz ojcem, musisz o siebie dbać.

\- To raczej matki muszą jeść za dwoje – zachichotał – ale nie pogardę tartą cytrynową – zapewnił – to by była zbrodnia.

Szczere i pełne zapału zapewnienie przyjęto ze śmiechem. Tak, Harry zawsze wyrażał swój podziw dla Weasleyów i był im synem zanim poślubił Ginny. Zaś Molly, była dla niego bardziej matką niż teściową, toteż nie przeszkadzało mu, kiedy nieco matkowała. Wręcz przeciwnie reagował wzruszeniem, na coś, co nieraz go drażniło jeszcze w szkolnych czasach.

Ostatnimi czasy nie dogadywał się już z teściem. Wcześniej bardzo cenił i szanował pana Weasleya jako dobrego i prawego człowieka. Nie zmienił zdania w sprawie jego prawości i uczciwości, zaczął jednak kwestionować wiele wyborów. Ron i Ginny bardzo cierpieli z powodu biedy i bywali obiektem kpin. Słyszał wszystko wiele razy i szczere im współczuł. Trudna sytuacja materialna nie stanowiła usprawiedliwiania dla zdrady rudzielca, ale jednocześnie całkiem sporo tłumaczyła. Tak, on Harry też był biedny mieszkając u wujostwa, ale zawsze mógł zrzucić winę na ich fobie na punkcie magii, nie zaś niechęć do znalezienia lepszej pracy.

Sam Harry ciężko pracował. Pracował by pokazać ludziom pokroju McLaggena, że naprawdę pragnie zostać Aurorem i ma ku temu kompetencje i nie korzysta ze swej sławy by zapewnić sobie łatwą przyszłość. Teraz dodatkowo miał motywację w postaci myśli o żonie i nienarodzonym dziecku. Wiedział, że zapragnie dać dziecku, wszystko czego sam nigdy nie miał i by nic mu nie brakowało. Zarówno jeśli chodzi o miłość i troskę, ale także bardziej przyziemne rzeczy jak dziecięca miotełka czy też nowe, szkolne szaty. Dlaczego pan Weasley nie starał się awansować by jego dzieci nie musiały nosić rzeczy z lumpeksu? Nie, nie chodziło o to czy by mu wyszło, ale po prostu nawet _nie próbował_.

\- Nie chciałem być jak inni i tylko myśleć o karierze, takich ludzi było dość. Nie zamierzałem być jak Malfoy czy Scrimgeour. Dokonałem wyboru i jestem z tego dumny! – powtarzał każdemu kto chciał słuchać.

Potter tylko przeczesywał niesforne włosy i milczał. Brakowało mu odpowiednich słów, a nie chciał stracić swej jedynej rodziny przez nierozważne uwagi. Na kursie Aurorów uczono ich, aby uważnie słuchali i zachowywali ostrożność. Czasem podejrzany zdradził niejedno po paru głębszych, dlatego eliksiry rozcieńczające alkohol stanowiły ważny element wyposażenia.

\- Zatem co Ministerstwo planuje w sprawie Śmieciarzy? Jakąś wielką, spektakularną akcję? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Artur – coś medialnego by Scrimgeour raz jeszcze zrobił z siebie obrońcę magicznej Anglii?

\- Ci ludzie są zagrożeniem – zauważył Harry – napadają i krzywdzą niewinnych, a to ich czyni zagrożeniem. Biuro Aurorów nie może stać bezczynnie!

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale to sprawa polityczna, ci ludzie byli wyrzutkami i _z desperacj_ i zaczęli kraść bo nasze społeczeństwo nie dało im szans. My, czarodzieje zbieramy żniwo swego uprzedzenia a obecny rząd ani myśli cokolwiek zmieniać.

\- Wyrzutki czy nie, nie mają prawa nikogo napadać – przerwał Harry – mnie w szkole prześladował gang Dudleya, ale nie zacząłem znęcać się nad innymi. Jeśli praca Aurora czegoś mnie nauczyła, to tego, że sprawcy przemowy nie potrzebują powodu. Tłumaczą się przed sądem i prawnikami, ale tak naprawdę chcą krzywdzić innych a reszta to bajeczka dla Wizengamotu i prasy. Trzeba ich wyłapać i skazać.

\- Czyli Scrimgeour zrobił z ciebie swego człowieka Harry – powiedział pan Weasley smutno – Albus nie tego pragnął! Nie widzisz, że jesteś marionetką?!

\- To dyrektor posłał mnie, Rona i Hermionę na szaloną misję którą mogliśmy przypłacić życiem. Pragnął pokonać Voldemorta, ale jednocześnie był gotów poświęcić wszystko. Przez niego odrzuciłem wyciągniętą dłoń Scrimgeoura, który jest jaki jest, ale mógł pomóc i nie mniej od nas pragnął klęski naszego wroga. Ci Śmieciarze to zagrożenie a ja mam walczyć z takimi jak oni, nie ważne kto jest na czele Ministerstwa.

Dalsza rozmowa przeszła nieomal w kłótnię. Harry miał wyraźnie dość słuchania jaki to jest młody i niczego nie rozumie. Wywracał oczami słuchając o dziejowej sprawiedliwości, jaką było powstanie Śmieciarzy chcących uderzyć w elitę. Potter nie kochał arystokratów jak Lucjusz Malfoy, ale nie uważał napadanie na pracowników sklepów czy banku za dobrą drogę. Zaczął się coraz bardziej sprzeczać, aż radosna atmosfera nieomal znikła. Kto wie jakie słowa wypowiedzieliby zięć oraz teść, gdyby wejście Lavender im nie przerwało.

Pomimo rozwodu nie odmawiała dziadkom prawa do widywania Rose. Lubiła ich i ceniła, pomimo wszystkiego złego co zaszło między nią i Ronem. W jej oczach byli i pozostali bardzo dobrymi ludźmi, bowiem okazywali czułość i dobroć kiedy z nimi mieszkała. Dlatego nieomal w konspiracji przychodziła co jakiś czas w odwiedziny.

\- Lavender – Molly z wyraźną radością wyściskała byłą synową – co za spotkanie, wejdź zimno na dworze zostało jeszcze trochę dobrego. Jak się ma Rosie?

\- Bardzo tęskniła za dziadkami – odparła Lavender – o cześć Harry!

\- Lavender, co za spotkanie! – odparł chłopak z wyraźną radością - co tu robisz?

\- Uciekłam niemal ze śniadania u mojej babki – wyjaśniła – mam jakieś pół godziny.

\- Czemu tak krótko? – zapytał zdumiony.

\- Moja rodzina _nie wie_ , że tu jestem. I nie chcę sobie nawet wyobrazić co by się działo, jakby odgadli co robię. Wiesz jak oni traktowali moje małżeństwo, nie uważają państwa Weasley za odpowiednie towarzystwo dla Rose.

\- Ale to przecież dziadkowie! Ron zrobił ci rzecz ohydną i niewybaczalną, ale…

\- Wiem – przerwała – i wiem, że oszukał nas wszystkich. Ale moja rodzina uważa inaczej i nie chcą mnie słuchać. Poznałeś Eli-Li, znaczy moją kuzynkę, i uwierz, że ona wyraża zdanie w sposób o wiele bardziej dyplomatyczny niż inni. Zgodnie z ustaleniami sprawy rozwodowej dziadkowie mają prawo widywać Rose, ale to moja rodzina ma ustalać kiedy i na jak długo. Rozumiesz w czym rzecz?

\- Tak – skinął głową Harry – ustalą spotkania tak rzadkie i tak krótkie jak to tylko możliwe. Zawsze możesz powiedzieć, że widujesz mnie – zaproponował.

\- Och Harry, nawet nie wiesz ile to dla nas znaczy – wzruszyła się pani Weasley – jesteś takim dobrym synem!

\- To nie pomoże – Lavender ponuro pokręciła głową, podając wnuczkę dziadkowi – a tobie zaszkodzi, nie jest dobrze mieszać się w cudze konflikty. Masz przed sobą karierę, nie daj sobie przypiąć łatki awanturnika – radziła.

Blondynka wyglądała na naprawdę przygnębioną i zasmuconą. Po rozwodzie i urodzeniu dziecka zmieniła dawny nieco przesadnie słodko-różowy styl na poważne i o wiele bardziej stosowane szaty. Naśladowała w tym Elaine, która została okrzyknięta niezwykle szykowną jakoś czas temu. Cormack zawsze chwalił Lavender w tym wcieleniu, a i sama Lavender podobała się sobie w tym wcieleniu.

Ginny spojrzała na byłą żonę brata z niechęcią. Ich relacje w Hogwarcie były poprawne, ale dość chłodne. Nie zaprzyjaźniły się podchodząc z odmiennych środowisk i rodzin, zwłaszcza jeśli Lavender rozmawiała o strojach z Pansy Parkinson oraz innymi Ślizgonkami, co dla niektórych stanowiło nieomal zdradę. Uprzejme słowa Lavender, próba dyplomatycznego wyjaśnienia co się dzieje nie mogły wyrzeć dobrego wrażenia. A ponieważ dziewczyna w szkole miała opinię bardzo ładnej, a nawet najładniejszej w Gryffindorze, późniejsze relacje nie mogły być dobre.

\- Po prostu nie jesteśmy dość dobrzy Harry – wysyczała – Lavender Brown łaskawie do nas wpadła, wystrojona jak na spotkanie u tej wytapetowanej piranii, swojej kuzynki.

\- Odczep się od mojej kuzynki – warknęła ostrzegawczo Lavender – moja rodzina czasem przesadza, ale w twoim przypadku Ginny ma wiele racji. Nigdy mnie nie lubiłaś. Przyszłam tutaj bo uważam, że pomimo rozwodu Ron to ojciec Rose i… dziadkowie mają prawo widywać wnuczkę.

\- Rzucasz ochłapy i mamy skakać z radości, bo panienka z … - zaczęła Ginny.

\- Przestań – krzyknęła ostrzegawczo Molly – tak was wychowałam? Uczyłam by obrażać gości w naszym domu? Obraziłaś Audrey aż Percy już nawet nie chce zamienić słowa z ojcem. Lavender jest u nas gościem i nie zasłużyła, by być obrażana. Ona nic nam nie zrobiła a obwinianie kogoś za cudze czyny to niesprawiedliwość.

Obrażona Ginny próbowała protestować, ale matka wyprowadziła ją z kuchni wyraźnie wściekła. Być może gdyby Molly częściej hamowała temperament swej córki nie doszło by do najgorszych kłótni. Matka niestety nie mogła nieustannie pilnować dorosłej przecież kobiety. A powinna była!

\- Lavender – zaczęła pani Weasley.

\- Ja… nie chciałam żeby zabrzmiało jakbym rzucała ochłapy, ale naprawdę muszę się nieźle nakombinować by przyjść z Rose. Próbowałam rozmawiać z rodzicami i babką, ale nie słuchają. To Eli-Li zawsze była mądrą i zdolną a ja niesforną teraz kiedy wyszła za Scrimgeoura ...

\- Niełatwo pokonać mur uprzedzeń – westchnął Artur – i niestety ciężko rozmawiać jak ktoś nie chce słuchać.

Lavender pozostało tylko skinąć głową. Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Harrym, najwyraźniej nie chcąc mówić nic więcej. Blondynka zgryzła wargę nie chcąc nijak skomentować słów Ginny. Kłótnia to ostatnie czego ktokolwiek szukał. A reakcję Galatei Cattermole, Lukrecji Brown czy Elaine na wypady do Nory mógł odgadnąć każdy. I na wrzaskach by się nie skończyło, bowiem babka i matka gotowe by były zamknąć ją w komórce lub zastosować inne, niemiłe formy kary.

Xxxxxxxx

W kilka dni potem miała miejsce pamiętna i spektakularna akcja przeciwko Śmieciarzom. Zanim doszło do skoordynowanego ataku, Wizengamot przegłosował nadanie grupom statusu „zagrożenia narodowego" co znaczyło tyle co terroryści. Artur Weasley głośno nad tym ubolewał, bowiem w praktyce oznaczało to na używanie w walce dowolnych klątw na czele z Niewybaczalnymi. Wielkiego sprzeciwu nie było, Shacklebolt się krzywił, ale nie krzywieniu skończył.

\- To hańba, kiedy rząd staje się niczym terroryści i zaczyna używać przemocy wobec obywateli, co nie są tacy jak rząd sobie wymarzył!

Nie zauważył, że niektórzy skrzętnie notowali jego słowa, bynajmniej nie po to by go podziwiać, czy się z nim zgadzać. Wręcz przeciwnie, mieli daleko mniej przyjazne zamiary, co dotarło do niego wkrótce. Artykuł w „Proroku" mówiący o „ _wieloletnim urzędniku Ministerstwa, co okazuje wyraźną sympatią a wręcz popierającym terrorystów"_ nie pozostawiał wielkiego pola dla wyobraźni. Między wierszami Artur został nieomal oskarżony o pomaganie przestępcom , co mogło i miało nieprzyjemne konwekcje.

\- Rufusie – uradowany Bertie aż krzyczał przed kominek w porze śniadania – przeczytał „Proroka" i zobacz co znowu zrobił Zakon Feniksa, ci ludzie sami się pogrążają. My nic nie musimy robić by osłabić politycznych oponentów, Weaseyowie robią to skuteczniej niż moglibyśmy marzyć!

Zaintrygowany Minister zerknął na artykuły i faktycznie miał minę dziecka, które znalazło worek prezentów przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Uśmiechnął się paskudnym uśmiechem, który szybko znikł schodziła bowiem Elaine niosąc na rękach ich syna. Nie zamierzał jej witać w równie nieprzyjemny sposób, o nie dla niej miał zawsze coś całkiem odmiennego. Ale zadowolenie go nie opuszczało, a wręcz przeciwnie.

Elaine nie pytała na kiedy dokładnie planowana jest akcja. Rozumiała powody dla których dokładne informacje nie mogą zostać ot tak przekazane wszystkim. Próbowała rzecz jasna wypytywać męża, ale wyczuwając wyraźną irytację dała sobie spokój. Wiedziała kiedy był zły, bo odpowiadał niechętnie i nieomal przez zęby. Wycofywała się wówczas, woląc poczekać aż sam nabierze ochoty do rozmów. Wiedziała, że naciskanie wiele nie wskóra, nie uzyska nic poza zdenerwowaniem go, zaś sposobem osiągnie znacznie więcej.

Niedługo potem Aurorzy przeprowadzili sprawną, acz brutalną akcję. Nie cackano się z przeciwnikami, ale po prostu brutalnie ich rozbrajano. W ruch dość szybko poszły wszelkie klątwy, nie wyłączając Niewybaczalnych. Wielu pamiętało walki z siłami Voldemorta i nie zamierzali okazywać wielkiego wyrozumienia nowym bandytom. Ministerstwo uderzyło brutalnie i z całą siłą, zaś walczący stosowali zasadę by najpierw bić a potem pytać. Śmieciarze nie mieli wielkich szans.

Faktycznie znali niezłe zaklęcia i niektórzy z nich całkiem nieźle z nich korzystali. Ale część z nim to byli zblazowani frustraci jak Trevor czy też nieuki, winiące cały świat za swoje niepowodzenia. Uważali ataki na innych oraz popijanie z kolegami za odpowiednie zachowanie. Kiedy wpadli Autorzy, najwyraźniej nie uznając problemów ze znalezieniem pracy za uzasadnienie agresji oraz ataków na innych, padł blady strach.

Kingsley oraz Harry uczestniczyli w akcji. Ciemnoskóry czarodziej był znany ze swych prób zrozumienia innych ludzi, ale nie próbował nigdy zrozumieć łamania prawa. Współczucie współczuciem, ale nie rozumiał dlaczego inni mieli cierpieć bo coś komuś kiedyś nie wyszło. Wyraźnie poparł stanowisko Ministra, mówiąc wyraźnie:

\- To nie kwestia tego czy mam zbieżne poglądy z tym czy innym politykiem. Wszystkim nam zależy na bezpieczeństwie niewinnych i bezbronnych. Śmieciarze atakują ludzi, którzy uczciwie pracują a to wymaga od nas reakcji.

Słowa Kingsleya przyjęło dość entuzjastycznie. Przekonał tym do siebie nawet osoby początkowo mu niechętne lub nawet mu wrogie, bowiem pokazał poszanowanie dla prawa oraz obronę niewinnych. Tym samym po raz kolejny uratował swoją reputację, udowadniając, że nadaje się na Szefa Biura Aurorów. On także musiał przystosować się do nowych zasad i sytuacji politycznej.

Harry, Cormac oraz Kingsley walczyli razem, nieomal ramię w ramię. Kingsley chciał mieć na oku obu chłopaków. Dwaj obiecujący Aurorzy, obaj z dobrych rodzin i z niemałym wsparciem z zewnątrz, mogli pewnego dnia zostać jego następcami. I Kingsley chciał mieć możliwość wpływu na to których z nich przejmie po nim Biuro Aurorów. Z oczywistych dla każdego powodów wolał Harrego, bo jak mówił Moody'emu „ _potrzeba przeciwwagi dla konserwatystów skupionych wokół Scrimgeoura_ ". A rozsądna oraz zdrowa opozycja to coś niezbędnego dla każdego rządu. I dlatego nie mogli sprzeciwiać się wszystkiemu z zasady.

Po zaciętej bitwie niedobitki Śmieciarzy uciekły a paru zostało złapanych. Spora cześć jednak nie przeżyła. Harry nauczył się podczas Wojny, że rzucają Zaklęcie Rozbrajające naraża siebie i innych, ponieważ czarnoksiężnicy walczą by zabić a nie bawią się w formalności rodem ze szkolnych klubów pojedynków. Widok Hermiony czy Rona pod _Cruciatusem_ szybko go otrzeźwił i nauczył jak paskudna jest Wojna. Nie ma w niej nic pięknego, ale ktoś, jak Aurorzy, musi walczyć i walczyć czasem brutalnie by zwykli czarodzieje o klątwach czytali tylko w książkach.

Dlatego pewnie nie cackał się i kiedy widział bandytę nad bezbronnym dzieckiem, kobietę lub ojcem rozpaczliwie osłaniającym rodzinę nie miał litości. Sprawiedliwy gniew także napędzał _Cruciatusa_ , nie tylko bezmyślna nienawiść. Harry szybko zyskał więc szacunek i został postrachem przestępców jako zdolny i bezkompromisowy kiedy idzie o ochronę. Z panem Weasleyem kłócił się okropnie w kwestii Śmieciarzy, nawet nie próbując zrozumieć tak zajadłej ochrony przestępców. „ _Nosiłem ubrania po Dudleyu, ale nie zacząłem z tego powodu napadać na ludzi_ ".

Schwytany Trevor, znany wcześniej z drobnych kradzieży i tego, że wylatywał z kolejnych posad w Ministerstwie ,natychmiast wskazał na Artura Weasley jako swojego znajomego. Drżał jak osika podczas przesłuchania, najwyraźniej wspominając wciąż walkę Aurorów ze śmieciarzami. Mówił wszystko i był gotów wsypać każdego, byle tylko nie zastosowano wobec niego coś co taktownie określano mianem "środków przymusu bezpośredniego".

\- Czy ktoś ci pomagał? Czy ktoś w Ministerstwie cię wspierał?

\- Tak. Artur Weasley wykazywał poparcie dla naszych racji i postulatów. Zapraszał mnie do domu na obiady i przedstawił rodzinie. Jego żona była całkiem zainteresowana postulatami, a i córka czasem wysłuchała! – mówił.

\- Powtórzysz zeznanie pod Veritaserum? – zapytał urzędnik.

\- Oczywiście!

Trevor oczywiście powtórzył, opowiadając jednocześnie o wizytach w Norze. Przesłuchanie przyciągnęło ma się rozumieć gapiów, zaś kiedy padło nazwisko „Weasley" szeptom nie było końca. Nadchodził wielki skandal, z udziałem żony i teścia Harrego Pottera, a jednocześnie ojca i siostry podwładnego, a właściwie podopiecznego, Ministra Scrimgeoura. Trevor oczywiście uśmiechał się złośliwie, najwyraźniej planując uciec z kraju korzystając z afery jaką wywoła. Oczywiście zniszczeniem reputacji i ośmieszeniem swego dobroczyńcy się nie przejmował.

Bertie nieomal zaczął tańczyć po swoim gabinecie z radości. Artur Weasley nie mógł im zrobić lepszego prezentu, nawet jakby postanowił z bliżej nieokreślonego powodu naraz wszystkim kupić wspaniałe podarki. Zapraszanie do domu podejrzanego o działalność terrorystyczną było oczywistym okazywaniem wsparcia dla przestępców. Na podobne wiadomości tylko czekali przeciwnicy.

Nawet przyjaźnie nastawieni do Weasleya ludzie, jak Kingsley lub Moody, załamali ręce. Nie istniał sposób, aby wyciągnąć Artura z tarapatów. Zeznanie pod Veritaserum było praktycznie nie do podważenia. Jeśli zaś Molly by faktycznie potwierdziła, że mąż przyprowadzał takiego a takiego człowieka do domu, nie istniała możliwość wyciągnięcia poczciwego rudzielca z tarapatów. Trevor nie ukrywał swoich wywrotowych poglądów a podczas akcji zbrojnej natychmiast się poddał i przyznał do wszystkiego, jak ostatni tchórz. Mogli tylko załamywać ręce nad naiwnością Artura, który nawet nie zadał sobie pytania czemu ktoś naraz się robi wobec niego przesadnie miły.

\- Arturze nic nie mogę zrobić – Kingsley tylko bezradnie rozkładał ręce – ale dlaczego na Merlina zaprosiłeś do domu tego lenia i obiboka, wszyscy tak właśnie o nim mówili, zanim wyszło, że to przestępca!

\- A więc i ciebie kupił Scrimgeour – powiedział ponuro Weasley – popierasz akcję walki z tymi biednymi, młodymi ludźmi walczącymi o lepsze jutro dla takich jak ja?

\- Oni nie walczyli ani o ciebie, ani o nikogo poza sobą, to przestępcy, a nie niewinni, skrzywdzenie młodzieńcy. I część z nich, jak Trevor, pochodzi z dobrze usytuowanych rodzin zaś gadki o biedzie były zwyczajną przygrywką. Ale dlaczego, dlaczego zacząłeś w ogóle się z nim zadawać?

\- Słuchał mnie i wydawał rozumieć nasze ideały. Nie kpił z mojej pracy ale wydawał popierać i akceptować, tak pięknie opowiadał o lepszym jutrze!

\- Na Merlina Arturze, dałeś się podejść jak dziecko. Trevor cię po prostu wykorzystał i do tego jeszcze wkopał. Nie zdołam ci pomóc, bowiem on wyraźnie zeznał że wspierałeś Śmieciarzy i okazywałeś jawną sympatię. Nie mam cienie zrozumienia, że raport już leży na biurku Higgsa oraz Scrimgeoura i oni na pewno zrobią użytek z tych informacji. Co gorsza nie ma sposobu by cię uratować, przykro mi.

Jeśli Artur uznał, że postąpił naiwnie i niewłaściwie nie powiedział tego na głos. Był zbyt dumny by przyznać się jawnie do błędu i ta duma miała go srodze kosztować. „ _Zniosłem Knota i jego obsesję na punkcie Dumbledore'a, zniosę i Scrimgeoura, jeden i drugi usiłuje po prostu przejąć władzę i wspiera ideę supremacji czystej krwi_ " – tłumaczył żonie.

Na skutki owych słów i postępowań nie musiał długo czekać. W kilka dni po wielkiej akcji przeciw Śmieciarzom, znalazł na swoim biurku oficjalną notkę od Higgsa. Suche słowa oraz polecenie brzmiące jak „ _9: 30, mój gabinet_ " nie mogły wróżyć nic dobrego. To było oczywiste dla każdego, nawet Artur nie miał wątpliwości. Być może nie rozumiał co się dzieje ani dlaczego, ale nie miał wątpliwości co ma miejsce. Czekała go bardzo, ale to bardzo nieprzyjemna rozmowa. Nie wiedział tylko do czego wszystko zmierza.

Bertie siedział sztywno za biurkiem. Widząc rudowłosego mężczyznę w drzwiach nie obdarzył go nawet jednym, minimalnie przyjaznym spojrzeniem. Jego strój, bardziej przywodzący na myśl mugolską niż czarodziejką modę, nie mógł się spodobać surowemu czarodziejowi. Nie wprowadzał może wprost dress code w swoim Departamencie, ale nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że wysoko cenił odpowiedni strój oraz prezencję. Elaine, która zawsze nosiła szaty czarodziejki, przedstawiał jako wzór młodej damy jeszcze nawet zanim została żoną jego przyjaciela.

\- Weasley – ciepło głosu mogło zmrozić lodowiec – możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego zapraszałeś do swojego domu Śmieciarzy?

\- Do własnego domu mogę zapraszać kogo chcę – odparł buntowniczo.

\- Prawda – Bertie skinął głową – nikt ci nie zabrania zadawać się z pasibrzuchami oraz wałkoniami. Ale publiczna krytyka działań służb porządkowych oraz jawne popieranie przestępców to całkiem co innego. Trevor, z którym się zadawałeś, przyznał, że należy do organizacji przestępczej oraz twojej gościnności. Źle wygląda jeśli pracownik Ministerstwa wyraźnie wspiera bandytów, uważających napadanie na uczciwych ludzi za sposób na życie. Oczy społeczeństwa spoczywają na nas, więc chyba rozumiesz konieczność rozstania.

Artur słuchał spokojnie, usiłując zapanować nad buzującymi emocjami. Stanowcza oraz wyraźnie zadowolona twarz Bertiego budziła złość. Dyplomacja nie należała do mocnych stron rodziny, toteż zareagował jak zareagował i powiedział co powiedział. Być może niewiele by osiągnął, ale na pewno by aż tak sobie nie zaszkodził jak zrobił. Zawsze jednak mógł przynajmniej odejść w o wiele lepszej atmosferze.

\- Czyli dobijecie mnie politycznie – syknął – ukarzecie oraz wyrzucicie z pracy za mówienie prawdy oraz walkę o sprawy uciśnionych. Nasze społeczeństwo ignoruje urodzonych w rodzinach Mugoli oraz magiczne stworzenia, ale to się zemści i wszyscy tobie podobni..

\- Daj sobie spokój – przerwał Bertie – możesz uważać siebie za ofiarę, ale wedle prawa to udzielałeś schronienia przestępcy a swoim poparcie dla grupy terrorystycznej okazałeś nielojalność wobec Ministerstwa. A tego ci nie darujemy. Idź szukać szczęścia gdzie indziej, skoro łamiesz podstawowe prawa i nie dotrzymujesz zobowiązań. Nie pracujesz już dla nas.

\- Dopięliście swego – krzyknął nie dbając o to, ile osób słyszy – wyrzuciliście mnie, bo należę do Zakony Feniksa i jestem wierny dyrektorowi Dumbledore'owi. Możecie zatkać mi usta, ale prawda nie da się zignorować. Historia was rozliczy – rzucił butnie na zakończenie.

\- I historia zapamięta, że służyliśmy społeczeństwu, broniąc uczciwych obywateli przed bandytami a nie bandytów przed karzącą ręką prawa. Odejdź Weasley i zachowaj dla innych swoje przemowy, nie mam czasu na słuchanie tych bzdur.

Artur nie miał innej możliwości niż wrócić do domu. Jego pełne pasji i patosu słowa co najwyżej śmieszyły Bertiego, patrzącego na byłego podwładnego jak na dokazujące dziecko. Nie uważał go za osobę poważną, czy godną uwagi zaś płomienne przemowy bardziej śmieszyły niż wywoływały inne emocje. A śmieszność potrafi zaboleć najbardziej, o czym przekonał się dość dobitnie Weasley.

Wrócił do domu niepyszny, dopiero po chwili rozumiejąc wagę zdarzeń. Stracili jedyne źródło dochodu rodziny a znalezienie nowej pracy graniczyło z cudem. Kwalifikacje oraz umiejętności Artura były całkowicie bezużyteczne poza jego biurem w Ministerstwie, uniemożliwiając jakiekolwiek planowanie zmiany pracy czy zawodu. Ale na ten ponury wniosek jeszcze przyszło mu poczekać.

\- Co chcesz powiedzieć przez wyrzucenie? – zwykle spokojna i wyrozumiała Molly zaatakowała wprost – straciłeś pracę? Ale o co poszło? Czy to prawda, że ten Trevor którego przyprowadziłeś to jeden ze Śmieciarzy?

\- Tak uważa Ministerstwo – wzruszył ramionami Artur – to sprawa polityczna.

\- Być może, ale jeśli naprawdę przyprowadziłeś do domu przestępcę możemy mieć problemy. Ginny i Harry mogą za to zapłacić. Ci cali Śmieciarze, oni … niektóre ich postulaty były słuszne, ale działali bardzo źle.

\- Molly, nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że ..

\- Ja tylko uważam, że to może kosztować droga nas i nasze dzieci. Nie mam oszczędności, Bill i Percy ledwie z nami rozmawiają, Charlie sam nie ma za wiele, toteż pozostał tylko George i Harry. Co za ironia, by sklep z dowcipami miał być kluczem do naszego ocalenia. Ale tak właśnie będzie, co się stało, że nasza rodzina tak strasznie się podzieliła – westchnęła Molly, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc – koniec Wojny miał dać nam lepszą przyszłość a tymczasem sen coraz bardziej przypomina koszmar.

\- Dramatyzujesz kochanie!

\- Co? Dramatyzuje, Percy wykrzyczał, że obcy bardziej go wspierają i mniej wyszydzają niż najbliżsi, Bill nie może darować braku akceptacji dla swej żony, faktycznie ta Francuzka nie była moją wymarzoną synową, ale od razu tak się obrażać za zabawne przezwisko Ginny? George i Angelina całymi dniami pracują, bo jak on sam powiedział pragnie dać swoim dzieciom wszystko czego mu brakowało i nie chce by jego dzieci były obiektem szyderstw. Ron stał się alkoholikiem a Harry już nas całkiem nie rozumie, dlaczego? Co zrobiliśmy nie tak, że nasze dzieci mają obsesję zarabiania pieniędzy? Czy naprawdę aż tak cierpiały z powodu biedy?

\- Bieda umacnia i uszlachetnia – przerwał Artur – uczyliśmy ich ideałów, a oni ideały wyrzucili. Nie dramatyzuj poszukam i znajdę pracę.

Niestety same dobre chęci to trochę mało, co miało w dość bolesny sposób dotrzeć do Weasleya. Nie rozumiał i był całkiem głuchy na możliwość, że wcale nie będzie łatwo wszystko zmienić i nie jest pożądanym poszukiwaczem pracy. Bo brakowało mu wielu ważnych umiejętności. A i jego poglądy nijak nie budziły wielkiego zachwytu.

\- Ja tam popieram ideę większych praw dla Mugolaków – wyjaśnił pewien czarodziej – ale nie popieram Śmieciarzy co napadali na zwykłych ludzi. W jednym z zaatakowanych sklepów moja bratanice pracowała jako praktykantka. Została pobita i zgwałcona tylko dlatego, że akurat się nawinęła. Rząd słusznie się z nimi rozprawił, ty zaś idź precz.

\- Współczuję, ale to byli bandyci, zaś Śmieciarze chcieli zmusić ludzi jak Scrimgeour do słuchania ludzi.

\- To byli właśnie Śmieciarze, którzy napadają, gwałcą i kradną. Nie kocham Scrimgeoura i na mój rozum facet chce się na stale przyspawać do stołka. Ale jednocześnie on zapewnia nam spokój i nie lituje się bezsensownie nad bandytami. Knot udawał, że jest dobrze i pięknie i Czarny Pan wywołał bitwę w Ministerstwie, Scrimgeour jest twardy i prócz gadania coś jeszcze robi. Skoro tak kochasz Śmieciarzy Weasley, idź szukać pracy wśród nich.

Artur jeszcze długo szukał zatrudnienia czy to w sklepach czy nawet w Mungu czy banku. Niestety często słyszał podobne odpowiedzi. Nikt go już nie nazywał „zdrajcą krwi", ale nie budził wielkiej sympatii czy szacunku. Wieloletnia praca w Biurze Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli zwoływała raczej śmiech politowania i złośliwi radzili, by złamał różdżkę i szukał pracy wśród niemagicznej populacji. Kpiny towarzyszyły mu nieomal na każdym kroku. Ostatecznie został zatrudnienie w banku, na próbę, ale jak mu poszło to już całkiem inna sprawa.


	36. Wampiry i sukuby

Rozdział betowany przez **Freję**. Dziękuję jesteś wielka!

* * *

 **małgosia1997** z Ginny może być ciężko: homony jej szaleją a ona ma etap "wszyscy przeciw mnie". Co do Śmieciarzy powoli koniec z nimi.

 **FrejaAleera1:** Artur faktycznie może być ofiarą chowu wsobnego, albo człowieka, któremu ideologia przysłoniła rozsądek. Myślę, że jemu do głowy nie przyszło, że ktoś mógł podobnie skrzywdzić Ginny, a może w głębi serca uważał, że czystokrwiści dostają słusznie w tyłek?

Co do Lavender mnie się wydawała fajną dziewczyną, na którą Hermiona patrzyła z góry bo była mniej poważna ale miała dobre podejście do życia. Czemu Molly tak nie lubi Fleur? Bo Fleur jest piękna. Co do biedy masz rację, ona właśnie uczy cwaniactwa i kombinowania, czego Artur nie rozumie.

Rufus cóż wolał się zajmować pozbywaniem opozycji niż pomaganiem Mugolakom... typowy polityk.

 **Toraach:** Artur rzecz jasna mógł się tłumaczyć, że został oszukany czy też po prostu chciał być koleżeński, ale po prostu nie potrafił ogarnąć sytuacji. Tak, powoli kończymy ze Śmieciarzami i idziemy dalej. Hermionka jeszcze będzie, a Ginny jej napsuje krwi.

Lavender dostała szkołę życia, a jako Gryfonka była odważna więc, nie zamierzała dać się zakrzyczeć babce i kuzynce. Poza tym pomimo niechęci do Rona nie chciała mścić się na całej rodzinie. Co do Luny wróci w tym rozdziale :-)

Guest: w tym rodziale Ginny znowu da popis

* * *

Bill pomógł ojcu dostać pracę. Fleur wyraźnie nie chciała, by przesyłał pieniądze do Nory. Żywiła wielki żal tak do Ginny jak i Molly za dość zimne przyjęcie. Nie była święta i nie zamierzała łatwo zapomnieć, ni wybaczyć. Dlatego też chłopak zadziałał dyskretnie, Francuzka była bowiem kobietą ogromnego temperamentu, co nie zawsze jednak było dobre. I kto wie, gdyby nie zbytnie gadulstwo Artura i jego poglądy polityczne, być może zagrzał by dłużej miejsce w banku.

W międzyczasie Lavender przeżywała naprawdę wspaniały okres. Miała swoją cudowną córeczkę, ale miała też znacznie więcej. Cormac okazywał jej już jawne zainteresowanie, zaś podczas wielkanocnego obiadu nieomal nie odstępował na krok. Dostała zaproszenie od Elaine, która najwyraźniej postanowiła wspierać młodych wszelkimi sposobami. Dlatego dbała, by Lavender miała okazję, by bywać na tych samych bankietach oraz przyjęciach co młody Auror.

Po wielkiej akcji przeciw Śmieciarzom, w Ministerstwie odbywał się bankiet. Jak mawiała Elaine, należało jakoś uhonorować ludzi, którzy pomogli przegnać przestępców a nic tak nie raduje czarodzieja jak parę głębszych w towarzystwie kolegów oraz ważnych urzędników. Słysząc o wyrzuceniu z pracy Artura Weasleya poczuła dodatkową potrzebę świętowania. Nie cierpiała mężczyzny od czasu rozwodu swej kuzynki, żywiąc głębokie podejrzenie, że wiedział o występkach swego syna.

Dlatego pewnie też z mściwą satysfakcją obserwowała Ginny. Nie zapomniała, że została nazwana przez nią „wytapetowaną piranią" i nie zamierzała puścić płazem podobnej zniewagi. Fakt, że Hermiona najwyraźniej broniła i spotykała się z młodą żoną Pottera, dodatkowo zdenerwowało Elaine. Uważała bowiem panią Malfoy za przyjaciółkę, ta zaś najwyraźniej nie uznała za nic złego by przezywać ją i z niej kpić. Mur nieporozumienia rósł, a Elaine brakowało cierpliwości by wyjaśnić co i jak. Zapewne tak by zrobiła, ale czuła się urażona i odtrącona.

Zapewne odczuwała nieracjonalnie, ale kobiety po urodzeniu dziecka nieraz gwałtownie reagują. Bywający regularnie w jej domu Bertie oraz Tyberiusz bezlitośnie kpili z Weasleyów i nawet nie wiedziała, ale zaczęła śmiać się z ich dowcipów a nawet powtarzać je potem babce Galatei. Nie potrzebowała wiele, aby zacząć kpić i szydzić z osób, których nigdy nie lubiła a wobec których miała żal i podejrzewała o kradzież. Wysyłane Lavender pieniądze znikały a ciężko uwierzyć, by nikt nic nie zauważył.

Złośliwe komentarze Ginny dolewały tylko oliwy do ognia. Elaine faktycznie nosiła nieraz za dużo makijażu, wybierała może przesadnie strojne suknie, rozpaczliwie chcąc wyglądać idealnie dla swego ukochanego. Nabierała dystansu i doświadczenia, ale i tak rumieńce, mniejsze po urodzeniu dziecka, pozostały przyczyną kompleksów, które nieświadomie drażniła Ginny. Ale przyczyną wielkiej i śmiertelnej j obrazy stało się coś znacznie poważniejszego.

Harry próbował pomóc teściom. Ich sytuacja finansowa nigdy nie była dobra, zaś po stracie pracy przez Artura stała się naprawdę okropna. Próbował przesyłać im pieniądze, ale oni nie bardzo chcieli takowe przyjąć, będąc zbyt dumnymi. Fakt, że Harry popierał i brał udział w akcji przeciwko śmieciarzom doprowadził do niejednej kłótni, nieraz inicjowanej przez Ginny. Lawirowanie między mężem oraz ojcem, kiedy mieli sprzeczne poglądy, jest trudną a nieraz niemożliwą sztuką. A Weasleyowie nie słynęli z dyplomacji, rudowłosi kojarzyli się raczej z ognistym temperamentem co oczywiście nie było samo w sobie złe. Przynajmniej dopóki nie prowadziło do nierozważnych kroków, jak udzielenie wywiadu „Żonglerowi", uznawanemu przez większość ludzi za szmatławiec. Powiedzenie „język twój, wróg twój" nabierało nowej mocy.

Nie, jak sama Ginny twierdziła, niczego nie planowała. Naprawdę przypadkowo spotkała szkolną koleżankę, Lunę na Pokątnej. Wpadły na siebie, kiedy młoda pani Potter wyszła po sprawunki, a potem postanowiła iść na kawę i ciastko. Odczuwała zmęczenie, a ciąża nie poprawiała poczucia.

\- O Ginny, jesteś zamyślona, czyżby nargle cię dopadły? – zapytała Luna, swoim typowym, nieprzytomnym głosem.

\- Nie, po prostu tak sobie siedzę – Ginny przetarła czoło - a co u ciebie?

\- Bardzo dobrze, mam zaplanowaną całą serię artykułów do „Żonglera", na temat ministerialnej armii heliopatów – wyjaśniła – uważam, że prawdziwym powodem dla którego Rufus Scrimgeour zajął miejsce Knota, był bunt w armii, która uznała wampira za lepszego przywódcę, a i sukub mu pomógł!

\- Co? – zapytała nieco nieprzytomnie – jakiego sukuba i wampira?

\- Rufus Scrimgeour jest wampirem a jego żona sukubem – powiedziała Luna ze śmiertelną powagą – dlatego tak nie lubią czarodziei i trzymają stronę konserwatystów, uciszając opozycję jak twój ojciec – zakończyła.

\- Tak, tata stracił pracę za mówienie prawdy o reżimie – skinęła głową Ginny – czy po to pokonaliśmy Voldemorta, aby zastąpić go kolejnym zamordystą? Scrimgeour tylko trochę się od niego różni, tak samo walczy przeciwko prawom Mugoli – krzyknęła głośno, zwracając uwagę paru osób.

\- Chodźmy – poradziła Luna – czy udzielisz mi wywiadu? „ Żongler" od dawna był głosem wyszydzanej prawdy! – powiedziała wywołując wyraźne zainteresowanie – mówiliśmy prawdę i tylko prawdę o machinacjach rządu.

\- Tak, opowiem więcej - zgodziła się Ginny.

Obie kobiety wyszły z lodziarni śledzone przez ubawione spojrzenia. Od zakończenia Wojny były znanymi, chociaż nieco kontrowersyjnymi postaciami. Luna podobnie jak w szkole budziła uśmiechy politowania, ilekroć wygłaszała kontrowersyjne tezy. Córka Artura Weasleya a później żona Harrego Pottera regularnie trafiała na nagłówki i do działów plotkarskich gazet. Jej ostentacyjne poparcie dla pro mugolskich poglądów ojca, noszenie mugolskich strojów na ministerialne bankiety przysparzało jej więcej wrogów niż zwolenników. Zapowiedź wywiadu dla „ Żonglera" była dla plotkarzy obietnicą uczty.

I oczywiście słusznie podejrzewali. Niewyparzony język Ginny oraz fantazja Luny stanowiły mieszanką wybuchową. A słowa wypowiedziane w wywiadzie, niekoniecznie pomogły Arturowi. Dość rzecz, że poprzez skandal kariera z banku została zakończona zanim się na dobre zaczęła. Gobliny nie brały udziału w wojnach czarodziei, ale nie zamierzały narażać na szwank instytucji poprzez zatrudnianie ludzi niepotrafiących trzymać języka za zębami. A trzeba przyznać, atmosfera została podgrzana do czerwoności, mimo że kwiecień był dość kapryśny i zimny.

 _Głos prawdy uciszony!_

 _Szanowany i ceniony pracownik Ministerstwa Magii, Artur Weasley, został przed tygodniem zwolniony ze swojego stanowiska. Oficjalnie chodziło o wspieranie przestępców i terrorystów, my jednak dotarliśmy do bliskich poszkodowanego. Jego córka, Ginewra Potter, nie ma wątpliwości co do prawdziwych przyczyn nieszczęścia swego ojca._

 _\- On mówił prawdę, a ta nie jest ceniona przez obecny reżim, tak jak nie cenił jej poprzedni minister. Korneliusz Knot nasłał swoją podwładną (i kochankę) do szanowanego dyrektora Hogwartu, pomimo jego nieskażonej opinii. Śledził ludzi, ale nie wyrzucał nikogo za poglądy. Mój ojciec wyraził solidarność z ignorowanymi w społeczeństwie Mugolakami, przez co stracił pracę. Ale my nie damy się uciszyć! Prawda zwycięży i niesłusznie cierpiący prześladowania zostaną zrehabilitowani, zaś społeczność czarodziei wprowadzić w lepszy czas._

 _\- Zatem nie uważasz Scrimgeoura za odpowiedniego człowieka na stanowisku Ministra, kogo byś widziała?_

 _\- Kingsleya, który nigdy nie zostawił mojej rodziny w potrzebie, albo oczywiście Harry'ego. Harry pokonał Voldemorta, mając u swego boku mojego brata oraz Hermionę zrobił więcej niż obecny Minister. I uważam , że ma wszelkie moralne predyspozycje do tej pracy, on na pewno przywróciłby mojemu bratu należny mu szacunek oraz pozycję,_

 _Dlaczego więc Rufus Scrimgeour tak źle ocenia szanowanych czarodziei oraz nie dba o naszą społeczność? Jest on wampirem, a wampiry w pierwszej kolejności dbają o dobro swego klanu. Klan zaś jest tworem będącym stowarzyszeniem grup z wielu krajów, toteż lojalność jest rozwiana._

 _Niedawno zaś zawarł związek z młodą, urodziwą Elaine Cattermole, pochodzącą z długiej linii sukubów. Sukuby od lat wiążą się z wampirami, tworząc specyficzne sojusze w świecie magicznych istot. Polityka Ministra Scrimgeoura zapewne ma na celu zwiększenie udziału mrocznych istot w polityce, nie tylko wampirów._

 _Wspominaliśmy jakiś czas temu o nielegalnych rytuałach magii krwi, wykorzystywanych przez Andromedę Lestrange, co spowodowało atak. Dlaczego stare rody popierają wampira na stanowisku Ministra? Otóż wśród wieku tak zwanych rodów czystej krwi, łatwo znaleźć ślady krwi innych istot jak choćby wile, ale to już temat na oddzielny artykuł. Zapraszamy też na naszą relację z polowań na chrapaka krętorogiego"._

Xxxxxxxx

Ginny była bardzo zadowolona i dumna ze swego wywiadu. W swoim przekonaniu dokonała czegoś niezwykle ważnego oraz odważnego. Dlatego pewnie też przeżyła niemałe zdumienie kiedy reakcje otoczenia nie były zbyt entuzjastyczne. Harry wrócił do domu w dość bojowym nastroju. A miał ku temu dobre powody.

Ledwie tylko wszedł do atrium Ministerstwa ściągały go kpiące spojrzenia ludzi. Trening Aurora kazał mu bardzo uważać, zwłaszcza jeśli przykuwał większą uwagę niż zwykle. Po wielkiej i spektakularnej akcji ze śmieciarzami, dostał wiele listów z podziękowaniami. Niewielu, jak jego teść, bronili bandytów i nazywali Harrego „zdrajcą ideałów Dumbledore'a".

Nieliczni, schwytani Śmieciarze, zostali zatrzymani w oczekiwaniu na proces. Departament Przestrzegania Prawa znowu miał pełne ręce roboty, chcąc możliwie najszybciej przygotować niezbędne dokumenty. Szybkie i sprawne osądzenie winnych niewątpliwie pomagało w podtrzymaniu dobrego wizerunku Ministerstwa. Zaś odkąd pracował jako Auror, zrozumiał ile znaczy zaufanie do instytucji. Nie zdołają pomagać ludziom, jak nie będą wierzyć w ich zdolność do pomocy.

Kingsley obdarzył go ponurym, zmęczonym spojrzeniem. Takowe nie mogło i nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. Harry tylko jeszcze nie wiedział o co poszło tym razem, ale wkrótce się dowiedział.

\- Mamy problem – westchnął – nie wiem co opętało Ginny, ale ona wykopie swoim językiem grób nie tylko sobie, ale nam wszystkim.

\- Ale co się stało? – zapytał zaskoczony chłopak.

\- Nie wiesz o jej wywiadzie dla „Żonglera"? Proszę nie mów, że nie wiedziałeś. Jak Scrimgeour się o tym dowie, wolę nie być w twojej skórze!

\- Jakim wywiadzie? O co chodzi? Kingsley co się stało?

Harry ciężko westchnął czytając co też najlepszego zrobiła jego żona. Jęknął, aż przysiadając z wrażenia. Luna była oddaną przyjaciółką, ale momentami całkiem nieracjonalna i wierząc a dziwaczne rzeczy. Naraz poczuł się zmęczony i ciężko opadł na krzesło dla gości w gabinecie Kingsleya.

\- Ona tam wkopała ciebie i mnie – powiedział.

\- Ale King, ty chyba przecież nie chcesz być Ministrem – zauważył Harry.

\- Jestem człowiekiem czynu i wolę iść na akcję, bić bandytów, a nie siedzieć za biurkiem i uśmiechać do jadowitych żmij. Moja praca mi odpowiada i mam już dość papierkowej roboty. Ale pytanie czy Rufus i jego otoczenie w to uwierzą. Wiesz przecież jak nie chcą dopuścić proponowanych przez nas zmian. Alastor i Hestia mają nieposzlakowaną opinię a ich argumenty ciężko obalić. Teraz jednak – westchnął – moja lojalność wobec Weasleyów sprowadziła na mnie wiele kłopotów. To będzie jeszcze jeden cios – westchnął – ostatnie czego potrzebujemy, aby wyszło, że podkopujemy obecną władzę. Knot użył tego przeciwko Zakonowi, kierując się paranoją, Rufus dostał niemal potwierdzenie na piśmie.

\- Ja, ja przepraszam – wybąkał Harry.

\- Nie przepraszaj – przerwał mu Kingsley – nie kajaj się za nieswoje winy. Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego, Ginny zawiniła. Niestety, nie wszyscy nie wszyscy okażą tyle wyrozumiałości. Kto wie, może zostaniesz oskarżony o podobne poglądy? W każdym razie słowa Ginny zostaną użyte przeciw nam i przeciw tobie, ty zaś możesz nam pomóc. Nie tylko Zakonowi, ale ludziom chcącym zmian obecnych praw, ale twoja żona – zaczął – i Weasleyowie, powiedzmy, nie pomagają.

Kingsley wyglądał na zmęczonego. Nikt nie wiedział jak bardzo przeklinał, czytając nieszczęsny artykuł w „Żonglerze", określając bynajmniej w nieuprzejmy sposób Ginny. Całe szczęście przypadkowi ludzie niczego nie usłyszeli, co by tylko zaogniłoby sytuację. Kłótnia między członkami Zakonu a Potterem stanowiłaby pożywkę dla mediów. Sięgnął po kanapki i podał je młodemu człowiekowi. Potrzebowali czegoś mocniejszego, ale oczywiście nie mogli pić w pracy.

Cormac patrzył kpiąco na Harrego. Na jego ustach gościł złośliwy, ironiczny uśmiech najwyraźniej bardzo zadowolony. „ _Ambicja to rzecz zdrowa, ale trzeba znać granice i możliwości_ " – powtarzał. A fatalny dzień dopiero się zaczynał. Kiedy Potter zobaczył notatkę na swoim biurku, podpisanym przez Percy'ego, wiedział, że nie idzie na przyjemną popołudniową herbatkę.

Szedł już w bojowym nastroju. Kpiące spojrzenia towarzyszyły mu przez cały dzień, a w gabinecie Scrimgeoura nie mógł liczyć na ciepłe przyjęcie. A to zapewne ledwie początek okropnej serii, zgodnie z prawami złośliwości życiowej, że nieszczęścia chadzają stadami i lubią prześladować.

\- Wejdź Potter – chłodny ton nie wróżył dobrze – przymierzasz się do mojego stanowiska? Może chcesz usiąść na fotelu i zobaczyć czy pasuje, skoro pragniesz zostać Ministrem? – Ironia i złość aż promieniowała od czarodzieja w eleganckich szatach.

\- Nie, nie chcę pańskiego stanowiska! Pragnę być Aurorem i łapać czarnoksiężników! – zapewnił Harry.

\- Wiem, chłopcze - odparł już spokojniej Rufus – i zapewniam, że czasem aż bym chciał móc po prostu machnąć różdżką. Twoja żona jednak najwyraźniej ma inne, ambitne plany, których nie konsultowała z Tobą – zauważył zgryźliwie.

\- Nie prosiłem Ginny o wywiad, wyraziła swoje zdanie i porozmawiała z naszą znajomą. Nie jest to mój manifest polityczny, a Ginny jak każdym ma swoje zdanie i ma do tego prawo. Bardzo przeżywa fakt, że jej ojciec stracił pracę.

\- Weasley zasłużył na swój los wspierając przestępców. Harry, nie każ mi wątpić w Twoją lojalność. To twój teść, ale Ja nie wierzę, że ktoś taki jak Ty popierałby bandyckie napady. Są inne metody zgłaszania politycznych wniosków niż wspieranie bandytów, atakujących niewinnych ludzi. Alastor czy Hestia mają całkiem inne metody – zauważył chłodno.

\- Walczyłem ze śmieciarzami jak walczyłem ze śmierciożercami czy im podobnymi. Nie można mnie z nimi powiązać. Poza tym ludzie mnie znają, nie uwierzą, że naraz zacząłem wspierać bandytów!

\- Potter, ja to wiem i całkiem sporo osób też. Lecz jednocześnie sympatia Weasleya okazywana bandytom jest niedopuszczalna, Ministerstwo ma za zadanie chronić ludzi i dbać o przestrzeganie prawa. Ty o tym wiesz doskonale jako Auror, dlatego nie wyobrażam sobie by ktoś z moich podwładnych wspierał przemoc. Ginewra wsparła swego ojca a przez to Śmieciarzy , zaś podobnie jak my wszyscy, jesteś i będziesz oceniany przez pryzmat tego kogo poślubiłeś i co robi Twoja żona. Kobieta stanowi w pewnym sensie wizytówkę mężczyzny, jego wsparcie i podporę, źle jeśli wygłasza podobne tezy. Podważa tym samym twoją osobę i twoje intencje. Skoro więc Ginewra nie ma dość wyczucia, pilnuj jej. Nie każ ludziom wątpić w swoją umiejętność ochrony cywili, skoro nie umiesz zapanować nad własną rodziną.

Harry próbował coś powiedzieć i zaprotestować. Dawny, ślepo słuchający Dumbledore'a chłopak tak by pewnie zrobił, lecz ten nowy, dojrzalszy nauczył się by nie oceniać łatwo i nie wierzyć w proste podziały. Dlatego siedział ze spuszczoną głową niczym uczeń rugany przez przyjaciela [albo raczej nauczyciela :P]. Jeśli Zakon Feniksa miał kiedykolwiek coś znaczyć w Ministerstwie, to nie mogą się dać podpuszczać jak dzieci.

\- Ja… – zaczął.

\- Jesteś porządnym młodym człowiekiem z silnym kręgosłupem moralnym – dokończył uprzejmie Minister – ale Ginewra będzie ci kulą u nogi. Pomyśl jak rozwiązać tę sprawę. Wiedz, że Aurorzy od lat się cieszą zaufaniem społecznym, na co pracowałem ja i wielu moich poprzedników w Biurze. Szaleńcy chcący mordować ludzi w imię tej czy innej ideologii nie znikną wraz z pokonaniem tego czy innego terrorysty. Nie zdołamy walczyć z nimi skutecznie bez społecznego zaufania, zaś bezmyślne wypowiedzi i zachowania mogą takowe podkopać. Jesteś Harry bohaterem i symbolem dla wielu, nie pozwól zniszczyć swojej legendy i szansy, kto wie może pewnego dnia zostaniesz Szefem Biura Aurorów a być może i Departamentu. Ginewra może ci złamać karierę swoim zachowaniem. Przemyśl jak wyjaśnić jej niewłaściwość jej zachowania.

Żaden z nich nie wiedział jak prorocze mogły się okazać owe słowa. Póki co jednak Harry wrócił do domu i przeżył swoją pierwszą, poważną kłótnię z Ginny. Próbował wyjaśnić, dlaczego źle postąpiła i nieświadomie wkopała niejako jego i Kingsleya. Młoda kobieta nie słuchała. „Więc i ty jesteś przeciw nam, chociaż my cię zawsze wspieraliśmy? I ty jesteś przeciw memu ojcu?".

Stworek słuchał kłótni z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy. Skrzaty domowe miał obowiązek służyć swym właścicielom, co wykonywał. Lecz Ginny nigdy nie traktował jak swej pani, wyraźnie woląc „pannę Bellę" oraz „pannę Dromedę". Nawet jak nie mamrotał nic o zdrajcach krwi, nie był zbyt uprzejmy.

\- Panicz Harry winien poślubić lepszą kobietę dla dobra rodów Blacków oraz Potterów – powiedział do portretu Walpurgi Black.

\- Mściciel mego syna winien poślubić godną siebie czarownicę – powiedziała surowa matrona – nie mogę uwierzyć, że pogromca tego bękarta półkrwi i mordercy kochanego Regulusa, wybrał tę niewychowaną prostaczkę, córkę zdrajcy krwi. Ona mu złamie karierę, nie wie na czym polega rola dobrej żony!

Xxxxxxxx

Elaine przeczytała wywiad Ginny i aż dygotała ze wściekłości. Nie tylko bezczelna dziewucha śmiała krytykować jej męża to jeszcze nazwała ją dziwką! No może nie Ginny, tylko Luna. Dla Elaine podobne szczegóły nie miały wielkiego znaczenia. Wpadła w bojowy nastrój i zamierzała dopaść winną. Ech gdyby można było ot po prostu ciskać klątwami jak w szkolnym turnieju pojedynków!

\- Rozumiem złość – mówił powoli Bertie – z prawnego punktu widzenia masz wiele racji i podobne słowa można podsunąć pod zniesławienie. Weź jednak pod uwagę, że zostały napisane w szmatławcu, zaś proces ze szmatławcem może uwiarygodnić ów szmatławiec.

\- Ale czy nic nie robieniem nie zachęcamy ich do działania? – zapytała ostrożnie.

\- Punkt dla ciebie, oczywiście że masz rację. Dlatego najlepiej oskarżyć ich tak, by nie wyglądało to na osobistą wendettę.

\- Czyli jak?

\- Okazują sympatię Śmieciarzom czyż nie? Wizengamot uznał ich za organizację o charakterze terrorystyczną, zaś wszelkie wspieranie jakich organizacji jest ścigane z urzędu i nie wymaga by ktoś złożył pozew.

\- Ale oni nie wspierają ich jawnie! Nie w sposób, który można podciągnąć pod paragraf.

\- Jeszcze nie, ale nie przeszkadzajmy córce Weasleya a sama nam w zębach przyniesie dowody. Harry Potter to nawet dobry chłopak, chociaż do picia się nie nadaje. Czemu poślubił tę idiotkę?

\- Doris i Lav mówiły, że jej obiecał no i była w ciąży. Okazał szlachetność – zauważyła kąśliwie Elaine.

\- Biedak, Rufus i Percy na pewno wyciągną go na niejedno przyjęcie i zaczną edukować, zaś Doris o wszystkim powie. Nie martw się Elaine, nie zapomnę o tym artykule. Nie podoba mi się jak ktoś obraża moich przyjaciół i nie mam zwyczaju wybaczać. Rufus także nie daruje, coś wymyślimy.

Co do tego młoda kobieta nie miała wątpliwości. Mąż nigdy nie dawał jej powodów by wątpiła w jego opiekuńczość oraz zdolności. Pewnie dlatego szybko wróciła do domu i jak zwykle czekała na niego, ubrana i umalowana do kolacja. Z jakiegoś niejasnego dla niej powodu, problem z rumieńcami znikł odkąd urodziła syna. Ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu Rufusa nakładała znacznie mniej makijażu na policzki. Przecież dla niego starała się wyglądać możliwie najlepiej!

\- Już nie potrzebuję aż tylu sztuczek, z jakiegoś powodu po urodzeniu naszego syna problem znikł, cóż w pewnym sensie mnie wyleczyłeś – wyjaśniła.

\- Służę pomocą – zapewnił, całując ją namiętnie.

Elaine była pewna, że zapewne niedługo rodzina im się powiększy. Wiedziała, że wyraźnie chciał mieć więcej niż jedno dziecko a i ona nie oponowała. Jako jedynaczka pragnęła rodzeństwa a nie musiała łączyć pracy z obowiązkami gospodyni domowej. Miała znacznie więcej czasu. Dlatego pewnie niespecjalnie przejmowała się kwestią kolejnej dawki eliksirów lub rzuceniem zaklęcia. „Rodzeństwo winno być w podobnym wieku"- tłumaczyła, a on nie protestował.

Może i nie znosiła najlepiej okresu ciąży, ale zawsze było dla niej oczywiste, że małżeństwo winno mieć dzieci. Chciała je mieć, szczególnie będąc szczęśliwą żoną. Tak, oczywiście wymagało to zaakceptowania niektórych dziwactw, ale przecież wymaganie by zawsze ubierała się i delikatnie malowała do kolacji to niewielki problem. Okazywał jej tyle opiekuńczości i czułości, będąc dokładnie takim mężem jakiego sobie wymarzyła. Oczekiwał określonego zachowania, akceptacji poglądów i postaw, ale przecież kompromis polegał na tym by nawzajem iść sobie czasem na rękę i nie trwać w głupim uporze. Elaine to doskonale rozumiała.

Sprawa „Żonglera" nie została od razu rozwiązana, ale Bertie zapewniał, że głupcy prędzej czy później znajdą sposób by doprowadzić do własnej zguby. Mieli inne zajęcia i okazje do świętowania. Po pierwsze szli na przyjęcie do Rabastana i Andromedy Lestrange, kiedy to rodzice świętowali narodziny swego drugiego dziecka, syna nazwanego imieniem Cygnus Rabastan. Narodziny chłopca zawsze stanowiły idealną okazję do wydania wspaniałego przyjęcia, na które zaproszono z połowę magicznej Anglii. Jedyną osobą, która odrzuciła zaproszenie była Nimfadora Lupin, najstarsze dziecko Andromedy. Nie akceptowała i nie zamierzała akceptować ani nowego męża matki ani ich dzieci. Jak powtarzała, wystarczająco, że musieli znosić obecność _tych ludzi_ podczas spotkań Zakonu. Nie zamierzała spokojnie oglądać nielubianych krewnych podczas obiadów czy świąt.

Dlatego pewnie nigdy nie nawiązała poprawnych relacji ani z ojczymem, ani przyrodnim rodzeństwem. Podobnie uczynił jej syn, Syriusz James nazwany tak na pamiątkę po najlepszych przyjaciołach swego ojca. Darzył niechęcią dzieci swej babki, co zrujnowało ich relacje na wiele lat. Pewnie dlatego Tonks, jak Nimfadora wciąż lubiła o sobie mówić, zaprzyjaźniła się z Ginny. Obie należały do Zakonu, obie walczyły po jednej stronie dzieląc poglądy. Obie wreszcie urodziły synów w podobnym czasie, zaś James Syriusz Potter i Syriusz James Lupin mieli zostać w przyszłości najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ale to nastąpiło za kilka lat, zaś na razie obie kobiety popijały kawę w salonie na Grimmauld Place.

\- Bywasz czasem na bankietach w Ministerstwie? – zagaiła Ginny – nigdy cię nie widziałam, a szkoda bo wszyscy tacy sztywni tam i nudni. We dwie ożywiłybyśmy to towarzystwo!

\- Nie mam aż tak ważnego stanowiska by zostać zaproszenie, poza tym Scrimgeour mnie nigdy nie lubił i gdyby nie wsparcie Kinga i Moody'ego nigdy bym nie została Aurorem. Ale zawsze widzimy się na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym u Malfoya.

\- Wiem, Scrimgeour mnie też nie lubi, a ta wytapetowana pirania też mnie nie lubi. Och, uwielbiam widzieć jaką ma minę, gdy przychodzę w mugolskich sukienkach na te jej przyjęcia!

\- Masz na myśli Elaine Scrimgeour? – zapytała Tonks – co ty masz właściwie do niej? Dlaczego jesteś do niej tak wrogo nastawiona?

\- Bo ta wiedźma zniszczyła reputację Rona, zrobiła z niego przed sądem pijaka a z mojego ojca nieodpowiedzialnego durnia co o nas nie dbał! – fuknęła rudowłosa – a ty jej jeszcze bronisz!

\- Akurat za przedstawienie Artura odpowiada Selwyn, poza tym jakby tego nie zrobił skazaliby Rona za kradzież i złamanie dekretu o tajności czarów.

\- Zwykły proces poszlakowy sterowany przez tę jędzę! Nic na niego nie mieli, tak jak wtedy kiedy Knot oskarżał Harrego!

\- Bzdura – przerwała Tonks – akurat dowody przeciw Ronowi były wręcz miażdżące. Scrimgeour nie jest miłym i łatwym we współpracy człowiekiem, ale przestrzega prawa i wiem, że nawet on proces Harry'ego nazwał parodią sprawiedliwości. Niestety niewiele mogliśmy zrobić. Ron sam zarzucił sznur na grubą gałąź, zawiązał na szyi i kopnął stołek.

\- Nie oskarżaj mojego brata! – warknęła Ginny – faktycznie popełnił parę błędów, ale nie zasłużył na publiczne upokorzenie w wykonaniu tej wiedźmy. A już na pewno nie miała prawa gadać tak o ojcu, odezwała się święta baba, co poleciała na kasę i …

\- Uspokój się – przerwała lodowato Tonks – i przestań oskarżać ludzi, zanim zaszkodzisz tym Harry'emu i innym ludziom. Wspieraliśmy Rona wierząc, że to niegroźne wybryki, za co mieliśmy w pracy dochodzenie.

\- Ja, ja nie wiedziałam – powiedziała spokojniej Ginny – nie miałam pojęcia, że mieliście kłopoty. Nie pomyślałam.

\- Wiem, że nie myślałaś, niestety zbyt często twoje emocje cię kontrolują. Ron, Ron naraz stał się sławny a to wielkie wyzwanie. Nie zniósł ciężaru sławy i zaczął pić, a my nie zrozumieliśmy jak bardzo popadł w nałóg. Okradał Lavender i jej rodzinę.

\- Wiem przecież – powiedziała młodsza z kobiet – i nie pochwalam, ale wkurza mnie jaki z tego zrobili spektakl. I jej nie znoszę, nie znoszę tej wiedźmy z tą jej tapetą na twarzy, przyklejonym uśmieszkiem i kieckami. Całe dni chyba nic nie robi tylko się stroi, nie wiem czemu Scrimgeour mogąc mieć tyle kobiety wybrał tę wypacykowaną babę, przecież jako Minister Magii mógł się umawiać z wieloma!

\- Nie nasza sprawa komentować – przerwała Tonks.

\- Czemu tak jej bronisz? Należysz do grona jej fanek?

\- Wypij meliski Ginny i zacznij myśleć głową. Ledwie ją znam, ale to że nie podobają mi się jej kiecki to nie znaczy, że mam ją obrażać i wygadywać takie okropieństwa. Mnie samej ludzie dokuczali z powodu poślubienia Remusa i potrafili nazwać Teddy'ego szczenięciem a nie dzieckiem. Ona...Elaine Scrimgeour jako jedna z nielicznych z tak zwanego towarzystwa nie rzucała kąśliwych komentarzy i zachowywała uprzejmie. Nie widzę powodu by żywić taką niechęć do kobiety, którą ledwie znam, ale która nic mi nie zrobiła.

Między Tonks i Ginny doszło nieomal do kłótni, ale młoda Auror zdołała jednak wbić, przynajmniej chwilowo, do głowy, że nie powinna obwiniać li tylko Elaine Scrimgeour za paskudne położenie Rona. Chłopak faktycznie padł ofiarą sprawy politycznej, ale niestety sam dostarczył aż nadto dowodów swoim oponentom, zaś ci po prostu zrobili użytek ze zdobytych informacji. Podłożył się i dał nieprzyjaźnie nastawionym ludziom argument do rąk, całą stertę argumentów. Przez niego sprawa rozwodowa szybko przeszła we frontalny, polityczny atak na Zakon Feniksa. Ginny kiwała głową słuchając, ale wyrzuciła z siebie żal

„ _Ron postąpił źle, ale on, on tylko chciał odrobiny szacunku i podziwu. W szkole zawsze byliśmy obiektami żartów i kpin z powodu biedy i pracy ojca. On, on to znosił najgorzej i pewnie dlatego zaczął kupować sobie przyjaciół, on tylko chciał odrobiny szacunku, po tym wszystkim"._ Bieda i szyderstwa stanowiły przekleństwa wszystkich dzieci Artura, chociaż najmłodsze chyba znosiły to najgorzej, a może najbardziej spektakularnie? Wszak Charlie praktycznie nie opuszczał Rumunii, Bill odkąd poślubił Fleur prawie cały czas poświęcał żonie i córeczce Victorie. Percy praktycznie się ich wyrzekł zaś George całe dnie spędzał w sklepie, pracując aż nieraz padał ze zmęczenia. I wszyscy zgodnie powtarzali jak bardzo bolała ich bieda, wielkie oskarżenie pod adresem Artura.

Tonks jako jedna z nielicznych osób potrafiła czasem uspokoić i ostudzić poglądy Ginny. Nie mogła jej jednak zawsze pilnować i nie zdołała powstrzymać przed największym szaleństwem i błędem. A poszło jak zwykle o mieszaninę niezrozumienia, podpuszczenia, uderzenia w stare rany i potwornie nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności. Tylko, że pewnych słów i czynów nie dało się cofnąć ni wybaczyć.


	37. Koszmary

Za betowanie dziękuję Freji, która potrafi przedrzeć się przez gąszcz redakcyjnych pułapek. Jesteś wielka!

 **Toraach:** JK Rowling opisywała każdego myślącego inaczej jako złego lub głupiego. A tymczasem życie nie jest aż takie proste a Cormac miał potencjał.

Luna jak to Luna, wierzyła w dziwne i rzeczy i opowiadała głupoty, więc oczywiście chętnie napisała że minister to wampir itd. Rzecz jasna obrazili wszystkich tym artykułem, ale to szmatławiec więc czego oczekiwać?

Elaine nie lubi Ginny i nie ma powodu. W jej oczach Ginny jest wredna, złośliwa i kryje Rona, bo ludzie nie wierzą, że Weasleyowie nie wiedzieli co on wyprawia.

 **FrejaAleera1:** Myślę że Tonks może mieć syndrom jedynaka i po prostu odrzuca nowe rodzeństwo, tak reagują często ludzie, którzy długo byli jedynym dzieckiem.

Ginny jest w ciąży i hormony ciążowe zdecydowanie nie działają dobrze na jej opanowanie. Harry nie wie co zrobić, czuje się winny i nie chce tracić Weasleyów, swej jakby nie patrzeć jedynej rodziny.

Rufus mógłby tak zrobić, ale z drugiej strony Minister ulegający żądaniom grupy przestępców? Trudne to i faktycznie ciężko zdecydować co zrobić. A poza tym on mógł tak naprawdę wierzyć do pewnego stopnia w supremację czystej krwi.

 **Kolosia:** Na Ginny mam już pomysł, ale jeszcze nie teraz, niech napsuje ludziom krwi, żeby potem było spektakularnie. W książce ją średnio lubiłam i nie rozumiem czemu się z niej na siłę robiło taką dobrą osobę, wierną itd. Z Weasleyów lubiłam bliźniaków, Percyego i Billa, a Ginny.. była taka niewyraźna.

 **Edge:** Dziękuję, oni mieli irytować. A co do Harryego cóż poznęcałam się nad kanonem, chcąc pokazać, że moim zdaniem pary były tam dobrane bez sensu.

Po tym rozdziale chyba do reszty znielubicie Ginny, ale jak ktoś najpierw gada a potem myśli..

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour boleśnie doświadczył jak cienka granica dzieli największe szczęście od koszmaru. Kiedy żona pewnego dnia chwyciła rękaw jego szaty i szeptem poinformowała o ciąży, zareagował tak jak zareagowałby każdy. Chwycił ją mocno w ramiona i gorąco pocałował. No nie tylko pocałował, na dobrą sprawę, ale przecież podobna reakcja była naturalna. Planowali mieć więcej po urodzeniu Oktawiusza, toteż oczywiście wszystko szło jak należy. Przynajmniej przez bardzo krótki czas.

Elaine od samego początku ciąży miała złe przeczucia. Nie, nie miała daru jasnowidzenia, ale jak mawiała babka kobiety po prostu dzięki intuicji wiedzą i widzą więcej. Ona zaś wietrzyła kłopoty, nie dając posłuchu zapewnieniom męża, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Po prostu coś było bardzo, ale to bardzo nie tak.

Uzdrowicielka ostrzegała by na siebie uważała, ponieważ jak mawiała enigmatycznie „dziecko jest słabe". Mama jej potem powiedziała, że w ten sposób Mugole nazywają ciążę podwyższonego ryzyka i faktycznie uzdrowicielka a potem ciotka Lukrecja nakazywały, by się oszczędzała i nie prowadziła zbyt aktywnego życia, „ _w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa_ ", jak podkreślały. Dlatego pewnie też Elaine spędzała większość część dnia, w domu, może nie leżąc w łóżku, ale na bardzo na siebie uważając i głównie czytając książki oraz gazety. Bezczynność ją męczyła, ale za nic w świecie nie zaryzykowałaby zdrowia swego dziecka.

Któregoś wiosennego poranka jej najgorsze obawy się ziściły. Została obudzona przez przejmujący ból brzucha, co w jej stanie nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego. Chciała wstać i iść do łazienki, czując nieprzyjemne ruchy w żołądku. Zaklęła pod nosem, bowiem ruch naprawdę sprawiła, że miała wrażenie jakby ktoś ściskał imadłem wnętrzności. Zapomniała jednak o całym świecie widząc czerwoną plamę na prześcieradle. Krzyknęła mrożącym krew w żyłach krzykiem, zdolnym obudzić umarłego. Dlatego też dość szybko obudziła śpiącego męża, który jednak nie zapomniał o szkoleniu Aurora.

Z przerażeniem wskazywała na plamę krwi. Zrozumiał i zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, czy zrobić zaczął rzucać zaklęcia diagnostyczne. Nie wiedziała kiedy i jak przywołał różdżkę, ani nawet nie myślała o tym. Była zbyt przerażona tym, co oznacza krew.

\- Elaine zaklęcia wskazują, że nie ma poważnego zagrożenia, ale musimy iść do Munga, by nabrać pewności.

Tym razem faktycznie nie doszło do najgorszego. Uzdrowicielka nakazała jednak by odtąd dosłownie leżała w łóżku aż do rozwiązania, wstając wyłącznie do łazienki i nie mogąc iść dalej niż na kanapę w sąsiednim pokoju. Odtąd też ktoś miał jej na wszelki wypadek nieustannie towarzyszyć i w razie konieczności rzucić proste zaklęcia stabilizacji i zabrać do Munga. Tymi osobami były Valerie oraz Lavender, zaś Lukrecja przeszkoliła je w rzucaniu najprostszych zaklęć stabilizacyjnych. „ _Potem zawiadomcie natychmiast uzdrowicieli, nie każdy krwotok oznacza śmiertelne zagrożenie dla dziecka, dzięki stabilizacji nieraz daje się uratować mu życie_ ".

Lavender wbrew pozorom potrafiła zachować zimną krew, chociaż przez zakochanie się w Ronie zyskała opinię nierozważną. Była akurat w łazience, układając włosy kiedy usłyszała krzyk kuzynki. Chwyciła natychmiast różdżkę powtarzając w myślach zaklęcia stabilizacji. Wiedziała dokładnie co ma robić.

Sytuacja wyglądała źle, bardzo źle. Elaine leżała na kanapie, tam gdzie przeniosła się rano nie chcąc całego dnia spędzać w sypialni. Jej jasna, kremowa koszula była cała we krwi, co tworzyło upiorny kontrast.

\- Nie ruszaj się – rozkazała Lavender rzucając zaklęcie stabilizacji i biegnąć w kierunku salonu.

Przeżyła Bitwę o Hogwart dzięki swej przytomności, zaś w sytuacji zagrożenia znikała nierozważna blondynka. Szybko syknęła coś brzmiącego jaki „głupia" i przywołała Zwinkę. „ _Sprowadź tu moją ciotkę, Lukrecję Brown. Jest uzdrowicielką w Mungu, chodzi o Elaine_ " – wyjaśniła po czym pobiegła z powrotem do Lavender.

Jej zawsze opanowała i rozważna kuzynka drżała jak w febrze. Była śmiertelnie blada i nie wiadomo czy z powodu strachu o dziecko czy z upływu krwi. Chwyciła młodszą kobietę w zadziwiając silny uścisk lodowato zimnej dłoni. Lavender opanowała okrzyk przerażenia, wiedząc, że dzieje się coś bardzo, ale to bardzo złego. Plama krwi rosła w strasznie szybkim tempie, co nawet dla niedoświadczonej dziewczyny oznaczało fatalny znak.

\- Lav? Eli- li? Co tu – głos matki zabrzmiał dla Lavender jak najpiękniejsza muzyka – na Merlina – uzdrowicielka zerknęła na plamę krwi – Lav leć powiadomić Valerie, że przenosimy Elaine do Munga.

Zaczęła natychmiast rzucać zaawansowane zaklęcia stabilizujące, po czym wyczarowała czarodziejskie nosze. Zacisnęła wargi widząc ilość krwi, nad czymś rozmyślając. Dotknęła czoła swej bratanicy i mruknęła coś wyraźnie zmartwiona. Obniżona temperatura ciała oznaczała gwałtowną utratę krwi, znaczną utratę. Przywołała fiolkę eliksiru uzupełniającego krew i wlała do gardła nieprzytomnej kobiety. Elaine zemdlała zaledwie przed tym, gdy Lukrecja weszła w próg pokoju. Proste zaklęcia diagnostyczne wskazywały, że utrata krwi nastąpiła niedawno i bardzo gwałtownie.

Uzdrowicielka rzuciła jeszcze kilka zabezpieczeń, zanim postanowiła ruszyć do Munga. W innym wypadku transport stanowiłby śmiertelne zagrożenie, a sytuacja nie wyglądała dobrze. Dlatego właśnie odesłała córkę, by zawiadomiła resztę rodziny. Panika, to ostatnie czego potrzebowali.

\- Potrzebuję najsilniejszych eliksirów uzupełniających krew oraz wzmacniających – nakazała kiedy tylko trafiła na swój odział – Dawkę maksymalną! Migiem!

\- Co z nią? – zapytał jeden z uzdrowicieli – jesteś blada Lukrecjo, odpocznij.

\- Nie teraz, potrzebuję akuszerki. Odpocznę jak będę pewna, że moja bratanica i teraz podopieczna będzie bezpieczna – wyjaśniła wojowniczo – nie mogę przerwać zaklęć stabilizacyjnych.

\- Ale.. rozumiem – skinął głową uzdrowiciel – połóżmy ją, jakim cudem straciła tyle krwi? Wygląda jak efekt działania klątwy.

\- Paskudne poronienie – wyjaśniła Lukrecja – wlałam w nią już jeden eliksir – kontynuowała kiedy położyła podopieczną na łóżku – ale to nie działa, to jeden z najgorszych wypadków jakie widziałam, tyle krwi.

\- Idź po eliksiry, ja się nią zajmę. Poza tym trzeba powiadomić resztę rodziny – nakazał – niedobrze – mruknął rzucając zaklęcia stabilizujące – traci krew w bardzo szybkim tempie i …

\- Wiem, dziecka się nie da uratować, ale ona ma jeszcze szansę. We dwójkę powinniśmy dać radę, potem zajmę się informowanie.

Dwoje doświadczonych uzdrowicieli rzucało najsilniejsze znane zaklęcia, by jakoś zahamować krwotok. Widzieli podobne efekty u ofiar paskudnych klątw, niestety tylko części byli w stanie pomóc i uratować. Na korzyść Elaine przemawiał fakt, że była zasadniczo młoda, zdrowa i dobrze odżywiona, ale tempo upływu krwi niebezpiecznie nie chciało spadać.

Co gorsza dwa pierwsze eliksiry uzupełniania krwi niespecjalnie wpłynęły na stan poszkodowanej. Jej ręce były już lodowato zimne, bowiem temperatura ciała spadała niebezpiecznie blisko dolnej granicy. Chyba tylko zmęczenie oraz konieczność działania powstrzymywały Lukrecję przez paniką. Na ogół dbano aby uzdrowiciel nie musiał oglądać członka rodziny w podobnym stanie, ale teraz nie było czasu na procedury. Blada skóra Elaine przybrała upiorny wręcz kolor co tylko potwierdzało najgorsze obawy.

\- Wzywałaś mnie ? – głos Audrey zabrzmiał nienaturalnie głośno – pani Scrimgeour, co ? – krzyknęła.

\- Dobrze że jesteś, nadasz się idealnie do tego zadania. Jesteś zaręczona z tym młodym chłopakiem, Percym? Leć do Ministerstwa i spróbuj w możliwie delikatny sposób powiadomić jej męża co zaszło. Normalnie ten przykry obowiązek spada na starszego uzdrowiciela, ale przy tych wszystkich procedurach Merlin wie ile to potrwa. Poza tym czasem wieści lżej usłyszeć od znajomej osoby.

\- Bardzo z nią źle? – zapytała praktykantka – co ja pytam, już biegnę bo widzę co się dzieje. I .. powodzenia.

Audrey oczywiście w mig zrozumiała co zaszło. Za dwa dni miała oficjalnie zakończyć swoje szkolenie pod okiem Lukrecji i mogła oficjalnie ubiegać się o pracę uzdrowiciela. Tylko w naprawdę beznadziejnych wypadkach dwóch czarodziei musiało stabilizować jedną osobę. Mieli podobny przypadek kiedy trafiła do nich jedna z ofiar Śmieciarzy. Młody chłopak został solidnie poturbowany i gdyby nie przytomność dwójki praktykantów, zapewne by nie przeżył akcji „obrońców wolności". Pamiętała dokładnie jak się słaniała na nogach, zmęczona lecz dumna widząc, że przeżyje. To co myślała o Ginny i Arturze Weasley nie nadawało się do powiedzenia.

Z atrium świętego Munga szybko przeniosła się do atrium Ministerstwa. Kominki obu instytucji były zwykle przeciążone, ale na szczęście uzdrowiciele mogli korzystać z prywatnego połączenia. Audrey użyła tej opcji po czym natychmiast ruszyła w kierunku windy. Znała doskonale drogę, bowiem często odwiedzała Percy'ego chcąc goi wyciągnąć z pracy o cywilizowanej godzinie. Mogła wejść bez problemu bo wszyscy ją znali. Ale tamtego dnia była blada i przerażona.

Przez całą drogę szukała w myślach odpowiednich słów. Układała zdania okropnej prawdy, usiłując znaleźć sposób jej przekazania. To właśnie stanowiło najtrudniejszy aspekt pracy uzdrowiciela. Przekazywanie podobnych wiadomości.

\- Audrey, czy to ty? – prawie podskoczyła słysząc głos osoby, której szukała. Wszystkie przemowy właśnie uciekły z głowy.

\- Panie Ministrze musi pan ze mną iść, proszę do Munga – wybąkała przerażana własnym brakiem profesjonalizmu.

\- Spokojnie o co chodzi? – odpowiedział najwyraźniej nie traktując dziewczyny przemową o głupocie tylko dlatego, że była narzeczoną jego Starszego Podsekretarza

\- Chodzi o pańską żonę, jest na naszym oddziale i Lukrecja, uzdrowicielka która się nią kazała natychmiast pana powiadomić i prosiła by pan przyszedł.

\- Co z moją żoną? – zapytał ostrzej niż zamierzał i chwycił dłoń dziewczyny tak mocno, aż zacisnęła zęby.

\- Nie znam dokładnego stanu na obecną chwilę, ale z tego co mi pośpieszenie powiedziano nie jest dobrze i sama widziałam znaczącą utratę krwi, proszę wszystko panu powiem, ale nie na korytarzu.

\- Oczywiście, mój gabinet natychmiast.

Po tych słowach gwałtownie, nieomal brutalnie chwycił młodą kobietę. Audrey w milczeniu za nim podążała. Podczas poprzednich spotkań był wobec niej zawsze uprzejmy, wręcz szarmancki toteż owa zmiana mogła wywołać zaskoczenie. Ze szkoleń jednak wiedziała, że to jedna z reakcji na silny, emocjonalny stres. Dlatego nic nie mówiła a jedynie próbowała wyswobodzić rękę. W milczeniu doszli na wskazany oddział.

\- Audrey doskonale się spisałaś, proszę ze mną panie Ministrze – głos Lukrecji brzmiał słabo i wskazywał na zmęczenie.

\- Zakładam, że jest jakiś dobry powód by ta młoda dama – wskazał na Audrey – wpadała na mnie przed moim gabinetem, ciągnąc tutaj? Co się dzieje?

\- Wszystko wyjaśnię, tutaj w pokoju – zapewniła Lukrecja, zapraszając gestem.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytał, nie zauważając trupiobladej postaci na łóżku.

\- Elaine trafiła do nas jakiś czas temu, ja zaś wysłałam Audrey jak tylko byłam w stanie zebrać myśli. Pańska skrzatka wpadła na mój oddział i nieomal mnie porwała, ale uczyniła słusznie chcąc pomóc swej pani. Stało się to, czego się wszyscy obawialiśmy – kontynuowała – kiedy przybyłam Elaine zdążyła już stracić sporo krwi i traciła ją bardzo szybko. Całe szczęście Lavender natychmiast rzuciła zaklęcia stabilizujące.

\- Ale co z ..?

\- Bardzo mi przykro, ale dziecka nie dało się w żaden sposób uratować. Było słabe od samego początku i nic nie mogłam zrobić kiedy przybyłam. Mogłam tylko próbować pomóc Elaine, tam jest – wskazała na łóżko.

Jedno spojrzenie mówiło więcej niż tysiąc słów. Na białych poduszkach leżała postać nieomal równie bladą co pościel. Nie trzeba było treningu uzdrowiciela czy Aurora, by wiedzieć, że jest bardzo słaba.

\- Podaliśmy jej wszelkie eliksiry – kontynuowała.

\- Czy ona? – zapytał mężczyzna zbyt przerażony by dokończyć myśl.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała szczerze – zrobiliśmy co w naszej mocy, ale nie możemy podać więcej eliksirów. Teraz musi odpocząć, jest młoda i zdrowa ma duże szanse.

Nie potrafiłby powiedzieć jakim cudem doszedł do łóżka i usiadł na przysuniętym przez uzdrowicielkę fotelu. Niczego nie pamiętał i nie kojarzył, poza upiornie bladą żoną leżącą bez zmysłów na łóżku. Głaskał jej zimną dłoń błagając by go nie zostawiała samego z małym dzieckiem i potwornym poczuciem winy. „ _Nie odchodź, nie tak najdroższa, nigdy sobie nie wybaczę że cię zabiłem"._ Nie pamiętał co właściwie powiedział Percy'emu, ale zapewne nic poza standardową formułką by zadbał o sprawy administracyjne i informował w razie najwyższej konieczności. Do niczego więcej nie był zdolny. Mugole nazywali podobny stan autopilotem i ta nazwa doskonale pasowała.

To był jeden z tych najgorszych koszmarów. Rano wszystko było dobrze i na swoim miejscu. Kilka godzin później świat zdawał się walić na głowę. Rzucił mordercze spojrzenie „ _przeklnę cię i aresztuję_ " nieomal każdemu kto chciał go namówić na eliksir uspokajający, albo żeby wypił chociaż herbaty. Dopiero Percy zdołał jakoś do niego dotrzeć, pokazując, że jednak jest odważnym Gryfonem.

Jakiś czas potem wpadła blada i przestraszone Lavender. Nie znalazła nigdzie rodziców Elaine, których nie było w domu a nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Zostawiła im w domu wiadomość, ale ostatecznie została w domu i czekała. Z tego wszystkiego nie mogła pamiętać, że ciotka i wuj udali się do znajomych. Jej nerwowa paplanina bywała irytująca, ale w najdłuższy dzień i noc swego życia nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Oboje siedzieli w milczeniu, sztywni i oczekujący.

Podczas okropnych chwil czas zwalnia. Dla dwójki zatroskanych ludzi stał się czymś niewiarygodnym i surrealistycznym. Nie spali, ale też nie pozostali całkiem na jawie. Dopadł ich dziwny, nieprzyjemny stan czuwania. Lavender pod wieczór musiała wyjść, bowiem przepisy pozwalały zostać na noc tylko najbliższej rodzinie. Kuzyni do takowej nie należeli, dlatego Lavender udała się do domu rodziców Elaine błagając wszelkie moce by nie musieć przekazywać najgorszego.

Został sam w prawdziwym koszmarze. Ściskał dłoń żony i chyba tylko zmęczenie i niewyspanie nie pozwoliło mu wyczuć, że zrobiła się delikatnie cieplejsza. Siedział przy niej nie chcąc nawet słyszeć o możliwości wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Przeżywał swój najgorszy koszmar nim zapadł w niespokojny sen. Elaine także spała, po dawne eliksirów zdolnych uśpić byka nie tylko kobietę. Nie mogła mieć pojęcia co właściwie zaszło.

Natychmiast się obudził kiedy tylko poczuł delikatny ruch. Był już poranek, dość późny sądząc po wysokości słońca. Usnął dopiero nad ranem, kiedy to zmęczenie nie pozwoliło mu dłużej zachować przytomności. Nie wiedział kto i kiedy zarzucił mu na ramiona koc, ale miał minę jakby miał szczerą ochotę kogoś przekląć. Szybko jednak o tym zapomniał, kiedy spojrzał na kobietę leżącą wciąż bez zmysłów.

Znikła trupia bladość, zastąpiona przez o wiele zdrowszy odcień. Wciąż nie odzyskała kolorów, ale przynajmniej nie wyglądała jakby miała zamiar opuścić ten świat. Ręka którą ściskał była o wiele cieplejsza, ale dla pewności dotknął także skroni. Wciąż nie nikło osłabienie, ale stan wyraźnie się poprawił. Potężna dawka eliksirów zadziałała. Kiedy lekko poruszyła dłonią, mógł się uznać za najszczęśliwszego człowieka na świecie.

Wystarczył jeden moment, by zniknęło całe opanowanie, jakie wytrenował najpierw jako Szef Biura Aurorów a potem Minister Magii. Pochwycił ją mocno w ramiona całując urywanymi, pełnymi emocji pocałunkami. „ _Nie strasz mnie nigdy w ten sposób, nigdy. Rób ze mną co chcesz, ale nie strasz w taki sposób_ " – powtarzał nieomal histerycznie.

Elaine obudziła się, czując okropny, przyprawiający o mdłości metaliczny smak w ustach. Nie wiedziała ale tak właśnie działały silne eliksiry uzupełnienia krwi, ale czuła jakby zawartość żołądka niebezpiecznie szalała. Szybko też zanotowała obecność męża, ściskającego ją jak przerażone dziecko i wyraźnie poruszonego. Nigdy nie widziała go w podobnym stanie, nawet kiedy publicznie ogłoszono powrót Voldemorta a on został szefem rządu i miał sprzątać bałagan po swoim niekompetentnym poprzedniku i jeszcze walczyć z szaleńcem, który najwyraźniej kompletnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością.

\- Rufusie wszystko w porządku? – zapytała słabo.

\- Teraz tak kochana – odparł całując ją gorąco – teraz tak, ale nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz.

\- Ale – zaczęła – moja głowa, tak strasznie mi się kręci – jęknęła opadając na poduszki – czemu tu tak jasno?

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytał troskliwie, podtrzymując ją.

\- Muszę do łazienki, niedobrze mi co się stało?- jęknęła czując koszmarną pustkę w głowie.

Ostatnie co pamiętała to siebie samą w salonie i przerażoną Lavender. Pamiętała przenikliwy ból brzucha oraz krew na jasnej koszuli nocnej. Krzyknęła, kiedy dotarło do niej col mogło mieć miejsce i że nie przebywa w domu. Umysł pracował w dziwnie zwolnionym tempie, a ona sama czuła jakby oberwała czymś ciężkim w głowę. Nie mogła rozpoznać pomieszczenia w świętym Mungu, tak jakby nie rozpoznała niczego. Wiedziała tylko, że musiało zajść coś poważnego, skoro mąż był wyraźnie poruszony.

\- Nie wstawaj – nakazał – tak będzie bezpieczniej, pozostań tutaj o ile naprawdę nie musisz iść. Widziałem ludzi w podobnym stanie i wiem co robić. Masz na pewno setki pytań, ale nie znam delikatnego sposobu by na nie odpowiedzieć – kontynuował patrząc na nią uważnie – nawet nie wiesz jak koszmarna była ostatnia noc, nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył.

\- Czy możesz zacząć mówić z sensem? Gdzie jestem? Gdzie Lavender i dlaczego byłam cała we krwi? Byłam, byłam taka sława i chyba zasnęłam, co się dzieje? – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała nieomal błagalnie.

\- To czego najbardziej się obawialiśmy – odparł ponuro

Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Okropna prawda dotarła do niej nieomal natychmiast, a krew w jej stanie mogła oznaczać tylko jedno. Może i umysł pracował dziwnie wolno, ale nawet wówczas potrafiła dodać dwa do dwóch. A wnioski były przerażające: krew, obca sala, krew i obca sala a ona sama otumaniona. Nie fizyczny ból ścisnął bez litości , kiedy przerażająca myśl zaczęła kiełkować w głowie. Miała najgorsze przeczucia nieomal od samego początku, nie, nie chciała nawet myśleć nic więcej!

\- Ja.. ale co z dzieckiem? – wydusiła w końcu z siebie.

\- Uzdrowiciele nie dali rady nic zrobić – odparł dziwnie bezbarwnym głosem.

Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zaszlochała. Przeżywała właśnie najgorszy koszmar kobiety w jej stanie. Nie próbowała nawet zrozumieć jak do tego doszło. Ból nie pozwalał o niczym myśleć. Nie poczuła kiedy mocniej ją przytulił, nie poczułaby wówczas niczego płacząc gorzkimi łzami.

Było wcześnie, nawet nie trzeci miesiąc, nikt by niczego nie zobaczył. Pewnie dlatego wiedziało niewiele osób. Musiała zostać w domu, co oczywiście z czasem zaczęłoby budzić pytania, ale jeszcze nie wówczas. Dziennikarze jeszcze nie zadawali pytań gdzie znikła, za co mogła odczuwać tylko bezgraniczną wdzięczność. Ciąża zagrożona nie jest czymś o czym się pragnie mówić całemu światu. A teraz było już po wszystkim.

Jakkolwiek by zabrzmiało to dziwnie dla osób postronnych, zdążyła pokochać dziecko, które właśnie straciła. Czuła się naprawdę okropnie pod każdym możliwym względem. Czuła jakby go zawiodła, jakby pokazała, że nie potrafi wypełniać powinności kobiety. Poczucie straty oraz własnej bezużyteczności runęły brutalnie. Płakała, płakała rozpaczliwie jak chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

Kto wie ile by jeszcze to trwało, gdyby szczęk otwieranych drzwi nie przywrócił jej do rzeczywistości. Instynktownie przylgnęła do męża, jakby w jego bliskości szukając pociechy i siły. Tym zawsze dla niej był. Do pomieszczenia weszły ciotka Lukrecja oraz dziwnie poważna Lavender.

\- Aleś nas nastraszyła – zaczęła uzdrowicielka – zaraz ci podam eliksiry wzmacniające, zresztą nie tylko ty ich potrzebujesz – spojrzała na przelotnie na wyraźnie poruszonego Rufusa.

\- Nie potrzebuję niczego, za to moja żona potrzebuje wody i czegoś na wzmocnienie – odparł tonem, który Elaine nazywała „ministerialnym".

\- Mężczyźni, słowo daję czasem są gorsi od dzieci. Dziecku łatwiej wlać do gardła eliksir – Lukrecja wymieniła ubawione spojrzenia z córką - wszyscy mieliśmy ciężką noc, zaraz przyniosę wszystko co potrzebne. Elaine, wiesz gdzie wcięło Gajusza i Valerie? Lav-Lav nie mogła ich nigdzie znaleźć.

\- Pojechali razem z państwem Godson do Włoch i wrócą pojutrze, zaraz co miałaś na myśli mówiąc „ciężka noc"? – zapytała zdumiona.

\- O Merlinie - jęknęła Lukrecja – spędziłaś noc tutaj, na moim oddziale w świętym Mungu, zaś twój mąż – uśmiechnęła się lekko – był przy tobie przez cały czas, Gajusz faktycznie wspomniał o planowanym wyjeździe. Bardzo mi przykro – powiedziała poważnie – ale musisz wiedzieć, że..

\- Wiem – przerwała ocierając łzy – wiem co … co zaszło – z trudem opanowała szloch, lecz łzy płynęły po policzkach – moje dziecko.. ono .. – szlochała – ale dlaczego spędziłam tutaj noc? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

\- Były .. komplikacje – wyjaśniła Lukrecja – naprawdę wyglądało to paskudnie i gdyby Lav cię nie unieruchomiła i nie rzuciła zaklęcia stabilizacji .. aż boję się myśleć co by zaszło. Zostaniesz tutaj jeszcze przez kilka dni.

\- Czy ja, czy straciłam dużo krwi? – zapytała drżąc na całym ciele, nie wiadomo czy z upływu krwi czy strachu.

\- Tak, wlaliśmy w ciebie najsilniejsze eliksiry. Czy odczuwasz mdłości? To dobrze- kontynuowała widząc potwierdzenie – prawie wszyscy tak reagują. Spędzisz w łóżku najbliższe tygodnie, ale wyjdziesz z tego i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Elaine oczywiście protestowała. W jej pojęciu już nic nie mogło wrócić do dawnego stanu. Przeżywała swoją tragedię i nieomal warczała słysząc podobne zapewnienia. Najbliższe dni na przemian spała po podawanych eliksirach, to płakała w chwilach przytomności. Przeżywała najgorszy koszmar kobiety, utratę dziecka a do tego czuła jakby zawiodła męża.

Przynoszone przez niego kwiaty tylko pogarszały sytuację. Nie zasłużyła na nie, nie zdołała wypełnić swej powinności. Przysparzała mu zgryzot, zamiast wspierać i dawać radość. Racjonalna część umysłu walczyła z podobnymi myślami, ale w owej chwili nijak nie potrafiła słuchać argumentów rozsądku. Chyba nikt by nie był w stanie. Dopiero babka Galatea zdołała do niej dotrzeć.

\- Ja też kiedyś straciłam dziecko, więcej niż jedno – powiedziała – więc jeśli mówię, że wiem co czujesz, to naprawdę wiem.

\- Tak pamiętam, wspominałaś, że to było po tym jak.. – zaczęła Elaine ocierając łzy.

\- Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez zwolenników Grindelwalda _, możesz zgadnąć_ co mi zrobili. Czułam jakby świat mi zawalił się na głowę, ale moja mama wbiła mi do głowy, że muszą wstać i iść dalej. Valerie i Lukrecja też ci to mówią, ale ty jesteś uparta jak ja i nie słuchasz. Wiem co czujesz i jak cierpisz, ale nie możesz pozwolić by to przysłoniło ci świat. Masz obowiązki żony i matki, mąż i syn cię potrzebują nie możesz ich zostawić i pogrążyć w żałobie. Nie zwrócisz życia swemu dziecku, raniąc ich!

\- Nigdy bym ich nie skrzywdziła – warknęła.

\- Nie świadomie - odparła niewzruszona babka- ale czynisz tak nieświadomie. Czy odczuwasz ulgę jak twój mąż cię obejmuje? – zapytała po czym kontynuowała – on tego potrzebuje nawet bardziej niż ty, chociaż jemu podobni prędzej rzucą w siebie _Cruciatusem_ niż powiedzą to na głos. Czujesz, że go zawiodłaś, ale jego też to gryzie chociaż nie powie tego na głos, obwinia się może nawet bardziej niż ty. Mężczyźni – mówiła – są jak skorupiaki, co ci mówiłam. Twardzi na zewnątrz, ale pod pancerzem wrażliwi i delikatni, nie mniej od nas potrzebują czułości i wsparcia, lecz nie powiedzą tego na głos. On cię potrzebuje, bądź dla niego silna i jeśli go kochasz bądź mu podporą jak on jest dla ciebie!

\- Oczywiście, że go kocham, chociaż nie wiem jak on mógł pokochać taką żałosną…- zaczęła.

\- Więc mu to okaż a nie pogrążaj w bólu. Wiem, że kochałaś dziecko, które odeszło a miłość nie żąda żałoby. Wróć do obowiązków żony i matki, ze względu na tych, dla których jesteś całym światem i na dziecko które straciłaś. Nie siedź w domu i nie rozmyślaj o stracie, ale stań przy swoim mężu jak mu to ślubowałaś!

Słowa babki trafiły w końcu do Elaine. Pociecha i zapewniania jakie płynęły z ust matki oraz ciotki wywoływały raczej złość. Potrzebowała potrząśnięcia, a takowe dała Galatea. Apelując do wrodzonego poczucie obowiązku wnuczki, zdołała do niej dotrzeć. Bystra obserwatorka i znawczyni charakterów potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednie słowa i uderzyć we właściwą strunę.

„ _Nie chcę siedzieć w domu, wrócę do obowiązków_ " – zapowiedziała mężowi jak tylko wyszła z Munga – „ _moje zniknięcie wywoła plotki, a to nam nie pomoże przeżyć żałoby, poza tym potrzebujesz mnie a ja stanę przy tobie_ ". Po tych słowach milczał, tylko mocno ją do siebie przytulił. Stali przez dłuższy czas nieruchomo, czerpiąc siłę z wzajemnej bliskości. Elaine nigdy nie myślała o sobie jak o silnej, ale wówczas pokazała, że ma w sobie ducha i charakter.

Pierwszym wyjściem był jeden z licznych bankietów u Lucjusza. Lucjusz świętował fakt, że jego młoda żona, Hermiona, spodziewała się pierwszego dziecka. Elaine hamowała łzy słysząc wieści, ale oczywiście pogratulowała przyjaciółce. Nie mogła przecież wymagać od całego świata by przeżywał jej tragedię, zwłaszcza ludzie, którzy nie mieli o niczym pojęcia. A Hermionie nic nie powiedziała, nie było okazji skoro była uziemiona. Dopiero teraz mogły porozmawiać, toteż odeszły na stronę, po oficjalnym powitaniu.

\- Wyglądasz kwitnąco – zauważyła – wiesz już czy chłopiec czy dziewczynka?

\- Nie, nie mam pojęcia – odparła Hermiona – poczekamy do porodu.

\- Rozumiem – skinęła głową Elaine – mogę polecić dobrych uzdrowicieli, przeprowadzą cię przez wszystko. Dzięki eliksirom zaśniesz zanim zacznie naprawdę boleć i obudzisz się po wszystkim.

\- Słyszałam o tej opcji, ale nie chcę korzystać. Chcę urodzić siłami natury, oczywiście z Lucjuszem u boku w miarę możliwości. Poczuję się pewniej z nim!

\- Ale mężczyzna nie powinien oglądać kobiety w podobnym stanie – powiedziała zgorszona Elaine – ja bym nie chciała by Rufus był przy mnie, oboje mieliśmy podobny pogląd. A co o tym myśli Lucjusz?

\- Nie ma jasnego stanowiska, ale pracuję nad nim. Ginny zaciągnęła Harry'ego na porodówkę i mówiła, że było wspaniale. Harry mógł widzieć ich synka od pierwszych chwil, powinnaś kiedyś spróbować.

\- Nie zamierzam słuchać rad prostaczki i ty nie powinnaś – odparła chłodno – biedny Harry, czy on w ogóle chciał? Bo z tego co mówisz to ona sama podjęła decyzję.

\- Nie zamierzasz odpuścić Ginny? Bywa chwilami złośliwa, ale nie jest zła i ..

\- Jesteś Malfoy i powinnaś być lojalna wobec Lucjusza i konserwatystów, a nie córki tego popierającego bandytów przygłupa i siostry pijaka i złodzieja. Ta prostaczka ma czelność obrażać mnie na ministerialnych bankietach a ty jej jeszcze bronisz? A może uważasz określenie „wytapetowana pirania" za odpowiednie? – wysyczała.

\- To akurat złośliwe ze strony Ginny, ale ty też nie odpuszczasz i ..

\- Nie pozwól by Lucjusz kwestionował twoją lojalność – odparła chłodno – a teraz wybacz, ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie znam swoją obowiązki!

Hermiona próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale Elaine odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła. Brunetka patrzyła ze zdumieniem na stanowiącą usposobienie opanowania kobietę. Zauważyła, że przyszła na bankiet dziwnie zamyślona i przygaszona, ale trudno było powiedzieć co zaszło. Nigdy jeszcze jak źle nie zareagowała na wspomnienie Ginny, której co prawda nie lubiła ze wzajemnością, ale wówczas po prostu wybuchła. Hermiona miała dość sugestii o swej rzekomo zachwianej lojalności. Dlaczego kochają Lucjusza naraz musiała wyrzec się dawnych przyjaciół? Artur Weasley popełnił coś skandalicznego popierając Śmieciarzy, ale Ginny przecież nic takiego nie zrobiła.

Hermiona nie czytała wywiadu dla „Żonglera" , toteż nie mogła mieć pojęcia o słowach jakie w nim padły. Nie wiedziała też o prawdziwym stanie Elaine i dlaczego chodziła dziwnie przygaszone. Zapytana wprost mówiła coś o pogodzie i osłabieniu, nie mogąc wymyślić lepszego kłamstwa. Hermiona nie wiedziała, że blondynka przestała jej ufać widząc w niej stronniczkę Ginny, najwyraźniej popierającą ostre słowa rudowłosej. Być może gdyby obie porozmawiały nie doszło by do takiego sporu, ale Elaine przeżywała właśnie żałobę i nie chciała wnikać w subtelne różnice. A kiedy doszło już do wybuchu, nie dało się cofnąć wypowiedzianych słów, ani zrobić kroku w tył.

Xxxxxxxx

Niechęć między Ginny a Elaine przeszła w otwartą wojnę po Zimowym Balu w Ministerstwie. Harry zdołał jakoś wyprosić zaproszenie dla swojej żony, nie chcąc by ta tylko siedziała w domu. Nie mógł przewidzieć jak bardzo przyjdzie mu żałować owego kroku i swej wspaniałomyślności.

Sama Elaine powoli składała na nowo swoje życie. Kilka miesięcy to za krótki czas, by w pełni przeżyć żałobę i całkowicie dojść do siebie. Dzięki radom babki zdołała jednak jakoś częściowo wrócić do normalnego życia, no prawie normalnego życia. Chodziła na wszelkie niezbędne przyjęcia i spotkania, chcąc na nowo wrócić do życia. Nieliczni wtajemniczeni jak Bertie i Domicela oraz Lavender i Cormac okazywali bezwarunkowe wsparcie. „ _Jesteś taka dzielna_ " – powtarzała pani Higgs – „ _takiej kobiety potrzebuje Rufus_ ".

\- Bal jak zwykle idealny – powiedział Bertie zerkając na salę oraz zgromadzonych. Elaine znakomicie sobie radzi, ty oczywiście też dzięki czemu nikt wam nie zadaje pytań.

\- To cena bycia osobą publiczną, nie wiem czy nie wysoka dla niej – odparł Rufus zagadkowo.

\- Bzdura – przerwał Bertie – Elaine doskonale sobie radzi, nie rób tego druhu.

\- Czego?

\- Nie pogrążaj się w poczuciu winy. Musicie przez to przejść i przejdziecie. Nie będę ukrywał, że wiem jak to jest, ale trzeba iść dalej.

Tylko niestety nie szło im lekko. Elaine spędziła w Mungu jakieś dwa tygodnie, nim mogła wrócić do domu. Musiała jednak uważać. Dopiero po czasie zrozumiała w jaki ciężkim stanie była. Na dobrą sprawę nieomal wykrwawiła się na śmierć i dlatego przez dwa tygodnie miała zakaz wstawiania z łóżka z innego powodu niż pilna potrzeba. Nawet mdłości nie stanowiły wyjaśnienia, zwykle musiała korzystać ze specjalnego kubełka. Jak wyjaśniła ciotka Lukrecja, w ten sposób reagowało wielu osób na eliksiry wzmacniające. Nie miała zresztą nawet siły samodzielnie wstać a przejście do łazienki stanowiło niezwykły wyczyn.

Dlatego pewnie jej mąż tak bardzo się nią przejmował i o nią martwił. Kiedy wróciła do domu traktował ją jak porcelanową lalkę, drżąc że zrobi jej krzywdę najmniejszym dotykiem. Ich pożycie całkowicie zamarło i przestało istnieć. Obejmował ją i całował na dobranoc, ale nic poza tym przez całe, długie miesiące aż do Zimowego Balu. Początkowo nie miała w ogóle głowy do nawet myślenia o podobnych sprawach. Kiedy jednak minęło kilka miesięcy a w grudniowe noce zaczynała powoli tęsknić na bliskością męża. Nie była w stanie myśleć o kolejnym dziecku, ale brakowało jej pewnych rzeczy.

On jednak kompletnie ją ignorował. Nie, nie był nieuprzejmy, nie okazywał niczego złego, ale po prostu najwyraźniej przestał traktować jak kobietę. Kiedy mocniej się przytulała odsuwał ją i tłumacząc się zmęczeniem, zasypiał możliwie najdalej od niej. „ _Muszę odpocząć, ty zapewne też, dajmy sobie spokój_ "- mawiał. Próbowała z nim rozmawiać, ale to nic nie dawało, zaś nawet dotyk najwyraźniej na niego nie dział. Odsuwał ją od siebie najwyraźniej niezadowolony. „ _Jesteśmy dorośli, powinniśmy zachowywać się dorośle_ ". Elaine z trudem hamowała łzy, widząc zachowanie męża.

\- Uzbrój się w cierpliwość – radziła babka – mężczyźni czasem znoszą to gorzej od nas, ty zaś miałaś naprawdę paskudne poronienie. On się po prostu boi, ale nie powie tego wprost.

\- Czego boi? Dlaczego nie chce mnie dotknąć?

\- Zrobić ci krzywdę głuptasku – powiedziała – krwawiłaś dość intensywnie, a on uważał, że to jego wina. Mój mąż reagował bardzo podobnie i potrzebował dwóch lat by mnie znowu dotknąć. Nie popędzaj go, ale spróbuj dyskretnie zasugerować czego pragniesz. Z mężczyznami trzeba postępować ostrożnie.

Ona jednak czasami już traciła nadzieję. Mąż się od niej odsuwał i wyraźnie powiedział „ _to zły pomysł, nie ma sensu_ ". Mogła tylko zaciskać zęby, zastanawiając co zrobiła nie tak. Czyżby już kompletnie przestała go interesować? Gdzie popełniła błąd, skoro przestał dostrzegać w niej kobietę i odsuwał się? A przecież poza tym wszystko między nimi było w porządku, w najlepszym porządku biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności. Wrócili do etapu pierwszych pocałunków, a jej pozostawało zaciskanie zębów.

Któregoś poranka miała dość. Wbrew pewnym radom babki Galatei w pewną grudniową niedzielę, postanowiła mówiąc kolokwialnie przycisnąć męża i wydusić zeń odpowiedzi. Czekała specjalnie aż wstanie, chociaż zwykle to ona była śpiochem. Podejrzewała jednak, że udaje że śni by wyjść z łóżka jak ona pójdzie do łazienki. Wymykał się tak za każdym razem, zbyt często by wierzyła w przypadki. Dlatego pewnie najpierw wyszła, po czym wróciła cichutko na paluszkach. Długo rozmawiała o planie z babką, trochę ciotką i Lavender. Skoro mąż robił uniki, musiała zastosować podstęp.

Poprzedniego wieczoru założyła pidżamę z mugolskiej sieciówki. Nie zareagował widząc ją w tak nielubianym stroju. Specjalnie wybrała beżową z wielkim kotkiem, chcąc się przekonać czy zareaguje. Dostrzegła pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie, ale milczał. Zamierzała z nim porozmawiać i zadbać by nie uciekł. Dlatego pewnie skradała się by potem szybko wskoczyć.

\- Czy ty kompletnie oszalałaś Elaine? – zapytał widząc niespodziewanie postać żony nad sobą.

\- Chcę porozmawiać, a ponieważ robisz uniki muszę zastosować podstęp. Nie wykpisz się dzisiaj pracą bo jest niedziela, nie wykpisz niewyspaniem bo jest dziewiąta rano. Czy już ci się nie podobam? Unikasz mnie odkąd… odkąd wróciłam z Munga. Co takiego zrobiłam? Zawiodłam? – zapytała łamiącym głosem.

\- Proszę nie zaczynaj tej rozmowy, nigdy mnie nie zawiodłaś i nie waż się nawet tak myśleć. Nie zrobiłaś niczego złego, nigdy niczego złego nie zrobiłaś, w ogóle nie o to chodzi.

\- A o co? – zapytała – jeśli coś cię gryzie, martwi powiedz mi a zrobię co w mojej mocy by ci pomóc, a przynajmniej wysłucham.

\- Chcesz mi pomóc? Dobrze zatem, przestań się na mnie czaić i chodźmy na śniadanie. I bądź tak dobra, przenosząc swoje rzeczy do sypialni którą dla ciebie przygotowałem, to widny i słoneczny pokój w jasnych barwach. Spodoba ci się, no chyba, że wolisz zostać tutaj.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytała całkowicie oszołomiona odpowiedzią.

\- Powinniśmy mieć oddzielne sypialnie Elaine, tak będzie najlepiej; pozostaje tylko ustalić które z nas zostanie tutaj.

\- Ale ty nie mówisz poważnie, dlaczego?

\- Mamy dość duży dom, by każde z nas miało swój pokój. Nie chcę i nie mogę dłużej dzielić z tobą sypialni, jeśli chcesz zostać to znajdę coś dla siebie, ale zerknij proszę na to co Zwinka przygotowała.

\- Ale czemu teraz?

\- Czaisz się na mnie, nie chcę tego. Nie chcę byś mnie podstępem dotykała i nie chcę dotykać ciebie.

Elaine nie mogła uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Siedziała przez chwilę z ogłupiałą minę, czując jakby została uderzona w twarz. To jak na nią patrzył i co mówił koszmarnie bolało. Absolutnie nie takiego przebiegu rozmowy oczekiwała. Zaczęła jednak i musiała kontynuować. Teraz już nie było miejsca na uniki, musiała poznać coś więcej i usłyszeć najgorszą nawet prawdę. Otarła spływające po policzkach łzy, zmuszając się by kontynuować rozmowę.

\- Dlaczego tak się zmieniłeś? Co się stało? Dlaczego?

\- Nie jestem mordercą, nie zostanę twoim mordercą Elaine – odparł smutno – jeśli twoja złość, pretensje a może nawet odejście ma być ceną za ocalenie ciebie, zapłacę tę cenę i nie zamierzam robić ci trudności …

\- .. dość – przerwała siadając mu na kolana – nie mam zamiaru dłużej tego słuchać. Przepraszam, że nie odbyłam tej rozmowy wcześniej i nie dostrzegłam, że mnie potrzebujesz. Masz siedzieć i słuchać, albo cię obezwładnię za pomocą różdżki i mam gdzieś czy to legalne. Raczej nie zeznasz w sądzie, że żona cię związała w łóżku a na Merlina zrobię to. Jesteś szlachetnym i dobrym człowiekiem, mężczyzną którego pokochałam i poślubiłam. Ludzie poznali cię jako rozsądnego i twardo dążącego do celu polityka, ja zaś wiem, że jesteś uczciwym i dobrym człowiekiem i nie zamierzam patrzeć jak się zadręczasz czymś, za co nie odpowiadasz. To… to co się stało późną wiosną nie jest twoją winą, to niczyja wina, niczyja rozumiesz? Czasem kobiety tracą dzieci, nie wiadomo dlaczego! Jak szukasz przyczyn wiń magię, albo naturę lub cokolwiek innego. Nie siebie jednak.

\- To było moje dziecko, zatem przeze mnie prawie się wykrwawiłaś na śmierć.

\- Nasze, ono było nasze, oboje hmm… sam wiesz, co zrobiliśmy. A poza tym podjęliśmy decyzję, że chcemy by nasz syn miał rodzeństwo. Zatem jeśli już, oboje ponosimy odpowiedzialność. Nie obwiniaj się o coś co nie było niczyją winą. Nigdy mi nie przyszło mieć do ciebie pretensji i proszę nie dręcz się tym. To był wypadek, niczyja wina.

\- Nie rozumiesz.

\- Rozumiem więcej niż myślisz – zapewniła – wiem, że bardzo to przeżyłeś, może nawet bardziej i gorzej ode mnie. Obwiniasz się, bo przeszłam paskudne poronienie, ale żadne z nas nie zawiniło, żadne – zapewniła.

Nie zeszli na śniadanie. Zmusiła go do rozmowy, do wyrzucenia z siebie tego o czym nie chciał mówić. Potrzebowali szczerej wymiany zdań, przyznania przed samym sobą do pewnych spraw. Jeśli czegoś żałowała do tego, że wcześniej nie wpadła by go przydusić dla własnego dobra. Tu już nawet nie chodziło o to czy mogli cieszyć się sobą, ale o nie wpadanie w pułapkę wyrzutów sumienia. Miały minąć kolejne miesiące nim naprawdę zaczęli na nowo być ze sobą, ale zrobili najważniejszy krok. Gdzieś w międzyczasie miał niejako miejsce Zimowy Bal.

Xxxxxxxx

Elaine starannie dobrała wszelkie dodatki oraz menu na tę okazję. Już prawie przeżyła swoją żałobę z powodu niedawnej straty dziecka i zaczynała na nowo dostrzegać kolory w swoim życiu. Musiała iść na przód, nieważne jak by brutalnie to momentami brzmiało. Wyjścia i bankiety stanowiły idealną okazję, nie mogła przecież nieustannie rozpaczać.

Zagryzła zęby widząc Harry'ego z Ginny u boku. Nawet w normalnej sytuacji z trudem tolerowała młodą kobietę, zaś teraz, kiedy właśnie kończyła żałobę, jej obecność denerwowała bardziej niż zwykle. Wiedziała od Doris i innych co też żona Pottera o niej wygadywała, nie kończąc bynajmniej na epitecie „wytapetowana pirania", ale też oskarżając nieomal wprost, że wyszła za mąż dla pieniędzy i stanowiska. Niestety podsłuchane rozmowy nie starczyłyby aby formalnie wyrzucić i nie wpuszczać na bankiety żony wojennego bohatera. Do tego potrzebowaliby występu przy świadkach.

Zgodnie z zasadami etykiety musiała przywitać każdego z gości, także Ginny Potter. Z zaciśniętymi ustami powiedziała coś w stylu „ależ dzisiaj zimno", patrząc z niechęcią na jej czerwoną, sięgającą tuż za kolano sukienkę bez rękawów. Była nawet elegancka, ale o wiele bardziej pasująca na firmowy bankiet u Mugoli niż Zimowy Bal w Ministerstwie Magii. Elaine miała w szafie jedną podobną sukienkę, nazywaną bodajże koktajlową, zakładając takową ilekroć musiała mieć kontakty z Mugolami. Widziała, że nie ona jedna krytycznie ocenia strój Ginny, ale nie mogła wiedzieć, że nawet portret Walpurgi Black wyraził dezaprobatę. „ _Młoda panno nie pomożesz swemu mężowi robiąc z siebie pośmiewisko"._ Nic to jednak nie pomogło, a wręcz zachęcało do dalszego działania.

Hermiona także krytycznie oceniła wybór garderoby, ale wyraziła swoje zdanie bardziej spokojnie. Znała Ginny przez lata i częściowo rozumiała postawę młodej kobiety, ale rozumiała też, że przebywając w danym towarzystwie należy szanować panujące tam zasady lub wyjść. Tak ją wychowali rodzice i to powtarzali Lucjusz oraz Elaine.

\- Zostałaś jedną z nich – fuknęła Ginny, krytycznie oceniając bordową, jedwabną szatę Hermiony.

Lekko zaokrąglony brzuszek dodawał jej pewnego uroku, a Lucjusz powtarzał, że wygląda tak apetycznie, że ma ją ochotę schrupać. Draco wówczas ostentacyjnie udawał torsje, za co obrywał od Pansy. Najwyraźniej młodzi lubili podobne zabawy, a Hermiona po prostu nazywała blondyna jaskiniowcem. Na Zimowy Bal wybrała długą, lekko dopasowaną szatę podobną nieco do mugolskich sukien z początku dwudziestego wieku. Moda czarownica była inna, ale też ciekawa. Poza tym Hermiona, jak prawie każda kobieta, chciała się podobać swemu mężczyźnie.

Westchnęła patrząc na Ginny, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc uporu młodszej Gryfonki. Jeśli panowała taka a nie inna moda, dlaczego od razu iść pod prąd wszystkim? Poza tym przecież nic w ten sposób nie zyska i skąd owe pretensje. Chwilami uważała ją za nieomal tak dziecinną jak Rona.

\- Nie mam czasu ni ochoty, Ginny na twoje wydumane pretensje. Ubieram się podobnie jak inne kobiety, nie wiem jaki masz z tym problem. Lucjusz jest zadowolony, Elaine też.

\- No tak, wszystko by zadowolić tę wytapetowaną piranię, należysz do grona jej fanek? – parsknęła rudowłosa - Macie ze sobą…

\- Daj jej spokój – ucięła Hermiona – mam dość twoich dziecinnych pretensji, nawet jej nie znasz a czepiasz bez powodu. Co ty właściwie do niej?

\- Zniszczyła Rona, przez nią wszyscy się wyżywali na niej i tacie!

\- Ronald sam siebie zniszczył. Pił, szalał, zabierał pieniądze Lavender i gadał okropne rzeczy o swoich przyjaciołach, włączając w to mnie. Nie potrzebował wrogów, samemu będąc sobie zagrożeniem, nie mów, że pochwalałaś jego zachowanie!

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie – fuknęła Ginny – ale to nie powód, by jakaś pirania, której największym sukcesem było poślubienie dla pieniędzy starego dziada i ..

\- .. dość, nie mam zamiaru słuchać jak obrażasz Elaine. A ja cię tak broniłam! Przestań obwiniać cały świat za grzechy Ronalda. Jeśli nie masz nic innego do powiedzenia niż obsmarowywanie innych, idę poszukać Lucjusza.

I wtedy zdarzyła się katastrofa. Ginny nie należała do mistrzów panowania nad sobą i swoimi emocjami, zaś słowa Hermiony wywołały wściekłość. Poczuła jakby została zdradzona przez przyjaciółkę. Zdradziła dla żony zamożnego i wpływowego człowieka. Zamożność zawsze stanowiła traumę dla Ginny.

Podczas Balu czuła się dość osamotniona. Niewiele osób z nią rozmawiało, prawie nikt poza Harrym i Hermioną. Kingsley zamienił kilka słów, ale podobnie jak inni krytycznie ocenił strój i zachowanie młodej kobiety. „ _Jeszcze ci nie zbrzydła ta dziecinada?"_ A Ginny przecież nie była dziecinna i nienawidziła być podobnie traktowana. Alastor Moody znacznie większą uwagę poświęcał Hestii Jones, nawet nie zauważając Ginny. Harry oczywiście z nią zatańczył, ale został dość szybko wyciągnięty przez Lucjusza oraz Cormacka. Ginny zagryzła zęby i próbowała go powstrzymać. „ _Jestem twoją żoną i masz obowiązek się mną zajmować, zadajesz się z Malfoyami?"._ Harry jednak całkowicie zignorował jej pretensje i wzruszył ramionami. W ogóle nie zamierzał brać pod uwagę pretensji Ginny.

Ale kto inny zwrócił na nią uwagę, a była nią Pansy. Dziewczęta były nieprzyjaciółkami jeszcze w szkole, a potem wzajemna niechęć tylko rosła. Nie sposób stwierdzić która z nich zaczęła rywalizację i która pierwsza wykopała wojenny topór. Nie zamierzały takowego zakopywać, nie odpuszczając okazji do wzajemnego dogryzania. Pansy uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, widząc samotną Ginny. Skinęła głową i wymieniła z Draco porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Dokuczanie Weasleyom należało do ulubionych rozrywek.

\- No, no Ginny Potter jak zwykle genialnie ubrana – zaczęła kąśliwie Pansy – super się ubierasz i w ogóle jesteś niesamowita – kpiła – ale czego odczekiwać po córce idioty- zwolennika bandytów oraz siostrze złodzieja i pijaka. Nie zrozumiem czemu Elaine Scrimgeour wpuszcza podobną hołotę na przyjęcia.

\- Sama zapytaj tej piranii – fuknęła Ginny.

\- Dla ciebie łachmaniarko pani Scrimgeour. Naucz się zwracać do lepszych od siebie.

\- Lepszych? Masz na myśli wygodnicką pannicę, co woli wydawać pieniądze męża niż psuć figurę więcej niż jednym dzieckiem? Moi rodzice całe życie cierpieli kpiny przez jej podobnych bo zamiast gonić za pieniędzmi mieli dużą rodzinę i wychowali nas wszystkich na ludzi, ni może poza Percym. Kogo podziwiasz? Wypacykowaną piranię co za największy sukces uważa złapania starego faceta na stanowisku na swoje wątpliwe wdzięki? Faktycznie to osiągnięcie i …

Ginny krzyczała. Złośliwe słowa Pansy, obrażające tak nią jak i najbliższych krewnych pozbawiły rudowłosą resztek wątłej samokontroli. Stanowiła żywe ucieleśnienie poglądu o namiętności oraz gorącym charakterze osób o jej kolorze włosów. Nie zdawała sobie jaka cisza zapadła ani kto akurat przechodził obok. Gdyby wiedziała, zapewne by przestała mówić, ale niestety niczego nie zauważyła.

Stojący obok ludzie zamilkli. Krzyki Ginny stanowiła zapowiedź awantury, zaś takowe praktycznie zawsze przyciągały uwagę. Nikt jednak nie mógł przypuszczać jakie wydarzenia za chwilę nadejdzie i ile plotek wywoła. O tak, ów Bal Zimowy miał zostać zapamiętany, niekoniecznie dobrze.

Okrutne zrządzenie losu, że obok przechodziła akurat Elaine. Usłyszała nieomal całą rozmowę obu kobiet i absolutnie zgadzała się ze zdaniem Pansy, chociaż sama z siebie zapewne wyraziłaby takowe w nieco bardziej dyplomatyczny sposób. Zapomniała jednak o dyplomacji, słysząc rewelacje na swój temat. Rzadko traciła na sobą panowanie, ale właśnie nadeszła jedna z tych rzadkich chwil. Wspomnienie o dziecku sprawiło, że Elaine puściły ostatnie hamulce.

Poczuła nieznośne pieczenie pod powiekami. Praktycznie nigdy nie płakała przy obcych, ale wówczas nie wytrzymała. Mogła znieść jeszcze znieść oskarżenia o swoje motywy związku z Rufusem, ale nie słowa o dziecku. I jakim prawem obca baba zaczynała oceniać dlaczego i ile ma dzieci? Zwłaszcza jeśli ona naprawdę pragnęła najbardziej na świecie mieć dużą rodzinę, z nim.. nie mogła dłużej słuchać Ginny, nie mogła i nie zamierzała.

Słowa o dziecku uderzyło prosto w serce. Jeszcze nie całkiem doszła do siebie bo nieszczęśliwych, wiosennych wydarzeniach. Czasem wciąż jeszcze szlochała, opłakując stratę. Starała się to robić kiedy on nie słyszał, nie chcąc mu dodatkowo przysparzać mu zgryzot. Zacisnęła zęby słysząc okrutne słowa, jakim prawem obca baba komentowała kto i dlaczego ma określoną ilość dzieci. Przecież to nie powinno nikogo obchodzić, ona nie ma zwyczaju komentować cudzych spraw rodzinnych. No może poza Weasleyami, ale zakładanie dużej rodziny i nie dbanie o nią aż prowokowało plotki. Elaine poczuła łzy pod powiekami, szybko zastąpione przez wściekłość. A podoba mieszanina, prowadziła do niekontrolowanego zachowania.

\- Ty podła, wredna, mała wiedźmo – krzyknęła Elaine drżącym ze złości głosem- jak śmiesz mówić tak o mnie czy czymkolwiek innym? Oskarżasz mnie o wyjście za mąż dla pieniędzy, może sądzisz po sobie, wszak Potter był łakomym kąskiem. Twój brat był uzależniony od sławy, a ty zaś najwyraźniej od czego innego. Nie twoja sprawa ile kto ma dzieci i dlaczego, skoro więc tak łatwo ferujesz wyroki, nie dziw się, że inni reagują identycznie na ciebie. Czy wiesz, że wielu ludzi pragnie przyjąć dziecko z miłością, ale nie jest im to dane? Wiesz jak to jest, kiedy twoje dziecko umiera w tobie a ty czujesz jak wraz z krwią ucieka z ciebie twoje własne życie? Żadnej kobiecie nie życzę by nosiła żałobę po dziecku, ale ty nie jesteś w stanie tego pojąć, zejdź mi w oczu ty podła, mała jędzo. Wynoś się.

Ginny słuchała jak oniemiała. Słysząc oskarżycielski ton Elaine próbowała coś odszczekać, ale wspomnienie o śmierci dziecka ją uciszyło. Jednak było już za późno. Zazwyczaj opanowana blondynka straciła nad sobą całkowicie zdolność racjonalnego zachowania. Chciała po prostu uderzyć, wywlec za włosy podłą kobietę. Nie poczuła jak Pansy podchwyciła ją, próbując powstrzymać przed czymś głupim. Szybko podbiegła też Audrey, która doskonale wiedziała przez co musiała przechodzić młoda kobieta. Obdarzyła siostrę swego narzeczonego nienawistnym spojrzeniem, lecz w tamtej chwili nie o niej myślała. Przywołała fiolkę z eliksirem uspokajającym. Pansy zerknęła na Ginny jak na coś obrzydliwego, niczym coś zepsutego. Ich niechęć osiągnęła nowe poziomy.

Elaine nie poczuła nawet kiedy Audrey zmusiła w nią eliksir, oraz zaczęła wyprowadzać z pomieszczenia. Zszokowani uczestnicy przyjęcia w milczeniu obserwowali dramat. Niewielu wiedziało o niedawnej tragedii, jaka dotknęła Rufusa oraz jego młodą żonę. Mogli jednak zrozumieć czemu nie chcieli nikomu opowiadać o swej tragedii, nikt nie lubił chwalić się czymś takim. Nie wiedziała, ale większość osób obdarzyła Ginny morderczymi spojrzeniami. Nie należała do osób specjalnie popularnych, ale teraz budziła wyraźnie wielką złość. Dla jej zachowanie ciężko było znaleźć wyjaśnienia czy wytłumaczenie.

Nie wiedziała kiedy została wyprowadzona, lecz eliksir zaczął wkrótce działać. Odzyskała zdolność jasnego myślenia, widząc obok siebie Audrey oraz Pansy. Nie rozumiała co właściwie zaszło. Drżała wciąż jeszcze odczuwając wielkie wzburzenie, a do świadomości powoli docierało co właściwie zaszło.

Rufus obserwował scenę z zaciśniętymi ustami. Rozmawiał akurat z Bertiem i Lucjuszem, kiedy został mimowolnym świadkiem żenującej awantury. Wiedział, że żona nigdy by w ten sposób się nie zachowała bez powodu. Obdarzył Ginny nienawistnym spojrzeniem, wyrażającym żądzę mordu. Jako wychowany w tradycyjny sposób uważał, że nie należy podnosić ręki na kobietę, ale dla żony Pottera zamierzał zrobić wyjątek. Bertie okazywał pełne wsparcie.

\- Powinienem ją wywlec stąd za kudły – syknął wściekły.

\- Całkowicie rozumiem, ale uderzysz Wesleyetkę, a odpowiesz za człowieka. Znacznie lepiej ośmieszyć ją i zrobić wywiad dla gazety, pokazując jaka z niej podła wiedźma, Rita będzie na pewno pomocna.

\- Lucjusz ma rację Rufusie, możemy sprawić, że ta wredna jędza naprawdę tego pożałuje.

\- Muszę znaleźć Elaine

\- Idę z Tobą.

Malfoy uważnie obserwował odchodzących. Nie miał oczywiście bladego pojęcia wcześniej o rodzinnym nieszczęściu państwa Scrimgeour, ale jak prawie każdy rozsądny człowiek rozumiał chęć zachowania dyskrecji. Zachowanie Ginny było absolutnie niedopuszczalne wobec nikogo, on zaś dostrzegał polityczne korzyści wynikające z owej sytuacji. Zakon naprawdę robi im niesamowitą przysługę, skutecznie ośmieszając i sabotując swoje własne projekty. Weasleyowie robili to znacznie skuteczniej.

Niedawno Zakon Feniksa wystąpił z całkiem rozsądnym, zdaniem wielu, projektem. Proponowali, by co jakiś czas wszyscy pracownicy Ministerstwa przechodzili rutynowe testy sprawności oraz wydajności. Ten plan nie budził wielkiego sprzeciwu, chociaż szalenie nie podobał się niektórym starszym urzędnikom, najwyraźniej niepewni czy sami by przeszli podobne badania. Poza tym nieraz ściągali swoich krewnych oraz znajomych, których kwalifikacje budziły poważne zastrzeżenia. Byli jednak w mniejszości, toteż odrzucenie tego akurat projektu stanowiło niemałe wyzwanie. Teraz jednak córka Weasleya sama przyszła im na pomoc.

Tymczasem Rufus znalazł Elaine, wciąż wstrząśniętą. Eliksiry uspokajające zdołały nieco ją uspokoić, lecz widząc męża tym razem nie odczuwała radości, ale ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Odczuwała naprawdę okropny wstyd z powodu swego dziecinnego zachowania oraz pozwolenie emocjom na przejęcie nad nią kontroli.

\- Przepraszam – wybąkała – straciłam nad sobą panowanie i zachowałam jak dziecko.

\- Nie masz powodu by odczuwać wstyd i winę, to ta okropna kobieta winna żałować. Nikt, a już na pewno nie ty nie zasłużył na podobne potraktowanie – zapewniał przytulając ją mocno.

Potrzebowała pociechy, może dlatego że tak bardzo usiłowała iść dalej pomimo nieszczęścia. Być może faktycznie za wiele na siebie wzięła, ale przecież wcześniej nie doszło do niczego groźnego, nie spotkała równie frontalnego ataku w czuły punkt. Wtuliła się w niego, chcąc jakby czerpać od niego siłę.

Wtedy właśnie weszła Rita Skeeter. Okiem znawcy oceniła scenę, wiedząc, że właśnie widzi coś, co ludzie uwielbiają. Rodzinne nieszczęścia znanych osób przyciągały uwagę, kobiety uwielbiały czytać o czułych scenach i romantycznych gestach. Te dwa elementy gwarantowały doskonały materiał, zaś przy okazji pozwalały uderzyć w ludzi niepopularnych wśród elit. Rita Skeeter umiała wyczuć sytuację.

\- Panie Ministrze – odezwała się przesłodzonym głosem- naprawdę to oburzające co zrobiła i powiedziała Ginewra. Czy chce pan coś dodać? Podobnie skandaliczne zachowanie nie może pozostać bez reakcji.

\- Masz rację Rita – odparł Bertie – wszyscy potępiamy to co zrobiła. Z oczywistych przyczyn moi przyjaciele nie zdradzali całej magicznej Anglii swej stracie. Jak wszyscy na ich miejscu chcieli tylko spokojnie przeżyć żałobę, po stracie nienarodzonego dziecka. Niestety jak widać niektórzy nie potrafią uszanować cudzej tragedii.

\- Absolutnie się z panem zgadzam – skinęła głową Rita – ale czego się spodziewać po siostrze pijaka i złodzieja?

\- Niczego – odparł lodowato Rufus – moja żona potrzebuje po tym wszystkim chwili wytchnienia i wyciszenia. Nie może udzielić wywiadu.

\- Rozumiem i nigdy bym nie oczekiwała czegoś podobnego. Myślę, że pan Higgs wszystko doskonale wyjaśnił, zaś pan Ministrze, z oczywistych przyczyn ma teraz obowiązki wobec żony. To obudzające, że osoba powiązana z Zakonem, tak wiele mówiącym o szacunku dla innych zrobiła coś podobnego!

Rita w swoim własnym stylu opisała całe zajście. Ministerialne bankiety rzadko dostarczały aż takich emocji, jednak owego wieczoru dostała nagrodę i kąsek o jakim nieśmiała marzyć. Nagłówki gazet następnego dnia aż krzyczały, zaś Rufus Scrimgeour zyskał niesamowitą popularność wśród czarownic. Która z kobiet nie odczuwała by wielkiego wzruszenia na widok męża czule obejmującego i okazującego wsparcie żonie?


	38. Wyjce i artykuły

100 komentarzy, dziękuję!

Rodział betowała niezastąpiona Freja.

 **FrejaAleera1:** Galatea wiele widziała i dostrzegała, czasem przesadzała oczywiście, ale Elaine dobrze wyszła na słuchaniu jej rad. Co do Molly, to powiem brutalnie: narobić dzieciaków żadna sztuka, ale wychować to już tak. A powiedzmy sobie szczerze, życie w biednej, wielodzietnej rodzinie rodzi raczej zazdrość i frustrację wobec zamożnych kolegów niż szlachetność.

Harry by na pewno wygrał proces rozwodowy, ale nie chciał zostawić Ginny. Weasleyowie byli dla niego najbliższym wyobrażeniem rodziny, a teraz przez to wszystko cierpi. Ginny została oczywiście podpuszczona przez typowo babskie komentarze Pansy: żadna nie widziała o poronieniu Elaine, a Pansy po prostu chciała dokuczyć nielubianej koleżance. Hermiona próbuje godzić dawnych i obecnych znajomych a to ciężka i niewdzięczna rola. Co do Ginny, cóż sprawa się rozwiąże, ale jeszcze Harry i Hermiona się z nią pomęczą. No i niedługo wraca Ron!

 **Kolosia** : Ginny jeszcze oberwie a Zakon się wkurza. Biedny Harry będzie musiał z domu uciekać by mieć nieco spokoju. Cieszę się, że Ginny budzi emocje. Chciałam tym rozdziałem pokazać, że nie można dać się podpuszczać jak dziecko tylko należy and sobą panować.

 **Toraach:** Rufus się bał, że zrobi Elaine krzywdę. Wstrząsnęło nim to. Pansy cóż, Pansy nie lubiła Ginny ot tak po prostu od czasów szkoły za całokształt i postanowiła wbić szpilę. Nie miała żadnego planu, poza dogryzaniem.

Elaine nie cierpi Ginny, bo uważa, że razem z Weasleyami kryła Rona i pomagała mu okradać Lavender. Po prostu nie wierzy, że tamci nie zauważyli jak im setki galeonów miesięcznie pojawiają się i znikają z domu. Co do Lily Pomyluny nie wiem..

 **JeSuisDesarich:** Drażni no nie?

Dla tych co nie lubią Ginny, ten rodział może rzucić nieco światła na jej zachowanie.

* * *

Harry pośpiesznie wyprowadził Ginny. Widząc, że Audrey oraz Pansy poświęcają uwagę Elaine, podbiegł do swojej żony. Widział też mordercze spojrzenia Lucjusza oraz Rufusa i musiał zapobiec nieszczęściu. Słysząc krzyki pani Scrimgeour odczuł falę współczucia dla tej kobiety, ale musiał pomóc komu innemu, ona miała swojego męża i przyjaciół.

Ledwie znał panią Scrimgeour, ale uważał ją za miłą i uprzejmą osobę. Doprowadziła do skazania Umbridge, z tego co słyszał pomagała oskarżać śmierciożerców i nie lubiła Knota. Może i nie nazywałby jej przyjaciółką, ale na pewno łączyły ich poprawne relacje. Ostatecznie przecież ta kobieta nic złego mu nie zrobiła. A odkąd sam został ojcem rozumiał czym jest rodzicielska miłość i nie wyobrażał sobie jakby coś mogło się stać Jamesowi Syriuszowi. Nawet nie próbował sobie wyobrazić co musieli czuć ludzie, którzy stracili dziecko.

\- Coś ty najlepszego narobiła Ginny? – zapytał kiedy wrócili do domu – jak mogłaś, co w ciebie wstąpiło?

\- Wiem, że lekko przegięłam – broniła się – Parkinson, znaczy Malfoy zaczęła wyśmiewać moją sukienkę i nie wytrzymałam! Nie miałam pojęcia że ta pirania… ta … ta kobieta poroniła. Skąd miałam wiedzieć?

\- Czy ty siebie słyszysz? – krzyknął – poszło o sukienkę? Uważasz, że krytyka twojego stroju to powód by tak napadać na ludzi i ich krzywdzić? Nie poznaję cię! Ginny, którą pokochałem była obdarzoną temperamentem dziewczyną, ale o złotym sercu. Ty jednak...już kompletnie nie panujesz nad swoim zachowaniem i emocjami. Co jeszcze zrobisz? Zaatakujesz kogoś, bo krzywo spojrzał?

\- Nie rób ze mnie wariatki Harry Potterze – fuknęła.

\- Sama robisz to doskonale. Nie wiem co się dzieje, ale musisz zacząć nad sobą panować, idź do Munga zrób cokolwiek, ale zapanuj nad swoimi emocjami, albo one Ciebie zdominują. Nocuję dzisiaj z Jamesem Syriuszem u Hermiony – tu zawiesił głos na chwilę i po chwili kontynuował potępiającym tonem - a ty zaś przemyśl swoje zachowanie.

\- Zostawiasz mnie samą? – krzyknęła – nie masz prawa zabrać naszego syna!

\- Mam prawo, bo moim ojcowskim obowiązkiem jest chronić dziecko. Dzisiaj dałaś popis swej kompletnej niezdolności panowania nad zachowaniem. Oboje potrzebujemy czasu na przemyślenia.

Ginny próbowała krzyczeć, protestować, ale mąż już jej nie słuchał. Harry był wściekły jak jeszcze nigdy. Gwałtowna reakcja żony tylko niejako potwierdzała jak bardzo traciła zdolność racjonalnej oceny. Kiedy wyszedł przeklinała, rzucała się aż w końcu płakała. Płakała zwinięta w kłębek na podłodze, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego roni łzy.

„ _Moje emocje naprawdę wymykają się spod kontroli, co się ze mną dzieje?"_. Usiadła na szczycie schodów, z mocnym postanowieniem czekania na przyjście Harry'ego. I tak nie mogłaby zasnąć, ni choćby leżeć w sypialni. Mogła tylko czekać, niezdolna myśleć o nadchodzącym dniu oraz cenie jaką przyjdzie zapłacić za niekontrolowany wybuch emocji. Podczas długich godzin nocnego czuwania, czuła się coraz gorzej. Postąpiła okropnie, ale czy ktokolwiek uwierzy w jej skruchę? Czy ktoś wysłucha? „ _Wredna pirania jest okropną jędzą, przez którą złe zachowane Rona zostało skandalem, ale strata dziecka to tragedia, chciałam by los jej utarł nosa, ale nie tak_ ".

Nad ranem zasnęła niespokojnym, czujnym snem. Zmęczenie samo zamknęło jej oczy i Ginny nic nie mogła poradzić. Hałas w okolicy drzwi wejściowych natychmiast ją obudził, ale to nie Harry czekał na progu. W niespodziewane odwiedziny przyszedł Alastor Moody oraz Kingsley, najwyraźniej zezłoszczeni. Nie czekało jej miłe powitanie i zdecydowanie nie tak planowała spędzić niedzielę.

\- Tu jest awanturnica i przyczyna naszych nieszczęść – warknął Moody – obyś miała dobre wyjaśnienie swego wczorajszego występu. W każdym razie King- zerknął na młodszego mężczyznę - ta oto młoda panna właśnie zrobiła z Zakonu chłopca do publicznego bicia. Gdzie Potter? – zapytał.

\- Harry powiedział, że chce nocować u Hermiony. Czyli chodzi tylko o publiczną oceną Zakonu?

\- Trzymaj mnie King, bo nie wytrzymam – odparł Moody – Zakon miał za zadanie nie tylko pokonać Voldemorta, ale też patrzeć rządzącym na ręce. Nawet najlepszy Minister potrzebuje czasem szturchnięcia i głosu z zewnątrz. Istnienie opozycji hamuje zapędy dyktatorskie, o ile opozycja ma zdolność do działania. Przez podobne występy pokazujesz nas z najgorszej strony. Idźmy po Pottera, a skoro go tu nie ma nie traćmy czasu.

Ginny zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale nie zwracali na nią uwagi. Nie zamierzali z nią rozmawiać, ani niczego wyjaśniać. Dlatego pewnie nie rozumiała dlaczego w którymś momencie usłyszała wściekłą matkę. Molly skorzystała z Fiuu by wylądować w kuchni Grimmauld Place. Zazwyczaj spokojna i łagodna gospodyni domowa potrafiła się przemienić w tygrysa szablozębnego. Teraz właśnie nastąpił jeden z tych momentów.

\- Wyjaśnij mi moja panno czemu od rana przylatują do nas wyjce, których autorzy obrzucają cię najgorszymi obelgami, nie szczędząc mnie i twojego ojca? Tak się wychowaliśmy, byś wyśmiewała cudzą tragedię i robiła z siebie przedstawienia na spotkaniach?

\- Ale mamo o czym ty?

\- O twoim wczorajszym występie w Ministerstwie, czegoś ty się nawdychała? Rita Skeeter napisała dość obrazową relację a teraz zlatują co nas wyjce. Jak mogłaś dokuczać kobiecie, która właśnie straciła dziecko? W jakim ty nas świetle stawiasz?

\- Ja nic nie wiedziałam – broniła się – powiedziałam tylko, że ta pirania …ta kobieta mogła by mieć więcej dzieci, skoro wyszła bogato za mąż?

\- To obcy ludzie i nie nasza sprawa kto i dlaczego z kim się wiąże. Nic nam do tego co robią. Całe życie słyszałam kąśliwe komentarze na temat wielkości naszej rodziny i wiem, jak to boli. A teraz proszę moja rodzona córka wygaduje podobne rzeczy. To jakieś nieszczęście. Najpierw ten oszust Trevor wykorzystał dobre serce Artura i wrobił go we wspieranie Śmieciarzy, teraz ty!

\- Kto go wrobił? – zapytała Ginny – w co?

\- Artur poznał w pracy pewnego młodego człowieka, który wydawał się rozumieć jego fascynację Mugolami i popierał poglądy. Potem został aresztowany za przynależność do Śmieciarzy, udział w napadach na drobnych sklepikarzy i przedstawił twego ojca jako nieomal wspólnika. Scrimgeour nigdy nie lubił Artura, ale przestrzegał zasad w przeciwieństwie do Knota i swoją niechęć ograniczał do drobnych złośliwości. Jednak oskarżenie o przynależność do grupy przestępczej… Cóż tutaj Scrimgeour nie musiał niczego robić, bo za coś takiego pracownik Ministerstwa od razu traci pracę.

Xxxxxxxx

Hermiona kiepsko spała owej nocy. Była absolutnie wstrząśnięta ową okropną sceną i awanturą. Nie wierzyła, by Ginny była zdolna do tak absolutnie niesprowokowanej złośliwości. To ona nakazała Harry'emu, by wyprowadził żonę zanim dojdzie do nieszczęścia. Już dość się zdarzyło za sprawą złych emocji między ludźmi. Nie miała pojęcia przez co przechodziła Elaine, chociaż zauważyła jej nieobecność i dziwne przygaszenie. Ale, Merlinie wybacz, jak wszyscy zrzuciła winę na przemęczenie i pogodę. Ale czemu tamta nic nie powiedziała? Fakt, parę parzy posprzeczały się o Ginny, czyżby ich przyjaźń zaczynała się rozpadać? Hermiona nie zamierzała równie łatwo składać broni.

Podczas śniadania wydarzenia ostatniego wieczoru stanowiły główny temat rozmów. Pansy oraz Draco prześcigali się w wymyślaniu obraźliwych słów pod adresem Ginny. Zacisnęła pięści, walcząc ze sobą. Była naprawdę rozdarta w swej lojalności, a nie chciała jeszcze bardziej irytować swej nowej rodziny. Draco i Pansy po bliższym poznaniu nie byli tacy najgorsi, ot po prostu wszyscy musieli wyrosnąć ze szkolnej niechęci.

Wczoraj wieczorem znowu się kłócili z Lucjuszem. Ostatnimi czasy ich związek przechodził kryzys, może nie kryzys ale zdecydowanie zbyt często każda rozmowa prowadziła do sprzeczki. Poszło jak zwykle o Ginny, ostatnio prawie zawsze chodziło o nietolerowaną żonę Pottera.

\- A więc dlatego Elaine Scrimgeour znikała a potem chodziła dziwnie przybita – skomentował Lucjusz i zwróciwszy się do żony stwierdził – wydajesz się zaskoczona Hermiono, ale przecież na pewno wiedziałaś!

\- Elaine mi nic nie powiedziała. Ma chyba do mnie o coś żal, ale nie wiem o co. W jej stanie mogę zrozumieć, nie wyobrażam sobie co musi przechodzić!

-Rufus wspominał mi, że jego żona jest wyraźnie niezadowolona z twojej przyjaźni z Weasleyetką. Broniłem cię tłumacząc wszystko szkolnym sentymentem i ciążowymi hormonami, ale nie zamierzam tolerować. Dlaczego w sporze Elaine z tą prostaczką stajesz po stronie tej łachmaniarki?

\- Ginny nie jest łachmaniarką, ja zaś nie zawsze nosiłam jedwabie. Nie musisz aż tak szydzić z osób mniej zamożnych!

\- Nie każ mi kwestionować swojej lojalności – wysyczał – i tak słyszę dość na temat mojego mezaliansu, zawsze staję w twojej obronie i oczekuję tego samego. Nosisz nazwisko Malfoy a to oznacza tak przywileje jak obowiązki, nie możemy zadawać się z hołotą jak Weasleye.

\- Bieda nie czyni hołotą.

\- Sama w sobie nie, ale prostactwo już tak. Poza tym ten dureń Weasley był biedny i wyleciał na zbity pysk z pracy na własne życzenie. Gdyby Ginewra chociaż próbowała zachować się jak kobieta na poziomie, uznałbym twoje zachowanie za szlachetne. Ale ona ostentacyjnie ignoruje zasady i denerwuje ludzi. Nie pozwalam ci na przyjaźń z nią, moja żona nie może być kojarzona ze zwolennikami bandytów. Nie popierasz przecież Śmieciarzy!

\- Nie, skąd!

Niestety Lucjusz nie chciał słuchać, że ona rozmawiając z Ginny i imię dawnej przyjaźni ani nie popiera Śmieciarzy, ani zachowania rudowłosej. Hermiona nie chciała zrywać dawnych znajomości tylko z powodu swego małżeństwa, nie chciała by wszystko wyglądało jakby zaczęła ludzi oceniać li tylko po zasobności portfela czy wpływach. Niestety Lucjusz nie przyjmował owego argumentu, Elaine także nie. A ona nie wiedziała już jak do nich dotrzeć, jak przekonywać i jak argumentować. Dopiero zaczynała rozumieć, że pewnych celów nie sposób połączyć.

Przeczytała relację Rity Skeeter, po raz kolejny zaciskając pięści. Hermiona od lat nienawidziła wścibskiej reporterki i jej żerowania na emocjach. Współczuła Elaine, ale nie uważała by podobne akcje i rozmowy mogły w czymś pomóc, ani wesprzeć Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Hermiona jednak nie rozumiała jeszcze w pełni potęgi prasy.

„ _Członkini Zakonu Feniksa szydzi z rodzinnej tragedii!_

 _Wczoraj wieczorem byliśmy świadkami żenującej sceny, z udziałem Ginewry Potter, córki znanego zwolennika przestępczej działalności śmieciarzy, siostry upadłej gwiazdy Ronalda Weasleya oraz żony wojennego bohatera, Harry'ego Pottera. Wszyscy znamy tego grzecznego i uprzejmego młodego człowieka, który nie usiadł na laurach i co więcej nadal walczy o dobro naszych obywateli jako Auror. Jakże musiał cierpieć i przeżywać wstyd oglądając żenujące zachowanie swojej żony._

 _O wyraźnych tarciach między Ginewrą Potter a panią Elaine Scrimgeour, znaną ze swej elegancji oraz uprzejmości żony Ministra Magii, pisaliśmy nieraz. „Ona nie mogła znieść, że pani Scrimgeour zeznawała jako świadek w procesie rozwodowym swego brata" – mówi Pansy Malfoy – „Ronald prawdopodobnie kradł pieniądze wysyłane przez rodzinę swej byłej żony, a Ginewra nie mogła znieść, że wstydliwy rodzinny sekret wyszedł na jaw. Ona już w szkole była okropnie złośliwa dla swoich koleżanek, podobała się jednak chłopakom przez co wbiła się w dumę" – wyjaśnia młoda i elegancka żona Draco Malfoya. Bywająca regularnie na przyjęciach i bankietach kobieta wyraźnie wskazywała na niestosowny strój i zachowanie Ginewry. My ze swej strony oczywiście rozumiemy pragnienie pięknego wyglądu, ale przecież nie wolno zapominać o zasadach! Ginewra jednak nie rozumie pewnych spraw, a na wszelkie uwagi reaguje agresją. Dlatego też, w najobrzydliwszy sposób, zaatakowała panią Scrimgeour z powodu zwrócenia uwagi na niestosowność czerwonej, mugolskiej sukienki na Zimowy Bal. Uznając krytykę za uzasadnienie zachowania, nazwała żonę Ministra Magii, cytuję słowa pani Malfoy, „wygodnicką panną co woli wydawać pieniądze męża, zamiast rodzić dzieci wzorem Molly Weasley". W dalszej swej wypowiedzi niewybrednie zasugerowała jakoby pani Scrimgeour wyszła za mąż za starca dla pieniędzy._

 _Była to obrzydliwa, niczym niesprowokowana potwarz. Jak wyjaśniła Pansy Malfoy, zwróciła ona uwagę, że obecność na ministerialnym balu to wyróżnienie a przebywanie w towarzystwie dygnitarzy wymaga określonego zachowania oraz stroju. Krewni i znajomi państwa Scrimgeour określają ich jako niezwykle zgodne i oddane sobie małżeństwo, pomimo ewidentnej różnicy wielu. „Elaine zawsze lubiła starszych od siebie mężczyzn, doskonale czuła się w ich towarzystwie" – wyjaśniła Lavender Brown, była żona Ronalda Weasleya. My ze swej strony, obserwując państwo Scrimgeour na różnych przyjęciach całkowicie przychylamy się do owej opinii._

 _Słowa Ginerwy były tym bardziej ohydne, że stanowiły kpinę z rodzinnej tragedii jaka dotknęła Ministra Magii oraz jego żonę. Pisaliśmy parę miesięcy temu o zaskakującej nieobecności pani Scrimgeour na oficjalnych uroczystościach. Sam Rufus Scrimgeour tłumaczył zniknięcie małżonki chorobą, ale coś w historii nie pasowało. Prawda okazała się o wiele bardziej smutna. Pani Scrimgeour przeżyła najgorszą tragedię jaką może spotkać kobietę: utrata dziecka, zaś nieobecność była spowodowana paskudnym poronieniem. Jak wyjaśnił potem Minister, obejmując swoją zszokowaną i załamaną atakiem żonę, pragnęli oni przeżyć żałobę w gronie najbliższej rodziny oraz przyjaciół._

 _„_ _Elaine ciężko to zniosła i długo chorowała. Jako mężczyzna mogłem zrobić tylko jedno: chronić ją i otoczyć opieką. Potrzebowała ciszy, by móc godnie opłakiwać nasze dziecko. Wróciła szybko do obowiązków, bo jak mówiła nie może całkiem uciec, ale potrzebowała owej ciszy i spokoju. Nie znajduję wybaczenia dla zachowania Ginewry Potter, tak nie wolno mówić do nikogo. Powody dla których ludzi nie mają dzieci bywają złożone i nie uważam za stosowne tłumaczyć się z nich. Byliśmy gotowi przyjąć nowego członka rodziny z miłością, ale magia zadecydowała inaczej. A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, muszę się zaopiekować moją żoną" – po tych słowach Minister Scrimgeour wyprowadził swą młodą małżonkę, osłaniając szatą przed wścibskimi spojrzeniami. Teraz już nie mam wątpliwości dlaczego elegancka i taktowna Elaine wybrała statecznego mężczyznę na męża, bo która z nas nie pragnęłaby rycerza osłaniającego przed całym światem?_

 _Ze swej strony pragniemy wyrazić swą solidarność z państwem Scrimgeour oraz wszystkimi ludźmi, których spotkało nieszczęście utraty nienarodzonego dziecka. To właśnie podobne tragedie bywają powodem niechęci do powiększania rodziny, zaś niechęć do mówienie o podobnym nieszczęściu jest całkiem zrozumiała. Tym bardziej dziwi dlaczego kobieta należąca do Zakonu Feniksa, organizacji tak wiele mówiącej o poszanowaniu innych ludzi, nie potrafi uszanować cudzej prywatności. Ludzie nie mają dzieci lub mają ich mało z rozmaitych powodów i nie muszą z tego powodu składać relacji."_

Na skutki nie trzeba było długo czekać. Oburzeni czytelnicy wysyłali wyjce, w których obrzucali Ginny najgorszymi wyzwiskami. „ _Ta kobieta straciła dziecko, żałobę należy uszanować a nie komentować_ " – brzmiały co łagodniejsze słowa. Inni nie okazali wyrozumienia, zaś wspomnienie o wyczynach Rona oraz jego pijaństwie dodatkowo podgrzewały atmosferę. Hermiona zaś łamała sobie głowę jak powinna zachować się w zaistniałej sytuacji i wybrała najgorszą możliwą opcję.

Xxxxxxxx

Elaine nie pamiętała jak dotarła do domu. Ilość eliksirów na uspokojenie mogłaby uśpić byka a już na pewno ją. Okrutne uderzenie zabolało znacznie bardziej niż typowe dla Ginny, głupawe komentarze. Zazwyczaj zagryzała zęby, nie chcąc się wdawać w awanturę z głupią babą. Jednak samo wspomnienie o zmarłym dziecku wciąż bolało. Ona zaś, z tego powodu, zrobiła z siebie przedstawienie przed obcymi ludźmi, okazała słabość na przyjęciu. Pewnie dlatego miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

Poczuła miękką, pachnącą wanilią i lawendą poduszkę. Spała w swoim łóżku, w ich łóżku, przebrana w koszulę nocną. Zgadywała, że albo Zwinka albo on osobiście przebrali ją w ten strój. Nie narzekała, chociaż po cichu pragnęła poczuć dotyk swego ukochanego na jawie, niestety odkąd poroniła, stała się dla niego całkowicie aseksualna. Bał się jej dotknąć, rzadko kiedy przytulając. Toczyła beznadziejną walkę z jego wyrzutami sumienia, bez specjalnego sukcesu tłumacząc, że nie zawinił w niczym nie odpowiada za to co się stało.

Spała dość długo, sądząc po jasności promieni słonecznych. Grudniowy dzień był zimny, wręcz lodowaty, ale słoneczny. Nawet przez wysokie okna o grubych szybach mogła słyszeć wycie wiatru za oknami. Cieszyła się, że nie musi wychodzić na zewnątrz. Naprawdę nieomal skakała z radości. W podobną pogodę marzyła tylko by wtulić się w ukochanego, po prostu przytulić jak czynili zanim zdobyli na konsumpcji swego związku.

Nie była sama. Wyczuwała jego obecność pomimo zaspania, uścisk opiekuńczych ramion odganiał od niej wszelkie koszmary oraz zmartwienia. Chyba tylko dzięki niemu nie załamała się po stracie dziecka. Babka Galatea kazała patrzyć na niego i myśleć o nim, zaś jego miłość i bezwarunkowe wsparcie dodawały siły.

Odczuwała lekkie oszołomienie i zawroty głowy, dość typowa reakcja na silne eliksiry. Marzyła by zostać już na dobre w łóżku, ale musiała wstać, choćby z powodu głodu. Był tuż przy niej, tak blisko, że czuła ciepły oddech na swej szyi. Zareagowała instynktownym uśmiechem.

\- Nareszcie wstałaś – odparł z uśmiechem - wszystko w porządku?

\- Głowa mi szaleje, ale tak – wyjaśniła – a ty? Wszystko dobrze?

\- Oczywiście, zejdźmy na śniadanie, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja umieram z głodu.

\- Zatem chodźmy przystojniaku - odparła całując go przeciągle.

On jednak szybko się odsunął. Nie chciała by tak od niej uciekał, ale jeszcze bardziej nie chciała by się zadręczał. To było nawet gorsze, świadomość bycia przyczyną zgryzot kochanej osoby. Nic jednak nie mogła zrobić, w każdym razie niewiele. Może z czasem zdoła do niego przemówić.

\- Skoro czujesz się lepiej, chodźmy – odparł sucho – to był ciężki wieczór.

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie straciłam aż tak nad sobą panowania. Myślałam, że jestem silna, że dam radę. Kiedy jednak to wszystko usłyszałam co ta jędza wygadywała, to mnie przerosło.

\- Każdego by przerosło, żona Pottera poniesie konsekwencje. Nie obchodzi mnie kogo poślubiła ta wredna prostaczka, nie ma prawa tak się do ciebie odzywać. Nikomu nie pozwolę tak cię traktować, Potter może być pogromcą Voldemorta, ale nie stoi ponad normami społecznymi!

\- Nie sądzę by on to aprobował, nawet Cormac przyznał, że on jest porządnym człowiekiem, to ona… siostra Ronalda za wszystko odpowiada.

\- Potter winien pilnować swojej żony, źle o nim świadczy gdy tego nie potrafi. Czy tego chce, czy nie, będzie oceniany przez pryzmat swoich wyborów, a poślubienie prostaczki może mu zaszkodzić.

Po chwili wahania objął Elaine, kiedy schodzili do jadalni. Nawet ślepy, a Rufus ślepy nie był, widział jak bardzo potrzebowała czułości oraz bliskości. Przyjacielskie uściski były całkowicie bezpieczne i właściwe. Pewnie dlatego nie odmawiał jej akurat, uśmiechając na samą myśl o artykule Skeeter. Jako polityk zawsze kombinował jak znaleźć plusy zaistniałej sytuacji, a oczywistym było, że skoro ktoś zranił bliską mu osobę zamierzał zadbać by winowajca odpłacił. Zamierzał o to zadbać, nawet wykorzystując wpływy na „Proroka" i inne gazety. Ostatecznie każdy korzystał z posiadanych możliwości.

Nic dziwnego, że po wszystkim Ginny została persona non grata na ministerialnych przyjęciach. Elaine nie zamierzała nawet udawać uprzejmości i zapowiedziała wprost, że nie wpuści nielubianej kobiety i jak określiła „wytaszczy za kudły". Zgoda nie wydawała się w ogóle możliwa.

Xxxxxxxx

W niedziele popołudnie Hermiona udała się na Grimmauld Place. Chęć odprowadzenia Harry'ego oraz Jamesa stanowiły doskonały powód i wymówkę. Lucjusz nie krytykował jej przyjaźni z Potterem, bohaterem ich świata i pogromcą Voldemorta. Nigdy nawet nie próbował hamować swej niechęci i pogardy wobec Weasleyów, ale Harry'ego traktował inaczej. Nie tylko młody chłopak zabił mordercę Narcyzy, ale był też dziedzicem szanowanych rodów. To wywierało wrażenie.

Hermiona wiedziała, że mąż w głębi serca wciąż opłakuje pierwszą żonę. Chociaż jego pierwsze małżeństwo zostało zaaranżowane przez rodziny, nie brakowało w nim troski i miłości. Jej pamięć pozostała żywa i Hermiona nauczyła się konieczności poszanowania i życia z równie żywym i realnym cieniem przeszłości. Jej własne spotkania z Narcyzą Malfoy nie należały do przyjemnych, ale przecież stały wówczas po przeciwnych stronach. No i nienawidziła wówczas Draco, to zaś nie mogło umożliwić przyjaźni. Mimowolnie dotknęła zaokrąglonego brzucha, czując, że wydrapała by oczy każdemu, kto by podniósł rękę lub zasmucił jej dziecko. Lucjusz by uczynił podobnie, wszak prawie przeklął czarownicę, która długo patrzyła na ciąży brzuch Hermiony. I zrozumiała Narcyzę, jej dawnego wroga i cienia, do którego była już zawsze będzie porównywana. Pierwsza pani Malfoy uchodziła powszechnie za elegancką, szykowną damę, kogoś kim stała się niedawno Elaine. Hermiona uchodziła za ambitnego kopciuszka z plebsu, który upolował księcia. Chociaż status wojennej bohaterki łagodził oceny. A sam Lucjusz nauczył się korzystania z atutów.

Polubiła Grimmauld Place i wciąż miała tutaj swój pokój. Ilekroć czasem wpadała w odwiedziny zawsze mogła liczyć na kubek ciepłego kakao oraz coś pysznego, Stworek o to zadbał. Usiadła na wygodnym, miękkim fotelu i podciągnęła nogi. W obecności Harry'ego nie musiała być damą, coś co nie przychodziło jej równie łatwo co Pansy czy Elaine. Czytała wszystko co tylko wpadło w ręce o etykiecie, ze względu na Lucjusza, ale potrzebowała nieraz odpoczynku. A siedząc w wyświechtanym fotelu, nijak nie pasującym do eleganckiej rezydencji Blacków to mogła osiągnąć.

Harry, z pomocą przyjaciół, przywrócił dom Syriusza do dawnej świetności. Traktował to jako rodzaj pomnika i uhonorowania ojca chrzestnego, który zginął w przededniu dramatycznej zmiany stron Wojny. Jedwabnych tapet już nie pokrywał kurza a kunsztowne mozaiki na podłodze lśniły czystością. Stworek i Zgredek, dwa skrzaty domowe wierne Harry'emu jak mało którzy, prześcigali się w okazywaniu swych umiejętności. Z czasem dołączyła do nich Mrużka, dodając nieco „kobiecej ręki". O tak, teraz Grimmauld Place było całkiem przyjemnym miejscem, zaś srebro i zielenie, dominujące kolory faktycznie miały swój urok i klasę. Mahoniowe meble i podłogi pasowały do przestronnych wnętrz, a srebro rozjaśniało całość. Poprzedni właściciele mieli wspaniały gust, chociaż nieco ciężki i staromodny. Ale Hermiona zaczynała doceniać podobne style.

\- Jak się masz? Wczoraj byłeś bardzo wzburzony – zaczęła ostrożnie, popijając kakao.

\- Ginny, nie wiem co ją opętało, ale zachowała się okropnie. Nie przyjaźnię się z Elaine jak ty, ale ona wydaje się bardzo w porządku i dorwała Umbridge. Nikt nie zasłużył na takie traktowania, a co jak płakała wychodząc.. żadna kobieta nie powinna tak płakać.

\- Elaine jest serdeczną i chętna do pomocy kobietą, całkiem jak Lavender, czasem tylko robi się za sztywna, za bardzo wchodzi w swoją ministerialną rolę. Ale ona jest naprawdę w porządku.

\- Wiem – skinął głową Harry – dla mnie zawsze była w porządku i Scrimgeour na dobrą sprawę też, ja zaś winiłem go za błędy Knota, słuchając człowieka, który nas wysłał na śmierć. Kocham Ginny, ale ona czasem nie panuje nad emocjami i rani niewinnych ludzi. Wiem, że nie chce źle, ale krzywdzi innych. Emocje nieraz zaćmiewają, ale jak u ciebie i jak ma się ma mój siostrzeniec lub siostrzenica? – zapytał, patrząc na zaokrąglony brzuch przyjaciółki.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Lucjusz chodzi dumny jak paw. – zachichotała – zaś Draco bardzo przeżywa rolę starszego brata. A Ty świeżo upieczony tatusiu?

\- James ma charakterek, daje nam popalić. Nie wiem jak on to robi, ale ilekroć chcemy się poprzytulać on zaczyna płakać. – westchnął - Jak to wyczuwa?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale Lucjusz się załamie jakby tak wyszło z naszym maleństwem. Elaine mi radziła pokój dziecięcy z dala od sypialni, tak samo jak parę niezłych Zaklęć Ciszy.

\- To dobre!- ucieszył się mężczyzna - powiedz coś więcej! Ale na pewno nie przyszłaś tutaj rozmawiać na temat takich czarów. Wal śmiało Hermiono.

\- Martwi mnie ta afera. Znam Ginny i znam Elaine, obie są mi przyjaciółkami w jakimś sensie. Nie chcę być zmuszona wybierać między nimi.

\- Rozumiem – westchnął Harry – i ja bym wolał zgodę, ale cóż próbuj.

I Hermiona próbowała. Postanowiła zgodzić się na rolę rozjemcy, chociaż brakowało jej ku temu tak zdolności i doświadczenia. Nie rozumiała jednak jak ciężko jest wejść między zwaśnione strony i jak mocno można przy okazji oberwać. Była inteligentną, młoda kobietą, jednak nie rozumiała, że nie może zachować przyjaźni dwu zwaśnionych stron. Ale ta wiedza nadeszła dopiero z czasem.

Xxxxxx

Elaine przeczytała artykuły, omawiające zdarzenia na Balu Zimowym. Ku swej nieopisanej uldze zauważyła dość dobre dla siebie komentarze oraz reakcje. Mimo to świadomość okazanie słabości publicznie zepsuły nieco świąteczny nastrój. A miała powody do radości! Spędzała ten czas razem z mężem i synem, szczęśliwa, chociaż wciąż przeżywająca żałobę. Nie mogła jednak być całkiem smutna, skoro otaczała ją miłość.

Pierwszy dzień świąt spędzili tylko we trójkę. Jak wyjaśniła najbliższym chciała pobyć sam na sam ze swoim ukochanym, co biorąc pod uwagę ile czasu spędzał z pracy nie było łatwe. Rozumiała konieczność pracy i trud zarządzania całym rządem, ale zazdrośnie i pazernie marzyła by mieć go czasem tylko dla siebie. Zresztą na drugi dzień zaplanowała serię spotkań i obiadów. Nie, niczego nie odwołała, chociaż parę osób pytało czy dobrze się czuje i na pewno da radę.

\- Na śniadania przyjdzie rodzina zaś na obiad przyjaciele, nie mam powodów do strachu – zapewniła.

Zaprosiła rodziców, wujostwo, babkę oraz Lavender. Najbardziej pragnęła porozmawiać z kuzynką, mając dla niej niespodziankę, coś w sam raz na święta. Jako dumna gospodyni stała w salonie, ubrana w długą jasną szatę. Spędziła sporo czasu ubierając oraz wybierają choinkę. Lubiła stonowane barwy i wyraźny styl ozdób, nie zaś chaos. Złoto i czerwień idealnie ocieplały atmosferę, zwłaszcza obok płonącego ognia na kominku. Dumna ze swego dzieła patrzyła na drzewko, zaś aprobata męża stanowiła dodatkową radość.

\- Doskonała robota – skinęła głową babka – nigdy nie rozumiałam idei rodzinnego ubierania choinki, wolałam elegancję, nie chaos. Cieszę się widząc cię w dobrym zdrowiu i nastroju, już lepiej?

\- Tak, nie mogę być całkiem nieszczęśliwa mając obok siebie tyle szczerych i kochających serc. Mama widzę uwielbia wnuka – wskazała na Valerie.

\- Każda z nas tak ma – odparła Galatea – najpierw szalejemy na punkcie dzieci a potem wnuków, sama zobaczysz.

\- Zgoda, mogłabym godzinami rozmawiać z Oktawiuszem i przysięgam, że patrzy na mnie i nieomal odpowiada. A jak jeszcze spotkamy Lavender a ona przyjdzie z Rose, to w ogóle tracimy kontakt z rzeczywistością. Rufus powtarza, że wyglądamy wówczas uroczo.

\- Jest dobrym ojcem i mężem – skinęła babka – czy rozmawiał z tobą o powiększeniu rodziny?

\- Nie – odparła Elaine ponuro – nawet mnie nie dotyka, ale nauczyłam się z tym żyć. Ważniejsze bym mogła się cieszyć jego miłością i bliskością.

Patrzyła z uśmiechem na rodzinę. Miała duży dom i mogła ich zaprosić. Lavender przyszła z Rose, która bawiła się z Oktawiuszem na dywanie. Obie matki uważnie obserwowała dzieci, najwyraźniej szczęśliwe ze swojej obecności. Wszystko było w najlepszym porządku.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – szepnęła podając kuzynce zawiniątko – powinno pasować idealnie.

Młodsza z kobiet odpakowała przyjemny, świąteczny papier. Krzyknęła z zachwytem widząc prostą, ale elegancką szatę w srebrnym kolorze. Uściskała drugą z wdzięcznością, wybiegając do łazienki by się przebrać. „ _Cormac będzie zachwycony, jeśli na ciebie spojrzy, musisz zostać na wieczór, zaprosiłam go_ " – zapewniła Elaine.

Lukrecja wyściskała swoją bratanicę, słysząc rozmowę dziewcząt. Rodzinna lojalność może ich zaprowadzić naprawdę daleko i wysoko. Dlatego wszyscy kibicowali Lavender, by ta mogła już oficjalnie spotykać się z młodym człowiekiem z dobrej rodziny. O takim zięciu marzyli państwo Brown, a babka Galatea tylko posyłała wszystkim zagadkowe uśmiechy.

Lavender spędziła prawie całe popołudnie na przygotowaniach. Nie ukrywała swego zainteresowania rówieśnikiem, nic dziwnego, że pragnęła wyglądać dla niego idealnie. Zaczęła też traktować swoją kuzynkę jako wyrocznię w sprawie mody oraz makijażu, czując potrzebę zmiany wizerunku po głośnym rozwodzie. Zniknęła dawna Lavender lubiąca krótkie różowe spódniczki, zastąpiona przez o wiele bardziej stonowaną młodą damę. Cormac wyraźnie ją komplementował. Tak też było owego wieczoru.

W którymś momencie młodzi postanowili wstać by „rozprostować nogi" jak wyjaśnili. Pozostali wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, nawet Percy uśmiechnął się promiennie. Brał ślub w Nowy Rok i teraz właśnie czynił ostatnie przygotowania do wielkiego dnia. Podczas powitania Audrey wylewnie dziękowała za zaproszenie, chcąc chociaż na chwilę uciec od swej niezmiernie zdenerwowanej i podekscytowanej matki. Fakt, że poślubiała mężczyznę, któremu wszyscy wróżyli wspaniałą karierę budził wielką radość w rodzinie McKinnon, w dużej mierze podzielającej poglądy krewnych Elaine i Lavender. Percy'ego wprost nazywano protegowanym Ministra Scrimgeoura, a wręcz nieomal przyszywanym synem. Był zdecydowanie pożądanym kandydatem na zięcia.

Cormac popijał grzane wino, patrząc konspiracyjnie na zawieszoną jemiołę. Nawet nie zastanawiał się nad lokalizacją ozdoby, mogąc zgadnąć czemu wylądowała właśnie tam. On poznał różne sztuczki na kursie Aurorów. Podchwycił wyraźnie ubawione spojrzenia wujka oraz Bertiego Higgsa, po czym niewerbalnie rzucił _Accio._

\- Zauważyłaś gdzie stoimy? – szepnął ignorując salwy śmiechu znad stołu.

\- Widzę – odparła Lavender unosząc wzrok, nie komentując dlaczego jemioła zmieniła położenie.

\- A wiesz co to oznacza?

\- To, że musimy przerwać rozmowę – zachichotała.

I tak uczynili. Ich usta spotkały się w długo wyczekiwanym, gorącym pocałunku. Dość szybko zapomnieli o reszcie gości, niewątpliwie uważnie ich obserwujących. Przecież czyż może być coś piękniejszego niż świąteczna miłość? Lavender uśmiechnęła się promiennie, ale nie aż tak entuzjastycznie, pamiętając rady kuzynki. Kiedyś uważała swoją wiecznie zarumienioną kuzynką za ostatnią osobę mogącą radzić w sprawie związków, ale zmieniła zdanie. To nie Elaine rozwiodła się w atmosferze skandalu, zaś dojrzałość i opanowanie najwyraźniej pomagały w znalezieniu dobrego mężczyzny.

Jak można przewidzieć, reszta okresu świątecznego minęła nieomal bez zgrzytów i problemów. Tym na razem na Balu u Malfoyów nie doszło do żadnego żenującego skandalu, ponieważ naczelny awanturnik przebywał wciąż w świętym Mungu i miał wyjść na wiosnę. Lucjusz wyraźnie powiedział, że nie życzy sobie obecności Ginny, która dostała wyjce po ostatniej publikacji Rity Skeeter.


	39. Decyzje

Betowała Freja. Dziękuję!

 **FrejaAleeela1:** Pokazałam w ten sposób związek Lucjusza i Hermiony, bo uważam, że bajki niestety rzadko mają szczęśliwy finał. Moim zdaniem masz rację z reakcją na magiczne dzieci: ludzie też mogli uważać że one są na przykład porzuconymi przed kosmitów mutantami czy coś w ten deseń.

Opozycja ma ważne zadanie do spełnienia, ale Zakon niestety sam siebie wyklucza. A Harry faktycznie ma wielki problem przez żonę i jej język. I faktycznie chyba przyjdzie mu się załamać.

 **Toraach:** Tak, Weasleyowie rozwalą Zakon i wykończą ich skuteczniej niż jakikolwiek wrogowie. Hermiona faktycznie ma problem z przeszłością i związkiem z Lucjuszem. Okazuje się, że wejście w nowe środowisko oraz cień Narcyzy to nie przelewki. I zaczyna rozumieć, że dorosłe życie to znacznie trudniejsze sprawy niż szkolne przepychanki.

Dobrze oceniasz Elaine: ona za bardzo chce się wpasować w środowisko, ale to chyba naturalne w takiej sytuacji. Ginny ostentacyjnie ignoruje zasady a Hermiona się ich uczy. Lavender dostała w kość i ją oświeciło, że naprawdę są lepsze i gorsze rodziny.

* * *

Hermiona nie nalegała, potrafiąc wyczuć kiedy dalsze naciskanie może przynieść więcej szkody niż pożytku. Pozornie odpuściła, rozumiejąc konieczność zmiany strategii. Bez dotarcia do Elaine nic nie wskóra, bo to przyjaciółka może naprawdę pomóc zmienić atmosferę. Ginny postąpiła źle i pragnęła przeprosić, zaś Hermiona w swej dobrodusznej naiwności przeceniła magię słowa „dziękuję".

\- Wiem, że przesadziłam – mówiła Ginny – i nie powinnam tak mówić, z mamy wszyscy kpili bo miała nas siódemkę, ale wbiła mi do głowy, bym nie komentowała wielkości cudzych rodzin, skoro nie chcę słyszeć komentarzy. Chcę przeprosić, ale nie wiem jak. – przyznała szczerze, a potem spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z nadzieją - Wiem, że przyjaźnisz się z Elaine Scrimgeour, możesz z nią porozmawiać w moim imieniu?

W swej świętej naiwności Hermiona wyraziła zgodę. Szczerze i głęboko wierzyła tak w skruchę Ginny, jak i swą zdolność przekonania drugiej kobiety przynajmniej do wysłuchania. Pomyliła się jak nigdy w życiu i nie całkiem świadomie, będąc przyjaciółką dwu skłóconych kobiet wybrała właśnie jedną z nich.

Jako gospodyni powitała wszystkich gości. Ubrana w długą, lawendową suknię wyglądała pięknie, co głośno przyznał Harry a także Tonks. Najważniejsze, że jednak Lucjusz był zadowolony, a przecież o jego aprobatę i zachwyt zabiegała. Strój oraz fryzura Elaine jak zwykle wywołały pochlebne komentarze, zaś Hermiona zdławiła myśl, że ona nigdy nie zostawała tylu pochwał, nie mogła jako następczyni Narcyzy Malfoy.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytała, układając w głowie wszystko co zamierzała powiedzieć.

\- Oczywiście – skinęła głową Elaine – coś się gryzie?

\- Nie miałyśmy okazji porozmawiać od Zimowego Balu, a to co zaszło było okropne i mam szczerą nadzieję, że wszystko już dobrze.

\- Dziękuję, daję sobie radę bo muszę. Ginewra Potter pożałuje, że nie dała mi w spokoju przeżyć żałoby. Śmierć dziecka nie jest czymś o czym pragnę rozmawiać z magiczną Brytanią.

\- Ja właśnie w tej sprawie – zaczęła – Ginny postąpiła okropnie i nikt nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. Wszyscy potępiamy jej słowa, ale – zaczęła niepewna co robić.

Twarz Elaine zamieniła się w maskę. Znikła uprzejmość zastąpiona przez irytację. Zacisnęła mocniej zęby i pięści patrząc na Hermionę bez cienia sympatii. To był znak ostrzegawczy, ale czy nie za późno?

\- Kontynuuj, jakie „ale"?

\- Ginny chce przeprosić, naprawdę żałuje swych słów. Czy…czy mogłabyś dać jej szansę, porozmawiaj i ... – poprosiła Hermiona.

Szybko zamilkła widząc chmurzące się oblicze swej rozmówczyni. Chłód na twarzy Elaine ustąpił miejsce wściekłości. Ewidentnie nie zamierzała słuchać i nie istniał sposób by ją do słuchania przekonać.

\- Nie – padła sucha odpowiedź – nie zamierzam dawać szansy komuś kto na takową nie zasługuję. Dość tolerowałam bezczelność tej prostaczki. Możesz jej przekazać, że jeśli ośmieli się przyjść na jakiekolwiek przyjęcie organizowane przeze mnie lub kogoś z moich przyjaciół, wywlokę ją za kudły i niech tylko spróbuje się skarżyć – wycedziła – ty zaś właśnie rozwiałaś moje wątpliwości co do swej lojalności Hermiono Malfoy. Ostatnia rada brzmi, byś dla dobra swego dziecka nie oświeciła w ten sposób swego męża. A teraz bywaj, mam swoje zobowiązania, a ty swoje, wspaniałe przyjęcie – oświadczyła już zupełnie lodowato – piękna suknia – rzuciła na odchodnym.

Ton jej głosu mógł zmrozić ogień. Nie chciała rozmawiać, nie słuchała wyraźnie sugerując, że już nie uważa Hermiony za przyjaciółki. Ciężko było cokolwiek zmienić lub wskórać, bo rozum bywał bezradny kiedy w grę wchodziły wielkie emocje Elaine nawet nie zamierzała słuchać, odeszła zagniewana i zasmucona. Czuła się zdradzona i tak właśnie podeszła do swego męża.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał troskliwie Rufus – wyglądasz na zmartwioną, myślałem, że rozmowa z twoją przyjaciółką cię uraduje.

\- Byłą przyjaciółką – wyjaśniła – wspiera żonę Pottera, cóż na szczęście Audrey czy Domicela tak mnie nie potraktują.

\- Przykro mi, potrzebujesz czegoś kochana?

Elaine pokręciła głową. Nie zamierzała robić przedstawienia, dlatego zagryzała zęby i próbowała nie myśleć o zdradzie kobiety, którą uważała za przyjaciółkę. Chwyciła męża mocniej za rękę, usiłując odzyskać panowanie. Jak widać przeceniał Hermionę, a może pomyliła po prostu zwyczajną znajomość z czymś więcej? Cóż, najwyraźniej już została brutalnie obudzona i pozbawiona złudzeń. Całe szczęście miała wokół siebie prawdziwie oddanych ludzi.

Rufus nie zamierzał zostawić sprawy samej sobie. Przy pierwszej okazji powiedział o zajściu Lucjuszowi, ubolewając nad fatalnym gustem Hermiony. Nie zamierzał łatwo odpuszczać ni pozwolić komukolwiek by dręczył czy zasmucał jego żonę. Nie żywi jakiejś szczególnej niechęci do dawnej podwładnej. Owszem nie zakończyli może swej współpracy w idealny sposób, ale nie byli też wrogami. Nie przepadał za nią i zaliczył do grona osób tolerowanych z tego czy innego powodu, tolerowanych nie znaczy lubianych czy też podziwianych.

\- Twoja młoda żona dobiera sobie przyjaciół w interesujący sposób – zaczął z powodu niewinne.

\- Co masz na myśli Rufusie? – w głosie Lucjusza wyczuć można było ostrzeżenie.

\- Ależ nic, wszak nie pracuje już u mnie i jej nadmierna przyjaźń i wyrozumiałość dla Weasleyów nie jest moim problemem. Jestem jedynie zaskoczony, że pochwalasz aprobatę zachowań Ginewry Potter.

Lucjusz oczywiście nie popierał. Z najwyższym trudem opanował wściekłość słysząc o zachowaniu żony. Dokładnie wypytał to Ministra to Hermionę i zacisnął zęby. A miało być tak pięknie! Nic dziwnego, że po Balu Bożonarodzeniowym doszło do okropnej kłótni między małżonkami. Lucjusz krzyczał wyraźnie rozwścieczony, zaś młoda kobieta zrozumiała jak dalece dalsze wspieranie Ginny zagraża jej związkowi. Ze względu na noszone po sercem dziecko nie mogła ryzykować, niestety Elaine nie zamierzała słuchać ni wierzyć. Żal był zbyt wielki a emocje za gorące. Przynamniej przez najbliższe lata. Postanowiła odciąć się od Ginny, co zapowiedziała Lucjuszowi. „Dla naszego dziecka zrobię wszystko. By miało naszą miłość i dorastało szczęśliwe".

Xxxxxxxx

Kilka dni potem Percy brał ślub. Państwo Scrimgeour byli gośćmi honorowymi, jako nieomal przybrana rodzina pana młodego. Przyszedł także Draco z Pansy, kolega z pracy i bliski współpracownik rudzielca, a także stali bywalcy przyjęć u Elaine. Przybył także Cormac, przychodząc z Lavender, co spotkało się ze zrozumieniem państwa młodych. Nieco mnie radości okazali Molly oraz Artur Weasleyowie, ale nawet oni nie wierzyli, że Ron mógłby odzyskać byłą żonę.

Chociaż najbliższy krewny Percy'ego przyszli na uroczystość, panowała między nimi dziwnie gęsta i niezdrowa atmosfera. Bystry obserwator zaś miałby niezły ubaw obserwując jeszcze całkiem niedawno zgodną i kochającą rodzinę. A może nigdy tacy nie byli, tylko wojenna zawierucha nie dawała okazji do szczerych rozmów. Zduszone emocje wybuchły niczym bomba, pozostawiając istne zgliszcza.

Spotkanie z rodzicami miało w sobie coś z wymuszenia. Molly próbowała zrozumieć syna, jednak Artur nie potrafił wybaczyć lojalności i przywiązania syna do człowieka przez którego stracił pracę. George zachował dystans, unikając zgrabnie wszelkich awantur. Wysłuchał w tej kwestii rozsądnej i wyważonej rady Angeliny.

Percy powitał serdecznie swego starszego brata, Billa oraz Fleur. Francuzka przykuwała uwagę wszystkich, na czele z Elaine. Jej jasna główka nieomal promieniała złotym światłem, zaś uroda, teraz nawet dojrzalsza odkąd została matką, przyćmiewała. W swej jasnoniebieskiej szacie wyglądała po prostu idealnie, co obecne kobiety skomentowały z wyraźną zazdrością.

\- Fleur, jak zwykle nas onieśmielasz – w głowie Percy'ego słychać było zachwyt – Bill czy ty też nie mogłeś wytrzymać ostatnich minut przed ślubem?

\- Ano nie jest łatwo, ale warto, zobaczysz już za chwilę będziecie podpisywać z Audrey ślubne papiery.

\- To prawda – skinęła głową Fleur – pani Scrimgeour jak zwykle taka elegancka, po prostu idealna- westchnęła Francuzka oceniając srebrną szatę Elaine.

\- Mogę was sobie przedstawić – zaproponował – jesteśmy rodziną.

Nie zdążył jednak spełnić obietnicy, nadchodziła bowiem pora zaślubin. Audrey przybyła wraz z rodzicami. Lekko zdenerwowana, ubrana w biało czarną–szatę dziewczyna kroczyła w kierunku urzędnika mającego udzielić im ślubu. Wsparta na ramieniu ojca zdawała się nie dostrzegać nikogo i niczego w otoczeniu, poza narzeczonym.

Oboje drżącymi rękami podpisali dokumenty. Nie mogli widzieć zadowolenia na twarzy państwa McKinnon. Obecność Ministra Magii oraz wojennego bohatera na ślubie ich córki to o wiele więcej niż mogli sobie wymarzyć. Percy zaś, ambitny Percy z perspektywami kariery, poważny i stateczny był idealnym kandydatem na zięcia. Ledwie zwracali uwagę na stojących obok Weasleyów, ludzi będących bohaterami artykułów Rity Skeeter, a raczej antybohaterami.

Reporterka miała tendencję do fantazjowania, ale jeśli chodziło o opisywanie rodziny rudzielców nie zmyślała, lecz opierała narrację na solidnych dowodach, no może czasem z lekka podkoloryzowała to i owo. Ale nawet specjalnie nie musiała puszczać wodzy fantazji. Dostawała dość dobre partie kompromitujących materiałów i miała dość rozumu by nie dociekać kto dokładnie przesyłał listy. Miała reputację hieny i jako hiena wiedziała, że pisząc na zlecenie aktualnie rządzących zyska więcej niż jako wolny strzelec obsmarowujący znanych ludzi. A Weasleyowie, cóż oni po prostu aż się prosili o kopniaka, ich by opisała nawet bez zachęty, ot dla sportu.

Pisząc całą serię artykułów o okropnym zachowaniu Ginny Potter przypomniała o wszystkich występach Rona oraz prawdopodobnej kradzieży pieniędzy krewnych Lavender. Nie zapomniała przypomnieć afery z latającym, mugolskich samochodem, przedstawiając Artura jako nieomal półgłówka. Nie zaszkodzi by od czasu do czasu odgrzebać stary skandal. Dodatkowo Doris i inne ministerialne plotkary chętnie opowiadały o złośliwych komentarzach Ginny pod adresem uprzejmej gospodyni Elaine czy Pansy Malfoy. Zwykłe, kąśliwe słowa wynikające z babskiej zawiści o suknię zostały odpowiednio naświetlone i skontrastowane z otoczeniem. Uderzanie w Zakon Feniksa i Weasleyów było opłacalne, biorąc pod uwagę kto rządził. Skeeter co jak co, ale wyczuć nastroje to umiała. Czy zatem dziwne, że Molly i Artura ścigały niezbyt przyjemne spojrzenia?

Ginny nie towarzyszyła Harry'emu. Wciąż dostawała okropne wyjce, zaś słowa Ministra by „ _trzymał tę kobietę w piwnicy, albo na krótkiej smyczy_ " nie wymagały żadnego komentarza, ni wyjaśnienia. Większość gości należała do najbliższego otoczenia Scrimgeoura, włączając w to Audrey, która nawet wybierając szaty wyraźnie preferowała podobny styl co Elaine. Ginny zaś nie znosiła od ich pierwszego spotkania.

\- Harry, drogi chłopcze chodź tutaj – prośbie Ministra się nie odmawiało- wspaniale cię widzieć.

\- Mnie także, ja ... ja chciałem przeprosić za.. za Ginny – powiedział szybko – to było złe i …

\- ... daj spokój, ty nic złego nie zrobiłeś i nie ma powodu byś się kajał za cudze winy. Nie mów o tej kobiecie i zadbaj bym ani ja, ani moja Elaine nie musieli jej oglądać a nadal będzie panować między nami zgoda.

\- Ginny ona żałuje…

\- … wyjaśniłem jasno moje stanowisko – wycedził Rufus – nie chcę nic słyszeć o tej kobiecie Potter, ani jej oglądać. Nigdy. A jeśli moja żona ją zobaczy i postanowi wyprowadzić ciągnąć za włosy na Merlina nie powstrzymam jej ręki. Zapamiętaj to. Jesteś wojennym bohaterem, ale nawet twoja legenda może zostać zniszczona, poprzez powiązanie nazwiska z pijakami, złodziejami i awanturnikami. Ludzi ci ufają a zaufanie jest niezbędne w pracy Autora, by móc chronić niewinnych. Ta kobieta może ci zaszkodzić.

\- Nie zostawię Ginny i naszego syna! – zaprotestował.

\- Niczego takiego nie żądam – Rufus uśmiechnął się mało sympatycznie – nie obchodzi co i z kim robisz w domu dopóki to legalne. Nie chcę niczego oglądać ani o niczym słuchać.

Harry zrozumiał, nie trzeba mu było więcej powtarzać. Próbował przeprosić Elaine, jakoś zadośćuczynić i załagodzić sytuację, ale nie dał rady. Kobieta powtarzała za mężem, że niewinny nie musi przepraszać ani nic robić. O Ginny nawet nie chciała słyszeć, zaś nawet najmniejsze wspomnienie o feralnym wieczorze wywoływało ból. Dlatego pewnie zostawiał żonę w domu i nie mówił o rodzinie.

Oczywiście kobieta nie zamierzała się lekko poddać. Nie należała do spolegliwych ni ustępliwych a tego wymagało podobne zachowanie. Po wielu awanturach dała się jednak przekonać by zostać w domu dla dobra Jamesa. „ _Nic nie zastąpi matczynego ciepła, chłopiec potrzebuje matki w domu, nie w areszcie_ ". Dopiero zaapelowanie do macierzyńskiego instynktu pomogło i nie doszło do najgorszego. A każdy widział, że niechęć między Ginny a Elaine przeszła w otwartą wojnę z zapiekłą nienawiść.

Percy nie zauważył braku siostry, a w każdym razie nic nie powiedział. Z całej rodziny to właśnie z nią i Ronem miał zawsze najgorszy kontakt. Matka wspierała, w pewnym sensie, ambicje zaś Bill, Charlie oraz ojciec zachowali neutralność. Najmłodsi kpili z niego otwarcie, co musiało doprowadzić do wybuchu. Dlatego pewnie ich zaprosił a nieobecność Ginny uznał za dobry omen. Audrey jej nie znosiła, Fleur podobnie a Elaine wręcz nienawidziła. Nie zamierzał drażnić zaprzyjaźnionych kobiet dla siostry która nigdy nie traktowała go dobrze. Zachował się racjonalnie.

Trzymał dłoń Audrey, drżąc z dumy kiedy przedstawiał ją jako swoją żonę. Przelotnie zerknął na swoich rodziców, stojących nieco z boku. Nie sprawiali wrażenia zachwyconych ni specjalnie rozluźnionych, skoro wszyscy pozostali goście, jak Bertie czy Rufus, patrzyli na nich spode łba, a wręcz z nienawiścią w oczach. Szczególnie Minister Scrimgeour spoglądał z największą niechęcią, nie zapominając i nie zamierzając darować obraz wyrządzanych swojej żonie, co najważniejsze najwyraźniej nijak nie żałując tego co zrobiła ich córka czy syn. Nieliczne spojrzenia jakie wymieniali mężczyźni aż płonęły niechęcią. Rufus wręcz zaciskał pięści patrząc na Artura.

\- Gratuluję synu – powiedział mężczyzna obejmując Percy'ego – zrobiłeś pierwszy krok by zostać prawdziwym mężczyzną, poślubiłeś kobietę i mamy nadzieję, że wkrótce założysz rodzinę. Czekamy z niecierpliwością.

\- Dziękuję tato – odparł dość sztywno – na razie chcemy się sobą nacieszyć, teraz kiedy nareszcie jesteśmy małżeństwem.

\- Całkowicie rozumiem – skinęła głową Molly – jesteście jeszcze młodzi i nie macie powodów do pośpiechu, ale oczywiście pragnę zobaczyć wasze wnuki. Pięknie wyglądasz Audrey.

\- Staram się, dziękuję.

Pomimo uprzejmych słów rozmowa Audrey z teściami przebiegami w sztywnej atmosferze. Nie istniała możliwość aby zostali bliskimi przyjaciółmi, by nawiązali prawdziwe więzi, skoro już od samego początku znajomość przebiegała ciężko. Ginny wręcz nienawidziła, zaś Molly i Artura jedynie nie za bardzo lubiła. Dlatego pewnie delikatnie szturchnęła męża, aby poszli w kierunku innych ludzi, bliższych jej od niż krewni Percy'ego. To był jej dzień i ona decydowała jak chce przeżyć.

Zaczęła szukać wzrokiem Elaine. Ubraną z srebrną szatę blondynkę łatwo było znaleźć wśród gości, wyróżniała się bowiem elegancją oraz lekkością obycia towarzyskiego. Przykuwała uwagę i ludzie na nią patrzyli, zwłaszcza po wydarzeniach na Zimowym Balu. Szukano oznak słabości i smutku, wszystkiego czego można było oczekiwać po kobiecie która przeżyła podobną tragedię. Mimo wszystko jednak większość osób okazywało współczucie, podobnej straty nikt nikomu nie życzył. Rozmawiała akurat z Fleur, której uroda przyćmiewała wszystkich.

\- Percy bardzo dużo o tobie mówił – wspomniała Elaine uprzejmie – opisywał, że jego starszy brat poślubił piękność i jak widzę nie fantazjował. Brałaś udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, czyż nie? Moja kuzynka Lav, wiele opowiadała, ale oczywiście to nic w porównaniu z relację uczestnika.

\- Dziękuję, wiele osób mnie pyta a ja chętnie podzielę się z panią historią, pani Scrimgeour. Byliśmy tacy młodzi i nieświadomi zagrożenia! – westchnęła.

\- Ciężko było dostrzec sygnały kiedy poprzednik mojego męża całą energię poświęcał na ukrywaniu niepokojących znaków, zaś Dumbledore z sobie znanych przyczyn działał samotnie. Najważniejsze, że jednak już po wszystkim i możemy świętować tę wspaniałą okazję. Uwielbiam śluby!

\- Ja też, Percy zawsze panią chwalił pani Scrimgeour, obecność pani i pani męża wiele dla niego znaczy. Całe szczęście nie ma tu Ginewry – wtrąciła Fleur nieopatrznie.

\- Audrey o to zadbała, winnam jej podziękować – odparła Elaine ostrzej niż zamierzała.

\- Przepraszam, nie powinnam tak bezmyślnie wspominać jej imienia – Francuzka wyglądała na skruszoną – to co zrobiła wobec pani nie ma żadnego usprawiedliwienia. I chociaż to żadne pocieszenie, była podła dla wielu z nas, oczywiście ja nie przeżyłam tragedii, ale..

\- Rozumiem - przerwała Elaine – Audrey mi opowiadała o przyjęciu jakie zgotowała jej ta okropna osoba. Nie chcę o niej rozmawiać, świętujmy i bawmy się, skoro jesteśmy na weselu.

\- Doskonały pomysł, wznieśmy toast za dobrą zabawę bez podłych jędz. I cieszę się ze spotkania, Percy wiele dobrego o pani mówił a Audrey zachwalała pod niebiosa!

Harry niechcący podsłuchał rozmowę dwu kobiet, niestety nie mógł za bardzo nic powiedzieć. Ginny wcześniej całkiem bez powodu przezywała Fleur, która była zupełnie serdeczną i przyjemną osobą. Kierowana źle rozumianą lojalnością względem Rona bez powodu żywiła niechęć do Elaine i zachowała się okropnie. I nie chodziło o kilka nieopatrznie wypowiedzianych słów, bowiem wynikały z zapiekłej złości. Jak bronić kogoś, czyja wina aż bije po oczach? Fleur jak tylko go dostrzegła natychmiast wciągnęła do rozmowy, lubiła go bardzo i powtarzała każdemu, że uratował jej siostrę. „ _Może i Dumbledore nie pozwolił by jej zginąć, ale ty Harry rzuciłeś się instynktownie na ratunek. Moja rodzina ci tego nigdy nie zapomn_ i".

Niedługo potem do ich małego kółeczka dołączyła Audrey, promieniejąca i szczęśliwa w ślubnych szatach. Przywitała serdecznie Harrego, wprost ściskając za zostawienie w domu Ginny. Elaine skinęła głową z aprobatą, słuchając opowieści o dzielnej akcji Harry'ego pod wodą i brawurowym ratunku z rąk wodnych istot. Młody mężczyzna protestował, nie chcąc by historia stała się pożywką dla plotek, lecz ani Audrey, ani Elaine nie zamierzały mu pozwolić umniejszać swej roli.

\- Nie bądź taki skromny, zasłużyłeś na podziw – zauważyła Elaine – jesteś wspaniałym, młodym człowiekiem i nie powinieneś czuć wstydu!

Harry nie mógł nic innego zrobić, jak tylko skinąć głową. Nie chciał przyciągać jeszcze większej uwagi i chociaż zawsze chętnie opowiadał o swoich przygodach, nie lubił by robiono z niego kogoś więcej niż był. Ta cecha całkowicie odróżniała go od Rona, który nie przepuścił okazji by podkreślić i pokazać swoją rolę. Rozpaczliwie walczył o sławę, która okazała się ostatecznie zgubna. Ginny także lubiła widzieć się w roli bohaterki i żony sławnego czarodzieja, niestety nie miała okazji zbyt długo się cieszyć swoją pozycją, rujnując swoje szanse swoim językiem i komentarzami. Elaine, Audrey oraz Fleur stały obok, wyraźnie nim zainteresowane. Rozmawiały z nim bardzo przyjaźnie i swobodnie, całkiem inaczej niż kiedy chodził na przyjęcia z Ginny. Niedługo potem podszedł do nich Cormac oraz nawet Gawain Robarts, poprzednik Kingsleya, a wszyscy odnosili się do niego przyjaźnie. Harry nie musiał długo kombinować by zrozumieć dlaczego.

Był rozrywany i ludzie pragnęli go poznać. Dziękowali mu za pokonanie Voldemorta, za swoją postawę wobec szaleństwa i za walkę. Wciąż stanowił dla ludzi symbol i jako Auror zrozumiał ile dobrego może zrobić, przekonując ludzi by mu zaufali i zgłaszali wszelkie ataki i niewłaściwe postawy. Z czasem przywykł do ściskania rąk i przykuwania uwagi, sława towarzyszyła mu od zawsze i musiał ją akceptować. Unikał jednak fleszy jak tylko mógł, z kolei rozmowy i wyraźna sympatia kobiet jak Elaine czy Audrey na pewno nie pomagała.

Potrzebował chwili by zrozumieć, że ludzie albo nie zauważyli braku Ginny, albo okazywali z tego powodu radość. Miał dość wyczucia by nie zabierać żony na ślubne przyjęcie nienawidzącej jej Audrey, ale najwyraźniej wielu podzielało owe poglądy. Dawniej Weasleyowie przyciągali pełne politowania spojrzenia, kiedy szli do szkoły w używanych rzeczach. Obecnie, po sprawie rozwodowej Rona, niefortunnych wypowiedziach Artura oraz paskudnych słowach Ginny wzbudzali autentyczną nienawiść. W czasach pokoju zostali publicznie napiętnowaną i znienawidzoną rodziną, nie „zdrajców krwi" lecz „pijaków, złodziei, bandytów i chamów". Ludzie dziękowali Ministerstwu za szybkie rozwiązanie sprawy śmieciarzy, zaś poparcie dla aktów terroru (opisywanych często przed gazety) budziło bardzo silną niechęć i złość. Słowa Ginny wobec Elaine, odpowiednio podkreślone w kontekście tragedii jaką przeżyła starsza z kobiet wywołały falę oburzenia, a sama Gwendog Jones dostawała listy od fanów z nieomal żądaniami wyrzucenia „podłej awanturnicy z drużyny". Tylko autentyczny talent ocalił Ginny, przed byciem wyrzuconą z drużyny.

\- Mamo – powiedziała Audrey drżącym z dumy głosem – chcę byście poznali Elaine Scrimgeour, która pomagała mi i wprowadziła na salony.

\- Bardzo mi miło pani Scrimgeour – odparła matka Audrey – moja córka bardzo dużo o pani mówiła i jak bardzo pani jej pomaga, kamień z serca mi spadł kiedy usłyszałam, że moja dziewczynka ma swoim otoczeniu takie wspaniałe osoby.

\- Dziękuję – odparła Elaine – będziemy się nieraz spotykać z Audrey na przyjęciach, dobrze, że znalazłyśmy wspólny język.

\- I znacznie więcej – skinęła głową panna młoda – czyż Harry Potter nie jest wspaniałym, młodym człowiekiem? Nieczęsto mam ochotę z nim rozmawiać a szkoda!

\- Prawda? Ale nadrobimy to Audrey!- oświadczyła kobieta z podejrzanym błyskiem w oku - on zasłużył na wszystko co najlepsze za pokonanie Voldemorta. muszę was panie przeprosić.

Elaine odeszła powoli w kierunku męża, całkiem zadowolona. Przyjęcie odbywało się w naprawdę wspaniałej i przyjaznej atmosferze i wszyscy wiedzieli dlaczego. Zadziwiające jak bardzo jedna osoba może zepsuć wszystkim zabawę i dobry humor. To ona i Rufus, nie zaś Weasleyowie, byli traktowani jako najbliższe osoby Percy'ego co było wzruszające, chociaż nieco denerwujące. Elaine nie odczuwała żadnych wyrzutów sumienia w stosunku do Molly, którą podejrzewała o wspieranie kradzieży Rona i podburzanie Ginny, ale mając swego małego synka nie wiedziała czy to właściwie by mieli przyszywane dziecko. A cóż, Rufus traktował Percy'ego bardziej jak przyszywanego syna niż podwładnego.

Podeszła, do Fleur z którą podzielały zamiłowanie do elegancji i niechęć do Ginny. Piękna Francuzka stanowiła dowód, że rodzina Weasley potrafi mieć jednak świetny gust, niestety tylko czasami.

\- Pani Scrimgeour, jak wspaniale znowu panią widzić! – pisnęła zadowolona – czy poznała już pani brata mego męża, George'a? Pracuje w sklepie z czarodziejskimi dowcipami na Pokątnej.

\- Słyszałam o pańskim lokalu – powiedziała Elaine sztywno – znakomite wyczucie rynku i gustów klientów. Gratuluję.

\- Dziękuję – odparł George- pani zaś jest tą kobietą co wyrzuciła Umbridge? Harry opowiadał co pani zrobiła jej różowej ropusze, wielki szacun za znalezienie równie wymyślnej kary. Zesłanie do świata Mugoli bez prawa używania różdżki to dowcip najwyższej klasy. Miło mi poznać.

\- Eee, dziękuję, wiedźma zasłużyła za to co zrobiła niewinnym ludziom – odparła Elaine z uśmiechem – słyszałam o waszych produktach i popularności w czasie zebrań Departamentów.

\- Czy te zebrania są tak nudne jak mi się wydaje? – zapytał George.

\- Gorsze, zwłaszcza jak niektórzy chcą pokazać całemu światu bycie najlepszymi. To prawie tak straszne jak gruchanie Umbridge, chociaż jej włochate sweterki są gorsze!

\- Ja się nie znam na kobieciej modzie, ale pani jest znawcą, więc wierzę.

\- E tam znawcą, znajdowałam włoski na szacie Rufusa, co było obrzydliwe. Ona prawie się na niego rzucała by ją zaprosił do tańca a mój mąż jest dżentelmenem więc jej nie przeklął, chociaż zna niezłe klątwy.

\- Ma pani absolutną rację, brrr… Percy mówił że musiał z nią tańczyć. – stwierdził współczująco George – Ohyda! Tańczenie z Umbridge winno być wpisane na listę sposobów tortur i zakazane.

Elaine zaśmiała się na propozycję i pokiwała głową. George określił ją potem z rozmowie z rodziną jako „równą babkę" czym zarobił mordercze spojrzenie od Ginny. Młodsza siostra wyzwała go od lizusów i wielbicieli piranii i oskarżyła o zdradę Rona. „ _Wyluzuj Gin, Ronuś sam chlał, kradł i powiększał sobie młodszego kolegę. Nie miej pretensji do rodziny Lavender że się wkurzyli a Elaine Scrimgeour to naprawdę fajna babka i nie masz racji tak się jej czepiając. Lee z nią gadał jak zeznawał w sprawie Umbridge i powiedział, że była sztywna ale generalnie konkretna i w porządku wyjaśniając wszystko_ ". Niedługo potem podszedł Rufus, żartując ze zdenerwowania Percy'ego, który miał zabrać świeżo poślubioną żonę do domu.

\- I teraz przypieczętuje fakt bycia złowioną zwierzyną, zawieszoną przed kominkiem – wyjaśnił ignorując zdegustowanie Elaine.

\- No jeszcze z tego co wiem musi nastąpić konsumpcja, a to ciężko sprawdzić – zauważył George z błyskiem w oku.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie młody człowieku, wystarczy stanąć obok ślubnego kontraktu. Widziałeś srebrne linie łączące dłonie małżonków? Kontrakt zmieni barwę kiedy nastąpi konsumpcja.

\- Widzę z pana znawca – George aż zagwizdał z podziwu – to dlatego oni stoją przy papierach? – wskazał na spory tłum – muszę zająć miejsce, zająć też dla pana?

\- Szacowny członek społeczeństwa – wymamrotała Elaine wyraźnie zgorszona.

George śmiał się do rozpuku słuchając słów o zwierzynie nad kominkiem, a nawet dla zabawy udawał że wiesza swoją głowę. Patrzył też w podziwem na ilość toastów jakie wypili poważani Minister Magii oraz Szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. „ _Wiesz Angie_ "- szepnął do narzeczonej –„ _już rozumiem czemu Harry umiera po bankietach z nimi, to są twardzi zawodnicy"._

Na prośbę Elaine, Audrey zaprosiła Cormacka a wraz z nim Lavender. Młodzi przez prawie cały czas byli nierozłączni ku wielkiej radości obu kobiet. Siedzieli nieco z boku pogrążeni to w rozmowie, lub częściej, w pocałunkach. Życie powoli wracało na właściwe tory i szło w dobrym kierunku.

\- Cześć Lav – głos Pansy wyrwał ich z rozmowy – wspaniale wyglądasz – okiem znawcy oceniła ciemną, elegancką szatę – widzę, że naśladujesz styl kuzynki, bardzo dobrze, Cormac miło znowu spotkać!

\- Mnie także, przyniosę wam drinki dziewczyny.

Po chwili oddalił się, zostawiając je same. Zawsze wiedział kiedy należy zostawić kobiety same, zaś żona dziedzica fortuny Malfoyów była zdecydowanie osobą z którą należało nawiązać dobre relacje oraz znajomości. Tylko głupcy zamykali oczy na podobne oczywistości oraz walczyli z ogólnie przyjętymi zasadami oraz zwyczajami. Lavender doskonale to rozumiała i rozumiał Cormac.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie Pansy, mów co u ciebie? Jak Draco?

\- Pije teraz z Percym i Ministrem a ja będę go holować do domu, cóż męskie rozrywki – wydęła wargi.

\- Nie martw się, Elaine prawie zawsze ma przy sobie eliksir antykacowy, musi go często aplikować gościom – zauważyła Lavender – małżeństwo ci służy, bo wręcz promieniejesz. Zakładam, że Draco dokłada wszelkich starań!

\- Możesz sprawić by Cormac zrobił to samo dla Ciebie Lav – zauważyła Pansy - pochodzicie z rodzin o podobnym statusie i poglądach, pasujecie do siebie. Twoja rodzina i jego ceni pracę w Ministerstwie czy w Mungu no i w czasie Wojny należeliście do GD. To pomoże.

\- Mam nadzieję, Eli-Li uważa podobnie, Cormac jest wspaniały i na pewno może zapewnić wspaniałą przyszłość mnie i Rose, ja zaś ze swej strony zamierzam go wspierać na wszelkie sposoby.

\- Na tym polega małżeństwo – zauważyła Pansy – może dasz się namówić na przyjście do nas na przyjęcie? Hermiona na pewno nie będzie protestować.

\- Dzięki Pansy, na pewno skorzystam!

Xxxxxxxx

Hermiona nie dostała zaproszenia. Nigdy specjalnie nie przyjaźniła się z Percym: wpierw widziała w nim sztywniaka i nudziarza, pozwalając Ronowi narzucić sobie optykę spojrzenia. Potem traktowała jak zdrajcę zaś po Wojnie, nim poznała prawdziwe oblicze rudzielca dystansowała się od chłopaka i nawet w pracy nie nawiązali bliższych relacji. Nie, ich stosunki nie miały w sobie nic z wrogości, ale byli raczej znajomymi, lecz nie przyjaciółmi. Poza tym naprawdę nie czuła się na siłach iść na żadne zabawy.

Lucjusz wpadł w szał, kiedy usłyszał o tym co zaszło w sprawie Elaine. Hermiona nie pamiętała by mąż kiedykolwiek był równie zły. Nie krzyczał i nie rzucał kąśliwych uwag. Stał po prostu obok, drżący z gniewu. Przemawiał spokojnym, acz lodowatym tonem. Drżała na samo wspomnienie owej zimnej furii, tak odmiennej od codziennej postawy. Był elegancki, zdaniem wielu chłodny, ale pod owa maską skrywał miłość i troskę o rodzinę oraz najbliższych przyjaciół. Mężczyzna stojący przed Hermioną przypominał Lucjusza z najgorszych wyobrażeń.

Siedzieli na kanapie, w salonie Malfoy Manor. Ogień płonący w kominku nie rozświetlał sporego, posępnego wnętrza. Hermiona była tutaj gospodynią, ale w zimnych, przestronnych wnętrzach nie czuła się zbyt dobrze. Dobrze oglądać muzea, ale niekoniecznie w nich żyć, tę prawdę zrozumiała. Na długą, jedwabną koszulę nocną narzuciła ciepły szlafrok. Zeszła na dół, mimowolnie drżąc.

Nienawidziła zimy, a znienawidziła takowa podczas szalonego poszukiwania horkruksów. Marzła wówczas nieziemsko w namiocie i czuła jakby nigdy nie miała zaznać ciepła. To uczucie zawsze wracało w grudniu oraz styczniu, chociaż Lucjusz na ogół bardzo skutecznie i intensywnie pracował nad jej rozgrzaniem. Potrafił sprawić by nieomal polubiła zimę, ale teraz nie było mowy o czułości. Siedział obok z poważną miną, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

\- Hermiono musimy porozmawiać – zaczął Lucjusz, biorąc do ręki filiżankę z herbatą – i to bardzo poważnie.

\- Słucham – odparła drżącym głosem.

\- Jestem człowiekiem wyrozumiałym, wbrew temu co ludzie mówią – zaczął chłodno – ale moja wyrozumiałość ma swoje granice. Błędy młodości można tłumaczyć wiekiem, lecz wytłumaczenia nie mogą sięgać wszystkiego. Nie zamierzam dłużej tolerować pewnych rzeczy i musimy ustalić zasady. Rozumiesz mnie?

\- Tak, co masz na myśli?

\- Nosisz nazwisko Malfoy a to zobowiązuje. Nie zamierzałem zmuszać mojej żony by przyjaźniła się lub nie przyjaźniła z określoną osobą, ale wolność ma granice. Myślałem, że lubisz Elaine Scrimgeour, mówiłaś o niej jak o przyjaciółce – zauważył.

\- Bo tak było, ale ostatnio wszystko zaczęło się komplikować – westchnęła.

Rozmowa w sprawie Ginny sprowadziła na Hermionę same kłopoty. Odkąd dała się namówić na pomoc, wszystko szło po prostu fatalnie. Chciała pomóc ze względu na wieloletnią przyjaźń z Wesleyami i Harry'ego. Ale Elaine nie zamierzała słuchać, ani nie zamierzała próbować zrozumieć postępowania Hermiony. Za wiele żalu oraz złości było między nimi. Znalazła się w fatalnej sytuacji: przyjaźniła się z dwiema kobietami które łączyła serdeczna nienawiść. Została zmuszona do wyboru między nimi, chociaż to ostatnie czego pragnęła.

Nie była aż tak naiwna by wierzyć, że zdoła ukryć nieporozumienie przed Lucjuszem. Lucjusz zawsze znajdował odpowiedzi, zaś owa umiejętność wywierała na niej ogromne wrażenie. Zawsze wiedział co i jak i nie istniała możliwość by oszukać go czy zmylić sztuczkami. Tylko naiwniak mógł wierzyć w coś podobnego. Pewnie dlatego myślała nad argumentami i szykowała w myślach dyskusję.

\- Nie pytam o szczegóły – przerwał – nie zamierzam cię zmuszać do przyjaźni z Elaine Scrimgeour, chociaż cieszyło mnie to. Rufus to najrozsądniejszy Minister Magii od lat i jak dobrze pójdzie długo porządzi. Ten zapchlony wielbiciel Mugoli, Artur Weasley nie rozumie, że wywracając społeczny porządek wywoła chaos i szkody. Tylko stabilizacja oraz spokój zapewniają dobrobyt, tak w magicznym jak nie magicznym świecie. Nie zamierzam tolerować twojej przyjaźni z wywrotowcami, usiłującymi stać w poprzek swojemu krajowi i narodowi. Mugolskie suknie Ginewry to symbol sprzeciwu a Malfoyowie nie są rewolucjonistami. Nie chcesz, nie bądź przyjaciółką żony Ministra Scrimgeoura, ale moja żona nie będzie kojarzona z Weasleyami. Musisz wybrać wobec kogo jesteś lojalna: swego męża i ojca swego nienarodzonego dziecka czy głupiej i wulgarnej dziewczyny. Przemyśl swoją decyzję Hermiono. Jeśli postanowisz trzymać z Weasleyami, dam ci rozwód szybko i możliwie bezboleśnie, ale dziecko zostanie ze mną.

\- Lucjuszu, ja – zaczęła.

\- Przemyśl to Hermiono, czy chcesz być moją żoną czy przyjaciółką Weasleyów.

Po tych słowach wyszedł, ignorując prośby oraz wołanie młodej kobiety. Odszedł szybkim, pewnym krokiem a jego platynowe włosy lśniły w półmroku zimowego dnia. Hermiona wiedziała, że nie ma sensu by za nim biegła. Lucjusz nie reagował dobrze na podobne zachowania i prawdopodobnie spojrzał by na nią z politowaniem.

Dawniej zareagowała by dumą i gniewem na podobne słowa. Pewnie by krzyknęła coś o prawie wyboru przyjaciół lub inny butny tekst. Tamta Hermiona jednak znikła jakiś czas temu, zastąpiona inną osobą. Dotknęła swego lekko zaokrąglonego brzucha. Instynktownie uśmiechnęła się na myśl o rosnącej pod sercem istotce. Dziecko jej oraz Lucjusza, owoc ich miłości oraz namiętnych nocy, zaprzątało myśli. Kochała owo maleństwo i pragnęła dać mu wszystko co najlepsze, tą samą miłość i wsparcie jakie dostała od rodziców. Matczyne serce nie miało cienia wątpliwości co czynić.

Wstała i ruszyła w kierunku biblioteki. Lucjusz na ogół przesiadywał w swoim gabinecie, albo w bibliotece w wolne dni. Nienawidził by mu przeszkadzać z błahego powodu i każdy z domowników szybko się tego nauczył. Ale ona musiała dać odpowiedź na jego żądanie. Wiedziała, że tego oczekiwał.

\- Zerwę kontakty z Ginny Potter jeśli tego chcesz – powiedziała uroczyście – nie zamierzam poświęcać dla niej naszego małżeństwa, a nasze dziecko potrzebuje obojga rodziców.

\- Doskonale – odparł – musisz zrozumieć, że naprawdę niektóre rodziny są lepsze a inne gorsze i nie mam tutaj na myśli wyłącznie skrytki u Gringotta. Elaine Scrimgeour nie pochodzi z wpływowej rodziny, ale porządnej i dobrej familii czarodziei szanujących nasze tradycje. Tacy ludzie budują stabilność społeczności, nie zaś Weasleyowie chcący wywrócić do góry nogami istniejący porządek. Znam mugolską historię i wiem ile bólu i śmierci sprowadziły kolejne rewolucje, dlatego nie chcemy ich w naszym świecie. W imię czego mamy odcinać swoje własne korzenie? Naród jak rodzina potrzebuje korzeni. Cieszę się, że to rozumiesz.

\- Nie chciałam kłótni z Elaine, ale Ginny... ona żałowała.

\- Albo żałowała, albo nie, nie powinnaś o tym myśleć. Weasleyowie od zawsze postulowali wywrócenie porządku do góry nogami, nie dając w zamian nic. Jesteś może głodna? Powinnaś dobrze się odżywiać w swoim stanie.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko drugiemu śniadaniu, chodź Lucjuszu ojciec rodziny winien o siebie dbać!

\- Narcyza powtarzała mi to samo, prowadź.

Hermiona nie miała wątpliwości co do słuszności swej decyzji. Matczyne serce stawiało dobro dziecka ponad inne wartości i za nic by nie ryzykowało dobra dziecka. Ginny niesłusznie oskarżała i zraniła Elaine i być może pewnych ran nie da się zabliźnić. Za późno to do niej dotarło.

Czy łatwo zmieniła zdanie? Nie zapomniała jak łatwo Ginny uwierzyła w kłamstwa Rona. Poza tym walka u boku Harry'ego i towarzystwo Lucjusza otworzyło jej oczy. Wspieranie śmieciarzy to wspieranie bandytów, nie lepszych niż śmierciożercy. Nie obchodzili ich czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia, ani nikt inny poza nimi samymi i ich interesem. Hermiona odczuwała uprzedzenia na każdym kroku, ale zabijanie niewinnych nie pomoże w ich zwalczaniu. Nigdy.

Słyszała życzliwe szepty i komentarze. W oczach wielu nie była godna roli pani Malfoy i wiedziała, że niejedna osoba czeka ja jej potknięcie. Wcześniej zawsze mogła prosić o pomoc i poradę Elaine, lecz teraz ta odsyłała listy z chłodną, urzędową odpowiedzią. Pytała Pansy, lecz Pansy nie zawsze miała ochotę na tłumaczenie. Mimo to pozostała jedyną pomocą Hermiony, lekko obrażoną o jej przyjaźń z Ginny. „ _Weasleyetka cię rzuciła, Elaine ma żal, to idziesz do mnie? Pomogę bo obie nosimy nazwisko Malfoy, ale nie jestem niczyją rezerwą_ ". Mogła tylko zaciskać pięści w bezradnej złości, że obecne otoczenie nie toleruje jej sympatii. Ale to z Pansy musiała żyć na co dzień i z nią mieć dobre relacje.

Słuchała relacji z wesela. Draco i Pansy spędzili razem bardzo dobry czas, bawiąc się i pijąc za zdrowie młodych. Fleur najwyraźniej szybko znalazła wspólny język tak z Elaine i Pansy a z Audrey najwyraźniej wcześniej miała bardzo dobre relacje. Żadna z nich nie wspominała i nie tęskniła za Hermioną. Francuzka nie zamierzała wybaczyć Hermionie, że ta trzymała z Ginny na samym początku. Audrey patrzyła na Elaine jak na wzorzec i mentorkę, niewątpliwie doskonale wiedząc co zrobiła Ginny. Rudowłosa stawała się problemem i przekleństwem, ale Hermiona Malfoy nie zamierzała siedzieć i bezradnie czekać. Zamierzała działać i miała plan. Użyje środków jakie są akceptowane i pokaże wszystkim nie życzliwcom, że nie jest siksą i będzie równie dobrą panią Malfoy co Narcyza. Lucjusz w nią wierzy a ona pomoże mu przekonać innych.

\- Chcę urządzić przyjęcie – zapowiedziała uroczyście Lucjuszowi – takie wyłącznie dla kobiet, coś podobnego do herbatek pani Greengrass, ale łączące tradycje mugolskie i czarodziejskie.

\- Brzmi ciekawie, powiedz coś więcej!

\- Mugole mają zwyczaj świętować nadchodzące narodziny dziecka, ja zaś jestem w ciąży i pomyślałam by urządzić garden party z okazji pierwszego malucha w rodzinie Malfoyów od lat. Jako powód podam chęć świętowania przedłużania znamienitego rodu.

\- Czemu nie, kogo chcesz zaprosić?

\- Kobiety z towarzystwa oczywiście i żony najważniejszych urzędników Ministerstwa jak Elaine czy Domicela Higgs.

\- Chcesz się z nią pogodzić, znakomicie. Cieszy mnie inicjatywa przyjęcia Hermiono.

Posłała mężowi ciepły uśmiech. Nienawidziła przyjęć i spotkań, ale nie mogła od nich uciec. Musiała żyć wedle zasad swego środowiska, albo sama siebie skazać na wykluczenie i ostracyzm jak Weasleyowie. Hermiona zbyt wiele wycierpiała w szkole jako outdsiderka by pakować się w coś podobnego. Skoro nie pozostawało nic innego jak granie wedle zasad, należało poznać zasady.

Wiedziała, że Elaine nie odrzuci zaproszenia. Nikt nie odrzucał zaproszenia od Malfoyów, w każdym razie nikt, kto chciał istnieć w elicie społeczeństwa. A jak już ściągnie do siebie blondynkę porozmawiają i wyjaśni jej swoje powody. Nie da się łatwo zbyć chłodną odpowiedzią, to rozmowa nie list. Układała w głowie plan i głęboko wierzyła w jego powodzenie, cóż musiała się jeszcze wiele nauczyć także o tym jak ciężko czasem wybaczyć pewne słowa i niefortunne gesty.

Nie chcąc denerwować Lucjusza nie odwiedzała samotnie Grimmauld Place. Ostatnie, czego potrzebowała to utrata jego zaufania, a gdyby zaczął podejrzewać, że odwiedza Ginny i z nią rozmawia ich małżeństwo przeżyłoby poważny kryzys. A ratowanie dziewczyny o niewyparzonym języku nie jest tego warte.

\- Nie mogę się więcej narażać. Elaine nie chce mnie znać a Lucjusz jest wściekły, sama musisz odkręcić co zrobiłaś. Ja zrobiłam co mogłam.

\- Wybrałaś kasę – syknęła Ginny, słysząc deklarację Hermiony – przekupili cię i zrobili jedną z nich. Skoro wolisz tę piranię ode mnie, a Malfoya od nas wynocha. Precz!

Hermiona nie zamierzała zostawać. Ginny zaczęła krzyczeć całkiem tracąc nad sobą panowanie. Obudziła tym samym Jamesa, a przestraszone dziecko zaczęło płakać. Ów dźwięk nieco otrzeźwił rudowłosą, ale spowodował jeszcze większą złość. Najwyraźniej zamierzała o wszystko obwinić gościa, a Hermiona nie zamierzała dłużej oglądać przemiany dawnej przyjaciółki w furiatkę.


	40. Wielki powrót

Za betowanie dziękuję Freji

 **FrejaAleeera1:** Rufus to ma czasem subtelność czołgu. Faktycznie zachowuje się dość nierozważnie i nie pomaga. Ale to dawny wojownik, a tacy zwykle prą na przód. Hermiona ma faktycznie nielekko i specjalnie pokazałam, ze otoczenie jej nie rozumie. Dla nich pewne sprawy są jasne i oczywiste, ale nie dla niej. Ona potrzebuje wyjaśnienia oraz pomocy. I faktycznie nikt nie chce pojąć, że Weasleyowie to jej przyjaciele i nie chce ich zostawić.

 **Cherentil** : Dziękuję :-) Hermiona chciała wierzyć przyjaciółce, zaś niestety mądrość nie zawsze pomaga w relacjach z ludźmi. Poza tym wiedza książkowa a mądrość życiowa to dwie całkiem odmienne sprawy. Harry jest niejako w kropce: wciąż odczuwa dług wobec Weasleyów, pierwszych ludzi którzy go zaakceptowali i dlatego się daje tak wykorzystywać. Bliźniacy to moim ulubieni rudzielcy, uwielbiam ich za to że nie odwaliło im na 4 roku i byli zawsze lojalni wobec Harry'ego. Owszem robili nieraz żarty, ale znali granicę.

 **Kolosia:** Do Hermiony powoli dociera że to nie szkoła i szlaban nie rozwiąże spraw. Co do Ginny, to jej złość chciałam zwalić bardziej na nieleczoną depresję poporodową: to problem ale wyleczalny, lecz zostawiony sam sobie rośnie. A że była furiatką to racja, zaś wsadzenie brata na odział zamknięty oraz wyrzucenie ojca z pracy na pewno nie pomogło.

 **Toraaach:** Tylko, że Ginny zaczyna już odlatywać. Elaine może i wpada w tryb piranii, ale Ginny też nie umie się powstrzymać. Można rzec: trafiła kosa na kamień i wyjdzie z tego kiszka jak to zwykle w takich sytuacjach. Lucjusz nie cierpi Weasleyów więc dla niego przyjaźń żony z nimi to nieomal zdrada. Przegina oczywiście, ale nie on jeden tutaj przegina: Ginny przegina, Hermiona nie bardzo patrzy na otoczenie i generalnie wszyscy mają coś za uszami.

Relacje Hermiś i Pansy są poprawne, ale ta pierwsza wciąż się usiłuje dogadać z rudą. Jak im wyjdzie to mniej więcej wiadomo. Fleur ... cóż w książkach była nieco próżną panną (owszem ogarniała się jak trzeba) ale czy to dziwne że jak każda chce ładnie wyglądać? Elegancja i szyk pomagają, więc ona z tego korzysta. A Elaine robią na taką Jackie Kennedy więc Fleur chce być do niej podobna. W końcu nie ma już wojny, więc można się zająć przyziemnymi sprawami.

Co do zdań które wspomniałeś: właśnie Wealeyowie to wywrotowcy a Lucjusz wierzy w tradycję. Może za bardzo ale lepsze to niż bezmyślne przyjmowanie nowości.

W tym rozdziale czeka nas wielki powrót, oraz nieco słów o Ginny i jej zachowaniu. Myślę, że w czarodziejskim świecie nie mieli psychologów ni psychiatrów i dlatego doszło do niejednego nieszczęścia.

* * *

Elaine wróciła zmęczona z przyjęcia ślubnego. Nigdy nie mogła za dużo pić, toteż toasty bywały dla niej naprawdę zabójcze. Nic dziwnego, że z prawdziwą przyjemnością przyłożyła głowę do poduszki, zasypiając nieomal natychmiast. Prawdziwa radość przyszła jednak o poranku, dając jej jedną z lepszych pobudek od dłuższego czasu.

Jeszcze przez sen poczuła delikatnie muskanie palców oraz ust na karku. Początkowo zacisnęła mocniej powieki, nie chcąc się budzić. Czuła, że śni, niemożliwe przecież by mąż postanowił zrobić coś takiego. Nie naciskała wiedząc jak bardzo przeżył nieszczęście jakie ich dotknęło i jak bardzo się obwiniał o całą sytuację. Zaciskała usta i nic nie mówiła, szanując jego uczucia, w pewnym sensie owa troska wywoływała drżenie serca i napływ tkliwości. Milczała, czasem tylko śniąc mało przyzwoite sny. Zaciskała powieki, ale przebudzenie nadchodziło nieubłagalnie. Musiała wstać, ale o dziwo miłe uczucie nie mijało. Prawdę mówiąc było wręcz przeciwnie.

Zanim umysł nawiązał połączenie z rzeczywistością, zdała sobie sprawę, że została otoczona uściskiem czułych, opiekuńczych ramion. Usta mimowolnie rozjaśnił uśmiech, coś co nastąpiło bez udziału świadomości. „ _Wiem, że nie śpisz kochana_ " – usłyszała szept tuż przy swoim uchu.

Zwykle spała na boku i w tej pozycji było jej najwygodniej. Nawet nie zauważyła kiedy delikatnie popchnął ją na poduszki, obsypując pocałunkami. Z najwyższym trudem rejestrowała co się właściwie dzieje, skoncentrowana na przyjemnym uczuciu bliskości. Nie należała do wybitnie namiętnych kobiet, to bliskości brakowało najbardziej. Kojącego słuchania oddechu kochanej osoby przy swoim uchu, świadomości bycia atrakcyjną i pożądaną. Prawie podskoczyła, z zaskoczenia, czując jak podciąga niebezpiecznie wysoko koszulę nocną. Wiedziała do czego zmierza, zaś wielka szybkość wskazywała na ogromne pragnienie i zniecierpliwienie. To pierwsze czuła dość dokładnie a uśmiech tylko się poszerzył. „ _Lubię twoje sposoby na budzenie mnie_ "- szepnęła, na co zareagował przyciskając ją jeszcze mocniej.

Wtedy tknęła ją gwałtowna myśl. Umysł naprawdę pracował kiepsko po przebudzeniu, zaś owe cudowne rzeczy jakie wyprawiał bynajmniej nie pomagały w koncentracji. Pewnie dlatego potrzebowała dłuższej chwili, by o czymś sobie przypomnieć.

\- Poczekaj, poczekaj jeszcze chwilę! – musiała nieomal krzyknąć by słowa do niego dotarły. Nie żeby ją to dziwiło.

\- Coś cię boli? – zapytał z troską w głosie.

\- Nie, po prostu nie brałam eliksiru od bardzo dawna – wyjaśniła gładząc jego policzki – a w związku z tym potrzebuję zaklęcia.

\- Rozumiem – odparł z ulgą, przywołując różdżkę bezróżdżkowym _Accio –_ ale dlaczego nie brałaś? – zapytał po czym zaczął mruczeć formułę zaklęcia.

\- Nie był potrzebny – wyjaśniła – ale teraz to całkiem coś innego - uśmiechnęła się chytrze

\- Tak, jeśli tylko coś będzie nie tak, to mów – wyszeptał jej do ucha – dobrze? – chcąc upewnić się co do jej komfortu ścisnął jej udo

Skinęła głową, przyciągając go do siebie. Wiedziała, że przy nim nie ma żadnych powodów do obaw. Nigdy nie miała. Posłała mu ciepły uśmiech czując go nieomal w sobie. Jego troska szalenie ją rozczulała i dlatego szeptała zapewniając o swoim dobrym samopoczuciu i braku dolegliwości. Uwielbiała być traktowana w łóżku jak porcelanowa lalka, ceniąc czułość, delikatność i bliskość nad jakieś szalone wybuchy namiętności. Tego ranka kochali się właśnie w ten sposób, tak samo jak wtedy kiedy była w jego sypialni po raz pierwszy.

\- Jedno pytanie – zaczęła tuląc się do niego gdy skończyli – co się właściwie tknęło? Nie narzekam, wręcz przeciwnie, ale jestem zaskoczona.

\- Byliśmy na weselu, widziałem Percy'ego i tyle innych par. Dotarło do mnie, że być może minęło dość czasu i nie musimy rezygnować z czułości, że może warto chociaż spróbować.

\- Cieszę się i dziękuję za cudowny poranek – mrugnęła do niego zalotnie, a po chwili rzeczowym tonem oznajmiła - chodźmy na śniadanie. Potem zaś.. potem możemy pomyśleć, co zrobić z tak pięknie rozpoczętym dniem.

\- Może zostaniemy tutaj? – zaproponował z miną zbitego psiaka, którego pan wahał się czy odebrać mu kość, czy jednak zostawić

\- Mężczyźni – wywróciła oczami w udawanej złości – nie, nie spędzimy całego dnia w łóżku. Zajrzymy do naszego syna, potem zejdziemy na śniadanie i będziemy szacownymi członkami społeczności.

\- Nie umiesz się bawić – burknął obrażony – a nie możemy zrobić tak, że zajrzymy do Oktawiusza, a potem wrócimy tutaj? Skrzaty w międzyczasie przygotują śniadanie.

Dała się namówić. Może miała słaby charakter, ale jak mogła odmówić podobnej prośbie? Szczególnie kiedy jednak począł całować i dotykać piersi, nie umiała za długo protestować. Mąż potrafił skutecznie dyskutować i operować argumentami. Ostatecznie czego innego oczekiwać po polityku?

Zawsze co rano bawiła się z synem na podłodze. Chłopczyk był już dość duży, by móc podnosić zabawki i żywo reagować na obecność matki. Raczkował i śmiał się ilekroć matka głaskała go i tuliła. Elaine nawet nie próbowała ukrywać wzruszenia, to byłe cudowne chwile, szczególnie kiedy towarzyszył jej mąż. We dwójkę układali budowle z magicznych klocków, ku ogromnej radości chłopczyka. Sami też śmiali się radośnie, po prostu smakując chwile rodzinnego szczęścia.

Ostatecznie, ignorując wszelkie konwenanse, zjedli śniadanie w pokoju synka. Elaine długo przygotowywała pokój. Ponieważ do ostatnich chwil ciąży nie chciała poznać płci dziecka, nie wybierała typowo dziewczęcych lub chłopięcych barw. Zamiast tego postawiła na jasne, bardziej neutralne kolory. Sufit zaczarowała tak, by w dzień przypominał pogodne, słoneczne niebo zaś w nocy wygwieżdżone. Niedaleko okna, wychodzącego na ogród ich wiejskiej posiadłości, postawiła dziecięcy kojec. Na noc zasłaniała szczelnie zasłony, ale przy dziennym świetle dziecko mogło podziwiać sielskie krajobrazy. Ciemną, drewnianą podłogę, przykrywał puchaty, jasny dywan. Zabawki leżały ustawione w kącie, poskładane i czekające na swoją kolej. Elaine nieczęsto chodziła po domu w koszuli nocnej, ale owej niedzieli zrobiła wyjątek. Kiedy więc synek zaczął przysypiać, razem z mężem cicho wyszli, mając dość sprecyzowane plany na resztę przedpołudnia.

Spędzili prawie cały ten czas w sypialni. Mogli okazać sobie jak bardzo tęsknili za swoją bliskością. Dla Elaine chodziło bardziej o bliskość niż samą fizyczną przyjemność, ale i tak tęskniła. Nie potrafiła powiedzieć co dokładnie i kiedy robili owego dnia. Długo rozmawiali, wtuleni siebie czule, mocno obejmując. Elaine wzdychała zadowolona, czując jego oddech oraz silne dłonie wędrujące po całym ciele. Urządzili sobie naprawdę dzień przyjemności, ale po wielomiesięcznej przerwie zasłużyli.

Następnego dnia Rufus poszedł do pracy o wiele bardziej zrelaksowany niż w przeciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Draco mógł tylko zgadywać o co chodzi, ale miał dość rozumu by nie wypytywać o szczegóły. Percy był na tygodniowej podróży poślubnej, toteż blondyn miał o wiele więcej do zrobienia niż zwykle. No, ale nikt nie mówił, że praca w Ministerstwie będzie łatwa. A zwłaszcza nie za rządów Scrimgeoura, wymagającego dużo od siebie i innych.

Xxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxx

Ron wyczekiwał z niecierpliwością na wyjście z zamkniętego oddziału Munga. W czarodziejskiej placówce brakowało typowego leczenia uzależnień, dlatego został umieszczony wraz z ludźmi po trwałych urazach pozakleciowych. Przez długi czas buntował się i przeklinał swój los, lecz jego skargi nie robiły na nikim wrażenia. Nie takie rzeczy widzieli uzdrowiciele, toteż ilekroć zaczynał szaleć lub histeryzować zostawiali go i ignorowali niczym nieznośne dziecko. To oduczyło go pewnych zachowań.

Do szpitala poszli po niego rodzice, Ginny oraz George. Bill był akurat na wyjeździe, ale wątpliwie by przyszedł. Percy, świeżo po podróży poślubnej nie zamierzał mieć nic wspólnego z podejrzewanym o kradzieże i łamanie prawa bratem oraz kłótliwą siostrą. Molly za to promieniała, szczęśliwa z powodu powrotu najmłodszego z synów. Tak, nareszcie odzyskała niepokornego, acz kochanego rudzielca.

\- Nareszcie Ron, chodź czeka na ciebie przyjęcie-niespodzianka – mówiła wzruszona.

\- Dziękuję mamo, miło was widzieć – zerknął na rodzeństwo – Bill i Charlie nie przyszli?

\- Charlie nie opuszcza Rumunii a Bill… - kobieta zawiesiła głos, by po chwili pewnym głosem dodać - akurat jest w delegacji. Jeszcze się spotkacie chodźmy!

\- Rose, co z moją córką?

\- Lav regularnie ją przyprowadzała, ale jej rodzina położyła temu kres – wyjaśniła Molly – Nie wiem co jej powiedzieli i czym zagrozili, gdyż obecnie rzadko ją przyprowadza. Sąd powierzył państwu Brown opiekę, zapewne postanowili zrobić użytek ze swej władzy. Wiesz jacy oni są.

\- To na pewno sprawka tej piranii, ona na pewno za tym stoi – wtrąciła Ginny – zamieszała w głowie Hermionie i na pewno wzięła się za Lavender. Uwzięła się na naszą rodzinę i nas prześladuje.

Widząc pytające spojrzenie brata, opowiedziała o wyrzuceniu z pracy ich ojca oraz awanturach podczas przyjęć. Zgrabnie ominęła dokonane przez Śmieciarzy napady oraz gwałty, wspominając jedynie o pięknie brzmiących hasłach praw dla Mugoli oraz mniejszości, nic jednak nie mówiąc o wilkołakach. „Zapomniała" też opowiedzieć o swoich komentarzach na temat Elaine i liczby posiadanych przez nią dzieci. Skutecznie kreowała się na ofiarę i zapewne byt przekonała Rona, gdyby nie interwencja starszego z braci. George wywracał oczami, najwyraźniej zdenerwowany komentarzami.

\- Gin nie wspomniała, że owi Śmieciarze napadali na wielu sprzedawców, gwałcili i zastraszali. Zapomniała też wspomnieć jak głośno i dosadnie komentowała sposób życia Elaine Scrimgeour, oskarżając wprost o wyjście za mąż dla pieniędzy i lenistwo.

\- Bronisz tej piranii?

\- Naszej rodziny, nasz ojciec – wskazał na Artura – zawsze był bezkompromisowy i gardził kłamstwem. Dokonywał wyborów nie patrząc na wygodę i korzyści majątkowe. I jestem dumny z tego jak konsekwentnie trzymał się swoich przekonań. Ty zaś kłamiesz jak z nut. Nasi nieprzyjaciele wiele nam zarzucali, ale nigdy kłamstwa. Nie daj im powodu.

Ginny syknęła wściekle na brata, ale George pozostał niewzruszony. Ostatnimi czasy naprawdę nie potrafiła zapanować nad emocjami oraz odruchami. Zawsze należała do osób impulsywnych, ale odkąd zaszła w ciążę odczuwała tak gwałtowne reakcje i odczucia, że traciła resztki kontroli. Czasem aż ją to przerażało, lecz na ogół odczuwała po prostu wielki gniew, którego przyczyn nie potrafiła podać. Nie cierpiała Elaine, Hermiony ale czasem nawet i Harrego. Płacz Jamesa potrafił także doprowadzić do szału, wściekłości nieomal rzucając się w bezsilnej złości. Potrafiła krzyczeć i przeklinać, zawstydzając bandytów z Nokturnu, aż Stworek zabierał od niej Jamesa, jakby w obawie czy nie skrzywdzi dziecka.

Pomimo tego, powrót Rona do Nory był szczęśliwym wydarzeniem. Molly przygotowała małe przyjęcie, pełne smakołyków oraz lemoniady. Wszyscy zamierzali świętować i dzikie wybuchy gniewu Ginny nie mogły w niczym przeszkodzić. Wealeyowie nie zamierzali na to pozwolić.

\- Musisz iść do pracy Ron – powiedział poważnie Artur – nie możemy cię dłużej utrzymywać. Możesz mieszkać w Norze, ale musisz się dorzucić do domowego budżetu, musisz iść do pracy, jakiejkolwiek pracy. Odkąd straciłem moje stanowisko w Ministerstwie jest naprawdę ciężko. Oboje z matką dorabiamy w Dziurawym Kotle, George nam pomaga, ale jesteś dorosły i musisz dorzucić coś od siebie. George, czy może w sklepie znajdzie się miejsce dla Rona?

\- Teoretycznie może zacząć jako praktykant, potem zobaczymy. Verity potrzebuje pomocy, więc spróbuj – powiedział starszy z braci.

\- Mam być praktykantem? – zapytał oburzony – jesteśmy rodziną i zasłużyłem na pomoc!

\- Pomagam – odparł lodowato George- przyjmując Cię, _kochany braciszku_ , na praktykę, bez sprawdzenia kwalifikacji i omijając proces rekrutacji. Razem z Fredem ciężko pracowaliśmy by rozkręcić interes – jego głos zadrżał wspominając zmarłego bliźniaka a temperatura w powietrzu dążyła do zera bezwzględnego – dlatego by go uhonorować pracuję ciężko i wymagam tego od innych. Nie zrobię dla ciebie wyjątku, więc jeśli ci to nie odpowiada, szukaj szczęścia gdzie indziej.

\- No już dobrze, dobrze – burknął Ron – będę harować jak inni jeśli na tym ci tak zależy. Zawsze lubiłem wasz sklep, praca tam powinna być naprawdę świetna!

\- Ważne byś przykładał się do pracy, zaczniesz od najbliższego poniedziałku, masz być o siódmej rano na miejscu.

Ron już zamierzał protestować, ale mordercze spojrzenie matki go uciszyło. Molly posłała pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie Georgowi, który postanowił pomóc bratu. Chociaż wszyscy synowie Weasleyów dorośli, wciąż czuli respekt i strach przed Molly. Zadziwiające jak na co dzień łagodna i ciepła kobieta, potrafiła sprawić by dorośli mężczyźni stali przed nią na baczność. Dlatego też nowo wypuszczony pacjent szybko umilkł i nadgryzł przepyszny placek. Kuchnia Molly nie miała sobie równych, toteż klienci Dziurawego Kotła, gdzie dorabiała stali w długich kolejkach by chociaż poskanować jej przysmaków.

Z czasem pani Weasley wpadła na pomysł by otworzyć małą, rodzinną restaurację co okazało się strzałem w dziesiątkę. Ludzie rezerwowali miejsca z dużym wyprzedzeniem i nawet nie przepadający za Arturem czarodzieje, chwalili pod niebiosa obiady oraz ciasta Molly. Na razie jednak dorabiała w pubie, skutecznie łatając domowy budżet. Artur zajmował się w tym czasie domem i podejmował nieudane próby gotowania. Niektórzy mieli talenty kulinarne a inni nie, zaś ojciec rodziny należał do owej drugiej kategorii.

Dla Rona nadszedł czas przykrych niespodzianek. Najpierw przeczytał rubrykę towarzyską, gdzie Hermiona, z wyraźnie zaokrąglonym brzuchem, stała wsparta na ramieniu Lucjusza. Kolejne zdjęcie przedstawiało z kolei Lavender oraz Cormacka McLaggena. Zacisnął dłonie, wściekły i rozżalony. Rozwód rozwodem, ale odejście żony i tak denerwowało. Powrót zdecydowanie wyglądał inaczej niż młodzieniec mógł sobie wyobrażać, na pewno nie mógł uchodzić za przyjemny czy lekki. A dalej mogło być tylko gorzej.

Chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie pracował. Nie miał pojęcia o codziennej, ciężkiej pracy czy systematyczności. Czekało go nieprzyjemne zetknięcie z rzeczywistością dorosłego życia. George okazał się wymagającym pracodawcą nie dającym żądnej taryfy ulgowej. Ron mógł tylko narzekać czym irytował starszego brata. Nie nawykł do wstawania, toteż początki pracy były wyjątkowo trudne. Notoryczne spóźnienia i zaspania stanowiły normę a nie wyjątek. Wszystko nie mogło się skończyć dobrze.

Tylko Ginny okazywała zrozumienie Ronowi. Na nieszczęście rudzielca niedługo potem wyjechała, szykując się do nowego sezonu Harpii. Treningi i wysiłek fizyczny pomagały, jako jedyne zapanować jej nad szalejącymi i gwałtownymi emocjami. Pracowała bardzo ciężko i dawała z siebie wszystko na meczach, co nie uszło uwadze Gwendog. Chwaliła za to rudowłosą, która cieszyła się oczywiście z uznania, a jeszcze bardziej z wyciszenia gwałtownej złości. Dlatego pewnie Harry nie protestował kiedy zostawiła go w domu z małym dzieckiem. Zmęczona treningami Ginny była spokojna i bez szemrania przygotowywała mu eliksir antykacowy, kiedy wracał z bankietów z Rufusem.

Przepis zdradził portret Walpurgi Black, rzewnie wspominając swego męża Oriona. „Kie _dy mój Orion zapraszał Ministra Magii, musieliśmy mu podawać różne napary. Na mego męża nie było mocnych, ech Harry to taki cherlak_!". Ginny słuchała owych opowieści, kiwając głową. Kiedy wracała z treningów ledwie stojąc na nogach ze zmęczenia, odczuwała spokój i radość. Tylko wtedy słuchała rad Walpurgi jak dobierać stroje i zachować się podczas przyjęć, a nawet sama pytała o anegdotki z życia Blacków. Kto wie, ilu nieszczęść dało by się uniknąć, gdyby Ginny trafiła na kompetentnego uzdrowiciela?

Xxxxxxxx

Ron nie miał pojęcia jak ciężka go czeka praca w sklepie. Przez „Czarodziejskie Dowcipy Weasleyów" przewijał się tłum klientów, na czele z ważnymi urzędnikami Ministerstwa. Bombonierki Lesera stanowiły prawdziwy hit, zwłaszcza podczas spotkań Departamentów. George, wykorzystując urok osobisty oraz Percy'ego, zdobył harmonogram takowych i przygotowywał specjalnie dodatkowe porcje słodyczy. Wiedział, że nie zabraknie mu klientów. Nie w pełni jednak przewidział jakie kłopoty ściągnie nań młodszy brat. Dobre serce bywa czasami naprawdę okrutnie pokarane.

Wiele zapowiadało trudności, ale nie katastrofę. Owszem najmłodszy z braci już w szkole zasłynął jako leń i obibok, zaś zamknięcie w św. Mungu najwyraźniej tylko spotęgowało owe cechy. Ponieważ w szpitalu nie musiał nic robić, nie pracował a wszystko dostawał rozleniwił się nawet bardziej. Potrafił godzinami leżeć w łóżku i opowiadać o byciu gwiazdą sportu, aż doprowadził do szału prawie wszystkich w swoim otoczeniu. Pewnie dlatego nikt nie mógł z nim wytrzymać. Teraz ciężka próba czekała George'a, bowiem nieustanne spóźnienia się do pracy stanowiły jedynie początek problemu.

\- Drobny flirt czasem pomaga w sprzedaniu produktów – radził doświadczony – oczywiście należy działać dyskretnie.

Niestety podobne słowa były absolutni nieznane dla Rona. Posłuchał rady brata w specyficzny sposób, całkiem inny niż wymarzył sobie starszy mężczyzna. Mógł potem tylko przeklinać swój niewyparzony i za długi język.

Przez pierwszy tydzień zgrzytał zębami z powodu nieustannych spóźnień. On i Verity zaczynali pracę o siódmej rano, na godzinę przed otwarciem sklepu. Angelina często przychodziła im pomagać, o ile nie miała innych zobowiązań. Czasem zostawała na cały dzień, ale zwykle stali pracownicy przebywali na co dzień w sklepie. Ron zwykle przychodził o dziewiątej, mając ogromne problemy ze wstawaniem. Molly nawet budziła go wcześnie, ale rudzielec reagował agresywnie i wściekle na wszelkie próby przerywania snu. Nawet smakowite śniadanie nie zawsze było go w stanie wyciągnąć spod kołdry. Matka miała jednak swoje sposoby na niechętnych do wstawania. Ron wciąż uważał, że za swoje zasługi powinien mieć dożywotnią pensję i być utrzymywany. Pewnie dlatego chętnie słuchał skarg Ginny na temat Elaine, Rufusa oraz Hermiony. Mogli spokojnie i bez strachu oskarżać ich o swoje niepowodzenia.

\- Mam tego dość Ron – syknął George, kiedy pewnego dnia młodszy brat przyszedł wpół do dziesiątej - jeśli chcesz pracować masz zaczynać razem z nami, nie zaś czekać nie wiadomo na co. Mam dość słuchania skarżenia się na wszystko. Albo pracujesz jak my, albo koniec tego dobrego i znajdujesz kogoś innego kto cię zatrudni.

\- Ale przecież jestem twoim bratem, zasługuję na taryfę ulgową – protestował oburzony Ron.

\- Nie daję nikomu takowej – odparł twardo George – a jeśli chcesz coś dostać, musisz zasłużyć. Na razie zasłużyłeś na zwolnienie i tylko ze względu na rodziców dam ci więcej szans niż innym. Ale więcej nie znaczy nieskończenie wiele. Albo zaczniesz przychodzić normalnie, albo koniec.

Ron próbował krzyczeć i protestować, ale nic nie wskórał. Musiał wstawać nieznośnie wcześnie rano, co wprawiało go w naprawdę podły nastrój. Był przecież bohaterem wojennym, walczył i podróżował razem z Harrym Potterem. Szybko uwierzył, że wystarczy jeden uśmiech, kilka słów by sprzedać dosłownie wszystko klientkom. Ron wierzył święcie w swój osobisty urok i czar i przez jakiś czas nic nie mogło go wyleczyć z tych skądinąd uroczych złudzeń.

\- Ten eliksir jest proszę pani najlepszy, jedna kropla dodana do drinka i cały bar jest do dyspozycji - zachwalał eliksir miłosny – można nawet przekonać ludzi by stawiali drinka, sam żałuję, że z tego nie skorzystałem! No, ale ja jestem sławny – kontynuował nie zwracając uwagi na brak zainteresowania kobiety.

\- Nie przyszłam tutaj bo eliksir, ale po prezent dla syna koleżanki – wyjaśniła chłodno.

\- No taka ładna kobitka to nie potrzebuje pomocy – kontynuował niezrażony – z taką figurą i ładną buzią to nie potrzeba wsparcia eliksiru! Jednak możliwość oszczędności w barze to naprawdę świetna opcja za ledwie kilka galeonów.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowana, powiedziałam wyraźnie!

Kobieta wpadła w irytację i zapewne doszło by do awantury, gdyby nie szybka interwencja Verity. Zawołała Rona na zaplecze i rudzielec musiał za nią iść, szczękając zębami ze złości. Na pewno by przekonał klientkę do zakupu, nie miał co do tego cienia wątpliwości. „ _Pewnie mi zazdrości umiejętności przekonywania_ " – tłumaczył Ginny – „ _ona to zwykły rzemieślnik a ja jestem artystą_ ".

Niestety Verity nie zawsze mogła interweniować. Miała sporo zajęć, a pilnowanie Rona samo w sobie było pracą na cały etat. Rudzielec najwyraźniej zamierzał udowodnić swoje niezwykle wysokie umiejętności sprzedaży, nie zwracając najwyraźniej uwagi na nic ni na nikogo. Kiedy wypatrzył jakąś młodą, samotną kobietę nagabywał ją, wedle swoich słów czarował by kupiła produkt, nieustannie rozmawiał i nie dawał chwili wytchnienia. Nie reagował na wyraźne słowa typu „nie jestem zainteresowana" a jedynie zmieniał strategię na dość natarczywe zaloty.

Zaloty przypominały zachowanie podpitego gościa podłego baru, niż subtelną grę George'a. Ron w dość dosadny sposób komentował kolor włosów, figurę i wygląd klientek, rzucając zdania typu „ _z takim biustem i takimi oczami nie ma potrzeby używać żadnych wspomagaczy, ja sam nie mogę oczu oderwać, chociaż jestem koneserem_ ". Ron bowiem uważał się za wielkiego znawcę kobiet i kobiecego piękna i oczywiście mistrza uwodzenia. Zanim trafił na odział zamknięty w Mungu w wielu barach miał przyjaciół oraz wielbicielek, co tłumaczył swoim urokiem osobistym nie zaś faktem stawiania wszystkim alkoholu. Jednak kojarzenie faktów nie należało do mocnych stron rudzielca.

Ale nawet on wyczuwał nadchodzące kłopoty. Wielu wątpiło w jego inteligencję, ale nie był jednak całkowicie głupi i bezmyślny. Kiedy pewnego dnia przyszedł spóźniony, George nawet na niego nie krzyczał. Spokojnie, chociaż z powagą w głosie, zaprosił go na zaplecze nie komentując stanu lekkiego skołowania.

Poprzedniego dnia odwiedził Grimmauld Place i pod pretekstem spotkania z siostrą oraz siostrzeńcem buszował po piwniczce winnej. Harry wiele nie pił, za bardzo cierpiał po ministerialnych bankietach, a Ginny nie przepadała za alkoholem. Prawie nigdy nigdzie nie wychodziła, zaś przy małym dziecku nie chciała pić. Uważała to za nieodpowiedzialne i niewłaściwe. Poza tym nawet mała ilość trunku zwiększała jej irytację oraz dodatkowo pobudzała i tak gorące emocje. Pewnie dlatego ani Harry ani Ginny nie zauważyli zniknięcia parunastu butelek wina.

Ron nie uważał swoich czynów za kradzież. Odwiedzał przecież rodzinę, zaś krewni winni się wspierać i sobie pomagać. Przez cały pobyt w Mungu nie mógł tknąć nawet kropli alkoholu. Po wyjściu, w Norze matka go pilnowała i nie dawała choćby powąchać owocowej nalewki. Ilekroć widziała jak próbował dyskretnie posmakować trunków, wyrywała mu trzymaną w dłoni szklankę lub kieliszek. Z czasem wylała lub oddała wszystkie domowe zapasy, by nie narażać najmłodszego syna na pokusę. Pewnie dlatego odwiedzał Grimmauld Place, gdzie ani Harry ani Ginny nie mieli czasu ni ochoty pilnować.

\- Siadaj Ronald – powiedział George poważnie.

Jego głos brzmiał nieznośnie metalicznie. Ron odczuwał lekkiego kaca, co sprawiało, że każdy dźwięk boleśnie uderzał w mózg. Przetarł obolałe skronie, mając jednak dość instynktu samozachowawczego, by nie prosić brata by mówił ciszej. Już nawet nie rozsądek kazał mu milczeć, ale dość, że posłuchał owego głosu.

\- Ej no bądź człowiekiem, tylko raz zaspałem, raz w ciągu dwu tygodni!

\- To bez znaczenia – przerwał George – możesz wracać do domu.

\- Dajesz mi wolne? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

\- Zwalniam cię – syknął – dostałem na ciebie wiele skarg od klientów. Mam dość, nawet pomoc rodzinie ma swoje granice. Nie zamierzam rujnować tego na co pracowaliśmy z Fredem, nawet w imię pomocy rodzicom. Niech kto inny się z tobą męczy.

Xxxxxxxx

Molly ponuro przywitała najmłodszego syna. George był wyraźnie wściekły i nie zamierzał dawać Ronaldowi ani jednej szansy więcej. Naprawdę ciężko pracował w sklepie i brakowało mu cierpliwości do nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania brata. Powiedział parę ostrych słów matce, wyraźnie wściekły i urażony. Molly wiedziała, że nie powinna naciskać.

\- On napastował klientki – wyjaśnił matce – spóźniał się, wyjadał słodycze i napastował klientki. Nie zamierzam tego tolerować. Może znajdzie pracę w Dziurawym Kotle?

Niestety ta opcja odpadła, bowiem w pubie akurat nie szukano nowych pracowników. Molly chodziła z synem na rozmowy kwalifikacyjne, co wywoływało ironiczne uśmieszki oraz kąśliwe komentarzu widzów. Właściciela innych sklepów oraz lokali nie zamierzali z nim rozmawiać. Plotki o jego grubiańskim zachowaniu oraz notorycznych spóźnieniach najwyraźniej dotarły do całkiem sporej grupy ludzi. Klienci „Czarodziejskich Dowcipów" niewątpliwie opowiedzieli o jego okropnym zachowaniu. Sprawa wyglądała naprawdę kiepsko a zrobiła się naprawdę beznadziejna po niefortunnym wypadku na Pokątnej.

Nie mogąc znieść nieustannych wymówek i ponagleń ze strony matki, Ron często chodził na spacery po znanych miejscach. Potrafił godzinami siedzieć lub stać przed sklepami z markowym sprzętem do Quidditcha, by podziwiać wystawione tam modele. Czasem też doradził coś potencjalnym klientom, pokazując swoją niezłą wiedzę. Jako pasjonat latania i mioteł potrafił powiedzieć całkiem sporo na temat poszczególnych modeli oraz tricków przydatnych w grze. Nie zdążył jednak złożyć podania o pracę, doszło bowiem do wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwego wypadku.

Któregoś słonecznego popołudnia siedział na ławce, naprzeciw swego ulubionego sklepu. Miał naprawdę doskonały humor, bowiem zdążył porozmawiać z paroma osobami na temat mioteł. Pewien młody czarodziej pochwalił jego wiedzę, co bardzo uradowało łasego na podobne gesty Rona. Zapewne zbyt łasego, co można było wytłumaczyć latami szkolnego wyśmiewania z powodu biedy i używania szat a zapewne i cech słabego charakteru. O tak, naprawdę tamtego dnia naprawdę wszystko szło idealnie. Do czasu.

W którymś momencie zobaczył parę trzymającą się za ręce. Kobieta miała na sobie długi, dopasowany, granatowy płaszcz kontraktujący z jasnymi włosami. Wyglądała elegancko, ubrana zgodnie z najnowszymi trendami w modzie. Przechodnie patrzyli na nią i na jej młodego towarzysza. Wysoki, jasnowłosy mężczyzna szedł zadowolony i pewny siebie. Ubrany w szaty najlepszej jakości musiał pochodzić z dobrej rodziny, co było prawdziwe w stosunku do Cormaca McLaggena. Rona zacisnął pięści widząc nielubianego kolegę ze szkoły. Spojrzał na ową ładną blondynkę i nieomal krzyknął. To była Lavender, ale całkiem inna Lavender niż pamiętał. Tamta namiętna dziewczyna nosiła proste i krótkie szaty. Podobała mu się właśnie taka, nie zaś chłodna elegantka. Widząc obok niej dawnego rywala, stracił nad sobą resztki panowania, grzebiąc szanse na prace w sklepie z miotłami.

\- Nie wstyd ci? – warknął pochodząc do kobiety – jakim prawem pokazujesz się z tym picusiem na ulicy? Może jeszcze zaczniesz się z nim całować tu i teraz? Nie masz prawa, nie wyrażam zgody!

\- Nie możesz o niczym decydować Weasley – Cormac szybko wyciągnął różdżkę i osłonił gestem Lavender – nie twój interes, co robi twoja była żona.

\- Zamknij się!

\- Panuj nad sobą, albo zostaniesz aresztowany za czynną napaść na Aurora. A z twoją kartoteką proces pójdzie szybko i tym razem Selwyn cię nie uratuje.

Chłodna powaga i pewność siebie zmusiła Rona by zrobił krok w tył. Całkiem spory tłum gapiów, a w niedzielne popołudnie wiele osób spacerowało po Pokątnej, zebrał się wokół nich. Ktoś zrobił fotkę i całość trafiła do „Czarownicy". W przypadku kogoś innego zapewne scena nie wywołałaby aż takiego wrażenia, ale Ron miał opinię awanturnika i pijaka zaś okropne zachowanie w sklepie George'a dodało smaczku najnowszej sprawie. Nic dziwnego, że Molly załamywała ręce nad swoją wychowawczą porażką. Niestety nie mogła za wiele zrobić, na dobrą sprawę powoli wyczerpywała wszelkie możliwości działania.


	41. Nowa praca Rona

Betowała jak zwykle niezawodna Freja.

 **Toraach:** Verity to pomocnica w sklepie Weasleyów. Tak, podobne lekarstwo jest najlepsze czyż nie? Ginny ma poważny problem i nikt tak naprawdę jej nie wie jak pomóc. Harry ma pieniądze na leczenie, ale niestety czasem to nie załatwia sprawy jak lekarze nie wiedzą jak leczyć.

Ron pozostał Ronem i nic a nic mu nie pomogło, a być może jest nawet gorzej.

 **Hulk12:** jak to mawiają, jak się wydaje, że się sięgnęło dna, ktoś lub coś puka z dołu.

 **Kolosia:** Tak, Ron to totalna porażka na całej linii. Ginny ma poważny problem o którym nikt nie ma pojęcia i wszystko zrzucają na złe maniery.

Rufus sam potrzebował czasu by się ogarnąć i udało się!

 **FrejaAleera1:** Elaine nie jest jeszcze psychicznie gotowa na kolejną ciążę. Potrzebuje czasu by dojść do siebie. Sissi i Józef to faktycznie smutna historia, ale tam zawiniła głównie Sissi przez jej egocentryzm i niechęć do obowiązków. Nie lubię jej i zawsze mi było strasznie żal tutaj Franza, na szczęście potem poznał Katarinę Schratt.

Ronowi nie pomogli i w ogóle oni po prostu nie mieli pojęcia o psychiatrii, co się mściło. Umieli leczyć urazy i złamania, ale psychiatria to u nich leżała i kwiczała, a chyba nawet nie kwiczała.

* * *

Minerwa McGonagall regularnie odwiedzała Norę. Pozostała wierna dawnym druhom oraz przyjaciołom z Zakonu. Żywiła do Weasleyów sympatię i specyficzny rodzaj czułości nauczycielskiej. Dlatego pewnie oceniała ich o wiele łagodniej niż inni, a także nie potępiała ich postępowania. A ponieważ nie przepadała za Ministrem Scrimgeourem, łączyła przyjaźń z politycznym działaniem.

\- Ja już nie wiem co poradzić – Molly rzadko kiedy załamywała głos w podobny sposób – George wyrzucił Rona z pracy i z tego co słyszałam miał dobre powody. Co gorsza wpadł na Pokątnej na Lavender i urządził jej scenę zazdrości. Najwyraźniej nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, że nie są już małżeństwem.

\- Są po rozwodzie i powinni ułożyć sobie życie. Ronaldowi brakuje dyscypliny, zawsze brakowało, ale myślałam, że z tego wyrośnie. Niestety na waszą rodzinę spadło tyle nieszczęść, a dobre serce Artura zostało wykorzystane. Zawsze wspierał prawa tak Mugolaków, jak i innych ignorowanych przez naszą społeczność. Niestety zostało wykorzystane najpierw przez bandytów, a potem rząd zrobił swoje, by w nas uderzyć.

\- Wiem, kiedy Artur przyprowadzał znajomych z pracy nie przepytywałam go i nie protestowałam. Jak mogliśmy zostać tak podle wykorzystani! Nie wiem kto by mógł zatrudnić Rona, może znasz kogoś Minerwo?

\- Być może mogę pomóc – odparła starsza czarownica – Hagrid wspominał, że potrzebuje pomocnika i wsparcia. Na pewno zdoła upilnować Rona a i ja swoje dołożę, na pewno nie pozwolę mu bimbać i ignorować obowiązków. Będą twardo dyscyplinować, ale tego może mu trzeba?

\- Ufam ci Minerwo i wierzę, że wybierzesz słuszne opcje. Masz lata doświadczenia jako nauczycielka, mnie zaś ciężko czasem okazać surowość, matczyne serce nie pozwala.

Ron z zadowoleniem przyjął wieści o wyprawie do Hogwartu, ale znacznie mniejszą kiedy usłyszał na czym ma polegać nowa praca. Pomaganie Hagridowi nie brzmiało źle, ale czy pomocnik gajowego to nie odpowiednia praca dla wojennego bohatera. Nikt go jednak nie pytał o zdanie czy chęci. Na to już czas minął dawno temu. Ron nadużył cierpliwości swojej rodziny za wiele razy.

Xxxxxxxx

Hermiona przeczytała prasową notatkę o okropnym zachowaniu Rona. Nie wiedziała, że wyszedł ze świętego Munga, mogła jednak dziękować losowi za uniknięcie życiowego błędu jakim było by związanie się z nim. Urządzenie byłej żonie awantury w miejscu publicznym brzmiało niczym scena z kiepskiego romansu. Lucjusz całkowicie podzielał jej zdanie.

Pogłaskała swój rosnący brzuch uśmiechając się lekko. Mogła już czuć ruchy dziecka, co sprawiało kobiecie wielką radość. Czasem zaczynała rozmawiać ze swoim nienarodzonym maleństwem, na co Draco wywracał oczami, ale Pansy okazywała większe zrozumienie. Hermiona zamierzała ją poprosić o pomoc w przygotowaniu przyjęcia, wiedząc jak bardzo Ślizgonka lubi podobne czynności.

\- Podoba mi się pomysł specjalnego powitania mającego się urodzić dziecka. Masz pomysł na menu?

\- Coś lekkiego, ale też słodkiego, uwielbiam słodycze i wszystko co ma w sobie róż. Wyobrażasz sobie mnie i róż?

\- Moja kuzynka – zaczęła Pansy – w ciąży zaczęła zajadać się marchewkami oraz szpinakiem, czego nie znosiła w normalnych warunkach. Stan odmienny potrafi wszystko odmienić, ciekawi mnie co też będzie ze mną. Myślałaś nad specjalnym przystrojeniem salonu? Myślałam o barwach rodem z dziecięcego pokoju, czymś jasnym może w odcieniach lilaróż i błękitu? Zaprosisz Lavender?

\- Oczywiście – skinęła głową Hermiona – a także Elaine, Dafne i Astorię. Poza tym także chętnie zobaczę Audrey, panią Higgs no i Parvati jeśli wróci z wycieczki do Indii.

\- Oby wróciła, chętnie posłucham opowieści o wyprawie, hinduscy czarodzieje władają dość niezwykłą magią, znają naprawdę potężna zaklęcia bezróżdżkowe co daje potężny bonus w czasie bitwy.

Hermiona chciała zaprosić wiele swoich znajomych z GD, ale nie Ginny. Miała dość rudowłosej, która najwyraźniej przestała panować nad emocjami i uważała już każdego za wroga. Sama Hermiona czytała nieco o mugolskiej medycynie i zaburzeniach nastroju i sposobach leczenia, ale nie zamierzała niczego sugerować Ginny. Raz jeden nieśmiało coś wspomniała, co wywołało ostrą i gwałtowną reakcję. „ _Masz się za najmądrzejszą i każdego pouczasz, nie dręcz ludzi_ ". I Hermiona dała sobie spokój. Nie na siłę i nic wbrew innym. Harry próbowała przepraszać, ale kazała mu przestać. Nie on zawinił, a regularnie musiał się kajać za winy swej żony. Najbardziej pragnęła porozmawiać z Elaine i wyjaśnić swoje powody. Lubiła i ceniła blondynkę za jej uprzejmość, cenne rady i wspieranie.

Rzecz jasna pani Scrimgeour przyjęła zaproszenie. Nikt nie odrzucał zaproszenia od Malfoyów a Elaine doskonale znała reguły gry w towarzystwie. Przywitała gospodynię wedle wszelkich zasad i życzyła szczęśliwego rozwiązania. Ale w jej głosie czuć było chłód i pewien formalizm.

\- Elaine, naprawdę nie zdawałam sobie sprawy ze wszystkiego co robiła Ginny i szczerze wierzyłam, że żałuje za owe słowa. Nie chciałam cię zranić.

\- Hermiono – powiedziała tamta spokojnie – nie mam do ciebie żalu za wybór serca, nie mam prawa. Wybrałaś jak ci kazało serce i nie mnie to oceniać. To ona była ci przyjaciółką w szkole, nie ja i to jej rodzinę bliżej znałaś. Naprawdę szczerze ci życzę szczęśliwego rozwiązania i być wkrótce tuliła swoje maleństwo.

\- Nie chcę byś uważała, że nie zależy mi na twojej przyjaźni, popełniłam błąd, ale czy to powód do skreślenia?

\- Jeden błąd nie, jestem tutaj i przyniosłam prezent dla twego dzieciaczka. Po prostu coś zrozumiałam, nic na siłę. Wspaniałe przyjęcie Hermiono – powiedziała machając jednocześnie do Audrey oraz Lavender.

Nie, nie była zła czy zagniewana. Zawiedziona to na pewno, ale czy zła i zagniewana? Nie. Hermiona znała Weasleyów przez cały czas swej edukacji i pozostała lojalna wobec pierwszej rodziny czarodziejów jaka okazała jej przyjaźń oraz serdeczność. Westchnęła tylko i odeszła rozmawiać z innymi. Potrzebowała czasu by nieco ochłonąć po ostatnich wydarzeniach.

Xxxxxxxx

Ginny siedziała w domu i płakała. Pożałowała swoich ostrych słów wobec Hermiony i gwałtownej reakcji. Harry'ego zatrzymało długie i śmiertelnie nudne zebranie Departamentu, zaś ona miała krotką przerwę w treningach. Nienawidziła takich chwil, kiedy pozostawała na Grimmauld Place tylko z Jamesem oraz Stworkiem. Skrzat domowy nigdy nie traktował jej jak pani i tylko w obecności Harry'ego wykonywał rozkazy. Synek cierpiał na kolki, przez co dość często płakał czym doprowadzał Ginny na skraj rozpaczy. Smarowała go maściami i innymi specyfikami, ale tamte pomagały jedynie na chwilę. Potem znowu płakał a ona odczuwała na przemian rozpacz, zmęczenie i wściekłość. Dlatego pewnie często prosiła o pomoc matkę, tłumacząc się brakiem sił.

Nie dostała zaproszenie na przyjęcie Hermiony, o którym pisały gazety. Lucjusz Malfoy nie zniósł by jej obecności w domu, tak samo jak Draco oraz Pansy. Czuła się jak wyklęta, kiedy wszyscy znajomi wychodzili gdzieś razem a ona mogła tylko patrzeć na tapety w salonie. W przeciwieństwie do Hermiony nie lubiła czytania i nie pochłaniała nałogowo książek. Czasem siedziała patrząc bezmyślnie w ścianę a czas przepływał gdzieś obok. Czasami też leżała na miękkim dywanie, wpatrzona w sufit. Potrafiła pozostać nieruchoma przez kilka godzin, co jednak rzadko ktokolwiek zauważał. Harry spędzał całe dnie w pracy, zaś nikt inny jej nie odwiedziła.

\- Martwię się o Ginny – powiedział któregoś dnia – wiem, że okropnie cię potraktowała, ale to do niej nie podobne. Owszem odkąd pamiętam potrafiła ostro komentować, lecz bez okrucieństwa. Nie wiem co się z nią dzieje, czasem bywa nadmiernie podekscytowana a innym razem przygaszona i smutna. Coś jest nie tak.

\- Mugolska medycyna zna pojęcia zaburzeń nastroju - wyjaśniła Hermiona – mają całą gamę leków na choroby umysłu. Nie zawsze skutecznych, ale przynajmniej czegoś szukają nie zaś ignorują problem jak czarodzieje. Może namówisz Ginny na wizytę u mugolskiego lekarza?

\- Nie zaszkodzi – westchnął – nie wiem tylko jak ją przekonać, bo ona nie chce nawet przyjąć do wiadomości swoich problemów. Nie chce prosić o pomoc a wiem, że takowej potrzebuje. Te jej wybuchy.. ona niszczy swoją przyszłość, szkodzi sobie i unieszczęśliwia się. Ty jednak przynajmniej dostrzegasz problem, inni nie okazją zrozumienia, nie chcą słuchać.

\- Masz na myśli Elaine?

\- Ją, Percy'ego i jego żonę, Fleur, czy wiesz, że czarodzieje nawet nie słyszeli i takiej dziedzinie jak psychologia? Wiele pozostało do odkrycia.

Ginny jednak odrzuciła możliwość wizyty w mugolskim przybytku, zaś Harry nie naciskał i nie okazał stanowczości. Rozmowa między małżonkami szybko przeszła w kłótnię a obrażona kobieta wróciła do treningów Harpii. Problem pozostał i miał pozostać nierozwiązany. Być może wspominanie o rozmowy tylko pogarszały sprawę, ale Harry nie znał innych sposobów.

W swoich lepszych okresach, Ginny żałowała swojego zachowania. Czytając o narodzinach małej córeczki Hermiony, nazwanej Narcyzą Hermioną, wysłała szczęśliwej matce list z gratulacjami i osobiście wyhaftowaną chusteczkę. Kiedyś sobie wyobrażały, że jako dorosłe będą często się odwiedzać a ich dzieci będą dorastać jako przyjaciele. Snuły wiele marzeń i planów o spokojnej pracy i szczęśliwiej rodzinie. Czy mogły zgadnąć, że marzenia rozsypią się w proch ledwie dorosną i zaczną małżeńskie pożycie? W idealnym świecie ona, Ginny była żoną Harry'ego a Hermiona poślubiła Rona. Ron nie pił i pracował, dbając o rodzinę. Przyjaciółki zostały rodziną, siostrami na dobrą sprawę. Niestety to był tylko sen, przechodzący z dnia na dzień niebezpiecznie blisko koszmaru

Xxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxx

Lavender została nareszcie doceniona przez rodziców i babkę. Nieszczęśliwy wypadek z małżeństwem z Ronem sprawił, że zyskała na dobre miano niepoważnej i nierozsądnej. Wyszła za mąż wbrew woli rodziny czego pożałowała. Po rozwodzie zaczęła pracować dla „Proroka" co nieco ułagodziło krewnych, ale niezupełnie. W przekonaniu tradycyjnej rodziny małżeństwo stanowiło najlepszą karierę dla kobiety, nie zaś praca zawodowa. Pewnie dlatego to Elaine uchodziła za prawdziwie spełnioną, zaś Lavender za zbłąkaną.

Któregoś dnia przyprowadziła Cormaca na niedzielny obiad. Podobne zaproszenia oraz spacery po Pokątnej oznaczały w praktyce formalną deklarację związku, a młody McLaggen stanowił idealnego kandydata na zięcia. Zdążył zdobyć szacunek oraz dobrą opinię jako Auror, pochodził z dobrej rodziny o znakomitych tradycjach i miał ambitne plany na przyszłość, nie zaś szukał okazji do picia i zabaw. Ktoś taki mógł stanowić bardzo dobrego męża i ojca.

\- Miło cię widzieć Cormack na rodzinnym śniadaniu – Elaine zamierzała wesprzeć Lavender - zapewne będziesz do nas wpadać regularnie.

\- Bardzo chętnie – odparł chłopak, obejmując swoją ukochaną – mój wujek Tyberiusz często zaprasza nas na niedzielne obiady, tylko wtedy możemy naprawdę spokojnie porozmawiać w większym gronie.

\- Tyberiusz ciężko pracuje - zauważyła Elaine – ty zresztą też Cormack, dobrze byś wracał do domu, gdzie czeka na ciebie kochająca kobieta.

\- Bez obaw Eli-Li, zaopiekuję się nim – zapewniła kuzynka.

\- I słusznie – wtrąciła babka Galatea – moje drogie, młody człowieku wypijmy z tej okazji.

Elaine przyniosła półsłodkie, bardzo dobre wino przesłane przez francuskiego kolegę swego męża. Zaręczyny kuzynki z rozsądnym człowiekiem zasłużyły na należyte świętowanie. Lavender wróciła na właściwą ścieżkę dzięki odzyskaniu rozsądku oraz pomocy najbliższych. Dość wycierpiała by nie popełnić po raz kolejny podobnego szaleństwa co z Ronem. Teraz nie zamierzała działać wbrew woli rodziny, ani im się stawiać. Nie zamierzała trwać z błędach.

Ślub między bratankiem Przewodniczącego Wizengamotu a kuzynką żony Ministra Magii stanowił wydarzenie towarzyskie. Oczywiście nie tak wielkie jak narodziny córki Lucjusza i Hermiony Malfoy, lecz odnotowane i skomentowane. Gdyby Ginny nie wdała się z zbyt długą rozmowę z Luną Lovegood, uwaga by nie była aż tak rozproszona.

„Żongler" od jakiegoś czasu szczycił się i chwalił pozycję antysystemowego periodyku. Jak mawiał naczelny, krytykowali ludzi władzy, nie zważając na własną wygodę oraz konformizm. Oczywiście pod owymi całkiem rozsądnie brzmiącymi słowami patrzenia władzy na ręce, skrywało się przedstawianie Rufusa Scrimgeoura jako przywódcę klanu wampirów ze Szkocji (fakt, że w Szkocji nie było wampirzych klanów nie przeszkadzał w radosnej twórczości) a Elaine jako sukuba. Podobne rewelacje denerwowały posądzane osoby, ale nie prowadziły do procesów karnych. Oskarżanie szmatławca tylko dodawało niepotrzebnego zamieszania oraz niejako potwierdzenia ich rewelacji.

Tym razem Ginny, będąc w jędzowatym nastroju powiedziała znacznie więcej. Mecz Harpii poszedł naprawdę fatalnie, przez co wszystkie zawodniczki chodziły zezłoszczone oraz poirytowane. Po owym okropnym występie większość z nich poszła do pubu, by po prostu maksymalnie i szybko zapomnieć. Upijanie czasem pomagało, lecz Ginny nie lubiła alkoholu i odrzuciła zaproszenie.

\- Czy myślisz, że wampiry wysłały nargle by wam przeszkodziły w meczu? – zapytała Luna swoim typowym, lekko rozmarzonym głosem.

\- Co? – zapytała zdumiona Ginny.

\- Wampiry są naprawdę okropne a Rufus Scrimgeour pozwala im nocą żerować na ludziach. Oswoili nargle by oszałamiały ofiary.

Większość osób machnęła by ręką na podobne rewelacje i kazało się po prostu uciszyć. Wszystko nie brzmiało ani sensownie, ani wiarygodnie, ale roztrzęsiona po fatalnym meczu Ginny nie należała do zbyt opanowanych czy rozważnych osób. Pewnie dlatego rozpoczęła długą, nadmiernie szczerą rozmowę, która miała wpędzić więcej niż jedną osobę w kłopoty.

\- Mój ojciec cierpiał za mówienie prawdy, wykorzystany i oszukany przez wszystkich. Śmieciarze może postępowali brutalnie, ale czy Ministerstwo nie jest brutalne? Czy skoro wobec podejrzanego o działalność wywrotową można dowolnie i swobodnie używać klątw, czym jesteśmy lepsi od bandytów czy nawet śmierciożerców!

\- Czy sugerujesz , że wampir wybrany na Ministra Magii jest inkarnacją Lorda Voldemora? – zaczęła Luna.

\- Nie wiem czy inkarnacją, ale pewne działania mi się nie podobają – wyjaśniła Ginny – i to do czego oni zmuszają Harry'ego.

\- Wampiry i heliopaci znają wiele sposobów kontroli umysłu – zaważyła Luna – być może śmieciarze brutalnie, ale jednak pragnęli nas ocalić przed tyranią i zamordyzmem. Ale bohaterowie i miłośnicy wolności nie są lubiany przez reżim.

Cały artykuł brzmiał w podobnym tonie. Luna w niedwuznaczny sposób porównywała Ministra Scrimgeoura do Voldemorta zaś śmieciarzy do walczących o wolność. Użyła swej wyobraźni dość swobodnie interpretując słowa Ginny, Ginny rozgoryczonej sprzeczką z Hermioną oraz niemożnością naprawienia wszystkiego co zepsuła. Próbowała pisać listy do Elaine i przepraszać, ale tamta odsyłała wszystko nawet nie otwierając kopert. Hermiona odpisywała, ale miała zbyt wiele obowiązków przy nowo narodzonym dziecku by móc wyjść na spotkanie. Poza tym Ginny była wyklęta.

Czy dlatego dodała do wywiadu parę ostrych słów pod adresem Elaine. „ _Ona jest tak dumna, że nie chce nawet dać mi przeprosić i nastawiła przeciwko mnie Hermionę. Hermiona zawsze była ambitna i ta ambicja ją zmienia_ ". Była w naprawdę podłym humorze rozmawiając z Luną i pewnie dlatego nie całkiem panowała nad swoim językiem. Ostatnimi czasy owo panowanie nad swoimi słowami i czynami nie szło jej za dobrze. A ponieważ była żoną Harry'ego Pottera, coraz głośniej typowanego na kolejnego Szefa Biura Aurorow, jej słowa przyciągały znaczącą uwagę.

Kingsley stracił na popularności najpierw przez wspieranie Rona a potem przez fatalne związki Artura Weasleya, jego przyjaciela, ze śmieciarzami. Ludzie owszem ufali w jego pragnienie ochrony niewinnych i odwagę, lecz zarzucano mu brak politycznego wyczucia i nieumiejętność dobrania priorytetów. Miał wszelkie cechy wspaniałego Aurora, ale nie Szefa Biura.

Typowano dwóch najsilniejszych kandydatów: Harry'ego oraz Cormacka. Obaj pracowali bez zarzutu i cieszyli się bardzo dobrą opinią pracowników Ministerstwa. Na korzyść pierwszego przemawiał status wojennego bohatera oraz pogromcy Voldemorta, niestety Ginny, swoimi wybuchami oraz ostrymi słowami, zrażała do siebie ludzi. McLaggenowi nie można było nic zarzucić, lecz był dość .. nijaki. Tak tłumaczyła Elaine, kiedy toczyła niezliczone rozmów z mężem. O tak, bardzo często rozmawiała z nim na temat spraw Ministerstwa czy podczas kolacji czy później przed snem.

\- Jeśli wybierzesz Cormacka, ludzie oskarżą cię o nepotyzm i odrzucanie ludzi z zewnątrz. Poglądy Zakonu Feniksa są w dużej mierze szalone, ale Potter to symbol. Poza tym jest młody i otwarty, lojalny wobec Zakonu, ale samodzielnie myślący. Jego wybór może wzmocnić bardziej rozsądnych członków grupy Dumbledore'a jak Alastor czy Hestia. Rozsądna opozycja może być użyteczna i uciszy plotki o twoim zamordyzmie.

\- Wiem i masz wiele racji kochanie, ale jego okropna żona wspierająca terrorystów, to fatalnie wygląda.

Po owym wywiadzie sprawa wyglądała jeszcze gorzej, a wiele osób zaciskało zęby ze złości. Elaine była zła za nazywanie siebie sukubem, ale wściekła za przyrównanie swego męża do masowego mordercy. Tego darować nie zamierzała i poprzysięgła sprawić by Ginny oraz wspierające ją osoby pożałowały podobnych komentarzy. Już ona znajdzie odpowiednie przepisy, choćby miała przekopać całe ministerialne Archiwum i bibliotekę.

Złość i żal na Hermionę powoli mijały. Czytając rewelacje w „Żonglerze" mogła tylko zgadywać co też rudowłosa wygadywała swej przyjaciółce. Bredziła całkiem od rzeczy, niczym pacjentka zamkniętego oddziału Munga. Ale Elaine nie zamierzała okazywać wyrozumienia czy szukać okoliczności łagodzących. Nie zapomniała ataku na swoją osobę kiedy była najbardziej wrażliwa oraz nieustannych, złośliwych komentarzy jej nieraz przesadnych prób bycia jak najlepszą gospodynią, godnie stojącą u boku męża. Dzisiaj sama nieraz chichotała wspominając swoje początkowe zdenerwowanie i nerwowe gesty. Jednak co innego usłyszeć krytykę od zaprzyjaźnionej osoby, a co innego zwyczajne wyszydzanie. Tego drugiego nie zamierzała zapominać, o nie, ona nijak nie zamierzała odgrywać roli idealnej i wspaniałej w swoim wybaczeniu. Spotkanie Ginny oraz Elaine na Uczcie Zwycięstwa bynajmniej nie poprawiło ich relacji.

Xxxxxxxx

McGonagall pilnowała Rona, podobnie jak innych pracowników Hogwartu. Wymagała wiele tak od nich jak od siebie, nie pozwalając na żadne niewłaściwe zachowanie jak olewanie obowiązków oraz upijanie się. Hagrid nie dawał swemu pomocnikowi okazji by zasypiał. Półolbrzym wiedział, że rudzielcowi brakowało twardej ręki oraz dyscypliny. A na podobne rozpasanie znał tylko jedno lekarstwo: ciężką pracę. Po całym dniu zbierania drzewa człowiek marzy wyłącznie o miękkim posłaniu i jest szczęśliwy kiedy mógł po prostu odpocząć. Tak samo było z Ronem. Być może właśnie poprzez pracę i dyscyplinę Minerwa i Hagrid jako jedyni naprawdę pomagali młodemu mężczyźnie wyjść z nałogu.

Nie szło im lekko. Musieli nieraz stosować dość stanowcze kary, aby zniechęcić do pewnych zachowań. Przemycanie butelek czy picie na terenie szkoły było surowo zabronione. A Minerwa nie zamierzała nikogo pozwolić na łamanie zasad, nawet synowi przyjaciół. Może właśnie w imię przyjaźni, winna bardziej na niego uważać? W każdym razie uporządkowanie życia pomogło Ronowi.

Uczta Zwycięstwa w Hogwarcie stanowiła szalenie ważne wydarzenie. Może owego roku nawet bardziej istotne, bo związane z niedawnymi, nieszczęśliwymi wydarzeniami. Wyrzucenia z pracy Artura stanowiło cios tak dla rodziny jak i przyjaciół. Minerwa jednak, jak przystało na słynną z mądrości czarownicę, by dostrzegła niewłaściwość działań śmieciarzy. Mogli głosić hasła wolności i równości, ale jedyne co robili to siali przemoc. Dlatego nie potępiała działań Ministerstwa nie podzielała wielu poglądów Rufusa, ale podobnie jak on chciała chronić niewinnych.

Chciała by Weasleyowie mogli w pełni świętować. Zaprosiła Molly, Artura i Ginny do wspólnego świętowania z spotkania z Ronem. Pomimo błędów oraz potknięć uważała ich za szalenie zasłużoną rodzinę, której społeczność winna okazywać wdzięczność a nie karać ostracyzmem. Ginny była od zawsze impulsywna i nierozważna, ale nie zasługiwała na wyklęcie. „ _Jestem tutaj gospodynię i ja zapraszam gości. Elaine Scrimgeour może traktować Ministerstwo jak swój prywatny folwark, ale nie zrobi tego w Hogwarcie_ ".

Harry zadowolony przekazał wieści żonie. Nie chciał by siedziała sama w domu. Nadmiernie długi czas spędzony w czterech ścianach wywoływał u niej złość lub płaczliwość. Obie reakcje zaliczał do niepożądanych. Pragnął by była dawną zadziorną, acz dobrą i przyzwoitą Ginny, którą pokochał. Taką winien poznać świat i inni, zaś dzięki McGonagall może to osiągnąć.

\- Idziemu razem na Ucztę na zabawę – powiedział któregoś dnia – przyda się nam, spotkamy naszych znajomych, wiesz, że Neville złożył podanie o pracę jako nauczyciel Zielarstwa? Pani Sprout zapowiada odejście na emeryturę.

\- Od zawsze kochał pracę z roślinami, zdecydowanie powinien próbować jestem pewna, że będzie wspaniałym pedagogiem – skinęła głową.

\- Hanna też tak uważa, Seamus pisał, że jest zagorzałym fanem Harpii.

\- Podziękuj mu ode mnie, chyba powinnam iść na zakupy i znaleźć coś odpowiedniego na wyjście.

\- Na pewni znajdziesz coś idealnego u Madame Malkin lub Twiffitta i Tattingsa – zaproponował Harry.

\- Wolę Madame Malkin, ma prawie wszystkie kroje dostępne u konkurencji, ale dużo taniej. Poza tym nienawidzę tego snobistycznego przybytku.

Pod wpływem rozmów z portretem Walpurgi Black postanowiła założyć coś mniej kontrowersyjnego: modne szaty czarodziejki zamiast mugolskich strojów. Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to zabrzmiało, ale spędziła długie godziny rozmawiając z magiczną podobizną arystokratki. Nie sposób nazwać ich relacji przyjaźnią, ale podczas długich, samotnych nocy to właśnie nikt inni jak gwałtowna kobieta dotrzymywała jej towarzystwa. Kiedy czekając na Harrego płakała godzinami lub targana gwałtownymi emocjami biegała po korytarzu. Pani Black wrzeszczała o wiele głośniej niż Ginny, co wytrącało ją ze stanu złości. Zapłakaną wyrywała z tego stanu, opowiadając ciekawostki o zwyczajach czarodziei.

Ginny nawet nie zauważyła kiedy zaczęła pytać portret o rady. „ _Nosząc mugolskie stroje irytujesz ludzi i działasz wbrew tradycji. Zamiast walczyć z tradycją, naucz się korzystać z niej na swoją korzyść. Nie walcz z panującym systemem_ ". Słowa Walpurgi brzmiały przekonująco, zaś w lepszych okresach Ginny dostrzegała jak dziecinne było jej zachowanie oraz ostentacyjne ignorowanie reguł.

W sklepie Madame Malkin kupiła prostą, sięgającą za kolana szatę. Bordowy kolor pasował do rudych włosów, zaś klasycznego kroju nikt by nie skrytykował. Być może faktyczne w dziecinny sposób stawała w poprzek zwyczajom czarodziejskiego świata. Czy naprawdę mogła cokolwiek osiągnąć poprzez podobne działania? Chwilami odczuwała wątpliwości, a przed Ucztą naszły ją takie myśli.

Stała przed lustrem, czesząc włosy oraz je układając. Wciąż znajdowała jakieś minusy w swoim wyglądzie, chociaż Harry nieustannie zapewniał, że nie ma powodu. Była jednak kobietą a dla każdej kobiety uroda stanowi delikatną kwestię. Szczególnie jeśli w większości przypadków to znienawidzona Elaine nie zaś ona, Ginny, uchodziła za elegancką oraz godną podziwu.

Razem z Harrym teleportowała się do bram Hogwartu. Mocno trzymała ramię męża, potrzebując wsparcia by przejść w wysokich szpilkach. Buty były koszmarnie niewygodne, ale nogi wyglądały bardzo dobrze i kusząco. Dlatego zaciskała zęby i nie zmieniła eleganckich pantofli na coś sportowego.

Goście już przybywali. Harry szedł razem z ministerialną delegacją, obok Kingsleya oraz Cormacka. Trzymająca jego dłoń Lavender powitała go z uśmiechem, lecz nieco mniej entuzjastycznie zareagowała na Ginny. Blondynka nigdy nie zapomniała dość chłodnego przywitania i relacji ze szwagierką. Ubrana w srebrzystą, sięgającą do kostek szatę coraz bardziej przypominała swoją uchodzącą za elegancką kuzynkę. Dumna babka Galatea podarowała młodszej wnuczce swoje długie, wiszące srebrne kolczyki. Ich kolor tworzył wspaniały duet z suknią. Całość dodawała dziewczynie lat, ale też powagi. Cormac sprawiał wrażenie zadowolonego i niezwykle dumnego, że jego kobieta przyciągała spojrzenia innych. Do tego pełne aprobaty spojrzenia, bowiem wyglądała statecznie jak na młodą matkę i narzeczoną chłopaka z dobrej rodziny przystało.

Minister Scrimgeour szedł na czele delegacji. Ubrany we wspaniałe, czarno-złote szaty prezentował się dostojnie, niczym potężny, stary lew. Ciemnorude włosy gładko zaczesał i rozpuścił, pozwalając swobodnie opadać na plecy. Nie związywał ich tasiemką, ani niczym innym co uważał za idiotyczne i niepasujące. Obok niego kroczyła Elaine, z włosami upiętymi w kok oraz widocznym, ale nie już tak mocnym makijażem. Założyła złotawą szatę z czarnymi wzorami, tworząc całość ze strojem męża. Prawie zawsze wybierała kolory podobne jak on, chcąc pokazać ich połączenie oraz siłę związku. Milczała na widok Ginny, ale zagryzła mocno wargi a kąciki ust drżały. Zacisnęła dłoń na ramieniu męża tak mocno, że aż delikatnie pogłaskał jej dłoń i próbował poluzować uścisk. Rufus niczego nie powiedział, ale rzucił Harry'emu posępne spojrzenie. Bertie prychnął z pogardą, mrucząc coś o „ _upadku obyczajów i obecności hołoty_ ". Nie ukrywał swoich myśli oraz uczuć. Nawet nie zamierzał.

\- Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości Potter – wysyczał Rufus kiedy skończyli oficjalne powitania – zastanów się co robisz i komu jesteś wierny.

McGonagall przywitała serdecznie członków Zakonu Feniksa oraz sympatyków, ale o wiele chłodniej najważniejszych urzędników Ministerstwa. Wobec Elaine zachowała chłodną uprzejmość, bo zwyczajnie nie przepadała ani za nią ani jej mężem. Fakt, że była wyraźnie nastawiona wrogo do rodziny Weasleyów nie pomógł w dobrych relacjach z nieco wyniosłą blondynką. Gospodyni Uczty i pani dyrektor musiała jednak witać każdego.

Hermiona przyszła nieco wcześniej. Szła podtrzymywana przez męża, bowiem była już w ostatnich tygodniach ciąży. Przyszła wyłącznie ze względu na uroczystości i fakt, że stanowiła dla ludzi symbol. Czarownica mugolskiego pochodzenia, która pomogła pokonać zwolennika idei supremacji czystej krwi, wciąż rozpalała wyobraźnię. Pokazywała jak bardzo naturalny i wrodzony talent oraz pracowitość mogą górować nad rzekomym dziedziczeniem sił magicznych. No i była częścią legendarnego Złotego Trio, duetu ostatnimi czasy.

Zgodnie już z nową tradycją Harry, Hermiona a w tym roku i Ron stawali razem do zdjęcia upamiętniającego ich przygody. Niedawne wyjście rudzielca z Munga oraz skandal z jego rozwodem nie zniechęciły nijak pani dyrektor. „ _Chłopak walczył dzielnie i zasłużył z tego powodu na szacunek. Nie przekreślajmy go z powodu jego późniejszych błędów_ ". Elaine i Hermiona wymieniły zirytowane spojrzenia. Ani jedna, ani druga nie zamierzała zapominać co też odstawiał rudzielec, przekonany o tym co mu się należy rzekomo. Ron patrzył ponuro na brzuch swej dawnej dziewczyny, zaciskał zęby ale milczał. Najwyraźniej zrozumiał, że nie ma sensu urządzać publicznych awantur.

Kiedy goście usiedli, dyrektor rozpoczęła swoją przemowę. Elaine siedziała z kamienną twarzą uważając samą obecność Ginny za obrazę. Fakt, że przyszła także Luna, Luna Lovegood wypisująca niestworzone bzdury na temat jej i Rufusa. Przygryzła wargę i poprzysięgła znaleźć odpowiednie przepisy. Nie zamierzała aż tak długo tolerować bezczelności i łamania zasad dobrego zachowania.

Lavender oraz Cormac dołączyli do grupy GD, witając dawnych znajomych. Przy stole siedziała też Ginny, rozmawiając z paroma osobami. Wydawało się, że wszystko idzie ku dobrego i nie wyniknie żadna awantura czy afera. Do czasu.

Elaine podeszła do Lavender, ignorując całkowicie Ginny. Osiągnęła prawdziwe wyżyny samoopanowania nic nie mówiąc do znienawidzonej osoby. Dla niej rudowłosa była niczym więcej jak wulgarną i podłą prostaczką. Chwyciła za dłoń kuzynkę, chcąc odejść możliwie najdalej.

\- Bardzo mnie cieszy zaproszenie od McGonagall – mówiła Ginny – dobrze czasem wyjść na przyjęcie i spotkać się z ludźmi.

\- Ciesz się póki możesz – wtrąciła lodowato przechodząca obok Elaine, na którą głos żony Pottera podziałał jak płachta na byka – nie wszyscy są równie łaskawi wobec chamstwa i wulgarności, co pani dyrektor. W Hogwarcie skandaliczne zachowanie jest tolerowane, ale szkoła nie trwa wiecznie i wchodzimy w dorosłe życie.

Słowa Elaine podziałały jak płachta na byka. Rudowłosa zacisnęła wargi wyraźnie drżąc ze wściekłości. Lodowaty ton oraz pełna wyższości postawa blondynki wywołały irytację. Każdy słowem i gestem podkreślała ona swoją pogardę oraz niechęć dla Ginny. Patrzyła na nią jak na coś paskudnego i odrażającego, a żona Pottera nie należała do najbardziej opanowanych osób.

\- Możesz traktować Ministerstwo jako swój prywatny folwark, ale Hogwart zawsze pozostanie wolny. Knot próbował nas kontrolować za co zapłacił stołkiem, potraktuj to jako ostrzeżenie dla Ministra – odparła nieco ostrzej niż zamierzała.

\- Ty zaś – Elaine wysyczała z twarzą wykrzywioną nienawiścią – nie zapominaj _dla kogo_ pracuje twój mąż. Dzielna bohaterka zamierza się chować za spódnicą nauczycielki? Na tym polega odwaga Gryfonów? A może na wygadywaniu bzdur w szmatławcach? Nie daruję ci tego, że nie dałaś mi przeżyć żałoby bo moim nienarodzonym dziecku – wycedziła z pobladłą twarzą – status wojennych bohaterów nie daje wam prawa krzywdzić ludzi.

\- Ja – zaczęła Ginny – ja tylko mówiłam o przyjęciach, nie zaś o żałobie. Każdy winien mieć okazję przeżyć żałobę a strata dziecka to… to coś potwornego.

Twarz Elaine zmieniła się w maskę. Niezbyt udolna próba przeproszenia wywołała raczej złość niż cokolwiek innego. Nawet skądinąd wyważone słowa budziły wściekłość i podejrzenie o kpiny. Tak zareagowała na stwierdzenie Ginny, nie widziała zaś w tym nieudolnej próby łagodzenia sporu.

\- Zachowaj swoją fałszywą litość dla innych. Jak powiedziałam, baw się póki możesz Ginewra, bo wakacje nie trwają wiecznie. Nie obrażaj mnie fałszywymi przeprosinami, bo wiem, że nie żałujesz. Nie zapomniałam co Ronald zrobił Lavender i jak przepijał wysyłane dla niej pieniądze. Selwyn go ocalił przed Azkabanem, ale nie będzie już zawsze ratować.

Odeszła wściekła i rozgoryczona. Już wcześniej nienawidziła Ginny Weasley, ale teraz złość dodatkowo wzrosła. Elaine nie zamierzała wybaczać przeszkadzania w noszeniu żałoby, zaś kpin ze śmierci swego dziecka, tak zaś odebrała słowa rudowłosej, tym bardziej. A mur wzajemnej wrogości rósł i rósł w najlepsze. Nic nie wskazywało by mógł kiedykolwiek zmaleć.

Ginny patrzyła za odchodzącą kobietą. Próbowała coś krzyknąć i porozmawiać z Elaine. Ta jednak nie słuchała, pogrążona w swoich myślach i gniewie. „ _Wysłuchaj mnie.. pani Scrimgeour ja tylko chcę porozmawiać, nie postąpiłam źle, nie zgadzamy się w sprawach polityki, ale obie jesteśmy kobietami, żonami i matkami_ ". Elaine jednak niczego nie słyszała idąc w kierunku męża aż blada ze wściekłości. Coś szeptała do Rufusa, co zaowocowało niezbyt przyjemną rozmowa Ministra oraz Harry'ego. Potter już przywykł do konieczności przepraszania za słowa Ginny.

Pomimo ostrej wymiany zdań między obiema kobietami nie doszło do większego zamieszania. Ron próbował wypić coś mocniejszego, ale McGonagall oraz Hagrid nie spuszczali go z oczu. Poczciwy półolbrzym wyrywał mu z rąk butelki i kieliszki, niewiele robiąc sobie z groźnych warknięć. „ _Kiedy przyjaciel robi głupotę, należy mu pomagać. Pani psor kazała mi cię pilnować_ ". Być może potężny mężczyzna nie należał do zbyt bystrych ludzi, ale na nikt kto go poznał nie wątpił w lojalność oraz oddanie bliskim sercu ludziom. Molly dziękowała mu nieomal ze łzami w oczach za pilnowanie jej syna oraz powstrzymywanie przed popełnieniem najgorszych błędów. Kobieta wierzyła, że ich życie powoli wraca do normy i czarna seria już się skończyła.


	42. Problemy Żonglera

Za betowanie jak zwykle dziękuję Freji.

 **FrejaAleera1:** Elaine zdecydowanie wchodzi w trym wiedźmy. Zaczyna się wściekać i oczywiście używa pozycji społecznej. Brak psychiatrii może się źle skończyć i pewnie dlatego praktycznie nikt nie rozumie co się stało Ginny, że ona po prostu ma ciężką depresję poporodową, ale nikt jej nie leczy.

Pomysł z Ronem bazuje na sposobach na trudną młodzież: obozy gdzie dostają porządny wycisk czy sporty walki pomagają im wyładować agresję. A Rona przygniotła sława, aby unieść jej ciężar trzeba być dojrzałym a Ron był dziecinny a do tego zakompleksiony.

 **Kolosia** : właśnie dlatego najpierw opisałam Ginny jako jędzę a potem pokazałam więcej, bo ona ma poważny problem i nikt tego nie widzi. Ron.. Ron to niedojrzały dzieciak i niewiele się zmieni.

 **Guest** : Masz dobre wrażenie.

* * *

Elaine wróciła po Uczcie zacięta i zła. Nawet szum prysznica jej nie uspokoił. Kąpiele zwykle uspokajały, ale wówczas nic nie mogło w pełni zadziałać. Była wściekła, wściekłą jak diabli. Chłodna woda tylko złagodziła wściekłość, ale nie sprawiło, że zapomniała o złości. Obecność bezczelnej prostaczki Ginewry oraz wariatki Lovegood stanowiło obrazę dla ludzi zasłużonych w walce z Voldemortem jak Cormack, Lavender czy inni uczniowie chcący móc spokojnie żyć i uczyć się.

Szła powoli w kierunku sypialni. Założyła długą, lekko prześwitującą koszulę nocną. Zawsze po kąpieli zakładała coś pięknego i kuszącego, spryskując ciało pachnącą wodą. Pamiętała słowa babki Galatei by zawsze dbać o swój piękny wygląd dla mężczyzny. I nigdy nie narzekała na reakcję, kiedy wchodziła do łóżka. Z uśmiechem obserwowała błysk w oczach, kiedy lekko prześwitujące warstwy materiały dyskretnie odsłaniały niejedno. Obejmował ją i całował kiedy przychodziła, a od czasów ich długiej przerwy kochali się nieomal codziennie. Nie narzekała. W wieczór po Uczcie padła w jego ramiona, dokładnie myśląc nad kolejnymi krokami. Bliskość ukochanego odprężała i uspokajała, radowała chociaż rzadko przeżywała wielkie uniesienia. „I dobrze" – mawiała babka –„, masz w łóżku dbać o zadowolenie mężczyzny i niech twoje własne odczucia nie zaśmiewają ci głowy". Nieśmiała i pełna zahamowani kobieta troszczyła się i pamiętała o nim najlepiej jak umiała. Okazywała troskę oraz czułość, co doceniał. Był dość dojrzały, by wiedzieć, że pokazuje mu swój zachwyt i całkowite wsparcie.

\- Mam wrażenie, że jesteś myślami gdzieś daleko – szepnął z pewnym wyrzutem – zachowujesz się jakbyś była .. nieobecna. Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Ależ tak, mam pewien plan, ale powiem o tym jutro, śpij kochanie – szepnęła.

\- Jaki plan? Co knujesz?

\- Coś na Twoją korzyść przystojniaku – zapewniła zalotnie – razem z Doris chcę przejrzeć przepisy w Archiwum Ministerstwa by zamknąć szmatławca Lovegoodów za obrażanie Ciebie, ale formalnie za coś innego. Znajdę na nich odpowiednie zapiski, byłam częścią Departamentu Bertiego.

\- Jeśli to zrobisz, to zasłużysz na moją wdzięczność. A skoro oboje z nas czeka pracowity dzień, chodź tutaj do mnie, zadbajmy o siebie.

\- Wedle życzenia, nie martw się na pewno nie brakuje przepisów potępiających wspieranie szaleńców. Ginewra Potter mogła dostać zaproszenie od starej kocicy, ale nie może stać ponad prawem, teraz zaś – zakończyła zanurzając dłonie w jego włosach – skoro cierpisz na nadmiar energii przed snem, pomogę ci ją rozładować. I och, na Merlina jak mam się skoncentrować jak robisz taaakie rzeczy – jęknęła czując jego dłonie w nieprzyzwoitych miejscach.

\- Za dużo myślisz, chodź tu do mnie.

Z udawaną złością padła w jego ramiona. Miała plan i miała pomysł, zaś faktycznie odrobina relaksu nie zaszkodzi. Nigdy nie czuła nadmiaru bliskości swego ukochanego, mężczyzny, któremu oddała swoje serce. Wtuliła się w niego mocno, bardzo zadowolona ze swego życia.

Następnego poranka spędziła sporo czasu na szukaniu odpowiednich szat. Zamierzała udać się do Ministerstwa i przetrząsnąć archiwa nie zważając na niezbyt zadowolone spojrzenia męża. Musiała przejrzeć akta, żeby znaleźć coś pożytecznego dla obecnej sytuacji. Jeśli w biurze Dawlisha czegoś ją nauczyła, to tego, że w przypadku oskarżeń kryminalnych prawie zawsze można znaleźć podobne sprawy w przeszłości. Ludzie od zawsze mordowali, kradli i gnębili innych w imię mniej lub bardziej pokręconych przekonań. Voldemort nie był pierwszym głoszącym hasła gnębienia Mugoli i nie pierwszym zabijającym myślących inaczej. Tym się jednak różnił od poprzednika, że nieudolny i skorumpowany Knot pozwalał mu szaleć do woli przez rok. Na pewno nie tylko obecny rząd musiał walczyć z gazetami grupami wspierającymi wywrotowców.

Rufus ponuro obserwował swoją żonę. Ranem zwykle bywała nieco ospała, nie zaś nadmiernie aktywna i pobudzona. To nie wróżyło niczego dobrego, kiedy chodziła wyraźnie zeźlona. Może i nie miał wielkiego doświadczenia w kwestii związków, lecz nie był głupi. Nigdy nie wchodził w drogę rozeźlonej czarownicy, uważając ten gatunek za najgroźniejszy. Pewnie dlatego przeżył długie lata jako Auror.

Elaine założyła prostą, sięgającą za kolana szatę z białym, koronkowym kołnierzem. Nie chciała odróżniać się od pracujących w Ministerstwie urzędniczek, dlatego wybrała strój w którym sama chodziła do biura Dawlisha. Krój ciemnej sukni nie należał może do najbardziej wymyślnych, ale był kunsztowny w swej prostej elegancji. Rozpuściła długie, teraz sięgające nieomal do pasa jasne włosy. Wcześniej miała je jedynie do ramion, ale wydłużyła za pomocą magii. Nie mogła się oprzeć prośbom męża, który uwielbiał je przeczesywać i się nimi bawić. I sama przed sobą musiała przyznać, że w długich, dobrze ułożonych włosach wyglądała naprawdę nieźle. Założyła ciężkie, srebrne kolczyki pasujące do pierścionka zaręczynowego. Dodała tym sobie elegancki, ale bez przesady. Zadowolona z siebie podeszła do kominka. Nie mogła pracować wydajnie w domu.

Wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie spędzi w Archiwum więcej niż jeden dzień. Teoretycznie jako żona Ministra Magii nie mogła się zajmować procesami, ale jednocześnie prawo zezwalało dorosłym czarodziejom na wgląd w akta dawnych spraw. To w połowie XX wieku wprowadzono ustawę o jawności postępowań sądowych i zezwoleniu na obecność prasy podczas kiedy Wizengamot prowadził proces karny. Zachęcano także uczniów Hogwartu, zainteresowanych pracą w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, aby przeglądali akta starych spraw, by poznać jak też zmieniała się legislacja. Żony wysokich rangą urzędników rzadko przeglądały stara dokumentację, nie było to jednak zakazane. Zresztą nikt by nie i tam nie zabronił.

Elaine poczuła jakby znowu była dawną sobą, pracującą z Doris i Mafaldą. Piękna Doris postanowiła chętnie pomóc, kierowana nie tylko chęcią pomocy Elaine, ale i własną złością na Ginny. Nie zapomniała rudowłosej kąśliwych komentarzy na temat wielkości swego dekoltu. Fakt, że Doris nosiła nieco zbyt swobodne strojne nie przeszkadzało Elaine wyrażać swoich opinii w bardziej stonowany sposób. Dlatego wywoływały one śmiech, nie zaś irytację. Poza tym zwyczajnie w świecie Zakon Feniksa miał dość niską pozycję polityczną, zaś ostatnie zamieszanie ze śmieciarzami, tylko dodatkowo ją osłabiło. Wiele można było zarzucić Doris, ale na pewno nie brak wyczucia i nieumiejętności zorientowania się skąd wieją wiatry i z kim należy trzymać.

Obie czarownice przeglądały akta, robiąc co jakiś czas notatki. Elaine wiedziała, że jeśli chce zamknąć gazetę, musi mieć mocne podstawy i coś co zabrzmi przekonująco dla przeciętnych ludzi. Ostatnie co należało zrobić, to stwarzać męczenników. Walka z męczennikami była nieomal zawsze z góry skazana na porażkę. Trzeba budzić u ludzi złość a nie litość czy współczucie.

Zerknęła na dość grubą teczkę. Zerknęła na datę i już od razu skojarzyła o co chodzi. Czasy Grindelwalda, czarnoksiężnika mniej szalonego i tylko odrobinę mniej niebezpiecznego niż Voldemort. I jeden i drugi gromadził armię zwolenników, tłumacząc zbrodnie tym czy innym wyższym dobrem. Ich ideologia kusiła wielu, bynajmniej nie tylko pospolitych bandytów. Opisywana sprawa zaś mogła pomóc. Stanowiła przed laty dość głośny skandal. Teraz zaś mogła tylko pomóc Elaine.

Blondynka z zadowoleniem przejrzała grubą kopertę. Już sam tytuł dobrze wróżył: sprawa dziennikarzy zaangażowanych we wspieranie Grindelwalda. Akta miały na oko dobrze ponad sto stron, ale to nie przerażało kobiety. Normalnie czarodzieje nie mieli prawa wynosić akt do domu, ona jednak była przecież żoną Ministra. Zamierzała wykorzystać naturalną przewagę. Nie zamierzała nijak rezygnować z podobnej przewagi, a naprawdę chciała przeczytać dokumentację. Dochodziła jednak czwarta, co oznaczało, że musi zacząć powoli wracać do domu. Mąż wpadłby w naprawdę w paskudny humor, jakby nie czekała na niego z kolacją, odpowiednio ubrana i umalowana. Nie miała ochoty na słuchanie jego wykładów i zrzędzenia. Potrafił być naprawdę trudny, kiedy wpadał w paskudny nastrój.

Siedziała przy stole w jadalni, przeglądając dokumentację. Mogła z łatwością schować akta kiedy mąż przyjdzie i przywitać jak stęskniona żona. Owszem zawsze chętnie go całowała i witała, tamtego dnia jednak zamierzała zadbać w nieco mniej konwencjonalny sposób. Nikt nie przestaje być ot tak prawnikiem, pewne rzeczy człowiek ma we krwi. A Elaine chociaż stawiała dbanie o swego mężczyznę i dzieci wyżej niż zawodową karierę. Dlatego przeglądała papiery, patrząc jednocześnie jak jej kochany synek radośnie bawi się zabawkami. Czasem pomagała mu budować różne rzeczy z klocków, kiedy czekała na Rufusa. Nieraz nie zauważała powrotu męża z pracy, on jednak nie miał jej za złe, że nie całowała go na powitanie, jeśli w tym czasie zajmowała się synem. Nie okazałby podobnej wyrozumiałości, gdyby siedziała pogrążona w lekturze akt.

\- Znalazłaś coś w Archiwum? – zapytał czekając aż skrzaty przyniosą przystawki.

\- O tak, sprawę z czasów Grindelwalda. Sądzono wówczas dziennikarzy za wspieranie idei „wyższego dobra" i uzasadniania prześladować czarodziei z rodzin Mugoli. Uzasadnienie nie straciło na ważności od tamtego czasu i może posłużyć do uciszenia „Żonglera" i Ginerwy.

\- Naprawdę się zdenerwowałaś – zauważył.

\- Nie chodzi mi tylko o te bzdury, jakbyś rzekomo był wampirem a ja sukkubem, ale oni mieli czelność porównać Ciebie, kochany, do Voldemorta. Nikt nie będzie bezkarnie obrażał mojego męża, zaś ta podła prostaczka zapłaci za to, że nie dała mi przeżyć żałoby po naszym dziecku.

\- Elaine – zaczął miękko, widząc ból w oczach żony.

\- Wszystko dobrze – zapewniła – ale Ginewra pożałuje, tak samo tego, że miała czelność się do mnie odzywać w Hogwarcie. McGonagall może sobie ignorować zasady, ale nie uchroni swoich pupilków przed odpowiedzialnością za czyny. Nie jest Dumbledorem. Znajdę sposób na uciszenie „Żonglera" tak, by opinia publiczna stała po twojej stronie.

\- Zawsze widziałem w tobie potencjał, byłabyś wspaniałą Szefową Departamentu.

\- Dziękuję, ale jako żona mam większe możliwości dbania o ciebie przystojniaku, napiszę wniosek dla ciebie i Bertiego.

Tamtego wieczoru zadbała o swego męża w tradycyjny sposób. W dzień pracowała nad zebraniem odpowiedniej liczby dowodów i przepisów, zaś wieczorem, wieczorem była czuła i kochająca. Czerpała niemałą radość z jego bliskości, chociaż nieco inaczej niż on. Mimo to cóż, miała plan i zamierzała przygotować wspaniały dokument.

Xxxxxxxx

Hermiona Malfoy uważała się za szczęśliwą i spełnioną kobietę. Po urodzeniu swej córki, Narcyzy Hermiony, zwanej przez bliskich Cyzią, raz na zawsze zrozumiała dlaczego niektóre kobiety wolały opiekę nad dzieckiem ponad zawodową karierę. Ona wprost oszalała na punkcie swej córeczki i uparła się by samej się nią opiekować. Pansy w pełni podzielała ów entuzjazm, tłumacząc swe zachowanie koniecznością nabrania doświadczenia. Bellatrix, która z racji licznych trafień klątwami w brzuch nie mogła mieć własnych dzieci, okazywała żywe zainteresowanie dzieciom swoich sióstr: wpierw Draco a teraz maluchom Andromedy ale też i małej córeczce Lucjusza. Fakt, że dziewczynka została nazwana imieniem zamordowanej zdecydowanie ucieszył nieco szaloną czarownicę. Może i Bellatrix nie była całkiem przy zdrowych zmysłach, ale kochała rodzinę ponad wszystko, zaś młodsze siostry traktowała nieco po macierzyńsku. Nie przepadała za Hermioną i ich relacje nie należały do zbyt ciepłych, ale nazwanie dziecka imieniem Narcyzy pomogło.

Sama Hermiona uważała Ucztę w Hogwarcie za udaną. Nie wspominała może za dobrze spotkania z Ronaldem, ale poza nim byli jeszcze ludzie jak Harry, czy Luna, którą ceniła od czasów Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. Ta bitwa zmieniła losy Wojny z Voldemortem i stosunek Panny-Wiem-Wszystko do „Pomyluny" Lovegood. Już nigdy tak o niej nie mówiła i nikomu w swojej obecności nie pozwoliła kpić z nieco dziwnej Krukonki. W Lunie widziała sojuszniczkę i przyjaciółkę, nie tolerując złośliwości. Pozostawało kwestią czasu kiedy posprzecza się z Elaine o jej plany wobec „Żonglera". Na razie jednak zapanowała między nimi zgoda.

Blondynka nie zamierzała tak łatwo darować wyraźnego poparcia Ginny. Owszem, nie mogła się całkiem dąsać na żonę najbogatszego czarodzieja, ale przyjaźń między nimi wyraźnie osłabła. Elaine potrzebowała czasu by zrozumieć, że Hermiona chciała pomóc zaprzyjaźnionej osobie. Dodatkowo, jak pokazywały wywiady dla prasy, rudowłosa potrafiła dość skutecznie przekonywać do swoich racji i samą siebie przedstawić jako poszkodowaną. Sama Hermiona była rozdarta, ale nie popierała ni śmieciarzy ni ich metod. Ale wielokrotnie odczuwała uprzedzenia, zaś jej mugolskie pochodzenie stanowiło stały powód do kpin oraz złośliwości. Kiedyś wprost, teraz nieco mniej jawny, ale i tak odczuwała na sobie nieprzyjemne spojrzenia i słuchała nieprzyjemnych komentarzy. Pragnęła zmian w prawie, ale nie napadając na innych ludzi.

\- Rozumiem Hermiono – skinęła głową Elaine – i ma wiele sensu z twojego punktu widzenia. Jesteś niezwykle zdolną czarownicą i cennym członkiem społeczności. Ale zmieniać całkiem prawa oraz zwyczaje? Sama nie wiem, ale na pewno nie wolno nikomu zamykać ścieżki komuś z racji pochodzenia. Zwyczaje jednak należy zachować – tłumaczyła.

\- Nie mówię by wywracać, ale tylko zmodyfikować porządek – wyjaśniła Hermiona - Niestety, ale pewne prawa są złe i wymagają zmian.

\- I uważasz się za kompetentną by wywracać do góry nogami porządek tworzony przez pokolenia – zauważyła zgryźliwie.

\- Wiem do czego pijesz, ale zauważ Elaine, że państwo Weasley czy Kingsley myślą podobnie a pochodzą z czarodziejskich rodzin, Dumbledore myślał tak samo – broniła się.

Dopiero po chwili do Hermiona pojęła jak nietrafnych argumentów użyła. Nie chciała sprzeczek z Elaine, osobą jej przyjazną i życzliwą, lecz czasem miała dość postawy blondynki. Wykłady o dorobku pokoleń miały jedno na celu, ale powołanie się na autorytet dyrektora często działał. Przynajmniej w Zakonie, lecz już nie teraz.

\- Dumbledore zdaje się przemilczał swoją przyjaźń z Grindelwaldem – zauważyła kąśliwie Elaine - Weasleyowie? Nie żartuj moja droga wspominając tych nieodpowiedzialnych nieudaczników, niedbających o to by dzieci miały własne różdżki. Co do Szefa Biura Aurorów, brakuje mu wyczucia skoro cerował cnotę Ronalda, który kradł i łamał zasady tajności. Powolne zmiany są korzystne, rewolucje nie – zakończyła.

\- Bieda Weasleyów nie powinna być powodem do kpin.

\- Ale głupota i bezmyślność tak. Ktoś kto chce mieć dużą rodzinę winien myśleć z czego utrzyma rodzinę. Twoja lojalność robi wielkie wrażenie, ale lojalność nie oznacza braku zdrowego dystansu.

Hermiona próbowała coś powiedzieć, lecz dała sobie spokój. W kwestiach politycznych, Elaine bywała dość nieprzejednana. I sprzeciwiała się nieomal wszystkiemu, co proponował Zakon. Nadmierny upór nie pomagał w przekonywaniu sceptycznych. Tyle wiedziała z licznych książek.

Pansy, niewątpliwie wyczuwając rodzaj ochłodzenia w relacjach Hermiony i Elaine, postanowiła zbliżyć się do tej drugiej. Dość szybko umówiły się na zakupy i wyjście na lody, do popularnej kawiarni. Hermiona ze zdumienie słuchała jak czarownice szybko znalazły wspólny język i polubiły własne towarzystwo. Miały bardzo podobne poglądy i przekonania, różniąc tylko społecznym statusem rodzin. Pansy złośliwie komentowała zachowanie, stroje i plotki na temat Ginny, co wywoływało paskudny śmiech i przyjaznej i uprzejmej skądinąd Elaine. Ona naprawdę nienawidziła żony Harry'ego, coś o czym Hermiona postanowiła ostrzec przyjaciela. Nie wiadomo czy czegoś nie planowała.

Xxxxxxxx

Elaine starannie przygotowywała wniosek. Ponoć nie ma bardziej zabójczej siły niż gniew kobiety, a blondynka była wściekła. Już w czasach szkolnych traktowała Lunę Lovegood, Krukonkę jak i ona, niczym niespełna rozumu i głupią, skoro gadała o nieistniejących stworach nazywanych narglami. Artykuły na temat rzekomego wampiryzmu Rufusa a potem porównania go z Voldemortem doprowadzały ją do szału. Przeglądała stare artykuły Rity Skeeter, w nich szukając inspiracji. Ludzie kochają pięknie brzmiące hasła, tyle wie każdy dziennikarz. Dlatego pozwoliła swej wyobraźni nieco poszaleć

„ _Wolność słowa to nie anarchia!_

 _Magiczna Brytania od lat jest krajem wolności słowa i pluralizmu światopoglądowego. Niestety chociaż idea nosi znamiona doskonałości, ludzie są ułomni i nieraz nie wyczuwają subtelnych granic. W roku 1943, nie istniejący już dziennik „Przegląd tygodniowy" zaczął opisywać zalety wynikające z wprowadzenia magicznej kontroli nad populacją Mugoli, w imię 'wyższego dobra'. Czy to brzmi znajomo? Tak, to było hasło Gellerta Grindelwalda, drugiego, po Tomie Riddle (Lordzie Voldemorcie), najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika. Paragraf 5 ustawy o 'Kontaktach z Mugolami i zasadach zachowania tajności czarów' wyraźnie zabrania podejmowania akcji przeciw niemagicznej populacji. Owszem, nie znają oni magii, ale nie są bezmyślnym tworem, swoją techniką i nauką nadrabiając braki. Na mocy owego Paragrafu zamknięto ów dziennik, powołując się jednocześnie na konieczność zachowania bezpieczeństwa i troskę o naszą populację._

 _Ministerstwo Magii powołano by rządziło magiczną społecznością a jednocześnie dbało o zachowanie tajemnicy naszego istnienia przed Mugolami (Preambuła do Statutu Założycielskiego). Tak będzie lepiej dla nas i dla nich, co bodajże nikogo nie dziwi. Przetrwaliśmy ostatnią Wojnę ponieważ jednym głosem mówiliśmy „nie" ludziom chcącym zabrać nam wolność. Ustawy o stanie wojennym wprowadzone przez Ministra Scrimgeoura, wzorowane na wcześniejszych regulacjach Bartemiusza Croucha pozwoliły zaoszczędzić wiele krwi i cierpienia naszym ludziom. Tym bardziej dziwi dlaczego „Żongler" wyraźnie wspiera grupę terrorystów o nazwie „śmieciarze" atakując ludzi dbających o bezpieczeństwo obywateli._

 _Jak definiuje się terrorystę? Ustawy o stanie wojennym wyraźnie wskazują na zabójczy i zorganizowany charakter ich działalności. Ale standardowe paragrafy definiują kradzieże, gwałty oraz napady jako przestępstwa (szczegółowe wycinki zamieszczone w załączniku). Jednocześnie ustawa o 'prawach prasowych' wyraźnie zabrania wspierania przestępców oraz wywrotowców chcących zniszczyć ład i spokój. Śmieciarze mówili pięknie, ale czynili rzeczy złe. Wspierający ich „Żongler" najwyraźniej nie popiera idei wolnościowych, za to przestępstwa, i dąży do destabilizacji. Jednocześnie tak cykl ustaw o 'stanie wojennym' jak i 'prawa prasowe' wyraźnie definiuje wspieranie terrorystów jako przestępstwo. Wolność słowa pozwalała „Żonglerowi" snuć fantastyczne teorie o narglach i innych stworzeniach, których istnienia nie sposób potwierdzić. Ale wolność słowa nie oznacza pozwolenia na wspieranie bandytyzmu, siania zamętu i anarchii. Nasze społeczeństwo ucierpiało w wyniku Wojny i potrzebuje spokoju oraz stabilności nie szczucia._

 _Opierając się na przypadku „Przegląd tygodniowego", tekście ustawy o 'prawie prasowyn', cyklu ustaw o śmieciożerach autorstwa Ministra Scrimgeoura oraz Bartemiusza Croucha, wnioskujemy o zamknięcie „Żonglera" i oskarżenie redakcji o wspieranie zorganizowanej grupy przestępczej oraz anarchii"_.

\- Chcesz dorabiać jako osoba pisząca mi przemówienia? – zapytał Rufus po przeczytaniu tekstu.

\- Dbam o Ciebie kochany, prześlę tekst Bertiemu, uciszymy tych szczekaczy! – powiedziała stanowczo.

\- Czasem mam wrażenie jakbym został zdegradowany – zauważył z teatralnym dramatyzmem - Wiesz Elaine naprawdę mogłabyś dorabiać pisząc mi przemówienia, to by były niezłe oszczędności.

\- A co mi dasz w zamian za pracę? – zacmokała.

\- Będziemy negocjować pani Scrimgeour – odparł całując ją namiętnie – znajdziemy konsensus.

\- Na pewno – mruknęła.

Elaine zrozumiała, że wniosek najwyraźniej się mu spodobał. O tak, znalazła niejeden paragraf, tak na wszelki wypadek by wzmocnić uderzenie. Ona rozumiała konieczność istnienia krytyki i opozycji, ale nie wspierania bandytów. Jego wdzięczność była dla niej bezcenna. Dlatego tylko skinęła głową, zachęcając uśmiechem do dalszych działań. Padła w jego ramiona, myśląc nad przekazaniem dokumentów Bertiemu.

Przekazała mężczyźnie dokument nazajutrz. Chociaż aż ją skręcało z ciekawości by poznać jego opinię, ale powstrzymała się od zadawania pytań kiedy czytał. Wiedział jak bardzo nie cierpiał by mu przerywać i okazać nadmiernej ciekawości czy też ekscytacji. Dlatego pewnie od zawsze szczękał zębami na zachowanie Doris, która pracowała sumiennie, ale bywała zbyt egzaltowana.

\- Bardzo dobre zestawienie, wiem czemu Dawlish ogłosił żałobę po twoim odejściu. Nareszcie koniec „Żonglera".

Xxxxxxxx

Hermiona ze zdumieniem otworzyła „Proroka" w kolejnym tygodniu. Odczuwała okropne zmęczenie odkąd niezliczeni goście przechodzili odwiedzić jej córkę. Nie miała nic przeciwko ich przyjmowaniu, ale chwilami już padała z nóg. Marzyła by móc po prostu spędzić dzień bawiąc się beztrosko z Cyzią, pobyć zwyczajną osobą, może nawet wyskoczyć dyskretnie na miasto, ale bez nadmiernego rzucania się w oczy?

Lucjusz z wypisanym na twarzy triumfem podał jej gazetę. Podczas śniadania dość często toczyli dyskusje polityczne, zwłaszcza, kiedy Draco opisywał najnowsze plany i plotki zasłyszane w Ministerstwie. Percy ostatnio coraz więcej czasu spędzał w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziei, gdzie zaczynał pracę. Ludzie szeptali, że Rufus Scrimgeour próbuje umieścić swego protegowanego na dobrym miejscu. Lucjusz oczywiście nie krytykował podobnego podejścia, Weasley dobrze pracował i miał łeb na karku a takich ludzi należało wspierać. Co rano czytał uważnie prasowe doniesienia i owego poranka wydawał się wyjątkowo zadowolony. Hermiona już jakiś czas temu zauważyła, że jej mąż jako dobre definiuje wydarzenia, które ona ze swej strony różnie oceniała.

\- No proszę, ktoś wreszcie postanowił założyć kaganiec tym pomyleńcom, uzasadnienie brzmi patetycznie, ale ludzie lubią patos i świeże trupy.

\- Jesteś cyniczny – zganiła męża Hermiona – wiem, że całkiem sporo osób uwierzy w nieomal każdą bzdurę ale komentarz o trupach był niesmaczny, niektórzy tutaj jedzą śniadanie.

\- Dokładnie – poparła ją Pansy, zerkając na treść artykułu – no proszę, Pomyluna nie będzie miała gdzie pisać o tych warglach czy jak im tam – podsumowała.

\- Nargalach – poprawił ją Draco – narglach i gnębiwtrystkach, nie pamiętałaś jak bredziła o tym w szkole i jak się z niej nabijaliśmy z Theo i Blaisem? Kiedyś przebraliśmy się za duchy i przekonaliśmy by spędziła noc w łazience – wspominał z rozmarzeniem.

\- Co z Luną? – zapytała Hermiona lekko zaniepokojona.

\- Ano, ta jej pożal się Merlinie gazecina zostanie pewnie zamknięta. Jak widzę nasz drogi Minister i jego otoczenie zabrało się porządnie do czyszczenia – wyjaśnił Lucjusz wyraźnie zadowolony.

\- Elaine wspominała jak bardzo nie cierpiała Pomyluny i wspominała jakie Krukoni dowcipy jej robili – wtrąciła Pansy – nie docenialiśmy ich! - zauważyła – a szkoda, no cóż aż miło czytać podobne wieści.

Teraz już Hermiona była naprawdę zaniepokojona. Oczywiście nie wyraziła swoich wątpliwości oraz strachu zbyt wyraźnie. Wiedziała, że idąc pod prąd panującym w środowisku poglądach, może co najwyżej tylko wszystko popsuć. Musiała działać ostrożnie oraz rozważnie, skoro najwyraźniej nie ma sposobu przekonania rodziny. Znała Lunę z GD i z czasem przestała zwracać uwagę na opowiadane przez nią bzdury, ale potrzebowała w ty celu dość dramatycznych okoliczności ich piątego roku.

Poczekała aż Lucjusz skończy czytać, pełna najgorszych przeczuć. Sama nie ceniła specjalnie „Żonglera" i miała dość podobne opinie na temat opowieści o sterowalnych śliwkach i podobnych bajkach. Nie zapomniała jednak kto chciał w ogóle słuchać słów Harry'ego w czasie kiedy Knot wytoczył przeciw niemu ciężkie oskarżenia. Zagryzła wargi zerkając za tytuł i już zrozumiała radość.

Wątpiła, by Rita Skeeter napisała górnolotny tekst o ochronie społeczności. Ta hiena nigdy nie interesowała się niczyim dobrem, tylko swoim własnym, a już na pewno niewiele sobie robiła z bezpieczeństwa obywateli. Słowa artykułu dziwnie przypominały wypowiedzi Elaine, kiedy wyjaśniała powody wyrzucenia z pracy pana Weasleya. Hermiona jednak czytała w książkach dość, by wiedzieć jak ciężko czasem, że prawa zabraniają żonie Ministra Magii zajmować się pracą czy orzekaniem w sprawach prawnych, a jej starsza koleżanka niewątpliwie doskonale znała przepisy. Dlatego nie bardzo rozumiała co zaszło, wciąż rozpaczliwie trzymając się wszystkiego, co przeczytała w opasłych tomach.

\- Nie wierzę by Elaine mogła coś zrobić – powiedziała powoli – przecież to by było jawne nagięcie prawa a wedle książek…

\- Nie zaczynaj tekstów ze szkoły – przerwała Pansy – to było nieznośne już wtedy – Elaine nie znosiła Pomyluny i szukała tylko punktu zaczepienia, nie zrobiła niczego wprost i tylko tego nie wolno żonie Ministra. Nikt jednak nie zabrania działać z tylnego fotela. Piękna sprawa!

Hermiona nie podzielała entuzjazmu, ale milczała. Zamierzała szczerze porozmawiać z blondynką, chociaż osobiście wątpiła, by mogła cokolwiek wskórać. Nie zamierzała jednak siedzieć z założonymi rękami oraz milczeć. Powinna chociaż zaprotestować przeciw czemuś co stanowiło nagięcie prawa, sam Lucjusz to przyznał, chwaląc zachowanie Elaine.

Napisała list i zaproponowała spotkanie. Nie oczekiwała łatwej i przyjemnej rozmowy, lecz nie zamierzała uciekać przed nawet przykrą koniecznością. Poza tym naprawdę zaczynała współczuć Lunie, która tak w szkole jak i poza szkołą musiała znosić przykrości i kąśliwości. Teraz zaś już nawet nie miała co liczyć na poprawę sytuacji. Nie zamierzała jednak milczeć. Chociaż tyle mogła zrobić.

Elaine słuchała spokojnie przemowy. Nie krzyczała, nie płakała i nie przerywała. Zaciskała tylko pięści, co jednak mogła łatwo ukryć siedząc przy kawiarnianym stoliku. Nabrała dość wprawy i doświadczenia by umieć opanować emocje i niczego za łatwo nie zdradzać.

\- Czyli uważasz, że należało pozwolić Lovegoodom wygadywać bzdury na temat Ministerstwa. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę jak niebezpiecznie tezy głosili, zrównując obronę prawa z terroryzmem – zapytała ostro.

\- Zrobili źle – zgodziła się Hermiona – ale zamykanie gazety to przesada, co z wolnością słowa?

\- Oni obrażali mojego męża, nie zamierzam tego tolerować. Rufus ciężko pracuje i poważnie traktuje swoje obowiązki a ktoś kto go porównuje do śmierciożerców postępuje ohydnie. Ostatnie czego potrzebują ludzie to zwątpienie w instytucje władzy. Chaos przynosi ból i tylko ból, zaś śmieciarzom nie chodziło ani o Mugolaków, ani nikogo innego niż siebie.

\- Wiem Elaine, ale czy nie przesadzasz? Nie widzisz, co robisz, skoro najwyraźniej nie przeszkadza ci naginanie prawa. Przeraża mnie ta zmiana, ta zmiana w Tobie – mówiła Hermiona.

Elaine zacisnęła zęby. Nie zamierzała przed nikim się tłumaczyć, a już na pewno nie przed najwyraźniej niczego nie rozumiejącą dziewczyną. Ponieważ jednak była ona żoną ważnego i wpływowego człowieka nie mogła całkiem jej zignorować, no i przecież jeszcze całkiem niedawno się dogadywały, no w każdym razie poza sprawami związanymi z skrzatami, wilkołakami i tym podobnymi. Mimo to nigdy nie uważała Hermiony za głupią, a najwyżej niedoświadczoną. Teraz jednak zagryzła zęby i z najwyższym trudem opanowała złośliwy komentarz. Wywróciła oczami.

\- Nie zmieniłam się – wyjaśniła chłodno – robią to co do mnie należy. Nawoływanie do litości nad bandytami jest zabójcze, śmieciarze uciekli do Francji i to nie wyjdzie temu krajowi na zdrowie. Nikomu też nie pozwolę obrażać moich bliskich, a już na pewno nie wariatce wierzącej w rzeczy, których nie ma, ani tej prostaczce Weasley.

\- Czyli chodzi o prywatne sprawy – wtrąciła Hermiona.

\- Potrafię wiele łączyć i ty też powinnaś – powiedziała Elaine – nikt nie mówił, że nasza rola, rola znanych kobiet będzie łatwa, lecz dla dobra naszych mężów musimy podołać. Musimy ich wspierać, takie zobowiązanie wzięłyśmy na siebie w chwili siebie w dniu ślubu.

\- Brzmisz jak polityk.

\- Jak żona świadoma swej roli, czy Lucjusz wie jak bardzo bronisz tej wariatki Lovegood? Nie sądzę by to popierał. Twierdziłaś, że chcesz zgody i harmonii między nami, lecz wspierasz osoby stojące przeciw nam. Musisz wybrać strony, możesz kluczyć i przekonywać, ale wiedzieć co stanowi prawdziwy cel. A jeśli to wszystko to cóż, obawiam się, że muszę iść.

Hermiona wiedziała, że nie może liczyć na nic więcej. Elaine była wściekła i najwyraźniej nie zamierzała nawet próbować wysłuchać słów krytyki najwyraźniej głęboko przekonana o swoich racjach. Podobnie reagowali Lucjusz oraz Draco, kiedy próbowała ich nieco hamować. Patrzyli na nią krzywo, dokładnie to przed czym ostrzegała przyjaciółka. Ale Hermiona nie byłaby sobą gdyby nie próbowała coś robić, niewiele sobie robiąc z przestróg. Nie dawała się przestraszyć. A już na pewno nie kwaśnej minie starszej o parę lat kobiety, najwyraźniej mylącej rację stanu z osobistą vendettą. Hermiona powiedziała jej to wprost, co nijak nie pomogło w utrzymaniu dobrych relacji między nimi.


	43. Nowy porządek

**Toraach:** Narcyza była dłużej przygotowywana, ale Elaine robi co może. Owszem zamknęli szmatławca na zasadzie precedensu, ale szmatławiec prowokował i w końcu ktoś się wkurzył. To że Knot był kompletnym pajacem nie znaczy, że inni pozwolą sobie wejść na głowę.

Nie uważam, że Hermiona jest biedna. Sama wybierała określone ścieżki i głosiła poglądy ignorując rady życzliwych jej osób. Na pewno nie było jej łatwo, ale to był mój cel: w realnym świecie Kopciuszek nie żyje dobrze z księciem. I faktycznie miała ciężko, bowiem jej sukces i awans musiał drażnić całkiem wiele osób, która uważały, że nie zasłużyła na podobne wyróżnienie itd.

Ginny prowokowała ludzi wokół i ktoś się wkurzył na nią. A fakt, że nie wiedzieli jak leczyć pewne sprawy stanowi okoliczność łagodzącą, ale nawet bez tego ona ostentacyjnie pokazywała jak olewa zwyczaje się się uzbierało. Oczywiście Elaine przegina, ale Ginny nie jest tutaj bez winy. Niestety nikt jej naprawdę nie próbował pomóc bo nie miał pojęcia o czymś takim jak depresja poporodowa.

Taa Bella, to mogła faktycznie opowiadać dzieciom straszne bajki, co się aż prosi o one-shota. To by było ciekawe, podobnie jak dzieciaki w pociągu do Hogwartu.

 **FrejaAleera1:** Och, nie ma sprawy ja bym i tak tego bez ciebie nie dostrzegła. Przecinki to zło. Hermiona no cóż skończyła jak każdy idealista, co albo dorasta albo ginie. Faktycznie skończyła jako przedłużacz rodu, ale inna spraw ana co ona liczyła, wychodząc za konserwatystę? Lucjusz był z określonego środowiska i prezentował określone poglądy, a koniec Hermiony miał pokazywać czym się kończy związek księcia i Kopciuszka. Wielkim rozczarowaniem.

 **Kolosia:** Ano właśnie, Hermiona po prostu ma swoje racje a Elaine swoje. Wkurzyła się na Ginny i resztę i po prostu postanowiła, że czas z tym coś zrobić.

Mam nadzieję, że ustna poszła dobrze!

 **MargotX** : dziękuję za wyczerpujacy komenatrz. Czy Ron był karykaturą? Możliwe, ale takie zachowanie jest możliwe (nie aż tak ostre) jak niepewna siebie osoba stanie się nieraz sławna. A dla mnie główną cechą Rona było poczucie niższości i niepewność siebie z powodu biedy: dlatego był zazdrosny i nielojalny. Do tego nie należał do osób dojrzałych, zaś sława to wielki ciężar i go przygniótł.

Co do Hermiony, lubię ją, ale wiedza książkowa a życiowa to dwie różne sprawy. Ja ją widziałam jako osobę niewątpliwie światłą i oczytaną, ale to nie znaczy zgrabną w politycznych gierkach czy różnych kwestiach. I dlatego ona dojrzewała z czasem, do tego otoczenie Lucjusza niespecjalnie pomagało czy okazywało wyrozumienia.

Miałam identyczne uczucia do książki, może dlatego aż przesadziłam w kreacji Rona bo w książce mnie drażniło opisywanie go jako dobrego przyjaciela i dzielnego, kiedy akcja sugerowała coś przeciwnego. Dla mnie opis polityczny w książce był porażką i czymś nieprawdopodobnym. Dlatego napisałam swojego ficka a pairingi są niejako dodatkiem.

Literówki i przecinki to moja zmora, ale na szczęście z czasem zaczeła mnie wspierać Freja.

Jeśli lubisz Dramione, zapraszam na moje tłumaczenie.

* * *

Nic więc dziwnego, że Elaine i Hermiona były od tej pory bardziej znajomymi niż koleżankami. Zamknięcie „Żonglera" oraz proces wytoczony redakcji budziły rozmaite komentarze, ale nie sposób było odrzucić dowodów. Wspieranie ludzi uważających pobicia, gwałty oraz przemoc za metodę dialogu ciężko uznać za właściwe zachowanie. Zwłaszcza w społeczeństwie pamiętającym wojenny chaos. Brytyjczycy pragnęli spokoju i bezpieczeństwa, nie zaś rewolucji społecznych, w przeciwieństwie do Francji.

Kraj nad Sekwaną mógł się uważać za szczęśliwy. O wojennej zawierusze na Wyspach mogli co najwyżej czytać z gazetach lub słyszeć opowieści. W kraju rządził konserwatywny Minister mogący liczyć na dość spore, chociaż spadające poparcie. Nikt nie mógł przewidzieć do czego doprowadzi przybycie grupki Śmieciarzy, niedobitków ruchu, którzy jakimś cudem przeżyli akcje Aurorów. Gdyby nie korupcyjny i obyczajowy skandal z udziałem szefa rządu oraz jego najbliższych pomocników, zapewne sprawa minęła by bez echa. Pech jednak chciał, że uciekinierzy dotarli do Paryża, kiedy okazało się w jak niewłaściwy sposób Minister traktuje małe dziewczynki, podczas gdy jego zastępca ma, delikatnie mówiąc, lepkie rączki. Ów zbieg okoliczności miał doprowadzić do niejednego nieszczęścia, chociaż początkowo nic nie zapowiadało burzy.

Po wielkim skandalu, publiczna opinia we Francji zaczęła bardziej przychylnie patrzeć na dotychczasową opozycję. O wiele łatwiej sprzedawać hasła o równouprawnieniu czarodziei, większych prawach dla skrzatów domowych oraz innych, magicznych stworzeń, kiedy przeciwnicy skompromitowali się do cna. No i pięknie brzmią idee sprawiedliwości, wolności i takie tam. Śmieciarze dość szybko znaleźli wspólny język z francuską opozycją a nawet zostali przyjęci do ich partii. Potrafili przekonywać do swych racji oraz przedstawiać siebie jako ofiary konserwatystów. Po wielkiej aferze korupcyjnej ich słowa padały na podatny grunt.

\- Gnębieni są czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia i skrzaty domowe, a także ci od pokoleń związani z magią, ale nie pochodzący z potężnych rodów. Mamy dość kłaniania się tym, co mają nas za nic!

Oklaski doprowadziły ich do zwycięstwa w wyborach. Śmieciarze, którzy teraz mówili o sobie „Czyściciele", zostali liczącą się siłą polityczną. Zmienili swoją nazwę i ton wypowiedzi, toteż niewielu pamiętało jak chętnie używali gwałtu jako metody rozmawiania. Mówili o czyszczeniu świata i kraju z korupcji oraz nadużyć, oraz pomocy potrzebującym. Nic dziwnego, że ich poparcie rosło i jakoś nikt nie zauważył kiedy zaczęli naraz mówić zamiast miejscowych polityków.

Nauczeni przykładem z Anglii działali powoli. Zaczęli od wprowadzania praw mających pomóc czarodziejom z mugolskich rodzin. Mieli rzekomo pomagać w wejściu w nowe środowisko. Osłabianie tradycji nazywali walką z uprzedzeniami, które doprowadziły do przelewu krwi na Wyspach. Sceptycy, zwracający uwagę na dość krwawe działania grupy, popełniali naraz samobójstwa lub ulegali wypadkom. Niewielu głośno protestowało, zwłaszcza jeśli niedługo potem wprowadzono regulację wyzwalające skrzaty domowe oraz dające więcej praw goblinom. Przeciwnikom zarzucano, że nie chcą wyzwolenia i nie chcą ulżyć ciężkiemu losowi prześladowanych. Podobny szantaż działał.

W międzyczasie w Anglii, skrupulatnie odnotowano każdą podejrzaną śmierć. Elaine, Draco ale nawet i sam Bertie osobiście czytali francuskie gazety z pomocą zaklęć tłumaczenia. Nie mogli kazać aresztować członków obcego rządu, ale mogli za to odpowiednio komentować wypadki. Nic tak nie pomagało Rufusowi w zachowaniu popularności jak pokazanie zagrożenia ze strony przeciwników politycznych. Elaine, zwłaszcza po niedawnej sprzeczce z Hermioną, podeszła do sprawy jeszcze bardziej poważnie. Chciała uciszyć ewentualne plotki i wątpliwości co do postępowania i moralności wyborów Rufusa. Zadbanie o odpowiednią opinię o mężu uważała za swój obowiązek.

Dlatego pewnie z gorliwością dziennikarki śledczej analizowała sprawę. Wcześniej, ograniczała swoją działalność do chodzenia na spotkania, role gospodyni i wspieranie go na sposoby uważane za właściwe dla dam. Dopiero niedawno zaczęła żywo interesować się polityką oraz bardziej interesować sprawami męża. Nawet jeśli oznaczało bardziej czynny udział.

Przygotowywała zestawienia połączone z odpowiednimi aktami prawnymi. Jako żona Ministra Magii nie mogła działać wprost, ale nikt nie zakazuje poszukiwania informacji oraz dyskretnych rad. Bertie rozumiał, i z tego co wiedziała od Domiceli, ta wspierała go w podobny sposób. Żony najwyższych urzędników naprawdę miały całkiem sporo do powiedzenia, zaś Elaine nie zamierzała być gorsza niż pani Higgs. Na niej zamierzała się wzorować i ją naśladować.

Oprócz sypialni miała do swojej dyspozycji buduar. Obecnie przerobiła ów buduar na miejsce pracy, gdzie obok fatałaszków leżały książki na temat magicznego prawa oraz kopie akt praw. Od zawsze marzyła o kobiecym pokoiku w pastelowych barwach. Sama może by dała mniej koronek i puchatych dywanów, ale odkryła, że jej mąż ma dość specyficzne fantazje związane z podobnymi pokoikami. Może i nie uważała toaletki, za najwygodniejsze miejsce, ale jak mawiała babka Galatea, wiele można zrobić dla odrobiny przyjemności. Często nawet więcej niż tylko odrobiny, co zauważała z zadowoleniem. Potrafił ją wyciągać znad biurka i dbać by nie myślała już o pracy ani niczym innym. Bała się nawet pytać skąd u męża takie doświadczenie w intymnych sprawach, ale obstawiała różne misje na Nokturnie. Wolała nie pytać i nie chciała nic więcej wiedzieć, po prostu się cieszyła.

\- Francję czeka ciężki los – zauważył Rufus podczas kolacji któregoś dnia – ci Śmieciarze, lub Czyściciele, jak teraz o sobie mówią, to zwykli bandyci i takie prawo wprowadzą.

\- Tym lepiej dla nas – zauważyła Elaine – im gorzej we Francji, tym łatwiej przekonać ludzi jak groźni są twoi przeciwnicy polityczni – zauważyła z cierpkim uśmiechem – naświetlmy sprawę dość wyraźnie a wyborcy już sami będą wiedzieli co robić i myśleć.

\- Strasznie i cynicznie – zauważył z przekąsem – ale nie bez racji, więc doceniam oczywiście twój upór w znajdowaniu faktów. Niech jeszcze coś więcej zrobią ci bandyci, a wygrają dla mnie wybory.

\- Dokładnie – zgodziła się z nim – i musimy zadbać by ten cały „Żongler" nie pojawił się na nowo! Nie potrzebujemy ich tutaj.

\- Pomyślałem o tym i dostali propozycję nie do odrzucenia, aby wyjechać na długie wakacje.

\- Doskonale.

Elaine oczywiście była zachwycona. W przeciwieństwie do Hermiony nie miała żadnych sentymentów co do demokracji oraz pragnęła na wszelkie sposoby wzmocnić pozycję męża i poparcie dla niego. Czyściciele naprawdę, całkiem niechcący, bardzo im pomagali, a ludzi dość głupi by ich wybrać nie żałowała. Pewnie dlatego odczuwała prawdziwą wdzięczność wobec bandytów.

Xxxxxxxx

Hermiona patrzyła z niesmakiem na działaniem wobec „Żonglera" oraz kolejne artykuły o śmieciarzach, czy też czyścicieli. Nie popierała w żadnym stopniu tego co robili, oraz wielokrotnie potępiała działania i przemoc. Ale wiedziała dość o świecie by zrozumieć intencje stojące za serią artykułów. Przeczytała dość książek o historii i polityce i odgadnąć do czego wszystko zmierza: poszerzenie władzy przez Ministra do nieomal poziomu absolutyzmu. To zaś nie jest dobre, tak przynajmniej uważała dziewczyna.

\- To niedemokratyczne – tłumaczyła Lucjuszowi.

\- Oczywiście – odparł mężczyzna – ale nasz system rządzenia zawsze był inny niż mugolski. Czytaliśmy historię nie magicznej Brytanii. Kiedy kraj osiągnął pełnię potęgi? W czasach silnej władzy królewskiej. Podobnie jak i u nas. Silna i rozsądna władza jest najlepsze dla ludzi.

\- Najlepsza jest demokracja – upierała się Hermiona – nikt nie powinien mieć bardzo silnej władzy. Nikt.

\- To nie takie proste – powiedział Lucjusz – dlaczego wygraliśmy wojnę z Voldemortem? Ponieważ działaliśmy szybko i zdecydowanie, bez ociągania się. Knot był słaby i łatwo podlegał wpływom. Ludzie jak Rufus oraz Barty Crouch robili co słuszne, nawet jeśli to brutalne dla wielu ludzi. Ale słabość pozwoliłaby temu przeklętemu szaleńcowi siać terror, owa słabość to demokracja, której pragniesz. Ta sama, która pogrążyła świat Mugoli w strasznej wojnie.

\- Ale – zaczęła Hermiona – nadmiar władzy bywa groźny oraz zabójczy. Tego się boję. A z kolei wszystko co dzieje się wokół gazety Luny…

\- Ci szaleńcy bredzą i szkodzą. Czy nie widziałaś w jaki sposób Śmieciarze siali chaos? Tylko poprzez zdecydowaną walkę możemy zapewnić sobie spokój. Oni nie pragnęli niczyjego dobra poza swoim. Nie bądź naiwna.

\- Wiem, że to byli przestępcy – zgodziła się z nim – ale jednocześnie mogli, podobnie jak Zakon, zmienić przestarzałe prawa oraz wprowadzić równość i sprawiedliwość.

Hermiona nie słuchała. Nie chciała słuchać. Niełatwo zmieniała zdanie i tylko pod wpływem uporu oraz silnych argumentów. Lucjusz potrafił do niej dotrzeć, ale nie od razu. Zajęło długie lata nim dała sobie spokój z wyzwalaniem skrzatów domowych, całkiem ignorując głos istot nie chcących podobnych działań. Teraz znalazła sobie nowy obszar, szerzenie demokracji, kiedy uderzyło ją jak jawnie rządz działa w sposób niedemokratyczny. Hermiona nie byłaby Hermioną jakby raz na jakiś czas nie chciała czegoś zmieniać, powołując się na książki.

Lucjusz wywracał oczami na słowa żony. Miewał chwilami naprawdę dość szalonych pomysłów, skądinąd inteligentnej dziewczyny. On machał ręką nad głupotami młodości, ale nie wszyscy byli równie wyrozumiali, wobec jego drugiego małżeństwa. Wygrana Wojna wygraną Wojną, ale wielu wciąż po cichu wspierało ideę supremacji czystej krwi. Może nieco w mniej drastyczny sposób, może bez nawoływania do morderstw czy prześladowań. Ale pozwolić Mugolaczce na małżeństwo z głową wpływowego rodu? Nie, to za dużo, zaś pomysły Hermiony stanowiły wodę na młyn dla jej przeciwników.

\- Ona chce wyzwalać skrzaty domowe oraz wprowadzać mugolskie metody rządzenia – grzmiały obudzone głosy – to niegodne nazwiska Malfoy, niech idzie to tego durnia Weasleya z takimi bzdurami. Co też Lucjusz w niej widział?

\- Może podała mu eliksir miłosny? Miała dobre stopnie w szkole, umiała by uwarzyć amortencję.

Oboje słyszeli podobne plotki i szepty. Wieści o sporze Hermiony z Elaine, dotyczące zamknięcia „Żonglera" obiegły towarzystwo dość szybko. Domicela Higgs oraz Audrey o to zadbały. Nie przepuściły żadnej okazji by uderzyć, pierwsza z nich by dać zadość swemu przekonaniu, że młoda pani Malfoy mierzyła za wysoko. „ _Takie jak ona można brać na kochanki, ale żony? Nie!"._ Druga zamierzała uderzyć w osobę, którą uważała za przyjaciółkę Ginny. A Ginny nienawidziła odkąd tamta poczęła nieustannie drwić z Percy'ego, plotkując o dość niestosownym związku z Ministrem Scrimgeourem oraz przezywać Audrey „szytwniaczką". Plotki po Ministerstwie rozsiewała Doris, która nigdy nie wybaczyła przezywania siebie „ _łatwą panienką_ ". Nie łatwo uderzyć w żonę Lucjusza Malfoya, ale skoro ona sama podaje argumenty? Nieżyczliwe języki chętnie szukają okazji do uderzenia, zaś Hermiona miała ponieść konsekwencje przyjaźni z Ginny oraz sympatii dla Weasleyów.

Sytuacja we Francji oraz podejrzane śmierci przeciwników Czyścicieli budziły jednoznaczne skojarzenia. Anglicy przetrwali dwie wojny magiczne i za każdym razem tuż przed wybuchem najgorszego ginęli ludzie. Fakt, że tajemnicze zgody następowały w czasie rządów zwolenników praw dla Mugoli, wyzwalania skrzatów, goblinów i każdego kto mógł stanowić potencjalnego wyborcę idealnie pozwalał uderzyć w Zakon Feniksa oraz Hermionę Malfoy.

Dotychczas jej pozycja części Złotej Trójcy, przyjaciółki Pottera oraz wojennej bohaterki dawał swoisty immunitet. Kiedy zaczęła pracować w biurze Ministra Scrimgeoura a ten wyraźnie chwalił młodą kobietę, wielu kiwało głowami i chwaliło ów wybór. Kiedy jednak poślubiła najbardziej pożądanego kawalera magicznej Brytanii wiele czarownic ją przeklinało. Czekały na wpadkę by chociaż wbić szpilę, wykorzystując albo mugolskie pochodzenie a teraz owe wolnościowe przekonania. „ _Patrzcie tak się kończy jako ktoś za wysoko mierzy_ "- brzmiały szepty. Elaine, która dzięki wychowaniu oraz znajomości zwyczajów mogła uchodzić za czarownicę czystej krwi z porządnej rodziny, była w znacznie lepszej sytuacji.

Hermiona oczywiście rozumiała jak zabójcze dla Zakonu mogą być wypadki we Francji. Czytała dość książek i słyszała dość rozmów przyjaciół Lucjusza by wiedzieć do czego wszystko zmierza. Bez trudu odgadła, że liczne artykuły na temat tajemniczych morderstw służą jako przygotowanie ataku na opozycję. Doświadczone przez Wojnę społeczeństwo zrobi wszystko by takowej uniknąć, zaś wydarzenia za kanałem La Manche były niepokojące. Jeszcze trochę a ludzie bez większego protestu przyjmą powrót ustaw o stanie wojennym. Historia uczy, że strach to potężne narzędzie. Rozmawiała o tym z Harrym, chcąc ostrzec i porozmawiać z nim w sposób w jaki nie mogła z nikim innym. Lucjusza cieszyła sytuacja, w której mogli zapewnić bardzo długie rządy Ministrowi popierającemu ich idee.

\- I mnie to martwi – mówił Harry, kiedy rozmawiali podczas jednego z niezliczonych bankietów – Kingsleya też, bo czuje, że jego dni na stanowisku są policzone. Jednak Zakon pod już praktycznie formalnym przywódcą Szalonookiego i Hestii Jones wycofał się z większości dawnych postulatów. Nie dziwnego, biorąc po uwagę kwestię Śmieciarzy oraz skandale wywołane przez Rona. Mugolskie leki.. one pomagają Ginny.

\- To najważniejsze. Ona… – Hermiona dramatycznie zawiesiła głos szukając odpowiedniego słowa - kłóciłyśmy się, ale nie potrafię jej znienawidzić.

\- Magiczna medycyna nie wie jak leczyć umysły, niestety! Ja zaś muszę pracować, chcę by mój syn i przyszłe dzieci jakie planujemy z Ginny nigdy nie cierpiały biedy ni niedostatku. Oboje dla nich pracujemy! Na szczęście ojciec Ginny przekonał ją do mugolskiej psychiatrii.

\- Wiem Harry i wierzę, że twoja praca i oddanie zostaną docenione. Chcę w to wierzyć, nawet jeśli to naiwne!

\- Niekoniecznie Hermiono, mam zupełnie dobre relacje z Ministrem i Higgsem, a Kingsley trzyma kciuki bym to ja nie Cormac został jego następcą. Jego zdaniem mam szanse, zaś fatalne relacje Ginny z Elaine Scrimgeour mogą wszystko pokomplikować.

\- Nie wiem co opętało Elaine – jęknęła Hermiona – coraz mniej rozumiem, zwłaszcza po tej akcji z „Żonglerem".

\- Cenię Lunę, ale oni nie powinni byli wspierać tych bandytów. Obecne Ministerstwo nie jest idealne, lecz o wiele lepsze niż to co prezentował Knot. Jako Auror nauczyłem się cenić porządek. Zmiany są potrzebne, wręcz niezbędne, ale nie wprowadzane poprzez wywracanie wszystkiego do góry nogami! Nie kocham tego, co mamy i rządu Scrimgeoura, ale nie ma sensownej alternatywy! - wyjaśnił twardo.

\- Ale Zakon i państwo Weasley…

\- Dorośnij Hermiono! – parsknął gorzko - Dumbledore był jedynym ze zmysłem politycznym i manipulował nami do swoich celów. Skupił wokół siebie dobrych ludzi jak moja rodzina, czy Kingsley, ale nie wprowadził w polityczne towarzystwo i nie przedstawiał nikomu. Strzegł zazdrośnie swoich tajemnic i nie przewidział, że pewnego dnia odejdzie.

\- Wiem – powiedziała spuszczając głowę – nieustannie się o to kłócę z Lucjuszem. Wygraliśmy Wojnę, ale wszystko pozostało takie samo. Skrzaty nadal są zniewolone, profesor Lupin nie może znaleźć dobrej pracy, a status krwi nadal decyduje o wszystkim, z tą tylko różnicą, że czarodzieje półkrwi mają nieco lepiej niż kiedyś.

\- Czyli jest zmiana do przodu – odparł Harry – mały kroczek w dobrym kierunku.

\- Nie, to za mało- Hermiona aż tupnęła nogą – trzeba więcej o wiele więcej, potrzeba nam demokratycznych rządów i zakazu pracy niewolniczej. Jak możesz tego nie widzieć!

Ich rozmowę zaczęło słuchać uważnie sporo osób. Oboje byli teraz znanymi, rozpoznawanymi postaciami. Spory miedzy nimi w naturalny sposób przyciągały uwagę, zaś Hermiona mówiła dość głośno, jak za każdym razem kiedyś opowiadała to o skrzatach to o zmianach praw. Żona Lucjusza Malfoya, znanego tak ze swego bogactwa jak i z przywiązania do tradycyjnych poglądów, głosząca podobne hasła stanowiła niecodzienny widok. Ludzie poczęli uważnie słuchać oczekując niezłego widowiska.

Harry próbował szturchnąć Hermionę, aby przestała równie głośno opowiadać równie kontrowersyjne poglądy. Ostatnie czego pragnął to trafić znowu do gazet  
i czytać rewelacje na swój temat czy o przyjaciołach. Ostatnimi czasy miał nieco spokoju, bowiem dziennikarze woleli opisywać Francję jako kraj gdzie nieomal zabijano ludzi w biały dzień. Jako Auror i doświadczony wojak wiedział jednak, że nie może liczyć na trwający na dłuższy czas spokój. Niestety Hermiona nie należała do osób dających się łatwo uciszyć praz szturchnąć. To pokazała jeszcze w szkole.

Jedną z osób, która akurat przechodziła obok, była Audrey. Uśmiechała się złośliwie notując w myślach gorące słowa Hermiony o zniewoleniu oraz konieczności wprowadzania zmian. Pani Malfoy nie mogła wybrać gorszego czasu na głoszenie wywrotowych tez niż wyraźnie napiętą sytuację zagraniczną. Na skutki ustawy dającej wielką swobodę wilkołakom nie trzeba było długo czekać. W Paryżu zaczęły się ataki na niewinnych mieszkańców, którzy jednak nie bardzo mogli znaleźć pomoc. Oficjalnie wilkołaki pokazywano jako poszkodowanych przez lata okrutnych praw. „Czy można ich dalej gnębić".

Lucjusz dość szybko usłyszał o wygłaszanych przez Hermionę poglądach. Zacisnął tylko zęby przeklinając zapalczywą młodość. Nie miał nic przeciwko dyskusjom na temat polityki i historii, a nawet gorącym sporom na temat tego czy innego prawnego projektu. Uwielbiał podobne rozmowy i mógł godzinami rozważać niejedno. Nie tolerował jednak robienie z nazwiska swej osoby pośmiewiska oraz powodowania plotek. Zaś jej słowa wybrzmiewały w plotkach między ludźmi nie akceptujący wyboru drugiej żony. Powiązanie z Weasleyami oraz Zakonem nie było czymś do czego dążył i czego oczekiwał.

Bystry obserwator wyczuł jakieś napięcie między Hermioną a Elaine. Lucjusz rzecz jasna nie mógł ot tak wziąć na spytki żony Ministra Magii, nie wypadało po prostu. Zaś tamta nie specjalnie zamierzała opowiadać o przyczynach swego sporu, nie chcąc zaszkodzić zbyt krewkiej koleżance. Elaine doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z konsekwencji wygłaszania określonych poglądów i próbowała to bezskutecznie wbić Hermionie do głowy. Owszem czuła się urażona i może nawet zła, ale na pewno nie zamierzała stawać się przyczyną poważnych kłopotów Hermiony. Aż tak rozdrażniona nie była, zaś Lucjusza miała okazję poznać jako człowieka bardzo konkretnego oraz mało wyrozumiałego. Jako arystokrata z wpływowej rodziny nie znosił sprzeciwu i nie zamierzał zmieniać poglądów. Zaś pomysły Hermiony wywoływały furię. Dlatego też Elaine odpowiadała dość oględnie słowami typu „ _ot zwykłe, kobiece nieporozumienia_ ".

Lucjusz jednak nie miał wątpliwości, że poszło o coś całkiem poważnego. Doceniał zachowanie blondynki, ale nie był dość naiwny by sądzić by inni postąpili podobnie. Na pewno wykorzystają by uderzyć w nią i w niego. Zaciskał tylko zęby zamierzając porozmawiać z żoną na temat jej sympatii politycznych oraz specyficznego ich wygłaszania. Wybaczyłby wygłaszanie pewnych tez po cichu, może w otoczeniu rodziny. Nie jednak publicznie i nie kiedy nieżyczliwi mogli wszystko wypaplać prasie. A nieżyczliwych zazdrośników nie brakowało. Elaine Scrimgeour mogła być przyjazna Hermionie i nie chcieć jej zguby, lecz jej przyjaciele to już całkiem co innego. Wystarczyło, by usłyszeli słowo i dopowiedzieli sobie całkiem dużo.

\- Mam dość tej dziecinady – powiedział ostro – tolerowałem zabawy w wyzwalanie skrzatów i szalone poglądy. Ale nie możesz głośno wygłaszać wywrotowych tez, zaszkodzisz tym sobie, mnie i sprawie o którą walczysz.

\- Ale ja tylko rozmawiałam z Harrym – broniła się – wiem przecież jak ciężko przekonać ludzi do pewnych spraw.

\- Ludzie nie chcą wielkich zmian – tłumaczył Lucjusz – Potter na pewno by ci nie zaszkodził i nie zrobiła by tego żona Ministra, ale inni… nie uważasz na siebie, ale ja ci w tym pomogę.

W praktyce odkąd Lucjusz ograniczał swej młodej żonie możliwość samodzielnego wychodzenia z domu oraz swobodnych spotkań. Oficjalnie kierowany troską o jej zdrowie, ale faktycznie nie chcąc dopuścić do plotek i skandalu. Głośne protesty dziewczyny na niewiele się zdały. Mogła krzyczeć ile wlezie, ale on tylko posyłał ironiczny uśmiech. Patrzył na nią jak na dokazujące, nieznośne dziecko czego nienawidziła, ale na co nic nie mogła poradzić.

Xxxxxxxx

Awans Harry'ego na Szefa Biuro Aurorów stanowił przełomowy moment w karierze. Został najmłodszym człowiekiem na tym stanowisku od wielu lat, co jednak nie wywołało tak wielkich kontrowersji jak ślub Lucjusza z Hermioną. Status wojennego bohatera, potomka znamienitego rodu oraz pracowitego Aurora zapewniał mu wsparcie wielu ludzi oraz popularność. Nikt specjalnie nie oponował  
i nie dziwił się decyzji Ministra Scrimgeoura. Elaine nienawidziła może Ginny, ale ona nie zaprzeczała zaletom oraz umiejętnościom Pottera. Nie oponowała jakoś specjalnie, jedynie zastrzegła, że nie wpuści tej „rudej suki" do swojego domu, ani na żaden bankiet. Oczywiście nie miała nic przeciwko Harry'emu i jego mu zamierzała zamykać drzwi przed nosem.

Z okazji awansu oczywiście świętowano w gronie rodzinny. Potter już wcześniej dostawał regularne zaproszenia na ministerialne bankiety, teraz tylko jednak był już nie Aurorem, ale Szefem Biura. Kingsley oraz Moody cieszyli się i odetchnęli z ulgą, że to ON, Harry Potter, a nie Cormac McLaggen awansował na stanowisko. Być może Scrimgeour nie chciał aż tak jawnie pokazywać nepotyzmu i chociaż udawać, że jest inaczej, a kto wie czy nie polubił zwyczajnie w świecie chłopaka. Dość, że ostatecznie podpisał awans i wysłał list z gratulacjami. „ _Przyjdź do nas koniecznie na obiad, będziemy z Elaine zachwyceni_ "- brzmiało pismo. Rzecz jasna Ginny nie została zaproszona i najlepiej było w ogóle o nią nie pytać. Harry miał dość rozumu by nie zaczynać tematu. Na razie przygotowali Grimmauld Place na przyjęcie gości. Zaprosili nieomal wszystkich krewnych i przyjaciół, by razem świętować. Pomimo wszystkich zatargów między Zakonem a Rufusem ten ostatni awansował Pottera na ważne stanowisko. Stanowisko Szefa Biura Aurorów od zawsze było nieomal równie prestiżowe co rola Szefa Departamentu. Dodatkowo nie stanowiło tajemnicy jak wielki sentyment żywił Minister do swego dawnego działu. Fakt, że awansował Harry'ego mówił bardzo wiele.

Obyczajowo-polityczne afery wywołane przez Weasleyów drogo kosztowały Zakon Feniksa. Bezpośrednio po Wojnie stanowili liczącą się siłę co mogli przekuć w polityczny sukces. Nie brakowało im odważnych wojowników ni oddanych sprawie ludzi. Niestety cechy pozwalające wygrać na polu bitwy oraz w pojedynku niekoniecznie pomagają na salonach. Ludzie jak Lucjusz byli konserwatystami i nie zamierzali wspierać zmian a ludzie jak Kingsley czy Weasleyowie podzielali ideały równości i walki z uprzedzeniami, ale brakowało im politycznego wyczucia. Dlatego też ich znaczenie było wówczas minimalne, a awans Harry'ego dawał nadzieję na poprawę sytuacji.

Czekało ich naprawdę wielkie przyjęcie. Swoją obecność potwierdzili Artur i Molly Weasley, George z Angeliną, Percy oraz Bill obiecali wpaść, lecz bez żon, które wręcz nienawidziły Ginny i ze wzajemnością. Prawie całe Biuro Aurorów obiecało chociaż zawitać, na czele z Cormackiem i Lavender oraz Lupinem z Tonks. Hermiona radośnie odpisała na zaproszenie i Lucjusz nijak nie mógł odrzucić prośby. „ _To Harry, Harry – wybawca to będzie dobrze wyglądać_ "- tłumaczyła. Draco z Pansy też postanowili wpaść, bowiem wściekły za głośne mówienie o demokracji Lucjusz, nie zamierzał puszczać swej młodej żony samej. Zaproszenie przyjęła też Andromeda lubiąca Harry'ego a wraz z nią Rabastan, który nie ruszał się nigdzie bez żony. Odkąd dała mu syna, ubóstwiał ją i nie puszczał ani na trochę. Wraz z nią przyszła też Bellatrix zawsze chętna do zabawy oraz niemniej chętny Rudolf. Kochająca gorsety czarownica o ciężkich powiekach nie była może całkiem przy zdrowych zmysłach, ale bardzo pomogła pokonać Voldemorta a ostatnio także dała solidny wycisk paru Śmieciarzom.

Szła akurat po prezenty dla siostrzeńca i siostrzenicy, kiedy została otoczona przez grupkę mężczyzn. Nikt komu życie miłe nie atakował pani Lestrange, ale ci ludzie nie należeli do rozważnych. Nie stanowili żadnego wyzwania dla potężnej czarownicy, która rozgromiła ich bez większego wysiłku, niespecjalnie martwiąc się legalnością rzucanych klątw. Rufus Scrimgeour był zwolennikiem używani a w walce wszystkiego co tylko mogło być pomocne, zaś za jego kadencji nikt kto użył Niewybaczalnych na przestępcach nie został ukarany a niektórzy dostawali nagrody. Ostatnimi czasy pewna kobieta rzuciła _Cruciatusa_ na Śmieciarza gwałcącego młodą dziewczynę w bocznej uliczce. Oprócz podziękowań od ofiary i jej rodziny dostała oficjalny list z Ministerstwa i pochwałę za obywatelską postawę. Weasleyowie wyrazili oburzenie, ale spora część czytelników chwaliła zachowanie i kiwała głową z zadowoleniem. Surowe kary dla przestępców zdecydowanie podnosiły bezpieczeństwo, co dodatkowo działało dobrze na poparcie dla Ministra.

\- Pani Lestrange? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał jeden z Aurorów, zaalarmowanych przez hałas oraz odgłosy walki.

\- Tak, zabierzcie te ścierwa – wskazała z obrzydzeniem na Śmieciarzy – nie da się ich wyłapać i wybić?

\- Niestety Zakon i im podobni nie pozwalają – odparł Auror niechętnie – czy pani użyła może Niewybaczalnych? Minister okazuje zdrowy stosunek do klątw, ale to będzie cała masa papierkowej roboty. Pani ich czterech tak sama, opowieści nawet w połowie nie oddają pani siły i och, trzeba ich będzie doprowadzić do stanu używalności przed procesem.

Harry słyszał o tej historii i miał dość mieszane uczucia. Nie okazywał wielkiego zmiłowania przestępcom, ale niechętnie używał potężnych klątw. W przeciwieństwie jednak do Artura Weasleya niespecjalnie martwił się powodami dla których przestępcy napadali na niewinnych ludzi. Pewnie dlatego jego stosunki z teściami robiły się coraz bardziej napięte a niedzielne obiadki u Molly Weasley zaczynały robić niestrawne. „ _Dumbledore by tego nie pochwalił_ "- ten argument działał na mężczyznę jak płachta na byka ostatnimi czasy. Harry nie zapomniał ile razy prosił dyrektora, by ten nie kazał mu wracać na lato do Dursleyów i że tamten zawsze ignorował jego prośby. Czuł jeszcze większą złość kiedy zrozumiał ile Dumbledore ukrywał przed innymi, nie pozwalając interweniować Ministerstwu w przypadkach ewidentnego łamania prawa i dręczenia. Dowiedział się tego w trakcie obiadu u państwa Scrimgeour, na który został zaproszony wkrótce po ogłoszeniu awansu.

\- Potter, jakim cudem dorastałeś nic nie wiedząc o świecie? Dumbledore przysięgał, że regularnie sprawdza co u ciebie i kontaktuje się z rodziną twojej matki, sprawdza czy wszystko w porządku.

\- Mieszkałem w komórce pod schodami, to ma być w porządku?

\- Co? – Elaine aż krzyknęła słysząc co zdanie – Dumbledore to przeoczył, jakim cudem? W sytuacji dziecka czarodziei urodzonego w mugolskiej rodzinie co jakiś czas jest sprawdzane czy nie dochodzi do groźnych wybuchów przypadkowej magii i czy dziecko z tego powodu nie cierpi. Ponieważ jednak Dumbledore i Zakon Feniksa zapewniali o opiece nad tobą, byłeś wyjęty spod tej zasady i…

Harry poczuł jak ogarnia go wściekłość. Dyrektor przyznał, że często o nim zapominał i jego portret nieustannie go przepraszał. Nic nie mówił o ministerialnych procedurach i tym jak niewiele brakowało by jego życie było lepsze. Dumbledore pragnął za wszelką cenę pokonać Voldemorta, niestety za późno zrozumiał jak walka ze złem wypacza walczących. Nowo awansowany Szef Biura Aurorów stracił nad sobą panowanie.

\- Co? A więc to wszystko przez dyrektora? Chciał tak bardzo trzymać mnie z dala od magicznego świata, że ukradł mi dzieciństwo? Co Ministerstwo by zrobiło w razie znęcania się nad dzieckiem?

\- Zależy od przewinienia – zaczęła Elaine - kiedy złe traktowanie wynikało ze strachu oraz niezrozumienia, pomagało tłumaczenie oraz rozmowy. Ale jeśli łagodne środki nie działały, na mocy przepisów prawa o ochronie nieletnich czarodziei, dziecko było zabierane i umieszczane w gotowej do pomocy, zastępczej rodzinie czarodziei a Mugolom wymazywano pamięć.

Harry ukrył głowę w dłoniach, nie wiedząc w to co słyszał. Dumbledore powiedział, że nie chciał by adoptowali go czarodzieje, w obawie, że zostanie wychowany na małego księcia na wzór Draco. Dlatego ukrył go z dala i zadbał by ominąć ministerialne procedury. A on, on jak ostatni naiwny podążał za nim jak ufne dziecko. Tymczasem faktyczną pomoc okazywali mu ludzie, których nie lubił i których darzył złością z powodu Dumbledore'a!

\- Wszystko w porządku Po.. Harry? – zapytała łagodnie Elaine – potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Kopnąć kogoś w dupę – odparł bezmyślnie po czym opanował się – przepraszam, ja.. ja nie wiedziałem, że jacyś dobrzy ludzie.. jak Weasleyowie mogliby mnie adoptować.

\- Weasleyowie mieli dość swoich dzieci i niskie dochody, ale rodziny jak Longbottom czy choćby Malfoy mogłyby.

\- Malfoyowie? – Harry aż krzyknął ze zdumienia.

\- Tak, Potterowie byli z nimi spokrewnieni – wyjaśnił Percy – moi rodzice chcieli cię przygarnąć zaraz po tym jak Fred i George przywieźli cię samochodem, ale nie mogli. Byli za biedni a i Dumbledore przekonał ich, że najlepiej byś został z rodziną i że tam będziesz najbezpieczniejszy. Powiedział im o starożytnej magii i barierach krwi, a moja matka, sama wiesz jak reaguje na zagrożenie dla życia dziecka.

Dlatego pewnie Harry miał coraz gorsze zdanie o dyrektorze. Dumbledore znalazł sposób na pokonanie potężnego czarnoksiężnika, niestety czasem zapominał o cenie jaką płacili zwerbowani do walki ludzie. Czy dziwne, że coraz bliżej było mu do ludzi, którzy nie traktowali go jak bezmyślnego dzieciaka i nie zmuszali do niczego dla większego dobra? Poza tym polubił Elaine, która wysłuchała jego opowieści spokojnie, bez drażnienia go litością. „ _Być może trzeba będzie zmienić prawo, aby inne dzieci tak nie cierpiały_ ".

Niedługo potem Ministerstwo zaczęło modyfikować prawa o nieletnich czarodziejach z rodzin Mugoli. Kontrole miały być częstsze, a jeśli ktoś mieszkał u mugolskich krewnych to nawet jeśli miał opiekuna w magicznym świecie, Ministerstwo miało sprawdzać czy wszystko w porządku. Harry był wdzięczny, Kingsley zachował neutralność za to Artur głośno protestował nazywając to nieznośną i niedopuszczalną ingerencją w cudze sprawy. Dlatego pewnie Potter chętniej chodził na niedzielne obiady do państwa Scrimgeour niż teściów. Ginny często i tak grała razem z Harpiami, więc zostawał sam i mógł wybierać dokąd iść.

Zaprosił też Ministra z żoną na przyjęcie do siebie, ale nie liczył na inną odpowiedź niż odmowna. Elaine nie znosiła Ginny i nic nie wskazywało na koniec ich konfliktu. Harry nie rozumiał czemu jego żona tak okropnie mówi i odnosi się do serdecznej i pomocnej blondynki. Może i faktycznie czasem nakładała na twarz za dużo makijażu i nosiła stroje o klasycznym kroju, ale przecież upodobania modowe nie czynią człowieka złym! A co do szat, to skoro mugolscy urzędnicy mają dress code, dlaczego nie mogą ich mieć czarodzieje? Zresztą Ginny reagowała spokojniej, odkąd leczyła się w mugolskim szpitalu. Dali jej leki, coś na wyciszenie emocji  
i zaczęła na nowo panować nad sobą.

Jako pierwsi przyszli Malfoyowie. Hermiona była szczęśliwa, że może wyjść z domu. Uważała, że Lucjusz naprawdę przesadził w złości i nie powinien był jej nieomal wszystkiego zakazywać. No być może faktycznie nieco przesadziła z tym wszystkim, nie powinna mówić za głośno niepopularnych tez. Ale była Hermioną a Hermiona łatwo nie zapominała o swoich przekonaniach. Fakt, że jej pochodzenie raz po raz wychodziło jako powód do ataku nie pomagał. Ale zapomniała o tym idąc do Harry'ego.

\- Tak się cieszę – gratulowała mu serdecznie – będziesz doskonały w tej roli, uosabiasz wszystko co najlepsze u Aurorów.

\- Dziękuję, nie skaczę z radości na myśl o papierkowej robocie, ale chyba faktycznie na moim stanowisko mogę pomagać ludziom i przekonywać młodych by zostawali Aurorami.

Wiszący w korytarzu portret Walpurgi Black radośnie witał Lucjusza oraz pozostałych Malfoyow. Dla Hermiony miał tylko chłodne powitanie, nie uważając dziewczyny z rodziny Mugoli za osobę wartą uwagi. Co innego jednak „ _drogi Lucjusz i kochany Draco"._ Andromeda, teraz Lestrange, została niejako na nowo przyjęta do rodziny Black, odkąd „ _wróciła na właściwą drogę_ " i poślubiła „ _szacownego Rabastana_ ". Większość odwiedzających cięte komentarze staruszki traktowała jako dobry dowcip, albo je ignorowała. Hermiona się denerwowała a ostatnimi czasy nawet bardziej niż zwykle.

Na przyjęciu oblewano tak awans Harry'ego jak i ciążę Ginny. Jedno i drugie wywołało radość, bowiem przedłużenie rodu Potterów to było coś. Najgłośniej gratulowały im Andromeda oraz Hermiona, obie dość świeżo upieczone matki. Starsza z nich dosłownie rozkwitała dzięki staraniom swego męża, który dość głośno opowiadał o swoich wyczynach. Budził tym ślepą zazdrość Draco i Harry'ego.

To był naprawdę dobry wieczór do świętowania. Hermiona zapomniała na chwilę o czarnych chmurach nad swoim małżeństwem. Rozmawiała z Harrym i Andromedą, na co Lucjusz kiwał głową z aprobatą i popijał razem z braćmi Lestrange oraz Bellą. Ginny, usłuchawszy rad portretu Walpurgi Black, urządziła przyjęcie w typowym dla czarodziei stylu i nosiła szaty, których nie powstydziła by się Elaine. Goście wyraźnie zaaprobowali strój, szczególnie ci bardziej konserwatywni. „ _Twój mąż jest ważną postacią, musisz go godnie reprezentować. Bardzo dobrze, że to nareszcie zrozumiałaś_ "- słowa Pansy stanowiły komplement, ale odniosły efekt przeciwny do zamierzonego. Rudowłosa nie zamierzała się nikomu podporządkować. Być może gdyby nie jej Weasleyowska natura, nie byłoby późniejszych nieporozumień.

Percy oraz Bill pogratulowali szwagrowi oraz siostrze. Musieli jednak wyjść dość szybko. Fleur wyraźnie zagroziła mężowi miesiącem na kanapie jakby został dłużej niż godzinę w domu znienawidzonej przez nią krewnej. Nie zamierzał ryzykować, nie biorąc pod uwagę co też Francuzka potrafiła zrobić w ramach „wypełniania małżeńskich obowiązków". Percy myślał tak samo, ograniczając się do sztywnych gratulacji i wypicia drinków z Lucjuszem i braćmi Lestrange. Rozłam w rodzinie był już jasny dla wszystkich. Artur wyrażał oburzenie kolejnymi projektami Ministerstwa, ale poza Tonks i Remusem nikt go nie słuchał. Przywileje dla Mugolaków oraz wilkołaków wprowadziły chaos we Francji i Anglicy tego nie chcieli.

Kariery i rodzinne życie większości z nich rozwijały się dobrze. Nie tylko Ginny oczekiwała kolejnego dziecka, ale także Tonks oraz Elaine mogły przekazać mężom równie dobre wieści. Rufus Scrimgeour miał dodatkowe powody do radości czytając coraz bardziej niepokojące wiadomości z Francji. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na efekty zniesienie przepisów antywilkołakowych, a te szalenie pomogły jego notowaniom. Nic dziwnego, że miał niejeden powód do świętowania.

Kolejne lata dały magicznej Anglii wymarzony spokój. Po przegnaniu Śmieciarzy i ich zwolenników nikt już równie otwarcie nie występował przeciw rządowi. Nie odkąd kolejne pomysły francuskich Czyścicieli dosłownie rujnowały piękny kraj nad Sekwaną. Pewnie dlatego Rufus mógł spokojnie myśleć o przyszłości swej kariery. Miało to dodatkowe znaczenie odkąd jego żona urodziła szczęśliwie ich drugie dziecko, córeczkę. Nieomal w tym samym czasie przyszedł na świat dziedzic Malfoyów, Scorpius a także syn nie lubianej przez niego Nimfadory Lupin, Syriusz James. Elaine nie żywiła wielkiej niechęci do Hermiony za jej pomysły związane z idiotycznymi ideałami demokracji, ale nie zapomniała wspierania Ginny oraz krytyki swego męża. Ich przyjaźń osłabła i stała się raczej zwyczajną znajomością. Dlatego pewnie spędzała więcej czasu z Pansy i tak samo było z ich dziećmi, Celią i Scorpiusem. Tu już nawet nie chodziło o żal czy złość, ale niezdolność znalezienia wspólnego języka.

Tymczasem we Francji, do grona chronionych grup prócz wilkołaków dołączyły wampiry. Zwolennicy wolności, jak część Weasleyów, przyjęła wiadomości entuzjastycznie. Niestety na skutek owych zmian jedne i drugie stworzenia mogły nieomal bezkarnie napadać na mieszkańców, zaś zgodnie z ustawami o magicznych stworzeniach nie mogli być sądzeni i dostawali śmiesznie niskie kary. Wprowadzono obowiązkowe nauczania zwyczajów i technologii Mugoli, ku wielkiej radości Hermiony, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że magia oraz niektóre urządzenia mugolskie źle na siebie działały i powodowało to wybuchy. Francuskie gazety dość pobieżnie opisywały wypadki, tłumacząc je niewiedzą ludzi i proponując jeszcze więcej nauki jako remedium. W Anglii z kolei, „Prorok Codzienny: publikował prace pokazujące niemożność łączenia magii i technologii Mugoli i wyniki badań z Departamentu Tajemnic, pokazujące, że złączenie energii magicznej oraz elektrycznej prowadzi do wybuchu i nie ma sposobu by tego uniknąć. Dlatego, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Artura Weasleya oraz Hermiony, Ministerstwo wprowadziło przepisy zaostrzające i ograniczające używanie mugolskich produktów w świecie magicznym.

„ _To kwestia bezpieczeństwa, teraz skoro żadne grupy terrorystyczne nie grożą życiu naszych obywateli, czas zadbać o ich wygodę"-_ tłumaczył rzecznik prasowy Ministerstwa. Ustawy nie wywołały większych sprzeciwów, zaś publikowano raz po raz listy czytelników brzmiące jak „ _Jesteśmy czarodziejami i mamy swoją kulturę. Obserwujemy dokonania Mugoli i podziwiamy ich, ale winniśmy finansować i poświęcać uwagę swoim dokonaniom i odkryciom. Dla nas ważniejsze jest obniżenie kosztów produkcji Eliksiru Tojadowego, nie zaś mugolskie środki komunikacji_ ". Nie panowały nastroje antymugolskie, ale zmiany we Francji cementowały konserwatywne sympatie społeczeństwa. Fakt, że Śmieciarze tworzący rząd nad Sekwaną byli bandytami tylko zohydzał ich w oczach ludzi. Zakon Feniksa głosił idee zmian, ale o wiele bardzie wyważone i stopniowe niż na początku. Więcej uwagi poświęcano czarodziejom półkrwi, tym co już się urodzili w czarodziejskim świecie niż Mugolakom. Regularne artykuły w „Proroku" na temat zagrożeń płynących z technologii skutecznie zaszkodziły sprawie Mugolaków i ludzie coraz głośniej mówili o konieczności integracji i porzucenia dawnego świata. „ _Skoro chcą być czarodziejami, niech żyją i zachowują się jak czarodzieje. Jeśli chcą żyć po mugolsku droga wolna_ ". Pewnie dlatego dość entuzjastycznie przyjęto ministerialny dekret, zachęcający rodziny czarodziejskie by brali na wakacje kolegów i koleżanki swoich dzieci z rodzin Mugoli. „ _Oni nie znają naszego świata i naszym obowiązkiem jest im pomóc_ " – mówił Minister Scrimgeour w wywiadzie dla prasy –„ _jeśli mój syn lub córka zechce zaprosić kolegę lub koleżankę, będziemy z żoną zadowoleni"._

Niewielu protestowało przeciw rozsądnie brzmiącym poglądom. Najgłośniej przeciw była Hermiona, nieomal wprost nazywając owe pomysły dyskryminacją i uderzaniem w Mugolaków. Jej pochodzenie raz po raz wychodziło jako powód do kpin i dogryzania, a z czasem postawa dziewczyny robiła się coraz bardziej zacięta. Fakt, że Harry dość entuzjastycznie oceniał pomysły tylko dolewał oliwy do ognia. _„Wszystkiego się można nauczyć z książek, wszystko nadrobić, ja się dowiedziałam wszystkiego co potrzeba z historii Hogwartu i pytając nauczycieli_ "- nieomal krzyczała. Nie słuchała argumentu, że nie zrozumiała nowego świata nieomal w ogóle. Miała encyklopedyczną wiedzę, ale brakowało takiej zwykłej życiowej. Dużo mówiła, ale nie lubiła słuchać innego zdania niż swoje własne lub podobne. Nie potrafiła i nie chciała się pogodzić z faktem, że Mugolacy są w świecie czarodziei nowymi członkami społeczności jak imigranci. I to oni winni poznać i przestrzegać miejscowych zwyczajów, nie zaś odwrotnie. Niestety zacięcie oraz upór tylko z czasem rosły, nie malały. Zacinała się w swoich przekonaniach, zaś krytyka tylko zwiększała przekonanie o słuszności. Upór tak pomocny w zdobywaniu ocen w szkole oraz podczas wyprawy po Horkruksy niekoniecznie pomagał w dorosłym życiu. Wyraźna krytyka polityki Ministra znacznie ochłodziła jej stosunki z Elaine, która zaczęła otwarcie kpić z pomysłów wyzwalania skrzatów i demokracji. „ _Czy głos pijaka z Nokturnu ma być równoważny głosowi szanowanego uzdrowiciela czy Aurora co odniósł rany w walce o bezpieczeństwo obywateli?_ "- pytała niewinnie.

Hermiona kochała książki jak dawniej. Spędzała całe dnie w bibliotece, dzieląc swój czas między córkę Narcyzę oraz młodszego syna a czytanie. Od pani Malfoy oczekiwano więcej niż tylko rolę gospodyni domowej, ale tę rolę przejęła znacznie lepiej przygotowana do tego Pansy. Hermiona nie miała nic przeciwko rzadszym chodzeniu na przyjęcia, gdzie i tak ludzie dogryzali jej z powodu mugolskiego pochodzenia i wyśmiewali jej poglądy. Fakt, że Lucjusz nie akceptował jej przekonań, tylko rozochocił złośliwe języki. Ich małżeństwo... tak, mogło być cudownie jakby mogli spędzać czas w bibliotece a Ministerstwo nie wypowiedziało nieomal otwartej wojny wszystkim głoszącym konieczność nadania większych praw skrzatom oraz krytykującym dyskryminację Mugolaków. Kopciuszek niekoniecznie będzie żyć szczęśliwie jak księżna, to zaczęło naraz docierać do Hermiony. Dla dobra męża i dzieci próbowała gryźć się z język, ale szkody już zostały wyrządzone i czekała ją ciężka przeprawa jeśli chciała móc wejść na nowo w towarzystwo z podobnymi szansami jakie miała zaraz po Wojnie. Wyrażała jednak chęci zmian i próbowała, pewnie dlatego jej małżeństwo się nie rozpadło mimo coraz większej różnicy zdań. Chcąc jakoś wszystko pogodzić założyła fundację mającą pomagać dzieciom z mugolskich rodzin w wejściu w społeczność czarodziei. Działalność dobroczynna była zawsze dobrze widziana, a jej wyraźne zaangażowanie w pracę nieco ułagodziło ludzi.

Wydarzenia we Francji posłużyły jako okazja do zamknięcia usta oponentom konserwatystów. Skandale obyczajowe wywołane przez Rona, nieszczęsne kontakty Artura ze Śmieciarzami przypominano raz po raz. Weasleyów nieomal wprost nazywano zdrajcami krwi, tylko lekko zmieniając ton wypowiedzi. Fakt, że Percy, którego Minister oddelegował go do Departamentu Transportu Magicznego, opowiadał głośno jak nieustannie musi „ _pracować, by nazwisko Weasley nie budziło śmiechu, mając przeciw sobie ojca, brata oraz siostrę i by jego dzieci nie cierpiały biedy jak on_ " tylko dolewał oliwy od ognia. Został Szefem Departamentu, co tylko potwierdziło formalny rozdział rodziny. On jednak od dawna miał już inną rodzinę. Osiągnięto równowagę, a czy doskonałą to już całkiem inne sprawa.

* * *

To ostatni rozdział, chociaż nie wykluczam pisania one-shotów jako rozszerzenie czy kontynuację.

Dziękuję wszystkim komentującym i śledzącym moją historię, szczególnie tych, co czynili tak co rozdział, a trochę się ich zebrało. Początkowo historia miała być one-shotem, ale wyrosła do całej sagi na grubo ponad 400 stron w Wordzie. Razem z **Toraachem** mamy zarysy nowej, oryginalnej historii a na razie zapraszam na moje tłumaczenie, jednej z lepszej historii z kategorii Dramione.


End file.
